Cross Generations
by Kanius
Summary: The series finale of Digimon Fusion Kai. When anomalies disrupt the ether universe known as the Nexus, generations of heroes from various dimensions converge for a new adventure and to find out the source of this new threat. An Ascendant and his friends also receive unexpected aid from a pink-haired Puella girl and her Lost Kingdom companions.
1. Enter the Cross Era

**Multiversal Disclaimer** : _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ belong to Kanius. _Digimon Accel Stream_ belongs to Chaosblazer. _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ belong to Ford1114. _Kanius Production Abridged_ and _Shinnen: New Year_ belong to Kanius and Ford1114. The rest of anime, OCs/Parody OCs, and other popular culture belong to their respectful owners.

 **Update (04/** **15** **/201** **8** **):** Well, it's been a full two years since I last left an update here. Two years later and this story's drawing closer to its conclusion. With the final arc in high gear, I figured I let you know I have and will be going back to make necessary grammar corrections and update certain characters, especially since now _Valkyrie Advent_ is also winding down, I'll update the Valkyries to their current VA power sets as much as I can.

Additionally _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ has been going and serves as my Dragon Ball Super adaptation. This fic no longer serves its purpose as a Super adaptation and has since evolved into its own thing. While this story does and will tell _Digimon Fusion Kai's_ finale, it has since become less of a DFK story and more of a shared multi-crossover event with _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , _Accel Stream_ , _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ , and now the Cornerverse. It's best that I create a separate story that not only adapts Super, but recounts the events in this story as well.

Well that's about all I can tell. I'll try to update this section as frequently as I can with this story drawing toward its end. Enjoy Fiction's Closure!

 **Kanius' A/N** : Oh, where do I begin? Welcome, readers to the official release of _Cross Generations_! While it was originally meant to be a _Digimon Fusion Kai_ sequel, it has become a crossover with other fanfictional universes, as well as canonical ones. My other fanfic series, _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , and Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream_ will be included in this; the characters from those stories will be aiding the DFKai heroes in this new extravagant adventure.

This was supposed to be the final installment in the DFKai series (not taking the recently finished _Dragon Ball Super_ series into accountability here). This story has been in development for the longest time since 2011 between me and good friend, Ford1114. We've come up with a ton of ideas to put on the board. A ton of concepts have been retained, but many have been discarded. What was originally going to be a full-on _Dragon_ _B_ _all GT_ adaptation with an original final arc story (mirroring my original _D-Frontier_ fanfic from over ten years ago) has been rehauled into a slightly more unique concept.

To further emphasize my point of this fic not being a GT adaptation, this story will not include Black Star Dragonball and Bebi/Baby arc adaptations. They've been scrapped in favor of a completely new story arc in their place called: the _Dimension Missions_ saga, which will have groups of our heroes traveling into other dimensions to resolve some issues disrupting these other realms (and this will come full circle toward the finale of this story). How does that sound? You'll find out which of these dimensions will be shown. Some chapters will be dedicated to a specific dimension, but others will just get mentions and notices. Anywho, that's all you need to know. The Super 17 arc is also scrapped.

However, elements of the Shadow Dragon arc will be adapted for the second half of this story and a one-shot chapter called _Curtain Call Special_ will be somewhat based on that one episode tournament from GT, but this version will be unique with a ton of character cameos; so expect a lot of fun interactions.

And while this won't be a full GT adaptation, it won't be a full Super one either. Although you will see plenty of Super elements in this story. In fact, the whole Dimension Mission arc is now a huge nod to the other 12 Universes.

This story follows the events of my _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic (meaning yes, Beerusmon and Whismon are in this), Chaos' impending _Accel Stream_ series finale movie fic, and _YYGDM:_ _Neos United/The West Coasters_ stories.

But, specifically, to recap. For new readers, here are the previous stories to follow before viewing this (and I'm only highlighting the important ones):

- _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (Season 1 to 2.5)  
-YuYuGiDigiMoon ( _Wrath of Pharaohmon/Redux_ , _Invasion of Rajita_ , _Search of Kuiper Belt Senshi_ , _Taiyoukai Awakening_ , and _Dawn of Chaos_ )  
-Digimon Accel Stream (Seasons 1 and 2, as well as his _Final Acceleration_ movie fic)  
- _Across Dimensions_ (The first major crossover between DFKai, YYGDM, and Accel; this is the formation of the Dimension Trinity)  
- _Siege of GranDracmon_ (The second crossover of the Trinity)  
- _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_ (Season 3 and another crossover with the Trinity)  
- _Battle of Digital Gods_ (For Beerusmon, Whismon, and Ascendant God)  
- _The West Coasters_ / _Neos United_ / _Apophis Rising_ (AKA the Apophis Saga Trilogy. For the West Coaster characters and for Apophis; mainly for the WCs since they'll have a few appearances in this story)  
- _Valkyrie Advent_ (For Brunhilde and the Valkyrie Maidens; this fic at this point is near completion. It is set a few months in-universe wise before Cross Generations for the YYGDM cast)  
- _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ (AU fic based on my YYGDM mythology, but the central cast are the ones from _Guilty Crown_ and _Madoka Magica_ ; both are AU versions of their canon counterparts. I'd advise reading this because GC and Madoka will be part of the central cast in this story)  
- _Shinnen: New Year_ (This is a non-canon affair, but reading this will give you insight of the final threat in this story, more Lost Kingdom GC  & Madoka stuff, and some understanding of the multiverse)

Any in-between events to happen in this story that will be told in separate fics: _Resurrection B_ (the _Resurrection F_ adaptation) and _Battle Supremacy_ (Universe 6 adaptation). And there's _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ for a full-on consistent DFK POV experience that's less confusing and the exclusive arcs from this fic.

For those that care, for this to be my final DFK story, it has come full circle. I started my whole Digimon Fusion reboot back in 2010 and it's 2018 now. This decade I've grown as a person and a writer. I'm already transitioning into the real world, and sooner than later I'll be less active in fanfic writing (I'm already in process of writing my first novel!).

I've enjoyed my long labors of building the DFK and YYGDM universes. But, now with _The West Coasters_ complete, I'm looking at possibly taking my favorite and best OCs and incorporating them in a universe that's not totally restricted by canon rules. I wish to one day expand on that. I wish to transition to a fictional writer than just being a fanfic one. So, who knows, West Coasters might be a precursor to that career.

And with that said, CG will be one of my last major fanfics as I transition into fictional writing and the real world.

Anyway, that's enough out of me and I'm sure not too many care what I do outside of fanfic life. Just giving my own personal thoughts.

With that said, here's commentary from CG co-partner, Ford1114, and then onto the story we go!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : This is Ford1114. So in case you're wondering how Cross Generations' went into production. Well before me and Kanius brainstorm this, K once thought of something that's based on _Dragon_ _B_ _all Online_ with the Xros Wars cast, that is before Xros Wars appeared in _Across Dimensions_ instead. Don't worry if you're thinking about the Online/Xenoverse era, that might be mentioned in a suppose 'Future Timeline'. Back in Fall 2011, Kanius talked to me about settling our first ideas of this new GT adaptation. We went through so many changes before we make it today for this sneak peek. The writing will be the same Kai style, but this time will also have an essence of movie and special fics, making this like a 'mini-season' instead of a 'full-fledged season'. Just like _D-Reaper's Fury_ , it will not be as stressful unlike the challenge that is _Dawn of Chaos_. I can sometimes contribute with the author, besides the fact I'm still busy at college. Mostly the things I did are music/OST selections and new character descriptions, and I hope this fanfic will have around 30-ish chapters.

Starting with the first half of the story, this will reference in _Dragon_ _B_ _all Super_ that our heroes venture to the 6th Universe, which means the characters in CG will venture to other dimensions besides their own.

Again despite the continuity recommendations/requirements above, this fanfic will be another great example of what a good and timeless crossover story can be just as great as canon, and/or even better.

 **Kanius' A/N:** Without further ado, onto the first chapter!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimensions  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimensions  
 **XLR-8:** _Digimon Accel Stream  
_ **DXW-06:** _Digimon Xros Wars  
_ **GCLK-1113:** _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_

xxxxx

 _ **A Girl's Dreamscape**_

Inside the human mind are thoughts, some of which create motion images called dreams. In that certain dream shows a white, eerie looking hallway. The floor platforms are black and white squares.

A pink-haired girl is seen running across the hallway. She felt a little scared, wondering why she ran in the first place. At the end, the girl arrived at a huge steel door. She is curious what path it will take.

The naïve girl decided to open it. As she does so, she entered another realm.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre -** _ **Goodnight**_ **)**

The area was vast.

A gothic, synth-rock song shook across the dimension, which is surrounded with skyscrapers covered in crystallized foliage. The feeling of it is exotic yet mysterious. The skies are grayish blue with an ominous outlook. The pink-haired girl was amazed at the sight.

 _ **Boom!**_

Just then, a large explosion is heard. The girl was frightened, as a tall building crashed down on another. She then heard noises of a huge battlefield of some sort.

One side was an army led by Shu Ouma as a king and Inori Yuzuriha as queen. The other side was led by two opposing rulers: Gai Tsutsugami and Mana Ouma. They are characters from _Guilty Crown._ Their clashing forces played out like real-time strategy game and chess. The soldiers that are named after their queens are the 'Inorites' and 'Mananites' as the pawns. The whole group is named the Genesis.

Optimus Prime ( _Transformers Prime_ ), Eren Yeager/Rogue Titan _(Attack on Titan)_ and Ryuko Matoi _(Kill la Kill)_ are Shu's knights/rooks/bishops as they faced off against Gai's knights/rooks/bishops: Megatron ( _Transformers Prime_ ), the Armored Titan _(Attack on Titan)_ , and Satsuki Kiryuin _(Kill la Kill)_.

Other cameos seen in Shu/Inori's army are: Ayase Shinomiya, Tsugumi, and Argo Tsukishima from _Guilty Crown_ ; Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman from _Attack on Titan_ ; and Yuichiro Hyakuya from _Seraph of the End_.

While the cameos in Gai/Mana's army are: Shibungi, Oogumo, and Kenji Kido from _Guilty Crown_ , Colossal Titan and Female Titan from _Attack on Titan_ , and Mikaela Hyakuya from _Seraph of the End_.

Just then, a robotic dragon named Predaking ( _Transformers Prime_ ) flew above and screeched in the middle of the battlefield, surprising Shu & Inori and Gai & Mana's forces.

Whimpering, the girl then heard sounds from another direction. She fell in awe witnessing three legendary conflicts.

Lightning of _Final Fantasy XIII_ is seen riding Odin in his horse mode against her rival: Caius Ballad as Chaos Bahamut. Chaos Bahamut fired a round of mega flares at the maiden, while Odin helped Lightning dodge the incoming attacks.

The _Dragon_ _B_ _all GT_ versions of Vegeta and Goku do the Fusion Dance into Gogeta and squared off against Omega Shenron. The fused Saiyan warrior clashed with the Shadow Dragon head on with powerful impacts.

Next, a pale-skinned spartan named Kratos of _God of War_ fought ferociously against his father, Zeus. The corrupted king of Olympians was determined to kill his twisted son by conjuring lightning bolts. The Ghost of Sparta retaliated by attacking with his blades.

The girl felt she had enough of the strenuous battles and turned away. As she prepared to run, she saw five figures standing.

One is a red-haired girl with a ponytail and carrying a spear.

Another is a blond-haired girl with a musket.

Then, a white-haired younger girl appeared.

Next is an aqua-haired girl carrying a cutlass.

Finally is the enigmatic, raven-haired girl with the powers of time.

The pink-haired girl recognized these girls respectively, "Kyoko. Mami. Nagisa. Sayaka. And Homura?"

Suddenly, four more figures materialized. They are the most famed heroes of the Triad: Omega X (DF-616), Angemon X (YYGDM-01), and Dramon X (XLR-8). The fourth member is Sailor Sedna of the YYGDM-01 universe, who is seen as the single entity that molded the three dimensions together for crossover tales.

The girl's eyes widened at these legends when she suddenly heard a carefree voice.

"Don't be afraid."

The pink haired girl turned her attention to see the source. A Thai young man with glasses and brown eyes, a gray shirt with tiny light green and purple lines, and process blue jeans named Ford.

"Your story will begin shortly," Ford calmly stated.

"Wha-What do you mean?" The pink haired girl wondered.

Ford can only give a casual smile, as the dimension started to collapse upon itself. The girl saw the four Triad heroes and the five magical girls disappearing, same with Ford. The girl herself started to fade as her eyes slowly closed.

As the cityscape continued to disappear, thirteen crystal-like containers burst out of the surface, as if something calamitous is going to happen.

 **(End theme)**

Everything faded in black, but an anomalous voice was heard.

" _Beyond that weaves the human life cycle for fiction. The time of this story continues from the previous adaptation._ "

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter I: Enter the Cross Era**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Recap Theme (Chala-Head-Chala**_ **)**

" _ **Hey guys! It's Tai Kamiya! Man, two years have passed since our epic adventure**_ _ **.**_

 _ **To recap on what's happened to us, my friends and I fought the most terrifying villain we've ever faced, D-Reaper aka Teen-Reaper. Yamato, myself, and all our friends made a final stand. It took all of our energy from Earth and all various parts of the Digiverse. And with it, I made the biggest Life Bomb ever to wipe out the evil alien magic of Teen-Reaper!**_

 _ **We have Yamato to thank. Even Mummymon can take the credit. If it weren't for them, we'd be history. Sadly, we miss Yamato since Matt took back control of his body. Afterwards, we let the good, chubby Dee join our team. We had SliferGigaSeadramon's wish erase the public's memories of the D-Reaper.**_

 _ **Then, me and my friends aided Kensuke Rainer against his old nemesis GranDracmon, who returned for revenge on Ken. With my help, he and I were able to end that monster for good.**_

 _ **That's not all. Months later, Agumon and I were excited to meet this Digital God of Destruction named Beerusmon, along with his assistant, Whismon. Boy this guy was so strong**_ _ **he made Teen-Reaper's**_ _ **strength tame in comparison. I temporarily reached the level of the 'Ascendant God' to face Beerusmon head-on. Even so, I lost against him. At least he left and didn't destroy Earth and the Digital World.**_

 _ **Another few months later, me and the gang met this girl named Dorothy Kaimodosu along with her Digimon partner, Avengemon. Dorothy is actually the evil Teen-Reaper's reincarnation while Avengemon is Super Dee's. Me and Anubismon had this arranged to give Dorothy and her partner a new life. After getting to know one another, she accepted my offer of being my protégé, in which we trained with each other to bring the best out of each other.**_

 _ **Whew. I hear that Dimitri, Karin, and Athena might visit again. The Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and another group called DATS from YYGDM-01 might be coming, too. Not only that, but they decided to bring**_ _ **Team**_ _ **Xros Hearts as well! I haven't seen them for a long time since the feud with Paradixalmon. They even brought alongside new friends: Tagiru Akashi & Gumdramon, Ryouma Mogami & Psychemon, Ren Tobari & Dracmon, Airu Suzaki & Opossummon and Kotone Amano.**_

 _ **I gotta say, we're in for a new journey!"**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension:**_ _ **DF-616/Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_ _ **/July 9, 2011**_

One year removed from the Ascendant God and Beerusmon's fierce battle, peace returned to the Digital World and Earth. The Digidestined have since returned to their usual and mundane activities.

Mundane is not something a particular Ascendant of Courage is willing to accept. After a brief visit to dimension YYGDM-01 to help with a 'Ragnarok' crisis, Tai and Matt returned to their world. And it was back to the boring everyday routine.

To resolve his boredom since his fight with Beerusmon, Tai Kamiya invited his new protégé Dorothy Kaimodosu to Azulongmon's look out for special training. Avengemon, too, was invited by Agumon's request.

The arrangements were prepared by X/Max Kamiya, Gennai, and Azulongmon. Tai & Agumon and Dorothy & Avengemon were designed a special room akin to the Room of Time, including the harsh conditions as a favor for helping prevent Beerusmon from destroying the Digital World.

Needless to say to call this special training was a huge understatement.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Turning the Tables**_ **)**

The clash of the two warriors inside this room rattled the entire sanctuary. X, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Falcomon felt the after effects of the tremors caused by the intense fight inside the room.

"Just how long are they going to keep this up?!" Pikkan blurted out.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to when Omega X and Beerusmon tore it up a year ago!" X cried out. "Seems he's finally gotten his fighting spirit flaring since then!"

"I kinda feel sorry for Dorothy. I mean, she's fighting the Ascendant God for goodness sakes!" Falcomon panicked, flapping his wings around.

"Nah, she'll be ok. He's not using Ascendant God to fight her," the masked man reassured the Digicore guardian.

BanchoLeomon added, aghast by the amount of power unleashed by Omega X. "Nonetheless, there won't be much left of Azulongmon's sanctuary if this keeps up! Remember how hard we had to apologize to Azulongmon for letting his palace get wrecked beyond recognition?!"

"That was me who had to do all the apologizing!" Gennai yelled out amidst the loud commotion.

"Hey, X, two questions... why did Tai and Agumon turn down Whismon's offer to train?"

"Well, I guess Tai and Agumon needed more time to prove themselves worthy. Though, I think those two are more than ready. We could entice Lord Whismon to show up... and what's your second question, Falcomon?"

"Why still wear that mask? We all know you're Max Kamiya, and you're not really a Watcher with Simms back in his position."

The masked man chuckled behind his mask. "Well, I kinda continue part-time. Besides, I still like wearing this mask. Makes me cool!" He slowly pulled off his mask, revealing a young man with reddish eyes and spiky chocolate brown hair. "Think of it as my hero gimmick when I'm not in Ascendant form. Ok?" He winked, placing his mask back on.

"Oh, I see!"

Pikkan scoffed under his breath. "Hero gimmick? Please, you and Kaze Girl should be together a hero team or something."

"Nah, I fly solo. Besides..." X clubbed Pikkan's back. "I wouldn't be around to kick your sorry ass in training now!"

"Hey, watch it, Kamiya!" The Alterian snapped.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Looks like the final round is commencing!" X said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **T**_ _ **rouble Erupts**_ **)**

"Let's do this, Tai!" Dorothy replied earnestly. She summoned Avengemon, a silver-armored humanoid resembling a Kamen Rider, behind her.

Tai beckoned VictoryGreymon over. Both pressed their hands together and fused into the Ascendant warrior, Omega X. Powering up into his full-powered Ascendant state, Omega X shot an intense glare toward Dorothy and Avengemon.

Omega X and Dorothy raced through floating debris within the sanctuary. Avengemon dove close to catch up with the two warriors. Dorothy clenched her teeth and readily propelled toward Omega X.

"Hah!" Dorothy yelled out, charging and firing a beam at Omega X.

Omega X responded with a Ki beam.

The two beams clashed and exploded, wiping out every trace of debris floating around the fighters. Omega X and Dorothy collided head-on unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that shook the whole spacious room. Avengemon joined in and attempted to club Omega X from the rear, but Omega X phased out of reach. Omega X reappeared above Avengemon and clocked him with a punch to the head.

"Avengemon!" Dorothy cried out, taking out her Digivice to create a digitized net that she threw down to catch Avengemon with.

"Thanks, Dorothy. Nice save," Avengemon said, landing on all fours on the net. He scanned, watching Omega X and Dorothy punching at each other. "There's got to be a way for me and Dorothy to finally combine much like some of these Ascendants have been able to combine with their Digimon. What component are we missing?"

"I know you're holding back, Tai! Please, I want to see that Ascendant God side of yours!" Dorothy shouted at Omega X while her punches kept missing.

As Omega X landed on some floating debris, he gave her a serious look.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet, Dorothy. Believe me."

"Yeah, I do, but I'd like to see the form you used to fight Beerusmon! Please?"

Omega X calmly smiled. "Maybe for a brief second if you can land a hit on me."

"Deal!" Dorothy accepted as she phased out.

Omega X scanned the room, sensing the vibrations within the room. He turned to his left and saw Dorothy reappearing with a massively charged Ki ball in her right hand. She tossed the massive Ki ball at Omega X. Omega X narrowly dodged the ball and let it wipe out the debris behind him.

Dorothy didn't stop there. She unleashed continuous blasts at Omega X, who swerved around them. Omega X dodged them and finally landed on some nearby debris. Omega X cupped his hands together and charged up a familiar blue ball of Ki. In response, Dorothy raised her hands and conjured up reddish energies.

"Dorothy, hold on! You can't properly use that without me!" Avengemon interjected, flying up next to Dorothy. "Allow me to aid you."

"Thanks, Avengemon!" Dorothy focused between hers and Avengemon's powers.

The two formed an red energy wave that they threw at Omega X. Omega X responded and fired his _**Tsunami Wave**_ , which collided with the pair's attack. Their attacks collided, igniting in an explosion that erupted and destroyed most of the whole room.

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

X, Gennai, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Falcomon quickly charged toward the door of the special training room. They saw smoke pouring out. Before any of them can open, the doors flew open. Tai came walking out carrying Dorothy on his back. Agumon and Avengemon accompanied behind them.

"Man, you gave us a scare there, Tai!" X exclaimed. "We were worried this would've been too much for Dorothy and Avengemon."

Tai managed an innocent chuckle. "Nah, it's fine. Don't underestimate these two. Dorothy can handle anything I can throw at her. Remember she was the Teen-Reaper not too long ago."

"And she can heal fast, too," Agumon added.

"And honestly, she's been my toughest opponent since Beerusmon. She's nowhere near as strong as him or most of the guys I've fought, but Dorothy's resiliency is what's gonna make her stronger. Kinda like Kari in some respects."

"That'll be a great asset to us," BanchoLeomon said.

"I know she can heal quickly, but would you still like me to treat her?" Falcomon asked Tai.

"Oh, sure. Actually, heal all four of us if you want," Tai said, placing Dorothy on the floor.

While Falcomon used his healing on Tai, Dorothy, and their Digimon, X quietly observed them.

 _Tai, you don't require much healing yourself. Since you and Agumon gained the Ascendant God power, you two can recover quickly without Falcomon. It's still astounding Omega X is an Ascendant God. Makes me wonder if there's even a limit to that level of power!_ X thought. _And of course without me, Omega X wouldn't have ever become an Ascendant God to begin with!_

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST –** _ **Rap wa Kan no Tamashii da!**_ **(Short Start Edit))**

"Max! Hey, Max!" Tai called out to X. "You're still wearing that mask? I thought you made it clear you were done being a Watcher?"

"Well, every now and then I go back to assist Simms with some duties, but why can't I keep the mask? Makes me look cool."

Pikkan grunted. "Cool my ass."

"Well, whatever makes you feel better... say, you were wondering if I'm ready to accept Lord Whismon's offer to train with him?"

X nodded. "Yeah, and your decision?"

"Well, I think I might be ready."

" _Think_?" curiously asked BanchoLeomon.

"Well, I just didn't want to possibly disturb Lord Beerusmon if he's asleep."

"You won't know until you ask Lord Whismon yourself, Tai," Agumon said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dorothy dusted herself off and bowed to Tai. "Thanks for the training lesson, Tai. I know you'll be leaving to see Lord Whismon?"

"Looks like I am, so we can meet back at my place. I need to let Kari and my family know I'll be leaving."

Dorothy nodded. "Ok then. I'll meet you there for dinner then?"

"Sounds good. See you later," Tai said.

As Dorothy and Avengemon waved them off, they headed through a portal transporting them back to Odaiba. Tai and Agumon settled down to converse with this colleagues.

"Actually, you might want to postpone training with Lord Whismon, you two," Gennai advised them. "As much as I know you two want to, you should know Matt and Gabumon are eager to seek some special training."

"Sheesh, even with the Yamato persona gone, it almost seems like he never left with begin with," Pikkan snorted irritably.

"Yeah, but at least Matt's been more calmer now," Agumon reminded them.

"That's besides the point," X cleared his throat. "We have guests coming."

"Guests?" Tai became intrigued. "Who's coming?"

"You might know them very well. After all, they have come to our aid many times, and likewise we've done the same for them."

"X, you don't mean..."

"Yeah, you heard right. Our good friends, Karin, Dimitri, and their future daughter Athena are coming. Joining them are the Tamers and Legendary Warriors from dimension YYGDM-01. That's not all, they're being joined by another Digiteam known as DATS from a world closely linked to their dimension. On top of that, Team Xros Heart and their friends."

Upon hearing this, Tai and Agumon were both elated. They turned exchanged excited glances.

"Whoa, you're serious! When are they coming?!" Tai asked like a giddy child.

"Should be anytime today," X answered, trying to contain his own excitement. "We've arranged a meeting spot here."

"Oh boy! Isn't this going to be exciting, Tai?!"

"You said it, Agumon! Heck, I say forget training with Lord Whismon for a while!"

"While I know you're all excited to see our other dimension friends, we wouldn't be summoning them if there wasn't a mission to be had," Gennai said.

The Bearer of Courage was befuddled hearing this. "Wha...? Care to explain?"

"All will be explained when our guests arrive," X stated.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Earth, Odaiba/Downtown/DF-616/3:30 PM**_

On the subject of rivals, Tai's friend/rival, Matt Ishida, and Gabumon stood outside of a fashion store waiting for two crazed shopaholics on this mundane afternoon. Although it's been two years since the Yamato persona left him, Matt still retained some of Yamato's mannerisms, including the desire to keep up with Tai.

Ever since the Beerusmon incident, Matt has sought new goal.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Take a Walk**_ **)**

"There are things I'd rather be doing than this," Matt sighed with boredom. "Like finding a way to attain that Ascendant God power..."

"Maybe you, Tai, or Max can call Whismon?"

"And how do you figure we do that, Gabumon? What? You want me to do another stupid dance number?! That was beyond embarrassing!" Matt shuddered even remembering trying to appease Beerusmon with his infamous dance routine. _Ugh, and it didn't help my band mates want me to dance during our shows! Yamato, if you're still even inside my head, you're probably more embarrassed._

"Say, Matt, I think the girls are finished."

Matt grumbled. "About damn time." He watched Mimi, Palmon, and Keke walk out carrying boxes upon boxes of clothes and other fashion accessories.

"Done! Here, you two be gentlemen and carry these for us!" Mimi said, throwing her boxes to Matt.

Keke did the same, throwing her bags to the blonde-haired male. "Yeah, please, dad!"

Palmon threw some boxes to Gabumon. "Wanna help, too?!"

Matt and Gabumon quickly caught the incoming boxes with little effort. Some female bystanders clapped upon seeing Matt and Gabumon effortlessly holding the stacks of boxes.

 **(End theme)**

"Are we done yet?" Matt asked the two.

"Yeah, I think we can call it a day," Mimi nodded. She unflipped her phone and checked her schedule. "Oh, wait, let's hit the ice cream bar before we finish."

"How about buying for us, dad?" Keke turned to Matt, winking to him.

"Sure, why not?" Matt sighed. _Wouldn't I give for a little excitement right now._

"Hey, put 'em up, ladies!" Yelled out a man.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST –** _ **He's Such a Coward That He Can Laugh**_ **(0:00-1:40))**

The group paused as three thugs stood in their way. The middle one was a white muscular guy with short faded brown hair and bore resemblance to Vanilla Ice. The other two were a short fat guy wearing a fedora and shades and a tall skinny guy wearing a red bandana.

"Yo, baby girls. Why not spare some cash for us?" The Vanilla Ice-looking guy asked Mimi and Keke.

"Sorry, but we're busy," Keke blew him off.

"Yo, why you gonna talk like that to Big C representing this side of Odaiba?"

"Huh? We've never heard of you," Mimi blinked in confusion. "And I know all the celebrities all over Tokyo."

"You sure you haven't heard of Big C? Anyway, don't matter, we're about to make this side our turf, but we can't start building a business without cash. So, why not be some sweet honeys. Spare me and my boys some cash, yo."

Keke shrugged. "Sorry, but we're broke now. Spent it all on the clothes."

"I say bull to the shit on that one, yo..."

Having heard enough, Matt cut off Big C and his two cohorts. "Mind stepping off. Unless you and your pansies want to get dropped?"

"With what? Dawg, you're just one man! You wanna have a go with Big C and his boys?!"

"Matt, just forget them. They can't do anything to us but be annoying," Mimi yawned. "Let's go."

"Hey, don't turn your back on me, ho!" Big C pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mimi. "Yo, wanna run that mouth of yours, honey? Now give whatever y'all got left!"

Mimi just sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, you lame posers are going to get it now."

"Who gonna stop us?" Big C asked. "You mean that pretty boy blonde gonna kick our asses by himself? But, hey, he's gotta be tough if he's got two fine asses like y'all selves and... these two..." He just noticed Gabumon and Palmon. "Yo, what the hell are you two?! Some kind of Pokey-mans?!"

" _Digi_ mon, and correction it's Poke- _mon,_ too. Get it right, ass-wipe," Matt stepped right in front of Big C.

Big C unloaded a few rounds, but Matt quickly caught all the bullets with one hand and dropped them. Big C and his cohorts' mouths dropped at the seemingly superhuman feat.

"Yo, what kinda freak are ya?!" Big C shouted.

"Freaks who serve up an ass-whooping on posers like you!" Keke cried out, swiftly taking down Big C's crew. She roundhouse kicked the skinny one down. She punched the fat guy's gut and knocked him out.

Big C dropped his gun and backed off. "Yo... I was just playing with y'all! Lemme just get my boys and get the hell outta y'alls way!"

"Or..." Matt stepped on Big C's hand and kicked the gun aside. He cracked his knuckles. "How about I serve you a good ass-whooping, Vanilla Ice?" He reared back and tapped Big C, sending him flying into the air. "Can you see me now, bitch?"

When it was all said and done, Big C was left hanging by his underwear on a light post. His two boys were tied up by Palmon's vines. The local police were called on to pick up the three troublemakers.

 **(End theme)**

"Good, can we finally get to our ice cream?" Palmon asked. "I'm famished!"

"My hero," Mimi winked to Matt.

"The sooner we forget that Vanilla Ice wannabe the better," Keke sighed.

Matt mumbled under his breath. "Still not satisfying enough." _Tai, you got to be having more fun than I am training that protege girl. You and Max better call up Whismon before I lose my mind here!_

xxxxx

As the Ishida and Tachikawa group finished their ice cream, they prepared to head out.

"So, ready to go?" Mimi asked everyone.

"Yeah, gotta head back to meet with Max," Keke said. "Thanks for taking me shopping guys. I needed a break from training so much." She turned to Matt and smiled to him. "What are your plans, Matt?"

"Maybe guitar practice, or some training..." Matt replied until he sensed a familiar presence materialize behind him. He finally managed a smirk knowing who arrived. "You finally show your face?"

"Whoa! Hey, Agumon!" Gabumon and Palmon acknowledged their Digimon pal.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST (2011) OST –** _ **The World of Adventurers**_ **(0:00-1:13))**

Tai and Agumon appeared using _**Instant Movement**_.

"Hey!" Agumon called out to Gabumon and Palmon.

"Sup, guys!" Tai greeted his friends with a big and infectious grin.

"What a surprise, Tai! What brings you two here?" Mimi acknowledged.

"Did Max send you to find me?" Keke asked.

"Not just you, but he's calling for most of us to show up at Azulongmon's," Tai replied. "We've got guests coming and seems there's something big planned."

"Something _big_ planned? I take it it's nothing to do with Whismon?" Matt asked him.

"Nope, seems those plans are on hold, but you guys will be thrilled to know Dimitri, Karin, and Athena are coming!" Tai announced, to which Matt, Mimi, and Keke were surprised to hear. "Eh, I got your attention, didn't I?"

"Brother, Karin, and Athena are coming, too?!" Keke said intrigued.

"I'm definitely not missing this one!" Mimi added.

Matt nodded. "Ok, now you've got my attention, Tai."

"Well, you know the drill, hang onto me and away we go," Tai turning his back to them.

 **(2:25-2:40)**

Matt, Mimi, and Keke crowded behind Tai. Likewise, Gabumon and Palmon amassed around Agumon. Tai and Agumon then used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them straight to Azulongmon's sanctuary.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/Apartment/4:20 PM**_

There was a knock on the door. Getting up from her chair, a brunette woman wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of red reading glasses answered the door. To her surprise, she was greeted by an ginger-haired woman wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, a blue jean skirt, and long black leggings. With her was a taller blonde-haired boy dressed in a short-sleeved white shirt and black jeans. Also with them were two kids; a blonde-haired boy and a brunette girl wearing TK's old white bucket hat. Biyomon and Patamon were also with them.

"TK, Sora!"

"Kari," TK smiled, hugging her.

"Are you busy, Kari?" Sora asked, noticing the pile of paper work on a coffee table.

After hugging TK, Kari waved off, dismissing the paper work. "Nah, it's fine. Just helping grade papers for my kids. And speaking of kids..." She knelt down to hug Tike and Kara. "It's been a while you two!"

"Same here!" Tike and Kara replied earnestly.

Gatomon poked her head between the brunette girl's legs. "Hey, Biyomon, Patamon!" She greeted her Digimon pals and led them inside.

"Come on in! My place is your place!" Kari walked them inside.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST –** _ **The Girl in the Drawing**_ **)**

As the friends gathered at the table, Kari returned with a tray of tea for them. She, TK, and Sora raised their tea cups, and they drank.

"Man, hard to believe you're already starting to teach, Kari," Sora said, gawking over the paperwork.

"Well, it's just a special program for college kids like me who are seriously looking into the teaching profession. I'm not really getting compensated except for college credits. And besides, I'm just a teacher's aide, but since the teacher's out on vacation, I asked if I could grade the papers for her."

"Yeah, and if I remember you chose to go with the grade school kids," TK said.

"They're just the sweetest," Kari sipped her tea and took off her glasses. "They've grown to already like me."

Gatomon added. "Wish you'd let me come to one of your teaching days."

"Hmm, maybe as a show and tell for my kids."

"Hey, I doubt they're any better than we are!" Kara said.

"That's right! How about we come, too?" Tike scoffed. "We'll show them we're the only kids that matter!"

Kari giggled. "Oh, nobody will ever replace you two." She patted Tike and Kara much to their delight.

"How's everything been with you and Tai? Do you see each other often?" TK asked.

"We've been doing our thing. Tai's earning his living being a soccer coach and uses all his free time training. Me, it's all just been school and being the teacher's aide. I haven't had much time to train... so, I'm definitely not up to par. I do try to put some time into training when I can."

TK patted Kari's shoulders. "Remember if you need time to unwind and let it out, you got me to train with."

"And us!" Tike and Kara chimed in.

The Bearer of Hope chuckled. "And you two, of course!"

"Yeah, Tai does take time of his busy schedule to spend time with me. I mean, with that Instant Movement he uses, he took me to Italy not too long ago," Sora said. "I mean, who needs to use airplanes anymore when your boyfriend's a teleporter, a flier, and now an Ascendant God..." She paused, reflecting back to X unmasking, and revealing himself as Tai and Sora's son. "And finding out the masked watcher who's looked out for us... this whole time is your son."

The others turned to Sora and watched her tear up a little, but not out of grief. She seemed content knowing her and Tai's guardian has been their son.

"I just wish he'd come out and say so sooner, but I get it... the higher ups probably didn't want that and risk costing Max his position."

"Sora..." Kari tried to console her.

Sora shook her head. "It's ok, Kari. I'm fine. But, hey, thanks to him, Omega X is now an Ascendant God."

"I still can't wrap my head around that!" TK pointed out. "Ascendant God... I mean, that Beerusmon guy was already beyond our realm! Now Tai and Agumon have that Ascendant God essence in them!"

"Even I can't believe it, but how many times has my brother gone and made believers out of us?" Kari smiled softly. "I mean, I wouldn't be where I am without his encouragement. And he's even taken someone, who used to be the D-Reaper, under his wing and training her to be a great asset for us. He's making sure we're good enough to protect this world if he ever decides to leave for whatever reason."

"Reason?" Patamon wondered. "Like what?"

"Like going to that god's realm wherever Whismon and Beerusmon are," Gatomon stated, biting into a cookie.

"I have no doubt my brother will want in as well," TK said. "Just because that Yamato personality is gone, that doesn't mean that competitive spirit has left Matt. I saw that look of desire on his face. He definitely doesn't want to fall behind Tai."

"I'm sure my brother would agree if he were here..."

 **(End theme)**

"Yep, you got that right!" Came a familiar voice that got everyone's attention.

The group whirled around to see Tai and Agumon waving to them.

"Sorry, did we come unannounced?" Agumon asked stupidly.

"Not at all! Tai, Agumon, good to see you two!" Kari rushed over to hug them both. "Did you just come back from training?"

"Yeah, kinda wanted to give Dorothy her final exam so to speak."

Gatomon raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"She passed with flying colors. She and Avengemon both just need to keep practicing together."

"That's good to know," Sora said as she and Tai kissed. "Is she back at your place?"

"Yeah probably to eat and rest. She knows the whole deal if I'm not around. She's gotten used to the idea of being me being an adoptive dad, or at the very least a big brother."

"That's good."

TK approached Tai. "What brings you here?"

"Good thing you asked! Since you mentioned Matt, he, Mimi, and Keke are waiting for us back at Azulongmon's!"

"What for?" Tike and Kara asked him.

"You'll just have to see and find out. We have guests coming."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/4:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Theme)**

Within the government building, a certain group of techies have been working diligently for Hypnos and Stark Industries' Japanese Division. These individuals are none other than Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Ken Ichijouji, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue.

Now working under Maki Himekawa's operations, the trio have conducted investigations on criminal activities and helping contain digital portals from breaching into the real world. Thus far, threat level activities have been relatively minor in Japan. However, the reports of the Incredible Hulk have prompted Izzy and his team to tracking the green monster. Results ended without much success as Hulk always escaped and went into hiding for certain periods of time. Then, the mystical activity in New Mexico raised the team's concerns about other worldly beings that aren't Digimon.

Lately, they've been working round the clock securing the borders between the real and Digital Worlds. Oh, and helping modify Tony's assembly line of new armors.

"Ugh, I could use some coffee," Izzy groaned. "And I don't even like that stuff." He painstakingly glanced over a digitized grid and waited for an anomaly beacon to show up.

Ken and Yolei stood side by side watching a big screen showing Tony Stark on the news.

"Pfft, man just look at that smug jerk. He's out there strutting his stuff on camera while we're stuck here working our butts off!" Yolei blew a tongue at Tony Stark on screen.

"To be fair, he works just as hard as we do. Or, did you forget we help with his suits?" Ken reminded her.

The purple-haired female techie shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Just needed to blow off some steam. I'm just glad Pepper's running his company now. She and I really need to talk about Tony..."

 _Is bitching about Tony all she ever thinks about?_ Ken sighed in thought. "Wormmon, care to get some drinks ready for us?"

"Will do!" Wormmon complied.

"Allow me to assist!" Tentomon added.

"And don't forget me!" Hawkmon said.

Just then, the door opened and in came Sam dressed in a lab coat.

"Oh, good you came, Sam," Izzy acknowledged the D3. "We could use your hand."

"That's why I'm here. Always the handy guy," Sam replied, walking over to meet with Yolei and Ken. "Couldn't help but hear you mad mouth Tony again, Yolei."

"What else is new?" She remarked.

"How's the new parts for Tony's suit coming along?" Sam asked, checking on a pair of new Iron Man armored hands and feet.

"Just need to work on the thrusters," Ken said.

"I just long for something exciting right about now," Izzy said.

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon teleported inside the facility. Everyone paused and turned to find the duo waving.

"Looking for some excitement?" Tai grinned. "Maybe you wanna come up to Azulongmon's!"

"Tai! You read my mind. What's going on?"

"Max sent us to get y'all!"

"For what?" Sam inquired to Tai.

"Just c'mon! He doesn't want to be kept waiting!" Agumon said, gathering Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon.

"Anything beats having to stay cooped up in this place!" Yolei disrobed her lab coat. "Ready, Ken?"

"Sure, we could work this into our break hours," Ken replied, taking off his lab coat.

"All right, here we go!" The Bearer of Courage gathered the group and teleported them out using _**Instant Movement**_.

Likewise, Agumon relocated with his Digimon friends.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/4:40 PM**_

After putting away a dish of omelets and rice, Dorothy patted her belly and burped. Avengemon handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth with.

Avengemon chortled. "We really need to work on your table manners."

"Mmm, that was good! I think I'm ready for some meditation now," Dorothy said, pushing her chair in.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon teleported into their apartment to find Dorothy and Avengemon cleaning up.

"Tai! You're back soon!" Dorothy said. "I'm cleaning the dishes, ok?"

"It's cool, but leave them 'til later, we have guests coming."

"Really?" Avengemon asked.

"Yeah, we're heading back to Azulongmon's. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised who's coming," the Bearer of Courage grabbed Dorothy's hand and placed his fingers on his forehead.

Agumon placed his claw on Avengemon. "Ready?"

"Go!" Tai called out as he and Agumon relocated Dorothy and Avengemon back to Azulongmon's sanctuary.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Mummy Mansion**_

"Wait, you want to take my little girl to Azulongmon's place?!" Mummymon yelled out as Tai took Meryl's hand. He and Dee confronted Tai.

"It'll only be a few minutes. There's someone who'll be happy to see your daughter," Tai reassured the champ.

Meryl's eyes and face filled with elation. "You mean...?!" She already knew exactly who Tai alluded to.

"Heh, seems you already have an idea."

Agumon put a claw on Salamon and Gatomon. He teleported out with them.

"Meryl going to see a friend?" Dee asked Mummymon.

"Yeah, must be that Athena girl. Shoot, how could I forget those two are friends?" Mummymon scratched his head and sighed. "Meryl, you want to see that Athena girl?"

Nodding excitedly, Meryl replied. "Yep! Athena is always my friend, daddy!"

"Well, let's not keep Athena and PinkPatamon waiting, Meryl! Hang on tight!" Tai held Meryl and teleported using _**Instant Movement**_.

As Agumon and Meryl's Digimon partners left, Mummymon folded his arms and smiled.

"Meryl's happy to see her friend?" Dee turned his head. "You should be happy, too."

"I am. I'd never deprive my little girl of any friendships. As long as she's happy."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/Soccer Field/4:50 PM**_

Tai and Agumon talked Davis & Veemon, David, and Sonja to come.

"Shoot, you think I'm gonna pass up seeing Takato, Takuya, and our other dimension neighbors," Davis spat out. "No way. How about you guys?"

"I'm up for it!" Veemon said.

David smiled. "Let's go!"

Sonja nodded while holding Calumon. "Why not?"

"Sounds exciting!" Calumon chirped loudly. "What do you think, Impmon?"

Impmon was seen hiding behind a recycle bin. He overheard Calumon.

"Why should I? Unless that other world's Impmon shows up, I don't wanna bother... besides, that world's Takato and his friends don't like as it is."

"Aww, don't be like that, Impmon! C'mon!" Agumon grabbed Impmon.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"Ready? Next stop, Azulongmon's place! Everyone's waiting for us!" Tai announced.

As Davis and his family gathered behind Tai, the Ascendant relocated them straight to Azulongmon's sanctuary. Agumon held onto Impmon and teleported with him.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Beerus' Tea Time**_ **)**

"Whismon?! Where are you going?!"

The boisterous wail of one Digital God of Destruction caused Whismon to freeze on the spot.

"Um, I'll be stepping out for a few Lord Beerusmon. Please, do go back to sleep."

"Fine, but if you're leaving for off world, could you bring back some delicacies of the world you're visiting?"

"Well, I'm not leaving this world just..."

"And if the food tastes bad, point me to the direction of said world... and let me wipe it out..." Beerusmon fell back asleep. In fact, the purple deity Digimon was asleep the whole time and talking in his sleep no less. "One day, that Ascendant God and I will have our rematch... rematch to determine it all..." He zonked out and snored loudly, kicking his feet up. He then flipped over on one side scratching his belly. "Nom, nom."

Whismon sweatdropped. "Sleep tight, Lord Whismon." _Whoo, can't let him know I'll be conversing with the Chosen of Planet Earth. Hmm, perhaps Taichi turning down a training less from me was a good idea for now. Heavens knows what Lord Beerusmon would do if I brought the Ascendant God here._

With a tap of his staff, Whismon teleported from the palace to outside on the fields.

"This should make a good venue. Anyway, I hope my hair isn't sticking up..." He adjusted his hair and smirked. "There. Can't let an imperfection like bad hair day give me a bad image for those people. Well, it's showtime."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Central Realm/Huanglongmon's Palace/July 24, 201**_ _ **1/**_ _ **1:23 PM**_

 **(Cue The Avengers (2012) OST –** _ **The Avengers**_ **)**

The arranged gathering commenced in Huanglongmon's realm. The day for departure into the DF-616 realm was set.

Ryo Akiyama forged a portal for his YYGDM-01 colleagues, opening a way straight into the DF-616 dimension.

"Are we ready to go?!" Ryo turned as Karin Osaka, Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon, Athena & PinkPatamon, the Tamers (Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Himura & Inumon), the Legendary Warriors (Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki), DATS (Masaru & Agumon, Thomas & Gaomon, Yoshino & Lalamon, and Ikuto & Falcomon), and Team Xros Heart (Taiki & Shoutmon, Kiriha & Greymon, Nene & Mervamon, Akari & Dorulumon, Zenjirou & Ballistamon, Yuu & Damemon, Tagiru Akashi & Gumdramon, Ryouma Mogami & Psychemon, Ren Tobari & Dracmon, Airu Suzaki & Opossummon, and Kotone Amano) amassed behind him and Cyberdramon.

"We're all ready to go, Ryo!" Takato announced.

"Heck yeah, more than ready!" Takuya added.

"Good thing we pulled you guys from your Earth in Ebonwumon's Northern Realm," Henry addressed Team DATS.

"We're always up for another adventure! Aren't we, Agumon?" Masaru pumped his fists up.

"Got that right, big bro!" Agumon hollered loudly.

"And let's not forget Team Xros Heart," Karin said. "Thanks to me of course."

"We're glad we can come," Taiki replied.

Dimitri looked down to Athena. "Excited to see Tai and Matt?"

"Yeah!" Athena responded with zeal.

"Say, where's Kotori? Isn't she coming?" Kouji asked Kouichi.

"She... well, she's gathering her Valkyrie team together to catch up with us. They might be involved in this dimension mission we're supposed to do."

"I see."

Kouichi nodded. "She's a leader of her own team now. She's still trying to get used to the whole leader concept after beating Loki and Mist."

"Don't worry she and her team will catch up when they need to," Takuya reassured Kouichi.

"Ok, besides those running into delays, is this everyone?" Ryo asked, to which the whole Digiteam responded together. "Very well. Stay in orderly fashion, everyone. The portal ahead of you shall take you to the DF-616 dimension."

"Thanks for saving me the trouble, Ryo. I'll leave it you to brief on Kotori's Valkyrie team and the Kuipers on the missions ahead for them," Karin said.

"Understood."

She quickly beckoned to the others. "Ok, everyone! Follow me!"

With that, Karin and her family led the massive Digiteam through the portal. The Digiteams amassed and lined up behind Karin, Dimitri, and Athena. Takato, Takuya, Masaru, and Taiki smiled together upon entering the portal.

 _Tai, Davis! Here we come!_ Takato thought, getting giddy with seeing his fellow leaders.

"Uncle Tai, Grandpa Matt, Meryl, can't wait to see ya again!" Athena murmured, beaming with excitement.

Karin and Dimitri exchanged smiles knowing their future daughter was thrilled to see the ones she's become closest to.

"Did you by any chance tell your brother Kensuke to meet us?" Dimitri asked Karin.

"He got my message. Last I heard, he took Christina to visit his world. I'm sure he'll surprise us when he gets there," Karin whispered, walking alongside him.

"All right then. Hope he doesn't take long."

"Me either."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Shinjuku Park/1:45 PM**_

Upon arriving at the park, the other Kuiper Belt Senshi and Kotori & her Valkyrie Maidens waited for Ryo and Cyberdramon to show up. Just then, right on cue, a portal opened and the two groups watched Ryo make his entrance out of it.

"Ryo, what the hell? You kept us waiting for over an hour!" Kotori chided him.

"My apologies, everyone," Ryo replied apologetically. "Turns out we had a bigger group than originally planned."

"So, what? Have Ken and Christina shown back yet?" Tyra asked Ryo.

"Not yet, but they should be convening with Karin, Takato, and the others in the DF-616 dimension," the dimension traveler proclaimed.

"We've been informed by Usagi, Yusuke, and Yugi that their teams are ready to go whenever you're set," Helena said.

"Good, because this mission will require a bunch of groups. It's just imperative the ones with Digimon partners had to go to the DF-616 dimension. That doesn't mean the rest of the groups here should be left out."

"You haven't been upfront about this mission. What are we supposed to do?" Jami inquisitively said.

"Yeah, don't keep us left out in the dark, Ryo," Taylor added.

"Are we going on any dimension missions or not?" Larry asked.

"Right, I'm getting to that," Ryo replied. He pivoted over to Kotori's Valkyrie Maidens.

Amassed with Kotori were four other young women. They've recently awakened and resolved an age old conflict with Loki and the Lokar. Kotori and her friends globetrotted to find these young women, akin to the Kuiper Belt Senshi recruitment.

Of these four girls was a short white-haired, blue-eyed French girl wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, a red cap, a black skirt, and brown boots. This is Sasha D'Anjou/Skuld, the Underworld Valkyrie/Norn and childhood friend of Kotori's cousin Phillippe Sagara.

Another was a moderate height and attractive Native American girl. She had hazel, eyes, bronze skin, and long black hair in a braid down her back. She's garbed in a blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, a blue jean skirt with black leggings, and regular blue tennis shoes. This is Jessica Nightwind/Skogul, the Valkyrie of Time and Sailor Pluto's potential successor to being a Time Guardian.

The third is an athletic Australian young woman. She is the second tallest of the group. She has slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. Her long blonde hair is tied in a bushy ponytail. She's dressed in a small tightly worn purple t-shirt with the Australian flag on it, army-styled camouflage athletic shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her shirt went halfway down, revealing a well defined and muscular midriff, showing off her six pack abs; this is a sign of years of rigorous Olympic swimming training. Her physique, while fairly muscular, is still quite feminine. This is Kara Summers/Sigrun, the Valkyrie of Weather, a water sports enthusiast, and an Olympic swimmer who has competed in the 2008 Olympics and is training for the upcoming 2012 games.

The fourth member is a tall, arguably the tallest of the bunch, and alluring Kenya woman. She's fairly dark brown-skinned woman with one distinguishable green eye. Her right eye is covered in an eye patch. Her choice of wardrobe is a yellow halter top under a black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair is long and dark. She, too, seemed to have an athletic build to her as her midriff, too, had defined abs. She also wore black fighting gloves, giving one an impression she's a fighter of some kind. This Ayanna Nazawi/Gondul, the Valkyrie of Light and formerly from a village.

"Shouldn't we wait for any others? Like Phillippe?" Sasha asked Kotori.

"Yeah, I told Alec we'd be seeing some dimensions," Kara said.

"I hate to ask, but could we wait..." Before Kotori could finish, the group hear the hollering of a young man and a few others.

The Kuipers, the Valkyries, and Ryo turned around to see the Victory Tamers (Phillippe & Jaguarmon, Jeri & Felinismon and Leomon, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Suzie & Lopmon), a brown-haired girl named Kiyoko Sasaki, Seadramon, and a young man named Alec Bainard.

"Look, it's Phillipe and his team!" Jessica pointed to them.

"Glad you came, Alec," Kara smiled as she and Alec kissed.

"And what timing, too," Ayanna muttered.

"Kotori! Sasha!" Phillippe called out to his cousin and friend.

"You're not already thinking of leaving without us!" Seadramon cried, tearing up and bawling like a baby. "How could you?!"

"Hey, guys! We were gonna tell you, but Ryo kinda gave us a specific time to meet him. Sorry, for not filling y'all in!" Kotori said, hugging Phillippe and Seadramon. "Sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, but wherever you're going I want in!" Seadramon put Kotori up to it.

"Deal, buddy."

"You want to come with us, Phillippe?" Sasha asked him.

"Yeah since even my future nephew, Adam, might be going on these dimension missions with his crew. Which, by the way, Ryo..." Phillippe pivoted over and addressed the Tamer.

Kazu added. "Wanna clue us in what the deal-o about this dimension mission is all about?"

"Yes, we deserve the right to know!" Jeri said.

"Very well," Ryo finally complied to their wishes. "But, listen carefully because I'm just explaining this once." He then started briefing them on the situation.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: XLR-8/**_ _ **Digital World/Canyon Dominion/Zion Village**_

"Ok, ready to go, Christina?" Kensuke paused as he looked over to Christina Denton, who was seen hugging another girl, named Kasumi Shika, with a Lunamon and bidding farewell to a group of teens (one boy and two girls) with Digimon partners. Among these teens was a teen male named Maki Hino with a Coronamon; and female ninja twins, a blonde named Mikato Kagami and a dark-haired one named Shizuka Kagami. A Liollmon and a Bearmon were seen standing with the Kagami sisters.

"Yeah," Christina replied, pulling away from the girl. "Thanks for all the hospitality Kasumi and everyone!"

"You're more than welcome to hang out with us, Christina," Kasumi said. "I had fun hanging out. We should do karaoke again."

"You two should form a duet or something," Maki suggested.

Nodding, Kasumi replied. "I'd like to, but I've got a company and future to prepare."

It was nice getting to know Kenny's new girlfriend," Mikato snickered, which earned her a glare from Ken. "What?"

"Let them be, sis. So what if they're an item," Shizuka interjected, smiling. "We oughta be supportive of them."

"Of course, I'm supportive of them."

Christina waved to the Kagami sisters. "And you two, take care of yourselves! For a pair of kunoichi, you aren't half bad!"

" _Half_ -bad you say?" An irked Mikato scoffed at Christina's remark.

"You two, be careful for what you're off to do," Kasumi wished Kensuke and Christina well.

"You guys continue holding up the fort here. So far so good, team," Kensuke said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Later, man! And bye, Christina! Nice to meet you!" Maki yelled out as he and Coronamon waved them off.

The Accel Digidestined waved as they watched Kensuke and Christina walking through a portal together. As the portal closed up behind them, the Accel team quickly departed and went their separate ways for the time being until another crisis occurs in their world.

Kasumi looked down, smiling. "Ken... I'm so happy you found someone just right for you. The fact you smiled more says it all." She picked up Lunamon and used her Digivice to open a doorway back home.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:15 PM**_

As the last of the team (BW, Sheila, Cody & Armadillomon, and Joe & Gomamon) arrived, the Ascendants and Kai Destined convened for one big reunion. X quickly brought everyone to speed about their guests.

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **We Have Returned**_ **(0:00-1:59))**

Then, before long, a big portal opened in the middle of the sanctuary. Azulongmon raised his head and sensed the influx of new presences about to enter his holy sanctuary.

"I take it it's them, Gennai," Azulongmon said.

"Indeed, it's our friends from the YYGDM-01 dimension."

The first ones to emerge were Karin, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

"Uncle Tai! Grandpa Matt!" Athena beamed happily upon seeing the two Ascendants. She hurried over to hug them both.

PinkPatamon flew over to greet Agumon and Gabumon.

"Hey, long time no see, Athena!" Tai said, picking Athena up and placing her on his shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Been training with dad and helping with mom around the house," Athena said with a bright smile.

"Athena, you've certainly gotten taller," Matt added as Athena jumped into his arms.

"Yeah! And I've been training with dad, too!"

"Good girl," the Bearer of Friendship slightly smirked. He turned his attention to Dimitri and acknowledged him. "Dimitri."

"Hey, dad," Dimitri approached Matt.

"Oh, there's my favorite niece!" Keke chimed in, taking Athena out of Matt's hands. She set Athena down and gasped. "Wow, girl, you've gotten taller since the last I saw you!" She glanced to Dimitri and gave a playful smile. "What the heck have ya been feeding her, bro?"

"Nothing, but the well balanced meals..."

"I eat a lot more than dad does!"

Karin sighed. "Tell me about it. Between her and PinkPatamon, I don't know who the bigger eater is."

Mimi approached Athena and patted the child's head. "Don't worry, if you want your sweet Mimi will make you some delicious waffles!"

"Yay!" Athena cheered in elation.

"I can attest to mom becoming a good cook in my time," Dimitri confessed.

Matt remarked. "Yeah, and she's even got me help make meals."

"Oh, now this I got to see," Karin chuckled.

"Only because he wants to bribe Whismon to train him," Palmon revealed.

"What?" Dimitri and Faith were taken aback.

The Bearer of Sincerity facepalmed and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Athena!" Meryl called out to her friend, who hopped off Tai's shoulder.

Athena raced over and hugged Meryl.

"It's good to see you again, Meryl!"

"You're looking very well, Athena!" Meryl replied happily while petting PinkPatamon. "And good to see you, too, PinkPatamon."

"Yeah, likewise..." PinkPatamon turned her eyes away. She noticed Meryl's partners, Salamon and Gatomon. "Hi there."

Salamon and Gatomon both greeted PinkPatamon.

Just then, Athena caught sight of Dorothy with Avengemon. She bolted right over and extended a hand to Dorothy.

"Hi! You're Dorothy, right?" Athena asked her. "You're training with my Grunkle Tai? That's so neat! How is it like?"

Dorothy replied, shaking Athena's hand. "Why yeah I am. He's been teaching me and allowing me to stay at his home. Just today, I finished my last exam. You're Athena, right?"

"Yep!"

"You're so cute, Athena. By the way, this is my partner Avengemon."

"Hi, Avengemon. I'm Athena."

Avengemon politely acknowledged the child. "Greetings, Miss Athena."

"Wow, he's so big!" Athena was in awe at Avengemon's stature. "And you two used to be D-Reaper?"

"Yea...yeah," Dorothy awkwardly said. "Kinda don't want to be reminded of that."

"But, you two are good, plus there's still the chubby Dee that takes care of Meryl," Athena said, turning and nodding to Meryl. "Right?"

"Yeah, Dee's always good with taking care of me when poppa's out promoting," Meryl said.

"Hey, look we've got more coming out of the portal!" Sora pointed out. "I see..."

"All right, Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya!" Agumon yelled out excitedly.

 **(End theme)**

The next ones to step out of the portal were the Tamers (Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Himura & Inumon) and the Legendary Warriors. Tai and Davis walked over to greet Takato and Takuya.

 **(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST –** _ **Legend Xros Wars**_ **)**

"Long time no see, Takato!" Tai shook the Tamer's hand.

"We've totally been expecting you guys!" Davis grinned, fist bumping both Takato and Takuya.

"Thanks for inviting us back. I just couldn't stop thinking about coming back here and seeing y'all again after we beat Teen-Reaper," Takato said.

"Tell me about it, man!" Takuya concurred with the Beast Tamer.

Agumon and Veemon met with Guilmon.

"Good to see ya again, Guilmon ol' buddy!" Veemon patted the crimson reptile's back.

Agumon added. "Have you gotten any training much at all, Guilmon?"

"Not as much as I want. Takato been busy with school."

"I see."

Tai whispered to Takato. "So, are you and Rika still together after that whole debacle not too long ago with your world's Loki?"

"Of course, we made up..." The Tamer smiled, pivoting over to see Rika conversing with Karin, Izumi, Sora, Mimi, and Keke. "And yeah we're back together. Nothing will keep us apart. By the way, many thanks to you and Matt to helping save our world from that Ragnarok Part Deux."

"No problem!" Tai winked to Takato. "And thankfully ended sooner than later, 'cause Lord Whismon told me Beerusmon was aching to get involved and beat the stuffing out of your world's Loki."

"Yeah, I think Beerusmon described your Loki as some 'annoying trickster upstart'," Agumon remembered. "Or that's how Whismon told us."

"Needless to say, glad that guy didn't show up. From what I hear, he sounds like a grouchy god," Takuya said.

"Nah, you just haven't gotten to know him like I have," the Bearer of Courage smiled modestly. "He and I did have our fight."

"And one that shook the Digiverse. Thankfully no planets were destroyed from their fight," X interjected. "If Beerusmon had gotten involved, the whole Ragnarok 2.0 event in dimension YYGDM-01 would've been quickly averted. Loki, with all that power he accumulated, would've been beaten like a bitch in heat. And if Beerusmon had intervened, Kotori wouldn't have been able to complete her final growth as a Valkyrie Maiden and a leader."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point. It was good beating up on some of that dimension's evil gods though."

Not long after the Tamers and Legendary Warriors emerged, Team DATS and Team Xros Heart emerged to the Kai Destined's surprise.

"No way! Taiki, too?!" Tai yelled out happily. "We haven't seen ya since the Paradixalmon incident!"

"Same, man! You and your friends are looking well!" Taiki said, shaking Tai's hand firmly.

"Same with you, Taiki!" Davis said, noticing the other Team Xros Heart members. "Oh awesome, you brought your friends! Oh wait... don't think I've seen them." He pointed to Tagiru, Yuu, and the new Xros Heart teammates.

"Yeah, they're our newest members!" Shoutmon chimed in.

"Oh wow, it's the other leaders!" Tagiru beamed with joy. He and Gumdramon bolted over checking out Tai and Davis. "Wow, you're really Tai and Davis that Taiki's been telling me all about! Hey, pleased to meet ya! I'm Tagiru Akashi!"

"And I'm Gumdramon!" The blue dragon-like partner introduced. He sighted Veemon and approached him. "And you look almost like me!"

"The name's Veemon, and man you're... uh... a hyper little guy," Veemon sweatdropped.

"Man, overly enthused dude, aren't you?" Davis chortled over Tagiru's overly hyperactive demeanor. _Sheesh, even I wasn't this hyperactive when I was younger! And his Digimon almost looks like Veemon!_

"I take the rest of them are new," Tai noted Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and Kotone.

"Yep, allow us to introduce Yuu Amano & Damemon, Ryouma Mogami & his Digimon Psychemon, Ren Tobari & Dracmon, Airu Suzaki & Opossummon, and the little one is Kotone Amano."

After Taiki finished, Shoutmon added. "And you just met Tagiru and Gumdramon. Yeah, Taiki more or less ordained him as co-leader of Team Xros Heart."

"Amano?" Takuya asked. "I didn't ask on the way here, but that would make Yuu and Kotone siblings to Nene?"

"Um, that's pretty much a given," Takato pointed out.

Nene overheard them and answered. "Yes, Yuu is my younger brother and Kotone just so happens to be our youngest sister."

"How come we never saw your siblings before?" The Bearer of Courage asked Nene.

"Well, my brother was still recuperating back home and Kotone just hadn't yet came into contact with the Digital World. But, now we're both able to bring our sister over to meet the Digimon."

"That explains things. I also noticed a few of your friends with partners of their own."

"You noticed, Tai? Good eye. Akari and Zenjirou finally got Digivices of their own. Long overdue if you ask me!" Taiki said with an overly enthused grin.

"Hey, you're Tai Kamiya!" Came a voice from across the way.

As Tai turned around, he came face to face with Masaru. Agumon (M) confronted Agumon (T).

"Yeah, and you're...?"

"Masaru Daimon and this is..."

"Agumon," the Bearer of Courage boldly finished for him. "Gotta say good choice for a partner if I do say so myself."

Masaru smiled right in his face nonchalantly. "Same with you. You definitely look tougher than the other Tai I know."

"Other Tai...?"

"He means the Tai that helped us fight in the Valmarmon and Paradais crisis back in our world," Takato informed Tai.

"Oh that's right. I ought to meet that other me one day," Tai then extended his hand to Masaru. "Tell me. Can you sense my power?"

"Not really, but I can tell a fighter when I can see one. And you're totally exuding manly fighting spirit," Masaru said, tightening his shake on Tai's hand. "If we didn't have important business, me and Agumon would love to have a one on one with you two..." He then turned to X. "And even you. I can feel similar vibes from you, masked guy."

X chuckled behind his mask. "Yes, but of course we have more crucial concerns that must be addressed, Masaru."

"Yeah, I get it."

Tai smiled. "Maybe if there's free time, Masaru."

Agumon (T) and Agumon (M) both slapped claws with each other.

Both Takato and Takuya both sighed deeply in relief.

The Warrior of Fire whispered to his Tamer friend. "Yeah, I'm glad those two aren't gonna lock up anytime soon."

"Tell me about it," Takato muttered nervously. "Masaru's no Ascendant technically, but he's got that fighting spirit to rival one."

 **(End theme)**

As Team Xros Heart and Team DATS greeted everyone else, Thomas and Kiriha approached Matt and Gabumon.

"I hear you're slightly different than a Matt Ishida I met from another dimension," Thomas acknowledged. "You're supposed to be something called an Ascendant."

"You seem ok to me," Kiriha remarked.

Matt kept to himself in the presence of the two 'Lancers'. He felt Gabumon tugging on his leg.

"What, Gabumon?" Matt asked as he looked down and saw Airu. He noticed hearts forming in her eyes.

"Wow, you're a hottie!" Airu squealed with delight.

"What?!" Matt balked at the fangirl.

"You're even hotter than Kiriha and Yuu combined! I can tell you got a hot bod under that shirt."

"Get away..." Matt scowled, backing off as he turned facing the other Team Xros Heart and DATS members.

Yuu interjected and pulled Airu aside. "Please excuse my friend. She's like that with every cute guy she sees."

"Yeah, right..." Matt turned away as he heard Mimi and Keke giggling behind his back. "Oh shut up already." He tried to hide his blush from everyone.

Sora observed the gathering and whispered to Rika. "This is one heck of a welcoming committee."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how X intends to divide us if we're being sent to different dimensions," Rika said.

Mimi blinked thrice in confusion. "Wait, we're being divided up to go to different worlds?"

"Those are the plans, yes," X readdressed. "Guess we should get to explaining."

"We?" Kari asked.

" **Yes,** _ **we**_ **,** " Azulongmon appeared before everyone as Gennai and Simms materialized beneath him. " _ **And that's not all.**_ "

"We have a guest that wishes to say hello and give us an idea of an inevitable crisis that's plaguing other worlds in the Nexus," Simms said. "Tai and friends, you might remember Beerusmon's aide... Lord Whismon."

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST –** _ **Ahhh! A Skeletonn! A Skeletonnn!**_ **)**

Everyone watched as an floating orb of green light produced and opened up a visual showing Whismon sitting on a platform. He seemed to be holding a microphone as if ready to sing, but as soon as he got caught on the act he quickly put away the microphone.

" _Ooh! Hello, hello, Earth people and Digimon!_ " Whismon replied in a coy manner. " _I was just practicing my tunes._ "

"Hello, Lord Whismon! Long time no see!" Tai greeted the deity casually.

"Taichi, c'mon where are you manners?" Simms scoffed. "Dear me."

" _Oh it's absolutely fine. That's about what I expect from a casual fellow who has access to the power of godhood. Just know Lord Beerusmon can't come to the phone right now 'cause he's taking his cat nap._ "

Sheila snickered, lightly elbowing BanchoLeomon's gut. "That's what you should be doing, my feline friend!"

BanchoLeomon growled. "Will you shut up?!"

Gatomon furrowed her brows. "How can I forget how much that purple creep ruined our party."

"Get it on with, Whismon," Matt spoke up. "What's this situation you wish to address?"

" _It's 'Lord' Whismon, and don't you forget it, mister,_ " Whismon corrected him, and winked to the blonde. " _Maybe you can forget training with me and show me your wonderful singing skills. You were totally half-assing when you sang for Lord Beerusmon._ "

"Half-assing?! I was in a hurry and needed to come up with a song on the fly to keep that impatient asshole from killing us!" Matt snapped.

"Wait, what?" Himura was confused. "You sang?'

"And danced," Mimi sweatdropped. "You guys totally missed out."

"Sheesh, told y'all we should've come!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"We'll ask about it later," Henry said.

" _I know all about you Tamers and Legendary Warriors of dimension YYGDM-01. Likewise, Team DATS of the Northern Realm parallel to dimension YYGDM-01. And most especially you Team Xros Heart of DXW-06._ "

"Wait, we never even met you, but yet you know where we came from?! Masaru was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, how do you know where we live?!" Agumon (M) was flabbergasted.

Whismon smirked coolly. " _Being a divine being comes has its quirks, and why would I not have knowledge about the Nexus?_ "

"Ok, so you know which dimensions we came from, so what the heck is happening in the other worlds?" Taiki asked.

 **(End theme)**

"Has something happened in the Nexus?!" Came a loud voice belonging to a voice that Karin, Dimitri, and Athena recognized instantly.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena called out as Kensuke and Christina jumped through a portal together.

"Brother! Christina!" Karin called out to them.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone!" Christina openly apologized.

"Dang, talk about a big reunion," Kensuke noticed the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Team DATS, and Team Xros Heart. _Holy crap, even Masaru's with them!_

"Ah, Kensuke! So good of you to join us!" X welcomed him.

As Athena hugged Kensuke, Karin brought him over to meet with Dimitri.

"We were just going to get info on the crisis that's plaguing certain worlds in the Nexus," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask," Kensuke said, turning around and facing Tai's direction. "So, what are we about to find out?"

"Lord Whismon was going to start explaining..." Tai pointed to the blue-skinned deity with the pointed white hair and a staff.

Narrowing his eyes, Kensuke recognized the deity during his brief scuffle with Beerusmon. "You're that cat jerk's assistant, aren't you? I remember you."

" _So nice of you to remember me, Kensuke Rainer of dimension XLR-8. I was going to address the situation occurring in the Nexus. Are you interested?_ "

"You bet I am. After all, Lady Cosmos granted me the power to dimension travel just like Karin and Ryo."

" _Ah yes, Lady Cosmos. Nice woman, but she should be mindful who she passes dimension crossing powers to. Not to say you haven't abused your dimension crossing abilities for your own personal gain._ "

"Lord Whismon, we've been using our powers responsibly as we can." Karin defended Kensuke's position.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **The Earth's Fate**_ **)**

" _I know, Karin Osaka. Now everyone, listen. It's imperative that you follow along. The Nexus as you know is a hub of hundreds if not thousands of realities akin, but not so akin to this world we exist in. These worlds are like branches to this Nexus, which Lady Cosmos monitors. Such examples of these branches include the worlds you, my friends, come from._

 _Dimensions DF-616, YYGDM-01, XLR-8, and DXW-06. What do these all have in common? Well, those are the worlds some of you come from. I am a divine being of DF-616, and perhaps the highest authority this dimension has. Lord Beerusmon, the Supreme Digi-Deities, the Watchers, and the Digimon Sovereigns are a tier beneath me._

 _Now, even though I am the top deity this dimension has... well, I can't exactly leave my position and resolve the crisis we have. It's not my place to do so. However, I suspect the workings of this crisis is being perpetrated by an entity beyond this dimension. And beyond the other dimensions I mentioned. Lady Cosmos has tried to find this entity, but has come up short._ "

"If Lady Cosmos can't track this source, what can we do?" Takato asked.

" _X, or rather Max Kamiya, has already proposed and talked with others who've had contact with Lady Cosmos. We've confirmed at least over a dozen worlds where this malevolent entity is spreading its presence._ "

"What kind of entity are we dealing with here?" wondered Renamon.

"Kinda hoping its not some remnant of Paradais from our world or something," Junpei remarked.

"Rest assured, it's not Paradais. That group's long dead and buried. This a whole different animal," X confirmed Karin, Kensuke, Dimitri, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors' suspicions.

"Oh thank god!" Christina yelled, completely relieved.

" _But, the presence of this entity is still problematic nonetheless,_ " Whismon stated. " _Think of this like cleaning out computer viruses in a series of computer networks._ "

"Good analogy, Lord Whismon," Izzy said.

" _To make this effective, we will need to divide groups. And seeing how most of the Digiteams have been gathered, X can figure out who to send._ "

 **(End theme)**

"I can see Takato and the Tamers being one group. The Legendary Warriors being another. Team Xros Heart going as one collective unit. Now, to figure out the rest and there's a chance not everyone here will be required to take on a mission," X informed everyone. "We don't want to run the risk of sending a bunch of groups at once. And there's only so few dimension travelers at our disposal. This mission won't be complete overnight. With only so few groups being sent at a time, it may take us probably days, maybe even weeks. So, I hope some of y'all... namely our guests." He pivoted over to the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, Team DATS, and Team Xros Heart. "Hope some of you don't mind staying here."

"No problem. It's summer vacation for us anyway," Taiki nodded.

"I got no summer vacation or school to worry about. Besides, gives me time to get to know this dimension better," Masaru looked around the sanctuary.

"Oh, stupid me! I nearly left out one surprise!" X slapped his own forehead.

"What do you mean, X?" Tai was befuddled what he meant.

 **(Cue Neurotech – Blue Screen Planet – Part II –** _ **Revelation**_ **)**

"We have more guests that wish to help us. But, they're from a dimension none of you even knew existed," the masked watcher said, signaling to Gennai to open some doors. "Say hello to our guests from dimension GCLK-1113."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Earth/Shinjuku/Legend HQ/2:45 PM**_

A huge gathering commenced at Legend Headquarters, the building formerly the Hypnos facility. The Sailor Senshi (Inners, Outers & Neos) and the Spirit Detectives (Originals & Neo) meet with Sailor Pluto, who repeated almost verbatim what Whismon and X explained.

On the Senshi side, Usagi Tsukino-Chiba, Rei Hino, Minako Aino-Kuroshishi, Ami Mizuno-Hunter, Makoto Kino-Tsunami, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Mamoru Chiba, Usa Tsukino-Chiba, the Sailor Quartet, Koori Hino, Amaya Mizuno-Hunter, Umi Kino-Tsunami, Ai Aino-Kuroshishi, and Hina Inuki listened.

On the Detective side, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Rio Kuroshishi, Maya Kitajima, Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Cammy Hino, Aoshi Inuki, Kohana Kuroshishi, Lien & TobuCatmon, Shingo Tsukino, Raizen Jr Urameshi, Ryuuhi Hino, Adam Sagara, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Psyche, and Demona the succubus heard everything needed to be said.

Others that were present for the meeting: Luna, Artemis, Diana, Keiko Yukimura-Urameshi, Shizuru Kuwabara, Botan, Vega Hunter, Mako Tsunami, Sam & Max Stromberg, Kyo Kuroshishi, Selipa, Saya Sagara, and Tsukimaru.

"Trouble in the Nexus? And you want us to go and help get to the bottom of this?" Usagi asked Pluto.

"Correct, but with only so few dimension travelers like Ryo, Karin, Kensuke, and Dimitri, we can only afford to take so many groups," Pluto informed them. "Only a few groups at a time. So, has it been decided which groups would like to go?"

"Well, no doubt, our team would love to visit these other worlds!" Minako proposed. "But, who's going to stay behind and take care of our kids while we're gone?"

"Yeah, some of us are mothers now," Makoto pointed out.

"We can take care of them," Keiko offered. "And my little boy always love their company."

"Then, it's settled," Botan said.

"We could also stay behind to take care of our present day selves if need be!" Usa offered as RJ, Ryuuhi, Koori, Amaya, Umi, Amaya, Daiki, and Adam nodded together.

"There's always me. Don't you worry, the kids are in good hands if you have to go, Usagi," Saya said.

Nodding, Usagi turned and faced Pluto. "Then, we're in."

"Same here," Yusuke added. "Sounds like this will be fun."

"Remember there will also be work to be had, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that, but let's not make it a total bore. It's not often we get to dimension travel!"

"When do we begin?" Rei asked Pluto.

"Very soon, but I will let you know when and which of you will go first."

"All right then," Usagi smiled genuinely. "Here's a start to a new and fun adventure."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Domino City/KaibaCorp/2:50 PM**_

A hologram of Sailor Pluto spoke with Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Seto Kaiba, Lyn Stromberg, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Vivian Wong, Miho Nosaka, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, and Syrus Truesdale.

The Duelists realized the situation and were given time to prepare. A handful of the Duelists accepted and were given a heads-up of when their departure would occur, which could be any time.

"Sounds like an exciting venture for all of us, my friends," Yugi spoke for everyone.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Seattle, Washington/New Stronghold**_

Another hologram of Sailor Pluto appeared to the West Coasters, a crew of Metas based in the United States' west coast and with allied ties to Japan's heroes.

The leader, Marty Stonebagel, stood listening to Pluto relaying her message to him and the West Coasters. Also present in the room: Andrea 'Psyclone' Bickens, Lance Canebrook & Pharaohmon, Nick 'Surgebinger' Banks, Penny 'Coinshot' Banks, Carmen 'Songblade' Santiago, Scott 'Bridge' Montgomery, and Molly 'Playdate' Anderson.

Though this group mostly handle underground missions, the idea of exploring other dimensions sounded enticing to some.

"Yo, dudes. C'mon, please say we can go," Nick begged Marty.

"Just say 'yes', Marty, or he won't shut up," Penny sighed over her brother's puppy dog begging.

"You don't need my permission? Any of you want to go, don't let me stop you," Marty shrugged.

"It does sound like fun," Andrea said.

"Sweet! Let's make a vacation getaway from all the work!" Nick declared as he placed on shades.

Lance chuckled. "Well, it can't be any less exciting than what we've been doing lately."

"But if you do go on this venture, treat it like you would any mission," Marty reminded them, causing Nick to sink his head. "Glad we're at an understanding, but heh… have fun while you're still able."

Nick grinned stupidly. "Yay."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Shinjuku Park**_ _ **/**_ _ **2:47 PM**_

"This really does sound exciting!" Kotori said, smashing her left fist against her right palm. A grin exuding excitement smeared over her face. "I'd be really curious to know what dimension we might get sent to."

"You and your friends have gone to other dimension. What can we expect?" Kara asked.

"The unexpected, especially if we're dealing with some new enemy," Kotori simply put.

Sasha smiled modestly. "Hope nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, we'll be fine, Sasha. Just see this as a new opportunity to go outside the box, or in this case outside of our own dimension," Phillippe said.

"So, think you guys are up for this?" Ryo asked the group.

"Are you kidding? Better than sitting around here and doing nothing!" Kazu declared.

"Sounds dangerous, but I guess after the whole Lokar and Second Ragnarok incidents, this should be a breather," Kiyoko conceded.

"Count me and my team in!" Kotori gave Pluto a thumbs up. "Just tell us the time and we'll be ready!"

"Same with my team, too!" Phillippe spoke for himself and his Victory Tamers.

Pluto nodded and smiled. "Good to know. I'll let you know when it's time for your missions departure."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:40 PM**_

Emerging from the doors were seven individuals. The Digiteams and their compatriots were taken aback by the newcomers.

"Wait, where have I seen three of them before?" Tai wondered, eyeing three of the seven individuals.

"That's because in this world, these three already had a show that recently aired here," X informed them. "However, the other four have a show that has yet to exist here. But, in the dimension from these seven come from, they've co-existed and dealt with a threat that almost doomed their world. Allow me to introduce the ones some of you are probably familiar with: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and Kyubey. And for our other four guests, say hello to Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, Gai Tsutsugami, and Mana Ouma."

The seven aforementioned individuals stepped forward.

Madoka gave a polite bow to everyone present. She appeared slightly older than how she was presented in her show. She's now a teenage magical girl with pink hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated along with pink bows, white stockings, and rose shoes.

Shu appeared as a young brunette-haired male with red eyes. He wore a black student uniform with a white shirt underneath, and a light blue scarf tied over his neck.

Inori gave a subtle smile and bowed. She appeared as a young woman with long light pink hair with a coral hairpin, and wore a simple white dress. Her red artificial eyes settled on the group before her. She is seen standing alongside Shu.

Gai appeared as a young, long-haired blonde man with blue eyes, a black long coat with a red middle stripe and a red coffin-like insignia, black pants, and shoes.

Standing next to Gai is Mana, a salmon-haired, barefooted young woman with natural red eyes and a black dress.

Homura, much like Madoka, appeared slightly older as a teenager magical girl. She has long raven hair, a white dress with gray features, and dark gray stockings.

And one that elicited some wary looks was a small cute cat-like creature. This is Kyubey, whose white body has a red oval-shaped mark on his back, rabbit-like ears with rings, and tiny dotted emotionless red eyes.

"Everyone, please meet Lost Kingdom heroes of GCLK-1113," X introduced the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure, friends," Shu said formally.

"It's great to finally meet you all!" Madoka greeted them with a kind and affectionate smile.

"Welcome to our dimension, guys," Tai generously said to the Lost Kingdom group.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Epiphany**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Watching the events unfold behind a wall of visuals is a yet to be seen malevolent entity. He shifted his view to one screen. It showed the DF-616 Digidestined meeting YYGDM heroes and the Lost Kingdoms crew. He intently observed Tai & Agumon, X/Max, Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Masaru & Agumon, Taiki & Shoutmon, Madoka, Shu, Karin, and Kensuke. He then glared other screens showing Usagi, Yusuke, Yugi, and Kotori.

"I see they're already taking note of my machinations."

The entity realized the powers that be were already aware of his powers the other dimensions. But, he didn't see to mind. He was a solitary entity with no ties to organizations such as Paradais. He counted on getting the attentions of the same heroes that defeated the likes of Burizalor, Virus, Pharaohmon, Valmarmon, the Rajita, Arago & the Demon Brotherhood, Paradixalmon, GalacticNova X, GranDracmon, Paradais, Apophis, Dark Magimon, the Lokar, and Teen-Reaper.

"Go ahead and send your heroes to repair the worlds I'm manipulating. It makes no difference," the mysterious entity muttered darkly, and malignantly smiled. "I've got all the time I need to emerge. You can't stop the wheels in motion."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Prelude: Dimension Missions**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Here it is, the long-awaited _Cross Generations_.

Much thanks to Ford1114 for writing the cold opening scene and Tai recap.

As for the other dimensions that will be revealed, wait and see. Also, as of this update, the Valkyrie Maidens are no longer a spoiler and have already made their proper YYGDM debuts in _Valkyrie Advent_!

As you might've noticed, I've incorporated a few Dragon Ball GT and Super elements. For instance, Omega X/Tai vs. Dorothy (Teen-Reaper's reincarnation) and Avengemon (Super-Reaper's reincarnation) is based directly off Goku vs Uub from GT episode 1. The concept of the Nexus and other dimensions seems, in hindsight, to be akin to the 12 universes in Dragon Ball (as revealed by Beerus in _Battle of Gods_ ).

Furthermore on the other dimensions, just know not every hero will get to participate nor will every dimension quest will be shown. There will be mentions, but I've already chosen which dimensions will be shown chapter-wise.

On the Valkyrie Maidens: the other Valkyrie Maidens, sans Kotori, Sasha, and Jessica, made their proper debuts in _Valkyrie Advent_. Technically, Sasha and Jessica have already appeared; Sasha made her debut in the _Paris_ chapter of _YYGDM: Gaiden_ and Jessica first appeared in Carmen's chapter in _The West Coasters_. And to be even more technical, they've had AU counterparts already debut in Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ and _Shinnen: New Year_ ; the former of which was their AU counterparts and the latter featured their non-canon versions. As of 2016, the Valkyrie Maidens, along with the Lokar villains, have already been shown _Valkyrie Advent_.

Speaking of the West Coasters, during this latest revision, I've incorporated a new scene featuring them. While this story won't show an on-screen mission, you get the idea they'll be taking part on a few dimension missions.

Speaking of Guilty Crown, the cast of _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ have appeared. These are AU versions of the same characters along with the Madoka Magica cast. I've recommend reading that fic, which my friend Ford1114 wrote a year ago. It'll give you a perspective of how much the cast differ from the original GC cast (to give you insight, Shu is less of a wuss and more of a hero; Mana, now revived here, is not crazy and evil but still has yandere tendencies; Madoka, who never appears in GC, becomes a little sister figure to Shu). The other GC and Madoka characters may likely appear at some point later on, but for now Shu, Madoka, Inori, Gai, Mana, Homura, and Kyubey will get initial focus.

Before anyone corrects me, yes I know Yuu Amano is exclusive to the anime and Kotone is manga-exclusive, but this specific Xros Wars world is an amalgamated world that combines elements of the anime and manga. Meaning yes, Nene has both her brother and sister.

Finally, the mysterious figure is somebody that has yet to appear. It's not some remnant of Paradais or Da'ath in case a certain someone (or other somebodies) wants to speculate. I'll give one clue: 'he' initially appeared in the last post-credit scene with Thanos in the _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic, had an AU aspect appear as the Final Boss in _Shinnen: New Year_ , and he's now appeared in this story's final arc.

Well, there you have it.

Until then, send a review and tell me what you'd like to see in CG (though, I've gotten most of the story planned ahead).

See you in the next update!


	2. Prelude - Dimension Missions

**A/N:** Is anyone still reading this and waiting for that next chapter?

Well, wait no more! Starting now, _Cross Generations_ rolls out with monthly updates. I intended to resume the story in February and remove the 'special preview' status, but delays with real life stuff and fics have put this off.

Not anymore. I'd like to thank y'all for your patience. We can continue where we left off and get the Dimension Missions arc rolling! :D

If you may have already noticed, my _Resurrection B_ fic has been updated 4 chapters in. Keep note the events of that fic takes place after the Dimension Missions arc of this story. This arc is planned to be no more than 13 chapters. Plans may (and can) change as this story progresses. I'm in no hurry to finish this fic. ( **Update:** This story has long finished since 2016 and ended in 9 chapters, lol).

The chapter may be slightly shorter than the last since it's more or less setting up the next series of chapters.

Anyway, without delay! Back to the story!

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:45 PM**_

Everyone present were in a state of bewilderment meeting the Lost Kingdom group. This group consisted of heroes from an alternate YYGDM timeline that branched off the main YYGDM-01 dimension. The dimension coordinates of this world is GCLK-1113.

The leader, Shu Ouma, came with his friends, consisting of his friends, Gai Tsutsugami, Inori Yuzuriha, Mana Ouma, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi-Ouma, and the Incubator known as Kyubey. What's strange about this motley crew was not even the fact they came from an alternate timeline, but they were a group of characters from different anime series somehow in a shared universe.

Then again, if the heroes learned one thing: shared universe dimensions are not that uncommon in the Nexus. The Digidestined and the warriors of DF-616, the heroes of YYGDM-01, and Kensuke's crew from XLR-8 can vouch for that.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown OST –** _ **Friends**_ **)**

"Thank you for inviting us," Shu openly addressed the Trinity of Digiteams. He pivoted over to X and smiled. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"No, the pleasure's mine," X replied.

"Wow, look at all the friendly faces!" Madoka scanned around, eagerly wanting to meet the Trinity.

Homura smiled to Madoka. "We have all the time in the world to get to know them."

"Wowzers," Mana blinked, glancing around at the variety of faces. "Look at who's here!"

"Yes, the various Chosen teams, or Digidestined as they're also otherwise called," smirked Gai, eyeing the Ascendants, Digidestined, and the other warriors first. "We've heard accounts of your heroic actions from X."

"Nice, then he clued you in on some of us being super powered?" Tai asked.

"Indeed."

"Ascendants, right? We're dying to see y'all in action," Shu smiled with anticipation.

"Man, this is so cool!" Takato exclaimed as he approached Shu. "It's always good to meet other heroes from other worlds."

"Likewise!" Shu turned to Takato. "Takato Matsuda, I presume?"

"But, how did you know my name? I haven't even introduced myself."

"Long story short, in our dimension, you, Takuya Kanbara, Yugi Muto, Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Sedna, and Valkyrie Brunhilde were considered the Big 7 heroes of our dimension," Gai explained without going too deep into details. "Your teams have been instrumental in preserving the peace of our times... at least a decade ago. Let's just say your era ended with tragedy, but we rose to continue your fight."

"So, then your timeline splintered off theirs," Dimitri addressed.

"Precisely," Homura replied, turning to Dimitri. "I can see you're a time traveler."

"Well, was. I don't do much time traveling these days."

"Probably for the best, Dimitri Ishida."

"How do you know my name? This is the first we've met..."

Homura flicked her hair back, coolly smirking. "How can I not know you? Us time travelers tend to know about others journeying through the Nexus."

"Then, good to finally meet another time traveler."

"Likewise."

Karin smiled watching Dimitri and Homura shake hands.

"Hey, don't they look familiar?" Christina whispered to Karin. "They look like..."

"Yeah, in our dimension, they're characters from a TV show, but in other dimensions they're as real as us," Karin said.

"You think a certain time traveler with a blue box exists out there in the Nexus?" Christina wondered.

The Kuiper leader added. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Wow, it's Madoka Kaname!" Athena shouted as she, PinkPatamon, Meryl & her Digimon partners grouped around her. Her eyes lit up like glittery stars seeing one of her favorite magical girl heroes. "I'm dreaming, am I?!"

"Is she something special?" Meryl asked Athena, curiously looking over Madoka.

"Yeah, she's an awesome magical girl just like my mom and Sailor Moon!" Athena added, eliciting a giggle from Madoka.

"Well, it's good to meet fans of mine," Madoka smiled, patting both Athena and Meryl. She looked down to Athena. "I actually know you and your mom in the dimension I met Shu and his friends."

"Wait, there's another me?" Athena asked, her mouth dropped upon hearing this.

Karin approached Madoka. "So, I happen to be alive in Shu's dimension?"

"Yep, except she's a little older than you," Madoka turned to Karin. "Though, you and her still look very much alike. She hasn't aged much like you!"

"I see," the Kuiper leader was pleased hearing this.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but what I'd like to know where you and your friends are going to be staying?" Tai asked Shu and his group.

"Well, it's been decided we'll be staying here in your dimension," Shu said. "And we'll stay for however long these missions through the dimensions last."

"Don't worry, Simms will cover finding a place for them," X reassured Tai and the others.

Just then, Kyubey hopped on Madoka's shoulder and whispered something to her. Madoka quickly slapped her forehead.

"Oh, how could I forget?! We brought another friend along!"

"Is he still behind the doors?" Inori asked, turning around to the doors they came out.

Shu beckoned out to their mystery colleague. "Hey, it's ok for you to come out! I know it's going to be a lot to take in, but you're in good company!"

Mimi blinked thrice, appearing confused. "Who are they talking about?"

"Beats me," Keke shrugged.

"Guys, let's respect your friend's wishes and let him decide when he wants to come out," X addressed Shu and his group.

 **(End theme)**

"No, it's fine..." Came a voice belonging to a young man, which came out from the door. "Give me a moment."

Emerging from the door is a young Thai-American man with black hair, glasses, brown eyes, barely beige skin; he is seen wearing a light gray buttoned jacket with a white shirt underneath, process blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers. He has moderate height like most of every other human.

"Hello...?" the young man nervously said, overwhelmed by the presence of Ascendants, the Digiteams, and the Digimon. He couldn't believe the many familiar faces from the Digimon series he was seeing. "Good day to you all?"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter II: Prelude – Dimension Missions**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/5:50 PM**_

"It's ok. You're in good company," Shu turned to the Thai-American young man.

"My apologies," the Thai male nodded apologetically. He looked back at the Ascendants & Digiteams of DF-616, the Tamers & Legendary Warriors of YYGDM-01 South, Team DATS of YYGDM-01 North, and Team Xros Heart. "My name is Ford. It..." He smiled and bowed to them. "It's a true honor to be in the arena as you, Chosen ones."

 **(Cue Eden of the East OST –** _ **15 AKX-0**_ **)**

The Digiteams were taken aback by Ford's formal greeting to them. Tai and Agumon were the first ones to approach Ford. Tai extended a hand out to Ford. Ford raised and looked up at Tai, who gave him a big grin. Ford returned a smile and shook Tai's hand.

"Good to meet ya, Ford. So, you're with them?" Tai asked the Thai-American.

Nodding, Ford replied formally. "Why yes..."

"No need to be so polite. We're all pretty chill here," Agumon said.

"All right then... yeah, I came with Shu's group," Ford said. "I happen to come from their world."

"Wow, really?" Asked the Bearer of Courage.

"It's good to meet you, Ford," Takato addressed him with Guilmon. "I'm..."

"Takato Matsuda? Yeah, I know all about you and the Tamers," Ford nodded, shifting over to the Legendary Warriors. "I'm also aware of you, Legendary Warriors, led by Takuya Kanbara." He turned over to DATS next. "Team DATS and I see you're there Masaru."

"Whoa, you really know my name?!" Masaru pointed to himself.

"Why is it a surprise to you?" Thomas sighed. "He just said he knows who we all are."

Ford pivoted over to Team Xros Heart. "And let's not forget you, Xros Heart. Taiki, I see you're leading them besides Tagiru."

"Wow, I'm glad our name's famous somewhere," Taiki added.

"We must be considered living legends where we are!" Shoutmon shouted ecstatically.

Ford chuckled in response. "More or less, at least more than others."

"Yeah... hey, what do you mean besides me?" Tagiru snorted. "I was leading this team for Taiki for a while!"

"Anyway, I see some unfamiliar faces," Ford noticed Dimitri, Karin, Kensuke, Orcus, Athena, and others within the DF-616 group (including the D3s, Pikkan, Sheila, Sonja, etc.). "But, it's good to meet you all. I hope I've made a good impression so far?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, we'd like to get to know you more, Ford."

Dimitri inquired. "Are you going to actively participate in these upcoming dimension missions?"

"I guess? I think that's what I came here for," Ford said, looking back to Shu's group. "Only reason why I'm here is because I'm a dimension traveler, too."

"Wait?! You're a dimension crosser?!" Tai spat out flabbergasted. "You mean, like Karin, Ryo, and Kensuke?!"

"Um, I guess? I barely just discovered my ability not long ago. It happened after I almost died... and the next thing I know some being in white saved me from death's doors," Ford delved into his out of body experience. "I woke up in some blank space. After that, my body acted on its own. All I can remember was being back home after that."

"You entered Lady Cosmos' central hub," Karin revealed to Ford. "Lady Cosmos must've realized there would be a desperate need for another dimension crosser. She might've seen this whole multi-dimension crisis coming and required another crossover to guide others through the Nexus."

"Whatever the case," Kensuke addressed Ford. "I can't complain. Have you gotten the hang of it?"

"Well, kinda, but I still need time to adjust. I was the one who brought Shu and his friends here."

"And we can't thank you enough, Ford," Shu expressed his gratitude to the Thai male.

Madoka grasped Ford's hands and conveyed a friendly gesture. "And I'm happy I can help with your dimension powers. I'm barely getting the grip of it as well."

"I can always count on you, Madoka. So, Mr. X, are we going to depart to these other worlds soon?"

"You will, but not now," X answered logically. "This won't just be one mission. It'll a series of subsequent missions. Some missions to be taking place at the exact same time as others, but we're planning to spread missions over a course of a few weeks. Perhaps months. It depends on how many dimensions we can locate."

 **(End theme)**

"So, remind us. What are we looking for?" Asked Gai.

"Whismon, are you still there?" X asked the deity, who reappeared on the visual.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST –** _ **Vs. Beerus and Whis**_ **)**

" _Yes, I'm still here. So good to have more hands on deck. Now, listen carefully..._ " Whismon explained once again about the dangerous anomalies that've infiltrated and started affecting dimensions across the Nexus. " _And so even I'm unable to determine the exact origin of these anomalies. All I know is their presences are malignant to these dimensions. If not removed from a precise dimension, that world will be infected and ultimately cease to exist. We're talking catastrophic end results._ "

"So, in other words, we've purging computer crashing viruses from data banks within a system," Izzy referenced.

"Good way of putting it, Izzy!" Tentomon said.

"Either way, we have a ton of a work ahead for us," Sora added.

"Yeah, but we'll get it done," Tai smirked. "With so many of us here and our other dimension friends, we've have so many groups to cover these dimensions. Don't forget we have Karin. Takato and Takuya have their Ryo. Kensuke, I think you have the power to open dimension doors?"

"Yeah, I do to a degree," Kensuke replied.

"Me, too, I can open doorways into other dimensions," Madoka spoke up, to which got Tai's attention.

"It's true. It's how we got to your world," Shu spoke for Madoka.

"Great, then we'll have plenty of hands to help us cross over into these dimensions," the Bearer of Courage said.

"As X suggested, we should limit the number of groups that go at once," BanchoLeomon reminded them. "We don't need to flood the Nexus with a bunch of our groups."

"That ok with y'all?" Tai asked Shu's group.

"We're cool with whatever you say. We have all the time in the world until our turn," Shu said. "In the meantime, we'll hang low in your world."

"So, when can we expect the first dimension mission?" Asked Matt.

X answered Matt's query. "You'll know with time, but I don't expect too long."

" _Yes, it's apparent you get on the ball sooner than later. These anomalies aren't going to be resolved on their own,_ " Whismon informed them. " _Utilize your resources to the best of your abilities. Bringing balance to the Nexus is paramount._ "

"Don't worry we will, Lord Whismon," Tai nodded to the deity. "Thanks for giving us a heads-up on this."

"And we'll get on this right away!" X vowed to see this mission move forward.

Whismon smiled genuinely. " _I know you will. By the way, one last thing before I leave you all. Tai and Matt, the door is still open for training on Lord Beerusmon's world. Just make sure your dear friend, Mimi, offers me a delicious treat._ " He shifted over to Mimi, who stood with an oblivious look on her face. " _How about it, Miss Mimi?_ "

"Me?" Mimi pointed to herself. "Give you something delicious in return of letting Tai and Matt train with you?"

" _I think it's a fair deal. What do you say?_ "

Bearing a smile, Mimi responded in kind. "You're on! Just for Tai and Matt to get stronger, I accept your challenge!"

"Mimi, are you sure about this?" Sora asked her.

"Why not? You want our boys to get stronger than Ascendant Gods?" Mimi shot back.

"Count me in, Mimi!" Palmon chimed in, jumping up and lifting her hands.

Matt smirked at this idea and turned to Tai. "Don't take this personally if I decide to take advantage of this, Tai. There may not even come another chance for me to obtain Ascendant God."

The Bearer of Courage simply shrugged. "Sure, don't let me stop ya."

Upon hearing this, Matt grinned over his advantage. "Good, I can't let this pass me." This remark earned him a concerned look from Keke.

" _And with that, I wish you luck, heroes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to check back on Lord Beerusmon. Ciao!_ " Whismon waved everyone goodbye as he vanished from the visual.

 **(End theme)**

Turning to face everyone, X cleared his throat. "I don't think I need to more clearer for anyone here? Then, you understand the dilemma we now face."

"That's good and all, but how many squads of us do we need to get this done?" Takuya asked the masked watcher.

"As many as we can. Now, I personally think squads of 4-6 people should be enough. We don't want to overcrowd groups," X quickly suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tai concurred with X. "That way we don't attract too much attention in these dimensions we go to."

"And since there's many of us, there's a chance not every one of us will have a chance to go on these dimension travels," Joe spoke up. "Some of us still have priorities back home."

"C'mon, Joe! Don't ya wanna see other heroes and awesome people in other worlds?! This might be a once in a lifetime chance opportunity, buddy!" Gomamon tried a persuasive tone to convince his partner. "Better to get out of that house for a while."

"Gomamon's right, Joe," Mimi beamed and laughed toward Joe. "You could call it a vacation just without the frequent air miles! And you don't even have to pay for your flight!"

"Nice way of putting it, Mimi," Palmon giggled.

Dimitri chuckled. "Count on my mom to convince someone out of a dilemma."

"That's our mom," Keke shared a laugh with Dimitri. "Say, Dimitri, you noticed dad's caught that obsessive bug again?"

"Well, since Tai became this Ascendant God, he's found a new goal to reach, but at least he's not a dismissive jerk toward us about it."

"That's true, Dimitri. Glad it's dad and not the Yamato persona who's seeking to outdo Tai."

Kensuke interjected, eyeing Matt keenly. "Better Matt than that jerk Yamakins, I guess. I've still got my eye on him."

"C'mon now, Ken," Christina tugged on Kensuke's arm. "We didn't come here to fight each other."

"Of course," Kensuke said, calming and lowering his tone in a kinder manner. He blushed as Christina leaned her head on him.

"So, anyway we will keep all of you posted and up to date," X informed everyone present. "Simms and I will send for messengers to bring those we've selected to harbor the responsibility of leading a squad. For instance, just now, I'm considering of calling Tai and Agumon to possibly lead a group into a dimension."

"Really? Us first?" Agumon inquired to the masked watcher.

"Not surprised you're going to let me lead a group, but I'm not complaining," Tai openly replied without dissent.

"If he's going to be leading a group, then assign me a group as well for one of the first missions," Matt insisted as he walked up to X and Tai. "Just pair me up with a group who's capable of getting the job done."

"We actually were discussing that, Matt," X spoke up, backing off from Matt's hostile approach. "Rest assured you'll be seeing a mission soon enough."

"That's what I'd like to hear."

"Would you be ok with Keke going with you?"

Furrowing his brows, Matt answered. "I have no objection to that. She's more than capable of getting work done. In fact, I'd be fine if it were just me, Gabumon, and her."

"Well, we gotta give others a chance to work with you, too."

"Fine, just find me some good hands then. I can accept Dimitri to join us."

Tai sighed with a grin. "Man, the Yamato persona might be good, but bits of his competitive spirit remain in you, Matt. You just refuse to let me get ahead in anything."

"Only because I refuse to sit around while you're off on some adventure. And besides, this will be a perfect boredom killer."

"Ain't that the truth!" Tai laughed genuinely.

"X, have you decided who could go with Tai?" Takato asked him. "I'd like to volunteer unless you've picked a squad for him."

"Yeaaah, about that," X shook his head dismissively. "Sorry, Takato, but I have decided a squad for Tai and Agumon. You'll be leading your Tamer team on a mission."

"Ah man!" The Warrior of Suzaku responded half-disappointed, but maintained a smile etched on his face. "But, that's cool! At least I'll be leading my crew on some mission!"

"Should be fun," Himura nodded.

"As long it's some place exciting and not mundane," Rika added.

"Tai, I'll let you know soon enough who you'll be leading, but I think you won't be disappointed," X muttered to the Bearer of Courage.

"Cool, I can't wait for it."

"Hey, so when will we be shown our new residency in this dimension?" Shu eagerly asked X.

"Shu, you can afford to wait," Gai scoffed at his overly enthused friend.

"Oh yeah about that! Shu, can you and your friends sit tight for a few?" X whispered to him. "Don't worry me and Simms will show your new place."

"The first thing I'm gonna do the minute we get in our new place is find some new clothes," Mana said, checking over her clothing. "Inori, maybe you, Madoka, and Homura wanna go shopping around in the local area?"

"Sure, that'd be fun," Inori nodded with a half smile.

"I'd like to come!" Madoka chimed in.

"I'll pass," Homura turned away until Mana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"No, no! I must insist!" Mana pulled Homura into a hug, rubbing the dark-haired girl's face against her chest. While the Puella girl was being breast smothered, she barely noticed Homura's cheeks turning pink. "There's no way you're getting left out, my HomuHomu!" She sweetly referred the pet name she's given to Homura. She yanked Homura away, noticing the girl's eyes spiraling around back and forth. "Whoops, guess I overdid it?"

Gai sighed at his girlfriend's eccentric behavior. "Overdoing it is mildly putting it, Mana."

"Don't worry the place we've found is at least a two bedroom," X said to the Lost Kingdoms group. "We can have a bunk bed arranged since Madoka and Homura might live with you."

"And about me?" Ford raised his hand.

"Since you'll be going to the YYGDM-01 dimensions, I've arranged with Sailor Pluto for you to find a place. We'll help cover for your expenses, but try looking for work to keep you occupied until we call for you for a mission," the masked watcher informed the Thai-American youth. "Pluto should also have forged an identification card for you, too."

"Thank you, Mr. X," Ford said generously.

And don't worry, you guys will be compensated with ID cards, too," X pivoted over to the Lost Kingdoms group again. "You might be given fake aliases. Why? Well, because in the DF-616 dimension, Madoka and Homura will have already existed as fictional characters seen on TV anime shows. This is done to avoid y'all getting crowded by fanatics."

"Aww, but I'd love to meet my adoring fans if they knew I was a real character!" Mana boasted happily.

"But, X already alluded to us not yet existing in any fictional medium in this dimension. Still, even if people found out we were fictional characters come to life, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves!" Shu reasoned with her.

"No offense, but I don't think giving us fake aliases will be enough. If what you say about us being TV characters in this world is true, they'll surely recognize us by our looks," Gai argued.

"Well, that's true. We'll figure something out until then," X countered.

"But, I'm totally psyched to explore a whole new world!" Madoka cried out gleefully.

"I wonder if there could be potential girls to make contracts with..." Before Kyubey could finish, he felt cold metal being pressed to his head. He barely turned his eyes to see Homura with a pistol pointed to him.

Homura threatened with her usual cold, aloof expression. "Try that and you die, Incubator."

"Gosh, can't take a joke?" The tiny creature retorted, maintaining his creepy and expressionless smile in the face of Homura's gun.

"Anyway, I consider this a fresh new start for us," Shu turned to his circle of friends. He noted the smiles on Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura's faces. "Especially after all we've endured in our world."

"It's just too bad the others back home can't share this excitement with us," Madoka said.

"Don't worry, we'll go back and visit them anytime we want, Madoka," Homura reassured her pink-haired friend.

"And speaking for all my friends, let me be the first to say 'welcome'," Tai said to the Lost Kingdoms crew.

Ford walked over and shook Takato's hand again. "And I hope I can be any help to you and your friends."

"Count on it, Ford," Takato nodded and smiled in approval.

"I think you'll find our world very interesting," Karin said.

With that, the arrangements have been made and new friendships have been formed. The first set of dimension missions were yet to be determined, but soon enough Tai and Matt would lead squads into different dimensions to find and neutralize the strange anomalies affecting them.

Shortly after, other squads would be sent to do the same but in different worlds.

xxxxx

As they found a place away from the adults, Athena & PinkPatamon and Meryl & her Digimon partners exchanged gifts with each other.

"Thanks for the friendship bracelet, Athena," Meryl said, tying a multi-colored bead bracelet around her left wrist. "I will cherish it!"

"And thanks for the cookies," Athena said, holding a bag of cookies. "Oh, I forgot? I brought something you might like!"

"What is it?"

PinkPatamon shuddered. "Something very creepy."

"Aw, no it's not!" Athena giggled, setting down her backpack. She opened it up and pulled out something that made Meryl's eyes gleam.

"Whoa! That's a cute doll, Athena!" Meryl gazed misty-eyed at white-haired female Lolita doll covered in dark clothing. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure." Athena handed the doll to Meryl, who examined it closely.

"See? Ain't that thing just give you the willies?" PinkPatamon's face turned blue at the sight of the doll.

"No way! It's a doll I'd want in my collection!" Meryl held the doll overhead.

"Uncle Ken gave it to me for my birthday."

"Aw, that's nice of him. Your uncle's a very sweet guy."

"He's very sweet when he's not fighting."

Meryl handed the doll to Athena. "So, who do you admire more? Your uncle, your dad, Matt, or Tai?"

"That's a very hard question for me," Athena stood wondering the same thing. As she set the doll close to her, PinkPatamon snorted at the white-haired toy.

"Creepy thing," PinkPatamon turned away.

Then, as if the doll heard PinkPatamon's snide remarks, the doll moved its hand and smacked PinkPatamon's butt, causing the Digimon to freak out.

"Gah!"

"What, PinkPatamon?!"

"That doll slapped my butt! I told you it's no good!"

Athena looked between her doll and PinkPatamon. She then giggled. "Oh don't be silly, PinkPatamon! This doll isn't alive!"

"I...I wouldn't be so sure! I felt it slap my butt."

"You sure it wasn't BlackGatomon or Gatomon?" Meryl frowned at them both, who both whistled innocently.

"No, it wasn't them!" PinkPatamon snorted at the doll. She narrowed her eyes of suspicion on the doll. "I've got my eye on you, Raggedy Anne."

The doll made no response.

"Stop being silly, PinkPatamon. My doll isn't alive," Athena said, shaking the doll hard. "See?" Unbeknownst to her, the shaken doll's eyes twirled around after being shaken.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my partners?" Meryl asked Athena, showing her to BlackGatomon and Gatomon. "Well, you already know about BlackGatomon, but say hi to Gatomon."

"Wow, she looks like Kari's Gatomon!" Athena looked over Meryl's Gatomon.

"But I'm no less sassy like her," Gatomon bowed. "Nice to meet you, Athena."

"ATHENA!" Came Karin and Dimitri's voices from far off.

"MERYL!" Tai was also heard from the distance.

"Aw, we better go!" The girls shouted together. "We're coming!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Earth/Shinjuku District/Legend HQ/3:30 PM**_

Following Sailor Pluto's explanation (which simply was nearly everything X and Whismon entailed), the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives discussed the logistics of the dimension missions and how many squads would be required to go.

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Arrival of the League**_ **)**

"Ok, everyone we just need to figure out how many groups we'll need," Usagi mulled over her choices. "I can see myself go on a few missions. One where it's just me and Mamo. Maybe another where it's all of us and the rest of you." She glanced over to the Inners and Outers.

"Maybe a few missions pitting us and our kids from the future," Minako suggested. She turned over to Rio. "What do you say? A mission where it's me, you, and Ai?"

Rio nodded. "Now that's an idea I can get behind."

"That's a great idea, Minako!" Ami added. "It'll be an excuse to give us families a chance to do something productive."

"Mom, you can count on me and Daiki to accompany you!" Amaya said.

"Oh, but don't you need to bring Max to keep you company?" Daiki teased his sister.

Amaya shoved a hand in Daiki's face. "Oh shut it!"

Makoto added with a wink to Umi. "I'm definitely up to us having mother and daughter quality time. What you say, Umi?"

"Yeah I like the sound of that."

Rei glanced over to Hiei. "Will you make time outside your daily training schedule?"

"Feh, I'm not interested."

"Why not? All you do is train, train, train, eat, eat, train, go to Makai, and look after the kids!" Rei chided him. "Don't you want another adventure in your life? Remember when you and me ended up in the Justice League's world? I sure as heck would like to go back if given another chance."

Yusuke patted Hiei's back. "C'mon, Hiei. It'll be fun. Besides, you can take Ryuuhi and Koori along for the ride. Rei's right, it's ok to break the usual everyday routine."

"But, I like the usual everyday routine." Hiei grunted. As he turned, he saw Koori giving him the sad puppy-eye treatment. "No, you don't mean..."

Koori begged. "Pretty please, dad? I'd like to bring Sam along if that's ok. We can make it a family vacation."

Hiei shifted from his daughter and looked to Ryuuhi.

"Better do as she says, dad."

He looked over to Cammy, who disproved his stubbornness.

"C'mon, Hiei, you don't want to make Koori cry, do you?" Cammy asked.

He glanced over to Rei, who gave him her look. A very intense look coupled with burning fire in her eyes.

"Fine," Hiei gave in, to which earned him a hug from Koori.

"Thanks, dad!"

Yusuke laughed out loud. "Man, the ladies got you by the balls, Hiei!"

Hiei scowled under his breath. "You're dead, Yusuke."

Yui giggled over Hiei's 'threat'. "Now, now be nice."

Kuwabara walked up and patted Hiei's back. "Takes a real man to give and provide for his family, right?"

"...right," came right out of the mouth of the fire demon.

"It does take a real man to make his daughter smile," Botan said. "There's thousands of neglectful fathers out there who should take example from you, Hiei! You're a bigger man than those cowards! Yessir!"

"Don't worry, Hiei. I'll make it up to ya and ask Pluto if we can make a mission where it's just the four of us," Yusuke chimed in. "Y'know like the good ol' days."

Hiei approved. "That's a fair enough arrangement."

"Maya? Would you like to accompany me if we're given a mission with others?" Kurama asked his girlfriend.

Maya nodded in response, smiling. "You don't even need to ask, babe."

RJ approached Usa and gave her a thumbs up. "You and me can go on a mission together."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Only if you'll permit me to come, too," Hotaru interjected.

"But..."

"That way our princess can be protected should danger present itself," Hotaru said. "Besides, I'm sure Dimitro would like to come."

RJ shrugged. "Right, fine… wait, Dimitro?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, the Warrior of Metal. We've started dating."

Usa giggled as she hugged both RJ and Hotaru. "Thanks, guys."

Setsuna got up from a chair and raised her hand, garnering everyone's attention. "Then, it's been settled. We shall determine squads by who is willing to go."

"Setsuna, will you join us?" Usagi asked her.

"Perhaps, but leave dimension travel arrangements with Karin, Ryo, Kensuke, and Dimitri. One of those four are the only ones who will freely be able to take you to these other dimensions. Usagi, I'm leaving you, Yusuke, Yugi, Takato, Takuya, Karin, and Brunhilde the responsibility of which squads you can take."

"So, it's on us?" Yusuke pointed to himself. "Hear that, Usagi? We have some work cut out for us."

"Nothing we can't handle! Ok, let's draw out that roster of our friends and fellow heroes! That way we can pick and choose which members to put together in squads!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Preferably we should put together some squads consisting of folks who've rarely or who've never worked together before," Ami suggested to Usagi.

"Sound idea that can help build on new team dynamics," Kurama agreed with Ami's idea.

"Ok, now can someone hand me a roster of our registered heroes?!" Usagi asked as right on cue Yugi, Seto, and the Duelists entered the room. "Ah, Yugi! You guys came just in time!"

"We're well aware after listening to Setsuna's briefing at KaibaCorp," Yugi replied. "What are we discussing now?"

Usagi put on some glasses and took out a pencil. "Hope you guys brought some coffee, because we've got some work to do!"

Upon seeing their friend with glasses, the Senshi sweatdropped at this rare sight.

 _Usagi with glasses?!_ Rei gawked.

 _I swear I'd never see this day!_ Minako thought.

"Ok, what are we discussing? And why do you need a list of Legend HQ's registered heroes?" Seto demanded, to which earned him an elbow to the rib from Lyn. "Ow, what's that for...?"

"Be nice. Usagi's one of the leaders, did you forget?" Lyn scoffed.

"Sorry, Usagi. What is it you needed with the list?"

Adjusting her reading glasses, Usagi smiled deviously to the Duelists. "Because we're putting together squads for some missions! Now let's put our thinking caps on!"

"Don't forget to contact the West Coasters. They'll likely be interested in these endeavors, too," Setsuna reminded of their oversea Meta allies.

"No problem. We'll contact Marty as soon as possible," Ami said.

"Good," Setsuna said.

 **(End theme)**

While the Senshi, Detectives, and Duelists assessed the new mission, Setsuna stepped out of the room to give herself room to breath. Hina watched her godmother leave.

"Where are you going, Setsuna?" Hina asked her.

"I'll be back, little one." She walked out smiling to her.

Standing in the hallway, Setsuna placed a hand on her chest and smiled.

"That was a lot to explain. I hope they can carry these missions forward." She stared at the hallway ceiling, flicking her hair back. In the back of her mind, she longed for a degree of freedom from her duties outside Time and Space. "Perhaps without me if they can afford to... but for as long as I'm still Guardian of Time, I'm unsure of my role in a series of missions that could last weeks or perhaps months." _Queen Serenity, now that Skogul has reawakened and I_ _'ve taken Hina as my successor_ _... I_ _'ll have two individuals to take my place, but chances are it'll be Hina since she received my power from my future self. Skogul would merely serve as a substitute or an interim guardian before Hina is ready._ _But, I wonder if_ _Skogul_ _'s ready to take on such a_ _undertaking? I don_ _'t want to force either of them to take my position. I want them to enjoy as much of their youth as they can._

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/3:45 PM**_

Jessica's mind clicked as she snapped back to reality.

"Jess, you ok?" Kotori asked the Navajo girl.

"Huh? Yeah, just fell into La La Land for a second there," an embarrassed Jessica replied.

"Glad to have you back," Kara joked with her.

"We don't want to lose you to La La Land of all places," Alec chuckled.

"Man, this is so cool! We get to go on some other world missions!" Kazu yelled out excitedly. Few were as excited as Kazu, who barely got a taste of dimension travel when ChaosMillenniummon divided everyone across the Nexus.

Sasha turned to Phillippe. "Maybe we'll be lucky and we'll be put on a mission together?"

"I hope so," Sasha nodded to him.

"Looks like I'm going to have a busy few months, aren't I?" Ryo half-chuckled as he stood up. _Actually, we got a ton of work ahead for us, Karin._

Kotori pumped her fist into the air and hollered. "Now this is what I've been hoping for! More trips to other dimensions! Oh man, I hope we get a chance to go back to Cloud's world!"

"Oh yeah, didn't you tell us you went into the Final Fantasy VII world?" Ayanna asked her.

"Yep, and it was a hell of a good time. It didn't last long, but I'll never forget it. Hope they remember me, Himura, and Jeri."

"Well, you just might have that chance, Kotori," Seadramon said.

"Indeed, but we all should head to Legend HQ and talk with the others there," Ryo spoke up. "I'm sure they're already planning out what the next move will be."

"Right! Legend HQ, here we come!" Kotori declared as she eyed the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in the clear distance.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/'Vacant House Space'/7:30 PM**_

The Lost Kingdoms group were escorted into their new living space. They gazed in awe, surveying an almost empty house with nice furnishings. Tai & Agumon, Sora & Biyomon, X, and Simms watched the Lost Kingdoms group explore their new surroundings.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **A Happy Scene**_ **)**

"Wow, this place is perfect!" Madoka's cheery voice could be heard from the other side.

"It's much better on the eyes than the dump we used to hide out in," Gai gazed around, approving of their new home.

"Ah! You can even get a great view of the city!" Mana poked her head out a window. "It's so beautiful!"

"What do you think, Inori?" Shu asked the songstress.

"I like it," Inori smiled to him. "Are you ok with it?"

"More than ok. I love it. It kinda reminds me of... home," Shu reflected to his living with his stepmother Haruka Ouma.

Homura checked over the house security. "Good to know this place is already installed."

"I made sure everything suits your needs, my friends," Simms said.

"We can't thank you enough," Shu addressed Simms.

"We'll give you guys time to adjust and explore the city before we call you up for missions," X addressed the Lost Kingdoms group.

"We'll take as much time as needed," Gai said. "But, we will come when you require our services. In fact, consider our services as payment for this wonderful home and roof you've provided us."

Tai chimed in with a grin. "Ah, it's not a prob, guys! In fact, me and my friends plan to drop by!"

"By the way, Miss Ouma?" Sora addressed Mana.

"Yeah?"

"You asked if there's some places to shop? Well, I know a few."

"Really?! Can you show us now?!"

Sora nodded. "Sure, we've got time."

Mana quickly grabbed Homura's hand. "C'mon, HomuHomu, we're overdue for some new clothes!" She blew a kiss to Gai on her way out. "See you in a bit, 'Triton'! We won't take long!"

"Wait, hold on...!" Homura cried out, finding herself being dragged along against her will. She tried to pry free, but Mana's grip was vice-like to break loose.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Madoka called out. She stopped as she faced Tai, X, and Simms. She gave them polite curtsy bows. "Thank you all, friends. We'll never forget this." She then bolted out after Mana and Homura.

"Shu, I'll be back later," Inori kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun," Shu waved his girlfriend off.

As Inori left with Sora, the men were left to converse.

"Shu, you have one sweet girlfriend," Agumon said.

"Thanks, she's actually a great singer. Maybe one day she can give us a performance."

"There's a karaoke in town. Maybe she can show us her singing talents there," Tai offered. He looked over to Gai. "Man, your girl, Mana, is sure crazy, huh?"

"Yes, well..." Gai coughed. "But, that's what makes her unique. Though with how she behaves around Homura, she can be considered Bi."

"Hey, no judgment here," X nodded.

"So, what do you suppose these anomalies are?" Shu wondered.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Tai admitted his ignorance. "But, we'll get to the bottom of this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Victoria's Store/7:50 PM**_

Mana's laughter could be heard from the opposite side of the store. Sora, Biyomon, Madoka, and Inori waited outside the dressing rooms for Mana and Homura. The curtains quickly opened, revealing Mana in a hot pink mini dress with a black sleeveless top and long black fingerless gloves.

"Tada!" Mana gleefully announced, walking out and spinning around before striking a model pose. "How do I look?"

Madoka clapped. "It looks cute on you, Mana!"

Inori smiled genuinely to her 'sister'. "I agree, it looks good on you, Mana."

"Um, so where's Homura?" Madoka inquisitively asked Mana.

Mana turned around waiting for Homura to come out. "Oh, c'mon don't be so shy HomuHomu! They wanna see!" Grinning devilishly, the pink-haired Eve pulled Homura forward. "Get a load of Homura with a complete makeover!"

Homura meekly stepped out, looking like a complete opposite of what Madoka is used to seeing. Homura came out garbed in a velvet black dress and cute red high-heel sandals. Her hair was done in her old hairstyle: braided twin-tails. If there was anything to illustrate Homura's awkward position, it would be her flushing face while everyone gawked at her.

"Madoka, please don't laugh..."

Madoka smiled, clapping her hands together. "Why would I laugh? You look so adorable!"

"Really? You think so?" The time traveler looked down over herself.

"Madoka's right. It's very cute," Sora concurred with the pink-haired Puella's opinion.

"Yes, I should you should get it," Inori approved as well.

Mana patted Homura's back. "See? I told you they'd like it! I think you'd look even cuter with glasses on!"

"No, this is more than enough," Homura insisted. "Please, Mana!"

"Oh, all right."

The other ladies laughed together while Madoka snapped pictures of Mana with Homura.

Meanwhile, Kyubey poked his head out of a pile of clothes and monitored the girls. He pounced, startling a few customers. He quickly sprinted over to Madoka and hopped on her right shoulder.

"Kyubey? Where did you go?" Madoka asked him.

"Just closely making observations of the _Homo sapiens sapiens_ that inhabit this dimension. As per usual, there's nothing different about them from Shu Ouma's world."

"Say, don't you think Homura looks cute, Kyubey?" Madoka pointed to the dark-haired time traveler, who stood still wearing the velvet dress.

Homura narrowed her eyes to Kyubey, who still maintained a blank expression. Both exchanged looks briefly. Kyubey tilted his head to one side.

"What?" Homura muttered coldly.

"I don't understand the concept of cute. What am I looking at, Madoka?"

Resisting the urge to draw her firearm and shoot the Incubator, Homura maintained her composure.

"I take it Simms provided you all money for expenses and all the necessities?" Sora asked the girls.

Inori answered with a nod. "Yes, he did. And we have enough to buy us some new clothes."

"I think I'll take this!" Mana said, walking back to the dressing room to take off her pink and black dress. "Homura, buy that dress and get some other clothes. too!"

Homura grumbled. "Just don't overspend, Mana. Gosh, this is embarrassing."

"Yeah, I think we're going to enjoy being here, Sora," Madoka turned to Bearer of Love, who shared a smile with her. "Homura..."

"Yeah, Madoka?"

"Don't you think we'll have a lot of fun here? We'll get to do a lot of things together we never had the chance to do!"

Realizing she and Madoka would spend more time together, Homura couldn't complain. She looked forward to settling down in a new world with her closest friend.

"So, where to next?" Sora asked the girls.

"Well, is there a karaoke place?" Inori inquired.

Upon hearing this, Mana zipped right over to Inori.

"Did someone say, karaoke?!"

"I know just the place," Sora offered.

xxxxx

 _ **Karaoke Bar/8:15 PM**_

Not long after their shopping spree, Sora and Biyomon took their guests to the local karaoke bar. Inori and Mana were the star attractions that evening as young couples were drawn to their singing duet. Sora & Biyomon, Madoka, and Homura sat together watching their two friends.

Madoka sipped her soda pop and turned over to Homura. "Hmm?" She noticed the dark-haired time traveler sneaking a smile. "Homura."

"Yeah, Madoka?"

"Want to get up there and sing?"

"Well, I..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"If you insist," Homura adhered as Madoka took her hand and brought her up to stage.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica –** _ **Connect**_ **(TV Size))**

Following Inori and Mana's duet, Madoka and Homura sang their duet. To their surprise, they sang the opening lyrics of their own TV show _Connect_.

A redhead punker girl whispered to her boyfriend. "Hey, don't those two look like Madoka and Homura?"

"Yeah, those are great cosplay!" The oblivious teenage guy yelled out.

Sora chuckled nervously. "Oh boy, at least they're buying into Madoka and Homura's likeness."

"Hey, Sora!" Mimi called out as she, Palmon, and Keke walked over to sit down with them. "I got your message. Did we miss anything?"

"You guys came just in time to see Madoka and Homura sing a duet," Biyomon pointed to the Puella girls on stage.

"Wow, they look great!" Mimi cheered them on. "Strut that stuff on stage, girls!"

Madoka and Homura exchanged smiles as they continued singing to their heart's content. Inori clapped for them. Mana, on the other hand, scoffed in jealousy over being upstaged by Madoka.

"That should me and HomuHomu up there."

As they finished, the audience stood up cheering them. Madoka and Homura embraced the cheers their fans were giving them. Little did these people know they were applauding the genuine Puella girls.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Mimi hollered loudly. "Encore! This time all four of you!"

"They're pretty good," Keke nodded in approval.

Madoka beckoned Inori and Mana to join them on stage.

"Wanna give them an encore?" Madoka asked her two pink-haired friends.

"Sure," Inori accepted.

"Let's give them a show, guys!" Mana declared, kicking up a mike in her hand.

Homura smiled and faced the audience. "Let's give them something to remember us by."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Shinjuku District/Vacant Apartment/6:30 PM**_

After leaving with Karin and Dimitri, Ford was accompanied by the Tamers to a vacant apartment. As soon as they arrived, Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon was there to meet with them.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Longing**_ **)**

"So, this is my place," Ford surveyed the vacant apartment. He noticed a few furnishings in the apartment, including a sofa and a dining table. "Not a bad start." He set down his suitcase. "Man, this is a lot to take in." He took a deep breath.

"Just take your time, Ford," Ryo reassured him. "Simms and X has supplied you with enough money to keep you compensated for a while."

"Right, but I've got to find some work. That'll be a good way for me to get adjusted in this new world," Ford said, looking over his shoulder. He sighted the Tamers behind him. "And I can't thank you enough, Tamers, for keeping me company."

"It's no problem, Ford," Takato said in a friendly manner. "We're happy to have another ally we can depend on."

"I know adjusting to a whole new dimension is a lot to take in, but please take your time," Henry insisted.

"Or, you can holla if you wanna hang out!" Terriermon chimed in, snickering.

"Yeah, just know you have a ton of outreach if you need someone to take you around the city," Himura offered his kind gesture to Ford.

"Maybe we could tour you around Legend HQ?" Inumon asked.

"Thanks. After hearing you guys talk about it in a big way to me, I'm curious to look into it," Ford replied.

"Then, we can come by and take you to see it... tomorrow?" Takato inquired to Ford.

"Sounds like fun. I don't plan on doing anything these next few days but relax."

"Then, we'll see you then," Rika nodded to Ford.

"Sure," Ford walked the Tamers out and waved them goodbye. As he closed the door behind him, he took in his new surroundings. It hasn't even been a day since he arrived and being in a world full of anime heroes he's seen on TV was surreal to him. "Man, this is unbelievable."

He scoured through his new living space. He opened the door to the balcony and faced a near perfect view of Shinjuku. He scanned around, catching the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in plain sight. He quickly became familiarized with the location he remembered from _Digimon Tamers_.

"Man, I'm really living the dream, am I?" Ford still couldn't believe he was _their_ world and among others. "I do look forward to meeting the other legendary icons, especially Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, and Yusuke Urameshi." He closed his eyes as a cool wind brushed against his face. "I wonder. Once I'm fully settled, could I find a soulmate here that I couldn't find in my world?" He mulled over his future in this dimension.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Gates of Time**_

Sailor Pluto painstakingly eyed the Time Door in front of her. She seemingly stood waiting for someone to show up.

Then, the Time Guardian heard light footsteps and sensed a presence behind her. As if anticipating this certain guest, she smirked and turned around facing the dark-haired Puella time traveler.

 **(Cue Frank Soto –** _ **Timeless Place**_ **)**

"Homura Akemi, it's been a while. Oh, my apologies you go by Homura _Ouma_ these days. You're now Shu Ouma's adopted sister." Pluto acknowledged her guest's presence. "How's dimension DF-616 been compared to dimension GLK-1114?"

Homura paced forward, flipping her hair back. She responded with a reserved smile. "It'll take some time to adjust, but as long as I'm with Madoka Kaname, I'm content wherever I go."

"So, what did you come here for, Miss Ouma? I surmise you'll be joining Madoka and perhaps others on these dimension endeavors?"

"Yes, that's the plan. I want to get to the bottom of these anomalies more than anyone else. Just a question, do you know what's creating these space-time anomalies?"

Pluto dismissively nodded, sighing. "I'm afraid not. The source of these anomalies has yet to come forward. What's more, not even Lady Cosmos knows."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Pluto. Rest assured," Homura bowed with an arm over her chest and started off.

"Miss Ouma."

Upon hearing being addressed, Homura paused and leered over her shoulder back to Pluto.

"Perhaps you'd like to come to my dimension sometime?"

"And do what? Pose as your foreign exchange student?"

Pluto exchanged smiles with Homura. "Perhaps. You could even bring Madoka Kaname if you wish. We could discuss more over a game of chess?"

"Sounds enticing, Time Guardian. We could exchange a healthy debate about the time-space continuum."

The solitary Senshi queried. "Then, you accept?"

Homura nodded, shaking Pluto's hand. "I accept."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Earth/Shinjuku District/Legend HQ/July 25, 2011/12:35 PM**_

As he arrived into Legend HQ, Ford came with Takato and the Tamers. He was mesmerized by the familiar faces he's seen in the anime and manga he's read. He couldn't believe his eyes at whom he was meeting.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Calling**_ **)**

Standing before him: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Yugi Muto, and Takuya Kanbara. He also noticed Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna and Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde, two representatives of the new generation helping complete the 'Big 7' of dimension YYGDM-01.

"My god, I can't believe this..." Ford was at a near loss for words. "...this is surreal!"

"Awesome, isn't it?" Takato added with a chuckle as he walked over joining the other leaders. "Who would've guessed you'd be seeing all of us in one room!"

"So, you're the new dimension crosser we've been hearing about?" Kotori looked over Ford.

"It's good to meet you, Ford," Usagi kindly approached, shaking his hand. "Don't feel too overwhelmed. It's not often when all of us are in the same room."

"But, when it is, it feels great," Yugi addressed the newcomer.

"Hi, Ford! Good to see you again!" Karin waved to him.

"Yeah, man! We're glad you can make it!" Takuya added with a genuine smile.

"Another dimension hopper? Sheesh, how many of you are there?" Yusuke half-chuckled, turning to Ford. "Nah, it's cool."

"With all the groups we're going, we'll need more than plenty of dimension jumpers," Karin stated. "I think Lady Cosmos realized that we'd problems of taking various teams across dimensions."

"Well, I have to get the gist of my dimension crossing powers first," Ford replied, scanning each of the hero groups. He sighted the Tamers and Legendary Warriors first. Then, he eyed a few of the Duelists. The Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives came into view next. He pivoted over to the Kuiper Belt Senshi and Valkyrie Maidens.

This is the first he was seeing the other Kuiper Senshi. It was also the first time he was seeing the Valkyrie Maidens.

Then, his eyes caught sight of an individual that stood out from the rest. He eyed a bronze-skinned young woman with long black hair. Jessica noticed Ford paying her mind.

"Hey, Jessica, what'ca looking at?" Kara asked her.

"That Ford guy is looking right at me."

"Ah, maybe you should go over and talk to him?"

"I don't know, Kara."

Alec encouraged Jessica. "Hey, you might not get another chance like this."

Ayanna sighed. "Just go over there just so Kara doesn't keep pushing."

Just then, a disembodied voice chimed inside Jessica's head. " _ **Well, well, who is this? Jessica, I must concur with your friends. You need to talk to this good-looking man.**_ "

Jessica sighed as her 'rival' awoke from her slumber. _Geirskogul, not you too!_

" _ **Go on, Jessica! You don't get many opportunities for a potential mate!**_ "

 _Whoa, hold on! Mate?!_ Jessica balked at Geirskogul's nonchalant choice of words. _Fine. I've obviously been outnumbered 3-1. I'll go._

" _ **Good, Jessica. Now hurry!**_ "

Jessica gulped as she walked over to Ford. "Um, hello?"

"Hi, sorry if I made you nervous. It's not often I see a indigenous American in person, much less in Japan."

"It's ok. I'm still getting used to being outside my own homeland. Japan is still a lot for me to take in."

Ford nodded. "So, what's your name?"

"Jessica. Jessica Nightwind."

"Jessica Nightwind? Nice, that's a beautiful name."

Geirskogul chuckled deviously the closer Jessica got to Ford. " _ **Ohoho, this young man is very**_ _ **cute**_ _ **. Do not let him out of your grasp. Do not let your friends even engage a conversation with him!**_ "

Jessica groaned over Geirskogul's constant interference. _I'm not going to hear the end of this._

Despite trying to ignore Geirskogul's devious play, Jessica looked into Ford's face and forced a big smile. She and Ford carried on a decent conversation, albeit Ford gave off awkward vibes. He was able to overcome that insecurity while carrying on their conversation.

"Hey, see that?" Kotori whispered to Sasha.

"Yeah, looks like Jessica found a new friend," Sasha meticulously watched Jessica and Ford carry a friendly conversation.

"Ford?" Yugi beckoned the young Thai man over. "Come so we may discuss your place in the big picture."

Hearing this, Ford turned and nodded. "Ok, I'm ready to talk."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/July 15, 2011/9:30 AM**_

The day of departure finally arrived.

Tai & Agumon, Karin Osaka, Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke, and Athena & PinkPatamon convened at the sanctuary. Matt & Gabumon and Keke arrived shortly after Tai's group.

X arrived to meet with them.

"You guys came much earlier than we arranged, but I'm not complaining," X said. "I've pinpointed the exact dimension you'll be going to. So, Karin, you know what to do."

"Of course," Karin replied.

"Tai, Dimitri, Kensuke, I'd try keep your full Ascendant powers on a leash if you can. However, I get the feeling there will come situations where it will necessitate going all out," the masked watcher informed them.

"We'll do our best," Dimitri nodded.

"But, we can't make any promises if we decide to take the gloves off," stressed Kensuke.

Tai added, exuding a smile of confidence. "Especially if these anomalies you keep warning us about pick with a fight with us first."

"And we'll do our best to neutralize these malignant anomalies!" Karin openly vowed.

"You can do it!" Athena cheered them on. "Too bad I won't get to go."

"Oh sweetie," Karin walked over and hugged Athena. "Maybe on my next dimension trip, I promise. You've got Meryl to keep company."

"Yeah, I can visit Meryl."

"And you can hang around here with me," X said, patting Athena's shoulder.

"Athena, you be on your best behavior while we're gone," Dimitri addressed his future daughter.

"Will do, daddy!"

"Tai," Matt called out to his friendly rival's attention. "Keke and I have been given a separate dimension mission. Don't think I'm just going to sit back and let you have all the adventures to yourself."

"Sure, but you already convinced yourself to use this as a training regiment since you're bringing Keke along?"

"Not surprised you saw through my strategy. Yes, this mission doubles as a training escapade. X has honored my wishes."

"All we're waiting for is someone to dimension hop us over," Keke said.

"Oh, well I can do that. Just tell me where you guys need to go," Karin offered.

"Sis, good luck to you, father, and Gabumon. Also be careful and make sure father gets enough training in," Dimitri said, half embracing Keke.

"Same to you, bro." Keke then looked to X and blew a kiss to him.

In response, X slipped off the lower part of his mask and let that 'kiss' smack him right on the lips.

Wasting no time, Karin took out her Sedna Henshin Stick and used it to open a dimensional portal. Tai's group entered first. Then, Matt's small group jumped through the portal. X, Athena, and PinkPatamon waved them off goodbye.

"Good luck, my friends," X muttered before looking down at Athena.

"What now?" Wondered Athena, holding PinkPatamon in her arm. "I hope I'll go on a mission, too."

"You'll get your chance, Athena. In the meantime..." X took his mask off and article of clothing off. He, now unmasked as Max Kamiya, jumped out to reveal his training gear. "Would you like to show me your skills? Maybe just maybe I can teach you some techniques?"

"Oh, sure! I'd love that!" Athena's eyes lit up with excitement. "But, um... are you able to teach me to become an Ascendant? Like you, my dad, Grunkle Tai, and grandpa Matt?"

Max blinked thrice and gawked. "Wait, you still can't turn Ascendant?"

"No, I try my hardest and nothing happens. Daddy trained me hard, but even he has trouble."

"I know Dimitri's done his best, but maybe it's you that's holding back?"

Athena gasped. "Me holding back?"

"Athena, you came to the right instructor that can help bring out your latent potential. However, I leave it up to you. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

The child mulled over Max's offer for arduous training. PinkPatamon looked up to her partner and waited.

"What are you going to do, Athena?" PinkPatamon asked her.

Athena has wanted to be strong like her parents and fellow Ascendant peers. For the longest time, she hasn't been able to delve into her Ascendant energy reserves. Being a quarter Ascendant at least has diluted that possible potential. Or, it's as Max already alluded: Athena's lack of becoming a full-on Ascendant is not due to genetics, but withholding her own potential purposefully for an inherent reason.

"Max, ok I'd like to give it a try," Athena said with a determined look.

"Then, let's take a few steps at a time, little one."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Epiphany**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Digiverse/Southern Digital Quadrant/Spaceship**_

A military spaceship, one with the emblem of the Buriza Empire, coasted through the outer rims of the Southern Digital Quadrant in search of recruits. Following the fall of their emperor, the Buriza Empire fell into shambles and anarchy spread through the rankings.

However, one loyal subordinate exercised his authority and rose to the ranks as the Buriza Force's interim leader.

Sitting in a hover chair, a short blue alien with a koala-like nose, garbed in a green-and-black armor with a red cape named Sorbetmon scanned space while his grunts worked around the clock doing repairs in the ship.

"Sir, that collision with those meteors did some damage to the ship!" A grunt shouted frantically while putting out a fire.

"Idiots! This area better be clear of fire on the double!" Loudly barked Shisamimon.

Tagomamon, a tall grayish humanoid alien Digimon garbed in green, black, and red battle armor, extinguished some flames. He scanned the extinguished fires through his visor-like scouter. "There, the fire's been cleared here."

Leaning back on his seat, Sorbetmon groaned. "Cripes, this isn't what I hoped to bargain with. The once mighty empire's fallen apart. Morale's at an all-time low. If only... if only you hadn't vanished without a trace, Lord Burizalor. If only there was a way we could find you... or if you truly met a horrible end, we'd find means to revive you..."

Just like that, Sorbetmon's prayers were answered in the form of a violet portal that opened up inside the command station. Two individuals emerged from the portal.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST –** _ **Inescapable Fear**_ **)**

Sorbetmon and the other Buriza Force members were taken aback by two humans, one of which carried with him a device used to open dimension portals.

One of them looked like Ken Ichijouji's old brother, Sam. Despite his seemingly harmless appearance, he fiendish-looking man with wild spiky blue hair and wearing a full black armored garb. He wore a maniacal look on his face. He was the one carrying the strange device.

The other was young man with blonde hair and battle armor. He looked less maniacal than his partner, but beneath the exterior he possessed a mind equally as wicked.

The one with the dimension portal device spoke up, addressing the aliens. "Good day to my fellow scumbags! I am the Digital Warlord and right here with me is..."

"Cyrus Fujita," the other one introduced himself.

"Who are you?!" Shisamimon, a big red bull-horned behemoth wearing a small armor chest piece, growled at the two newcomers. "How did you get in here?"

The Warlord scoffed at the red-skinned, bull-horned behemoth. "Watch who you're addressing, you big halfwit."

"Wait, Cyrus Fujita?" Sorbetmon meticulously eyed the aforementioned human. "But, aren't you...? Our files claim you've..."

"Died? Oh, I was, but fortunately unforeseen circumstances granted me a second chance at life," Cyrus confirmed his revival. "But, Sorbetmon, I take it? Me and my friend here wish to help alleviate the empire's current troubles."

"How would you like it if we revived your boss?" The Warlord offered, deviously smiling.

Tagomamon queried them with doubt. "And may I ask how will you do that?"

"Yes, I'm curious myself," Sorbetmon muttered, scratching his jaw.

"Rest your doubts, my friends. We have found means to revive Lord Burizalor," Cyrus proclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Aligned Triad**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And so plenty of stuff has happened. We're definitely moving forward into the meat of Dimension Missions arcs. The implications of these dimension missions may play key to the later Cross Gen arcs.

The chapter introduces us to a new character: Ford. Yes, a character created by Ford1114 and one based on himself (as if the name wasn't a dead giveaway). So, no doubt a self insert character, but with tweaks to his personality. Yes, as stated, he is new to the dimension hopping business made famous by Ryo and Karin. He'll have his own missions; also judging by his interactions with the YYGDM cast, he's already found that likely 'soulmate'. For those who've followed Ford1114's _House of Madoka_ and _Shinnen: New Year_ , the Cornerverse Ford and Jessica became a couple (and later a married couple). Now we'll get to see their canon counterparts' relationship develop. As for Ford moving into the YYGDM-01 dimension, it's a wait and see. If things go well with Jessica, he may become permanent resident there, or Ford1114 might have other plans for him. We'll see when we reach that avenue. ( **Update:** Ford is not present in any scenes in _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy's_ version of this chapter; per Ford1114's request, his character won't have any appearances not even a cameo in _Ascendancy_.)

Speaking of new cast additions: the Lost Kingdoms crew move in as new residents of dimension DF-616. For the most part, it's the Guilty Crown cast that moved in. Madoka, Homura, and Kyubey may not necessarily live in DF-616 in the long run. They'll have roles that require them to leave DF-616 for other universes (also considering this Madoka is linked to her true goddess self and Homura is duty bound to keep tabs on space-time intrusions).

That's right. Many teams will take on multiple dimension missions. But, to save myself time and energy, I will not do and show every mission. Most will get passing mentions. Only a few I've handpicked will be covered in whole chapters (one of which already written entirely by Ford1114).

Yes, I couldn't resist putting Pluto and Homura in a scene. It'd be a missed opportunity if I didn't do it! Talks of Homura posing as a foreign exchange student for Pluto? Perhaps while she's scouring the YYGDM-01 in search of clues of the anomalous presence that's been spreading through the Nexus. Or, maybe just to see the YYGDM timeline that existed prior to the dark dystopian future that led to the events of _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. Homura does what she wants at this point as long as Madoka is close with her. So, you can probably expect more Pluto and Homura interactions.

On the subject of Homura's name. This version of her has been adopted by Shu's stepmother, Haruka, and given the Ouma surname. She has become Shu's adoptive sister, which stays exclusive to _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdom_. So, starting now and after this chapter, she'll be called Homura _Ouma_.

Jessica and Geirskogul: What's the deal with this? Well, if you've followed me and Ford1114's _Shinnen: New Year_ fic, Geirskogul is a Erinye rival character that's opposite of Jessica/Valkyrie Skogul. That same character is set to appear in _Valkyrie Advent_. And as this story is set after said YYGDM story, it's kinda obvious who wins that encounter and well... Geirskogul didn't go away entirely, opting to merge her consciousness with Jessica. It'll be a while until that happens in my _Valkyrie Advent_ fic, but just so you know before I get any inquiries. ( **Update:** _Valkyrie Advent_ is past that and Geirskogul's merger with Skogul is complete.)

The post-credit scene is pretty much a no brainer if you're already reading _Resurrection B_. This ties directly into that movie fic, which chronologically happens after the Dimension Missions arc wraps up.

So, what to expect next chapter? Tai's group land in a world where two alien robot factions are set to clash. It shall be a blast!

Until then, send a review and see you next month for the next Cross Generations!


	3. The Aligned Triad

**A/N** :And I return to you with another monthly edition of _Cross Generations_!

Now, what world have Tai, Karin, Dimitri, Ken, and co. fallen into? In a world between two warring alien robots... in disguise.

Yep, you heard right, but which incarnations will they meet? You're about to find out!

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **TFP-10:** _Transformers Prime/Aligned Continuity_ dimension  
 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimension  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension

xxxxx

 **(Cue Super Smash Bros. 4 For 3DS OST -** _ **Classic Mode – Map**_ **)**

" _ **Hey, all! This is Max Kamiya!"**_

" _And I'm Athena!"_

" _ **Heh, yeah, we're pretty impressed that these dimension missions are going straightforward."**_

" _Yeah, I heard that Varuna and Quaoar went to that world with ponies! Uncle Ken's girlfriend went to this world with a talking blue jay and raccoon. Weird."_

" _ **Don't forget about Team Xros Heart exploring a Dynasty/Samurai Warrior dimension and a Dragon Quest world that has the same format based on Dragon Quest Heroes. Not to mention Kensuke went to a shared Gundam universe similar to Dynasty Warriors."**_

" _That's so cool to hear, Max!"_

" _ **Yes, but then there's going to be a big mission coming up. Your mother, Sedna, is bringing Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke to a specific dimension of the Aligned Transformers. A war is forthcoming uniting the Autobots and Decepticons, generally enemies to one another, on their final stand against Unicron and his Terrorcons. I've got this feeling one of those anomalies we've been warned about is behind Unicron's revival."**_

" _Oh wow, I wonder how this will go for mom, dad, uncle Ken, and Grunkle Tai!"_

" _ **Trust me Athena, it's going to be intense to see."**_

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: TFP-10/Cybertron**_

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Transformers Prime**_ **)**

The final stage was set for the two warring Cybertronian factions: the Autobots and Decepticons. Having battled for ages from the once war ravaged Cybertron to Earth, the Autobots and Decepticons engaged in various conflicts.

Led by Optimus Prime, the Autobots sought to preserve peace for sentient life. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, wanted conquest and control over Dark Energon, which was later discovered as the 'blood of Unicron'. The former Orion Pax and former Megatronus, once friends, ultimately clashed as one might expect from their opposing ideologies.

With help from human children and Earth's military in Jasper, Nevada, the Autobots fought the Decepticons in staged conflicts. Cybertronians from both sides were sacrificed. A bond was established between the three human children and the Autobots.

The Earth was even briefly taken over by the Decepticons. The Decepticons gained support from Predaking. Prior to the final engagement, the Decepticons captured the key, the Omega Lock, to restoring the once devastated Cybertron. It looked as if all hope had been lost for the Autobots.

In the end, in shocking turn of events, it was not Optimus, but Bumblebee that sealed Megatron's fate and extinguished his Spark using the Star Saber. Megatron's lifeless body plunged to the bottoms of the Earth's oceans. As the Decepticons fled, the Autobots bid farewell to their human compatriots and returned to rebuild the now revived Cybertron.

Granted, peace didn't last. Unicron, influenced by some outside source, revived Megatron, whose revival was a result of the last essence of Dark Energon in him. Granted a new modified body thanks to Unicron's influence, Megatron headed for Cybertron to renew his conflict with the Autobots.

On Cybertron, the Decepticons managed to create clones of Predacons, leading to another battle with the Autobots. However, the three sides must band together to prevent Unicron/Megatron and an army of Predacon Terrorcons from destroying Cybertron's Primus core.

And that battle for Cybertron's fate was set to be met with some unexpected guests.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers: Fall of Cybertron OST –** _ **Iacon Under Siege ~ Defend the Ark**_ **)**

On one side, Unicron/Megatron and his amassed army of Predacon Terrorcons held their ground. The unearthly howls of the revived zombie-like beasts filled the Cybertronian landscape.

On the opposite end, the Autobots (Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Knock Out) and the Predacons (Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel) stood united to defend the Well of All Sparks from the Terrorcon army.

"My legion! The time is upon us!" Unicron declared. "Destroy Primus with your dragon fire!"

With that, the Predacon Terrorcons took to the sky and circled over the vicinity where Primus' core was situated.

"We're the last line of defense!" Bumblebee said, realizing their dire situation.

"I would recommend leaving to those more suited to the task," Predaking suggested. "Skylynx! Darksteel! Allow nothing to enter the well!"

The three Predacons quickly transformed into their draconian modes and charged ahead to engage their reanimated brethren. The Terrorcons swooped down in a huge swarm only for the Predacon trio to blast them with powerful fire blasts. However, the flying Terrorcons overwhelmed the Predacon trio and drove them deep into the Well of All Sparks where the Primus' core lied.

The Autobots looked down hopelessly as their last line of defense was seemingly taken out.

"Really? Is it going to end like this?" Bulkhead asked in dismay.

"We're not losing our planet," Bumblebee vowed, pivoting over toward the Megatron vessel. "Not without taking Unicron with it!"

Then, came the sound of loud screams from the well accompanied by loud explosions. The Autobots and Unicron watched in shock as numerous Terrorcon bodies were being tossed out and a few frozen solid.

"What is this?!" Unicron snarled, witnessing the destruction of several Terrorcons.

"Predaking and the others are fighting back!" Smokescreen exclaimed jubilantly.

"Since when they can freeze enemies solid?" Arcee noticed the few frozen Terrorcons.

"If it's not them, then...!" Bulkhead stopped as he and the Autobots watched four large beings flying out of the well.

Knock Out identified the four beings. "By the All Spark, are they Cybertronians?!"

"Wait, look! I see four humans on top of those four!" Bumblebee noticed.

The four beings were VictoryGreymon, AlforceVeedramon, Seraphimon, and a giant polar bear with armor. The four humans riding their partners were Tai Kamiya (DF-616), Kensuke Rainer (XLR-8/YYGDM-01), Dimitri Ishida (DF-811/YYGDM-01), and Sailor Sedna (DF-616/YYGDM-01).

"Humans?! But, how did they reach Cybertron of all places?!" Smokescreen shouted, easily confounded by the notion of Earth life much less humans on Cybertron.

"And none I can recognize," Arcee stated.

"But, they're doing a good job taking care of those Terrorcons!" Bulkhead pointed to VictoryGreymon driving his Dramon Breaker through a Terrorcon and slicing it in two.

Kensuke hollered loudly. "Rip 'em him to bits, AlforceVeedramon!" He commanded his partner, who complied and shoved his hand through a Terrorcon's chest and dismantled it into scrap.

"Look, brother!" Sedna noticed the Autobots. "Looks like we've landed on Cybertron!"

"Tell me which Transformers dimension did we land in?" Kensuke asked.

"Dimension coordinates: TFP-10. Transformer Field Prime Dash One Zero."

"English, sis."

"The Transformers Aligned universe." the Ice Senshi specified. "And looks like we've landed right in the middle of a war if those flying dragons we've blasted through was anything to go by."

VictoryGreymon powered up, using _**Fury Blitz**_ to swerve around two Terrorcons. He punched through one's head and tore it off and caught another in the chest.

"Well, war or not, looks like we're right smack in the middle of some conflict!" Tai eyed Unicron and the Autobots.

Knut the polar bear advised Sedna. "Perhaps, we should land where those machines are gathered?"

"They're more than just machines, Knut," the Ice Senshi corrected him. "They're sentient life forms who've lived for ages, far longer than we have."

Dimitri pivoted toward Unicron. "That big guy over there must be this universe's Megatron, I take it?"

Kensuke added. "Either that or he's upgraded into Galvatron from how he's designed."

"Hold on," Sedna sensed a dark essence resonating in Unicron. "Guys, I think we might've found a dark anomaly that's nested in this dimension."

"Then, let's have a word with the Autobots. They need to know what they're up against," Tai stated. "Strange though, where's their Optimus Prime?"

 **(End theme)**

The group descended where the Autobots were. The Autobots glanced suspiciously at the four Digimon and the polar bear spirit. They were even more perplexed by the appearance of the four humans.

"Ok, I don't mean to pry, but who are you eight?" Knock Out asked the newcomers.

"First off, where did you come from? Did Jack and the others back on Earth send for you?" Arcee inquired, eyeing the eight suspiciously.

"Huh? Well, about that..." Tai stopped as Sedna interjected and confronted Arcee.

"We don't know who you're referring to, but no we come from another dimension and we just happened upon your world tracing dark anomalies," Sedna explained. "These dark anomalies are being planted by some mysterious force we've yet to determine..."

"Mysterious force? That's Unicron who's taken over Megatron's body!" Smokescreen said.

"Yes, but I think there's more to this than _meets the eye_ ," Sedna replied in a meta-sense. "The Unicron of your universe may just be in fact another agent of the dark source that's threatening to wipe out other universes outside this one."

The Autobots turned to one another rightfully disturbed and perplexed by this startling revelation.

"So, Unicron wants to destroy your world, but what's to say he won't stop there?" Asked Dimitri. "This dimension's whole universe will be in jeopardy."

Tai nodded. "But, if you let us help, we can prevent that from happening."

Bumblebee looked down at Tai. "And I take it you're the leader?"

"You can say that, but Sailor Sedna here is the dimension traveler who brought us here and she's the brains of our operation."

The Ice Senshi modestly smiled. "Oh, Tai, you're giving me too much cred."

"Nah, if not for you and Ken here, we wouldn't have come to this dimension. I might be the leader and muscle of this team, you're the brains and heart, Karin. I'll trust whatever judgment you make on this mission." He patted Sedna's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tai," Sedna nodded.

"What's your plan?" Bumblebee asked the newcomers.

"Well, we purge the dark anomaly out of Megatron. Someway," Sedna observed Megatron. "Tai, brother, Dimitri, you all can sense that dark power resonating in him, right?"

"Something's... or rather, someone's definitely pulling the strings behind the big guy," Tai sensed the dark anomalous source in Unicron/Megatron.

"I'm sure Optimus would like to know," Bumblebee said, seeing the spaceship descending near their location.

"So, we finally meet your big guy. This should be something," the Bearer of Courage awaited for Optimus Prime's arrival.

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter III: The Aligned Triad**_

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: TFP-10/Cybertron**_

"Eight outsiders from another world?" Unicron/Megatron observed the Triad members and their partners. "Where did they come from?"

Unicron warned Megatron. _**'They're dimension travelers sent to extinguish the source that revived my essence. They and our enemies must not be allowed to unite...**_ "

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **One Shall Rise**_ **)**

Suddenly, Unicron/Megatron sensed the presence of the Prime aboard the approaching ship.

"What? A familiar resonance," Unicron/Megatron verified. "Pure energy not unlike Primus!"

 _ **'One I have not encountered since ancient days.'**_

"The All Spark!"

The Autobots and the dimension group followed the ship and watched it descend.

"Optimus!" Bulkhead yelled out.

"I never thought I'd happy to see that big rig!" Knock Out said rather jubilantly for an ex-Decepticon.

xxxxx

Inside the ship, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack prepared to land on the battlefield.

"We must keep the All Spark from Unicron's reach," Optimus informed Wheeljack, who sat opposite from him.

"I thought the container was indestructible!"

"Indeed, but if this vessel wants to trap the All Spark, I fear it can be emptied of it."

"Hey, big guy, look!" Wheeljack pointed to the Autobots with Tai's assembly. "I don't think we were expecting company? Humans and some kind of Cybertronians?"

Optimus approached a visual showing the Autobots and Tai's group. He keenly observed the newcomers. "Intriguing, but I question how they arrived on our world."

"The scanners are picking up nexus energy from those eight. And upon careful observations, those four aren't giving any Energon," Wheeljack confirmed. "If they're with the others, they might be on our side."

"Only way one to find out," Optimus pressed a switch, lowering himself with a platform.

xxxxx

"Look! That has to be Optimus Prime!" Dimitri pointed to the Autobot leader.

"Yep, that's him," Kensuke added, catching a plain sight view of Optimus Prime.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see him again," Bumblebee smiled.

Unicron/Megatron, however, was none than pleased to see the Autobot leader. He forged a spear made purely out of Dark Energon.

"So, the Prime returns!"

Optimus dove off the platform and beelined for Unicron. Hefting the Dark Energon spear, Optimus narrowly dodged the dark projectile. Optimus dove head first into Unicron and tackled him back. The spear kept hurtling forward and caught the rear end of the ship, breaking off a flight support causing the ship to turbulently crash to the ground. Try as he might, Wheeljack couldn't steer the ship and took a hard fall with the ship.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead called out worryingly. He transformed into vehicle mode and headed for the crashed ship.

"Hang on! Let me help! Let's go, Faith!" Dimitri called out as he and Faith the Seraphimon flew ahead.

Sedna turned to Arcee and firmly nodded. "I think your friend needs help."

"Yes," Arcee nodded, turning into motorcycle form and speeding off with Sedna and Knut following her.

"Tai! Over there!" VictoryGreymon pointed to Optimus and Unicron/Megatron clobbering one another with heavy fist blows.

Tai clenched his fists. "Wish we can get in there someway."

"Unless that dark source decides to rears its ugly head, let these two settle their own matters," Kensuke advised. "Even if Megatron doesn't seem to be in control here."

AlforceVeedramon was taken aback. "This is a first. Choosing not to butt into a fight? Are you sure you're Ken?"

"I'm still me. I'd just rather not interfere in a brawl between two Cybertronians, especially these two."

"Well, it doesn't help your ol' groin kick won't do jack to robots," Tai half-chuckled.

"You got that right, Tai."

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Relentless Pursuit**_ **)**

Following a few exchanged blows, Optimus gained ground and kicked Unicron far back. Unicron landed while sliding back some.

Unicron hissed, threatening the Autobot leader. "Prime, deliver me the All Spark, so I may erase its essence from existence!"

"Not while I stand before you, Unicron!" Optimus openly vowed.

As Optimus and Unicron charged, they clenched their fists and landed simultaneous uppercuts to their jaws. Unicron stumbled back some as Optimus reared back and punched him a few times.

"Megatron, you and I once united to save the world from Unicron before! We must do so again!"

"Megatron may hear you!"

Optimus punched him again.

"But, he cannot help you!" Unicron yelled as his purple eyes burned and glowed with chaotic light.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Megatron's Mind**_

The Decepticon leader's essence was on the receiving end of Unicron's control. The combined power of Unicron and the dark anomalous power electrocuted Megatron's essence, furiously inflicting pain on the Deception.

 _ **'For he is enduring eternal suffering!'**_

xxxxx

 _ **Cybertron**_

Unicron quickly rebounded and knocked Optimus away with a Dark Energon spiked hammer.

"Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile! My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core! And we both know that the All Spark cannot thrive in a poisoned well!"

Lifting the club to smash Optimus' head with, he brought it down only to be intercepted by VictoryGreymon's Dramon Breaker. Covered in a red aura, Tai floated next to VictoryGreymon wearing an intense glare.

"Sorry, Ken, but I couldn't resist. Besides, you even said yourself Megatron's not in control here," Tai said while VictoryGreymon pushed Unicron back. "No one knows fighting a prideful rival better than me, right?"

"Yeah, and just like Yamakins, Megatron ended up being someone else's puppet," Ken nodded.

"How dare you interfere, Homo Sapien scum!" Unicron scowled. Before he could attack Tai and VictoryGreymon, a magnetic force grabbed Unicron and pulled him back. "Now what?!" He looked over his shoulder to see Bumblebee holding a device releasing a golden beam of energy giving off a low-pitched scream.

Knock Out remarked. "Ah, downside to wearing metal. Your Polarity Gauntlet."

Smokescreen chuckled. "Your subject to the laws of magnetism!"

Using the Polarity Gauntlet, Bumblebee struggled to pull Unicron back. "Optimus, go! Save the All Spark!"

Taking heed of Bumblebee's plea, Optimus took off into the air and headed straight for the Well of All Sparks.

"Hey, he's going to need some help! C'mon, AlforceVeedramon!" Kensuke called to his partner and hitched on ride with him.

"Ken, you two be careful!" Tai cried out to them.

Unicron roared. "Curse you all!" Suddenly, as his fury stirred, a dark purple aura materialized around him as the dark anomalous source started to leak out and form into a snake-like creature.

"Whoa!" The Bearer of Courage was taken by surprise. "I think we found it, VictoryGreymon!"

"Then, I'll sever it!" VictoryGreymon readily brandished his Dramon Breaker and clashed with the snake-like creature.

"By the All Spark, is that Dark Energon attacking that warrior?!" Smokescreen gaped at the dark energy that now took on a serpent form.

"Surely this is all Unicron's doing?" Knock Out queried.

Suddenly, the dark snake turned its head and spawned thin energy spikes that shot toward the area where Wheeljack's ship crashed.

"That thing just shot out projectiles heading straight for Bulkhead and Arcee's location!" Bumblebee yelled while struggling to hold Unicron.

"Karin, Dimitri, and the others are over there with them!" Tai exclaimed. "Surely, y'all can handle that." He veered toward Kensuke & AlforceVeedramon in the distance. "But, if anything else, I can maybe help stop those things from destroying that core! VictoryGreymon, follow me!"

"Right behind you, Tai!"

"Think you guys can handle Unicron here?!" The Bearer of Courage asked the three Autobots as he and VictoryGreymon rocketed toward the core's location.

"Go, I've got this!" Bumblebee beckoned them as he held Unicron.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Bulkhead helped Wheeljack out of the wrecked heap of the former ship. Sedna & Knut, Dimitri & Faith, and Arcee just arrived near the ship's ruins.

"You gonna be ok, Jackie?" Bulkhead carried his colleague out of the wreck.

"I've been worse."

"Thank goodness he's ok," Sedna sighed with relief.

Just then, Optimus Prime landed at their exact location. The Autobot leader took the time to scan Sedna, Dimitri, and their partners.

"Optimus Prime, if I may," Dimitri tried to explain. "We're not from this dimension if you're wondering."

Sedna interjected. "We're from another dimension pursuing dark anomalies plaguing other worlds. We're on a mission to hunt for one and we've confirmed one has possessed Megatron. So, it's not just Unicron controlling him. Unicron himself already has or may have been an agent working for this dark anomaly serving this source, which I'm afraid we can't yet confirm its existence."

"I see," Optimus nodded. "Wheeljack already confirmed residue of nexus energy from you and your colleagues. And having witnessed two of your colleagues save my life, I wish to express my gratitude."

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding," Sedna smiled.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get that thing to safety?" Wheeljack pointed to an empty container fit for something.

"By the only means available to us... under these most dire of circumstances. The very survival of our species upon this or any world depends on it."

Dimitri furrowed his brows. "Then, we shall help. Right, Karin?"

Nodding, Sedna beckoned Knut to throw Optimus the container. The polar bear lifted the container with his head and launched it to the Autobot leader. Optimus grabbed the container and rocketed off toward the Well.

"Good luck, Optimus," Bulkhead muttered.

"Incoming enemy attack!" Arcee warned everyone.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Sideways**_ **(00:32 – 3:25))**

Four purple spikes, which dark energy serpent launched, reached their exact location. These spikes turned into similar serpents and hit the ground. They each reared their giant heads and hissed.

"You want some of this...?" Wheeljack gritted ready to fight, but Bulkhead stood in front of him.

"You're hurt, Jackie. Stay behind me!" Bulkhead insisted.

Dimitri smirked. "You ready for some action, Faith?"

Faith complied, producing a golden ball of light. "I'm glad you asked."

Sedna turned to Arcee. "Hey, you've had a human ride you before, right?"

Arcee nodded. "Yes, a boy named Jack. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

The Dark Energon serpents were met with Bulkhead's clubbing force, Dimitri's sword frenzied attack, Faith's holy blasts, and Sedna's ice beams. Bulkhead rushed one serpent and pounded it. Dimitri fired a Ki blast that knocked away the second serpent. Faith flew into the third serpent and punched it in the chest. Taking on her motorcycle form, Arcee dove over the fourth serpent. Sedna was seen riding Arcee and screaming out excitedly.

"Whoo-hoo! I've always wanted to do this!" Sedna said, riding Arcee while luring the fourth serpent after them. _Oh boy, Tyra would be so jealous of me right now! Now I finally know how it feels to ride one of a motorcycle, even more knowing I'm riding an Autobot!_

"You're getting a little too excited about this, girl..." Arcee said, her concerned tone becoming more evident even in her bike form.

"Maybe, I am," Sedna giggled a little. "Oh, my name's Sailor Sedna. Or you can call me Karin Osaka, if you wish. Don't worry I trust you with my secret identity." She winked.

"You remind me of two humans I used to know."

"I see. I'd like to meet them if possible, but after this we have other worlds we've got to save," Sedna said as Arcee steered out of reach of the serpent's mouth.

Knut rushed the serpent out of nowhere and smashed it through a rockface. Pulling itself from the rubble, Knut backed away waiting for the serpent to recover. Finally, as the serpent emerged, Sedna slammed her Ice Trident down and invoked her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ , which took the form of a cold wind below sub zero temperatures and froze the energy serpent solid.

"Now to seal this agent of chaos' fate," Sedna held her hand up and called upon a sword, which fell into her hand. "Dragon Saber, send this creature of darkness away!" She swung the sword and slashed through the frozen serpent, cutting in two. As the ice shattered, the serpent dissolved from the Dragon Saber's attack.

"And that's it!" Sedna nodded. "Thanks a lot, you two!"

"We must see to the others," Knut advised.

"Yes, I'm concerned how Bulkhead and Wheeljack are doing."

"Right, c'mon! Can't keep them waiting, now can we?" The Kuiper smirked as she mounted Arcee.

Knut sweatdropped as he watched Sedna riding Arcee. "Surely you aren't planning to replace me?"

"Never, my friend," Sedna patted Knut's forehead. "You and I are inseparable."

The polar bear smiled and gave playful grunts. "That's good."

"Look! Your friends already took care of two of them!" Arcee chimed in.

Facing the battles ahead of them, Sedna witnessed Faith obliterating a serpent with ten holy stars that tore through its body. Dimitri carved through an energy serpent with his holy imbued-sword, causing it to collapse and dissolve into digitized dust.

"Way to go, guys!" Sedna cheered them on.

Finally, Bulkhead pulverized the remaining serpent and crushed its head with his Wrecker ball.

"That takes care of that, guys!" Dimitri declared as he landed where Sedna parked Arcee. "Did you have fun?"

"Sure did," Sedna nodded as she kissed Dimitri's cheek. "I finally got that need for speed out of my system."

Bulkhead chuckled upon observing Sedna's behavior, reminded of a certain Japanese girl he befriended not too long ago.

"I understand Optimus went to take that container to that Well thing?" Dimitri asked the Autobots. "That just leaves Unicron to deal with."

"Right over there," Wheeljack pointed to the general direction where Unicron was locked up by Bumblebee's Polarity Gauntlet.

Suddenly, they saw Unicron break free from the polarity device and knock Bumblebee away. Unicron quickly took off after Optimus.

"Great, we spoke too soon!" Faith exclaimed.

"Yes, but Tai and my brother will be over there, too. I have good faith they'll stop Unicron and keep him from destroying that core! But..." Sedna mounted Knut. "Some of us should still go and make sure nothing goes south. Let's get going, Dimitri!"

"Right, just lead the way!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **Dogfight**_ **)**

Unicron/Megatron, in his jet mode, fired and shot down Optimus. Optimus plunged and hit the ground hard, but still kept a hold of the container. Shifting back to robot mode, Unicron landed where Optimus was and kicked him aside.

"Shit!" Tai cursed as he and VictoryGreymon dove in to stop Unicron.

Unicron fired blasts at Tai and VictoryGreymon. The two batted Unicron's blasts, but when Unicron lifted the container they held their ground.

"Now, I shall devour your All Sparks whole!" Unicron boasted. As he opened it, he saw nothing but an empty container. "A... trick?!" Just then, a light purple aura outlined over him. As his body pulsated a few times, he felt a force rip away at his essence and pull it into the container. "AUGH!" He let out an unearthly scream while Dark Energon leaked from his eyes and mouth.

 _ **Boom!**_

Most of the Dark Energon that comprised of Unicron's essence went into the container. However, the other half, belonging to the anomalous force, transformed into a giant purple face with red slanted eyes and a gaping mouth.

" _ **You've separated me from Unicron! How dare you intervene, dimension travelers! You will pay!**_ " The force bellowed as it targeted Tai, Sedna, and Dimitri.

Seeing the dark force manifest its physical form, Sedna gasped in horror. "It's coming for us!"

"Time to make this thing cease for good!" Dimitri called out.

"Right!" Tai declared as he and VictoryGreymon pressed their hands together. In a flash of golden light, the two merged and became Omega X.

The Autobots witnessed their first Ascendant transformation, which was honestly baffling to them. And who could blame them?

"By the All Spark, those two combined...!" Wheeljack exclaimed in shock.

"Combined into a being imbued in a golden radiance?" Arcee was in awe.

"I've seen mergers, but a combination of two organic beings?" Knock Out gaped.

"Tai's mostly organic, but VictoryGreymon is definitely digitized. What you're seeing is the power of an Ascendant, though granted not every Ascendant requires a partner to gain that ability. One only needs data in their biology and sometimes a Crest imbued with Ascendant DNA." Dimitri informed the Autobots. "He's not the only one who can do this. I can as well."

"And so can my brother, the one who went down into the well," Sedna added.

"Fascinating," Bumblebee said intrigued.

Optimus rose and witnessed Omega X taking a stance against the dark force.

" _ **Your power is rich with ripe energy! I must devour it so I may accumulate enough power to make myself powerful enough to wipe out this dimension!**_ " The entity screeched as it opened its mouth, firing a massive black wave of energy toward the Ascendant.

As the attack hurtled ever so closer, Omega X sidestepped the blast and teleported using _**Instant Movement**_. As Omega X appeared on the far left, the dark entity belched more dark blasts. Omega X kept teleporting all around, evading the malevolent being's destructive blasts.

"Be careful, Tai! You're making that thing send blasts all around us!" Dimitri shouted to him.

"Right, why don't we just end this?!" Omega X goaded the dark entity.

" _ **Very well and I shall claim your body as my new vessel!**_ "

The dark entity unleashed a thick black beam from its mouth. Seeing the beam coming a mile away, Omega X swerved around the attack and cupped his hands to one side.

"Why don't you shoot over here?!" The Ascendant charged a blue light of energy inside the cusp of his hands. He quickly pushed his hands forward, firing a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the shapeless entity.

Omega X and the dark agent found themselves locked in a beam struggle, causing the clouds to ripple away from them.

" _ **As long as I'm alive, those revived Predacons won't stop until they've reached and destroyed the core!**_ "

"What?!" Omega X gasped in the realization.

"No! Ken and AlforceVeedramon are still down there!" Dimitri shouted as he watched Sedna run near the Well.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed out loud enough for him to hear.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Upon hearing his name being called, Kensuke's mind snapped as he and AlforceVeedramon drew ever closer to the core.

"Ok, AlforceVeedramon! Let's go postal on their asses!" Kensuke hollered, commanding his Digimon forward.

 **(Cue Neurotech OST –** _ **Damage is Done**_ **)**

AlforceVeedramon brandished a saber, which jutted from his gauntlet. He swung and knocked aside a few Terrorcons with a full blow of his _**Ulforce Saber**_. He folded an arm over the V-shaped chest armor and fired a beam that blasted down some Terrorcons.

"All right, gang! Let's give 'em hell!" Kensuke declared, taking out his Digivice to release CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, and OmegaShoutmon. "Keep them away from the core! If they reach it, Cybertron's a goner!"

"Wait, Cybertron?!" OmegaShoutmon asked in confusion.

"You didn't hear?! Never mind, no time to explain! Just defend the core!"

"Well, you heard the boss," CyberBeelzemon said, readying a Tommy gun. "Let's knock up some shit!" He pointed and fired multiple shots that seemed to pierce through the Terrorcon's already deteriorated armor.

OmegaShoutmon quickly converted his feet into blades and kicked away some Terrorcons. This attack, _**Doom Drillpress**_ , proved somewhat efficient in cutting and ripping apart a few Terrorcons.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on, ya flying tinheads!" The golden-armored Digimon beckoned the winged draconians to a fight. Igniting the 'V' on his head with burning energy, he grabbed and tossed his glowing V across, which sliced through and bombarded many Terrorcons with destructive energies that burned beyond conventional heat temperatures.

Titaniamon swooped on a Terrorcon and drove her Oberon Sword through its chest.

"These things have unusually strong exteriors than we're used to fighting!" Titaniamon shouted while tearing out her sword from the robotic draconian. She swung her blade and slashed another across the face.

"It's no different than when we fought NeoGranDracmon and Tidalmon! They were practically based on Transformers and had similar exteriors!" Kensuke reminded them. He floated down with AlforceVeedramon as they barricaded the Primus' core. "Ready, buddy?!"

"YEAH!"

Both Kensuke and AlforceVeedramon punched each other's fists. As their fists became coated with data coding, they rocketed upward and unleashed a flurry of rapidfire punches, which repelled and knocked away a bunch of Terrorcons.

 _ **Bam!**_

AlforceVeedramon punched one Terrorcon's face so hard the draconian beast was sent flying. Another got punched in the chest and had AlforceVeedramon's fist going through it. Kensuke caught one Terrorcon with a punch, sending it flying and crashing into several others.

However, despite their efforts, the swarm of Terrorcon continuously poured into the Well. Sensing the Primus' core within reach, the Terrorcons swarmed around Kensuke and AlforceVeedramon.

"Damn it! I've had it with this shit!" Kensuke cursed as he and AlforceVeedramon put their hands together. A column of blue light engulfed the two and they combined to form Dramon X, aka the Accel 'Gundam Man' Ascendant. "Do y'all still want some of this?! C'mon!" He let loose and fired a bombardment of blasts that torn up some Terrorcons and blasted others away.

xxxxx

"Tai! You're going to need some help!" Dimitri pressed a hand on Faith's as they combined to form Angemon X.

"Thanks, Dimitri, but I've got a handle of this!" Omega X called out.

"Are you sure?!"

"Go with Sedna and see if Kensuke is ok!"

Nodding, Angemon X flew down to meet with Sailor Sedna. They stood near the edge of the Well. As they came closer, a few Terrorcons were sent flying out. Sedna and Angemon X wasted no time being proactive. Angemon X fired off Ki blasts to keep the Terrorcons at bay. Sedna used her arctic wind to freeze a few Terrorcons ice solid.

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Omega X kept his concentrated beam on the dark entity, but the beam struggle reached its end. As he closed his eyes and focused, Omega X materialized a set of upper golden armor.

 **(Cue Transformers: The Movie/Stan Bush –** _ **You've Got the Touch**_ **)**

 _Not too often I use this, but thanks to you Kensuke, I'm putting what you gave me to good use!_ Omega X thought, recalling the Room of Time training he spent with Kensuke prior to the final confrontation with Yagami/GalacticNova X.

" _ **What trickery is this?! You've materialized body armor?!**_ "

"Not just any armor, but call this my Courageous Hope Armor," Omega X smirked, using the armor's energy to amplify his _**Tsunami Wave**_. "Now, it's time for you to be gone!" With that, he called upon the combined power of the armor and his _**Tsunami Wave**_ , sending a powerful golden wave of energy that impacted the dark entity.

" _ **Augh! No! You've won this battle and saved this dimension, but there will be many other agents that've nested or will have started to nest in other worlds...!**_ "

"Yeah, yeah, we know that already!" Omega X shot back.

Optimus Prime took to the air and discharged a beam that distracted the dark entity. "As my ally eloquently said, _be gone_!"

"And we'll find your source! Whoever he or it is! Let this be a message to the other agents!" The Ascendant unleashed more energy into his attack and wiped every single trace of the dark entity.

And with its last screams, the dark agent was no more.

Omega X and Optimus Prime landed together, acknowledging one another's company.

"One shall rise and one shall fall," Optimus said his iconic phrase.

"Hope the others aren't going to be annoying like him," Omega X sighed out of exasperation. "Anywho, I hope that stopped those dragons."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As the Predacon Terrorcons swooped down on the core, Dramon X prepared to blast them away with an attack. An aura of an icy dragon started to form around the Accel Ascendant, who delved into his inner dragon blood.

"C'mon!" With an unearthly roar, Dramon X goaded them to attack him.

Then, in a split second, the Terrorcons seemingly froze in stasis and were no longer a threat. One Terrorcon was inches from reaching Dramon X's face. Dramon X blinked twice and flicked his fingers on the Terrorcon, watching it fall dead.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Dramon X remarked, watching every Terrorcon's Dark Energons fade while they dropped like flies. _Glad I didn't go all dragon form on these things, or sis would have kittens._

"Whew, that was a close one, Ken!" OmegaShoutmon was relieved.

"Feh, I wanted more target practice. Like seriously..." CyberBeelzemon griped.

Titaniamon sighed. "It's been settled, CyberBeelzemon. Deal with it."

"Looks like they took care of Galvatron or whatever up there," Dramon X said. "Let's go and catch up with everyone, gang."

"Hey, we missed some!" OmegaShoutmon pointed to the three Predacons. "Let's get 'em!"

"Wait!" Dramon X beckoned his golden-armored partner off. "Let them go. No wonder they didn't attack us, they're fighting for the Autobots." He watched Predaking and his two cohorts fly out of the Well of All Spark. "Let's follow them out."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **This Is Your Home**_ **)**

As Dramon X and his Digimon army floated out of the Well, they were greeted by Sedna and Angemon X.

"Goodness, now there's an Cybertronian if I've seen any!" Knock Out was flabbergasted by Dramon X's 'Gundam' appearance.

Growling irritably, Dramon X mumbled. "Oh give it a rest already."

"No, Knock Out. That's probably that human who went into the Well with that armored partner of his," Bumblebee deduced. "They probably merged like those other two."

"Dang, y'all took care of things here," Dramon X scanned the vicinity. He spotted Megatron, now free of Unicron and the dark agent's control. "Whoa, hold on!"

"Megatron's back to his old self," Sedna confirmed. "Though, whether he wants to fight us now is a different matter."

Angemon X coldly glared at the Decepticon. "He better choose wisely. After all I've had my own personal beef with robots." He reminded himself of his old pains from his timeline.

"They're not all bad, Dimitri. I mean, Optimus and the Autobots are proof robots can do good," the Ice Senshi patted Angemon X's shoulder and leaned her head on him. "Right?"

"Well, I can't argue with that," Angemon X smirked, taking and accepting Sedna's loving embrace.

"Valiant warriors, we can't thank you enough," Optimus expressed his gratitude to Tai and the others.

Omega X replied in kind. "No problem! It's why we came here for!"

"So, what are you planning to do with Unicron?" Sedna asked Optimus.

The Autobot leader grabbed the contained Unicron essence. "As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's Anti-Spark was vulnerable to this Reliquary of the Primes."

"But, if he's in there," Smokescreen pointed out.

 **(End theme)**

"Praise the All-Spark!" Came the screechy voice of Starscream.

Everyone turned around and saw a jet flying down transforming into the treacherous Decepticon. He tended to Megatron, who groggily rose while shaking shaking off the effects from having his mind controlled by Unicron and the dark anomaly.

"Master! You're alive!"

Megatron grunted. "Indeed."

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, my liege! Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!"

"NO!" Which shocked all present.

Starscream gaped. "Um, what? Why?"

Megatron turned and walked away from Starscream. He bypassed Tai and his group, only to stop and look Optimus eye to eye. Megatron became lost in his own thoughts and sighed.

"...because now I know the true meaning of oppression. And thus lost my taste in inflicting it."

"Haha, you've clearly been traumatized, master," Starscream reasoned with the Decepticon leader. "A good power down and a stroll around the smoke pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord!"

"Enough!" Megatron snarled at his weaselly subordinate. "The Decepticons are no more! And that is _final_!" He turned and took to the air in jet mode, leaving Starscream and the others behind questioning his shocking decision to sever ties with his Decepticons.

Omega X let out a low whistle. "Now I didn't see that coming."

Sedna brushed her hair aside and smirked. "At least we came just in time to see an age old conflict resolve."

Chuckling nervously, Starscream turned forgetting he was the only Decepticon in presence of Autobots and Tai's group. "Heheh, yes! Well, we all have plenty to think about! Don't we?" He immediately transformed in jet mode and took off into an opposite direction.

Dramon X scoffed. "Geez, why am I not surprised? Leaving in typical Starscream fashion." He

"It would appear our job here is done," Angemon X said.

"Yeah," Omega X said, powering down as the Courageous Hope Armor faded off his chest.

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **We Have Returned**_ **)**

"Hey, I'm glad that Armor came in handy, Tai," Dramon X approached Omega X. "You used it against that dark agent thing?"

"Yeah, that thing's been purged."

Bumblebee addressed Tai and his group. "About this anomalies you're all hunting. They're spread through other dimensions? Just how many are there?"

"We don't know to be honest," Sedna nodded dismissively. "There could be hundreds, maybe more, but we're not the only groups being sent through other dimensions finding them. We have scores upon scores of friends carrying their weight."

"Perhaps we may offer assistance? After all you did help us," Wheeljack offered.

"Tempting as the offer sounds and we appreciate it, but this is something we have to do ourselves," Omega X declined.

"We're the ones burdened with this task and we intend to finish it to the end," Angemon X stated.

"We respect your decision. My friends, though our alliance was short, it was an honor to fight alongside you," Optimus genuinely expressed his gratitude to Tai and the others. "We are in your debt."

"And how could I forget? I'm Tai Kamiya. My partner you saw combine with me is VictoryGreymon," Omega X introduced himself. "These are my friends, Dimitri Ishida, Kensuke Rainer, and Sailor Sedna."

"Or, just call me Karin Osaka," the Ice Senshi revealed her identity. "Don't worry I trust you with my secret identity."

"Never thought I'd see humans combine with digitized life," Knock Out said. "You see something new everyday."

"Ratchet would be all over you guys if he saw y'all transform," Bulkhead half-chuckled. "But, for super-powered humans, y'all aren't half bad."

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Angemon X smirked.

Arcee approached Sedna and knelt down shaking her hand.

"Good working with you, Karin."

"Likewise, Arcee. I admit I kinda had fun," the Ice Senshi shook the Autobot's hand.

xxxxx

The Autobots, now with Ratchet joining them, watched Tai and his group depart. Sedna used her Henshin Stick to open up a dimension vortex. Tai & Agumon, Sedna & Knut, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Kensuke & Veemon bid farewell to the Autobots, leaving behind a brief but effective alliance that saved Cybertron from a second extinction.

The group entered the portal and it sealed shut behind them.

"May the All Sparks guide you all to victory," Optimus said, looking over the container. "Autobots, there's one last thing that needs to be done."

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

As they reached the Nexus, the group reconvened with Madoka, who greeted them with smiles.

"Welcome back!" Madoka waved to them. "Did it go well?"

"One world free of those anomalies, many more to go," Tai replied. "I feel like this is gonna take us a while."

"Don't worry, Tai. Remember we're not the only groups handling this," the Kuiper gave him reassurance of their mission's long term success. "This won't be resolved in days or even a month. We're looking at long term work."

"Well, hey not much is going on in our worlds lately, so this gives us something to do," Dimitri shrugged.

"Might be that time to head home for a break?" Kensuke asked. "I've been meaning to check back on Christina and Athena."

"Sure, why not?" The Bearer of Courage nodded. He turned to Madoka and nodded. "Mind taking me home? Sedna can handle taking Dimitri and Kensuke."

"Sure! Follow me!" The pink-haired magical girl complied, escorting Tai and Agumon back to the DF-616 dimension.

"Ready?" Sedna asked Dimitri, Kensuke, and their Digimon. When they nodded, she took them back to their YYGDM-01 dimension home.

"Hey, Karin," Dimitri asked as they entered Sedna's pocket dimension transport.

"Yeah?"

"You don't suppose Optimus plans to..."

The Ice Senshi nodded, giving an outlook of the likely outcome. "He'd do it to bring new life to their world." She walked Dimitri, Kensuke, and the Digimon into the her transport. "I'm just glad we came before his time came."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: DF-616/Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/July 17, 2011**_

Having returned from his latest dimension travels with Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke, Tai and Agumon walked by to meet with Matt and Gabumon for training.

Just then, Tai paused as he felt a disturbing vibe nagging him.

Matt noticed this. "What's wrong, Tai?"

"I can't explain what it is, but I felt something bad just now..."

"You, too, Tai?" Agumon asked curiously.

The Bearer of Friendship scoffed. "Coming up with an excuse to skip out on training and me kicking your ass?"

"Hah, as if, Matt! No way I'm passing this up!" Tai quipped as he and Agumon followed Matt and Gabumon out. His smile faded as he mused. _What could've been that I just sensed just a minute ago?_

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: YYGDM-01/Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Late-July 2011**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Kill the Light**_ **)**

Shortly after returning from their mission, Karin, Dimitri, and Kensuke returned to their home to rest. Athena and PinkPatamon welcomed her family home. Athena returned from another day's worth of training with Max.

That evening, Kensuke invited Christina to keep him company. He told Athena and PinkPatamon all about the Transformers experience, intriguing the child to no end. Then, he told more stories about his own personal experiences. Granted, Kensuke vowed for Athena's sake to keep his stories no more than PG-rated. Christina smiled genuinely as Ken made Athena laugh.

xxxxx

As their future daughter was being entertained, Karin and Dimitri were alone in their private quarters. Karin, down to just a blue robe, looked out to the stars glittering across the sky outside their balcony. She closed the door.

Dimitri, wearing just gray pants, walked behind Karin and folded his arms around his girlfriend's waist. She leaned her head on his hands and put a hand on his left cheek. The couple intently stared into each other's eyes. Karin removed her robe, revealing light blue bra and panties. Dimitri kissed her neck and cupped a hand over her left breast.

"You want to do this tonight?"

Karin turned and kissed his lips. "Yeah, but let's wait until Athena's fast asleep." She put her hand on his crotch. "Give me everything you got, Mr. Ascendant." She took out a condom. "But, just to be safe."

"You always come prepared."

"Always."

Throwing the condom on the bed, Karin heard the door open. Before they were ready for some hot, fervent sex, Christina poked her head through a creak of their door.

"Is all good, guys! She's out like a light and we're taking her to my place!" The Australian nonchalantly shot them a thumbs up. "Y'all can let your inner freaks come out to play!"

"Knock first!" Karin and Dimitri shouted, to which Christina closed the door apologizing.

Curling a lock of her shining brown hair, Karin placed a foot on Dimitri's well-defined chest and prepared to undo her bra.

"So, where were we, Karin Osaka?"

She grinned, playfully teasing. "How about trying to melt my ice tonight, Dimitri Ishida?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: TFP-10/Cybertron/Darkmount**_

Starscream soared back to Megatron's old fortress. He made a clear landing near the throne site.

"This is not quite how I envisioned my rise to the throne." Starscream commented. Granted, he once attempted to overthrow Megatron many times before while fully loyal to his cause. "But, since Lord Megatron all but surrendered it to me, I will gladly revive the Decepticons in my name."

Suddenly, the jet Decepticon heard three draconian bellows. Alarmed, he turned in shock to see the three Predacons. Darksteel and Skylynx are in dragon mode, while Predaking in the middle is in his robot mode.

"Though, perhaps, the throne is more befitting for an actual king?" Starscream gulped.

Predaking growled, "I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream. But to settle _scores_."

The Predacons cornered Starscream as revenge was on their mind. Revenge over the abuse they received. The fearful Starscream realized that he was no match for the robotic dragons combined might. He was a cornered prey with three predators ready to tear him apart.

The last sounds heard are the treacherous seeker's screams.

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**Temporal Companionships**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : Poor Starscream. Let's see how he likes being the Predacon's new plaything. :P

As you can plainly, Max's summary covers other dimension missions. Oh yes, I'm only covering just a few missions to avoid dragging the narrative out.

Ok, what's the meaning of the chapter title? _Aligned_ refers to the continuity in which _Transformers Prime_ and its associated media exists. It can also symbolize the brief 'aligned' alliance of Tai's group and the Autobots.

 _Triad_ refers to the three dimensional alliance of the Trinity (DF-616/YYGDM-01/XLR-8):

Tai & Agumon representing DF-616.

Karin/Sedna representing DF-616 (former reincarnation birth residence), YYGDM-01 (current home/previous incarnation's birth home).

Dimitri & Faith representing DF-616's alternate timeline (former birth place) & YYGDM-01 (current home).

Kensuke hailing from both XLR-8 (former reincarnation birth place) & YYGDM-01 (current home as of this story/previous incarnation's birth home).

Yeah, this is the Transformers tribute chapter. You kinda had to know it had to happen, considering Ford's a big Transformers fan and I'm a casual viewer of the lore. The series we went with is the _Transformers Prime_ (second full CGI series after _Beast Wars/Machines_ ) since it's the last complete TF series and it worked out best for us.

If any have followed Prime, then our heroes landed smack in the final quarter of the _Transformers Prime: Predacon Rising_ movie that initially ended the Prime TV series (before the recent _Robots in Disguise_ took over, which I haven't seen and don't plan to). Some dialogue are taken directly from this portion of the movie and I made sure to keep the continuity in tact so our heroes don't muddle the events.

My favorite parts of this chapter: Sedna riding Arcee, the brief exchanges between Tai's group & the Autobots, Megatron disbanding the Decepticons, and what little of Karin/Dimitri erotic-ness you get (sorry, guys, this story's Rated-T. I'd have to bump up to Rated-M if I wanted to go all out!)

That 'ominous' vibe Tai felt should be obvious if you're already reading _Resurrection B_. :D

Surprisingly this chapter's short (I know, shock!), but these next couple of chapters won't be overly long. Chapter 5, in fact, is already written. Thank Ford1114 for that one (and credit shall go to him for it). I just need to edit Chapter 5, which is already titled _Guilty Dimensions_.

So, what of Chapter 4? A lonely Guardian of Time is greeted by a man whose power functions like a Time Lord's. In case you're asking, it's not the Doctor. It's someone who's already appeared in our _Shinnen: New Year_ story. He knows and has interacted with the Doctor is all I can say. And no, he's not an existing character. He is one of Ford1114's OC creations.

Nevertheless, the interactions of the Time Guardian and pseudo-Time Lord shall be intriguing!

Until the next _Cross Generations_ installment, send a review! See you soon!


	4. Temporal Companionships

**Ford1114's A/N** : Hey readers, so this short chapter will have some new character interactions. Let's find out.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Yeah as my colleague stated, this will probably be one of the shortest chapters this story has. Maybe the shortest entry. Why? Because this will focus on just two characters. One is Sailor Pluto and another whose identity to be established in this chapter (those who've read _Shinnen: New Year_ might know who it is already, haha!). This was originally going to be a two part POV chapter (the other being Ford/Skogul/Sigrun/Gondul focused), but due to time constraints, I decided to scrap one half and opted to focus on the Canon/OC character pairing.

Anyway, not to bore you any further. Let's get on with the chapter!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon R OST -** _ **Sailor Pluto's Theme**_ **)**

" _ **My name is Setsuna Meioh, otherwise known to my colleagues as Sailor Pluto. I am also the Guardian of Time.**_

 _ **I am glad to see my friends and cohorts participating in these multi-dimension journeys. Despite my part in informing my friends about this situation, I returned to my station to carry out my time watcher duties, until I am required for a mission. I am expected to join my fellow Senshi on a dimension mission soon.**_

 _ **Sadly, I sit here in solitude. Unlike my friends' eventual futures, I'm left with Homura as my recent exchange student and preparing Skogul & Hina to become my successors. I rarely have enough time for any free time as far back as my childhood.**_

 _ **I heard Skogul, Sigrun, Alec, and Gondul have given Ford a tour of our dimension as the f**_ _ **ive**_ _ **have went to just only one dimension: the world based**_ _ **on the**_ _ **Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. After that, they returned home to rest. Ford also has plans to take**_ _ **the**_ _ **group of Metas called the West Coasters for a mission or two.**_

 _ **I do not even have a standard life over 10,000 years since my whole existence. I was both born and raised to be a time guardian by my parents: Lord Chronos, my father, and Ananke, the first Sailor Pluto and mother.**_

 _ **Even when I was once reincarnated as a college student and lived with Hotaru, Haruka, & Michiru in a house, it was still never enough to feel truly free.**_

 _ **As I sit here, I feel truly alone. Where should I go besides sitting on a silver chair?"**_

 **(End theme)**

As she blinked thrice, Sailor Pluto snapped out of her trance-like state. She returned to the reality of being stuck in an endless white space where only thick clouds shrouded the outer boundaries and a tall double doors stood right in front of her. She remembered where she had always been for an undetermined amount of time.

To her, it seemed more than thousands of years of passed. But, in this realm, time didn't exist. Pluto had certain rules she must follow. Though the taboo of being able to time stop was lifted since her reincarnation, she still had other rules to adhere to.

Thankfully with her training Skogul, she found a suitable substitute who could stand in her place and guard the gates should she be summoned for a mission.

But, now she longed for a break from her duties.

No, she longed for someone who could keep her company in an empty realm.

She felt _envy_ and _jealousy_ for those outside with all the freedom, including her fellow Senshi.

Gripping her staff, Pluto pressed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She wished for anyone to appear. Be it the now grown-up 'Small Lady', her successor Valkyrie Skogul, or Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto, daughter of her old acquaintance Okami and her Pluto title successor.

"Anyone, just anyone will do. I don't care who. I just desire for company, and perhaps freedom."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter IV: Temporal Companionships**_

xxxxx

 _ **Gates of Time**_

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Under the Stairs**_ **)**

At the Gates of Time surrounded by white emptiness, Sailor Pluto stood still by one's lonesome, counting the days of eventual retirement; however long that will take. In the vast white ceiling showed many images that took place in a 'shared parallel universe' that she and a few watchers observed.

Despite the solitude she had to endure, being a Guardian of Time had its perks. She was able to communicate with a being known as Cosmos, aka the Lady in White, and have access to view events in other parallel dimensions within the Nexus.

There was one dimension that caught her attention: that 'shared parallel universe' known as the Corner Universe, a dimension where every fictional and pop culture character co-existed under one roof.

On the left side a screen showed a Halloween party that took place in a fancy dinner theater club in Manhattan, NYC. The club, called the House of Madoka, was owned by the Puella Magical Girls. At this event, many heroes, villains, and other characters hung out. Then. it showed various battles of the heroes fighting the villains. Such notable events included: Madoka/Homura/TOM (Toonami's host)/Sailor Saturn/Mr. Popo vs Millenniummon, Pluto and Charon. Pluto and Charon were dressed as Puella women and fighting one another. Other battles included Kirito vs. Akadean Arago, Dramon X and GranDracmon squaring off in a guitar rock contest, Ginyumon switching bodies with Sailor Uranus, and the final battle of Puella Pluto and heroes vs. Paradais duo (Puella Chaos-Reaper & ZeedMillenniummon Rajita Mode). The chain of events reached its climax when Pluto became Tempus Pluto and became hailed as a hero. It also showed Pluto having that dance with a 'mystery man'. There are dialogues heard.

 _Madoka (Corner) gave a big smile to their savior, "Wow, Sailor Pluto! You were the best defeating these baddies!"_

" _You were great out there, Pluto." Sailor Moon (Corner) said with admiration._

 _Pluto (Corner) then turns to the five magical girls, "And thank you, Puellas. I couldn't have done this without you and the Incubator."_

On the middle and right sides showed a New Year's Eve celebration in the outside open world of Manhattan with many diverse characters enjoying their livelihoods. During this event, Pluto and the 'mystery man' were reunited. The 'mystery man' revealed himself as John Smith, whose real identity was Volodramon. Their meeting was cut short when the League of Extraordinary Da'ath attacked. Pluto and John decided to work together to stop this evil organization.

Many battles from this New Years Eve event were shown. The most notable ones included: the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _Dragon Ball_ characters, along with a man named Takeru Cage, teamed up to face the Time Breakers and Shadow Dragons (with scenes showing Omega Shenron Darkness Mode and Mr. Popo reverting to Dumplin), Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy vs. Thanos/Ultron/Ultron Sentries, Valmarmon/Gamera/Arago vs. Slattern, an _Indominus rex_ roaring, Yugi/Jaden/Yusei/Yuma/Yuya vs Paradox/Zealoss/Grapplo/Dragoon and later their combined form called Numerrox Truth Dragon, Skogul and Geirskogul fighting for Ford, Kirito/Sinon vs Death Gun, Rexy the _T. rex_ and Blue the _Velociraptor_ tearing down GHQ Anti-Bodies before heading to the UN Headquarters, Thor & Loki (MCU)/Thor (YYGDM) vs. Loki (YYGDM in his Lord of Realms and Dragon Form), Skuld defeating Oberon, Pluto and Charon's group vs. Keido/White Magician and 999 Magician Type 0 Clones, the furious battle of Canon!Ayase (Crimson Ayase) vs. Canon!Mana (Transcendent Mana), Canon!Shu/Kirito/Asuna vs. Canon!Gai and his wyvern form, Rexy vs _Spinosaurus_ , United Forces vs Inkarnierte Mana and her two Transcendent Mana clones, Canon!Ayase delivered the killing blow to Canon!Mana, and the final battle of the United Forces led by Pluto and Charon vs. a being of fictional comprehension named Zeed X and his forces (including a brief glimpse of Houou Mars vs Yami Houou). A big celebration at the Manhattan concert showed Pluto giving her final performance before retiring as an active character and relieving herself from time guardian duties. Once again, there are dialogues heard.

 _Takeru Cage recapped, "It's been two stories in a row you've been the big heroine. You saved the House of Madoka and just now helped save the Cornerverse from Zeed X."_

 _Sailor Pluto (Corner) felt deeply modest, "Well, I can't take all the credit for Zeed X's defeat. My sister and her husband defeated him."_

" _Good evening, everyone, and thank you all for being here on the first day of the New Year. For the final performance, I will be singing a song I know the Chosen from Adventure are familiar with." Setsuna (Corner) eyes on Mimi (DF-616/Corner) and the Mimi (YYGDM/Corner) in the crowds, "This goes to my shared voice characters…" She then turns to her friends and associates, "And all those close to me. And for all those who willingly saved this universe from my nephew and his League of Un-extraordinary Da'ath."_

 _Sharon (Corner) tapped the bubble containing LK!Yuu (Corner), "Hear that, you little bastard?! She told you!"_

 _Setsuna (Corner) smiled and put a medal around Canon!Shu's (Corner) neck, "You've earned your place with heroes, Ouma Shu. Thank you."_

As these visuals closed off, Sailor Pluto felt her heart being tugged. With her hands shaking, Pluto tightened her grip around her staff. A tear fell from her eye.

"Why am I crying?" Pluto wondered, wiping the tear that fell down her left cheek. "I know that was supposed to be me, but no she's not me. I am here. She might've retired from her position, but does that mean I'll eventually follow in her steps? And that man..." She closed her eyes and pictured that man known as John Smith. "Was he able to persuade her to retire from her position? Who is he? And why does he have _his_ face?"

Yes, she does know _him_. No, she didn't know this John Smith that her Corner counterpart met. It was the face and identity this man had taken on. He assumed the outward identity of _that_ man. This man went by many aliases. Some fleeting. There was only one other man who used John Smith as an alias. He had been called by a slew of various nicknames by different companions. One that stood out the most was the _Oncoming Storm_.

She is the only who has seen this man's incarnations. Up to now, he's probably passed his tenth regeneration cycle.

So, to see this John Smith character with the face of this _man_ unsettled her.

 **(End theme)**

She, under a bated breath, muttered this name. "Doctor, that can't be you. The last you came here, you didn't have that face anymore. Then again, I should already know." As she turned away to resume her duties, her ears picked up on the familiar sound of... _wheezing_ and _groaning_.

Pluto spun around as she noticed a familiar police box materializing and solidifying from thin air. What auspicious timing she thought. In fact, it was almost too good to be true. It was as if _he_ heard heard her pleas.

A smile adorned the woman's features, but then faded as something seemed off about this box. It was the blue police box she had been accustomed to. Instead, this one had a dull gray as if the blue faded away. This box also had a bunch of '0's and '1's, all in white, inscribed and smeared all over this box. These were binary code, a telltale sign that this was from a digitized plane of existence. It was likely from a Digital World that somehow ended up in her realm.

 _It looks so much like the TARDIS! Doctor, can it be you? Or, could this be a trick?_ Pluto thought, but relied on her own instincts and stormed toward this TARDIS. She saw the crack of the door open as white light leaked out.

Pluto withdrew her eyes from the shining flash of light. She barely opened them to make out a shadow belonging to a man. She once again muttered his name.

"Doctor."

 **(Cue Doctor Who OST –** _ **The 10th Doctor/David Tennant Theme**_ **)**

The mysterious figure answered, waving his hand through the mist shrouding the realm. "Who's there?" He heard Pluto call to him. "That name... no. I can see why you'd call me that, but..." He walked through the thick mist and approached ever closer to Sailor Pluto. "...I am _not_ that man. I am not the Doctor, though when you see me you'll think it's him."

"I don't understand... then you're... not..." Pluto paused as the man stepped through and waved the mist away. Her eyes fell on the man, whose face was the Tenth Doctor's. "No, it can't be... but that face..."

The man, wearing the Tenth Doctor's face, coughed. "I can understand your confusion, but let me assure you..." Before he could finish, Pluto raised her staff to his face. He raised his hands and pleaded. "Now, let me explain!"

However, Pluto's features became fierce and kept her staff pointed to his head.

"Stop right there. You've trespassed into a forbidden domain and you dare imitate _his_ appearance?" Pluto furrowed her brows, pushing him away using her staff. "If you don't leave, I'll..."

"Please, let me explain!"

"...be forced to exercise my right to terminate you for intruding this domain. But, most of all for posing as _that_ man. There's but one Doctor!"

"Yes, I know it's not what it looks like... I'm not the Doctor, but I can explain why I have his likeness!"

Pluto rushed the man and swung her staff. He narrowly dodged out of her reach, but Pluto spun around and kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees. The next thing he saw was Pluto's Garnet Orb glowing with life.

"Please, if you'll allow me to explain."

"You have but 30 seconds. After that and you shall cease, imposter."

"Ok, first off, I apologize for taking on the likeness of the Doctor...!" He cringed as he looked Pluto dead in her fierce glare. If looks could kill, he'd already be dead and buried under her feet. "Question, how much does the Doctor mean to you?"

"What does it matter to you? If you've taken his face, what have you done to him? And what have you done to the TARDIS?!"

"I haven't done any harm to him if you're asking... in fact, he and I met! We happened to be involved in some escapade when we met! I... I gained his face as a result of a freak accident! But, fear not, your friend is fine! It's I who drew the short stick!" The Doctor lookalike openly pleaded to the Time Guardian.

Pluto slowly pulled her staff back. "The Doctor is fine?"

"Yes."

"What sort of freak accident did you suffer?"

"Well, can't you tell? This face? It's not really mine."

"Go on."

"His Time Lord blood got encrypted with my data. Some evil-doer attempted to create a perfect life form combining DNA and data. That blind fool didn't realize he was extracting blood from a Time Lord and data from a Digimon..."

 **(End theme)**

Upon hearing this, Pluto's mouth went agape and fell into a brief state of bewilderment.

"I take it from that expression you know what a Digimon is?"

"From the world I'm from, Digimon are a commonplace and I've fought alongside young people who utilize partner Digimon for battles."

"I see. So, you're from _that_ world," the man said, keeping a constant gaze at Pluto, but attempting not to fight back. "Dimension YYGDM-01, correct?"

"Yes, but how do you...?"

"Lord Ancientmon has shown and told me all I need to know."

 **(Cue Doctor Who OST –** _ **Not the Doctor**_ **)**

The Time Guardian withdrew her staff and gasped. "Ancientmon?"

"He's the God to Millenniummon's Devil if you want to be specific. I'm his top ranking soldier, Volodramon," he stood while introducing himself. "Well, _was_ before I gained this new form."

"You're truly a Digimon?"

"Correct despite my outward appearance as you can plainly see," he grinned, revealing an all white smile. His resemblance to the Tenth Doctor was uncanny. His voice, mannerisms, and smile was just like him.

Pluto walked up and closely examined Volodramon. He stood still while she looked up and down over him. As she got close, she pinched both his cheeks and examined his boyish-looks charms. She got behind and lifted up the back of his coat using her staff.

"There's nothing remotely Digimon about you."

"Well, yes, like I've already explained, but I still bleed data. If you wish, I can demonst..."

"No, you can show me later, Volodramon."

"Or, you could address me as John Smith if you prefer...?"

Sailor Pluto whirled right in front of John and leaned toward his face suspiciously.

"Yes, I've seen you before."

"You have?"

"Yes, you were with another me."

"I was?"

Pluto nodded. "I've recently observed events in a parallel universe where you and I met. I had assumed it was me teaming with the Doctor, but apparently it couldn't have been him. It had to be someone else, like you. And he's since changed his face, I'd know you're not him because I don't sense that connection he and I have when I see you."

"Time Room. A Time Guardian with long, green hair and exotic dark skin. A well-mannered woman sitting in an endless space in solitude. Has a staff that resembles a key. Yes, you're _her_. Yes, the Doctor told me about you! You're Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates!" John smacked himself for not remembering the Doctor told him. "Before we parted ways, he asked me to see you! His request was to come see you and to keep you in good company!"

Pluto blinked twice as John pulled something out of his pocket. He held a Sonic Screwdriver, which was one the Tenth Doctor once used.

She gasped seeing the familiar instrument. "That's his!"

"Was, but he lent it to me. And this TARDIS, I modified it from a ship I use to travel through space and time when I run errands for Lord Ancientmon. Utilizing the Time Lord power I've inherited from the Doctor, I converted my former ship into a TARDIS. Granted, it's nowhere close to the perfection the Doctor's is, but I'm still working out the kinks."

Pluto turned away from John and approached the worn out-looking TARDIS. Every time Doctor, in his various incarnations, would make pit stops he'd always come with a blue box TARDIS.

"Since I have the Doctor's DNA encrypted into my being, I have the memories of his previous selves. Well, every memory prior to the one who he recently regenerated into... the one I met is well the one whose face you can plainly see."

"You have all his memories. Then, you'll have the memories of the other incarnations meeting me."

"Well, not every memory is there. It's still kinda hazy, but yes I do have that feeling we've already had this song and dance before."

"I'm probably one of the only few who has seen all of the Doctor's incarnations. One who I view as a kind grandfatherly figure. Some more jovial and friendlier than others. Others very eccentric. Some more withdraw. And of course, a few that I consider dangerous and unhinged, but understandably so..." Pluto hinted to all the faces she's met and describing the different personalities of each other. "He's changed each time, but I always remained a constant to him. I've never changed. He gets to reap the benefits of more freedom than I ever will hope to dream." She bit the bottom lip and gripped her staff.

Though he couldn't see her face with her back to him, John could discern her explicitly sad tone. He approached to console her, but Pluto turned around and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to get sentimental like that..."

"You're just alone. Tell me, when was the last time you've had anyone visit you?"

"Well, only when I must leave my post to attend to an important mission called upon by my future queen and the others. There's certain restrictions that only few may enter this realm and those are only ones who are of the Lunar bloodline. Those who accompany said bloodline members may also enter. I am charged to eliminate any intruders."

"Am I an intruder? You did almost take my head off."

"I'm dearly sorry, but I acted on instinct."

"Understandably so. You have an important duty you have to uphold. I wouldn't dare question someone tied to a crucial role as guarding the Time Gates. Heck, I'm now part-Time Lord and have the memories of several. No one knows the importance of maintaining something as crucial and fragile as time. Although, I know the Doctor holds the burden of altering certain timelines and I now carry that burden with me."

"Tell me, what was the last thing you remember that he and I did together? Or anything you can remember from our talks?"

"According to his memories, I know your father is Lord Chronos and mother is Lady Ananke. I know you are their daughter. You had a sibling that went absolutely nuts after being turned down as Lord Chronos' successor and she went to sell her soul to the primordial evil known as Chaos."

Pluto was at a loss for words hearing this from John, but everything he said was exactly what she told the Doctor.

 **(End theme)**

John tried delving into more recent recollections between the Tenth and Pluto. He was able to pull up vague memories of them.

"I remember, you were surprised by how young he looked. Despite his youthful and charming appearance, he had eyes of a seasoned war veteran, who had been through hell. I also remember, he apologized for hitting you. No, he went, " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ "

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Quiet Sorry**_ **)**

Hearing this, Pluto dropped her time staff and reflected back on that encounter.

"And I put a finger to his lips. Then, I said..."

John nodded. "You said, " _Don't._ " And you embraced him telling him, " _I understand. I understand_."

More tears fell from her eyes. She scrubbed them off with her glove while trying to maintain her composure.

"He apologized for the previous him that struck you."

Pluto smiled hearing this, clearly remembering one of her last encounters with the Doctor. She walked right up to John and hugged him. He was taken aback by her much less hostile approach.

"Um, well this is a surprise... or, maybe I shouldn't be?"

Pluto chuckled with tears, folding her arms around him. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know to be sure this wasn't a trick."

"Yes, well..." He smiled and returned an embrace, further proving he shared the Doctor's friendship with Pluto. "...you're very welcome."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Pluto and John sat down on white chairs sharing stories about the Doctor. John further entailed his storied history as Ancientmon's strong hand and his encounter with the Doctor.

"I see, so you and the Doctor met in the Northern Digital Realm linked in universe YYGDM-01."

"Some madman and a giant brain in a jar wanted to a body belonging to the boy named Masaru Daimon. We just happened to get captured and Masaru's team crashed into their quarters to save I believe Masaru's father. The madman created these bio-warriors, one of which was going to have my data mixed with the Doctor's Time Lord DNA. During the process, when Team DATS crashed the laboratory, an accident happened and the process went array. That combined DNA meant for one of those warriors ended up falling on me. As a result, it mutated me changing me into the form you see."

"Can you change back into your true self?"

"Try as I might, I've had no luck. I've tried mental training and even attempted to experiment on myself. I was only able to regain my true form, albeit very briefly and I returned to this form. Maybe there's something missing... something that can trigger my true evolution again."

Pluto placed her hands on John's lap. "Don't give up, John. You'll find a way."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do."

John smiled genuinely in front of her. "Thanks, that's a lot coming from you. You're as thoughtful as he described you to be."

"I'm glad to have your company, John, but I must return to my duties. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Sure, but tell me, who else has come here to see you?"

"Well, you just now."

"Besides me?"

"The Doctor has a few times, but I've never shared with anyone about his existence. I always vowed to keep our interactions under wraps. Besides the Doctor, there's Jessica Nightwind, who is the reincarnation of Valkyrie of Space & Time named Skogul. I've been training her to become a possible successor. Likely my substitute before my real successor is ready."

"Successor as a Senshi or a Time Guardian?"

"As Guardian of the Gates of Time, but my Senshi successor is still a child. I'd rather wait until she's older and willing to accept the responsibilities. Skogul will be a substitute after I step down before Hina is ready."

"Is Hina your daughter?"

"No. She is the daughter of an old friend. Her name is Hina Inuki. She goes by Sailor Gao Pluto now."

"She's not your daughter inheriting your power and title?"

"Correct. Hina gained the Pluto power following an encounter with my future self and her future self. Since I haven't bore a child to take my power, this alternative occurred."

John folded his arms and nodded. "Interesting."

"I've been training Hina in the way of being a Sailor Senshi. I'm impressed with how quickly she's catching on. She reminds me of Small Lady. Hina's become like a goddaughter to me. She and Small Lady were the closest I've ever had to children. My time for ever having any children might have long passed."

"I don't agree with that."

"What?"

"Looking at you, you're never too old for anything! About how long do you believe you have left until your term expires?"

"I don't know and that depends how well Skogul does in training progress. There's a temporal examination she must take on to determine if she's qualified. She's pretty much picking off from where I last taught her before the fall of Asgard."

"Right, you said she's been reincarnated in the present time."

"Yes, and even if she's qualified there's still a waiting period. Also there's no guarantee she'll even become my substitute if she chooses civilian life. After all, now she's met a young man who is a newly discovered dimension traveler much like Karin Osaka, Ryo Akiyama, Dimitri Ishida, and Kensuke Rainer."

"Yes, I'm well aware of those names. Lord Ancientmon informed me of dimension travelers, who Lady Cosmos recruited to maintain balance in the Nexus. The Doctor and I both know our way through the Nexus."

"Yes, Karin was a student of mine, but I only instructed her on upholding responsibilities being a leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. I aided her in finding her Kuiper Senshi and reviving their memories. Sometimes I act as leader, but with the bulk of my responsibilities remaining here, my seat is empty. Thus, Karin has done splendidly as the de facto leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"So, making you a Kuiper Belt Senshi?"

"Technically speaking yes, but I associate myself with both my future queen's assembly and the Kuipers. While there is a division between us, we've acted as a single unit against the wicked forces that threaten our galaxy and beloved Earth."

"Yeah, it must sting having your planet demoted the way it did..."

"I'm over it."

John chuckled modestly. "Certainly, you're a very calm and well-mannered woman. Then, if what I can discern is right, then Skogul could inevitably be your successor?"

"Perhaps. The most she can do is substitute for me. If her heart isn't in the right place, then I shall remain here however long as I'm required."

"Maybe you could do her and yourself a favor?"

"What's that?"

"To truly test her qualifications, why not allow her to briefly assume your position?"

"But, I..."

"I heard the sadness in your tone. You long to have some form of freedom? After hundreds, perhaps thousands of years, when was the last time you had an extended vacation?"

"Well, I've..." Pluto came to this realization. "I've only been away for short intervals, but never for more than a month. I'd go back and forth between realms. My future queen even said I should take breaks when I want to..."

"Oh, so your future queen thinks you're overdue for a vacation."

"Yes, how could I forget? Usagi, she told me shortly after we found Skogul that Jessica could finish her training to take my place."

"How's this for an idea?"

Pluto inquired. "I'm listening."

"Allow your Valkyrie student to substitute for you while you're on leave? It needn't be long-term. That can double as Skogul's final examination to determine if she's qualified or not."

The Time Guardian mulled over this suggestion and weighed her decisions out. On one hand, she saw this as a chance to give herself a long deserved reprieve. Although, could she selfishly put Skogul in a crucial situation that may affect the recently reawakened Valkyrie's civilian future?

Then, she remembered Skogul given her consent she'd be willing to take on that responsibility for any reason.

Pluto reflected to her small talk with Usagi shortly after the Valkyries were reawakened.

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/**_ _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Four Months Ago**_

 **(Cue Doctor Who OST –** _ **Amy in the TARDIS**_ **)**

Sailor Pluto and Skogul meet with Sailor Moon on a rooftop. The future princess faced them as she greeted Skogul with a kind and genuine smile.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the reality of being around the famed Sailor Moon," Skogul said as Moon pivoted over to Pluto.

The two Senshi had a brief exchange of words while Skogul followed along.

"...so, you want to continue where you left off with her training?" Moon asked Pluto.

"Yes, since she was still in the process of meeting the qualifications. As you know due to the first Ragnarok, Skogul returned to fight with her Maidens and perished," Pluto stated. "With Skogul gone, that left me without a successor and I continued my duties for over a few millennia until her reincarnation was born in modern times. I hoped she wouldn't need to hasten her reawakening, but with the return of the forces that brought the first Ragnarok, there was little choice but to reawaken Brunhilde's Maidens."

Moon added, shifting her view from Pluto to Skogul. Skogul smiled and looked away, feeling insecure in the presence of the the legendary figurehead and future queen.

"Skogul, do you want to finish your exam and become a Time Guardian after Pluto resigns?" Moon asked Skogul upfront.

"I thought about it..." Skogul answered plainly. She looked Moon dead in her blue eyes. "I do recollect most if not all my memories. I do remember my training. And yes, I do want to pick up where I left off. However, I'm still not sure if I want to fill that position until I'm ready. I need some time to enjoy my civilian life if that's ok."

Pluto smiled and nodded. "Of course, Skogul. I wouldn't want to take that from you."

"But, should you need me to substitute for you, I'm more than able to look after the door," the Space and Time Valkyrie openly expressed interest. "So, in case you need to take off for a duty or a break, I'm here when you need me."

"Yes, I have duties here I still must undertake, but I don't think I have time for an extended break..."

"Why not?" Moon interjected, surprising Pluto. "Don't you think you're long overdue for an extended break?"

"Yes, but..."

"You've locked yourself in that room and I hate to think you're always alone."

"But, my duties..."

"Yeah, but how often do you think about yourself? Maybe for once?"

"I know, but you do realize Queen Serenity assigned..." Pluto paused as Moon walked over and held her hands.

"And as future queen, I'm telling you to take vacations if you need to, especially now you have someone who can cover you," Moon turned and winked to Skogul. "Right?"

Skogul vaguely smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess."

Pluto couldn't believe what she heard and felt a weight being lifted from her back. Surely she wasn't hearing things? No, what she heard was heartfelt and genuine from her future queen.

"But, I'll leave it up to you when you want to relieve yourself. After all, you've more than earned it."

xxxxx

 _ **Gates of Time**_

"Yes, I remember," Pluto finally recalled. "How could I forget? My mind has been so preoccupied with training Skogul & Hina, relaying Lady Cosmos' message to the others about their dimension missions, and now my duties. I've had no time to consider taking a leave of absence. With so much going on, I don't know if I should."

John nodded. "I understand, but heed your future queen's words. However, most importantly, do what your heart tells you. I'll tell you what, you'll be missing out on quite an adventure through the ages with me. Once I run my TARDIS through maintenance, there's so much I'd like to show you."

"Is this the Doctor's wish? For you to bring me out of my solitude to journey through space and time? To witness various time periods?"

"Yes since he's currently unable to, he asked me to take you anywhere you want. You more than deserve to venture into these time periods that you could only monitor in this room. So, why not personally experience them for yourself?"

Once again, Pluto mulled and weighed her options. She remembered Moon's wish for her to have some semblance of freedom.

"Take as much time you want..."

"Time has no relevance here," the Time Guardian proclaimed, turning and meeting John's gaze. "Feel free to stay as long as you wish. You'll know what I've decided."

"Fair enough. This gives me enough to repair the TARDIS," John waved her off as he headed back to his transport. "Just knock when you've made your decision." He turned, flashing a coy smile before shutting the doors behind him.

Pluto brushed her long green hair and blinked. "He may not be you, Doctor, but it seems like you've never left to begin with." She smiled warmly. _Thank you for this, Doctor._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Following an undetermined amount of time, John heard a knock on his door. He jolted up from his chair and threw aside a book. He rushed toward the door and peeked through to see Sailor Pluto standing outside.

"John, I've made my decision."

"I see," John opened the door and poked his head, meeting the beautiful woman's alluring red eyes. "Well? What have you decided...?" He paused briefly as he noticed Valkyrie Skogul behind Pluto. He got the gist of what this meant. "So, you two talked this out?"

"Yes, we have," Pluto answered. "I've made my decision."

"And...?" Before John could finish, Skogul broke her silence and walked forward.

"Mr. John Smith, I presume? I'm Jessica Nightwind, or Valkyrie Skogul..."

"Yes, and you're Miss Setsuna's successor?" John approached Skogul, shaking her hand.

"Substitute for now, but Miss Setsuna is making this part of my examination. If I pass, I might be her successor. Then, it'll be my job to prepare Hina when she's ready."

"Splendid," John said, pivoting over to Pluto. "I have good faith in you, Jessica."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because you're Sailor Pluto's student. I know you won't disappoint her."

"Thank you, sir, and I don't plan on disappointing anyone."

"Jessica," Pluto handed her Time Key to Skogul. "Here's the Time Key and..."

"I invited Ford to come see me. Is that ok, Miss Setsuna?"

"You have the key to grant him entry, so yes I encourage for him to keep you company here."

"Thank you, Miss Setsuna."

"If you need me for anything, use the Time Key to communicate with me."

"I will, but I kinda hope I can do this on my own. A safe journey to you, Miss Setsuna."

As she waved to Skogul, Pluto walked away and approached John near the TARDIS. She closely examined the exterior of the repaired TARDIS.

"It looks so much like his."

John grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did my best to base mine off his. It's not going to be exactly perfect, but everything we make will have imperfections. It's up to us to improve on them." He opened the door for Pluto. "After you?"

Pluto walked inside the TARDIS. As she poked her head through, she was enthralled by the interior of the transport. As expected, much like the Doctor's, the TARDIS' interior was much more spacious than the exterior. John allowed Skogul a brief look inside.

"Wow, it's just like the Doctor's!" Skogul exclaimed. "Mr. Smith, you do know in my world, your friend is considered a pop culture icon?"

"Well, yes he's fully aware hence why he's hesitant to go to your world."

"Why?" Skogul asked.

"Look at it from his perspective, you wouldn't want crazed fans to stalk you, especially if they discover you're the real thing."

The Valkyrie realized this. "Oh, yeah now that you mean it like that. And you're probably as hesitant to enter our world."

"Yeah, but not if I use my Digimon form, which none will even recognize."

"Have you managed to find a way to restore your Digimon form?" Pluto inquired to Ancientmon's soldier.

"I did, but the problem is I can only take on my original form during brief spurts. I still need more time to tinker with the Time Lord genetics now flowing through me," John explained. "I swear this Time Lord DNA is potent, I didn't think it'd alter my digital physiology!"

Pluto addressed. "Well, may I see your true form if you're able?"

"You wish to see it?"

"Me, too," Skogul added.

 **(Cue Doctor Who OST –** _ **I Am the Doctor**_ **)**

Looking at them both, John chuckled modestly and nodded. He closed his eyes and focused, drawing out his latent digitized energy. His body slowly altered from the Tenth Doctor's appearance to a completely different outward look. Now appearing as Volodramon, he was a humanoid warrior wearing black and purple armor with a dragon's motif. A long tail extended from the back of his armored rear. His appearance looked similar to Caius Ballad from _Final Fantasy XIII-2_. Although his facial features retained a bit of the Tenth Doctor's.

Opening his eyes, Volodramon let out a deep breath. "Well?"

"You really hot!" Skogul shouted.

"So, this is the true you?" Pluto smiled as she walked up and touched his face. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to stabilize your body. We have all the time in the universe."

"Meaning, plenty of time hopefully," Volodramon took Pluto's hand as his body fizzled back to John Smith.

"I promise we'll fix this," Pluto vowed as a dark purple light enveloped her. Her Senshi uniform vanished, quickly replaced with her civilian clothing: a white buttoned shirt under a black vest, light brown pants, and zipped up black boots. She wore a necklace with her planet's symbol hanging from it.

"Miss Setsuna, how long do you imagine you'll be gone? Have you put in word with the other Senshi?"

"I have, but I haven't told them where I'm leaving. As for how long I'll be gone..." Setsuna said, eyeing John with a smile. "...however long I wish."

"And what about the dimension missions we're still tackling with?"

"I think John and I will handle a few of those during my time away."

"Yes, in fact there's a dimension or two that've caught my eye," John clarified. "We can track those down."

"I see, then be careful, Miss Setsuna," Skogul raised her head and waved to the green-haired woman. "We'll all anticipate your return."

Setsuna nodded. "Also make time for Hina and train her while I'm away."

"What should I tell her about you?"

"That her Setsuna-momma will be back. She's greatly improved in her training, but under your guidance, she'll be even better. Jessica, I bid you and the others farewell until my return. Oh, and one more thing, should Miss Homura come here... actually, never mind, she'll know where to find me."

Skogul waved goodbye as she watched the TARDIS doors close up. With the wheezing sounds accompanying it, the transport faded in and out a few times as it vanished from the Gates of Time. Skogul walked over in front of the time doors and took on her substitute position.

"Ok, this is it, Jessica. You can do this."

xxxxx

 _ **Inside the TARDIS**_

John approached the control panels. "So, where would you like to go first, Miss Setsuna?"

"Just call me Setsuna."

"Right. So, where would you like to go first?"

"Well, first I'd like to see to those dimensions you mentioned. So, I take it Ancientmon informed you of those irregularities affecting dimensions within the Nexus?"

"Yes, and that's part of the reason why I came to you."

"Just me?"

"Well, I could've gotten your Valkyrie protege or a host of time travelers, including Homura Akemi. But, I chose you because the Doctor recommended you. I wanted someone who has a wealth of knowledge pertaining to dimension and time travel. You have great knowledge in regards to history. While I have previous Doctor's memories, I still need someone to help me apply said knowledge. To guide me through my travels. Because quite frankly it doesn't hurt to have a travel partner... a companion..."

Setsuna walked over and placed a hand on John's. She whispered in a calm and soothing tone. "It's ok. We'll take this one step at a time. After all, we have all the time in the universe, don't we?"

"Oh yes," John replied with a jovial look. "So, after we look into these dimension, I asked where would you like to go? Perhaps to that shared universe you witnessed?"

"Well, no. Not for the time being, but..."

"By the way, I know you didn't come alone. You brought that wolf partner of yours along."

As he said this, Setsuna looked down as her spirit partner, Lupe the wolf, materialized.

" _ **Is there more you'd like to share with us?**_ " Lupe asked.

"Well, since you asked, there's one more thing..." John mentioned. "I'm sure you've heard of the _Apocalyptic Convergence_ , or _Apocalyptic Upheaval_ as its being popularly called by some of the powers that be including Lord Ancientmon."

"I am. Lady Cosmos informed me that she and other powers created a force field to safeguard nearly every world in time from this disaster."

"Well, the origins of this viral source came from that shared universe. Thankfully, the one that unleashed the disaster has been destroyed, but quite a handful of worlds were destroyed by it. There's belief these anomalies were born and fostered from this catastrophic event. Something, or rather someone out there, is using these anomalies and creating agents out of them."

"That I have no knowledge on."

"I don't expect you to, but this supposed puppet master is looking to further that disaster by sending these agents to destroy the worlds that Lady Cosmos and the others protected with their divine barriers."

"In other words, to finish the job."

"Yes, but thanks to your friends and allies from the other dimensions, you've been working around the clock preventing such disasters!" John said. "Well, we can add to those efforts and save a few dimensions on our spare time. What do you say? Shall we go save space and time, Setsuna Meioh?"

John extended his hand to her. Setsuna stared at Lupe and affirmed her resolve with handshake with the half-Time Lord. Both exchanged smiles and established their trustful pact.

"Let this be the start of _our_ adventure, John."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**Guilty Dimensions**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : And that introduces Volodramon/John Smith in the non-Corner continuity. Those who've followed _House of Madoka_ and _Shinnen: New Year_ have already been introduced, but those who haven't, this is your intro to the guy.

Although, he was originally intended to be just Volodramon, but I wasn't sure of a Digimon/Human pairing. So I thought to humanize Volodramon _physically_ to establish a romantic link without it coming off as too weird (I don't know how any of you feel about Digimon/Human romantic relation subjects). And since I'm a casual viewer of _Doctor Who_ for a couple of years. I've seen all the NuWho stuff and some parts of the classic... until Hulu/Netflix took them off.

So, why the Tenth Doctor? Because he's my favorite of the new Doctors (Nine is my second favorite; I enjoy Eleven, too, but some stories in his series are kinda eh. Twelve has grown on me and I do prefer the performances of older actors than younger ones). My favorite of the classic-era would be Four.

But, I'd be lying if I said I was a DW-aficionado, because I'm not. I've only watched the TV shows and not a die hard that collects anything. I'm just a casual viewer of it like I am with Transformers.

And this chapter also proves I can write dialogue heavy chapters that lack action/fighting scenes. I'm more than willing to expand my boundaries as a writer when given an opportunity (though to be frank, the first two chapters of this story didn't have fighting either).

The interactions between Pluto and Volodramon/John were already practiced through _Shinnen: New Year_. This isn't the first I've written them in scenes together. Now I can go beyond with their relationship in the non-Corner/non-canon stuff. I've also based the Pluto's meeting and relations with the Doctors on a really good short crossover fic called _Ten Times The Doctor Meet Sailor Pluto (Plus One More)_ by SailorPtah. There are nods of that in this.

I know I said I'd just focus on two characters, but I had to include Skogul in this to establish her role as the substitute Time Guardian. And if Lupe counts, that's four. But, that doesn't change the fact I primarily focused on two characters.

As for how long Setsuna will be away (not counting one of the upcoming chapters that features her in it; I'll get into specifics about that when this chapter gets posted), I'd give it until the end of the _Dimension Missions arc_. The end of this arc will require Setsuna and John's involvement.

And what of the _Apocalyptic Convergence/Upheaval_? The catalyst came from Mana Ouma (the original version) in the Corner/Shared Universe and her virus went beyond space/time to wipe out many dimensions, but others were saved thanks to Lady Cosmos and others' intervention. But, now the current big bad is using the viral remnants to produce these agents to continue where the virus was stopped. And that's the reason for the _Dimension Missions arc_ : eliminate these agents and ultimately find clues to this malevolent force behind these machinations.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed even if there wasn't any action or fighting you would've normally liked.

Until the next Cross Gen chapter, see you soon!


	5. Guilty Dimensions

**Kanius' A/N** : Whoa, wait? Another chapter? What happened to just monthly updates? That's still in effect. For the remainder of the _Dimension Missions arc_ , this fic will continue to see once a month updates (while since I'm still juggling between other fics), but this double update is an exception to the rule.

The reason: Ford1114 was gracious enough to put together a chapter written by him and edited by yours truly.

While the previous chapter and this one lack the usual DFK/DBZ style action, I hope it'll make up for interesting character interactions. I do apologize for misleading y'all into thinking this is a GT and/or a Super adaptation, but no need to fear there'll come the expected DFK flare and the arcs after this will return to more DFK/DBZ-level action (though, you kinda already got bits of that in Chapter 3 with three Ascendants). Though, to be honest this is beats the Black Star Dragon Ball Search in GT and retelling movies into story arcs like Super. At least this is new stuff. These anomalies will eventually tie to the final villain of this whole story.

Anyway, if you're reading my _Resurrection B_ fic (which as of this story's original release was up to chapter 6; **Update:** that story's been finished since August 2016), you're getting the DFK/DBZ fanfare there.

Nonetheless, this chapter will show the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdom_ protagonists on their dimension missions. Wonder which worlds they ended up in? You're about to find out!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hey guys, here's Chapter 5 that shows the Guilty Crown LK's journey to other worlds. There's two, so let's look.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter V: Guilty Dimensions**_

xxxxx

Written by: Ford1114  
Edited by: Kanius

xxxxx

 **(Cue Owari no Seraph OST -** _ **1hundredknight: M**_ **)**

" _ **The name is Shu Ouma, and today is so intense traveling to other dimensions.**_

 _ **First, I went to the High School DxD dimension. Yeah, Issei Hyodo is a pervert but a decent guy. Together, we defeated a fallen angel, Raynare, who was revived by the same anomalies affecting other worlds. Then, we left for the Final Fantasy Type 0 world, which I used the students' voids to turn the tide against another anomalous enemy. Other worlds we went into: No Game No Life and Noragami.**_

 _ **During my experience, I heard that Madoka and the magical girls are visiting the Monster Hunter dimension to explore its wondrous world. Man, I honestly want to see these monsters up close. Not only that, but Madoka and her friends went to this specific Kamen Rider dimension where they meet Kouta Kazuraba. Both Kouta and Madoka have similar destinies. In return for her help, he bestowed her and the magical girls some power ups.**_

 _ **Anyway, me and Inori are about to another world."**_

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **A Titan's Heart**_

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: AoT-09/Fields and Forest**_

 **(Cue Attack on Titan -** _ **Reluctant Heroes**_ **)**

This is the world that is part of outside the walls. These trios of colossal walls are presumed to be made 100 years ago by humanity to protect themselves from man-eating giants called Titans. Aside from their name originating from _Greek Mythology_ , no one knows where they come from. All that's certain: these Titans mindlessly eat humans for sport.

Humanity resorted to defending themselves with three military branches: the Garrison Walls that guard the walls and basic stock troops, the Survey Corp which scout the outside borders and fight the Titans, and the Military Police which they are bottled in the inner walls to guard the king. They exterminate the Titans by cutting through the nape of their necks as their sole weakness. They do this with the _3D Maneuver Gear_ , also known as the _Omni-directional Mobility Gear_.

But at the same time, the humans wonder where their origins come from. These secrets have yet to be told.

Today, the Survey Corp riding on horses are having a skirmish finding and killing any Titans nearby. They are led by Commander Levi, in which the scouts consists of: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Krista Lenz.

As they scout through a forest, they saw a few numbers of lumbering Titans.

"Just what we needed." Jean scowled.

"Well, you know what the captain said." Armin concurred to his friend.

Levi then ordered his younger comrades, "Alright team, let's clean up this scourge!"

With the commander's orders, the 104th Trainee Squad took action as they used their gears to glide through the trees. Only Armin and Krista stayed behind on their horses.

Sasha happily screamed out as she and Connie team up to take down a Titan. The giant attempted to grab them, but the humans easily dodged as they sliced through the fleshy neck to kill the Titan.

Mikasa and Jean used their skills to leap through the trees and slice down some of the Titans' necks. Mikasa remained cautious protecting her adopted brother, even though Eren can handle himself.

Likewise, Eren was backing up Commander Levi to help fight off the Titans. Eren used his ferocity to cut through one Titan's neck, while evading another Titan's grasps. Levi non-verbally reminded him to stand on his guard.

Just as the scouts slay a few numbers of these monsters, more hordes of Titans stormed their way. The Scout Regiment are about to be outnumbered obviously, as they began to regroup. Eren, on the other hand, can't take it anymore as he got off his horse and glared at the Titans.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out in concern.

"Stand back Mikasa, I'll handle this." Eren replied to his adopted Oriental sister.

"Feh, this outta be good." Jean sarcastically quipped.

The scouts watched their trump card on their hands. Eren prepared to bite his thumb as the Titans closed on them.

 **(End Theme)**

Before Eren does so, an unearthly beam suddenly blasted to the ground out of nowhere. The surrounding aura of the beam backed off the Scout Regiment and the lumbering Titans much to their surprise.

"W-What is that light?" Krista muttered, feeling something inhuman.

As the light faded away, it revealed two figures standing there. One revealed to be a brunette-haired boy with a light blue scarf and a black trench coat. The other is a beautiful girl with long artificial pink-hair and wearing a white dress.

The scouts noticed the two strangers.

"Who are you?" Eren questioned the visitors he and his comrades have never heard.

The brown-haired stranger turned to Eren and the Survey Corp, "Don't worry, I came to help."

 **(Cue Attack on Titan -** _ **EMA**_ **)**

With that said, the stranger's right hand glowed, revealing a black crown symbol. He placed his hand on the pink-haired girl's body and grabbed something inside her. He pulled it a longsword, roughly the size of a javelin. The stranger turned towards the Titans, as they begin to attack.

"What kind of power does he have?" Armin's eyes widened.

The pink-haired girl responded to the Caucasian blond-haired boy, "He simply just uses me."

The brown-haired boy then leaped at the mass of Titans without fear, which elicited intensive surprise from the scouts. The giants attempted to grab the boy to devour him, but the scarfed stranger evaded their grasp as he landed on one of the Titan's shoulders and sliced through its neck, killing one.

The boy then used his sword to jump and easily beheaded another Titan like butter, further impressing the Scout Regiment. Deciding that they no longer stand idly, Levi led his team to help out the stranger.

Krista approached the pink-haired girl, "Are you going to help out?"

Just then, an abnormal Titan appears behind the two much to Krista's shock. Before the frenzied giant reached them, the pink-haired girl conjured some sort of crystal tendrils to ensnare the Abnormal Titan, and then she utilized the crystals to trap the Titan, turning it into dust.

"Yes, I am." The mysterious girl said to the surprised Krista.

Meanwhile, as the skirmish battle waged on, Eren Yeager appeared beside the brown-haired boy. Both stood on a large branch.

"Seriously, how did you do this?" Eren questioned the stranger producing the void-like sword from the girl.

The brunette-haired boy turned towards Eren, "Would you like to demonstrate?"

Eren felt unsure about it, "No, that's not what I meant."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." The young man reassured the brave soldier.

Eren gulped about him playing the part of being the stranger's mere weapon, but accepted to see its worth. The boy then shoved his right hand inside Eren and began to utilize his void.

Once he does so, the stranger then started to glow as a lightning bolt zapped him, making Eren take cover as he glided to another set of branches.

As the smoke cleared, Eren and the Survey Corp are shocked of what that young man did With Eren's thing inside him, he gained the ability to become some sort of, Titan Shifter!

"No way." Jean muttered. Levi glared at the man's Titan appearance on the other hand in suspicion.

The young man's Titan form looked similar to Eren's, except there are pale-teal green tron lines on his arms and legs, and has tendrils around his neck similar to an organic scarf. He then gave an earth-shaking roar like a _Tyrannosaurus rex_. Eren's description is what it called, the _Titan's Heart_.

The stranger's Titan form rushed and delivered blows to the Titans. He swiftly charged at one Titan in headbutting it and then tore its head off. Titan!Stranger beat down another Titan, while giving another giant a flying uppercut. The guest delivered a karate chop, chopping through the flesh armor of a Titan's neck.

The carnage the Survey Corp witnessed left them awestruck. After a few seconds of doubt, Eren snapped out of it and immediately decided to help. He bit his thumb so hard and instantly felt the bolt, invoking his Titan form. Mikasa and Armin witnessed their sole hope coming from Eren. The Rogue Titan gave an beastly roar before charging.

"Two Titan Shifters at the same time! What in the world are we living?" Armin pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but this person is giving us the edge!" Mikasa replied to her meek friend.

Titan!Stranger sensed that Titan!Eren appearing to back him up. With both agreeing to team up, alongside the fact that this mysterious boy is 'using' Eren with responsibility, the Titan Shifters punched through a flood of Titans without sweat. Most of the hungry abominations are no match for the two Titan fighters.

"Let's finish this, people!" Levi firmly ordered his comrades to help Eren and the stranger.

The older commander and the younger scouts backed up the two Shifters with their blades cutting through Titan necks. They distracted the Titans enough, allowing Eren and the stranger to finish them off. The pink-haired girl also supported her allies by shooting crystals at the Titans to destroy them.

The Titan!Stranger spotted one Titan, one with a purple aura and glowing red eyes, and bumrushed it.

 _Found him! There's the anomalous source that's infiltrated this dimension!_ The Titan-Stranger dove at the anomalous!Titan.

As both Titans clashed, the Titan!Stranger won decisively by knocking off the anomalous!Titan's head clean off its shoulders. The headless monster collapsed in a heap of the other slain Titans.

The skirmish battle pressed on until every Titan in the area was exterminated. It was a day to remember for humanity.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Fields**_

In the aftermath of this skirmish battle, the Survey Corp never expected to receive help form two guests. Just who are they? What power does that boy wielding these things coming from people's hearts have? The real eye-opener was using Eren to make himself a Titan Shifter to turn the tide of the battle.

At the plain fields near Wall Rose, the couple were being questioned by Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista, Sasha, Connie, and Levi. Both Eren and that young man are back to normal from their Titan forms as the latter returned the 'thing' back inside Eren.

"We know why we're here talking." Levi stated with his arms cross, "Though you two helped us from the Titans, we demand to know about your identities."

The guilty couple were taken by the stern commander's words.

After a few seconds, the brown-haired boy introduced himself alongside the pink-haired girl. "My name is Shu Ouma, and this is my lover, Inori Yuzuriha."

"It is nice meet you all." Inori politely bowed to the scouts.

"I see. My name is Eren Yeager." Eren introduced to himself while thanking Shu's assistance back then, "And the group I'm with are called the Survey Corp. Our job is hunting down and killing Titans."

"That's interesting to know." Shu commented.

"Hmm, I take it that you two are from the outside world?" Armin wondered, theorizing the connection between Shu and Inori. He and some of the others are also curious if Shu and Inori are similar to the near-extinct Orientals.

"No, we just came from another world different from yours." Inori calmly answered.

"Likewise, me and Inori are briefly summoned to this place as some way to help out people from other dimensions." Shu stated and chuckled, "Well, we don't want to interfere too much. We're just guests."

"There are other universes? Intriguing." Armin said in surprise upon learning it, as if knowing the world outside the walls was enough.

Connie then interjected, "And how did you do those 'things' like you did with Eren? That Titan form of yours is phenomenal!"

Shu sighed a bit in responding to the bald boy's enthusiastic curiosity. He then answered, "They are called Voids. The hand I have inside is this Power of the Kings. It draws out people's essence and uses them as weapons and other things as a way to support me in battle. It ties something with friendship."

"Cool! I wonder what mine looks like?!" Sasha happily cried out.

"Are you so eager to try?" Shu asked the brown-haired ponytail girl.

Sasha nodded by giving the 'uh-huh' expression. The scouts observed more of this Void power since the experience with Eren's Void. Shu then used his right hand to grab something from Sasha's body as she cried out. Her own Void revealed to be a potato for the viewers to see.

"What the heck?! A potato?!" Sasha gasped.

"Haha! Isn't it obvious?" Connie laughed, knowing that is her favorite food.

"But that means I'm not that special!" Sasha sadly cried out.

"Relax Sasha, you're doing fine just now." Connie cheered the energetic girl up.

Shu then put Sasha's Void back in her body while she sighed to herself.

Next, Krista quietly decided to volunteer as the group watched Shu drawing out Krista's own Void, it turned out to be a flute.

"Yours is pretty special despite being a beautiful instrument." Inori commented to Krista. "I believe you might play a big part at some point."

"Really, I just..?" Krista doubted about herself.

"You will find out someday." Inori reassured.

Shu then put back Krista's Void before he turned to the Survey Corp, "Anyone else for those that are under 18? Okay, that's part of the rules when I'm using its power."

The younger scouts speculated among themselves in case.

"I bet Jean's Void looks like a horse." Eren joked with the rest of his friends laughing at the compliment.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Jean angrily shouted at Eren.

Before they can further get acquainted with Shu and Inori, a white light suddenly appeared in front of the group. Shu and Inori sensed this familiar feeling as it began to take the appearance of a young girl's spirit, kinda like how a white rabbit is formed. She has brunette hair kept in two red bows and brown eyes.

"Hare Menjou." Shu muttered, recognizing the seemingly deceased friend. Eren became mesmerized seeing the innocent beauty characterized by this girl.

"Shu, I'm glad to see that you and Inori's time here are going well." Hare smiled being a heavenly messenger. "It's time for us to go soon."

"I understand." Shu replied to his former high school classmate.

Eren then interjected and addressed Hare, "Your voice feels familiar. Is it someone named, Annie Leonhart, or is someone else?"

Hare smiled and giggled at the Caucasian boy, "Don't worry about it, someday you'll find someone special."

"R-right!" Eren replied to the spirit before turning to Shu and Inori, "I guess you two are leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, we have other priorities to explore, but we're glad to assist you and your friends." Shu said to his new friend.

"I'm glad my Void paid off in slaying those Titans, Shu." Eren smiled at the foreigner.

Shu smiled back as both he and Eren shake hands as a sign of their friendship. "No problem, you helped me out as well."

"It's good to meet you, if only I like to know what my own Void power is like. My feelings for Eren are _strong_." Mikasa stoically said.

"This is more incentive to learn what's going on outside these walls!" Armin cried out, letting curiosity grab him.

"We'll make sure we support our world with dignity." Levi stated to Shu and Inori.

"Good luck with your journey, man." Jean casually said to them with Sasha, Connie, and Krista having the same response.

"Bye." Inori simply said her farewells to the Scout Regiment.

With that said, a bright light from the clouds surrounded Shu and Inori with Hare's guidance. The trio made their departure from this dimension. The light then disappeared.

As the brave Survey Corp watched the skies above them, they wondered about the laws and endless possibilities of these other worlds. Eren himself had his determination since he's gotten to know someone similar to himself, igniting his idealistic purpose for the world.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

At the Nexus, Shu, Inori, and Hare meet up with Madoka and a young boy named Jun Samukawa. Both the deceased Hare and Jun are now messengers to Madoka herself.

"How's your time so far, Shu?" Jun asked.

Shu can only smiled, "It's really interesting, I made a new friend I can relate to."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Owari no Seraph OST -** _ **1hundredknight: M**_ **)**

" _ **Gai Tsutsugami reporting. Me and Mana's time in other universes have**_ _ **went**_ _ **fairly decent.**_

 _ **We started with the Soul Eater dimension. It's cool spending time with Soul alongside his partner, Maka Albarn. Other realms we went to: the worlds of A Certain Magical Index, Blue Exorcist, and Seraph of the End. The last one, I got along well with Guren and this kid named Yuichiro.**_

 _ **As we speak, we're about to head to another universe."**_

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: FFXV/Forest**_

This is a fantasy world with elements of realism. It is something that felt more human rather than the blend of fantasy and science fiction.

Upon the news headline, the people mentioned a civil war between two crime families: the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim. In real life, it reminded fandom of the movie called _The Godfather_.

On the other hand, nature ignored human society. The vast forest gave an emerald vibe to this calm location. A river was heard streaming the clear waters with fish swimming. The grass remained light green as ever, as there were small fauna such as mice and lizards seen.

Somewhere on top of a tree branch, a majestic bald eagle prepared to fly off to the mysterious skies.

Now, a skirmish adventure was set to begin.

xxxxx

 _ **Episode Duscae: Versus Quest**_

xxxxx

 _ **Gas Station/Inside**_

It started inside a gas station that's located at the outskirts of the road. There are roads where cars can be used for are road trips and other destined place.

Four young men wearing designed black outfits sat in a round table Here they are seen as childhood friends.

One has spiky black hair with a hairstyle that looks like a familiar Uchiha character and blue eyes with a black glove on his left hand. His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Another is a tall man with dark brown hair straight to his back, amber eyes, jaw beard, and a long scar on his left eye. He is Gladiolus Amicitia.

Next is a man with short light brown hair in front of his hairline and green eyes. He is Ignis Stupeo Scientia, the advisor to Prince Noctis.

Lastly is a young man with blue eyes, light freckles, and unruly blond hair named Prompto Argentum.

They relaxed while their car was being fixed. While Noctis and Gladiolus are leisurely sitting, Ignis held some kind of a wanted poster.

Prompto took a peek at the poster, which revealed to be a picture of a bull-like monster with a scarred eye and a missing horn, "Ah, so we're going to hunt that Behemoth, right?"

"Yes, the Dread Behemoth's name is Deadeye." Ignis sighed while explaining, "This monster is rumored to be feared in this designated area."

"That's why once we think of something to kill it, we can get 25,000 gil enough to pay the repairs. Can't wait longer." Prompto smiled playfully.

"Look, we have yet to come up a strategy to tackle that Behemoth." Gladiolus warned the young man.

"As much as I hate it, he has a point there." Noctis agreed in a cool tone.

"Not to mention keeping our highness in safety." Ignis added in concern about the prince.

Noctis respond to Ignis with a deadpan tone, "You know most of us can fend for ourselves even if we stick together."

"Yes, but it's just to reassure your chances to reclaim the family throne." Ignis said to Noctis.

Prompto put his hands in the back of his head and groaned, "It's such a bore!"

"Just hang in there." Gladiolus muttered.

Before they can talk more, the group noticed a couple near the counter ordering something. One is a young man with long blond hair, blue eyes, a black mercenary uniform with a red middle stripe, and small coffin insignia on the left side. The other is a young woman with long pink hair, reddish orange eyes, a black dress, and barefooted.

That is strange, Noctis and his friends wondered who these two are. Are they travelers or something? Nevertheless, the prince decided to get off his chair and approached the couple.

The mysterious couple turned to see Noctis.

The blond-haired man addressed him. "Who are you?"

Noctis sighed and firmly answered the stranger, "Me and my friends are wondering the same thing."

The pink-haired girl took notice and simply smiled, "Aw, you don't have to feel modest about it."

"No, it's not like that." Noctis muttered to the cheerful girl in embarrassment. Ignis then stood up and interjected into the conversation.

"Forgive our highness' shyness, allow me to do the introductions." The glasses man requested.

"Go on." The blond-haired man stated.

Ignis cleared his throat and greeted them, "My name is Ignis. Our highness here is Noctis, and the other two companions are Gladiolus and Prompto."

"So that means you're a prince?" The blond-haired stranger asked Noctis.

"Well, yeah I am." Noctis answered about his family lineage, "But I was still wondering about your names?"

After a few seconds, the mysterious couple decided to answer the prince.

"Gai Tsutsugami." The blond-haired man stated.

"And my name is Mana Ouma." The pink-haired woman added.

"Wait, your surnames seem to be foreign." Noctis commented and wondered. "Does that mean you two are from somewhere far away?"

Gai then honestly answered, "Well, all I can say is that we're not from this world."

This reply surprised Noctis and his friends, especially with their outfits.

"Does this mean that you come here due to the Goddess of Death?" Ignis questioned Gai and Mana. He referred to their home dimension's goddess Etro.

"Hmm, let's just keep this one a secret. We're just travelers." Gai replied.

Mana then saw the wanted poster in Ignis' hand and pointed to it, "Oooh, what is that you're holding?"

Ignis looked at the Behemoth poster and turned to Mana, "This is a poster of a monster we are planning to kill."

"And that's the Behemoth he's talking about!" Prompto positively cried out.

The beast's name garnered Gai and Mana's attentions.

"Quiet, Prompto. We don't want them to get involve!" Ignis chastised the younger man.

"Actually, this creature does pique our interest." Gai pondered about the group's mission.

Gladiolus shot a dark stare at the light-hearted Prompto while Noctis facepalmed at their standoff exchange. Noctis' group was concerned of their trust towards Gai and Mana, and they questioned whether the couple were capable of active combat.

"So that means you are coming with us?" Noctis asked the two.

"Yep, me and Triton here can help getting rid of that dirty, meanie beast." Mana smiled, making light of the monster with a playful name.

Prompto chuckled at the compliment, "Heheh, this girl digs my style."

"Maybe I can show you my skills to prove my worth." Gai offered.

"Hmm, perhaps we can let you assist us for a bit." Ignis made his decision to the blond-haired man.

"We better let Cidney know first." Noctis reminded his friends and the two guests.

xxxxx

 _ **Gas Station/Outside**_

Outside of the gas station area, a few random civilians are seen either filling up their automobiles, or just simply resting like Noctis' group. Speaking of them and the two guests, they met the person Noctis mentioned.

A spunky young woman with short curly hair, olive green eyes confronted the group. She wore a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo, a yellow jacket that revealed her midriff and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage, jeans shorts with a brown belt hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

Her name is Cidney, to which she spoke with a southern accent, "Hey! So y'all heading to the outdoors?"

"Yeah. We're ready to find that Behemoth to have enough gils." Gladiolus answered.

"And we'll do our best to succeed with some new allies." Noctis said, introducing Gai and Mana.

Cidney walked towards the guests and stared at Gai. Then, she turned and examined Mana before backing off a bit.

"You folks have some strange people." Cidney commented about the two.

"Hey, I'm already weird myself as it is." Mana responded to the female mechanic's words.

"We're just supporting them so long as we don't get in the way." Gai honestly said to Cidney.

"You best take care of your girlfriend here as well, you hear?" Cidney grinned at Gai.

Gai stoically wondered a bit, but Mana held her beloved Triton's hand in letting him know that they'll stick to one another.

"Alright, then we're heading off." Noctis announced to the group.

"I'll lead the way, your highness." Ignis offered to lead everyone into the outskirts.

With that said, after Cidney waved her farewells, the group ventured to go outside for few reasons: to gain some experiences and to hunt down the Behemoth named Deadeye. At the same time, they used the spare time for their car to get fixed by tomorrow once they have enough money.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside/Fields**_

 **(Cue The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **The Gathering Storm**_ **)**

At the vast plain area, the sun remained bright as ever with some clouds. At a lake, two gigantic Sauropod-like monsters, called Catoblepas, with heads that looked like a cross between a bull and a boar are seen grazing peacefully.

Then, the grass moved at the sound of footsteps, only to get louder as people arrived.

Across the fields, six figures wandered as one party: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Prompto Argentum, Gai Tsutsugami, and Mana Ouma.

After a few moments, Ignis stopped and halted the group in advance.

"What is it?" Noctis asked the glasses man.

Ignis turned to Noctis and answered, "Well, I believe we should train Gai Tsutsugami and Mana Ouma."

"Training, huh?" Gai raised an eyebrow in his curiosity.

"Yeah, maybe Noct should spare with you to see what you're capable off." Gladiolus commented.

Noctis recalled the times of his training session with his childhood friends, to which it paid off well in real combat.

"I'll accept the challenge." Gai responded, "But I won't fight with a 'weapon' yet, just my prowl instinct."

"You seem to be confident." Noctis acknowledged blond haired man's decision.

 **(End Theme)**

Prompto advanced on Mana and smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Hey there, how about we can watch the scene together?" Prompto asked somewhat trying to be nice.

However, Mana gave a playful smirk and ignored the blond-haired man. "Sorry bug, you know I'm taken."

This left Prompto disheartened as he humorously teared up. At the same time, Noctis and Gai faced each other on opposite sides. Noctis wielded a standard sword called the Avenger.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Daytime Battle Theme**_ **)**

And then their duel started. Noctis charged at the unarmed Gai with his sword, only for Gai to dodge on the right side and landed a quick kick at Noctis. The black-haired prince saw it coming and jumped away a bit.

Noctis then switched weapons to holding a Wyvern Lance, in which he performed a _**Dragoon Jump**_ and lunged at Gai at the next turn. However, Gai's keen senses allowed him to evade the lance.

"I bet you've trained enough to meet difficult challenges." Noctis commented.

"Heh, and I thought you're holding back." Gai smirked.

"We'll see about that." Noctis responded to Gai's taunt as he switched weapons to a great sword called the Zweihander, known in German as the 'two-hander' sword.

Noctis cried out and attempted to attack Gai by doing a few slashes, but Gai evaded the blade each time. The black-haired prince delivered another one, only for Gai to block with his bare hands and hold the Zweihander.

"Remarkable!" Ignis said in amazement while fixing his glasses.

"How in blazes did he do that?!" Prompto cried out in wondering.

"Tehehe, Triton is just being Triton. This is nothing." Mana gave a taunting, yet light-hearted smile at Prompto.

Once Gai grabbed a hold of the greatsword much to Noctis' brief surprise. He pushed back and delivered a swift punch at Noctis' face. Noctis backed off before calling off his weapon.

 **(End Theme)**

After the training settled, Ignis distributed healing potions to Gai and Noctis. Gai and Mana noticed these potions are a sort of healing item during a traveler's journey.

"That's some nice reflexes you've got there." Noctis acknowledged Gai's skills.

"Gotta hand it to you, you're not half bad." Gladiolus added to the results.

Gai gave a cool smile to the two young men with arms crossed and closed eyes. Mana walked to stand by her beloved's side. This is indeed the chance in gaining Noctis and his friends' trust.

xxxxx

Thirty minutes after the sparring match, a great marsh is seen with mud covering much of the ground. The traveling party continued walking since Gai's sparing with the prince of the Lucis kingdom. Just then, they came across something surprising.

"Whoa guys, check it out!" Prompto cried out while pointing at something on the muddy ground.

The blond-haired man is right to get his friends attention. They see a large footprint that seemed similar to a giant monster leaving a mark after rampaging a nearby town.

"It's so gigantic!" Mana blinked while staring at the the large footprint.

Gai coldly stared at the footprint with arms crossed and inferred, "So this is the sign of the monster you're looking for?"

"Indeed, Deadeye the Behemoth is a menace between these territories." Ignis answered Gai. "We seem to find the first clues in tracking down the beast."

"Well, I'm not afraid of that beastie." Mana commented.

"I think you honestly are for a girl." Prompto joked.

"Please don't make fun of me being the only one with an all men-cast!" Mana joked back at the blond-haired gunner.

Just then, the group heard some low bellows and wolf-like growls. These roars came from two kinds of monsters. The first group looked like slender brownish-gray wolves with reptilian teeth called Sabertusks. The second group are large mammoth-like creatures with brown woolly fur and light gray faces called Garulas. The monsters turned their attention to the party.

"Guess we got company!" Gladiolus muttered.

"Alright, about time to … for once!" Prompto smiled, readying his firearm.

Noctis turned to Gai, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, always." Gai nodded at the prince and prepared for a real battle.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Daytime Battle Theme**_ **)**

The party charged at the Sabertusks and the Garulas with their weapons and attacked them with Mana providing support for the young men. Mana surprised Noctis' group by conjuring crystals.

Mana's 'innocent' voice filled in the scenery while the battle noises are heard in the background. _**"Hi everyone, this is Mana Ouma! I had a great time with Triton and these boyfriends. Well, that blond-haired guy with the gun did attempt to woo me over, but I rejected him. This Noctis person reminds me of my little brother who I once fell in love in the past. Don't blame me, blame that corrupted rock back in our home dimension. He is some kind of a prince of my dreams, but I digress. Okay, why the heck am I mumbling random stuff while I'm helping out these guys against these filthy beasts? We're almost done cleaning the mess."**_

Eventually, Noctis and his cohorts finished off the remaining beasts before finding a safe passage at the end. They immediately ran towards that path. One battle to get some exercise is good for them, especially for Gai and Mana's prior battle experience.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Rocky road**_

It was near the sunset on a rocky road in an open forest. The skies became a mix of blue and light orange.

After previously defeating the bestiary, Noctis, Gai, Mana, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto reflected on the battle. Noctis' group couldn't believe what they just saw: Mana Ouma's ability to harness crystals from her body.

"Whoa, you're on fire today, girl!" Prompto complimented Mana.

"Explain how you're able to do this?" Ignis queried the pink-haired girl.

Mana smirked and ignored him until Gai quickly stepped it.

"I'll take care of this." Gai whispered to his mistress and addressed Ignis, "It's a long story. In our world, she received it from an unknown circumstance that forced me to get involved to save her. Although I sacrificed myself to do so."

Noctis and his friends are briefly stunned by this revelation, especially the part of the implications that Gai and Mana were once dead before.

"That means you guys are revenants or something?" Gladiolus questioned.

"Sorta." Gai answered.

"What kind of world are you from?" Noctis asked the couple.

"It's something post-apocalyptic, and not an easy task for a former Undertaker." Gai answered the Lucis heir.

"And as of now, I can do more that just firing my crystals, but you boys will have to find out." Mana vaguely warned young men.

Prompto whistled at Mana's words in mind. The party continued to keep walking until they reached some sort of a tunnel. They stopped for a moment, but they heard a faint air and a low sound inside.

"Did you hear that, folks?" Ignis quietly warned.

"Yeah, I'm hearing it alright, Iggy." Gladiolus responded.

The low sound then slightly rose to some kind of an animal-like growl.

"That must be the Behemoth." Noctis realized upon hearing the sound closer.

"Whatever it is, we have to go in." Gai suggested.

Taking the blond-haired man's words by heart, the group decided to enter the tunnel.

The tunnel's interior was made of rocks and roots like an underground rocky path, but as the group kept walking, they saw the ruins of debris buildings and stones. As the sound of the monster got closer, Gai and Noctis' group passed right through the right corner of a tunnel made of metal debris.

A large bull monster with a tough purple hide, longhorns (part of his right horn is missing), tufts of hair covered his neck, and a scar on one eye stood sniffing the top of the debris to find food. This is Deadeye the Behemoth; the one the party have been looking to kill.

"Best be quiet while we sneak through." Ignis whispered to his cohorts, knowing they can't attack head on straight away.

The group took turns sneaking and crawling the Behemoth's scent. Ignis went first, then Gladiolus, and after them next Prompto. They made it to the other side. As Noctis prepared to move, the Behemoth smelled through the debris, but his poor eyesight deterred him from properly looking for the intruders. As the Behemoth moved away, Noctis crawled safely to meet up with his friends.

Now it was Gai and Mana's turn, in which both decided to go together. The Behemoth's scent then felt something odd. Deadeye's scarred head reached through to find the source. Gai and Mana moved back a bit while the former covered his lover, masking Mana's presence from the monster. Noctis and his groups' initial concerns were raised, but soon waned as Behemoth left the area. Gai and Mana safely made it through nevertheless.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Enemy Approaching Theme**_ **)**

A few minutes later, the party stormed outside as the a mist covered area.

"Aw man, I can't see!" Prompto complained while looking around the mist.

"But that was a close one, right?" Gai muttered.

"Yeah, we still have to track down the Behemoth, wherever it is." Gladiolus said to Gai.

Suddenly in front of the group, they heard footsteps heading back to its destination. The party hid beside one of the boulders and peered to see Deadeye wandering about.

"It's heading back to its lair." Ignis whispered.

"Then we should follow it without being notice." Noctis added.

They followed Deadeye back to its lair. Suddenly, Gai felt something subtly off about Behemoth, which drew Mana's attention.

"Triton?" She asked him worryingly.

"Let's keep moving, Mana." Gai muttered. "I think we might have found the one nested here."

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

As the party continued walking, they devised a plan to spring a trap on the Behemoth. Gladiolus prepared shoot at its blind spot.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV -** _ **Omnis Lacrima**_ **)**

After shooting Behemoth's blind spot, Gladiolus shot a gasoline canister, which exploded and unleashed fire on Behemoth. Behemoth took damage from the explosive blast, giving Noctis an opening to go for a sneak attack. Mounting the giant's back, Noctis stabbed the creature's back. This only enraged Deadeye.

"Damn!" Ignis cursed.

Prompto yelled frantically. "Um, a little help!"

Noctis gritted and stabbed the beast again until it started shaking him off its back.

"Ready, Mana?!" Gai beckoned her.

"Uh huh!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **Unbroken Road**_ **)**

Gai used Mana's Void, the _Dancer's Sword_ , to help his allies.

Noctis prepared to summon Ramuh, only for Mana to intervene. She summoned a crystal monster. It resembled a Spinosaur called _Oxalaia_ , whose name originated from the African deity Oxala (the Sky Father and creator of human bodies). This is one of Mana's three Spinosaur constructs named Judas.

"She was able to produce a summon! The likes of which I've never seen before!" Gladiolus shouted.

Gai noticed a dark purple aura glowing around Behemoth. He and Mana recognized this aura as the residue emitted by anything possessed by the anomalous sources.

"You see that, Gai?!" Mana called out to him.

"Yeah!" Gai replied to his lover. _Just as a suspected! It's a malevolent source, but it hasn't fully matured!_ "Everyone, get ready to eliminate it!"

"What is that purple light?!" Ignis yelled out, seeing the mysterious glow.

"Noctis! We have to take it down now before it recovers!" Gai commanded Noctis.

Nodding, Noctis summoned Ramuh. Ramuh and Judas promptly attacked Behemoth. The sage unleashed a thunderous bolt from his scepter and blasted Behemoth with it. Judas fired crystals from its large spine, which penetrated into Behemoth's body. Judas then bit down and maimed Behemoth's left arm. Behemoth roared in pain while shaking off and slamming the crystal Spinosaur into wall.

"He's all yours!" Mana called out.

With that, Gai and Noctis attacked the distracted Behemoth. Noctis slashed at Behemoth. Gai drove his _Dancer's Sword_ into Behemoth, landing the decisive blow that ended Behemoth and vanquished the anomalous source.

The group united standing victorious for vanquishing Behemoth.

 **(End Theme)**

"Yeah! This is our ticket in getting our car back!" Prompto cried out in joy. "I think I'm having a moment…"

"Yeah, we'd uh... need to get some rest before heading to Cindy's tomorrow." Gladiolus concurred.

Noctis turned to Gai. "Mind telling me what that whole deal was? That dark glow?"

Gai sighed. "It's complicated, but had it remained it would've caused bigger problems for us."

"I see."

xxxxx

 _ **Outside/Nightfall**_

Hours later, it was nightfall as the skies transitioned from the yellow evening to the blackish-blue skies filled with stars. The full moon was seen as well, in which it reminded people the wonderful memories of camping, especially in the summer.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Camping Theme**_ **)**

In a forest, the party set up a campsite within and tents are already been put. A campfire was set in the middle for people to cook up food. Gladiolus and Ignis sat on a bench preparing the accustoms while Prompto was being the usual slacker. Mana sat on the ground, smiling at the night sky.

Not too far away, Gai and Noctis sat on a cliff watching the skies. They then turned to face each other.

"Long day, is it?" Noctis asked his new guest.

"Yeah, we worked well together taking down that beast." Gai concurred about the effectiveness of their teamwork. "These three friends of yours remind me of my former teammates."

"Who are they?" Noctis asked.

"Their names are Argo, Shibungi, and Oogumo." Gai connected them to Noctis' friends before he sighed, "Besides them, two others. Ayase Shinomiya and most of all, Shu Ouma."

"Shu Ouma?" Noctis pondered before he figured it out, "Wait, isn't Mana related to this person?"

They briefly turned to see their friends hanging out and talking to one another before resuming their conversation.

"Yes, Shu is Mana's younger brother and I was actually a childhood friend of his." Gai truthfully answered.

Noctis was taken aback by this.

"We knew each other since kids, but we haven't seen each other for some time until in our late teen years with different roles." Gai explained. "I was the leader of a resistance group while Shu was a high school student, but he wielded a special power that made him join us. The rest is history."

"I get it." Noctis added. "That old friend of yours alongside his sister reminds me of this young girl named Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

"Who is she like?" Gai asked.

"All I remember was that she is part of the Fleuret family. We used to have some sort of a childhood connection until political feuds made us distant. I wonder if I fight for her sake, should we meet again." Noctis explained about some of his backstory and one of his purposes of fighting.

The blond-haired former resistance leader listened well to what Noctis had to tell.

Gai chuckled and remembered something during his past life, "You know, this reminds me of something I said: A life with no adventure in it is boring. The least a friend can do is stir up a little trouble in your heart."

Noctis took this mind about the sort of adventure he's experienced. As soon as they finish talking, both headed back to the campsite to meet up with their comrades, and to enjoy the rest of the night.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy IX -** _ **Good Night**_ **)**

xxxxx

The next day, morning came for the sunrise's light to brighten the campsite. The rest was worth it for the party, giving them plenty to fully recover after yesterday's battles.

Noctis and his three best friends slowly woke up from their sleeping bags and got out of their tents. After getting some fresh air, they noticed Gai and Mana were gone from sight.

"Hey, Noct, where did that pink-haired chick and that guy go?" Prompto asked about their guests.

Noctis didn't answer for a minute as he remembered the last conversation he had with them.

"They wandered off somewhere far away.." The black-haired prince vaguely responded.

Despite all this, the party started to miss their new companions. As they wrapped up their campsite, it was time for them to meet up with Cidney.

xxxxx

 _ **Gas Station**_

A few hours later, Noctis and his group arrived back at the gas station. Having enough gils for completing the repairs, their car was refueled and repaired in good shape. The battle proved to be worth it in the end.

Shortly thereafter, Noctis' group made their leave. The black car drove away from the gas station.

"Come back anytime, you hear?!" Cidney called out to her clients, saying their farewells while waving her arm with a positive grin.

xxxxx

Ignis drove the automobile with Gladiolus sitting in the front. Noctis and Prompto sat in the back. The black-haired prince wondered when they will see the two guests again, even though it's impossible to tell.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the distance, Gai and Mana, both standing on top of a cliff, watched the car drive away. Mana held 'Triton's' hand as they observed the fantasy world surrounding them before walking away and disappearing.

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

At the Nexus dimension, Gai and Mana reconvened with Homura.

"So, the mission is a success?" Homura asked them both.

"Yes, we eliminated another anomaly," Gai confirmed. "Some have been easier than others, though.

"What he said, Homuhomu!" Mana smiled, giving a playful wink to the time traveler.

Homura rolled her eyes toward Mana's advancements. Gai could say nothing for the matter.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**Moon Pride**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Yeah, as you can see, these two parts are actually the same one of these stand alone one-shots I did called _A Titan's Heart_ and _Episode Duscae: Versus Quest_. This time they have been edited to fit more of the story with dimension travel. This is meant to tie-in Attack on Titan about to have Season 2 next year, alongside FFXV's eventual release in 2016 (which I've been waiting for a long time to play it).

Not much to say, hope this chapter is worth it.

 **Kanius' A/N** : While this chapter might not be too eventful, it does follow the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ main cast's adventures. Compared to the other groups, they're the ones who probably needed a chapter to give readers some more insight on them. And as my colleague already said, these were originally one-shots he's written before that are being repurposed for this story since there's an arc based around multi-dimensional journeys.

All I did was edit and expand a little on the battle scenes. I added the anomalous sources in order to stay the course with this ongoing arc and not shift away from the main purpose of eliminating these anomalous entities. So this chapter doesn't come off entirely filler-ish.

Ok, the next chapter title should give a good idea what to expect. Yep, it's Sailor Moon themed as the Senshi from the YYGDM-01 universe team with their counterparts from their _Sailor Moon Crystal_ counterparts. They'll be teaming to fight Crystal versions of reptilian aliens with a leader who's named after a certain three-headed Kaijuu (if you've followed YYGDM, then you'll probably know what I'm alluding to :P).

And, don't expect the next chapter soon until next month. This one was a special exception thanks to Ford1114's planning ahead. We return to the scheduled monthly updates until this arc is done and I'm finished the bulk of my other stories ( _Valkyrie Advent_ notwithstanding).

Until the next update, send your reviews my way! Stay cool!


	6. Moon Pride

**A/N:** Been over a month and a half since the last _Cross Generations_ update. I've been catching up on my other fics (finished _Apophis Rising_ as of this post and _Resurrection B_ is a chapter away from completion; **Update:** Ress B has been finished since 2016). I wanted to continue meeting my one update per month quota for this story arc and so here it is.

Yeah, we're still in the _Dimension Missions_ arc. This one will be a Sailor Moon tribute featuring the YYGDM!Sailors meeting their _Crystal_ counterparts! If you've been keeping up with _Resurrection B_ , DFK/DF-616!Tai (Omega X) has met his _tri._ , and _V-Tamer_ counterparts. Same applies here with YYGDM!Moon meeting her Crystal counterpart.

I had an interesting and fun time with this one. And who's the enemy they face against you might ask? If any have followed YYGDM, they're facing the _Crystal_ counterparts of a particular reptilian empire with a leader named after a tri-headed Kaijuu.

This story piece is set between the events of _Sailor Moon Crystal_ /manga's Dream and Stars.

Not to waste anymore of your precious time, why don't we get to the story? Ok!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension  
 **SMC-14:** _Sailor Moon Crystal_ dimension

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon OST –** _ **Preview**_ **)**

" _ **Hey everyone, this is Sailor Moon, or Usagi Tsukino if you're someone who already knows me. Today me and my friends have gone into a world where another one of those dark anomalies have been causing trouble. But, that's not even the best part of it!**_

 _ **This world we're going into has us in it! They're one of our many alternate counterparts. It was surreal meeting more colorful, younger, and thinner versions of ourselves. I mean, these versions of us are still in high school! So, me and my friends, being the vets, had to set good and shining examples...**_

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Sailor Moon R OST –** _ **Black Moon Theme #1**_ **)**

 _ **Sadly, we dropped in right when an enemy attacked their Earth. This enemy did a hostile takeover of their world. This enemy you won't believe this... are an enemy we've faced and defeated with the skin of our teeth. This universe's Rajita Empire hit Earth hard using the power of some mysterious source and forced this dimension's Senshi to retreat. That's when me and my friends intervened to save them.**_

 _ **According to Mercury...**_ "

" _Yes, this is Mercury. We've been confirm that this mysterious power is indeed linked to the anomalous force we've been pursuing in this universe. Seems this universe's Rajita have concocted a weapon drawing from its source to take over Earth."_

" _ **Right you are, Mercury. Now that we're here, our counterparts have nothing to fear, because we'll be helping them kick Rajita butt and take back their world!**_ "

" _Yeah, and we already have business dealing with the Rajita._ "

" _Got that right, Venus. It'll be a pleasure to burn their leader with mine and the Houou's flames._ "

" _Whoa talk about deja-vu there, Mars._ "

" _ **Tell me about it, Jupiter. So, are we all ready give our friends a hand and kick Rajita butt?!**_ "

" _YEAH!_ "

" _ **Other me, are we ready?**_ "

" _Let's do this, older me!_ "

" _ **Sheesh, never imagine I'd be called a**_ _ **senior**_ _ **by a younger alternate version of me. Anyway, don't you miss this, loyal viewers! Sailor Moon out!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal Opening 1 –** _ **Moon Pride**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Act I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter VI: Moon Pride**_

xxxxx

 _ **Universe: SMC-14/**_ _ **Moon/Moon Castle**_

Moon Castle. The restored lunar base of dimension SMC-14's Sailor Moon became the safe haven for them following the recent takeover of Earth. Invading armies belonging to a malevolent reptilian empire known as the Rajita, led by a leader whose grudge has with the Moon Kingdom extends before the attack by Metalia and Beryl's uprising.

The invasion came shortly after the Senshi defeated Queen Nehelenia. Despite the recent power upgrades, not even those could prepare them for the Rajita's invasion, who had brought an immensely powerful weapon derived from a dark anomalous source of unknown origin. However, this source allowed them to seize an iron grip of Earth and force the Senshi to retreat.

Then, with almost great timing, a portal opened as the Senshi were rescued by other versions of themselves. They opted to retreat to the Moon Castle to conjure plans to infiltrate the Rajita mothership and destroy this anomalous source they've been been utilizing. Having the experience dealing with the Rajita in their world, the Senshi from dimension YYGDM-01 gave them advice as to how to approach this enemy.

And thus, a new alliance was forged.

Needless to say, the YYGDM-01 Senshi couldn't believe they'd mentor other versions of themselves. Not they objected to the notion, but it was about to become a surreal experience.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Rebirth of Mothra OST –** _ **The Will of the Larvae**_ **)**

"So, let me get this straight, you've dealt with your version of these things?" Sailor Jupiter (SMC) asked Jupiter.

"On more than one occasion. So much we not only defeated a bunch of them, but some ended up becoming allies," Jupiter answered her curious counterpart's inquiry.

"Sounds like y'all have been a lot," Sailor Venus (SMC) added, sitting next to Venus. "So much all we've been through doesn't even compare."

Venus patted Venus (SMC)'s shoulder. "Yeah, that's not a knock against you. We've been doing the hero thing longer than y'all have."

Sailors Uranus (SMC) and Neptune (SMC) chatted up with Uranus and Neptune.

"Glad to know we're still together in another world. Right?" Uranus winked to Neptune.

"Why yes, I'm more than pleased and even more so my beauty remains untainted in other worlds," Neptune complimented Neptune (SMC).

"Why thank you, other me," Neptune (SMC) replied in kind gesture.

"And our love for one another remains the same," Uranus (SMC) said, holding Neptune (SMC)'s hand.

On another side of the room, the Tuxedo Kamens interacted with one another.

"To think you never threw any roses to save the day," Tuxedo Kamen addressed his counterpart's less _cornier_ methods of saving the Senshi. "Well, those days are long behind me."

"That's good to know, I don't think I'd want to be caught dead throwing roses all the time," Kamen (SMC) said. "Besides, shooting energy beams are a more effective attack."

"Yes, I've more or less went that direction in terms of engaging my enemy," Kamen replied, noticing Sailor Neo Moon talking with Sailor Chibi Moon (SMC).

"Heh, y'know I recently switched ages with Sailor Moon and I looked just like you!" Chibi Moon (SMC) looked up and down over her older alternate counterpart.

Neo Moon chuckled awkward. "Oh yeah? What a coincidence! I went through the same thing with Sailor Moon a long time ago."

"That's crazy! Well, at least I know I'll have a hotter and sexier body than Sailor Moon."

Moon (SMC) interjected, patting Chibi Moon (SMC)'s head. "Heh, you keep telling yourself that, squirt."

"Just wait 'til I grow up."

"Oh ho, we'll see!"

Moon walked up to Neo Moon and chuckled. "What's it like talking to a smaller you?"

"Heheh, well it was _interesting_. I feel like a big sister talking to her."

"That's so sweet."

"How's the other Moon treating ya?"

"She's practically all over me. She idolizes me after telling her all the battles I've been through. Though, I see she's matured faster than I did when I was her age."

Moon (SMC) walked over and grabbed Moon's hands. "Oh please, tell me how you and Mamoru's wedding turned out. And how was it like birthing Chibiusa. Please tell me it wasn't too painful?"

"Oh, boy, where do I begin?" Moon grinned, sitting down with Moon (SMC)

"What?! You mean, you killed your version of the Rajita leader?!" Sailor Mars (SMC) was heard yelling out while conversing with Mars.

"Yeah, but... it's difficult and will be long-winded to explain," Mars sighed, hesitant to reveal the full Yami Houou story and scare her counterpart.

"It's ok. Just tell the abridged take on it."

"Fair enough," Mars took a deep breath and explained in short.

"Oh god..." Mars (SMC) gasped, covering her mouth. "That must've been hell."

"You have no idea. It's not something I openly talk about." Her statement earned a shoulder pat from Mars (SMC).

"No matter what you went through, I don't think of you any differently."

Mars smiled genuinely to her counterpart's kind remark.

"Now tell me more about this Houou. How did you two end up together?"

As Mars (SMC) inquired, she heard a voice unlike her own communicating telepathically.

 _ **'Nice to meet you, Sailor Mars.'**_ The Houou telepathically spoke with Mars (SMC). _**'What is it you'd like to inquire?'**_

Mars (SMC) gaped and blinked thrice. "Um, well... Hey! You can communicate telepathically?!"

 _ **'Yes, it comes with the territory.'**_

Mars chuckled modestly. "Hearing another voice is something I've gotten used to, but the Houou makes a great companion."

Meanwhile, both Sailor Mercurys chatted as they scanned the main Rajita mothership and searched for the containment holding the anomalous energy. They briefly exchanged genuine words for each other.

"You actually make more efficient use of the visor than I can. Well done, Mercury," Sailor Mercury acknowledged her counterpart.

"And I don't have that neat little computer you have. I wish I had one myself," Mercury (SMC) said. "And I'm glad to know you're already working in the medical field."

"I'm still learning, but it will surely pay-off... oh!" Mercury gasped as a white beacon flashed on the mothership's interior. "You see this?"

"Yeah, it appears we've located the container with that dark source," Mercury (SMC) confirmed, nodding with Mercury.

"Everyone!" Both Mercurys beckoned everyone together.

"So, you've been able to trace the location of the anomalous source?" Sailor Pluto asked them.

"We have. The next thing we're going to do is bring down their barriers by hacking into their systems," Mercury stated. "You ready to do this, Mercury?"

Mercury (SMC) nodded and smiled. "Yes, let's put our hacking skills to good use!"

"Ok, everyone! Once they bring the Rajita's barrier down, we're going in and taking down that dark source!" Moon openly announced to everyone. "They won't even know what'll hit them!" She said with a confident grin, to which Moon (SMC) was in awe by. "Ok, guys? Let's make this count!"

Moon (SMC) nodded. "And let's take back our planet!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Ghidorah's Warship/Bridge**_

As he vacated his seat, Ghidorah stood in front of a large window displaying Earth. Earth was the newest world in a series of celestial bodies he has managed to conquer. Despite having conquered Earth, he was still not satisfied.

The fact the Senshi escaped him thanks to intervention from the YYGDM-01 Sailor Senshi miffed him. He wanted the pleasure of killing Sailor Moon and her court.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Professor * Pharaoh 90**_ **)**

"Lord Ghidorah," came a low-pitched, calm tone tinged with a degree of creepiness, enough to sound like a whisper.

The Rajita warlord, concealed behind darkness, opened his eyes as they burned with dark green light. He scanned the source of the voice, which came from one of his generals. Crouched right in front of him, this top most general lowered his head and bowed to the Rajita warlord. This general had a dark green complexion and garbed in black-and-green armor. His face looked human, minus the uncharacteristic enlarged cranium and small horns jutting from his temples. His eye were concealed behind a red visor.

"General Kuiiza, what is you have to report? Have you located Princess Serenity and her Lunar Court?" Ghidorah asked in a deep and dark tone with gruff to it.

"I regret to inform you, we haven't yet, but we will find them."

"You had better..."

 _ **Boom!**_

They felt a resounding explosion that rattled even the bridge of the warship. Alarmed, Ghidorah turned around and eyed a visual showing the Senshi blasting through the hull of their ship.

"It's them! So, the Senshi have found a way through our defenses?!" Kuiiza exclaimed as Ghidorah towered behind him.

"If they've managed break through our barrier, they've found a way in the ship," Ghidorah growled as his eyes flared green.

"Not just that, my liege, but they've brought along company. Their appearances are strikingly similar to the Senshi!"

"They're no doubt here to locate and destroy the Leviathan Crystal! We cannot allow them to destroy it!" Ghidorah bellowed as backed Kuiiza away with pure intimidating presence. "General Kuiiza, assemble your fellow generals and get into the engine chamber!"

"As you command, my liege!"

With that, Kuiiza stormed out of the bridge and headed out to gather the other three generals.

Turning and facing a screen, Ghidorah scowled behind his mask. His eyes burned with unbridled hatred as he saw two Sailor Moons on screen.

"How can there be two Serenitys? This doesn't add up... well, no matter I'll have the pleasure killing her twice. Likewise for her entire court. Because I, Lord Ghidorah, will have full sovereignty of the universe with two Silver Crystals at my disposal!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"This way!" Sailor Mercury called out as she led the group into the engine chamber.

Sailor Mars sensed a dark pulsating presence near them. "Yes, I can see it. We're very close!"

As the YYGDM and SMC Sailor Senshi entered the engine chamber, they were greeted by massive fleet of Rajita soldiers. The soldiers, garbed in military armor and armed with various intergalactic-based weapons, filled the engine chamber.

"Great, they know we're onto them!" Sailor Jupiter (SMC) exclaimed.

Sailor Venus (SMC) scanned the spacious room. "We're surrounded!"

Sailor Venus grinned and whipped out her chains. "Heh, this is nothing!"

Sailor Jupiter raised her hand and summoned Mjolnir. "Yeah, we've been here and done that."

"Well, we haven't," Sailor Uranus (SMC) remarked. "Those four generals we fought aren't even here."

"Look!" Tuxedo Kamen (SMC) pointed up toward a large green crystal sealed in a large metal container.

"That's it. That's where the anomalous source we've been hunting is in," Sailor Mercury confirmed.

Sailor Mercury (SMC) nodded. "Yes, now we can eliminate it!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

As the Rajita soldiers quickly opened fire with lasers, the Jupiter duo launched a frontal attack on the aliens. Jupiter (SMC) unleashed _**Jupiter Oak Evolution**_ to take out some Rajita soldiers. Jupiter raised Mjolnir and fired a lightning bolt from the hammer that wiped out a few Rajita soldiers.

A few Rajita soldiers, resembling half-fox and half-lizards known as Foxzards, sprang down and opened fire. The Senshi dodged the reptilian's pulse blasts.

Charging like mad bulls, three behemoth bipeds resembling _Triceratops_ rushed the Senshi. The Brutes headed their way to intercept the Senshi. The Jupiter duo managed to stop one using their combined strength. The Uranus duo quickly stopped the second with simultaneous _**World Shaking**_. The Tuxedo duo fired _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bombers**_ to blast the third away.

With Mars (SMC) backing her, Mars turned facing tall, lanky soldiers resembling a cross between an ostrich and _Oviraptor_. These are the Bio-Vivians.

"Trust me you don't want none of this," Mars threatened, taking out an Ofuda.

The Bio-Vivians rushed the Mars duo with the intent to kill.

"They're not listening!" Mars (SMC) called out to her veteran counterpart.

Mars smirked coolly and lit her Ofuda in flames. "Then light their world, Mars!"

With that, the Mars duo threw their fire-lit Ofudas, which exploded and blasted the Bio-Vivians away. A few passed through the flames and fired plasma blasts at their direction. Mars evaded the incoming beams and shot down a few using _**Mars Flame Sniper**_. Mars (SMC) did the same.

The Mercury duo were cornered by Draconian Guardians, biped horned and frilled lizards armed with pulse rifles and shields. The Draconians fired pulse blasts at the Mercury duo.

"Move!" Mercury called out as she and Mercury (SMC) evaded the beams heading their way. As a few beams headed her way, she created a water whip and batted the beams away.

Mercury (SMC) summoned _**Shine Snow Illusion**_ to freeze some Draconians.

A few used their shields, protecting them from Mercury (SMC)'s freezing blast.

Mercury whipped out cables from a holster and tossed them at the aliens' barriers. With a push of a button, she quickly neutralized their defenses, leaving them wide open to be wiped out by Mercury's _**Mercury Aqua Mirage**_.

Sailor Venus jumped up and raced across dodging incoming beams from Foxzards from above.

"You freaks were annoying nuisances in our world! You're even more annoying here!" Venus vented, summoning _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ to cut through the railing the aliens stood on. She watched them fall and waved them off. "See you next fall!"

"Hey, that's my move!" Venus (SMC) pouted and pointed at Venus.

"Says who? I've been doing the superhero gig while you were in diapers, honey," Venus smirked.

"As if!" Venus (SMC) shouted as unbeknownst to her a Brute approached behind her.

"Hey, behind you!" Venus called out.

"Don't change the subject! Diapers my foot!"

"No, really behind you!"

As the Brute snorted and breathed on Venus (SMC)'s back, she instinctively slapped his snout.

"Stop steaming up my skirt! What are ya trying to do wrinkle it?!" Venus (SMC) berated the tri-horned alien.

The Brute attempted to gore her with his horns, but Venus (SMC) hopped on top of his head. She landed a kick to the back of his skull, sending him crashing to his knees. Venus landed and headed over to assist Venus (SMC), but Venus (SMC) had other ideas.

"Let's take this _Triceratops_ by the horns!" Venus (SMC) summoned _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ and tied her chain around the Brute's horns. Once tying him up, she mounted the Brute's back. "Yee-hah! Let's ride 'em out partner!"

As Venus (SMC) rode the Brute around, Venus could only gape in shock at this development.

"Oh god, Eris would have a field day if she were here," Venus half-chuckled.

While riding the Brute around, Venus (SMC) steered him toward a wall and pushed him straight into the wall. The Brute ended up stuck with his horns wedged deep through the wall.

"Excellent show, Venus!" Venus clapped for her counterpart.

"Thank you, thank you!" Venus (SMC) took a bow all the while the Brute struggled to break loose.

Meanwhile, the Jupiter duo relied on their brute strength to lift their Brute opponent off the ground. They did a double suplex and slammed the Brute down on his back. Jupiter recalled Mjolnir to her hand and turned waiting for the Brute to get up.

"That hammer? That's really yours?" Jupiter (SMC) inquired.

"Yeah, in my world, a badass Norse God deemed me worthy to wield it."

"Thor?"

"Yeah, and I've since made the big guy proud."

"You're so lucky."

"Nah, I'm just worthy. Nowadays, me and another Sailor trade back and forth with the hammer." Jupiter turned around and walloped the Brute with Mjolnir, sending the tri-horned behemoth flying back.

The Neptune duo combined their _**Deep Submerge**_ , sweeping away Bio-Vivians and Draconian Guardians.

"Not bad, Neptune," Neptune praised her counterpart. "You're certainly lived up to being as classy woman like me."

"Thank you, and we both know how to handle business," Neptune (SMC) added with a hair flip.

"Bitches get stuff done."

On the other side of the chamber, Sailor Chibi Moon (SMC) hopped around avoiding Foxzard's blasts. Neo Moon intervened and blasted away the Foxzards with a heart-shaped beam. Chibi Moon (SMC) jumped up and high-fived her older self.

"Thanks, but I could've handled them!"

Neo Moon rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you would've had."

"Hey behind you!" With that, Chibi Moon (SMC) fired a similar heart beam that took out a few Foxzards. "See? I can handle myself?"

Neo Moon smiled proudly. "You sure can! I was nowhere this strong when I was your age."

"Less talk and more hero time, grown-up me!"

"Ok, little me!"

Neo Moon and Chibi Moon (SMC) quickly headed off Bio-Vivians and Foxzards coming their way. The pink-haired duo made short work of the reptilian soldiers.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Outside the ship, the Saturn and Pluto duos utilized combined destructive powers and completely ravaged the mechanized arsenal, including smaller warships and mechanized suits. The bodies of slain Rajita soldiers floated around having been slain by the Saturns and Plutos.

Saturn apathetically glared over the Rajita soldier remains. "They thought they had a chance this time around?"

Saturn (SMC) added, surveying the destruction of the Rajita armed forces. "And to think, these reptilians were able to conquer worlds. Perhaps two of us was a tad bit overkill."

Pluto (SMC) floated over to Pluto. "We're done here."

"Yes, but they still need to destroy the Leviathan Crystal before Ghidorah gets his hands on it," Pluto turned facing the warship.

xxxxx

"There, Sailor Moon! We can destroy Ghidorah's crystal!" Moon (SMC) pointed toward the containment unit housing the Leviathan Crystal.

"Yes and that'll destroy that evil source me and my friends have been hunting down!" Moon charged. _Sleipnir, lend me your strength! I call for the Legendary Sword!_

With that, Moon summoned a long broadsword with a golden crescent hilt.

"Oh, wow! That looks almost like the Holy Sword I used to stop Beryl!" Moon (SMC) gleamed over Moon's weapon of choice.

"Then, you're going to like this!" Moon raised the sword and prepared to slash through the containment.

 _ **Boom!**_

A pair of green beams impacted the ground and cut the Moon Princesses off from the pass. Everyone ceased fighting and turned around to find the source of the attack. Every Rajita soldier knelt down as if paying their respect to a higher power. The Senshi looked up to see the four Rajita generals.

"No way, that's...!" Venus gasped upon seeing the four Rajita generals.

"Never thought I'd see those familiar faces in this dimension," Uranus growled at the sight of _them_.

Tuxedo Kamen eyed the four and balled his fists.

Mars furrowed her brows as she locked eyes with the four. "Remember, even if we've fought them before, they're not the same."

Making their way through a torn door were the four Rajita generals. Like their YYGDM-01 counterparts, they have been assigned as the elite four serving under their leader Ghidorah.

"Sailor Senshi, congratulations for making this far, but this is the end of the line," the top general, Kuiiza, addressed them in a low and calm tone. "Yes, and it seems we'll be dealing with your supposed doppelgangers." He meticulously eyed the Sailor Senshi. "I don't know who _you_ all are, but you'll meet a similar end as the ones we've forced to retreat."

The other three generals stepped forward revealing themselves.

"Kujiko," Jupiter muttered, eyeing the brute.

The brute, Kujiko, appeared to be eight-feet tall muscular brute, which backed up his imposing presence. This Rajita general had a mixture of green and gray skin complexion with black spots. His head had a full set of shaggy and stringy black hair. His war gear comprised of black body armor, a dark gray shoulder armor, dark pants, and brown boots.

"Morpheous," Neptune addressed the tall one with shades.

Morpheous, like his YYGDM-01 counterpart, was average-looking compared to Kuiiza and Kujiko. He looked more human minus the green complexion. He wore black leather clothing, including boots and shades.

"And Nagah," Mars shuddered upon seeing the sole female of the quartet.

The only female of the generals, too, was human-like in appearance if she didn't already had light green skin. She wore her long dark hair in braids. She had on silver armor, which covered up most of her body sans her arms, left shoulder, and legs. She came equipped with clawed gauntlet armor.

"Kuiiza, we know who your leader is! It's no use hiding him!" Moon shouted, raising and pointing her sword toward him. "Tell Ghidorah we're ready to settle this!"

"I'm surprised you know of our liege, but perhaps I shouldn't be since your friends already informed you about us," Kuiiza said, veering his view toward Moon (SMC). "Very well. You're correct there's no use hiding the fact anymore." he turned and stepped aside. "Lord Ghidorah, it seems they request an audience with you."

The Senshi watched apprehensively as the Rajita warlord entered the engine chamber. They were taken aback when facing another version of their once horrifying enemy.

The leader of the Rajita appeared no less menacing than his YYGDM-01 counterpart. He still wore solid black and silver body armor complete with spiked edges. Jutting from his shoulders are purple crystallized protrusions. He wore a dark red cape instead of black, which his counterpart normally wore. Longhorns protruded from his temples and curved at the front. His face mask was black with triple-spiked crown. Embellished on the center of his mask and beneath the central spike crown is a dark purple claw-shaped emblem. A similar purple claw crest is deeply meshed on his chest armor. His green eyes veered over to the Senshi, scanning each of them including the YYGDM-01 Senshi.

"Yikes, this is your Ghidorah?!" Venus gaped at the sight of the Rajita warlord. "He looks different from ours!"

"But, that doesn't add up," Kamen added. "This dimension's Senshi have already shown us images of their Ghidorah and he didn't look any different from ours."

"Unless, this form is a side effect of that Leviathan Crystal, the very source of the anomalous source we've been looking for!" Mercury realized.

Mercury (SMC) gasped. "Yes, that would make sense!"

Moon conveyed no fear at the sight of Ghidorah. "Surrender that crystal, Ghidorah! It's not going to do you any good if you keep exposing yourself to it! Look at you, it's changing you and maybe for the worst!"

Ghidorah cackled evilly as he lifted his right hand. Two long purple claws jutted from his fist. As these claws glowed with malevolent light, Ghidorah slashed through the air and unleashed purple projectiles at Moon (SMC) first.

"Sailor Moon!" Kamen (SMC) called out to her.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **A Fierce Battle with the Witches**_ **)**

Just then, Moon brushed Moon (SMC) aside and took the impact of Ghidorah's attack.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Senshi called out and hurried over to their leader.

Ghidorah chortled darkly, clenching his hand. "Was that a threat you were imposing to me, you doppelganger?"

Moon (SMC) quickly transformed into her Eternal state and lunged forward to attack Ghidorah.

"And now the genuine Moon Princess wishes to defend her doppelganger's honor?! Have at it!" The Rajita warlord launched a purple beam from the chest's crest, which hit Eternal Sailor Moon (SMC) head-on.

Valor kept Eternal Moon (SMC) going as she pushed through Ghidorah's beam.

"I'm not letting you get away with anymore this! You've taken our planet!" Eternal Moon (SMC) shouted in determination.

The Rajita generals lunged forward to attack Eternal Moon (SMC). Kuiiza produced three blades and prepared to hit Eternal Moon with them. Nagah readied a laser sword. Kujiko reached for Eternal Moon (SMC)'s head.

"Sailor Moon, hang on!" Kamen and Chibi Moon (SMC) yelled out together. They, along with the Inners (SMC), Uranus (SMC), and Neptune (SMC), jumped in to save Eternal Moon (SMC).

Suddenly, Moon flew past them and quickly transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She hastily flew up, swinging her sword and knocking away all four Rajita generals in one attack. She then whirled around and cracked the side of Ghidorah's face helmet with her sword. She grabbed Eternal Moon and flew up carrying her in one arm.

"Whoa, that was something else! That was spectacular, other me!" Moon (SMC) was taken aback by Moon's swift single-handed rescue.

"Did you see that?!" Jupiter gaped in shock.

"How could I?! The other Sailor Moon moved so fast and look at her armor!" Mars (SMC) pointed up to the two Moons.

Uranus (SMC) was flabbergasted. "What's that armor she's wearing?"

"It resembles a legendary Valkyrie," Neptune (SMC) surmised.

"Yes, you'd be correct," Neptune verified to her counterpart. "In fact, the rest of us can do that, too."

"Incredible, you weren't kidding when you said you achieved new levels of power, my friends!" Kamen (SMC) exclaimed in awe.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon smiled down to Eternal Moon (SMC). "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Well, hang on, this battle isn't over yet," Moon's smile faded as her eyes fell on Ghidorah.

Scowling deeply, Ghidorah rubbed the cracked area of his face mask. "What was that just now? That doppelganger has a form beyond what Princess Serenity has? And she was able to take down all four of my generals at once?!" With his eyes burning green, the Rajita warlord growled. "I won't let this stand! Generals, stand and take your places! Don't let them near the Leviathan Crystal!"

With that, Ghidorah and his generals formed a circle over the Leviathan Crystal.

"Everyone, let's suit up!" Mars called out, taking out her Valkyrie Dagger.

"Right, these reptile freaks got a taste of Valkyrie power! Now, let's serve them up some full Valkyrie!" Venus shouted as she and the others took out their Valkyrie Daggers.

As the Senshi transformed into the Dai-Valkyrie forms, the Pluto and Saturn duos blasted through the roof of the engine chamber. Pluto and Saturn, too, transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie states.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Chibi Moon (SMC) watched her older counterpart fully garbed in pink Dai-Valkyrie armor. "Older me gets all the cool stuff!"

Saturn (SMC) acknowledged Dai-Valkyrie Saturn's presence. "Even I must say, I'm impressed."

Pluto (SMC) addressed Dai-Valkyrie Pluto. "Armors based on the legendary Valkyries of Norse Mythology? Your world must truly be unique."

"Get them!" Ghidorah ordered his generals and soldiers to intercept the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and the Senshi (SMC).

"Everyone, target the Leviathan Crystal!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon declared, raising her sword. Imbuing her sword with white light, she swiftly brought the glowing white blade down, forming an 'X' shape. This in turn formed into a powerful holy wave that swept through and wiped out any Rajita soldier standing in her path.

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi unleashed their attacks in unison, wiping out the remaining Rajita soldiers in the room. Their attacks knocked back the four generals. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi's attacks converged and impacted the Leviathan Crystal.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Ghidorah roared as he tried to intercept their attacks with his own beams.

"Ending your control of Earth! We've seen our world conquered by your counterpart, we're not about to see it happen again!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon cried out defiantly, swinging down her sword and delivering a _**Moon Holy X-Slash**_ that cut through the Leviathan Crystal.

Having been cleaved through, the Leviathan Crystal shattered and released all the confined energy of the anomalous source. Ghidorah and the generals watched in dismay as their source, along with their control of Earth, slip through their fingers.

"No! No! NO! DAMN IT ALL!" Ghidorah became livid upon realizing his surefire power source was destroyed, but not at the hands of his Sailor Moon nemesis. No, instead, it was the one, who he deemed _the doppelganger_ , that committed to the deed.

 **(End theme)**

Kuiiza picked up the remains of the Leviathan Crystal. "My liege, without the source we've lost our stranglehold of Earth!"

"Fool, did you forget the Leviathan Crystal's power courses through us!" Ghidorah reminded his generals. "We can easily reconquer this simian infestation of a world once we rid of all of Princess Serenity's court! Doppelgangers or otherwise!" He whirled around shooting a menacing glare at Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Eternal Moon (SMC) first and foremost.

"You heard our liege, generals! Let us eradicate Senshi!" Kuiiza declared as he and the other three generals became enveloped in purple auras.

Kujiko smashed his fists together and roared. "CRUSH PUNY SENSHI!"

Nagah licked her lips, giggling devilishly. "Ooh, finally we can cut loose? I'll much enjoy sucking the life out of you skanks."

Morpheous said nothing but pushed his shades back with a finger.

With a mere flex of his own battle aura, Ghidorah blasted a hole through the ceiling and flew out with his four generals.

"They're getting away!" Jupiter (SMC) exclaimed.

"No, they're relocating places for us to fight them," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter added, gripping Mjolnir hard.

"We have to eliminate them fast since they contain the very last essence of the anomalous source that's attached itself to this dimension," Dai-Valkyrie Mars firmly stated.

"So, we have to eliminate the five of them before they spread that dark energy!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus exclaimed.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon noticed Eternal Moon (SMC) eager to go. She smiled. "What do you say we stop our common foe?"

Eternal Moon replied, firming her resolve. "Yes, let's hurry!"

xxxxx

Morpheous stood waiting on top of the warship. He sensed the approach of four presences.

"So, you've come," Morpheous acknowledged his opponents.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Infinite Battle**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Super Sailor Pluto (SMC), Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, and Super Sailor Chibi Moon (SMC) descended behind the Rajita general. Morpheous turned facing his four opponents.

"Senshi, you have my utmost respect. To storm into our ship and destroy the containment takes courage. Not even your planet's militaries had the firepower to breach our defenses. Yet you were able to," Morpheous openly commended them. As he removed his shades, his seemingly lifeless eyes conveyed subtle traces of humanity. He eyed Chibi Moon (SMC). "I don't like harming children. So, please. To ease my conscience, I only ask you three to fight me."

Chibi Moon (SMC) was taken back by Morpheous' reproach to attacking her.

"So, be it," Pluto (SMC) answered.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto readied her Garnet Staff. "We'll honor your request."

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon nodded. "Thank you."

Morpheous nodded, broadening his smile. He shot forward throwing green energy beams. The Pluto duo and Neo Moon dodged Morpheous' blasts. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto quickly batted away Morpheous' blasts with her staff. Pluto (SMC) launched her _**Chronos Typhoon**_ , knocking Morpheous back.

As he was blown away by the Plutos, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon swooped down and caught Morpheous a heart-shaped beam.

 _ **Boom!**_

Morpheous hit the ground following Neo Moon's attack. Chibi Moon (SMC) hurried over to watch the battle progress.

 _This general didn't fight me because I'm a kid?_ The pink-haired child thought, watching Morpheous stand.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto rushed Morpheous and unleashed _**Death Scream**_. The resounding blast knocked away Morpheous, dealing more damage to him. As Morpheous landed near Chibi Moon (SMC), the child backed away.

"Chibi Moon, get back!" Neo Moon ordered her away.

Just then, Morpheous rose to his feet as a purple aura enveloped him. He quickly grabbed Chibi Moon.

"Small Lady!" Pluto (SMC) cried out fearfully.

"Let her go!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto shouted.

"You said you don't hurt children!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon accused him.

"No! I don't...! Augh!" The general gritted and cringed in pain.

Upon hearing Neo Moon chastising him, Morpheous realized his action as he pushed Chibi Moon (SMC) away.

"Stay back, child!"

"Wait!" Before Chibi Moon (SMC) could finish, Morpheous screamed loudly.

He grabbed his head as his body began to burst and expand. His green complexion became a lighter shade of blue. He transformed into a Kaijuu-sized blue _Draco_ lizard.

"Please, this power... it's too overwhelming...! I can't control it!" Morpheous screeched loudly, shaking his head. The anomalous energy coursed through his mind and body. "Kill me! Do it before I lose myself!" Then, against his own will, Morpheous rushed the Pluto duo and Neo Moon.

Chibi Moon (SMC) pleaded. "There has to be another way!"

Neo Moon nodded dismissively. "No, there isn't. He's asking for a mercy killing." She said, shedding a tear. "Pluto?"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto concurred. "Yes, and we'll grant him that."

Pluto (SMC) offered. "Yes, to stop his suffering."

Opening up his gliders, Morpheous roared and flew at the Senshi. The Pluto duo crossed their Garnet Staffs, combining their energies to forge a massive dark purple ball of light. Forging a _**Super Garnet Ball**_ , the Pluto duo sent their combined ball at Morpheous. The sphere engulfed Morpheous. Neo Moon swooped down and drove a sword through Morpheous' head.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **A Sorrowful Decision**_ **)**

Before dying, Morpheous turned to Chibi Moon (SMC). "I'll allow you... the honor of finishing me... please... end my suffering, child..."

"I can't... I won't..." Chibi Moon (SMC) teared up, patting Morpheous' massive snout. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You won't have to suffer anymore. And I know you didn't mean to hurt me when you grabbed me. It was that evil energy from that crystal."

"Thank you... for seeing for who I am... a man of honor... serving a tyrant..." Morpheous drew his last breath. As he passed, Morpheous reverted back to normal and ultimately faded away.

Chibi Moon (SMC) watched Morpheous vanish before her eyes. She turned hugging Neo Moon.

"He really didn't mean to harm me," Chibi Moon (SMC) said between tears.

"I know," Neo Moon consoled her younger counterpart. "But, it's over. He can suffer no more."

Pluto (SMC) muttered. "So, this is what happens when this anomalous power possesses hosts? It can turn even malevolent beings into something worse?"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto nodded. "Yes, and can turn benevolent people into darkness. Until we find primary source that's creating these anomalous agents, we'll be exploring the entire Nexus to find the culprit."

"I hope you and your group find your culprit," Pluto (SMC) said. "But, in case you need help, we're always here."

"Thank you," Pluto replied kindly, watching Neo Moon and Chibi Moon (SMC) bond.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Super Sailor Jupiter (SMC), Dai-Valkyrie Uranus, and Super Sailor Uranus (SMC) fought Kujiko and some Brutes on the moon. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swooped down and hit Kujiko in the face with Mjolnir. Jupiter (SMC) caught Kujiko's back with a _**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone**_. The massive thunderball sent Kujiko crashing through a pile of lunar rock.

"Nice shot, Jupes!" Jupiter high-fived Jupiter (SMC). As she gripped Mjolnir, she summoned a thunderbolt and obliterated a Brute that tried to attack her from the rear.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Sailor Uranus**_ **)**

Kujiko quickly sprang up and lunged at the Jupiter duo. Before he could catch them, the Uranus duo intercepted the brutish alien. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus unleashed a tornado kick, which Kujiko countered. Uranus (SMC) quickly swept Kujiko away with a _**Space Sword Blaster**_.

Kujiko rebounded from Uranus (SMC)'s attack and clapped his hands together, sending an immense shockwave that swept the four Senshi back.

"NOW ME CRUSH YOU ALL!" Kujiko bellowed as he, too, was covered in a dark purple aura. Like Morpheous before him, his body grew. A large turtle-like shell formed over his back. His neck stretched out. His face lifted, giving him a terrapin look. His entire skin complexion became black to match his dark turtle's shell. He transformed into a Kaijuu-sized black alligator snapping turtle.

As the Senshi recovered, they gazed up at Kujiko's new transformed state.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Jupiter (SMC) exclaimed in shock.

Uranus (SMC) became flabbergasted. "Now our problems definitely got _bigger._ "

Whirling Mjolnir around, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter seemed willing to take on the larger Kujiko.

"You're raring to go, aren't you?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus asked Jupiter.

"Hell yeah! This isn't the first we've fought a giant evil turtle before!" Jupiter grinned exuberantly.

Jupiter (SMC) stood and punched a fist into her palm. "If she's raring to go, then I am, too!"

"Count me in as well!" Uranus (SMC) added.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter sensed the anomalous energy coursing through Kujiko. "So, he's being powered by that dark power. We destroy him and he won't go spreading it across the universe. We kill the source here and now!"

"Right!"

Kujiko screeched and stretchered his neck out. He attempted to catch the Senshi in his metal crushing jaws. The Senshi spread out and distanced themselves from Kujiko's reach. However, the giant snapping turtle fired mouth beams. The Senshi instinctively dodged these beams.

"I say we go for the head, Jupiter!" Uranus suggested.

"Great idea! And I know just how to do it!" Jupiter readied Mjolnir and raised it overhead.

"We'll keep him distracted!" Jupiter (SMC) flew down with Uranus (SMC).

Jupiter (SMC) flew over the behemoth's shell and bombarded his head with _**Jupiter Oak Evolution**_. Uranus (SMC) summoned _**World Shaking**_ to counter Kujiko's mouth beams.

"Here I go! Get ready, Jupiter!" Uranus spun herself around into a tornado-like motion. She quickly dove and unleashed her _**Tempest Twister**_. The force of her said attack cracked Kujiko's shell, revealing his weak spot.

"Now!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swung Mjolnir around, collecting a bolt of lightning into the hammer. She dropped the hammer and sent her _**Mjolnir's Strike**_. "Down you go!" She sent a thunderbolt that tore through the crack on the shell and electrocuted the giant turtle.

Kujiko didn't stop there and belched a beam that struck Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. The beam also knocked Mjolnir out of her grasp. The hammer hit the ground near Jupiter (SMC).

"Jupiter! Grab it!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter called out.

Without hesitation, Jupiter (SMC) rushed over to the hammer and grabbed it.

Then, to her own surprise, Jupiter (SMC) lifted the hammer off the ground. In response to holding Mjolnir, Jupiter (SMC)'s tiara antennae jutted outward. She hefted Mjolnir and channeled lightning through it.

"She was able to lift it?!" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus exclaimed. "Oh, why the hell am I surprised?"

"Let him have it, Jupiter!" Uranus (SMC) cried out.

"All right, big guy! Take this!" Jupiter (SMC) hollered, swinging Mjolnir through Kujiko's shell.

"Jupiter! Follow my lead!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter commanded as she and Jupiter (SMC) fired simultaneous _**Supreme Thunder**_.

Both lightning attacks struck Mjolnir, which doubled as the perfect lightning rod. The combined lightning ball expanded inside, causing Kujiko to explode. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Uranus (SMC) used their wind attacks to fan out the explosive dust.

"Yeah, that'll do," Dai-Valkyrie Uranus said. "Nice work, Jupiter!"

Jupiter (SMC) watched her Dai-Valkyrie counterpart proudly. "Man, she's so cool."

"Well, she is you, Jupiter," Uranus (SMC) chortled. "So, how did it feel holding that hammer?"

"Like I was holding a god's hammer and..." Jupiter (SMC) made eye contact with Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. "It's closely connected me with the other me."

"That's another general down," Dai-Valkyrie Uranus muttered. "Two more to go and then their boss."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Silence Glaive**_ **)**

Nagah found herself on the defense fighting off Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Super Sailor Venus (SMC), Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, and Super Sailor Saturn (SMC). Nagah threw her laser sword at Dai-Valkyrie Venus, who stopped it with chains. Nagah launched straight at Dai-Valkyrie Venus, but Venus (SMC) intercepted the alien with _**Venus Love and Beauty Shock**_.

"Ugh!" Nagah grunted as she blasted away. She landed on her feet and forged a green energy ball. She quickly phased out and reappeared above the four Senshi. "Die!" She grinned fiendishly, lobbing a barrage of beams at the Senshi.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn and Saturn (SMC) both summoned _**Silence Walls**_ to stop Nagah's blasts.

"Damn you! You'll pay for daring to challenge the Rajita Empire!" Nagah hissed as she relentlessly punched the barrier.

"So, you've fought your own version of this general?" Venus (SMC) asked her counterpart.

"Yeah, she was a toughie to beat, but eventually she came around and became an ally," Dai-Valkyrie Venus replied. "Can't say this one will turn a new leaf. That said..." She gripped her sword and intently glared the female alien.

"Drop this barrier and fight me, you spineless cowards!" Nagah screamed. She formed an energy blade and tried dissecting through the Saturns' barrier to no avail. "Damn you!" She phased out and reappeared behind the Senshi, sending more energy beams their way.

"Move!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus commanded, evading and batting Nagah's blasts.

Venus (SMC) flew around and dodged the beams.

The Saturns raced across the lunar rocks, outrunning the blasts as they impacted and exploded on the moon's surface. Nagah sent a bigger beam that tore through the moon's surface and honed on the Saturn duo. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn beckoned Saturn (SMC) to turn around and face the incoming blast. The Saturn duo whirled around and raised their Silence Glaives. Both swiftly bisected the beam, splitting it in two. The two beams went astray. One exploded upon hitting the surface. The other went flying up into space.

"I won't be humbled like this! I am one of Lord Ghidorah's elite generals!" Nagah screamed angrily. Her eyes burned with fury, changing from their natural yellow to dark purple. Then, a dark violet aura enveloped the female general. The aura itself pulsated loudly in conjunction with her heart beats.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus cursed. "Shit, she's about to use her portion of the anomalous energy! Be on your guard!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Venus (SMC), and Saturn (SMC) held their ground, observing Nagah's immediate transformation.

Her transformation came quickly, throwing them completely off. Nagah's body elongated into a serpent's form. Her green complexion changed dark red. Her face shifted around, changing from her human-like features to that of a serpent. As soon as she gained a hood, it was obvious the type of serpent she became. Nagah became a giant red Indian cobra with a fiery hood.

Nagah hissed fiercely. "Now, I shall devour you, little rodents!" She bared her massive fangs, which dripped with acidic venom. Drops of her venom splattered and ate through the moon's surface.

"Oh god..." Venus (SMC) was aghast by Nagah's serpent transformation.

"Don't cower, Venus," Dai-Valkyrie Venus said, readying her sword and chains. "She just made herself a bigger target!" _But, still if this anomalous energy can do this for a mere general, I shudder to think what it'll do for this Ghidorah!_

"DIE!" Nagah hissed as she shot across and expelled venomous spray from her fangs.

The Saturns quickly formed _**Silence Wall**_ to stop Nagah's venom. Dai-Valkyrie Venus and Venus (SMC) hastily flew up to meet Nagah. Nagah whirled around and swung her tail down, knocking away the Venus duo. Dai-Valkyrie Venus landed on her feet and raised her sword as Nagah dove toward her.

"Hang on, Venus!" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn cried out, running over to assist her.

As Nagah closed in, Venus (SMC) intercepted Nagah and ensnared one of her fangs with chains. She tugged hard, yanking out one fang. Saturn (SMC) bounced up and delivered a slash across Nagah's right eye.

"AUGH!" Nagah screamed painfully. She expelled venom through her other fang.

Venus (SMC) and Saturn (SMC) narrowly evaded the venom spit.

"Saturn!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus beckoned.

"Right!"

Both Dai-Valkyrie Senshi shot up with weapons ready. Dai-Valkyrie Venus flew up, enveloping herself in yellow light, and flew inside Nagah's mouth. She bisected Nagah's mouth with her sword. Then. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn sliced through Nagah's body and carved her through with the Silence Glaive.

Having quickly slain Nagah, Dai-Valkyries Venus and Saturn landed where Nagah's body dissolved.

 **(End theme)**

"Now that's taking charge!" Venus (SMC) said.

"And that leaves one more general," Saturn (SMC) added.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus nodded. "Yeah, and then Ghidorah." _Man, I don't know how Nagah would react if we told her we killed her eviler counterpart._

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Sailor Neptune**_ **)**

Blown back from a massive column of water, Kuiiza was swept across the moon grounds. Kuiiza recovered to his feet, eyeing his four adversaries. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Super Sailor Mercury (SMC), Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, and Super Sailor Neptune (SMC) marched toward him with purpose.

"It's over, Kuiiza!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury chastised him. "Your other generals are gone now! You'd do best to surrender!"

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune coldly glared him, forming a bundle of water in her hand. "Unless you want to be completely cleansed until there's nothing left of you?"

"Feh... I'll never surrender to whores!" Kuiiza spat on the ground. He produced two blades and tossed them at the ground near the Senshi. He waved his hands up, manipulating the blades to shift upward willfully and fly around like boomerangs.

"Keep your guards up!" Mercury warned as the energy boomerangs came from their rear.

Mercury (SMC) called out. "Behind us!"

Mercury (SMC) and Neptune (SMC) countered Kuiiza's energy boomerangs with water blasts. Neptune (SMC) used her Deep Aqua Mirror to summon _**Submarine Reflection**_ , sending Kuiiza's boomerang back to him.

Though Kuiiza managed to dodge his own projectile, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune phased behind him and blasted him with _**Deep Submerge**_.

As Kuiiza hit the lunar floor, a dark violet aura covered him. His face contorted with anger, which invoked the anomalous energy flowing through him. The Senshi became alarmed once Kuiiza's body grew and tore out of his clothing. His green skin became pale white. Kuiiza transformed into a Kaijuu-sized white leopard gecko covered in black spots.

"The anomalous energy has taken completely hold of him," Dai-Valkyrie Neptune sensed his power. "And any shred of rationality has subsided... replaced with that of a feral beast."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury added with a pitiful look. "Such a shame he, like his fellow generals, became seduced by this evil power. But, having learned this Kuiiza experimented on other living things against their will, he's no different from our Kuiiza. Therefore, I have no sympathy."

Mercury (SMC) pointed to Kuiiza rushing at them. "Here he comes!"

"Time we seal his fate!" Neptune (SMC) declared.

Kuiiza was more than prepared and expelled saliva from his mouth. Mercury (SMC) and Dai-Valkyrie Neptune were caught. Both ended up pinned by gunk.

"Mercury!" Neptune (SMC) cried out.

"Neptune!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury yelled out.

As Kuiiza shot his tongue out, he ensnared both Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Neptune (SMC). Both were pulled in to be devoured alive. But then, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury doused Kuiiza with water, including inside his mouth.

"Neptune, send more water his way!"

Neptune (SMC) complied with Mercury's request and unleashed _**Deep Submerge**_ , dowsing the giant gecko with even more water.

"How futile! What is getting me wet going to even do?!" Kuiiza screeched.

"This!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury manipulated the water covering Kuiiza. As the water seeped into the reptile's body, Mercury mixed the water with Kuiiza's internal blood streams, which in turn she was able to control Kuiiza's body like a puppet.

Neptune (SMC) gasped. "You're controlling his body?!"

"Yes, by mixing my water with his blood, I can manipulate his body via blood bending." Initiating _**Blood Water Manipulation**_ , she forced Kuiiza to release her and Neptune (SMC).

"Damn you... you're controlling my body?! This can't be!" Kuiiza gritted, struggling to break free from Mercury's control.

"How does it feel to be controlled against your will?" Mercury coldly said. "May you never experiment on innocent souls for your own perverse methods. Science should be an ideal used to better life."

"You may have beaten me, but Lord Ghidorah will finish you all..."

With a clench of her fists, Mercury drained the fluids right out of his body. Seeing there was no way out of his predicament, Kuiiza twisted his neck.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Crack!**_

Having twisted his head around, Kuiiza effectively killed himself and collapsed.

Mercury was taken aback by Kuiiza's suicidal tactic. "He... he ended his own life?!"

"The coward didn't want to endure the same training he put his experiments through," Neptune (SMC) scoffed over Kuiiza's pathetic demise. "He knew you had him beat, so he decided to end it before you prolonged his suffering."

"Too bad..." Mercury sighed. "Mercury! Neptune! We're coming!"

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune responded by dissolving the gunk with a water burst. Likewise, Mercury (SMC) broke free using ice.

"No need for that, Mercury, but thanks," Dai-Valkyrie Neptune said.

"Yes, thank you," Mercury (SMC) said.

The four paused as they watched the final battle commence near Earth's orbit. Streaks of light zipped around Earth's orbit and a series of explosions bombarded space.

"Sailor Moon, Mars, Tuxedo Kamen!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury shouted to them.

"The Rajita warlord won't be as easy. He's managed to defeat us," Neptune (SMC) said.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune smiled and brushed her hair back. "But, your universe's Ghidorah hasn't fought our Sailor Moon. He's in for a rude awakening."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **She Who Brings Destruction**_ **)**

Streaks of pink and green zipped around Earth and clashed against each other. Dai-Valkyrie Moon swung her sword, which impacted Ghidorah's right hand. Moon struggled to match Ghidorah's brute strength. Ghidorah twisted Moon's sword around and tossed her aside. Ghidorah's claws imbued with green energy. He slashed his claws, sending green projectiles that tore into Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

"Perish!" Ghidorah cackled. His laughter soon ceased as he noticed his attacks did little to damage Moon's durable Dai-Valkyrie armor. "If it weren't for that armor, you'd be skewered!"

Moon narrowed her eyes and raised her sword. "It's over, Ghidorah. Your generals are gone. You're all that's left. You can't defeat me."

"Fool! The day I surrender to the daughter of my enemy, I...!" He was abruptly cut off by a fire blast, white beam, and a golden light. The combined attack damaged his chest armor. He turned around to face the culprits: Eternal Sailor Moon (SMC), Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Super Sailor Mars (SMC), and the Tuxedo Kamen duo.

"You better do what she says," Dai-Valkyrie Mars threatened the Rajita warlord. She readied a fire arrow aimed straight for his head. "Or, so help me I'll blow your head off."

Tuxedo Kamen pulled out his Golden Crystal and used it to transform into the golden armored warrior known as Norse Night.

Kamen (SMC) was in awe of his counterpart's transformation. "Incredible, you've been able to unlock a new battle form?"

"Yes, and while not as strong as the girls, this form enables me to better fight alongside my beloved," Norse Knight replied to his counterpart's inquiry.

Suddenly, Ghidorah cackled evilly despite being outnumbered by the Senshi.

"What's so funny?!" Eternal Moon (SMC) demanded from her nemesis.

"Did you not forget I'm taken in a bulk of the Leviathan Crystal's power!" Ghidorah boasted as a dark purple aura bathed over his massive frame. "I'm not so easily defeated as you might surmise! Behold as I crush you all beneath my feet!" He clenched his hands as the purple aura enveloped over him. "Yes, and once I'm done with you all, I'll use this power to defeat the Golden Queen herself!"

 _Golden Queen?! He must mean the Galaxia of this dimension!_ Dai-Valkyrie Moon realized. "That's not going to happen, Ghidorah! It's over for you!"

As Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Eternal Moon (SMC) converged on Ghidorah, the Rajita warlord fired purple beams from his body. Eternal Moon (SMC) was bombarded by successive beams and knocked back. Dai-Valkyrie Moon batted away as many beams as she could before one repelled her.

 **(End theme)**

"Sailor Moon!" The Mars and Kamen cried out together.

"That does it!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars flew up and launched her _**Mars Flame Sniper**_.

Ghidorah turned and grabbed the arrow. His aura absorbed the flame arrow and extinguished it.

"He wasn't merely bluffing about this power!" Mars (SMC) became petrified by Ghidorah's enhanced strength.

"No, he's not invincible," Dai-Valkyrie Mars firmly stated. "He's just a petty warlord hiding behind a power that doesn't belong to him."

"But, it took your dark self to kill him didn't it?" Kamen (SMC) asked Mars.

"Yes, but I'm still able to invoke the Houou's power correctly."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon hovered over to Eternal Moon (SMC). "Are you ok, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, I'll manage just fine."

 **(Cue Rebirth of Mothra OST –** _ **Evil Beast of Destruction**_ **)**

Just then, Ghidorah grew into a gargantuan size. His body armor broke apart as the larger his body got.

" _ **YOUR DOOM IS AT HAND, INSECTS!**_ " The warlord's voice boomed over Earth's orbit.

Ghidorah transformed into a Kaijuu-sized three-headed dragon complete with two tails, four legs akin to Desghidorah, and wings shaped like Grand King Ghidorah. His Shredder-like helmet and armor became meshed with his now golden skin.

" _ **NOW COME AND FACE YOUR INEVITABLE END!**_ " Ghidorah bellowed as his three heads expelled green blasts at his adversaries.

In response, Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Eternal Moon (SMC) invoked their Silver Crystals. They used their respective crystals' light to stop Ghidorah's blasts. A few of these blasts hurtled passed the Moon duo.

"Heads up, everyone!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars beckoned Mars (SMC), Norse Knight, and Tuxedo Kamen behind her. "Houou, come to me!" At that instance, the phoenix cloak erupted and formed over Dai-Valkyrie Mars, replacing her armor with her Houou Mars outfit.

Needless to say, Mars (SMC) became captivated by her counterpart's mind-boggling transformation.

"Incredible!" Mars (SMC) cried out. "So, this is the power of the Houou?!"

Houou Mars put her hand out as her Houou cloak easily absorbed Ghidorah's blasts.

"Your blasts, while destructive enough to destroy a planet, will never match the Houou's durable cloak!" Houou Mars chastised the three-headed warlord.

 **(End theme)**

Dai-Valkyrie Moon was never more delighted to see her friend in full Houou Mode. "That's the way, Mars!"

"Let's wrap this up, Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars called back.

Nodding, Dai-Valkyrie Moon turned to Eternal Moon (SMC).

"Sailor Moon, how would you like to share my Valkyrie power?"

"What? Are you sure? Won't you be at half strength?! You need all the strength you need!"

Ghidorah ascended above Earth and flapped his wings, sending hurricane force-like winds to push the Moon duo back.

It wasn't long as the other Senshi arrived to fight the Kaijuu-sized Rajita warlord. The three-headed behemoth spat multiple green beams from all his mouths. Most the Senshi, such as the Saturn duo, the Mercury duo, and Neptune duo, used their defensive magic to counter Ghidorah's blasts. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter used Mjolnir to absorb the impact of Ghidorah's blasts. The others were forced to evade.

" _ **NONE SHALL BEAT ME!**_ " Ghidorah roared, flapping his wings again to send hurricane force-like attacks to repel most of the Senshi away.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars cried out.

"Hurry before he overwhelms us!" Norse Knight shouted.

Wasting no time, Dai-Valkyrie Moon reached for Eternal Moon (SMC). She grabbed Eternal Moon (SMC)'s hand and channeled half of her Valkyrie power.

Closing her eyes, Dai-Valkyrie Moon heard the voice of her steed, Sleipnir, communicate with her.

 _ **'You wish to share your Valkyrie power with the other you?'**_

 _Yes, if only for this battle because Ghidorah's become too strong for her to overcome! Let's give her a boost, Sleipnir! Let's give her hope!_

 _ **'As you wish, my princess.'**_

Suddenly, a white light formed over Eternal Moon (SMC).

"Hey, what's happening?" Eternal Moon (SMC) noticed the white aura bathing her.

"I've given you half of my Valkyrie power. Just this once and to show you the extent of the power I use to save my world. Will you accept?"

As she looked back at Ghidorah preparing to fire another triple blast, Eternal Moon (SMC) grasped Dai-Valkyrie Moon's hand. She avowed her resolve and nodded.

"I accept!"

 **(Cue Rebirth of Mothra OST –** _ **Battle of 65 Million Years Ago Revisited**_ **)**

Once the deal was forged, Eternal Moon (SMC) felt the Norse power coursing through her. Her Eternal uniform turned into a beautiful full-bodied white and silver Valkyrie suit. A crescent moon symbol embellished itself on her chest armor. A silver Valkyrie helmet with white feathers adorned her head. Hanging on her left hip is a sword inside a white sheath. Her footwear became silver-armored boots. Her Eternal skirt became a whiter and cleaner variation of it.

Gazing over her new cosmetic upgrade, Valkyrie Moon (SMC) was in awe. "Oh my gosh, I'm really a Valkyrie?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon smiled genuinely. "Yes, do you feel any stronger?"

"Yes! Much stronger than I ever was!"

"Both of us now wield Sleipnir's power," Dai-Valkyrie Moon stated. "So, what do you say? Ready to end this?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

As Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Valkyrie Moon faced Ghidorah, they shot fearless glares and raised their swords. They then crossed their swords and combined their powers.

"Ghidorah! Leave our planet alone and give it back to us!" Valkyrie Moon (SMC) heroically charged.

"Evil like you will never learn! The one from my world met his end and so shall you!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon shouted as her Silver Crystal shone brightly and transformed her armor gold. At that instance, she became Golden Moon.

Ghidorah launched continuous blasts toward the Moon duo. He didn't relent and gave it his all in trying to overpower the Silver Crystal wielders.

" _ **TWO SILVER CRYSTALS WON'T BE ENOUGH! YOU'LL BURN OUT SOONER THAN LATER!**_ "

Houou Mars hastily shot up and unleashed a fiery blast that tore through Ghidorah's torso.

" _ **WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!**_ "

"I bet you didn't see this coming! Ghidorah, it was I who killed you from the world we came from! But, today, I'll give Sailor Moon the honor of slaying you!" Houou Mars shouted, reeling back her cosmic fire. She set her sights on the warlord's warship and used her cosmic flames to destroy it.

" _ **CURSE YOU!**_ "

Suddenly, more explosion erupted. Every single Rajita ship orbiting Earth were gone. The culprits behind these attacks: Dai-Valkyrie Saturn and Saturn (SMC).

"GHIDORAH!" The Moon duo shouted in unison as they jetted up to meet the three-headed behemoth. "IT'S OVER!"

" _ **I WILL NEVER YIELD!**_ "

Ghidorah impulsively acted out of desperation and fired three blasts, which converged into a massive golden sphere. The sphere descended for impact on Earth. However, Golden Moon and Valkyrie Moon (SMC) plunged into the golden sphere. Using their Silver Crystals, they removed the destructive sphere and flew up with purpose. Before Ghidorah realized, the Moon duo unleashed a combined wave of white light that plunged through the golden leviathan's chest.

The life in Ghidorah's eyes faded. Vertical lines formed over the behemoth, trisecting him. His Shredder-like helmet split into two. As Ghidorah's split apart, all he could recall was the Moon duo slicing him apart with beyond light speed sword strikes that not even his Leviathan-like eyes could follow.

The behemoth's trisected body dissolved into golden dust that rained over Earth's orbit.

 **(End theme)**

Using their Silver Crystals, Golden Moon and Valkyrie Moon (SMC) sent white light that bathed over the planet, healing it and purging the remaining Rajita soldiers. In little time, Earth was restored to its original state prior to the impromptu Rajita incursion.

 **(Cue Rebirth of Mothra OST –** _ **Mothra Leo**_ **)**

Once the Senshi gathered around their leaders, Golden Moon and Valkyrie Moon (SMC) exchanged genuine smiles and shook hands.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Valkyrie Moon (SMC) said.

Nodding, Golden Moon replied in kind. "No, thank you. We couldn't have done it without each other."

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban Park**_

Shortly after defeating the Rajita warlord, Usagi and her friends watched their counterparts about to depart through a portal set by Sailor Sedna.

"It was a true honor to fight alongside you, Usagi Tsukino," Sailor Moon finished shaking Usagi (SMC)'s hand.

"So, that Valkyrie power you lent me, is it...?"

"Yeah, it's back with me. I told you it was for that battle, but I bet it felt great."

"Yeah, and I was able to hear your spirit partner," Usagi (SMC) said.

"Really?"

"Yep, he sounded very kind."

Sailor Moon smiled. "He says to take care of yourself."

"Tuxedo Kamen," Mamoru (SMC) firmly shook Tuxedo Kamen's hand. "You take care of your loved ones. I'm glad you and your Usagi are living a wonderful life together."

"Thank you, friend," Kamen nodded. "Make sure if you propose you find the best ring you can find."

"Sure."

The other Senshi bid their farewell to each other.

Usa knelt down hugging Chibiusa. "Goodbye little me! Y'know, I kinda miss being a cute little squirt."

"Well, I know I'll grow up and become a cool big sis like you!" Chibiusa's smile shone through, eliciting a heartfelt smile from Usa.

"Take care of Mamo and Usagi, Chibiusa!"

"Will do!"

Sailor Pluto and Setsuna (SMC) watched the pink-haired girls exchange a friendly goodbye.

"Your Small Lady has grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"And yours will no doubt grow up to be just as beautiful," Pluto said. "And so with this world's Ghidorah gone, so went the remnant of the anomalous entity."

"Good luck finding these other dark agents. I foresee major conflicts in your future between you and your companion," Setsuna (SMC) vaguely advised Pluto of her quests with John Smith. "And you especially will make a decision that may place your position in question."

Pluto took note of her counterpart's vague message. She realized what Setsuna (SMC) alluded.

"Hey, Mars," Rei (SMC) addressed Sailor Mars.

"Yeah?"

"I have to say the Houou's power was something to behold. Send her my regard."

Mars nodded, broadening a smile. "Don't worry she already did."

 _ **'I can sense no Houou essence in her, but should she find her universe's Houou she should be careful how to bond with it.'**_ The Houou telepathed with Mars.

"Take care, Rei Hino," Mars waved to her counterpart.

Sailor Venus and Minako (SMC) exchanged hugs.

"You're a great leader, Minako!" Sailor Venus praised her counterpart's initiative. "You keep it up, girl!"

"Thanks, same to you!" Minako (SMC) winked to her.

Sailor Jupiter and Makoto (SMC) finished shaking hands.

"It was an honor fighting with you," Jupiter (SMC) said.

"Looks like I have much to learn about myself after seeing you, Mercury," Ami (SMC) acknowledged her counterpart's experience.

"You'll grow with time, Ami," Mercury said.

Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn bid farewell to their counterparts.

"Goodbye!" Usagi (SMC) waved to them.

 **(End theme)**

Once entering the portal, Sailor Moon and her court were sent back to dimension YYGDM-01. Once it closed behind him, Usagi (SMC) faced her team.

"Let's not forget this experience and what we've learned from them." Usagi (SMC) said, hugging Mamoru (SMC) and Chibiusa (SMC). _Other me, I hope your future will shine brightly just as ours will. Good luck finding the source behind these dark agents. And after that, maybe one day, our destinies may cross paths again._

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/September 2011**_

Having arrived from a dimension door, the Sailor Senshi reported their mission to Takato, Yugi, and Takuya.

It wasn't long when the Kuiper Belt Senshi came to ask the Senshi about their mission. Needless to say, the Kuipers were intrigued learning about alternate universe Sailor Senshi.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal III OST –** _ **Arrival of the Sailor Senshi**_ **)**

"Overall, how would you rate the overall experience?" Yugi asked Moon.

"Five moon pies. And I sure could go for some right about now."

"My family's starting to sell some if you want," Takato offered. "And remember that hero's discount!"

"Oh yeah! We're there!" Moon shouted happily, her mouth watering for moon pies.

"Well, it's been a while since we've had sweets," Neo Moon said. "We've been traveling and training a lot, so why not?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Venus added. "But, who's buying?"

The Inner Senshi quickly turned to Tuxedo Kamen, who practically gave in.

"Guess it's my turn to buy."

"But, in all seriousness, it must've been quite the experience teaming with other versions of yourselves," Sedna asked.

"Tell me about it! It was one of the most thrilling moments I've ever had!" Venus added.

"Glad we were able to stop their Rajita," Jupiter said. "That reminds me..."

"I do wonder how _our_ Rajita friends are doing," Mars stated. "It's been a while since we heard from them."

"Well, we know our Morpheous lives on Earth and Lien is with Yui's Spirit Detective group," Mercury pointed out.

"Probably busy finding a world to rebuild their dominion," Uranus assumed. "I doubt they'd bother with what we're doing."

 **(End theme)**

Saturn turned and noticed Pluto leaving. "Pluto? Where are you going?"

"Back to the Gates of Time. I still have my duty to resume..." Before she could leave, Neo Moon caught her leaving.

"Pluto, you're leaving us so soon?"

The Time Senshi turned and addressed Neo Moon. "Yes, and you should do fine without me. You've already proven how independent you are without me in the last battle. Moreover, you motivated the other you to work hard and become strong like you."

"I'm glad I can make an impression on somebody... even if it's just another me."

"But, if you need me for anything, you know how to contact me, my princess," Pluto patted Neo Moon's left cheek.

"Yeah," Neo Moon watched Pluto leave.

"Hey, Neo Moon!" Moon called to her future daughter. "What are you looking at?"

"Pluto told me to tell you she's going back to guard the gates."

Moon nodded. "I see. I wish she's take longer breaks since she has her Valkyrie student back."

"By the way, think we should tell Nagah and Morpheous about what we went through?" Jupiter asked them.

"Morpheous maybe, but should we even bother Nagah?" Mercury asked.

"Why not? I bet she'd be very curious," Mars said.

Moon chuckled, pressing a button on her contact list that pulled up Morpheous' number. "Maybe we can have Morpheous pass along the message. Oh, won't Nagah be shell shocked when she hears about this!"

xxxxx

 _ **Neo-Rajita Battleship/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST –** _ **Turks' Theme**_ **)**

"Achoo!" Sneezed the aforementioned Neo-Rajita leader. Nagah twitched her nose as she faced a visual displaying a satellite view of Earth. "That's the second time in a row. I better not be coming down with something."

"Or, perhaps some one's gossiping about you, milady," another Rajita soldier addressed her superior.

"Very funny, Ayame," Nagah sighed in exasperation, rubbing her side temple. "With all these time and space fluctuations frequently occurring, I'm curious. I hope my precious Lien is doing ok."

"Lady Nagah, you have an incoming message from Earth," Ayame said.

"Can you confirm the source?"

"It's Morpheous, your former colleague."

"Put him through."

The visual of Earth was replaced with Morpheous' face. The ex-Rajita general is seen in a study room while adjusting his camera.

"Hello, Nagah. It has been quite a while, old friend."

Nagah replied sardonically, twirling her hair. "What is it, Morpheous? I'm preoccupied."

"I understand seeing you've been rebuilding our former empire and attempting to spread good will, but understand many won't so easily embrace our kind's new benevolence."

"It will take time and I fully understand huge undertaking I'm set to face. And yes, I know some will not see take to my benevolent ways and break off to revive our warlords' former tyranny."

"What will you do about the bad seeds that remain?" Morpheous inquired.

"They'll be dealt with swiftly and apprehended."

"Easier said than done, but I wish you the best."

"So, I take it you didn't want to talk to me about that."

"No, you're correct. I wanted to tell you, the Senshi battled us."

Nagah raised a suspicious brow. "Care to repeat?"

"Well, they didn't _us_ , but alternate counterparts of us in another world. You see, the Senshi and their allies have been dimension hopping. They've been assigned to find and locate malevolent forces attempting to destroy other worlds, including those parallel to our universe."

"So, the multiverse theory is true," Nagah added. "That would explain the active fluctuations in time and space. That would even explain why there's been little to no activity with the Senshi and their allies. By the way, has Lien been involved in these dimension travels?"

"She probably has, but she's been more involved with those Spirit Detectives."

"I see. Now, these alternate versions of us..."

"The Senshi killed them. According to the Senshi's accounts, our counterparts were killed in battle. Your counterpart was said to be even more malicious and mine while still had my honor code met his untimely end."

Nagah shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. What's done is done. Still, it makes you reflect on the fact that our fates could've been similar."

"Well, I did die..."

"And revived thanks to the Silver Crystal's power. I'm still alive and in my current position because the Senshi spared me. Sailors Moon and Mars gave me a second chance to redeem. I'm still alive because of them, but mainly I wish to honor the memory of my beloved Rhea." She smiled and reflected on her memories of her former love.

"And here we are communicating. It was not long ago you were a mere academy student and I was of higher ranking."

"Yes, I'm now leader of an empire that's been long overdue for restructuring. It's been slow but it will pay off."

Morpheous smirked. "And don't you think we're in a better place now than we used to."

"Ugh, I used to hate it when you're always right, but..." She raised a wine glass to him and sipped. "In this case, I can't argue with that. May our future foster new hopes."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Hunters x and x Detectives**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Lesson to villains: bigger doesn't always equal better.

Well, that's that for this story's Sailor Moon-tribute chapter. I know the battle may seem rushed, but this would've overextended into a mini-arc and these initial (and following) chapters are intended to be self-contained.

Consider this piece as if it were the last quarter of an anime feature length film: the final build, the rising climax, and the end. What you get is the abridged version of a final movie act. **Update:** As of this revision, the Dream arc for _Sailor Moon Crystal_ has been announced as a two-part film series, which was announced nearly a year ago, but no further update besides a possible 2019 release. If the Dream arc hadn't been announced as two _Crystal_ movies, then this chapter concept could still make for an ideal _Sailor Moon/Crystal_ movie. Maybe not as two parts. The idea is two sets of Sailor Senshi from different continuities teaming up.

So, for those not in the know, the Rajita Empire are a malevolent race of primordial reptilians exclusive to my _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series. They are the Sailor Senshi's central villains in my fanfic crossover series.

Yes, Ghidorah is named after the Kaijuu and can turn into a Kaijuu-sized monster. While he turns into a Godzilla-like monster in the mainstream YYGDM series, his _Crystal_ counterpart becomes the three-headed dragon he's named after. He also has the armor and shares some likeness to Ch'rell Shredder from the 2003 Ninja Turtles series.

The Rajita Generals are supposed to be a parallel to Queen Beryl's Shittenou/Four Heavenly Kings. But, they (and Ghidorah) are a parallel to the Four Beasts.

Crystal!Ghidorah – golden dragon

Crystal!Kuiiza – white tiger

Crystal!Kujiko – black turtle

Crystal!Nagah – red/vermilion bird

Crystal!Morpheous – azure dragon

So, while the generals turn into different animals (except Kujiko, who does turn into a snapping turtle, and Morpheous does become some sort of _Draco_ ), they gain the distinctive colors of the respective beasts.

So, here we are the SM Crystal versions of my Rajita characters. To reflect the differences of the original SM and Crystal/manga, there are notable differences in personalities: Kuiiza's non-yelling dialogue is spoken in a lower and calmer; it's when he's deranged when he sounds excited/angry.

With Nagah, there's a stark contrast between her YYGDM and Crystal selves: YYGDM!Nagah is more prideful, has more respect for her fellow generals (minus Kuiiza), and speaks in a less seductive voice. Her Crystal counterpart sounds more seductive and has less respect for her cohorts.

On the subject of Nagah, where was Crystal!Rhea? Killed off screen by Crystal!Uranus and Crystal!Neptune, lol. Crystal!Nagah was not pleased.

Morpheous and Kujiko aren't really at all different in either version. Morpheous still has a sense of honor and Kujiko remains a brute with a penchant for smashing things.

Moon (SMC) gaining a temporary Valkyrie form was pulled straight out of _Shinnen: New Year_ , a major crossover parody based in mine and Ford1114's Cornerverse series. It is also Ford1114's last major work (but he still co-writes stuff with me). So, I thought I'd give a nod to that ambitious work I did with Ford.

Since the OST was used for this chapter, the Sailor Moon duo slaying Ghidorah is parallel to Mothra Leo defeating Desghidorah.

And there you go, hope you enjoyed this Sailor Moon tribute between YYGDM!SM and _Sailor Moon Crystal_.

Next time: it's a Togashi tribute chapter! That's right, YYGDM's Spirit Detectives meet four Hunters. What type of shenanigans can you expect? A completely out of the norm chapter. This one won't be quite what you expect (i.e. a big epic and explosive fight against a dark agent).

It will be different. That I can tell you much.

Until then, send a review and see you for next month's update!


	7. Hunters x and x Detectives

**A/N:** Another chapter coming your way. This one's shorter than the Sailor Moon tribute.

This chapter will be a Yoshihiro Togashi tribute.

You got it: the Detective meet the Hunters in a Togashi Power Hour!

I'm a big fan of Togashi. He's a Shonen mangaka that typically thinks outside the box in his writings, which I can appreciate. _YuYu Hakusho_ is in my top 5 favorite anime shows. As for _Hunter x Hunter_ , it's becoming one of my new favorites in the last few years. Though I did catch a little of the 1999 anime, I never read the manga, but I've gotten hooked thanks to the 2011 reboot.

So, who's the dark agent opponent they'll face? Not one you might've expected.

As you'd expect, these are the YYGDM-01 versions of the Spirit Detectives. For the Hunters, their crossover with the Detectives here is set between the Yorknew and Greed Island arcs. So look at it as a fun side distraction for the Hunters during this transition (after Kurapika recovers from overusing his scarlet eyes).

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ mainstream dimension  
 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension  
 **HXH-98:** _Hunter x Hunter_ dimension

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/**_ _ **Other World/X and Simm**_ _ **s'**_ _ **Planet**_

"X! Hey, what's on your mind?" BW asked X, who watched Tai and Agumon train on a field. He walked over, sitting beside the masked watcher.

"We've had a lot of successful dimension quests," X answered.

"That's good to know. Though, I expected as much."

"The Sailor Senshi of YYGDM-01 just helped one of their alternate counterparts defeat some dangerous enemies influenced by an anomalous source."

BW nodded, closing his eyes. "I do wonder about the source that's spread these dark agents. It's almost like we're deleting a bunch of computer viruses."

"Well yeah, that's exactly what we're doing, BW. Cleansing the Nexus dimensions and ensuring no world gets infected by these agents. We've been making good progress."

"It just feels like this will be everlasting."

"No, we will resolve this crisis, BW. Whether it takes us a couple more weeks or months. Maybe even a year, but I doubt it'll take that long. We mustn't lose patience. These things do take time."

"Times like this I wish we could use the Digicores in situations like this."

X nodded dismissively. "As much as I agree, we shouldn't rely on them if we can help the urge. I'd rather let SliferGigaSeadramon rest."

"Right, it was just a suggestion. By the way, you still haven't completely ditched that mask, Max?"

"What? C'mon, you folks need to lay off me losing my mask. Yeah, I revealed myself to everyone when I helped Tai reach Ascendant God status. Everyone's seen my face, but... I don't know I've gotten so attached to being X that I couldn't let it go."

"Simms is back on Watcher duties again. So, you could relax and maybe catch up on training."

Balling up his fist, X looked down at his hand. "I do need to work off some rust. Maybe you'd like to help me on that, _bro_?" He turned to BW and stood, disrobing his Watcher wardrobe minus the mask.

BW stretched both arms out and glared down X. "I'm be happy to kick your butt." He powered up with an aura shaped like BlackWarGreymon forming over him.

"You're welcome to try your best, brother."

Just as X and BW were about to throw down, Simms hollered and beckoned.

"Hey, I've gotten word another group just entered a dimension!" Simms announced, interrupting the dual training sessions.

"Which group is it, Simms?" X inquired to the old watcher.

"It's our Spirit Detective friends from dimension YYGDM-01," Simms plainly stated, sitting down and watching Yusuke's group enter a dimension.

"Now this I have to see," Tai said as he and Agumon joined Simms, X, and BW.

"What dimension have they entered?" Asked Agumon.

"The dimension designated HXH-98," revealed Simms.

Sneaking a smirk, X seemed to recognize this particular world. "Ah, Yusuke and his friends entered _that_ dimension? This one should prove to be quite interesting." _And hopefully it's not in suspended animation again, for reasons unexplained._

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 Opening –** _ **Departure**_ **(1st version))**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Act I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter VII: Hunters x and x Detectives**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unleashed OST –** _ **Recap Theme 3**_ **)**

" _ **Hey, humans, punks, and freaks out there, this is your favorite neighborhood ass-kicking Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi! So, as per an order from Koenma and the Nexus powers, me and the boys have been sent to some crazy world to solve the latest dark agent case.**_

 _ **The world we've been sent to...holy crap, it's a place I never imagined I'd end up in! We happened to arrive in the world of Hunter x Hunter! Me, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama ended up meeting Gon and his friends after we saved them from some dark agent minion freaks. They thought we were some high-class Hunters when they saw us kick ass. So we set the record straight with them.**_

 _ **And let me get something straight, yeah I did cosplay as Gon several years back. Sue me. I lost a bet. But, never in a million years did I think I'd meet the kid.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **The World of Adventurers**_ **)**

"Hey, Yusuke! Who are ya talking to?"

" _ **Oh, sup, Gon? Um, I'm just talking to myself.**_ "

"Sounds like you were talking to someone! By the way, are we gonna get that dark agent guy you and your pals are chasing?"

" _ **Sure we are, Gon! And once we do, we're gonna give him a piece of our mind. Well, looks like Kurama and your friend, Kura-what's his name?**_ "

"Kura- _pika_."

" _ **Right, Kurapika! Y'know, he reminds me of a blonde-haired Kurama and his taste in fighting gear is just like my foxy friend.**_ "

"Yeah, Leorio and Kuwabara are getting along well."

" _ **Hiei and Killua haven't said much to each other. Though, Hiei tells me Killua eerily sounds like Sailor Mars back home. I don't hear it. Then again, Hiei pretty much is Rei's boyfriend.**_ "

"That's weird. Hey, looks like we're ready to move out to that creepy fun house! Wait up, guys!"

" _ **Oh, way to wait for us, you jerk-offs! Hey!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: HXH-98/**_ _ **Outside the Manor of Fun and Madness**_

Standing in a single-line formation, the Spirit Detectives and Hunters faced a lavish and elaborate manor. The manor seemed to suit the wealthy. However, the Detectives and Hunters felt an ominous vibe emanate from this manor.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Mano-a-Mano!**_ **)**

"So, this is it?" Kuwabara eyed the manor, scratching his chin.

"Looks like some estate to me," a tall, lanky manly-looking young man with black hair worn in a spiky crew cut. Unlike Kuwabara, who wore casual wear, this man wore a garb fitting for a professional: a dark blue business suit and dark shoes. This is Leorio Paradinight, the Hunter studying to become a medical practitioner.

"You know better than to seen through deceptive facades, Kuwabara," Kurama politely admonished his tall ginger-haired friend.

"There is definitely something sinister behind it," a blonde-haired youthful boy with dark gray eyes. He wore a dark tabard trimmed with red hem and a white full bodysuit underneath, complete with periwinkle flat shoes. This is Kurapika, last survivor of the Kurta Clan, who's bent on avenging his clan.

"Kurama, you don't have to remind the fool of vigilance," Hiei snorted, meticulously eyeing the mansion.

"This is nothing we can't handle. Right, Gon?" A short pale-skinned and silver-haired boy replied. Apart from his his eyes being blue, they are sharp-looking. He wore baggy clothing, consisting of a long-sleeved black shirt with a white shirt over it, and plum-colored shoes. This is Killua Zoldyck, heir to a family of famed assassins.

"Got that right, Killua. Yusuke, you ready to do this?" A young boy with hazel brown eyes and long spiky dark hair with green tips trimmed around the edges. He is dressed in a light green jacket with reddish trim, green shorts, and green laced boots. This is Gon Freecss, son of Ging Freecss and whose sole purpose of becoming a Hunter is to find his father.

"Let's go," Yusuke nodded as he and Gon led the group toward the mansion.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Manor of Fun and Madness/Private Quarters**_

Facing a big screen HD TV, a shadowed figure sat in a comfy chair and shuffled some cards.

The figure chortled darkly as his guests busted through the front doors. He whispered. "It's showtime."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Labyrinth**_

Entering the dark agent's labyrinth territory, the Detectives and Hunters stormed through the manor and faced numerous physical obstacles. From traps and guards, they cleared numerous stages to reach the dark agent. Utilizing their Spirit Energy and _Nen_ , they easily dispatched the guards.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Chain Bastard**_ **)**

Kuwabara sliced up two agents with his _**Dual Spirit Swords**_. "Outta our way, punks!"

"Looks like we've cleared this stage! There's a door, Kazuma!"

"Hurry!" Kuwabara barked as he and Leorio bolted for the door, which nearly closed on them. "Urameshi and the others are close! I can feel them!"

xxxxx

Shooting out a _**Rose Whip**_ from his sleeve, Kurama beheaded tentacle-headed shadow beings. Kurapika conjured two chains, which he used to subdue and tear through shadow beings.

"My nose's picked up on Kuwabara and Leorio's whereabouts! This way, Kurapika."

"Ok!" The Conjurer nodded, following Kurama.

xxxxx

 _ **Slash!**_

Hiei sliced through several shadow guards with his sword. Killua skewered a few shadow guards with claws.

"Gon! I know where you're heading!" Killua felt his colleague's presence not too far off.

"Yes, they're close," Hiei said, dashing off with Killua.

xxxxx

A giant black minotaur rushed Yusuke and Gon. The beast threw a punch that Yusuke caught with his hands. Yusuke quickly blurred out from the labyrinth monster's view. In place of Yusuke, Gon lunged at the minotaur and punched it in the face. Taking a vicious blow to the face, the minotaur stumbled, but recovered and vanished in the darkness. Gon's perceptive eyes quickly picked up on the minotaur.

"Can't hide from me!" Gon whirled around and punched something hard.

Gon's punch revealed the minotaur's presence. The beast fell back, segueing way to Yusuke unleashing a _**Spirit Gun**_ to the minotaur's face, melting the beast's face off.

"Nice moves, kid!"

"Thanks!" Gon flashed a big grin to the Spirit Detective. He sniffed and picked up on Killua's scent along with Hiei's. "Hey, your swordsman friend and Killua are close! We're all heading the same direction!"

"Great! Let's haul ass then!" Yusuke hollered as he and Gon rushed through the path leading to their destination. He and Gon quickly sighted their friends converging to a massive door. "There!"

And without a moment to lose, the Detectives and Hunters bolted through the final stage door.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Game Lord's Territory**_

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track #34)**

The room they entered was dark. There was no sign of any light source, but for most of the group members the pitch darkness didn't hinder their other senses.

"Hey, who turned out the freaking lights?!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Does he really think he can ambush us?" Kurapika wondered.

"Then, he's sorely mistaken," Kurama added. "But, I doubt he's that foolish. He didn't set up deliberate traps along the way for show."

"He was testing our physical prowess," Hiei stated.

"Right you are, my fellow contestants!" Came a voice blaring out from what sounded like speakers, which startled the group.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, spotlights lit up the ceiling and beamed down over the groups. The next thing they knew, they were caught in a spotlight revealing a game show stage. Another spotlight shone down on the source of the mysterious dark agent.

Standing at the center of the spotlight is a man in a white suit. He had his back turned to the Detectives and Hunters, initially concealing his face to them. As he whirled around, he revealed himself: a gray-skinned man with short silver hair, green eyes, and nicely trimmed mustache. He stood with arms stretched outward, holding white cards in his right hand.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Get Funky!**_ **)**

"Congratulations on making it this far, gentlemen!" The dark agent openly addressed the Detectives and Hunters, who had bewildered on their faces. "Oh, judging by the looks on your faces, I suspect you were expecting some hard-hitting and explosive brawl where you try to gang up on me?"

"Well, yeah, that's why we're here. We kick your ass and stop you from spreading your dark energy. Then, we go home and have some cold ones..." Yusuke was quickly interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Hey, you forget we have minors with us, Urameshi?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yusuke smacked himself. "Ok, I really meant just us four."

"Never mind that," Hiei snorted, brandishing his sword as he faced the dark agent. "Enough nonsense. Come over here so I can cut you in two and we can get this over with."

"Well, that'd be nice, Mr. Hiei, but once you've entered my territory, I've forbidden you from physically provoking me. So, yes, the minute you stepped into this room, you activated my territory," the dark agent said, producing a white flower and tying it to his suit pocket. "And to be quite frank, I'm not a fighter. I'm a host."

"A host of what?" Leorio asked on confusion.

 **(End theme)**

With a snap of his fingers, the whole room light up and a loud round of applause filled the entire room. The Detectives and Hunters quickly turned to see a large audience clapping and cheering.

 **(Cue Jeopardy Intro theme)**

"Why, I'm a game show host! And welcome to _Jeopardy of Misfortune!_ "

"Jeopardy of Misfortune?" Kurapika blinked in befuddlement.

"Someone's gonna sue," Kuwabara remarked. "And he even almost sounds like that Alex Trebek guy."

"Wait, territory?" Gon wondered. "What does he mean when we entered his territory we can't attack?"

"This isn't the first we've dealt with territory users. They're usually psychics with special abilities that create spaces to trap their victims," Kurama explained to the young Hunter. "And when one enters these territories, certain taboos are placed on those within said territory. And since this dark agent had forbidden any physical provocation, we can't fight him no matter how hard we try."

"Yeah, we've fought our share of territory users and let me tell ya they're a pain in the ass," Yusuke added, recalling his encounters with Sensui's cohorts. "We even had to dealt with a kid who trapped us in a video game."

"Yes, and if Game Master is of any indication, then his agent has similar powers to Amanuma," the red-haired fox deduced. "However, we might not be lucky since. I doubt this agent bears the emotional baggage Amanuma does."

"Anyway, I am your host on this fine evening, the Game Lord," the dark agent unveiled his name to them. "Now, how shall we determine teams? Oh, I can arrange that." Snapping his fingers, he created lecterns in front of the respective duos that worked together getting through the labyrinth.

 **(End theme)**

The contestant duos were divided as follows, from right to left: Kuwabara/Leorio, Hiei/Killua, Yusuke/Gon and Kurama/Kurapika.

A big screen with multiple categories flashed on, looking exactly like the set seen on _Jeopardy_.

The Game Lord created his own lectern and took his place behind it.

"Ok, we're about to start round 1! But, first, why don't we put something at stake here?"

"Name it," Yusuke insisted.

"How about when we kick your butt you'll let us go free and you leave this world?" Gon suggested, to which the Game Lord nodded to.

"You have a deal! But, should I win, you'll be trapped here playing games with me forever more!"

"We accept the conditions," Kurama stated.

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST –** _ **Amanuma (Game Master's) Theme**_ **)**

"Then, let's begin round 1 already!" The Game Lord announced. "Ladies and gents, tonight we have four teams vying for freedom. One team will make it to the final round to compete against yours truly, your host!" His announcement elicited loud cheers from his viewing audience. "Now, we begin! Remember, there's a buzzer to chime in if you're ready to answer. So, who wants to start?"

 _ **Buzz!**_

"Contestants Kuwabara and Leorio wishes to go first?"

"Yeah! I'll take Cuisine for $300, Game Lord!" Kuwabara said.

"Ok: About how many eggs is needed to make an omelet."

Leorio buzzed in. "Two!"

 _ **Bzzzzt!**_

"Oh, I'm sorry. While that's more or less right, you're still technically wrong."

"What?!" Leorio spat out.

"Wait, since we're playing a Jeopardy round, every answer has to be in the form of a question!" Kuwabara stated.

"Right you are, Mr. Kuwabara," the Game Lord nodded. "Therefore, Contestant Leorio has been eliminated."

"Wait, Contestants are eliminated after getting an answer wrong!" Yusuke said. "The hell kind of game you playing at us?"

" _My_ games and rules. If you don't wish to abide by them, then I'll have to disqualify you. So, with that..." The Game Lord snapped his fingers as Leorio gets teleported inside a glass container being filled with water.

"Hey, what kind of cheap game is this?!" Leorio banged against the glass. "Lemme out! I'm gonna drown in here!"

"Leorio!" Gon cried out.

"Don't worry you have a chance to save him if anyone can buzz in, answer correctly, and pay $200 worth of value to win his freedom. So, can we get to the next question?"

Kurapika rang in.

"Yes, Contestant Kurapika?"

"Ancient Worlds for $400."

The Game Lord asked. "This area between the Tigris and Euphrates River is known as the Cradle of Civilization."

Kurama rang in and whispered to Kurapika.

"What is Mesopotamia?" Kurapika asked.

"Correct, you and Kurapika gain $400. Do you wish to sacrifice $200 worth to save Leorio?"

Kurama answered. "Of course we do."

With that, the water stopped filling and Leorio sighed with relief.

"You jerk! You could've drowned me!"

"Contestants Kurama and Kurapika, you get to select the next category."

"$200 on _Nen_ ," Kurapika said.

"Name the four major principles of Nen."

Killua rang in. "What are Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu?"

"Correct! Contestants Hiei and Killua gain $200!"

Gon smiled to Killua. "Glad you remembered that!"

Killua shrugged. "Piece of cake."

"Contests Hiei and Killua, choose the next category."

Although Hiei declined to choose, Killua went ahead.

"Video Games for $400."

"This rare video game has circulated through the black market and made available only to..."

Gon chimed in. "Oh! I know this! What is _Greed Island_?!"

"Correct! Contestants Yusuke and Gon gain $400."

Yusuke gave a thumbs up to Gon. "If we keep this up, none of us will get eliminated."

Upon hearing this, the Game Lord sneaked a devilish smirk. _Don't be so sure about that._

Kurama attentively caught Game Lord's smirk and coldly glared.

"Contestants Gon and Yusuke, choose a category."

Yusuke pointed to Sports for $300. "I'll take that!"

"In the Mayan Ball Game, they used what kind of ball to play with on a stone court?"

There was brief silence over this answer. Just as Kurama was about to ring in, the Game Lord rang instead.

"Um, what is rubber?" The Game Lord answered the question to spite Kurama.

"When the hell did you join in as a contestant?!" Kuwabara spat out.

"He's just making it up along he goes!" Leorio exclaimed. "You're a cheater, jerkface!" He pointed to the sneaky dark agent.

Game Lord waved his cue cards over his face. "Oh, what's the harm in a host playing along? At least none of you got the answer wrong and get eliminated like the poor sap who called me a jerk-face. How rude."

"Why you...!" Leorio gritted hard.

 _A host that makes his own rules along he goes. He does have the power to will or do whatever he wishes as long as he's in his territory. We can't attack. We are at his mercy, but when there's a will there's a way out of this._ Kurama thought, already plotting to thwart the dark agent's underhanded methods. "Kurapika, are you able to hang on much longer?"

"As long as I don't get a question wrong, yeah."

"Good."

As the round 1 progressed, Hiei got disqualified for attempting to attack the Game Lord when the dark agent fast counted the five seconds. Yusuke and Killua both got eliminated. Yusuke was placed in a demon shark tank. As for Killua, he was placed in a virtual world with a virtual copy of his older brother Illumi.

Needless to say, Killua froze on the spot seeing even a fake visual of his brother.

"Killua!" Gon screamed as he answered the _Nen_ category for $500. "What is Water Divination?! And I'll use $200 of our value to save Killua's!"

"Correct! And now your friend's been saved from his situation!" Game Lord said as Killua rematerialized back on the stage.

Killua was down on a knee breathing hard. "...he felt so real."

"Yes, once you entered my territory, I was also able to scan each of your minds and therefore able to pull your darkest insecurities and bring them to life in my world."

"Killua!" Gon called to his friend.

Killua quickly came to as Gon's voice reached him. "...Gon? I'm... I'm back and alive?"

"It wasn't real, Killua! This guy's pulling stuff from our mind and turning it loose against us!"

 _ **Bzzzt!**_

"And that's the end of round 1. Next round, it will be the Wheel of Misfortune around!"

 **(End theme)**

Kuwabara sighed with exasperation. "Geez, between pulling our darkest secrets from our minds and cheating, I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara," Kurama reasoned with his overly passionate colleague. "He's pushing our mental limitations by constantly heckling us and interjecting during the game. This is exactly how the Goblin King plays."

"That's right!" Yusuke called out. "Don't let him get to y'all! My dumbass got eliminated 'cause I tried answering a question and then he cuts me off before I can finish! The prick's changing the rules as the game goes along!" He heard the water splash as the demon shark lunged at him to eat him whole.

"Yusuke, look out!" Gon cried out.

As he whirled around, Yusuke decked the demon shark and wrestled it into the water.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Hunter March**_ **)**

"Ding, ding! Round 2 is getting underway!" Game Lord announced. "Contestants Kurama and Killua, you're in the lead so you get the privilege to have the wheel turned."

"We're ready," Kurapika replied.

"Rebecca, spin it!" Game Lord beckoned to an attractive blue-skinned woman with purple hair and garbed in an elaborate green dress.

Rebecca grabbed and spun the Wheel of Misfortune. As it spun, the Contestants were on the edge of their seats to see which of the 24 spots the pointer would fall on. The wheel slowed as everyone watched the pointer land on Ancient Worlds for $300.

"Ah, Ancient World category for $300. Contestants Kurama and Kurapika, are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"This ancient civilization sank to the bottom of the oce-"

Kuwabara rang in. "Oh! I think I got this!"

"Well then, do on, Mr. Kuwabara." The dark agent invited him.

"Hmm, oh shoot, what's the name of it?"

"Is that your answer?"

"Huh?"

"You asked, what's the _name_ of it?"

"No, no, that's not my answer! Hold on, lemme think...!"

 _ **Bzzzt!**_

"Times up," Game Lord said. "Can someone answer this question?"

Kurama rang in and whispered the answer to Kurapika.

"What is Atlantis?"

"Correct! Kurama and Kurapika are gaining ahead by miles!"

Kuwabara grumbled. "I knew it was Atlantis."

"Contestants Kurama and Kurapika, you may spin now if you wish."

Kurapika spun the wheel and waited as it landed on a _Lose Turn_ slot.

"Oooh, so sorry but you've lost a turn! Who wishes to spin now?"

"I'll go," Gon spoke up. He spun the wheel as it landed on a _Nen_ for $400 slot. Then to his dismay, the wheel flipper reverse turned and landed on a _Lose Turn_ slot.

The Game Lord had a finger pressed on a button and whistled. "Oh, sorry, Contestant Gon. You lose a turn, too. You guys have such poor luck."

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah, because we clearly saw you push a button to purposefully turn the wheel and intentionally cause Gon to lose his turn!" Leorio barked angrily at the host.

"What? My finger just slipped is all!" The Game Lord faked an excuse as he put on a sad sack face.

Killua sharpened his claws. "You pull a stunt like that again and I'll..."

"You do nothing, did you forget you can't attack me as long as my territory remains active?" The dark agent reminded them of the game's conditions. "Remember to get out of this, one of you has to win, but assessing your pitiful performances no one's leaving here. Kuwabara, would you like to spin the wheel now?"

Growling, Kuwabara grabbed the wheel and spun it. "We'll see who laughs loudest!"

The flipper landed on _Super Bonus_.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you, Game jerk...!" Kuwabara's mouth dropped as the flipper reversed turned on _Bankruptcy_. "WHAT?!"

With that, Kuwabara's value dropped to zero.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Try Your Luck**_ **)**

"Oh, too bad, Mr. Kuwabara, but you're eliminated from the game! So sad, had you gotten the Super Bonus, you would've received a copy of the latest _Dragon Quest_ game! Oh, whoops, did I just give away the prize?" Game Lord snapped his fingers, sending Kuwabara through a virtual screen where he was trapped with zombies.

"Whose turn is it?" Inquired the Game Lord, impatiently tapping his cards on his hand.

"Lemme out of this zombie show!" Kuwabara banged on the screen as the zombie horde closed on him. He summoned his _**Dimension Sword**_ to cut his way through the screen, only to fall into a _Dragon Quest_ arcade dimension. "Hey, where am now?! Let me outta here, punk!"

"Hey doofus, you've fallen into the actual _Dragon Quest_ game!" Yusuke called out to his friend.

"Huh? Really?" Kuwabara scanned likeness of the _Dragon Quest_ game. "This is like so surreal."

"Oh, _Dragon Quest_ , the curse of a certain writer out there," Game Lord shrugged, subtly alluding to a particular popular mangaka. Shaking his head, the dark agent resumed his hosting. "Spin, we can't keep the audience waiting," the dark agent stated.

"Yeah! Spin it already!" An audience member jeered the contestants.

"We don't got all day!"

Hiei brandished his sword and scared the audience into silence. The Game Lord sighed at Hiei's threatening gesture and watched Kurama spin the wheel. The flipper landed on Ancient Worlds category for $500. Just as the Game Lord was about to cheat, Hiei shot a menacing glare at the host, causing him to lose track.

"Yes, I think I'll answer this one," Kurama said.

Game Lord scoffed. "Fine. All right, this ancient civilization created the earliest form of the writing system..."

Kurama rang in. "Who are the Sumerians?"

"Ugh, correct. And with that, Contestants Kurama and Kurapika, you have the highest value out of everyone and thus will face me in the final round."

"Nice work, guys!" Yusuke hollered.

"Yeah, congrats making it this far!" Gon addressed Kurama and Kurapika.

"Be vigilant, Kurama," Hiei warned his red-haired compatriot. "You and Kurapika may be playing into a trap if he continues his cheating ways."

"Yeah, Kurapika! Our fates are at stake here!" Leorio yelled out.

"Game Lord, before we start, we'd like to give $200 of our total amount to free Kuwabara," Kurama wagered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because even if we lost $200, we're still in the lead," Kurapika said. "And actually, we'll give up another $200 to win Yusuke's freedom."

"Very well," Game Lord snapped his fingers, freeing both Kuwabara and Yusuke from their imprisonments. "All right, we begin the final round!"

Once the dark agent declared this, a round table materialized on the stage. Game Lord shuffled a deck of cards. Kurama and Kurapika seated themselves.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Old Maid?" Game Lord smirked, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Indeed," Kurama replied, staring diligently at Game Lord's hands.

"Oh, what's wrong? Think I'm going to cheat you?"

"That's what we're afraid of," Kurapika added candidly.

"You needn't worry. I shouldn't have to rig in order to beat you in Old Maid," Game Lord grinned. "And to be sure there's no interference..." With another finger snap, the other Detectives and Hunters became trapped in oversized cards.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Kuwabara spat out angrily.

"Let us out!" Leorio demanded.

"Can't do that. Who's to say you won't take a peek at their cards and give them pointers? If you want to earn your freedom, Contestants Kurama and Kurapika must win my game. And should they choose their cards unwisely, well their fate will be yours. Stuck to play games with me for all eternity! A lot of fun times to look forward to!"

"So, we're now playing for keeps," Kurapika stated, biting his bottom lip hard.

" _Exact-a-mundo_ , my friend."

"Sorry, but we all got places and people to see!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Kurama, Kurapika, we're counting on you!" Gon encouraged them.

Yusuke watched Kurama intently, recalling the last time Kurama was put in a similar situation he ended up murdering a child to save everyone. He wondered what lengths Kurama will go to exploit Game Lord's weakness and his cheating methods.

 **(End theme)**

As he finished shuffling the cards, Game Lord dealt some to Kurama and Kurapika. Kurama and Kurapika checked their hands. Kurama and Kurapika checked their each other's hands. Kurama discarded two sevens and Kurapika threw away two spades.

The game continued as the discards piled up.

"I do believe it's your turn, Game Lord," Kurama said, holding three cards in front.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **All I Need is Money!**_ **)**

"Hmm," Game Lord eyed each card. "Fine, I'll choose this one." He pointed to the left most one. He caught Kurama's sly smirk. _Think you can throw me off. You've been meticulously eyeing me all three rounds._ "Or, is it this one?" He pointed to the right most card, eliciting a collective look from the fox. _I see! It's this one! You aren't fooling m-!_

To his dismay the Game Lord drew a joker in his hand.

" _ **WHAT?! OH NO!**_ "

Chortling, Kurama kept his cool. "Who's the fool now?"

 _Damn you! How could I, the Game Lord, have fallen for such a dubious ruse?!_ The gamer fumed.

Kurapika reached over for the center card in Game Lord's hand.

"Oh my! Just what I was waiting for you take that one!" Game Lord wailed flamboyantly, faking an excited look.

"Oh yeah?" Kurapika asked, taking a seven spades card. "Ah, here!" He showed a matching card and placed it on the discard pile.

Scowling, Game Lord couldn't take the heat from his challengers. _Can't believe he was able to figure it out! Most folks I've played against would think it's the blasted joker!_

"Here," Kurama handed a card to Game Lord. "And I win."

"No... I mean, uh congrats Contestant Kurama."

"All right, way to go, Kurama!" Kuwabara cheered him.

"Kurama and Kurapika win! Now let us go, you gaming jerk!" Gon demanded.

"Yeah, just as you promised!" Yusuke exclaimed.

 **(End theme)**

"Not yet!" Game Lord shouted.

"What?! Don't make me come down there, you cheating jerk!" Leorio snarled, his frustration with Game Lord's deceptive play growing to new levels.

"I'll let you all go until Contestant Kurapika wins!" Game Lord faced the Kurta Clansman.

"That's not fair! Kurama beat you already!" Kuwabara chided him.

"Well, looks like we're not getting out of here anytime soon," Killua sighed. "We can't even break loose from these things."

 _And if this fool's territory didn't bind my dark flames, I'd free myself and be done with these foolish games!_ Hiei thought, finding access to his Dragon of the Darkness Flames rendered inert.

"Hey! My game and my rules! If I want to keep adding new things to spice my game up, then I'm more than welcome! Besides, I've got to keep my audience engaged!" Game Lord said, motioning to the viewing audience, who cheered. "Yes, yes, it will be over soon, my wonderful fans."

The bias audience cheered for the Game Lord, much to the Detectives and Hunters' annoyance.

"Besides, if you don't abide to my rules, you'll never get out," Game Lord plainly said.

 **(Cue Casino Music 4 Poker Game –** _ **Midnight Piano Bar**_ **)**

Kurama veered his eyes over to the Kurta Clansman. "Kurapika, be vigilant of his facial features before you choose a card."

"Right," he said as he scanned his king card. _One is the king and the other is the joker. This would be much easier if this were regular Old Maid, but since I'm playing this guy, I can't be too sure and trusting. Kurama, you're right I must be vigilant._

Waiting patiently, Game Lord glared intently at Kurapika. _I've got to find a way to make him choose the joker. All right, here goes!_ He shuffled his deck quickly and dealt two facedown cards. "Now, even I can't tell which of them is the joker card! Think wisely before you choose."

 _So, this one card will decide everyone's fate as well as this dimension's fate. Kurapika, it's all on you._ Kurama watched Kurapika deciding between the two facedowns.

The Game Lord eyed the facedowns, chuckling in thought. _What they don't know is that earlier while I was shuffling, I bent the top left corner of the joker card. Now if I can pressure this kid, he'll pick the card I want him to! Oh, and it won't be long! These guys will remain my Contestants to play with forever!_

Kurapika tapped the right side card.

"Oh, interesting. But, do you really want to pick that one?" Game Lord asked, cool as a cucumber while hiding his deceptiveness from Kurama.

Kurapika moved his hand to the left card.

"Yes, that would be the much better choice, Contestant Kurapika."

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon called out to him. "Pick either one! It's fine!"

"Yeah, screw this up and we're all stuck here to be this freak's game slaves!" Leorio added sardonically.

"Pick the card you think is right!" Kuwabara barked.

Yusuke nodded to Kurapika. "If you're as anywhere as analytical as Kurama, then I trust you."

Hiei scoffed. "Our fates to be decided because of one card... ridiculous"

"Well, you can tell that the next time we see our pals Yugi and his friends," the lead Detective said.

"Kurapika," Kurama smiled to his game partner. "This is like a game of concentration."

 **(End theme)**

"Right," Kurapika said as he picked the right side card. It was a King. "I did it!"

Game Lord growled upon seeing this.

"Excellent perception, Kurapika," Kurama praised him.

"See that, jerk?! Now send our asses out of here and leave Gon's world!" Yusuke demanded.

"Kurama and Kurapika both won fair and square! So, let us go!" Gon shouted.

Game Lord got up and turned away. "I don't remember making such a promise. Audience! Rebecca, did I make any promises to these Contestants?!"

"NO!" The audience jeered.

"What?! That tears it!" Leorio growled.

"You're been playing dirty this whole time and screwed us worse than prostitutes on a good night!" Kuwabara roared.

"Say what you will, but I'm not leaving this dimension nor am I letting you go alive!" Game Lord declared as his right hand glowed with energy. "I'll warp my whole dimension and merge it with your friends' world! Every living person shall be subjected to playing games with me. And with my ability to alter reality to my will, none can beat me!"

 **(Cue Yu Yu Hakusho OST –** _ **Kurama's Theme**_ **(1:04-1:56)**

Suddenly, a long thorn vine flung across and pierced Game Lord's back. The dark agent cringed in pain and jumped back glaring down Kurama.

"Since we beat you, your taboo powers against violence have diminished. Seems your powers to alter reality haven't been perfected just yet," Kurama whipped his _**Rose Whip**_ around.

Kurapika readied his switchblade. "It's over. Release us now!"

"I was already onto you from the start, Game Lord. The only reason you've deemed yourself master is because you're a lord of your dimension, but when it comes to games you require underhanded ploys to throw off superior players," Kurama blatantly called out on Game Lord's rigging of his gaming system. He remained calm in the face of Game Lord's agitated mood. "And yes I saw through your deceptive action when you bent that last card. Any player familiar with Old Maid would figure out those ploys."

 **(3:01-3:15)**

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" Kurapika frowned at Game Lord. "I'm no amateur in card games. You've lost, Game Lo _ser._ "

 **(End theme)**

Wasting no time, Kurama used his whip to break the cards sealing his friends and the Hunters. As the Detectives and Hunters surrounded Game Lord, Rebecca hurried over to her host. The audience vanished from the stands as a result of Game Lord's power of his dimension diminished.

"Please! Stop! You win! I surrender!" Game Lord got down on his knees and pleaded.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Donkies**_ **)**

"Please, don't hurt him!" Rebecca pleaded. "He only wanted some skilled players to play with! You see, he's been lonely and he created me to keep him company. But, it wasn't enough!"

"Yes, and when we happened in this world, we were shown a world ripe full of skilled game players. By doing so, we'd spread the negative energy to destroy this world and its physical universe," the Game Lord openly confessed. "I was originally meant to destroy this world, but with time I developed an individuality of my own... and found a new purpose. Through my journey across the Nexus, I witnessed smiling faces of happy children and grown folks enjoying the leisure activity of games. I witnessed how games would bring friends and families together. I figured I'd do the same."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to lure people like us into a trap and cheat when things don't go your way," Gon said.

"Cheating and toying with people's lives just ain't right," Kuwabara said.

"This still doesn't change how things went down here," Leorio chastised Game Lord.

"I know... and as promised I'll let you all free and leave this world," Game Lord said. As he snapped his fingers, a screen showed other contestants he played against and defeated. "And I'll let all the people from this world I've captured free, too."

"Glad you're making good on your promise," Gon genuinely smiled over Game Lord's change of heart.

"So, you vow never to use underhanded means again?" Kurama asked Game Lord.

Nodding, Game Lord snapped his fingers and all his captives vanished. "Yes, and you all shall be free."

"About time," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This place's a little too cramped for my liking."

"Kurama and Kurapika," Game Lord addressed the duo. "Well played and a good game."

"And next time, learn to play fairly," Kurapika said.

"But, won't you, Rebecca, and your pocket dimension cease since Kurama and Kurapika beat you?" Killua asked him.

"Perhaps, but we'll sure where fate takes us next, but we won't be spreading our dark energy to carry out our original mission."

"Can you tell us who created you?" Kurama asked.

"No, I can't say... not that I'm deceiving you, but I'm not privy to those details. But, let me warn you, be careful," Game Lord warned the Detectives and Hunters.

Then, the entire dimension became engulfed in a white light. Game Lord and Rebecca vanished. The Detectives and Hunters were promptly teleported from the pocket dimension.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Yorknew City**_

The next thing they knew, the Detectives and Hunters were transported right in the heart of Yorknew.

"Huh, well, wasn't that something?" Leorio blinked thrice.

"We're in Yorknew," Killua meticulously scanned the metropolis.

"So, he carried out his promise," Kuwabara sighed. "But, man, am I glad to be back on physical ground!"

Yusuke approached Kurama and Kurapika. "And we couldn't have done it without you two."

"Yeah, thanks, Kurapika," Gon expressed his gratitude.

Both Kurama and Kurapika smiled to each other.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Yorknew City**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Towards Setting Sun**_ **)**

Upon arriving at the designated portal, the Spirit Detectives and the Hunters bid their farewells before the former group's departure.

"Gon, it was fun!" Yusuke waved to the young Hunter.

"Yeah, hopefully you can come back," Gon replied eagerly.

"Maybe. You and Killua beat that _Greed Island_ game for me! And good luck finding your pops!"

"Sure thing!"

Killua and Hiei merely exchanged quiet nods.

"Hopefully if we meet again, you can show me that black dragon."

"It'd normally advise against it."

"Well, if you say so," Killua gave a curt smile.

Kuwabara and Leorio exchanged manly handshakes.

"Leorio, go fulfill that dream of being that doctor you wanted."

"Thanks, Kuwabara."

Kurama and Killua shook one another's hands.

"Thanks for backing me up there, Kurama."

"No, it was you alone that determined the outcome of that last play. Kurapika, don't forget this experience."

"Goodbye, Yusuke and everyone!" Gon called out to the Detectives, who stepped through the portal.

As the portal closed, the Hunters shortly went back to their separate ways. Leorio returned to resume his medical studies. Kurapika departed Yorknew to resume his search for the scarlet eyes. Gon and Killua left together to participate in _Greed Island_.

Despite this being a one-off case for the Detectives, they'd never forget their encounter with the Hunters. And there may be hope that one day these two parties would meet again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus**_

Drifting through the Nexus, particles of black smoke turned white. From this smoke, two figures reformed. Once their bodies physically materialized, the Game Lord and Rebecca became fully regenerated. Game Lord now sported a white suit and dark shoes.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **I Ain't Yer Grandpa**_ **)**

Once getting a bearing of his surroundings, the Game Lord glanced over his renewed body.

"I.. I've been given a second chance?" Game Lord wondered in bewilderment. "Rebecca?"

"Yes? My master?"

"No, you needn't call me that anymore. We're both free it seems."

"Free from carrying out from what we were originally created for?"

Game Lord replied with a determined look. "Yes, from now on we'll be spreading happiness and joy to all the people who live for games."

"But, where could we find a place to set up shop to entertain the crowds?"

"Rebecca, there's one place I know where we can set up our game show. Yes, it's the biggest pit stop in the entire Nexus. The Disney World of all dimensions. It's the perfect place for entertainers like ourselves."

Rebecca nodded eagerly. "And this place is called?!"

"Across Conventions. Now, come, Rebecca, we have new crowds and gleaming faces to entertain!" The ex-dark agent flew across the Nexus with his lovely assistant.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/**_ _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/**_ _ **September 2011**_

"Geez, you're so lucky, Yusuke! I wish me and my friends could've gone!" Yui Tsubasa, lead Neo-Spirit Detective and Yusuke's successor, cried out. "I so wanted to meet Gon."

"Well, I did tell him possibly, but there's a chance," Yusuke added with a grin.

"Make sure and take me along if you do," she said.

"You and Kurapika beat this dark agent in his own game?" Aoshi asked Kurama. "Then again, I'm not surprised. You were there to make it count."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Kurapika played his hand as well as me."

Cammy pointed to Hiei. "Hold on, you mean Killua sounds almost like my sister Rei?"

"If she had a gruffer voice, then yes."

"Interesting, I can't wait to see how sis will react to this."

"Wow, this Leorio sounds like a super nice guy, Kazuma," Yukina said.

"Yeah, and best of all he's becoming a doctor! So, he's going places!"

"Well, it sounds like y'all had a fun time," Kohana sighed. "But, seriously next time, take us along."

"Hahah, sure thing, guys. It just has to come at the right time," Yusuke said. "Now to tell RJ and his friends about this. They're not gonna believe what we've been..."

Just then, Raizen Jr, aka RJ for short, stormed in and confronted his father.

"Dad, tell me all that freakin' happened!"

The Detective chuckled nervously. "Well, we've got all day to tell."

"About?" Koori asked as she and Ryuuhi walked right in. She noticed Hiei. "Dad, you've got a lot to tell." She sat down eagerly anticipating his encounter with the Hunters.

"I bet y'all had quite the adventure," Ryuuhi said.

"Well, since we have time to kill, why not? It all started..." Yusuke started his tell his group's account in the Hunter world.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Whismon's Training**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Ok, so this wasn't a total fight fest, but I did allude (previous chapter even) this would be an out of the norm chapter. So, I went with some game gimmicks (but no _Dragon Quest_ games, but an easter egg reference!). Games are totally Togashi's thing.

I made a dark agent that's different from what we've seen up to now. One with a personality and could offer something unorthodox to challenge the Detectives and Hunters with.

Pairing the Detectives and Hunters was fairly easy. Fanart crossovers certainly helped. :D

Game Lord, while he seems like an Alex Trebek expy, I've imagined him voiced by different VA.

The Old Maid game I based entirely from Hotaru and Chibiusa playing Old Maid against a Daimon from episode 118 of the S season.

And just what is this Across Conventions? Well, you'll find out in roughly 7-8 chapters from now. It'll be a place Game Lord will feel right at home in.

If you're absolutely lost on the whole 'Killua sounds like Rei/Sailor Mars' thing, it's an in-joke since both characters are voiced by the same English VA (Cristina Vee). Which is funnier because YYGDM Hiei is YYGDM Mars' boyfriend. Togashi vs Takeuchi crossover at its finest.

Anyway, yeah a shorter chapter than usual, but Game Lord was pretty much the only enemy in this chapter (not counting the mooks).

Hope you enjoyed this Togashi tribute. And I managed to shoehorn in Tai, X, BW, and others to remind readers this is still very much a _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ series.

Next chapter, we shall return to DFKai activities as Matt and Tai seek training from a certain attendant of Beerusmon. So while we cut away from usual dimension missions, expect some fun training with various cast members next time!

Until the next monthly update, send a review and see you soon!


	8. Whismon's Training

**A/N** : It's been quite a while since we've checked back with the DFK/DF-616 cast (not counting the cold open with Tai, X/Max, and BW last chapter). Wonder how Matt/Metalla X, the DFK Digidestined, the other D3s, and the others are up to?

And there's some god training courtesy of Whismon. And other training montages with others. Basically, we're touching base with how the cast been doing. So, let's take a nice break from the dimension mission shenanigans.

 **Update:** I've incorporated new scenes straight from _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ Chapter 14. Thought since I'm revising this chapter, I fit the new scenes here to flesh out the training segments and show Metalla X/Yamakin's progress.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Cha-La-Head-Cha-La (Days of Battle)**_ **)**

" _ **Hey guys, it's Tai Kamiya! A ton of crazy stuff has happened lately, and that's not even counting all the dimension adventures my friends and I have committed to.**_

 _ **Recently, my friends and I fought some alien parasite named Bebimon, who crash landed on our planet. Talk about a freaky little thing. Like straight out of a sci-fi horror movie. He was created by some scientist named Dr. Myuumon and proved troublesome when he started body snatching and taking over host's bodies. He eventually ended up possessing a few of my friends until he ultimately took over Matt's body. Without the Yamato persona to save him, Matt wasn't strong enough to resist. Fortunately, thanks to me and Dorothy, we managed to save Matt and wasted Bebimon.**_

 _ **Now from what Keke has said, Matt became distraught feeling so weak that he felt that urge to get stronger again. This is where Whismon comes in! Now, me and Matt have been invited to Beerusmon's home world to take part in Whismon's training. I'm anxious to know how challenging a god's training is!**_ "

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Chozetsu Dynamic!**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Arc I: Dimension Missions  
**_ _ **Chapter VIII: Whismon's Training**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Continent of Server/September 13, 2011/11:30 AM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Abridged OST -** _ **The Final Flash**_ **(BGM Music) by Cliff "AniTunez" Weinstein)**

As he stood atop a mesa in isolation, Metalla X fell in deep concentration. His clothing, consisting primarily of his usual battle armor and gear, was covered in layers of dirt and sweat. He had just put himself through another day's worth of rigorous training. He had been training tirelessly since his friend and rival, Tai Kamiya, became an Ascendant God.

And since then, he vowed to achieve that same result, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. No, he yearned to become an Ascendant God no matter what. Even though 'Yamato' hasn't returned, some of that persona's old habits stayed with Matt Ishida. He refused to live in complacency and let his power fall by the wayside.

As he opened his eyes, Metalla X saw incoming storm clouds approaching. He didn't care if it was bright and sunny or down pouring like there's no tomorrow. He wasn't going to budge from his spot until _he_ was ready to go.

 _Is this really the best I've got? Could be the lack of Yamato's killer instinct presence in me? He'd probably give me the edge I need?_ Metalla X's thoughts ran in his mind, skeptical of his limits.

xxxxx

 _Flashback/Over a week ago_

 _The parasite, Bebimon, landed without a second's notice. And just like the beginning of any alien sci-fi movie, some curious scientists opened the ship, only to be attacked and taken over by the insidious alien parasite. Soon afterwards, the Bebimon plague spread like wildfire. Bebimon body hopped to many unsuspecting hosts until he discovered the power of Ascendants, the enemy of his ancestors. Bebimon was a parasite engineered by Dr. Myuumon based on the hateful cells of a former king. It turned out Alpha X, in an act of rage, destroyed this king's former world and his civilization._

 _Hell bent on revenge, Bebimon continued to possess bodies, no longer dependent on weak humans. He started possessing Digimon, which already garnered the attention of the Digidestined. Davis, TK, Kari, Tike, Kara, and David confronted Bebimon, who had evolved into an adolescent state. As the Ascendants seemingly destroyed him, the parasite tricked the group and possessed Davis first. Unable to attack their friend, Bebi-Ultima X struck with hateful glee, swearing to destroy every Ascendant and their Digimon pets._

 _The parasite hopped into TK next. BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, and the Bancho Digimon fought to save TK, but Bebimon's strength increased tenfold. Then, finally hopped to his next prime target: Matt Ishida. Matt arrived hearing of this infamous parasite that's been possessing others. Once he learned his brother had been taken over, Metalla X went into a rage and fought Bebimon._

 _However, the efforts fruitless as the alien slipped past Metalla X's view and entered one of the Ascendant's fresh cut wounds. The parasite got what he wanted: a body of the third strongest Ascendant. Metalla X, possessed by Bebimon, attacked the D3s, Digidestined and the others relentlessly. For Keke, it was difficult to fight her father. Once the parasite took full control, Metalla X's outward appearance altered. His hair turned silver and red lines formed down his cheeks. His eyes turned a fiendish dark blue._

 _Omega X, Max, Dorothy, and Avengemon arrived to save their friends. Bebi-Metalla X proved to be much for Dorothy and Avengemon, but once Omega X tapped into his Ascendant God reserves he kicked into high gear and attacked Bebi-Metalla X. Omega X tried for Level 3, but Bebi-Metalla X was able to beat that. The duel was a near stalemate as the parasite's influence augmented Metalla X's strength enough to match Omega X's Ascendant God power. Max tried his hand to stop Bebi-Metalla X and distracted him long enough for Omega X to recover._

 _Then, Mr. Dee arrived. As Bebi-Metalla X launched an attack called his_ _ **Revenge Death Ball**_ _on Omega X and Max, Mr. Dee intervened and swallowed the villain's destructive attack. This resulted in Mr. Dee being blown to bits as his puddy remains fell near Dorothy and Avengemon. This enabled Mr. Dee's pieces to merge with both. Mr. Dee reformed and connected a bond with the two, enabling them to perform a three-way merger._

" _Remember, we were all one in the same, Dorothy and Avengemon," Mr. Dee said in their minds. "It's time for us to be one again."_

 _With that, the merger was initiated. This allowed to Dorothy delve into her inner Teen-Reaper and tap into a reservoir of near limitless power. The end result? She merged with Avengemon and Fat Dee, who threw himself in front of Bebi-Metalla X's attack. As the trio merged, they became a female humanoid in full-bodied armor white suit with pink gloves. Her high-heeled boots became embellished in gold. Her armored body had a clash of black, golden, and pink embellishments. On her left shoulder is golden armor piece. She had on a belt with Dee's pudgy face on it. She gained a white helmet with a pink visor covering her face. Her battle staff converted into a long white saber. Together, the trio became Kaimodosu X Avenge Mode._

 _Kaimodosu X AM proved her worth by taking on Bebi-Metalla X. Once she neutralized Bebi-Metalla X, she helped to purge the parasite out. Attempting to make an escape, Omega X and the others pursued him. Metalla X awoke to give chase and briefly pounded the parasite as payback for body snatching him. Bebimon used a blinding flare attack to make a last ditch escape into space on his spaceship. Omega X and Max both tracked Bebimon. Omega X went Ascendant God and flew up, firing a quick_ _ **Tsunami Wave**_ _that pushed Bebimon and his ship into the sun. The Bebimon crisis was averted and every egg the parasite planted were purged thanks to some divine intervention from Shinmon's healing water._

 _For Dorothy, she gained a second partner in Mr. Dee and unlocked her full potential._

 _For Metalla X, his body being taken greatly wounded his pride._

xxxxx

"Damn that creature for taking over me!" He pushed both his hands outward and scowled. _I don't need Yamato to get stronger! I have to keep up with Tai and the gods! Otherwise, how will I stay relevant?! Gabumon, lend me your strength!_

While Metalla X resumed his arduous training, Keke kept out of sight behind some rock formations. She eyed her father meticulously and sensed his Ki escalate.

"Father, you don't have to train alone. I'm here if you need me."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Park/2:30 PM**_

Hours after training, Matt Ishida grew bored and restless out of his mind. He couldn't focus on rehearsing for his band's next gig. His recent possession by a creature named Bebimon had been eating away at him. To make matters worse, his Yamato persona, who had been suppressed since Teen-Reaper's defeat, couldn't bail him out.

"I wasn't strong enough to resist that parasitic freak… damn, if Yamato were still part of me I wouldn't have been taken so easily," Matt gritted his teeth while strumming the strings of his electric guitar. _I can't even focus! Ugh, I should've taken advantage of doing that Ascendant God ritual thing, but what if I'm not cut out for it? I train as hard as I could and I still get nothing!_

"Matt? Hey, are you in deep heavy thought again?" Mimi interrupted, waving her hand in front of his face. "Seriously, snap out of it!"

Gabumon sighed, scratching his head. "No matter how hard I try, he won't budge."

"If he wants to get strong that badly, get your butt up and train more already. Just don't take your anger out on the guitar," Mimi rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Keke, maybe you can go talk some sense into Matt?"

Keke turned to Matt and nodded. "Sure, leave him to me."

"Thanks, Keke, you're a lifesaver!" Mimi said as she met with Palmon to speak with their guest. They went up to Whismon, who waited for them. "Lord Whismon, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh no trouble at all, Miss Mimi," Whismon chortled. "Now you have to show me more of Earth's delicious delicacies."

"Well, you've come to the right lady! I'll find you the trendiest of foods!" The Bearer of Sincerity offered the peppy otherworlder.

Keke approached Matt and sat behind him. "I watched you train earlier."

"And you stayed out of sight, why?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to bother you. I'd just get in your way."

"True, but having a spar partner wouldn't be so bad."

Hearing this, Keke mischievously grinned. "Or, are you afraid I'd sneak a punch on you like last time?"

"HAH! Like that'll happen again!" Matt laughed out loud at her remark. "Tell me that's your inner Yamakins speaking."

"Nah, just me. But, hey at least you didn't come back all filthy."

"Gah! Hey, Mimi, did you mention Whismon?" Matt asked as he sighted the aforementioned trainer of Beerusmon. "Ah, there you are, Lord Whismon!"

"Salutations, Matt Ishida," Whismon greeted him. "You just noticed I was here? It's been a while."

"But, what are you doing on Earth?"

"What am I doing here?" Whismon chortled loudly and jovially. "I simply came to enjoy a meal with Miss Mimi and Palmon!"

"With Mimi?" Gabumon asked him.

Mimi turned over to Matt. "As it turns out, me and Lord Whismon have bonded well."

"Yeah, like chocolate and milk, I think," Palmon said.

"Lord Whismon stops by my place and my family's every now and then."

Matt grumbled as he turned and faced Whismon. "Every and now then?"

"Miss Mimi is always treating me to delicious dishes and rare delicacies. Earth is certainly has an endless supply of sensational meals. To be honest, , I never get tired of coming here."

The Bearer of Sincerity smiled proudly. "And it's all thanks to me that he gets all the meals he wants. Don't forget that, Whismon!"

"Of course not! You have my dearest gratitude!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?!" Matt barked at Whismon.

"Sheesh, what are you getting so worked up over, Matt?" Mimi asked. "You're sounding just like the old Yamato with that tone."

"Sorry…" Matt sighed. "But the point still stands…"

"Oh, I get it!" Mimi smiled deviously, waving a finger to him. "You're jealous, aren't you? Jealous that I, Mimi Tachikawa with all her love for trends and beauty, is off dining with someone other than you? Since you're my boyfriend, I can certainly understand."

"Who cares about that?!"

Keke gulped. "Uh oh."

Mimi's eyes twitched as she glared intently at Matt. "Huh?! Just what do you mean by 'Who cares'?!"

"More importantly, where's Beerusmon?!"

Whismon answered promptly. "Lord Beerusmon is sleeping like a log back on his home world."

"Is that so? Then, take me and Gabumon straight to him at once!"

"Whoa! Wait!" Keke reasoned with him. "You don't really mean that!"

"I want to show that arrogant feline how strong I'm becoming! I want him to assess how far I need to go to get on Tai's Ascendant God level!"

"Um, Matt?" Mimi cleared her throat, beckoning him over behind a tree.

As Matt and Mimi walked over behind the tree, Keke apologized to Whismon.

"Please excuse my father, Lord Whismon. He's been training so hard he's lost his sense of etiquette."

"It's no problem."

After a brief minute of silence, Matt turned and addressed Mimi.

"Ok, Mimi, what now?"

"Have you completely lost your mind? If you get all confrontational like that, Beerusmon'll come and destroy our world! What if you get him mad and he decides to come here to finish the job?!"

"Look, I just want to figure out how I fare against him! I've got to fight him again to see how far I can go without Yamato!"

"'Fight' him?! I hate to burst your delusional bubble, but he'll clobber you like last time! Or, did you forget Tai barely survived against him and that was before becoming that Ascendant God?!"

"Sheesh, you really like to hit where it hurts."

"Just don't get involved is all I'm asking. If I can strike a friendship with Lord Whismon, then even if Beerusmon comes to Earth, at least I can help keep our friends and families safe. And there's no way I'm letting _you_ screw that up! You hear me?!"

Matt gritted his teeth and watched Mimi head back over to Whismon.

"Ok, Lord Whismon! Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go!"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to these desserts you talk so fondly about. I have quite the sweet tooth."

However, Matt wouldn't accept no for an answer and stormed over to them. Keke quickly grabbed and restrained him.

"Dad, what are you doing?!"

"Wait, I'm not done talking with you, Whismon!" Matt barked at him. _I'll have to convince him to take me there before it's too late!_ Suddenly, something just dawned on him. He sensed no presence of energy from him. _What's this? It's like a Ki without Ki! It won't let me attack!_

And right at that brief second, Matt noticed Whismon giving him the eye as if he was already reading his thoughts.

"Whismon! Just what the hell are you? There's no way you're simply Beerusmon's trainer!"

"Dad! That's no way to address Lord Whismon!" Keke whispered loudly in his ear.

Gabumon backed away afraid of what might escalate from this situation.

"Oh? Didn't I say so before?" Whismon said as he paused. He turned facing Matt with a smile. "I'm exactly what you say I am: Lord Beerusmon's teacher."

Matt, Mimi, Keke, and the Digimon gawked at this.

"T-Teacher?!" Matt sputtered out.

"Wait, you taught Beerusmon?" Mimi asked the divine otherworlder.

"Indeed."

"Then, you must be stronger than him, right?"

Whismon chortled jovially. "Hohoho! Now that I do wonder!"

Mimi smirked. "Well, we're running late! There's a delicious dessert shop selling some limited edition flavors! Why don't we get going?"

"Oh, yes! A limited edition flavor! Only… how much?"

"Four! Only four!"

Matt couldn't believe this and kept gawking. "You're really… Beerusmon's teacher?"

Keke whispered. "I wonder if Max knows that?"

"Oh, Matt, my boy, let me give you a word of advice," Whismon openly addressed the Bearer of Friendship. "I take it you've been undergoing rigorous nonstop physical training, correct? But the way you train, no matter how long it takes you, you'll never be able to defeat Lord Beerusmon on power alone. The most crucial skill you lack is learning to control your power. If that's the case, then you could surpass that other Ascendant friend of yours, Taichi Kamiya."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"But it will not an easy task. Well then, I'm off." Whismon said as he started off with Mimi and Palmon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

Taking Whismon's advice and warning to heart, Matt slipped out of Keke's hold and flew over landing in front of Whismon as well as Mimi and Palmon startling the duo.

"Hey, we're hungry, Matt!" Palmon whined.

"Ugh, what is it now, Matt?!" Mimi shouted at him.

"Can you teach me how to control my Ki to reach this divine level?" Matt asked Whismon humbly. He looked intently into Whismon's eyes. Sucking up his own pride, he sank down and dropped to one knee bowing to him. "Make me your student please and I won't let you down!"

"Dad!" Keke called out to him. "Just drop it and train with me!"

Mimi scoffed at Matt. "Can't you give it a rest already?"

"All right then, I'll train you."

"What?!" The Bearer of Sincerity gasped.

Gabumon added to Mimi's surprise. "Do you mean it?!"

"If you'll agree to become a Digital God of Destruction one day," Whismon named his condition to Matt.

"What?!"

"Well, Miss Mimi and Palmon, let's get going!"

"I'm really sorry if Matt had to act like such a pest right now. It's almost like his other self's come back to boss people around again."

"Oh, not at all!"

 **(End theme)**

"Fine then!" Matt yelled out, causing Whismon to pause at his tracks again. Standing up, he chuckled loudly. "How about I treat you to the most delicious food on Earth?! You have my guarantee it will blow your mind!"

"The most delicious food on Earth enough to blow my mind?" Whismon pondered.

"That's right, Lord Whismon! The _most_ delicious food on Earth!"

Gabumon, Palmon, and Keke balked at Matt's hyperbolic statement. They hoped Whismon wouldn't be foolish enough to take his claim at face value.

"Matt, that's my responsibility!" Mimi barked at him.

"The tastiest food on… Earth, huh?" Whismon was tempted by Matt's offer.

"Don't tell me you're buying this, Lord Whismon?" Palmon asked him.

Keke facepalmed. "I think he just did."

"If… you're… _very_ … curious!" Matt teased him. "Then follow me!"

"Oho! Please, excuse me for a moment, Miss Mimi!" Whismon giggled and waltzed over to Matt.

"Wait, Lord Whismon! Hang on a minute!" Mimi called out to him.

"Oh, this is gonna go over well," muttered Gabumon.

xxxxx

 _ **Matt's Apartment/3:15 PM**_

After taking and failing miserably to entice Whismon, Matt brought the attendant, Mimi, and Keke to his place.

Wearing an apron, Matt held a chicken egg for all to see. "Now allow me to demonstrate to you the Ishida Rice Omelette Special!"

"Do you even know how to crack an egg?"

"Quiet, Mimi! I've got this!"

"Hey now, dad, makes good omelettes," Keke added. "At least the future version of my dad did."

"Pay attention as I start!" Matt prepared to crack an egg, but it slipped out of his hand and spilled on his kitchen counter. "Gah!" He grabbed another egg and mumbled. "Gently… gently now… like I'm holding a child!" His hand accidentally crushed the egg as the yolk splattered on the counter. He anxiously grabbed another egg and it cracked. He tried again and it cracked. "C'mon, you stupid shells!"

Mimi balked at this. "Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Hey, I thought you know how to cook!" Palmon exclaimed.

"He does, but he trained so hard he can't seem to strong his strength and anxiety," Keke facepalmed at Matt's failure to crack an egg in a bowl. "He never has this much trouble!"

"Yeeeeah, anyway, you ready to go, Lord Whismon?" Mimi asked the otherworlder.

"What a shame. He certainly got my hopes up!"

"Hey, wait!" Matt called out with a yolk-covered face.

"Give it up, Matt. You're totally hopeless," Mimi chastised him.

"Oh, shut it! You have no right to criticize my cooking, Miss Microwave Dinner!" Matt snapped at her. Then it just dawned on him and he turned to the divine otherworlder. "Whismon, what has Mimi given you to eat?"

"Let's see here. Tempura, boiled eel, oden, sukiyuki, crab hot pot, motsunabe We've even had Kaiseki cuisine."

Having heard straight from the otherworlder's mouth, Matt chortled. "Just like I thought!" He made a Phoenix Wright objection pose and pointed to Mimi. "Mimi's been hiding Earth's most delicious cuisine!"

"The most delicious? That's quite the most provocative claim," curiously asked Whismon. "It's a favorite of hers that she can't go a week without!"

"Huh?! Oh, no, Matt…!" Mimi spat out.

"What could it be? It sounds terribly fascinating," Whismon said.

A few minutes later, Matt finished heating up a cup and pulled the seal open, revealing a hot ramen mixed with vegetables, chicken, and some kind of fermented beans. "Help yourself! This is perfection in a cup!"

Whismon picked up the cup with chopsticks in another hand. He eyed the bowl meticulously.

"So, this is the most delicious food on Earth?" He then slurped up some noodle in his mouth.

Matt watched him closely and anxiously. He followed Whismon's swallowing of the noodle as it went straight down his throat.

After a brief interval of silence, Whismon's eyes lit up and he let out an overly orgasmic moan, expressing his sheer delight of the natto ramen.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **Victory Fanfare**_ **)**

" _ **Ooooooooh!**_ This is truly magnificent! I think my mouth is in love!" Whismon quickly slurped up the rest of the ramen. "It slips down my throat like silk! What delicate taste and such refined soup! And all you need is to add hot water!" He turned to Mimi, smiling from ear to ear. "Miss Mimi, how could you keep hide something like this on purpose?"

"That was my guilty pleasure! No one was supposed to know!" Mimi wailed in defeat, which made Matt smile.

"Yes!" Matt clenched his fist in victory.

Keke walked over and patted Mimi. "There, there, can't win them all, mom." She exchanged looks with Mimi and winked. "Good luck, dad."

"So, when do we leave?" Matt asked Whismon.

"Anytime you're ready, Matt Ishida."

"Good, I'm raring to go."

xxxxx

Once departing Earth, Whismon traversed through gateways as he traveled through the Digiverse. Matt, sporting a new white and gray armor, and Gabumon grabbed onto him tight. The Bearer of Friendship carried with him a huge luggage (more like a giant bag) of things, including training gear, to take.

"My, it seems Miss Mimi was quite steamed when you showed me her ramen. She was angier than I expected she would be."

"What? Don't tell me you knew all along!"

"No, no, nothing like that. She can be quite a nice lady."

Matt scoffed. "Right."

"By the way, you asked if I can transport that Keke girl to my world?"

"If you can, she's desperately wanted to train with me more."

"Very well."

"If she can help me achieve Ascendant God."

"Here we are! Next stop: Lord Beerusmon's world!" Whismon announced as they approached the world with resembled an upside down pyramid with green vegetation and a giant tree protruding from the top of it.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus' Planet**_ **)**

"Well, this is not what I expected for a planet," Matt was visibly taken aback by the shape of Beerusmon's realm.

"Seems big for two people. Don't you get any guests, sir?" Gabumon asked Whismon.

"Ohoh, not too often. We're cut off from the rest of the Digiverse and anyone who's in the know about Lord Beerusmon's reputation know to stay away."

"Guess that makes us among the first guests then," Matt said, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Ah, I better go fetch that pretty daughter of yours," Whismon said, tapping his staff as he teleported and traversed out of Beerusmon's domain.

"Why don't we scour the place, Gabumon?"

"What and get lost?!"

Just then, a small blue fish floating in a bowl hovered over to meet Matt.

"And you are?" Matt quirked a brow at the fish Digimon.

"Seermon. So, you're the Crest of Friendship bearer? And you want to get strong to fight Lord Beerusmon?"

"Yeah, of course."

Seermon sighed, shaking his head. "You're just asking for trouble."

xxxxx

Not long after Matt and Gabumon arrived, Whismon returned with Keke in tow. The D3 instantly became enthralled by the elaborate decorum and divine atmosphere.

"Wow, I could live in a place like this!" Keke looked around looking awestruck. She scoured the gardens. "So pretty!"

"Feel free to look and explore anywhere except Lord Beerusmon's chamber, Miss Keke," Whismon stated. "He's taking his cat nap now and he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Right, thanks for telling me, Lord Whismon!"

"So, since my daughter's here, she and I can start training by morning," Matt said, sitting on some steps with Gabumon.

"Very well. I'll show you two the area you can spar on, but understand I'll be supervising you, Matt."

"Just me?"

"You were the one who asked to be trained not Keke. If you wish to prove your worth to me, you'll spar with her, who'll serve as my adjunct trainer for these lessons," Whismon declared. "So, are you willing to accept this bargain?"

Mulling over his decision, Matt turned to Keke. "Are you ok with this?"

"Sure if you're ok with it."

 **(End theme)**

Furrowing his brows, Matt pointed to Keke. "Then, you better bring your A-game, Keke. No hold backs!"

"Right!" Keke replied earnestly.

Gabumon approached Whismon. "Sir, with all due respect, these two shouldn't be sparring. They're…"

"They've agreed to the conditions I made. I'd like to assess whether Matt is willing to be my student or not," Whismon said, eyeing Matt closely. "Look at it like this, he can learn from the follies he faced when he let that parasitic creature take him over."

"Yes, Bebimon possessed Matt and had me infected. Both of us were under his control. I'll never forget how much Matt resented being used against his will and not having Yamato to save him," the blue-furred and horned Digimon recounted the previous conflict with Bebimon.

"A good reason to find that edge he's lacked. Perhaps that's what's required to bring him one step closer to becoming an Ascendant God," Whismon added on. "Perhaps fighting someone dear to him can help rekindle that edge he once had."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Fighters OST -** _ **Vegeta's Theme**_ **)**

A few days since arriving on Beerusmon's planet, Matt and Keke painstakingly trained together in hopes the Bearer of Friendship could impress Whismon. Matt worked his hardest adapting to the environment all the while keeping track of Keke.

"Here I come, dad!" Keke rushed Matt as she went for a kick, which Matt caught one-handed. "Nice counter, but not enough!" She then jumped up and kicked with her other foot.

However, Matt ducked and tossed Keke to the side. She landed on her feet and forged two pink energy discs. She tossed her _**Rosemark Discs**_ at him. Matt quickly evaded the energy discs and lured them into the air. Keke moved her hands around, controlling the discs maneuverability. Matt flew further up as he reached the top most of Beerusmon's palace.

Matt extended a hand out and fired off a beam, wiping out the energy discs. Keke flew up and attacked Matt with rapidfire kicks. Matt swerved around Keke's flurry of kicks and swiftly phased behind her. Keke instinctively whirled around and elbowed his face, but Matt caught her elbow.

"Not bad, dad, but what do you say we go Ascendant and see who's better?"

Nodding, Matt accepted her challenge. As they descended to the ground, Matt beckoned Gabumon over. Upon invoking his Crest energies, he and Gabumon merged to become Metalla X. Keke powered up as her long strawberry hair converted into spiky gold.

Metalla X and Keke rushed each other. Keke went for a flying kick, but Metalla X sidestepped his daughter. Keke spun around and unleashed a flurry of kicks. Metalla X evaded her every kick. Metalla X quickly phased out of Keke's reach and reappeared behind her. He went to club her in the back. Keke quickly grabbed Metalla X's hand and tossed him overhead. Metalla X landed on his feet and unleashed an aura, which knocked Keke back.

"Well now," Whismon murmured, watching Metalla X and Keke's spar session.

As Keke prepared her next attack, Metalla X already appeared in front of her. He pushed a hand right in her face. Gritting her teeth, Keke turned away and conceded.

"I can't beat you, dad."

Metalla X dropped his hand and patted her shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short. You held your own with me. And you have plenty room to grow."

Upon hearing this, Keke smiled genuinely. "Thanks, dad."

"Are you still willing to help me become an Ascendant God?"

"Anything you want, I'll give my best."

Metalla X and Keke walked away to take their breaks.

 **(End theme)**

"So, think he's more than ready to undergo your training?" Seermon asked Whismon.

Whismon said nothing, keenly observing Metalla X moving into an isolated location.

"If Keke can't seem to bring the best out of Matt, then perhaps Taichi can improvise."

xxxxx

Metalla X and Keke waited for Whismon in Beerusmon's garden. When the attendant finally came, he approached them. He glared over Metalla X and nodded.

"Ok, Matt, go ahead and power-up to your full maximum so I may assess."

Nodding, Metalla X did as asked and powered up. An aura brimming with electrical sparks flared over him. Metalla X kept going until he reached his limit and ceased going over. Keke watched in awe at her father's immense power surging out and blowing the vegetation from the vicinity.

 _Incredible! He's no Ascendant God, but he's stronger than he was when he fought Beerusmon during Mimi's party! He's pretty much almost on par with a Level 3 Ascendant!_ Keke thought, feeling out Metalla X's Ki output.

Whismon nodded. "Ok, you can relax, Matt."

Metalla X powered down.

"Miss Keke, may I ask you to demonstrate your power for me?"

"Yes, Lord Whismon," Keke replied, powering up in similar fashion. She tensed up and increased her power.

Metalla X watched in shock as Keke powered up to Ascendant Level 2. Her hair became spikier and rigid. She gained some musculature in her body, but retained her feminine frame. Her aura, like Metalla X, gained electrical sparks.

 _Damn, just what kind of training have you and Max been going through?!_ Metalla X balked in thought. _She's sure as hell eclipsed Kari when she fought Virus! That's my girl._

"Surprised I got this strong, dad?"

"Not at all. You are my daughter, Keke. So, I take it you and Max have been training…?"

"Together? Yep, we sure have, but I'm not giving away our _secret_ that easily," Keke teased him with a playful wink and grin.

"I don't even want to ask," Metalla X scoffed.

"Ok, that'll be enough," Whismon said, waving his staff around and restoring the garden the Ascendants wiped out with their auras.

"Sorry, Lord Whismon," Keke powered down.

"Judging based on your powers, I can assess that Matt is undeniably the stronger of the two."

"Was there any doubt," Metalla X smirked.

"But you're still not even a blimp on Lord Beerusmon's mind, Matt."

"You have to rub it in."

"And Miss Keke is no slouch in terms of raw power, but as demonstrated in her spar session with you, she's shown to have exquisite fighting skills. Even if she's your lesser, don't overlook her. She may catch you off guard. And do you see why I said you needed more than raw power to defeat Lord Beerusmon? To achieve the power of a god, you have to master all the other necessary fundamentals a warrior must possess. That alone can help you achieve Ki control."

Metalla X frowned. "Right."

"Miss Keke seems to understand than you do. It's imperative you train with her if you're looking to achieve Ascendant God under my watch."

"Wait, I can achieve the power of an Ascendant God?! But don't I need the ritual to become one?!" Metalla X asked.

"Yeah, this is is news to me," Keke blinked thrice. "Unless… I wonder if Matt knows about this?"

"I'm sure he does, Miss Keke," Whismon said. "And to answer your question, Matt, my training can help prep your augment body to handle the God Ki properties you'll achieve. However, it's paramount you have to go through with the ritual. You do have five righteous Ascendants in mind with energy to spare?"

Keke raised her hand. "I can. No questions asked!"

Metalla X smirked. "Thanks, Keke."

"I can probably convince Max and my friends, too."

"You, Max, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David? That's plenty."

"That's six. You only need five," Whismon stated.

"Then, maybe Max or Sam can sit out. I'm definitely giving you some of my power though," Keke firmly insisted to Metalla X.

"Ok! Well settles things!" Beerusmon's attendant jovially chuckled. "Why don't we get started with a brief sparring match, Matt?"

Metalla X dropped into a fighting stance and faced off with Whismon. "It's why I'm here for."

Keke kept her distance, watching Metalla X and Whismon square off.

 _This is it, Tai. I'm going to go the distance and show that stupid feline I don't need Yamato to achieve my goals! I will become an Ascendant God!_ Metalla X thought while rushing ahead to meet Whismon head-on.

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba District/Tai's Apartment/October 2, 2011/9:30 AM**_

"Wait, that's where Matt's been this whole time?!" Yelled out Tai, who jumped out of his chair after listening to Sora and Mimi. He openly scoffed. "That jerk! He never bothered to tell me?!"

"You really expect him to tell you?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "This is Matt we're talking about here."

"It sounds like some of Yamato's tendencies are seeping through Matt's personality lately," Sora said. "Almost as if that personality's back with a vengeance."

Tai quickly stood and muttered his grievances. "He's probably already gained ahead of me with Whismon's training! Where's Whismon when you need him?"

"Right here," chimed in Whismon, who appeared in the apartment room.

"Whismon! Talk about good timing!" The Bearer of Courage excitedly yelled out.

Agumon added. "Yeah! We were thinking how we can reach you!"

"Well, have no fear, my friends. I am here."

Dorothy got up from her chair and looked over Whismon. "You're Lord Whismon? Nice to meet you, sir!" She bowed politely to him.

"Well, don't you have proper etiquette, child," Whismon chortled. "And to think you used to be a monster."

"Mmph, I'm not a monster!" Dorothy frowned.

Tai cleared his throat and whispered to Whismon. "Psst, ever since she merged with Dee, she regained all her memories of who she was before. She doesn't like to be reminded of being… well, the evil Teen-Reaper."

"Oh right, memories were cleansed since that creature reincarnated into his girl! And now a merger with that monster's good side gave her back those memories. I didn't know that!"

Dorothy got annoyed over the gossip.

"My apologies, little miss," Whismon addressed Dorothy.

"She's something like my adoptive daughter now," Tai said. "Right, Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Sora nodded, exchanging smiles with Tai and Dorothy.

"Ok! Whismon, now that you're here you've got to take me and Agumon to Lord Beerusmon's place!" Tai pleaded to him. "No way I'm sitting back and letting Matt get several steps ahead of me!"

"Yeah, you're giving him and Gabumon specialty training!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Fear not. That's why I'm here. See, Keke can only do so much bringing out Matt's full power," Whismon pointed out. "If anyone can push him to his limits, it's you, Tai."

"Whismon, is Keke ok?" Mimi asked the otherworlder.

"Indeed, she's rather enjoying her time there."

 **(End theme)**

 _Well, if Tai and Agumon are going, I'd like to join, too._ Interjected a voice coming from Max, who contacted everyone from his and Simms' Watcher post.

"Max?" Tai and Sora said together.

 _Can you hold on? I know Keke's with Matt on Lord Beerusmon's world, so I'd like to come and check in with her._ Max communed with everyone.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **Premonition of a Grand Adventure**_ **)**

"Sure, I'll use Instant Movement and come get ya," the Bearer of Courage stated. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Wait, you're leaving, Tai?" Dorothy asked her foster father.

"Yeah, but listen can I trust you to watch the place while I'm gone? I'll be back to check in every now and then," Tai said, patting Dorothy's shoulders.

"Sure no problem! I'll keep this place nice and clean!"

"Thatta girl. Sora, I'm sure you and Kari can offer Dorothy help if she needs it."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we will when we're available, but I think we both know Dorothy's capable of caring for herself."

"But I know how caring like a mother you are so…"

"Hey, I'm not just always the _motherly_ figure!" Sora retorted.

 _That makes you_ you _, Sora._ Max said genuinely to his mother.

"Thanks, Max," Sora acknowledged her son's remark. "Ok, Tai, if you're going, don't come back until you're stronger than Matt!"

"Hey, since when do I ever not deliver promises?" Tai modestly added.

"When you said you'd clean up the place," Mimi pointed to the mess scattered all over Tai's apartment. "Dorothy, honey I feel bad for you."

"It's ok! I'm used to cleaning up after us!"

 _You really shouldn't have to slave yourself for Tai's laziness at home, Dorothy._ Max chimed in.

"Anyhow, anytime you're ready," Whismon said.

"Right, give me a minute to grab Max," Tai said as he teleported using _Instant Movement_.

Sighing, Sora stood and looked around Tai's apartment. "Dorothy, might as well get started."

"Well, I'm not cleaning this mess up!" Mimi voiced her discontent about Tai's messiness.

"Sad thing is, Tai never used to be this messy," Sora sighed. "When he gets back, that's gonna change."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai OST -** _ **The Gods' Bolero**_ **)**

Matt ceased his mediation as he and Gabumon sensed the presence of Whismon approach. He and Gabumon bolted out of the meditation area. They arrived at the entrance of the sanctuary. They sighted a glowing blue orb floating over past the giant tree canopy.

Elsewhere, Keke, lying in a pond wearing a hot pink bikini, relaxed after a day's worth of training with Matt. She, too, sensed the approach of Whismon along with a few others she recognized, one she quickly sensed right off the bat.

"Max?!" Keke gasped as her eyes shot open. She jumped out of the pool and put a towel around herself.

As Matt looked up to see Whismon descending, Seermon floated over to him.

Matt muttered. "So, he's coming."

Seermon added with intrigue. "Ah, you're finally able to sense divine Ki in this realm!"

"Me, too, I can finally sense Whismon now," Gabumon said.

Once Keke arrived, she, Matt, Gabumon, and Seermon saw Whismon descend with guests in tow.

"Welcome back, Lord Whismon. Nothing has happened while you were away," Matt formally greeted the deity. Then, to his dismay, he saw Tai, Agumon, and Max with Whismon.

"Hey, guys!" Agumon greeted them.

"Yo! Why the heck did you not tell us you'd be training with Whismon?!" Tai chastised Matt.

"Should've known you'd show up," the Bearer of Friendship snorted at his rival.

"Well, well, just like I predicted," Seermon the oracle fish chuckled to Matt.

Max waved to Matt and quickly turned to Keke, who ran up and threw herself on top of him.

"Whoa, nice to see you, too, Keke…!" Max yelped, catching the bikini clad woman in his arms. "And nice view, too."

With her arms folded over him, Keke leaned over and kissed Max. Max, naturally, returned the favor.

"Sorry! I couldn't fetch my clothes in time when I sensed you!"

"Nah, you can be in your birthday suit and I wouldn't mind. You still got a hot bod, babe," he grinned in her face and locked lips with her again.

"Oook, you two take your makeout session elsewhere," Tai shrugged them off.

"Heh, sorry, guys," Max stood up with Keke not bothering to cover herself up. "So, now that we're here, Tai and Agumon wish to train with you, Lord Whismon." He paused and noticed Matt wearing a pink apron. "Um…?"

"Yeah, what? It's the apron, right?"

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Max nodded dismissively. "Nah, just forget it."

Keke giggled. "I think it looks cute on dad."

"Thank you for taking the trash out and cleaning the sanctuary, Matt," Whismon acknowledged Matt's hard work.

"You're welcome."

"Is Lord Beerusmon still sound asleep?"

"Yes, Lord Whismon."

Gabumon added. "He's napping like a cat!"

"Well put," Max muttered.

"I see. It's quite a shame, isn't it?" Whismon said nonchalantly. He lowered his staff over his hand and produced a pink box with red hearts on it.

"Huh? A present from whom?" The Bearer of Courage noticed the box.

"They're delicious sweets I received from Miss Mimi. I brought a portion to share with Lord Beerusmon, but since he's asleep I suppose I'll have to eat them alone."

"Yeah, that's too bad for him," Tai snickered.

"Oh right another thing, Matt," Whismon addressed the blonde. "I've brought Tai and Agumon here. Yes, as you can already surmise they're adamant about receiving training with me."

"Like I said, I figured these two would show up sooner than later," Matt scoffed, eyeing both the aforementioned duo. "No way they'd want to miss out on this opportunity to ruin it for me."

Tai and Agumon both chuckled modestly.

"Man you're so cold, Matt!" Tai shrugged off his snide remark with a smile. "I heard you and Keke have been training here together for almost a whole month!"

"A whole month! I bet you've gotten much stronger, Keke!" Agumon turned to the female D3.

Giggling, Keke struck a sexy pose. "Maaaybe just a little."

"She's strong enough to keep up and last with me at level two," Matt said.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Keke nodded. "Besides, going level two saves me the trouble from ever having to bulk out like you boys do."

Max folded an arm over Keke. "You're pleasant to look at no matter what state you're at."

"Thanks, Max."

"Well, you could've told me sooner, Matt!" Tai said.

"Like I need to tell you anything. Seriously, I made the request to train with Whismon not you."

 **(End theme)**

Staring intently at Matt, Tai assessed Matt's appearance and power.

"What? What the hell are you looking at, Tai?" Matt demanded, looking perturbed by Tai's glare.

"Wow, Matt! I can't believe how much you've improved! I'd say you might be even stronger than me! For once, you Ki is like world's apart than it was before!"

"Whatever you say," Matt snorted.

"In all honesty, I couldn't even tell it was you, Matt, especially with that apron you got on."

Keke giggled again. "I know! Isn't it just cute?!"

"Hey! Don't you stare at it!" Matt rebuked.

"So, what kind of training have you been going with Keke and Gabumon?" Tai curiously asked Matt.

"A bit of sparring, dancing, and some really weird recreational crap," Keke sarcastically replied. "Y'know, the boring and mundane stuff."

"Dancing?" Tai balked at Keke. "Oh right, that's supposed to be sarcasm, huh?"

Max sighed. "So glad your sarcasm radar is on point, Tai."

"Miss Keke is right. She has been training diligently with her father, but that's done with. You really want to know what Matt and Gabumon have been doing lately?" Whismon winked to Tai, Agumon, and Max.

"I'll show you soon enough."

"Oh, now this I can't wait to see!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Just some warning, you guys are going to be singing a different tune before long," Matt replied. "This is your last chance to leave before you have to leave here a sniveling mess." He ended with a devious grin on his face.

"Hah, we'll see about that," Tai chortled. "I'm not losing to you!"

"Now, now, gentlemen, settle down," Whismon played peacemaker between the rivals. "Oh, Tai, weren't you and Agumon in urgent need to use the laboratory?"

Agumon yelped while grabbing his crotch. "Oh, right! Where's the bathroom in this place?!"

"I'll show you, my friend," Gabumon offered, escorting Agumon away.

"Crap! I can't hold it in!" Tai raced off after the Digimon.

"Well then, I'll leave the rest to you. You can show Max around this place," Whismon said, holding the sweet box. "I'm going to take care of these sweets."

"As you wish, Lord Whismon."

As Whismon walked off with Seermon, Max and Keke approached Matt.

"So, I take it Keke was able to transfer her Ki to you?" Max asked Matt. "Was it enough to invoke Ascendant God?"

"Wasn't the prerequisite five?" Matt inquired to Max.

"Correct, but a bulk of the Alpha X energy left in me I donated a portion over to Keke," Max said. "I supplied her with energy equal to five Ascendants." He took Keke's hand, smiling to her. "That should've been enough to unlock your Ascendant God power."

"Well, it didn't. No matter how hard me and Keke tried," Matt revealed.

"That's not true, dad," Keke pointed out. "We did briefly get you to be an Ascendant God, even only a few moments."

"It wasn't enough even after all the pitted frustration I still had about Bebimon!" The Bearer of Friendship vented over his failure. "A few brief seconds isn't going to cut it."

"Maybe, but with Tai here surely you'll go further in your training."

"Sorry I let you down, dad," Keke said apologetically and very despondently.

"You didn't, Keke. You did all you can. Next time, we'll go with the ritual."

"Right."

"You and your brother are two I can depend on to train with if Tai the clown isn't dicking around."

"Oh, don't get me started about Tai," Max shared Matt's discontent with Tai's troubled behavior at points. "So, shouldn't you get back to your um… training?"

"Yeah, if you want to call it training," Matt muttered. "I better go get Tai. It's time to tend to Lord Beerusmon."

" _Tend_ to Lord Beerusmon?" Max asked curiously.

Upon hearing this, Keke shuddered. "Believe me, it's not as pleasant as it sounds."

"Um, as much as I don't mind you walking around in a bikini, shouldn't you cover up while walking around here? Y'know with respect to Lords Whismon and Beerusmon?"

"Oh, they don't mind! So, I'm still going to walk around in my bikini!" Keke stood proudly, showing off her sexy body. "Buuut, I better not catch cold." She quickly covered up most of her bikini clad body in her towel. "Hang on, dad! We're coming!"

"What? You have to house clean Lord Beerusmon or something?" Max wondered.

xxxxx

 _ **Beerusmon's Quarters**_

Opening the doors into Beerusmon's resting quarters, Matt and Gabumon escorted Tai and Agumon inside.

"Right now Lord Beerusmon is asleep, so do mind your voice and lower it," Matt warned Tai.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Tai replied as he scanned the spacious chamber. He looked around in awe. "Wow, so this is where Lord Beerusmon sleeps?"

"He must have a big bed he sleeps in!" Agumon said.

Gabumon sweatdropped at Agumon's comment. "Well, don't get your hopes up."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus Tea Time**_ **)**

The group paused as they stumbled upon a giant hourglass. It was centered in a spacious vicinity big enough to fit the 10 story tall hourglass. Four smaller hourglasses, each a quarter of the size of the giant one, floated around the big one and sealed in orbs. A giant cobra's head, with its mouth gaping open, was situated at the top of the ceiling.

Tai gazed in awe at the decorum. "Whoa! Now that's one big snake statue!"

"Beats me. He already looks like Anubis, so he has a penchant for ancient Egyptian-styled things," Matt replied plainly.

"And what about all these hourglass things?!" Agumon looked around counting each one.

"They're his alarm clocks," Gabumon stated. "I'd advise touching them. They'll go off."

Max and Keke entered to see their fathers float up to check on Beerusmon.

"Man, this is too spacious for Lord Beerusmon! It's not like he's jumbo-sized like Lord Huanglongmon and the Sovereigns are!" Max exclaimed.

"Kinda fits the size of his ego and gourmet mouth," Keke muttered sardonically.

As they reached his bedside, Tai and Matt saw the Digital God of Destruction asleep snoring loudly. Beerusmon was curled up in his bed wearing his nightgown.

"Sheesh, Lord Beerusmon sure has a weird bedroom," the Bearer of Courage gawked over the god's catnap.

"Hurry up and put this on!" Matt tossed Tai an extra apron, but one that was blue.

"Wha…?" Tai grimaced while tying the apron on. "Why do I gotta train with this on? I'm not a house maid!"

"Shut up! Now, listen, our job is to change Lord Beerusmon's sheets and blanket!" Matt charged.

"Ugh, sheets _and_ blanket?! I hate having to clean up after myself! This isn't what I had in mind with training!"

"Are we clear? Just don't wake Lord Beerusmon up. Nothing makes him angrier than waking him up from his sleep. So, if you accidentally wake him up, we're screwed!"

Tai gulped nervously and whispered. "Y-Yeah, got it." He punched his fist. "Yeah, let's do th…!"

"SSSSSHHH!" Matt tight-lipped him.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Beerusmon moaned while tossing and turning in his bed, which startled both Tai and Matt.

"Damn it, Tai!" Matt cursed loudly.

"This isn't good!" Tai prepared to restrain Beerusmon.

Much to their relief, Beerusmon leaned to his side and fell back asleep. Everyone else relaxed their little heads.

"Ugh, was that ever close," Max groaned. "Dad, be mindful."

"You careless imbecile! We could've been creamed!" Matt whispered angrily.

"Sorry, my bad, but how are we supposed to change his sheets and blanket?"

"We wait."

"Sorry, but waiting isn't exactly my best virtue," Tai dismissively nodded.

 **(Cue Power Rangers OST -** _ **Bulk and Skull Theme**_ **)**

For a few minutes, they waited for Beerusmon, who was still sound and peacefully asleep.

Then, those few minutes became fifteen minutes.

"Seriously? He's still asleep?" Tai gaped in shock over Beerusmon's sleeping patterns. "My old cat, Miko, and Gatomon don't sleep this much."

"Quiet," Matt muttered.

Another few minutes passed.

"Now, Matt?"

"Not yet."

Max and Keke sat down together playing go fish as they, too, waited.

Tai descended on Beerusmon's bedside and looked over the sleeping god.

"He may be super strong, but he's got one hell of a bad odor…"

Suddenly, Beerusmon's left eye shot wide open as if he just heard Tai insult him.

"Crap!"

"You idiot, Tai!"

"What happened?!" Max yelled out, which prompted Keke to cup his mouth.

"Tai!" Agumon shouted as Gabumon covered his mouth.

"Sssh!"

Tai nervously waved to Beerusmon. "Oh, hi-i-i, Lord Beerusmon! We're sorry to interrupt your…" He watched as Beerusmon close his eye. "...sleep? Um, huh?" He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh crap, that was close."

"Can't you just wait patiently?!" Matt chastised Tai.

 _ **Bam!**_

Just then, Tai was sent flying back as a result of Beerusmon's tail smacking him hard. Matt quickly dove for Tai and kicked him away from an hourglass, narrowly avoiding setting it off. Tai was booted straight into a wall.

 **(End theme)**

Matt checked on Beerusmon. "Is he even asleep?" He sighed hard, relieved they hadn't awakened him.

"Yeow-ow-ow…" Tai cringed painfully as Agumon and Gabumon floated over to check on him.

"You ok, buddy?" Agumon asked his partner.

"Ye-yeah, just peachy... except the part of me being booted into a wall…"

"Dad, here let me help," Max flew over to Tai and yanked him off the wall.

"Thanks," Tai rubbed the sore spots on his head and back. "Man talk about bad sleeping habits. But he still packs plenty of power asleep!"

"Clearly he doesn't hold back even when he's asleep," Max said.

"Got that right," Matt nodded.

"What do we do now?" The Bearer of Courage inquired.

"What else? We wait until he turns over in his sleep." Matt checked on Beerusmon. "Besides, I know exactly when Lord Beerusmon does nex-!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Matt got booted in the face by Beerusmon's foot and was sent crashing into an hourglass.

"NO!" Tai, Max, Keke, and the Digimon shouted in unison.

"I've got this!" Tai yelled as he used _Instant Movement_ to teleport himself over to Matt and the hourglass. He quickly teleported the detonating hourglass out of the chamber and relocated…

xxxxx

...to where Whismon was outside Beerusmon's palace and taking a stroll down the meadow.

Whismon paused to see Tai holding the hourglass, which was covered in yellow light seconds was exploding.

"Sorry about this, Lord Whismon, but can you handle this? Later!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

"Huh?"

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

Whismon was left covered in smoke and hourglass debris.

"Ohoho! I must give him points for creativity!"

xxxxx

"Man I can't dodge a hit like that again!" Tai feared for his security. "I tell ya, he's gotta be trolling us."

"Or, do you really think he is asleep?" Agumon wondered.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **The Oppressed**_ **)**

Suddenly, Beerusmon grabbed Tai's foot and pulled him forward.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, Lord Beerusmon, you've gotta be asleep, right?!"

"Keep your voice down already!" Matt, Max, and Keke quietly shouted.

As Tai covered his mouth, Beerusmon slightly loosened his hold and fell back.

"Hold very still," Matt whispered loudly. "Ok now!" He flew over and yanked the sheets off.

"You done yet?!" Tai asked with mouth still covered.

Matt turned the sheets over and neatly placed them back over Beerusmon's bed.

"Hurry up!"

"Almost done!" Matt said, fixing the sheets smoothly and neatly. "Just a bit more!"

Matt took out a smell burned fish and hang it over Beerusmon's face. Naturally, Beerusmon's nose twitched at the smell of fish.

"Here, here, Lord Beerusmon! Here's some delicious sardine!"

"More like burned fish," Max remarked.

As the sleeping Beerusmon floated back on his bed, Matt placed the sardine in Beerusmon's mouth. The cat snapped up the fish and swallowed it. Tai managed to pull his foot out and yelped.

"Ow, ow! That hurts!"

Matt placed the folded blanket next to Beerusmon's side.

"Phew, so much for changing the sheets."

"So, let me get this straight, Matt. You and Gabumon have been doing this routine the whole time?"

"Who even said this was training, Tai?"

Keke groaned. "I'm so glad I wasn't asked to do this."

Max chuckled. "Counting those lucky stars really does pay off."

"Yeah, this isn't training. You know what this is? All we've been doing is the _chores_!" Matt shouted.

Everyone else sweatdropped, best describing their reactions over the situation.

xxxxx

Later on, Tai & Agumon and Matt & Gabumon used cutting utensils to mow the grass around the gardens. Max and a now fully-clothed Keke watched them as they sat near a tree.

"Man, this sucks!" Tai griped while cutting the grass.

"The training starts after we finish the housework," Matt revealed.

"Oh yeah?! Then, I'll just finish before you and earn my training first!"

"Finish before me?! As if!"

"No way I'm losing to you, Matt!"

They mowed through the whole garden and removed all the weeds until they reached the last one. Both had their hands gripped around the leaves. Tai and Matt exchanged fierce glances while holding the last weed. They both cut the weed head off at the exact same time.

 **(End theme)**

"Well, that's all the chores," Max commented.

"Oh brother, those two would make a competition out of cutting weeds?" Keke rolled her eyes. "So sad."

"Whew, all done!" Tai collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Don't get your hopes up. They'll grow back by tomorrow," Matt revealed.

"What?!"

Just then, Whismon materialized beside Tai and Matt.

"Lord Whismon, it's all done!" Gabumon said.

"Excellent work. They've all been cut splendidly," Whismon scanned the freshly trimmed garden. "Well then, shall we start the training?"

Upon hearing this, Tai sprang up on his feet and disrobed his apron. "Yeah about time!"

Matt removed his apron. "You sure perked up the instant 'training' was mentioned."

"But, before that, Tai, I've prepared some new training gear for you."

"New training gear, huh?" The curiosity of the Bearer of Courage piqued.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Feeling Each Other Out**_ **)**

With a tap of his staff, Whismon summoned Tai's new clothes in his hands. Tai gladly took the new clothes.

"I designed them myself, tailor made for you, Tai. I want you to look your best just like Matt. Matt's clothes were made for him by his friends."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try them on!" Max called out to Tai.

"Hey, not in front of me!" Keke snapped as Tai prepared to disrobe his casual clothes. _Of course, if it was Max undressing that's a whole different matter!_

Taking heed of Keke's respect of privacy, Tai hid in bushes to disrobe and change into his new uniform. Tai emerged wearing a sleeveless red dogi that showed off his muscled arms complete with a blue belt, blue wristbands, and dark shoes.

"Well? What do you think?" Whismon asked.

"Now this is more like it! They're much lighter than my other fighting clothes!" Tai was surprised by the less density of the new outfit. "Thanks, Lord Whismon!" He executed a series of backflips to test his movements.

"Looks good on you, Tai!" Max gave a thumbs up.

"Glad you approve of it, Tai," Whismon said. "Well, shall we get started?"

Tai quickly landed, shooting a determined look. "Ok, let's do this!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **Turks' Theme**_ **)**

To start off their training, Tai and Matt stood in front of pair of blocks. Atop these blocks were slots to slip their arms through.

"Ok, so we put our hands through these and lift them up high as we can?" Tai asked Whismon.

"Correct."

"Ok, here goes!" Tai ran his hands through and tried to lift to no avail. He struggled to lift his block and strained. Try as he might, he couldn't lift. "What? I can't lift it! It's too heavy!"

"Well, it'd hardly count as training if you weren't able to lift it."

"Use your head! Here let me show you! There's always a trick lifting these!" Matt slipped his hands through and lifted with failed results. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Matt, you got too comfortable with your usual weight. I made sure yours was twice as heavy than before."

"Wh-What?!"

Tai and Matt tried their hardest to lift their blocks, but couldn't get them even an inch off the ground.

"Still nothing?"

Suddenly, Matt lifted his first.

"Look! I lifted mine!"

"Same here! I lifted mine, too!" Tai gritted hard, barely lifting his block up.

"Now, I want you to take those and run a lap around the sanctuary.

"Run… like this?!" Tai gritted and strained hard.

"It's too heavy for me to even move!" Matt strained.

Keke shouted. "You're whining like a bunch of little girls!"

Max chortled. "Good one."

Agumon and Gabumon sweatdropped over their partners' situation.

 **(End theme)**

"Take note, Agumon and Gabumon. You two are next," Whismon winked to them.

The Digimon duo gulped nervously and backed away.

"Careful now," Whismon warned Tai and Matt. "If you don't start running, the path will start crumbling behind you." And just like that, a section of the path deleted on its own.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Tough Battle**_ **)**

With an dangerous obstacle to overcome, Tai and Matt both pressed forward slowly. But the more ground they covered, the path behind them crumbled.

"If you fall of the path, you'll fall endlessly with no point of return!" Whismon warned them.

Having heard this, Tai and Matt pressed forward like their lives depended on it. They hustled, but the faster they went the faster the path dissolved away.

"Hoo boy, I take back what I said," Keke was taken aback by Whismon's ludicrous training methods. "This is too much!"

"Wait, they're pushing through despite the odds stacked," Max pointed out to her.

Despite more path dissolving away, Tai and Matt pressed on but with plenty of pain to show for it.

"Perhaps the pacing is too fast for y'all?" Whismon asked.

"Crap, you've been training like this everyday, Matt?! No wonder you're stronger!" Tai asked Matt as he continued walking.

"This isn't even the hard part! That's coming up next!"

"So, what is it?!"

"You'll see soon enough!"

More and more of the path dissolved away as they made more trek.

"Well now, they're hanging in there better than I expected."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Seermon interrupted Whismon.

"Lord Whismon, it's almost time."

"Is that so? Very well then." With that, Whismon tapped his staff and teleported the two Chosen back…

xxxxx

...into Beerusmon's sleeping quarters. Tai and Matt scanned their surroundings, confused as to why they were brought here and pulled from their training.

"Huh? What happened?" Tai wondered, scanning around. "Why are we back here?"

"Gah! It's Lord Beerusmon!"

The cat deity rose from his bed seemingly having been awakened.

"This is disgusting! WORST DISH EVER!" Beerusmon yelled out, and then shooting out a purple beam that blasted the two Chosen and the wall behind them. He quickly fell and went back asleep.

Tai and Matt were left hanging on completely out of it and looking worse for wear.

xxxxx

"Seems they barely just survived," Whismon smirked.

"Hold on! Don't you think that was just a tad bit excessive, Lord Whismon?" Max asked him.

"Oh believe me. You haven't seen excessive yet," Gabumon sighed.

"Wait until they have to clean after Beerusmon," Keke shuddered with disgust.

"All right that'll be enough training for today," Whismon stated.

xxxxx

 _ **Resting Quarters**_

Tai and Matt entered their own bed quarters. Agumon and Gabumon had their own separate place to rest in. Laying back on a bed, Tai stretched his whole body out.

"Woo, I'm beat! I gotta say I'm impressed you're still alive, Matt! I thought for sure I was going to die!"

Matt sipped some water. "If you're too afraid, just go home already."

"Ah no way! This training's good and all, but did we have to do all that housework? I hardly clean up back at my place. Dorothy always insists to clean up for me, so I let her. I guess she considers that training under me."

Matt kicked his bed into a wall. "I won't let you weasel your way out of this training, Tai. I'll shove your ass out of bed at 6AM if I have to."

And just like that, Tai was out like a light and snoring out loud, which irked Matt to no end.

"Idiot."

"Looks like Tai's having a nice sleep," Max chimed in as he and Keke stood at the doorway.

"Well today took a lot of him. Can't say I blame him," Keke giggled.

"Tell me about it and I thought my training was tough," Max chuckled, recalling himself first training Tai and Agumon years ago. "God training is on a whole different dimension than what I previously imagined. Go figure."

"So, don't you two have a place to be?" Asked Matt. "Keke, how about showing him the place you're staying in?"

"Oh, yeah, better let you two get some rest," she said, taking Max's hand. "C'mon, you're gonna love the place we're staying in!"

"Ok, sure! But how about slow down?!" Max yelled out as she flew him along toward her resting quarters, which turned out to be a small hospitable hut near the giant tree's canopy.

Matt overheard Keke and Max's laughter inside her place. He smiled and sat down on his bed.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Crushing Defeat**_ **)**

Elsewhere, Whismon conversed with Seermon.

"Perhaps your training was too tough for them, Lord Whismon? At this rate, they're very likely going to die. You could at least let them become Ascendants to better their odds?"

"That wouldn't do, at all. You've seen Matt's progress with Keke. As good as his training was with her, he barely held onto his Ascendant God form. He and Tai both require the god level training if they want the best desired results." He looked up and pointed his staff toward the castle in the tree. "If that castle up there were the level of a god's, they and their Digimon partners need to raise their Ascendant level to that point. Otherwise, they won't be able to grow past their limits. Most likely, those two realize this themselves. I never once told them any of this."

"Well, whatever. Just make sure not to kill them, ok?"

"Oh, is that concern for them I hear, Seermon?"

"Ever since they've been here, things have gotten a lot livelier here. If they die, there goes the fun."

"Ah I see!"

xxxxx

Standing outside their quarters, Matt used the extra time to lift the block he trained with earlier.

 _I'm not losing out to you, Tai! I've gotta push and push!_

Keke watched Matt out her window, smiling. She felt Max fold his hands around her waist.

"Let's let him be, Keke. We got plenty of quality time to catch up on."

She smiled and turned around kissing Max. They fell right on her bed and started making out, engaging in some hot erotica for the rest of the night.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/South America/Andes Mountain Region/October 18, 2011/3:30 PM**_

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/November 8, 2011/9:10 AM**_

In time, Metalla X achieved full Ascendant God power. He did so through the ritual and this time without his power quickly burning out. This time he had help from the D3s. At first, some were hesitant in fear this could revive the Yamato persona. However with much convincing from Max and Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David complied.

Metalla X firmly stood in the center with Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David forming a circle around him. Much to their surprise and Metalla X's satisfaction, TK and Patamon arrived to lend support.

"Here, Matt. Allow me," TK offered as he and Patamon powered up, transforming into WarAngemon.

Taking Sam's place, WarAngemon joined in with Keke, Tike, Kara, and David as they supplied Metalla X with the righteous Ascendant Ki needed to allow him to transformed into Ascendant God status.

Opening his eyes, Metalla X saw himself basked in a crimson flame-like aura. His golden hair converted to a darker shade of red. His emerald eyes turned red. His muscular frame also thinned out like Omega X before him, giving him a slender frame. Sparks of energy popped off his shining red aura.

"Congrats, bro," WarAngemon said, kneeling down while catching his breath.

"I told you I'd find a way to get you to Ascendant God, Matt," Keke smiled, fulfilling her father's goal.

Gazing over his new form, Metalla X turned and smirked coolly toward Omega X.

"Whoa, you did it, Matt! Congrats, man!" Omega X said.

"What did I tell you? I said I'd be next," Metalla X bragged.

Max chuckled under his breath. "Now it's only a matter of time it happens with me."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/South America/Andes Mountain Region/October 18, 2011/3:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

Making good use of their training effectively, Dimitri and Kensuke opted to leave Tokyo to give themselves plenty of space away from side distractions.

As they turned into their Ascendant forms, they engaged in long periods of active hand to hand training. Dramon X, keeping his own power at check, held back for Angemon X's sake, but the latter wouldn't have any of it. Angemon X cupped his hands forward, firing off a _**Final Flash**_ at Dramon X. Dramon X readily launched his signature _**Ryuken Wave**_ to intercept Angemon X's attack.

Angemon X powered up as surges of electricity pulsated from his aura. He clenched his fists and delved into his Ki reserves.

"Dimitri, don't burn yourself out too fast already! We've only been going at it a few hours!"

"If father's training as hard as I think he is, I need to do the same! My sis is probably even a step ahead of me, I can't fall behind!" Angemon X gritted and powered up more as his body tensed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to rush into it. We've got plenty of time to kill…" Dramon X then paused as he felt a surge of power erupt from Angemon X. "Dimitri?"

 **(End theme)**

Then, it happened he saw a golden streak of extra golden hair slowly emerging down Angemon X's back. The ridges of Angemon X's eyebrows vanish while his forehead and eye ridges grew larger. The electricity that coursed around him became even more constant. Angemon X had just tapped into his Ascendant 3 stage.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z: Abridged OST -** _ **Hikari no Willpower**_ **(Fauxchestral Battle Mix))**

"Dimitri, look at you! You've reached level 3!"

Upon realizing this, Angemon X gazed down on himself and was aghast. "No way."

"Looks like the training is paying off!"

"Yeah, but I could only achieve this with you, Ken."

Dramon X shrugged. "Even so, you've accomplished something."

Suddenly, Angemon X's Ascendant 3 form quickly burned out and he was right back to basic Ascendant form. He descended to catch his breath. He reflected on the limits and toll this form had on Tai and Daike before. Dramon X reached him and tended to him.

"Hey, take it easy, Dimitri. One step at a time."

"Yeah, right," Angemon X panted hard, catching his breath. "Now I know why Tai had a hard time maintaining this form. It drains you a lot."

"Which is why I said not to burn yourself out too fast."

"Thanks for the reminder. Isn't Karin going to be surprised to learn about this?"

Dramon X shook his head. "Why don't we ask her when we get back? Safe to say she'd be surprised." He propped Angemon X up and carried him off away from the Andes.

"I wonder how dad and sis would react to this," Angemon X muttered, thinking of his Ascendant family.

"Guess we'll know when they come back."

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Matt's Apartment/November 10, 2011/4:30 PM**_

Taking a short reprieve from Whismon's training, Tai & Agumon and Matt & Gabumon returned to be greeted by Dimitri's presence. Max, Keke, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Karin Osaka, and Athena & PinkPatamon were also present. Dimitri recapped Matt and Keke about his recent Ascendant 3 transformation. Needless to say, Matt and Keke were taken aback.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **Their Aspirations**_ **)**

"Whoa, so you've managed to do what even dad couldn't?" Keke asked her brother.

"Hard to believe, but I always had faith in my Dimitri," Karin smiled lovingly to him.

Faith the Patamon's bat ears perked up. "Did someone say my name?"

PinkPatamon scoffed. "Oh yeah, she totally called _you_."

Dimitri chuckled modestly. "Yeah, but I still can't get the hang of it. Tai, you weren't kidding that form takes a lot out of you."

The Bearer of Courage added. "It does and if you want to commit using it you'll have to learn to control it."

"But you achieved it thanks to Kensuke, am I correct?" Matt queried.

"Correct, father."

"Figures. What was his reaction to it?"

"Well, just as surprised as y'all are. He told me not to burn myself out too quickly."

Sora nodded. "That's sound advice."

"That's still nothing compared to you becoming an Ascendant God, dad," Dimitri referred to Matt's recent achievement.

"You better try keeping up, Dimitri," Matt said.

"Well, c'mon let's be fair we've been training with Whismon for close to a month already," Tai said.

"So, tell us what you did when you went back to the future to see my future self!" Mimi eagerly said, wanting the others to hear of his recent accomplishments.

"What happened in your time? Did another enemy appear?" Inquired Tai. "Did have anything to do with D-Reaper?"

 **(End theme)**

Nodding and patting Faith, Dimitri replied quickly. "No, but I dealt with the ones who would've released him. DarkMagimon and KingDevimon."

"Whoa?! Really! Now this we got to hear!" Agumon exclaimed.

"So, how did it go?" Keke asked her brother.

"As for the emergence of D-Reaper…"

xxxxx

 _Flashback/Dimension: DF-811/Over a month ago_

 **(Cue** _ **Hikari no Willpower**_ **(Fauxchestral Battle Mix) (00:56 - 1:50))**

 _Dimitri and Faith held their ground as their newest enemies attacked. KingDevimon descended to fight them and not close behind him was DarkMagimon. Dimitri quickly merged with Faith and became Angemon X._

 _Readily drawing his sword, Angemon X clashed with KingDevimon. KingDevimon summoned his sword, engaging Angemon X in swordplay. Angemon X's sword snapped KingDevimon's blade in two. Then, he fiercely swung his sword at the Devimon King, who spat a glob of his stone spit on the warrior's sword. Watching his sword turn to stone, Angemon X was shocked. KingDevimon clocked Angemon X and sent him crashing to the ground._

" _ **KingDevimon did admittedly catch me off guard with his stone spit. However, when Lord Shinmon sent me telepathic advice, I immediately rebounded and went Ascendant 2.**_ "

 _Angemon X quickly powered up to his level 2 state. When KingDevimon fired more globs, Angemon X imbued with hands with Ki. He instinctively stopped them with his Ki-imbued hands, protecting him from getting turned to stone. Angemon X then landed a spin kick to KingDevimon's under chin and cold clocked him._

 _Finally, Angemon X charged up an energy wave and blasted KingDevimon away with_ _ **Burning Attack**_. _And not just KingDevimon, he vanquished DarkMagimon and thus singlehandedly prevented the events of D-Reaper's rampage._

" _ **And as a result, I was able to defeat KingDevimon and DarkMagimon. I learned the lesson from having fought alongside you guys when you had your timeline's D-Reaper to deal with. I refused to let history repeat itself. D-Reaper never had a chance to awaken in my timeline.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Under the Blue Sky**_ **)**

"Isn't our son just the best, Matt?!" Mimi bragged loudly, to which Matt said nothing. Though, he vaguely displayed pride for his son.

Keke smiled proudly. "So glad you spared your timeline that big headache, bro."

"Yeah me, too, sis."

Athena cheered, throwing her hands up. "Yeah, isn't dad the best?!"

Karin giggled. "Indeed he is, Athena."

"Yeah, the last thing we want is another evil D-Reaper rerun after all we went through," Tai concurred with his friends' sentiments. "By the way, congrats on reaching level 3. Just work on it if you can, because whew, Agumon and I know how tough it can be."

"Any other advice?"

"Don't use it often until you mastered it."

"Got it. Though, I may not even need it if it's worth all that trouble."

"So, how's the training with Whismon going?" Karin asked Tai and Matt.

The awkward silence from the two rivals pretty much painted the picture. Tai and Matt exchanged looks as they shuddered. Agumon and Gabumon, too shared their sentiments.

"Heh, it's going for very well for them," Max winked at the two. "Right, guys?"

Karin sweatdropped. "Never mind I asked?"

"Speaking of which, you two don't you two have to get back?" Sora asked them.

"Yeah," Tai and Matt replied simultaneously.

"We're heading back in a few days," the Bearer of Courage stated plainly.

"Well, if that's the case, Tai, you and me tonight at your place," Sora smirked with a frisky wink. "Consider this your way of paying me back."

"My place…" He paused and grinned. "Ah, yeah." He and Sora remembered to keep private matters in the presence of Athena. "Later and I can ask Dorothy to hang at Kari's place."

"What?" Athena asked them both. "Say, where's uncle Ken?"

"He said he'd show, but maybe Slade called for him…" Before she finished, Kensuke and Veemon surprised everyone by using _Instant Movement_ to arrive unexpectedly.

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, what did I miss?" Kensuke asked, looking around at everyone in the living room. "Ok? Did I come at a bad time?"

"Nope, but we were talking about dad and then Uncle Tai's training with grandpa Matt!" Athena chimed in cutely while sipping her tea.

"Right what she said," Tai patted Athena's head.

"So, who's up for some card games?" Mimi asked, taking out a deck of poker cards. "Oh, and Matt, if Tai and Sora are going to be doing the thing, we should, too. Well?"

Matt turned away and folded his arms. "Oh, fine if you makes you feel entitled."

"Totally entitled!"

"What thing?" Athena asked curiously.

"Nothing just us playing cards, dear," Karin chortled.

"Well, how about I bring Christina to play?" Kensuke asked. "Be back in a sec!" He teleported to get his girlfriend.

"Why does it feel like we're in some kind of sitcom?" Sora wondered.

"But with no laugh tracks? I much prefer that," Matt added. _And I'd rather be training than this, but..._ He eyed Athena holding a handful of cards and smirked. _But I can't say no to her. I'm not that selfish._

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Enjoyed your little break, gentlemen?" Whismon addressed his Ascendant pupils. As he dematerialized his staff, he faced down Tai & VictoryGreymon and Matt & ZeedGarurumon.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Training With Whis**_ **)**

"Yeah and plenty prepared," Tai declared as he and VictoryGreymon dropped into fighting stances.

Matt and ZeedGarurumon followed suit.

 _I'm not letting you one-up me on this front, Tai!_ Matt mentally vowed to overcome his rival.

"Then, let us begin!" Whismon raised one hand and beckoned his students forward.

"Here we go!" Tai and Matt bellowed together as they and their Digimon shot forward to meet Whismon head-on.

 _Matt!_

 _Tai!_

 _I'm not losing to you!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Spaceship**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Regret**_ **)**

The revived tyrant, Burizalor, entered a spacious room containing large tubes filled with some green and filtered liquid. He sighted his new partners-in-crime, the Digital Warlord and Cyrus Fujita, conversing with the science division.

"I take you were able to collect that last remnant of the parasitic creature?" Burizalor inquired to Cyrus.

"Yes, sir and we collected the fragmented data of Apocalymon that scattered through the Nexus," Cyrus confirmed. "Project-BebiMephisto is near completion."

"And Project-SIN will be specially ready. Believe when I say SIN will wreck the Nexus while we keep Tai, Max, and his friends occupied."

Burizalor smirked evilly, pleased with the results. "Excellent. It's only a matter of time, gentlemen. Our revenge will soon be realized!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Chapter: _**The Daemons Strike Back**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : And there you have it. The last scenes, including the post-credit, tie-in directly into _Resurrection B_ , BUT this chapter does not directly go straight into _Resurrection B_. The next couple of chapters (still within the Dimension Missions arc) are still within pre-Ress B territory.

Yes, that disclosed 'sex scene' was inspired by the latest TeamFourStar episode. And who could blame Sora for being deprived of jungle fever? Can't keep her waiting, Tai. :P

Bebimon: Yep, he's been reduced to mini-arc villain status. His presence is pretty low key compared to the original Bebimon (or just plain Baby in GT). His arc here would've been similar but no everyone on Earth gets possessed thing. No giant wolf form for this Bebimon either. Omega X and Dorothy & Avengemon remove the parasitic bugger and finish him off. So yeah, nothing grand. The Bebimon arc was scrapped to move this story along.

Oh, and yes, Dorothy can merge with Avengemon and Fat Dee to unlock her 'Majuub' form, except this isn't a permanent fusion. And what do you know? Another Kamen Rider-themed hero form? :D

The Whismon training stuff among other excerpts are adapted straight from _Dragon Ball Super_ episodes 16-18. Yeah by this point, Burizalor has already been resurrected and he's training with the other Fiends.

Oh, and the whole flashback with Dimitri finishing off Future!KingDevimon and Future!DarkMagimon? Yep, adapted straight from a similar flashback in _Dragon Ball Super_ episode 49. Comes to show Trunks (and Dimitri) know how to get shit done.

Other tidbits: Whismon and Mimi are BFFs (like Whis and Bulma are). Beerusmon is a sleeping troll-cat. Some Max/Keke moments sprinkled in there. Some admittedly obnoxious and snarky humor in there to keep things light.

Yes, there was a noticeable lack of Gojiramon and the other Kaijuu Digimon. Well, for good reason. Next chapter, it's all going to be about the D3s and their partners going against a group of their former enemies, the Daemons (no, not _that_ Daemon (or Demon)). These guys were created by Max Acorn and I thought I'd honor them a final battle with the D3s, which never happened as MA's D3 series died with no Daemon Tournament resolution. I figure, why not give some closure here except not confined in some tournament?

And with that, I leave you. Hope you enjoyed this. Send a review and see you soon!


	9. The Daemons Strike Back

**A/N:** By this update, it should be my birthday. Because of that, Ford1114 helped me prepare a mini-Corner segment for my OC avatar, Takeru Cage, for his birthday and mine, too. October 29th also marks Sailor Pluto's birthday.

And with Halloween around the corner, this chapter is slightly Halloween-themed with the monsters involved. The D3s (Max Acorn's cast) take on former enemies, the Daemons in battle royale fashion.

Credit goes to Max Acorn for his characters, including the D3s and making their DFK debuts, the Daemons.

And so, enjoy the segment and the chapter!

xxxxx

 **(Dragon Ball Z OST - 6 -** _ **Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_ **(Variations) (0:00 to 0:42))**

Takeru Cage: The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by me. Please support the official release!

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Title: The Author's Birthday**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Happy Birthday**_ **)**

The location for this birthday festivity is in San Antonio, Texas, and inside a spacious room within the Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center. This is a famous convention venue within the San Antonio downtown metro area. This site is the location of the annual San Japan anime convention since 2007 and still ongoing, and among other convention events such as the Alamo City Comic-con, educational & recreational events, and recently PAX South.

October 29th, 2016, a large room, filled with Halloween decorations, was reserved to celebrate the birthday of one owner of the famed Across Conventions dimension. Today is the birthday of Takeru Cage.

Takeru sat in a large table with a variety of guests, including but not limited to: Takeru Cage, Tabaga (Takeru's OC female Saiyan colleague), Tai & Agumon (DF-616/Kai), Yamato & Gabumon (Kai), Sora & Biyomon (Kai), Taichi & Agumon (tri./canon), Yamato & Gabumon (tri./canon), Sora & Biyomon (tri./canon), Max Kamiya, Keke Ishida, Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

Everyone (sans Takeru): Happy birthday, Takeru!

Takeru: Thank you, my friends. You didn't have to go through all this trouble.

Sedna: Why not? You invited us to Across Conventions and we had a blast.

Tai (Kai): Besides, you're the author that's written stories about us for a long time.

Agumon (Kai): How can we not pay you back with a big birthday celebration?!

Agumon (tri.): Say, when's it time to eat cake?!

Taichi (tri.) (sighs): Agumon, can't you wait a little while longer?

Sora (Kai): Don't worry I think the cake is coming.

Sora (tri.): Don't forget the cupcakes.

Max (checks his watch): Damn it, where the hell is Dwayne?

Yamato (tri.): Who's Dwayne again?

Yamato (Kai): It's The Rock! Damn, haven't you watched any of his movies or him wrestling in WWE?

Yamato (tri.): Uhhh, just his movies? I think those _Fast and the Furious_ movies?

Gabumon (Kai): Well, did you know he's a certified chef?

Max: I asked him if he can bake a big cake and plenty of cupcakes.

Keke (shrugs): Maybe he's on a tight schedule. Y'know he's got movies to film.

Tabaga (grumbles); If he doesn't show up, I'm gonna shove my foot up his candy ass!

Takeru: Easy, Tabaga. It's ok. I can afford to wait longer. Besides I'm in good company. Let's not forget we're also celebrating the 15th anniversary of my time on since 2001.

Max: That's also the same time my author, Max Acorn, has been active on the site. So, a toast to you two.

Takeru: Indeed. (lifts a glass): A toast to us, my future, and Max Acorn's first novel!

Everyone else: A toast!

Athena and PinkPatamon look out the door. They see a large, bald-headed Samoan dressed in black pushing a cart with a large chocolate cake.

Athena: He's here!

PinkPatamon: The cake's here!

Faith (ear wings perk up): Really?!

Max (slaps his watch): About dang time!

Tai (Kai): Sorry about the delay, Takeru.

Takeru: It's all right. Since he's my World champion, I can decide his punishment for his tardiness.

Tabaga: Put him against me. I'm sick of wrestling all the skanks you throw at him.

Takeru: Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Oh wait, no you're fighting WWE Women's champion Sasha Banks in an interpromotional match.

Tabaga (scoffs): Ahhh, c'mon… but since it's Sasha Banks, the Boss herself, I accept.

Takeru: Y'know she's a big anime fan? Her favorite is Sailor Moon.

Max: And she happens to be Snoop Dogg's cousin.

Tabaga: Well now, I have no reason to complain. Hope she can bring it.

 **(2:34 - 2:53)**

Sedna: Oh, by the way Takeru, speaking of Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto wanted me to leave you this!

Takeru: What is it?

Sedna: She couldn't make it, but here… (hands a birthday card with a garnet stone attached to it) She wanted you to have this.

Dimitri: She wishes she could celebrate her birthday with you, but she's still with John Smith.

Takeru opens the card and smiles. He holds the garnet stone and hangs it over his neck in a string.

Takeru: I'll cherish this. Thank you, Setsuna.

 **(Theme fades)**

 **(Cue WWE The Rock -** _ **Electrifying**_ **)**

The Rock: Iffff yaaaa smellllll… what The Rock has baked! And a happy birthday to you, Takeru my man!

The MWF (Multiverse Wrestling Federation) champion pushes the cart next to the table. He sets the massive chocolate front on the center of the table. The Digimon and Ascendants are actively eyeballing the sugary treats.

Sedna: Oh ahead and make a wish, Takeru.

Athena: Make a wish! Make a wish!

Having decided his wish, he blows the candles out and receives cheers.

 **(End theme)**

The Rock: Here, boss, let me cut the cake for you.

Takeru: Thanks, but you're late, Dwayne.

The Rock: Sorry, boss, but you know my busy movie schedule. I've gotta commit to that, the WWE and of course the MWF. As one busy man to another, you understand, right?

Takeru (nods): Truly. So, I've decided to put you in a big match as a punishment.

The Rock: Punishment? I'm the People's Champion. I take a beating while delivering for my millions, baby!

Takeru (sweatdrops): Yeah, you sure do. So, I've decided you'll face the winner of the upcoming Goldberg vs Brock Lesnar match at Survivor Series. I've talked to the WWE staff and the decision was unanimous. You're defending that title against either Goldberg or Brock Lesnar.

The Rock (grins): So, let me get this straight. It's either my pal, Billy Goldberg, the man with the feared Jackhammer, or the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar?

Takeru: Yep, that's correct.

The Rock: Well, as your MWF champion, The Rock says bring it!

Max: Ooh, Rock vs either Brock or Goldberg? My money's on Brock.

Tai (Kai): Yep, the Beast Incarnate.

Tai (tri.): Goldberg for me.

Yamato (tri.): Wrestling's fake…

With that, The Rock smacks Yamato (tri.) with a right hand and plants him with a Rock Bottom. Yamato (tri.) hits the ground hard and flops around, cringing in pain.

Tabaga: Word of advice, don't call our sport _fake_.

Yamato (Kai): I just call it predetermined. I pissed off a bunch of fanboys calling that stuff the 'f' word.

Tai (tri.): Yeah, sounds right.

Takeru: It's plain less offensive to me. Seriously. So, who wants cake and cupcake?!

Everyone else: ME!

 **(** _ **Happy Birthday**_ **resumes)**

While The Rock cuts the cake for everyone, Takeru gets up and steps out for a breather. He sees some shenanigans going on at a nearby haunted house. The laughter of Hellsing's Alucard fills the evening air as people storm out being chased by Leatherface, Freddy, Jason, Michael, Alien, Predator, Dracula, the Werewolf, and a slew of other horror monsters. He looks over the garnet stone hanging from his neck and smiles.

Takeru: 15 years have come and gone. Man, I've been doing this thing for that long? (grins) I think I'm about ready to get on my first novel. I have my ideas down. Now I just gotta sit down and write. Then again, I can't just leave my duties at Across Conventions behind.

Sedna and Dimitri watch Takeru closeby. Both smile at the OC Avatar/Author having his solitude.

Takeru (smirks): I think I'm ready to take that plunge to the next writing level.

Sedna: Hey, Takeru, are we still down for that Dias de Muertos party?

Takeru (turns and acknowledges): We sure are! Come, let's enjoy some cake! And for you readers, have fun with Daemon battle royale!

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

" _ **Good day, this is Simms, a billionaire on Earth and a Watcher in the Digiverse. Sometime ago, an unforeseen disaster caused by the Nexus, coupled with the Digital Warlord's meddling, disrupted the crucial event that was to decide the fate of multiple worlds, including the Earth of the D3s.**_

 _ **The crisis occurred during the final match between Max Kamiya and the Daemon leader Shendumon. Just as the two warriors went for the final blow to determine the tournament, the disastrous Nexus wave tore through the arena, destroying everything in its path. The audiences, including the Digi-Destined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and their allies, were wiped clean. The D3s were sent scattering through the Nexus. The Daemons were also seemingly destroyed by the wave.**_

 _ **In the aftermath of this disaster, the D3s were sent into a new universe (DF-616) with powers reset to pre-Ascendant levels and Max donned the masked Watcher moniker X. They ultimately met different versions of the Digi-Destined they once knew, but still recognized them as the family they lost to the Nexus. So as they forged new bonds with the DF-616 Digi-Destined and increased their powers back to their peak levels, they faced and overcame many enemies through the years.**_

 _ **However, while the D3s have enjoyed their fresh start, whatever happened to our old enemies, the Daemons?**_

 _ **This is their story.**_ "

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Intro)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Act I: Dimension Missions**_

 _ **Chapter IX: The Daemons Strike Back**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Japanese Castle**_ **)**

There laid the ruins of the stadium that hosted the Daemon Tournament. Amid the ruins there was nothing left that anyone could salvage. There were no remains of anything or anyone to find.

Suddenly, a fissure opened up and from these 'cracks' came black mist. The black smoke leaked out and covered the arena ruins. The mist poured over the vicinity and scanned the area for anything it can possess, perhaps even revive. The mist quickly covered the entire arena as a dark purple dome encapsulated the top.

Then, some debris started to shake on their own. The anomalous mist located eight life sources. The dark mist tapped into these life sources and 'breathed' new life into them.

Eight dark glowing orbs shot out of the debris. Layers of dark energy covered the orbs, transforming them. These orbs formed into bodies.

The first one to be revived: A large hand erupted from a swirling mass of debris, and from this mass collection of earth a large red clay-colored behemoth with massive arms and bullhorns materialized. This is the Earth Daemon: DaiGuimon.

The bull-horned beast roared, looking around confused. "What? I've been revived? How? Who would revive me, DaiGuimon?!"

The second Daemon to be revived: A figure in a long red and black robe appeared. He has two long arms and two smaller arms next to his chest. Covering his head and evil face is long strands of black hair. He floated on some kind of moon rock. This is the Moon Daemon : TsoLanmon.

"This is quite peculiar," noted TsoLanmon, who shared his colleague's confusion.

DaiGuimon turned and acknowledged. "Oh, it's you, TsoLanmon."

"Look, our brothers are about to revive as well."

The third Daemon to resurface: a bolt of thunder struck the ground. From this bolt, a figure appeared. He has light blue skin and white hair. Blue armor covered his chest, shoulders, waist, wrist, and ankles. He paced forward with electricity surging off his frame. This is the Thunder Daemon: TchangZumon.

"I've been restored?" TchangZumon queried, looking over his revived body. He sighted TsoLanmon and DaiGuimon. "My brothers, how are we still alive?"

"I do not know, elder brother," TsoLanmon answered wisely.

DaiGuimon noticed a powerful gust of wind brush near them.

As more winds built up, the fourth Daemon revived. Coming out from this wind, a gray bullfrog-looking creature with long black hair and dark blue shorts appeared. He blew air from his mouth and blasted away debris obstructing his way. This is the Wind Daemon: XiaoFangmon.

"I don't know and I don't care, but it's good to be back!" XiaoFangmon croaked loudly, breathing in the air.

"If XiaoFangmon is here, then Shendumon surely has to be among us," TchangZumon said.

 _ **Boom!**_

A giant fist punched through a mountain full of debris. From this heap of destruction came a titan of a gorilla that stood 25 feet tall. This is the Mountain Daemon: PoKongmon.

"I am back! But I'm hungry! Give me something to eat!" PoKongmon bellowed, pounding her chest.

TsoLanmon groaned. "It's good to have you back among us, but no we don't have anything to offer you."

"When we get out of here, we'll find a world with plenty of consumption to satisfy you, sister," TchangZumon assured the giant ape. "I'm sure we'll find a world with plenty of humans to feast on."

Suddenly, something small dropped down from the air and blitzed around the larger Daemons. Appearing before them was a dark blue-skinned demon with bat's wings and a long tail. In spite of his small size and being youngest, this creature is the fastest. This is the Sky Daemon: HsiWumon.

"Ehehehehahaha, I'm back to rule my sky domain!" HsiWumon cackled evilly. "Somebody try and stop me!"

"Brother Wu, your flying skills still haven't gone rusty," XiaoFangmon observed the demon bat.

"So, two remain and then the circle shall be complete," TsoLanmon stated.

Just then, a surge of water shot out of nowhere and swirled. Water rose from this whirlpool and formed into a pillar. Rising from his water tower is the second to last Daemon, a blue-skinned and dark blue-haired female humanoid. She has blue eyes, a dark blue Chinese dress with soft blue shoes. This is the Water Daemon: BaiTzamon.

"Sister!" The other Daemons acknowledged her presence.

BaiTzamon descended and stretched her arms. "Yes, I've returned and all that's missing is one." With that, an evil smirk adorned her features as a big pillar of flames erupted from another mountain of debris.

The final Daemon made his epic fiery entrance. This Daemon emerged as a ten feet tall monster with brown scaly skin, black wild hair in a long ponytail running down the small of his back. He wore black gloves, black boots, and a black vest with the yin-yang sign embellished on the back. This is the eldest and strongest of the Daemons, also a master of spells and incantation: Shendumon the Fire Daemon.

He raised his massive trunk-like arms and bellowed so loud he blew away the entire ruined stadium, leaving only him and his Daemon siblings unscathed.

"My brothers and sisters, we, the Daemons, have returned!" Shendumon declared, clenching his glowing fire fists.

"Elder brother, we've been revived by an unknown source," TchangZumon informed him. "We don't know of the source."

"Whatever revived us, we have much to thank," TsoLangmon said.

"Now we may forge a new path of destruction on any unsuspecting world we can seek!" XiaoFangmon offered.

HsiWumon cackled like mad. "Yeah! Let's bring a whole level of terror to other realms! Ooh, perhaps we can find those Digi-rats and those Ascen-whatevers!"

Shendumon's eyes glowed as soon as HsiWumon mentioned their enemies. His mind reflected to the final match with Max Kamiya. He remembered the Nexus wave that swept through, wiping them all out and ending the Daemon Tournament with an indecisive conclusion.

"Max Kamiya… Yes, I remember now," Shendumon growled with heavy breath. He turned facing his Daemon siblings with burning red eyes.

BaiTzamon approached Shendumon. "You remember your fight with that Max Kamiya boy?"

"Indeed, sister," Shendumon replied as his red eyes turned purple.

"Seems you have unfinished business, big brother Shendumon," TchangZumon pointed out. "Anyway we can help?"

"Max Kamiya's friends will be a nuisance. I'll let you handle them, my siblings, but Max Kamiya is all mine."

XiaoFangmon queried. "But how do we know if they're still alive?"

"I know. I can sense Max. His energy has recently resurfaced. Having spent time in limbo, I've longed to finish our match!" Shendumon declared, clenching his fist, which glowed dark purple instead of the usual traditional fire he's used to invoking.

Then, one by one, the Daemons sported dark violet auras that matched the color of the dark mist. The anomalous dark power not just revived them, but augmented their strengths.

"I feel much stronger! I feel the need to crush those humans!" PoKongmon roared, raising her arms and pounding her chest.

"I think we all desire the chance to destroy those cursed Ascendants," TsoLanmon said, feeling the urge to fight the D3s.

"The problem is finding them," pointed out TchangZumon. "If they're still alive and not here."

"You needn't worry," Shendumon muttered as the dark purple aura enveloped him from head to toe. He closed his eyes, letting the aura take control. "I do not know the origins of this mysterious power that's revived us, but it's telling us where we can find Max Kamiya and his cohorts." He opened his eyes and fired a blast from his hand, cutting open a fissure through the dimensional fabric.

The Daemons witnessed a portal open up in front of them. They approached the portal. Shendumon stood next to the portal and ran his hand through it.

"This portal will take us to where they are," the Fire Daemon stated. "I can sense Max Kamiya beyond this doorway. I can't wait any longer." He turned to the other Daemons. "I leave it to you if you wish to join me, but I'm not missing this opportunity. Max Kamiya is all I want. Conquest at this point is a trivial matter to me."

Upon hearing this, the other Daemons were taken aback with Shendumon's statement. His lack of interest in conquest was telling. This has been the case since his fight with Max Kamiya.

BaiTzamon meticulously eyed Shendumon. "Brother, you've changed…" To which, Shendumon leaned over and kissed her.

"No, I've just found a new purpose. Now, come, if you wish to help me finish Max's friends, let's not delay any further."

With that, Shendumon entered the portal. The other Daemons joined him. In no time, they'd fall into the DF-616 dimension and find their enemies: the D3s.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jackie Chan Adventures Game OST -** _ **Japanese Gardens**_ **(Combat))**

" _ **Max Kamiya here! I'm just gonna make this short as I can. To recap, our former enemies, the Daemons, have been revived thanks to one of the anomalous sources we've been following. Never did I imagine the dark power would even find the Daemons remains. Me and my friends had a rude awakening when the Daemons appeared in Other World. While the Daemons beat down my friends, Shendumon confronted me and issued a challenge to me.**_

 _ **If I didn't accept, he and the Daemons would kill my friends. So, I accepted the conditions. We decided on a venue suitable for our decisive showdown: the Nexus Arena, the same location where Tai fought Pikkan.**_

 _ **Another condition: instead of a tournament, our fight will be decided in an empty arena and under battle royal rules. The last person standing wins it for his team. And Shendumon added one other condition: killing is allowed, which raises the stakes just a tad bit.**_

 _ **During our preparations, we were sidetracked by the Digital Warlord's recent meddlings. We confronted him and there we found new monster friends. we gained new Digimon partners based on the famous Kaijuu. Yeah, that means Gojiramon and me reunited. Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara gained partners of their own. Keke gained Mosuramon. Baranmon became Sam's partner. Caesarmon became Kara's. Tike gained Radonmon. Angirasumon became David's partner. To counter our recent partners, the Warlord found his Kaijuu partner: Gaiganmon.**_

 _ **After that, and with a few days to prepare, we trained hard. I used the Room of Time once more to take myself back to peak shape. I was able to tap into my Ascendant power even further, which I had regained when I uncovered Alpha X's remains shortly before helping Omega X become an Ascendant God.**_

 _ **During my solo training, I discovered that I might've tapped into some of that power.**_

 _ **And so the fated showdown is here.**_

 _ **Joy. Happy Halloween to us.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Central Digiverse/Nexus Arena/October 31, 2011**_

The fated day was finally here. The two opposing sides met in the center of massive stage situated in the center of the arena. On the left, the D3s and their Digimon partners stood facing their opponents. On the left, the Daemons faced down the D3s.

"So, you understand the conditions we agreed upon?" Shendumon asked Max.

"Yeah, and we agree to your terms, but just know we're not losing here," Max pointed to the Fire Daemon. "And remember you only me. So, we're settling things here one way or another."

"Of course," Shendumon chortled darkly.

Simms stood outside the ring serving as the referee. Lord Shinmon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, and Buddhamon were in attendance to view this spectacle.

"I hope they can win, father," Shintomon turned to Shinmon.

"Have faith. They can do this."

"Are both sides ready? Remember this is being contested under battle royal rules," Simms announced for all to hear. "Ok, if there's no further objections…" He pivoted to the stands and watched Shinmon nod. "Begin!"

The D3s and Daemons quickly spread out across the arena, leaving Max and Shendumon to have their epic face-off. Max and Shendumon immediately sized each other up. Max dropped into a battle stance. Shendumon, too, got into a battle stance and clenched his fists.

"Are you ready to pick off where we left off, Max? I've been waiting for this day."

"To be honest, you've been off my mind for a while, but when I regained my Ascendant strength and the Warlord showed up again…" Max grinned. "I thought of you again. I mean, you were the last major opponent I fought against."

Shendumon growled. "Yes, and once I sensed your Ascendant power resurface, I knew I had to fight you again and settle our score. And this time there won't be a Nexus wave or a Warlord meddling to interfere with our match!"

 **(Cue D Creation -** _ **Killdream**_ **)**

Max powered up into Ascendant stage 1 and flew at Shendumon. As Max threw a punch, Shendumon caught the warrior's fist with one hand. Max jerked his fist back and quickly unloaded a flurry of punches on the Fire Daemon. Shendumon parried and dodged Max's lightning fast punches. Max landed a kick to Shendumon's face, sending him flying back.

Shendumon turned his head and grinned fiendishly. "Seems I'll need to go beyond 50 percent." With that, he flexed his whole body, hardening his scaly form as his upper body and shoulders enlarged. The large muscles on his upper body hardened like stone.

Max responded by powering up to level 2. Streaks of lightning surged over his aura. He beckoned Shendumon to attack him. Accepting his invite, Shendumon bumrushed Max, and when the two's fists collided, a shockwave erupted and the ring ruptured under the immense pressure of their physical blows. The two warriors vanished and shifted around the arena.

 _ **Boom!**_

Max and Shendumon landed successive punches and matched blows. Shendumon belched his _**Dragon's Fire**_. Max narrowly dodged the blast. Sensing Max's presence, Shendumon instinctively turned and punched Max back. Max landed near the edge of the ring. Before he could blink, Shendumon was right in front of him. Shendumon reached over to grab him, but Max jumped up and kneed Shendumon's jaw, stunning the Fire Daemon. Max shot up into the air and fired his _**Tsunami Wave**_ at Shendumon. The Fire Daemon readily caught it with one hand and shoved it back at Max's direction.

 _Here goes!_ Max quickly shifted over on Shendumon's right side. He lunged at Shendumon and landed an elbow into the dragon's left side.

Shendumon gritted hard, feeling Max's pointed elbow being driven into his left ribs. He jumped up and punched Shendumon's face. However, Shendumon turned his massive right shoulder, which absorbed Max's blow. Max shot up and then flew around landing a punch to Shendumon's back, sending him flying out of the ring. Shendumon crashed into a row of empty seats.

Max stood in the middle and shuffled his feet, raising his fists. "Shendumon, I know this isn't your best! C'mon, let's go all out like the last time!"

Shendumon rose and popped his neck in place. "Fine, but be careful what you wish for." He responded well with a healthy purple aura enveloping him.

xxxxx

Keke hastened her flying speed, spinning herself around BaiTzamon. The Water Daemon manipulated the water dripping from her body and shot out water bullets at Keke. Keke powered up into Ascendant and dodged the water projectiles.

"You're quite a nimble one, Ascendant!" BaiTzamon chortled, converting her right arm into water. She used said arm and shot out her _**Terrible Torrent**_ , catching and shoving Keke into a wall. "I've got you now!" She threw more water bullets, which pounded on Keke hard.

Struggling to break loose, Keke tried slipping through BaiTzamon's watery grip. She powered up, expanding her aura, which helped break her loose. Keke forged her _**Rosemary Discs**_ , tossing them at BaiTzamon. To Keke's dismay, the discs passed right through BaiTzamon.

"Foolish girl, any attack you can conjure will just pass through me," the Water Daemon chortled evilly, blowing water bullets from his mouth.

"Crap!" Keke dodged the water bullets and took to the air. She scanned BaiTzamon, who followed her up riding a tower of water. _Ok, energy discs are out! Let's see how she likes straight up physicality!_

Before Keke could implement her next attack, BaiTzamon summoned a gigantic wave of water that towered over them.

"This is where your momentum ends, little girl!" BaiTzamon cackled, sending her _**Sinister Tsunami**_ on Keke.

The wave swallowed up Keke and sent her crashing to an edge of the arena. Keke was left washed out on a row of seats. BaiTzamon descended near the fallen Ascendant and chortled evilly.

"So disappointing. I wanted to play with the girlfriend of the great Max Kamiya, but you're no big deal." BaiTzamon converted her right hand for another _**Terrible Torrent**_ for the killing blow. "Any last words?"

Having heard enough of being talked down to, Keke struggled to sit up.

 _I'm no big deal?! I'm the daughter of Metalla X, one of the strongest Ascendants! And my brother is just as powerful! I may be behind them, but I'm no pushover!_ Keke furiously thought. As she opened her eyes, BaiTzamon fired her attack. Keke quickly barrel-rolled away, letting the seats get blasted away in her place.

"Ah, you still have fight left in you!"

"Say I'm no big deal?! Oh, it's on, bitch!" Keke shouted at the Water Daemon. She powered back up into Ascendant 1, and at that moment leveled up to Ascendant 2. Her spikier hair became more rigid and the trademark lightning sparked off her aura.

BaiTzamon smirked. "Attempting to level the field with me? I applaud your efforts, but it will be all in vain!" She launched more water bullets, which Keke parried away with her hands.

While BaiTzamon kept shooting water bullets, Keke stopped them with her Ki-imbued hands. Keke vanished and reappeared on BaiTzamon's side. She landed a kick into the Water Daemon's side and kicked her across the arena. BaiTzamon gritted as she gripped her side.

"Seems your body's not immune to physical blows!" Keke said, posturing and powering Ki into her feet and fists. "I may be a diva, but I'm no idiot in combat! Now, let me show you why Max loves me!"

"Your love for Max greater than my undying love for Shendumon? Preposterous!"

Keke made a disgusted face. "Ugh, but he's your brother! That's gross!"

BaiTzamon scowled, turning her right hand into a blade of water. "You humans and Ascendants have no right to judge. Just for that, I'll disremember you until your precious Max doesn't recognize you!" She propelled forward, riding on a tidal wave and attacked Keke.

Keke dodged and parried BaiTzamon's water blade.

xxxxx

Pikkan flew around the roof of the arena, luring TsoLanmon from teaming with his Daemon siblings. Looking over his shoulder, Pikkan saw TsoLanmon raising a finger to him.

"Foolish Alterian. Did you forget the moon has the power to manipulate gravity?" With that, the Moon Daemon opened his cloak and shot out small balls.

These balls surrounded Pikkan, who tried to outpace them. The orbs exploded and trapped Pikkan in a black hue. He struggled to break loose.

"Struggle all you can, Alterian, but you have nowhere to go but down!" TsoLanmon dropped one hand, making the trapped Alterian crash to the arena floor.

Gritting hard, Pikkan crawled on the ground in pain. "...bastard. That's it!" He quickly tore off his weighted clothing and stood popping his neck. "Now I'm pissed!" He flew up ready to meet TsoLanmon head-on.

"Fool, you truly are a glutton for punishment," the Moon Daemon prepared another of his _**Gravity Bind**_.

However, Pikkan phased out to TsoLanmon's surprise. The Alterian reappeared above the Moon Daemon and clubbed him in the head hard. After dazing the Moon Daemon, Pikkan caught him with a close ranged _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ to the face. TsoLanmon was sent plunging toward the roof of the arena. TsoLanmon yanked himself off the roof and hovered over to Pikkan.

"Why did I think this would be easy?" Pikkan sardonically queried, raring to go and fight TsoLanmon.

"And I will send you straight to your tomb, Alterian."

xxxxx

"Hold still, you prick!" Tike snapped, lobbing Ki blasts at HsiWumon, who glided around and dodged the boy's attacks.

HsiWumon cackled and taunted Tike. "Can't hit me, can ya?!" He swerved around and flew at Tike so fast he smacked him away.

"That's it! I'm through with this!" Tike shouted and powered up into Ascendant. He propelled toward HsiWumon ready to take him apart.

The Sky Daemon's right hand glowed with pink light. He made an upward motion with said hand, forging a trail that turned into a crescent-shaped energy wave. His _**Sky Cutter**_ sliced through the air and headed for Tike. The Ascendant child narrowly dodged the wave and watched as it sliced through and carved a path through several chair sections.

"Damn that was close!"

"And next time I won't miss!"

Tike scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm not about to give up!" He shot across and fired another Ki blast, which HsiWumon dodged.

As HsiWumon prepared another _**Sky Cutter**_ , Tike reappeared above HsiWumon and punched him hard, sending him flying away. HsiWumon flapped his wings, keeping himself stationary and afloat. Tike and HsiWumon clashed, attacking each other with lightning fast strikes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST -** _ **Ultimatum - Surrender or Perish**_ **)**

As his throat sack expanded, XiaoFangmon belched powerful gusts of air, wiping out sections of the arena floor. Kara narrowly evaded XiaoFangmon's _**Deadly Gale**_. Kara took to the air and turned Ascendant mode.

"Hey, fat fuck! Eat these!" Kara discharged a barrage of Ki blasts on the Wind Daemon.

XiaoFangmon responded with another _**Deadly Gale**_ , knocking away Kara's Ki beam barrage. Kara flew around and fired more Ki blasts from all over. XiaoFangmon pivoted around, sending vicious gusts of wind to knock away the blasts. Kara vanished and reappeared behind XiaoFangmon.

"Too slow!" XiaoFangmon turned and field goal kicked Kara into the stands.

Kara stirred in the heap of debris burying her. "You son of a bitch!"

XiaoFangmon hopped on the railings near Kara and taunted her. "Is that all you got? Shouldn't you be out trick-or-treating?"

"Oh, screw you!" Kara snapped, firing a Ki blast that XiaoFangmon swallowed.

XiaoFangmon belched. "Hah, nice try."

Kara clenched her right hand, causing the Ki blast to expand inside the belly of the beast. Taken by surprise, XiaoFangmon's belly expanded. Kara flew up, punching him hard in the gut and sending him flying away. XiaoFangmon hit a wall and fell facefirst.

"Trick-or-treat this!" Kara slapped her butt.

Fuming mad, XiaoFangmon rose and bumrushed Kara.

"You hungry for more? I've got plenty where that came from!" Kara boasted.

xxxxx

BW and TchangZumon collided head-on as sparks of lightning flew out around them. TchangZumon rushed BW before the warrior could react and elbowed him hard, sending him far back.

"Now pay attention. I hold in my grasp is your impending demise!" TchangZumon raised a hand to the air, summoning a cosmic storm from the sky.

As clouds gathered, the cosmic storm responded to the Thunder Daemon's will. Then, a massive thunderbolt exploded from the clouds, shot down, and struck his hand. The thunder coursed through him and augmented his body.

BW stood up, standing in a battle posture. He sensed the immense power building in the Thunder Daemon. As he raced to evade TchangZumon's next attack, the Thunder Daemon expelled a lightning bolt from his body that followed BW. The lightning bolt impacted BW's back and smashed him to the ground. This was TchangZumon's _**Thunderstorm of Torment**_.

"How do you like that, warrior? No matter where you run, My Thunderstorm of Torment will follow your every move," TchangZumon stated. He scoffed when BW rose.

BW cringed from the blow and turned around facing TchangZumon. "Is that the best you can do? That should've killed me."

"You dare to goad me, lowly digital insect? No matter, the next attacks will seal your fate!" TchangZumon rushed BW and unleashed a lightning bolt at him.

"Bring it!" BW roared, charging to meet the lightning bolt. In response to the lightning bolt, he summoned a Brave Shield to stop the bolt.

"Clever, but not good enough!" TchangZumon bellowed, discharging multiple lightning bolts at BW.

In true Captain America-like fashion, BW tossed his Brave Shield at TchangZumon. The Thunder Daemon fired a lightning bolt that shattered the shield. Expecting BW to rush forward, he was thrown off when the former Artificial didn't.

When he least expected it, TchangZumon looked up as BW tossed down a massive _**Terra Destroyer**_ that exploded right in front of TchangZumon. TchangZumon braced himself for the impact, but left himself wide open when BW swooped down and kicked his back. TchangZumon fell facefirst hitting the ground with BW over him.

"I'm not such little man now, am I?!" BW spat out, grabbing TchangZumon's left foot. He swung him around, tossing him through a barricade.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, PoKongmon covered herself up as David blasted her with Ki blasts. Compared to her, David was but a pesky fly, but this persistent 'fly' kept firing Ki blasts like no tomorrow.

"STOP YOU BUG!" PoKongmon bellowed, clapping her hands to crush David.

"Nah, nah!" David taunted the Mountain Daemon. He stuck his tongue out, which infuriated PoKongmon.

"COME HERE!" PoKongmon grabbed at David but missed.

"Missed me…!" Before David could finish, PoKongmon finally swatted David down and crushed him beneath her hand. "Now, I'm gonna squash you!" She raised her fist and prepared to smash him.

David quickly fired a Ki blast into her right eye.

"GAH! THAT HURTS!" PoKongmon roared in pain, holding her now burnt right eye.

David rolled away and blasted Ki blasts at PoKongmon's legs, bringing her down to a knee.

"Don't call me a bug, you fat monkey!"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M STOUT!" PoKongmon roared as she grew several feet than before, almost reaching halfway up the arena. Then, a light blue aura formed over her right hand; and from this hand, a wave of snow and ice shot at David.

David avoided the Mountain Daemon's _**Blizzard Strike**_.

In her left hand, a red aura formed. From this glowing red hand, PoKongmon fired lava balls at the child.

David narrowly dodged PoKongmon's _**Volcanic Blast**_. She slammed the ground hard, turning the surface into lava. As the lava hardened into molten rock, PoKongmon pulled her fist out already expecting David to be burned. To her surprise, David was atop her head.

"What?! How did you escape that?!"

"You're a little slower than I remember, or maybe I'm just faster?" David wondered. He gasped. "Oh, oh, maybe you should burn off those calories more!"

"GRRR! STUPID BUG!" PoKongmon bellowed as both her hands glowed brown. This time, she summoned a rocks to crush David with.

The Ascendant boy flew away just in time as the rocks cracked against PoKongmon's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" PoKongmon yelped as she fell on her butt.

David floated around PoKongmon. "Tsk, tsk, you should watch where you're summoning those things. You could really hurt someone!"

"I was going to hurt YOU, bug!"

"And enough of the bug thing! Sheesh, do I look like I have six legs?!"

PoKongmon grumbled as she grabbed at David. "Come here! Hold still!"

"Gotta catch me! C'mon and get me!" David's childish laughter filled their side of the battle.

xxxxx

Sam was knocked away by an earthquake caused by DaiGuimon. As the purple-haired youth turned, the Earth Daemon charged at him steadfast with the intent to kill. DaiGuimon jumped up and stomped the ground hard, knocking Sam off his feet.

"I've got you, boy!" DaiGuimon slammed his bulging arms to the ground, which produced a massive shockwave that kicked up everything in his path.

Sam barely dodged DaiGuimon's _**San Andres Slam**_. He quickly turned Ascendant and dove at DaiGuimon. The Earth Daemon immediately dove through the ground and burrowed under, swimming through the earth like a fish.

"Damn, he's moving fast!" Sam scanned DaiGuimon, trying to follow his Ki. He whirled around as a giant rock flew at him. He shot a Ki blast that split the rock in two, but DaiGuimon appeared behind him and punched Sam's back, sending him crashing.

Sam gritted and stirred in a heap of earth debris. DaiGuimon landed near Sam and stalked toward him.

"Might as well concede before I'm forced to kill you," DaiGuimon lifted his right hand. "Any last words?"

"Yeah…" Sam muttered. "Toro!" He discharged a blast through the hole DaiGuimon made earlier.

As he sensed Sam's blast coming out of another hole, DaiGuimon hopped into the air and avoided the Ki beam. This, however, gave Sam enough time to launched a _**Tri-Beam**_ that tore through his right arm.

"Damn you!" DaiGuimon blanched at his arm being gravely injured by Sam's attack. As he turned to fight back, Sam unleashed a flurry of attacks on the Earth Daemon. He was taken by the horns and tossed slammed into a rockface.

DaiGuimon shook off the damage and backhanded Sam with his good arm. Sam crashed into some debris and faced off with DaiGuimon, who roared like mad.

"C'mon, I'm not done yet, you bull-horned bastard."

DaiGuimon snorted loudly. "Now, you've pushed your luck!" He charged toward Sam ready to impale him.

"C'mon, toro!" Sam ripped off his red shirt, which got DaiGuimon's full attention. "I've got to hold up a little longer! Hopefully my body can take it!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Max finished gathering Ki, Shendumon rose up ready to fight. Max, still at Ascendant 2 level, charged at Shendumon and vanished in an instant.

 _He's vanished! He's never moved that fast!_ Shendumon thought, scanning the ring. Before he can react, he felt a powerful blow impact his solar plexus. "Guh!" He doubled over and left himself open.

Max reappeared right in front of Shendumon and unleashed a barrage of heavy fisted blows all over the Fire Daemon. Max's punches left a bunch of dents on Shendumon's once seemingly impenetrable hide. The Ascendant readied his right hand, clenched it, and uppercutted Shendumon into the air. As Shendumon crashed into the ring, Max dove down and punched into Shendumon's gut, breaking his skin and causing him to cough blood.

"C'mon, Max! Keep wailing on him!" Gojiramon cheered his partner on.

At the same time, the other Kaijuu Digimon rallied in support of their partners.

Preparing for the finishing blow, Max caught a shimmer of purple light in Shendumon's eye. Max's fist stopped just a few inches from impacting Shendumon's face. He sprang back halfway across the ring and watched Shendumon rise bathed in the sinister purple light.

"What's happening now?!" Buddhamon exclaimed.

Gosenzomon shuddered. "I don't like this. That cursed anomalous energy that's infected Shendumon is rejuvenating him."

"Don't tell me…" Shintomon gulped. "Father?"

"We're about to witness Shendumon's full power," Shinmon muttered dreadfully. "Keep it together, Max."

Simms backed away from the ring, fearful, growing fearful of Shendumon's rising power.

Standing opposite from Shendumon, Max held his ground.

"Well done, Max. You've reawakened the power I've been reserving just for you… does this bring back any memories?" Shendumon grinned fiendishly as the purple veil of light enveloped him.

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Monster Suit**_ **(0:00 - 1:34))**

His brown skin quickly converted into dark red. Sickly veins formed on his face. His skin became less scaly and more rough.

A column of red light formed over Shendumon. Shendumon roared loudly, unleashing a shockwave that repelled Max. Max held his ground and witnessed Shendumon complete his transformation. The Fire Daemon emerged from the column sporting a outward appearance. His skin was now dark purple. His eyes were still glowing red. The mass of Shendumon's upper body grew thrice as large; his shoulders grew in tremendous size. Tube-like appendages protruded from his shoulders.

Max initially expressed dread at the sight of Shendumon's massive frame. The D3s and the other Daemons ceased fighting to watch Shendumon and Max's intense face-off.

"My word…" Simms was at a near loss for words.

"Max, can you handle this?" Shinmon wondered, dreading the full extent of Shendumon's power.

"C'mon, bro, you've got this!" BW called out to Max. "You own this."

"Max! We've got the others! Beat down Shendumon!" Keke shouted.

 **(03:01 - 4:01)**

Chortling, Shendumon dropped his fist and punched through the ring, shattering it completely in one blow.

 _ **Boom!**_

Ring debris was sent flying and scattering all over the arena. Max fired rapid Ki blasts, destroying every flying debris. He shifted back to the ring. Shendumon was gone. He turned around and saw Shendumon forming a molten rock sphere. He hurled it at Max, who flew up catching the heat sphere. He kicked heat ball straight up. Shendumon caught the molten rock and crushed it with his hands. Max rocketed up to meet Shendumon and fiercely wailed on him.

"I'm impressed you're able to keep up with me, Max!" Shendumon yelled while exchanging punches with Max.

"That's because I'm not the same Max you fought before! And thanks to tapping into Alpha X's power, I've regained the power I had before!"

Shendumon became silent by the mention of Alpha X. "So, you've tapped into into _that_ source? The power of the original Ascendant God?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've aroused my curiosity. Why don't you bring that out for me?"

Max furrowed his brows. "That's just the thing, I can't. I need the necessary ingredients."

"If that's the case, I'll help you with those ingredients," grunted Shendumon, who flew across and engaged fisticuffs with Max. He punched Max and sent him crashing through the upper seat levels.

Shendumon expelled flames, scorching the seats where Max was lying. As he finished burning the seats, he scanned for Max's Ki. Narrowing his eyes, Shendumon whirled around and caught Max behind him. Max landed a kick to Shendumon's face. Shendumon went for a punch, but Max ducked and grabbed the dragon's arm. He tossed Shendumon overhead and slammed him through several stories of the arena.

Max flew through the debris and readied a blue ball of light. Busting through the ravaged debris, Shendumon stood only to be blasted by Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_. Shendumon caught the attack and crushed it with his hands.

"Shit," Max cursed in aghast.

"I won't be satisfied until you show me your Ascendant God strength!" Shendumon demanded from Max.

"Wait for it, you'll get what you asked for," Max said. He watched his D3s finishing their fights with the other Daemons. _C'mon, finish it now, guys!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Marilyn Manson -** _ **This is Halloween**_ **)**

"Ugh!" Sam grunted hard after being punched hard in the chest by DaiGuimon. "Sorry, Max… I lost…" He doubled over and fell facefirst.

DaiGuimon snorted and turned away. Despite leaving Sam in a heap, DaiGuimon sported battle scars from his fight with Sam. He watched Pikkan and TsoLanmon settling their fight.

"Let's end this!" TsoLanmon hurled moon rocks at Pikkan, who evaded the Moon Daemon's projectiles.

The Alterian phased out and reappeared in front of TsoLanmon. He grabbed the Moon Daemon and spun himself around, catching him in his _**Hyper Tornado**_ technique. Pikkan unleashed fast strikes that cut through TsoLanmon. Then, Pikkan caught TsoLanmon with a Ki blast through the gut, gravely wounding the Moon Daemon.

"Urgh, you've beaten me…" TsoLanmon grunted as he dissolved into digital dust.

"Brother!" DaiGuimon roared angrily as he charged Pikkan.

Sensing DaiGuimon's approach, Pikkan turned to meet him. With a last ounce of strength, TsoLanmon grabbed Pikkan from behind and held him. Pikkan struggled to break loose from TsoLanmon's hold.

"I've got him, DaiGuimon! Hurry before I lose grip…!" TsoLanmon called out, feeling his hold over Pikkan weaken.

DaiGuimon lunged forward and punched Pikkan down. As leaving Pikkan unconscious, DaiGuimon bowed his respects to TsoLanmon, whose body dissolved away.

 _ **Boom!**_

TchangZumon plunged to the ground. He wa felled by BW's _**Black Tornado Fist**_ , a variation of the _**Dragon Fist**_. Having punched a hole through TchangZumon's torso, BW deleted the Thunder Daemon. He turned around with a look that could kill.

"You killed my brother! I'll kill you now!" DaiGuimon bellowed, preparing to deliver the _**San Andreas Slam**_. Just when he did, BW flew at him and blasted his head off with a beam.

DaiGuimon collapsed now beheaded and dissolved into dust.

"You Daemons have been dormant for so long again that you didn't take into account just how vastly stronger we've gotten," BW laid down the reality check. "Especially since the last we meet. The glory days of the Daemons should stay in the past."

Suddenly, HsiWumon crashed to the ground with one of his wings clipped. Tike floated over and finished the Sky Daemon with a Ki beam.

"Yeah, eat dick, you prick!" Tike shouted. He turned to see XiaoFangmon crush Kara under his heel. "Sis!" He shot across, fuming mad that his sister lost her fight.

Just then, PoKongmon stood in Tike's path.

"Going somewhere?!" PoKongmon pounded her chest.

"Outta the way, fatso!"

"CALL ME FAT AGAIN AND I'LL EAT YOU!" The Mountain Daemon furiously swung her hands down to smack Tike away.

Suddenly, David swooped in to catch Tike.

"Thanks, David!"

"Sure! Hey, let's fuse and take these jerks down!"

"Couldn't have suggested anything better myself!"

With that, Tike and David performed the _**Meta-Fusion Dance**_.

" _ **Fuuuusion! HA!**_ " The Ascendant boys completed the dance and merged to become Daike.

"Ding-ding! The Phantom of Justice is here, Daike!" The Meta-Fused Ascendant posed a heroic stance.

"Those punks fused?! Come, PoKongmon! We beat him and we'll kill two Ascendants with one big stone!" XiaoFangmon croaked loudly. He hopped across and chopped at Daike.

PoKongmon stomped toward Daike and brought her left hand down. Daike narrowly dodged the giant ape's fist. Daike zipped around PoKongmon, firing Ki blasts at her. PoKongmon covered up as her body absorbed the blasts.

"Fool, have you forgotten me already?!" XiaoFangmon roared as he lunged for Daike. Then, he was cut off by BW's _**Terra Destroyer**_. The Wind Daemon whirled around and faced his attacker.

BW beckoned XiaoFangmon. "Sorry but he's busy. Why don't you take me on instead?"

"You'll pay for killing my brothers!" XiaoFangmon growled as he attacked BW.

BW swerved out of XiaoFangmon's reach and tossed another _**Terra Destroyer**_. XiaoFangmon belched _**Deadly Gale**_ , sending the blast right back at BW. BW swiftly evaded his own attack and flew at XiaoFangmon. They traded fisticuffs. XiaoFangmon went for a karate chop, but BW caught the frog's hand. BW clenched his right hand and gut punched XiaoFangmon.

"Ugh! Damn you!" XiaoFangmon doubled over in pain. As he turned around, he ended up on the receiving end of a savage beating.

BW unloaded a flurry of blows that subdued XiaoFangmon. He kicked XiaoFangmon far and through a wall. As XiaoFangmon stirred within the debris, BW lowered his hand and prepared to blast him.

"You're done," BW discharged a Ki blast.

"Not if you go with me…!" XiaoFangmon fired _**Deadly Gale**_ point blank at the same time BW attacked.

 _ **Boom!**_

The explosion knocked away BW. XiaoFangmon was nowhere to be seen. The opposing blasts caused XiaoFangmon to explode. Though he wasn't done in by the explosion, BW was taken out of the battle royale and deemed unfit to continue.

"That's it!" Daike powered up into Ascendant 3. "We're ending this, fatso!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" PoKongmon bellowed as her fists glowed with blue and red light.

"Since today's Halloween, I think this is appropriate! Say hello to my ghost friends!" Daike expelled twenty Daike ghosts.

PoKongmon paused as she watched the Daike ghosts amass around her. She scanned the ghosts; each one giving silly and scary-looking faces.

"We have a full house attendance in Daike's Halloween party!" Daike announced. He pointed and dropped a thumbs down at PoKongmon. "But last I checked, you aren't invited!"

"Argh! You can die already, bug!" PoKongmon unleashed ice and fire attacks at the surrounding ghosts.

The ghosts swerved away from PoKongmon's blasts. They took to the air and swarmed the Mountain Daemon.

"Ok, Super Ghosts! Bombard and leave nothing left of her!" Daike declared the finishing blow. " _ **Super Ghost Suicide Attack!**_ "

The ghosts obeyed Daike and quickly bombarded PoKongmon, exploding simultaneously. Unable to withstand the crushing blasts thanks to injuries, PoKongmon collapsed from the damage. The life in her eyes faded as the beast drew her last breath. PoKongmon's body dissolved into digitized dust.

"And have a Happy fucking Halloween!" Daike spat out. He flew down and checked over Kara. "Hey."

"Thanks for taking out that smelly ape."

"Sure!" Daike grinned, lifting and carrying Kara. He looked over to Sam, Pikkan and BW. "Oh crap! There's only so few of us left!"

 _All that's left is Daike, Keke, and Max._ Simms thought, watching Shendumon and Max taking their fight through the arena roof. He pivoted over to see BaiTzamon binding Keke with a water tendril.

"Give up now!" BaiTzamon hissed, crushing Keke in her tendril's grip.

"Never…" Keke gritted hard. Despite her struggle, she sensed her strength being drained.

 _ **Boom!**_

BaiTzamon was knocked forward as she turned to see Daike. Daike then formed a golden ball of light and split BaiTzamon in half with it.

"How do ya like a _**Splitting Ice Cream Headache**_?!" Daike taunted, watching the Water Daemon being split down into two. He swooped in and caught Keke, who came to.

"Daike?"

"Yep! We beat our Daemons and ready to finish the rest of 'em!"

Suddenly, Keke caught BaiTzamon reform and pushed Daike away. BaiTzamon shot out a water column, which Keke took to the chest knocking her down.

"Keke!" Daike shouted. He growled and flew at the Water Daemon. "That's it! I'm ending you here!" He summoned ten Daike Ghosts and beckoned them to attack BaiTzamon.

As the ghosts bombarded BaiTzamon, she merely reformed. Keke awoke to see Daike spamming more ghosts.

"Daike, don't…! She'll just keep reforming like that!" Keke warned him. She clenched her right hand, which glowed with gold light. "I've got to be the one that finishes her!" She rose and waited for BaiTzamon to drop her guard.

As Daike zipped around avoiding BaiTzamon's water blasts, the Meta-Fused Ascendant actively kept her busy with his ghost summons.

Keke then had an idea. She formed a Ki blade in her right hand and shot up cutting through BaiTzamon's back.

BaiTzamon winced. "Foolish woman, what do you even think you're trying to do? You're wasting your efforts!"

"Now Daike! Send your ghosts in her!" Keke called out.

"Ah, I see! Go in and blow her up from the inside out, ghosts!" Daike commanded.

With that, the Super Ghosts entered the hole Keke opened up in the Water Daemon. Every ghosts went in and exploded inside her, causing BaiTzamon to blow up.

Sensing his sister in danger, Shendumon ceased fighting with Max and turned to see her explode. Before he could do anything, Max punched him square in the face. Shendumon returned the favor and slapped Max away with his tail.

"BaiTzamon!" Shendumon roared.

Readying her Ki blade, Keke sliced up the pieces of BaiTzamon, preventing her from reforming. Keke then cupped her hands forward and fired her father's _**Final Blaze**_ to wipe out the last traces of BaiTzamon.

"Yeah, we've got her…"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam!**_

At happened when she least expected it. It also happened so fast Keke didn't anticipate. She saw Daike sent crashing to the ground. Upon his fall, Daike's fusion became undone, splitting him back to Tike and David. The Ascendant kids were deemed unfit to continue and eliminated by count out.

"Tike! David!" Keke cried out. Her body immediately froze as Shendumon materialized behind her. She drew short breaths while her heart raced. When she barely cocked her head, Shendumon grabbed her face and lifted her up like a ragdoll.

"That was my sister and lover you killed!" Shendumon snarled angrily as his hands burned against Keke's face. "Now I'll make you cease…!"

"Let her go, Shendumon!" Max pleaded. "You want the Ascendant God? Well, if you kill her off, you can't get what you want!"

Shendumon scowled as he turned to Max and back to Keke. "You need this woman to summon this Ascendant God power?"

"And my other friends. It requires some kind of ritual with more than one Ascendant."

Reflecting to his siblings' demise, Shendumon hesitated and became controlled by the anomalous energy. He resisted and willfully regained control. He tightened his hold on Keke as any second he'll crush her head like a grape.

"Shendumon, stop or you'll never get what you want! Don't let that anomalous force tell tempt you! I'm sorry your siblings had to meet their end, but you wanted to fight us and enforced that killing was allowed. We both agreed to those terms. Your brothers and sisters fought their hardest, but in the end my friends came out on top." Max scanned his team. He saw Kara and Sam tending to BW, Pikkan, Tike, and David.

"I… I concede…" Keke surrendered to Shendumon.

Growling, Shendumon let Keke go. Max swooped in and caught her.

"Thanks, Max…" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Wasn't going to let you die on my watch, babe. I hope the others are able to give me their energies to bring out Alpha X's power in me." Max landed and let Keke down.

A time-out was issued by Max, which Simms granted. Shendumon descended and watched the D3s huddle together. When it was agreed, the D3 Ascendants formed a circle around Max.

"I see, Max still has remnants of Alpha X's power when he helped harvest it for Taichi's Ascendant God ritual process," Simms recalled. "But Tai failed to defeat Beerusmon. Max, will it be enough for Shendumon?"

"I won't know until I try, Simms," Max said, standing at the center of the circle.

Shintomon gasped in awe. "So, this is the ritual?"

Shinmon nodded. "Indeed, my son, and you're about to witness an Ascendant God in person."

Gosenzomon added with a scoff. "First gold, now red… what's next? Blue?"

"Ready, guys?" Max asked Keke, Sam, Tike, David, and Kara.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **The Birth of a God**_ **)**

Nodding in unison, the D3s transferred golden energies to Max, whose body absorbed their powers. Accumulating their Ascendant energies, Max sensed his own power being augmented. His golden aura flared wildly. Shendumon was drawn to the increased Ki.

 _His power is shooting out through the ceiling!_ Shendumon thought metaphorically. _Seems you won't disappoint me after all._

Max opened his eyes as Alpha X's essence converted into a streamlined red glow, which Max absorbed into his being. Red rings of light converted into blue and wisped loudly over him. The blue rings formed into the face of Alpha X. Max then floated off the ground and into the air basked in a white flame-like aura. This white light washed over Max and flared all over the arena.

Everyone present watched in awe. The D3s remembered Omega X's Ascendant God transformation, which was still fresh on their minds.

Now in place of the golden-haired Max, he sported a crimson flame-like aura and his hair became red. His emerald eyes became blood red. His musculature frame thinned out, giving the Ascendant a slender frame, but retained muscle in his arms, chest, and upper body. A thing blue aura outlined his thinner frame. Sparks bounced off his red aura.

Like Omega X before him, Max achieved Ascendant God status.

Shendumon couldn't be anymore pleased, but at the same time he was unclear whether his strength would be enough to match his. Curiosity was replaced with anxiety.

The D3s dropped out of their Ascendant forms and slumped all over the ground.

Keke breathed heavy. "We've given you as much as we can."

Sam added. "Make good use of our powers, Max."

Tike grunted. "Now kick his ass!"

Gazing over his new red aura and thinned frame, Max sensed the god-like power flow through him. He smiled and turned his gaze to Shendumon. Shendumon held his ground and watched Max pace toward him.

 _This power feels so incredible! Tai, I hope you're watching this._ Max thought.

Right on time, Tai and Agumon arrived via _**Instant Movement**_. They sat down next to Shinmon and Shintomon.

"Late as always," Shintomon said.

"I had to ask Whismon to bring me close and used Instant Movement to get here. I haven't really mastered teleporting across other sides of the universe just yet. But with time, I think I can do it." Tai then saw Max in full blown Ascendant God form. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, it's Max, Tai!"

"Go get him, Max!" Tai cheered him on.

 **(End theme)**

Noticing Tai's presence, Max's confidence levels increased tenfold.

"Glad you can make it, Tai."

Shendumon dropped into a battle stance. "Let's finish this, Max Kamiya."

"You're on!" Max accepted.

 _I'm having difficulty gauging his power. Is this the nature of an Ascendant God?_ Shendumon wondered as he charged at Max. He actually landed a punch to Max's face and sent him flying back.

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Yusuke Power Up Music**_ **)**

Following Shendumon's punch, Max flipped around and landed. He stood and beckoned Shendumon to attack him. Accepting Max's invite, Shendumon bumrushed Max and unleashed his _**Dragon's Fire**_. The fire engulfed Max and prepared to incinerate him alive. However, to Shendumon's dismay, the flames did nothing. Max stood unfazed.

"Impossible?!" Shendumon yelled in aghast.

Max clenched his right hand and punched Shendumon's face. He uppercutted Shendumon into the air and jetted in pursuit of him. Max and Shendumon flew through the arena ceiling. Max and Shendumon went for fisticuffs, but Max would outpace Shendumon and matched him blow for blow.

 _He's able to match and catch up with me at 100 percent of my strength?! Yes, the Ascendant God is living up to my expectations!_ Shendumon thought anxiously. His scowl faded and replaced with a sadistic grin. _I couldn't have asked for a better way to continue our unresolved fight!_

Shendumon returned the favor and punched Max straight into a small planetoid hovering over the arena. As Max slammed into the planetoid, Shendumon rocketed forward. Max moved away, letting Shendumon crack and one-shot the planetoid into oblivion. Shendumon jetted upward and followed Max. Max flew covered in his god cloak, leaving a trail of red light. Shendumon left a trail of dark purple light. Shendumon and Max collided several times, causing the arena to shake under their unrestrained powers.

"Max!" Keke called out to him.

"Get him, bro!" BW yelled out as Pikkan helped support him.

Tai looked up following Max and Shendumon's clash.

 _You've got this one, Max! Don't burn out!_

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

The sound of Max and Shendumon's energy clashes tore through the space above the arena. Streaks of red and purple flew around, reminding the Tai and Agumon of their fight with Beerusmon, which begged to question if Shendumon was as strong as Beerusmon.

However, that question was soon about to be answered.

 **(3:35 - 3:56)**

Max fiercely kicked Shendumon's head, nearly twisting it around. He then punched Shendumon and sent him crashing into another planetoid. Before Shendumon could recover, Max launched a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that engulfed Shendumon and destroyed the planetoid itself.

 **(End theme)**

In the wake of the destruction, Shendumon was seen floating in the planetoid's remains.

"Yeah! Max can't be stopped now!" David cheered him on.

"You've got him, Max!" Keke cried out.

Tai stood and watched Max preparing another attack. "You've got him where you want him, Max."

"Get up, Shendumon!" Max beckoned the Fire Daemon to rise. "I know you have more left in the tank. Let's just cut the bull and get straight to the point. I have enough for another attack. With this, we'll know once and for all who's the better man."

Upon hearing this, Shendumon stood and popped his neck back in place.

"For the longest time, my strength has remained uncontested until now. Max Kamiya, you've lived up to your reputation. The power of Ascendant God has opened my eyes. Realizing there's powers even beyond my own intrigues me. But if you're looking to resolve this, then I'm ready. And I shall avenge my brothers and sisters!"

 **(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST -** _ **Monster Suit**_ **)**

With that, Shendumon powered up and delved deep into his power reserves. His body turned into a dull gray. His pants tore off completely. The anomalous purple aura resurfaced, feeding into his desire to defeat Max.

"When I said 100 percent, I meant to say 90. Now, Ascendant God, let's see you penetrate this divine body of mine!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Antagonist**_ **)**

Max accepted Shendumon's challenge and cupped his hands. He called upon and fired another _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Shendumon rocketed forward to meet Max's Ascendant God-powered attack. He grabbed the giant beam. Struggling to hold back its immense power, Shendumon's body slowly cracked. Max unleashed more power, but to his dismay his Ascendant God aura vanished. Max was back in regular Ascendant form, which shocked and worried the others.

"Oh no!" Simms gasped in horror.

"Max's not in Ascendant God form anymore!" Sam exclaimed.

Gojiramon wailed. "Max! Hang in there, buddy!"

Tai clenched his fists. "Pull it together!"

"MAX!" Keke cried out, her voice reaching him.

Max's brain triggered once Keke called to him. He briefly regained Ascendant God form and unleashed another burst of energy, making this _**Tsunami Wave**_ bigger. Shendumon's body reached its limits. His body cracked apart, but with one last ounce of strength he crushed the beam. However, this came at a cost as Shendumon's body dulled and became sickly pale.

"Well done, Max Kamiya…" Shendumon muttered, his voice sounding aged as his once invincible body broke apart. "You've given me the fight I've been yearning for… the power of the Ascendant God is more than I anticipated…" He continued to break down. "It's enlightened to the reality of powers beyond even my own. I concede to your strength, Max Kamiya." _My brothers and sisters, I'll be joining you now._

 **(End theme)**

With his last words said, Shendumon dissolved completely as his remains scattered into the wind.

Max smiled as he powered down. "Farewell, Shendumon." He descended and was greeted by his friends' cheers.

"Your winner of the battle royal! Our very own Max Kamiya!" Simms proudly announced.

"Yeah! Way to go, Max!" Tike cheered him.

"We knew you could do it!" David said.

"I almost didn't…" Pikkan muttered until Keke glared him down. "What? He could've lost there if you didn't scream out to him!"

She winked. "I know."

"But we did get worried when you lost the God form," Sam added. "It was almost a bad case of deja-vu when it happened with Omega X."

"You never cease to amaze us, bro," BW nodded, pulling Max into a headlock.

"Hey!" Max struggled and slipped out of BW's hold. He turned only to be glomped by Keke.

"Gosh, am I glad you pulled through! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Keke said, hugging Max. She teared up with happiness.

"I'll try not to next time," Max chuckled over his action. "But hey, I've gotta get used to this new power. Speaking of which…" He saw Tai and Agumon approach them.

"So, looks like I've joined the Ascendant God club, Tai," Max said as he and Tai exchanged glances.

"Looks like it and make no mistake I'll learn to master this power."

"I know you will, Max!" Gojiramon called as he and the Kaijuu Digimon hurried over to their partners. "Because you can do anything!"

Patting Gojiramon, Max chuckled. "Well not anything." He turned to the D3s. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." He slumped forward only for Keke to catch him. "Thanks."

"Sure, now how about letting you nurse you?" She winked.

"Wouldn't ask for a better nurse than you."

"Not only did you defeat the Daemons, but you removed the anomalous source that revived them," Gosenzomon reminded them. "A job well done."

Tai wore a serious look. "You know these anomalous powers just keep coming. We seriously need to get to the bottom of who or what is creating them."

"We will with time," Simms said. "We'll continue the scour the Nexus to find the main source."

"Well, isn't this just the best Halloween we could ask for?" Sam asked.

"No! Where the hell is the candy?!" Tike and Kara shouted in unison.

"Perhaps I can accommodate?" Shinmon offered as with a snap of his fingers candy came pouring down like rain.

 **(Cue A Nightmare Before Christmas -** _ **This is Halloween**_ **)**

Tike, David, Kara, and the Digimon instinctively collected all the candy they can grab.

"I can't complain. This is the best Halloween a guy could ask for," Max said. "To everyone else, a Happy Halloween."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital Limbo**_

Upon arriving in his new afterlife home, Shendumon walked with Other World guards escorting him. Unlike the other prisoners who'd resist their sentence, Shendumon didn't resist. He paused to see the other Daemons awaiting him.

"They've selected an imprisonment especially made for us," TchangZumon informed the Fire Daemon.

BaiTzamon smiled at Shendumon. "Well, satisfied you got the fight you've longed for? Do you have any regrets for how fate dealt us this hand?"

Shendumon nodded and addressed calmly. "No. I have no regrets. Come, my siblings. Let us now retire for eternity. Our time has passed."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

"So, the Daemons have fallen?" The mysterious entity acknowledged with surprising calmness. "No matter they've served their purpose, Nyarlathotep." He glared over an eldritch human garbed in dark Egyptian clothing.

"Yes, but now Max Kamiya has unlocked the power of Ascendant God. Surely this may prove problematic for the Fiends?"

"Perhaps, but I'm curious to see if the Warlord will finish what Shendumon failed to do. Max showed, as both a Watcher and an Ascendant, has his limits. He narrowly came out of the jaws of defeat this time. His luck will end, especially with what the Rebellious Witch has in store for him." He turned to a visual displaying a dark-haired woman whose face was obscured in a dim room. This is the aforementioned 'Rebellious Witch' the entity has been referring to.

"Rebellious Witch, I understand the one named Specter has been found?"

The Rebellious Witch replied in a distorted voice. " _ **Yes, and I'll give her direct orders. She will be my responsibility.**_ "

"Most excellent. I look forward to results once she' made available," the entity said as he stood and walked down his steps. He closed off his visuals and forged a door. "Nyarlathotep, if Puckmon shows up, let him know I've gone out for some exercise."

"Yes, sir… wait, you're planning to visit a few worlds?"

"That's correct. It's about time I greet other dimension heroes, my way." With that, he walked into the door. "So many worlds, but plenty of time to cherry pick." He thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Perfect, that world will do." He went through going to a world of his choosing.

Nyarlathotep shook his head. "Oh well, have your fun. Still, I do wonder what this Specter character will bring to our long-term goals. Last I checked she only works independently. What did you entice her with, Rebellious Witch?"

xxxxx

 **A/N:** The Daemon vs D3 conflict has been resolved, at least my way. I know I didn't do a tournament, but that's require a movie fic for itself. Plus, I just don't have that kind of time with me primarily focusing on _Cross Generations_ and _Valkyrie Advent_ / _Valkyrie Homecoming_. This isn't counting the Champamon/U6 movie fic adaptation, since I'll be collabing with Chaosblazer on that one.

So, I decided battle royal rules would be just right for a one-shot chapter. The Daemons are clearly expies of the Eight Demon Sorcerers from _Jackie Chan Adventures_. The Daemons belong to Maxacorn, creator of the D3s, the Digital Warlord, and among other characters.

To avoid predictability, I didn't have the D3s win all their fights to give some credence to the Daemons before their defeats. Yet, it boiled down to Max and Shendumon in the end. So, there was predictable outcomes I couldn't avoid.

This chapter also marks Max becoming Ascendant God. The fight is inspired from Yusuke vs. Younger Toguro, especially that ending. Shendumon died happy, at least getting the challenge he's always wanted.

So, this was a straightforward chapter. Nothing complex in the grand scheme of things since I'm saving the complexities for the arcs after _Dimension Missions_.

The mystery bad guy, who appears in chapter 1, is about to embark on his own vacation through several dimensions. Could end up bad for those worlds, but don't expect any dimension destruction. It's more like him 'trolling' those worlds' heroes is the worst that can happen. He's saving whatever destruction he has planned for much later. ;)

'Specter', keep that name in mind since the finale of this arc will be a three-parter about this character. Belletiger knows who I'm referring to. ;)

Well, that ends this chapter. Next one will be all about the Tamers with Voltron along with Godzilla, and Neon Genesis Evangelion-themed stuff. The Tamers shall become Legendary Defenders!

In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my birthday weekend at a local Comic-con and among other Halloween activities. Then, if you don't already know, I'll be on an overseas vacation to Italy (Florence and Rome) from November 3rd to 12th. So don't expect updates from me until after the vacation. I should have the next Cross Gen chapter ready near Thanksgiving time.

And that covers everything.

Until then, send a review, stay cool and a Happy safe Halloween!


	10. Tamers - Legendary Defenders

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. This chapter was supposed to be out last month, but my recent Italy trip set plans back. As a result, I ended up breaking an update per month quota.

However, this setback has allowed me time to plan for the next series of chapter. After this chapter, we segue way into the _Dimension Mission_ arc finale. Consider this whole arc the first cour of _Cross Generations_. And never a cool way to transition into the arc's finale than releasing it in the new year.

So, come 2017, the _Dimension Mission_ arc finale will be released as a multi-parter. I'm looking at 3 chapters (but plans could change).

Now, this chapter is a tribute to _Digimon Tamers/Frontier_ (though mostly Tamers), but specifically the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ versions of the cast.

Not to bore you any further, on with this chapter!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

 **DF-616:** _Digimon Fusion Kai_ mainstream dimension

 **YYGDM-01:** _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ mainstream dimension

 **LOK-12:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra_ dimension

 **VLD-16:** _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ dimension

xxxxx

 _ **Republic City/Dimension: LOK-12**_

Republic City was under siege and attacked by the advent of the darkest and most powerful dark union seen in 10,000 years. Unalaq, who bonded with the dark spirit Vaatu, not only severed the current Avatar, Korra, and the light spirit's, Raava, connection with the past Avatars, but became the Dark Avatar: Unavaatu.

With Korra's connection severed and without an Avatar to bring balance, the world's fate was set to fall to Unavaatu. All hope seemed lost.

However, Korra wasn't about to give up. As Tenzin led her to the Tree of Time, she was instructed to meditate and tapped into her innermost spirit.

But for that to happen, she required time and time was against her.

Then, an unexpected turn of events helped to tip the scales in Korra's favor.

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST -** _ **Dark Avatar**_ **)**

Upon pursuing an anomalous agent, the six Legendary Warriors arrived during the middle of Unavaatu's attack. The dark agent decided to make use of Unavaatu's energy and empower itself, turning itself into a miniature Unavaatu.

Opening its eyes, the dark agent, now resembling Unavaatu but wearing black armor, stood ready to fight the Legendary Warriors.

"Oh great, this is the last thing we needed!" Agunimon snarled, dropping into a fighting stance.

"He's borrowed dark energy from that giant being to make itself stronger!" Wolfmon exclaimed, noticing Unavaatu attacking Republic City.

Loweemon sensed the bundle of immense and unsettling dark energies from both beings.

"We have to eliminate this agent at all costs and keep it from taking anymore dark energy from this behemoth!" The Warrior of Darkness adamantly decreed, charging ahead to attack the anomalous being.

"Wait, Loweemon!" Blitzmon called out to him.

The dark agent took to the air and bombarded the Warriors with dark blasts. As they scattered, the Warriors retaliated with their attacks. Loweemon evaded the blasts and jumped up to engage the agent.

"Warrior of Darkness, come to me and give me your energy!" The agent declared, unleashing a barrage of fists and fired dark blasts at Loweemon.

Loweemon brought out his staff and knocked away the agent's blasts. As Loweemon went for a close quarter attack, the agent teleported out of his reach and reappeared behind. The agent kicked Loweemon's rear and sent him crashing to the bottom.

"Loweemon!" The Warriors cried out.

"Kouichi!" Wolfmon headed down to retrieve his brother.

"All right, that's it!" Agunimon roared, unleashing his _**Pyro Tornado**_ on the agent.

Smirking, the dark agent teleported away and reappeared next to Agunimon. The Warrior of Fire quickly punched him with a fistful of flames. As flames exploded in his face, the dark agent's face altered into that of a monster.

"Ugh!" Agunimon gritted as the dark agent landed a series of body blows.

"Hang on, Agunimon!" Blitzmon rushed at the dark agent.

Fairymon and Chakkoumon joined in to aid Agunimon. Glancing at the three Warriors, the dark agent flew up and formed a dark sphere overhead. The agent tossed the darkness sphere at the Warriors. As the sphere exploded on impact, the Warriors were knocked back.

"Yes, this dark energy from this being has made me stronger! Not just that, but I've acquired knowledge about bending," the dark agent chortled over his new enhancement. "Yes, and acquiring this being's knowledge, I have the power of the Dark Avatar! Unalaq, Vaatu… yes, your powers and knowledge course through me. I must acquire the last fragment of Raava to become the strongest being this world has ever known! I shall take on the name the Dark Avatar!"

 **(End theme)**

"Whatever he's talking about, we can't let him take doesn't belong to him!" Agunimon said, sitting.

"Don't worry, this thing won't get far!" Fairymon said, helping Agunimon up.

"All this talk about Avatar, Dark Avatar, could this be the world of Aang the Last Airbender?" Blitzmon wondered. Then, he and the Warriors noticed the statue of the Last Airbender on the sea.

"Look! That looks like Aang!" Chakkoumon pointed out.

"You're right! It looks like we dropped in some kind of future after Aang's time!" Agunimon realized.

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST -** _ **Korra vs. Unavaatu**_ **)**

The Dark Avatar chortled evilly. "Yes, this is the world of that airbender. In fact, this being has finally severed the connection of Aang and the former Avatars with the current one! As of now, the Avatar line is no more! Only the Dark Avatars remain! Myself and the one known as Unalaq!"

"Ok, you talk too much!" Agunimon snarled as he and the others Slide Evolved into their A-Hybrid forms. "Gang up on him, guys!"

Meanwhile, Wolfmon landed on a rooftop and found Loweemon hanging on the edge of a building. He hurried over and snatched Loweemon's hand. After pulling up his brother, Wolfmon looked ahead to see a beacon of bluish light ignite Republic City.

"What is it, Wolfmon?" Loweemon asked.

"Look, something's coming out of that light!"

The Warriors of Light and Darkness witnessed a giant Korra covered in a light bluish aura. Giant Korra started toward and engaged Unavaatu in an epic giant battle.

"How fitting. Two beings of light and darkness fighting it out," Wolfmon was drawn into the battle. He suddenly sensed a source of light within Unavaatu. "There's something in that dark behemoth!"

"You felt it, too?" Loweemon inquired, watching Korra and Unavaatu square off. "It's a benign fragment of power yearning to be free."

Just then, a bright beacon of light appeared and illuminated the sky. Within this light, a little girl was seen. It was Jinora's spirit, who willfully used her light to breach and purify Raava's fragment. Wolfmon and Loweemon turned around as the Dark Avatar fought off the other Legendary Warriors.

The Dark Avatar utilized bending abilities, sending dark blasts through his fists, feet, and mouth. He unleashed dark energy that blasted Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon back. He then generated eight extra sets of arms and hands, catching both Ardhamon and JetSilphymon.

"Now, it's time we finish this," the Dark Avatar grinned maniacally. He opened his right hand and readied a black ball, accumulating from destructive energies.

 _ **Swish! Slash!**_

The agent's tendrils were instantly sliced apart by Beowulfmon and Reichmon. He saw the Legendary Warriors were freed from his tendrils.

"Damn you!" The Dark Avatar snapped, turning around to attack the brothers.

Lifting his double-sided great sword, Beowulfmon swung it down and unleashed an aura of light, which shaped like a wolf. He hit the Dark Avatar full force with _**Frozen Hunter**_. The Dark Avatar barely countered with a dark barrier, but not enough to withstand Beowulfmon's attack. Reichmon quickly followed up shooting his _**Red Cross**_ , which were red beams fired from the lion's eyes of his helmet. The beams pierced through and opened a hole through the Dark Avatar's chest.

"Gaugh!" The Dark Avatar bellowed in pain. "You think this will do me in?! As long as Unalaq and Vaatu are one, I can't perish!" He regenerated his chest hole and readied his next attack, but then he started straining and felt his power drained away. "No, what's happening?! No, don't tell me!" He turned as he witnessed Korra removing Raava from and destroying Unavaatu with spiritbending. "It can't be…! I must destroy Raava once and for all!"

As the agent raced across and prepared to fly off, a wall of flames erupted and obstructed his way.

"Going somewhere?!" Ardhamon interjected, clocking the agent's face. He then chucked several rounds of _**Atomic Inferno**_ , which pierced through and critically hurt the agent.

"Ugh!" The Dark Avatar agent roared painfully as flames consumed him. "I won't be done in!"

"No, it's over for you!" Reichmon exclaimed.

Then, Ardhamon amassed energy and formed a dense fireball that slammed into the Dark Avatar agent. The agent let out his final screams of agony as the flames consumed him. As he collapsed, rings of energy formed around him.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST -** _ **Jinora's Light**_ **)**

"Ready your D-Scanners, guys!" Ardhamon commanded as he and the other Warriors took out their devices.

"Agent of darkness…" Reichmon said.

"Become purified by the elements!" Beowulfmon announced.

"Good riddance to you!" Ardhamon added.

" _ **Digicode Scan!**_ " The Warriors shouted in unison, scanning and deleting every trace of the dark agent.

At exactly the same time, Korra cleansed the last essence of Vaatu for good. The darkness that once shrouded Republic City vanished, letting light return to the world again. Vaatu's existence was no more. Once the Harmonic Convergence neared its end, Korra, Raava, and Jinora returned to the Spirit World.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Legend of Korra OST -** _ **Leaving the Portals Open**_ **)**

The Legendary Warriors amassed on the Aang Memorial Island. They saw the statue of Aang fell, which was the result of Unavaatu's attack. Shortly after the battle, Korra, once again fused with Raava, greeted the Legendary Warriors.

"Wow, so you're Aang's successor?!" Chakkoumon was taken aback. "Wait, 'til we tell everyone back…"

Blitzmon cut him off. "Um, probably not a good idea, dude."

"Why?"

Wolfmon muttered. "You forget she and her show doesn't exist in our world yet."

"In other words, spoilers," Loweemon said.

Korra overheard them. "Huh? What are you guys going on about?"

Fairymon shooed the boys off. "Oh nothing! Don't pay any attention to them."

"Right. Now you're not benders, but you can wield the elements?"

Ardhamon nodded. "Yep, we possess the spirits of the Legendary Warriors that give us our powers. Under these armors, we're really human."

"They look so cool!" Meelo squeed at the sight of the Warriors. She and Ikki zipped around while admiring them.

"I want armor like his!" Ikki pointed to Agunimon.

"Heh, sorry kid, but this spirit's not for sale."

"Thanks for taking care of that other Dark Avatar," Jinora said to the Warriors.

"You're welcome," Wolfmon replied kindly.

"Looks like you guys got a lot of cleaning up here," Agunimon examined the post-battle devastation. "And the statue of Aang, I hope you guys can get that put back in place."

"Don't worry, we'll have things fixed up," Korra reassured them.

"It'll take some time though," Tenzin added, arriving with his wife Pema, who carried their youngest child Rohan.

Just then, a portal opened up, which the Legendary Warriors recognized as their time for departure.

"Well, we have to get going," Wolfmon said. "C'mon, everyone. Our mission's done."

"Thank you all. We won't forget you," Tenzin offered his gratitude to the Warriors.

"Aww, they're leaving?" Ikki whined.

"They have to go home now," Jinora smiled as she waved to the Warriors.

Korra gave a thumbs up to the Legendaries. "You guys continue kicking butt and saving your world!"

"You, too! Keep up that Avatar job!" Agunimon called back.

As the Legendary Warriors jumped through the portal, Korra and the others waved them off. In a corner, Mako and Bolin watched the Warriors leave.

"They came from another world, huh? Just how cool is that?!" Bolin shouted exuberantly.

"I guess, but I doubt we'll be seeing them again."

"Aw, man! Never say never, Mako!"

Dropping her hand, Korra broadened her smile. "Take care, Agunimon and Legendary Warriors."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Frontier OP -** _ **Fire!**_ **)**

" _ **Takuya here! And so that ends our mission ridding of that agent. Who would've thought it has the ability to siphon power from that Dark Avatar! Well, good thing Korra and Jinora intervened the way they did. By weakening that giant Dark Avatar, that weakened the link with him and the agent we've been hunting.**_

 _ **After a some purification, the agent was no more!**_

 _ **Yeah, probably best we keep Korra and the future of the Avatar world in the dark. Don't want our world to be spoiled, but man me and my friends got special front row seats of what to expect from the Legend of Korra series.**_

 _ **Now that we've left the Avatar world, we're heading back home!**_

 _ **Hmm, now I wonder what world Takato and his group have landed in. Hopefully an awesome experience like ours!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Voltron: Legendary Defender Intro)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Act I: Dimension Missions**_

 _ **Chapter X: Tamers - Legendary Defenders**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers -** _ **The Biggest Dreamer**_ **)**

" _ **How's it going, guys? Takato Matsuda to give you the recap of what's been happening with the Tamer camp.**_

 _ **For starters, a few of us just came back from dimension missions.**_

 _ **Rika, Henry, Himura, and I just got back from intense training with Tai, X, and the Supreme Digi-Deities in the DF-616 dimension. Man, let me tell ya. How did heck did Tai and his warrior pals able to survive this? It was the hardest training we've ever had to endure! I'm surprised we're alive to tell. But thanks to the training, Guilkatomon got much stronger. Now, Rika, Henry, and Himura have been able to access the power of Advanced Biomerge evolution. I say it was all worth it in the end.**_

 _ **After our intensive training, Ryo summoned Rika, Himura, Henry, I, and the Digimon for an important mission. According to him, he's been pursuing two dark agents that've possessed two Kaijuu Digimon, both of them apparently from some world called Planet Kaijuu. I was surprised to learn they're from the DF-616 dimension, where Tai, Max, and the others live.**_

 _ **After scouring through the Nexus, we finally came with luck and tracked them. Wonder what kind of world we've stumbled into now?**_

 _ **Looks like we're about to find out!**_ "

"Takato, I smell something!"

" _ **Is it the dark agents, Guilmon?**_ "

"I don't know but it smells very weird."

" _Gee, that's helpful._ "

" _ **Rika?**_ "

" _C'mon, we've got work to do!_ "

" _ **Sorry, got sidetracked. Let's get going!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Rim Planet/Dimension: VLD-16**_

Upon arriving at their destination, the Beast Tamers and their Digimon scoured a planet teeming with extraterrestrial life. Their mission was locating two anomalous agents that have taken physical forms. Their physical form of choice: two Kaijuu Digimon monsters.

And how appropriate these Kaijuu Digimon were set to engage not just the Tamers, but another group of would-be legendary defenders.

Takato and Guilmon halted their march, causing the others to stop. Guilmon raised his nose and sniffed the air.

"Guilmon?"

"I smell danger," Guilmon replied.

"Have we found them already?" Rika asked, turning over to Renamon. She noticed her partner's yellow fur sticking up.

"If they're close by, then we need to be ready for anything," Henry advised the group.

"Then, why aren't they coming out? Too chicken to fight us?!" Terriermon said, clucking out loud like a poultry bird.

"I doubt you'd say that if they were here, little man," Inumon chortled at Terriermon.

"Yeah, but we don't even know what they look like. All we've been told they're big," Takato said. "Like Godzilla-size."

"Um, guys, hate to interrupt but we've got company," Renamon's eyes flared as the bushes in front of them rustled.

Suddenly, a group of bipedal insects came charging out of the bushes armed with alien-tech and laser rifles. Forming a circle around them, the alien hostiles pointed their weapons at the Tamers and the Digimon.

 **(Cue Shin Godzilla OST -** _ **Confrontation**_ **)**

"Yikes, they got us surrounded!" Terriermon cried out.

"Yuck, giant bugs," Rika made a disgusted face.

"Oh please, why should we be scared of these frea-" Before Inumon could finish, one of the alien insects fired a beam that hit near the Tamers.

"That's why," sighed Himura, who didn't take his eyes off the insects.

"Look, we didn't come to start anything!" Takato openly pleaded to the insects. "We're looking for some bad guys that slipped into your dimension!" He noticed the alien insects turning to each other and communicating in their native tongue. "Um, we come in peace?"

"Too bad we didn't come with a universal translator, it'd come in handy," Henry observed the insect aliens communicating. "I wish we can understand what they're saying."

The insect aliens raised their rifles and prepared to fire at them.

"Great! They probably took your peace gesture as a declaration of war, Takato!" Himura exclaimed.

"What?! It's not my fault I don't speak their tongue!" Takato cried out in panic.

"Don't worry! We're ready to fight!" Guilmon growled, standing in front of Takato. He hastily fired _**Pyro Sphere**_ and knocked away two insect alien soldiers.

" _ **GUILMON!**_ " Takato snapped.

"Heheh, let's rumble, guys!" Terriermon snickered, hopping off Henry. He spun around and slapped away an insect soldier with a _**Terrier Tornado**_.

As the aliens started firing, the Tamers and Digimon evaded and took cover behind some trees. Renamon and Inumon rushed the alien insects. Inumon swiped and punched at a few insect aliens. Renamon jumped up and unleashed her _**Diamond Storm**_ , striking a few aliens and sending others to retreat.

"Yeah, get 'em, Inumon!" Himura encouraged him.

"Walk all over them, Renamon!" Rika urged her partner on.

"Guys, this isn't what I had in mind for our mission!" Henry exclaimed.

"They wanna fight? Let's give them one!" The Tamer leader declared, taking out and brandishing his D-Ark. _Let's send them running, Suzaku!_

With that, the Tamers popped out from their hiding spots. They called on their Beast Spirits and transformed before the insect aliens' eyes. A wave of Suzaku's flames bathed over Takato, transforming him into Suzakato. Lightning surged through Rika, turning her into Seirika. A pillar of earth covered Henry from head to toe, which molded over him and transformed him into Henbu. A sheet of metal engulfed Himura, turning her into Himakko.

"Ready, guys?!" Suzakato called out to his teammates.

"Let's go!"

The Beast Tamers rushed into the battle and engaged the insect aliens. Suzakato swooped in, launching fire blasts on insect warriors. The Warrior of Suzaku rained down _**Firepalm Blasts**_ , variation of flamethrower attacks, that incinerated a few insect aliens.

Seirika spun around, catching several insect warriors with her _**Dragon Twister**_ , a super powerful tornado attack. She followed up and hit them with thunder bolts from her trident.

Henbu raised his hands, lifting sheets of the earth and riding it like a wave. He went through a fleet of alien insects, knocking them away and burying them under earth.

Himakko used his magnetic powers, pulling and disarming the aliens' weapons. Then, he flew in, slashing through them with his metal claws. He hit one soldier with a _**Drill Claw**_ and tore the insect in two.

Suddenly, the alien insects called for reinforcements. Dropping in from the air were fleets of mechanized battle suits.

"Cripes, they've called for the mechs! Quick, let's digivolve!" Terriermon cried out.

Upon hearing his partner's plea, Henbu's D-Ark reacted and glowed with life. The others' D-Arks responded to their Digimon partner's needs. Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Inumon evolved into their Champion forms.

Growlmon rushed at a mechanized unit and slashed in two with his _**Dragon Slash**_.

Gargomon unloaded rounds of his _**Gargo Lasers**_ , blasting one mecha down and trading blasts with another.

Three mechas charged at Kyuubimon, who launched her _**Foxtail Inferno**_ at them. Her fire blasts struck and neutralized the mechs.

Several mechs attacked HellInumon, but the sound of clapping thunder halted them. Then, bolts of black lightning fired through his horns. He blasted and neutralized them using his _**Black Thunder**_.

 **(End theme)**

"These freaks are a piece of cake!" Gargomon boasted. "You bugs want some more?!"

Suzakato noticed the insects warriors calling for a retreat. "Huh? Hey, they're running!"

"They figured out they couldn't beat us," Himakko stated.

"I don't think that's it, my friends! Look!" Kyuubimon beckoned the group to turn toward a giant rock formation breaking apart and exploding.

 **(Cue Voltron: Legendary Defender OST -** _ **Robeast Arrives**_ **)**

As the mountainous formation collapsed, a behemoth emerged and put shock into their faces. Resembling a giant bipedal dinosaur, it was a golem covered entirely in gray stone armor, save for its reddish reptilian face, finger claws, and nails. It let out a high-pitched growl and pounded its chest. The giant shifted its yellow eyes downward, catching sight of the Beast Tamers and the Digimon.

"Crap, he's huge!" Suzakato gaped in aghast.

"He's big, but so what?! We've fought giant monsters before!" Growlmon said.

"Yeah, we can handle this!" Gargomon boasted. "We kicked Gulfm-or whatever's butt long ago, remember?"

"Something tells me this guy's leagues strong," HellInumon said.

" _Guys, can you hear me? It's Ryo!_ " Came the voice of the aforementioned legendary Tamer.

"Ryo?" Suzakato responded to his D-Ark's communicator.

" _You've found one of the two dark agent hosts that you've been asked to pursue._ "

"What is that thing?" Himakko asked.

" _Believe it or not, it's a Digimon. You're looking at Golzamon_."

"Golza-mon? Wait, there's a Kaijuu named Golza from _Ultraman Tiga_!" The Warrior of Suzaku recalled.

" _Be careful, this monster is not only above Mega-level status, but there's the other one._ "

"And that'd be…" Before Seirika could finish, the loud flapping of wings and roars came from the sky.

The Tamers and the Digimon watched as a giant winged titan, whose body was covered in thick red scales and a white underbelly, swooped down screechings. It's most notable feature is its tiny head and long neck. Its hands are armed with three fat finger claws. As it landed, its massive wings folded behind its back. The behemoth sighted the Tamers and Digimon, roaring loudly.

"Two of them… great…" HellInumon gulped.

" _That one is Melbamon. He's as strong as Golzamon, but don't fret. You guys have already tapped into the power of Advanced Biomerger evolution._ "

"Yeah, but Takato is the only one with enough experience," Henbu argued. "The rest of us just barely acquired ours through training with X and Shinmon."

"Ugh, that training was the worst," Seirika shuddered.

"Training with X and the Supreme Digi-Deities wasn't so bad. We've gotten stronger thanks to them," Himakko shed a positive light on their training.

The Warrior of Seiryuu sighed, nodding dismissively. "Not them. That old pervert and his _method_ of training was the part I hated."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Four Weeks Ago/Digiverse/Central Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

Upon arriving on the sacred Supreme Digi-Deity planet, the Tamers and their Digimon were brought over to seek training. Tai and Max recommended them to Shinmon, who along with his colleagues witnessed Takato & Guilmon's transformation into Guilkatomon. However, this couldn't have been possible without Suzaku's power coupled with Takato's desire to save his friends; most importantly his girlfriend Rika Nonaka.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai (Buu) OST -** _ **Supreme Kai**_ **)**

"You'd allow these young people and their Digimon to train on our sacred grounds?" Kibitomon queried to Shinmon.

"If what Max and Tai said is true, these Tamers are ripe with the greatest potential out of the Chosen we've seen," Shinmon argued their case. "If we're able to bring out potential out of Kari, we can do the same for Takato and his friends."

"Yes, but…" Kibitomon grunted. "Kari was a special case. Not only is she an Ascendant, but possessed Homeostasis' power. These young humans here don't have that."

"Takato has a power comparable to Homeostasis: the Hazard," Max stated. "We were there when Takato briefly trained with Tai."

"Yes, but Takato and Guilmon transformed into that monster NegaMegidramon!" Buddhamon exclaimed. "He could've destroyed our world!"

"But he didn't," Shinmon pointed out. "Thanks to Tai here, he was able to prevent a possible cataclysm."

"Nothing to it. Besides, I was more impressed than scared of Takato to be honest," Tai said, patting Takato's shoulder. "Right? I wasn't scared, was I?"

"I don't even remember," Takato chuckled modestly.

"Are we gonna eat here, too?" Guilmon asked the Supreme Digi-Deities. "'Cause training makes me hungry."

"No need to fear, my red, scaly friend. Our chefs will provide you all the food you can eat!" Shintomon brightened Guilmon's mood.

Agumon nodded. "You'd remember the food being top notch here, Guilmon. You did train with us for a bit."

Inumon smirked hearing this. "All I can eat? Now you know how to entice me!"

Renamon sighed. "You'll have to earn it first."

Terriermon scoffed. "Just how hard can the training be?"

As Terriermon opened his mouth, Rika, Henry, and Himura shuddered as their heads filled with dreadful thoughts.

 _Did you have to open your big mouth?!_ The three internally whined in unison.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Believe In Yourself**_ **(String Version))**

"Ok, Tamers, your first lesson is to dance with me!" Gosenzomon declared, dancing around in a circle.

Facing the elder deity, the Tamers begrudgingly swallowed their prides and danced along. Takato, Henry, and Himura were dressed in male gymnastic leotards. Takato wore a red leotard trimmed with gold. Henry wore a green one trimmed with silver. Himura wore a silver one trimmed with black. As for Rika, she wore a blue female leotard trimmed with yellow.

"You've gotta be kidding me here!" Rika griped as she danced along. "Why am I doing this?! And why do I have to wear this?!"

"You want to get stronger and tap into that Advanced Biomerged power? Well, don't complain," Takato muttered.

"Couldn't have there been other ways?"

"Apparently not," Himura sweatdropped.

"I wonder how our Digimon are doing handling their training?" Henry wondered, to which Takato responded.

"Do you even want to know?"

xxxxx

To say the Tamers' partners had it any easier was a gross understatement.

Guilmon was chained to a large and dense rock. Terriermon was hung upside down and hanging over a lake of ravenous Tylomon and Piranhamon. Inumon was forced to run endless kilometers on a treadmill nonstop.

"HELP ME GET DOWN!" Terriermon screamed.

"This… this too heavy… can't pull…" Guilmon whined.

"Somebody stop this thing!" Inumon spat out, trying to push the stop button, which didn't work. If he jumped off or stopped, he'd fall into a pit of lava. _Renamon, my sweet Renamon, I hope these heartless deities haven't put you through something far worse than this!_

xxxxx

Renamon sat in meditation near a lake. She briefly opened her eyes and inhaled.

"If you're worried about Inumon, don't. He'll be fine," Max addressed her.

"I know, but as his mate I'm obliged to worry for his safety. Likewise with Rika. I know this training will make us strong, but is isolating me from the others necessary?"

"You're more intune with nature than the rest," Max replied. "I feel your method of training needs a more unique touch. Don't worry, Rika can join you once she's done with the basics."

Nodding, Renamon closed her eyes.

"Your mind isn't clear. You're still clearly worried for the others."

"You could assess my mind?"

"I don't need to. I can judge from your face and your body. You're an open book to me. Just relax."

As she calmed her tense body, Renamon deeply breathed and meditated.

"Let your mind be clear. By releasing all those worries, you'll tap into your inner spirit. You'll find that potential you and Rika will need to ascend to the next Biomerger level. You two have been bonded for a long time."

"Yes."

"Clear your mind and you'll find what you're looking for."

A few minutes pass, Renamon was not only deep in her thoughts, but a white aura formed over her.

 _Good job, Renamon. You're getting the hang of it._ Max smiled internally. _It won't be long until you and Rika reach the Advanced Biomerge stage._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Rim Planet/Dimension: VLD-16**_

"Rika, that's behind us now," Suzakato stated. "If it wasn't for the training, you three wouldn't been able to catch and gain Advanced Biomerged powers like me! No matter how orthodox that training was, you got better for it!"

"He's right, Rika," Kyuubimon concurred. "We would be far behind Guilkatomon if we didn't take the training. Even if that lecherous old deity was a pain."

"Don't worry! I sure showed him for you, Renamon!" HellInumon said rather proudly.

"Hey, guys! Golzamon and Melbamon are advancing elsewhere!" Henbu noticed the two Kaijuu Digimon moving northeast.

"I wonder why though?" Suzakato speculated.

"Um, that might be why! Look up there!" Himakko pointed to the sky as a giant robot dove through the clouds and headed straight for the two Kaijuu Digimon.

"A giant robot?" Seirika blinked thrice.

"No! Not just any giant robot! I recognize that robot anywhere!" Suzakato gleamed as the giant robot landed with thunderous impact. "Voltron!"

" _ **VOLTRON?!**_ " The Tamers and Digimon shouted in unison.

 **(Cue Voltron: Legendary Defender OST -** _ **Voltron Transformation**_ **)**

Indeed, the giant robot that's appeared is Voltron, the giant guardian robot formed from the combined power of five robot lions. Voltron's body and head was formed from the Black Lion, the largest of the group. Its legs are the Blue and Yellow lions. The arms were the Red and Green Lions. Combined as one, this giant robot functioned as a single cohesive unit that was greater than its sum of parts.

Inside Voltron, there were five pilots; four males and a female. Contrary to other versions, the sole female is not the princess.

"These are the monsters the ship picked up traces on?" The red Paladin, Keith, inquired, studying Golzamon and Melbamon.

"Yep, two of them according to Princess Allura and Coran," the black Paladin and leader, Shiro, confirmed.

"Like whoa, they're as freaking big as Voltron!" The blue Paladin, Lance, freaked.

"C'mon, we can't back out now. If we leave these monsters behind, they might go on a rampage and destroy this world!" The green Paladin, Pidge, stated.

"I don't know. I mean, we're picking a fight with them. They haven't even attacked us," the yellow Paladin, Hunk, said matter-of-factly.

In response to Voltron's intervention, Golzamon responded with a purple beam from its neck and shot out of its forehead. The beam caught and knocked Voltron back. The Paladins hung on tight inside their cockpit.

"Ok, forget what I said," Hunk grunted.

"Let's attack now!" Shiro declared.

" _ **GO VOLTRON!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Shin Godzilla OST -** _ **Black Angels**_ **)**

With that, Voltron recovered and dashed forward to fight the Kaijuu Digimon. As Golzamon prepared another blast, Voltron quickly sidestepped Golzamon's beam. Voltron caught Golzamon with a Red Lion fist. The robot then followed up with a Blue Lion fist. He battered Golzamon with body blows and knocked it back. As Golzamon fell, Melbamon swooped in and slashed with its feet. Voltron grabbed Melbamon's feet, but the Kaijuu Digimon fired a quick succession of yellow beams, known as its _**Melbanic Ray**_. The attack sent Voltron crashing to the ground. Melbamon screeched loudly and triumphantly.

"Ugh, that hurt…" Keith grunted hard, sitting up in his seat. "Is everyone ok?!"

"Yeah, but I knew I shouldn't have eaten before fighting," Hunk groaned and rubbed his head.

"C'mon, guys! Let's get it together!" Pidge urged her teammates on.

"Right! We're just getting started!" Shiro boldly declared.

As Voltron rose, the two Kaijuu Digimon circled it and prepared for a double team attack. Voltron cautiously held its ground, watching and waiting for either monster to strike.

"Voltron's in trouble! Let's give the pilots a hand, guys!" Suzakato called out.

"We'll have to Biomerge then," Henbu suggested. "You heard Ryo. These monsters are supposed to be beyond Mega-level."

"Yeah, and they're carriers of the dark agents we've been pursuing," Himakko said. "If we let these things spread and and cause chaos in this dimension, it's doomed."

"Well, better now than later! Get ready, Kyuubimon!" Seirika commanded.

As the Digimon regressed to their Rookies forms, the Beast Tamers took out their D-Arks and Biomerged with their Digimon. In place of Suzakato & Guilmon, BlazeGallantmon emerged. In place of Seirika and Renamon, StormSakuyamon formed. When Henbu and Terriermon merged, they became QuakeGargomon. As Himakko and Inumon Biomerged, AuroraInumon emerged in their place.

"Ready?! Let's attack!" BlazeGallantmon hollered, jetting toward the battle between the giant robot and the Kaijuu Digimon. "Hey! Here come the cavalry!"

The Paladins quickly shifted over to BlazeGallantmon's coming between Voltron and the monsters. They watched in shock as BlazeGallantmon fired off _**Phoenix Shot**_ at Golzamon's face. The destructive blast impacted Golzamon and knocked it back some.

"What the hell is that?!" A flabbergasted Keith cursed loudly.

"Looks like a mech of some kind!" Lance exclaimed.

"It resembles some kind of knight," Hunk noticed BlazeGallantmon.

"And it just attacked that behemoth! It has to be fighting on our side," Pidge stated.

"Yes, but who or what is it?" Shiro wondered, suspiciously eyeing BlazeGallantmon.

"There's more coming!" Hunk pointed out to the other Beast Biomergers flying in and attacking Melbamon.

"Yeah, they gotta be fighting for us if they're attacking these monsters!" Pidge added. "Let's go and give them a hand!"

"Perhaps, but let's proceed with caution," Shiro replied plainly. "For all we know, they may be doing this just to win us over. They could be Galra Empire spies."

Meanwhile, the Beast Biomergers heatedly engaged the Kaijuu Digimon. BlazeGallantmon and StormSakuyamon double teamed Golzamon. Melbamon fought hard against QuakeGargomon and AuroraInumon. Though small (except MegaGargomon, who was nearly half the size of the Kaijuu), they were fast enough to perform evasive moves that worked well through the monster's attacks.

"Up here, big guy!" BlazeGallantmon called out above Golzamon. He immediately fired another _**Phoenix Shot**_ into Golzamon's face.

StormSakuyamon unleashed bolts of lightning that struck Golzamon. Golzamon absorbed her lightning blasts and expelled _**Ultrasonic Beam**_ at her. As StormSakuyamon evaded the beam, BlazeGallantmon stopped the beam with his shield and unleashed a fiery phoenix wave from his body. As the phoenix attack hit Golzamon, the Kaijuu's skin absorbed the heat energy and converted it into his own power.

"Aw nuts! He's eating our attack!" BlazeGallantmon whined in Takato's voice.

Then, Golzamon returned fire and expelled a heat beam at BlazeGallantmon.

"BlazeGallantmon, watch out!" StormSakuyamon called out to him.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Voltron swiftly intercepted Golzamon's beam and knocked it away with its Red Lion hand.

"Whoa! Thanks, Voltron!" BlazeGallantmon waved to the giant legendary defender.

 **(Cue Shin Godzilla OST -** _ **The Offensive**_ **)**

Inside, the Paladins focused on Golzamon, who turned its sights on them. As Golzamon charged, Voltron rushed and caught Golzamon's right claw. The two giants locked up and sized each other up. Voltron reared back and punched Golzamon's chest. Voltron followed up and landed body blows. Golzamon tried covering up from Voltron's rapid punches. Voltron reared its Green Lion fist, catching Golzamon with a jaw breaking punch. Golzamon stumbled back and fell following Voltron's punch.

"C'mon, BlazeGallantmon! Let's give them a hand!" StormSakuyamon suggested.

The two beast Biomergers joined in and helped Voltron beat down Golzamon, who surprisingly stood ready for more.

QuakeGargomon and AuroraInumon engaged aerial warfare with Melbamon. The flying Kaijuu rained down yellow explosive blasts. AuroraInumon evaded the incoming beams. QuakeGargomon flew around Melbamon and unleashed a barrage of drills from slots, which opened up all over his armored tank of a body. The _**Quake Drills**_ , which he calls them, headed for Melbamon. Melbamon flapped its wings hard and redirected the drills toward QuakeGargomon.

"Yikes! Hey, that ain't fair, ya overgrown bird!" QuakeGargomon cried out, dodging his own drill attacks. "Or pterosaur! Or, whatever the heck you are!" The obnoxious voice of Terriermon rang out.

"Watch where you're shooting those drills!" AuroraInumon yelled out, using Himakko's magnetic powers to stop any drills heading his way. "Crap! Look out from above!"

Melbamon flew up ready to attack the Beast Biomergers again.

"Give us a break here!" QuakeGargomon griped.

"Probably would be a good time to bust out our Advanced Biomerged forms… man, to think we just acquired these forms recently. It feels like yesterday," muttered AuroraInumon, reflecting on the training with the Supreme Digi-Deities in dimension DF-616.

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Three Weeks Ago/Digiverse/Central Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

For the next training session, the Tamers and their Digimon were able to co-op. Of the four, Takato was the first to finish his basics and spent days sparring with Guilmon. Rika followed shortly after and entered meditation sessions with Renamon. Himura and Henry both finished at the same time, joining Terriermon and Inumon in earth and metal-style training.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Strong Enemy Appears**_ **)**

As Takato transformed into Suzakato, he launched fire blasts at Guilmon's way. Guilmon evaded his partner's attacks and evolved into Growlmon. Growlmon launched _**Pyro Blaster**_ , which Suzakato stopped with a flame barrier. Suzakato jetted across and landed a pyro-imbued kick to Growlmon, prompting the Champion to evolve into WarGrowlmon.

"C'mon, boy! Give me your best!" Suzakato goaded his partner.

Reluctant to do so, WarGrowlmon gave in to Tamer's demands and unleashed _**Atomic Destroyer**_. Invoking Suzaku's power, Suzakato's body ignited in flames as he transformed into a his Beast Mode: Phoenix Mode. Suzakato Phoenix Mode swerved out of WarGrowlmon's way and folded his wings, launching fiery piercing shots that tore through WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon still managed to walk through Suzakato PM's attacks and went for his _**Radiation Blades**_. As he rammed his blades through Suzakato PM, the Warrior of Suzaku's body vanished into flames.

"What?!" WarGrowlmon gaped in shock.

Before he even realized it, Suzakato PM reappeared above WarGrowlmon and ignited his whole body into flames, turning into a blazing phoenix. He dove and slammed into WarGrowlmon with _**Phoenix Dive**_ , overwhelming the Ultimate. WarGrowlmon was quickly toppled over and beaten by his partner.

Suzakato PM powered down and mode changed to human Suzakato.

"You're keeping up, boy. Good job…" Suzakato panted, looking over his shoulder. He saw WarGrowlmon sit up giving him a thumbs up.

"You're getting strong, Takato!"

"And it's only a matter of time before Guilkatomon gets much stronger than before. We need to keep it up!"

"Right!"

' _ **You're both improving and there's no doubt Guilkatomon will benefit from both of you being at your best!'**_ Suzaku telepathed with both of his friends, urging them on.

As Suzakato and WarGrowlmon resumed their sparring, Seirika and Sakuyamon watched them from a far corner. WarGrowlmon turned back to Guilmon, who then turned into Gallantmon and started giving Suzakato more of a challenge.

"Good job, guys," Seirika muttered, smiling without them noticing.

"Let's resume our training, Rika. We can't fall behind."

"Heck yeah! Let's do this!" Serika pumped her fists. She quickly transformed into her Beast Mode: Dragon Mode. She emerged from a burst of water and sparred with Sakuyamon.

Henbu and Himakko both followed suit as they transformed into their Beast Modes: Turtle and Tiger Mode. Henbu Turtle Mode clashed with MegaGargomon. Himakko Tiger Mode wrestled with YoukaiInumon.

 **(End theme)**

"They're progressing along nicely," Shinmon observed with Tai, Agumon, and Max.

"See? Give them a chance and they won't let you down," Tai said.

"I'd dare say they're progressing at a rate that rivals you Ascendants," Shinmon assessed the Beast Tamers' training.

"That would only be possible thanks to their Beast Spirits," plainly said Tai. "There's something special about those sacred beasts. Who would've thought monsters sealed in cards would give them this power? It's incredible!"

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Rim Planet/Dimension: VLD-16**_

 **(** _ **The Offensive**_ **resumes)**

Golzamon retaliated, firing another _**Ultrasonic Beam**_ at Voltron, BlazeGallantmon, and StormSakuyamon. The three evaded Golzamon's attack, leading to Voltron to fire beams from his Green and Red Lion mouth hands. Golzamon absorbed the attacks and fired back at Voltron.

The Paladins were rocked hard following Golzamon's attack.

"Hang tough, everyone!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Hey look!" Lance pointed out to BlazeGallantmon, shooting fiery beams through his shield.

"He's going out of his way covering for us!" Keith said.

"See? They're on our side, Shiro!" Pidge stated the obvious.

" _Paladins, are you ok? This is Princess Allura!_ " The voice of the last princess of Planet Altea reached them via transmission.

"We're hanging tough, Princess!" Lance answered.

"By the way, are you seeing this?! We've got some back-up!" Hunk yelled out excitedly.

" _Yes, I'm surprised as well. And these big monsters don't appear to be Robeasts._ "

"Yeah, we figured as much. Whatever these monsters are, these warriors helping us are adamantly trying to defeat them," Shiro explained, watching BlazeGallantmon plunge his lance through Golzamon's left shoulder.

" _Lend them your support, Paladins. If they're risking their lives to aid you, then we should return the favor._ "

"Well, Shiro?" Keith asked the eldest Paladin.

Nodding, Shiro put on a determine warface. "Let's give them all our support!"

"Yeah we're going in!" Lance exclaimed.

" _We'll be descending and giving any aided support!_ " The eccentric voice belonging to Coran rang out loudly.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Ultraman Tiga OST -** _ **Tiga!**_ **)**

Using its Red Lion hand, Voltron smashed it against the mouth of the Green Lion head. From the mouths, Voltron forged and summoned its _**Blazing Sword**_. Voltron rocketed forward and then swinging down its sword dealt a slash through Golzamon's back. Golzamon screeched painfully, but before it could retaliated, StormSakuyamon bombarded the Kaijuu with thunder blasts from her trident. BlazeGallantmon became engulfed in a phoenix cloak and dove headfirst through Golzamon's torso.

"Yeah! How do you like that one?!" BlazeGallantmon spat out as Golzamon dropped to one knee.

BlazeGallantmon left a gaping hole in its torso. Golzamon grunted hard and tried to recover from this grievous wound.

"Nice work, BlazeGallantmon!" StormSakuyamon added.

"It's not over yet!" BlazeGallantmon looked up as AuroraInumon and QuakeGargomon were still battling Melbamon. "Guys, hang in there! We're coming!"

However, Voltron immediately took to the air using its wings for support. Melbamon noticed Voltron's approach and fired yellow blasts. In response, Voltron forged a shield construct, using Black Lion's wings, to protect from Melbamon's blasts. Readying its sword, Voltron dove into Melbamon and landed a vertical slash through Melbamon's chest. Melbamon was swiftly struck down, leaving itself open for AuroraInumon and QuakeGargomon to attack.

AuroraInumon plunged his spear through Melbamon's neck. QuakeGargomon caught the Kaijuu with an earth-shattering punch to Melbamon's face. Voltron then dropped its sword over Melbamon's back, sending it crashing down next to Golzamon. Voltron then activated its mouth cannon and blasted both Kaijuu Digimon.

"And you're outta there!" QuakeGargomon cried out in Terriermon's boastful voice.

"But they're not down for the count!" AuroraInumon said, in Inumon's voice, as the Kaijuu Digimon slowly rose.

"Nuts, these guys don't know when to quit!" BlazeGallantmon added in Guilmon's voice.

"We'll need to go into our Advanced Biomerged states if we want to win," StormSakuyamon suggested in Renamon's voice.

Suddenly, a volley of blasts rained down from the sky and sent the Beast Biomergers scattering. Voltron took a hit in the back, causing it to turn and face an armada fleet of ships.

"Hey, what gives?!" Hank vented.

"Why the hell are they attacking us?!" Lance exclaimed.

"Might be because we've dropped onto their planet without permission," Shiro said. "We did more or less illegally enter their world."

"But how were we supposed to know that?!" Keith spat out.

Allura spoke through. " _That's because we weren't. They're invaders that sacked and overtaken this planet's natives. They've dispatched their entire fleet to investigate our battle._ "

"Bet they weren't counting on two giant monsters living among the natives," Pidge said.

Just then, Shiro received a transmission from the invader fleet. Upon accepting the message, the leader's visual appeared on their screen. The leader resembled a rhinoceros beetle garbed in dark green armor.

"State your reason for attacking us. We've already determined you're not this planet's natives," Shiro stated, demanding a straight answer.

The ship translated the insect leader's response. " _I am General Scarabis of the Scarab Federation, you are trespassing on Federation territory! Furthermore, our scouts have confirmed you are in league with a group of fighters that've decimated several of our units!_ "

"Who is he talking about?" bemused Keith.

"He must be referring to our new friends here!" Hunk referred to the Beast Biomergers.

The Beast Biomergers scanned around to see Scarab Fed mech fighters surrounding them. They got into battle stances as the enemies readied cannon blasters.

"They must called for reinforcements after we beat those bug freaks," StormSakuyamon scoffed in Rika's voice.

"That's not our fault! They picked a fight with us first!" BlazeGallantmon protested, glaring at the Scarab fighters. "Look, we're here to stop these giant monsters not you!"

The Scarab fighters didn't take kindly to BlazeGallantmon's remarks and opened fire. The Beast Biomergers covered up, absorbing the barrage of rapidfire blasts.

"That does it! You want some, come get some!" QuakeGargomon accepted and grabbed a fighter. He tossed it at another, smashing both.

BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, and AuroraInumon quickly joined in to help QuakeGargomon. As a few stray blasts struck Voltron, the Paladins retaliated by taking a few Scarab mechs down with his sword.

"They're giving us no choice but to fight them!" Lance said.

"Let's hit them hard!" Hunk shouted.

Voltron grabbed a mech and tossed it aside.

" _You'll regret your foolish decision! Consider this an act of war on the Scarab Federati-!_ " Suddenly General Scarabis feed was immediately cut off.

 **(End theme)**

The reason being? Golzamon and Melbamon shooting blasts that tore through all of the Scarab fighters, including the general himself. Golzamon and Melbamon were both bathed in dark purple auras.

"Great, we go from bad to the absolute shit hitting the fan," AuroraInumon remarked.

"The anomalous energies are growing in them!" StormSakuyamon warned them.

"This would be a good time to bust out our Advanced Biomerged forms!" suggested QuakeGargomon.

 **(Cue Ultraman Tiga OST -** _ **Monster Revival**_ **(0:00-0:35))**

Golzamon and Melbamon both launched blasts that knocked away the Beast Biomergers and Voltron. Then, the Kaijuu Digimon turned, placing their backs against the other. A darker shade of purple light enveloped them completely. A loud roar emanated from the pillar of dark light. A burst of red light erupted from the pillar.

"Man that was smarts…" BlazeGallantmon grunted, picking himself up.

"Guys, um think we'll need to regroup," AuroraInumon said, fixated on the dark pillar of light solidifying into a giant malefic crystal.

Voltron rose and stood ready to fight again.

"Hey, check that out!" Lance pointed to the dark crystal floating into the air.

"Um, I don't like where this is heading…" Hunk sweated nervously.

"What are they doing?" Keith wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shiro muttered. "But let's not take any chances! Paladins, intercept the monsters!"

With that, Voltron jumped up and propelled through the air. The giant robot readied its Black Lion mouth cannon and blasted the malefic crystal. However, much to the Paladins' dismay, their blast failed to breach the crystal, which absorbed the cannon blast.

 **(End theme)**

The malefic crystal fired back with a dark beam. Voltron raised its sword and barely stopped the blast. However, another blast caught Voltron and sent it flying back.

" _ **HANG ON!**_ " Shiro called out, holding onto his seat.

The other Paladins hung on tightly during the violent turbulence.

 **(Cue Shin Godzilla OST -** _ **Godzilla Relanding**_ **)**

Suddenly, the malefic crystal cracked cracked apart. Layers of crystal started breaking off and falling apart. As the crystal split open, burst of red light leaked out. Emerging from its crystal shell, a single monster, rather than two, emerged. The Beast Biomergers and the Voltron Paladins witnessed in horror as the monster emerged not even resembling the two monsters before.

The combined Kaijuu turned out to be a fusion straight out nightmares. It looked exactly like a fusion between Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, and Shinji Ikari's EVA Unit-01, the first Evangelion unit. It was double the size of Golzamon and Melbamon. Its entire front part of the body was predominantly EVA Unit-01, from its distinctive chest plate that resembled pectoral muscles and the unique helmet with the horn and frill. The helmet is meshed with the Godzilla head. Instead of green, the monster's clear, soulless eyes shifted around surveying its surroundings. It even has the lanky arms and legs that EVA Unit-01 is known for. The purple and green armor is perfectly meshed with the Godzilla half of the body. The Godzilla half of the body is one would expect: dark gray scheme covering its body, a long prehensile tail, and white spikes. Starting at the dorsal fin, the spikes went all the way down its tail.

This would be the end result if Godzilla's G-Cells were to ever merge with Unit-01. Having taken samples from both entities, the dark agents that possessed the two Kaijuu Digimon ended up with this nightmare creation: Golzabamon.

 **(End theme)**

"Great, they've combined. Should've guessed it," shuddered BlazeGallantmon, who couldn't take his eyes off the evolved gargantuan.

StormSakuyamon shuddered. "We already had trouble with two. Now we're taking on both of them combined!"

"Even worse, they look like Godzilla combined with EVA Unit-01!" Takato's voice cried out of BlazeGallantmon. "Doesn't this take you back, Rika? When we were briefly in the Evangelion world."

"Yeah, no kidding," Rika replied through StormSakuyamon.

"Great, he's part-Godzilla and part-Unit-01!" QuakeGargomon added in Terriermon's voice. "Great observation, Sherlock, but that's the least of our concerns, Terriermon!" Quipped Henry.

"Well now, Himura. Don't you think we oughta even the odds?" AuroraInumon said in Inumon's tone. "Hey, let's go into Advanced mode, guys!"

"Just what I was going to suggest," BlazeGallantmon said in Takato's voice. "I'm ready, Takato! And so is Guilkatomon!"

Drawing power from their D-Arks, Beast Spirits, and internal fighting souls, the Beast Biomergers invoked their Advanced Biomerged stages.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers -** _ **One Vision**_ **(TV Size))**

The four Beast Tamers yelled out in unison. " _ **Advanced Biomerge Activate!**_ "

Suzakato and BlazeGallantmon merged to become a humanoid male. He now gained long golden hair, amber eyes with golden trim, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign & Suzaku's symbol meshed on the back, a black shirt underneath said jacket, red & black sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. He punched and kicked as pillars of flames shot out behind him. While not the first time this form was used, they became Guilkatomon once again.

Seirika and StormSakuyamon combined into a young, attractive woman in her 20s. She has short golden hair with a style similar to _Parasite Eve's_ Aya Brea. She now had blue eyes with a golden trim, a blue jacket with Seiryuu's symbol on the back, a black corset underneath the jacket, ripped jeans, and black & blue knee-high boots. Drops of rain and a shower of petals fell behind her while a yin & yang symbol formed under her. The combined Seirika/Sakuyamon became Renrukimon.

Henbu and QuakeGargomon combined into a tall, muscular man with mullet golden hair. He gained green eyes with a golden trim, European styled clothing, knee-high powerhouse boots, and large fingerless gloves. Boulders fell down like meteors and exploded behind him. The partners combined into Terryamon.

Himakko and AuroraInumon combined to become a lanky humanoid male. His eyes opened, revealing hazel with golden trim. Long wild golden hair with a style similar to Inuyasha flowed outward/ He now wear a golden robe with a silver waist belt and a necklace. He wore black shoes to cover his feet. A barrage of steel blades rained down behind him. The duo completed their Advanced stage, becoming Inumuramon.

"Ready, guys?!" Guilkatomon called forth his team.

"Ready!"

 **(End theme)**

"Whoa, are y'all seeing this?!" Hunk shouted gleefully. "They've changed!"

"Just what are they? Otherworldly beings from another world?" deduced Pidge, who couldn't take her eyes off the Advanced Biomergers.

"Does it matter? They're on our side and we've got a monster to take down," Shiro adamantly stated.

"Yeah, we're not done yet!" Keith exclaimed in determination.

"And hope we don't get eaten," Lance dryly remarked.

" _Paladins, what is going on? Who are these four beings?_ " Allura asked via transmission. " _Their energy signatures are astronomically off the scales!_ "

"Whoever they are, we should be thankful they're here," Shiro said.

" _Well, thank goodness for that! But I would advise destroying the monster soon,_ " Coran offered a wise suggestion. " _The energy emanating from this monster is potent enough to destroy the very planet you're standing on!_ "

"Whoa, you're kidding!" Hunk freaked out.

"Don't worry, we won't give it the chance, Coran and Princess!" Keith said.

 **(Cue Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance OST -** _ **The Beast**_ **)**

As Voltron flew over next to the Advanced Biomergers, they intently faced down the merged Kaijuu Digimon. With its eyes flaring, Golzabamon fired its _**Infernal Breath**_ , a purple atomic breath, toward the legendary defenders. The Advanced Biomergers and Voltron dodged the incoming blast, which tore through the earth and scorched the surface. The blast went through a rock formation and blew it up.

 _ **Boom!**_

As the smoke cleared away, the entire rock formation and surrounding vicinity was wiped off the map. Golzabamon shifted away, catching sight of Inumuramon swinging down his _**Byakko Fang**_. Inumuramon's weapon slashed open a wound on Golzabamon's shoulder. Barely fazed, Golzabamon swiped at Inumuramon, who blurred out and vanished.

"Over here!" Inumuramon called out, hefting his Byakko Fang overhead. Channeling destructive energies, he brought it down and unleashed a series of piercing attacks that tore into its rough outer layered skin.

Golzabamon seemingly walked through Inumuramon's attacks. Invoking its secondary attacks, the monster shot laser beams from its tail and spines.

However, Terryamon intervened saving Inumuramon. Terryamon summoned a large green construct, which stopped Golzabamon's blast dead cold. Terryamon sighed with relief, looking upon the green shield that would be his _**Genbu Seed**_.

"Are you ok, Inumuramon?!"

"Yes, thanks, Terryamon!"

Golzabamon screeched angrily and rushed the two Advanced Biomergers. As it swung its massive tail, Terryamon and Inumuramon narrowly dodged.

Suddenly, Golzabamon turned and prepared to fire another _**Infernal Breath**_. Voltron flew in and smashed its sword over the Kaijuu. However, Golzabamon caught Voltron's sword and headbutted, nearly stabbing with its horn. Disarming Voltron, Golzabamon unloaded a flurry of punches on Voltron. Golzabamon jumped up and punched Voltron's face. Then, the creature tail whipped Voltron off the robot's feet.

Suddenly, a barrage of fire feathers rained from the sky and blasted Golzabamon. The Kaijuu responded with lasers from its spines and took out most of the blazing feathers. Golzabamon saw Guilkatomon in mid-air. Guilkatomon cupped his hands together, forging a red ball made of destructive energies.

"That's it, big guy! Come get me!" Guilkatomon goaded the Kaijuu, who charged and prepared to shoot another atomic breath.

Golzabamon fired another _**Infernal Breath**_ toward Guilkatomon, who barely had time to finish gathering his attack. Nonetheless, the Advanced Biomerger unleashed his _**Hazard Wave**_ , a red variation of Omega X's _**Terra Beam**_ and Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_. As the beam headed for Golzabamon, the Hazard mark flared brightly on the center.

Guilkatomon and Golzabamon were caught in a beam struggle.

 _I can't let this thing beat me! After all that extra training I went through under Max and the Deities…!_ Guilkatomon reflected to his training under Max and Tai's watch.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/One Week Ago/Digiverse/Central Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Team Dragon's Theme**_ **)**

 _ **Boom!**_

Omega X and Guilkatomon's fists connected as sparks flew out. Being the stronger of the two, Omega X gained leverage. However, Guilkatomon didn't relent and pushed Omega X away. Guilkatomon launched into Omega X and went for a right hand.

Omega X shifted away using _**Instant Movement**_. Taken off guard, Guilkatomon turned around and saw Omega X gathering Ki in the cusp of his hands. Guilkatomon had the same idea. Omega X fired off _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the exact time Guilkatomon fired _**Hazard Wave**_. The beams collided, seemingly in a standstill. Guilkatomon briefly gained an upper hand over Omega X. Then, Omega X sighted an opening and teleported onto Guilkatomon's right side.

Tapping into his Ascendant God reserves, Omega X blasted and knocked away Guilkatomon, splitting him up to Takato and Guilmon again.

"Aw nuts! Almost had you!" Takato whined.

Omega X landed with arms folded. "Yeah _almost_ , but not close enough."

"Did you use that Ascendant God power?"

"Maybe a teeny bit," Tai grinned.

"A teeny bit? That's cheating!"

"You think bad guys are gonna play fair?"

Takato was quickly silenced.

"I rest my case! So, who's next?" Omega X turned to Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon.

The sparring matches ended as follows: Terryamon and his Genbu Seed shield were no match for Omega X's immense power. Inumuramon did better with his Byakko Fang and even forced Omega X to dodge his attacks, but the Ascendant beat him quite handily. Renrukimon proved a little more nimble and troublesome for Omega X, but Omega X took her down.

Against these three, Omega X didn't even require his Ascendant God power.

"You're all only going to get much stronger from here if you keep up training," Omega X advised them. "But only train and get stronger when needed. You four aren't true Ascendants, but as far as I'm concerned you sure fought like them. Well done."

Guilkatomon raised his head, smiling genuinely. "No, thank you, Tai. We wouldn't have become Advanced Biomerged warriors without you. Now I feel we can do much more to protect our world and other dimensions that may need us." He and Omega X fist-bumped. "I won't let you down."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Outer Rim Planet/Dimension: VLD-16**_

" _ **I'M NOT GOING TO FALL HERE!**_ " Guilkatomon defiantly screamed in the face of imminent destruction. His face contorted intensely and gnashed his teeth hard.

 **(Cue Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance OST -** _ **The Aggressor**_ **)**

Suddenly, metallic fan-like blades pierced through Golzabamon's legs, which halted the Kaijuu. As Golzabamon turned around, Renrukimon appeared in plain sight holding another pair of metal blades, which were produced from her _**Seiryuu Scales**_. Golzabamon roared like mad and rushed at Renrukimon.

"Anytime now, Takato! Hurry up!" Renrukimon yelled out, quickly flying out of Golzabamon's reach. She spun around, landing her _**Seiryuu Kick**_ , a fierce roundhouse kick that took out Golzabamon's left eye.

The Kaijuu roared immensely in pain after Renrukimon kicked off its eyeball.

As Golzabamon reached for Renrukimon, Terryamon intervened and countered with his shield. Golzabamon's claw bounced off the barrier. However, to Terryamon's surprise, the barrier shattered shortly after Golzabamon struck it. Inumuramon swiftly dropped in and shoved his fang blade through the back of Golzabamon's neck. Attempting to neutralize the Kaijuu's neck and by extension spine, Inumuramon went for the ideal strategy: immobilizing the Kaijuu's movements.

However, Golzabamon self healed from Inumuramon's attack and turned shook the blade off. He prepared to open fire and obliterate Inumuramon.

" _ **HIMURA! INUMON!**_ " Terryamon and Renrukimon yelled out in unison.

" _ **SHIT!**_ " Loudly cursed Inumuramon, who barely started moving out of the way of Golzabamon's attack.

Then…

 _ **Boom!**_

A loud explosion echoed throughout the battlefield. A blast came out of nowhere and hit the back of Golzabamon. Everyone turned to the source of the attack: Voltron. Voltron recovered its sword and started toward the Kaijuu.

Golzabamon screeched and charged Voltron. Clenching its right fist, he lunged and punched at Voltron. The legendary defender quickly sidestepped Golzabamon's attack. Voltron quickly got behind Golzabamon and clubbed the monster's back. Golzabamon whirled around and tail whipped Voltron hard. Voltron stumbled back, giving Golzabamon an opening to attack. Golzabamon punched Voltron, who had the same idea.

 _ **Boom!**_

The Kaijuu and giant robot's fists connected, creating a loud collision that echoed throughout the vicinity. Everything shook in their way. If there was a volcano near them, it would've exploded and expelled a megaton of lava into the air.

Neither titan relented and unloaded a flurry of punches. Voltron and Golzabamon's kinetic punches matched blow for blow.

 _ **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

Golzabamon roared and headbutted Voltron. Voltron caught Golzabamon by the horn and raised its sword. Preparing to disable its horn, Voltron brought the blade down. However, Golzabamon fired a laser from its tail, hitting Voltron with it. Sparks flew off Voltron's body following the laser shot.

"Ugh! Hang on, everyone!" Shiro gritted.

"No way we're going down!" Keith yelled out, fully determined to win.

"We've taken damage!" Pidge shouted.

Voltron stumbled back, allowing Golzabamon to rush and grab the robot's neck with its tail. The Kaijuu lifted Voltron up and tossed it around. Swinging it around, Golzabamon looked to send the robot flying into the space.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

Laser beams fired from the sky and blasted Golzabamon's back. This caused the Kaijuu to drop Voltron. Everyone looked up and saw a massive battleship descending, which the Paladins recognized as Castle of Lions, or in this case the Castle-Ship

"Hang on, Paladins! Help is on the way!" Allura shouted. "Coran, fire!"

"As you command!" Coran fired a laser beam from the ship.

Golzabamon recovered and barely dodged the incoming beam. The Kaijuu unleashed its atomic breath at the Castle-Ship.

"Defense shields on!" Allura commanded.

The ship's particle barrier enveloped the Castle-Ship, nullifying Golzabamon's destructive beam, which now peaked at planet-destroying power.

"Princess Allura, this monster's output of power is increasing! I'm not sure we can hold up!" Coran exclaimed.

"Paladins, stand and fight!" Allura encouraged them.

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST -** _ **Nikopol**_ **)**

Just then, Guilkatomon intervened and blasted Golzabamon with _**Hazard Wave**_. The other Advanced Biomergers joined in and helped Guilkatomon. Turning its attention to the Advanced Biomergers, Golzabamon unleashed its _**Infernal Breath**_. Guilkatomon quickly turned his _**Hazard Wave**_ and pushed Golzabamon's attack away.

"Suzaku, lend us your strength!" Guilkatomon raised his right fist. Fire imbued his fist, which he then converted into energy. As Golzabamon reached for him, Guilkatomon reared back and threw his red energy-imbued fist, catching Golzabamon's massive hand.

Golzabamon growled and intently glared down Guilkatomon.

"You call that a punch?" Guilkatomon asked him.

Golzabamon brought down its other fist and punched Guilkatomon far back. As he was shot through the air, Guilkatomon stopped himself in mid-air and wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"You haven't finished me yet!" The Warrior of Suzaku yelled out.

As Golzabamon charged, the Advanced Biomergers unleashed beams of light that binded the Kaijuu's legs. Golzabamon fired lasers from his tail and spikes. The Advanced Biomergers jumped out of the way, but Golzabamon tail whipped Inumuramon down. The Kaijuu grabbed Terryamon and tossed him down. The beast then reached for Renrukimon, who spun around and roundhouse kicked its hand.

"Go for it, Guilkatomon!" Renrukimon shouted.

Having collected enough power in his fist, Guilkatomon propelled through the air. Suzaku's cloak formed over Guilkatomon.

' _ **May our combined might defeat this monster!'**_ Suzaku telepathed with Takato and Guilmon.

" _ **YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**_ " Guilkatomon roared as he flew past Golzabamon's hand. He reared his right fist back and threw it forward.

 _ **Bam!**_

Golzabamon and Guilkatomon's fists connected, creating a loud collision that echoed all over. Flames erupted from Guilkatomon's fists and engulfed Golzabamon's face. Golzabamon screeched in pain as it threw its head back. Guilkatomon quickly jetted forward and punched Golzabamon's chest. The Warrior of Suzaku's punch neutralized Golzabamon, giving Voltron enough time to recover.

Grabbing its sword, Voltron charged at Golzabamon.

"Voltron, over here!" Guilkatomon beckoned the giant robot over. He channeled Suzaku's flames through Voltron's sword.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Renrukimon called upon Seiryuu, who sent her energies to Voltron's sword.

' _ **Let our energies slay this monstrosity!'**_ Seiryuu declared.

Terryamon and Inumuramon, too, sent theirs, along with Genbu and Byakko's, energies to Voltron's weapon.

' _ **May our energies be enough to defeat this abomination!'**_ Genbu telepathed with Terryamon.

' _ **Allow our righteous powers obliterate this aberration!'**_ Byakko internally declared in Inumuramon's thoughts.

Ignited by the Spirit Beasts' powers, Voltron's sword truly lived up to its name and became a _**Blazing Sword**_.

"Whoa, he's powered up our sword!" Hunk gaped in awe.

"Now that's awesome," Lance grinned mischievously.

"Beautiful!" Pidge gleamed.

"Shiro?" Keith asked their leader.

Nodding, Shiro declared. "Let's end this!"

 **(End theme)**

Golzabamon powered up. The dark purple aura resurfaced and enveloped Golzabamon. The earth shook and shattered under the Kaijuu's feet.

"We've got to hurry! He's not only about to blow up this planet, but if we let it go, it'll spread its energy and destroy your universe!" Guilkatomon called to the Paladins.

Taking the blazing sword, Voltron swung down and slashed through Golzabamon. The burning sword opened up a giant fissure that split Golzabamon. The behemoth roared its final screeches and exploded into blaze of defeat.

 _ **Boom!**_

The anomalous energy swirled out of the monster's remains, but Guilkatomon stopped and purified the evil source with his flames.

"And good riddance!" Guilkatomon scoffed.

Voltron stood in a victory pose with burning sword in hand.

Guilkatomon collected Renrukimon and the others to celebrate their victory.

"Yes! That's the way, Paladins!" Coran cheered them inside the Castle-Ship.

Allura nodded and congratulated. "Well done, my Paladins."

xxxxx

 _ **Inside the Castle of Lions/Dimension: VLD-16**_

 **(Cue Royksopp -** _ **This Space**_ **)**

"Whoa, so you're really just people, I mean humans?!" Lance gawked upon realizing the Advanced Biomergers being humans and Digimon partners. "And pets? That's all it took to turn into those things you became?"

"Don't mind Lance. He's doing his best to grasp your ability to fuse into one being," Pidge apologized for Lance's airheadedness. "He has incompatibility to assess new concepts."

"Hey!"

"See?"

Takato chuckled. "It's ok. Biomerging was mind-boggling for us, too."

Hunk checked out the Digimon. "So, these aren't your pets?"

"Ahem, we're their partners," Inumon cleared his throat. "We're more than just their _pets_."

"Yes, and we're being to grasp and assess situations as well as our human partners. We're deeply bonded based on our partnership and trust," Renamon said.

"I must say, you're very beautiful, Miss Renamon," Allura acknowledged the yellow vulpine. "And I'm not just judging based on your looks either."

"Thank you."

"The technology in this ship is incredible!" Henry examined ship's interior. "Yamaki and his team would be in heaven here. Heck, I'm already about to hit cloud nine here!"

"I can show you the technology we've utilized," Pidge offered to tour Henry around.

Terriermon muttered to Coran. "He's a total tech geek with all this stuff."

"Ahah, it's quite all right." Coran laughed heartily.

Just then, a quartet of white Altean mice popped out and crawled up Henry. They hopped on Terriermon and tickled him.

"Ahahah, ya got me! Stop! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh, what are these little guys?" Henry asked.

"You could say they're our shipmates," Allura called the mice over to her. "They've been in suspended animation for 10,000 years much like myself."

"They're cute," Takato smiled as the mice crawled down Allura and went over to Guilmon.

"Hey, little guys!" Guilmon giggled loudly as the mice crawled up on his head. "You got names?"

"We call them our Space Mice," Pidge replied, who picked up the mice from Guilmon's head. "Don't let their size fool you, they've been very resourceful."

Inumon whispered to Himura. "Say, notice Allura isn't among the Paladins? Didn't you say she was?"

"Apparently in this dimension, she's simply a princess and a commander to the Paladins," Himura replied back. "I find it surprisingly one of the Paladins is a girl."

Rika approached Pidge. "And you're the sole girl Paladin."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I know what it's look to work in an all-boys club," she said, veering over to Takato, Henry, and Himura. "Well, I have Renamon and there are other girl Tamers back home, but we're the core four Beast Tamers."

Pidge nodded. "We have something in common then."

"Don't worry! You have me around if you want to settle down and chat girl talk!" Allura hugged Pidge from behind, almost squeezing the preteen to death.

"Choking me…!" Gasped Pidge.

Rika backed off. "...ok, I think I'll stand over here."

"Nonsense, you, too!" Allura pulled Rika over and hugged her. "We're in this together, ladies!"

Rika and Pidge both sweatdropped over Allura's eccentric behavior.

Renamon chortled. "At least you're making friends, Rika."

"So, these four Sacred Beasts grant you your special powers and battle forms?" Shiro asked Takato.

"Yeah, not only are we bonded with our Digimon, but our Beast Spirits. I'm obviously bonded with Suzaku the Phoenix Spirit. Henry is partnered with Genbu the Turtle Spirit. Rika and Seiryuu the Dragon Spirit are inseparable. Himura has Byakko the White Tiger Spirit. Being able to transform into Beast Tamer warriors became more convenient for us to fight alongside our Digimon. And recently, we've learned to Biomerge with our Digimon partners while still in our Beast Tamer forms."

"I think we're getting the gist of it all," Keith replied. "We couldn't have beaten that thing without y'all."

"That's so wicked cool the way you guys turned into super warriors!" Hunk's gleamed with giddiness showing on his face.

"So, I guess this planet's secure then?" Takato asked an important question.

"The Scarab Federation's forces illegally invaded this planet. By destroying them, we've liberated the natives here and getting rid of the monsters saved their planet," Coran plainly stated.

"That's good, though I hope y'all can avoid those bug freaks during your journey," Himura stated.

"Relax, we can handle them just like how we're gonna beat the Galra!" Lance boasted.

"With y'alls powers, you can definitely help us whip the Galra's collective butts!" Hunk said.

"Wish we could, but we're due to leave," Henry replied. "I just got a message from Ryo."

"Awww," Hunk groaned.

"But it was good to help you defeat those monsters," Keith stated.

"Yeah, if those things had been left unchecked, they would've spread a dark power that would've destroyed your whole universe," Henry reminded them. "We only managed to track them with luck."

"We have much to thank for then," Allura said. "We're in your debt, Tamers."

"We're happy to aid dimensions in need," Takato said. "That's now part of our job description. Right, guys?"

The other Tamers and Digimon nodded in response.

 **(End theme)**

After a few more minutes of conversation, a blue portal opened and Ryo Akiyama came out from it. Ryo beckoned the Beast Tamers and the Digimon over.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **A Separate Way**_ **)**

"Ready to go, gang?" Ryo asked them.

"Yeah," Takato said as he and Guilmon walked forward.

"Goodbye Tamers and best wishes on your future missions," Keith waved to them.

"You guys are so cool!" Hunk teared up seeing them go.

"Hope we can see each other again!" Pidge called to them. "Henry and Rika, it was good to know you!"

"Later, guys!" Lance said.

"Safe journey to you all," Shiro smiled.

"Until our paths cross again, I will pray for your journey home!" Allura said. "Thank you all."

The Tamers and the Digimon waved to the Paladins and the Altean pair. They crossed through the portal and departed with Ryo. And with that, they went back home.

"Man, what a team-up battle," Hunk sighed.

"I'm gonna miss them," Lance added.

"I already miss them," Pidge said.

"Hey, they have their mission ahead for them. We have ours," Shiro reminded his teammates.

"Yes, but let us remember them as honorary Paladins," Allura genuinely stated. "Their bravery will not be forgotten. They, much like you, have become legendary defenders."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nonaka Family Shrine/Early-November 2011/Universe: YYGDM-01**_

Shortly after their mission, Rika decided to retire for the evening in her family shrine. Renamon left her to join Inumon to check on their pups. However, Rika wouldn't be leaving home on her town. Takato joined her on the way.

Both arrived at the shrine and sat outside to watch the stars in the sky.

"Man that was one hell of an adventure, wasn't it, Rika?"

"Sure was. I never thought in a million years that Pidge was a girl in that dimension."

"Pidge was always a boy until now."

Rika smiled. "I think it's kinda cool this Pidge is a girl. Kinda balances out the princess not being one of the Paladins."

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers -** _ **Rika no Theme**_ **(Karaoke))**

"Tell me about it," Takato leaned back, crossing both arms behind his head. "These missions do take a lot out of our free time… I mean, what between my classes and our jobs."

"I hardly have time to play card games."

He grinned mischievously. "We could play right now."

"Nah, too tired. Maybe tomorrow morning? So, are you staying over the night?"

"If that's ok…?"

Rika shrugged. "You know where to find the guest bedroom."

"Isn't that supposed to be Izumi's?"

"She just left with my mom for an important photoshoot for magazine."

"Wow, congrats to her. She's making it big thanks to your mom."

Rika folded her arms over her legs and nodded. "Yeah, and to think that could've been me."

"I thought modeling was your forte?"

"No. Granted, I've done a few photoshoots with Izumi, but I made a condition I can dress however I want."

"You do look hot in punk girl wear."

Rika gawked at him. "Really?"

"But you look good in anything even a dress."

"Pfft, please!" She shoved a hand in his face. "You're just buttering me up!"

Just then, Takato grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I mean what I said, Rika."

Rika blushed and then scoffed. "Dork…" A smile crept on her face. She and Takato grabbed each other's hands and kissed under the moonlit night.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

The Rebellious Witch, choosing to remain hidden behind a veil of darkness, entered one of her chambers to meet with the character named Specter. She caught a solitary woman with long dark hair and dressed in dark leather.

"Specter, I presume?" The Rebellious Witch inquired to the individual in question.

"Yes, madame," Specter answered in a haughty manner.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica: Rebellion OST -** _ **Raise the Curtain**_ **)**

The Rebellious Witch addressed, wearing a calm smirk on her delicate, pale face. "I presume those items you're holding are the Hero Keys you've been collecting?"

"Indeed, and I intend to collect more to create your army. Now which world do you want me to hit next?"

"The dimension called YYGDM-01, but be warned they have strength in numbers."

Specter giggled fiendishly. "Oh you needn't worry. Not only do I work best in the dark, but I'm a master of disguise. They won't even know I'm an aberration like your organization's dark agents have been."

"Yes, but you also must be vigilant of your rival, whom you apparently left for dead," the Rebellious Witch said. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a visual that showed a woman with long purple hair and in a white Sailor Senshi uniform. A white kuda kitsune is visibly seen on the woman's shoulder. Accompanying the woman are Setsuna Meioh, John Smith, and Homura Akemi-Ouma.

"No! Curse that Spirit!" Specter snarled at the purple-haired woman's presence.

"It appears she was able to procure the services of a half-Time Lord and she's using his time dimensional transport. Or, TARDIS if you need to know."

"Damn! If she's found some Time Lord, even a hybrid… they're going to find me!"

"Even worse she's managed to secure the aid of the Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto, and Time Traveler, Homura Akemi. Your odds of outpacing them are not very good."

She cursed. "I need to work fast and collect more Hero Keys!"

"Yes, I would suggest you do just that," the Rebellious Witch coolly stated, her cold eyes narrowing.

"Then, I'll get on it!" Specter vowed, turning to make her leave. _Damn you, Spirit! You're becoming a thorn in my side!_ With that, she teleported out of the plane and headed for the YYGDM-01 dimension.

 **(End theme)**

Shifting her view to the screen, the witch meticulously watched Setsuna, John, Homura, and Spirit together. She narrowed her eyes toward Homura specifically, isolating the others from her view. Static appeared on the screen. She touched the screen seemingly caressing Homura's face.

"Oh yes, very soon, Homura."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Sojourner Travels Part I - Spirit and Specter**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** What was supposed to be a November release is finally out. Either way, it's out!

If you're reading this (and having read _Valkyrie Advent_ chapter 4), that Rukato (Takato/Rika) moment must feel awkward considering what went down in VA, lol. Those reading VA know exactly what I mean.

Yes, I've undoubtedly used the _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ continuity for this chapter. If you haven't seen and you have Netflix, what are you waiting for?! Granted, I was never the biggest _Voltron_ (or _Go-Lion_ going by the original title) fan. I've only seen bits of the old show ages ago. I didn't see _The Third Dimension_ from the 90's; about the only thing I remember from that one is the intro. I did catch _Voltron Force_ on Nicktoons a few years ago. That one was 'eh ok' and only watched it because it ran alongside DBZ Kai at the time. But _Legendary Defender_ … wow, that one got me to binge over a whole weekend. I'll just say it was more than just cool robot battles. But hey that's what happens when you have the team that brought you _Avatar:The Last Airbender_ and _Legend of Korra_ behind it. Self reminder: Second Season will be out January 20, 2017!

This chapter was originally intended to be Evangelion, but since Takato and Rika already went there during _Dawn of Chaos_ , and by Ford's suggestion, I went with _Voltron: Legendary Defender_. Furthermore, I didn't completely excise Eva. You got a boss monster that's part-Unit 01 (and part-Godzilla). So, besides Voltron, elements of EVA, Godzilla, Ultraman (Golza and Melba expies), and Super Robot are in this for anyone who likes giant robots and Kaijuu action.

Speaking of Korra, the entire cold opening was devoted to the Legendary Warriors in that world, which I set place during the end of Korra Season 2. With Korra and Voltron: LD included, we can call this chapter the Dos Santos/Studio Mir Power Hour (or Power Chapter).

The training segments are to show and not tell the Beast Tamers' training. While they are short, they get their point across (and poor Rika knows how Kari feels being trained by a lecherous old man; Supreme Digi-Deity be damned).

The chapter finally unveils the proper debut of the Beast Tamer's newest Biomerged forms: Advanced Biomergers. Pretty much they're the fully-powered Biomergers. The Beast Tamers are now parallel to the Legendary Warriors.

Quick rundown:

Beast Tamers (Human; Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, Himakko) - H-Hybrid

Beast Tamers (Beast; Suzakato Phoenix Mode, Seirika Dragon Mode, Henbu Turtle Mode Himakko Tiger Mode) - B-Hybrid

Beast Biomergers (Tamers + Digimon + Sacred Beast Spirits; BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, AuroraInumon) - Advanced-Hybrid

Advanced Biomergers (Tamers + Digimon + Sacred Beast Spirits; Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon) - Z-Hybrid

Golden Kirin - Susanoomon

Additionally, just because they're parallel to the Legendary Warriors doesn't necessarily mean they're on par in strength. The Beast Tamers (Human and Beast) maybe on par with the H-Hybrid and B-Hybrid Legendaries. The Beast Biomergers are arguably stronger than the A-Hybrids since they're slightly powered up versions of the original Gallantmon and company. But no argument, the Advanced Biomergers are a step above the Z-Hybrids. Guilkatomon alone was strong enough to last against Teen-Reaper (granted, he didn't win) and was able to damage Golzabamon. He's an Ascendant 3-tier character. The other three are Ascendant 2-tier at best, due to lack of experience and needed improvements.

Post-credit scene: the Rebellious Witch meets Specter. This will segue way to the _Dimension Mission_ arc's finale. This time it's a multi-parter and shall encompass our heroes pursuing the mysterious organization's latest recruit: Specter. But along the way, some of our heroes wind up in other worlds, including one eye-opener for the YYGDM leaders (Lycosyncer, if you're reading this part, this goes to you…)

Furthermore, the mystery behind Specter and Sailor Spirit's heated rivalry will be unveiled. Don't worry DFK followers, Omega X and the Ascendants have roles in this. There's no way I'm leaving them out of this event!

This ends the chapter. Sorry for this chapter's delay, but vacation got in the way. I won't be able to get the next CG chapter until the new year in January. Don't fret, look at it like this: it's a new arc and why not start with a bang? The rest of December will be devoted to _Valkyrie Advent_ , holiday relaxation, and among other personal things.

With that, comment and send a review!

Starting January, the _Dimension Missions: Sojourner Travels_ kicks off the _Cross Generations_ new year!

Until then, stay cool and Happy Holidays!


	11. Sojourner Travels: Spirit and Specter

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Sorry for putting off a new chapter for this long. There's reasons for it: 1) Been busy. 2) I've been busy catching up to _Valkyrie Advent_. 3) I've worked on an outline for this upcoming arc.

Speaking of, the story has transitioned into the Sojourner Travel saga. A new character, villain, and worlds will be introduced here. Heck, the last post-credit scene already showed us our new villain (Specter). This arc will also explore other worlds that I didn't get a chance to during the _Dimension Missions_ arc. Expect some surprises during the course of this arc, including a YYGDM AU.

Anyway, not to keep you waiting. Let's get back on track with _Cross Generations_!

xxxxx

 _ **?**_

 **(Cue Nioh OST** _ **\- Ogress**_ **)**

A pursuit took place in the middle of nowhere. This seemingly uninhabitable world was devoid of any life besides three. The sky was painted dark with stars shining above. The earth resembled the moon's rocky and barren surface.

Having previously jumped through a wormhole, the pursuers chased the lone criminal through many worlds.

"Stop Specter!" Yelled the pursuer, who looked like a Sailor Senshi. She was a pale-skinned youthful woman. Her green eyes were mostly devoid of genuine emotion. Being a hardened warrior who's lost everything, she suppressed all emotions, minus hate and passion.

This woman's outfit was loosely based on a Sailor Senshi's minus a few modified cosmetic designs. Her skirt was a longer white corset dress. She had on a thick lavender ribbon, which she had tied around her waist into a bow. She also had on a small lavender bow on her bosom. Embellished in the center of the bow is a purple gem. She wore long white gloves and white boots. Around her neck is a lavender neck choker Adorning the top of her head is a white tiara with a purple gem centered on it. A pair of metal feathers jutted from the sides of the tiara's crown.

Sitting on the woman's right shoulder is a white-furred, blue-eyed, kuda kitsune.

"SPECTER!" The Sailor woman shouted as she pressed her heels down. She invoked magic into the soles of her boots and launched herself into the air. As she somersaulted over her suspect, she summoned a pair of pistols. She fired a series of lavender beams that headed straight for the suspect.

Feeling the incoming beams, the suspect jumped up avoiding the blasts altogether. The Sailor woman launched into the suspect. She tackled the suspect hard and sent him crashing into a ground. Both quickly stumbled and rolled down a hill. They both fell into the epicenter of a mesa. As both rose, 'Specter' slowly rose and pulled out a device preparing to open up another wormhole.

"Going somewhere?!" The Sailor woman shouted, shooting the remote from Specter's hand.

Specter frantically lunged for the device, but the Sailor woman cut her off with another beam. Specter turned and faced the determined white-haired woman. Under Specter's hood, one red eye was visibly glowing and piercing a gaze at her enemy.

"This is where our chase ends," the Sailor declared as she advanced on Specter.

"Sailor Spirit," Specter muttered in a distorted male voice. "So, you've got me." The hooded figure raised both arms.

However, Sailor Spirit didn't take this gesture lightly. She scoffed. "What do you take me for? I'm not an officer." Her face contorted with fierce determination and anger. "I'm not arresting you." She pointed and aimed for Specter. "Specter, you're going to cease to exist. And then once you're gone, all that pain you brought upon me shall vanish!"

Specter chortled deviously. "What good will killing me do? It won't bring back all those close to you. And how are you going to undo these Hero Keys I've stolen? You'll need me to redistribute all the heroes I've stolen from the various dimensions."

"Drop the Hero Keys first," Sailor Spirit demanded, stilling keeping her guns aimed for Specter. "Then, get on your knees and say your prayers. Do it slowly."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Specter replied calmly. Getting on his knees, Specter undid a belt and dropped it.

Sailor Spirit eyed a bunch of key-sized items strapped to this belt. There was a variety of keys shaped like familiar heroes: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Captain America, the Red Dino Ranger, and a slew of others.

"But… those are…!" Sailor Spirit gasped upon recognizing these Hero Keys.

Taking advantage of Spirit's distracted, Specter fired a dark blast at some large rocks. This quickly caught Spirit off guard, causing the white-haired Senshi to turn and blast at the boulders heading her way.

"Left your guard down!" Specter laughed, clubbing Spirit from behind. She knocked Spirit out of her 'Super' state, causing her to dehenshin into her regular Senshi state and caused her white hair to become purple again. "Humph, I thought you'd already learn not to let your guard down, foolish woman. A rookie's mistake!"

As Specter grabbed the Hero Key belt, the small kuda kitsune hopped off Spirit's shoulder and tore the hook off Specter. The little mammal helped unmask and reveal Specter's identity. Specter turned out to be a woman with pale delicate features, long dark purple hair and yellow cat-like eyes.

"Alma!" Sailor Spirit shouted, watching her partner unmask Specter.

"Little pest!" Hissed Specter, who shot a dark beam at Alma.

As Alma prepared to jump, Spirit threw herself in front of Specter's blast. She was quickly brushed back by Specter.

"Spirit!" Alma cried out, heading over to the woman's side. She licked Spirit's face to wake her.

"Alma…" Spirit muttered.

"If you didn't have Alma, there's no way you'd be able to follow me," Specter scoffed, adjusting her Hero Key belt. "Now, I must be off. I have more heroes to catch and give to my highest bidders."

"You're selling these heroes…?!" Spirit berated her.

"Yes, because they want an army. And I hope to deliver them the best warriors they can ask for," Specter said, showing off her Hero Keys. "And these keys have enabled me to seal some of the Nexus' best and well-known heroes. I've collected a bunch, but there's just so more to catch. So, if you can just hold off on our grudge match a little longer, I'll get back to you. And since you already destroyed my Dimensional Wormhole device, I'll be taking…"

As she snapped her fingers, Specter made a key tied around Spirit's key become undone and float over to her.

"No, that's mine…!" Spirit reached for the key.

"Give that back!" Alma hissed as she tried to snatch it.

"I'll be taking this as compensation!" Specter declared as she grabbed the dimension key. "I'll use this to infiltrate those other worlds." She shoved the key through the space in front of her and opened a dimensional door. "And I know without this, you can't get anywhere else. So, enjoy your stay in this dead place forever!" She blew a kiss to Spirit and raced into the door.

"STOP!" Spirit screamed as she jumped for the door. As the door closed shut, she fell facefirst and grunted. "No, damn it!"

Alma hurried over and covered Spirit in a white light, which healed Spirit. After getting healed, Spirit rose and clutched her necklace where her dimension key used to be.

"I can't believe… she took it and all because I stupidly let my guard down!" Spirit punched the ground hard. "I should've killed her when I had the chance!" She gritted and growled under her breath. "Now we're stuck here for all of time!"

"Maybe not," Alma added.

"What do you mean, Alma?" Spirit asked as the kitsune pointed to a gray police box suddenly appearing behind a veil of dust clouds.

Spirit blinked thrice and shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. She was seeing the familiar sighting of a blue police box, which she had seen from a British TV Sci-Fi series back home.

"Can it be, Alma? Surely I'm just seeing things… that can't be the TARDIS?!"

"It's real, Sailor Spirit," Alma said.

"Then, let's check it out. If it's really _him_ … then maybe he can help us," Spirit started toward the blue box. "Still, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Can he really be real?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Doctor Who Series 4 Opening)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Act I: Dimension Missions**_

 _ **Act XI: Sojourner Travels Part I - Spirit And Specter**_

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Volodramon's TARDIS**_

 **(Cue Doctor Who Series 5 -** _ **I Am The Doctor**_ **)**

"Ok, ladies, are the control panels functioning?" Asked a Scott-accented sounding man, who was busy slaving away making adjustments to his broken down console network.

Setsuna and Homura both meticulously checked the panels.

"They're functioning properly as they should be, John," Setsuna replied.

"Everything's in working order," Homura replied in a glum manner.

"Good to know!" John Smith strolled away from the console and fiddled with the control panels. He pressed a button and then a loud 'thump' was heard, causing the entire control room to rattle back and forth. "Hang on to your bums, everyone!" He held onto the console, keeping himself balanced.

Homura muttered grabbed a pole. "There's only three of us."

Setsuna sighed. "Just go with the flow. He tends to over exaggerate."

The control room stopped shaking after a while. The man and his two female companions relaxed as the control room stabilized.

"That was close," John sighed with relief.

Homura sat down on her comfy chair. "Good, can we get off this barren rock?"

"Wait, there's nothing out there?" John asked, scanning the outside view of their current location. His face became blue seeing no signs of any life. "Oh, well when you're right, you're right, Miss Homura. There's nothing out here but barren rocks."

"Are we still on Earth?" Setsuna asked him.

"We happen to be on Earth's moon," John confirmed. "To be exact, we're 10,000 years in the far future, but still very much on the moon."

"And here I thought we were going to the End of Time like you promised," Homura scoffed.

"Believe me, Miss Homura, you don't want to see the End of Time. Even someone such as you who has witnessed tragedy in your life don't want to go there."

In response, Homura sat with arms crossed and wore a gloomy face.

John furrowed his brows. "Now see here, young miss. You've only traveled with us for a short time! Don't you give me _that_ look! When I say no, I do mean it!"

Homura stayed in her usual space and kept her defiant stance.

"Stop that or you go to time out."

"I'm not a child anymore, Mr. Smith," Homura rebuked. "I only see one child here."

"Yes, you're acting like that child, Miss Homura."

"That would be you, Mr. Smith."

John scowled as she insulted him. "You're calling me the child?!"

"You're the one yelling and doing the flailing of the arms thing, so yes you're being a child," Homura said, picking up and sipping a teacup in his face. "Good tea."

John grumbled in Homura's face. "You've got a smart mouth."

"I know. Somebody's got to be around you."

As John walked off from Homura, Setsuna picked up her favorite Greek poetry book and read quietly.

"Anyway, Setsuna, is there any place you'd like to go?"

Setsuna closed her book and thought. "Hmm, where else could we go? We already visited nearly all of the antiquity periods. We did ancient Egypt, Greece, Rome… we did Sumeria. Oh, perhaps the Xia Dynasty in ancient China?"

"No, how about the Renaissance?" Suggested Homura.

"Why don't we clip a coin for it?" John said, taking out a coin. "Heads for Xia Dynasty. Tails for the Italian Renaissance? Go!"

"Heads!" Setsuna called.

"Tails!" Homura declared.

As John flipped the coin, there came a loud knock on the door that interrupted their game. The three turned to the door and heard more loud knocks resound through the control room.

"You two heard that, too?" John blinked in befuddlement.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded.

"I thought this was supposed to be _uninhabitable_?" Homura rolled her eyes.

"It was supposed to be," John mumbled as he quietly headed for the door. He leaned against the door and peered through a monitor. He noticed Sailor Spirit with Alma on the screen. "A Sailor…?"

"John? Who is it?" Setsuna approached him. She, too, noticed Spirit and Alma on the monitor. "That's… a Sailor Senshi?!"

"What? There's a Senshi out there?!" Homura curiously asked.

"Yes, but no one I recognize," Setsuna replied, inspecting Spirit on the screen.

Nodding, John grabbed the knob. "State your name and your business, whoever you are. We won't let you in until you say otherwise!"

"I...I'm Sailor Spirit. Choose to believe me or not, but I've been pursuing a suspect who's been collecting Hero Keys. That suspect has taken my dimension key, which I've been using until now to chase her through dimensions. I've managed to procure the device she's used to cross dimensions…"

John turned to Setsuna and whispered. "We've got more dimension crossers. Are you sure you don't know this Spirit character?"

"No, she's completely new to me," Setsuna plainly answered.

"I'm not sure we can trust her," Homura muttered.

"I say we take our chances," John muttered. "Ok, Miss Spirit, my friends and I will let you in, but come in slowly. My colleagues here will search you."

"Very well."

With that, John opened the door and let Sailor Spirit in. Spirit and Alma surveyed the control room. They were awestruck that an enormous room could even fit inside a small police box. Setsuna and Homura quickly searched Spirit. Alma hissed when Setsuna confiscated the broken dimension device from Spirit. Homura disarmed Spirit of her pistols and Henshin stick.

"These are all I found," Homura confirmed, holding out the pistols and Henshin wand.

"And this must be that broken device you mentioned," Setsuna examined Specter's dimension crossing device.

"Yes, I shot it out of Specter's hand when I cornered her," Spirit stated.

"Who is Specter?" Homura inquired.

"The criminal and Hero Key collector I've been pursuing."

"Have you been pursuing her through dimensions?" Setsuna asked her.

"I…" Spirit then picked up Alma and patted her, calming down the kitsune. " _We've_ traveled through many dimensions that we've lost count."

"Then, you must be dimension crossers," John pointed out.

"Well, no we can't cross dimensions willfully. We require instruments to cross into various worlds."

"So you're not like Karin," Setsuna muttered. "I was going to ask if you've encountered Lady Cosmos."

"I do not know who that is, sorry, but should I?" Spirit curiously asked.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk this over?" Alma finally spoke out. She noticed John, Setsuna, and Homura express any shock by her speaking. "I understand you're all used to talking animals?"

Setsuna replied. "Yes.

Homura added. "Yes."

John nodded. "Right-o."

"Well, this will make for a smoother conversation," Alma said, turning to Spirit. "Are you ready to entail them about our situation? Or, should I?"

As she nodded dismissively, Spirit addressed John, Setsuna, and Homura. "No, I'll tell them." She sighed deeply.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Everyone sat down in the library area as Spirit explained her situation up to now. She told them all they needed to hear, but purposefully left out a few details for her own protection.

"Specter comes from your world and she, too, is a Senshi?" Setsuna directly asked Spirit.

"She _was_ a Senshi. Then, she turned on my colleagues and wiped them out," Spirit revealed.

"Now these colleagues of yours were called Zodiac Senshi?" John asked.

"Yes, they're the Senshi based on the Constellations."

"Fascinating," Homura added. "Now these Hero Keys are what pique my interest more. If we can confiscate those Hero Keys, we should be able to free all those heroes she's captured."

"Yes, and that's exactly what I've tried to do. However, she keeps outmaneuvering Alma and I. Once we close in on her, she's already several steps ahead of us. It's only now we finally caught up to Specter," Spirit conveyed her frustrations for Specter's sly and underhanded actions. She cursed and pounded her fists against her knees. "Damn her! She keeps giving me the slip!"

"But the important thing is that you haven't given up, Spirit," Alma reminded her.

"And you know I've already tried giving up a few times," sighed Spirit.

"But you didn't and that's all that counts," Homura said, taking Spirit's hands and looked her in the eyes. "When I look at you, I see myself. Take it from me. Don't let burdens hold you down."

"Thank you," Spirit said, lightly pushing Homura's hands away. "But this is my fight. Specter is mine and Alma's responsibility."

"Nonsense," John interjected, sitting next to Spirit. "You tried that and look where that's gotten you. I think you'll need our help."

Spirit politely dismissed. "No, with all due respect…"

"Why? So, you can fail to capture Specter again?"

Setsuna chided John. "You don't need to go that far, John."

"She needs to hear that because she knows it's true," he firmly stated, not withdrawing his eyes off Spirit. "You know I'm right, Spirit. This is not a simple criminal. She's already taken your only form of dimension travel. How are you going to catch her now?"

"Well, Doctor… or, should I really call you the Doctor?" Spirit scoffed in John's face. "You had me fooled thinking you were him, but turns out you're just half of his clone."

"Half-Digimon, half-Time Lord, young lady," he corrected her. "His blood bonded with mine, which gave me his likeness and his abilities. So, in a way, I'm part-Doctor. So you best call me the Doctor."

"Ok, _Fake_ -Doctor," Spirit said in a deadpan manner, which elicited a snicker from Homura.

Clearing his throat, John silenced Homura. "Anyway, can we shift away from making fun of me?"

"More important question, do you know if Specter intends to deliver these to some nefarious entity?" Setsuna asked Spirit.

"Yes, that's for certain. She already claimed she was working for someone," Spirit revealed.

"Alma, you said you can sense Specter's energy better than Spirit can?" John asked the kitsune.

"Yes, but I can't if she's in a different dimension from me."

"Well, it's good you came to us the way you did, Spirit," Setsuna addressed her. "This TARDIS was specifically designed to travel time and cross dimensions. So, we'll be able to cross any world Specter has infiltrated. Alma, if we use your power, we could locate Specter."

Alma nodded and replied. "I'll help in anyway I can."

"You're welcome to try," Spirit sighed.

"But she has yet to see this TARDIS. We have the element of surprise," Homura pointed out.

"That's exactly right!" John said as he prepped the control panel. "She won't see us coming!"

As John started running the TARDIS, Spirit handed Alma to him. Setsuna and Homura approached Spirit as they consoled her.

"Listen, Spirit, sometimes even us lone wolves need as much support as we can," Homura advised Spirit.

"Yes, have your faith in us. We will find and stop Specter before she captures anymore heroes," Setsuna reassured her.

"Thank you…" Spirit muttered, watching John hook Alma to a device that used her power to better trace Specter's location.

Homura turned to Setsuna. "If she manages to reach your home dimension…"

The Time Guardian furrowed her brows. "That would be bad. I hope they'll discern her before long. However, she's greatly outnumbered."

"Even when outnumbered, she'll find a way to capture some of your friends," Spirit warned them. "She works best hiding in the shadows."

" _Everyone, looks like I'll be coming home sooner than expected."_ Setsuna thought as John started up the TARDIS.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-01/Late-November 2011/2:25 PM**_

 **(Cue Nioh -** _ **Kinki World Map**_ **)**

"We're back!" Takato called out as he, Guilmon, Kotori Ayami, Seadramon, Kouichi, and the Beast Tamers emerged from a portal. They convened with Sailor Moon, Takuya Kanbara, and Sailor Sedna. "Sorry, we got delayed there for a sec!"

Rika scoffed. "More like two hours."

"Man, never in a million years did I think we'd end up in the Star Wars universe!" Terriermon shouted with elation.

Himura turned to Kotori. "At least now we've experienced some real Star Wars action."

"Yeah, it's like a dream come true for you!" Kotori added with a smirk. "My dream came true meeting Han Solo! Wasn't it great, Kouichi?"

"Yeah and this time it wasn't a dream. Best of all, no Duskmon and evil Bakura to ruin it," Kouichi recalled the Star Wars-themed dream he had with Himura and Kouji.

"And how can we forget joining in the dog fights?" Inumon reminded them of helping the Resistance fight some Galactic Empire armies under the control of anomalous entities.

"All that fighting and all we got out of it were these medals!" Seadramon snorted, holding a Rebel's medal in his tail fin.

"Cherish the medal, Seadramon. It will bring us plenty of memories," Renamon said.

"Sounds like you guys had a ton of fun," Sailor Moon overheard the Tamers' enthusiastic discussion.

"And sounds like the mission was a success. Cool!" Takuya gave them a thumbs up.

"Yep, everything went smoothly! You definitely missed out, Takuya," Takato said, showing off his medal.

Kouichi showed his medal off to Takuya. "Look at it and weep, Takuya."

"Lucky dudes," Takuya gazed over Takato's medal. "Man, I wish I could've gone. Did ya at least see Darth Vader?"

"Nah, but we've seen billboards and images of the guy. His face was all over the place!"

"C3PO and R2D2 were fun to hang around with!" Guilmon said with enthusiasm.

"So, why don't we talk more about it outside?" Moon asked, walking them outside the building.

xxxxx

As the group walked outside Legend HQ, they were joined by the other Sailor Senshi, the Kuipers, the other four Legendary Warriors, the Victory Tamers, Yugi, Seto, Lyn, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. The Tamers recapped them on their unforgettable Star Wars experience.

"Holy hell, the Star Wars universe?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Man, we should've went with them!"

"Did any of you get to hold a lightsaber?" Yugi asked the Tamers.

"I did!" Takato raised his hand. "And yeah they're not as easy to use as you might think."

"And they're heavy!" Guilmon said. "Well, for me it was."

Lyn giggled. "Wow, wish we could've been there. What do you think, Seto?"

"Meh, and get away from work?" Seto scoffed.

"Hey, maybe you could've gotten inspiration from all the tech, Seto?" Lyn winked to her husband. "Maybe some Star Wars-themed Duel Monsters."

"Hmm," Seto rubbed his chin.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she pointed to some woman stumbling on some steps nearby.

"Somebody tend to her!" Sailor Moon called out.

"We've got her!" Takato said, beckoning Guilmon and the Tamers to follow him.

As the Tamers reached the dark-haired woman, Takato and Guilmon quickly caught her from falling off the steps. The woman cringed in pain and gripped her left arm.

"You...You've got to help me," the woman pleaded while trying and failing to hide her pain. "Please, help me."

"Damn, she looks beat up," Himura muttered as he checked over her.

Henry glanced over the woman. "She's holding her arm. Whoever did this not only beat her but also injured her arm." He checked the woman's arm, causing her to yelp.

"Hey, watch it, guys," Rika beckoned them away.

"Can you get up, lady?" Takato asked her.

"Yes, but my arms' in rough shape… please, protect me…" she begged.

"Protect you from what?" Kotori asked as she, Seadramon, and Sailor Moon approached the Tamers. "Miss, I happen to be a police officer. Actually, my friend over here is an officer." She pointed to Himura. "Can you care to describe your attacker?"

"It all happened fast. Like a blur," the woman tried to recall her attacker to no avail. She slowly walked up the steps while holding her arm. "No, I remember. She had long purple hair and dressed like… like you!" She pointed to Sailor Moon.

"She wore a Sailor garb?" Sailor Moon asked. "Well, look. None of us here has purple hair."

The woman scanned the other present Senshi and nodded. "It's none of you. She had a lighter purple shade. More like lavender to be exact. I remember her name… she called herself Spirit."

"Spirit?" Sailor Mars asked in confusion.

"We don't know any Spirit," Sailor Venus replied.

"When was the last you saw her?" Sailor Sedna inquired to the woman.

"An hour ago. I was lucky to escape her…" the woman stood at the top of the stairs. "Can you help me track and stop her?"

"Hmm, Luna and Artemis would've told us if there was a new Senshi awakening," Sailor Mercury muttered. "Or, Pluto would've if she were around now."

Uranus narrowed her eyes. "And don't you find it suspicious this woman shows up out of nowhere and convincing us another one of us went rogue to attack a civilian?"

"There was Sailor Charon," Saturn pointed out.

"True. And after Charon, I'm not about to let some rogue Senshi smear our good name," Uranus walked up to the woman. "One question, miss. Can you prove this Sailor Spirit even exists? Where is she now?"

 **(End theme)**

"Well…" The woman backed away and folded both arms behind her back. "The last I saw her was…" She formed a chain with keys attached to it. "...right behind you!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

As a few turned to fall for her trick, most quickly watched as she tossed several of these keys. One key managed to hit Henry & Terriermon, sealing them both inside. The keys, acting like Pokeballs, caught a few other heroes, including Himura, Renamon, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Ixion, and Sailor Quaoar.

"What the hell?!" Takato exclaimed upon seeing his friends and colleagues caught in these keys.

"Renamon! No!" Rika cried.

"No, Himura!" Inumon yelled out.

"She's trapped them in some kind of little containers!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"They appear to be keys of some kind!" Kurama added in shock.

"Bitch, you better give Ixion and my Quaoar back!" Varuna demanded.

"They don't belong to you!" Orcus shouted at Specter.

Chortling evilly, the woman recalled the keys to her chain and bowed. "Tada! How's that for an opening act?!" She clapped and stopped to remember her 'injured' arm. "Oh, right. My arm's supposed to be hurt. How could've healed so fast? Well, take a hint: it was never hurt, but you idiots fell for it hook, line, and sinker!" She jumped back as Hiei attempted to slash her. "Whoops, almost got me!"

"That would've been your head," Hiei snarled, brandishing his sword.

"Easy, Hiei! She's got some of our friends hostage!" Sailor Mars warned him.

"Give us back Mercury, Neptune, and some of the others you captured!" Moon demanded.

Uranus snarled, readily drawing her Space Sword. "You better damn well give Neptune back!"

"Or, you deal with the rest of us," Saturn threatened, readying her Silence Glaive.

"Your threats don't scare me! Oh, and by the way, allow me to properly introduce myself!" The woman chuckled darkly as she tore off her disguise and revealed her true self. "I am Sailor Specter, or you may just call me Specter!"

"Great another evil Senshi in town?" Takato scoffed. "Looks like you're new to the neighborhood, but we've dealt with your kind before."

"Yes, but have they captured your friends in the manner I have?" Specter asked, showing off the Hero Keys containing their friends.

"Look, those keys have taken on the forms of our captured friends!" Yugi pointed to the Hero Keys.

"I see one that looks like Fairymon! Izumi!" Takuya called out.

"And another that looks like my brother!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"You better releaser them now or else we'll come up there make you!" Kotori threatened Specter. She transformed into Valkyrie Brunhilde. "Come on down and fight us!"

Specter chuckled and fiddled with her new Hero Keys. "It's not my style to fight groups at once. I let others do my bidding. Just as I'm about to do now. Why don't I demonstrate?" She pulled out another chain containing Hero Keys. She tossed down a few, which summoned several recognizable heroes in front.

Some of these shocked Takato, Sailor Moon, Yugi, Sedna, Brunhilde, and the others.

"No way…!" Takato shouted in disbelief.

"She managed to catch them?!" Sedna cried out.

"How twisted can you get?!" Yugi roared.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Star Wars: The Clone Wars -** _ **Rancor Fight**_ **)**

On the opposite end of the group was familiar heroes from famed manga and comic books. Their opposition: Superman (DCAU), Batman (DCAU), Wonder Woman (DCAU), The Flash (DCAU), Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Red Ranger (MMPR), Green Ranger (MMPR), White Ranger (MMPR), Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

"SUPERMAN?!" Moon gaped in shock.

"WONDER WOMAN?!" Jupiter cried out in disbelief.

"BATMAN?!" Yugi was left in aghast.

"Naruto?! Luffy?! And Power Rangers?!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "Like what the hell?!"

"She managed to capture all of them?!" Takato was flabbergasted.

"She caught them all like they're Pokemon?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Don't tell me we have to fight them?!" Junpei spat out.

"We'll have to if we want to get back my brother, Izumi, and Tomoki!" Kouichi said.

"And I'll fight them to get back Neptune!" Uranus growled.

The captured heroes set their sights on their opposition and headed off the Legend HQ heroes. Superman headed straight for Takato and Guilmon. Takato quickly transformed into Suzakato while Guilmon Mega Evolved into Gallantmon. Gallantmon rushed Superman and knocked him back with his Aegis Shield.

"Heheh, yes! Crush them, legendary heroes!" Specter cackled. "Wear them down so I can add more to my collection!"

Superman flew around Gallantmon and fired his _**Heat Vision**_ all over the Digimon. Gallantmon tried to keep up with Superman's speed. Superman shot up into the air and spun around Gallantmon, catching the Digimon into a super tornado. As Superman prepared another _**Heat Vision**_ , Suzakato blasted the Man of Steel's back with his _**Firepalm Blast**_. Superman gritted in pain from the Warrior of Suzaku's blast.

"I hate to do this, Supes! Gallantmon, get him!" Suzakato commanded him.

Gallantmon charged up his lance and blasted Superman down with _**Lightning Joust**_. Superman crashed to the ground.

"Man, never in my life did I think we'd have to fight Superman of all superheroes!" Suzakato cried out.

"I know, and he's supposed to be the best of them all!" Gallantmon said as Superman stood up ready to fight more. He quickly readied his shield and defended himself from an onslaught of Superman's punches.

Suzakato flew at Superman, who shot _**Heat Vision**_ his way. Suzakato quickly evaded Superman's blast and forged a flame cloak over himself.

"Gallantmon!" Sailor Moon called out as she flew up to aid Suzakato and Gallantmon. However, a golden lasso ensnared her left leg and tossed her aside. "Ugh!" She grunted as she hit the ground hard. She looked up and sighted Wonder Woman. "Wonder Woman!"

The Amazon princess snarled fiercely as she ran at Sailor Moon. Moon quickly dodged as Wonder Woman punched a hole in the ground. Wonder Woman whirled around and unleashed a flurry of punches on Moon. Moon dodged Diana's lightning fast punches.

 _I can't believe I'm being forced to fight Wonder Woman! This is not exactly what I ever hoped for!_ Moon thought while dodging Diana's blows.

Wonder Woman went for a right hook on Sailor Moon.

Then, out of nowhere, Tuxedo Kamen stopped Diana's punch with his cane. To his surprise, Diana's punch snapped his cane in two. As the Amazon princess attempted to grab Kamen, the masked man grabbed Moon and pulled her aside, narrowly saving her from a Diana punch. Wonder Woman looked up as Kamen set Moon down safely.

"Thanks, Tuxedo Kamen."

"I'm glad you're ok, Sailor Moon, but was that really Wonder Woman you were fighting?"

"Yeah, but she's been mind controlled along with these other heroes by some Specter woman!" Moon pointed Kamen to Specter, who looked down at the chaotic fighting.

"Well, that's fantastic," Kamen sardonically remarked.

As Wonder Woman flew up to attack Moon and Kamen, Sailor Jupiter grabbed Diana's legs. She tossed Diana down. Sailors Venus, Sedna, Uranus, Orcus, Eris, and Varuna surrounded the Amazon.

"As much as it pains us to fight someone we look up to, you just attacked our friends!" Venus said, conjuring her love chains.

Sedna summoned her _**Ice Trident**_. "Please Diana, wake up and know you're being manipulated!"

Wonder Woman roared as she lunged at Sedna first. Sedna quickly summoned an ice clone in her place and let Diana punch the Sedna sculpture instead. Venus tossed and ensnared Diana's right arm with her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. She tugged and pulled on Diana. Eris tossed her lasso, catching Diana's other arm. While Venus and Eris binded her, Jupiter, Uranus, and Varuna unloaded physical blows on Diana. Diana took their physical blows. Orcus threw a shadow ball and hit Diana's gut.

"Keep it up, guys!" Venus encouraged them.

"Don't know how long we can keep her tied up!" Eris cried out.

"Man, she's got tough skin!" Sailor Jupiter said, feeling her hands numbing as she punched the Amazonian brickhouse.

Varuna landed a sidekick to Wonder Woman's side. "I'm not giving up until that bitch give us back our friends! Quaoar, I'm saving you!"

"Neptune, hang in there!" Uranus slashed Diana with her Space Sword.

Kamen turned around and watched a Batarang thrown his way. He quickly deflected it with his cane and faced Batman. Sailor Moon hurried over to lend Suzakato and Gallantmon help against Superman.

"Shall we duel, Batman?" Kamen readied his cane, which he popped its top to reveal a scimitar blade.

The Caped Crusader pulled out another Batarang and rushed Tuxedo Kamen.

As Flash blitzed around Seirika and Inumon, a golden blur came out of nowhere and hit Flash. Flash recovered and caught wind of Philippe Sagara.

"Thanks, Philippe!" Inumon said.

"So, speedster meets speedster," Seirika muttered. "Guess we'll leave him to you, Philippe?"

"Yeah, you go get that evil witch and free our friends!" Philippe said as he beckoned Artemismon over to him.

"Right, let's go, Rika!" Inumon said, running off with Seirika.

The Flash grinned mischievously, intently glaring down Philippe. He and Philippe raced around each other at the same time. Flash zipped around and punched Philippe from the rear. He ran at Philippe and landed an uppercut, sending Philippe flying back.

"Philippe!" Artemismon shouted as she fired arrows at him.

Flash hastily caught the arrows and tossed them aside. He zipped right over to Artemismon and landed quick punches into the Digi-Amazon. As Flash zipped around and punched Artemismon's back, the Digi-Amazon unclipped an arrow and triggered an explosion that knocked Flash back. Artemismon flew over to Philippe, who stood ready for more.

"Thanks for taking him down, Artemismon! I've got him!" Philippe grinned and raced over to attack the Flash. He grabbed the Flash and slammed him into a wall, wailing at him with punches. He kept going and punched through the Flash, who vibrated his whole body. "Damn! Should've seen this coming!"

Flash charged up his fist and punched Philippe back. As Flash went to cold clock him, a yellow jaguar aura formed over Philippe, causing his body to go intangible. Flash phased through Philippe.

"Hey, Wally! You ain't the only one who can make himself intangible, buddy!" Philippe taunted the Flash.

Flash furrowed his brows and growled in response.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Star Wars: The Clone Wars -** _ **Ambush**_ **)**

Having summoned 20 Shadow Clones, Naruto Uzumaki led the charge against the Legendary Warriors. Agunimon met the real Naruto head-on. Agunimon unleashed an inferno wave toward Naruto, who easily sidestepped being burned to a crisp. Konoha's hero quickly came into physical contact and punched Agunimon's right fist. Agunimon countered with a left fist, stopping Naruto's punch.

"Not so fast, ninja boy! You're fighting on our turf now!" Agunimon exclaimed. As he went for a _**Pyro Tornado**_ , Naruto quickly called upon the power of Kurama.

Suddenly, a wave of fiery yellow waves erupted out of Naruto. These waves engulfed and changed him. Naruto became infused with golden yellow fiery cloak. He gained two horns, a circular swirl-like black design on his stomach, and various black markings embellished over his body. The Konoha hero transformed into his completed Nine-Tails Chakra Mode: _**Kurama Mode**_.

In response, Agunimon transformed into Ardhamon and clashed with Naruto. While the Warrior of Flame and Konoha hero fought, Naruto transferred his (and Kurama's) chakra to the Naruto clones, which augmented and granted them One-Tailed chakra cloaks.

Loweemon and Blitzmon tried their best fighting off Naruto clones. Then, Yugi intervened and Spirit Fused into his Dark Magician form. Seto and Lyn, too, chipped in to help Yugi. Seto Spirit Fused into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Lyn transformed into D.D. Warrior Lady.

The Naruto clones rushed and attacked the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists.

"Don't let up and take down these clones!" Yugi commanded.

Loweemon charged at a Naruto clone and vaporized it with _**Shadow Meteor**_. Blitzmon Slide Evolved into Borgmon and one-shotted another Naruto clone away.

Yugi blasted another with his _**Dark Magic Attack**_. Seto unleashed _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_ and took two Naruto clones out. As Loweemon knocked another Naruto clone away, Lyn came up behind and shoved a sword through the clone's back, causing it to dissolve to smoke.

Ardhamon threw down his _**Solar Wind Destroyer**_ at Naruto. The Kurama-cloaked ninja summoned various black orbs, which formed a wall in front of Naruto. Ardhamon's attack impacted Naruto's _**Truth-Seeking Balls**_ and fizzled out. Ardhamon fired away multiple _**Atomic Inferno**_ shots. Giant chakra arms extended out of Naruto's cloak and stopped Ardhamon's blasts.

"NO WAY!" Ardhamon gaped in shock.

Naruto wore a fiendish grin and dove at Ardhamon. He conjured a _**Rasengan**_ and went straight for Ardhamon's chest. The Warrior of Flames narrowly swayed to the right and let Naruto pass him by. Ardhamon prepared to hit Naruto from behind, but a sword flew out of nowhere and struck his back. Ardhamon crashed to the ground.

"Who the hell did that?!" Ardhamon glanced over his shoulder as the Red Ranger flipped up to catch his sword. "Aw crap."

Standing in a battle posture, the Red Ranger brandished his sword. Naruto landed beside the red-schemed hero. Both headed toward Ardhamon to finish him off. But then, Brunhilde intercepted them both. Brunhilde launched blue flames, cutting Red Ranger and Naruto off from the path.

"I've got your back, Takuya!" Brunhilde called out.

As Naruto rushed through the blue flames, Seadramon evolved into MetalSeadramon and blasted him with _**River of Power**_.

"Great shot, buddy!" Brunhilde cheered her partner on. As she turned, Green Ranger struck her with his Dragon Flute. "Ugh!" She flipped around and hit the ground. As Green Ranger attempted to stab her, Brunhilde rolled to the side. She grabbed the Green Ranger's left arm and punched him back.

Red Ranger recovered Green Ranger and faced off with Brunhilde.

"I always dug you Rangers. Just don't take this personal!" Brunhilde shouted, summoning a sword, which she used to attack the Ranger duo with.

Naruto got up and was met with MetalSeadramon. As MetalSeadramon attacked, Naruto's Kurama cloak protected him from the metal serpent's blasts.

As the Legendary Warriors, Yugi, Seto, and Lyn went to help Ardhamon, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi intercepted them. Loweemon and Yugi went ahead to fight the Jedi duo. Borgmon, Seto, and Lyn bypassed the fighting as they went straight for Specter's location.

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Hiei, and Kurama dealt with Monkey D. Luffy. The Straw Hat shifted into Gear 2 and blitzed toward the four. Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_ , which caught Luffy. Luffy stretched his right arm and tagged Yusuke with a punch. Yusuke grunted as he hit the nearest wall.

Taking advantage of Luffy's distraction, Kurama caught him with a _**Rose Whip**_. With sword in hand, Hiei rushed at Luffy and slashed him rapidly. Sailor Mars ignited fire into her Ofuda and tossed it at Luffy, which exploded in his face. Luffy roared and then with ferocity unleashed his _**Gum Gum Gatling**_ , sending both Kurama and Hiei flying back. Luffy then caught Mars with a hard punch, knocking her back.

"Man, you're a tough bastard, but I've fought guys stronger than you," Yusuke wiped blood from his lip. "You wanna have another go at me?!" He powered up into his Demon mode and rushed at the Straw Hat.

Luffy instinctively turned and dashed at Yusuke. He stretched out both arms to grab Yusuke, but the Mazoku sidestepped the Straw Hat Pirate's reach. Yusuke phased out and reappeared on Luffy's right. Yusuke powered up, imbuing Youki into his right hand. Yusuke punched Luffy's face, sending him flying back. Luffy responded with by phasing all over the vicinity. Yusuke followed Luffy's quick moves.

Yusuke turned around as Luffy caught him with a _**Gum Gum Jet Pistol**_. Yusuke phased out of Luffy's reach and reappeared above the Straw Hat. Yusuke blasted him with a _**Demon Gun**_. The reddish blast swept Luffy away, smashing him through the Legend HQ entrance.

Sailor Mars recovered as the Houou's aura healed her injury from Luffy's attack. She watched Hiei and Kurama recover from the last attack.

"Are you two ok?" Mars asked them.

"We'll be ok. Thanks, Mars," Kurama replied.

"He's strong, but we've taken worse beatings," Hiei scoffed, wiping the pirate's blood from his sword. "At least he can be cut."

"Yes, he has a weakness to piercing attacks despite his body made of rubber," Kurama analyzed.

Sailor Mars looked up as Seirika, Inumon, and Sailor Saturn reached Specter's location. "Looks like they've cornered her!"

As Specter backed away from the three, the White Ranger landed in front of her and pointed his Saba Saber at them.

"Please there's only one of him and three of us," Seirika scoffed at White Ranger.

"Yes, but can you handle them?!" Specter tossed down more keys, which summoned the Red Zeo Ranger, Gold Ranger (Zeo), the Red Dino Ranger/Aba Red (Dino Thunder), the Black Dino Ranger/Abablack (Dino Thunder), and the White Dino Ranger/Abarekiller.

"Holy cow… what's next? Some Riders for good measure?!" Inumon spat out. "Man if Himura was here now, he'd fanboy out!"

"Toss all the Sentai heroes you want! We've got a planet destroyer on our side!" Seirika pointed to the Outer.

"Surrender now and release these warriors, Specter," Saturn pointed her Silence Glaive at the villain and the captured heroes.

"Oh sure, I'll hand you over my prized collection I worked hard to collect. Sure, why not?" Specter smirked, backing away. "Go and attack!"

The Rangers headed off Seirika, Inumon, and Saturn. Seirika summoned a tidal wave, sweeping away most of the Rangers. Inumon lunged at Specter and fired a dark flame attack. Specter dodged Inumon and jumped into the air.

"Give back Himura and the others, you witch!" Inumon hollered.

"Come and get them!" Specter goaded Inumon, who jumped up to attack her.

"Inumon, get those keys!" Saturn said, swinging her Silence Glaive around and knocking away the Rangers. As she went up to take down Specter, the White Dino Ranger blitzed her and struck her several times before she can even react.

"Damn!" Saturn cursed as she was knocked up into the air by the White Dino Ranger.

"I've got you now!" Specter declared, throwing a Hero Key, which struck Saturn and sealed her in.

"No, Saturn!" Seirika cried out.

"Crap, she's got Saturn, too!" Inumon exclaimed as Specter blasted him down.

"Don't worry! You'll be joining her soon!" Specter said, tossing out more empty Hero Keys. "I'm not leaving until I have all off you!"

With that, the Hero Keys spread over the vicinity and started to pick off more heroes. The keys quickly ensnared Borgmon, Seto, Lyn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Eris, Tuxedo Kamen, and Artemismon.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon screamed for her lover, who had been blindsided by Batman and sealed in a Hero Key. She quickly transformed into Dai-Valkyrie mode and hit Superman with her sword.

As her magical sword felled Superman, Moon dove straight for the Hero Keys containing her friends. However, they fell away and into Specter's hands.

"Mine now!" Specter said in a sing-a-long tone.

It wasn't long until the other Senshi went straight for Specter, but Wonder Woman, Batman, and the numerous Rangers cut them off.

Superman stood and fired his Heat Vision toward Moon. However, Gallantmon intercepted the Man of Steel's beam. Suzakato and Gallantmon unleashed simultaneous attacks that put down Superman.

"Hiei, look out!" Kurama shouted as a Hero Key went for him.

The demon swordsman cut the key in two with his sword.

"I don't think so," Hiei snorted until Luffy's stretched out fist went straight for him.

Kurama quickly intercepted Luffy's punch with his vine. Then, a burst of flames erupted between Kurama and Luffy. The flames turned into a bird's wing as it protected Kurama and Hiei from Luffy's earth-shattering punch. Sailor Mars, fully enveloped in the Houou's aura, walked forward with one hand out. She and the Houou utilized their powers together, quickly and easily pushing Luffy away with force.

Yusuke seized the advantage and jumped Luffy. He grabbed Luffy's face and headbutted him several times. He then decked Luffy with a right hand and sent him crashing.

Brunhilde and Naruto rushed each other, landing punches to each other's faces. It was Brunhilde who won the physical contest. Her punch sent Naruto flying back.

"There's no way I'm leaving without more heroes to add to my collection!" Before Specter could pull out more Hero Keys, she and the others heard a loud 'wheezing' around materialize. "No, can it be?!" _Why is the Doctor here?!_

 **(End theme)**

Everyone paused as they watched a dull gray phone box appear out of thin air. The 'wheezing' sounds ceased as the phone box fully materialized and solidified out of thin air. The doors quickly flew open. John, Sailor Pluto, Homura, Sailor Spirit, and Alma stormed out of the TARDIS.

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Okatsu**_ **)**

"PLUTO?!" The Senshi shouted in unison.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried!" Moon cried out.

"Wait, that guy…!" Yugi pointed to John. "He looks just like the Doctor!"

"The Tenth Doctor to be exact!" Suzakato added.

John gritted as he glanced at the heroes. "Well, isn't this just pleasant. They think I'm really _him_."

"Well, you have the Tenth's face, genius," Homura snarked.

"Ah, well if it isn't my dearest _friend_!" Specter grinned evilly as her eyes fell on Spirit. "I see you brought some new friends, Spirit! Whatever happened to the lone wolf who denied any help from outsiders?"

Spirit snarled in response. "I've come to realize there's battles I can't win on my own. Sometimes we have to swallow our pride."

"Yeah, yeah, good for you."

"Specter, I know you've captured some heroes here and summoned some to do your bidding! Release all of them from your control and surrender!" Spirit demanded. "Even you know you and your army are outnumbered!"

Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff and pointed it to Specter. "You'd best do so if you don't wish to get hurt."

"Meaningless threats, but even I know there's battles I can't win. I shall withdraw!" Specter announced as she recalled all her captured heroes into her Hero Keys. As she gathered them all, she raised Spirit's dimension key and opened a dimension door above her. "See if you guess which world I'll go into next! Ciao!"

"NO! STOP!" Spirit shouted as she jumped at Specter, who entered the portal laughing away. She barely missed Specter by a hair's breadth as the portal closed. "Damn!"

"She got away with our friends!" Moon cried out. "No, Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn!"

Suzakato and Gallantmon went over to comfort Seirika and Inumon.

"She still has Renamon," Seirika muttered sadly.

" _Our_ Renamon," Inumon reminded the Tamer. "Not to mention Himura, Henry, and Terriermon!"

"No, Artemismon! Himura!" Philippe cried out as Brunhilde comforted him.

"We'll find her," Sedna vowed to her remaining Kuiper members. "Remember, I can cross dimensions."

"But how do we know where she'll be?" Varuna asked. "That bitch's got Quaoar, Ixion, and Eris! She's dead if she's does anything to Quaoar!"

"I'm sorry, everyone," Spirit openly apologized to everyone. "If I had stopped Specter sooner… if I didn't drop my guard, I could've had her. It's my fault."

"Wait, so you're that Sailor Spirit woman," Brunhilde addressed her.

"How did you…?"

"Specter told us about you and lied through her teeth about you being the bad guy," Brunhilde said. "Of course, I knew something was off about her."

"She just opened a dimensional portal," Sedna stated.

"That's correct, but none of you have that power," Spirit assumed.

The Ice Senshi waved a finger. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong! I'm one of the few dimension crossers in the Nexus!"

"Wait, then you could help us track Specter!" Alma said as she bounced off Spirit's shoulder. She looked up to Sedna. "Greetings, I'm Alma. Out of all of us, I'm best able to probe Specter's malicious aura. It was thanks to me I was able to help navigate Mr. John Smith here to this dimension."

"John Smith?" Sedna turned to the aforementioned half-Time Lord, half-Digimon.

"Ok, question. How and why do you look like David Tennant's Tenth Doctor?!" Suzakato gawked over John's presence.

Gallantmon, Inumon, and MetalSeadramon sensed the digital energies emanate from John. John slightly backed away from them.

"He's also a Digimon," Gallantmon confirmed John's true digitized nature.

"Wait, you are?!" Suzakato was flabbergasted.

"So, this must be a human form his programming must've selected to conserve his power," Kurama deduced, meticulously scanning John.

"Yes, but this happened on a freak accident!" John spat out. "I acquired this form after my digitized blood bonded with his and as a result I ended up with his likeness!"

"Oh, I see," the red-headed fox demon sweatdropped. "My apologies, sir."

"Everyone, this is John Smith," Pluto introduced him to everyone. "You can say my disappearance was largely in part due to him, but rest assured he didn't kidnap me."

Moon smiled as she noticed Pluto's seemingly transparent bond with John. "So, you two went on some adventures through dimensions, huh?"

"Yes, we did," Pluto blushed a bit.

"Good for you, Pluto."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon, but now time is more urgent than ever. Now that Specter's captured many heroes, including some of our own friends, there's no doubt she's building an army for some nefarious purpose," the Time Guardian hypothesized the current situation.

"Well, more reason for us to find that bitch, break her face, and make her cough up all those heroes!" Yusuke openly declared.

"Now you're talking my game, Yusuke!" Brunhilde chimed in. "I'm getting back Himura and Artemismon us, Philippe!"

"Thanks, Kotori," Philippe smiled.

"Ok, so where do we even begin to find her?" Ardhamon wondered. "I mean, she could've gone anywhere in the Nexus!"

"That's where I come in," Alma spoke up.

"Then, there's me!" John added. "And of course, any available dimensional crossers would do nicely."

"That's where I figure into this," Sedna stated.

Spirit sighed. "It's best if only a few of you come with us. I don't want to risk bringing a big group. Specter can easily seize an opportunity, spring a trap, and capture more of you."

"Ok, so you want us to downsize," Mars said. "Who would you want to go?"

"Well, I propose we bring along the main leaders," Pluto suggested. "Of course, we're missing one."

"Marty Stonebagel? He's inside Legend HQ and no doubt he's already seen what's gone down," Suzakato said. "One of us can bring him here."

"That's a good idea," Homura nodded. "Spirit has a point that we don't necessarily need to bring a large group. Just a few will do."

""In that case," Moon turned to Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. "Can you get anyone you can find in case Specter decides to spring back here with a big surprise?"

"No problem, leave it to us!" Venus replied with a wink.

"We'll be better prepared if Specter and her hero army decide to show up!" Jupiter vowed.

Mars nodded to Moon. "Get Mercury, Kamen, and the others back. And don't drop your guard with Specter."

"Don't worry, I won't," Moon exchanged smiles with Mars.

"Rika, Inumon, we're getting back our friends. I can promise y'all that!" Suzakato reassured them.

"We know. Just don't get caught and or we're in trouble," Seirika tapped Suzakato's shoulder.

"Sedna, kick Specter's butt and get our friends back!" Orcus said.

"We'll do that and show Specter we're not heroes to be messed with," Sedna replied.

Shortly after Suzakato went to get Marty, they walked out to meet with Pluto, John, Homura, Sailor Spirit, Alma, and the other leaders (Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Yugi, Sailor Sedna, Agunimon, and Brunhilde). Marty was briefed on Spirit and Specter's conflict, and was introduced to John.

Marty examined John and raised a brow. "Hm, you look like the Tenth Doctor, but you're not really him? Interesting developments." He checked out the gray TARDIS parked near Legend HQ. "Wow, it is an authentic TARDIS!" As he tried to open the doors, John cut him off.

"Ten must be very popular in your world," John whistled innocently.

"You have no idea," Pluto chuckled.

"Hey, Marty, I'm surprised you're taking this dimension mission well," Takato said.

"Well, don't forget I went with my friends on a dimension mission, but I'm getting the hang of it. Besides, having seen all the crazy stuff I've seen, it takes a lot to astound me."

"You all better get going," Mars suggested. "Not even the Houou knows where she could be now."

"Yes, you best be off, my friends," Kurama said. "We'll safeguard things here in case Specter does send her controlled warriors here."

"I'll tell Jeri, Sasha, and the others about this! I'll tell them you're going to get our friends back!" Philippe called out to Brunhilde.

"Ok, everyone," John beckoned Pluto, Homura, Spirit, Alma, and the YYGDM leaders into his TARDIS. "Let's go nab ourselves a dimensional criminal."

"Come, my friends," Pluto welcomed the leaders inside.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Volodramon's TARDIS**_

 **(Cue Star Wars: The Clone Wars -** _ **Shadow of Malevolence**_ **)**

Upon entering, the YYGDM leaders were awestruck by the enormous internal space fitted in a compacted box.

"It's bigger in the inside, Takato!" Guilmon looked around in awe.

"Just like in the TV show!" Takato exclaimed.

Suzaku telepathed with Takato. _**'This almost looks similar to Ryo and Sedna's transport when they dimension travel.'**_

"Yeah, I know all about driving a transport with a bigger space on the inside," Sedna observed the spacious control room.

Homura closed the doors behind them. "I'd suggest you all hang onto something."

Moon turned to Pluto. "Tell me this is all you've been doing with John?"

Pluto chortled. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't, Sailor Moon."

"Ok, Alma," John placed the kuda kitsune on the control panel. "Let's get to work." As he activated the TARDIS, Alma, serving as a conduit for the transport, used her power to trace Specter's location.

Sedna sat down with Spirit. "How can we free our friends and those other heroes she's already captured?"

"To free them and break Specter's control, destroying the Hero Keys is all we need to do," Spirit verified.

Upon hearing this, Brunhilde smirked. "Really? Is that all? That'll be easy! We'll have our friends back soon!"

"Yes, but you shouldn't underestimate Specter! She probably has traps and captured heroes spread across to anticipate us," Specter retorted. "And don't be surprised if she decides to turn your friends loose against you. Remember they'll be under her control."

"And you even said yourself, destroy the Hero Keys and our friends will be back to normal," Yugi stated. "I hope I don't have to fight Kaiba and Lyn."

"Same with possibly having to fight Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, Saturn, and the others," Moon reminded herself.

"Especially Saturn, the fact Specter captured her, we're in trouble," Takuya said.

"Ok, everyone! We've got a lock on Specter's location!" John announced.

"Where is she?!" Spirit demanded as she hurried over and checked the dimensional coordinates. "DF-616. Does that sound familiar?"

Sedna gasped as she heard Spirit. "That's Tai's dimension! You've got to get us there!"

Takato spat out. "If Specter manages to catch one of our Ascendant friends, we're in a world of trouble!"

"I'd rather have them as friends than enemies," Yusuke said.

"Dimitri, Athena, and my brother Kensuke are all there!" Sedna recalled. "If swear if she even dares to capture them, she won't hear the end of it from me!"

"Madoka is there, too," Homura became unnerved. "Yes, let's get there as quickly as we can!"

"Hang on! We've got a problem!" John saw another set of dimensional coordinates show up.

"Two coordinates?" Alma blinked in confusion. "Has she learned to be at two places at once?!"

"This is most troubling. Perhaps she's learned to duplicate herself," Spirit muttered. "I shouldn't be surprised knowing that witch. She's doing this to throw us off."

"So, we have to choose? But which one where we will find Specter?!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "Shit, hard to choose!"

"Not really," Marty sighed. "All we need to do is split into two groups. One goes to dimension DF-616. And the other goes to… um… what's the other dimension coordinates?"

"Let's see," John scanned the other coordinates. "YYGDM…!" Before he could finish, the whole control room shook, throwing everyone around. "Everyone hang on!"

"Thanks for giving us a warning before!" Moon wailed, hanging onto railing.

"How about opening those portals now?" Takato turned to Sedna. "Can you do that?"

"I only open one portal at a one," Sedna replied.

John interjected. "It's ok. The TARDIS can send another group to the DF-616 dimension."

"Well, that takes care of it!" Takuya said. "Go on, Sedna! Open a portal for us!"

"We're ready," Yugi added.

"But Sedna, shouldn't you go with Pluto and the others? They're going to the DF-616 dimension," Takato reminded her. "I'm sure you want to see Dimitri, Athena, and Kensuke."

"I am worried about them," the Ice Senshi sighed.

"Let us take care of them, Sedna," Pluto reassured her. "I promise on my life to protect your family."

"Let's not go that far, Pluto, but thank you," Sedna smiled to her. She then opened a portal.

"We're ready, Sedna," Takato nodded. "Pluto, we'll leave it to you, John, Homura, and Spirit to help Tai and the others."

"Safe journey to you," Homura said to the YYGDM leaders.

"We're closing into the DF-616 dimension!" John announced.

"Hurry or it's going to close!" Sedna called to her fellow leaders.

"C'mon, Kotori!" Seadramon beckoned his Tamer.

"Let's get going!" Brunhilde called out.

"Here we go!" Moon said.

With that said, the groups are split to two. One with Sedna already opening the portal for her and the YYGDM Founders, allowing them to go to the 'unknown YYGDM dimension'. The other group with Spirit, Pluto and John venture to DF-616.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Highton View Terrance/Dimension: DF-616**_

Once TARDIS arrived on their destination, Pluto, John, Homura, Spirit, and Alma raced out and witnessed a big city brawl.

"My word, we're too late!" John exclaimed.

"No, I don't see Specter anywhere," Spirit surveyed the vicinity.

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST -** _ **Joker's Gang Fight**_ **)**

A powerful shockwave erupted above them. The group looked up as Superman clashed with Omega X. Omega X parried and dodged Superman's punches. As Superman fired _**Heat Vision**_ , the Ascendant responded with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. The two were locked in a beam struggle until Omega X's attack pushed back Superman's. Omega X shot across and decked Superman, sending him crashing.

"That's Taichi fighting Superman!" Homura shouted. "Madoka! Where is she?!"

Suddenly, the group watched as Madoka dodging Wonder Woman's attacks.

"There!" Pluto pointed.

"Homura!" Madoka cried out as she dodged Wonder Woman's fierce strikes.

"Hang on!" Homura rushed forward to aid Madoka.

"No doubt these are the same heroes Specter used to fight your friends, Sailor Pluto," Spirit analyzed the Justice League heroes.

Suddenly, Shu Ouma and Gai Tsutsugami ran out of a building while Batman and Green Arrow chased them out. Shu engaged the Dark Knight. Green Arrow fired his arrows, which Gai countered with the _Dancer's Sword_.

"Shu! Gai!" Homura noticed the young men fiercely fighting the street-level heroes. "Where's Inori and Mana?"

"We've left them in Sora and Mimi's care!" Shu replied as he stopped Batman's Batarangs. "By the way, so good to see you again!"

"Shu, look out!" Gai called to his colleague.

Batman lunged at Shu, but the young man sidestepped the Dark Knight. Shu smashed and leveled the concrete, sending Batman running for cover.

Homura swiftly fired shots from her guns at Wonder Woman. The Amazonian princess quickly stopped with her bracelets. Madoka struck Wonder Woman from behind and sent her falling. Homura jumped up to Madoka and hugged her.

"Homura!"

"I'm glad you're ok, Madoka."

Wonder Woman slowly rose looking perturbed than ever before. Madoka and Homura faced her down.

Metalla X flew around batting away Green Lantern (John Stewart)'s beams. The Ascendant flew up and went for a punch, but John forged a wall construct. However, that didn't stop Metalla X from pounding the ring construct hard enough to shatter it. Green Lantern took to the air and lured Metalla X away.

"You can't run from me for long," scoffed Metalla X, whose patience with the Green Lantern ran thin. He hastily shot up after Green Lantern.

Dramon X and Martian Manhunter faced off on a rooftop. J'onn J'onzz shapeshifted into a giant dragon and expelled green energy at Dramon X. Dramon X phased away, evading the Martian's blast. Dramon X reappeared and punched the dragon's back, causing it to fall on top of a large pickup truck.

"Give up! I don't want to have to fight any League members!" Dramon X chided J'onn. "I know you're all being controlled by someone!"

Despite Dramon X's pleas, J'onn got up ready to fight some more. Dramon X scoffed in response.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Angemon X engaged Hawkgirl. The Thanagarian found herself completely outmatched and outsped by the Ascendant. As Angemon X went for a knockout blow, Hawkgirl swung her mace and defended herself. Her mace ignited and blasted Angemon X, knocking him back. As Angemon X crashed onto the street, he realized her mace dealt him some pain.

"Damn, magic. Should've known," Angemon X gritted.

Hawkgirl dove at Angemon X with mace ready. As she brought down her mace, Angemon X quickly phased away and let the mace smash the ground in his place. Hawkgirl whirled around as Angemon X stood far away behind her.

"I wish we didn't have to fight, but we have to stop you and find out who's controlling you," Angemon X stated. "Now give up."

Hawkgirl growled and charged up her mace for battle again.

Athena and her Digimon partner, Andromedamon, fought Supergirl together. Despite her young age and size, Athena was able to match Kara's speed, but lacked the physical power to defeat the Kryptonian. However, with Andromedamon aiding her, she dealt some blows to Supergirl that slowed her down.

Supergirl fired her own _**Heat Vision**_. Andromedamon pushed Athena away. Athena charged up a Ki blast and tossed it at Supergirl. Supergirl backhanded Athena's beam and flew up to attack her.

"Here she comes, Athena!" Andromedamon said.

"I've got her!" Athena declared, flying out of Andromedamon's arms. She flew into Supergirl and headbutted her in the gut, knocking the wind out of Kara.

Athena cringed, holding her head. "Ow!"

Supergirl growled and reached for Athena, but the Ascendant child swerved out of reach and got behind Supergirl. Athena locked her legs over Supergirl's waist. The child then put Supergirl in a headlock.

"You've got her, Athena! Don't let her go!" Andromedamon cheered her on.

Omega X landed where Superman fell and dropped into a fighting stance. The Man of Steel stood with his garb ripped and cape tattered. Superman's intense disposition never left him.

"Man, never in my life did I think I'd fight Superman," Omega X stared intently at the Justice League's leader.

"Tai!" Called Pluto, who ran over to his location with John, Spirit, and Alma.

"Huh? Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here?!" Omega X asked her in confusion.

"We're here to find the one who sent these controlled heroes to fight you."

Spirit nodded. "Yes, my enemy, Specter, has to be here!"

Alma narrowed her eyes, probing Specter's aura. "There's no doubt she's here and close by."

"Then if she's here…" Spirit gasped realizing the other group's fate. "No, it can't be."

"Can't be what? What's going on…?!" Omega X called out, but as he dropped his guard, Superman flew at him ready to punch him with full force. _Shit!_

"TAICHI!" Pluto shouted as she and John prepared to save the Ascendant. However, a red blur came out of nowhere and cut them off.

The Flash appeared again.

"Cripes, just what we didn't need!" John gritted, holding back Sailor Pluto.

 **(End theme)**

Omega X's eyes widened as Superman's fist went straight for his face.

The screen fades black.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Compass**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-DE**_

The portal opens up with Takato & Guilmon, Moon, Sedna, Yugi, Yusuke, Takuya, Brunhilde & Seadramon, and Marty coming out of it. Once in the dimension, they became confused and apprehensive of what they saw. It looked similar to their home dimension, but something was not quite right…

"We're… back home?" Takato was befuddled by the familiar location.

"Yes, but… there's something off," Yugi scanned the city.

"Yeah for starters, look at Legend HQ!" Brunhilde pointed to the aforementioned hero building.

Legend HQ resembled more like a fortress than a modified office building. The plaza looked abandoned. There was barely any activity. The atmosphere felt different than what the leaders were used to. They saw what looked like propaganda spread over billboards and signs.

"My god," Marty muttered. "I don't like the looks of this."

"I'm getting creepy vibes," Moon said apprehensively.

Just then, they noticed a crowd of people stop to see them.

"Well, at least something hasn't changed," Yusuke said.

"Hey, our adoring fans! Can you tell us why the HQ looks so different?!" Takato asked the crowd.

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us -** _ **Justice is Done**_ **)**

As Takato approached them, the crowds backed away and cowered at their presence.

"It's the Divine Enforcers," fearfully muttered someone in the crowd.

"But, why are they out of their Enforcer garb?" wondered another.

"Please, Enforcers! We weren't causing any trouble!" A woman pleaded to them. "We'll return to our homes as promised!"

The YYGDM leaders watched in confusion as the crowds walked away. The people acknowledged them not with love and respect, but fear and obedience.

"What the hell was that supposed to be about?" Takuya wondered.

"They walked off like we're evil or something," Brunhilde noted.

"Guys! You might want to look at this!" Yugi pointed his colleagues to a billboard sign.

The billboard had the title, ' _ **Divine Enforcers**_ ', spread across in bold white against a black and red canvas. The leaders saw themselves lined up garbed in black and red skin tight uniforms… with one notable exception. There was no Takuya.

"It's us!" Sedna exclaimed.

"No, I don't see me there," Takuya stared at the billboard. "Why am I not there with y'all?"

"I don't know, but that billboard's painting us like we're some kind of martial law officers, or some kind of dictators!" Yugi said.

"This isn't right, Takato!" Guilmon said.

"You're right! This has to be some kind of sick joke!" Takato shouted.

Sedna furrowed her brows. "More like we got sent to an alternate reality from our own."

"Ohoho, you've got that right!" Specter's laughter alarmed the YYGDM leaders.

The group turned and faced Specter, who floated in front of them.

"Specter! That's why we're here! You're ours now!" Moon charged at Specter, but suddenly phased through her. "Huh? Wha…?" She blinked thrice and turned around seeing Specter was really just as her name describes: a incorporeal specter.

"It's not really her! You tricked us!" Brunhilde snapped at Specter.

"So sorry to disappoint, but I'm not in this dimension. Well, I was and then I left a specter of myself to trick your asses!" Specter laughed in a haughty manner. "Now why this world you ask? I figure you'd like to meet your not-so-nice counterparts. Oh, this specter's essence is about to expire. Say hi to your evil selves for me!" She blew a kiss and faded.

"That bitch!" Brunhilde cursed.

"Relax, I'll get us out of here," Sedna said.

Suddenly, a giant heart-shaped blast followed by blue flames and spirit energy blasted the ground near the YYGDM leaders. The leaders quickly scattered and barely avoided being annihilated.

"We almost had them!" yelled out a voice eerily similar to Yusuke's, but it sounded rougher and vicious.

"I could've had them if you didn't butt in, dumbass!" shouted a voice similar to Brunhilde's, but sounded more crude.

"Don't worry your little heads, my friends. We've got them where we want these posers of ours," spoke a voice similar to Sailor Moon, but sounded less genuine and had a posh arrogance to it.

"Those voices," gasped Sailor Moon.

"That sounded like me?" Yusuke blinked in confusion.

Six figures walked through a veil of smoke and confronted the YYGDM leaders. The leaders were shocked as they faced their mirror selves.

The seven figures, all dressed in black body suits trimmed with red lines, emerged fully decked with metal armbands and belts. The Divine Enforcers were revealed: Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Yugi, Brunhilde, Sedna, Marty, and Takato & Guilmon. Guilmon's eyes were fully viral and filled with fury.

"Good god," Marty muttered.

"Takato, it's me… it's us!" Guilmon pointed to their Divine Enforcer selves.

"I don't even see me. I hate to know what happened to the alternate me," Takuya said dreadfully.

"Would you really want to know?" Sedna inquired as she faced her counterpart.

"You… You're us!" Moon shouted at her counterpart, who glanced at her with low regard.

"We're _you_?" Takato (YYGDM-DE) scoffed irritably at their 'naive' inquiries.

"No, we're _better_ ," Moon (YYGDM-DE) addressed the YYGDM leaders. She flipped her pigtails back and summoned a sword. "We're the Divine Enforcers, and in the name of Neo-Crystal Tokyo, prepare to be meet divine justice."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Sojourner Travels Part II - A Better World**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N:** Okay, so I'm mostly going to take over the A/Ns for the author to save time (and since I help out the chapter in goggle docs). I also help out all of the music selections. This is indeed the start of the Sojourner Travels. We have two Sailor Moon OCs made by Belletiger called Sailor Spirit (with a kitsune named Alma) and Sailor Specter. Both are enemies and Spirit is connected to Zodiac Sailors in her dimension. Spirit is then found by Setsuna, John, and Homura and getting acquainted of this mess.

Yeah, a lot of people are calling Volodramon the Tenth Doctor that even he finds it annoying. :P

So what I see, Specter can turn any hero such as selected YYGDM victims such as Saturn (which is a bad sign considering her destructive powers) to 'Hero Keys', a reference of Piedmon turning people to keychains. (shudders) Yeah, we'll see him again in _Adventure tri._ Not only them, but surprisingly crossover heroes like the DCAU!Justice League with Superman, and even Obi Wan and Anakin of all people (Also inspired when I look at the author's Twitter account, he mentioned of rewatching _The Clone Wars_ cartoon before it's out of Netflix). Before that, Kotori and her group went to the Star Wars dimension, her and Himura's dream reference from _Wrath of Pharaohmon/Redux_ has come true.

A battle ensues against the crafty Sailor Moon villain OC which sends her to run away. Pluto's group arrive with Spirit introduce herself, and 'Tenth Doctor' jokes again. So they are going after Specter who is about to threaten the DF-616 dimension. The heroes split to two groups. Yes, Kanius did mention the Ascendants have roles in this arc, which is shown here.

Because of this, I wonder will Specter has a Hero Key based on Goku (meaning I wonder we'll see a story meeting between him and Omega X unlike their Corner selves in _Shinnen:New Year_ ). I also thought of Optimus Prime (Movies) (especially in the upcoming 5th movie that Optimus is brainwashed with purple eyes).

The one with the YYGDM Founders arrive at the AU dimension. But, what they expect is surprising that this is a dimension based on The Justice Lords arc in the _Justice League/Unlimited_ cartoon. Oh man, it also inspires from _Injustice: Gods Among Us_. Also, DE!Takuya's death is a homage to Flash's death that cause this alternate reality to happen. Omg, remember in the first chapter of Shinnen that Corner!Takuya dressed up as Flash? Well, that's another reference there. :P We are going to see it properly flesh out in the next chapter. Because here, the YYGDM Founders have meet the Divine Enforcers. Oh shit. :O

That's all I wrote. Don't worry K, again, I already write this A/N to save energy (at least until later specific chapters such as the final chap) and having other emails to focus on (especially one certain one that's in 'vaporware' for 10 months... I should let this out of my chest that I want to vent an A/N for VH Segment 9 base on this after the author's reply (alongside the aftermath of Segment 8)). Letting you guys know, I have accepted to another job in downtown in a medical company (that's actually relate to a much bigger company from one of the tall buildings), which will start on the 21st, so it'll be usually on the weekdays from 8 am to 5 pm-ish, nothing important, just letting out my real-life news since being a recent post-college grad is hard (I once work in the USPS temporary while in this phase), but I obviously can manage.

So send a review and we'll see you in the next chapter.


	12. Sojourner Travels Part 2: A Better World

**A/N:** This arc's hitting all cylinders with our heroes spread in different worlds. The YYGDM leaders face their Divine Enforcer (aka Justice Lord) counterparts and the Ascendant team must contend with Specter's forces. In the meantime, Pluto, John, Homura, and Spirit must race to stop Specter from capturing anymore heroes.

So many conflicts happening, how will this all be resolved?

Well, here's part 2 of our wacky adventures in _Sojourner Travels_!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Welcome back to another chapter and the last update of March before transitioning to April (which it's going to be a busy month). I've been playing _Nioh_ and _Horizon Zero Dawn_ that their great games and beaten the stories (Well, I didn't buy the Switch, though Chaosblazer just bought the Nintendo console (and Belletiger is going to get it) in letting us know. I'm sure that these people are enjoying _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ (With some exceptions due to dealing with Nintendo copyright strikes on videos like Angry Joe wanting to review this (Which he finally did and upload the video on 3/21/17)).). I have seen _Logan_ and _Kong: Skull Island_. Have you all seen the fourth _Digimon Adventure tri._ movie? I'd always see MetalSeadramon as the bad guy in official canon, while Belletiger made him (meaning a parallel version of him) a good guy and Kotori's partner in YYGDM. This movie also officially reveals the original Chosen Children at last after past years of fans speculating (and Kanius once did Taito, Cyrus and company in DF/DFKai), and boy does it surprise me of the lore.

Sad news, the manga creator of _High School of the Dead_ passed away of heart disease, he's young (Of saying why specific people die young these days…) and this means the series will never be concluded (Now we fear about Togashi's condition for _Hunter x Hunter_ since both that and _High School of the Dead_ are put in hiatus/stories unfinished. Being a mangaka is _tough_ due to different kinds of workload/stress in causing sickness (Unlike a novelist/light novelist despite being as hard), though some are lucky to handle. I know that graphic novels/comics are more of co-productions with a team of writers and artists (and even artists help out novels as co-production), while a mangaka is mostly drawing on his/her own (making it slightly tougher in time consuming) with editors. Though on brighter news, I saw the synopsis of the _Godzilla_ anime film besides coming to Netflix that it sets 20,000 years in the future where Kaijuu rule the ecosystem and will be a film trilogy. Not to mention 25th anniversaries of Sailor Moon/YYH celebrations (especially YYH with a new pic, might be seeing a remake like Hunter x Hunter).

First, here's another Corner segment that me and Kanius did inspired from _Nioh_.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST –** _ **Kyushu Region Map Theme**_ **)**

Okatsu: (speaking in Japanese) The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. YuYuGiDigiMoon and Digimon Fusion Kai are owned by Kanius. Please support the official release.

xxxxx

 _ **Title:**_ _**Nioh**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Character Corner/Feudal Japan/Year: 1603**_

It has been three years since Anjin, better known as William helped Japan against the maniacal alchemist, Edward Kelley, and William saved his Guardian Spirit, Saiorse. After returning from England in dealing with the mastermind, John Dee (who transformed into a Yokai called Hundred Eyes, translated as Hyakume), the Irishman returned back to Japan upon seeing visions pertaining to the Siege of Osaka. Here, he is at a dojo with Hanzo Hattori (who is actually Hattori Masanari, the son of the original Hanzo (who was a Yokai called Giant Toad (called Ogama in Japanese))), and a kunoichi named Okatsu.

Hanzo: (speaking in Japanese) Are you feel certain your staying here for a reason?

William: It's just, I don't know what to tell you.

Okatsu: (speaking in Japanese in a sardonic tone) Hmph, so you say that you left us.

William has nothing to say. Just then, a Guardian Spirit appears in front of Hanzo in revealing to be the white nekomata with a right eyepatch.

Nekomata: (speaking in Japanese) Everyone! Lord Ieyasu reports that a group of visitors appear in these lands, they are so interesting to say the least.

William: Visitors?

The three people and the Nekomata then decide on going to Ieyasu's castle to see what's what.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Tokai Region Map Theme**_ **)**

At Tokugawa Ieyasu's place, the shogun sits in the middle of a large meeting room, with tables and tea/food for each guest. On one side shows William, Hanzo, and Okatsu (with Nekomata seen). The other side shows Setsuna, John, Homura, and a special guest named Sailor Unborn Saturn (The daughter of Sailor Saturn and Dimitro appearing from Crystal Tokyo's future, her civilian name is Honami Tomoe-Lesvaque).

Sailor Unborn Saturn looks like Sailor Saturn with her hairstyle. Her hair is white with two white bows on each side and white spike-hair decorations and a tri-spike decoration in the middle that covers her yellow sailor tiara. Her white bodysuit covers all through her arms (with white lines seen) and legs, has shoulder pads with two spikes each, has a green chest bow with a spike emblem instead of heart-shaped, her skirt is white with green and gray lines, has a white back bow in the back, and green leggings with white decorations. She closely resembles more of a gijinka-version tribute of the _I. rex_.

Ieyasu: (to Setsuna/John's group and speaking in Japanese) Now that we're here, what business do you seek in our lands? And where did you come from?

Nekomata: (speaking in Japanese) Hmm, I see that the former Time Guardian is here that I've heard stories from her.

Okatsu: (eyes on John and speaking in Japanese) He reminds me of a greedy duck wanting to steal money for himself.

John: Well now you all speak Japanese? Well, as a part-Time Lord, I'm able to translate and understand the universal languages.

John then speaks in Japanese.

John (speaks in Japanese): We came here on vacation on your lands. I brought my colleagues here to explore this period. (turns to Okatsu) And I'll forgive you calling me Scrooge McDuck, thank you very much, lad.

Setsuna (speaks more fluent Japanese than John): Please excuse us. I hope we're not intruding.

John (speaks in Japanese): You see we're not from here. We traveled here using a TARDIS.

Ieyasu (in Japanese): TARDIS? What is that?

Homura (in Japanese): A time device. We came here from another world and time.

William: I see, you all come from another world. Since this gentleman is able to speak my tongue, can the rest of you?

Setsuna: Yes, we can.

Homura: Of course.

John: Where are our manners? I'm John Smith!

Setsuna (bows): I am Setsuna Meioh.

Homura: I'm Homura Akemi-Ouma.

Unborn Saturn: You may call me Honami Tomoe-Lesvaque. (bows and speaks Japanese) Good day to you all. And I can see the spirit there. (eyes Nekomata)

Nekomata (in Japanese): Wait? You can see me?

Unborn Saturn (in Japanese): I can.

William: And I can see spirits are among you, but they don't seem like yokai.

Indeed, William can see Lupe the Time Wolf beside Setsuna, an _Andrewsarchus_ besides Homura, and an _Indominus rex_ named Clear behind Unborn Saturn.

Setsuna: The spirits you see among us are animal spirits.

John: It's nothing unusual for us.

Hanzo (faces Unborn Saturn): You dress very peculiarly.

Unborn Saturn: My outfit's motif is based on my spiritual animal. It's a dinosaur.

William: Yes, I see these prehistoric animals.

John: You should see the other spirit animals from Miss Setsuna's world. There's a variety of them!

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the groups hear a loud rumble that caught their attention.

Okatsu: (speaking in Japanese) What is that?!

John: You feel that, Setsuna?

Setsuna: I do, they're around us.

Unborn Saturn: And amassing in large quantities.

Homura: (senses) Dark energy, corrupted Amrita from outside.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Azuchi Castle**_ **)**

As the group heads outside, they saw in shock that a certain eight-headed snake with black scales, gray underbellies, some red linings through its necks, tufts of gray hair, red eyes, red fangs, different shaped horns, a single small horn on each forehead, and small yellow horn spikes through its eyebrows/headsides/chins is revived. Civilians run in panic with soldiers stand guard, as the skies become dark with thunderstorms. This is the _Nioh_ version of Yamata-no-Orochi that's once revived by Edward Kelley, with five of its heads (with different colored horn shapes) wields different elements (fire (red horns), water (light blue horns), lightning (yellow horns), earth (purple horns), and wind (light green horns)). Orochi hisses and roars in distance at the oppositions. It is a grim reminder that a version of Orochi appeared in YYGDM's Second Ragnarok and Shinnen. Below Orochi on the ground are an army of Yokai such as Skeleton Warriors, Skeleton Axemen, Yoki, Amrita Fiends, One-Eyed Oni, Raven Tengus, Onyudo, 1 Onryoki, 1 Hino-Enma, 1 Joro-Gumo, and 1 Nue.

Hanzo: (speaking in Japanese) Orochi?! Here?!

Nekomata: (speaking in Japanese) Probably an unknown force that revives the serpent, but we don't know where.

William: (wielding his katana and summoning his Guardian Spirit, Saiorse) I beaten him once, I'll do so again.

Homura: But you need some help. (loaded her magic pistol)

Unborn Saturn: (wields the Unborn Glaive, forged from Mercurymon's steel) I'm ready to take action! (She then summons Clear as the artificial dinosaur roars)

Setsuna transforms into Sailor Pluto and calls forth Lupe the Time Wolf.

Pluto: Are you ready for a battle, Lupe?

Lupe (snarls): Yes, but let's be careful with these yokai!

John: Finally, I get to cut loose! It's been too long since I've so! (transforms into Volodramon)

Homura: You've hardly ever had to use this form since I joined you.

Volodramon: Now you're about to see what I can do!

Ieyasu: (speaking in Japanese as he orders. His Guardian Spirit, a tanuki named Narikama Tanuki seen beside him) By my command, attack!

The group then charges at the Yokai army. William slashes at Skeleton Warriors and Yoki with his sword. Hanzo uses his ninjutsu in throwing bombs at Raven Tengus and throwing makibishi at the floor to slow down Onyudo, Okatsu supports in throwing shurikens at the Onyudo before using her kunai in slashing at the Yokai's long tongue while it attempts to crush her.

Homura shoots down Raven Tengus and One-Eyed Oni with her magic bullets and artilleries with her _Andrewsarchus_ partner in the background is mauling down Yokai, before confronting the Joro-Gumo. The Joro-Gumo lunges at Homura with her webs, but the magical girl easily evades and shoots at the spider woman's back underbelly, which the Yokai aggressively reacts and continues the offensive. Homura keeps evading Joro-Gumo's slash attacks and leaps above to went behind the spider Yokai, Homura uses an artillery to fire at half of Joro-Gumo's armored legs in destroying them as the spider woman screeches in pain. Homura rushes in grabbing Joro-Gumo's throat and neck snaps in instantly killing her.

Clear is biting down and rips an Amrita Fiend in half. Unborn Saturn is blocking a Skeleton Axeman's axe before breaking it with her glaive, and then cuts it in half. Unborn Saturn and Clear are then facing off Nue, that the Nue cast down devastating thunderbolts, both dodge as Clear bites Nue's neck in throwing it to the ground, with Unborn Saturn leaping down with her Unborn Glaive in stabbing and injuring the chimeric beast. Nue shakes both of them off and unleash more thunder strikes. Clear tail whips the lightning chimera, allowing Unborn Saturn to leap to Nue's back. Nue's snake tail tries to bite and spews poisonous gas at the Neo Senshi, but Unborn Saturn cuts the tail off with her glaive. Nue roars in trying to unleash a thunderbolt at Unborn Saturn, only that Clear bites Nue's neck and Unborn Saturn to brutally stabs its right eye through the skull/brain in instantly killing the Yokai.

Pluto and Volodramon face off against the Onryoki and Hino-Enma. The Onryoki angrily roars while the Hino-Enma gives a seductive look and licks her lips. Volodramon attacks Onryoki and mercilessly strikes him in the side. He sidesteps Onryoki's blow and hops on his back. Volodramon pounds on Onryoki's back head, only for the beast to toss him off, but Volodramon hangs onto his horns.

Volodramon: I've got you by the horns! And I don't intend to let go!

Hino-Enma prepares to save Onryoki, but Pluto cuts her off with a _**Dead Scream**_. Hino-Enma quickly turns and snarls at Sailor Pluto and Lupe.

Pluto (to Hino-Enma): And where do you think you're going?

Lupe growls and lunges at Hino-Enma. Hino-Enma flies into and slams against Lupe. Lupe whines in pain and hits the ground. Pluto avenges her spirit partner and hits Hino-Enma with her Time Staff. Hino-Enma quickly parries Pluto's staff with her feet. She grabs and disarms Pluto. She flaps her wings, knocking Pluto away. Pluto hits a wall as Hino-Enma dives into and pins the Senshi against the wall.

Hino-Enma (licks lips and speaking in Japanese): Your soul will be tasty to devour.

Pluto (speaks in Japanese): Don't get too excited.

With that, Pluto transforms into a Dai-Valkyrie, and the resulting power brushes Hino-Enma back. Lupe seizes this chance and jumps on Hino-Enma's back, biting her left shoulder. Hino-Enma wails in pain. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto flies up and kicks Hino-Enma back.

Volodramon quickly ends Onryoki by slicing the beast's throat with his claws. Volodramon then unleashes a blast that blows a hole through Onryoki's head. Onryoki falls with a big hole in his head as a pool of blood spills out.

As Hino-Enma sits up, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto lifts her Time Staff and beckons Chronos' power. She brings down staff, summoning a dome of light over Hino-Enma.

Pluto: Now wither with the flow of time!

Pluto hastens time over Hino-Enma, causing her to age and wither into a skeleton. Hino-Enma's skeleton breaks apart and dissolves into dust.

Lupe: Well done, Lady Pluto.

Pluto: There's still one.

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Yamata-no-Orochi**_ **)**

William: And we're down to one, Orochi.

Hanzo (speaking in Japanese): I really wish Orochi didn't have to come back.

Pluto (adds in Japanese): Not to fear, we're here to help you.

Volodramon: Allons-y, let's go work, my friends!

Unborn Saturn (brandishes her glaive and speaks in Japanese): Orochi, your end is at hand!

The unified group begins to charge at Orochi. Unborn Saturn rides with Clear as both evade one of Orochi's heads breathing dark energy at them, Unborn Saturn slashes at the neck of Orochi's. Hanzo is at his distance in throwing bombs at Orochi's water head, with Okatsu calling upon her rabbit Guardian Spirit named Gyokuto (meaning 'jade rabbit' originated from the moon) that she enhances herself with lighting speed in slashing at Orochi's water head. William activates his Living Weapon ability with Saiorse's help that his sword glows in water element and is slashing at Orochi's earth head, while Homura fires magic bullets at Orochi's wind head as its neck stretches and attempts to eat the magical girl with its jaws. Pluto sends Lupe to stop the wind head from snatching Homura. Then, Homura's _Andrewsarchus_ jumps up and headbutts Orochi's wind head.

Homura: Thank you, Pluto and Lupe!

Just then, Orochi's fire and lightning heads are breathing fire and lightning breaths at Pluto and Volodramon.

Volodramon: Heads up, Pluto!

Pluto: Move!

Pluto and Volodramon evade the fire and lightning attacks. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto quickly glides up and with her Garnet Orb, blasting Orochi's fire head. Lupe joins in and strikes Orochi's fire head and evades a fire breath. Volodramon retaliates and slashes Orochi's lightning head, nearly cutting it off from the neck.

Volodramon: Yes, I think we're weakening him!

William: No, I'm afraid not!

Unborn Saturn: He's right! Look!

Homura (blanches): Oh no.

Pluto (gapes): One of the heads is transforming!

One of Orochi's heads alters in having curved horns that their now glowing red and boosts its strength with discord and combined elements, much like the last part of facing Nioh's final boss. Yamata-no-Orochi roars as the unified group continues to fight that god-like monster with everything they got.

 **(End theme)**

The screen fades black.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-DE**_

"The Divine Enforcers are really just us?!" Takato yelled out, absolutely flabbergasted seeing his Divine Enforcer self.

"Yeah! They don't look too friendly, Takato!" Guilmon said, intently glaring down Takato (DE) and his Divine Enforcer counterpart. "And the other me doesn't wanna say hello either."

"We must've landed into a parallel universe opposite from our own," Yugi deduced, meticulously studying his Divine Enforcer self. "In our world, we're heroes, but in this alternate universe, they're completely far from being heroes."

"So we're the bad guys here?" Brunhilde asked Yugi.

"Not quite. They're not necessarily villainous. Though the way the people here seem to fear them, that suggests they may be heroes with extremist views."

"Oh great. So we're dictators in this world?" Brunhilde scoffed, turning and facing her Divine Enforcer self.

Sailor Moon walked up and quietly faced down Moon (DE). "Listen, this is all a misunderstanding. We just happened to fall into your world."

Moon (DE) shot a cold glare, causing Moon to stop at her tracks.

"We were chasing some villain here who's been capturing heroes and she happened to take some of our friends," Moon tried reasoning with her Divine Enforcer counterpart. "If you'd let us go and find Specter…"

Moon (DE) rushed forward and landed a flying kick to Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Sedna shouted as she jumped in and caught Moon. "Hey! What's the big idea?! She's trying to negotiate with you!" She chastised Moon (DE).

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us OST -** _ **Stryker's Island Prison**_ **)**

"The Divine Enforcers don't believe in negotiations," Moon (DE) coldly replied and dropped into a fighting stance.

The Divine Enforcers spread out and surrounded the YYGDM leaders. Takuya scanned the Divine Enforcers, confused by the lack of presence of his counterpart.

"Hey, where's the me of this parallel world?!" Takuya demanded an answer from the Divine Enforcers.

The Divine Enforcers remained silent on the matter. There were disconcerted looks on their faces.

"You…" Sedna (DE) tried to speak, but Marty (DE) cut her off.

"Don't bother. They'll know in time before we displace them," Marty (DE) scoffed, shifting his eyes on the YYGDM leaders.

" _Displace_?" Marty muttered, catching on his counterpart's remark.

"How about we dispense this idle chat and just get down with kicking their butts?!" Brunhilde (DE) shouted.

"Yeah, we don't want our obedient masses to confuse us with these softies," Takato (DE) added as he quickly invoked Suzaku's power and transformed into Suzakato. "Ready, boy?!" He and Guilmon (DE) Biomerged into BlazeGallantmon.

"You're going to wish you didn't cross us!" Yugi (DE) barked as he Spirit Fused into Magician of Black Chaos.

The YYGDM leaders got into fighting stances as the Divine Enforcers headed their way. Takato and Guilmon responded against their Divine Enforcers and biomerged into BlazeGallantmon. Takuya wasted no time Spirit Evolving into Agunimon.

Moon (DE) hastily rushed at Moon and attempted a leg sweep. Moon hopped over Moon (DE)'s foot and backflipped away. Moon (DE) quickly grabbed Moon's arm and tossed her through the front doors of Legend HQ. Moon sprang up and watched Moon (DE) throw her tiara. Moon sidestepped the incoming tiara and grabbed it. Moon (DE) recalled her tiara back and took out a scepter. Moon did the same.

Moon and Moon (DE) encircled each other, waiting to see who shoots first.

Moon (DE) smirked, noting the hesitation on her counterpart's face. "Aww, what's wrong? Don't have it in you to shoot me first?"

Moon gritted and struggled to shoot. "You're me…"

"I _was_ you, but matured with the changing times and firmed my resolve," Moon (DE) responded firmly and rather coldly. "Once I rose as Neo-Queen Serenity, I couldn't afford to go easy on my enemies anymore. Being soft cost us a friend."

Moon gasped. "Cost you a friend…?" Before she could finish, Moon (DE) fired a beam from her scepter. She fired back, locking herself and Moon (DE) in a beam struggle that put them at a standstill.

Both Moons powered up their scepters and knocked each other back.

Yusuke and Yusuke (DE) sized each other up before going into fisticuffs. Yusuke (DE) jumped up and fired off a round of _**Spirit Gun**_ blasts. Yusuke responded with a _**Spirit Wave**_ , brushing his Divine Enforcer counterpart away. Yusuke launched himself upward and prepared to punch him. Yusuke (DE) grabbed Yusuke's fist and headbutted him. Yusuke (DE) then followed up with a kick to Yusuke's gut, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Geez, was I this pathetic?" Yusuke (DE) snorted, stepping on Yusuke's back. "C'mon, get your stinking ass up!" He prepared to fire a bigger _**Spirit Gun**_.

Grabbing a handful of dirt, Yusuke tossed it in Yusuke (DE)'s face and kicked him in the gut. Yusuke (DE) doubled over, allowing Yusuke to unload on him. Yusuke grabbed Yusuke (DE) and tossed him into the air. Yusuke jumped up, hitting him with a spirit-powered punch. Yusuke (DE) put up his guard, covering both hands in Youki.

"Hey, I'll grant you this, other me!" Yusuke (DE) boasted. "You still fight dirty when the situation calls for it!"

"Me change up my fighting style? In your dreams, asshole-me!" Yusuke snapped back.

Yugi (DE) fired magical beams at Yugi. Yugi forged magic barriers, nullifying his attacker's blasts. Yugi attempted a dark magic beam from his scepter, but Yugi (DE) countered with _**Magical Hats**_. Yugi blasted the middle hat, which revealed no Yugi (DE). Yugi (DE) emerged from the far right hat and shot a beam at Yugi, knocking away his staff.

"Seems your dueling has gotten rusty, other me," Yugi (DE) criticized him.

"You haven't beaten me yet," Yugi scowled, taking out a few cards. He summoned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to the battlefield.

"The more we're different, the more we're still the same," Yugi (DE) smirked as he summoned the same monsters.

"Go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi beckoned his two Duel Monsters to attack.

As Yugi (DE) ordered his monsters to attack, Yugi's monsters fired tandem blasts at Yugi (DE). Yugi (DE) quickly summoned _**Mirror Force**_ to send their attacks back. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl dodged as Yugi (DE)'s magician duo engaged them.

Brunhilde crossed burning blades with Brunhilde (DE). Brunhilde (DE) shoved Brunhilde away and swung her blade, sending a pillar of blue flames toward her counterpart's way. Brunhilde prepared to absorb the blue flames, but these flames proved too much for her. Brunhilde swiftly moved to the side to recover from Brunhilde (DE)'s flames.

"Seems my blue flames are more potent than yours," Brunhilde (DE) smiled darkly. She brandished her blue flamed sword and rushed at Brunhilde.

Brunhilde and Brunhilde (DE) both phased out as they reappeared in mid-air. The two Brunhildes swung their flaming swords at the same time. Blue flames erupted from their swords and lit up a bright spark of light in the vicinity. Brunhilde fiercely glared into her Divine Enforcer self's cold eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably a step above me, but I'm not going down to some eviler version of me?!"

"Me evil? Who said we were ever the bad guys?" Brunhilde (DE) frowned. "We're just not soft like you, wimps! We dish out divine justice through extreme measures!"

"Divine justice? Sounds to me you've let all that power go to y'alls heads!" Brunhilde rebuked. One swing from her blade unleashed enough force to knock Brunhilde (DE) away.

Brunhilde (DE) crashed into the ground, but quickly picked herself up.

Brunhilde pointed her sword toward the Divine Enforcer. "I know a bullshitter when I see one, and the way I see it your so-called 'divine justice' is full of crap!"

"You wouldn't say that if you only knew our full story."

"Like I care."

Brunhilde (DE) scowled. "Then, let me ask this. Why isn't there a Takuya with us?"

Upon hearing this, Brunhilde was silenced. Brunhilde (DE) flew down and unleashed a blue flamed bird that headed for Brunhilde. Brunhilde evaded the flaming bird, but left herself open for the Divine Enforcer to kick her in the back.

Having evolved into Mega, MetalSeadramon fought hard against his Divine Enforcer counterpart.

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us OST -** _ **Joker's Game - Earth Battle**_ **)**

Sailor Sedna raised her Ice Trident and brought it over Sedna (DE). Sedna (DE) instinctively turned and blocked Sedna's strike. Sedna (DE) unleashed an ice wind, pushing Sedna away. Sedna planted her Ice Trident into the ground, allowing her to hold her ground.

"Not bad, other me, but you'll need to be cut throat like me if you want to survive," Sedna (DE) smiled coolly.

"You lecture me as if I haven't killed enemies before," Sedna replied.

"But have you had to kill someone dear to you?" Sedna (DE) asked as a tear fell from her eye.

Sedna gasped noticing the tear and what Sedna (DE) said. Before she can inquire, Sedna (DE) rushed Sedna and unleashed an icicle barrage. Sedna swung her trident and shattered the icicles in one strike. Sedna (DE) quickly got behind Sedna and blasted her rear with an ice blast. Sedna created an ice shield, stopping the Divine Enforcer's attack.

"Tell me what happened! Who did you have to kill?!" Sedna asked her.

Sedna (DE) frowned in response. "Defeat me and maybe I'll tell."

BlazeGallantmon and Agunimon double teamed against BlazeGallantmon (DE). The duo proved more than enough to force the Divine Enforcer to go all out. BlazeGallantmon (DE) covered himself in flames and unleashed a large phoenix construct. BlazeGallantmon and Agunimon both evaded the large phoenix.

"I didn't think I'd have to fight you two," BlazeGallantmon (DE) shrugged, slightly turning his view on Agunimon. "Takuya."

"Yeah? What do you want?!" Agunimon spat out vehemently. "You're not my Takato!"

BlazeGallantmon sighed. "That came out so wrong, Takuya."

"What?"

"When you say _my_ Takato, you make it sound like we're a couple."

"Whoops, sorry, dude."

BlazeGallantmon (DE) chortled in a light-hearted manner. "Oh, how funny. I haven't chuckled like this in a long time. If only he were still around."

"Ok, you can quit being vague. I get it!" The Warrior of Fire retorted. "I'm supposed to be missing, dead, or something? That'd explain why fascist me isn't here, right?"

" _Fascist_? C'mon, let's not go throwing insults around," BlazeGallantmon (DE) nodded dismissively. "After what the Defiants have done to this world, we pushed forth to make this world a better place."

"Defiants?" BlazeGallantmon inquired. "Who are they?"

"Our last enemy and they caused the most personal damage to us," the Divine Enforcer answered plainly.

Marty got the same response from his Divine Enforcer self.

"The Defiants altered our view on humans in general," Marty (DE) added, encircling Marty. "You should understand better than anyone, Martin." He said with a straight face.

Marty replied. "Humans aren't perfect beings, but when we make mistakes, we own up to them."

"I thought that, too, until the Defiants killed my team."

"What?!"

Marty (DE) frowned. "Half of the entire West Coasters are gone. Even the woman I was due to wed, Andrea, died sacrificing herself for me from the Defiants attack. These Defiants were people we've sworn to protect, but despite all we've done to save this planet, they return the favor by exposing their hatred and bigotry for Metas!" He took out a katana and pointed it to Marty. "You wouldn't see it my way because you and your friends haven't experienced it yet."

Marty demanded. "Who'd go out of their way and amass people against us?!"

"Who else? I'll let you figure it out, but we're wasting time," Marty (DE) said as he charged at his counterpart. He brought down his katana, which Marty dodged and tried parrying from his hands. "Nice. I see your skills are up to par with my own, but I can't say for your friends."

"Let's stop this and make a compromise!"

"Everyone, steer away! I'm about to spread my power negation!" Marty (DE) called out to his colleagues.

Upon hearing this, the other Divine Enforcers quickly withdrew and moved away. Marty (DE) spread his power nullification aura, which spread over the vicinity. Unfortunately, the YYGDM heroes were within close proximity and neutralized.

"Ugh, damn! I should've seen this coming!" Brunhilde gritted, feeling her Valkyrie powers and strength being suppressed.

Just as Yusuke was about to fire his _**Spirit Wave**_ at Yusuke (DE), he saw the energy in his hands vanish.

"Crap!"

BlazeGallantmon split up into Takato and Guilmon. Agunimon's flames vanished into thin air. Yugi, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Sedna both had their powers suppressed.

"Marty?! What's the idea?!" Agunimon spat out.

"It's not me! It's the other me!" Marty called out.

"Well, this isn't good!" Takato exclaimed.

"Take them down!" Moon (DE) commanded her colleagues.

The Divine Enforcers ma made short work of the powerless heroes and attacked them.

"Sedna, seal them!" Marty (DE) yelled out.

Almost hesitate to do as told, Sedna (DE) formed a giant ice dome that encapsulated over the YYGDM leaders. As they tried to break through, Sedna (DE) strengthened the ice dome's layers, making it impenetrable for the heroes to escape.

"Let us out!" Takato demanded, pounding on the ice wall in front of him.

"We can talk this over! Tell us what happened!" Sedna pleaded.

"Let them free!" Marty turned and faced Marty (DE).

Marty (DE) quickly gut punched and knocked out Marty. "Sorry, but we've got bigger plans ahead for us. Can't say the same for you. You'll understand."

The Divine Enforcers surrounded the ice dome and watched the YYGDM leaders succumbing to the subzero temperatures. Even Sedna, who'd normally endure, was subdued.

"Is that all of them?" Yusuke (DE) asked.

"All, including their Takuya," Takato (DE) replied, staring over Agunimon.

"Now let's bring them inside," Marty (DE) said, turning over to Legend HQ. "We have a special containment for them."

"Then let's take them in," Moon (DE) nodded.

Sedna (DE) gazed over Sedna. "Sorry, but don't take this personal." She watched Sedna fall unconscious.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us -** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Act I: Dimension Missions**_

 _ **Chapter XII: Sojourner Travels Part II - A Better World**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Highton View Terrance/Dimension: DF-616**_

Omega X's eyes shot wide open as Superman's fist went straight his face.

Then, at a hair's breadth, Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade getting his head punched off by Superman. Omega X reappeared behind the Man of Steel. Omega X quickly booted Superman before the Man of Steel could even react. The Ascendant sent Superman crashing through a nearby building.

 **(Cue OC ReMix #1389: Ecco: The Tides of Time (GG) - '** _ **Fury of Medusa**_ **' [Vents of Medusa] by Sadorf)**

"Whew! That was close!" Omega X wiped his brow, knowing full well of Superman's strength simply assessing him in battle. He turned to Pluto, John, Homura, and Spirit. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, goldilocks!" John retorted, raising his hands against the Flash. "A little hand here would be nice, y'know!"

"No, Taichi. We can take care of this," Pluto said as she slammed her staff down.

As Flash zoomed toward them, Pluto and Homura both slowed the flow of time around them. The Flash's speed was slowed. John took the opportunity to clock Flash right in the face. As the time manipulators ceased their magic, Flash was knocked aside as John's punch took full effect.

"Thanks, my fair ladies," John winked to Pluto and Homura.

"Shouldn't time stoppage be taboo for you?" Homura asked Pluto.

"Not anymore. That taboo's been lifted long ago," she replied.

"Specter! I know you're here!" Spirit yelled out for her nemesis to come out. "We're not leaving until we find you! Get out here and face me! Leave these heroes alone!"

"I doubt she's just going to come out in the open. Hiding in the shadows has always been her preferred strategy," Alma said.

"No doubt that's how she's been able to get the drop on capturing these heroes," John added. "Because there's no bloody way she can capture Superman in a confrontation."

Suddenly, Superman fired heat vision blasts through the building he fell in. He stepped through a debris cloud and intently glared down Omega X. The Ascendant readily dropped into a fighting stance.

"You want another go at me? Fine, but I'm not holding back," Omega X walked over to confront Superman.

"Taichi, don't destroy him! He's been placed under control by the true enemy!" Pluto called to him. "We're going to search for the perpetrator behind this!"

"Hurry and find this enemy then," Omega X replied as he and Superman encircled one another. "I really don't want to use lethal force if I have to. Mind controlled or not, I'm not letting him wreck my town."

Superman snarled. "Let's go." His eyes burned bright red as he shot heat vision toward Omega X.

Omega X sidestepped the heat vision blast. Flying up to Superman, Omega X decked him in the face and sent him flying up. Omega X flew up and landed a flurry of punches. Superman crossed his arms, barely able to keep track of the Ascendant's blows. Superman spun around, turning himself into a tornado and knocked Omega X away.

Superman jetted across and bypassed Omega X. The Man of Steel quickly slipped behind Omega X and prepared to clobber him with a punch. Omega X phased out of Superman's reach, throwing off the Kryptonian.

 _ **Pow!**_

Omega X punched Superman jaw, sending him flying far back. Omega X flew down and landed where Superman crashed. Having crashed into a big truck, Superman slowly stood as spectators looked on in awe.

Omega X beckoned Superman to follow him. Superman wiped blood from his side lip and accepted Omega X's invite.

"I don't want these people in the middle of our fight. A hero of truth and justice like you, even mind controlled, knows that better than anybody," Omega X said.

Superman frowned as he and Omega X flew off together.

"Whew, that's good they're drawing their fight elsewhere!" John said much relieved. "Now we can focus primarily finding Specter, Spirit!"

"Yes, but…" Spirit paused as Alma's eyes flashed. "She's near, isn't she?"

"Yes, Specter's on the move!" Alma said, hopping off Spirit's shoulder. She quickly spotted a shadowed figure sprinting out of an alleyway. "There!"

"SPECTER!" Sailor Spirit shouted and pursued the dark traveler.

"Wait, Spirit!" Homura called out.

"Homura!" Madoka called to her friend. "You go on without me! I'll try and handle Wonder Woman here!"

"Be careful, Madoka," nodded the dark-haired time traveler.

"Follow Spirit and Specter!" Pluto commanded.

With that, Pluto, John, and Homura went for Spirit's direction. They eventually caught up and helped Spirit corner Specter, who hopped over a fence.

"You're not getting far!" Spirit shouted. She acrobatically jumped over the fence with Alma and sprinted after Specter.

Scowling, Specter caught Spirit closing in on her.

"You continue to be so persistent, Spirit! Just wait when I'm finally done with you!" Specter sneered. She looked up and saw a billboard sign hanging on a building. "This will get you off!" She fired a dark blast at the sign, knocking it off some hinges and causing it to fall in between her and Spirit.

"Damn!" Spirit cursed as the billboard blocked her way.

"Don't let her get away, Spirit!" Alma called out.

Nodding, Spirit launched a white beam that cut a dividing path through the large sign. She hastily raced ahead to catch up to Specter.

As Spirit arrived near the Odaiba Ferris Wheel, a dark beam exploded behind her. She jumped up and ran away from more dark blasts heading her way. Spirit barrel-rolled away, avoiding more dark blasts. She looked up and saw Specter landing in front of her.

"You want me, dear Spirit? Well, here's your chance!" Specter shouted as she charged Spirit.

Spirit and Specter went head-to-head. Spirit kicked Specter back and rushed her. Spirit and Specter traded quick punches and kicks. Spirit and Specter's feet connected at the same time, causing them both to go flying back.

"You best give up, Specter!" Spirit demanded.

"You're sounding a lot more confident now that you have new friends." Specter smirked devilishly. She ran up to fight Spirit again, but Spirit sidestepped her and snatched a few Hero Keys from her nemesis' belt. "Hey, give those back! They're mine!"

"These heroes aren't your tools to use!" Spirit chided her.

"Feh, like that matters. I have more where they came from," Specter rebuked.

Suddenly, Pluto, John, Homura, and Alma arrived on the scene. They saw Spirit and Specter facing each other down.

"Spirit, you've got her!" Alma called out.

"Or, have you?" chortled Specter.

Just then, a ball of green light crashed into the bay, distracting everyone. Specter took advantage of this distraction and formed a black airboard. She quickly got on and flew away.

"You're not getting away!" Spirit called out. "Alma! Airboard mode!"

With that, Alma vanished in a veil of smoke and transformed into a white airboard. Spirit got on the Alma board and flew off after her nemesis.

Emerging from the water was Green Lantern, who was quickly beaten by Metalla X. Metalla X descended near the bay and watched Green Lantern crawl on the bay.

"Did you really think those green shields of yours could handle my blasts?" Metalla X scoffed over Green Lantern. "What a disappointment you turned out to be."

Green Lantern tried to activate his ring, but its power expended.

"What did I tell you?" Metalla X shrugged. He veered to where Pluto and the others were. "Huh? What are you all doing here?"

"To apprehend the one who summoned the Justice League in your world," John answered. "Blimey, just how many of you blonde-haired ruffians are there?"

"You should be less worried about how many of us ruffians there are and more concerned catching the one who's causing this mess," Metalla X chastised him.

"We need to ensure the Justice League are all freed from Specter's control," Homura stated. "Spirit said we can break Specter's spell if he destroy the Hero Keys that contained them."

"We have one so far," Pluto noted Green Lantern laying on the bay. "We need the others."

"Did you say you needed more?" Called a voice.

The group turned around as Madoka, Shu, and Gai came with their catches. Madoka used a magic seal to contain Wonder Woman, Batman, and Green Arrow in a bubble. The three defeated League members were set down next to Green Lantern.

"Last I counted there's still four of them left," Shu said.

"Yeah, Superman, the Martian, Hawkgirl, and Supergirl," Gai confirmed.

Madoka and Homura hugged each other.

"Wonder Woman was tough, but I was able to contain her," Madoka said with a smile.

Homura patted Madoka's head. "I knew you could do it, Madoka."

"Feh, Taichi just has to hog Superman to himself, doesn't he?" Metalla X scoffed irritably.

"Why are you complaining? This isn't a competition," John remarked.

"I realize that… I just don't want him clowning around," Metalla X grumbled. "The hell, are you waiting for, Tai? Get it over with."

"Madoka, could you possibly remove Specter's dark spell on these heroes?" Pluto asked the pink-haired Puella.

"Hmm, I can give it a go," Madoka replied. She casted a pink light that covered the four League members. She concentrated and removed the magical impurities that corrupted the heroes.

"It's working!" Homura said elatedly.

 **(End theme)**

As they came to, Batman, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow were astonished by the group's presence.

"Where are we?" Green Lantern groggily asked while his mind was still foggy over the past events.

Wonder Woman turned to Madoka and Homura. "Are we in Metropolis?"

"Nope, miss, you're in Tokyo in a different dimension," Madoka answered happily.

"A different dimension? We're not in our own world?" Green Arrow asked. "Heh, that explains a lot and why we haven't seen you back home."

"It's nothing unusual, after all we recently had two visitors from another dimension arrive unexpectedly in our world," Batman recalled the events of ChaosMillenniummon's multi-dimensional incursion that split the the YYGDM heroes up briefly.

"Yes, I do remember our friends Sailor Mars and Hiei, I recall?" Diana said, eyeing Sailor Pluto, Homura, and Homura. "I take it you're friends of theirs?"

Pluto nodded. "Indeed, they haven't forgotten you."

"So, why are we here? The last I recall was helping Superman avert some Parademon invasion and then my mind went blank," Green Lantern said.

"We all suffered similar mind blackouts and are just now recalling our last instances," Batman said.

"You were all attacked, captured by Sailor Specter's Hero Keys, and turned into mind-controlled slaves to do her bidding," Homura explained to them.

"Slaves? Don't tell us she had us do some kinky stuff without us knowing?" Green Arrow inquired, to which earned him glares from his League colleagues. "What did I say?"

"Watch what you say around young ladies," Wonder Woman said, pointing to Madoka and Homura.

"It's quite all right. I'm much wiser and older than I look," Homura said.

"Yeah, we're teens now," Madoka nodded.

"Speaking of Superman, where are he and the others?" Green Lantern asked, noticing the missing League members. "Shayera? Where's Shayera?!"

"J'onn and Supergirl are missing, too!" Wonder Woman said.

Batman tried his communicator to reach the other League members. "Of course they wouldn't answer me if they're in the middle of fighting your friends. And they're likely still under mind control."

"Then, we need to find the others," Shu said. "Gai, you and me can look for Dimitri. He was still fighting Hawkgirl last I checked."

"Then, I'll go with you two," Green Lantern insisted. "Though, my ring's juice ran out. I'll try catching up."

"Sure, just keep up," Gai said.

"I'll go, too," Batman offered.

"I'm going for Tai," Metalla X said. "And just me alone. I need to make sure he brings Superman in one piece."

"The rest of us will go check on Dimitri and Athena," Madoka said. "Pluto and John, you two go get Athena and help her stop Supergirl. Homura, you and me are going to Kensuke to stop J'onn."

"Very well," Homura said, summoning her magical guns.

"Guess I'll tag with you two," Green Arrow said to Madoka and Homura.

"What about Spirit?" John asked.

"We can leave her with Specter using her own devices," Pluto stated. "Now let's go retrieve the other League members."

Wasting no time, Metalla X flew off to find Omega X and Superman.

"That guy sure wasn't in a hurry," Green Lantern said. "He thinks he can handle Superman? Good luck to that guy."

"I wouldn't say that. That man fought and beat your arse handily," John revealed, to which baffled the Green Lantern. "Yeah? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, I just yanked it out."

"Well, if he defeated me easily, then he might have a chance," Green Lantern admitted.

"Come on, we have heroes we need to save!" Madoka rallied everyone. "Ready, Homura?"

The dark-haired time traveler nodded. "Lead the way, Madoka."

xxxxx

 **(Cue OC ReMix #1997: Ecco: The Tides of Time (GG) - '** _ **Waves of Stone**_ **' [Vents of Medusa] by OA, Level 99…)**

Hawkgirl swung her mace at Angemon X, but the Ascendant swerved around her. He then disarmed Shayera and chopped her in the back of the neck. Having laying out Hawkgirl, Angemon X caught her.

He looked ahead to see Gai, Shu, Batman, and Green Lantern heading for him. Green Lantern hurried over to retrieve Hawkgirl from Angemon X. Green Lantern sighed in relief knowing Hawkgirl was merely knocked out.

"Did she give you trouble, Dimitri?" Shu asked him.

"Her mace kinda hurt, but I held back as much as I could," Angemon X said.

"At least we can save her along with the others, Lantern," Batman said, checking over Hawkgirl's condition.

"Well, that's one other League member we've found," Gai added.

xxxxx

Despite his efforts, Martian Manhunter was easily defeated by Dramon X. Like Angemon X, Dramon X held back from dealing serious injury to J'onn. However, that didn't stop Kensuke from dealing pain to the Martian.

Dramon X looked up as Wonder Woman, Madoka, Homura, and Green Arrow arrive on the same vicinity.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman called out as she landed next to the fallen Martian.

"I take it the other League members are themselves again?" Dramon X asked the magical girls.

"Indeed, Madoka can use her healing magic on the Martian," Homura said, letting Madoka go over to treat J'onn and remove the impurities from him.

Wonder Woman watched as the Martian stirred, "J'onn?"

"He'll be ok now," Madoka reassured the Amazon princess.

Green Arrow rubbed his chin. "Ah, that's how you healed us. Interesting."

"That just leaves Superman, Supergirl, and the Flash, wherever they are," Wonder Woman said.

"Well, I know Tai's handling Superman," Dramon X replied. "Don't know where Flash could be. But, my niece, Athena, is fighting Supergirl!" He recalled.

Xxxxx

Supergirl flew around Athena and fired a heat vision beam. Athena barely swerved around the beam. The Kryptonian quickly propelled and slammed Athena into a wall. As Athena stirred, Supergirl threw a punch. Athena put her hands out, catching Supergirl's fist.

"Andromedamon now!" Athena beckoned her Digimon.

Andromedamon swiftly came up behind Supergirl. The Digimon tossed her chains, seizing Supergirl by her arm. Andromedamon flung Supergirl around and tossed her away. Athena propelled into the air and flew over Supergirl. She spun around and kicked Supergirl in the chest, sending her falling to the ground.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Supergirl crashed into the ground several blocks from Madoka's group.

"What was that?!" Madoka shrieked.

"Why don't we find out?" Homura said.

The group raced over (with Wonder Woman carrying J'onn) toward the site of the crash. They saw Supergirl sitting up and stirring. Dramon X looked up as Athena and Andromedamon descended toward them.

"Uncle Ken! We stopped Supergirl!" Athena waved to Dramon X.

"Way to go, Athena," Dramon X nodded in approval. "I knew you could do it." As he patted Athena's head, he eyed Supergirl. "Bet she gave you a tough fight, huh?"

"Yeah, she's strong like me," Athena said.

Andromedamon interjected. "She was a tough opponent for us both, but we worked together and overwhelmed Supergirl."

"This little kid fought Kara and won? Well, I'll be Batman's drinking buddy," Green Arrow balked at the notion of Athena being strong enough to fight Supergirl.

"Well, I didn't win alone," Athena said, smiling to Andromedamon.

Madoka crouched over and used her magic to heal Supergirl. Supergirl awoke as Specter's dark power was purged from her.

"Ugh, where am I?" Supergirl muttered, groaning and holding her head.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Green Arrow joked.

"You were under enemy control like the rest of us, Supergirl," Wonder Woman stated.

Supergirl blinked twice. "Huh? I don't even remember that."

"That's because your minds went blank," Sailor Pluto spoke up as she and John arrived to check on the group. "Athena, you've certainly grown in strength, dear child."

"And you said Athena could potentially get stronger, Pluto?" John asked the Time Guardian.

"Considering Sedna and Dimitri are her parents, she plenty of room to grow in strength," Pluto explained.

"I'll be damned," John was flabbergasted by Athena's Ascendant prowess.

"Is there room for another?!" Called Green Lantern, who came toward them carrying Hawkgirl. He was also joined by Angemon X, Gai, Shu, and Batman.

"They've managed to secure Hawkgirl, thank Hera," Wonder Woman sighed with relief.

"Bring her over here. I'll heal her," Madoka offered as the Green Lantern placed Hawkgirl down.

As Madoka healed Hawkgirl, Dramon X and Angemon X sensed Omega X's power emanating from far away.

"No surprise Tai's handling Superman," Dramon X muttered.

"Uncle Tai will win!" Athena said with cheery enthusiasm. "Superman is good, but Omega X can take him!"

"For Tai's sake, I hope so," Angemon X was won over by his future daughter's optimism. "I also sense father's on his way over to see Tai gets the job done."

"Madoka, we'll to go to where Taichi is fighting Superman," Pluto advised the Puella magical girl.

"Right, let's hurry and go over!" Madoka said.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Morganstudios -** _ **Battle of the Supers**_ **(Goku vs Superman Theme))**

Metalla X landed on a billboard. He came just in time to watch Omega X engage Superman. He sensed shockwaves emanate from Omega X and Superman's physical blows.

Omega X and Superman collided, elbow to elbow. The Ascendant powered up and unleashed an aura, pushing Superman away. Superman flew at Omega X and punched at him. Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to evade Superman. Omega X reappeared on Superman's left and kicked him away. Superman grabbed Omega X's foot and tossed him away. Omega X landed on a rooftop and watched Superman diving at him.

Omega X raised both hands and flung _**Dual Terra Forces**_ at Superman. Superman swerved around one and destroyed the other with heat vision. Omega X phased right in front of Superman and quickly fired a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Catching Superman with the blast, Omega X quickly felled Superman.

Metalla X headed over to Omega X and and scanned Superman's fallen form. The Ascendants noticed Pluto's group reached the Flash. Madoka already finished healing him.

"What's Madoka doing?" Omega X asked Metalla X.

"Healing them and removing the evil power compelling them," Metalla X plainly answered him.

"I see. I guess me dragging my fight out with Superman worked out in the end. At least you got his friends off my back," Omega X landed beside Superman. "I tried hard not to go all out, but there were times this guy just wouldn't let up."

"Well, he is _Super_ man," Metalla X reminded him.

"Taichi! Has Superman being subdued?!" Pluto called to the Ascendant.

"If so, bring him down! Madoka can treat him!" John said.

As he picked Superman on his back, Omega X waved. "Special delivery on the way!"

Dramon X noted Omega X carrying Superman. "It's a good thing these two didn't tear up the city."

"What if it was you fighting Superman?" Angemon X asked his brother-in-law.

"I… Well, I couldn't tell you."

"If Uncle Tai could win, then so could you, Uncle Ken!" Athena chirped, earning her a head pat from Dramon X.

"Ok, Madoka! Let's give Superman a good healing treatment!" Omega X beckoned the pink-haired Puella over.

"Ready!" Madoka nodded.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Spirit and Alma caught up with Specter. They blasted Specter's airboard, causing her to crash on a rooftop. Specter landed on her feet and pulled out a few Hero Keys. Spirit landed with Alma and took out the Hero Keys she took from Specter.

"Let's see who's quicker on the draw, shall we?" Specter challenged her.

With that, Specter and Spirit simultaneously opened up a Hero Key. Specter summoned the Green Ranger. Spirit summoned Samurai Jack.

"Well, didn't expect you'd steal _him_ from me!" Specter sneered.

The lone samurai surveyed his new surroundings, which were completely alien to him.

"Where am I?" Jack asked, scanning around.

"Spirit, I'll have you and the samurai begging for mercy!" Specter declared. "Go, my Green Ranger! Finish them!"

Heeding the evil Senshi's command, the Green Ranger took out his Dragon Flute and dashed at them. Jack readied his blade and countered Green Ranger's attack.

"I'm sorry to leave you with him, but don't worry I'll bring you back to your world!" Spirit called as she ran at Specter.

"Damn it! You won't catch me!" Specter hissed, taking out three more Hero Keys. She summoned Wolfmon, Fairymon, and Chakkoumon.

Spirit gasped upon realizing these were heroes from the YYGDM-01 dimension. Nonetheless, she wasn't planning to hold back. She jumped over the three Legendary Warriors and charged at Specter. Wolfmon blasted Spirit's back with a _**Howling Laser**_. Spirit screamed and fell to the ground. Fairymon followed up blowing her away with _**Hurricane Wave**_.

As Spirit hit a wall, Chakkoumon expelled his ice breath on her. Spirit barely dodged the frozen air that would've turned her into an ice sculpture.

"That's it, Legendary Warriors! Now finish her!" Specter commanded.

With that, Wolfmon pulled out his laser saber. Fairymon and Chakkoumon prepped their next attacks. As Specter prepared to escape, Alma hopped on her arm and bit her.

"Augh! Stupid ferret!" Angrily hissed Specter, who shook Alma off her arm.

Spirit jumped up and defended herself from the Legendary Warrior trio. She ducked Wolfmon's laser sword, kicked Fairymon back, and deflected Chakkoumon's ice with a beam. Wolfmon quickly Fusion Evolved into Beowulfmon and attacked her with his great sword, Beo Saber. Spirit narrowly dodged Beowulfmon's strike. She unleashed a white beam that Beowulfmon blocked with his sword.

Jack and Green Ranger clashed swords. Green Ranger fired a beam through his Dragon Flute, but Jack sidestepped it. Jack rushed at Green Ranger and swung his katana. Green Ranger backflipped into the air, leaving himself open for Jack to knock away with his sword. Green Ranger fell hard from Jack's attack.

As the Legendary Warriors cornered Spirit, Specter confronted her.

"Just give up, I've got you outnumbered," Specter smirked evilly.

Suddenly, Specter noticed a few Hero Keys on her belt shatter into pieces. They were the Hero Keys that contained the Justice League members.

 _No! Don't tell me they've found a way to break control of my slaves!_ Specter thought frantically.

Spirit noticed Specter's dismay and took advantage with another Hero Key. To her surprise, she summoned Super Mario, Link, and Samus Aran, stars of _Super Smash Bros_.

"Mamma-Mia!" Mario howled, pumping a fist in the air.

Link readily drew out his Master Sword and faced down Beowulfmon.

Samus readied her arm cannon and pointed it at Fairymon.

"Well, what a lucky draw I made," Spirit smirked. "But unlike you Specter, these heroes will fit of their own free will!"

Specter scowled and backed away. "Don't get too cocky. I have more Hero Keys to use where that came from!" She beckoned the Legendary Warrior trio to fight the SSB heroes.

Super Mario jumped over Chakkoumon and flung a fireball, roasting the ice bear's buttocks. Samus fired blasts at Fairymon. Link and Beowulfmon clashed swords.

Jack tried to intercept Specter from leaving, but Green Ranger stopped the lone samurai. Jack and Green Ranger continued their duel.

 _I still have Superman's Hero Key. I need to call him back!_ Specter activated the Superman Hero Key.

Alma attempted to jump at Specter's face again, but the evil Senshi blasted her down. Spirit dove in and caught Alma.

"Man of Steel, return to me!" Specter beckoned.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Before Madoka could finish healing Superman, the Kryptonian vanished.

"Superman!" The League yelled out in shock.

"Clark!" Supergirl cried out.

"What the hell just happened?! Where did he go?!" Shu exclaimed.

"Looks like Specter called him back," John speculated. "She must've now realized we freed Superman's friends."

"She didn't want to take the chance of losing the League's best hand," Pluto stated.

Omega X probed Superman's location and pointed northwest. "Superman went that way and then his energy just went poof. Like he was never even here!"

"Well, that's where we'll be going," Batman said.

"Y'all better get close to me," Omega X stated. "I can teleport us there."

"Wait, you can teleport?" Green Arrow inquired. "You a magician?"

"Nah, it's a technique called _**Instant Movement**_."

"Instant Tran-what?"

"Forget it, Oliver," Batman sighed. "Just get us where we need to be."

"That might be where we'll find Spirit and Specter," Homura said.

"Ok, then huddle close to me, everyone!" Omega X said as his friends, Pluto's group, and the League amassed behind him. Then, he teleported them to Spirit and Specter's current location.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix -** _ **The 13th Reflection**_ **)**

"Superman is mine again!" Specter laughed.

Spirit lunged at Specter and kicked her back. Specter nearly fell off the edge of the roof. Specter prepared another Hero Key, but stopped as soon as Omega X and company teleported in.

"Damn, not good," grumbled Specter.

"Spirit, are you ok?!" John called out to her.

"Yes, and even better you brought along everyone else!"

Pluto unleashed _**Dead Scream**_ at Specter, who dodged the Time Guardian's attack. Specter pulled out another Hero Key.

"So you want to play it like that? How's this?!" Specter summoned Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Heh, would you attack your own friends?"

"Uranus! Neptune!" Pluto called out to her colleagues.

Sailor Uranus ran at Pluto with her _**Space Sword**_. Homura fired magical bullets, stopping Uranus at her tracks. Sailor Neptune unleashed _**Deep Submerge**_ , knocking away Pluto and Homura.

"Excellent! I'll have you two now!" Specter threw Hero Keys toward Pluto and Homura.

Suddenly, Madoka fired magic arrows that destroyed the two Hero Keys.

"You're not capturing anyone anymore!" Madoka chided Specter.

"Damn you!" Specter howled as she activated three more Hero Keys. She summoned Red Ranger, Naruto Uzumaki, and to Pluto's surprise, Sora of _Kingdom Hearts_.

"No, you captured Sora?!" Pluto was flabbergasted by this reveal.

Specter beckoned her three slaves. "Go and intercede them, my slaves!"

Red Ranger, Naruto, and Sora rushed Pluto, Homura, and Madoka. John tackled Red Ranger and pushed him away. Naruto readied a _**Double Rasengan**_ on Madoka and Homura. Sora confronted Pluto.

"I can't believe she captured you, Sora," Pluto muttered, readying her Garnet Staff.

Sora brandished his Keyblade and attacked Pluto. Not recognizing her face, he mercilessly attacked Pluto. Pluto kept up with Sora and blocked his Keyblade strikes.

"Don't think you'll get away!" Omega X yelled at Specter, who tried to make a hasty retreat. He flew over to stop her.

As he reached for specter, a red blur cut him off from her. He jumped back and saw the Flash zoom around him.

"Flash!" Green Lantern barked.

"He's still under Specter's control!" Wonder Woman called out.

The Flash landed quick consecutive blows all over Omega X. Omega X folded his arms, guarding himself from Flash's blows. As Flash zoomed right behind Omega X, the Ascendant phased out of the way. Omega X reappeared behind Flash and tried to grab him, but Flash moved out of his reach.

"You shouldn't have trouble catching him!" Metalla X berated Omega X. He flew down and fired a blast near the Flash, forcing Wally to evade.

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to get in front of Flash and gut punch him.

"Ugh, that does it!" Specter scowled as she took out three Hero Keys. "Hey, you two golden-haired goons! How's this for a surprise?" She activated the Hero Keys, releasing two familiar faces that shocked Omega X and Metalla X.

"No way! You didn't…!" Omega X was aghast.

"Now you've made this personal, bitch!" Metalla X spat out.

Celesta X and WarAngemon emerged as Specter's latest captures. Celesta X faced off with Omega X. WarAngemon stood off against Metalla X.

"TK!" Angemon X shouted in horror. He shot a fierce and angry glare toward Specter. "You're not getting away with this!" He drew out his sword and prepared to slice her, but WarAngemon swiftly got in his path. "No, TK! She has you under control! We're family!"

Metalla X prepared to fire a blast at Specter, but Sailor Uranus threw her Space Sword at his way. Metalla X backhanded the Space Sword and growled.

"Stay out of this!" Metalla X spat out at Uranus.

"Why would she stop? She's under my control just like your friend over here," Specter smirked evilly, referring to WarAngemon becoming her slave.

Celesta X lunged forward and attacked Omega X. Omega X quickly parried his sister's fierce chops.

"Kari! Snap out of it! You're under her control!" Omega X tried reasoning with her.

"Uncle Ken! We can't let this go on!" Athena said.

Heeding Athena's pleas, Dramon X turned and faced Specter's way. Before he could even reach her, Specter pulled out more Hero Keys. This time she summoned Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. The Fairy Tail duo confronted Dramon X.

"Wish I didn't have to fight any heroes, but you're getting in the way," Dramon X sighed regretfully.

Just then, from out of Dramon X's B.A.X. Digivice, two Digimon emerged: CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon. The latter had an uncanny resemblance Erza Scarlet.

"Want us to deal with these two?" CyberBeelzemon asked Dramon X. He faced off with Natsu.

Titaniamon gasped upon meeting Erza Scarlet. "It's as if I'm staring at a mirror." She and Erza both drew out their swords at the same time.

As CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon dealt with Natsu and Erza, Dramon X headed for Specter, but the villainess summoned Superman again.

"Bring it!" Dramon X flew at Superman, who met him on a head-on collision course. Both punched each other. It was Dramon X who gained advantage and knocked Superman away.

The other League members attempted to retrieve Superman, but the Man of Steel flew back at Dramon X. Superman unloaded on Dramon X, hitting him with earth shattering blows. Dramon X fired back with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ , driving Superman back.

Superman kept coming for Dramon X.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena cheered him on. She and Andromedamon were immediately confronted by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Amidst the chaos, Shu and Gai bypassed everyone to get to Specter. Specter unlocked two more Hero Keys, releasing Noctis from _Final Fantasy XV_. Shu and Gai stood their ground as Noctis relentlessly attacked them.

"Ohohoh, now this is what I call entertainment! Don't you agree, Spirit?!" Specter laughed in a haughty manner. She spotted Spirit getting up and meeting her eye to eye. "Still have some fight left? Well, I can oblige you with another duel. Which Hero Key would you like to use now?"

Both Spirit and Specter threw down their next Hero Keys.

Spirit summoned the Five Pillars from _My-Otome_ : Sara Gallagher, Natsuki Kruger, Shizuru Viola, Juliet Nao Zhang, and Mahya Blythe.

Specter smirked darkly. "Ah, you summoned the Otomes? Well, look who I summoned?"

Spirit balked at the sight of Sailor Saturn, who brandished her Silence Glaive.

"Your Otomes are strong, but I've got a world destroyer on my side," Specter dropped a thumbs down. "Check mate!"

Sailor Saturn flew at the Otomes and mercilessly attacked them with her Silence Glaive. The Otomes put up as much as a fight as they could, but Saturn proved too much for them. Spirit watched as Saturn quickly dropped Juliet and Mahya with eas.

"Wish to surrender now, Spirit?" Specter asked.

"Never not as long as there's still breath in my body!"

"Knew you'd say that. Such a shame, but no worries you'll join your fellow Zodiac sisters soon," she said with a fiendish grin while brandishing a dagger.

Spirit dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll make sure they rest peacefully knowing I've defeated you!" She dashed at Specter and engaged her again. She dodged a dagger strike and jumped up kicking the blade out of her nemesis' hands. "See? I'm not finished yet!"

"We'll see!" snarled Specter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet**_

Having witnessed the insane developments unfold, Max Kamiya gathered the D3s. He informed them about Sailor Specter and her shenanigans. When they learned a few of their own allies got captured by her Hero Keys, they decided now was time to lend Omega X and the others the help they may need.

"That bitch captured TK and Kari!" Tike cursed.

"Her ass is so dead!" Kara added with anger.

"Well, you've got a chance to get your hands on Specter, you two," Max said, putting on his wristbands.

"And there's no telling how many more heroes Specter has yet to release. Things are getting hectic down there," Sam stated.

"We're ready to go, Max," Keke nodded to him.

"All right, let's move, D3s!" Max declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Maximum Security Containment/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-DE**_

As she finally came to, Moon awoke at the same time as the others. Sedna, Yusuke, Takato, Guilmon, Brunhilde, and Marty banged on a barrier. The YYGDM leaders were sealed in an energy dome and their powers still suppressed.

Marty (DE) stood in front of the barrier. "Sorry we had to take extreme measures, but we can't take any chances letting you go confuse the masses. They've already grown accustomed to fear and obey us."

"You've struck fear in the hearts and minds of the people you've protected! They looked up to you!" Yugi angrily rebuked. "Now you've become as bad as the villains you've defeated!"

"Yugi Muto, you and I know the world isn't as black and white as people think," Marty (DE) said as the other Divine Enforcers entered the room. "Yusuke, you'd know that better than anyone, am I right?"

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke recalled his conflicts with Toguro, Sensui, Yomi, and Rio's brother, Kyo.

"Do you?" Yusuke (DE) interjected. "Seems like you've forgotten, Yusuke."

"In order to combat our enemies, we've chosen to stoop to their levels," Takato (DE) said. "You can thank the humans who we've sworn to protect. Half of them opted to join a man who strongly opposed Metas. These defiant masses formed into a greater army called the Defiants and were turned loose against us."

"Turned loose to destroy us! They hit us when we least expected it!" Yugi (DE) shouted. "We suffered severe casualties! I lost some of my friends to the Defiants!"

"It was because of the Defiants, I lost my brother, Dimitri, and Sailor Orcus!" Sedna (DE) revealed, to the shock of Sedna.

"What? That can't be true! So, that's who you meant by 'loved ones'?" Sedna asked her.

"Dimitri and Orcus were both killed in the war against some Defiants," Sedna (DE) stated as she started tearing up. "Then, brother lost it… went on a rampage and tore through the majority of the Defiants' rankings. But, as a result, he lost his humanity... " She folded her arms around her body and shuddered, recalling the terrifying events. "It finally took me to calm him down, but he told me to kill him… I… I didn't want to do it. Ken asked me to kill him so he doesn't completely lose himself."

Sedna clamped her mouth and cried. "No…"

Sedna (DE) nodded, crying. "I gave him a mercy killing. I'm sure your Ken has asked you to commit to an act should his humanity ever cease and become a monster."

"Yes…"

"Sedna, you can leave now," Moon (DE) instructed her. "We're Divine Enforcers now. Understand to maintain our strong image, we can't exhibit any weak emotions."

Moon and Sedna watched Sedna (DE) walk out of the security room.

"Wait!" Sedna called for her.

"What's the big idea?!" Moon turned, fiercely glaring at Moon (DE), who seemed apathetic over Sedna (DE)'s overly emotional scene. "How can you just dismiss her for showing any emotion?! Remembering her loved ones resonated with her!"

"Us Divine Enforcers aren't supposed to let personal attachments get in the way of getting the job done," Brunhilde (DE) scoffed as she walked up and slammed the barrier, causing Moon to flinch.

"Hey, back off, bitch!" Brunhilde got up in her counterpart's face. If it weren't for the barrier separating them, Brunhilde wished she could strangle her Divine Enforcer self. "What about your attachments?! I bet Kouichi and Philippe would approve of this!"

Brunhilde (DE) scowled and turned away, closing her eyes. "They're both dead. Himura, too. Most of my Valkyrie teammates are gone, too."

"No…" Brunhilde was aghast at this shocking revelation. "So, another me ends up losing everything?"

"But those losses made you stronger, Brunhilde. Don't forget that," Marty (DE) reminded her.

"Bullshit! Having any personal attachments doesn't make you weak!" Brunhilde chided them. "All I see are leaders who're shells of their former selves!"

Yugi pointed at the Divine Enforcers. "You've all lost the qualities that made you inspirational figures to begin with!"

"So to ensure better security, you've decided to enact police state rules?! How is that any better?!" Agunimon spat out.

"To ensure no villains should rise to harm the masses," Takato (DE) said. "And so far, we've done a damn good job, haven't we?" He got nods of approval from his colleagues.

"Y'all are a bunch of Yes-Men," Yusuke snidely remarked. "Never thought I'd ever see myself become such a kiss-ass. Man how I've fallen from grace."

"Heh, King Koenma said I've been doing a pretty good job handling the borders between here and the Makai," grinned Yusuke (DE).

"Seriously, King Koenma?" Yusuke blinked thrice. "Now I know we're not the same guy!"

"That's because they're technically us, but not really us," Marty added. "It's the multiverse theory at play here."

"Pretty much, I should know," Sedna referred to her dimension crossing job.

"And Kaiba's been ok with funding projects for these tyrannical endeavors?!" Yugi asked them.

"Why yes, he willingly continued to help fund our projects," Yugi (DE) answered plainly. "Kaiba and I hardly see eye-to-eye on subject matters, but this occasion he felt it necessary to enhance Legend HQ's defenses and built rehabilitation centers for deviants, including any Defiant remnants."

"That can't be…" Agunimon muttered.

"But he mostly did it so he ensures no one dies like Lyn, but most importantly make sure we don't lose Takuya from the jaws of injustice," Moon (DE) revealed.

"So, I died in this dimension?" Agunimon scowled. "Do I dare ask how my counterpart died? Let me guess, he was a tyrant before he got killed?"

"No, he died before we established the Divine Enforcer order," Takato (DE) said. "He died protecting me when the Defiants' leader tried to kill me! I'll never forget that moment… he died in my arms. I took it hard… no, we took it hard." He said with fury burning in his eyes. "In our Takuya's honor, we had a statue built for him to commemorate his noble sacrifice."

"I doubt the other me asked for y'all to turn into dictatorial jerks and enforce police state rules on the world!" Agunimon protested, punching the barrier without success.

"We want to make the world a better place," Moon (DE) stated, taken aback by Agunimon's persistence. "He'd be glad to see we're enacting justice on the evils that still plague this world!"

"No, he's probably rolling in his grave knowing you've become just as bad as the villains!" The Warrior of Fire attempted to call on his fire, but to no avail.

Marty (DE) used his nullification powers to maintain the barrier.

 **(Cue Batman: Arkham City -** _ **Track 04 - Have You Got My Location**_ **)**

"Continue to resist us and you won't be leaving here anytime," Marty (DE) chided Agunimon.

"That's quite enough," Moon (DE) beckoned Marty off. She approached Agunimon and sadly looked at him. "You'd stand against our core beliefs?"

"Yeah, because they're wrong. This isn't how we do things back home."

"Have it your way," the Neo-Crystal Tokyo ruler turned away, heading over to her colleagues. She turned and faced Moon. "I see you're still soft. I used to be just like you. Then, that man changed everything. He nearly took my husband and child from me. He took Takuya from us. He threatened to do harm to my family. Cain Bearer pushed me. He pushed me to who I've become today." With a wave of her hand, her black-and-red form fitting outfit turned into a white dress. A crown adorned her head. Her blue eyes became frigid cold. "I rule as Neo-Queen Serenity, who you'll eventually become, Usagi Tsukino."

Moon frowned. "I know that…"

"But you thought you'd become a benevolent queen living in a utopian bubble. That's a fantasy."

"I know I can't have a utopia, but I'll work to make the world a better place."

Moon (DE) coldly smirked. "Good luck with that. You still think like a naive child, Usagi. To achieve my utopia, order has to be enacted and oppressors had to be removed. The Defiants opened our eyes to the cruel reality of human nature. There's many who are unwilling to listen to reason. They choose to resist our order."

"That's not what I want! I… I…"

"Yes?" Moon (DE) waited for a response.

"I want there to be peace. It won't be easy, but I know I have friends here who'll help me achieve it. And we'll do it through good will. Not through this act of tyranny. This is not what I stand for."

"You don't have it in you, Usagi Tsukino. Would you be willing to kill a human? Even someone like Cain Bearer."

"But he hasn't done anything to us in our world!"

"Not _yet_ , but do take caution," Moon (DE) lectured her. She veered over to Sedna. "And I'm sure you're aware of Zagato's warning. The Defiant war would end up being a conflict not with supernatural or otherworldly beings. The Defiants will be the groups of humans who've grown disenfranchised with us powered beings." She threw her hands in the air as a silver glow formed over her. "These Defiants choose to reject us. They dealt us a major blow and cost us loved ones, but we stand here today to usher forth in a new order. A divine order. And here we stand before you, the Divine Enforcers."

Brunhilde (DE) added as she taunted Moon. "And at least our Usagi is willing to take the necessary actions to accomplish our mission goal. You're still hanging onto your optimistic beliefs. It's time you get with the times!"

Yugi (DE) chided his counterpart. "And you're going to continue to share her beliefs? What would Atem think about this?"

"He'd say you're all out of your damn minds!" Yugi snapped.

"How did you find out about our world and about us?" Takato asked.

"We've been observing you all for quite sometime," Marty (DE) revealed. "With the assistance of Sedna's dimension crossover powers, we've been able to conjure visuals of other universes, primarily worlds parallel to ours. It was only months ago we monitored you and your friends scouring other worlds purging some anomalous threats. Whatever this is, we've never had to deal with this."

"Through our observations, we saw most of you were still playing the passive and law-abiding roles you've been so accustomed to. You've only killed when necessary and only against non-humans. So, you haven't reached our points yet," Takato (DE) said.

"I came pretty damn close to killing a few myself," Yusuke retorted.

"But you never did, Yusuke," Yusuke (DE) reminded him. "Kurama and Hiei, on the other hand, have. You know what Hiei told me when I had to kill some Defiants? He said, 'About time you took these extreme measures. It had to be done.' Even King Koenma knew we had to change policies. So I suggested him to lift the ban on Hiei to let him kill any evil humans." He shrugged. "I mean, he's been inching to put his blade through some bad humans for a long time, especially to protect his and Rei's kids."

"Ok, too much details. I already don't like your ass," Yusuke scoffed at his Divine Enforcer self. "You and your pals are starting to sound like those SDF dickwads."

"Oh yeah, those losers… they work for me now. Even mustache face kisses my ass."

"Son of a bitch." The Spirit Detective facepalmed.

"Anyway, we're digressing here," Marty (DE) cleared his throat. "We waited for an opportune time to enter your world since it's overdue for our brand of law and order."

"And since we've already outgrown this world. Why not check in with our alternate worlds?" Brunhilde (DE) folded her arms, grinning.

"Oh, so you got bored with your little utopia? Now you wanna crash our playground?!" Brunhilde shouted, elbowing the barrier hard. "You stay out of our world, you pricks!"

"Oh, but we can't do that. Since your friends are all preoccupied with these anomalous threats, we decided to strike while the iron was hot. By pursuing your enemy here, we jumped at this chance to confront you and assess your abilities," Marty (DE) said. "And it's clear while you're strong heroes, you're still passive. Your world is in need of some divine justice."

"Now that we've contained you here, we can slip into your world in your place," Moon (DE) said as she turned back to her Divine Enforcer gear. She called Sedna (DE) back in. "Dear Sedna, will be so kind and open the portal to their world?"

"And you know the exact coordinates?" Yugi (DE) asked her.

Sedna (DE) nodded hesitantly. "Yes…"

"Please, don't do this. I know you're against this!" Sedna pleaded to her other self. "You don't want to go through with this!"

As Sedna's words resonated with her, Sedna (DE) pulled her hand back. However, Marty (DE) grabbed the Ice Senshi's hand and pushed it forward.

"Don't let her tempt you, Sedna. We've agreed to this," Marty (DE) whispered in Sedna (DE)'s ear.

"There's no going back now," Moon (DE) glared sternly at her.

"Please, Sedna! Don't!" Sedna cried out to her.

The deed was done. Sedna (DE) successfully opened a portal. The Divine Enforcers each went in. Sedna (DE) kept the portal open for all of them.

"Go, I'll catch up," Sedna (DE) said to Takato (DE), who went in with Guilmon (DE).

Once the Divine Enforcers went in, only Sedna (DE) remained. She deeply sighed and turned meeting the YYGDM leaders.

 **(End theme)**

"Sedna, surely you know what you're doing is wrong!" Moon called to her.

"By letting them into our world, they'll ran rampant with their extremist ways!" Marty yelled.

Sedna pleaded. "Please let us free, Sedna. I saw the pain on your face. Your tears. Your emotions poured out when you mentioned having to kill brother. When you lost Dimitri and Orcus. All of that coming down at once must've been torture for you to endure."

Sedna (DE) closed the portal and wiped a tear from her eye. "Please no more. No more heartache. No more pain. I can't bear it. I hate what we've become." She openly confessed. "This Divine Enforcer thing… I never wanted this."

"Then why willingly go along with this farce?" Takato asked Sedna (DE).

"I thought… I thought we could bring peace to this world. I was a fool."

"Have you ever spoken out against their policies?" Sedna inquired.

"I have, but they'd turn my opinion away and said I needed to look at the bigger picture. Following the Defiant war, they changed. I changed somewhat."

"I don't believe that," Sedna said. "You're the only one of the Enforcers who kept an open mind."

"The only one who I've been able to talk to is Takato. He understands the pain and anguish of us losing our friends," Sedna (DE) said as she approached the barrier. She stood right in front of Sedna and pressed her hand against the barrier. "But, he's still already staying the course with the other Divine Enforcers. I've failed to talk him out of it."

"Well, don't worry I'll wake him up!" Takato said completely determined.

Sedna (DE) chuckled. "Yes, maybe you can."

"Sedna, our world is in danger. They'll try to dupe our friends!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"I don't think so. They're gonna ask where I am," Agunimon pointed out. "There's one hole in their plan."

"And I have another," Yugi added. "Some of our friends are more astute than others."

Moon nodded. "Yeah, Rei will be able to figure out Miss Divine Enforcer isn't me."

"Likewise for some of my teammates," Sedna said.

"Hiei and Kurama know something's up. Can't say the same for Kuwabara though," Yusuke stated.

"Please, Sedna, we need you to bust us out," Takato pleaded. "We can't let them run our world to the ground and impose their new world order!"

"Not to mention they'll ruin our image," Brunhilde frowned.

As Sedna (DE) turned her back to them, she stared at the monitors showing the Divine Enforcers about to breach the YYGDM-01 dimension. She folded her arms and shuddered dreadfully.

"What are you afraid? Are you afraid they'll see you as a traitor?" Sedna asked her. "Look, you already said you disprove of their actions! How much more abuse should you have to endure from them to get the idea?!"

"It's not that simple!" Sedna (DE) shouted back, turning and facing the YYGDM leaders. "It's thanks to them I've been living in peace. Yes, how we achieved peace was wrong, but I can finally rest knowing justice has been served to those who killed my loved ones."

"You're lying to yourself," Moon muttered quietly.

"Huh?"

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!" Sedna screamed passionately at her Divine Enforcer self.

This resonated with Sedna (DE), who shook and cried.

 **(Cue** _ **The Ecstacy of Gold**_ **\- Ennio Morricone)**

"If brother were here, he'd tell you to grow a spine and stand up for yourself."

"Brother…" Sedna (DE) shed tears as she reflected to herself mercy killing Kensuke. These pained memories resonated in the Ice Senshi's mind and caused her to break down further. She sank to her knees and sobbed. "Brother, I'm sorry…"

"You think it worked?" Agunimon asked Sedna.

"I hope so," Sedna sighed, pitifully looking over her Divine Enforcer self. "Or, else we'll be stuck here waiting. No, we don't…"

"We don't? How?" Marty inquisitively asked Sedna.

"Her mental link with Kensuke!" Takato remembered.

"You think you can reach him from this dimension?" Moon inquired.

"Yeah, we've communicated with each other over dimensions before. He's probably still in Tai's world," Sedna said as she sat down and closed her eyes.

Sedna (DE) watched Sedna concentrate and flare up with snow blue light.

"Everyone give her room," Yugi suggested as the others moved away.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Brunhilde said.

"Go on, Sedna. You can do it," Moon encouraged the Ice Senshi.

Sedna focused and forged a mental link with Dramon X. _Ken, can you hear me? Brother, it's me, Karin! We're in trouble!_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Highton View Terrance/Dimension: DF-616**_

After parrying some blows from Superman, Dramon X blasted him back with a _**Ryuken Wave**_. He paused as he received Sedna's mental distress.

 _Karin?! Where are you?!_ Dramon X telepathically replied. _Sorry, but I was in the middle of a fight!_

 _With who?_

 _Would you believe me if I said a brainwashed Superman and a bunch of heroes?_

 _Yeah, I would actually._

Dramon X responded. _That's the least of my worries, sis. Where are you and the others?_

 _We're locked up in a cell by alternate universe counterparts of ourselves. Think more fascist versions of Moon, Takato, myself, Yugi, and the other leaders!_ Sedna went on to explain their situation.

 _We're now dealing with Justice Lord versions of y'all? And the Lord version of you is with you? Has she hurt you?!_ Dramon X asked with worry.

 _No, she hasn't. Out of all these Divine Enforcers, she's the one least in line with her colleagues. We gave her a reality check and it seems to have worked… maybe too well. She's on her knees and contemplating releasing us._

 _Maybe I should convince her, sis._

 _If you do, be gentle. The last thing she wants is to freak out seeing your face._

 _I understand. I'm on my way with a few others. I've got a lock on your location thanks to our Light Legacy bond. Hang in there, sis! We're busting y'all out!_ Dramon X finished as he turned to Omega X, who was fighting off Celesta X. "Tai, we've got a real dilemma!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Omega X said, parrying Celesta X's hand strikes.

"That's not what I meant…!"

"I know, I read your conversation with Karin!" Omega X phased past Celesta X with _**Instant Movement**_. "Some bad versions of our friends captured Karin and the others."

"To make matters worse, they left our friends behind and left for their world to take their place! No way I'm letting that slide!" Dramon X exclaimed.

"In that case, we better wrap things up here!" Omega X nodded.

"Then, we better get moving, Tai!" A voice belonging to Max shouted out of nowhere.

Suddenly, to the surprise of Specter, Max, the D3s, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon dropped in to help their friends and Pluto's group handle the brainwashed heroes. Tike, Kara, and David held off Celesta X. Keke and Sam stepped to confront WarAngemon. BW, Pikkan and BanchoLeomon stepped up to fight Superman.

"Matt, it's up to you if you want to join us," Max offered Metalla X.

"Keke, can I leave it to you and Sam to handle TK?" Metalla X asked them.

"Sure, that's why we're here!" Keke nodded. She turned to Angemon X. "Bro, you go with dad!"

"Thanks, sis. Besides, Karin is in danger and I have to go!" Angemon X said.

"What happened to Karin?! " Athena overheard.

"Athena, you stay here help aunt Keke and the others, ok?" Angemon X asked his future daughter. "Don't worry. I'm bringing mom back safe!"

"Ok, poppa! Be careful!"

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Max amassed together, which garnered Specter's attention.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't!" Specter growled, taking out a few Hero Keys. "No way I'm letting any of you go so soon!" As she prepared to throw the Hero Keys, Spirit intercepted her with a beam. "Ugh!"

Spirit knocked down Specter and picked her up. She tossed her overhead and threw her on Green Ranger.

"Go, my friends! We'll handle the situation here!" Pluto beckoned the Ascendants. "Free our friends from their confinement and get to dimension YYGDM!"

"Right, here we come, sis!" Dramon X called out as he opened a portal for him and the Ascendants to cross over.

"NO!" Specter yelled out angrily.

Too late, the Ascendants already made it through as the portal closed. Specter is left seething mad.

"Looks like you got nothing left, Specter." Spirit taunted.

"NO! NOT YET IT HASN'T!" Specter yelled out as she charges for another round at Spirit and her allies. "Green Ranger, come forth!"

The Green Ranger stood in front of Specter. He raised his Dragon Dagger to Specter. Samurai Jack intervened and stopped Green Ranger.

"Let's see what this Hero Key contains?" Spirit picked out a Key she stole. "Well now." She grinned as she activated the Key, which released the White Ranger.

White Ranger jumped over Jack and engaged Green Ranger.

As Specter tried to give Spirit the slip, Alma jumped on her face. Specter grabbed Alma and tossed her aside. Spirit fired a blast at Specter's way, but Sailor Saturn formed _**Silence Wall**_. Spirit's blast was nullified.

"You forget I still have a few of your allies' friends on my side!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune joined Sailor Saturn. They stood off against Spirit and Alma.

"Spirit!" Homura called out as she and Madoka knocked away Naruto. She hurried over to Spirit and Alma.

"Hold on, lady Spirit!" John hollered as he kicked Red Ranger back. "Madoka, heal these heroes!"

"Ok!" Madoka started healing Red Ranger and Naruto.

While the Justice League and the D3s fought Superman and the other corrupted heroes, Pluto continued her duel with Sora.

"Sora, we must cease this fighting and confront the real enemy!" Pluto reasoned.

Sora swung his Keyblade, which struck Pluto's Time Staff. Sora unleashed energy from his Keyblade, repelling Pluto back. Pluto briefly turned to see the Outers, who were now Specter's pawns.

"My friends…" Pluto gritted. Upon seeing her friends, she regained her resolve and transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie state. She summoned her spirit wolf, Lupe, who lunged at Sora and snatched the Keyblade in his jaws.

Before Sora can grab Lupe, Pluto whacked him in the back, knocking him down.

"Sorry, Sora," Pluto muttered. "Madoka, please treat Sora!"

"Leave it to me, Miss Pluto!" Madoka said as she finished healing Naruto and Red Ranger.

As Specter sent the three Outers to attack Spirit, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Homura, and John stopped them.

"Your servants are dwindling, Specter," Pluto said, pointing her Time Staff toward the dark Senshi. "Release my friends now!"

"Not a chance. In fact, I think we should relocate," Specter suggested.

Homura fired a shot at Specter, who dodged. "You're not going anywhere. We end this here!"

"Whatever else you got in mind, doesn't matter since you're done!" John said.

Specter grinned mischievously. "Not quite yet…" She took out Spirit's dimension key.

"She's going to get away!" Spirit yelled out.

"My friends, I have more surprises waiting in store in my fortress. You're all welcome!" Specter announced as she opened a portal with the dimension key.

Pluto, Homura, and John tried to stop her, but Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn intercepted them. However, Spirit bypassed them and went straight for Specter.

"Spirit!" Homura called to her.

Pluto swung her Time Staff, unleashing a powerful wave that knocked down the Outer trio.

"Hurry and get into the portal!" Alma cried.

"Madoka, we'll leave it to you to heal these heroes!" Homura called to her friend.

"We've got this!" Shu called out as he and Gai kept Noctis at bay.

With that, Pluto, Homura, John, and Alma crossed over into the portal with Specter and Spirit.

"Go get her!" Madoka cheered them on. She watched as Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stand. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." She readied healing arrows to hit them with. _Come back to me safe, Homura!_

xxxxx

 _ **Maximum Security Containment/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-DE**_

The portal arrives that Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, and Max came out and saw the YYGDM Founders in their cells. Besides them, the Ascendants saw Sedna (DE) whose facial expressions are shocked to see 'two ghosts' (Angemon X and Dramon X).

"No..! It can't be!" Sedna (DE) cried out. "Dimitri?" Turns to Dramon X with the said freak out look. "Brother, is that really you?"

"Karin?!" Dramon X blanched at the sight of the two Sailor Sednas. He already could discern which is his sister. "You guys are in a really tight spot!"

"Tell me about it!" Sedna replied.

"Can't you get out?!" Omega X asked them.

"We can't! This containment has nullified our powers!" Takato added. "And this barrier's an extra security obstacle we can't seem to break!"

Angemon X hurried over and placed his hand against Sedna's. He was instantly shocked by the barrier's field.

"Careful, sweetie," Sedna warned.

"These Divine Enforcers really went out of their way, didn't they?" Omega X asked.

"Yes, because we have one of them with us," Moon turned to Sedna (DE), who looked at Angemon X and Dramon X in shock.

"Karin?" Angemon X balked at Sedna (DE).

"She's not me, Dimitri," Sedna nodded sadly. "She's physically me, but she's spiritually not the same. She's been broken because of all the tragedy she faced."

"And she still willingly joined the Divine Enforcers," Dramon X frowned at Sedna (DE).

"Brother… Dimitri… you have no idea how happy…" Sedna (DE) trembled. She smiled at them with tears. "How happy I am. I never thought I'd see your faces."

"Stop," Dramon X turned away, not giving Sedna (DE) so much as a glance.

"Brother…"

"Stop calling me that. Is it true you killed parallel me out of mercy? Because I went on a rampage?"

Sedna (DE) nodded. "Yes, and it was the most painful decision I've ever had to make. You asked me to kill you… I refused, but you begged me. When Orcus died in the battle with the Defiants, you snapped and massacred most of the Defiant rankings. When I subdued you, you asked me to give you the mercy killing you've always wanted should you ever lose control." She covered her face, sobbing hard.

"I see. So, you actually went through with it…" Dramon X veered from Sedna (DE) and faced Sedna. "Sis…"

Sedna smiled. "You know I'll never do it. We'll prevent whatever future is ahead for us. We can change it so the Defiant conflict doesn't need to happen and so Takuya doesn't die."

"But Zagato said…!" Sedna (DE) stopped as Omega X patted her shoulder.

"Not every future is set in stone. Right, Dimitri?" Omega X asked the time traveler. "After all, you saved me from that heart virus I was supposed to get."

"Yeah, that's right," Angemon X replied. "But, we have to consider whatever actions we take could splinter into a different kind of future. Whether it turns out good or bad remains to be seen."

Max added. "That's exactly right."

Dramon X confronted Sedna (DE), looking her dead in the eyes. "Listen to me close. You may look like my sister, but you're nowhere close to her. You have her body and face, but not her spirit!" These words minced with Sedna (DE), knocking some sense into her.

"Brother," Sedna dismissively nodded. "That's enough."

"Only because you told me to," Dramon X addressed Sedna. "So, whose side is she on now?"

"She's conflicted," Sedna said as her doppelganger walked over and deactivated the barrier.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing," Sedna (DE) sighed. "I'm not willing to follow my colleagues' path if it's to take your places in your own world. All I wanted was a better world, but this is not what I wanted. But, you all have a chance to keep your from collapsing like ours has."

With that said, the YYGDM Founders are freed from their cells thanks to Sedna (DE) and Kensuke's words to Sedna's counterpart.

"Hell yeah, I got my spirit power back!" Yusuke charged power into his finger.

"And I got my flames back! Let's go get those stuck-up doppelgangers!" Brunhilde said.

"Now let's go teach those jerks we're not to be messed with!" Agunimon pumped his fist up, fully determined.

"Thank you, other Sedna," Moon addressed Sedna (DE).

"You didn't have to do this," Marty said.

"No, I'm doing what I think is right," Sedna (DE) stated, causing Sedna to smile. When she faced Dramon X and Angemon X, both gave her stern looks.

"Time's a wastin', we have to get going." Max informed to the unified group.

"Feh, so am I allowed to cut loose on these doppelgangers?" Metalla X scoffed.

"Nah, we need them alive so we can bring them back here," Omega X replied to his friendly rival. "But if you wanna knock one of them out, be my guest."

"Hey, if you wanna knock out my doppelganger, you have my blessing!" Brunhilde encouraged Metalla X.

"Yeah, we're going to stop our counterparts from messing with our friends!" Takato said in determination.

"I'm with you Takato!" Guilmon exclaimed.

As the group amasses together, both Sedna and Dramon X open a portal for them to leave this dimension, and onto YYGDM-01.

"Divine Enforcers, here we come!" Moon boldly declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-01/Late-November 2011**_

Back at the YYGDM dimension, at an alleyway nearby Legend HQ, the portal came out in having the Divine Enforcers (Moon, Yusuke, Takato & Guilmon, Yugi, Brunhilde, and Marty) traverse to the place where their counterparts lived. The seven sees Legend HQ in distance that they remembered the old design back in their world.

"We made it to our destination, fellow enforcers." Yugi (DE) inquired.

"Feh, our headquarters need some damn redecorating." Yusuke (DE) sardonically scorned while glaring at Legend HQ.

"No matter, we're going to protect our kind from being endangered." Marty (DE) stated, mostly likely for the Metas.

"Let's show this dimension what it means to feel divine justice." Moon (DE) declared with an extremist mindset.

And then, the screen fades black.

xxxxx

 **(** _ **The Ecstacy of Gold**_ **\- Ennio Morricone continues)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Sojourner Travels Part III - World's Finest**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Wow, I knew for the fact that this is a long chapter, well, a little long with a long prologue. There's going to be no post-credit scene in this chapter, as it transition to Ch. 13 in ending the Sojourner Travels arc.

The _Nioh_ segment is interesting in relating to Japanese Myths and History that I showed the game to Kanius. This is the first segment that doesn't feature the 'Dragonball Z - Cha-La-Head-Cha-La' song alongside a character saying 'The following is..' in Japanese as a unique change. In that segment is the first appearance of my Sailor Moon OC, who is the daughter of Saturn and Dimitro named Unborn Saturn. Her partner is an _Indominus rex_ , don't know if her YYGDM-01 counterpart has a different partner that I come up an idea in case (even though me and K love the _Indominus_ more). I already come up with a Neo Uranus and Neptune with names (not yet their civilian names) and ideas of their partners. _Nioh_ has Guardian Spirits that remind me of YYGDM's spirit partners, Suzaku appears in the game (alongside Genbu and Byakko (who is like a true form of the eye-patch white nekomata that remind me of Himura/Himmako). Seiryuu has yet to appear, though Mizuchi as a guardian spirit is a placeholder.) that reminds me of his revival towards the end of _Valkyrie Advent_. I showed the author movie cutscenes, a walkthrough of the final main mission and other things related to this. Back in Saint Patrick's Day (besides 20 Years of Toonami), it's good timing/luck that I collected all the _Nioh_ trophies. Whenever the _Nioh_ DLCs are out taking place after the game, I can have time to show him, there are three of these (first will be release in April 2017 which will have new yokai, guardian spirits, characters. missions, etc) that will showcase the Siege of Osaka. There's even an optional dual boss fight of fighting both Nobunaga and Yuki-Onna (who is actually Nohime). The music composer of _Nioh_ is the same one that did _Psycho Pass_ and _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_. In 3/24/2017 before the first DLC, Nioh updates the free patch 1.06 with new missions.

While not quite intentional, back in the late-2000s when Kanius does fanfics of the _Naruto_ crazed, there's elements of Japanese folklore seen with the Bijuu and set in fictional worlds, though the writing is Shonen at the 'Dark Years' (You know, now that _Naruto_ is seen controlled by Specter, K mentions of a _Witchblade Sakura_ reference in CG). Late 2010s shows a similar repeat, only different and this time I'm involved with showing _Nioh_ with Japanese folklore elements set in the real world, not to mention _Nioh_ as an M-Mature game is geared towards older audiences and unintentionally readers growing up with K's fics, the writing here improves for the 'Final Years'. Both works ( _Naruto_ and _Nioh_ ) overall with titles start with an _N_ , have _n_ injas. :P Hmm, the part in Chapter 12 when Specter taunted Spirit/Pluto/John/Homura in venturing to Specter's fortress with surprises waiting, that Nioh segment we co-authored of Unborn Saturn (taking over Spirit's place, Clear takes over Alma's role)/Pluto/John/Homura fighting the Yokai army becomes an unintentional foreshadowing yet different. We can see Chapter 13 of whatever Specter's other surprises shown in her headquarters and Story!John's Volodramon form in action.

So here are the Divine Enforcers, they are extremist versions of the YYGDM Founders. This idea is first conceptualized by Lycosyncer, so we give credit to him and thank him for this direction. We won't show the origins/background since there's so much going on in this chapter, so we'll just tell you in the A/Ns. This alternate reality happens back when Wrath of the Defiants occurred caused by a xenophobic business man (Cain Bearer, he's like the SCPOTUS of YYGDM), only there's no special events exist such as CG alongside some alterations in backgrounds. Sadly, most of the heroes are killed during the war without awaring of these preparations (including Kuwabara, Kurama, Cammy, the other Valkyries, a young Thai man who is not Ford (same goes for the unnamed Thai man back in my Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms fic mentioned once in Ch. 7), Lyn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, half of the Legendary Warriors, and some of the Chimeras/West Coasters), the biggest source is Takuya ("Cost us a friend."). Him killed is a tribute of The Flash from DCAU since they are the hearts of their 'Justice League', prompting Sailor Moon to kill Cain Bearer akin JL!Superman killed Luthor. This cause an alternate path, both YYGDM-01 and YYGDM-DE immediately transition to the Crystal Age/Crystal Tokyo after the Defiants war and celebrations, while YYGDM-01 as the main universe transitions to the utopia we know back in Sailor Moon's canon ending, YYGDM-DE already in the 30th century has it transition to a world of tyranny and fear in hence why Moon (DE) refers it as 'Neo-Crystal Tokyo' back in Ch. 11. Oh, for those who hates YYGDM!Mist, the Mist that exist in YYGDM-DE is just a standard villain and not pure evil, she doesn't even kill Philippe unlike her YYGDM-01 self, what's fun during the Divine Enforcers' rule, DE!Brunhilde makes Mist a yes-man servant in loving to kick the enchantress for giggles (and even lick Mist's cheeks to show Brunhilde as a bi). Tuxedo Norse does not exist in YYGDM-DE. :P Back in current events, the Divine Enforcers are subduing/displacing the YYGDM heroes in substitute them and for the tyrants to enter the YYGDM-01 dimension in disguise as them, much like _Justice League_ showed in A New World episodes.. (To which I write the last scene (and some parts before that) of that for this chap) Of course the YYGDM heroes are going to be suspicious and not falling for these tricks (Which we will be saving this scene for Chapter 13). I lol at the part of Takato groaned of Takuya's comment of "Not my Takato." :D Sedna (DE) shows the most empathy and hesitation, she's likely going to turn against the Enforcers and help out the good guys in the next chapter, like Batman (JL) did to the League before. About the Defiants, again led by Cain Bearer, they are going to be the final opponents that YYGDM has to face in the forthcoming series finale after Cross Generations, they have been first alluded back in Summer Diaries/Special Edition with the Arcadian Cross/Cain Bearer chapters of a warning that the last enemies are not those of 'supernatural, dimensional invaders, and so', but rather specific groups of humans that the heroes protect are turning against them. It'll be a war between humans and meta-beings with bigotry driving the heroes to extinction. These Defiants will also use Metas, SOUJA, and Digimon/Duel Monsters for their forces against them. All of this is indirectly cause by when Sailor Charon killed Cain's wife that led to that businessman's dark path, Charon's chaotic actions lead to more chaos such as this forthcoming event. We can tell that it's going to be personal for the YYGDM heroes, as if 'nothing is the same anymore'.

Not only Specter summons controlled heroes, but Spirit does the same as well only the heroes are in their free will. One of which is, of course, Samurai Jack (pre-Season 5, though in the Accel Stream Movie by Chaosblazer shows Jack in his Season 5 appearance likely a 'separate dimension' perhaps? Though it's an example of personal canon, like Avatar: TLA is shown in DoC Ch 61 while Korra shown in CG Ch 10 is a separate dimension.). And yeah, me and Kanius did see the first two episodes of the final season. While I was watching Part 6 of Teamfourstar's _Nioh_ Let's Play, one of them saw the new Samurai Jack, but another hasn't seen it yet due to cutting cable and hear good comments about it alongside shown on Adult Swim (Also, Lycosyncer hasn't seen the new Samurai Jack yet either).

OMG, I did not expect Mario and the Nintendo characters to appear. Yeah, Specter just controls Sora (Kingdom Hearts) that both he and Pluto met back in Dawn of Chaos Ch. 61 when Pluto went to the Kingdom Hearts dimension thanks to the Paradais duo, now they reunite, but not what Setsuna expected. Shu and Gai also face Noctis (Final Fantasy XV) that Gai met and his bros back in Ch. 5 (To be frank, Kanius still hasn't seen all the movie cutscenes of FFXV yet), making this a Square Enix power hour. I am surprise that Specter even controls Celesta X and WarAngemon! This makes things personal for Omega X and Metalla X.

And finally, on an important side note, me and Kanius have officially resume the official mail based on the author's upcoming official works. As mentioned back in Ch. 11, it has been 10-11 months. Am I happy about this? Yes, since it's been so long. Even though between that period, there is a lot of changes and idea changes for us to go over in taking time to make these works right (Believe me, I have more stuff in my head that I need time to write and change an old scrapped idea(s) to a better one like past works before eventually show it to the author). I remember originally we're suppose to resume towards the end of 2016 after the author's Italy trip, then I had to create a new mail for continuation for the start of 2017 and originally going to be discuss after VA Ch 6, then would have done so after CG Ch 11 only that YYGDM Gaiden with Beerusmon and Houou delays it (I mention to the author whether the Novels will take over the 'Once a Month Chapter Gaiden' this year (And when more fics are complete one at a time like VA/VH, Novel writing can take over more space). It's my response to the recent Gaiden, sure it is okay and like how Beerusmon and Houou meet; but only me, Jeff and Chaos reviewed that chapter and no one else of the 'general reviews' if you know what I mean). At the same time, my mind is stress out of the waiting game and even while I'm waiting for another job, the damage is officially done that I have to calm down and recovering (Yes, I too have a nervous meltdown in relating to the author's situation with Lazer last year). I create a priority mail of his debut novel ideas alongside a group discussion mail with Belle and Lazer (Belle just responded, now we have to wait for Lazer) in order to revive our discussions. I also send three messages (from March 11th-13th, two of them are brief) on the 'main official mail (part 2)' in waiting that the author will respond at the end of March (alongside responding a second half of my first message of mentioned we're split the discussion to parts) before we take a one month break for this, and I mention we'll resume for May. I'm looking forward to discuss much more with the author, that's another reason to make 2017 better than last year and averting 'fanfic status quo'. Letting you know K, Max Acorn just write Chapter 5 of his book. Also, this relates to another important A/Ns from the author in Valkyrie Homecoming Segment 9, while it's not that long compared to Segment 8, this does not focus on certain people's grievances and a yearly reflection, but rather the author's own psyche (especially relating to this paragraph that will explain in detail). I write this because Spring is already here.

Not only that, but about my recent job, unfortunately I was discharged because of a budget cut that my boss doesn't even know, I would have been stay longer to actually be permanent (and a chance of promotion) since I did well. Well, my contractor is still helping out of having news of another position in that same company, while I'm applying things outside in case (such as having a brief meeting with another recruitment company in Downtown).

Send a review and see you on the next chapter.


	13. Sojourner Travels Part 3: World's Finest

**A/N:** Yes, I'm finally hit the end of the Sojourner Travels arc! And I end the overall Dimension Mission story with a big boss battle. And with so many heroes to play with, expect lots of fighting. So, without further ado, let's get on with this! But first, the continuation of the _Nioh_ Cornerverse segment.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : We finally reach the end of the Sojourner Travels arc and the finale of the Dimension Missions arc. The final fight against Sailor Specter and the Divine Enforcers, let's do this.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh Soundtrack OST -** _ **Dazaifu Shrine Futamata**_ **)**

A group of small green creatures that are the Nioh interpretations of the Kodama, are seen decorating their small shrine (serving as save points in the game) in writing something in Japanese. Three Guardian Spirits: a fiery wolf named Kato, a blue shark named Isonade, and a green hawk named Daiba-Washi are seen circling around the shrine (These three are the 'Starter Guardian Spirits' that the player has to choose one at the start of the game, before the player can get the remaining two in a side mission).

Spiritual Kanji letters are seen coming out of the shrine candle lights, translating as _"The following is a non-profit fanfic based parody. Please support the official release."_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Title: Nioh (Second Half)**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh OST -** _ **Oda Nobunaga**_ **)**

The battle against the great Yamata-no-Orochi continues. Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, Unborn Saturn & Clear, William, Okatsu, and Hanzo are fending off the eight heads. The main 'chaos' head already altered from one of its heads, fires discord shards summoned from mid-air at its oppositions alongside a chaotic breath attack, but they evade them all.

Homura: What is that?!

William: It's Yamato-no-Orochi!

Hanzo (speaks in Japanese): Don't let your guard down for a second!

Okatsu (in Japanese): Don't get hit by its chaotic breath!

Unborn Saturn: I'm not scared.

Pluto: Good because we can't allow it to feed off our fears.

Volodramon: All right, Orochi! We're ready for you!

Just then, a ray of light is called to the ground in getting their attention. Heaven is bringing back three souls to the living world temporary, for five minutes. To their surprise: the revived people revealed to be Oda Nobunaga, Nohime (the Yuki-Onna), and Yasuke (the Obsidian Samurai).

William: (surprise upon seeing them) I don't believe it..!

Nobunaga: (speaking in Japanese) Greetings. We are summoned under the gods' act to assist against the anomaly that revived Orochi.

Nohime: (speaking in Japanese) I follow whenever Nobunaga goes to assist.

Yasuke: How it feels surprising to reunite, seeing you as an honorary samurai, William.

Pluto (speaks in Japanese): We're glad you're all here to assist us.

Unborn Saturn (speaks in Japanese): Yes, thank you.

William: Then we need the help we get. (switches his weapon to a large great katana called the Nodachi, one of the new weapons coming for the first DLC in real-life May 2nd)

Nobunaga enhances his elemental strength using his Guardian Spirit, a peacock named Tengen Kujaku, that enhances his katana to electricity as one of the five elements. Nohime readies her icy Naginata with her Guardian Spirit on her side, ice butterflies called Usura-hicho. Yasuke readies his axe with his Guardian Spirit summoned, an Atlas Bear (which is actually based on a real-life extinct animal).

Unborn Saturn: Time to unleash my Dai-Valkyrie form!

Unborn Saturn has her Valkyrie form, which is then enhanced that her _Indominus_ armor merges further. Claw-like extensions are added in her white gloves. A white prehensile tail sprouts out of her buttocks. Her white wings are feel more like dinosaur feathers. She now wears a helmet shaped like Clear's. Clear's appearance changes in having green stripes and extended spikes as she roars.

The battle then reaches its conclusion. Unborn Saturn beats down one of the Orochi heads to the ground with her claws with Clear sprinting to stomp on its neck by breaking its vocal cords with Orochi's eyes spinning around before Unborn Saturn leaps in stabbing at its head with her Unborn Glaive to kill it. Homura unleashes a load of magical artillery at the Orochi wind head, Orochi wind head tries to counter by unleashing gusts of wind to repel some, but Homura evades and continues firing bullets until the wind head is defeated. Nobunaga assists William by unleashing thunderbolts at the Orochi water head to deal great damage before William uses his Nodachi in beheading the serpent clean. Hanzo fires bombs at the Orochi earth head, Orochi unleashes quakes, but the Iga ninja evades with Yasuke backing up by hitting Orochi earth head with his axe till it pierces through its brain in killing it. Nohime fires shards of ice at another of Orochi's heads with Okatsu backing up in damaging it with her kunai and lightning speed, before Nohime finishes the head off with a devastating spear strike by stabbing the skin of its neck and cuts it wide open that blood pours out of the snake head with frozen ice effects seen.

Orochi's chaos, fire, and thunder heads are the remaining ones that they roar and hiss. Orochi's chaos head summons shard of ices with its fire and thunder heads breath fire and lightning breaths respectively as the trio collision of attack is about to strike at Pluto and Volodramon and the others.

Volodramon: It's time we end this! Pluto, are you ready?

Pluto: Yes, perhaps it's time to call on Tempus Pluto?

Homura: I'll help keep the heads busy!

Homura shoots magic bullets, which kept the chaos, fire, and thunder heads at bay. Homura's _Andrewsarchus_ and Lupe the Time Wolf ran around, outpacing Orochi's darkness, flame, and lightning blasts. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto dove in and slammed her Time Staff over Orochi's chaos head. Volodramon drove his claws into the fire head. Orochi's chaos head unleashed chaos breath that repelled Pluto. Firing with his Sonic Screwdriver tail, Volodramon guarded himself from Orochi's discord shards. After a few moments of fighting, Pluto, Volodramon, and their colleagues start to wear down. Orochi blows them back with his chaos breath.

Pluto: I can't take much more!

Volodramon: Hold on, Pluto!

As Pluto and Volodramon reached for each other, their hands touched and forged a veil of energy, which enveloped over them. Pluto's Dai-Valkyrie armor breaks apart as a black gown formed in her armor's place. She gained two wings; her left wing being black and right one being white. Volodramon combined with Tempus Pluto as his armor meshed with her dress, arms and hands. Pluto gained Volodramon's wings. Her Garnet Staff gained a Sonic Screwdriver lodged at the bottom of it.

Homura: They've combined. This is their Volo Mode.

William: Well this is a surprise!

Nobunaga (speaking in Japanese): She's become a time goddess.

Unborn Saturn: Incredible!

Orochi's three heads combined their blasts into one destructive beam. Tempus Pluto Volo Mode merely dropped her staff, which forged a veil of violet light that enveloped Orochi's beam. Tempus Pluto VM flew over Orochi and blasted three beams at Orochi's remaining heads. She then cracked her staff over Orochi and casted a temporal spell that froze him.

Tempus Pluto VM: It's over, Orochi!

Tempus Pluto VM fired back with her _**Temporal Exaflare**_ , which obliterated Orochi and his heads for good.

Unborn Saturn: They did it!

Homura: Indeed they have. Orochi for all his power stood no chance against the masters of time.

 **(End theme)**

As Tempus Pluto VM powered down, Sailor Pluto and Volodramon split into each other's embrace.

Volodramon: Incredible what we can do together.

Pluto: Yes, nothing can stop us when our hearts and minds become one. (to William, Nobunaga and the other _Nioh_ cast) And thank you all.

William: No, we should be thanking you. Orochi's gone. You helped us get rid of him.

Nobunaga (speaks in Japanese): Thank you, Time Goddess and Time Lord. We are indebted to you.

Pluto (replies in Japanese): There's no need, Lord Nobunaga. We were happy to rid you of this evil.

Unborn Saturn (gazes over Pluto): Mother was right, Pluto's incredible.

Homura: You weren't there for that final battle with Zeed X, but yeah this is just the second time these two combined into Volo Mode.

Volodramon (transforms back to John): Ok, I think it's time for us to make our leave.

Pluto: Yes, it's time to depart. Our work here is done.

William and his allies see Nobunaga giving a respectful nod to him and the others. Nobunaga, Nohime, and Yasuke disappear in returning back to the afterlife, but not before in distance that Ieyasu (while helping out his soldiers) witness Nobunaga in person before the warlord disappears. This shows the sign that Ieyasu will honor Nobunaga's wishes to rule the country in peace at the start of the Edo period.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Nioh Soundtrack OST -** _ **Credits Theme Dream**_ **)**

William and his entourage gather and witness Setsuna and John's group leaving for the TARDIS.

William: You know you could stay longer.

Hanzo (nods and speaks in Japanese): Let them go.

Setsuna (in Japanese): Thank you all for letting us stay and help fight with you.

John (speaks his best Japanese): You all take care.

Unborn Saturn (in Japanese): Thank you all. You've been kind people.

Homura (in Japanese): Maybe we'll come back again.

Nekomata (in Japanese): We hope so.

Ieyasu (in Japanese): Take care on your long journey. (bows)

John: I'd say we might need your help in the future.

William: What do you mean?

John (shrugs): Just call it a funny feeling.

Setsuna: You mean a hunch?

John: Yes, that! Don't be surprise if we drop by again in the near future.

Setsuna: If we do, it'll likely be for an important endeavor. Until then, farewell.

With that, Setsuna and John's group board the TARDIS and teleport from the _Nioh_ world. William and his entourage await the day the time traveling group return to visit them again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

End of Character Corner.

xxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/Dimension: YYGDM-01/Late-November 2011**_

As they jumped through a portal, Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, Sailor Spirit, and Alma fell into a spacious room. They surveyed their new surroundings, which was covered in fancy decorum fitting for royalty. They were taken aback as they saw rows of Hero Keys lined together on a wall.

"Bloody hell! Look at all these Hero Keys!" Volodramon yelled out, flabbergasted by the plethora of Hero Keys covering a wall.

"She went to great lengths to collect all these heroes? This is wrong," Homura added, scowling.

"Spirit, she's near," Alma warned Sailor Spirit.

Nodding, Spirit probed her nemesis' malignant presence. She looked up as she and the group heard loud clapping.

"She's above us!" Pluto called out, pointing her Time Staff toward Specter, who floated off the ceiling.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Specter announced condescendingly. As she made a soft landing, she brushed her hair back and winked. "Like what you see? Does my large hero collection impress you?"

"Not even!" Pluto snapped at Specter. "This game is over, Specter. This is your last chance to release these heroes at once!"

Specter chortled loudly. "But I can't do that. That just wouldn't be fun at all."

"This is all just a sick game to you! But it's wrong!" Volodramon chastised the dark Senshi. "You can't just keep these valiant heroes like they're commodities! They're not your collectibles to do whatever you bloody hell want!"

"But they are! I've always wanted a hero collection, but most importantly they'll be serving a greater purpose once I've dispose of you all," Specter said, taking out a handful of Hero Keys. "You and your new friends have gotten in the way for the last time, Spirit!"

With that, Specter unsealed the Hero Keys and tossed them down. The group headed off Specter and intercept whichever heroes she summoned. However, Volodramon caught glimpse of the three heroes and abruptly paused. Pluto noticed Volodramon just stop.

"John, what is it?!" Pluto asked him.

As Homura fired magical bullets, a blue wall of energy quickly formed around the summoned heroes. The walls neutralized Homura's magical blasts.

"Stop firing!" Volodramon called out to his colleagues. Upon gazing at the three figures, he instantly recognized them one of them. "No, it can't be…"

As the blue wall came down, the obscured figures were at last revealed. The group were taken aback as they saw three men dressed in sharp suits and holding three Sonic Screwdrivers.

The far right one bore a striking physical resemblance to John Smith's human form. This is the Tenth Doctor, the man whom Volodramon previously encountered.

The man on the far right is a taller, lankier gentleman with a big chin and well-groomed combed over hair. This is the Eleventh Doctor, Ten's next regeneration.

Standing in the center is an even thinner but aged individual. He has a full set of gray to distinguish him from the other two younger men. He shot a fierce and scowling gaze at Pluto, John, and the others. This is the Twelfth Doctor, Eleven's next incarnation.

"It's the other Doctors!" Pluto shouted, eyeing Ten first. She then faced the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors. "And I can't believe I'm seeing them here!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us -** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Act I: Dimension Missions**_

 _ **Chapter XIII: Sojourner Travels Part III - World's Finest**_

xxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 15 - Invisible Depths**_ **)**

"So, are these the famed Doctors?" Homura inquired to Pluto.

"Yes, and it's not the first time the Doctor's previous and future incarnations have assembled in crises, but now they've been turned loose against us," Pluto explained. "Specter, you've gone to great lengths to capture incarnations of the Doctor!"

"Indeed, impressive, isn't it?" Specter took a bow. "And they serve me now. Now, my Doctors, take care of these annoyances, but leave Spirit and her ferret friend to me."

Suddenly, Volodramon unleashed a spinning blade projectiles at Specter. Specter narrowly dodged being bisected. She noted the pained and intense glare on Volodramon's face.

"What was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Specter snapped at Volodramon.

"Well, that's the idea, right?" Homura remarked.

As he marched toward Specter, Volodramon clenched his fists tight. Specter stepped away and beckoned the three Doctors to guard her. The Doctor trio cut Volodramon off from the pass. Volodramon abruptly stopped and glared down the Doctors.

"What's wrong? You're hesitant to attack them. I wonder why?" Specter taunted him.

"Doctor," Volodramon turned to the Tenth. "And Doctor?" He turned toward the Eleventh. "And Doctor?" He shifted over to the Twelfth. "You two must be his regenerative cycles. Yes, I see now. It's a shame this witch has taken away your will and turned you into her slaves. Fear not, I will free your minds!" He swerved his long tail around and swung it toward Specter's direction.

However, the Doctors used their Sonic Screwdrivers to produce a barrier, protecting her from him.

"Stop! She's our enemy!" Volodramon snapped at them.

"Heheh, I told you they're under my command! As long as I have these Hero Keys, their wills are mine to manipulate." Cackled the dark Senshi. She quickly turned to Spirit and Alma. "Now, where were we…?"

Spirit quickly raced up to Specter and kicked her. Specter crossed her arms, blocking Spirit's foot. Specter sprang away, distancing herself from Spirit.

"I thought you'd learn never to drop your guard with me," Spirit scowled.

"That does it," Specter hissed as she used Spirit's dimensional key to open up a portal above them. "Why don't we bring our friends here and finish where we left off?"

With that, the portal opened up and widened. Madoka, Shu, Gai, the D3s, the Outer Senshi trio, Sora, Athena & Andromedamon, the Legendary Warriors, Samurai Jack, the Rangers, the Justice League, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and the other heroes were dropped into Specter's chamber.

"Man, where are we now?!" Shu surveyed Specter's chamber.

"Well, we've been relocated, but where? I have no earthly clue," Gai replied to his friend. He and Shu noticed Pluto and the others. "Look!"

"Pluto, where's Sedna and Dimitri?!" Athena called out to the Time Guardian.

"Well,, this is quite a large gathering," Andromedamon noticed the amassed heroes.

"Homura! We're here, but how did we get here?!" Madoka called out to her friend.

"I've relocated you all here using Spirit's own dimension key," Specter revealed, displaying the key for all to see. "I've decided that my battle fortress will be the venue for our final battle."

"We're in some flying fortress?!" Athena exclaimed.

"Indeed, little brat and wait until all of you see what it can do," Specter declared. "But first things first…" She beckoned more Hero Keys from the walls. "Let's liven things up a little more! Come forth, my enslaved heroes!" She activated and tossed more Hero Keys.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Sailor Pluto called to everyone.

From these Hero Keys, one emerged a giant nude humanoid with shaggy, wild brown hair and a beast face. The 'titan' stood raising his clenched fists in a boxer's stance. Shu was the first to recognize the humanoid titan.

"Eren?! She got him, too?!" Shu exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is that guy who can turn into a titan?" Inquired Gai.

"Yeah, and he's what I heard them call a titan shifter."

"Whoa, she summoned a giant!" Madoka cried out as she backed off.

Homura quickly stood in Madoka's way. "Don't worry, Madoka. We're going to free him along with everyone else. By the way, did you manage to free the other heroes?"

"As many as I could, but I missed a few," Madoka replied.

As soon as Madoka said this, Superman, Sora, Luffy, and the Green Ranger started to attack the League, Red Ranger, White Ranger, and Naruto. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and J'onn held off Superman. Green Arrow, Batman, and Green Lantern resisted Sora and Luffy. Red and White Ranger fought off the Green Ranger. Naruto confronted the Outer Senshi trio. Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon continued their duel with Natsu and Erza.

"Andromedamon, let's go!" Athena declared as she and her Digimon engaged Beowulfmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, and Borgmon. She fired a Ki barrage, sending the Legendary Warriors scattering.

"We're sorry, Legendary Warriors!" Athena apologized as she lobbed blasts on them.

Andromedamon swooped down and engaged Beowulfmon. "Oh yeah like they're gonna listen to us, child."

"You did the best you can, but you'll get another chance, Madoka!" Homura reassured her.

"I won't miss!" Madoka said, taking out her bow and a few arrows.

"So, care to tell where we are now?" Sam asked his D3 colleagues.

"In some fortress," Keke vaguely answered.

"Doesn't matter where we've been transported, we've got bigger problems," BanchoLeomon pointed to WarAngemon and Celesta X.

"Don't worry, TK and Kari! We're gonna free ya!" Tike cried out.

"Let's do it, bro!" Kara said.

With that, Tike and Kara both transformed into Ascendants. They flew at WarAngemon and Celesta X. Tike tackled WarAngemon. Kara grabbed Celesta X's hands. However, the Bearers of Light and Hope quickly brushed aside the Ascendant kids. WarAngemon booted Tike back. Celesta X blasted Kara away with her aura. David flew in catching his friends.

"I've got y'all!" David said, setting Tike and Kara down.

"It's our turn now!" Keke called out as she and Sam turned Ascendant.

Keke and Sam engaged Celesta X and WarAngemon. Keke and Celesta X went at it with each other. Sam and WarAngemon exchanged fisticuffs.

"Now we've got a bigger problem!" BW pointed to Titan Eren, who bellowed like a beast and charged at them.

"Piece of cake!" Pikkan scoffed as he flew at Eren and dodged the Titan's fist. He kicked Eren's side and knocked him down.

Samurai Jack turned and faced Specter, who was actively fighting off Spirit and Alma. He headed straight for the source of this chaotic conflict and drew his sword. Before he can reach Specter, Specter summoned Anakin and Obi-Wan to distract Jack. The Jedi cut Jack from the pass and attacked him with their lightsabers. Jack's sword did well to protect him from the Jedi's lightsabers.

Volodramon tried his best to reason with the Doctors. However, they attacked him, giving no reason but to destroy him. The Tenth Doctor attempted to blast Volodramon with his Sonic Screwdriver. Sailor Pluto rushed in and intercepted the Tenth Doctor, sending a _**Dead Scream**_ his way. As the attack repelled the Tenth Doctor away, Pluto secured Volodramon and guarded him.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," Pluto apologized to the Tenth. "Are you ok, John?" She asked Volodramon.

"I am now thanks to you."

"You should know better than to reason with those controlled by Specter. The only way to save them is destroying the Hero Keys or through Madoka's arrows."

"Yes, but I wanted to know if I could've reached him. That didn't work out so well."

The Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors collected their colleague. The Doctor trio confronted Pluto and Volodramon.

"You could take them down so easily if you wanted to, Pluto."

"Yes, but I, too, have a fondness for the Doctor," the Time Guardian stated. "But I won't let anyone harm you." She readied her Time Staff and raised it to the Doctors. "I'm warning you. Back away, Doctors!"

As Spirit and Alma pursued Specter, the dark Senshi climbed up a ladder and hopped on a platform. She looked down and casted dark beams. Spirit dodged each beam as she scaled up the ladder.

"Isn't this chaos just so grand?! Soon every hero will be at my grasp!" Specter boasted. "And you will have failed your people. The Zodiac Senshi have to be rolling in their graves knowing you couldn't stop me!"

Ignoring Specter's taunts, Spirit pressed on and climbed.

Suddenly, Titan Eren awoke to see Spirit climbing the ladder. He roared and reached for her. Alma immediately came to Spirit's defense and hopped down.

"Alma!"

"Spirit, don't let Specter get away! I'll hold this monster off!" Alma called out.

As Alma landed atop Titan Eren's face, a giant cloud of smoke swallowed them both. Behind the veil of smoke, Alma's body scaled up to a gargantuan's size, almost matching Titan Eren. However, Alma transformed into a giant quadruped. Titan Eren was smacked out of the veil of smoke. In Alma's place was a giant, white-furred nine-tailed fox. Alma roared with unbridled fury and charged at Titan Eren. Alma and Eren clashed, slamming each other into the fortress' walls.

"Whoa… a Nine-Tailed fox here?!" Naruto was taken aback by Alma's transformation. "Which reminds me." He said as he formed a hand seal and summoned a giant red toad. "Gamabunta, let's go time!"

"In a cramped up place like this?" Gamabunta grunted, puffing smoke out of his nostrils.

"We've got plenty of room here! C'mon, I'm gonna need you to help that white Nine-Tails over there deal with that Titan guy!"

"What's a white Kurama doing over there?"

"Nevermind that, just go!"

"If you insist."

As Gamabunta hopped over to assist Alma, Naruto turned only to be swept back by Neptune's _**Deep Sea Submerge**_. Naruto used his _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ , creating enough clones to take the brunt of Neptune's wipe out attack. As Naruto jumped out of the wave, he summoned his Kurama cloak and had a _**Rasengan**_ readily formed in his right hand.

"C'mon, let's go!" Naruto beckoned Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn to attack.

The Outers jumped up to attack him. However, Naruto dove with his _**Rasengan**_ , preparing to use it on the Outers. However, Uranus and Neptune crossed their Tailsman together, forming a barrier that protected them from Naruto's attack. Saturn then slashed Naruto's sphere in two. Saturn followed that up and slammed her Silence Glaive into Naruto's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"No, Saturn!" Pluto called out to the Destruction Senshi. Before she could reach her, the Doctor trio blocked her way. "Damn!"

Volodramon stood beside Pluto and defended her from the Doctors.

"Pluto!" Titaniamon called out to her, but Erza kept her from reaching the Time Guardian. "You just won't relent, will you?! You are just like me." She gritted and growled in Erza's face.

CyberBeelzemon and Natsu's fists clashed. Upon collision, Natsu's fire and CyberBeelzemon's energy flared up. CyberBeelzemon's power overcame Natsu and took the Fairy Tail mage down.

"Eren, it's me, Shu!" Shu yelled out to the Titan.

Before Shu and Gai could get to Titan Eren, Noctis once again stood in their way.

"Great, we still have this duel to finish," Gai growled, readying his Dancer's Sword. He headed off Noctis with his sword.

"I'll deal with Noctis! Go help them with Eren, Shu!" Gai commanded, trading blades with Noctis' Engine Blade.

"Thanks, Gai!" Shu nodded as he raced over to the Titan and giant beast brawl.

The frenzied Titan punched Gamabunta, who then drove a giant sword through the Titan's shoulder. Alma smacked Titan Eren's face with her tails. Shu quickly bit into his thumb, drew blood and transforming himself into a Titan. Titan Eren looked up recognizing Titan Shu from their last encounter. Titan Shu came down and slammed his fists over Titan Eren's head, knocking him down and causing the fortress to rattle.

As Spirit reached the platform, she saw Specter enter a cockpit and push a button.

"Let's give this world a show they'll never forget! Camouflage mode deactivate!" Specter declared, turning off her battle fortress' cloaking state.

Spirit watched a visual screen showing Specter's battle fortress materialize above Tokyo, Japan. Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, and Madoka witnessed this as well.

"So, we're back in my dimension?" Pluto gaped in shock.

"Yes, isn't it fitting we return to your world? There's still plenty of heroes here I've yet to collect!" Specter openly declared. "So, let's get this over with! Battle fortress, battle mode initiate!" She pulled on a lever, laughing maniacally.

Spirit hastily dashed toward Specter, but the dark Senshi activated a cannon. A cannon popped out of a wall and shot numerous beams. Spirit dodged the incoming beams. One slipped by and blasted Spirit away. Spirit crashed into a wall behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Specter chortled as she pulled the lever further.

"Great, this doesn't exactly thrill me," scoffed Volodramon as he and his colleagues watched the battle fortress descend near Legend HQ.

"I hope the others are prepared for this," Pluto said as she slammed her Time Staff down, sending a shockwave and knocking away the three Doctors. She then looked up at the screen and witnessed the battle fortress transitioning into a giant bipedal robot. "We've got to get there and warn them of this danger!"

"Pluto?" Sora noticed the Time Guardian. He hurried over toward her and Volodramon. "Hey, where are we?! I'm barely caught in the middle of all this craziness! Care to fill me in?"

"Sora? Oh good, you're good to normal," Pluto sighed with relief as the Keyblade wielder came to her. "It's a long story, but in short, Specter's about to wreck havoc on my world."

"Whoa, that's some giant robot," Sora eyed the fortress transforming into a giant mech.

The Rangers paused as they, too, watched the giant fortress robot form.

"Man, if only we had our Zords now," muttered Red Ranger.

"Yes, yes! This will no doubt lure those heroes out of hiding!" Specter cackled maniacally, madly pushing buttons. "Come on out and try your worst!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-01/6:30 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Divine Enforcers stormed into Legend HQ and quickly asserted their power. They issued for the available heroes to convene in the meeting room. The remaining Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, Loweemon, the remaining Tamers, and the remaining Kuipers came to meet with the Divine Enforcers. Already, a few had suspected the Enforcers. The Enforcer grabs and Takuya being MIA were already red flags.

"Is this everyone?" Moon (DE) asked, noticing members missing. "No, there's some missing."

"Nearly all of Takuya's team isn't here. Just Kouichi," Marty (DE) added.

"Speaking of Takuya, what happened to him? I thought he was with y'all?" Loweemon asked them. "And what's with the new get-ups?"

Yugi (DE) interjected. "That's why we've summoned you all. He's in trouble and we'll need all the help we can get."

"And these get-ups? Let's just say, there's gonna be a few changes made around here," Brunhilde (DE) issued.

"And what about our other friends? Did y'all just fail to catch that Specter character?!" Sailor Venus asked. "Sailor Moon, you do know Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were captured?"

"Also where's Sedna?" Sailor Varuna demanded. "She was with you, too! And you still haven't brought Quaoar and Eris back!"

"What about Himura and Henry?" Kenta asked Takato (DE).

"Have you even been able to recover Himura and Renamon?!" Inumon demanded from Takato (DE).

"Takato, where's Renamon? Please, I need to know!" Rika pleaded.

"One at a time!" Takato (DE) called out, even seemingly ignoring Rika's inquiry, which didn't sit well with her. "Listen, we'll find our friends soon, but we want all parties here to ease down. We will swiftly deliver justice to this enemy in no time!"

There was a mix of confusion and trepidation among the other heroes.

"Listen, everything will become clear once we get everyone settled…" Before Moon (DE) could finish, the alarms sounded off and a visual screen showed Specter's battle fortress descending near Legend HQ.

"What the hell? Some kind of ship is coming our way!" Sailor Jupiter pointed to the screen.

"Gee, I wonder if it's Specter?" Sardonically quipped Kazu.

"Well, what great timing," Yusuke (DE) chuckled, punching his fist into a palm. "If Specter's coming, then she has our friends in there."

"Then, let us come together, storm the ship, and rescue our friends!" Marty (DE) openly declared.

"Show hands in favor of this course of action!" Yugi (DE) called out.

Sailor Mars spoke out. "Why show hands when we can get our asses out there and just do it?" She suspiciously eyed the Divine Enforcers.

"You're right, Mars. Let's simply take action," Moon (DE) concurred as she, too, looked at Mars with suspicion, but tried to conceal her true character.

"Then, let us intercept the ship and rescue our friends," Kurama said, taking out a rose and whipping it down to form a vine.

Hiei pulled and brandished his sword. "And if anyone's going to end Specter, it will be me."

"Then, let's go and hijack that ship!" Venus shouted as she and the others stormed out of the briefing room.

Philippe paused as Brunhilde (DE) passed by him.

"What about Himura and Jaguarmon? Did you find them?"

Brunhilde (DE) looked at Philippe in shock. "...no… we haven't."

"I see."

"They have to be on that ship. Don't worry we're going to rescue everyone Specter's captured."

"Right, I hope so. I was worried about you." He went to embrace her, but Brunhilde (DE) backed off.

"C'mon, let's not waste any time."

"Ok then," Philippe muttered. He felt a chill being close to Brunhilde (DE). The way he looked him in the eyes was off putting. "Kotori? Strange, the way she look at me… it's like she hasn't seen me in a long time. She only just left a few hours ago."

Jeri whispered to Philippe. "You noticed it, too?"

"Yeah."

"Takato's been acting very peculiar, too. And Guilmon's scent seems different, too," Inumon noted. "And my nose never lies when it tells me something's up."

"I don't even have a good nose like you, but I can tell something's off with Takato. He barely acknowledged me when I asked him about Renamon," Rika muttered, watching Takato (DE) leave with Guilmon (DE). "And Seiryuu suspects something's not right either."

"Don't worry. You're not the only ones," Mars eyed Moon (DE), who was conversing with Venus and Jupiter.

"Very suspicious Sedna and Takuya aren't here either," Loweemon said.

"Likewise," Hiei said as he and Kurama watched Yusuke (DE).

"Best we keep an eye on them," Kurama (DE) whispered.

"Hey, what are y'all waiting for?!" Yusuke (DE) rallied the remaining members.

"We're coming," Mars answered. _Houou, I bet you're sensing different vibes from them._ She walked over to Moon (DE). "Do you have a minute, Sailor Moon?"

"No, and our friends are more important unless you don't care for them."

The Fire Senshi grimaced. "Of course, I care! But…"

"But what?" Moon (DE) got in Mars' face. "Are you questioning our orders, Sailor Mars?" Her tone sounded colder and more logical, which Mars and the others caught on. "Well?"

Mars furrowed her brows and replied calmly. "No." With that, she and the others headed out the door.

Marty approached Moon (DE) and whispered. "Seems a few are starting to suspect. Should they further step out of line, we'll deal with them."

"Of course, we won't tolerate insubordination," Moon (DE) replied.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us OST -** _ **Hall Of Justice**_ **)**

Upon arriving on the rooftop, the heroes and the Divine Enforcers amassed to meet Specter's giant robot fortress, which stood a staggering 90 feet tall and towered over Legend HQ. In spite of the mechanized behemoth's appearance, the heroes held their ground and prepared to defend their headquarters.

"Geez, like we're totally outsized here," Kazu blanched at the giant fortress robot.

"Are kidding? We've faced giants before and won, dude," Kenta reminded him.

"Man if Himura were here, I'd be able to evolve," Inumon gritted.

"And if Renamon were here, we'd Biomerge and become StormSakuyamon," Rika turned to Takato (DE). "Let's get this over with and save our friends, Takato."

"Ok, Tamers, time for action!" Takato (DE) declared as he and Guilmon stood at the forefront.

Moon (DE) raised her Henshin Dagger and transformed into Dai-Valkyrie mode. "Everyone, defend the headquarters and let's free our friends!"

The heroes rushed ahead to attack Specter's giant robot, but then a portal quickly opened right in front of them. The Divine Enforcers beckoned the heroes back.

"Stand down, everyone!" Moon (DE) ordered them back.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yugi (DE) scowled.

"Look, it's Sedna!" Yusuke (DE) pointed ahead as Sedna (DE) passed through the portal.

"What a relief," Takato (DE) smiled upon seeing her. "What was the hold up?"

Sailor Sedna (DE) stepped out of the portal.

Shaking her head, Sedna (DE) raised a hand and dropped it.

"Sedna, what is this?" Marty (DE) inquisitively asked.

"I'm so sorry," Sedna (DE) replied apathetically as she stepped aside for 'them' to make their move.

"There's the signal, guys! Let's move!" Another voice called out, which belonged to Sailor Sedna.

"I see our friends just ahead! We're definitely back home!" Takato shouted excitedly.

"And there's our dictator selves! Let's go show them up and kick their asses!" Brunhilde called out.

"All right, let's teach them not to mess with _real_ heroes!" Moon yelled out as she flew out of the portal and tackled Moon (DE) down.

Moon (DE) quickly found herself locked up with Moon, who clashed swords with her. "What's this?! You've managed to escape?!"

"That's right and we're here to send you back where you belong!" Moon declared.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Senshi yelled out together.

Suzakato and Gallantmon immediately charged to attack Takato and Guilmon (DE). Takato (DE) transformed into Suzakato (DE) while Guilmon evolved into Gallantmon (DE). Suzakato unleashed a fiery wave toward Suzakato (DE), who narrowly dodged the flames. Gallantmon (DE) and Gallantmon crossed swords.

"Didn't think you'd find a way to escape imprisonment, Takato!" Suzakato (DE) said.

"For being me, you don't know me that well," Suzakato retorted.

"Yeah, and we had some help!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Help? Don't tell me!" Yugi (DE) gasped as he turned toward Sedna (DE). "You're responsible for this?!"

"Yes, and thanks to them I've started to see the error of our ways. Though personally, I was adamantly against all the wrongdoings we've done to our world," Sedna (DE) revealed to the other Divine Enforcers.

"You've gone soft on us, Sedna?" Marty (DE) reproved her decision. As he advanced toward her, Marty intercepted him with a punch. "Ugh! Damn you, Martin!"

Marty stood over his Divine Enforcer self. "I'm not in favor of hitting myself, but I can make an exception here." He grabbed Marty (DE) and overhead tossed him.

"You're making a mistake, Sedna!" Yugi (DE) chastised his colleague. He was then blasted off the roof by Yugi's Dark Magician.

Yugi (DE) quickly summoned Cursed Dragon and used him to catch his fall. Cursed Dragon descended and let Yugi (DE) off.

"Curse you, Yugi," Yugi (DE) gritted angrily.

After Yugi, Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Yusuke, Agunimon, and Brunhilde emerged through the portal. Brunhilde (DE) growled as she faced Brunhilde.

"Kotori! You're back!" Philippe called out to Brunhilde. "But, which one is you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Philippe?" Brunhilde smirked, proving Philippe right as she expelled blue flames at Brunhilde (DE).

Brunhilde (DE) summoned a pillar of blue flames, protecting her from Brunhilde's attack.

"Don't listen to her, Philippe! She's trying to trick you!" Brunhilde (DE) growled, drawing out her sword. She charged at Brunhilde and clashed swords with her.

As he observed the Brunhildes fighting, he came to his own conclusion. Once Brunhilde (DE) clubbed Brunhilde from behind, she attempted to stab her through the back. Philippe hastily zipped over and punched Brunhilde (DE), sending her flying back.

"Yeah, way to go, Philippe!" Brunhilde encouraged him.

Brunhilde (DE) stood and rubbed her cheek. "What was that for, Philippe?! Ugh, you're going to believe her?!"

"Yeah, because there wasn't something off about you when we met," Philippe rubbed his hand. "You gave off not so good vibes."

"Philippe… you're dead in my world… I just didn't know how to react around you."

"Is this true?" Philippe asked her.

Brunhilde (DE) nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry to hear I died, but to pose as Brunhilde and the others to trick us is wrong!"

Brunhilde pointed her sword toward Brunhilde (DE). "And she along with her friends were harsh dictators in their world. They wanted to replace us here, Philippe!"

"Well, you brought this on yourselves," Philippe furrowed his brows, turning his back to Brunhilde (DE).

Agunimon headed off Suzakato (DE) and _**Fusion Evolved**_ into Ardhamon. The Warrior of Fire dove and slammed headfirst into Suzakato. He pushed Suzakato (DE) away, allowing Suzakato and Gallantmon to deal with Gallantmon (DE).

"Thanks, Takuya!" Suzakato cried out.

Suzakato (DE) recovered and grunted. "Damn it, Takuya…" He looked up as Sedna (DE) approached him. "Sedna?"

"Deep down, I know you agree with all we've done has been wrong," Sedna (DE) said.

Shaking his head, Suzakato (DE) added. "You knew?"

"Better than the others would've noticed. So, what will you do?" Sedna (DE) asked, leaving him to mull his decision. She watched as Dramon X conversed with Sedna and Angemon X. "Brother?"

"Tai suggests we split up," Angemon X informed Sedna and Dramon X. "I'm sure we can already sense some of our friends in that giant robot. I know Keke and her friends are in there."

"Yeah, I can also feel Pluto's presence in there," Sedna added. "And Athena's!"

"Then, y'all better hurry," Dramon X stated as he took out a capsule. "Athena and Pluto's gonna need help."

"Where are you going, brother?" Sedna asked him.

"Gonna show up one of these Divine Enforcer jerks. Make sure Titaniamon and CyberBeelzemon are ok, too," Dramon X said, throwing the capsule down. The capsule then exploded into smoke as a Duel Runner emerged. He quickly mounted it and drove off. "Time to raise some hell!"

"Be careful!" Angemon X called out to him. "C'mon, Sedna, we've got a daughter who needs us."

"Right!" Sedna nodded as she and Angemon X flew off toward Specter's giant robot. "Anyone care to join us?!"

"Hey, don't mind if I come, too!" Ardhamon followed Angemon X and Sedna.

"Dark Magician, let's follow them to the ship!" Yugi declared as Dark Magician carried him to the ship.

"Tai, I'll leave the Divine Enforcers with you, Matt, and Kensuke!" Max waved off. "I'm going in that fortress and see if I can shut it down." With that, he flew off toward Specter's fortress robot.

"Well, that just leaves the rest of these Divine Enforcers with us," Omega X smirked, popping his knuckles. "Which one you want, Matt?"

Metalla X walked by Omega X. "Does it matter? They're not walking out of here on their free will."

As Gallantmon (DE) unleashed _**Lightning Joust**_ , he knocked away Suzakato and Gallantmon. He quickly flew down and checked on Suzakato (DE).

Upon seeing Sedna, Angemon X, Ardhamon, and Yugi leave for Specter's ship, Moon (DE) pushed Moon away.

"No, you're not getting away that easily!" Moon (DE) called out, preparing to blast them. However, Moon countered Moon (DE)'s attempted attack with a kick. "Ugh! Stay out of the way!"

"Not as long as you're targetting my friends," Moon retorted.

Just then, Moon (DE) was surrounded by Mars, Venus, and Jupiter.

"Give it up!" Venus cried out.

"Fool us once, shame on you," Jupiter said, shooting a fierce glare.

"I didn't even need the Houou to warn me something wasn't right," Mars said, standing over Moon (DE).

"Sailor Moon, I think Specter still has our friends. So, why not get to the ship? We'll handle things here," Venus winked to Moon.

"Thanks, girls!" Moon said as she summoned Sleipnir. She mounted the eight-legged horse and headed toward Specter's ship.

"Get back here!" Moon (DE) shouted. Before she could reach Moon, a heart chain ensnared her left wrist. "Venus?!" She turned and cut the chain with her sword.

Sailor Jupiter charged and shoulder tackled Moon (DE).

"You dare do this to me?! I'm Sailor Moon!" Moon (DE) yelled out.

Sailor Mars swiftly kicked Moon (DE) back and launched a _**Mars Flame Sniper**_. Moon (DE) narrowly dodged Mars' attack, but left herself wide open for Sailor Venus to strike her with a _**Crescent Beam**_. Moon (DE) fell and hit the ground hard.

"There's only one Sailor Moon we protect and you're not her!" Mars harshly chided the Divine Enforcer.

Meanwhile, Yusuke (DE) was on the receiving end of a triple team attack from Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Yusuke clobbered Yusuke (DE) with a flurry of punches. Yusuke (DE) covered up, blocking Yusuke's blows. Kurama caught Yusuke (DE) in the back with a _**Rose Whip**_. Hiei slashed at Yusuke (DE). Yusuke (DE) immediately fired back with his demon aura.

"You assholes just won't quit!" Yusuke (DE) snapped as his eyes turned demonic.

While his eyes became demon-like, Yusuke grinned. "I thought you knew me better than that. Hell, you are me, dumbass!" He pushed Yusuke (DE) into the air while slamming him far away from Legend HQ.

As Kurama pursued the Yusukes, Hiei briefly watched Mars holding off Moon (DE).

"Go on, Hiei! Kurama probably needs help with Yusuke!" Mars yelled to him. She threw a fire-lit Ofuda that exploded in front of Moon (DE).

Taking heed of Mars' command, Hiei dashed away and followed Kurama.

As Moon (DE) prepared to draw her sword, the three Senshi turned into Dai-Valkyries.

Just then, the Houou telepathically reached Mars and stopped her.

' _ **Leave these two to deal with the not our Sailor Moon. The alternate Takato's in a dilemma and I sense his Suzaku's having conflicted thoughts. We need to convince them to cease this fighting.'**_ The Houou convinced Mars.

"Ok, Houou!" Mars nodded. "Venus, Jupiter, can I leave it to you two to handle this other Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, sure if the Houou wills it, we can't really argue," Venus replied as she and Jupiter faced Moon (DE).

"I think we can handle her ourselves," Jupiter smirked as she summoned Mjolnir.

"Thanks, you two!" Mars stormed off toward Suzakato (DE) and Gallantmon (DE)'s way.

Moon (DE) smirked confidently. "You two think you can beat me? You're in for a rude awakening. The Divine Enforcers will not be toppled by bleeding hearts like you." She drew her sword against Venus and Jupiter.

"These bleeding hearts are gonna kick your ass," Venus rebuked.

Elsewhere, Sedna (DE) witnessed Kensuke leave. Before she could follow him, she was stopped by the Kuipers. Sailors Varuna, Orcus, and Ixion stood behind her.

"If you're looking for a fight, you're not getting one," Sedna (DE) stated, turning around to face them.

"But we're not going to let you interfere with Kensuke," Orcus blatantly said. "My boyfriend can take care of his business."

Varuna frowned. "So, why the change of heart? You were in league with these fascists."

Ixion added. "But now you help our Sedna and the other leaders. Why?"

"I was finally awakened thanks to your Sedna and Kensuke," Sedna (DE) sighed deeply, regretting her decision to become a Divine Enforcer. "I was assured after losing Ken, Dimitri, and you, Orcus, that the Divine Enforcer way would better ensure the security of the world. I thought we'd offer a better future for the world, but we lacked foresight. We utilized far more extreme measures of security and as a result, we became just like our former enemies." She turned away and folded her arms around herself. "I never participated in any cruel actions. I was a witness to them. I wanted to take action, but I feared my colleagues would imprison me or put me through their behavioral correction facilities with villains we've been trying to reform."

"So, you have less of a backbone than our Sedna does," Varuna remarked.

"That's not it, Varuna," Orcus said as she approached Sedna (DE). "She didn't mean it that way."

"Like hell I did, Orcus!"

Orcus patted Sedna (DE)'s shoulder, calming her. "I'm glad you freed our Sedna and brought our friends back here. To find out some of us died in your world, it had to been heartbreaking for you."

Sedna (DE) wept. "But I won't excuse my actions. I still became a Divine Enforcer." She tore the Divine Enforcer symbol off her top. "I'm disgusted I've had to wear this!" She threw it down and stepped on it. "Seeing another me reminded me of who I used to be. But seeing Ken, Dimitri, and now you again, Orcus, I'm reminded of a time before the Divine Enforcers! Where we used to be heroes who strove for a better tomorrow! The Divine Enforcers' vision of a better future is wrong! And as of now, I will correct our mistakes!"

The Kuipers smiled hearing Sedna (DE) speak out against her colleagues.

"You three might want to help your Sedna and the others. I have somewhere to be," Sedna (DE) said as she summoned Knut and flew off with him.

"Well?" Ixion asked Varuna and Orcus.

The Kuiper trio pivoted toward Venus and Jupiter's fight with Moon (DE).

"Let's teach this Sailor Moon, we're not meant to be put in line!" Orcus declared.

"And Jupiter's busted Mjolnir out. So, we can trade out!" Varuna cried out. "I'm gonna need it so I can get in the ship to free Quaoar and Eris!"

As Venus unleashed her _**Wink Chain Sword**_ , Moon (DE) countered with her sword and broke Venus' attack. She then knocked Venus back with a kick. Jupiter swooped down and slammed Mjolnir down, sending a lightning bolt at Moon (DE). The Divine Enforcer phased out of the way and reappeared behind Jupiter. Moon (DE) blasted Jupiter (DE) down, sending her crashing to the roof. Jupiter dropped Mjolnir as it rolled away.

"Hah, seriously? You two thought you can beat me?" Moon (DE) said. "Now it's time to make you learn your place in our new world order. None shall resist me!"

As Jupiter called for Mjolnir, Moon (DE) pressed her foot on it.

"No, you don't. I'll be confiscating this if you don't mind!" As Moon (DE) reached for Mjolnir, the hammer moved on its own and quickly flew out of her reach. "What?!"

"Hey, Queen Bitch! Heads up!" Varuna called out.

As Moon (DE) whirled around, Varuna charged at her and smacked her with Mjolnir. Moon (DE) was sent sailing back from Varuna's Mjolnir swing. Moon (DE) saw Mjolnir had cracked a part of her Dai-Valkyrie armor.

"Curse you!" Moon (DE) hissed vehemently. "You dare to strike your queen?!"

"The only queen we serve is far ditzier and sillier than you, but she has more heart than you ever will," Orcus stated.

"Not to mention she's not a total narcissist bitch like you," Varuna said, brandishing Mjolnir much to Jupiter's delight. "Hey, mind if I use this?"

"Sure, I was just keeping it warm for you," Jupiter said, standing up on her down.

"Give it up, dictator queen," Venus pointed to Moon (DE). "You're surrounded."

"You're hardly in any position to challenge me!" Moon (DE) said, invoking a silver light that formed on her bosom. "Remember just like your Sailor Moon, I, too, hold the Silver Crystal and can wipe you all out!"

"Shit, she's right!" Venus cursed.

"Now die!" Moon (DE) cried out as the Silver Crystal fired a destructive blast toward the Senshi.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Suddenly, the Senshi were saved at a hairbreadth by Omega X's _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Moon (DE) was taken aback as Omega X stopped her attack.

"Tai!" The Kuipers shouted together.

"Mind if I take this, ladies?" Omega X asked, not taking his eyes off the Divine Enforcer. "Besides, don't you got friends you want to rescue?"

"Right! Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn still need us!" Jupiter said. "Let's go, Venus!"

"On it!" Venus added as she summoned Cupid the Unicorn.

As Venus rode off with Cupid, Jupiter summoned Bacchus the Cheetah and rode off with him.

"C'mon, Sedna's gonna need help freeing Eris and Quaoar!" Orcus added.

"Right!" Varuna and Ixion replied.

With that, Orcus, Varuna, and Ixion flew off toward Specter's giant robot fortress.

Omega X and Moon (DE) faced off as the latter fired a beam from her Silver Crystal. Omega X quickly sidestepped Moon (DE)'s attack and used _**Instant Movement**_ to get behind her. Omega X went for a spin kick, but a silver aura enveloped Moon (DE) and protected her from the Ascendant's fierce attack.

"Foolish Ascendant! Your type always resorts to punching your opponents until they can't go no more!" Moon (DE) chided him. "You'll realize that's not always the way to win a battle!"

"Coming from someone who's become the opposite of this world's Sailor Moon and resorted to violence to bring forth some sick, twisted utopia!" Omega X retorted as he punched Moon (DE)'s Silver Crystal barrier. He reared back and noticed burnt marks on his knuckles.

"See? Your brutish methods are ineffective against me," Moon (DE) replied with a malignant smile. "Even if you somehow teleported inside with me, my Silver Crystal will destroy you."

"Hah, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What?! You wouldn't!"

Omega X prepared to use his instant teleport, but Moon (DE) took to the air and distanced herself from Omega X. Omega X flew up after her.

As this was going on, Suzakato (DE) and Gallantmon (DE) stood ready to fight, but were ultimately confronted by Sailor Mars. Mars stood in their way. Suzakato (DE)'s face conveyed shock and distress as he laid eyes on her.

"M-Mars?! You're really alive here?!" Suzakato (DE) asked her out of disbelief.

"So, I'm dead in your world?" Mars inquired.

"You sacrificed yourself to help end the Defiant War," Gallantmon (DE) answered, which shocked Mars and the Houou.

"I can't believe… I'm hearing this…" Mars muttered.

' _ **It must have been truly drastic if it required our sacrifice.'**_ The Houou telepathed with her.

"So, that explains why Suzaku and me couldn't sense the Houou in that world," Suzakato interjected. "Because she and Mars were gone."

"I don't know what hurts more. The fact I sacrificed myself or that you joined these Divine Enforcers," Mars judged Suzakato (DE).

"I did it so I wouldn't lose anyone else I cared about and loved," Suzakato (DE) replied.

"Did I happen to die, too?" Serika asked as she, Inumon, and the remaining Tamers confronted him.

"No, but I lost my parents, my cousin Kai, and so many of our friends during that conflict," Suzakato (DE) revealed. "I couldn't afford to lose you, Rika. I can't imagine living a life without you, so I requested you be put under maximum security watch."

"So, you stripped away my freedom just to protect me?!"

"I did it to protect you!"

Seirika angrily rebuked. "You know I don't like being chained down! That's not the type of person I am and you know it!"

Suzakato (DE) dropped his head. "I-I'm sorry."

Suzakato frowned. "Don't be. You can still make things right. Convince your friends all they've been doing is wrong."

"Don't you think I've tried to convince them? We changed. Some viewed our shift to dictatorship for the better, but others found out the hard way just how dark heroes can be when pushed beyond their breaking points. Moon changed the most…" Suzakato (DE) looked up as he and the others witnessed Moon (DE) firing silver beams at Omega X. "She's become a force to be reckoned with since she became Neo-Queen Serenity. Hardly anyone dares to cross the line and challenge her authority. And when a resistance forms, she would summon us, the Divine Enforcers, to put them in their place."

"And you willingly joined them?" Mars asked.

"Yes, because I was promised security for my loved ones," Suzakato (DE) wept.

 _ **Bam!**_

Seirika punched Suzakato (DE)'s face, knocking him off his feet.

"RIKA!" Jeri called out to her.

"Whoa!" Suzakato gasped in awe.

"YOU JACKASS!" Seirika screamed at Suzakato (DE). "Look at what joining these Enforcers have gotten you! You now want to enter our world and take over? Why? Because your queenie and her crew got bored with tearing up your world? You want to take it out on ours, too?!" She crouched near Suzakato (DE) and looked him dead in the eyes. "And you dare agree to replace my gogglehead?! You're mistaken!"

"I-I'm sorry, Rika…I didn't really want to…"

"Should've thought of that before you decided to come here," Seirika scoffed, shaking her fist. "And that punch was for the other me. I hope when you go back, you apologize to the other me." She stood and turned her back to Suzakato (DE). "You want to win my respect? Take responsibility and be held accountable for your actions."

Just then, Mars invoked the Houou within her and transformed into Houou Mars. Everyone stepped away, giving her room. Suzakato (DE) and Gallantmon (DE) watched in awe as Houou Mars advanced on them.

"Houou… it's really you," Suzakato (DE) teared up, clenching her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"Lift your head high, Takato," Houou Mars asked of him. "Fly with me."

With that, Suzakato (DE) and Gallantmon (DE) merged into BlazeGallantmon. They followed Houou Mars and flew away from Legend HQ.

"What is she doing?" Suzakato wondered.

"Hopefully nothing too drastic," Jeri said.

"If you ask me, hopefully she knocks sense into him," Seirika stated.

As they moved a great distance from Legend HQ, Houou Mars and BlazeGallantmon confronted each other. Houou Mars pushed both arms out, summoning her phoenix cloak.

"Takato, are you going to take responsibility for taking part in this Divine Enforcer movement?" Houou Mars asked of him. "Will you do the right thing?"

"Mars, I'm sorry…"

"Answer me."

"Our Sedna's been the only one who would listen to my grievances," BlazeGallantmon confessed to Houou Mars. "I knew if I crossed the line, the other Divine Enforcers would put me in their correctional facilities. So, I did my job, but I was never thrilled with anything I had to do."

"That's too bad," Houou Mars sighed. "But I can believe you. Our Takato would've never agreed to form a dictator group and he'd surely never have his girlfriend confined for her protection."

"When I engaged Takato, my Suzaku was able to communicate with his. They were able to come to an understanding. What about the Houou? What does she think of my actions?"

Houou Mars nodded. "I'll let her be the judge of that." She invoked the Houou, whose face appeared within the fiery cloak.

" _ **Takato Matsuda, while I am disappointed you went down this path, I think by assessing our Takato and this world you'll remember the individual you used to be. Will you take responsibility in dismantling this Divine Enforcer path? I believe you'll honor the ones you've lost doing this. I doubt they ever wanted you and your colleagues to impose strict laws and form a dictatorship. However, that choice is yours, but I would recommend you take it.**_ "

Upon hearing this, Moon (DE) scoffed. "Don't listen to her, Takato! Our Mars would've agreed to what we're doing!"

"I-I'm not quite sure. This world's Mars… heck, the heroes here don't like what we're doing. And I don't like it either!" BlazeGallantmon (DE) shouted.

BlazeGallantmon added. "You're starting to see the picture."

"Don't give in, Takato! We need to enforcer divine punishment on those who oppose us!" Moon (DE) exclaimed. As she tried to intervene, Omega X grabbed her shoulder and used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport them away.

"Takato, will you forgive me for all I've done?" BlazeGallantmon (DE) faced his YYGDM-01 counterpart.

"You can only forgive yourself. Just do what needs to be made right," BlazeGallantmon said. "Actions do speak louder than words, right?"

"Yes, of course…" BlazeGallantmon (DE) replied.

Marty (DE) stood and prepared to make a clean getaway. However, Marty was hot on his trail.

"Hey, get back here!" Marty called out as he chased him.

"Damn, we're losing members! I won't be as easily swayed!" Marty (DE) shouted. As he opened the door to the stairway, someone popped him in the face and knocked him out.

Marty immediately stopped and watched Marty (DE) fall in one blow. To his surprise, Andrea 'Psyclone' Bickens stepped out rubbing her fist.

"Andrea?!" Marty was taken aback by his colleague's unexpected arrival.

Andrea stood over Marty (DE). "What the hell? Marty? I'm so sorry-?" She looked up and gawked at Marty. "Marty? If you're here, who's this? What the hell is going on here?!" As if her bewildered look wasn't enough to tell, she let Marty know too well.

"Um, you're here?"

"Yeah, we got a call from Legend HQ that you and the leaders headed to some other dimension. And I decided to bring the team here to ask. As soon as got here, all hell's broken loose and there's some big robot parked here?!" Andrea sputtered out. "Ok, I don't think you have time to explain?"

"Over a cup of coffee? If we're still here to tell?"

Andrea sweatdropped. "Sure, the team's downstairs waiting for us."

"First, let's tie me up," Marty said, grabbing Marty (DE). "Um not _me_ me, but _him_ me. Him, just help me tie him up!"

"Long day, Marty?"

"You have no idea."

xxxxx

Yusuke (DE) unleashed a _**Spirit Gun**_ blast that knocked Yusuke away. As the Divine Enforcer prepared to secure victory, a bunch of vines popped out of the earth and ensnared Yusuke (DE). Yusuke (DE) used his demon aura to burn the vines away.

"Nice try! You're gonna have to do better than that, fox man!" The Divine Enforcer shouted.

Yusuke rose and pointed his finger like a gun. He pretended to click his trigger.

"Bang."

Yusuke (DE) gawked at Yusuke. "Huh? That all you got? Please I've got more…"

"You sure love running your damn mouth, huh?" Yusuke grinned. "

"Screw this noise. Just die," Yusuke (DE) prepared to fire another _**Spirit Gun**_ round.

Suddenly, a Kekkai net dropped over Yusuke (DE). Feeling his strength being sapped, Yusuke (DE) dropped to his knees and yelled.

"Shit! A Kekkai net?! You cheap bastards would try this?!" Yusuke (DE) struggled to break loose, but felt his power quickly diminishing.

Kurama and Hiei dropped down next to Yusuke.

"Fortunately we have spare Kekkai nets stashed away in headquarters," Kurama said, helping Yusuke up.

"If you were anything like our Yusuke, you'd know," Hiei chided Yusuke (DE). "Your short-sightedness was your own undoing."

"Thanks, you guys," Yusuke said. "But I was about to kick his butt."

"Sure you were," Hiei rolled his eyes.

Kurama chortled. "At least we improvised and concocted a trap."

Yusuke (DE) snorted. "You think you've won… you haven't beaten all of us yet."

"I suppose we'll have to see for ourselves, won't we?" Kurama coldly glared over Yusuke (DE).

"So, who's left? There shouldn't be many of them left," Yusuke wondered. "And then there's that giant robot."

"There's where our true enemy is hiding," Hiei stated. "That Specter woman still hasn't been beaten."

Kurama nodded. "Let's hope they can save our friends she's taken from us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Sedna (DE) descended with Knut, she saw Yugi (DE).

"Yugi!" Sedna (DE) called out to the Duelist. " "Where are the others Yugi?" She asked her companion.

"I don't know. I guess the heroes of this world aren't so easily fool..."

The sound of a revving bike cut him off. Turning around, they both saw Kensuke ride up to them on his Duel Runner.

"You can play Duel Monsters on motorcycles?"

Ken glared at them. "You and me are gonna have a duel, Yugi Muto. While I respect the other Yugi, I won't show that same respect with you!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Yugi (DE) growled activating his duel disk. "If we win, we'll capture you and take you back to be imprisoned in our world with them."

Ken revved up his bike. "I don't back down from a duel, but I will say this "Yugi". If I win, you and your crew leave our world! Let's do this!" He drew five cards as did Yugi.

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Tag Force 4 - OST -** _ **Shining Stellar Duel / Duel 03**_ **)**

" _ **GAME ON!**_ " They both shouted.

 _ **DE Yugi LP: 4000**_

 _ **Kensuke LP:4000**_

"I'll go first ...dra… what?!" To the surprise of Yugi (DE), his Duel Disk wouldn't let him draw any cards.

"Rules of the world, man. You go first and you don't get to draw anymore on the first turn."

Yugi (DE) growled. "That won't stop me! I activate the spell card _**Summoner's Art!**_ With this, I can add a level 5 or higher normal monster to my hand, and I choose my _**Dark Magician**_!" Ken noticed that the Dark Magician he pulled from his deck was the same color as Arkana's, complete with a red robe and dark complexion rather than the purple robe and normal appearance.

 _ **Dark Magician**_

 _ **Dark/LVL 7/Spellcaster**_

 _ **ATK: 2500 DEF:2100**_

"I see corruption got into your cards."

Yugi (DE) growled at Ken's remark. "Shut up! Now I play _**Ancient Rules!**_ So I can summon my Dark Magician to the field!" His ace monster appeared before him. "Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" As he did this, Ken drew from his deck.

"I special summon _**Speedroid Terrortop**_!" A snake like monster made out of red tops connected by electricity appeared before him.

 _ **Speedroid Terrortop**_

 _ **Wind/LVL 3/Machine**_

 _ **ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**_

"I've never heard of Speedroid monsters before." Sedna said concerned.

Yugi (DE) growled. "Neither have I, even so I won't falter!"

Ken shook his head. "Let's see what I can do to fix that, you faker. Now I summon _**Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!**_ " A square gold dice with red eyes on it appeared.

 _ **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice**_

 _ **Wind/LVL 1/Machine**_

 _ **ATK: 100 DEF: 100**_

"I activate his special effect. I can select another Speedroid monster on my field, and change its level from 1 to 6. So, I'll change Speedroid Terrortop's level to 6."

Yugi (DE) was confused. "Where are you going with this?!"

Ken smirked as Speedroid Red Eyed Dice and Terrortop flew into the sky. Dice changed into a green energy ring and Terrortop into six balls of light.

"I Synchro Summon _**CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!**_ " A large white and green dragon appeared before Yugi's Dark Magician.

 _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_

 _ **Wind/LVL 7/Dragon**_

 _ **ATK:2500 DEF:2000**_

"A Synchro Summon?!" Yugi (DE) queried. This response intrigued Ken.

 _I wonder if they've met Yusei in their dimension. He's not saying anything else about it._ Kensuke thought. "Either way I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

Yugi (DE) growled as he drew a card. "You should've attacked me when you had the chance! Now I'll play this, _**Dedication through Darkness and Light!**_ I can sacrifice my Dark Magician to bring out _**Dark Magician of Chaos!**_ "

The Dark Magician vanished. In its place came a new monster, a more defined armor wearing magician. Like before though, Ken could tell that the coloration was off as the monster seemed darker in appearance.

 _ **Dark Magician of Chaos**_

 _ **Dark/LVL 8/Spellcaster**_

 _ **ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**_

"When he is summoned, I can take back one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Summoner's Art, but I won't need it since I'm going to attack and destroy your dragon!" His monster held up its scepter. However, Ken activated a trap card in response. "What's this?!"

"It's a trap called _**Follow Wing**_! I can equip it to a Synchro monster and that monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"You'll still take battle damage!"

To his surprise, Ken grinned at this threat. "Yes I will!"

The Dark Magician fired off a magic blast at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Due to the effect of Follow Wing, the card wasn't destroyed, but sparks flew over it and hit Ken for damage.

 _ **Kensuke LP: 3700 (4000-300)**_

"I'm glad you did that. See since I just took damage during the battle phase, I can special summon this guy from my hand! _**Speedroid Gum Prize!**_ " A large white block appeared on the field before the front half of it suddenly changed into the appearance of a Transformer

 _ **Speedroid Gum Prize**_

 _ **Wind/ LVL 1/ Machine**_

 _ **ATK: 0 DEF:800**_

"What's the point of summoning that puny..." Yugi (DE) stopped when he witnessed another Synchro summoning sequence go down before his eyes. Speedroid Gum Prize became the ring and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon became seven spheres of light. When the sequence ended, a new larger crystalline dragon appeared.

"Need to show more respect to the cards. Iit's like this when Speedroid Gum Prize is special summoned, I can immediately Synchro Summon a wind monster, and there's more." He put his hand to his deck. "I'm allowed to draw one card from my deck. If it's a Speedroid monster, then my Dragon gains a 1000 attack bonus!"

Yugi (DE) paled at this. "You're joking!" He yelled out.

"I don't joke!" Ken yelled back as he drew the card, and showed it to Yugi (DE). Sure enough it was another speedroid monster. "Nailed it! I drew _**Speedroid Ohajikid!"**_

 _ **Speedroid Ohajikid**_

 _ **Wind/LVL 3/Machine**_

 _ **ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**_

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon glowed as it felt the attack power increase.

 _ **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon**_

 _ **ATK: 4000 (3000+1000)**_

Ken revved up his Duel Runner as he charged at Yugi (DE). "Now to end this! When Crystal Wing battles a monster who is level 5 or higher, he gains that monster's power until the end of the turn!"

Yugi (DE) and Sedna (DE) both paled at this

"What?!" Sedna (DE) called out in shock.

"I've never seen such a Duel Monster!" Knut (DE) exclaimed.

Yugi (DE), however, quickly refocused. "I don't think so! I send _**Kuriboh**_ from my hand to the..." He stopped when Ken's other card flipped up.

"Not happening! I activate the trap _**Chivalry**_ with this! When a monster effect activates during the battle phase, this card negates it so you ain't stopping this!" Yugi (DE) watched in horror as Kuriboh was destroyed and Crystal Wing flew in, gaining more power.

 _ **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon**_

 _ **ATK: 6800 (4000+2800)**_

"And now it's over. Since he has your monster's strength, you lose thanks to his attack power and thus the duel!" Ken yelled as his dragon tore through Dark Magician of Chaos destroying it completely along with Yugi (DE)'s life points. The shockwave knocked Yugi (DE) off his feet and sent him flying back onto the street pavement.

Sedna (DE) and Knut (DE) both witnessed Kensuke's merciless action.

 _ **DE Yugi's LP: 0 (6800-4000)**_

The shockwave, however, caused a billboard to dislodge from a building and fall towards Sedna (DE). Before Knut (DE) could stop it, Ken drove his bike towards the billboard and reared up, punching the board into pieces. This snapped Sedna (DE) back as she saw Kensuke in front of him. Ken remounted his bike and stopped before her.

"You saved me? Why? I'm not your Sedna!"

"Only because you look like my sister," he replied calmly. He hopped off his bike and pressed a button on it. It turned back into a capsule, which he pocketed. He held up his Digivice again and released Veemon. "You up for a run buddy?!"

"You bet!" Veemon nodded as Ken Armor Evolved him into Raidramon and hopped on. He glanced back at Sedna (DE) again.

"Next time, I won't be so merciful. Now get out of here."

Just as Raidramon prepared to run, Sedna (DE) moved forward to stop him, only for him to turn and hold his hand towards her, energy flowing into it.

"Don't come any closer. I need to be with my real sister." This statement shook her to the core.

"Then let me make things right," Sedna (DE) suggested. She looked over to Yugi (DE). "Knut, restrain Yugi with your spirit energy."

Knut (DE) crouched beside Yugi (DE)'s unconscious form. "Leave him with me."

Raidramon blinked. "Hmm, maybe she ain't all bad, Ken?"

Kensuke sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever. Fine, hop on."

"Even if you go to my world, you won't know where to look, let me go with you." Ken sighed. "But fair warning, you better not try anything." With that, he helped her on. "You ok with leaving him?"

"I'll deal with him once my colleagues are caught and put to trial," Sedna (DE) added. "And to make up for my mistake, I'll put myself on trial with them."

Kensuke shook his head. "Do as you wish. Let's move, Raidramon! To the roof!" He commanded as Raidramon carried them up to the top.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Loweemon charged at Brunhilde (DE) with his lance. The Valkyrie dodged Loweemon's attack and blasted him with a fiery blue beam.

"Kouichi!" Brunhilde called out. "That does it!" She dove at Brunhilde (DE), but then MetalSeadramon (DE) intercepted her. "Ugh damn it!"

"MetalSeadramon, combine with me!" Brunhilde (DE) beckoned to her Digimon.

As MetalSeadramon (DE) came to Brunhilde (DE)'s aid, he Biomerged with her to form Mizuchi Mode. Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon followed suit as they combined to become Mizuchi Mode. Brunhilde MM flew at Brunhilde MM (DE) and blasted her with _**River of Power**_. Brunhilde MM (DE) slashed the water blast in two with her MetalSeadramon horn blade.

"Nice try, but I'm clearly the stronger and experienced of the two!" Brunhilde MM (DE) hastily jetted toward Brunhilde MM and knocked her back. She then unleashed _**River of Power**_ , which pushed Brunhilde MM away.

Brunhilde MM readily drew out her horn blade and flew at her Divine Enforcer self. The two quickly engaged in swordplay. They matched each other strike per strike. Then, Brunhilde MM headbutted Brunhilde MM (DE)'s face, knocking her back.

"But I can fight just as dirty as you!" Brunhilde MM grabbed Brunhilde MM (DE).

"Oh you don't know the half of dirty," Brunhilde MM (DE) chuckled as she slipped behind Brunhilde MM and grabbed her chest.

Brunhilde MM gasped in disbelief, blushing as Brunhilde MM (DE) fondled her breasts and licked her face.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Brunhilde MM (DE) screamed. Relying purely on her strength, she tossed Brunhilde MM (DE) off the roof. She covered her chest and blushed. "That's your idea of fighting dirty?!"

"Hey, whatever works and I like to 'punish' the Mist in my world. She's my personal slave," Brunhilde MM (DE) licked her lips in a sexy manner.

"Ugh, of all the whores my other self wants to make into her plaything?!" Brunhilde MM yelled in disgust.

"Kotori, look out!" Loweemon warned Brunhilde MM.

However, it was too late. Brunhilde MM (DE) fired back with an energy bolt from her horn blade. Brunhilde MM attempted to counter, but Brunhilde MM (DE)'s attack bypassed Brunhilde MM's defenses and struck her down.

"Now you're finished!" Brunhilde MM (DE) declared as she dove ready to stab Brunhilde MM.

"Hold on!" Loweemon Slide Evolved into KaiserLeomon and sprinted forward.

 **(Cue Labor Day -** _ **Xtreme Dream**_ **)**

Suddenly, a yellow blur shot up out of nowhere and pushed Brunhilde MM (DE) away. Brunhilde MM watched as Philippe zipped in front of her.

"Philippe! Nice save!" Brunhilde MM praised him.

"Anytime, Kotori!"

KaiserLeomon followed with an _**Ebony Blast**_ , which caught Brunhilde MM (DE).

"Damn you all. Now you pay!" Brunhilde MM (DE) growled. As she prepared to attack him, someone kicked her from behind. She fell down and looked up to see Valkyrie Skuld.

"Sasha!" Philippe called out.

"Am I late?" Skuld asked as she landed next to Philippe. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, but she was about to."

KaiserLeomon slide evolved back to Loweemon and helped up Brunhilde MM.

"You've looked better, Kotori," Loweemon remarked.

"Oh shush."

Skuld turned and shot a scornful glare toward the Divine Enforcer.

"Damn it, not you…" Brunhilde MM (DE) scowled as she backed off. As she backed further away, she bumped into someone. "Hey, who's there?!" She turned around to meet Metalla X face to face. "Ah!" She backed off from the Ascendant. "Ah, so you Ascendants wanna come and spoil our fun?!"

Metalla X said nothing and folded his arms.

"Oh, you wanna give me the silent treatment, you jackass?!" Brunhilde MM (DE) snapped at him.

Brunhilde MM sighed. "I'd know my ground if I were you."

"What? You think I'm afraid of this prick?" Brunhilde MM (DE) snorted and readied her horn blade. "Hey, I hope you're listening because I'm gonna shove this straight up your ass!" She raised the horn blade in Metalla X's face.

Metalla X didn't budge an inch from her threat.

"Um? Hey, I'm talking to you!" Brunhilde MM (DE) snapped. She flew back, creating a distance between them. She charged energy through the blade and shot toward Metalla X. "Let's see you take me seriously now! Bring it on-!"

As she blinked, Metalla X quickly shot right up to Brunhilde MM (DE).

"Boo." Metalla X whispered as he straight jabbed Brunhilde MM (DE), breaking open her chest armor. He unleashed enough force in one punch and sent her sailing back.

Brunhilde MM (DE)'s screams echoed as she fell off the rooftop. Brunhilde dove and caught her Divine Enforcer self. Loweemon reached and grabbed Seadramon (DE), carrying him up. She carried Brunhilde (DE) and placed her on the roof.

"He knocked her out in one punch!" Philippe exclaimed.

Skuld smirked devilishly. "That'll shut her up."

"Tell me about it. I was getting annoyed with the other me," Brunhilde said as she turned to Metalla X. "Thanks, but I couldn't beaten her."

"Maybe if you weren't dawdling, but it's done," Metalla X replied.

"Hey, look! The dictator Sailor Moon is fighting Omega X!" Loweemon pointed up to where the Ascendant dodged Moon (DE)'s Silver Crystal blasts.

"C'mon, Tai! Knock her flat on her ass!" Brunhilde MM cheered him on.

Metalla X, however, scoffed and flew away to get a closer view. "Finish this now, Tai. We've got bigger matters to be concerned with." He pivoted over to Specter's giant robot fortress. "Dimitri, you and the others better clear everyone out of there."

xxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/Dimension: YYGDM-01/7:10 PM**_

Sailor Moon & Sleipnir, Angemon X, Sedna, Ardhamon, and Yugi finally breached inside Specter's fortress. However, as they entered, they were caught right in the middle of the hero rumble.

"Man, just look at all these heroes throwing down!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "This is surreal!"

"We don't have the time to be being awestruck, Takuya," Yugi reminded him. "We're here to find and free our friends."

"Right! Kouji, Izumi, and the others need me!" The Warrior of Fire nodded.

"We also need to find Athena, Sedna!" Angemon X reminded them of their future daughter.

"There! I see her over there!" Sedna pointed to Athena, who was fighting parrying blows with several Power Rangers.

"Athena, we're here!" Sedna called to her.

"Dimitri! Karin!" Athena cried out as she ducked under White Dino Ranger's punch. She kicked him from behind and knocked him down.

As Athena headed over to her family, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune blocked her path.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Moon called to the Outers.

"Sailor Moon, everyone! Thank goodness you're here!" Pluto yelled to them as she, Sora, and Volodramon held off Sailor Saturn.

Swinging her Silence Glaive, Saturn knocked away Pluto, Sora, and Volodramon. She then rushed over and pointed her Glaive to Pluto's face. Pluto froze while Saturn's Glaive barely touched the Time Guardian's nose.

"Pluto!" Volodramon cried out.

"Sleipnir, let's go!" Moon beckoned her steed as they glided through the chamber. She jumped off and kicked Saturn away from Pluto.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Pluto stood, picking up her Time Staff.

Sailor Specter gazed downward apprehensively, cursing. "Damn them! You're not going to foil my fun!" She wore a psychotic grin and pressed a button, which activated the fortress' security system.

Numerous cannons popped out the sides of the interiors and fired lasers on Sailor Moon's group. Pluto instinctively lifted her Time Staff in conjunction with Volodramon raising his Sonic Screwdriver Tail. The duo combined their tools to stop most of the laser beams targeting them and Sailor Moon's group.

"Specter's up there!" Volodramon sighted the culprit.

"But where's Spirit?! I don't see her!" Moon cried out.

Sailor Saturn stood in their way and prepared to strike with her Silence Glaive.

"Saturn, snap out of it!" Moon pleaded.

"Y-Yeah, I don't think she's gonna listen!" Volodramon said.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Homura emerged as they spotted Saturn ready to cut down Sailor Moon's group.

"Now's your chance, Madoka!" Homura encouraged her.

"Hang on, Sailor Moon!" Madoka fired an arrow at Saturn, which struck her in the back.

Saturn dropped to a knee and felt the dark energies being purged out of her body. She surveyed the chamber in confusion.

"Where am I?" Saturn asked as Moon helped her up.

"Specter had you under her control."

"Yes, last I checked I was fighting those Rangers and then next minute I get trapped in one of those keys!" Saturn recalled.

"Great work, Madoka," Homura said. "Now the other two."

"Right!" Madoka fired two more arrows, which hit Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

As the Outer duo prepared to attack Angemon X, Sedna, and Athena, Uranus and Neptune suddenly blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Where are we?" Uranus looked around.

"Your guess as is good as mine," Neptune blinked.

"Welcome back, Uranus and Neptune," Sedna became relieved.

Athena clapped. "Yay, welcome back!"

"Arrows?" Angemon X wondered as he saw Madoka and Homura running over to them. "You did this?"

"Yeah with my arrows!" Madoka said.

"And we have more to purify with those arrows, Madoka," Homura added, surveying the other controlled heroes.

"You think I'm out my bag of tricks?! Think again! Let's see how you handle fighting more of your own friends!" Specter declared as she tossed two Hero Keys.

As these Hero Keys opened, Yugi stared in disbelief as he recognized the two figures.

"It's Kaiba and Lyn!" Yugi gaped as Kaiba and Lyn marched toward him. "Stop! We should be fighting Specter!"

"They can't hear you, Yugi!" Pluto reminded him. "They're under Specter's control!"

"Not unless I use my arrows on them."

Homura nodded to Madoka. "Go for it, Madoka!"

Suddenly, Kaiba transformed into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and unleashed a destructive blast at Yugi. Yugi summoned _**Kuriboh**_ and used _**Multiply**_ to form a Kuriboh-Wall, protecting him from Kaiba's blast. Yugi invoked Spirit Fusion and transformed into Dark Paladin. Lyn transformed into D.D. Warrior Lady.

"Hang on, Yugi!" Madoka cried out as she fired an arrow at Lyn, who jumped up and dodged.

"Don't give up, Madoka! You'll get another shot!" Moon cried out.

As Kaiba tore through the Kuriboh-Wall, Yugi readily scepter blasted him in the face. Kaiba roared in pain only to retaliate with a blast. Yugi evaded Kaiba's blast and shot him with another to the face. Kaiba furiously stormed toward Yugi.

Lyn held off Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Look, we don't have to want to hurt you!" Sailor Uranus warned Lyn.

"I'm afraid she's not giving us a choice," Neptune muttered.

Meanwhile, Ardhamon engaged Beowulfmon while Sedna and Angemon X kept the other Warriors occupied. Beowulfmon swiftly summoned _**Frozen Hunter**_ in conjunction with Ardhamon, who fired _**Solar Wind Destroyer**_. The A-Hybrids' attacks collided and triggered an explosion, which knocked them both away.

As Fairymon Fusion Evolved into JetSilphymon, she flew at Sedna. Sedna quickly unleashed frozen wind, which hit and sealed JetSilphymon in ice. Angemon X slashed Borgmon, causing him to regress to Blitzmon. Athena headbutted Daipenmon's gut, knocking him back to Chakkoumon.

"Madoka, over here!" Andromedamon called the Puella girl over. "We're going to need those arrows!"

"Ok, here goes!" Madoka shot up the four Legendary Warriors with her arrows.

"Ugh, what happened?" Beowulfmon asked, having been just shot with Madoka's arrow.

"Long story, Kouji," Ardhamon answered.

Upon seeing her slaves being freed, Specter gritted hard angrily.

"This isn't fair!" Specter whined.

"And you sealing heroes in those keys is?" Spirit scoffed. She stood, glaring defiantly at Specter. "Kettle calling the pot black, Specter. You can't always win them all, and I've grown tired of you getting one over me!" She lunged at Specter and punched the glass protecting Specter.

"AH!" Specter screamed.

However, as Spirit kept punching the glass, Specter's unhinged demeanor calmed her fears. She laughed in Spirit's face, who kept punching the glass barrier.

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep -** _ **Unbreakable Chains**_ **)**

"Face it, Spirit! You're a failure! A failure of an avenger! A failure of a Zodiac Senshi! You let them all down! And now you must live with the fact I killed them!" Specter openly taunted, boasting her claim to fame as the Zodiac Senshi's assassin. "Their blood remains on my hands and you still haven't been able to finish me! And now you're going to let down all these heroes! Gee, I wonder what your Gokaiger buddies must think of you now?!"

Balling up her fist, Spirit had taken enough of Specter's verbal abuse. She reared her fist back and punched the glass, shattering it. Specter gaped in shock as Spirit grabbed and yanked her out of the control panel.

"WHAT?! NO!" Specter screamed.

As Spirit tossed her down, she pulled out her Henshin Stick and used it to power up into her Super form. Her purple hair once again became white and her attire became a white corset dress with lavender accessories.

Using newfound strength, she picked up Specter and threw her against wall.

"And I'll be taking that!" Spirit yanked the Dimension Key from Specter. Her right hand glowed with energy. "Don't you ever speak ill will of my fallen sisterhood!"

"Heheh, we've been in this situation before, Spirit! If you couldn't kill me then, what makes you think you'll pull it off now?!" Specter grinned fiendishly. She closed her eyes as a gray aura formed around her.

"What are you…?!"

"Borrowing some energy from the Hero Keys to give myself power! Enough to overpower you!" Specter declared, collecting plentiful energy from Hero Keys to enhance her power and form. She invoked enough power from her aura to push Sailor Spirit away.

As Spirit held her ground, Specter's physical form gained new attributes. She gained horn protrusions akin to Hexadecimal from _Reboot_ and sprouted large black feathered wings. Her facial features became pale. Her eyes became green and devoid of life.

"Heh, what do you think? Now I have a Super form of my own!"

"By stealing others' energies! It's not your own power!" Spirit chastised her nemesis.

Specter shrugged. "It matters not where I get it, whatever gets the job done!" She vanished and reappeared in front of Spirit. Gathering dark energy in her fist, Specter reared back and punched Spirit.

Spirit barely put up her guard, taking Specter's powerful blow. The force behind the punch sent Spirit flying back. Spirit used her own power to push through Specter's dark aura. Spirit jetted toward Specter and exchanged physical blows with her. Specter grabbed Spirit's arm and attempted to slam her into a wall, but Spirit rebounded and kicked her hard in the face. Spirit followed up with rapid punches into Specter, stunning her with excessive body blows. Specter quickly snatched Spirit's hands and pushed her into a wall.

"Enjoy your comeback, because it ends here!" Specter cackled as her dark energy consumed and started draining her of her power.

Spirit resisted. "No! I'm not going to lose to you again!" She reflected on the memories of her Zodiac Senshi, the ones who raised and trained her to become a valued member of their order. "You have their power, but the Zodiacs remain with me in spirit!" She grabbed Specter's neck and punched her gut, sending light energy through Specter.

Specter grimaced from Spirit's blow. "You won't defeat me!" She grabbed Spirit as they took to the air and lobbed energy blasts at one another.

During Spirit and Specter's fighting, a few more Hero Keys fell from Specter's waist, releasing more heroes. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar, Himakko, Renamon, Henbu, Terriermon, and Jaguarmon were released. Other heroes included Mega Man, Zero, and several Kamen Riders (Double, Gaim, & Black).

"Look, guys! It's the others!" Moon pointed to them.

"Holy cow! Kamen Riders!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Mega Man and Zero, too!" Athena shouted.

"But are they mind controlled?" Saturn wondered.

"Only way to find out!" Madoka prepared to hit them with her arrows.

Suddenly, a portion of a wall exploded and collapsed. Nearly everyone turned around and saw their friends drop in. Sailors Venus and Jupiter entered first. Not far behind them, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Orcus, and Sailor Ixion entered the chamber.

"Hey, we're here!" Venus announced.

"There's Mercury!" Jupiter pointed to their colleague.

"Quaoar, thank goodness!" Varuna called out.

Specter grew more apprehensive as more breached entry into her fortress. Spirit took advantage and kicked Specter into the ceiling.

"Ugh!" Specter grunted as she slammed hard into the ceiling.

"Give up now, Specter! Or, else I won't show you mercy!" Spirit forged an energy blade in her right hand.

"Go on… like I care," Specter spat at her. "You know you don't got it in you."

"Try me." Spirit merciless replied. Her eyes became cold as ice.

Meanwhile, Gai and Noctis took their sword duel on a platform. Both matched each other's blade. As Noctis went for a stabbing blow, Gai sidestepped Noctis and clubbed him from behind. Noctis turned around and slashed at Gai.

"Hang on, Gai!" Madoka shouted, shooting an arrow at Noctis.

As the arrow purged Specter's dark power from Noctis, the warrior came to and recognized Gai.

"Gai?"

"Good to have you back, Noctis," Gai smirked.

"Madoka, you'd best shoot as many as you can!" Homura suggested.

"Ok!" Madoka complied, shooting a barrage of arrows toward random mind-controlled heroes.

Just as Luffy prepared to clobber Batman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, an arrow pierced Luffy and purified him.

"Huh, wha…?" Luffy shook his head. "Where the heck am I?"

"Take this!" Hawkgirl prepared to take a swung at him with her mace, but Batman stopped her.

"Hawkgirl, that's enough. He's finally coming to."

Green Lantern patted Hawkgirl's shoulder. "You already gave him a good whack already anyway."

Another arrow hit Superman, who had been heavily fighting the other League members.

"Guys?" Superman blinked as he saw Wonder Woman, Supergirl, the Flash, and J'onn standing off against him.

"Clark?! Are you back to being you?!" Supergirl asked her cousin.

"Yeah? I've always been me?" Superman had no recollections of being put under Specter's control.

"We'll explain it all later, but you were under a villain's control. However, we all were," Wonder Woman stated, which miffed Superman.

"Where is that villain?" The Man of Steel asked as he looked up where Specter and Spirit were still fighting.

Another pair of arrows struck WarAngemon and Celesta X, who were about to finish the D3s.

"Tike? Kara?" Celesta X came to her senses.

"Keke? Sam? David?" WarAngemon asked, shaking his head. "Where are we?"

"Details later, we've got a bad guy to put down," Keke pointed to Specter, who slammed Spirit into a wall.

Suddenly, the entire chamber shook around, causing everyone to move back and forth.

"What the hell was that?!" Varuna wondered as she looked around.

"It came from outside!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's Tai and he's fighting that other Sailor Moon!" Pikkan added.

"I'd say Tai should take it in the bag, but this Sailor Moon's far merciless than the one we know," Max said as he finally entered the chamber.

"Max? Where have you been?" Keke asked him.

"Looking for this ship's engine room, but I sensed all you guys and came here," Max scanned the chamber. "Looks like Specter's brainwashed slaves are dwindling. That's good."

"Now we just need to apprehend Specter!" Sedna added.

"We'll leave this Spirit. This is her personal battle," Pluto stated.

After Madoka used her arrows on the Doctors, the Doctor trio awoke with Volodramon kneeling next to them.

"Good you've managed to free the Doctors," Homura said as Volodramon conversed with the Doctor trio.

"Volodramon?" Tenth Doctor gawked at the Digimon. "What is happening here?"

"Seens we've got caught in some battle," the Eleventh Doctor pointed them to ravaged chamber and the number of heroes present.

The Twelfth Doctor turned and addressed Volodramon. "Perhaps you can provide us entail on what happened here?"

"Wish I could, but this is not the best time and place…" Volodramon stopped as Pluto approached him and greeted the Doctors.

"Doctor. And Doctor. And Doctor," Pluto addressed the Doctor trio.

The Doctors blinked together and blurted out. "S-Sailor Pluto?!"

"What are you doing here, old friend?!" Tenth Doctor asked her.

"It's so good to see your lovely face again!" Eleventh Doctor replied in an overly jovial manner.

Twelfth Doctor intently stared at her. "Miss Setsuna, we meet again."

"Wait, you've already met the other two?" Volodramon asked Pluto.

"Of course, I'm only one of few who's met all of the Doctor's incarnations," Pluto revealed.

"Ok, so where are our TARDISes?" Tenth Doctor inquired to Pluto.

"Um, would they happen to be the Police Boxes, gentlemen?" Max overheard the Doctors. "They're safely locked in a storage on the next level up. Come with me and I can guide you there."

"We'll go," Pluto said as she and Volodramon volunteered.

"Ok, let's go!"

Once again, the chamber shook as a result of Omega X and Moon (DE)'s heated battle. Max led Pluto, Volodramon, and the Doctors out of the chamber.

"Hey, where are y'all going?!" BW asked them.

"We're getting their TARDISes! Y'all want to get a move out of here!" Max said.

"You heard the man," Angemon X nodded. "Let's free the remaining heroes and get out of here!"

"Looks like Madoka's taking care of the rest," Moon pointed to Madoka purifying Natsu, Erza.

"Yugi, finish it now!" Ardhamon called out as he gathered the Legendary Warriors.

Nodding, Yugi flew up and lured Kaiba toward him. Kaiba opened his mouth and fired another destructive beam. Yugi swerved around the blast and struck Kaiba head-on with his magic scepter. Kaiba dropped out of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon form and turned back to normal.

Sailor Varuna utilized Mjolnir and summoned a lightning bolt. As Lyn charged at her, Varuna blasted her with a powerful _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ , stunning and knocking Lyn out of her DD Warrior Lady mode.

"Sorry, Lyn, but drastic times call for drastic measures," Varuna said. "Ok, pinkette, it's yours."

Madoka knelt down and palmed Lyn's forehead, purifying her of Specter's dark magic. Lyn awoke feeling the effects of Mjolnir's blast.

"Glad I held back the way I did."

"Ugh, what do you mean, Tyra?" Lyn asked Varuna.

Varuna clipped Mjolnir on her hip. "Oh nothing."

Quaoar put an arm over Varuna. "Let's get moving, Varuna. Everyone else is leaving."

After she healed Eren, Madoka finished healing Kaiba. "There."

Kaiba sat up and noticed Madoka beside him. "Where am I?"

"We'll explain everything later. We have to get out of here!" Yugi offered a hand to the CEO.

Kaiba frowned and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Fine, but you owe me a big explanation."

As the remaining heroes were healed by Madoka, only Specter and Spirit remained in the chamber. Spirit gathered a giant magical ball and slammed it into Specter. Specter screamed as she hit the floor.

"It's over, Specter!" Spirit declared. "Your plans all been foiled! All that remains…" She readied an energy blade in her hand. "I'll make this quick for you."

Specter chortled darkly, spitting blood from her mouth. "You think you've won? My robot's still active! In fact, I've set it to detonate in 15 minutes. Once it self destructs, it's taking you, me, and everyone in this city with it!"

Spirit gasped. "No."

"Do you have it in you to kill me? Even if you do, you have no way of airlifting this robot off this planet! You won't have any time left to evacuate everyone!"

Finding herself in a tight dilemma, Spirit mulled over what to do.

"Spirit, we have to hurry and get out of here!" Alma, back in miniature form, called to her.

"But we can't leave this robot here! It's going to blow up taking everyone in this city with it!"

"What?!"

Specter cackled madly. "Checkmate! I win again, Spirit!"

"Alma, follow and go warn the others!" Spirit ordered, which Alma did so without question.

"Try all you like, time's a ticking!" Specter cackled as she attempted to drive an energy dagger into Spirit's back.

However, Spirit instinctively sidestepped Specter. She seized Specter's hand and planted a palm strike into the villain's solar plexus, nearly driving the wind out of her. Spirit followed up with a spin kick, sending Specter flying into the wall of Hero Keys. Specter crashed into the wall, causing the Hero Keys to fall over. Spirit beckoned the remaining Hero Keys over to her and amassed them in an energy ball.

"I'm taking back the heroes you've stolen! And with all the Hero Keys in my possession, the energy you've taken from them leaves you!"

Specter slowly rose as her 'Super' form faded.

"Damn it… damn it… DAMN IT!" Specter screamed.

"C'mon, Alma, get back as quickly as you can!" Spirit yelled out for her partner.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Everyone!" Alma shouted as she reached the D3s, the Senshi, the League, and the other heroes. "We have a dilemma!"

"What's going on?" Sedna asked the Kuda kitsune.

"This place is set to detonate in less than 15 minutes if we don't hurry! Once it detonates, it'll take everyone including this whole city!"

"Well, this is going to be a problem!" Ardhamon cried out.

"Not unless we put up a united effort and send the robot through orbit," Yugi suggested. "And with all support we have now, we have a chance!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Angemon X said as he and the D3s powered up.

"Allow us to help, too," Superman offered alongside the other League heavy hitters.

"I'd like to repay my services to you, good warriors," Jack offered.

The Rangers and Riders pumped their fists up. "Let's bring this robot down!"

"We can lend help, too!" Ardhamon said as he and the Legendary Warriors nodded together.

"Kaiba, looks like we have work ahead of us," Yugi said.

"Sailors, no way are we letting this robot blow up and take our home from us! So, we're in this together!" Sailor Moon rallied her Senshi together.

"There's a way out! C'mon!" Madoka called out, leading everyone out the nearest exit.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the fortress, Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, and the Doctors located the TARDISes.

"There! We'll get out using these!" The Eleventh Doctor opened his TARDIS. "Who wants to come with me?" He offered with a charming smile.

"I shall go," Homura joined the Eleventh.

"Pluto, you and your friend go with the other me," Tenth Doctor suggested, pointing to Twelve.

"C'mon, Lady Pluto and warrior! This way!" Twelve invited the two into his TARDIS.

Nodding, Pluto and Volodramon entered the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS.

Tenth Doctor shut his TARDIS doors.

Then, the three TARDISes vanished and teleported from the chamber.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-01/7:20 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 13 - Heart Of Chaos**_ **)**

Omega X launched an immense _**Tsunami Wave**_ toward Moon (DE), who used her Silver Crystal to shroud herself in silver light. As the silver light veil vanished, Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) emerged in place of the Divine Enforcer.

Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) gave a cold, haunting glare at Omega X. "Such an adamant and stubborn warrior, you are. You'd be classified a Class-S threat in our world. You'd be placed under the tightest security I can consider."

"Too bad, I have no interesting visiting your world anytime. I'm not a fan of police states."

Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) fired a beam with her Silver Crystal. Omega X teleported away and reappeared on Neo-Queen Serenity (DE)'s right. The Ascendant straight jabbed Neo-Queen Serenity (DE)'s silver barrier.

"You can't hide behind that forever!" Omega X berated her.

"But I can wear you out."

"I'm told you'd wear yourself out just as much using that crystal for extended periods. The longer you keep this up, the chances you'll lower your guard. Sorry, _Queen_ , but you don't have unlimited power."

"Silence! I'm worshipped like a god in my world!"

"They probably told so out of fear of your power," Omega X said, using _**Instant Movement**_ to zip around the lady dictator. He fired Ki blasts that shook her barrier. "And you're no god. I've already fought a god in my world recently and he'd make short work of you!"

"Shut up!" Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) hissed.

"You've grown so cold and detached in your world, you've lost sight of what it means to be a hero! The Sailor Moon of this world is a good example of one. She upholds justice but never imposes her power over others. She leads a good example and the other heroes respect her for that!"

"Silence, what would a being made of 0s and 1s know?! What would an Ascendant know what sacrifices I had to make to become the ruler I am now?! Your kind would be danger to the utopia I've built!"

Omega X phased in front of Neo-Queen Serenity (DE), startling her. He raised a hand and formed a Ki ball inside his palm.

"It's easy to kill when you have the power to do so, but what happens when you're on the other end staring death in the face?" Omega X asked her face to face. "It doesn't feel so good at that point, does it?" He put his hand near the silver barrier and put two fingers on his forehead.

Neo-Queen Serenity (DE)'s face contorted with irritation. She curled her lips with anger. "Fool! You teleport inside me and you'll hurt yourself!"

"Just need the right timing…"

"Stupid, suicidal Ascendant, you think you can bypass my defenses?!"

In response to the dictator queen's retort, a golden armor formed across Omega X's upper body. He invoked the _**Courageous Hope Armor**_ , which he inherited from Kensuke. Then, he flickered out of her view.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Shoom.**_

Omega X teleported inside Neo-Queen Serenity (DE)'s sphere. As the armor augmented his defense from her crystal's light, he kicked the Silver Crystal from her reach.

"NO!" Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) screamed as she reached for it.

Then, to her surprise, a man in black jumped up and sealed the Silver Crystal in a case.

"N-No! It...It can't be…" Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) gasped upon seeing Tuxedo Kamen holding the crystal in a sealing. "Tuxedo Kamen, my love…"

Kamen responded not so genuinely. "You're not _my_ wife."

"And you're not _my_ mom either!" Came a girl's voice.

As Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) turned, Sailor Neo Moon dove and kicked the dictator queen in the face. Neo-Queen Serenity (DE) regressed back to Dai-Valkyrie Moon (DE) and hit the street hard. As Moon (DE) recovered, she saw the other Divine Enforcers collected and tied up.

"No, it can't be… we've lost?" Moon (DE) was near speechless.

"You lost the minute you crossed the line with us and entered our world," Suzakato interjected as he landed with Suzakato (DE). "And two of your own have seen the light."

Kensuke and Sedna (DE) also arrived to see to the Divine Enforcers' capture.

"Sedna, Takato?" Moon (DE) acknowledged them. "I thought you were on board with spreading our utopia? Did you not want to spread divine justice to other worlds?"

"This isn't our world, Neo-Queen Serenity," Suzakato (DE) replied. "It's not our place to take over other worlds beyond our own. Besides, our counterparts are living comfortably without any need to impose our authority on the will of the people."

"We're heroes, not dictators, but after we lost our loved ones, some of you lost sight of that fact," Sedna (DE) said. "I hope this defeat serves as a rude awakening. And if you're not on board, then we're ready to set our world on a correct path."

"Traitors… both of you…!" Moon (DE) snapped, to which Omega X cut her off.

"They're doing what's right. You, on the other hand, refuse to change your ways," Omega X said.

"I'll make sure my mom never becomes like you," Neo Moon conveyed her disdain for Moon (DE).

"Then, I warn you to keep an eye on Cain Bearer! He's more trouble than he's worth!" Moon (DE) screamed.

Omega X delivered a light chop to the back of Moon (DE)'s head, knocking her out. "Sweet dreams."

"What's this about Cain Bearer?" Neo Moon asked.

"Make sure he doesn't get assassinated anytime soon and keep him from forming some Defiants," Suzakato replied. "Is that the gist of it, you two?" He asked Sedna (DE) and Suzakato (DE).

"Pretty much, but it's more delicate than that," Sedna (DE) said. "We'll tell you the day and the time this Meta assassin will hit Cain."

"Do tell," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"That's going to have to wait, you guys!" Houou Mars called out to their attention, flying down with Sailor Moon and others.

"Guys! We've got a huge problem!" Moon called out from above.

Omega X and the others looked up. They saw Moon, Max Kamiya, the Senshi, Henry & Terriermon, Renamon, Himura, the Legendary Warriors, Yugi, and the other dimension heroes descend toward them.

"Sailor Moon, don't tell me it involves that giant robot near Legend HQ?!" Kamen pointed to the mechanized behemoth.

"That's exactly what we mean!" Ardhamon added. "But that's not even the half of it! That giant's set to blow in probably less than ten minutes!"

"WHAT?!" Omega X and company exclaimed together.

"But the good news is we figured a way to prevent that disaster," Angemon X suggested as he, Sedna, Athena, and Andromedamon arrived with CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon.

"We all work together and send the giant walking scrap heap out of orbit," Sedna said.

"Well, that's simple enough," Omega X nodded.

"Yes, and most of us can are plenty strong enough so lifting a giant robot will be easy," Max said. "D3s, you up for this?"

The D3s nodded and hollered in unison.

"In that case, we better get to work then!" Metalla X interjected.

"We're gonna need all hands on deck!" Suzakato called out.

"Takato, look!" Seirika pointed to Henry, Himura, Terriermon, and Renamon.

"Yeah, you're all ok!" The Warrior of Suzaku exclaimed.

"Rika, we're going to need StormSakuyamon for this," Renamon added.

"Hope you're ready to form AuroraInumon, buddy!" Himura called to Inumon.

"All right, gather anyone up for the task! Let's send this robot into orbit!" Omega X declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Final Battle with Bowser**_ **\- Super Mario Galaxy)**

Inside Legend HQ, the three TARDISes materialized in the briefing room. Pluto, Volodramon, Homura, and the Three Doctors stepped out as they watched the heroes amass around the giant robot and begin lifting it off the ground.

"Look, they're carrying Specter's robot and lifting it away from Tokyo!" Volodramon pointed.

"Geronimo!" Eleventh Doctor shouted jovially.

"Allons-y, good men!" Tenth cheered.

"Yes, but why hasn't that young lady returned?" Twelfth Doctor worried for a certain Senshi.

"Spirit? She hasn't returned yet," Pluto gasped.

"Surely she's finished Specter by now?" Homura speculated.

xxxxx

The heroes united to lift Specter's giant robot through the air. Among those heroes participating in this endeavor: Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s, the Sailor Senshi, the Beast Biomerger Tamers, the Kuiper Senshi, Angemon X, Dramon X, Brunhilde & Skuld, the Six Legendary Warriors, Yugi's Curse of Dragon, Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Artemismon, the Justice League, the Rangers, the Riders, Mega Man & Zero, Naruto & Gamabunta, Luffy, Titan Eren, the Five Pillars (My-Otome), the Nintendo cast, Giant Kyuubi Alma, and a slew of other heroes.

"Lift and go!" Max rallied everyone together.

"GO!" The Ascendants, the D3s, the Senshi, the Beast Tamers, the Kuipers, the Warriors, and the Duelists hollered together.

After several pushes, the heroes sent the giant robot hurtling away from Tokyo.

"And there he goes!" BlazeGallantmon cheered on.

"That definitely should send it off world!" Omega X smirked.

"Hold on! Spirit is still in there!" Alma cried out. "Someone has to go get her out of there!"

"Does she know that robot's set to blow?!" Max asked Alma.

"Yes, because she sent me to tell you that!"

"Then, some of us need to get to her!" Moon cried.

"I'll check!" Omega X tapped two fingers on his forehead and probed Spirit's presence. "She's still in there!"

"Then, I'll go, too!" Max said, grabbing Omega X's shoulder.

With that, Omega X and Max teleported in the fortress.

"Meanwhile, a few of us can keep pushing the robot far past orbit!" Dramon X said. "Look! It's slowing down!"

"C'mon, D3s, we've got work to do!" BW gathered the crew together.

"Ready to go do this, Dimitri?" Sedna turned to Angemon X.

"No need to ask," Angemon X brandished his sword. "Mind helping us, father?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Metalla X already flying toward the giant robot. "Father!"

"Follow him, guys! He's leading us the right way!" Keke said.

The D3s, Angemon X, Dramon X, WarAngemon, and Celesta X flew ahead of everyone else. The Sailor & Kuiper Senshi, the Beast Biomergers, KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Brunhilde, Skuld, Yugi w/Curse of Dragon, Kaiba w/Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, the Five Pillars, Super Mario, and Samus Aran followed behind the D3s and Ascendants.

xxxxx

"C'mon, Volodramon! Let's join them!" Pluto grabbed Volodramon's hand.

"Hang on, Setsuna!" Volodramon blasted through the window and flew off with Dai-Valkyrie Pluto.

The Doctors watched their friends leave. Homura stared out and watched Madoka ride on BlazeGallantmon.

"Hang on, Madoka. I'm coming!" Homura declared as she leapt out the broken window. The Doctors tried to stop her, but she fell until black wings sprouted from her back. She swooped up and glided through the air toward the fortress.

xxxxxx

 _ **Specter Fortress/Dimension: YYGDM-01/7:25 PM**_

Spirit and Specter straight jabbed each other. Spirit's fist collided with Specter's gut and Specter's fist impacted Spirit's jaw. Specter grabbed Spirit and kneed her face. Spirit spun around and kicked Specter back.

"Ugh!" Specter grunted.

"Hey, Specter! Are you here?!" Omega X asked as he and Max teleported in.

"I'm not leaving until Specter's dead at my feet!" Spirit adamantly declared. She grabbed and picked up Specter.

"Bring her with us. She'll be imprisoned for all the trouble she's caused," Max said as he reached for Specter, but Spirit cut him off.

"No! Her fate's in my hands and my hands alone!" Spirit protested, putting her energy blade to Specter's throat. "She has to pay for killing my Zodiac Senshi sisters! I'm all that's left of the Zodiacs!"

"Revenge isn't always the answer. If you kill Specter, you're no better than she is," Max lectured. He gently jerked Spirit's hand from Specter's neck. "She wants you to kill her just so she can see you descend into a destructive path. One you may never escape from."

Spirit shifted from Max and back to Specter. She found herself in a moral dilemma, avenging her people and killing Specter, but sacrificing her last remnant of humanity. She shook her head dismissively as her thoughts became conflicted.

"You gonna let me live?" Specter snickered evilly. "How thoughtful, but oh so anti-climatic. You'd neglect your Zodiacs and let me go? For what? To be locked up? I'll find a way out!" She fiddled with a remote device, which she slipped from her glove. "Heh, I'm not out of tricks yet!" With that, she pressed a button, which activated the giant robot. "Now, my robot can attack and still detonate! Try and stop it now!"

xxxxx

The giant robot came to life as it established its sights on the heroes preparing to push it through orbit. Its massive eyes glowed red with murderous intent. Its visage morphed into that of Bender from _Futurama_. The giant mech's right arm formed into a giant cannon and charged up a gigantic beam.

"HOLY SHIT! It's Bender!" Tike and Kara cried out

"Crap! The robot's about to fire on us!" David cried out.

"Specter must be getting desperate now!" Sedna exclaimed.

"I hope they've gotten Spirit out of there!" Alma shouted.

"Incoming! It's about to fire!" Moon warned everyone.

The robot roared loudly and defiantly against the heroes. " _ **BITE MY GIANT METAL ASS!**_ " He responded in kind with a giant beam with enough destructive power to wipe out the planet. " _ **NYEHAHAHA!**_ "

"And we'll be the ones biting back, you giant toaster!" Metalla X snapped, cupping his hands in front. He launched his _**Final Blaze**_ attack, which collided with the robot's beam.

Keke, Sam, Kara, BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon unleashed simultaneous attacks, combining theirs with Metalla X's. Tike and David Meta-Fused into Daike. Daike cupped his hands forward and fired a larger beam that combined with his friends'.

"C'mon, my friends! Let's send this robot off our planet!" Moon declared.

Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, Sailor Saturn were the first to unleash their attacks. Moon utilized her Silver Crystal, combining it with Houou Mars' cosmic flames and Saturn's destructive power.

Sailor Venus gathered Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune to send their attacks.

Sailor Sedna rallied the Kuiper Senshi to direct their attacks on the robot. Varuna raised Mjolnir and sent a _**Mjolnir Strike**_ , which tore through the robot's beam.

"Let's give it our all!" BlazeGallantmon declared as he transformed into Guilkatomon.

The other Beast Biomergers ascended into their Advanced Biomerged forms. StormSakuyamon became Renrukimon. AuroraInumon turned into Inumuramon. QuakeGargomon became Terryamon. The Advanced Beast Biomergers fired their attacks toward the robot.

"Shove these up your shiny metal ass!" Brunhilde shouted, sending a wave of ice flames over the robot.

Skuld sent green hellfire blasts that burned like acid on the robot's body.

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon unleashed their attacks as well. Suddenly, the other Spirits materialized around them, heeding Takuya and Kouji's desperate calls. The Spirits coalesced around the two and helped them form Susanoomon. Susanoomon pushed his hand through the beam and punched the giant robot square in the face.

"Yeah, way to go, Susanoomon!" Guilkatomon cheered him.

Yugi and Kaiba commanded their dragons to fire blasts at the robot.

Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Guilkatomon, and Brunhilde surrounded the robot's head. The robot growled loudly and fired missiles from his mouth.

"Take down them!" Sedna declared.

Pluto, Volodramon, and Homura arrived just in time for the robot to launch another missile counterattack. A pair of missiles hurtled their way.

"Look out!" Pluto called out.

"They're coming too fast!" Homura shouted.

"Hang on!" Volodramon grabbed Pluto and Homura.

Titaniamon quickly turned to see Pluto in danger. "Pluto?!"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST -** _ **Disc Four - 12 - The Ruler Of Time And Space**_ **)**

Suddenly, Dramon X watched his Digivice glow, sending two beams of light that hit both Titaniamon and Sailor Pluto.

"Oh man! It's happening again?!" Dramon X gaped as Pluto and Titaniamon were Xros Fused.

"P-Pluto?" Volodramon sputtered in disbelief, watching his companion being merged with Kensuke's Amazon Digimon.

A light coffee-skinned woman garbed in black full-bodied armor emerged. She gained armored gauntlets, gloves, and boots. Only her face, arms, legs, and upper bosom were exposed. Her long hair, which cascaded over her back, became dark brown. Her facial attributes were Pluto-like. Her stature and build became akin to Titaniamon's well-defined warrior's body. Her black helmet gained a red gem embellished on the front. Her Garnet Staff converted into a long spear with the Garnet Orb mounted on it. The letter ' _ **P**_ ' glowed with life on her center most chest plate.

"I am Titaniamon Chrono Mode!" The Senshi/Amazon announced boldly.

"Whoa! Pluto, is that you?!" Homura gawked.

"P-Pluto…? HEY! LOOK OUT!" Volodramon shouted.

Brandishing her spear, Titaniamon CM swiftly and fired a orbital beam from her Garnet Orb. She managed to take down the missiles in one shot.

CyberBeelzemon observed Titaniamon CM in action. "So, she combined with the time woman again? Ken, why did you do that?!"

"Hey, don't look at me! My Digivice probably answered to Titaniamon's will!" Dramon X snapped back. He examined his Digivice and eyed Titaniamon CM. "This is the second time they merged. Last time, they did it when we clobbered Charon's future self."

"Wow, incredible! You never told me you could merge with others!" Volodramon gleamed over Titaniamon CM. "I mean, you are still you, Pluto?"

Titaniamon CM half-smiled. "Yes, but just partially, John. I'm also Titaniamon."

"HEY! HEADS UP!" Dramon X called out as more missiles fired their way.

While Dramon X and CyberBeelzemon took down some missiles, a few strayed by and headed for Titaniamon CM's group. Titaniamon CM quickly threw herself in front of Volodramon and Homura.

At a hair's breadth, Titaniamon CM invoked her armor switch, alternating to _**Speed Armor**_. Her full-bodied black armor converted into revealing white and gold bikini armor, which hugged against her dark-skinned, toned body. Completing her new armor wardrobe, Titaniamon CM's feet were encased in high-heeled, armored sandals that went up to her thighs.

"Armor switch?!" Volodramon gaped as Titaniamon CM grabbed him and Homura.

"Hang on," Titaniamon CM outpaced the incoming missile, narrowly dodging it. She zipped around carrying Volodramon and Homura under her arms.

"Wow…" Volodramon blushed over Titaniamon CM's revealing armor figure. "To form a perfect union with a Digimon and being able to utilize her armors, you truly are incredible, Pluto!"

Titaniamon CM smirked. "You haven't seen anything." She held her hand and summoned a sword. "I don't intend to use this form for long so let's make the best of this situation!"

"Ladies first," Volodramon nodded as he and Homura followed Titaniamon CM.

"Hey, hold on! Wait for me!" CyberBeelzemon pursued Titaniamon CM and company.

"Back them up, CyberBeelzemon!" Dramon X commanded.

As the warriors blasted down more missiles, Dramon X dove toward the robot and punched it square in the forehead, which stunned it.

"UP YOURS, BENDER!" Dramon X hollered. "No one messes with my crew!"

" _ **I'M GONNA NEED LIQUOR!**_ " The robot buzzed after getting its metal noggin rattled by Dramon X.

"THEN, HOW ABOUT A COLD ONE COURTESY OF ME?!" Yelled out a young man's voice.

 _ **Pow!**_

The robot's head nearly got turned sideways. Two individuals flew down and nearly took the giant robot's head off. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the individuals.

"Masaru and ShineGreymon?!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

"Hey, y'all! Sorry we're late!" ShineGreymon apologized.

"Sorry, I meant cold clock," Masaru grinned with crazy.

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Masaru!" Susanoomon said.

Metalla X balked at Masaru. "What?! Who the hell is he?! He's got enough strength to punch that robot?!"

"Hahaha, yes, good to have you with us, Masaru!" Dramon X laughed maniacally.

"And don't forget us!" Another voice called out.

"Taiki!" Angemon X called out as the aforementioned Xros Heart General and his partner, OmegaShoutmon, appeared.

"It's him! I remember him!" Celesta X recalled Taiki during the Paradixalmon conflict.

"But who brought Masaru and Taiki here?!" Wondered WarAngemon.

"I think we have our answer!" Terryamon pointed up as VoidJustimon descended near them.

"RYO?!" Guilkatomon and Renrukimon cried out together.

Renrukimon scoffed. "Should've expected you'd be behind this."

VoidJustimon shrugged. "You're welcome?"

"Man, who else is gonna pop up?!" Inumuramon wondered.

"Maybe me!" Jaden called out as he dropped in riding on Elemental Hero Neos. "Let him have it, Neos!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"OmegaShoutmon!"

Elemental Hero Neos, ShineGreymon, and OmegaShoutmon launched their trademark attacks on the robot. ShineGreymon fired his _**Glorious Burst**_. OmegaShoutmon unleashed _**Flame Cannon**_.

"Ok, let's show them up!" Dramon X declared as he fired _**Ryuken Wave**_.

"Father!" Angemon X called to Metalla X.

The two Ascendants fired their _**Father-Son Final Blaze**_ , which tore through the giant robot's head.

"Make way for us!" Volodramon announced as he, Titaniamon CM, Homura, and CyberBeelzemon helped push the giant robot back.

As the robot prepared for one final blast, Samurai Jack threw his sword, which shattered its one and only good eye. This cancelled the robot's beam attack. Jack jumped across and grabbed his sword. ShineGreymon swooped down and caught Jack, preventing his fall.

Susanoomon grabbed the giant robot and lifted it high into orbit. The Ascendants, the D3s, the Advanced Biomergers, Superman, and the other Class-100 beings helped to carry the mother load off Earth.

"We're getting past orbit, guys! We did it!" Guilkatomon cheered.

Just then, Titaniamon CM's fusion expired, causing Pluto and Titaniamon to split.

"Well, that was quick," CyberBeelzemon sighed with relief. "No offense, but next time tell me when you're gonna fuse, babe."

Titaniamon smirked and winked. "Fair enough."

Volodramon embraced Pluto. "Wow, that was simply amazing! Please tell me if you and I can fuse?"

Pluto shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Perhaps?"

"A Sailor Senshi and a Digimon merger? This is a first for me," Homura muttered with intrigue. "You'll have to clue us in."

"Kensuke made it happen through his Digivice. Since then, this created a bond between Titaniamon and I. As a result of our union, we now share each other's memories and our hearts became one," the Time Guardian informed them.

"Yeah, as a result of our fusion, I've discovered I have a newfound interest reading scientific and historical texts," Titaniamon revealed.

"And I have developed a new level of aggression during the heat of a battle," Pluto discovered. "Almost as if I'm developing an Amazonian warrior mindset."

"Sounds like the side effects of a fusion. You're gaining each other's personality traits and it's more apparent since you're polar opposites," Volodramon pointed out.

Moon whispered to Houou Mars. "So, this is that fusion between Pluto and Titaniamon you told me about?"

Houou Mars nodded. "Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

Pluto, Volodramon and Homura watched the heroes push the giant robot into space.

"Looks like they did it," Volodramon muttered.

"Not yet. Spirit hasn't returned to us," Pluto said.

"Homura!" Madoka called to her friend. "Isn't this just awesome?! Look at all who worked together!"

"Yes, and Earth's been saved," Homura smiled, brushing her hair aside.

xxxxxx

"One minute left to go!" Specter cackled like mad. "And soon we're all going down with the ship!"

"That's enough!" Spirit gut punched her.

"Spirit!" Omega X shouted to her as Specter fell on Spirit's shoulder.

"You didn't just stab her, did you?" Max then noticed the lack of an energy blade in Spirit's hand. "But, you didn't…"

"Upon reflecting what you said, I just couldn't go through with it," Spirit sighed. "Killing Specter wouldn't accomplish anything but give her the last laugh."

"Don't worry. I know the perfect place where she can't escape," Max said, forming energy cuffs on Specter.

"C'mon, we better get out of here…!" Omega X yelled out until he was cut off by a giant robot hand smashing through the roof of its own head. "LOOK OUT!" He grabbed Max, Spirit, and Specter. He quickly used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport out of the robot's head.

xxxxx

They reappeared a great distance from the robot as it floated away from Earth. The robot fired a giant beam from his mouth.

"We end this here!" Omega X roared as he powered up. A sheen of golden flared over the Ascendant. Then, a wave of blue light seemed to inexplicably bath over him for a second, which Max noticed.

"Let's send this thing out of here, Tai!" Max declared as he cupped a hand to his side.

The robot reached for Omega X and Max.

The Ascendant duo fired a double _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ that ripped a giant hole through the robot's chest. This dealt the final blow. Omega X grabbed Max, Spirit, and Specter, once again using _**Instant Movement**_ to escape the robot's self detonation.

The 'Bender' robot's smile curved downward. " _ **OH YOUR GOD!**_ " The robot blurted out its last words before going out in a blaze of agony.

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend HQ/Dimension: YYGDM-01/7:35 PM**_

The heroes cheered on as the explosion was viewed as a mere light spectacle from their stance. They saved Tokyo and the whole world from what would've been a terrible fate. Omega X, Max, and Spirit returned with Specter apprehended.

"Max!" The D3s cheered as they crowded around him.

Keke hugged Max tight. The other D3s cheered and clapped for him.

"Alma, we've got her," Spirit said, picking Specter up.

Alma hopped on Spirit's shoulder. "Well done."

"I just hope this is enough to appease the Zodiacs."

"They're happy you're still alive fighting in their honor. I think that's all that matters, Spirit."

"Well done, Spirit," Sailor Pluto approached her. "I understand a special confinement has already been arranged for Specter?"

"Yes, I'll be going with Max Kamiya to show me this maximum security."

"Very good, Spirit! Now that Specter's been caught, what will you do?" Volodramon asked her.

"To return to my dear friends, who're worried about me," Spirit said, a smile finally adorning her seemingly cold face.

"Oh, she's smiling," Madoka noticed.

"She's not as cold as she made us out to believe," Homura added.

"And what about these guys?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the Divine Enforcers.

"We discussed this," Sedna stated, turning over to Sedna (DE), Suzakato (DE), and Gallantmon (DE). "And it's been agreed upon."

"And what's been agreed on?" Yugi inquired.

Omega X spoke out. "We use the Digicores in our world to erase their memories."

Max added. "Except those of these three." He referred to Sedna (DE), Suzakato (DE), and Gallantmon (DE).

"That's likely for the best," came a voice that Dramon X recognized. He turned to see his advisor, Slade Matrix, appear beside him.

"Slade? So, what do you think about this?" Dramon X queried to him.

"Why don't I offer my services and empower SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores? This way you're able to use them frequently, but there comes a catch," Slade said. "These three here will not be allowed to forget what's happened. Consider it a law of equivalent exchange. And after all, they're the ones who would know where to start rebuilding."

"So, if we allow this, there's less of a waiting period between each time we use the Digicores?" Omega X asked him.

"You're able to use them as frequently as you want. Though, I'd advise not overusing them. Only use them once every month or two." Slade warned. "Even SliferGigaSeadramon needs sleep."

"We still have Lord Gorugon to borrow from on New Planet Spira. We'll keep that in mind, Slade," Max acknowledged Slade's conditions.

"Good."

Marty picked up Marty (DE). "We're ready to send them back to their world."

Moon watched as Venus and Jupiter apprehended Moon (DE). "We should put them in that containment we were in."

Houou Mars added. "That way they don't cause us any trouble again."

"Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, everyone… I only did what I thought was necessary," Moon (DE) pleaded, though her words fell mostly on deaf ears.

Houou Mars frowned, giving Moon (DE) the cold shoulder. "You should've thought of that before turning to full-on dictatorship."

"We're putting you in with the rest of your buddies," Venus said.

"Put them back in our container? Good idea. That way our Marty can't use his nullification aura," Sedna (DE) said, giving Dramon X once last glance.

Before Dramon X could say anything, Slade patted his shoulder.

"Forget it. You should be more concerned for your Sedna. Just be glad she's setting to correct the mistakes her colleagues made," Slade stated.

"I know. I just wanted to say good luck."

"I'll tell her for you, brother," Sedna reassured Dramon X.

"Thanks."

"Ok, we're ready to send them back!" Ardhamon announced.

"Don't forget the rest of our guests here," Suzakato said, pointing to the Justice League, Samurai Jack, the Rangers, and the other heroes.

"I just got in contact with Ryo, we'll be sending them all home in no time" Sedna said.

"Well, let's load up! We have a lot of dimensions to go!" Omega X announced.

Spirit fastened Specter's cuffs. "And where you're going, you're never getting out."

Specter scowled. "Curse you, Spirit."

Wasting no time, the YYGDM-01 leaders, Omega X, Max, Sedna, and Angemon X escorted the Divine Enforcers away into a portal. The Enforcers were redirected back to their dimension. Ryo arrived to help Dramon X and Slade escort the famed heroes back to their worlds.

 **(Cue Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor OST -** _ **22 - This Time There's Three Of Us**_ **(The Majestic Tale))**

Only three remained: the Doctor trio.

Sailor Pluto, John, and Homura saw to the Doctors' departure.

"It was good to see you two again!" The Tenth Doctor said, shaking John's hand and hugging Pluto.

"He really is your splitting image?" Eleventh Doctor examined John closely and pivoted to Ten. "Wow, magnificent! And he even uses our human alias name!"

John backed away, taken aback by Eleven's jovial character. "Yes, yes, but I only have his features. I didn't inherit the bulk of his powers. So, I'm not even sure I can regenerate."

"You shouldn't since you don't have a true Time Lord biology," Twelfth said.

"But he is one in spirit," Sailor Pluto added, shaking Eleventh and Twelfth's hands. "Be safe on your journeys."

"Until we see each other again, Lady Pluto," the Doctors waved to their friend. "And farewell, John."

"Farewell, Doctors. Perhaps we can cross paths one day?" Homura asked as they each waved to her.

As the Doctor trio shut their TARDIS doors, the familiar wheezing filled the air. The three TARDISes vanished without a trace, leaving Pluto, John, and Homura to ponder about their next adventures.

"Homura!" Shu called to the dark-haired time traveler. "Madoka wants to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Homura replied as she raced over and followed him.

As Homura left, Pluto and John were left holding each other's hands.

xxxxx

With Specter and the Divine Enforcers defeated, tranquility was restored to YYGDM-01's Tokyo. The legendary heroes were returned to their original dimensions.

As for the Divine Enforcers, the YYGDM-01 leaders helped Sedna (DE), Takato (DE), and Guilmon (DE) monitor them. When it came time for their 'cleansing', Sedna (DE), Takato (DE), and Guilmon (DE) agreed to keep their memories to allow them to rebuild and dismantle the Divine Enforcer propaganda.

Upon entering the DF-616 dimension, Tai, Max, and their entourage gathered the newly upgraded Digicores to grant the YYGDM-01 leaders' wish. A wish was made to erase the memories of all except Sedna (DE), Takato (DE), and Guilmon (DE) of the Divine Enforcers' existence. Takato (DE) specifically asked not to revive their Takuya to honor his sacrifice.

With memories of being Enforcers erased, the ex-Enforcers were guided by Sedna (DE), Takato (DE), and Guilmon (DE) toward rebuilding and winning the public's trust again. However long it would take, the three would do their best to restore their world to the way it was before. With Moon (DE) now rebuilding with her colleagues, her daughter, Princess Serenity III, took the throne and restored democracy to build good will for the world.

The rebuilding process would be long and arduous, but YYGDM-DE will see the light at the end of its tunnel.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo/Dimension: YYGDM-DE**_

Sedna (DE), Takato, and Guilmon (DE) watched as their ex-Enforcer colleagues slaved away tearing down Divine Enforcer propaganda.

"You think this will make up for all we've done?" Takato (DE) asked Sedna (DE).

The Ice Senshi shrugged. "It has to, Takato, but if there's anything I was reminded of from the other me and brother… never to give up hope. We can always course correct, but whether the people and our friends can forgive us remains to be seen."

"I think they're starting to come around," Takato (DE) pointed Sedna toward familiar faces.

They were surprised when some of the Tamers, Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, and Duelists showed up to help with the rebuilding. Usa, now Neo-Queen Serenity II, came to see her mother, who humbly bowed to her daughter.

"You don't need to do that, mother," Usa said, opening her hand to unveil the Silver Crystal. She used the crystal to transform her queen's gown into civilian garb. "I figure why not dirty my hands with you?"

"Usa, you don't need…"

The pink-haired woman put a finger on her mother's lips. "No arguments. Now let's get to work."

"She's just doing this to help us save face," Takato (DE) watched Usa work with Moon (DE).

"Maybe, but it'll help the public earn our trust again," Sedna (DE) smiled with tears in her eyes. She looked to the sky, reminding herself of those once calmer days. "This is what we wanted, right, Dimitri? Brother?"

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Maximum Security Prison**_

Shortly after her capture, Sailor Specter was tried for her crimes. With many witnesses against her, she testified using Hero Keys. Lady Cosmos' court decided Specter was guilty and placed her in the Nexus Maximum Security for an undetermined amount of time. However, chances are she'll be released.

Sitting by her lonesome in her cell, Specter leaned on a wall wearing a straitjacket. Her defeat at Spirit's hand shattered her ego and drove her to insanity.

"Tick-toc… tick-toc… tick-toc… my time is coming… tick-toc… tick-tock… they're coming for me… tick-toc… tick-toc…" Specter muttered, rocking back and forth. The strait jacket served to restrain her, but it also suppressed her powers, which she would've used to escape. "Hey, they're coming for me… they're coming for me!" She screamed, laughing maniacally. "Hey, you better tell the multiverse that something's about to go down! Yep, shit's about to go down!"

"HEY, QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" A guard yelled.

"You've all been warned! They're about to make their move!" Specter screamed, biting the bars. She was stunned by the electrified bars. She stumbled back cackling. "All of us are gonna die! We're all gonna die! Heheheh!" She lied on the floor laughing and wearing a crazed grin. "Spirit, you might've won this time, but you and everyone else are going to meet your end soon. Not by me though… the Rebellious Devil is coming, she's coming for me…"

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Dimension: KSG-11**_

Sailor Spirit and Alma walked toward a large pirate ship floating in the air. The Gokai Galleon descended and dropped an anchor. Setsuna, John, and Homura watched their friends waiting for the passengers aboard this ship.

Six multi-colored Rangers, garbed in Pirate-like motifs, jumped down. These are the Gokai Rangers, famous galactic pirates who seek the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". They convened with Spirit and Alma. Gokai Red, aka Captain Marvelous, extended his hand to Spirit. Spirit embraced him.

"Welcome back, Spirit. I knew you'd come back to us," he genuinely said.

"Yes, my mission's over," Spirit said, turning back to Setsuna and her entourage. She waved to them. "Thank you for all you've done for us."

"We won't forget your kindness," Alma added.

"You take care," Homura waved to them.

"So, her friends are a bunch of space pirates? Interesting choice for friends," John nodded.

Setsuna smiled. "Nonetheless, they're her friends. Farewell, Spirit, until our paths cross again."

Sailor Spirit and Alma jumped onto the Gokai Galleon. As Spirit and Alma waved goodbye, the pirate ship flew off into space.

"Well, ladies, where to now?" John asked Setsuna and Homura. He showed them toward his TARDIS.

Upon entering the TARDIS, Setsuna and Homura sat on a couch in the library area.

"I'm quite in the Barcelona mood, so why not there?" Setsuna asked.

"No, how about Athens?" Homura suggested.

"Ladies, why don't we flip on it?"

Setsuna and Homura groaned in response.

"Then rock, paper, and scissors?"

The time ladies groaned again.

John sighed in exhaustion. "Ok, how about you two decide over a game of chess?"

"Sounds fair. You up for it, Miss Setsuna?"

"I accept, Miss Akemi-Ouma."

John shrugged. "You two just love jerking me around."

xxxxx

 **(Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor OST -** _ **22 - This Time There's Three Of Us**_ **(The Majestic Tale) continues)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Taking place sometime after the Triad defeated the Three Fiends and saved Taichi Prime from near gogglehead extinction, another nefarious entity sets its next move.

The old Nazca man appeared in a dark space where the only source of light are glowing orbs and the glares of visual screens. He was approached by an anomalous dark figure.

"I take it everything went well?" The dark figure inquired.

"Yes, the Fiends' ambitious campaign failed, but ultimately I was able to assess our enemies. They're strong and as shown have access to many dimensions with travelers accompanying them. They've already destroyed most of our agents. However, they won't suspect the next wave of agents our rebellious accomplice has prepared for them."

The ambiguous figure replied with a soft grin. "The rebellious witch is ready. She already has her players ready. Now, Nyarlathotep, what course of action will you take?"

 **(Cue Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Dark Holy Road**_ **)**

Chortling devilishly, the old man's body was covered in a green glow. As the old man's human skin peeled off, in his place was an eldritch humanoid with a stature similar to Slenderman. His wardrobe looked like dark Egyptian clothing. He has the traits of Outer Entity Nyarla from the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ card game. He has mouths all over his body and four tentacles on his back. His face only has a mouth and no eyes. His head contained traits of a Pharaoh's headgear.

"Why, I'll be here to watch everything play out. Perhaps I'll have a little fun my way."

"Very well. Yes, let us see where things play out, but I already expect nothing will turn out well for the dimension heroes. Not even the gods will anticipate what I have in store for them," the entity said darkly and ever so vaguely.

Then, the two figures turn and sense their special guest: the 'Rebellious Witch' they mentioned.

The Rebellious Witch reveals herself to surprisingly be a parallel version of Homura Akemi. She wears a combination of her own magical girl attire, Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia), Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria), and Miriam (Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night). She is called Rebellious Homura, known as R. Homura for short.

"Ah, the rebellious version of Homura." The dark figure greeted. "Care to show me these special agents I contributed?"

"Yes. I present you: The Black Ascendant Triad." R. Homura answered.

A few glowing orbs caused a flashing light, which revealed three figures standing in the light. The BAT remain shrouded like they're in a dark cave.

One looked like Omega X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after Omegamon Zwart. He is Black Omega X.

Another looked like Angemon X, except with black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after BlackSeraphimon. He is Black Angemon X.

The third resembled Dramon X, except his AlforceVeedramon/Exia Gundam-like armor is black/gray. He is Black Dramon X.

"Excellent. They turned out exactly as I envisioned." The anomalous figure stated. "These sinew bodies are originally from that Character Corner dimension. These parallel versions of the Ascendant Triad were evaporated by Inkarnierte Mana's blast. However, I saved these bodies in the last moment with samples, researching their biology, and created the BAT."

"With this body, I can do anything." Black Omega X evilly grinned.

"Hehehehe. Kenny boy is going to get skull fucked for sure." Black Dramon X chortled beneath his Gundam helmet.

"This will be the beginning of hope's end for them." Black Angemon X announced.

"I suppose we can give these three a field test, master?" Nyarla suggested. "Starting with that festive dimension?"

"I was already thinking the same thing." The anomalous figure answered. "We've already kept tabs on the Renegade Guardian from the Cornerverse. He shares connections with the BAT, both mind and soul. Should the BAT be destroyed during their siege, I will save their bodies and revive them one more time for the real final battle with the Triad dimensions and gain assistance from that version of the Renegade Guardian."

"And I will be involved this time for these real deals?" R. Homura pondered.

"Yes. The separation of these heroes will be planned." The anomalous figure concluded.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Dimensional Tourney**_

Between Ch. 13 and The Above: _**Champamon's Tournament**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : OMFG, this is the first double-length chapter of Cross Generations. I was originally going to discuss everything in detail, but the length caught me off guard, so I'm going to say a lot for a long review. Though I'm still mentioning specific parts. Now I understand why the author is away for some time because of this, and for that, he did a great job. The Justice Lords are defeated and Specter is send to a nexus prison.

The other Doctors join the fray as well which I'm surprise. Specter's fortress becoming a giant robot is impressive and has a personality. This is the second time Pluto and Titaniamon fuse into Titaniamon Chronos Mode, the first time they did it is back in Chaosblazer's Accel Stream Season 2 (Also coincide Corner!Pluto/Volodramon fuse into Tempus Pluto Volo Mode of this segment). Oh, the duel with Kensuke and DE!Yugi is originally written by Chaosblazer, and beta'd by Kanius. So we give credit to him. So Varuna wielding Thor's hammer, it's going to be shown in the climax of YYGDM's Valkyrie Advent of Jupiter passing it over to her. How the Defiants happened back in the Divine Enforcers' dimension is due to a Meta attempted to assassinate Cain, YYGDM-01 prevents that from ever happening, but of course it's inevitable that the Defiants event is still going to happen because you know, it's the series finale of YYGDM.

Side note, I have beaten Persona 5 on Easter. It is one of the best experiences ever to the point it's challenging than FFXV even on easy difficulty. The Personas and setting is astounding. One of the main villains kinda reminds me of Cain Bearer only he's more malicious, he even attempts to run for prime minister (which I kinda wonder of Cain wanting to become prime minister of Japan before Defiants).

With the Dimension Missions over, it's time for what more plans we have. Cross Generations is having a break, since the author is going too co-authored with Chaosblazer for the Champamon's Tournament fic. Kanius said that the Curtain Call (A Dimensional Tourney) one-chapter special will happen this summer, likely either after Ch. 3 or 4 of Champamon's Tournament is out (before that, there's a special Intermission between Ch. 2 and 3 that ties into the Black Rebellion (and also specific same copy/paste scenes, dialogue and elements for time saver), the next arc after Curtain Call).

Indeed, this marks the introduction of the Rebellious Witch, an alternate version of Homura Akemi from my alternate ending of GCLK, _Guilty Crown: The Lost Rebellion_. What business does she have in store and why is she helping the baddies? Also, the introduction of what will become some of my fav expies I ever come up with: The Black Ascendant Triad. Their bodies are originated from the Character Corner dimension which were originally destroyed thanks to Canon!Mana back in me and K's co-authored _Shinnen:New Year_ in Ch. 31, the CG Big Bad has created the BAT thanks to the samples and research. And yes, you will see an expy of Zamas (The Dragon Ball's own Xehanort and Light Yagami) I also come up named Zamasmon with obvious unmark spoiler connections. I am hoping that whenever I have free time, the Black Rebellion arc will be fully co-authored with me and the author. That's the reason why I'm making his life easier since he'll focus on his novel writing.

With that said, send a review and we'll see you next time.


	14. Intermission - Black Ascendant Royale

**(Cue Enter Shikari -** _ **Bank Of England**_ **(Audio))**

 **Kanius' A/N** : The story's back from a two-month break for a few summer updates before resuming with the next major arc, Black Rebellion. To kick off the story's return, Ford and I are here to bring you an Intermission chapter that takes place in the Character Corner universe. This will focus on the Black Ascendant Royale and serve as a prelude/Episode 0 for the main Black Rebellion conflict (which will involve the Black Ascendant Triad, Zamasmon, Rebellious Homura, etc).

This story takes place after the recently completed _Valkyrie Homecoming_ and _Battle Supremacy_ events, but before _Battle Supremacy's_ Cornerverse segments and that story's post-credit scene.

This essentially the warm-up for the bigger events to come in _Cross Generations'_ second and third cour arcs.

Enjoy the Intermission!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Welcome back to _Cross Generations_. This is an Intermission coming from the Character Corner dimension that focuses on the Black Ascendant Royale. This takes place immediately after _Valkyrie Homecoming/Valkyrie Advent_ and also after the tournament events of _Battle Supremacy_ , but before the _Battle Supremacy_ segments months later and before _Battle Supremacy's_ post-credit scene leading up to Curtain Call. So let's enjoy this.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **(PokéMixr92 Ver.)** **)**

" _ **Hey guys, this is Tai Kamiya of DFKai here! But more spe**_ _ **cifically, this is the one from the Cornerverse. Don't worry, we'll return to my DF-616 counterpart and his friends' adventures next chapter. By the way, good job taking down that annoying Sailor Specter and her Kaijuu-sized Bender! Haha.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the special report from the Cornerverse. I**_ _ **t's a really serious situation.**_

 _ **To get you up to speed**_ _ **, Dimitri and Karin were going back to visit Dimitri's timeline, only to come to shock that everything**_ _ **was**_ _ **devastated. Much of the population in both the Real and Digital Worlds are extinct. All of this was caused by three dark Ascendants that look like me, Dimitri, and Kensuke**_ _ **. They're**_ _ **called the Black Ascendant Triad. Black Angemon X killed Future Mimi and my dark counterpart killed Future Rosemon. Then, the BAT destroyed Dimitri's timeline altogether with Dimitri and Karin escaping. Needless to say, we were**_ _ **enraged**_ _ **by the calamity**_ _ **caused by**_ _ **these monsters.**_

 _ **The BAT eventually tracked down our location and decided to face us to test their strength. I fought my counterpart in my world while Dimitri and Ken fought their counterparts in their world. In Dimitri and Ken's world, Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X interrupted Cain Bearer's so-called 'campaign' of opposing us and becoming prime minister of Japan or whatever. During our first battle with the BAT, the BAT even powered up to their counterpart of Super Ascendant Blue called Super Ascendant Rose. After that, the BAT retreated and goad**_ _ **ed**_ _ **us into gathering as much allies for their invitation to a battle royale.**_

 _ **Before we do so, my friends and I**_ _ **researched**_ _ **some info of where the BAT originated. Beerusmon and Whismon suggested going to Digiverse 10**_ _ **to discover**_ _ **something odd about Zamasmon**_ _ **. We noticed**_ _ **a huge connection. Yeah, I remember that Supreme Guardian in-training from his master, Gowasmon. Dimitri,**_ _ **K**_ _ **en, and I once sparred with him before the**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **Tournament (even though our Ken was not a participant unlike the XLR-8 one), but last thing I**_ _ **remembered**_ _ **, Zamasmon t**_ _ **ook**_ _ **the defeat personally yet ke**_ _ **pt**_ _ **it to himself. I wonder?**_

 _ **We went to Digiverse 10, but watched in shock to see Zamasmon killing Gowasmon. Luckily, Whismon turns back in time to stop it from happening, and to our shock, Zamasmon split his mind and soul into the BAT and is working for some evil force. To our shock, the BAT's bodies are actually**_ _ **our**_ _ **old bodies**_ _ **. You heard that right! Those were**_ _ **Angemon X, Dramon X, and**_ _ **I's bodies before they were**_ _ **incinerated by Canon!Mana. Beerusmon kills Zamasmon, but that Zamasmon**_ _ **was**_ _ **a decoy and taunt**_ _ **s**_ _ **us that destruction will soon follow. But that evil force Zamasmon mentioned**_ __ _ **must have something to do with our counterparts fighting these anomalies in dimensions.**_

 _ **Right now**_ _ **, we gathered enough allies for the coming royale**_ _ **. W**_ _ **e even went to Asgard at one point of seeing a celebration wrapping up. Alright, looks like the battle is just starting!"**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

 **(Cue** _ **MONOX**_ **(Title Screen) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Chapter XIII.5: Intermission – Black Ascendant Royale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Hong Kong, China/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Horizon Zero Dawn OST -** _ **The Face of Extinction**_ **(Final Mission Theme))**

Today is the day of reckoning. A day that the battle royale in the city of Hong Kong is brought forth by three dark angels. Explosions and sounds of battle are heard throughout the ravaged vicinity. Casualties were spared as civilians escaped safely before the invaders arrived.

The first battles showed Kozmo Farmgirl, four Kaijuu Duel Monsters (Dogoran the Mad Flame Kaiju, Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju, Radian the Multidimensional Kaiju, and Thunder King the Lightningstrike Kaiju), Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto, Volodramon, Sailor Gao Pluto, Sonja, Jax, BW, MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, Yetimon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, Meryl & Mastemon, D3's Kaijuu Digimon (Godzillamon, Mothramon, Rodanmon, Anguirusmon, Varanmon, KingCaesarmon), Adult Silica (who is in her Ordinal Scale attire) and Pina, Meiko & Meicoomon, and Nioh (William & Saoirse, Hanzo, Okatsu). This united force are seen fighting off a controlled Golzamon and Melbamon.

Backing up the two _Ultraman Tiga_ expies are the Machines from _Horizon Zero Dawn_ , they were brought in from their alternate timeline and are corrupted by the BAT. There is one Corrupted Deathbringer leading the group of Corrupted Machines. These Corrupted Machines seen are: Redeye Watchers, Fire Bellowbacks, Freeze Bellowbacks, Ravagers, Glinthawks, Longlegs, and Corruptors.

The united forces are fighting and destroying the Corrupted Machines. As Silica rode Pina, Pina shoots energy blasts from her mouth to destroy a few Fire Bellowbacks. Kozmo Farmgirl uses her blue Kozmo Lightsword to slash apart Redeye Watchers and fight off some Corrupters. Sonja, Jax, and BW fired Ki blasts at Fire and Freeze Bellowbacks and Glinthawks. BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila are beating down Ravagers. YamiLeomon, MagnaGarurumon, and Yetimon are fighting off Longlegs and Ravagers. Meryl & Mastemon and Meiko & Meicoomon are fighting Redeye Watchers, Glinthawks, and a Ravager.

Tuxedo Kamen, Pluto, Volodramon, and Gao Pluto are facing the Corrupted Deathbringer. The Corrupted Deathbringer fires a huge amount of gatling artillery and missiles at the four, but they easily dodged the spider-like tank's assault. Tuxedo Kamen immediately becomes Norse Knight and slashed down some of the armor. Volodramon uses his strength to tear apart one of the machine's cannons before jumping away, allowing Pluto and Gao Pluto to use their time powers. Pluto and Gao Pluto's temporal powers make the Corrupted Deathbringer going overload as the machine explodes into debris.

Meanwhile, the Kaijuu Duel Monsters and D3 Kaijuu Digimon are fighting off Golzamon and Melbamon. Specifically: Dogoran, Gadarla, Godzillamon, Anguirusmon, and Varanmon are fighting Golzamon. Radian, Thunder King, Mothramon, Rodanmon, and KingCaesarmon are fighting Melbamon.

Anguirusmon delivers a rolling body slam at Golzamon, but Golzamon grabs him easily and throws him out. Golzamon fires his _**Ultrasonic Beam**_ , but Godzillamon belches his _**Atomic Breath**_ for a beam struggle. Dogoran backs up by shooting flames and burning Golzamon, Gadarla spreads stunning spores to weaken Golzamon, while Varanmon flies around confusing the Kaijuu. This allows Godzillamon's _ **Atomic Breath**_ to push back Golzamon's Ultrasonic Beam and destroys his head, killing Golzabamon.

Melbamon uses its _**Melbanic Ray**_ at his foes, but the five Kaijuus evade. Radian delivers dark punches and kicks to damage Melbamon, with Melbamon swiftly attacks with its scythe hands. KingCaesarmon backs up to strike Melbamon, but the opposing Kaijuu slashes at him. Mothramon and Rodanmon flies around Melbamon to distracted him with energy blasts. Thunder King's three heads fire lightning gravity beams deal heavy damage to Melbamon. Radian sees this, powers up his fist, and runs through Melbamon's body. This enables Radian to finally killing it.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Final Kingdom**_ **)**

The next battles are a fight against five genetically controlled prehistoric beasts from _Jurassic World: The Game_ and two Corrupted Machines. Most of the group is lead by the main heroine of _Horizon Zero Dawn_ , Aloy, who comes from her world to help the heroes stop the BAT and the machines. She is wearing a futuristic light armor called the Shield Weaver that repels physical attacks.

Also thanks to the heroes, the boys of _Stranger Things_ gained temporary powers based on the _Dungeons & Dragons_ Class abilities: Mike Wheeler is the Paladin, Dustin Henderson is the Bard, Will Byers is the Rogue, and Lucas Sinclair is the Ranger. They'll be back to normal once the battles are over for them to return back to their timeline.

First, Aloy, Mist & Volcanicdramon, Reginleif, and Sailor Unborn Saturn & Clear the _Indominus rex_ are fighting against a genetic 20-ft tall purple dodo called the Death Dodo and a Corrupted Thunderjaw. Specifically, Aloy and Reginleif engage the Corrupted Thunderjaw, while Mist and Unborn Saturn battle the Death Dodo.

"Oh my god, I finally get to meet you Aloy!" Reginleif gleefully cheered at the female Seeker while evading the Corrupted Thunderjaw's charging attack. The Corrupted Thunderjaw unleashes lasers at both women, but they dodge.

"Huh, so my popularity is known to this world?" Aloy pondered while concentrating and using a Shadow Ropecaster, which she used to immobilize the Corrupted Thunderjaw with ropes.

"You're in a video game that I play called _Horizon Zero Dawn_." Reginleif answered while using her Laevateinn to hack apart the Corrupted Thunderjaw's iron hides.

Aloy leaps to finish off the Corrupted Thunderjaw by stabbing its head with her spear, which she then removes. "I really don't know what the term video game means, must be what the Old Ones do on their fun activities I guess."

Back with Mist and Unborn Saturn, both of them gawk at the Death Dodo fooling around.

"What is it doing?" Mist questioned.

However, the Death Dodo turns its eyes on Mist. Suddenly, it runs with fast speed and delivers a powerful jump karate kick, knocking Mist out. Beware the silly ones indeed.

"Mist!" Unborn Saturn shouted, briefly taking her eyes off Death Dodo. She turns as Death Dodo charges at her and Clear. "You're not getting away with that!"

Unborn Saturn and Clear quickly fight off the Death Dodo. Unborn Saturn slashes at it with her Unborn Glaive, while Clear slashes at the Death Dodo. The Death Dodo kicks Clear, sending the dinosaur flying back and crashing. The dinosaur's fall knocks Unborn Saturn off the ground.

Mist immediately gets up and turns to her Digimon partner.

"We have the ability to merge like Brunhilde and Seadramon. Care to try it out?" Volcanicdramon asked.

"Alright, let's do that!" Mist answered.

Using her Digivice, Mist and her Digimon partner merge together. Upon completing their merger, Mist emerged with modified armor with combined elements of her normal Erinye armor and Volcanicdramon's. Volcanicdramon's head became meshed with Mist's spiked crown. His wings become Mist's wings attach to her back. She gains Volcanicdramon's claws from her hands as battle gloves. Mist activates her new form: Blackwing Mode.

The Death Dodo turns its attention to Mist BM and cawks. Wasting no time, Mist BM rushes and delivers beat downs on the Death Dodo with her claws before unleashing a burning sphere that obliterates the Death Dodo. Unborn Saturn and Clear see this and are impressed.

Mist BM lands on the ground and smirked, "Not bad for fried chicken."

Next, Skogul/Emerald _T. rex_ , Marty, Ford, and Mike are facing a genetic purple _T. rex_ called the Omega 09 which gives a horrific earth-shaking roar.

"You have a _T. rex_. Well we have a _T. rex_ , too! Tear him up, honey!" Ford encouraged Skogul the Emerald _T. rex_.

The Emerald _T. rex_ roars back as both she and the Omega 09 charge at each other. The Emerald _T. rex_ delivers the first bite to the neck, but the Omega 09 frees itself with its powerful strength and delivers an electrifying bite to the Emerald _T. rex_ that throws her into some buildings. Ford and Mike retaliates by striking down at the Omega 09's legs with their swords (and Ford backs up with his bo staff as his secondary weapon). The genetic _T. rex_ delivers electric stomping attacks, forcing the two to back off and avoiding its tail swipe. Marty then uses his nullifying powers, downscaling his reach and using it to primarily weaken Omega 09. This prompts Skogul to instantly get up and bash Omega 09. The Emerald _T. rex_ bites down its neck and pins it to the ground, allowing Mike to deliver the finishing blow and stabs Omega 09 in the forehead in killing it. Skogul turns back to her normal Valkyrie (not titled) form and sighs in relief.

"You did great, honey," Ford kisses Skogul.

Skogul smiles and kisses back. "Thanks, dear."

Then, Sigrun (armed with Mjolnir), Larry, Carmen, and Dustin are seen battling a genetic purple _Pteranodon_ called the Valkyrie 77 and a Corrupted Stormbird.

The Valkyrie 77 starts swooping up and charges a sonic rush electrical attack at its enemies. The heroes dodge, while also evading the Corrupted Stormbird's lighting attacks and force field from its metallic wings. Dustin uses his magic boosting himself and all of his allies' stats temporary. Larry and Carmen leap on the Valkyrie 77's back and hacks off one of its wings. Larry throws a psionic-charged card to take out the other wing. Carmen uses her blade to stab the genetic _Pteranodon's_ head and kills it. Sigrun uses Mjolnir and catches Corrupted Stormbird's thunder in an energy struggle. Both lightnings push forward and backward, but eventually, Sigrun triumphs using the lightning to damage and destroy the Corrupted Stormbird.

"Victory for us!" Sigrun declares triumphantly.

"She's so damn cool," Dustin mutters awestruck at the Valkyrie.

Larry nods to Carmen. "Thanks for the help, Carmen."

"No problem. Glad I can be here in Eris' place," Carmen replied kindly.

Then, Skuld, Philippe & Artemismon, and Will fight a genetic purple _Microposaurus_ called the Salamander 16.

As the Salamander 16 moves to attack, Skuld easily uses her chains to ensnare the genetic prehistoric amphibian, yet Salamander 16 frees itself. Will sneakingly moves behind throwing daggers at the Salamander 16's back. Philippe uses his lightning speed to distract and throw punches at the monster. Artemismon backs her partner up. Skuld then uses her scythe to finally beheaded Salamander 16.

Skuld grins sadistically licking the blood off her scythe. "Mmm not bad, but I prefer genuine blood. Artificial blood doesn't have the same sweet taste."

Artemismon sighs, "I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She shudders at Skuld setting Salamander 16's head and body ablaze in green flames.

"Whatever it takes, we got the job done," Philippe said, unfazed by Skuld's blood-thirsty nature.

Will hides behind Philippe. "Dude, your girlfriend creeps me out."

Finally, Gondul, Nick, Penny, and Lucas face off a genetic purple _Triceratops_ with _Styracosaurus_ horns called the Juggernaut 32.

Lucas and Penny fire arrows and coins respectively at the Juggernaut 32. The Juggernaut 32 charges at both with thundering stomps, but Nick uses waterbending to ensnare the genetic _Triceratops'_ body and throws him down. The Juggernaut 32 frees itself, but two _**Light Spears**_ coming from Gondul are thrown and pierce the monster's hide. Gondul shape shifts into a _T. rex_ and bites down the Juggernaut 32's neck. The Juggernaut 32 bashes Gondul with its horns and pushes her away, but Lucas then fires an arrow at one of the Juggernaut 32's eyes, which pierces it and causes it to scream out in pain. Nick uses waterbending to ensnare the monster again. Gondul shape shifts into a gorilla, punches Juggernaut 32's face and uses her hands to break its front horns. She uses them to pierce through its forehead. She changes back to her Valkyrie form and slides under driving her _**Light Spear**_ through its neck and channels light energy to kill Juggernaut 32 from the inside.

"Victory is ours!" Gondul declares, holding a _**Light Spear**_ in hand.

Nick high-fives Penny. "Way to go, sis!"

Penny adds. "Thanks, bro. It was nice Gondul went full _T. rex_ and gorilla for us." She then turns to Lucas and winks. "And you helped me a lot, dude. Thanks."

"Anytime," Lucas grins.

Indeed, Gondul as a _T. rex_ and gorilla is like a ' _T. rex/Vastatosaurus rex_ ' and ' _King Kong_ ' teaming up.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Neon Rebels**_ **)**

The next area of battles are showing the heroes fighting the Daemons, old enemies of the D3s now brainwashed by the BAT. There are characters from _Sword Art Online_ seen wearing their Ordinal Scale attires.

Terryamon (Henry/Terriermon Advanced Biomerged form), Joe & Plesiomon, Cody & Vikemon, Mami, Oogumo, Lisbeth, Klein, and Joe & Vikemon (tri./canon) are fighting PoKongmon.

Terryamon rallies the troops, "Here comes King Kong's big sister!" He quips in Terriermon's snarky tone.

"Oh man, we gotta take on that fatso?!" Klein cried out.

"I AM NOT FAT, BUG!" PoKongmon bellowed as she delivers an earthquake to everyone, but they dodge the Daemon's assault.

Joe shouts, "Ok, so you're big-boned?!"

Joe (tri./canon) yells, "Pray she didn't hear you say that."

Mami and Oogumo are shooting bullets and artilleries at the Daemon to distract her. Vikemon (tri./canon), Lisbeth and Klein strikes PoKongmon with their weapons. PoKongmon is pissed and fires _**Volcanic Blast**_ at them, only for them to barely dodge the lava balls. This prompts Plesiomon and Vikemon (Kai) to combine to form a tsunami-like hammer that severely damages PoKongmon, allowing Terryamon to deliver a giga fist beam from his _**Genbu Seed**_ that obliterates the Daemon.

"Yes and that'll do!" Terryamon shouts, hoisting up his _**Genbu Seed**_.

WarAngemon, Inumuramon, Nagisa, and Shibungi fight XiaoFangmon.

Inumuramon rallies, "He's right above us!"

"Fall to my wind!" XiaoFangmon roars.

XiaoFangmon unleashes gusts of _**Deadly Gale**_ at his four foes, but Nagisa uses her magical bubbles to seal the attacks, while Shibungi fires his assault rifle with bullets made of wind to damage the Daemon. Inumuramon uses swift sword slashes from his _**Byakko Fang**_. He also wields the legendary Norse sword, Gram, and with the help of his aurora-like speed deals great damage to XiaoFangmon. WarAngemon then eventually fires a holy energy beam to destroy XiaoFangmon.

WarAngemon nods, "Great work, my friends!"

Yolei & Valkyrimon, Leafa, Ventimon (Izumi's Z-Hybrid form), Tea, Joey, Tike, Kara, Argo, and TK & Seraphimon (tri./canon) are fighting HsiWumon.

HsiWumon taunts all, "What's wrong? You can't seem to catch me."

"Just hold still, you prick!" Tike snapped.

"Yeah, dickweed!" Kara curses.

"Never, assmunches!" HsiWumon boasted as he fires his _**Sky Cutter**_ at his enemies, but they evade the attack.

As HsiWumon is stationary in mid-air, Argo leaps behind in stabbing the Daemon with his knife.

"Let go of me!" HsiWumon throws Argo away, but Argo is saved by Leafa's wind magic.

"Need a lift?" Leafa offers Argo.

"Thanks, Suguha!" Argo replies.

Leafa unleashes _**Garudyne**_ , a yellow green wind attack that deals damage to HsiWumon making him unbalanced. Valkyrimon, Ventimon, and Seraphimon (tri./canon) attack offensively and deal damage to the Daemon with energy blasts. Tea/Magi Magi Magician Gal and Joey/Phoenix Gearfried deal more damage to the Daemon with magic and sword strikes respectively. Finally, Tike and Kara went behind HsiWumon and ready energy blasts.

"No! Wait-!" HsiWumon turned and pleaded only to be destroyed by the two D3s.

"How do you like that, prick?!" Tike grinned.

"Eat dick!" Kara laughed.

Yolei mutters, "Kari really needs to wash those potty mouths."

Ventimon chuckles, "Don't let them hear that."

Ultima X, Zodiark X (Ken/Wormmon's Ascendant form), Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Donarmon (Junpei's Z-Hybrid form), Sam (D3), and Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon (tri./canon) face TchangZumon.

Izzy nods to Izzy (tri./canon), "Let's give to this beast!"

Izzy (tri./canon) replies, "Our HerculesKabuterimon duo won't let us down!"

TchangZumon roars as he unleashes his _**Thunderstorm of Torment**_ on his foes. The heroes take cover from the thunder attacks. Both HerculesKabuterimons take the charge bashing the Daemon, but TchangZumon grab their horns and throws them to the ground. Donarmon unleashes electricity to counter TchangZumon, but TchangZumon smashes to the ground for the floor to shake and damage Donarmon.

Donarmon yelps, "Crap! We're in trouble!"

However, this allows Sam to rush and deliver beatings to the Daemon wide open. And then, Ultima X and Zodiark X deal more damage to TchangZumon before hitting him to a building and combine their energy beams to hit the Daemon in destroying him.

Both Izzys cheer, "Great coordinated attacks, guys!"

Sam cheers loudly, "He's out of there!"

Ultima X flashes thumbs up. "Great job, everyone!"

Zodiark X adds, "Davis, we should find any other bystanders and lead them out of here."

"Good idea!" Ultima X concurs with his friend.

Yugi/Legendary Magician of Dark, Seto/Legendary Dragon of White, Kurama, Shaka, Sailor Saturn, and Kari & Ophanimon (tri./canon) are facing TsoLanmon.

"Tea and Joey won their battles. Now, it's time to grasp victory, Seto!" Yugi declares.

"Wheeler gets a kill before me? Unacceptable," Seto scoffs letting the 'dog' gain a victory before him.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Saturn calls out.

TsoLanmon unleashes the power of gravity in using _**Gravity Bind**_ to try to trap his oppositions. However, Yugi uses his magic to repel the ability while Saturn uses her _**Silence Glaive**_ to damage the Daemon. Kurama and Shaka team up using rose and Tenyou attacks on TsoLanmon. TsoLanmon fires more gravity spheres to attack, but the heroes evade. Ophanimon (tri./canon) hits TsoLanmon's rear with a holy blast, allowing Seto to deal the finishing blow by firing a huge energy beam that engulfs and kills TsoLanmon.

"That's another Daemon defeated," Kurama states.

"And very few remaining," Shaka adds.

Kari (tri./canon) calls to her Digimon, "Great work, Ophanimon!"

Yugi smirks to Seto, "Happy now?"

Seto growls a draconic snarl.

Kuwabara, Kyoko, David, Agil, and Mimi & Rosemon (tri./canon) fight against DaiGuimon.

"Bring it on, ya bull-horned prick!" Kyoko goads the Daemon.

Kuwabara gapes at Kyoko's recklessness, "Don't rile him up!"

DaiGuimon charges like a bull with his _**San Andres Slam**_ , but Rosemon (tri./canon) uses her vines to trip the Daemon. Kuwabara uses his _**Spirit Sword**_ to off the Daemon's right bull horn. David beats on the Daemon while Agil hacks him with his axe. DaiGuimon roars and attempts to crush Kuwabara, David and Agil. Kyoko's spear chains catch and constrict the Daemon, allowing the Puella magical girl to swing him and throw him upward, then throws her spear in piercing through DaiGuimon in destroying him.

Kyoko grins sadistically, catching her spear one-handed, "You boys need to step up y'alls game!"

Mimi (tri./canon) concurs, "Yeah, you tell 'em, girl!"

David claps, "You gotta show me how to use that spear!"

Kuwabara grumbles, "We're not worthy."

Keke, Sinon, Sayaka, Ayase, and Sailor Venus face off against BaiTzamon.

"I won't die as easily as my siblings!" BaiTzamon roars.

"Well, you're in for a disappointment!" Sailor Venus lashes out.

BaiTzamon snarled, unleashing her _**Sinister Tsunami**_ at her female opponents, but they all dodge and repel the devastating tidal wave. Sayaka uses dual cutlasses and swiftly slashes at the Daemon while Ayase kicks BaiTzamon from behind. Sinon relies on range assault and fires bullets at the Daemon's body. Venus fires her chains to ensnare the Daemon, allowing Keke to forge her _**Rosemary Discs**_ to slice apart BaiTzamon before she's destroyed.

"Yeah? What's that about not dying like your sibs?!" Keke pumps herself up.

"That'll show that sea witch," Ayase remarks.

"She gives mermaids like me a bad name," Sayaka adds.

Venus poses with victory pose. "And that's how we get shit done!"

Finally, Max, KaiserGreymon, Marcus & ShineGreymon, Renrukimon, Yusuke, Hiei, Brunhilde & Seadramon/Mizuchi Mode, Kaimodosu X AM (Dorothy/Avengemon's Ascendant mode), Sora & Phoenixmon (tri./canon), LK!Shu, Inori II, LK!Gai, and LK!Mana are facing the head honcho of the Daemons: Shendumon.

"Oh man, this is Shendumon?" KaiserGreymon gawks.

Marcus shakes with excitement, "Please let me fight him!"

ShineGreymon adds, "Make that two of us, boss!"

"It's time we end this feud once and for all, Shendumon!" Max declared as he powers up to Super Ascendant Blue.

"Well said, my old enemy and all of your cohorts!" Shendumon replied, taking on a fighting stance.

It starts with Max and Shendumon parrying and bringing successful blows to one another. Then, Marcus jumps and powers up his fist punching Shendumon in the face, followed by ShineGreymon and KaiserGreymon unleashing fiery blasts to hit Shendumon. The Daemon counters their attacks with his _**Dragon's Fire**_.

"Oh man! He's tough!" Marcus yells out.

LK!Shu declares, "Ready, Gai?!"

LK!Gai nods, "Go, Shu!"

LK!Shu and LK!Gai uses their void swords and slash at Shendumon, but Shendumon unleashes a fire wave to repel them both. Phoenixmon (tri./canon) repels the flames back with her wings, while Kaimodosu X AM fires a devastating beam that blasts Shendumon back.

Shendumon retaliates by powering up that his skin is dark purple and grew more muscular. The Daemon roars loudly.

Phoenixmon (tri./canon) gapes, "This monster is beyond anything we've faced, Sora!"

Kaimodosu X AM pales with shock, "The power he's now exuding is stronger than my own!"

Hiei mumbles, "Yusuke, do you see this?"

Yusuke grins, "Heh, you sure give off vibes from Toguro and Kiryu, huh?"

"What a coincidence you speak off, Mazoku." Shendumon retorted.

Shendumon unleashes a fireball at Yusuke, but he evades while beating him with punches, though it did little effect. Hiei arrives in time to defend Yusuke by deflecting one of Shendumon's claw strikes with his katana. Then, Brunhilde MM and Renrukimon are their turn.

"Alright Rika, let em have it!" Brunhilde MM cried out.

"You bet!" Renrukimon answered.

Renrukimon unleashes her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ , which brings rain to the area. This powers up Brunhilde MM's _**River of Power**_ attack and allows her strike down Shendumon head on, damaging him. Shendumon roars as he retaliates and smacks them both down. This left him open for Max to kick him in the face.

"Your fight is still with me!" Max reminded.

With one last round, both Max and Shendumon give another round of clashes. At first, they still punch and hit each other equally, but Super Ascendant Blue Max turns the tide, beats down the Daemon and throws him to a statue. Shendumon gets up and sees Max charging his attack. Shendumon rushes in trying to stop him, but Max unleashes his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ engulfing Shendumon.

"So that's it.. You've done well defeating me. The time of the Daemons is over." Shendumon muttered before he's finally killed.

"Thanks for the fight, Shendumon," Max mutters, powering down.

With that said, all of the Daemons are defeated and sent to Digital Limbo like their Story counterparts.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Breaking The Habit**_ **[Linkin Park Cover])**

Now, the main event is shown. These heroes are personally facing the Black Ascendant Triad themselves. The BAT are backed up by clones of Mira X (Mira-lookalikes summoned from the BAT's energy scythes), based off the foul-mouthed Zeed X aspect that looked like Mira that fought Dramon X (XLR-8).

Kirito & Asuna (who wear their Ordinal Scale attires), Tai/Matt & Omnimon (tri./canon) and Taiki/Kiriha/Nene & Shoutmon X7 are fighting off Mira X clones. Kirito and Asuna slash down some with their swords. Shoutmon X7 uses his _**Fusion Flamethrower**_ while lighting up his mic weapon with hellfire and swings down to blast away more Mira X clones. Omnimon (tri./canon) fires his _**Supreme Cannon**_ and wipes out more clones as if they were Diaboromon copies.

Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, Guilkatomon, Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, and Sailor Moon face Black Omega X. Black Omega X becomes his Super Ascendant Rose form. His hair color changes to rose and his battle suit is altered to look like Omegamon Alter-B.

"Repent, mortals! For this is the pinnacle of my pure and divine power!" Black Omega X boasts as the rose aura bathes over him. He grins evilly, clenching his right hand tight. "What do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful? I shall give you all your due punishment! Let's make this battle a true spectacle!"

Omega X points to Black Omega X, "Geez, I never thought I'd see myself talking so high and mighty with a faux-British accent and wearing such a fruity color."

Celesta X mutters, "Um, hello, I wield pink light, Tai."

Black Omega X grins at Celesta X, "Not to worry, Hikari. I've made certain my rose light is being wielded in the hands of a real divine being. Once I kill you, I'll absorb Homeostasis into my light."

Sailor Moon rebukes against Black Omega X, "This is unforgivable! You take Tai's old body and now use it for your own means, Zamasmon?! Shouldn't you use your divine power to heal and help mortals? Not every mortal is wicked and ignorant like you believe they are! If you'd just give them a chance to change for the better!"

Black Omega X grunts, "Spare me your hearty lectures, Moon Princess. You out of anyone have given humanity too many chances to repent. Nothing has changed. The longer humanity take hold of this backwater world, the more this planet deteriorates. And I'm not waiting for the next mass extinction. Humanity must fall for this planet to progress. No, the universe must progress without humanity involved!"

Sailor Moon bits her lip, "No, you're wrong."

"Spare me this drivel! The more I look at his face, the more I'm reminded of Tai's stupid face!" Metalla X shouts as he shoots up and attacks Black Omega X first.

Black Omega X quickly trades and parries Metalla X's punches. Omega X, Celesta X, Guilkatomon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and Sailor Moon lend support against the Black Ascendant.

Sora and Mimi stand together on a rooftop.

"C'mon, Tai and Phoenixmon! Stay on him!" Sora cheers them on.

"Sora, remember what we need to do when our Digimon are in trouble," Mimi reminded her.

"Yeah."

Metalla X throws a punch, which Black Omega X dodges. Black Omega X turns around catching Metalla X's fist. Metalla X chortles and fires a beam straight into the Black Ascendant's gut. This sends Black Omega X crashing through a building. Black Omega X shoots out of the rubble, leading to Omega X and Celesta X to attack him together. Black Omega X dodges Omega X's punches and parries Celesta X's kicks.

"Tai!" Celesta X calls out.

With that, Omega X flies toward Black Omega X. Black Omega X prepares to blast him, but Omega X vanishes with _**Instant Movement**_. Celesta X phases in place of her brother and side kicks Black Omega X's face. Black Omega X barely tilts his head and blasts Celesta X away.

"Nice try," Black Omega X smirks only for Omega X to teleport behind him. "What?!"

"You're mine!" Omega X goes for a spinning kick, but Black Omega X grins evilly and fakes him out with an _**Instant Movement**_ of his own. "Crap!"

Black Omega X reappears in front Omega X and blasts him in the gut. Omega X gets blasted and hits the ground hard.

Phoenixmon and Rosemon fly above Black Omega X, preparing coordinated attacks. Phoenixmon launches _**Crimson Flare**_ and Rosemon attacks with _**Thorn Whipping**_. Black Omega X stops Phoenixmon's flamed blast with a _**Black Tsunami Wave**_. He then produced a rose hand blade, which he used to cut through Rosemon's thorn whip. The Black Ascendant retaliates forging dual black spheres in his hands.

"Worms," Black Omega X scoffed, throwing his _**Dual Black Terra Destroyers**_ , knocking both Phoenixmon and Rosemon back.

"Phoenixmon!" Sora cried out as she jumped off and landed on Phoenixmon's back.

Rosemon crashed on the roof where Mimi was. The Bearer of Sincerity hurried over to her Digimon.

"Know your place in the pecking order, Chosen maggots!" Black Omega X fiendishly smiled over Sora and Mimi's plight. As he prepared to blast them with a _**Black Terra Beam**_ , Metalla X cut him off from the pass.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Metalla X boasted, defending Sora, Mimi, and the Digimon.

"Yamato, be careful!" Mimi cried out.

"You might've found ways to tap into an Ascendant's power through grave robbing and body stealing, but you'll never know how to fully utilize our potential without experiencing the pains we've had to endure!" Metalla X bellowed angrily.

Black Omega X sighed. "Do you love hearing yourself yammer on?"

"Kettle calling the pot black!" Metalla X snaps.

Black Omega X cringes, "Kettle calling the pot black? I hate that cliche!" He shot up and went for a punch, but Metalla X swerved around and prepared to hit him with a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

"I could care less if you've taken idiot Tai's old body, but you crossed me knowing you took my son's old body! Now take this!" Metalla X snaps, preparing to blast Black Omega X.

 _ **Shick.**_

"I have finally made Taichi's Ascendant power all my own."

Black Omega X ran a hand blade through Metalla X's torso, stopping the Super Ascendant Blue dead at his tracks.

"H-How are you much more powerful than me?!"

Black Omega X smirks. "Because Yamakins, a rose by any other name is still… _Taichi_."

Metalla X coughed blood. Black Omega X yanks his hand blade out and clobbers Metalla X, sending him crashing to the ground.

Omega X phases in and catches Metalla X.

"I've got you, Yamato!" Omega X cried out. "Huh different timelines, same results, huh, best buddy?"

"Fuck you…" Metalla X sarcastically groans and spits blood. "If there was anyone I hate more than you, it's a pretentious douchebag wearing your face."

"Is he ok, Tai?!" Mimi asked him with worry.

"He'll be fine once Kari treats him," Omega X beckons Celesta X over to heal Metalla X.

Sailor Moon transforms into Dai-Valkyrie mode. She flies around Black Omega X hitting him with lightning fast sword strikes. Black Omega X does his best to cover up. The Black Ascendant quickly summons forth _**Black Gaia Breaker**_ , which he uses to parry Moon's sword. Moon pivots her blade and pulls back.

"You have a chance to stop this, Zamasmon!" Moon pleaded. "I don't want to have to destroy you if you won't change your ways."

Black Omega X snorted. "How dare you defy a god."

Suddenly, Shoutmon X7 and Omnimon (tri./canon) arrive to fight Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant smirks deviously at the Digimon.

"Already finished with those clones?" Black Omega X chortled, concerting his _**Black Gaia Breaker**_ into a rose scimitar.

"Get him, Shoutmon!" Taiki cheered him on with Kiriha and Nene.

"Bring it, you narcissistic jerk! I've got your name right here!" Shoutmon X7 flies at Black Omega X with his mic.

"Let's help him, Omnimon!" Tai (tri./canon) declared.

Black Omega X sighted Tai (tri./canon). "Ah, it's that other Taichi. No matter he and the other Yamato's pet knight shall be dealt with." He flies through Shoutmon X7, turning into swirls of rose light that pounded on and shredded through Shoutmon X7's defenses.

Black Omega X phases behind Shoutmon X7 and lifts his scimitar.

Following a few second delay, Shoutmon X7's body erupted with explosive rose light. Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene watch in horror as Shoutmon X7 crashes hard.

Omnimon (tri./canon) fires _**Supreme Cannon**_ , which Black Omega X evades and fires back with _**Black Tsunami Wave**_. Omnimon (tri./canon) barely evades the Black Ascendant's beam. However, Black Omega X strikes him hard with _**Black Gaia Breaker**_. Omnimon (tri./canon) crashes into the ground barely able to stand.

"Haha, thanks to these appetizers, I have grown much stronger!" Black Omega X boasted. He turns, eyeing Tai & Matt (tri./canon) and Team Xros Heart. "I'd appreciate you not to interrupt my banquet."

"This guy's too strong," Kirito says dreadfully, which disturbs Asuna.

"Even your god-modding skills can't beat him?" She asks.

"Not even close."

Omega X and Dai-Valkyrie Moon fly around Black Omega X, which irks the Black Ascendant.

"Learn when to quit already," Black Omega X sighs, taking on both Omega X and Moon.

Super Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Athena X, Houou Mars, Madoka, and Homura are facing Black Angemon X. Black Angemon X becomes his Super Ascendant Rose form, his appearance stays the same except his hair color and wings changes to rose with elements of Super Angemon X.

"Never thought I'd say I look even ridiculous with rose hair," Super Angemon X scoffed. "Way to defile my old body!"

"Yeah! You look like my dad, but you're not him!" Athena X frowned at him.

Black Angemon X chortled evilly in response to their retorts, "Oh, I'm touched. Not really I am. I'm glad you recognize the rose color suits me well." He speaks in a more eloquently than Dimitri's polite tone.

"We didn't compliment you!" Sedna rebuked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you disrespect me," Black Angemon X took on a battle stance. "By the way, the reason I've chosen to exterminate humanity is because of you, Dimitri!" He flashed a grin, waiting to trigger Super Angemon X.

And he certainly triggered him.

"SHUT UP!" Super Angemon X roared, flying over and punching Black Angemon X.

"Get him, dad!" Athena X cheered him.

"Let's move!" Houou Mars declared, leading Madoka and Homura forward,

Sailor Sedna quickly went into Dai-Valkyrie mode. Sedna flies over Black Angemon X and strikes him with her Ice Trident. Black Angemon X grabs Sedna's trident, only for ice to flow out and freeze his hand. Black Angemon X jerks his hand away and melts the ice with his rose Ki. Black Angemon X unleashes _**Black Finish Buster**_ , which Super Angemon X stopped with his _**Finish Buster**_.

"You and your two friends aren't getting away with this!" Super Angemon X roars like a beast.

"Hate to break it to you, but we already have!" Black Angemon X taunts him.

Sedna hefts her Ice Trident and summons Knut the Polar Bear. Knut forms an ice shell over himself and slams through Black Angemon X's blast.

"Foolish beast! What do you hope to accomplish with this?!" Black Angemon X yells.

"Enough for this!" Knut vanishes as Sedna flies up and fired a rain of icicles on Black Angemon X.

Black Angemon X dodges Sedna's _**Frozen Barrage**_ , although he does catch an icicle through his shoulder. Snarling, Black Angemon X shoots up and reaches to grab her neck. Super Angemon X phases right in front of Black Angemon X and clobbers him hard.

"Thanks, Dimitri!" Sedna said.

"Touch her again and you're a dead man," Super Angemon X threatens the Black Ascendant.

As Black Angemon X looks to recover, Athena X blasts him from behind. Black Angemon X spins around chuckling as murderous intentions filled his mind.

"Come here, child of mine," Black Angemon X chuckled.

"I was just a distraction," Athena X phased away.

Suddenly, a barrage of pink arrows struck Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant narrowly dodges these arrows and took a magic bullet to the chest. While this didn't deal damage, it stuns him. Black Angemon X saw Madoka and Homura standing together on a rooftop.

"We got him good thanks to Athena!" Madoka said.

"It did us good for now, but he's not taking this well! Move!" Homura grabs Madoka's hand as Black Angemon X launches a _**Black Big Bang Attack**_ at the Puellas.

As Homura produces wings on her back, she glides away carrying Madoka. Madoka, too, forms wings and flies with her partner.

As Black Angemon X readies another attack, a giant pillar of flames erupts behind him. He turns around and sees Houou Mars behind the Houou's cosmic flames. Black Angemon X stares in awe at the cosmic being inhabiting the Senshi.

"So, this is the fabled Houou I've been warned about," Black Angemon X scowls. "You think your divine power can match my own…?!"

 _ **Pow!**_

With a wave, Houou Mars smacked Black Angemon X away with her phoenix aura's wing. The force behind the Houou's attack sends him crashing through the earth.

Houou Mars sighs, "Oh spare me. The Houou doesn't want to hear it."

Black Angemon X flies out of the rubble and intently glares down the Houou vessel.

"Another mortal who's found a way to wield a god's divine power? This is unacceptable!" Black Angemon X snaps, unable to find any other words to describe his disgust with another 'mere mortal' wearing a divine aura.

"She choose me. I didn't pick her," Houou Mars said, raising a hand and firing a cosmic flamed blast at Black Angemon X.

The Black Angel glides up, avoiding Houou Mars' blast. He amassed a beam and launched his _**Black Final Blaze**_ toward Houou Mars. Houou Mars flies up and uses her Houou cloak to absorb Black Angemon X's attack.

"T-This isn't possible!" Black Angemon X snarls, struggling to match the Houou's strength. "Can this vessel possibly be that forminable than Taichi and his cohorts?!"

"And this one's for even glaring at my daughter!" Super Angemon X phased right above Black Angemon X.

Super Angemon X kicks Black Angemon X away.

"T-This isn't over," Black Angemon X growls, spitting blood.

"Thanks for keeping him busy, Mars," Super Angemon X said.

"Anytime," Houou Mars nodded.

Dramon X, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, and Sailor Quaoar facing Black Dramon X. Black Dramon X becomes his Super Ascendant Rose form, his appearance stays the same, except his body glows to a rose color similar to Trans-Am from _Gundam 00_. A squad of five Mira X clones appear behind Black Dramon X, to which they remind Dramon X (Corner) of his XLR-8 counterpart's experience.

Dramon X facepalms seeing his old body wearing a rose-schemed gimmick. "God, couldn't you have picked a manlier color than that?"

Black Dramon X chortles, speaking a familiar faux-British voice. "I guess you just can't comprehend the beauty of one wielding divine light? Such a shame, Kensuke Rainer. Having learned to adjust to your old body, I have all your memories."

"Which is a totally bad thing," Dramon X remarks.

"Yeah, you totally effed up taking my boyfriend's old body! Now you have _him_ within you!" Sailor Orcus reminds him of a certain corrupted form of Dramon X.

"Oh you mean, Tsukuyomimon Death Mode?" Black Dramon X smirks as he shape shifts into Tsukuyomimon Death Mode. "Yeah, I already that petal nipped from the bud. Indeed, Death Mode's power now resonates with me and I think he'll serve me much better than you, Kensuke Rainer!" He quickly turns back to normal.

"Should've kept our mouths shut," Sailor Varuna scoffs. "You all ready to shut this asshole up?"

The Kuipers and Dramon X attack Black Dramon X and the Mira X clones. Dramon X and Black Dramon X collide head-on. Dramon X catches Black Dramon X with a _**Ryu Knuckle**_. Black Dramon X retaliates with a _**Black Ryu Knuckle**_. The two warriors trade blows as Dramon X gains an upper hand.

As he powers up, Dramon X forms a white aura that clashes with the Black Ascendant's dark aura. Black Dramon X throws a _**Black Ryuken Star**_ , which shreds through a pillar and heads Dramon X's way. Dramon X flies around, luring the energy shuriken away. He heads right for Black Dramon X and phases out, letting the shuriken go through Black Dramon X.

"Nice try," Black Dramon X teleports away and reappears away from the shuriken. He forms a cannon and converts it into a large energy blade, which he uses to slice up the shuriken. He then shifts his _**Black S.O.L. Purge Slash**_ toward Dramon X.

Dramon X counters with his own _**S.O.L Purge Slash**_. The two push each other back. Black Dramon X laughs maniacally at Dramon X's face. Dramon X grits his teeth hard, blocking out the Black Ascendant's evil taunts.

After finding themselves in a heap a trouble against the Mira X clones, the Kuipers transform into the Dai-Valkyrie forms. Dai-Valkyrie Orcus helps lead the charge against the Mira X clones.

"Take them down, Kuipers!" Orcus rallies them.

Orcus summons some dark holes, which surround a Mira X clone. Orcus' _**Black Hole Slam**_ shoots out streams of strong dark energies that tear into and destroy the Mira X clone.

"Take that!" Orcus yells.

Ixion shoots up a Mira X clone with her _**Poison Arrow Barrage**_. The poisons dissolve Mira X, causing it to burst into dust.

"May you wither away," Ixion frowns.

Eris quickly spins around a Mira X clone like a tornado. Her _**Tornado Blitz**_ catches and wipes out the clone.

"Yee-ha! Enjoy your last dance!" Eris hollers.

Quaoar fires _**Destructive Roses**_ at a Mira X clone, attach it that causes the vines to ensnare it before making it explode.

"Perish under my roses." Quaoar stated.

Varuna summons her battle axe and slashes her Mira X clone opponent. After a few more quick slashes, she blasts him away with her _**Varuna Flash Cannon**_.

"That'll teach you." Varuna sneered.

Black Dramon X notices his Mira X clones are gone.

"So they defeated my clones? Oh well, not like it matters," Black Dramon X said, self-assured with himself.

Dramon X shifts into Miracle Mode and attacks Black Dramon X. However, the Black Ascendant transforms into Despair Mode, the opposite of the miraculous elements Kensuke represents. The two catch each other with punches to their guts.

"Ok, so you got all my moves… but I doubt you had time to master them all."

Black Dramon X DM chortles, "That's how I hope you help make me stronger, Kensuke." He forges a rose-colored scythe and strikes Dramon X MM, who counters with his _**Ryuken Star**_. "By the way, since you call your form Miracle Mode, it's fitting I call this Despair Mode. What do you think?"

Dramon X MM scoffs, "Lame."

Black Dramon X DM laughs, "That's the spirit, boy!" He relentlessly attacks Dramon X MM. "Oh, and to keep your girlfriends busy." He threw an energy ball, which expands and forms into Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.

The Kuipers stop as Tsukuyomimon DM intercepts them.

"Shit, not what I expected," Varuna cursed.

"Doesn't matter! We have to keep fighting, girls!" Orcus rallies her friends together.

Tsukuyomimon DM readies his scythe and looks to slice up the Kuipers. However, the Kuipers fight him with their hearts filled with courage.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a beam of light emerges in revealing Beerusmon, Whismon, Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon (Digiverse 10's Digital God of Destruction that looks like a bipedal pink elephant), and Cusmon (Digiverse 10's Digital Angel that looks like a petite girl). Shintomon is holding two pairs of Fusesha earrings.

"Are we here already?" Beerusmon asked impatiently.

"We are now, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon answers.

"Look at this mess!" Shintomon gazes over the destruction caused by the ongoing battle against the Black Ascendant Triad. "I hope you're seeing this father." He wonders if Shinmon is watching, which obviously he would.

"So, the Rogue Guardian is here?" Rumsshimon asks Gowasmon. "You realize he is your responsibility?"

Gowasmon nods regrettably. "Yes."

Cusmon scans the battle ravaged vicinity. "There's loads of fighting energies spread all over the place! Hey, that Rogue Guardian's presence is like spread in three different places. So he did transfer his spirit into those three Black Ascendant bodies!"

Whismon nods. "Indeed, and Shintomon, I see you have the Fusesha earrings. You know what to do?"

"Yes, I do," Shintomon holds up the earrings.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?!" Beerusmon's lazy mood shifts as he fumes with anger.

"What do you ever mean?" Rumsshimon asks the cat deity.

"THAT BLASTED COSMIC POULTRY IS HERE!" Beerusmon roars.

"You've lost us," Cusmon replies.

"Beerusmon's favorite avian friend is here, too," Whismon chuckles.

"Watch your mouth, Whismon," growls Beerusmon. "She's here to hog the glory from me! That is unacceptable!" He powers up, completely bathed in a furious purple aura. "HOUOU, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

 **(Cue** **Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Dystopian Future**_ **)**

With every antagonistic force defeated and only the Black Ascendant Triad/Zamasmon remaining, every hero arrives to the main area and stand behind the Ascendant Triad (Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X). Aloy arrives on the front lines standing besides the Ascendant Triad to confront the BAT.

Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, and Black Dramon X are on the opposite side facing off their oppositions. The BAT's bodies glow three beams of light. From their foreheads, the lights form the essence image of Zamasmon, who gives a smug expression.

"Congratulations on defeating all of my expendable servants." Zamasmon said. "All that is left is myself, but, I will not rest until all mortals are eradicated under the _**Zero Dawn**_."

This catches Aloy's attention as she's familiar with that term in her world. "The Zero Dawn?"

"Not the same one, clone of Dr. Elisabet Sobeck. Yet similar for my endgame." Zamasmon sneered at Aloy.

"Your endgame?!" Omega X exclaimed.

"To wipe out all you mortals and cleanse this world of your stench," Zamasmon states. "But it's all part of an even greater purpose than I originally had intended."

"You're not getting the chance to use it on us!" Moon declares.

"That's right! We're ending you here, Zamasmon!" Angemon X draws his sword.

Zamasmon chuckles evilly. "It's too late. Now to show you the…"

Metalla X blasts the Zamasmon essence, which does nothing. Everyone gawks at Metalla X's trigger happy response.

"What? Hell, can't blame me for trying!" Metalla X spat out.

"...pinnacle of almighty divine punishment!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG)**

Suddenly; Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, and Black Dramon X's bodies glow as they move each other towards the center that touch their bodies. They spin around and around as a column of black and purple life engulfs them. The heroes are surprise that the BAT's powers are increasing as they merge.

The fused BAT emerge from the column of black and purple light. He is an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large black wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed one mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Black Dramon X and Black Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by BlackVictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly black and grey with some blood red. He has no helmet, which shows Zamasmon's face and spiky white hair. His entire body was outlined by a black aura flared like dark fire. He is Black Gaiamon X.

Unlike Gaiamon X's voice which combines the three Ascendants, Black Gaiamon X's voice is only Zamasmon, to which he announces with raising his arms in sheer holiness.

"This noble and beautiful form is justice for the world. Revere and praise the most powerful god... Zamasmon!"

Upon Black Gaiamon X's birth, the skies are filled with black clouds. These clouds have faces shaped like Zamasmon's like Zamas' final cloud-like form. These faces give insane laughs.

Behind Black Gaiamon X, a giant purple entity similar to Merged Zamas' Wall of Light is summoned with avian wings, only it's based on the Statue of the Gods (Final Fantasy VI) with Zamasmon faces/effigies (except the white tiger head).

Thanks to Black Gaiamon X's presence, the deceased bodies of Golzamon and Melbamon begin to mesh together alongside the remains of the destroyed Deathbringer's armor. Together, they became a Evangelion-like Godzilla monster with the Deathbringer's armor and artilleries. It became Golzabamon Deathbringer Mode. Golzabamon DBM gives an eldritch roar that is heard across all of China.

Needless to say, despite being shocked and eyes widened, the united forces are in for a big fight.

"Taichi! Yamato!" Shintomon's voice called out. The Ascendants and others turn to see Shintomon approaching them with the Fusesha earrings.

"Shintomon!" Omega X sees him.

"Use the earrings to fuse once again in order to fight on Zamasmon's level." Shintomon requested and further explained. "However, we modified these new earrings to have a time limit of one hour instead of permanent."

"Thanks Shintomon! Time doesn't matter to me, we'll stop Zamasmon as possible!" Omega X accepted as he puts on his pair of earrings.

"Ugh, do we have to fuse again?" Metalla X briefly complained while putting on his earring pair.

"We have to, Yamato. Now let's do this!" Omega X answered.

Both Omega X and Metalla X put on their Fusesha earrings thanks to Shintomon, which causes the two to merge instantly.

A flash of light enveloped the two Ascendants, in place of both is none other than Kaiser X. Kaiser X's appearance has a mixture of Omega X and Metalla X's features. His spiky hair is dark brown, almost black from a far distance, with two bangs sticking out in a downward 'V' shape. Some blond streaks are visibly seen on the sides of his head. He has the two Fusesha earrings as the result of the fusion. He's now wearing dark blue pants and a matching colored shirt with an orange undershirt. Other accessories also included white gloves and boots. Embroidered on his back are the symbols of Courage and Friendship. The same symbols, now intersecting with each other, flared on his forehead.

Wasting no time, Kaiser X yells as he powers up to Super Ascendant Blue with his dark brown hair becoming cyan.

"Kaiser X, the being that bested Mystic Super-Reaper. What more can you do to scratch me?" Black Gaiamon X taunted.

"Heh, knowing that you're more powerful than Super-Reaper, I'm not the only one who wants t destroy you." Kaiser X forms a confident smirk.

Then with that, specific characters power up to their stronger forms.

Celesta X powers up with the Homeostatis taking over as the white aura engulfs her. As the light cleared, her overlook physical appearance and clothing changed dramatically. She now wore an ankle length white gi with some lined patterns. Her outfit now has long, wide sleeves. Two long, flowing golden ribbons tied at her back. She now has the Crest of Light embellished on the center of her chest. Celesta X's hair is snow white. Her D-Sword is seen hanging on her left side. Celesta X unleash her Ascendant God form: Holy Mode.

The Senshi (Moon, Pluto, Venus, Saturn, Sedna, Orcus, Varuna, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion, Gao Pluto, Unborn Saturn) except Houou Mars become their Golden forms with their clothing/armor becomes Golden. The Advanced Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors become Super Golden Kirin (Same appearance as the Golden Kirin with golden scales, long whiskers, and unicorn horn, only having a cyan mane) and SuperSusanoomon (Same appearance as Susanoomon only with a cyan flame surrounding him like TTGL) respectively. Madoka felt that the 'real Madoka' takes over her body that she becomes her goddess form, Ultimate Madoka. Homura becomes Devil Homura.

The Valkyries, Mist, and Reginleif become their titled forms.

Brunhilde's blue hair changed to platinum blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changed to a silver-platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Sleipnir, Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde's dark blue wings have expanded and covered in fire/ice. She righteously holds both the Gungnir spear in her right hand, and her own sword in her left. She's become Silver Valkyrie.

Sigrun's pink hair had some parts of her blond hair appearing as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She courageously holds the Mjolnir in her right hand. She is called the Amethyst Valkyrie.

Skogul's blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muninn and a white silhouette of Chilali. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. The yellow highlights on her white owl wings are replaced by dark green. She firmly holds the Quern-biter in her right hand. She is called the Emerald Valkyrie.

Gondul's white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tribal tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side on her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She valiantly holds the Tiwaz javelin in both hands. She is called the Topaz Valkyrie.

Skuld's red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet is replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem centered on it. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that looks like Lady Hela. The lower part of her body has an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The covered chains from her black wings are released and are dangling with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She holds both the Hela's Sword and her scythe. She is now called the Obsidian Valkyrie.

Mist's dark blond hair changed to white with negative rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip. The spiked crown is replaced with a small iron headdress crown. Her armor changed to an iron-platinum build with a black dress that have golden silhouettes of Eikthyrnir, Gullinbursti, and Volcanicdramon. She wears earrings that are shaped like Gullinbursti's tusks. Mist has green feathered wings with lindworm spikes that are expanded. She has become the Iron Erinye, to which the meaning is compared to The Iron Age. She starts holding two energy blades.

Reginleif's long auburn hair have fiery bolts at the end of each hair tip. Bright flaming wings sprout out of her back. The lower part of her body had a jasper dress with a burgundy silhouette of Duneryr of Summer. She wears a persimmon diadem. Reginleif is called the Jasper Erinye. She bravely holds Surtur's Laevateinn greatsword on her right hand, while holding a kite shield with a fire salamander insignia on her left hand. This makes her like a fiery shieldmaiden.

Surprisingly, Beerusmon and Whismon fuse to become a singular being that has the physical appearance of Beerusmon, but with Whismon's skin color and wearing his uniform. He is called Whirusmon.

Black Gaiamon X sees this and scoffs, "So that's all you have? Even Beerusmon decides to fuse with his attendant to match my divine power."

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X pointed at Black Gaiamon X.

"Now, shall we commence this dance?" Black Gaiamon X raises his arms in mid-air for a battle stance.

The final battles of the royale begins with various heroes. The rest of the characters such as the SAO Secondaries, Stranger Things boys, Shintomon and Gowasmon are on the side lines watching as audiences.

First; Kaiser X (Blue), Super Angemon X, Dramon X, Golden Sedna, Golden Orcus, Celesta X Holy Mode, Tai/Matt & Omnimon (tri./canon), Golden Pluto, Volodramon, The Odin Triad (Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie, Skogul/Emerald Valkyrie, Gondul/Topaz Valkyrie), Ford, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and Kirito & Asuna are facing Black Gaiamon X.

Kaiser X and Black Gaiamon X delivers a round of punches and kicks. Kaiser X makes some direct kicks, but Black Gaiamon X beats him away. Black Gaiamon X floats up to the air as both Super Angemon X and Dramon X charge on each side. They strike with fist attacks (With Dramon X using _**Giga Fist**_ ), but Black Gaiamon X easily blocks them both simultaneously crushing their hands, then grabs both of their foreheads and bashing them both hard before throwing them away. Omnimon (tri./canon) uses his _**Transcendent Sword**_ , while Black Gaiamon X uses his _**Soul Infinity Blade**_ and clashes with him. After a few blows, Black Gaiamon X cuts apart Omnimon's WarGreymon arm while blasting Omnimon's body to the ground. Omnimon (tri./canon) splits back to the unconscious Agumon (tri./canon) and Gabumon (tri./canon).

"No! Gabumon!" Matt (tri./canon) cried out in shock.

"Beat his ass, Saiyan me!" Tai (tri./canon) cheered.

Gondul raises her _**Light Spear**_ and unleashing bright light to blind Black Gaiamon X. As the Renegade Guardian's first person view cleared, he sees Gondul turn into a _Utahraptor_ (with Brunhilde riding her). Gondul lunges forward to slash and bite at him. Brunhilde unleashes her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ at Black Gaiamon X to damage him. Switching back to third person, the agitated Black Gaiamon X repels Brunhilde's flames, grabs Gondul by the throat and throws the raptor and Brunhilde away to the ground. Gondul turns back to normal as she and Brunhilde are getting up. Black Gaiamon X smiles as he then summons a lot of portals armed with swords akin to Gilgamesh from _Fate/Zero_ & _Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works_. He unleashes his _**Blades of Judgment**_ at his opponents. Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura shoots a lot of light arrows and dark projectiles to destroy most of the swords.

"Try as you might, but you are all just wasting your time!" Black Gaiamon X cackled.

xxxxx

Second; SuperSusanoomon & Super Golden Kirin, Golden Moon, Norse Knight, Houou Mars, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yugi, Seto (who summons: Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon), Tea (who summons: Dark Magician Girl, Berry Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Chocolate Magician Girl, and Kiwi Magician Girl as part of The SepteMagician Girls), Joey, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Golden Varuna, Golden Quaoar, Golden Eris, Golden Ixion, Marty, Larry, Whirusmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon are in an air force battle against the Wall of Light.

At the same time, the dark cloud with Zamasmon faces are raindropping mouth lasers. Most of the combatants are evading the mouth lasers and firing their attacks at the Wall of Light. The Zamasmon giant demon figure attach to the bottom of the Wall of Light roars and unleashes devastating rock edges from the ground at his oppositions, but they evade them and fire some blasts at the figure. The Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon are already engaging with the bottom demon figure, with Houou Mars backing them up with her cosmic flames.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon fire _**Burst Stream of Destructions**_ at the middle body of the Wall of Light. One of the Zamasmon figures casts a magical barrier to deflect one of the beams at the heroes. Hiei and Kuwabara use their swords to fight the white tiger head of the Wall of Light. The tiger head fires homing eye beams and a mouth blast, but both Spirit Detectives dodge with Kurama backing up and destroying the beams with his _**Rose Whip**_. Yusuke blasts the tiger head with his _**Spirit Gun**_. The SepteMagician Girls, the Golden Kuipers, and Puella Magical Girls fire their own magic and energy blasts at the Wall of Light's upper body, to which the two Zamasmon figures: a Virgin Mary female and a male sleeping figure try to repel with a holy psychic storm and status decrease abilities. The magical girls repel and cure from the status affections.

"ALRIGHT, I'M FINISHING THIS OFF!" Whirusmon yelled.

Wasting no time, Whirusmon charges up a giant white sun sphere from his hands called _**Whirusmon's Judgment**_. He throws it at the Wall of Light with every combatant taking cover to not get hit. The sphere engulfs Black Gaiamon X's familiar and completely destroys it. Indeed, Beerusmon has beaten The Houou ahead in killing his opponent.

"That's how it's done in not delaying this pointless fight." Whirusmon scoffed.

"You seem hasty in getting this done, and I'm talking to Beerusmon inside the fused body, not his advisor." Rumsshimon clarified.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Horizon Zero Dawn OST -** _ **Planned Obsolescence**_ **(Final Boss Theme - HADES))**

Third; it shows Aloy, Golden Saturn, Golden Venus, Golden Gao Pluto, Athena X, Golden Unborn Saturn, Kozmo Farmgirl (riding on Gadarla), Skuld/Obsidian Valkyrie, Mist/Iron Erinye, Sigrun/Amethyst Valkyrie, Reginleif/Jasper Erinye, the D3s, D3s Kaijuu Digimon, and Kaijuu Duel Monsters are fighting Golzabamon DBM.

Golzabamon DBM fires _**Doomsday Artilleries**_ , unleashing nuclear missiles at the targets. Most of them evade as the missiles destroys parts of the city. Aloy leaps in slow motion and fires Hard Point Arrows from her Shadow Hunter Bow to hit Golzabamon DBM's weak spots alongside switching to her Shadow Sling to throw Fire Bombs, which burns the machine monster. The slow motion turns to normal as Aloy lands safely on another building and runs to take cover. Skuld unleashes her chains and ensnares Golzabamon DBM, while Sigrun and Reginleif electrifies and heats up the chains causing burn and shock the Kaijuu.

Mist then commands, "The rest of you, fire!"

Skuld evilly cackles, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Mist, Golden Saturn, Golden Venus, Golden Gao Pluto, Athena X, Golden Unborn Saturn, the D3s, D3s Kaijuu Digimon, and Kaijuu Duel Monsters all fire their energy blasts/beams at Golzabamon DBM in delivering major damage. Golzabamon DBM is enraged and unleashed an explosive wave in freeing himself. This causes critical damage (and nearly kills) to most of the combatants.

As the united forces recovers, Golzabamon DBM opens his eldritch mouth and is about to unleash a huge red sphere, _**Apocalypse Wrath**_. He fires at them. Golden Saturn and Golden Unborn Saturn form a double _**Silence Wall**_ , protecting them and their critically injured allies, from the apocalyptic blast. Then, Kaiser X arrives in time while briefly pausing the fight against Black Gaiamon X.

"Not so fast!" The fused Ascendant yelled.

"All right, Kaiser X!" Golden Venus cheered him on.

Kaiser X immediately charges up and fires his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ , a combination of _**Final Blaze**_ and _**Tsunami Wave**_. The beam pushes the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ at Golzabamon DBM as the full out energy engulfs the Kaijuu. Golzabamon DBM gives a final eldritch roar as it's completely destroyed.

Black Gaiamon X sees this and scoffs, "How useless of you being disposed."

"I see that's how you treat and value your minions." Kaiser X glared at his opponent.

"Let's return to me personally destroying you." Black Gaiamon X said.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Future Guardian**_ **)**

Returning back to the fight against Black Gaiamon X, the vicious grand battle continues. At one point, Skogul finally goes head on against Zamasmon/Black Gaiamon X personally.

"Well, I finally get to interact with you, Valkyrie of Time and Space." Black Gaiamon X evilly smiled. "We are quite similar, such as having teachers (Pluto and Gowasmon) relating to time, yet we forged different paths."

"Our actions are determined by the paths we take," Skogul firmly stated with resolve. "We're also like the Christian figures. I'm like a Nephilim, but you're the Lucifer of the Supreme Guardians!"

"How fitting your compare me to the fallen angel who defeated you and your fellow Maidens," Black Gaiamon X reminded her of the Valkyrie and Erinyes' recent clash with Lucifer. "And just like with him, you'll fall to me just like the rest of your Maidens."

"That's not going to happen. You see, you're also like Kefka and I see myself as Terra. We've chosen different paths and have let our actions mold us into the individuals we've now become."

"You can compare us to other people, but that doesn't change the fact I'm going to punish you for siding with humanity, daughter of Cassiel!"

"We'll protect the future, no matter what you do!" Skogul defiantly shouted. 

Black Gaiamon X glares and respond, "You sound like lines from a self-help book! If that's the way you want it…I'll destroy you, your husband, the Ascendants, and everyone else! Every last one of your sickening reasons for living like mere mortals!" 

Black Gaiamon X fires his _ **Lightning of Absolution**_ at Skogul, but Skogul flies in evading the rods of lightning and swings the Quern-biter sword at Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X blocks with an energy blade that temporal energy bursts like an explosive wave. They both fly around and clash many times in mid-air with neither landing a direct hit.

Black Gaiamon X then phases behind Skogul and punches her in the back, then phases in front of her and grabs hold of Skogul's throat. He lifts her up in attempting to strangle her, but in an uncharacteristic moment that Skogul (YYGDM-01) doesn't do, Skogul (Corner) bites Black Gaiamon X's hand. Black Gaiamon X cries out in pain of being 'infected' by the redskin savage, forcing him to let go and wildly slaps Skogul's face, sending her falling to the ground. Black Gaiamon X levitates to recover.

"Jessica!" Ford eventually catches her in time.

"Thanks, Ford." Skogul smiled.

"No sweat." Ford replied as both recovered.

Determine to cleanse everything around him, Black Gaiamon X charges up a huge sun-like sphere called the _**Holy Wrath**_.

"Fall to the likes of me!" Black Gaiamon X shouted.

Black Gaiamon X throws the _**Holy Wrath**_ at Kaiser X and the others, but Super Angemon X and Dramon X combine their energy beams. They blast and push away at the _**Holy Wrath**_. Black Gaiamon X yells and pushes his sphere more, but Celesta X HM supports with her _**Holy Beam**_ to push the _**Holy Wrath**_ further till it gets close to Black Gaiamon X. Super Angemon X, Dramon X, and Celesta X HM become fatigued from their actions. Black Gaiamon X evades as the _**Holy Wrath**_ pushes up to the atmosphere and explodes. Black Gaiamon X turns to see Kaiser X powering up with the crimson _**Fury Blitz**_ aura flying towards him and delivers a punch to the face to the ground. Then, he uses _ **Instant Movement**_ to teleport to Black Gaiamon X and decks him again flying straight, before Kaiser X charges up his ultimate attack.

Kaiser X then unleashes his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ at Black Gaiamon X, delivering great damage to the Renegade Guardian. Smoke appears as a result of the blast.

"You think this is enough?!" Black Gaiamon X snarled as he flies up above the smoke.

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X retorted, as he's flies in about to deliver a finishing blow….

….only that the fusion immediately wears off much sooner than expected due to the immense power from Kaiser X, not helping that the _**Fury Blitz**_ expends it further as he splits back to Omega X and Metalla X. Needless to say for the heroes and audiences (especially Shintomon and Gowasmon), they are shocked.

"No way-!" Omega X cried out before Black Gaiamon X punched him in the chest.

Metalla X roars, preparing to attack, only to be karate chopped by Black Gaiamon X. Both Ascendants fall down to the ground.

 **(End theme)**

Black Gaiamon X, recovering himself, floats above in the sky with a sinister smirk. The beaten heroes are lying down to the ground. Some like the Ascendant Triad and Odin Triad defiantly look above the dark messiah. The Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon had already separated back to the Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors, tired from holding off the mouth lasers from the Zamasmon clouds.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **New World Order**_ **)**

On the other hand, Black Gaiamon X looks down at his beaten enemies, like God bringing divine punishment to the mere mortals.

"Now to purge all of you." Black Gaiamon X declared.

The Chakravartin then summons three colossal portals behind him. Dramon X is surprise that he's familiar with this technique since he knows the news that NeoGranDracmon (XLR-8) used that similar attack on his XLR-8 counterpart. Coming out of the portals are heads of draconic versions of Black Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. The heads also has traits of the Pokemon Creation Trio (Omega X – Giratina, Angemon X – Dialga, Dramon X – Palkia), with Black Gaiamon X as their Arceus. This is called _**Gates of (Z)amas**_. The extraordinary power from that attack will be enough to wipe out all of Hong Kong.

A new world order is here for Zamasmon's Zero Dawn.

" _ **ALL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!**_ " Black Gaiamon X divinely shouted.

The _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ is firing energy beams from their mouths as they are about to obliterate their foes and the whole city.

 **(End theme)**

Out of the blue, a force is catching everyone's attention. A familiar, dull gray TARDIS with a bunch of '0's and '1's all in white inscribed and smeared all over the box as binary codes from the Digital World. The TARDIS makes a forcefield all across Hong Kong in making the devastating energy beams disappear.

The police box opens in revealing surprisingly: Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Volodramon (YYGDM-01)!

 **(Cue** _ **THEMEX**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano)**

Golden Moon exclaims in shock, "It's Pluto and Volodramon?!"

Yugi adds, "No, wait! Pluto and Volodramon have been fighting with us!"

Golden Pluto (Corner) corrects, "That's my mainstream YYGDM counterpart!"

Volodramon (Corner) nods, "Yes, and mine, too!"

Brunhilde shouts, "This is some paradox shit!"

Gao Pluto watches Pluto and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) quickly intervene.

Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) looks around, "Looks like we came just in time, John."

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) sighs with relief, "Thank Gallifrey for that." He noticed Golden Pluto (Corner) and his Corner counterpart. "Look, Pluto!"

Pluto and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) rush over, tending to Golden Pluto and Volodramon (Corner).

Houou Mars floats over to Moon, "There's two Plutos and two Volodramons. Can you believe this?"

Golden Moon smiles, "Yeah, they are from that other universe that we're based on!"

Golden Sedna adds, "This is no shock to me. There's hundreds of other mes spread across the Nexus multiverse."

"You two are such rough shape, but seeing you're fighting him I'm not surprised!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) said, helping up his Corner counterpart.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) picks up Golden Pluto (Corner). "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yes and no, because I had hoped for the day we meet," Golden Pluto (Corner) replies genuinely.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) concurs, "I hoped our meeting came during calmer situations, but beggars can't be choosers." She looks at the other heroes. "And to see familiar faces. They're all the same yet different."

Guilkatomon calls out, "You're still Sailor Pluto to us."

Omega X stands and confronts Pluto and Volodramon (YYGDM-01). "And we're thankful you're here."

Black Gaiamon X descends to get a better view of the interlopers. "It's that other version of the Time Guardian and her demi-Time Lord companion. You dare to intervene with my defining ascension to ultimate godhood?"

"We don't have time to chit-chat, my friends," Pluto (YYGDM-01) states.

"Are Dimitri and Kensuke here among you?" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) asks.

"We're here!" Super Angemon X calls out as he and Dramon X emerge.

"Good. With you three here, you'll be able to perform your greatest miracle," Pluto (YYGDM-01) said.

"Why would the three of us need to bring the greatest miracle?" Omega X inquires.

"Oh! That's it! Remember our last fight with Paradixalmon and Beyond?!" Super Angemon X reminds him.

"It took our combined form to finally best him, but I thought that was a one-time only thing we and our story counterparts did," Dramon X said.

"That's part of the reason why we're here," Pluto (YYGDM-01) states as she and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) open their hands together.

From their hands, beams of white light hit Omega X, Super Angemon X, and Dramon X. These white energies materialized over the Ascendant trio. Their auras became white and vibrant.

"This is the Digital Priestess' power?!" Omega X asks.

"Hers as well as the rest of us," Pluto (YYGDM-01) replies. "Eri the Digital Priestess' will has passed on to us to give to you."

"Now, Dramon X, use your Digivice and invoke the miracle Eri has bestowed on you!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) commands.

Dramon X called out. " _ **Ascendant! DigiXros!**_ " He raised the B.A.X. Digivice into the air as it released three pillars of white and cyan light that engulfed the Ascendant Triad simultaneously and pulled them together to a single column of light.

Eventually, the fused Ascendant Triad emerge from the column of white and cyan light. He is an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large white wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed one mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Dramon X and Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by VictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly white and gold with some cyan. He has no helmet, which shows a face looking like Kaiser X (Blue) and spiky cyan hair. His entire body was outlined by a white aura flared like white fire. He is Gaiamon X.

"What are you?!" Black Gaiamon X demanded at his opposition.

"I am Gaiamon X." the fused warrior announced in a deepened tone akin to Omega X's. A bit of Angemon X and Dramon X was heard behind Omega X's dominant voice. "Our power will right all the wrongs you've committed and end your pointless ambition to destroy all mortals."

"That's not all! All of you shall be bestowed Eri's miracle!" Pluto (YYGDM-01) shouts as an abundance of white light shoots out of Gaiamon X.

Beams of white light engulf Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Cody & Vikemon, and Yolei Valkyrimon.

"But why us?" Joe asks Pluto (YYGDM-01).

"Shouldn't the others need this more than us?!" Mimi queries.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) replies. "Digi-Destined of DF-616, you've fought alongside the Ascendants and valiantly aided them in great need. However, you've been sidelined as they've fought beings beyond your control. However, today you'll bask in Ascendant greatness and receive the legendary statuses!"

Sora is flabbergasted, "You mean… we're going to become Ascendants?!"

"The powers have always been in you all, but you never worked up the courage to endure the physical and mental pains your friends had to endure. With Eri's miracle, those latent Ascendant powers from Alpha X in your Crests shall be invoked!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) declares.

"Do you wish to receive these powers?" Pluto (YYGDM-01) asks the Kai Digi-Destined.

"If it means fighting equally with our friends, then yes!" Izzy answers.

"We couldn't ask for anything else!" Cody calls out.

"We're ready!" Sora said, placing a hand on Phoenixmon.

The Kai Digi-Destined each put their hands on their respective Digimon partners. The Priestess' light engulfs the Kai Digi-Destined and their Digimon.

Sora/Phoenixmon merged into a female warrior garbed in sleek red-orange armor. Tufts of yellow feathers covered her neck collar, arms, and legs. Her hair turned reddish yellow and pointed up. Two long bangs hung down the sides of her face. Her eyes, like any other Ascendant, became green. She became the Ascendant of Love, Houou X.

Izzy/HerculesKabuterimon combined into a warrior with combined traits of a Metal Hero and Kamen Rider Kabuto. He gains the armor color features of Kabuterimon's blue, MegaKabuterimon's burgundy, and HerculesKabuterimon's gold. The upper half of his face is revealed, now showing off green eyes, while the bottom half is covered in a mask. Two beetle pincers formed on his head. He became the Ascendant of Knowledge, Kabuto X.

Mimi/Rosemon combined into a female warrior that's based on the official Rosemon X, but her hair is pointed up and eyes became green. She became the Ascendant of Sincerity and with the same name, Rosemon X.

Joe/Plesiomon combined into a warrior that's a humanoid version of Vikemon with Plesiomon's traits. He became the Ascendant of Reliability, Vulcan X.

Cody/Vikemon combined into a warrior that's a humanoid version of Shakkuomon and Orichalcos Shunoros. He became the Ascendant, Shunoros X.

Yolei/Valkyriemon combined into a female warrior whose appearance is based off Valkyrimon, but with Halsemon's color traits. She became the Ascendant, Zephyr X.

The Kai Digi-Destined are in awe over their Ascendant forms.

"We're finally Ascendants!" Kabuto X exclaims.

"It's like a dream come true!" Vulcan X says enthused. "Someone pinch me?"

Rosemon X pinches Vulcan X, "Hey, we're awake, Joe!"

"We're definitely wide awake," Houou X says, looking up at Gaiamon X facing Black Gaiamon X.

Takuya watches in awe, "It's like they've become Legendary Warriors!"

Guilkatomon adds, "This is totally awesome!"

Renrukimon smiles, "We'll see how they stack up compared to us."

Celesta X HM approaches Houou X and company, "I can't believe this! You're all Ascendants!"

"We might not be anywhere near you, Tai, Matt, TK, and others, but we'll catch up," Houou X replies.

Pluto and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) make room for the Kai Digi-Destined's battle.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) nods to Golden Pluto (Corner). "It's your turn. Don't you want in on the action?"

Golden Pluto (Corner) replies, "You're right." With that, she shifts from her Golden Senshi mode and becomes Tempus Pluto.

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **Victory is Ours**_ **)**

It's the final phase of the royale. Gaiamon X, Aloy, Golden Sedna, Golden Orcus, Metalla X, Houou X, Rosemon X, Tempus Pluto (Corner), Volodramon (Corner), Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul, Ford, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Kirito & Asuna, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Inumuramon, Mist, Pluto (YYGDM-01), and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) are in the last stand against Black Gaiamon X.

Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X delivers a round of combos with punches and kicks equally. Black Gaiamon X tries to deliver a hit to the face, but Gaiamon X swiftly dodges and hits Black Gaiamon X's back. Houou X and Rosemon X delivers a double uppercut to Black Gaiamon X's chin sending him upward. Houou X fires phoenix energy blasts and Rosemon X spreads petal cannon ki blasts to deliver multiple damage to Black Gaiamon X. Out of the blue, Gondul summons Geri & Freki as both wolves rushes to bite down Black Gaiamon X's arms. Gondul shape shifts into a _Ceratosaurus_ and horn smashes Black Gaiamon X through a Chinese restaurant, destroying it (The _Ceratosaurus_ and Odin's wolves references Greymon and Garurumon due to the battle royale having a Digimon setting). Gondul turns back to normal, as she sees Kirito and Asuna passing through her. The SAO couple rush forward to deliver a _**Climhazzard**_ with their swords that does 9,999 x 2 damage to Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X counters by unleashing _**Blades of Judgment**_ , firing blades from portals at them and the others. Kirito & Asuna, Brunhilde, Gondul, Mist and Ford blocks and destroys the sword barrage.

Backing them up are both pairs of Pluto/Volodramon (Corner) and Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01). Both pairs use their temporal powers to eventually dispels the portals and stops the remaining swords. They back up with their own powers and damage Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X backs off injured and recovers, only for Gaiamon X to slam through Black Gaiamon X. Both grapple in a power struggle.

"Mortals don't deserve to live!" Black Gaiamon X shouted.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Gaiamon X retorted while grabbing Black Gaiamon X's face and plows him to the ground, attempting to crush him with his bare hand, akin to Optimus (Movie) trying to grab The Fallen (Movie)'s face.

"Then you will die with them!" Black Gaiamon X frees himself by grabbing Gaiamon X's arm and throws him to one side, " _ **JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!**_ "

Black Gaiamon X then unleashes _**Black Terra Ryuken Buster**_. The powerful dark beam reaches Gaiamon X, but Gaiamon X dodges it as the beam impacts the ground and explodes in the distance.

Just then, for amounts of rule of cool, both Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X transform into gigantic dragon forms.

Gaiamon X's looks like Dramon X's dragon form with Gaiamon X's white armor and traits of White Kyurem. He wears a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam, and tufts of cyan hair appear up through his neck. He is called Vast White Mode.

Black Gaiamon X looks like Black Dramon X's dragon form with Black Gaiamon X's black armor and traits of Black Kyurem, only that the ice details meshed in his skin are purple instead of light blue. His draconic face is light green like Zamasmon's. He wears a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, and tufts of white hair appear up through his neck. He is called Deep Black Mode.

Both opposing dragons give mighty roars and charge at each other. Black Gaiamon X DBM delivers the first punch to the face at Gaiamon X VWM, but Gaiamon X VWM punches back and delivers a devastating bite to the neck. Gaiamon X VWM throws his enemy aside. Black Gaiamon X DBM recovers and unleashes _**Lightning of Absolution**_ , but Golden Orcus unleashes her black holes to suck the lightning in and reflects back at Black Gaiamon X DBM to damage him. At the top of a building, Aloy fires more ropes from her Shadow Ropecaster to ensnare Black Gaiamon X DBM, while she shoots her Shadow Hunter Bow with Hard Point Arrows that damage and pierce through the black dragon's hide and weak spots. Black Gaiamon X DBM immediately frees himself from the ropes and fires _**Forsaken**_ at Aloy, but the Nora Seeker leaps from another building to another building to avoid being engulfed as the _**Forsaken**_ destroys the building.

Skogul unleashes her _Tempus Limit Break_ armed with the Quern-biter sword and magic circle in her hands, alongside spear and staff floating behind her back, all glow in emerald green. Huginn  & Muninn and Chilali the snowy owl are standing besides Skogul. The Valkyrie flies in delivering warp striking combos at Black Gaiamon X DBM. Skogul warps to another distant location and fires a lot of emerald green projectiles shaped like her weapons to deal more damage. Black Gaiamon X DBM roars and fires a _**Holy Wrath**_ at her, but she evades.

Black Gaiamon X DBM's breakdown worsens. Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura fire their arrows at Black Gaiamon X DBM. Renrukimon unleashes her _**Seiryuu Scale**_. Metalla X fires his _**Final Blaze**_. Guilkatomon fires his _**Hazard Wave**_. Golden Sedna throws large icicle spears. All of them damage the black dragon. Black Gaiamon X DBM fires his _**Light of Judgment**_ beam from his mouth at them, but they dodge. The _**Light of Judgment**_ is about to hit Brunhilde, but the recent queen of Asgard, who is riding Sleipnir, uses the _**Moon Force Crystal**_ and fires an equally powerful beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM's beam for another beam struggle. Brunhilde eventually wins and pushes the beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM, dealing heavy damage. Following up is Inumuramon wielding the Gram, who rides Grani, and flies up delivering severe sword slashes akin to the _**Vorpal Blade**_ from the _Persona_ series while evading Black Gaiamon X DBM's claw attacks.

Black Gaiamon X DBM angrily roars out loud, as he charges to full power and unleashes a lot of _**Holy Wraths**_ at Gaiamon X VWM and the others. However, Gaiamon X VWM roars back in charging to full power and unleashes large cyan spheres that matches the _**Holy Wraths'**_ size and power. Both sides collide that causes explosions with both dragons taking a lot of damage from the explosive wave. The rest of the combatants take cover and retreat to recover.

Because of this, both Gaiamon X VWM and Black Gaiamon X DBM turn back to their normal forms as both land their feet to the ground.

" _ **I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**_ " Black Gaiamon X panted and roared.

Black Gaiamon X goes beyond berserk and increases his height and muscles, and his green skin is fully purple (instead of half green/purple like Merged Zamas) with demonic teeth. He becomes Black Gaiamon X Berserker Mode. By losing his focus, Black Gaiamon X BM sacrifices all of his defenses and energy blasts for more physical strength. Black Gaiamon X BM tries to squash Gaiamon X with his huge fist and makes a crater on the ground. But, Gaiamon X easily evades by leaping up and furiously kicks Black Gaiamon X BM's all the way through a building.

As Gaiamon X lands to the ground, he shouts out while raises his sword, "Everyone, lend me your energy!"

Knowing what Gaiamon X's request is, everyone immediately agrees without question as every ally, including Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) & Volodramon (YYGDM-01), send their energies like the _**Spirit/Life Bomb**_ to Gaiamon X. Gaiamon X's blade glows in a bright cyan blue as it increases in length to become a large cyan blue sword. This is called the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ (known as the _**Genki Blade**_ ).

Black Gaiamon X BM gets up and sees this. Roaring like a mindless demon, Black Gaiamon X BM sprints and charges. Gaiamon X charges and attacks his enemy with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ , yet Black Gaiamon X tries to block it with his huge hands.

Gaiamon X shouts while pushing through the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ into Black Gaiamon X, " _ **IT'S NOT ABOUT GODS OR MORTALS! I WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO CAN'T BELIEVE IN ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!**_ "

Black Gaiamon X BM is raving mad, " _ **I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE! I AM JUSTICE!**_ "

" _ **WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOUR JUSTICE!**_ " Gaiamon X yelled as he finally cuts open upward with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ to slice Black Gaiamon X's body and soul in half.

Black Gaiamon X BM screams as his body bursts to particles and he ceases to exist. The Zamasmon cloud disappears after Black Gaiamon X ceases to exist. The madness of the Renegade Guardian is no more.

Gaiamon X splits back to Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. They smiled and turns to all of their friends and allies. All of them sees the skies becoming blue, signifying that the dangerous threat is gone. Their victory leads to a new day tomorrow.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **The Next Day**_

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Gundam 00 –** _ **Friends**_ **)**

A celebration happens in a famous theme park in Bangkok, Thailand. The name of it is Siam Park City. A lot of Thai people and tourists are seen having fun riding attractions, eating food, and meeting guests and events.

Indeed, our heroes are celebrating at this place. Of course not everyone attends. The _Nioh_ and _Stranger Things_ cast returned to their respective timelines. Gowasmon returns to Digiverse 10 and regrets, allowing him to reflect on finding a better and reasonable apprentice. The Kaijuu Duel Monsters and Kozmo Farmgirl returned to the Digital/Virtual World.

A Double-Deck Merry-Go-Round is seen close to the main entrance/information desk of the park with people riding it. Then, it shows a large suspended looping roller coaster called the Vortex. Three people seen riding it are Jack Darby/Miko Nakadai/Raf Esquivel (Transformers Prime).

A Log Flume ride is seen, alongside a pirate ship ride with a dragon theme called the Twin Dragon.

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Outside of Dinotopia**_

The next area shows outside of a dinosaur museum called Dinotopia, it is between that and a jeep ride attraction called Jurassic Adventure.

For interesting news, the Rajita plans on making a Jurassic Park/World theme park by researching DNA from Earth's reptiles and uses their mutagen to create the 'Neoreptiles'. They haven't released the 'Neoreptiles Park/World' yet. They are already building it to be set in Shanghai China, which will open worldwide by the next decade (2020s). Because of this, some of the Rajita are hosting 'temporary exhibits' in Siam Park City with four Neoreptile species. Not wanting to repeat human mistakes from JP/JW, the Rajita want to see people's commentaries about these animals first. The presentation is reminded of dimension YYGDM-01 when the XYZ cards were introduced.

One of the Rajita seen is an expy of Geico, who is the head of the Neoreptiles project. Here, he is handling four Common House Geckos that are like insect-eating raptors and domesticated cats/dogs, meaning they're harmless to guests. The Thai people and tourists are impressed to see the display, almost like taking turns greeting and petting these reptiles. It's reminded of House Geckos seen in Thai houses outside at nighttime.

The Geico Rajita and the Common House Geckos sees a group approaching: Karin, Kensuke & Veemon, Dimitri & Faith, Christina, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

"Why hello there, you seem interested of the Neoreptiles?" The Geico Rajita asked the group with a British accent.

"That's why we're here," Karin answered kindly.

"Look at the big reptiles!" Athena gleefully pointed to the Neoreptile attractions.

PinkPatamon shudders, folding her ears over her eyes. "The big ones really scare me."

Faith chuckles, "What's the matter? Scared of some big reptiles?"

PinkPatamon shouts, "They probably see us as food, tubby!"

Athena pets the Common House Geckos. "They're so cute!"

Christina slightly creeped, "If you say so, sweetie."

Kensuke brings a Common House Gecko over to meet Veemon.

"Hiya! The name's Veemon!"

"Hey, you want to pet him, Chris?" Kensuke offers Christina to pet a Common House Gecko.

"Ah! Keep it away!" Christina shrieks as she hides behind Karin.

"What? It's not going to bite you. Just be gentle with it," Karin finishes hand feeding a Gecko.

"Yeah, don't be afraid of it, auntie Chris!" Athena feeds a Gecko.

Dimitri sits down and feeds a Gecko. "They're as domesticated as any dog or cat."

"If you say so…" Christina hesitates, picking out a treat to feed a Gecko. "Here… just be nice…" She hand feeds a Gecko as it sticks its tongue out and licks her hand. "Oh god… gross!" She tries not to scream.

The Gecko licks Christina's face.

"Haha, he likes you, Chris," Kensuke said.

"Hehehe, he sure does!" Athena giggles.

Karin smiles. "See? It's not so bad, Christina. Just don't let it sense your fear."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Christina makes an grossed out face as she wipes the Gecko's slobber with a towel.

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Neoreptile Dome**_

There is a temporary exhibit showing a large impenetrable glass dome. It display plain fields mixed with trees and exotic plants. The viewers see four Neoreptiles: Three large Green Iguanas that are shaped like gorillas and ground sloths. And one that is a colossal Galapagos Tortoise that is like a sauropod and Toraton (The Future is Wild).

The audiences are impressed and bewildered at the sight of these genetic animals grazing and eating plants. Two of the audiences seen are Keiko/Silica and Rika/Lisbeth. The Galapagos Tortoise is eating leaves from a tree like a _Brachiosaurus_. Rika (SAO) turns to surprisingly see none other than Rowan (Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms), her love interest and is working with the Neoreptiles project. She approaches him.

"Rika Shinozaki?!" Rowan cried out in surprise.

"Hey, I see you're helping these guys for this right?" Rika (SAO) teased.

"Why yes, it's just to see how these reptiles are made for us to just see." Rowan stated.

"No biggie, I kinda like seeing these dinosaur things." Rika (SAO) replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Neo-Komodo Dragon Paddock**_

At another temporary exhibit, it looks like a _T. rex_ paddock/kingdom of Jurassic Park/World with rainforest trees, and it's one of the more popular ones. The viewers, especially children with their parents, watch a cloned goat alone. Then, a large bipedal, _T. rex_ sized Komodo Dragon appears and quickly devours the goat before swallowing it whole. The Komodo Dragon hisses and briefly looks at the viewers outside of its exhibit before wandering around its area.

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Water Park**_

A water park is seen with having water slides and a health spa club. There's the world's biggest wave pool with cascading waterfalls and numerous rock pools called the Talay Krung Thep. People are seen swimming and having fun.

Kazuto and Asuna are seen wearing their swimsuits. They are holding hands and walking on the pathway. Kazuto is holding a drink while Asuna is holding a hot dog.

In a spa club shows Mimi & Palmon (Kai) and Yamato & Gabumon (Kai) are having a massage. Besides them, Jacomon is seen joining (Note: This Jacomon doesn't have a Ryo as a partner unlike his DF-616 counterpart).

Back to outside, with the characters wearing swimsuits sitting in beach chairs: Jessica (she wears a dark green bikini and undies), Ford, Samantha (The civilian identity of Geirskogul, she wears a light green bikini and undies), Rumsshimon, and Cusmon. Ford told the beings of Digiverse 10 that his wife, Jessica, is now pregnant. With Kensuke involved in the BAT Royale, it is sometimes a reminder of Venus' pregnancy mentioned back in the Siege of GranDracmon event.

"Oh wow! Congratulations on the baby!" Cusmon cheered.

"Thanks and I know." Ford stated while touching Jessica's belly. He then turns to the Digital God of Destruction, "And your appearance as an elephant is really a nice nod to my country."

"Why I'm flattered." Rumsshimon said in respect.

Then, at one point, Cusmon blushes and gives a flirty expression to Ford, Jessica, and Samantha, "Say, I kinda feel lonely, and I'd like to spend more time with you three."

"Excuse me?" Jessica asks, taken aback by Cusmon's offer. She and Samantha hold Ford's arms.

"I think Ford gets enough from us two," Samantha retorts.

Ford sighs, "Be nice, you two. I apologize on their behalf, Lord Cusmon."

Cusmon replies, "Oh it's ok. I can already tell you're good with the ladies."

"Well, just these two and Jessica is my wife."

Samantha interjects, "And I'm like his second wife!"

Jessica sighs, "We shouldn't have raised our tone with you, Lord Cusmon. Don't mind if we get overprotective of Ford."

Rumsshimon sighs, "Besides, we have our duties, Cusmon. We don't have time to be engaged in romantic affairs."

Cusmon slightly whines, "Oooh, but it's not fair! I want love, too!"

Ford replies genuinely, "Perhaps one day you'll find that perfect deity for you."

At another area showing Tai & Sora (Kai) alongside Takato & Rika in their swimsuits.

Sora and Rika both ask, "How do we look?"

Takato blushes red, "Wow... Rika, you're icy hot like always."

Tai puts an arm over Sora and kisses her, "Gorgeous as always, Sora. You two wanna join us at the juice bar?"

"Sure!" Takato said.

"Count us in," Rika accepts.

As the couples arrive at the juice bar, they converse about their future goals.

"You're almost out of school, Takato. Well congrats when you finish college," Tai said.

Takato replies after sipping his banana shake, "Thanks, Tai. So, what is you wanted to tell us?"

Sora turns to Tai, "What does he mean, Takato?"

"This," Tai grabs Sora's hand and kneels. "Sora Takenouchi, would you accept my hand in marriage?"

Taking his marriage proposal to heart, Sora tears up and smiles. "What do you think I'll say, Tai Kamiya?! Yes!" She kisses Tai as the two embrace and kiss passionately.

"Oh man, this is so cool! Congrats, Tai and Sora!" Takato cheers them.

"We're definitely going to their wedding," Rika smiles.

"That's pretty much a guarantee, Rika," Takato states as he takes Rika's hands.

The Digimon Queen is baffled by this. "Takato?"

"So, what do you say… um, would you want to tie the knot, too?" Takato bumbly asks.

Rika scoffs and pulls him over. "What kind of stupid ass question is that?"

"So, that's a… no?"

"Not just a no, but…" Rika raises a hand.

As Takato closes his eyes, he feels Rika's lips against his. Takato mentally sighs with relief and reciprocates with a kiss.

"Hell yes, I accept!" Rika said.

"All right!" Takato cheers loudly as he and Rika make out in front of everyone. Then, they fall into a pool together.

"Whoa! Takato, Rika!" Tai calls out, laughing.

Takato and Rika emerge from the water. They're both soaked in water, but that didn't stop them from continuing their make out session.

Sora giggles, "I think they outdid us by a mile, Tai. They recovered from that embarrassment."

"Sounds like we might have a dual wedding," Tai states the obvious.

xxxxx

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand/Siam Park City/Sally Restaurant**_

At a restaurant that's at the main entrance area, it shows both pairs sitting in the table: Setsuna/John (Corner) and Setsuna/John (YYGDM-01). Joining them is Aloy herself. The clone of Elisabet Sobeck wants to learn about the news before returning back home. Plus, this is the first time Aloy experiences in a restaurant since they are not seen in her post-apocalyptic world.

"Are you getting something of the Zero Dawn?" Aloy asked the pairs.

Setsuna (Corner) recalls. "Zamasmon mentioned that Zero Dawn, and it's not likely to be same as the one in your world."

John (Corner) adds. "I recall he said it's part of some greater purpose. He's working for someone or some people who've devised some kind of contingency plan. The Zamasmon we faced was just another pawn that furthers the goals of this greater power at work."

"We can count out Charon and the Prophet since our versions are long dead," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) states. "And if I understand correctly, your Charon and Prophet are no longer in the evil scheming business."

"Yes, they're both retired," Setsuna (Corner) confirms. "No, you're right. This is the work of someone who's learned the mistakes my sister and her companion made."

John (Corner) nods. "This Zero Dawn plan has the fingerprints of some other individual, but who? And it can't be Da'ath either. They've been dissolved."

"We might be dealing with someone who's head and shoulders above them," John (YYGDM-01) concludes. "But you can count on Pluto and I to help you in anyway we can with all our resources."

"It'll be fun to help another version of me," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) shakes Setsuna (Corner)'s hand. She turns to Aloy. "And thank you for aiding our counterparts in this battle. Be safe on your journey home."

Aloy nods. "I will. Thank you."

The Setsuna & John pairs and Aloy head out of the restaurant.

"For now, let's enjoy the festivities this theme park has to offer," John (YYGDM-01) takes Setsuna's (YYGDM-01) hand and walks her down.

"Shall we?" John (Corner) asks, taking Setsuna (Corner)'s hand as they followed their YYGDM-01 counterparts.

They stand to watch fireworks explode in the sky. This is the first time Aloy has seen the fireworks like they never exist in her world, she learns why the Old Ones have these types of celebrations like in Independence Day and the New Years.

"We still have conflicts ahead to resolve, but we deserve a break like this," John (Corner) tells Setsuna (Corner).

Setsuna (Corner) smiles. "I just want to enjoy these moments with you." She and John (Corner) hold in each other's warm embrace.

Setsuna (YYGDM-01) and John (YYGDM-01) do the same, holding each other's hands.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Credits

 **(Cue Linkin Park –** _ **What I've Done**_ **)**

 **(Cue Linkin Park –** _ **New Divide**_ **)**

 **(Cue Linkin Park –** _ **Iridescent**_ **)**

Co-Written by:

Kanius and Ford1114

Voice Cast

Omega X/Kaiser X/Gaiamon X - Sean Schemmel

Angemon X/Gaiamon X - Eric Vale

Dramon X/Gaiamon X - Brad Swaile

Black Omega X - Sean Schemmel

Black Angemon X - Eric Vale

Black Dramon X - Brad Swaile

Zamasmon/Black Gaiamon X - James Marsters

Sailor Pluto - Veronica Taylor

Volodramon - David Tennant

Sailor Sedna - Laura Bailey

Guilkatomon - Brian Beacock

Brunhilde - Erica Mendez

Skogul - Annie Wood

Ford - Jason Liebrecht

Aloy - Ashly Burch

Mist - Kari Wahlgren

Sailor Unborn Saturn - Eden Riegel

Volcanicdramon - Chris Sabat

Reginleif - Ashley Johnson

Sigrun - Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Dustin - Gaten Matarazzo

Larry - Johnny Yong Bosch

Carmen - Genesis Rodriguez

Skuld - Karen Strassman

Artemismon - Ashleigh Ball

Philippe - Todd Haberkorn

Will - Noah Schnapp

Gondul - Karen Dyer

Nick - TJ Miller

Penny - Brittney Karbowski

Lucas - Caleb McLaughlin

Lisbeth - Sarah Williams

Klein - Kirk Thornton

Terryamon - Dave Wittenberg (Henry), Mona Marshall (Terriermon)

Joe - Michael Lindsay

Joe (tri./canon) - Robbie Daymond

PoKongmon - Mona Marshall

Inumuramon - Johnny Yong Bosch

XiaoFungmon - Corey Burton

WarAngemon - Doug Erholtz

Tike - Laura Bailey

HsiWumon - André Sogliuzzo

Kara - Kara Edwards

Leafa - Cassandra Lee

Argo - Jarrod Greene

Yolei - Tifanie Christun

Ventimon - Michelle Ruff

Izzy - Kirby Morrow

Izzy (tri./canon) - Mona Marshall

Sam - John Burgmeier

Ultima X - Brian Donovan

Zodiark X - Derek Stephen Prince

Yugi - Dan Green

Seto - Eric Stuart

Sailor Saturn - Christine Marie Cabanos

Kurama - John Burgmeier

Shaka - Caitlin Glass

Kari (tri./canon) - Tara Sands

Kyoko - Laura Landa

Kuwabara - Chris Sabat

Mimi (tri./canon) - Philece Sampler

David - Kara Edwards

BaiTzamon - Mona Marshall

Sailor Venus - Cherami Leigh

Keke - Parisa Fakhri

Ayase - Emily Neves

Sayaka - Sarah Williams

KaiserGreymon - Michael Reisz

Marcus - Quinton Flynn

ShineGreymon - Brian Beacock

Max - Matt Embry

Shendumon - James Sie

LK!Shu - Austin Tindle

LK!Gai - Micah Solusod

Phoenixmon (tri./canon) - Cherami Leigh

Kaimodosu X AM - Brittney Karbowski

Hiei - Chuck Huber

Yusuke - Justin Cook

Renrukimon - Melissa Fahn

Celesta X - Laura Jill Miller

Sailor Moon - Stephanie Sheh

Metalla X - Chris Sabat

Sora - Cynthia Cranz

Mimi - Monica Rial

Taiki - Nicholas Roye

Shoutmon X7 - Ben Diskin

Tai (tri./canon) - Joshua Seth

Matt (tri./canon) - Vic Mignogna

Beerusmon/Whirusmon - Jason Douglas

Whismon/Whirusmon - Ian Sinclair

Gowasmon - Tetsuo Goto (JP)

Shintomon - Todd Haberkorn

Rumsshimon - Yasuhiko Kawazu (JP)

Cusmon - Hiromi Konno (JP)

Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) - Veronica Taylor

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) - David Tennant

Rajita Geico - Jake Wood

PinkPatamon - Jessie Flower

Faith the Patamon - Brina Palencia

Rowan - Kyle Phillips

Samantha - Annie Wood

Max Kamiya (Story) - Matt Embry

Taichi Kamiya (DF-616) - Sean Schemmel

Gojiramon (Story) - ?

Agumon (DF-616) - Tom Fahn

Takeru Cage - Keith David

Music

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _A Dangerous New Enemy_ (PokéMixr92 Ver.)

-Neurotech - _The Lost Hope_

- _MONOX_ (Title Screen) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano

-Horizon Zero Dawn OST - _The Face of Extinction_ (Final Mission Theme)

-Two Steps From Hell - _Final Kingdom_

-ILLIDIANCE - _Neon Rebels_

-ILLIDIANCE - _Breaking The Habit_ [Linkin Park Cover]

-Dragon Ball Super OST - _Dystopian Future_

-Dragon Ball Super - _Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)_ \- EnigmaTNG

-Horizon Zero Dawn OST - _Planned Obsolescence_ (Final Boss Theme - HADES)

-Two Steps From Hell - _Future Guardian_

-Two Steps From Hell - _New World Order_

- _THEMEX_ \- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano

-Hiroyuki Sawano - _Victory is Ours_

-Gundam 00 - _Friends_

-Linkin Park - _What I've Done_

-Linkin Park - _New Divide_

-Linkin Park - _Iridescent_

-Goo Goo Dolls - _Before it's Too Late_

-Goo Goo Dolls - _All That You Are_

 **(End themes)**

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Dimension: DF-616**_

"That was one hell of a war down there, but luckily we pulled things through!" Tai said, walking alongside Max, Gojiramon, and Agumon.

"If the YYGDM-01 versions of Pluto and Volodramon didn't show up, I don't know if our counterparts would've beaten Zamasmon," Max said. "Though, I'm kind of wary of this greater purpose he's alluding to."

"What could it mean, Max?" Gojiramon asked.

"Part of me doesn't even want to know, buddy."

"All right, who's up for some training?!" Tai pumped his fist up.

"By the way, nice job proposing your marriage to Sora. It's about time," Max elbowed Tai's side. "Now I'm guaranteed to be born in this world."

"No prob and I've been saving this for a long while."

Agumon reminds him. "Don't worry. And it looks like your counterparts are having a dual wedding with Takato and Rika now!"

"And congrats to them. As well as you, Tai," Max said.

Upon arriving in Max's mansion, they enter the training room for some sparring. Max flipped the lights on.

"Do I get an invite to this wedding ceremony?" A deep voice similar to Keith David's speaks out behind a chair.

The chair spins around revealing a tall man with a fine mix of a youth and manliness. He has a decently trimmed goatee. He has short spiky black hair. He's seen wearing a black leather unbutton coat, revealing a skull and crossbones shirt with a ' _ **T**_ '-like cross symbol, akin to the Undertaker's symbol, embellished on the center. The man wears shades, concealing his eyes. He's wearing very dark blue jean pants and black boots. Removing his hands from his pockets, his hands are concealed in black leather fingerless gloves.

"Good day, gentlemen." The man greets Tai, Max, and the Digimon. He gets up from the chair and takes off his shades. "Don't know why the hell I'm wearing shades indoors."

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get past security?!" Max demanded.

"C'mon, you don't remember… oh, right. You're not the same Tai and Max from the Cornerverse," the man approaches them. "And just for the record, your security needs work. I got here via portal shenanigans."

Max sighs, "The popular way to go these days."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tai asks.

"Where are my manners? I'm Takeru Cage. Gentlemen, I'm here to invite you to the Nexus' biggest theme park."

"The Nexus biggest theme park?" Tai inquires.

"Wait, you mean _that_ theme park?!" Max realizes.

Takeru nods, "You're invited to join us at Across Conventions."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Dimensional Tourney**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Goo Goo Dolls -** _ **Before it's Too Late**_ **)**

 **(Cue Goo Goo Dolls -** _ **All That You Are**_ **)**

 **Ford1114's A/N** : There you have it, the whole Intermission finished. These marks of what to expect for the Black Rebellion arc. There are same copy/paste scenes and elements as time saver to write early (one of which that's most prominent is the final fight between Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X), though there are some changes for the coming Story version. The Daemons, Golzamon and Melbamon (Which they'll not reappear in Story/BR) appearing back in Dimensional Missions culminates everything the Story heroes learned to-date like a mid-term exam before CG moves forward to the next arc. Course I did help write down a lot of the battles for the author. Because I'm hoping to help out the Black Rebellion arc, it is going to be one of the most easiest experiences to the author like Battle Supremacy.

Aloy from _Horizon Zero Dawn_ plays a big role in this Intermission, such as the relation of Zamasmon's Zero Dawn plan to rid of all mortals. But, the Zero Dawn plan is originated from the main Big Bad of CG. The biggest surprise is the arrival of Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01), at last, for the first time, Corner finally crossovers with Canon in Kanius' fanfics.

The celebrations happen in Siam Park City, a theme park that I went as a kid, let's hope I want to go there again (If I can just got accepted to another job position that's more long term first). One of the interesting moments is the first display of the Neoreptiles that they are owned by a dinosaur/ _Jurassic Park_ artist named Hellraptor that they evolved from reptiles in replacing dinosaurs of what if the Ice Age never happened in an alternate world. I did ask Hellraptor's permission and he said yes: _"(3/29/17) Sure, you can do thats as long as you credit me ;)"_ We give credit to their guest appearances, and we already decide of changing their backstories to fit our concept, independent from Hellraptor's vision, as Rajita/reptile mutants like cloning dinosaurs, since after all, they are seen as mutated reptiles in various pop culture.

Heh, as exclusive to Corner, some characters play Xenoverse characters: Time Patrol Trunks - Skogul/Ford, Supreme Kai of Time (Chronoa) - Cusmon (Shows Cusmon is bi enough to have a one-sided crush on both Ford and Skogul in the celebration), Tokitoki - Chilali (Corner), Demigra - Zamasmon (I remember that mod video of Zamas having Demigra's voice). Just to let you know as to remind that this is exclusive to Corner; Rumsshimon & Cusmon (Story) are not going to meet and interact with Ford (Story) & Skogul (YYGDM-01) at all.

You've seen a lot of _Transformers (Movies)_ references? Yeah, it takes me way back since the summer of 2007 (This is the time before I started freshman year of high school), 10 years have pass, even though the sequels after the decent first movie are not as good, I just see these movies as guilty pleasure and Just Here for Godzilla for: The Transformers themselves (Like remembering the good times with the Autobots vs. Decepticons, the conflict with Sentinel Prime, and of course the Dinobots), and wish it could have had better writing without Michael Bay. So I wonder of the fifth movie of me seeing it, even though I can tell it'll repeat the same explosions shit all over again.

And, we have the post-credit scene (Note: This is the _**same**_ post-credit scene for Battle Supremacy when it's finished. Before that, I can tell in the last chapter of Battle Supremacy that after the tournament, someone monologues about this Corner!BAT Royale event, not to mention Tai (DF-616) and Sora (DF-616) are first planning their marriage like their Corner selves. Because of Tai (DF-616) and Max (Story) seeing this Corner event, they are now already aware of Story!Zamasmon's future schemes.), leading to the events of Curtain Call for the next chapter that's coming soon.

 **Kanius' A/N** : That was one mega-sized Intermission. To think that was just Episode 0 of the upcoming Black Rebellion arc (which shall start on Chapter 15). This whole thing just serves as a warm-up for Rebellious Homura and the non-Cornerverse Black Ascendant Triad/Zamasmon. And of course, that's not getting into the 'greater purpose' Corner!Zamasmon alluded to. Story!Zamasmon will be better prepared than his Cornerverse self.

Some of these battles (which were written by Ford1114 to help me save time) shall be replicated but using different characters. For instance, the the Daemons will be replaced by some other minions in the Story version. So writing the battles for Black Rebellion should be easier with Ford helping out.

Oh yeah, this chapter marks the debut of Aloy and _Horizon Zero Dawn_ in my stories. While I haven't played the game (heard it's great and I don't have the system for it), the cinematic scenes were great to watch. Corner!Zamasmon took inspiration from the series for the plan to kill mortals. Ah, but notice it's not Corner!Zamasmon's plan, but rather it's the real CG Big Bad's plan. Look forward to that in this story's series finale.

The most notable moment, in my view, the appearance of Pluto and Volodramon from YYGDM-01. As of this chapter, this marks the first crossover between my fanfic stories and the Cornerverse. And it won't be the last! Pluto and Volodramon meeting their Cornerverse selves is just the beginning. Now we're hitting beyond meta levels here.

Siam Park City sounds like a neat place to visit. Yeah, the Neoreptiles concept belongs to Hellraptor. You should check out his Deviantart for his Neoreptiles. They're so dinosaur-like it's crazy. Additionally, in the Cornerverse, they're Rajita mutant and clone experiments and that will be exclusive to the Cornerverse. Komodo dragon is most definitely the _T. rex_ in this park.

Yeah, this story marks the debut of Rumsshimon and Cusmon (expies of Rumsshi and Cus from _Dragon Ball Super_ ). There are no plans for them to interact with Ford and Skogul's YYGDM-01 versions.

Lastly, the post-credit scene featuring my OC avatar. Yep, it's the same Takeru Cage who participated in the Chinatown Battle Royale with the _Dragon Ball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ casts (Ford1114's words: In _Shinnen:New Year_ that we co-authored). He finally meets Tai and Max of DF-616. The scene was supposed to homage Nick Fury meeting Tony Stark in _Iron Man_ (2008)'s post-credit scene, but I wrote it differently than how that scene went. Yes while this does sound like a blatant (and shameless) self insert, Takeru Cage's character is not entirely based on me and he's not intervening in any serious conflicts our heroes will have in the future. His job is protecting his own dimension.

Furthermore, this post-credit segues way for the next _Cross Generations_ chapter, _A Dimensional Tourney_. Despite what it sounds like, it's not based on the Universe Survival Arc in _Dragon Ball Super_. It's a one-shot 'break' chapter where our heroes explore and enjoy Takeru Cage's theme park dimension. You can expect characters from other worlds appear, including a few surprises. ;)

Well, that does it for this Intermission. Send a review until the next chapter. See you next time at Across Conventions Theme Park!

 **(End themes)**


	15. A Dimensional Tourney

**Kanius' A/N** : Hey, everyone! Back with a new chapter and this is the start of this story's second cour. It's a nice calm before the impending storm. So enjoy some character interactions, theme park festivities and fun tournament bouts to ease yourself on this hot summer day.

As of this post, it'll be August 1st. For Digimon fans, Happy Odaiba Day!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Welcome back to Cross Generations in the summer. It is a hot season as always, so here is the Curtain Call breather episode.

 **(11/2017: With Ch. 10 of Valkyrie Advent release, I update one specific scene in the Asgardian Hallways attraction to fix continuity errors, alongside some minor corrections.)**

xxxxx

" _ **Hi everyone, this is Madoka Kaname speaking!**_

 _ **Last time, our friends**_ _ **went to see**_ _ **a small tournament between Beerusmon's team and Champamon's team for the Super Digicores. After some great matches,**_ _ **Takato**_ _ **is the one who takes the winning for the team! We even get to meet the King of All named Zenomnimon, who is the ruler of the 12 Digiverses**_ _ **link**_ _ **ed to DF-616.**_

 _ **Afterwards, we used the Digicores to summon a golden dragon deity named Numerondramon**_ _ **, which allowed**_ _ **Beerusmon a wish to revive Digiverse 6's Earth for his brother. I really admit that's so sweet of him.**_

 _ **Now, there's this person named Takeru Cage who is inviting a group of people like me to come to the Nexus' famous theme park. This must be fun!"**_

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Leaving Tonight**_ **)**

Across Conventions Theme Park. It is a famous amusement park/convention center type of area with a selection of attractions.

Leading the group is the young Thai man, Ford. He brings along the following characters: Tai Kamiya & Agumon, Matt Ishida & Gabumon, Athena Osaka-Ishida & PinkPatamon, Dorothy Kaimodosu & Avengemon, Takato Matsuda & Guilmon, Rika Nonaka & Renamon, Max Kamiya & Gojiramon, Keke Ishida & Mosuramon, Dimitri Ishida & Faith, Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Mummymon, D-Reaper, Meryl & Salamon, Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Yugi Muto, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Orcus, Kensuke Rainer & Veemon, Masaru Daimon & Agumon, Taiki Kudo & Shoutmon, Kotori Ayami & Seadramon, Jessica Nightwind, Kara Summers, Marty Stonebagel, Madoka Kaname, Shu Ouma, Inori Yuzuriha, Kyoko Sakura, Ayase Shinomiya, Sayaka Miki, and Argo Tsukishima.

"Step right up and here we are!" Ford announced. "This is the place where Takeru Cage lives."

Most of the group are awe at the sight of this place. It was something they had imagined, but at the same time never expected the grandiose spectacle to be this extravagant. It was bigger than any theme park they've been into.

"So this is the place?!" Max gaped in astonishment. "I've heard of stories, but this is surreal. We know that a multiversal tournament was announced just ahead of time."

"Heck yeah, tell me about it!" Gojiramon gleamed. "This is bigger than Disneyland and Disneyworld!"

Keke added, smiling. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the night events they'll be putting on," Sedna commented on the evening festivities.

"Yeah. I'm that excited to meet some more fighters." Tai grinned, popping his knuckles.

Agumon chuckles. "Can we at least unwind, explore, and maybe find something to eat here first?"

"Ease down, Tai. We'll meet them soon," Sora patted her boyfriend's shoulder.

"The fighters better be something worth our time," Matt said.

"Maybe we'll see a lot of heroes and people from other dimensions here!" Athena cried out elatedly. Her cute enthusiasm got everyone just as excited.

"That's right, Athena! I can't wait to meet them, too!" Meryl said, holding Athena's hands.

"Yeah, I think we're all excited to see all these other dimension heroes, too," Madoka shared her enthusiasm with the children.

Ford then turns to the group. "If that's the case, then what are we waiting for?"

xxxxx

 **(The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Leaving Tonight**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Curtain Call Special**_

 _ **Chapter XIV: A Dimensional Tourney**_

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Wreck-It Ralph OST -** _ **7 - Wreck-It Ralph**_ **)**

And so our heroes begin exploring the Across Conventions Theme Park, browsing through the main & side attractions, the various rides, the cosplay that were out in full force, and the familiar faces of other heroes of other dimensions.

Athena & PinkPatamon and Meryl & Salamon left the group to test out some of the rides. This left the remainder of the young adults in the group to explore the enormous theme park. With Across Conventions as large it was, there was plenty to keep the group occupied. And even better, they were given free admission passes thanks to Takeru Cage.

"That Takeru guy was nice enough to give us free passes," Tai said with Agumon, Sora & Biyomon, Max & Gojiramon, Matt & Gabumon, Mimi & Palmon, Dimitri & Faith, Keke & Mosuramon, and Sailor Sedna accompanying him. "All we have to pay for are food and merchandise!"

"Actually since we have the passes, food is free," Max corrected him.

"Sweet! So, we can chow down on all we want! Buffet here we come!" Gojiramon cheered.

"You want to find a buffet place? Just follow your nose!" Agumon said.

Faith sighed. "I'm kinda on a diet."

"Nah, it's cool. Eat as much as you want, Faith," Dimitri patted his partner's head.

"So, all we have to pay for is merchandise? Keke, I think we need to raid the clothing shops here!" Mimi said with fiery passion in her eyes.

"Let's take advantage!" Keke said.

"We pretty much need to get as much done before that multiverse tournament starts. Nothing's stopping me from viewing the competition," Matt adamantly stated. "Don't forget, Tai. We signed up to compete in the event."

"Oh yeah! Doesn't it started around 16:00 hours?" Tai tried to remember.

"Yeah, it's what it says here on the schedule," Sora showed them the Across Conventions pamphlet. "16:00 hours. It's 9:00 now."

"Oh, but that's plenty of time, Sora! And if we want to rest, we can go back to the hotel and unwind until the tournament starts!" Biyomon said.

Sedna put an arm over Dimitri. "That's plenty of time to ourselves. Athena will be fine hanging with her friend Meryl."

"Sounds good to me," Dimitri replied, taking Sedna's hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's make this day worth our while and hit up every area of this place!" Tai declared as nearly everyone else cheered.

Matt turned to Mimi and Keke. "You ladies ready to get the shopping urges out of your system?"

"Yes!" Mimi happily cheered and pumped her fist up.

"And you'll be coming with, too, right?" Keke asked Max without even looking over her shoulder As Max tried sneaking away, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Anything for the lady."

Keke wore a dark smirk. "Good."

 _Rides are gonna have to wait._ Max sighed as he followed Keke to some thrift stores.

"There's the Future Square if you want to check it out, Sora," Tai pointed to Sci-Fi-themed venue not far from them. "They've got some cool 3D simulation ride called _Outer Galaxy: The Travel_."

"Oh wow, it's almost like the Star Tours from Disney Hollywood Studios," the Bearer of Love looked up the _Outer Galaxy: The Travel's_ description. "Yeah, let's give it a go!" She said as she and Tai entered the Future Square venue.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Future Square/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII -** _ **Shuffle or Boogie**_ **)**

Upon entering Future Square, Tai and Sora saw other rides with _Outer Galaxy_. _Outer Galaxy_ has a mix of _Star Wars_ , _Starcraft_ , and other Sci-Fi works.

To their far right, they saw _Wreck-It-Ralph: The Ride_ , which was another 3D dark ride and connected to a large arcade. This was the _Grand Arcade_ , which had a _DDR_ arcade machine, _Fix-It-Felix_ , _Hero's Duty_ , and _Sugar Rush_!

"Wow, they have a Wreck-It-Ralph ride?!" Tai was pleasantly surprised.

"And even better it's connected to that arcade!" Sora added.

To their far left, there was _Kaijuu: The Ride_ , which was another dark/3D simulator ride with _Godzilla_ , _Gamera_ , _Pacific Rim_ , and various Kaijuu movie themes.

"Take your pick, Sora."

"Let's go with that one," Sora pointed to the Outer Galaxy.

"Nice choice."

As Tai and Sora headed over to the Outer Galaxy, they spotted Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, Ayase, Shu, Inori and Argo hanging out at the Grand Arcade.

"Hey, it's Madoka and her friends," the Bearer of Courage sighted their Lost Kingdom colleagues.

"They're having their fun. Let's have ours," Sora said, leading Tai toward Outer Galaxy.

Agumon and Gojiramon were initially denied access to _Kaijuu: The Ride_ due to no meeting the 4'8 height limit. While pleading their case on not being children, they were still denied.

"Aw, man! This sucks!" Gojiramon whined. "I want get on the ride! Can't they see I'm pretty much Baby Godzilla?! My name is even _Gojira_ -mon!"

Agumon quickly had an idea. "I know!"

A few minutes later, a tall figure wearing a large coat enters the _Kaijuu: The Ride_ line. The disguised figure is in fact Agumon and Gojiramon; the latter sitting on the former's shoulders.

"This is bound to work!" Agumon snickered.

"We're almost there!" Gojiramon said, keeping his hat on tight. He waved to the conductor. "Look! As you can see, I'm waaay above 4'8!"

The conductor blinked thrice as the disguised dinosaur duo passed on by. He balked when he saw Agumon and Gojiramon's tails sticking out the back.

"The hell?! You darn kids think ya can get away fooling me?!" The conductor ripped the coat off, unveiling Agumon and Gojiramon's disguise.

"Oh crap baskets!" Gojiramon yelped.

"We've been busted!" Agumon added.

The conductor grabbed them both. "I'm about to report you two kids."

"Patrick, I think we can give them the pass," a deep voiced individual interceded Patrick from throwing the two Digimon out.

"Oh, it's you, sir!" Patrick immediately stopped at his tracks and dropped the two.

"They're among my special guests and given them free passes. Please, let them on."

"Oh, yes! As you say, sir!"

Agumon and Gojiramon approached the figure.

"Thanks, buddy!" Gojiramon waved.

"That's no 'buddy', Gojiramon! That's Takeru Cage!" Agumon pointed to a tall man with long dark hair and dressed in a black suit, dark pants, and black boots.

"Please excuse my employee, you two. As far as you two go, there's no such thing as height limits," Takeru escorted Agumon and Gojiramon on _Kaijuu: The Ride_.

"Thanks, we'll never forget this!" Gojiramon climbed in the front car with Agumon.

"Enjoy the ride and see you at the multiversal tournament later today," Takeru nodded as he walked away to meet the park goers.

"Man, wait until I tell Tai about this," Agumon said as the ride finally started moving.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Grand Arcade/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue AKB48 -** _ **Sugar Rush**_ **)**

The _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdom_ group take advantage of the fun games and activities in the arcade area. Inside the arcade there was plushie dolls of the Time Shifters ( _Flint the Time Detective_ ), _Ouran High School Host Club_ , _Pokémon_ , and various other plushie themes hanging on the walls.

Kyoko captivates the crowd with her unmatched DDR skills. Shu, Inori, Madoka, Sayaka, Ayase, and Argo clap and cheer for the pocky-loving girl's awesome DDR performance.

"Way to go, Kyoko!" Madoka gleefully cheers the redhead.

"You're killing it, girl!" Sayaka cheered.

"She's good, but I bet I can do better," Ayase said, thankful her legs have long regained their mobility.

Kyoko snapped her fingers and beckoned Ayase over. "Then, why don't ya step on up and put your money where your mouth is?"

"Fine!" Ayase grinned, answering her three-way partner.

"Hold it!" A loud girl's voice rang out, surprising everyone in the Arcade. Everyone turns around as the main attractions of Grand Arcade appear.

Wreck-It-Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It-Felix, and Sergeant Calhoun approach the DDR area.

"Whoa, it's Wreck-It-Ralph and his crew!" Shu exclaimed.

"Well, it makes sense they'd be here," Argo referred to the games based on the aforementioned four within the Grand Arcade. "Wait, did they just come out of the arcades?!"

"Yeah, man, we come in and out of our arcades as we please," Wreck-It-Ralph answered the befuddled Argo.

Vanellope scans the GCLK group. "Ok, which of ya is that so-called DDR Queen I've been hearing about?!"

The GCLK group point to Kyoko.

"That was you who yelled out to me, squirt?" Kyoko asked Vanellope.

"Squirt? Oh, I'm about to school you in the art of DDR dance-fu, sweetie!" Vanellope rebuked as she got on the opposite DDR end.

"Don't go hard on her… um, I mean easy, kid!" Wreck-It-Ralph cheered on Vanellope.

"Your redhead friend should pull out while she still can," Fix-It-Felix suggested.

"Pfft, no way! Our Kyoko's no quitter! Show her sorry butt, Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled out encouragement to her other three-way partner.

"Show her you're our DDR Queen, Kyoko!" Madoka cheered for her.

Hearing Madoka's encouragement elicited a genuine smile on Kyoko's face. She looked over at Madoka's cheerful demeanor and nodded.

"I'm dedicating this win to you, Madoka," Kyoko whispered, smiling her fangy grin.

" _ **Ready and GO!**_ " The DDR AI loudly announced as Kyoko and Vanellope initiated their epic DDR dance-off.

Sergeant Calhoun turned to Ayase. "So, you're the tough gal of the group?"

"Yeah, and judging by your look, so are you."

"Is that chatty redhead your friend?"

"She's my _girl_ friend."

"Oh really?"

Ayase nodded. "Her and the girl with the blue hair are my girlfriends. Let's just say we're in a three-way relationship."

"That's interesting," Calhoun replied.

"And you're with Felix these days, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you two." Ayase smiled and turned to watch Kyoko match Vanellope's DDR techniques.

"Oh, you almost had it, Kyoko! Keep it up!" Sayaka cheered.

"C'mon, Kyoko!" Madoka shouted.

"You've got this, Vanellope!" Wreck-It-Ralph hollered.

 **(Cue Age of Aincrad OST -** _ **Boss Room I**_ **)**

As the GCLK group watches Kyoko and Vanellope competing, some of them sees two familiar faces nearby: One is a black-haired boy with a black grey uniform, the other is a strawberry blond-haired girl with a white and red uniform. Shu gives a surprised expression.

"Kazuto Kirigaya?!" Shu cried out his name.

Both Kazuto and his girlfriend, Asuna, turns to see the GCLK group. They seem to be surprised, yet Kirito gives a welcoming smile.

"Oh, that's me alright, Shu. But, me and Asuna are just parallel versions from the Cornerverse dimension." Kirito (Corner) chuckled. "Wow, it's like deja vu that we just met, since I interacted with the other you in my dimension."

"I've heard about this Cornerverse dimension!" Madoka interjected. "I know there's another me and my friends reside there too!"

"Really, Kazuto? I'd take it you're a different person from the other you I briefly met before the final battle against Yuu and Gai." Shu remarked. "I guess that you've grown."

"Yeah, I've gained a lot of experiences as a well-known gamer. Just call me Kirito. That's my nickname." Kirito (Corner) said to Shu.

"And I'm glad you're with Inori as well, right?" Asuna (Corner) winks at the pink-haired songstress.

"Right, I'm happy me and Shu are together." Inori calmly smiled.

"So what brings you kids to this place?" Argo asked Kirito & Asuna (Corner).

"Well, I'm going to take part of the tournament to test my sword skills." Kirito (Corner) grinned. "I also hear you're competing as well, Shu?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be surprised if I face you." Shu stated.

"If we did, then I'm lucky." Kirito (Corner) replied.

"I'll be cheering on both of you then!" Madoka smiled as she jumps in-between the two boys.

"Heh, what can I say, it's some sort of a triad here." Shu chuckled, referencing _Guilty Crown_ , _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , and _Sword Art Online_ co-exist together in dimension GCLK-1113.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Convention Center/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **I Think We're Alone Now**_ **)**

Inside the convention center on the first floor, Kara smiles as she watches over Jessica and Ford riding the _Eden's Carousel_. Then, Kara turns to see a long auburn-haired young woman with freckles, wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt underneath, light blue short jeans, and wears sandals.

The redhead girl sees Kara and speaks out, "Hey! Aren't you Kara Summers?!"

"Yes, but how do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before?" The Olympic swimmer asked this redhead girl.

"You kinda have, but I'm a different version of that person you fought and beat."

"That I fought and beat before? Well, I did fight Reginleif when Loki and his crew messed with us," Kara said, peering at Reginleif as she recognized her face. "Wait, don't tell me you're…!" She quickly put up her guard.

"Whoa, what the hell?! I'm not here to fight you. Trust me anything but that!"

"Why did you come back to life?"

"It's like I said, I'm an alternate counterpart of that Reginleif you defeated. I'm the Reginleif from the Cornerverse dimension," she sighed. As she approached Kara, she put a palm out for a friendly handshake. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Elle. I'm also known to you as Reginleif."

Kara looked suspiciously at Elle's (Corner) hand. "No trick?"

"None."

Nodding, Kara grabbed Elle's (Corner) hand and shook firmly.

"There. See? I'm not your enemy, but I understand the other me was brainwashed and put under Mist's control?"

"Y-Yeah something like that, but she didn't speak nearly this much as you. In fact, she mostly gave growls and battle roars when we fought. It was only when attempted to resist Mist's dark magic that she started to speak and that was limited. Oh, and she frequently spat blood out. It was icky, but I really pitied her."

"And you defeated her?"

Kara sighed sadly. "Yeah, when she finally resisted, that dark magic controlling her turned her into a Dai-Erinye and that led to me becoming a Dai-Valkyrie. And it ended with how you'd expect. I'm still here and she's not."

"Yeah, I did saw that tearjerking scene in a party homecoming back in our Asgard." Elle (Corner) remembered.

"You saw?"

"Yeah, and it was hurtful to watch. I felt remorse for my other self and hoped that resistance would've lead to her being free," Elle (Corner) sighed, nodding dismissively. "But that was not meant to be. So, I bear you no grudge. Thank you for taking the initiative and mercy-killing her."

"It's not something I'm not proud of."

Elle (Corner) hugged Kara. "Believe me, I know. You also want to know something shocking? My Mist isn't anywhere near as bad as yours. She's also my cousin."

"You're kidding?!" The Australian was taken aback by this. "She's your cousin?!"

"The best cousin I can ask for! She saved me from the rathole my life was before I saw her again," Elle spoke pleasantly about Mist (Corner).

Kara was at a near loss for words. "That's totally the opposite of our Mist."

"She's the definition of an immoral bitch monster, huh?"

"I had other derogatory names to describe her, but that works, too."

"If my cousin met your Mist, she'd totally wreck her sorry ass," Elle (Corner) said.

"Y'know the little words my world's Reginleif said was polite-sounding. You're the opposite."

Elle (Corner) chuckled. "You can already tell I'm a foul-mouth? Well, it's who I am and I was born a feral child." She grabbed Kara's hands. "Listen, there's something you should also know."

"What?"

"Well, that can wait," Elle (Corner) nodded. "I will say your Cornerverse counterpart's strong. Maybe stronger than you now, but that's because she's been involved in more fights since her reawakening. But, don't worry give it time, you'll have more battles ahead and you'll be a badass like your Cornerverse self."

"I hope so, and I get the feeling I won't be retiring my hero duties anytime soon. Even though I have to mentally prepare for this year's Olympic games."

"Right, it's 2012 where you live," Elle (Corner) recalled. "Your Cornerverse self kicked total butt! Maybe your future will be bright like hers."

"I hope so. My Olympic training will help with the games and to strengthen my warrior body."

"Eh, you'll do fine!" Elle (Corner) playfully slaps Kara's back. "Say, why don't you show me to your friends?"

"Sure, but just fair warning, they might take you as the Reginleif I defeated."

"It's ok. We'll explain I'm an alternate counterpart."

"I am curious," Kara addressed. "Did you come alone?"

"Not really. Me and a few others came from the Cornerverse to check out the tournament, but since I heard you'd be here, I had to come see you. Is it ok I hang with you?"

"Absolutely, in a way this is like my Reginleif given a second chance to mend our differences," Kara smiled to Elle (Corner), who genuinely accepted her friendship.

"I'm glad to hear this! Ok, why don't we look around? Maybe catch up with those friends of yours on that ride? Jessica and Ford are their names, I take it?" Elle (Corner) led Kara through the theme park.

Along the way, they pass by Coop, Jamie, and Kiva from _Megas XLR_ , who are showing off MEGAS to the crowd.

"These people really dig our giant robot, Coop," Jamie flashed a grin and waved to the chicks.

"People from all over the multiverse appreciate a sweet ride when they see it," Coop smugly grinned. "How long until the tournament matches start? I'm craving for some good fighting!"

Kiva checked her watch. "It's 11:15 now, Coop. There's still plenty of time."

"Yo, I'm famished! Let's hit the convention center for some food!" Coop groaned, hearing his stomach rumble.

"Bet there's lovely waitresses in schoolgirl outfits waiting for us," said Jamie.

Kiva sighed. "Oh brother."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/IGN Theater/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses OST -** _ **Get Card!**_ **)**

On the first floor inside the Convention Center, a sizable audience attended a magic show performed by Game Lord and his lovely assistant Rebecca. After being bested by the Spirit Detectives and the Hunter gang, Game Lord decided to hang up his evil ways and reform using his abilities to entertain his audiences.

"We hope you're enjoying the show, because we have more where that came from!" Game Lord proudly announced.

"Yay! More!" Athena clapped cheerfully with PinkPatamon sitting on her lap. Sitting beside them are Dorothy & Avengemon and Meryl & Salamon.

"We're having a good time, huh?" Meryl giggled.

"I have to say this is an entertaining show," Dorothy observed the families enjoying Game Lord's show.

"Man I could go for some cotton candy," PinkPatamon sighed.

"We could leave and get some food anytime we want," Meryl whispered.

"Really?! Let's go!" PinkPatamon chirped excitedly.

"Oh, but I don't want to miss the next performance!" Athena said as PinkPatamon tugged on her skirt. "Ok, ok, but let's hurry and come right back here!"

"Hold on, young ladies! Wait!" Avengemon called out as he followed them.

As the girls headed their way out, they passed the food court where guests dined out. Coop, Jamie and Kiva were seen chatting with fans. Jamie earned himself a slap from a Harley Quinn-dressed waitress following a failed attempt to woo her. Hanging on the walls of the convention are various Hollywood film and anime posters, including Rin Asougi ( _Mnemosyne_ ), Optimus Prime ( _'86/_ Bayformers), Sora & Shiro ( _No Game No Life_ ), MCU film posters, _Your Name._ poster, and Saitama ( _One Punch Man_ ).

"Hey, girls! Meryl!" Mummymon called out as the girls snuck out. "Where are ya going?!"

"Be right back! We're getting some cotton candy and snacks outside!" Yelled out Meryl, who led her friends out of the Convention Center.

D-Reaper, aka Dee, blinked while licking some ice cream. "Where they going, Mummymon?"

"Who knows with those kiddos," Mummymon shrugged. "Good thing Avengemon is with them. He'll make sure my daughter and her friends stay out of trouble."

On the opposite end of the Convention Center, TOM5 (Toonami's host) passed by taking photo ops with fans, this is the same one seen in Dawn of Chaos Ch. 62. He notices another TOM5, who just happens to be the Cornerverse version. TOM (Corner) is accompanied by his bodyguards Akane Tsunemori ( _Psycho-Pass_ /Corner) and Ritsu Takarada ( _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ /Corner).

If TOM had eyes, he could blink in befuddlement at TOM (Corner).

"I'm seeing another me? Intriguing."

"Hey, you must be mainstream me. Nice to meet ya," TOM (Corner) shook his counterpart's hand.

"Thanks, and who're these two?"

"My lovely bodyguards while Sara is back operating the Vindication."

Akane (Corner) interjects. "TOM, Sara has informed me you can mingle with your mainstream counterpart."

"Heh, Sara's been large and in charge on the ship, huh?" TOM chuckled.

"Tell me about it, but without her the ship wouldn't operate well. And without her, I wouldn't have been able to form my Anime SHIELD."

"Anime SHIELD?" TOM asked in bafflement.

"Yep, like our version of SHIELD, but with honorary members of the anime world. Ms. Akane here is one of them."

Ritsu (Corner) adds. "And I'm an intern in-training to hopefully become an Anime SHIELD member. But my main job is a MWPSB member working with Ms. Akane here. By the way, I'm Officer Ritsu Takarada."

"She's done splendidly well," Akane (Corner) said.

"Well, you can tell me more about this Anime SHIELD. You have me intrigued," TOM said with keen interest.

TOM (Corner) nodded. "Sure."

xxxxx

"Here you go," Avengemon handed out the cotton candy and ice cream to the girls.

After Meryl paid the vendor, she, Athena, and Dorothy headed back toward the Convention Center.

"Having a good time, kiddos?" Dorothy asked them.

"We're having a lot of fun, Dorothy!" Athena replied gleefully, licking her chocolate and strawberry ice cream. "Hey, Dorothy, are you still training with uncle Tai?" 

"Yeah, I sure am. I'm very excited to see him compete in the tournament today," Dorothy said, biting into her ice cream sandwich. After gulping down some, she went on. "I'm curious who he's going to fight."

"I'm excited to see both uncle Tai and grandpa Matt fight either way! One of them is gonna win!" Athena said with an infectious and radiant smile. Her optimistic outlook brightened up Dorothy, who mulled over her foster father's well being.

"You're right. We're going to cheer for them all the way, Athena!" Dorothy replied, pointing straight to the air.

"Yeah!" The child cheered. "Too bad uncle Ken and my dad aren't fighting, but it's ok. They'll cheer and watch with us."

"C'mon let's head back and watch the rest of that magic show," Meryl said, running back to the Convention Center.

"Wait up!" Athena bolted ahead with PinkPatamon.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, chuckling. "I love that girl's positive outlook. She sure is Karin and Dimitri's child of hope."

"Why didn't you sign us up to fight in the tournament, Dorothy?" Avengemon inquired to his partner.

"I just feel like kicking back and relaxing. This is our vacation, Avengemon. I say we enjoy it."

"As you say, miss."

"Come. We have a magic show to finish watching, or perhaps you'd go on the _Haruhi Suzumiya: 4D_ ride?" She offered to her Digimon partner.

"A ride sounds about nice," answered Avengemon.

"Then, that's where we'll go. The kids will be fine on their own," Dorothy said, walking Avengemon to Level 2 of the Convention Center's first floor.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Land of Ascendants/Dimension: AC-TP**_

Meanwhile, Tai, Max, and Sora reconvened with their Digimon partners. Matt, Mimi, Keke, and their Digimon arrived shortly after they did.

"Hey, guys! Enjoy the shopping spree?!" Tai teased them.

Matt scoffed. "Very funny. I still don't get why you women take long to shop?"

Mimi stuck her tongue out. "You'll never know, because you're not a chick."

"Thanks for taking us out shopping, dad," Keke hugged Matt.

"Check it out, guys! I've got new shades!" Gabumon showed off his sunglasses to Agumon, Biyomon, and Gojiramon.

"Wow, those look so cool!" Agumon complimented.

"Wow, so this is it, huh?" Mimi looked upon the Land of Ascendants area, which is entirely based and dedicated to the DF-616/ _Digimon Fusion Kai_ dimension. "This is the amusement section based on our world?"

"Yep, and there's a total of four awesome rides, a museum, and a pizza restaurant. And get this? The pizza place is called our very own Pizza Parlor!" Tai revealed.

Max added. "We have the _Dueling Ascendants_." He pointed to two inverted steel roller coasters theme based off Omega X and Metalla X, which looks like the _Dragon's Challenge_ from Universal Studios. "Over to the far off right is the _Villainous Spin_." He showed off a Chance Wipeout-like ride featuring themes of Burizalor, Virus, and D-Reaper.

"There's also the _Web Wrecker_!" Tai showed them the Swing Ride-themed attraction.

"And finally last but not least, a ride based off me," a voice belonging to Kensuke Rainer interrupted them.

The group sighted Sailor Sedna & Dimitri and Kensuke & Sailor Orcus walking over to them. Veemon and Faith followed them carrying snacks.

"It's called _Dramon X's Accelerating Race-Track_ ," Kensuke said, showing them the go-kart course with Accel Stream's main character based go-karts. "You guys know I'm not one to brag, but I recommend trying it. Christina and I already rode them."

Orcus chimed in cheerfully. "Yeah! It's totally fine! We raced Karin and Dimitri here."

"Yep, and you left us out in the dust," Sedna sweatdropped.

"Well, there's a lot to choose from, ya'll," Tai said. "But I think me and Sora are gonna check out the museum."

"Ah, the _World of DF-616_ has a fantastic gallery of our dimension's entire history, inhabitants, gallery, treasure pieces, and even a gift shop," Max said. "You wanna go with me, Keke?"

"Sure," Keke nodded. "And we'll be back to try the rides out."

"Welp, that means more opportunities to try out the rides, Ken!" Veemon said.

"Let's go on _Keramon's Web Wrecker_!" Faith flapped his wings and headed over to the Swing Ride.

And once we're all done with the rides, let's hit the _Pizza Parlor_!" Palmon said.

"I hope it's as good as the one back home!" Biyomon chirped.

Within the _Accelerating Race-Track_ , Masaru and his Agumon were having a blast racing on go-karts.

"Whoo-hoo! Eat my dust, Agumon!" Masaru boasted, driving off fast and leaving Agumon lagging behind.

"Just you wait, Aniki! I'm coming for ya!" Agumon (M) shouted at his direction.

Taiki and Shoutmon rode on the _Dueling Ascendants_. Both screamed loudly as their roller coaster carts zoomed past each other.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST, TAIKI!"

"AIN'T THIS BOSS, SHOUTMON?!"

Gojiramon tugged on Max's pant. "Want me to come with y'all?"

"Sure if you want, buddy," Max smiled, patting his Kaijuu Digimon partner.

Mosuramon rubbed against Keke's face. "I could use a break from spreading my wings."

"Well, I hope they can let our Digimon into the museum," Keke wondered.

"They sure can! C'mon!" Tai called out to them.

"How about it?" Max winked to Keke, who simply smiled.

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/The World of DF-616 Museum/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Morganstudios -** _ **Ascension (Z Music)**_ **)**

As Max & Gojiramon and Keke & Mosuramon entered, guests immediately flocked to them for autographs.

"Wow, we're really famous here, Max!" Gojiramon was flabbergasted by the masses.

"Well, our heroic feats have made us pretty famous, so it makes sense," Max said, signing a few autographs. "At this point, we might not even get to Tai and Sora!"

Keke signed photos of herself and asked for a photo op. "I appreciate the love, fans, but we really should be doing this at the Convention Center!"

Meanwhile, Tai & Agumon and Sora & Biyomon managed to get past the fans. And how? Tai's _Instant Movement_ became useful in this regard and teleported them into the gallery.

"Coast is clear," Agumon whispered.

Tai sighed with relief. "Cool, now we can enjoy the gallery in peace." He grabbed Sora's hand and escorted her around the gallery. "Man, these pictures of our adventures and my fights sure take me back." He paused as he saw one important scene in the gallery. "But this is my favorite."

"What?" Sora asked as her eyes fell on a picture of Tai and herself sitting together. A soft smile adorned her features as their high school memories returned to her. "Now this takes me back. It wasn't that long ago."

"Yeah sure is, Sora," the Bearer of Courage turned and looked Sora in the eyes.

Tai and Sora leaned in for a kiss until the former sensed a presence. His eyes narrowed, confusing Sora.

"Tai?"

"We've got company."

"Hey, I can sense it, too, Tai," Agumon acknowledged, probing the immensely strong Ki near them.

Sora and Biyomon both sensed the power near them.

"I'm also feeling it, too," Sora admitted. "Man, I have to get used to feeling out energy like you guys."

"You guys can sense Ki like me? Neat!" Boasted a masculine voice exuding child-like innocence.

 _ **Shoom.**_

Materializing in front of them is a man of average height garbed in an bright orange Dōgi uniform with a short-sleeved blue undershirt, dark blue boots with reddish stripes, a blue belt tied into a knot over the waist, and blue wristbands. He had a well-framed muscular body for a martial artist. He wore his wild black spiky hair out.

"Hey, you must be Omega X," the man greeted the Bearer of Courage.

Tai and Agumon both gasped upon seeing this legendary figure.

"Who is he?" Sora asked them.

"Yo-You're him! The warrior who's just like me! Max told me all about you! You're that Goku guy!"

"And you're Taichi Kamiya and your buddy here's Agumon, I think it is?" He tried to remember the Digimon's name.

"It is!" Agumon answered him.

"So, are you taking part in today's tournament?" Goku asked Tai.

Tai and Goku walked up to each other.

"Kinda fitting we meet here," Tai smirked in the Saiyan's face. "And yeah I'm competing. Are you?"

"Sure am. I hope we can get to fight," Goku smiled back, unfazed by Tai's Ascendant aura.

"That all depends on the luck of the draw, but I hope I'm lucky to be paired against you. We'll see if you can measure up to Omega X."

"Couldn't ask for anything else with the Tournament of Power coming up."

As Agumon walked up to Tai, they both stared down Goku. Sora and Biyomon watched in awe from the sidelines.

"This is incredible, Sora," Biyomon whispered. "Looks like Tai's found his competition."

Nodding, Sora muttered. "This is surreal."

Finally getting the heck away from the crazed fans, Max and his friends came just in time to see Tai's intense staredown with Goku.

"Oh man…" Max whispered. "So, that was _his_ energy. Goku from dimension DBU-84 showed up as I thought he would."

Keke added quietly. "This may be good or bad for the show. Hope they got foolproof barriers to prevent any collateral damage."

"We'll see, but don't count on barriers to hold these two back," Max said. "And when Goku is here, usually _he_ is not far around the corner…"

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Near Pizza Palace/Dimension: AC-TP**_

At that exact time, another showed up to confront Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon. It was Goku's rival and friend, Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans, fully dressed in his blue Saiyan armor, confronted Matt.

Upon contact with Vegeta, the Yamato persona stirred in Matt's thoughts.

" _ **Oooh, shit! This guy's power is off the charts! Now here's a guy with edge just like me!**_ " Yamato rang out in Matt's head.

"You have some power in you, boy," Vegeta faced him, arms folded like the stubborn and proud prince he is. "It's quite similar to my own. Pray tell, you're no Saiyan though."

"I'm an Ascendant," Matt replied back.

" _ **No shit Sherlock! Ding ding, give this man $10,000 for an obvious answer being so obvious!**_ "

"Well, whatever you are, imposter. If we get paired up, you better give me all you have," Vegeta demanded.

Suddenly, Sedna and Dimitri stopped briefly to see Vegeta and Matt's face-off.

"My god, it's Vegeta from DBU-84!" The Ice Senshi recognized him.

"We were in that dimension once. So, we can expect some of Goku's friends to be here?" Dimitri said. "If Vegeta's met my father, then no doubt Goku's already met Tai by now."

Sedna smirked. "This tournament's about to get interesting."

Not too far off, Kensuke and Orcus both ran into a tall humanoid blue jay and a short raccoon.

"Oh my gosh! Mordecai and Rigby?!" Orcus spat out, shocked to see the duo she met during the Dimension Missions.

"Sailor Orcus? Babe, what a surprise you're here!" Mordecai said.

"Yo, what's shakin', our favorite Aussie Sailor?" Rigby asked.

"Nothing lota, but allow me to introduce you two swell mates to my boyfriend Ken. Ken, this is Mordecai and Rigby. I met them on my solo mission."

Kensuke nodded. "Hi."

"Whoooa," they both fell into a trance over Ken's awesome presence.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Age of Japan's Heroes/Dimension: AC-TP**_

Elsewhere, half of the YYGDM founders (Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Yugi, and Marty) checked out the _Age of Japan's Heroes_ vicinity. Fans quickly recognized Moon, Yusuke and Yugi enough to crowd around and get their autographs. Marty used this opportunity to slip away to check out the rides.

"Whew, good thing me and my team are an underground unit!" Marty bolted off, realizing being out of the spotlight has its benefits. "Also helps I'm not an iconic figure." He arrived at an area akin to the _Hall of Justice_.

Marty stumbled on the _Hall of Heroes_ , which was a facility hub explaining _YuYuGiDigiMoon's_ crossover origins & history, its inhabitants, gallery, treasured materials, and a shop at the end of the exhibit hall.

"Huh, this place will good as any to keep me occupied," Marty explored the _Hall of Heroes_. As he scanned the profiles of the YYGDM founders, he saw three for himself, Sailor Sedna, and Brunhilde/Kotori. "I totally get Sedna and Brunhilde getting profiled, but do I really deserve this? I'm hardly an icon and a superhero. I'm just someone who loves to help the little people and Metas."

He turned to see some Justice League and Avenger cosplayers taking photos with Sailor Moon, Yusuke, and Yugi.

Just then, one boy dressed as Spider-Man tapped Marty's leg.

"Hey, you look like that Marty guy. Stronghold is pretty cool, isn't he? He and the West Coasters are like totally underrated."

"Well, they just started becoming known to the public, kid," Marty smiled. "And yeah, Stronghold and the West Coasters are cool."

Moon took a picture with a Superman and Supergirl cosplay duo.

"Enjoy the theme park, guys!" Moon waved them off.

"Hey, let's go explore this place!" Yusuke said.

They checked out the first of two rides: _Chaotic Crystals_ , which was a launched roller coaster based on _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos_.

"That ride has crystals just like those used by ChaosMillenniummon. takes you back, huh?" Yugi asked his colleagues.

"I'd like to forget it, but sadly it's still fresh on my mind," Moon sighed. "Man, I'm too scared to get on roller coasters."

Yusuke snickered. "After all the bad guys you've beaten, getting on roller coasters scares you? Where's your freakin' courage?"

"Why don't you get on one?!" Moon got snippy with him.

"Ok, fine," the Spirit Detective snickered as he eyed a dark ride parodying haunted mansions and dimension. This spooky ride is called the _Underworld Realm_. "Let's get on that one."

"C'mon, that one's way too spooky for me."

Just then, a cart carrying a bunch of people came out of the _Underworld Realm_ exit. Moon, Yusuke, and Yugi recognize Takato and Rika sitting together.

"Look, it's Takato and Rika," Yugi pointed them out.

"How was the ride like you two lovebirds?" Yusuke asked.

Takato shuddered. "Totally creepy."

Rika sighed in exasperation. "More like totally _not_ scary."

"You sure yelping and clinging onto me that one time in there doesn't count?" Takato winked to his girlfriend, who blushed and scoffed.

"Sounds like you two had a fun time. Ok, Yusuke, we're riding this thing!" Moon said, getting into the cart.

"Now you're talking!" Yusuke joined his colleague.

"Man if only Brunhilde and Sedna were here," Takato said. "They'd like this section dedicated to our dimension."

"Well, Kotori and her team might be in the _Mythological Realm_. That's where I'll be going to see the _Ancient Pyramids_. You two are welcome to join," Yugi invited Takato and Rika.

"Sure, we'd love to go," Takato nodded.

As Yugi, Takato, and Rika left, Guilmon and Renamon walked out of the _Burger World_. Guilmon had his fill eating a ton of burgers and decided to burn off that energy. Renamon walked out carrying a vanilla shake.

"Now that place brings back memories," Yugi recalled his girlfriend, Tea, having worked in _Burger World_ during high school.

Not far off from the _Burger World_ , Sailor Varuna and Sailor Quaoar dined together at another restaurant called _Senshi Café_. This _Sailor Moon_ -themed restaurant was solely dedicated to paying tribute to the Sailor Moon franchise as well as other famed magical girl series such as _Pretty Cure_ , _Madoka Magica_ , _Cardcaptor Sakura_ , _My-Hime_ / _My-Otome_ , _Magic Knight Rayearth_ , and others with similar magical girl themes. There was various memorabilia from animation cels and figurines.

Varuna watched Yugi, Takato, Rika, and the Digimon leave. "Hmm, they're leaving. It can't be time yet."

"No, the tournament doesn't start until 16:00 hours, Varuna," Quaoar said, sipping her coffee. "So, are you nervous?"

"Me? Nah! I've fought in a tournament and you know me. I'm always ready for any challenge!"

Quaoar giggled, pressing her chin on her palms. "You sound so sensual when you say it like that."

"Sensual?" Varuna calmly chortled. "I'm only sensual to you when I say I'm ready to meet a challenge."

"It does turn me on."

"Well, I'm glad to know that, Hel," Varuna scooped cream from a cup and licked it. "Whoever I fight, I'll win. Now, how about we hit the gift shop here and buy some souvenirs? Let's get the figures of us two."

"Sounds like a plan," Quaoar said. "And let's make sure to get on one of the rides."

"Deal," Varuna said, grabbing Quaoar's hand as a few Sailor Senshi cosplayers asked for a picture with them. "And to all our adoring fans."

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Mythological Realm/Dimension: AC-TP**_

Kotori & Seadramon, Kara, Jessica, Ford, and Elle (Corner) are at the Mythological Realm vicinity. Kara had already introduced Elle (Corner) to the others, to which after initial comments of surprise, they begin to get along with the alternate version of the Erinye. Geirskogul's conscious inside Jessica is surprised to see Elle (Corner) in a sense. Not only that, but Elle (Corner) discusses with them about the experiences of the Valkyries (Corner) to the YYGDM-01 selves.

"So, not only has these counterparts of ours been a team longer, but they have these Slide Beast forms?!" Kotori was flabbergasted to learn this. "Kinda makes me jealous."

"Yeah, and can you believe our counterparts fought Lucifer in an epic battle?" Kara said.

Elle (Corner) nodded. "Yeah that's something I'll never forget. Not to mention there's better relations between Valkyries and Erinyes. Granted, we started as enemies, but we learned the value of teamwork and putting aside differences."

"I'm shocked to know your Mist is not as bad as ours," Kotori added, still trying to grasp this notion.

"Yeah, and my counterpart is in a relationship with Ayanna," Kara revealed. "That's different from my relationship with Alec. Plus, my Ayanna is with Arashi, while my counterpart and her Ayanna are with Arashi as well."

Elle (Corner) briefly remains quiet about Alec for the moment with an unsure expression.

Jessica speaks up. "I can't believe I'm so different from my counterpart. I feel like a child compared to her."

"Well, that's because you are," Ford stated.

"Explain."

"You seem to enjoy yourself, for a girl who didn't attend university." Ford joshed at Jessica with some light-hearted comparative sarcasm. "I thought you're suppose to be, I don't know, the 'smart one'. Like I know Elle told me that your Cornerverse version went to uni that she and my counterpart treat each other more nicely. Heck, Jessica (Corner) did first talk to my counterpart with confidence all on her own as proof of difference, while you're nervous and need your friends to just talk to me. Guess you and your Corner self are different people, huh, Soul Shadow?"

" _ **Wow, his teasing to you is so much fun."**_ Geirskogul's conscious speaks inside Jessica's mind. _**"Plus, learning that my counterpart is together with yours and Ford's counterparts, 'we' (referring to Corner!Skogul/Geirskogul) made lovely sex together."**_

Jessica blushed, shaking her head. "Oh, c'mon! I can mature into a woman like her. She's had more happen to her than me. More reason for her to develop."

Elle (Corner) shrugged. "Sure, I guess with time you'll mature like our Jessica, but you'll have to endure some kind of dramatic events that forces you to mature."

"Being Pluto's student and substitute Time Guardian is a good start, I guess," Kara said.

"Well, I think that's enough talk. The Halls of Asgard exhibit is just ahead!" Kotori pointed them to the exhibit venue. "It's 13:00 and I'd like to get as much done before I'm called for the tournament. Let's get going!"

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Mythological Realm/Halls of Asgard/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **05 Sombre Return**_ **)**

The group then enters the Halls of Asgard, where they explore the history of Norse Mythology and the Nine Realms. The music heard from this scene gives a different down-to-earth feeling for Corner, mainly FFXII is for YYGDM-01 while FFXV is for Corner.

The first is that it shows two large pieces of artwork of the Nine Realms.

One shows the Nine Realms (YYGDM-01) with Yggdrasil: Midgard, Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidavellir.

The other shows the Nine Realms (Character Corner) with Yggdrasil: Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Utgard, and Nidavellir.

"These are nice-looking exhibits. It almost feels like-like and as if we're stepping into the Halls of Valhalla," Ford said.

"Look at this, our Nine Realms doesn't have an Utgard," Jessica pointed to the art piece showing YYGDM-01's Nine Realms.

"Yeah, Utgard is one of the Nine Realms in our universe," Elle (Corner) said.

"So, we got stuck with Vanaheim," Kara said.

"As cool as that is, that's nothing compared to these badass-looking figures!" Kotori showed away from the Nine Realm artworks.

There are statue figures of Norse figures such as Odin, Thor, and Loki. Frigg and Freya are seen, yet the YYGDM-01 Valkyries read that Freya (Corner) is the Valkyrie leader in Cornerverse as a big difference. Two of them show Utgard-Loki (YYGDM-01) the Frost Giant with a ruthless personality, and Utgard-Loki (Corner) the Mountain Giant with a jovial personality. There's a figure of Sanngrior, a female Lokar general exclusive to Corner, proving that while the Lokar soldiers of YYGDM-01 are humanoid otherworldly creatures, the ones in Corner has both that and there are fully human soldiers alongside half-humans as well. Yes, there are Lokar generals exclusively exist in Corner besides Sanngrior, such as Hagen (Who didn't get involved in YYGDM-01. In YYGDM-01, he is referred as Hogni.) and Gunnar (who's not a king unlike YYGDM-01).

"These are beautiful statues," Jessica eyed the statues. "Look, it shows here Freya is the Valkyrie leader in the Cornerverse!"

Elle (Corner) smiled. "It's true while in your universe, Frigg led the Valkyrie Maidens."

"The differences between our universes provides a ton of insight for us," Kotori said. "Heck, I'm interested in this female Lokar general."

Elle (Corner) added. "Oh yeah, Sanngrior is not someone you want to mess with."

"I can't believe your Gunnar isn't even a king," Kara said.

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh?" Elle (Corner) replied.

There are some paintings showing the events of Norse Mythology. One is Ragnarok (YYGDM-01) that showed Skuld (YYGDM-01) destroying everything to end the war. There's also a separate Ragnarok artwork of the Cornerverse that ended with Odin's will upon Allfather's death, it showed are Odin/Vili/Ve (Who the brothers didn't get involve in YYGDM-01) fought Dragon-Loki, and Brunhilde (Corner) and Siegfried (Corner)'s death moved later to Ragnarok. Siegfried (Corner) who that counterpart was also a brainwashed Lokar general, was killed by Hagen instead of Gudrun (YYGDM-01). Brunhilde (Corner) was overpowered by Mist (Corner) as a Erinye (who her YYGDM-01 self wasn't an Erinye). Kotori is surprise of the differences, especially that she herself didn't met Odin's brothers unlike her Corner self.

"Man and this is the mother of all the contrasts between our universes!" Kotori exclaimed. "So my counterpart's past self's death came later during Ragnarok, but past me died before it. Not to mention my counterpart's past self got overpowered and tossed around by Mist. My past self only managed to fight Gudrun and burned her face!"

Elle (Corner) nodded. "Yeah, and you never met Lord Odin's brothers. Your Corner self had the rare opportunity to meet them."

"Check it out, their Skuld wasn't the one to end Ragnarok," Jessica pointed to the Cornerverse Ragnarok pointing. "Lord Odin did it himself."

"Indeed," Elle (Corner) said. "That's because me and my Erinyes' past selves killed your counterparts' past selves. So, Cornerverse Skuld was killed by Rota." She turned to Kara. "And sadly my past self killed your counterpart's past self."

"Hey, that was in the past." Kara said. "At least our Siegfried wasn't turned into a brainwashed Lokar general."

Another artwork shows in Cornerverse that the Valkyries (Corner): Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Gondul, Sigrun, Mist, and Reginleif in Alfheim fought a Light Elf renegade named Quedesha. Kotori learns that Mist (Corner) met Brunhilde (Corner) much earlier as Valkyries, unlike Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) first met Gudrun (YYGDM-01) while Brunhilde was banished.

"Quedesha," Kotori scanned the Light Elf renegade's name. "That name doesn't ring a bell."

"That's because she doesn't exist in your universe," Elle (Corner) revealed. "But she did in our universe's past and she was our past selves' first nemesis. Kotori, your counterpart's past self and Mist ultimately defeated Quedesha."

"And my counterpart's past self knew her Mist longer," Kotori realized. "If someone told me I'd team with Mist in any way, I'd throw up."

"Well, if you were to meet my cousin, you might change your tune!" Elle (Corner) laughed.

Kara meticulously scans the Alfheim pic as she's reminded of her exploration of it recently. It was there the Lokar recruited Mab and Puck, leaders of the Unseelie side of Fae. This has become ironic that in Cornerverse, Quedesha is one of the daughters of Queen Mab and King Elegast, while Mab (Corner) (alongside Puck (Corner)) is a Seelie that's given Adaptational Heroism and she alongside her husband are retainers to Oberon & Titania (Corner). However, Quedesha is a Complete Monster unlike Mab (YYGDM-01).

"Well, no matter the universe, we've both had to deal with troubled Elves," Ellen (Corner) said. "But Quedesha was deeply disturbed."

Jessica looks over the Svartalfheim pic as she recalls her group's exploration of it prior to the Second Ragnarok. The Lokar recruited Skoll and Hati, who amassed their Svartalf werewolves: The Hexenwulfen, while the Berserkers led by Harald opposed them. Plus, Jessica's group recall that Lupe, Pluto's partner, is originally a Svartalf native.

"Yeah, our Svartalfheim have werewolf variations, too, they are also referred as Svartalf Wargs." Elle (Corner) said.

"I think we've learn a lot about each other's universes," Ford said, having gained a wealth of information about the Cornerverse's Norse Mythology.

"Also neat to notice similarities and differences," Jessica added.

"Yep, but there's so many other exhibits to check out," Kotori said as Seadramon took out the map.

Seadramon scanned map. "There's the _Greek Gardens_ , _Ancient Pyramids_ , and _Pagoda Bathhouse._ "

"Isn't the _Pagoda Bathhouse_ the one with the _Spirited Away_ stuff? We're so going there, Seadramon. Anyone else wanna come with us?" Kotori asked the others.

"We could," Ford replied. "Well, me and Jessica would."

"I think me and Kara will check out the _Greek Gardens_ ," Elle (Corner) said. "What do you think, Kara?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan."

"Then, we'll meet back at that _Riders of Berk_ ride after we're done," Kotori suggested as the group split up to cover more of the _Mythological Realm_ vicinity.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **New York City/Time Square Restaurant/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST 49 -** _ **BAR Yuu Comer**_ **)**

Switching to the Cornerverse dimension, it shows one of Time Square's fanciest restaurants. This is the same restaurant a few years back when the LK!Guilty Crown group (Corner) and the Puellas (Corner) met with the Canon!Guilty Crown trio in the Shinnen:New Year event.

In the background are the usual guests eating and talking. Two of them seen in a table are Rika Shinozaki (Sword Art Online/Corner) and Rowan (GCLK).

Sitting in a reserved round table are: Setsuna Meioh (YYGDM-01), John Smith (YYGDM-01), Jessica Nightwind (Corner), Ford Nightwind (Corner), Samantha Nightwind (Corner), and Ford/Jessica (Corner)'s two babies that are named Sophia and Jack.

"Thank you for inviting us," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) politely addressed their Cornerverse friends.

"Yeah, it's not often we get invited by other universe versions of people we know," John (YYGDM-01) said.

Jessica (Corner) lifts a water glass. "Think nothing of it, Miss Setsuna and Mr. Smith."

Setsuna (YYGDM-01)'s saw this version of her Valkyrie student was more refined and mature in her character. The Time Guardian saw more of herself being reflected from Jessica (Corner) than Jessica (YYGDM-01).

Ford (Corner) added, raising his water glass. "A toast to a new friendship to us and a thank you for helping rid our universe of Zamasmon."

Samantha (Corner) raises her glass. "Oh yes, a toast to us all."

Setsuna and John (YYGDM-01) also raised their glasses.

"Those are beautiful children you have, Ford and Jessica," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) smiled over Sophia and Jack.

Jessica (Corner) holds Ford (Corner)'s hand. "Besides Ford, they are the loves of my life. I would never trade them for anything."

Samantha (Corner) grabbed Ford (Corner)'s other hand. "Don't forget I'm also the love of your lives, too."

John (YYGDM-01) remarks. "You're one wonderful family."

"Well, I know our Jessica and Ford aren't anywhere near ready to be married or having children. Our Jessica still has much to learn to fully bloom into pure adulthood," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) stated. "I hope when she completes her Time Guardian training, it'll be a step in the right direction for her."

Jessica (Corner) inquired. "So, I understand she's not college educated like me?"

"No, but when and if she's ready to commit to that, that'll be up to her," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) said.

"One day, I'd like to meet the other me," Jessica (Corner) yearns to meet Jessica (YYGDM-01). "Maybe she can learn when she hears me out."

John (YYGDM-01) inquires to Setsuna (YYGDM-01). "It's your call."

"Perhaps we can have something arranged," the Time Guardian said as their dinner arrives.

Halfway through dinner, more questions came from both sides.

"What are you plans after our meeting?" Setsuna (YYGDM-01) asked the trio.

"We're planning a trip to visit Portland, Oregon. In fact, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning," Jessica (Corner) revealed their plans.

Ford (Corner) nodded. "Actually, we're flying to your family's place in Navajo County, Arizona to leave our kids with them."

"Yes, that's right," Jessica (Corner) remembers this detail. "We're planning to bring two friends along from Portland, Carmen and Eikou."

Samantha (Corner) chuckles. "Ah, Carmen, I wonder how she's been."

Ford (Corner) then stresses about a recent discovery to their guests. "Miss Setsuna and Mr. Smith, our colleagues have discovered something intriguing."

"What is it?" Setsuna (YYGDM-01) asked curiously.

"There's a yet-to-be born universe in its own 'layer' outside the Triad and Cornerverse dimension layers. I do wonder if someone is fated to observe this unborn universe. Once it's fully born, could you two possibly be candidates to look after it?" Ford (Corner) speculated the endless possibilities on who would guard this new dimension.

"That's not to say you two will be asked to look after this new universe because there are other candidates," Jessica (Corner) said, picking up Sophia and Jack for Ford (Corner) to take a photo of them.

Setsuna and John (YYGDM-01) both mull over what Jessica and Ford (Corner) told them. While this may have nothing to do with them, they have to consider that 'fate' tends to do the exact opposite of what people want.

"Geez, why so quiet?" Samantha sighed. "Let's enjoy the rest of our evening."

"Yes, sorry," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) apologized. "It's amazing New York in your dimension was the location you fought and defeated Da'ath as well as this being known as Inkarnierte Mana."

Indeed, Inkarnierte Mana as Canon!Mana Ouma is the one that caused the Apocalyptic Upheaval that threatened the multiverse and the Triad dimensions before stopped by Cosmos and allies.

"It's unbelieveable that monster is the source of the anomalies that spread through the Nexus and caused us headaches," John (YYGDM-01) said. "I know it's given us headaches through our time and space travels, Setsuna."

"Yes, indeed," Setsuna (YYGDM-01) said.

"But the final enemy we defeated was a being named Zeed X," Jessica (Corner) revealed to the duo.

"Zeed X?" John (YYGDM-01) inquired as the name didn't register with him. "I know of ZeedMillenniummon, who is Lord Ancientmon's nemesis, but ZeedMillenniummon X? That's new to me. Unless this is another one of ZeedMillenniummon's incarnations?"

"Your guess as is good as ours," Ford (Corner) said. "Zeed X ceased to exist in this universe thanks to our heroes."

"We've only had to deal with ZeedMillenniummon and my evil twin Charon." Setsuna (YYGDM-01) said, refusing to acknowledge to Charon as her sister.

"Oh, Charon and Jeremiah were a truly evil duo and almost destroyed us with their Dawn of Chaos plans," Jessica (Corner) stated. "But after they've been foiled several times, they're on better terms with our Setsuna and John. However, those two have been gone for a while. I do wonder where they are these days."

Ford (Corner) kisses Jessica (Corner)'s cheek. "Let's worry about us, dear."

"You're right. Our family must come first," Jessica (Corner) kisses back.

"Yes." Samantha kisses Jessica (Corner)'s other cheek.

Setsuna and John (YYGDM-01) both are shocked the Cornerverse's Charon and Jeremiah were responsible for saving their universe from Zeed X. Of course Setsuna (YYGDM-01) already saw the event screen back in the Time Gates before her first meeting with John (YYGDM-01) to remind the Time Guardian.

"First, a mature Jessica, then a mature Ford, then Geirskogul being their third partner, and now to learn Charon's a hero in this universe… this Cornerverse is beyond logic," John (YYGDM-01) concluded.

"This is quite the unique dimension, isn't it?" Setsuna (YYGDM-01) referred. "Wait until we tell the others back home."

Outside of this dinner table, Rika (SAO/Corner) and Rowan (GCLK) murmur, eavesdropping on them.

"Man, this is seriously deja-vu," remarked Rika (SAO/Corner).

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Dimensional Tournament/Dimension: AC-TP**_

 **(Cue Unreal Tournament 2004 Soundtrack -** _ **Go Down**_ **)**

Hours later, it is now 16:00. It shows a huge tournament area that looks like Rome's Coliseum made out of futuristic metal. The tournament event is starting. Lots of audiences are seen.

All of the Triad group are seen as part of the audience with Asuna (Corner) and Elle (Corner) joining.

Other characters spotted within the audience are: the Wreck-it-Ralph group, Megas XLR group, Sym Bionic Titan (Lance, Ilana, Newton), The Powerpuff Girls (Original) (Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch), Bumblebee & Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated), Bob (ReBoot), Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya), TOM (Toonami), Rintaro Okabe (Steins;Gate), Keroro (Sgt. Frog), Game Lord & Rebecca, Space Dandy Crew (Corner), TOM (Toonami/Corner), Akane Tsunemori (Psycho Pass/Corner), and Ritsu Takarada (GCLK/Corner).

The tournament combatants at the center of the arena are: Omega X, Metalla X, Sailor Varuna, Brunhilde, Shu, Kirito (Corner), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Kratos (God of War), Blossom (PPG/Original), Brick (PPG/Original), The Rock (Corner), John Cena (Corner), Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Mordecai (Regular Show), Rigby (Regular Show), Goku (Dragon Ball) and Vegeta (Dragon Ball).

One of the tournament combatants joining is a Saiyan woman with spiky hair that's half the length of Raditz's and has a similar style. She has a youthful face. Her body is about average for a female Saiyan warrior: a decent physique with muscular arms. Her name is Tabaga, Takeru Cage's personal assistant.

The host, Takeru Cage, is standing besides the contestants.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to Across Conventions and welcome to today's main attraction! Today, I stand here with these competitors as we will determine a new Multiverse champion. We will do so via a tournament and thanks to draw of lots, we've established our match-up pairs!" Takeru announced to the all in attendance. "Just a few rules before we start. _**1)**_ to win your match, you either must push your opponent out of the ring, knock them out, or make them submit. _**2)**_ You're not allowed non-sanctioned weapons. Our competitors have already checked in their weapons and have been given the greenlight to use them. _**3)**_ Outside interference on a fighter's behalf and no abiding to the rules will constitute to a disqualification. _**4)**_ and this is important, but there's absolutely no killing allowed! And mark my words, there will be a new champion no matter how long this tournament lasts. So, without any delay, give one round of applause for our competitors!"

The Across Convention crowds vigorously cheer the tournament competitors.

Rigby shakes anxiously.

"Yo, dude, we've got this. One of us is gonna win that belt!" Mordecai stated with confidence.

Omega X scanned the crowds. "Man, I think this is the biggest crowd I've ever seen. Tokyo Dome has nothing on this."

Metalla X scoffed. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"Hah, in your dreams, Matt!"

Goku and Vegeta overhear the Ascendants' interactions, reminding them of their retorts to each other.

"You can't imagine my excitement to fight Omega X!" Goku said exuberantly. "This'll be a great warm-up before the Tournament of Power."

"I look forward to assessing Metalla X's strength myself," Vegeta said.

Shu and Kirito (Corner) approach Brunhilde and Sailor Varuna.

"Hey, good luck on y'alls matches," Shu said.

Brunhilde replied. "Thanks, can't believe I'm actually fighting in front of this crowd. It's getting my blood pumping!"

Varuna turned and faced Tabaga's direction. "So, I'm fighting an actual Saiyan and the Women's champ. She's apparently defending her belt against me. Lucky me, I guess."

Kirito (Corner) comments. "Let's give it our all!"

 **(Cue Age of Aincrad OST -** _ **Reverence**_ **)**

"Let's see the first match! Contestants, Shu Ouma and Kirito (Corner), please come to the stage!" The announcer called them both.

The two swordsman: Shu Ouma and Kazuto Kirigaya (Corner) step forward to the arena. The Triad audience see them.

"Whoa, Shu's going to fight that Cornerverse Kirito?!" Takato exclaimed.

"This one should be a good match-up," Max commented.

Inori eyed Shu standing in the ring. "Shu, you can do it."

"He's not gonna hear you if you whisper like that, Inori," Madoka giggled. "Look, like this…" She stands up, yelling and cheering. "Go, Shu! You can do it!"

Asuna (Corner) stands up as well and cheers. "You've got this one in the bag, Kirito!"

Yusuke scanned the roaring crowds within the stadium. "Damn it's nice to be in a fighting arena again."

"Heck yeah, these seats are great!" Masaru hollered, jumping out of his seat with Agumon (M).

"Let's go! Fight, fight, fight!" Agumon (M) cheered the competitors on.

"Hey, Sora, how's it feel knowing Tai's fighting Goku?" Max asked her.

"Surreal if they're supposed to be equally matched," Sora replied. "That won't stop me from cheering my guy on regardless." She spotted Omega X chatting with Metalla X.

Shu brandishes his emerald longsword, a Norse weapon he received before when he and Funeral Parlor helped the alternate Valkyries (GCLK-1113) against the revived Lokar (GCLK-1113). Kirito (Corner) brandishes his dual swords: the Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

"So, you're not using your Void Genome abilities?" Kirito (Corner) asked his opponent.

"Nah, since the rules state that I have to do this alone, I think this will do." Shu briefly looked at his Norse weapon before facing Kirito (Corner).

The first match is about to start.

"And begin!" The announcer shouted.

 **(Cue SAO II OST Track 01 -** _ **Gunland**_ **)**

Both fighters swiftly charge at each other with their swords while blocking simultaneously. Shu tries to give an upper blow, but Kirito (Corner) blocks it with his dual blades. Shu then kicks him, only for the Black Swordsman to quickly recovers to his feet.

Shu conjured green energy waves from his emerald longsword, sending them at his opponent. Kirito (Corner) rushes to evade every single wave, and leaps above one of them. Then, Kirito (Corner) lunges to strike at Shu, but Shu blocks it again. They keep going at it until Kirito (Corner) gets an opening to deliver a minor slash at Shu. Shu counters by slashing at the Black Swordsman.

"Go, Shu!" Madoka cheered. Inori remains quiet, yet her expression gives the same feeling.

"C'mon, Kirito!" Asuna (Corner) cheered.

"Man, to think that this version of Kirito, Asuna and their friends from that Corner dimension gain MMO abilities." Argo quipped with his arms crossed.

"It's like something of a fanwork that makes these characters on par with super-powered beings." Max explained. "Unlike the GCLK-1113 versions where they are just normal beings who simply used gaming avatars."

Both Ayase and Argo did recall their first meeting with the SAO group (GCLK-1113) at the Dicey Café after the kids and Klein completed the Excalibur quest. Funeral Parlor did play Alfheim Online with them afterwards.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown -** _ **Hill of Sorrow**_ **)**

As both took a breather, Shu and Kirito (Corner) briefly have a staredown.

"Looks like we're going to finish this, Shu." Kirito (Corner) smirked as he powers up. An image of a blue demonic goat with a purple cobra-headed tail called the Gleam-Eyes is seen before disappearing.

"Yeah, I had the same feeling." Shu responded as he powers up. An image of Speckles the _Tarbosaurus_ is briefly seen roaring behind Shu before disappearing.

Both Shu and Kirito (Corner) clash with their swords as a powerful effect blows around them. They deliver a flurry of fast sword combos. Kirito (Corner) spreads blue flames around while doing burning attacks, but Shu counters with green blasts and delivers another energy wave from his Norse longsword.

Kirito (Corner) evades the energy wave and does a horizontal swing with his right sword. Then, he lands an uppercut with his left sword akin to the _**Starburst Stream**_ , delivering major damage to Shu. Shu endures it and yells out by slashing at Kirito (Corner) with full force. Kirito (Corner) tries to keep blocking his opponent's attacks, but to no avail as Shu eventually slashes him again, knocking out Kirito (Corner).

 **(End theme)**

"The winner is Shu Ouma!" The announcer cried out.

The audience cheered at the results, especially the GCLK group and Asuna (Corner), knowing that it's a great match.

Shu and Kirito (Corner) recover from their injuries thanks to their auras. Both boys smile at each other and shake hands.

"You did well, kid." Shu remarked.

"Thanks, it was nothing even if you won." Kirito (Corner) replied.

Both Shu and Kirito (Corner) then walk towards the stage in meeting with the Triad group.

Inori claps for Shu as he rejoins his friends.

"Way to go, Shu!" Madoka hugged him.

"You sure kicked serious butt out there!" Sayaka said.

"Don't let anyone beat you, Shu!" Kyoko added with a toothy grin.

"Great job, man," Argo fist-bumped Shu.

Ayase gave a light jab to Shu's arm. "Nice win, tough guy."

"That was a hell of a show!" Yusuke commented.

"Hey, that Kirito guy is coming this way," Takato watched Kirito (Corner) walk up to the YYGDM founders and company. "Hey, uh great show."

"Thanks." Kirito (Corner) then turns to Yusuke with an overweening smirk, "Just for the record, I once fought Arago in a one-on-one duel and struck him down. Heh, I'm like Samurai Jack when owning the demonic Master of Masters."

This surprises the ex-Spirit Detective. How can one boy defeated an ancient Taiyoukai of all people?

"Whoa, what the hell?! You beat Arago in your world?" Yusuke was taken aback.

Moon inquired to Kirito (Corner). "If Arago exists in your world, then Yusuke and the rest of us do, too?"

"We sure do," Sailor Sedna confirmed. "Our Cornerverse counterparts live in a crazy shared crossover dimension like _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. And the world's so crazy, even someone like Kirito can power himself up to beat villains we've had difficulty with."

"So, he's like a one-manned army? Just like our friend Kensuke?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not always a one-man army though," Kensuke admitted. "I've had to need help from you guys."

Kirito (Corner) then turns to Kensuke.

"You know, we're kinda similar in 'some way' despite having different lives." Kirito (Corner) both related and teased the Accel Ascendant.

"What are you getting at?" Kensuke asked Kirito (Corner).

Sailor Orcus grabbed Kensuke's hand, frowning at Kirito (Corner). "Hey, what's with the question, dude?"

"Kirito, don't be like that, you didn't need to add in 'some way' remark." Asuna (Corner) retorted.

"Relax, I can handle this." Kirito (Corner) replied.

Indeed, for the first time, someone is unfazed by Kensuke's presence. Heck, Tike is afraid, but not Kirito (Corner). His presence marks a game changer that unlike knowing the _Dragon Ball_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ series, Kensuke does not know much about _Sword Art Online_.

"I'm always up to meet new challenges and if you're one of those one-man army types, I'd like to test my will against yours!" Kirito (Corner) threw down the gauntlet.

Kensuke retorts. "Don't you sound a little too eager, kid?" He takes off his shades and glares down Kirito (Corner).

Both Sailor Orcus and Asuna (Corner) get in the way of their boyfriends.

"I say let 'em fight!" Masaru declared.

Taiki chuckled nervously. "Fight here?"

"Hey, there won't be any competitive fighting here? We're here to watch fights!" Dimitri reasoned with Kensuke and Kirito (Corner).

Orcus and Asuna (Corner) finally convinced their boyfriends to sit down.

"Relax, babe," Orcus whispered to Kensuke.

"I'm cool. I was just minding my business 'til he got a little confrontational," Kensuke sighed. "Should've just let me flick him."

Sedna sighed, nodding dismissively. "Just forget him, brother."

"Yeah, you would've beaten him, uncle Ken," Athena said.

"Hey, Kotori's stepping up to fight now!" Kara announced to the YYGDM group.

"You can win this, Kotori!" Jessica cheered her on.

Elle (Corner) added. "I wouldn't count out Lightning. She's got her own Valkyrie mode. If Kotori isn't careful, her ass is in trouble."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13-2 OST - Disc Three -** _ **07 - Plains Of Eternity**_ **)**

"Contestants, Brunhilde and Lightning, please step forward!" The announcer calls them.

Brunhilde and Lightning are seen walking towards the arena facing each other.

"So, you're a kind of a warrior goddess?" Lightning asked.

Brunhilde responded with a grin. "Yeah, something like that."

"Then, it'll be an honor to fight a Valkyrie goddess."

"You flatter me."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy 13 OST - Disc Two -** _ **01 - Blinded By Light**_ **)**

The second match begins, as both Brunhilde and Lightning charge at each other. Brunhilde tries to swipe with her sword, but Lightning easily blocks it with her gunblade and casts _**Thundaga**_ at Brunhilde. The Valkyrie evades the lightning strikes and fires blue flames at Lightning. Lightning then uses _**Ruinga**_ , in which she throws a magic orb that explodes and blows Brunhilde back. Brunhilde recovers and absorbs the blast from the attack.

Both maidens continue to strike endlessly with their sword combos. Lightning delivers _**Flourish of Steel**_ and utilizes spinning sword slashes. Brunhilde blocks each one and makes a direct hit on Lightning, but Lightning strikes back by using _**Thunderfall**_. Several lightning bolts lift Brunhilde up and slam her down.

Brunhilde gets up as she and Lightning have a stare down.

"Ready to give up?" Lightning asked.

"Nah, I'm just getting started!" Brunhilde grinned exuberantly.

Brunhilde powers up for her opponent and for the audience to see. A combination of red and blue flames enveloped over Brunhilde, transforming her into a higher Valkyrie level. Brunhilde received her Dai-Valkyrie form. She is similar to her normal form, except her helmet is shaped like Grani's. Her right wing is covered with light blue ice while her left wing is ignited with dark blue flames. The armor on her left shoulder juts up like a blade. The armor on her right shoulder juts out with a red tip at the end. Her lance in her right hand turns into a double-sided staff. A sword in a scabbard rests on her right hip.

This is the form used back in YYGDM-01's Second Ragnarok when she fought Dai-Valkyrie Mist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brunhilde smirked. "Getting nervous?"

"Heh, not even close. It's time I finish our match." Lightning remarked.

Lightning then powers up to her EX Mode, which she simply swaps her Blazefire Saber with her Omega Weapon blade.

Both the full-powered Brunhilde and Lightning continue to engage fighting with their blades. Lightning delivers the first strike, but Brunhilde slashes at her in return. Brunhilde fires _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ at Lightning, which Lightning casts Reflect to block the fire/ice combo attack. Lightning delivers her EX Burst, _**Gestalt Drive**_ , which she attacks Brunhilde with a backflip and barrage of gunfire from her gunblade. The Valkyrie immediately stops the attack from continuing by blocking with a lucky chance, cancelling out Lightning's EX Mode. Brunhilde fires another _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ in forcing Lightning to evade and back off.

Brunhilde then conjures _ **Cyan Symbols**_. These circle-like projectiles summoned blue flame constructs of a bird, sea serpent, sea turtle, and a cat. The four are launched at Lightning much like the _**Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack**_. This is a move Brunhilde picked up on, inspired directly from Daike. Lightning slashes and wipes out the flamed cat and bird, while evading the sea turtle as the construct explodes. However, the distracted Lightning receives an opening as the flamed sea serpent directly hits her as she's sent flying and hits the ground.

Lightning then gets up injured, kneels down and holding her gunblade by stabbing it to the ground in defeat.

"I concede," Lightning declared.

 **(End theme)**

"Brunhilde is the winner!" The announcer yelled out.

The audiences cheered, much to Brunhilde's amazement. Think about it, back in the universal tournament against Digiverse 6, Brunhilde lost against Magettamon in the first round. Now that the Valkyrie leader wins this time, she feels a big relief and finally advances to the next round.

Lightning recovers and walks towards Brunhilde, "Not bad, you beaten me fair."

Brunhilde smiles and shakes Lightning's hand. "Hey, you pushed me to go Dai-Valkyrie mode. Not too many ever do that! So, props to you."

"Yes, and good luck to you in the next round," the pink-haired warrior walked off, wishing the Valkyrie well.

"Yes! That's our Kotori!" Kara cheered.

"So one of our own makes it to the next round," Jessica said.

"Good for her, but the next opponents she'll have to fight won't be easy," Elle (Corner) said. "I mean, Lightning did push her to go Dai-Valkyrie mode."

"Yeah? Well, watch and see our friend, Kotori, will advance and win this darn tournament!" Takato yelled out.

"Got that right," Rika added. "I know if I were her, I'd go all out if I'm pushed to a corner."

Brunhilde floated over to the seated location where her friends cheered her on.

"Look who made it to the next round? Me!" Brunhilde boasted.

"And you'll kick as much butt in the next round!" Seadramon cheered his partner on.

"Hope you get a good opponent in the next round," Moon said.

Masaru turned to Agumon (M). "Hey, isn't that the same Kotori that nearly beat me to death when she was a possessed zombie?"

Agumon (M) tried to recall this instance. "Hmm, I think so. Yeah, and she was controlled by that Necromon jerk."

"And she's only gotten stronger since then! I wonder if her fist is as strong as mine cause I'd like to fight her but with no bad guys pulling any strings," Masaru dreamed of a rematch with Brunhilde.

Hal Jordan mutters to Kilowog. "Did you see that? Those constructs she made were like mine, except hers was fire."

"Maybe she'd make a good lantern?" Kilowog suggested.

"Her? No way, I mean what ring would possess," Razer scoffed.

"Why ours of course," Hal answered.

Aya scanned Brunhilde. "Her energy signatures in combat increased exponentially. Her will power is what gives her strength."

"And you were able to scan that?" Kilowog asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, that was a totally kick butt match!" Buttercup yelled.

Bubbles added with a smile. "Maybe Blossom will fight her?"

"No way, it's gonna be our bro that fights and kicks Brunhilde's butt!" Boomer and Butch hyped up their brother's upcoming match.

"Next, can we have Contestants Rolf and Mordecai enter the ring?" The announcer called for the next fighters.

"Kick his butt, Mordecai! Oooooo!" Orcus cheered him on, causing her friends to give her awkward expressions. "Heheh, sorry guys. Just got caught in the moment." She sat down whistling innocently.

xxxxx

Two matches are seen briefly skimmed through. Rolf fights Mordecai, but the anthropomorphic blue jay defeats the son of the shepherd. Kratos easily defeats poor Rigby, much to the anthropomorphic brown racoon screaming loudly in pain.

xxxxx

Keroro cringed at Rigby's painful defeat. "Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not him!" He said this winking to the reader.

Meow (Corner) shuddered as Rigby is carried out on a stretcher. "That was cringeworthy, but glad that was quick."

"Talk about a total squash," Space Dandy (Corner) remarked. "I would've asked for my money back if every fight ended quickly."

QT (Corner) quipped. "It could be worse, we could've been at a boxing event."

"Yeah, I've been ripped off after a few first round KOs. You gotta give the audience what they really want and that's a good long fight to draw out the crowd reaction! That's totally the Dandy way, baby!"

Mordecai rushed over to Rigby, who was being stretchered out. "Noooo! Whatever happened to us fighting, dude?"

"Mordecai… don't fight that freak… he'll kill ya… but if you… use the force…"

"The Force? But I'm no Jedi?"

"No… I mean…" Rigby falls unconscious as he's carried out.

Orcus sats down, twiddling her fingers. "Oh poor, Rigby."

Kensuke remarked. "Well, that's what happens when you fight Kratos. That wasn't even a fight."

Veemon cringed. "Yeah, that was a death sentence."

"The next match is Vegeta vs. Metalla X!" The announcer called their names. "Step forward!"

This is it, both Saiyan and Ascendant rivals walk towards the arena with vibes of warrior pride.

"Well, it's about time father steps in to fight Vegeta," Dimitri said with his attention drawn to the face-off between the combatants.

"This one should be good," Keke said, meticulously eyeing Metalla X. "C'mon, dad."

"I do wonder if Matt will let the Yamato persona take over and if that'll make a difference," Max deduced a possible outcome in this match. "Because if he's fighting Vegeta, he'll need Yamato's fighting prowess and edge."

"Oh, so there's a likelihood this Vegeta guy can beat Metalla X?" Sora asked Max.

"Those chances are good, especially if Vegeta's trained hard recently, and I'm willing to bet he has for some big event," Max said without disclosing any information he received from Simms regarding the Tournament of Power.

"C'mon, grandpa Matt! You can win!" Athena stood up, cheering energetically for Metalla X.

Goku commented on this match with Omega X. "Let's see how your friend does with Vegeta. This should be good."

"Yeah, we'll see who the best rival is," Omega X concurred with the Saiyan.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST -** _ **Battle Royale**_ **)**

The fight between legendary rivals begins.

Vegeta starts off with his _**Lucora Gun**_ , firing energy bullet barrages at Metalla X. Metalla X easily deflects every single one like it was nothing. Metalla X then charges at Vegeta as both clash with their punches and kicks.

"What's this? This the best you've got, fake?!" Vegeta snarled.

"Huh, underestimate me, will you?!" Metalla X snapped.

Both warriors jumped back, giving each other space to mull their next move.

"How about we take this a notch, copycat?!" Vegeta challenged the Ascendant.

"If it means, I'll shut your damn mouth!" Metalla X retorted.

Both Metalla X and Vegeta powers up as cyan aura glows over them. Their spiky hair turns light blue. They have become Super Ascendant Blue and Super Saiyan Blue respectively.

"Whoa, I know all of you are seeing this?! I'm seeing double the blue!" The announcer exclaimed.

Brunhilde fumed. "Oh god, is everyone copying my lighter blue hair style when I transform?!"

Sailor Varuna patted Brunhilde. "It could be worse. You don't have anyone calling your technique a Pokémon attack."

Omega X gasped. "Yikes, he can turn blue, too?!"

Goku added. "Yep, but we call it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan."

Omega X facepalmed. "Geez, that's a mouthful! We just call ours Super Ascendant God. Might wanna rework your naming conventions."

"Huh, that's not a bad idea. Maybe Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue?"

"Super Saiyan Blue is not bad."

The Triad group in the audience are taken aback by this, but none were more intrigued than Max, who also achieved the power of Super Ascendant God with Omega X and Metalla X. Kensuke, too, watched with interest as he had been the first to tap into a form of 'Ascendant God'.

"Hey, Max, that Vegeta can turn his hair blue like you, Tai, and Matt!" Keke said.

"Yeah, and so can Goku. Judging by Vegeta's aura, he's had more experience handling this blue power than Metalla X. Our blue power-ups are pretty recent," Max explained. "But that doesn't make it any less exciting."

Sedna turned to Kensuke. "But you don't have a blue form."

"Nah, my God aura tends to be white. I mean, it wasn't even red like Tai's was when he fought Beerusmon, right?" Kensuke asked.

"Which reminds me, Goku and Vegeta have their own Beerus, who Beerusmon is obviously based off of," Max stated.

"Is he as gluttonous and a jerk as Beerusmon?" Orcus asked Max.

"They're exactly alike."

"You can do it, Metalla X! We're behind you!" Madoka cheered him.

"Win it for us, Matt!" Mimi cheered Metalla X on.

Argo asked Kyoko. "Who do you figure will win?"

"Wanna bet on it?" Kyoko challenged.

"Twenty bucks on Metalla X."

Kyoko put down twenty five. "I bet on Veggie to take this!"

"Should we even be gambling?" Sayaka sighed.

"Oh just let them have their fun," Ayase put an arm over Sayaka.

"Right, this is fun and I need more cash anyway," Kyoko put an arm on Sayaka as well.

"Here they go!" Athena shouted.

The blue-haired rivals charge, delivering more punching and kicking combos. Vegeta flies above and fires a _**Big Bang Attack**_ , but Metalla X evades the energy sphere and fires his _**Big Bang Attack**_ at Vegeta. Vegeta evades as the sphere flies to the atmosphere and explodes like fireworks. Metalla X charges forward and delivers another punch, but Vegeta blocks and counters by sending him to the ground. Vegeta floats down to the ground with his arms crossed, while Metalla X gets up with a frustrated expression.

 _Damn it, this guy's quicker and hits harder than I anticipated!_ Metalla X thought, getting up. _Um, Yamato, I could use your help! Maybe switch out with me?_

There was no response from the inner persona.

"Yamato?! Are you asleep or something?!" Metalla X yelled out to his dark inner persona.

' _ **What? I've been here the whole time.'**_

 _Yeah, I was calling for you! How about switch out since you might have a better strategy to beat this guy._

' _ **I only resurfaced so I can humiliate that bastard Burizalor and now that he's gone, I don't need to come out often.'**_

 _You're leaving me to hang out to dry?!_

' _ **You don't need me to win your battles all the time. You have to learn to win with your own strength.'**_

 _That's rich coming from a total psychopath like you! Please, just this once…!_

"Why are you dawdling, fake? If you won't come to me, I'll come to you," Vegeta scoffed irritably at his Ascendant counterpart.

"I'm going to end you!" Metalla X angrily shouted.

Metalla X rashly decides to charge his Ki in both of his hands and unleashes a new technique called _**Gamma Burst Blaze**_ , a more powerful version of _**Final Blaze**_. He fires the devastating beam at Vegeta. However, the Prince of all Saiyans easily evades, knowing that technique needs a lot of work.

"WHAT?!" Metalla X yelled in shock as the beating he got took a heavy toll and pants.

"Heh, now it's my turn!" Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta quickly rushes Metalla X, quickly punching him in the chest. Then gives the Ascendant a fist to the face that sends him out of the ring.

Metalla X is knocked out cold to the ground as his hair turns back to normal.

 **(End theme)**

"Vegeta is the winner!" The announcer shouted.

The typical audiences cheered. Some of the Triad group, especially Omega X, Dimitri, Kensuke, and Brunhilde are surprise. Metalla X himself, but mostly Yamato, is briefly shocked and stunned being defeated by an experienced Saiyan prince. Could it be that unlike Vegeta, who has shown development on his own since he helped Goku defeat Kid Buu, that Yamato disappeared and took the coward's route of never reconciling with the Kai Digidestined who helped defeat Teen-Reaper. Is the inner Yamato fated to remain a pure asshole?

Strike one of someone surpassing Yamato: Omega X. Strike two of someone surpassing Yamato and hating him the most: Dramon X. And now, strike three of someone actually defeating him as the mirror image: Vegeta. It feels like Yamato has still much to learn, since he finally has it coming after years of antagonizing his allies.

"You call yourself my counterpart? Your strength isn't even up to snuff with mine," Vegeta scoffed, walking past Metalla X. "I suggest training more if you want another shot at me."

Metalla X growled and punched the ground out of frustration.

"Damn it!" Metalla X cursed aloud. "Damn you, Yamakins!"

Takeru assessed Metalla X and Vegeta's fight. He could easily call the winner before the bell rang.

"The experience and tranquil mind of the Prince Saiyan bested Metalla X's slight inexperience and conflicting mind," Takeru addressed the announcer. "Vegeta's has had years as both a soldier and a warrior who's pushed himself beyond his limitations. While this Ascendant counterpart, Metalla X, has faced similar challenges through training regiments and powerful foes, he still can't control the unpredictable dark persona that remains within him. Until he's able to produce an equilibrium between himself and the Yamato persona, he will never surpass his rivals long term. That's why he falls behind."

"Mr. Cage, the way you talk about him, you act as though you know Vegeta and Metalla X," the announcer said his boss.

Takeru calmly responded. "I met and know their Corner counterparts. The Metalla X from the Cornerverse has successfully created that equilibrium within himself and has firm control of his Yamato persona. Cornerverse Yamato never disappeared from his vessel."

"That's interesting trivia, sir," the announcer replied in fascination.

Max overheard Takeru's commentary. "He's right. That's exactly why Metalla X will remain in the rut he's in. That's all Matt needs to do."

Mimi sighed sadly. "Oh Matt…"

Dimitri turned to Keke. "Looks like we'll have to tell father about this."

"Well, between us, I have the best mental training so I can teach him to control that bastard once and for all," Keke said. "I just hope Matt's ok with more mental training."

Argo groaned as he handed Kyoko 20 bucks. "Son of a bitch."

Kyoko fanned herself with Argo's money. "Please doing biz with ya, bro!"

Athena sat down dejected. "Poor, grandpa Matt."

Meryl patted Athena's side. "Don't worry, your uncle Tai is still in this!"

"More like he's going up next to fight!" Sora announced.

"Yay! You can do it, Tai!" Madoka cheered him on.

"C'mon, Tai! Don't let us down like Matt did!" Sora shouted from the stands.

"This is pretty much the main event right here," Max firmly stated, watching Omega X and Goku being called up.

"Oh man! This is exactly why we're here! Main event pay-per-view quality match in the making!" Jamie hyped up the match.

"Yep, and we're gonna experience this in person. Don't ever forget this day, guys!" Coop said, holding up a sign that read, " _Superman Who?_ '.

Jamie held up a sign that said, " _Multiverse WrestlingWWE_ ".

"Hopefully they don't blow up this stadium," Kiva dreaded.

Space Dandy (Corner) mutters. "Man, I was expecting more babes to fight."

Meow (Corner) reminded him. "But we just saw Lightning and Brunhilde fight."

"Yes, but they should've been fighting in hot bikinis or in Boobies outfits. That would've been fantastic! If this was my show, I'd require all lady competitors to fight in hot bikinis and dominatrix outfits! That'd be the Dandy way, baby!" Dandy (Corner) declared with a shine in his grin.

QT (Corner) groaned. "I don't think Takeru Cage would allow that."

"Only if I plead my case."

"Even so, you'll have a bunch of the women competitors wanting to kill you."

Meow (Corner) added with a devious grin. "That'd be worth to see."

Dandy (Corner) sighed happily. "I'd die in heaven if all those hotties kicked my butt."

TOM turned to TOM (Corner). "So, other me, who are pulling for in this?"

TOM (Corner) replied. "Don't know, but this should be one for the ages."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST -** _ **Goku**_ **)**

"Now, we get to the awaited match that all of you viewers want to see! Goku vs. Omega X!" The announcer happily cried out.

The audience cheered as both fighters are stepping into the area. The Saiyan, Son Goku. And the Ascendant, Taichi Kamiya, known as Omega X.

"So, this is it," Goku smirked, eagerly ready to fight his Ascendant counterpart. "That friend of yours… I think her name's Karin? She said I could meet you someday. Well, here we are. If I can beat you, I know I'll be ready for Lord Zeno's Tournament of Power."

Omega X offered. "What do you say? We give the audience here something to remember us by? This could be once in a lifetime."

"Now you're talking!"

Goku then powers up and turns normal Super Saiyan. He drops into a fighting stance.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 -** _ **Genkai Toppa × Survivor**_ **)**

And so. The legendary match begins.

Goku and Omega X fly towards each other and start fighting with countless punches and kicks. Both fighters briefly went in fistcuffs, but Omega X gains the upper hand by punching Goku off. Goku fires ki blasts at Omega X, but Omega X briefly conjures his _**Courageous Hope Armor**_ to repel the blasts.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" The Saiyan gets taken aback by Omega X's armor defense. "A shield?! I don't got anything like that!"

Omega X chuckled. "Surprised? This was passed over to me by a friend. It helps with my defense and conserves my energy when I need it."

"Neat trick, but how about I test it's durability out?"

"Be my guest!"

Both Omega X and Goku scream and power up as cyan aura envelops them. Their spiky hair turns light blue. They have become Super Ascendant Blue and Super Saiyan Blue respectively.

The announcer yelled out. "And now they've turned blue! I guess Blue is the new Gold these days?"

Marty commented. "Blue is the New Gold? They should make that a show."

Takeru Cage appears beside Marty, surprising the Triad group. "Yes, it's called _Dragon Ball Super_." He coughs following his sardonic comment.

"Hey, you're him!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Couldn't resist watching with us, Mr. Cage?" Max asked the Across Conventions owner.

"It's been a while since we've had fights of this caliber. Some audiences have been losing interest, but thanks to your friends, interests are starting to pique," Takeru said, sitting down beside Max and Sora. "Did you know this is not the first time Goku and Omega X met?"

"Wait, they've met before?" Sora inquired.

"Yes, but not these two in particular. Their Cornerverse versions to be exact. You see, it happened almost roughly two years ago in their dimension when the Da'ath organization attacked during New Years Eve 2015," Takeru explained the last major war that shook the Cornerverse's entire foundation. "I was there and involved in the series of conflict. I fought alongside Goku, Omega X, and their entire collective entourage. Together we defeated these fiends called the Time Breakers and the Shadow Dragons."

"That's incredible!" Takato exclaimed.

"Yea! So, who do you think will win this, Mr. Cage sir?" Guilmon asked him.

Takeru patted Guilmon. "Well, my red friend, I can't say without certainty. Why don't we see for ourselves?"

Goku then charges at Omega X in delivering a powerful punch, but Omega X counters by blocking with his right elbow and punches Goku in the face. Goku quickly recovers in his feet. Omega X flies and conjures an energy blade from his hands called _**Gaia Breaker**_ as he leaps down on his opponent. Goku easily blocks the blade with his bare hands and crushes it. Omega X in close range fires _**Dual Terra Beams**_ , but Goku uses _ **Instant Transmission**_ evading the attacks and went behind his opponent to kick him. Omega X recovers quickly to his feet.

Omega X fires his _**Tsunami Wave**_. Goku fires his _**Kamehameha**_. Both iconic blue beams fire collide with each other, creating a magnificent beam struggle. Both fighter junkies grunt while pushing their beams.

However, the powerful energies from both Ascendant and Saiyan becomes so great that the beams exploded into an explosive wave. Omega X and Goku are sent flying out of the ring, immediately ending the match.

 **(End theme)**

"Amazing! Both fighters get a double knock out!" The announcer cried out.

The crowd cheers of the fight despite the results. Nevertheless, the Triad are surprise.

"Oh, both were knocked out of the ring?!" Sora yelled out, shocked with the end result.

"And knocked each other out. Didn't see this coming," Max commented.

"Aww, this stinks," Athena sighed in disappointment. "Uncle Tai and grandpa Matt lost their matches."

"I wouldn't feel bad, sweetie," Sedna patted Athena's shoulders. "Tai and Matt gave good showings."

"She's right, Athena. Tai gave him a good fight," Dorothy stated.

"Maybe uncle Tai, but grandpa Matt didn't do so good."

"Then, Matt will get stronger if he trains more," Dimitri reassured his future daughter. "He lost to someone with more fighting experience than Matt."

"Man, great fight regardless of the outcome," Takato approved.

"Crazy to think they could've gone further over the top," Kensuke remarked on the match.

"Great show, Tai," Madoka smiled, clapping.

"Hell yeah! That was my kind of fight!" Yusuke shouted.

Moon chuckled. "Ever thought of fighting those two?"

"Maybe, though I know I'd get my ass kicked," the Spirit Detective openly admitted.

Masaru added with a smile. "I wish that could've been me in there. Me vs. Omega X would've been hype as hell!"

Agumon (M) agreed. "Sure would, Aniki!"

Brunhilde was captivated by Omega X and Goku's match. It was like a dream come true to finally see _Dragon Ball_ characters fight in real life, but fighting the Ascendants she's come to know was the icing on the cake.

Omega X and Goku walked up to each other, shaking hands.

"Hey, good fight, but I feel we could've done more without tournament rings holding us back," Omega X said.

"Oh yeah! It'll take more than a ring to let us go all out," Goku agreed. "Maybe we can rematch after me and my friends win the Tournament of Power."

"Sounds like a big deal."

"Yeah, we're supposed to fight to keep our universe. If we lose, we'll our lose our universe."

Omega X was flabbergasted hearing this. "What?! And you agreed to that?!"

"Yep, but I'm mostly excited to fight really strong guys. These other universes better provide some strong guys for me to fight!"

"Aren't you worried about your universe possibly going poof?"

"Sure, I'm worried, but no way I'm turning down the possibility of fighting other universe fighters," Goku said with a smile.

Omega X slightly balked at this. "Uh…" _This guy smiles despite the fact his own universe could be destroyed?! But who'd be crazy enough to wipe out his own universe?!_ "So, who decided on this?"

"Lord Zen-Oh."

"And he's…?"

"Oh, he's like the top guy who's above the other gods, including Lord Beerus. I hear there's other Gods of Destruction in those other universes! Should be exciting!"

"So, he's like our Zenomnimon."

"Who is that? Is he like Lord Zen-Oh?"

"I guess something like that, he does have _Zen-Oh_ in his name," Omega X chuckled. _Oh boy, if Zenomnimon ever decides to host some universe tournament of his own, we better prepare for the worst._

xxxxx

Another two matches are skimmed through. Blossom and Brick have their rematch, yet the leader of the Powerpuff Girls defeats the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. The Rock (Corner) easily defeats John Cena (Corner).

xxxxx

Butch and Boomer cringe as their brother, Brick, is carried out on a stretcher.

Butch growled. "Damn it, Brick! How could ya lose?!"

Boomer gritted. "Brother Boomer!"

Buttercup and Bubbles high-five each other.

Buttercup yelled out. "Way to go, Blossom! Way to kick his sorry butt!"

Bubbles cheered. "Yay! Hooray for Blossom!"

Blossom floats over to her sister. "I'm taking home the prize for Team Powerpuff!"

Coop chuckled. "Yay, take that Cena! Take your Fruity Pebble carcass outta my ring!"

Kiva rolled her eyes. "But you didn't beat him, Coop."

Jamie added. "Coop is imagining himself as The Rock. He likes to imagine himself as the guy beating up his least favorite."

Coop grinned evilly. "Yeah, go home, Johnny boy! You can't see me? Well we just saw you get your butt kicked! This is Multiverse Wrestling, not the WWE, _Super_ Cena!"

Wreck-It-Ralph clapped. "Now that was a show. What do you think, guys?"

Vanellope finishes her lollipop. "Eh, I liked Blossom kicking Brick's sorry butt better."

TOM asked TOM (Corner). "So, what did you think of the matches?"

TOM (Corner) replied. "Hard to top those last Saiyan & Ascendant matches and the Powerpuff fight. Rock and Cena was just a standard WWE-style match."

Space Dandy (Corner) added. "But on the bright side, Rock planted Cena with that Rock Bottom hard!"

Meow (Corner) groaned. "Dude, that sounded wrong."

 **(Cue Unreal Tournament 3 Music -** _ **Go Down**_ **)**

"Next match is Tabaga and Sailor Varuna!" The announcer cried out.

Sedna heard Varuna and Tabaga's names being called. She quickly turned to Sailor Quaoar, who smiled and clapped for Varuna.

"Hoping Varuna wins and takes home that championship?" Sedna asked her.

"Yes, if she can win this Women's championship and then wins the Multiverse title, then that'd be awesome!" Quaoar exclaimed.

"If that were to happen, your friend would be a double champion," Takeru said. "Of course, she'd have to relinquish the Women's title because being Multiverse champion means more high profile fights and higher pay."

"Oh, I think Tyra could handle that. She's tough," Orcus said.

"But tough enough to beat my personal assistant, Tabaga? She's had an impressive undefeated streak as the Women's champion."

"How long has she held that belt, Mr. Cage?" Dimitri asked.

"Almost two years going into this month," Takeru revealed.

"What?! Two years?!" Yusuke spat out in disbelief. "You mean, she hasn't been submitted, pinned, or thrown out of the ring that long?!"

Takeru nodded. "Yes, every female competitor have tried their luck, but all have fallen to her. Only very few have passed Tabaga to her limit. One of them being Kotori's Cornerverse version, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and some others."

"Wait, Cornerverse Kotori fought her for the belt?" Takato inquired.

"Yes, and what a fight it was," Elle (Corner) said. "I fought Tabaga myself, but didn't fare too well. In fact, all of us Cornerverse Valkyries and Erinyes have been involved in Multiverse Wrestling competition in some way or form."

Kara smiled. "That sounds cool. I wish I could join."

"You can if you ever decide to come back here," Tabaga said. "We sign talents from all over the Nexus."

Elle (Corner) winked. "Think about it, Kara. The training is great if you need to prepare for the Summer Olympics."

"I'll think about it."

"Match's about to start, guys!" Mimi said.

"Go, Varuna!" Quaoar cheered her girlfriend on.

This is a championship match of women indeed, as Tabaga and Varuna step forward to the arena.

"Huh, another Sailor Senshi opponent? Just how many of you are there?" Tabaga asked, dropping into a fighting stance. "Well, no matter. I'm not losing my title here."

Varuna put on her game face. "Sorry to disappoint, but that belt's gonna look good around my waist."

"And begin!"

Sailor Varuna and Tabaga rush each other. Tabaga goes for a roundhouse kick, but Varuna ducked under and folds her arms around the Saiyan woman's waist. Varuna attempts to lift Tabaga up, but Tabaga headbutts Varuna's face and forces her to let go. Tabaga goes for a running lariat (clothesline), but Varuna leapfrogs over the charging Saiyan. Varuna gets behind Tabaga and hits a reverse neckbreaker on her. After laying Tabaga out, Varuna gets to ring corner and charges a ball of light.

As Tabaga stands, Varuna fires her _**Varuna Flash Cannon**_. Tabaga narrowly dodges the beam and phases in front of the Kuiper Senshi. She punches Varuna's gut and deadlifts the Senshi overhead. Tabaga presses Varuna over her head like a sack of potatoes and drops her facefirst on the ground.

"Oh and the champion drops Varuna like a dead weight! Varuna's feeling that one!" The announcer shouted.

"No, Tyra!" Quaoar cried out worryingly for Varuna.

"It's not looking good for her," Kensuke commented.

"Don't let up, Varuna!" Sedna shouted for their friend.

"Now you see why Tabaga's been dominant for so long?" Takeru addressed the Triad group.

"We can see why," Max said.

As Varuna gets up, Tabaga charges at her, but Varuna sidesteps the Saiyan and gives her a hiptoss. As Tabaga springs up, Varuna hits a dropkick, knocking Tabaga down. Tabaga shoots a Ki blast, but Varuna uses a _**Flash Step**_ technique to evade. Varuna phases behind Tabaga and blasts her in the back.

"Ugh! Nice fake-out there!" Tabaga growled. "But it's time I end this!"

Tabaga powers up to a full-powered Super Saiyan as her hair turns blond. Varuna powers up to her Dai-Valkyrie form and wields Mjolnir.

Elle (Corner) notices this. "Well, this is intriguing. Sailor Varuna in your universe now wields Mjolnir?"

Moon answered. "Yeah, Sailor Jupiter passed it over to her during the Second Ragnarok."

"More or less, they're co-owners now, but Varuna mostly wields it these days," Sedna said.

Elle (Corner) smiled. "Well, in our dimension, Jupiter passed it to Sigrun."

Kara is taken aback. "My Cornerverse counterpart wields Mjolnir?! Ugh, lucky! I wish I got to wield it."

The battle for the women's championship heats up, as both female fighters make a direct charge to each other. Varuna starts by landing a kick to Tabaga, but Tabaga blocks it with her left leg. Varuna then delivers a swift fist, but Tabaga blocks it again with her elbow. Both are briefly in a power struggle.

"Wow, you're very strong, Sailor Varuna!" Tabaga said, getting excited as her Saiyan warrior urges kicked into full gear. "Maybe you can defeat me?"

"It's not a maybe, I will beat you!"

Varuna swings Mjolnir and unleashes _**Mjolnir's Strike**_. A thunderbolt is about to directly hit Tabaga, but Tabaga somersaults and evades the lightning strike.

Then, Varuna fires a silver thunderous beam from the Mjolnir called _**Mjolnir's Flash Cannon**_ at Tabaga. Tabaga uses her arms to block and hold off from the attack as the Saiyan takes some damage.

The announcer exclaimed. "WOW! It's a power struggle between challenger and champion! Neither warrior is giving out! But in the end, who wants it more?!"

"VARUNA!" Quaoar cheered passionately for her lover.

 _I have to win! I can't lose!_ Varuna thought determined to win. However, she started to exhaust as wielding and combining her power with Mjolnir took its toll.

The experienced champion raised her power and pushed her energy wave against Dai-Valkyrie Varuna. She overpowers and knocks the Kuiper back.

"The victory is mine!" Tabaga charged and roundhouse kicked Varuna, knocking both her and Mjolnir out.

Varuna falls down to the ground defeated.

 **(End theme)**

"Tabaga is the winner and still the Women's champion!" The announcer called.

The crowd cheered for the winner, and the Triad, especially Quaoar, are surprised to see Varuna defeated.

"No, she lost…" Quaoar felt deflated from seeing her girlfriend lose.

"It was so close, but I have to hand it to her she's one of the few to push Tabaga to her limits," Takeru commented.

"I agree. Winning is great, but to give a champion a run for her money makes the chase more exciting," Max said.

Sedna watched Quaoar run down the stairs and jump over the railing. She smiled. "That's it. Go get her."

As Quaoar helped Varuna up, Tabaga approached them with championship belt in tow.

"That was a great effort your friend put out there," Tabaga addressed Quaoar.

"Yes and she almost had you."

Varuna raised her head, looking up at Tabaga. "I almost had you." She grinned, chuckling. "Just a few and I'd be holding that belt."

"Maybe, but my reign continues. However, next time you and your friends come here, look for me and I'll grant you a rematch. You deserve it," Tabaga gave her props and walked by, patting Varuna's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Quaoar carried Varuna.

"Be gentle," Varuna smirked.

"Oh, I will," she teased.

Space Dandy (Corner) gives a thumbs up. "That match was good, but would be better if they wore hot bikinis!"

Coop yelled out. "Now you're talking!"

Kiva, Vanellope, and Sergeant Calhoun sighed together. "Ugh, pervs."

Rika glared at Takeru. "Don't tell me you let women fight in that fanservicey crap."

Takeru sighed. "Sometimes you just have to that portion of the audience what they want, but not too often we do that. We want our fighters, regardless of gender, to be taken seriously."

Keke spoke up. "Well, that's a relief."

"Hey, I'm curious Mr. Cage, you don't have a Corner counterpart, right?" Takato asked.

"I don't. My existence is exclusively tied to this dimension and as long as it remains intact, I will continue to exist in many forms," Takeru revealed. "This form you see is mentally conjured as I see fit. I can alter my appearances anytime I wish. I recently changed to this form following an incident with a dimensional criminal. Thankfully, your Cornerverse counterparts stopped him." He said this, facing Takato, Moon, Yusuke, Yugi, and Sedna. "There were more of you, but you managed to stop him."

"Whoa, talk about a close call," Yugi said. "Who was this criminal?"

"Your greatest enemy, Yugi. You know him as Yami Bakura. Well, his Cornerverse counterpart."

Yugi frowned hearing this. "No matter the dimension, that evil spirit is up to no good."

"He's been seized and sealed in a prison somewhere in the Cornerverse under tight security," Takeru said. Yami Bakura (Corner) has already returned back after being defeated again back in House of Madoka. "He shouldn't cause anymore problems."

"And looks like the quarterfinals are about to start!" Max announced.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire -** _ **Quidditch World Cup**_ **)**

As the second matches start, it shows images of the characters fighting with eventful results. Mordecai fights against Tabaga, but Tabaga decides to forfeit. Shu fights The Rock (Corner), resulting the winner for the Void Genome wielder. Vegeta takes an easy win against Blossom. Then, it shows the literal battle of demi-gods, Brunhilde vs. Kratos. Elle (Corner) remembered and told the Triad cast that Brunhilde (Corner) mentioned in their Asgard's homecoming party that she imagined fighting Kratos. Well, this wish happens for Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and she wins against the Ghost of Sparta after a hard battle.

Then, the semi-finals happen. Mordecai pretty much beats Shu, while the experienced Vegeta defeats Brunhilde. As an extra bonus before the final match, Shu and Brunhilde fight for a third runner-up match. Brunhilde becomes the bronze championship winner and earns 2,000 prize money.

The final match, well, the obvious results is that Vegeta pretty much beats the anthropomorphic blue jay. Vegeta has become the new Multiversal champion.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Across Conventions Theme Park/Dimension: AC-TP**_

Within an hour later, the Triad group (except Matt & Gabumon for the moment) are planning to depart from this dimension. It has been a great and spectacular experience. Plus, the group are joined by Elle (Corner), Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner).

"Man what an eventful day that was! Mr. Cage didn't disappoint us!" Tai exclaimed jubilantly. "But am I tuckered out!"

Agumon added, eating some ice cream. "You said, I could use a nap!"

"Happy you got to fight Goku?" Max asked Tai.

"One of the best fights I could ask for," the Bearer of Courage admitted. "I'd like to fight him again but outside a tournament."

"Don't forget to let us know so we can watch y'all fight!" Takato said.

"I think I've seen enough martial arts for one day," Rika said.

"Not me! I wanna fight in this tournament next time!" Athena said.

Dimitri chuckled, patting his future daughter's head. "Maybe one day."

"Only if there's a kids division," Sedna said.

"Aww, but I want to fight grown-ups."

PinkPatamon smirked. "Be careful what you wish for, Athena."

"Yeah, I give this place five stars," Yusuke said. "I know Keiko, RJ, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and the others would like this place."

"Yeah, same with Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and the others," Moon added. "They'll love that this place has a section dedicated to our world and a Sailor Senshi Café!"

"The Ancient Pyramid exhibit will interest my circle of friends," Yugi said.

"Hell yeah I'd come back here again!" Kotori said, wearing her bronze championship around her waist.

"What are you planning to do with the prize money?" Kara asked.

"Dunno. Maybe treat Kouichi to dinner or plan a vacation together?" Kotori considered her options. "Or, I'll save it."

Elle (Corner) interjected. "Or, you could give it me?"

Kotori scoffed. "In your dreams. By the way, why are you and these two coming with us?" She noticed Kirito and Asuna (Corner) behind them.

Elle (Corner) answered plainly. "Why not? We're guests and we want to see how your world operates compared to our crazy universe."

Kirito (Corner) added as he eyed Kensuke. "Yeah and I want to see how strong you guys truly are."

Ford leaned over, whispering to Jessica. "Is it just me or is Kirito crazy to challenge your friends?"

Jessica sighed. "I don't know. I'm too tired to answer anything now."

Geirskogul's voice calls out inside Jessica's mind, _**"Oooh. I have to urinate, but it's too late to find a bathroom. Oh well, I have to pee inside yours. Tehehehe.."**_

A sound of peeing is heard inside Jessica's mind. Then, Jessica feels that her pants become wet.

"Oh god…" Jessica muttered, holding her pants. "Ugh."

"HOLD IT!" A voice called out to the group.

 **(Cue Unreal Tournament 3 Music -** _ **Foregone Destruction**_ **)**

The Triad turns behind to see Matt & Gabumon arriving. Matt is the source of the voice, except that this isn't Matt speaking. Rather, Yamato takes over his body and gives an arrogant smirk to the group.

"Matt?" Sora turned around.

"No, it's Yamato," Tai sensed the dark persona take over.

"How's it going? It's been a while," Yamato chortled darkly.

Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Oh look, everyone's favorite edgelord asshole is back. What do you want?"

"I can't resurface to talk with Matt's friends? Who made you the boss?" Yamato retorted in Kensuke's presence.

"Hey, why didn't you come out and help Matt fight Vegeta?!" Mimi demanded. "Too scared to take a whooping you let Matt take the fall for you?!"

Yamato cringed being chastised by Mimi. "I didn't help, because I wanted Matt to fight his own battle. He can't always rely on me. Yes, while I would've provided Matt with strategy and together we would've beaten that Saiyan, I refuse to be Matt's crutch. He either improves on his own without me or he's doomed to fall behind."

"That's rich coming from an asshole who abandons his vessel," Kensuke confronted Yamato.

Gabumon and Veemon tried to separate their partners.

Kirito (Corner) watches as Yamato is unfazed by Kensuke.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Tai berated them both. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Y'know, every time I look at you, I'm reminded why I rarely resurface," Yamato said. "It's not because I pity Matt, but there's people I utterly despise. Burizalor is just one of them. However, there's another. And I can tell you, it's not Taichi anymore. Hell, I don't even feel hate for Vegeta for beating Matt." He gets into Kensuke's face. "It's you."

Kensuke frowned. "Like I give a damn, you wanna have a go with me again? Let's do it."

"Uncle Ken! Grandpa Matt! Don't!" Athena pleaded.

"But, I can't. Not in front of my family and especially not in front of my niece, who happens to be Matt's granddaughter," Kensuke reminded Yamato of that fact. "I have this thing called _respect_ for my peers. Something a cowardly asshole like you will never have, _Yamakins_." He then turned his back and walked away.

"I have _respect,_ but only for those who've fought and bested me, but you're the exception, Kensuke! By the way, I heard Deckerdramon was killed again not too long ago, that must suck, huh?"

With that, Kensuke zipped over and grabbed Yamato. He lifted Yamato off the guard, but the asshole kept a calm demeanor.

"You think I give a damn if I piss you off? Reality hurts, doesn't it?"

"Stop it!" Tai separated the two. "Don't even let the day end like this."

As Kensuke dropped Yamato, he shouted. "At least Matt Ishida is a real man unlike you! You drop off after we defeated Teen-Reaper without so much of a goodbye. Like I'd care about that, but you don't even say goodbye to Matt's friends. Nope, it's right back in sleep mode until that white lizard emperor showed up again! You're just an opportunist! That's all you are! You rashly make Matt use an attack he's not accustomed to yet and leave him without so much of some advice. You're a rat bastard!"

Yamato stood and dusted himself off. He was not even fazed by Kensuke's scathing words. Kirito (Corner) watched this exchange with intrigue.

"Ok now this guy is actually not fazed by Kensuke?" Kirito (Corner) muttered. "He's gotta have balls of steel."

Asuna (Corner) added. "Or, he's totally out of his flipping mind."

Sedna held Kensuke back. "That's enough. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

Dimitri and Keke confronted Yamato.

"So, are you back for good, Yamato?" Keke asked him. "I thought you'd leave my dad's body alone."

"We've got our eye on you. Don't you dare start any trouble," Dimitri warned the jerk.

Yamato smugly shrugged. "I'll come and go as I please, but only if Matt let's me. That defeat to Vegeta took a toll on his psyche, so I decided to come out and play."

"Greaaat," Dimitri and Keke sardonically replied.

"Well, that was heated. Let's just stay out of their way, Dee," Mummymon muttered.

D-Reaper munched on popcorn. "Hmmm?"

Dorothy walked up to Tai. "You ok? You told me a lot about that Yamato side to Matt. What a jerk."

Tai nodded. "Got that right, but hopefully he's not back full-time. I hope Matt can keep him in check again."

Varuna readied Mjolnir. "If you need someone to wallop him good, I've got Thor's hammer now."

Sedna chuckled. "Thanks, but I think that's a last resort."

Kotori added. "Or call me in to put him in his place."

Meryl comforted Athena. "It's going to be ok."

"Thanks, Meryl, but I know grandpa Matt will win."

Suddenly, the group heard and watched as explosions lit up the evening sky. Fireworks exploded giving a light show bigger than a New Year's Night celebration. The group watch in awe and wonder. The couples (even Yamato letting Matt take over to let him join his family) come together to watch.

"Isn't this a great view, Rika?" Takato asked his girlfriend.

"This whole day was totally worth it."

"Thanks for bringing us here, Max," Keke kissed him.

"Hey, anything to get our minds off all that happened to us recently!" Max replied, kissing Keke. "We all need to unwind every once in a while."

Madoka watches Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase embrace together. She quickly realizes something important.

"Oh! Kyubey said he'd be here, but he didn't show up," Madoka realized.

"So, what? That little creep comes and goes as he pleases. It pisses me off sometimes," Kyoko said.

Sayaka nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Homura's still got his eye on him."

Madoka smiled and calmed. "Yeah, you're right. I wish Homura were here right now."

Tai and Sora held hands as they soaked in the excitement in the air. They turned and kissed each other.

"Here's to some peace and quiet for a while before we get back into Nexus duties, Tai," Sora said.

"Yeah, me, too, Sora."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Leaving Tonight**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Back within the same area of the anomalous antagonist's organization, new activity was a brewing. The alternate version of Homura, R. Homura, stands for all to see as she prepares give orders to her group.

"You are all ready to begin the next phase, Imaginalists."

Standing besides her are the group she mentions. One is a lanky elegant man who looks like Sensui from _Y_ _u Yu Hakusho_ with the dot on his forehead, except his hair is spiky like Pitch from _Rise of the Guardians_ , and also wears a white fur coat similar to Soma Cruz from _Castlevania: Aria/Dawn of Sorrow_. His name is Soma Saitou. He has two Digimon partners, an Arkadimon who plays the role of Death of _Castlevania_ with Saitou as his Dracula, and a Deathmon who plays the role of Galamoth from _Castlevania_.

"Yes, we are quite so." Saitou stated calmly, turning to another direction. "Isn't that right, Kyubey?"

Suddenly, Kyubey appears surprisingly. From a glance, he seems now in league with the Imaginalist.

"Well, I don't suppose to work with you guys. I only did it for my own reasons." Kyubey stated.

"If that's the case, then I sense the Dark Angels are active." R. Homura said about a certain group of Black Ascendants. A collective smirk adorned the Rebellious one's pale features. "It now begins."

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba, Tokyo/Dimension:**_ _ **DF-811/**_ _ **June 12th,**_ _ **202**_ _ **8**_ __

A portal is created out of nowhere. Coming out of it are Dimitri & Faith and Sailor Sedna. Shortly after their Across Conventions vacation, they are visiting Dimitri's home dimension to see his mother again.

But, what they discovered was a horrifyingly grim and devastating shocker.

 **(Cue Gundam 00 OST 2 Track 13 -** _ **Reaction**_ **)**

"Oh god… what the hell happened here?!" Sedna yelled out horrified at the sight of a post-apocalyptic scenery that resembled the destruction left by the Artificials. "Dimitri, don't tell me there's Artificials we missed!"

"No, everyone of them were destroyed," Dimitri answered. "And I'd know because I finished them."

"Yeah, peace was supposed to return!" Faith said.

Dimitri scanned the devastated city. "We've got to find my mother and Palmon! Only they can tell us!"

"Then, let's go!" Sedna encouraged.

Before they advanced further, a black energy beam exploded in front of them. Dimitri & Faith and Sedna stopped at their tracks.

"Who did that?!" Sedna asked frantically, feeling her heart race.

The trio looked up as a thin veil of smoke materialized above them. They saw a dark, disembodied figure with red glowing eyes alter into a human-like shape. They discerned the figure and to their shock recognized the figure's face.

Sedna gasped in horror. "It can't be… not _you_!"

Dimitri growled. "What is this?!"

A low, evil chortle came out of the thin veil of smoke. "Finally… it's the day you take your final breath… Ascendant." As the smoke finally dissipated, Black Omega X evilly grins down Angemon X and Sedna.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Advent of the Dark Angels**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well here we have it, the Curtain Call chapter with the tournament going onboard. I remember back then before CG's release that I did an early draft, but obviously, it's completely change to where we have now. I co-author this.

This marks big differences between Ford/Jess (Story) and Ford/Jess (Corner) (Unlike both Setsuna/John (Story and Corner) that are similar), especially discussed in the Cornerverse dinner scene with YYGDM!Setsuna/John. While Ford/Jess (Corner) are major characters, me and the author ultimately decide and help that Ford/Jess (Story) _**remain**_ minor characters. For instance: Despite being a couple since it's been nearly a year already, unlike Corner!Jess/Ford seen in Shinnen Ch. 1, they do not hold hands often. Even if they will be married and truly bond, YYGDM!Jess/Ford will _**not refer**_ each other as 'my love', 'honey', and 'dear' unlike their Corner selves. This is to support YYGDM!Jess' different maturity, especially Jess (YYGDM-01) didn't attend college (Unlike her Corner self) that affects her well-being (Of course even though Pluto (YYGDM-01) mentioned that if Jess (YYGDM-01) decides, let's **not make it happen** overall to retain that difference since it's not important for the YYGDM self anyway), much to her humorous annoyance from Ford (Story)'s joke. YYGDM!Jess is nervous to first meet Ford in Ch. 2 and has her friends' encouragement to help, while Corner!Jess' first meeting with Ford back in House of Madoka shows her being brave all by herself without help. Plus, YYGDM!Jess/Ford will not be the first Valkyrie couple to get married (unlike their Corner selves), the first YYGDM-01!Valkyrie couple to eventually get married will be Kotori/Kouichi (This will be the **only one** fully shown and that's it), second is Sasha/Philippe, third is Jess/Ford, fourth is Ayanna/Arashi, and last is Kara/Tuxedo Norse. Another reason that supports this is the mixed reception from VA to remind. Think about it, it's like comparing two teams of different writers in different continuities (YYGDM and Corner). I observe something in VA, originally YYGDM!Skogul is just as mature yet still retains a unique youngness as a civilian (50-75% wise and 25-50% casual). By CG onwards as seen in Ch. 1 and 2 (such as her saying 'la la land'), YYGDM!Jess/Skogul's 'youthful' personality is amplified as a way to fit better in the restricted YYGDM-01 continuity (because it's an anime fanfic crossover (Cornerverse does not count since that allows Corner!Jess good development), not an original setting) despite remain mature (20% wise and 80% casual), it's part of its own 'characterization marches on' instead of Corner's take.

Kara meets Reginleif (Corner) that it's going to be an interesting relationship.

For the first time in fanfic history, Omega X meets Goku. Well their Corner selves met before in _Shinnen:New Year_ , but this is the first time it happens in fanfic canon for Kanius. And better, they duke it out for the joy of readers. Here's what the author said to me and saw one of MasakoX's videos: _Goku could be there during the whole Universal Survival arc waiting period as he scopes the competition and he sees Omega X. Goku meeting Omega X would raise,_ _ **who is truly the real hero between them**_ _. I mean after all, the recent Super arc and Toriyama's interview about Goku's 'hero character'. Would Tai/Omega X have that similar 'elements of poison that slips in and out of sight among the shadows'? (I find that last sentence about 'poison' to be interesting and compelling from Toriyama). Or could the Ascendant DNA (derived from Alpha X) influence Omega X and affect his judgment? Omega X may or may not have this 'poison', but that's up for debate. If he doesn't, that aspect would contrast him from Goku. Omega X actually owed up to most of his mistakes unlike Goku (who has only done that a few times).)_. _To further emphasize the difference between Omega X and Goku, Omega X learns to wise up after Ress B. His arrogance against Beerusmon and letting down his guard with the Fiends will make him learn from his mistakes, especially when it's time for the BAT._

Wow, Kirito (Corner) is not afraid of Kensuke (XLR-8) here. And yes, Vegeta is the winner of the tournament.

The post-credit scenes, R. Homura reveals her _Castlevania_ -themed group alongside Kyubey who simply sides them for his own reasons and not commit to the organization. The eyecatcher of one of them, Soma Saitou, this person is based on Kanius' old OC back in his original D-Fusion fics who's a full out expy of Sensui named Himo Saitou, I remember him back in the day. This version has Digimon partners that references Neo Saiba (V-Tamers) and Josaki (C'mon Digimon). The second one shows the destruction of Dimitri's home dimension caused by the Black Ascendants, things are going shit.

I imagine Ch. 15 - 16 is going to be a double-feature release in kick start the Black Rebellion conflicts. This is it since I'm helping out and co-authored the arc, meaning the chapters are not monthly releases. Let's enjoy this.

 **Kanius' A/N** : That's our Curtain Call chapter and it's finally behind us. Ford and I have been planning this one-shot since 2012. You wouldn't believe this one-shot saw various drafts and revisions. The original version of this was going to have a different set of tournament matches, including a match between Tai/Omega X and Athena/Athena X.

The original main three guest combatants to take part in the tournament would've been GT!Vegeta, Lightning, and Kratos. Since then, times changed and _Super_ has taken over, resulting in replacing GT!Vegeta with Mainstream!Vegeta. Goku was a recent addition. Originally, it was just going to be Vegeta vs Metalla X, but heck why not Omega X vs Goku, too? Besides _Shinnen: New Year_ , this is the first interaction of Omega X and Goku. As Ford already commented, Goku vs Omega X was done purely to compare and contrast their character personalities and motivations. They're both largely the same, but there's subtle differences (Omega X being slightly less of a battle junkie than Goku). Vegeta vs Metalla X served largely to expose Matt's dependence on 'Yamato' and how the dark persona hasn't matured the way Vegeta has. Yamato's tirade with Kensuke shows that (and also in fairness Kensuke still has ways to control his emotions, which will be used against him when CG's final enemy intends to exploit).

Speaking of Cornerverse, say hello to Corner!Reginleif, or just Elle. For those who've been keeping up with the Cornerverse since _Shinnen: New Year_ will know Corner!Reginleif is a different character than how her YYGDM counterpart will be portrayed in _Valkyrie Advent_. Since this story is post-VA, there's unmarked spoilers and reveals that Kara/Sigrun defeated Reginleif, so her meeting Corner!Reginleif (Elle) should come as a surprise to her. Corner!Reginleif is a free-spirited individual than her YYGDM counterpart. And she along with Corner!Kirito (if he can stop obsessing fighting strong heroes) and Corner!Asuna will join up with the Triad group for the foreseeable future throughout the next CG arc.

To save time, we didn't show all the tournament matches. We opted to do only the qualifying round matches. Ford helped to write most of the matches. I helped revise the matches he wrote and write some of the Varuna/Tabaga match. My personal favorites (at least those shown) were Brunhilde vs Lightning, Sailor Varuna vs Tabaga, and Omega X vs Goku ( this one purely for hype reasons). Metalla X vs Vegeta was good purely for Matt's plight and revealing his flaws.

There were a lot of interesting character stuff, including Setsuna and John (YYGDM) meeting the Corner versions of Jessica, Ford, and Samantha. Ford has already explained the differences between Corner and YYGDM versions of the aforementioned three. Needless to say, this made for interesting discussion and shows Corner!Jessica in a mature light compared to her YYGDM counterpart. As for this 'unborn universe', well that may be related to that untitled novel I've been working on (and as of this update, I'm 3 chapters into my work in progress novel ;) ).

Post-credit scene 1: Tada, here's your arc villains for the Black Rebellion saga. And now we know where Kyubey has been lately. He's apparently in league with the Rebellious Homura and a group called the Imaginalists. Indeed, Soma Saitou is based off my old Digimon OC, Himo Saitou (who's an expy of Shinobu Sensui of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ ). But, he's not the main villain this time. He's playing second fiddle to R. Homura and...

Post-credit scene 2:... yes, the Black Ascendant Trio. What you've got is the prelude to the Black Rebellion arc. Say hi to Black Omega X, and watch as the mystery unfolds. I don't know when I'll release the first chapters of the Black Rebellion arc, but it should be sooner than later. I want to finish _Battle Supremacy_ at least.

Until then, see you soon!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Send a review, and see you all in the next arc!


	16. Advent of the Dark Angels

**Kanius' A/N** : Long time no talk. Hope you liked _Battle Supremacy_ , because while that was fun, this new arc shall take _Cross Generations_ down a darker path. We now shift over into my take on the Future Trunks/Goku Black arc. While it will adapt that story arc, it won't borrow every element and there won't be too many back-and-forth time travel shenanigans.

So, keep this in mind, this story arc picks up immediately after the previous CG chapter.

And without further delay, enjoy the opening act carnage!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : At last, we come to the second arc of Cross Generations. The appearance of the Black Ascendant Triad is going to change the dynamics of the story forever. Their Black Rebellion is about to start.

xxxxx 

_**DF-811**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Cold**_ **) (2:19 – 4:18)**

Once the dark smoke finally dissipated, Black Omega X casted his malignant gaze on Angemon X and Sailor Sedna. An evil grin adorned the evil Omega X doppelganger.

"Finally, today is the day you draw your last breath, Ascendant," Black Omega X addressed Angemon X, who shot back with a fierce and determined gaze.

"Ho-How is this possible?! That's Tai! No…!" Sedna realized as her polar bear spirit, Knut, materialized next to her.

' _ **Good judgment, Sedna. That's not the Tai we know. Whoever this is, he's not Taichi!'**_ Knut telepathed directly with Sedna.

"Karin!" Angemon X snapped her back to reality as Black Omega X readily fired a barrage of black beams their way.

Angemon X and Sedna jumped up, avoiding Black Omega X's blasts. Sedna raised her Ice Trident and forged an ice wall, cutting Black Omega X from reaching them. Angemon X and Sedna used this distraction to slip away, leaving the 'Black Ascendant' to shatter the ice wall.

Black Omega X effortlessly punched a hole through the ice wall. After tearing it down, he scanned the vicinity. Much to his disappointment, Angemon X and Sedna gave him the slip.

"They got away?!" Black Omega X snarled for a moment. Then, his frown curved into a smirk. "Nah, you won't get far. The BAT are watching you. The BAT know where you'll go."

xxxxx

Angemon X and Sedna quickly relocate far away. They concealed behind rubble and surveyed the area. The majority of Tokyo has been leveled, reduced to a post apocalyptic atmosphere and in similar wartorn condition caused by the Artificials. It wasn't long ago Tokyo was reconstructed following Dimitri's victory over the Artificials.

"This is terrible and after all those efforts to repair the future," Sedna muttered sadly.

"All for nothing," Angemon X growled, gritting his teeth. "We have to find my mother and Palmon! I have to know if they're ok!"

"Couldn't you sense Palmon's location? Maybe you can try that."

"You're right," Angemon X nodded, closing his eyes as he sensed Palmon's faint signal. "She's still there! And if she's still here, then mother should be, too!"

Sedna smiled. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Angemon X and Sailor Sedna landed near a wrecked house, they cautiously walked forward. Both looked around and stepped over the broken front door. They peeked in only for a pair of vines to pop out and attack them.

Angemon X quickly dodged the vines. "Palmon! Don't! It's me, Dimitri!"

"And I'm with him, too! Mimi, are you here?!" Sedna asked for them.

The vines quickly withdrew from attacking them anymore.

"It's ok, Palmon. It's really them," a woman chimed in, her tone sounding kind and affectionate.

An older Mimi, roughly in her mid-40s, walked out dressed in a green tattered dress with a white coat over it. Her face have slight wrinkle baggage under her eyes, indicating some years of stress after the Artificial terrorism and recently the 'Black Ascendant' attacks. Despite her advanced age and the physical/emotional stress, she still remained a very attractive woman.

Palmon roughly looks the same as she has been, minus her skin being olive.

"My son…" Mimi teared up, seeing Angemon X before her. She couldn't be anymore delighted.

Angemon X quickly split into Dimitri and Faith the Patamon. Mimi embraced Dimitri and cried over his shoulder.

"Oh god, I never lost hope you'd come back, Dimitri," Mimi whispered, crying hard. "You're home."

"Mother, I'm glad to see you and Palmon are ok."

"Yes, we thought we had lost you," Sedna said.

"Karin, you, too… you're looking well," Mimi acknowledged the Kuiper leader. "How's my granddaughter and present me doing?"

"Well, they're doing fine."

"Listen, mother, tell us what's happened here. Why haven't the Digital World's warriors come to help stop whatever's destroyed Tokyo? And why does that monster that attacked us look like Omega X?"

Mimi shook her head. "You're all in for a long story…" She then entailed them about the 'Black Ascendant' assault that ended the brief interval period of peace.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XV:**_ _ **Advent of the Dark Angels**_

xxxxx

 _ **DF-811**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Dystopian Future**_ **)**

As they entered a spacious dining area, Mimi and Palmon sat down near a table. She offered survival food for Dimitri, Faith, and Sedna. They took her generous offer and ate while listening to Mimi's story.

"It happened all too suddenly. Not long after you finished off DarkMagimon and KingDevimon, honey," Mimi said to Dimitri. "Like this world needed more monsters to ruin our peace."

"So, this dark Omega X doppelganger just showed up after I finished the wizard and that Demon Lord?" Dimitri asked, his hands shaking while holding his bottled water. "The way he looked at me and Karin, it was as if we were looking at Tai. No, someone wearing Tai's face."

"I refuse to believe that was Tai," Sedna plainly said.

"Yep, we think the same thing!" Palmon concurred.

"We don't really know who that is," Mimi stressed. "He has Tai's face, but he's not really Tai. All we know that's a shapeshifter. Every time we try to get a good look, he turns into a black shape. His attack came quickly and when we least expected it. His first attack came during a beautiful afternoon. We remember it like it were yesterday." She pulled Palmon close to her. "He launched an explosive blast, which led to half of Tokyo being wiped out. Me and Palmon were lucky to escape the first attacks."

"That Omega X doppelganger kept referring to himself as a 'Dark Angel' who has come to punish humanity for their crimes," Sedna said.

"Moreover he called himself a Black Ascendant," Dimitri pointed out.

"Yes, but there's more. We heard him refer to himself as 'one of three' and referred to Black Ascendant Trio," the Bearer of Sincerity added.

"Black Ascendant Trio?" Faith inquired while biting on some food rations.

"Yes, this 'Black' Omega X is who we call him. He wants to bring judgment to us for whatever reason. We did nothing wrong to him!" Palmon expressed her disdain for this Black Ascendant.

"I think he's directing his judgment toward us humans mostly, Palmon," Mimi said. "But who knows? He's already wiped out most of the Digital World."

"He what?!" Dimitri exclaimed, standing up and slamming both hands on the table.

"Honey, I was getting there," Mimi sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"What happened to my Amazon family? And the Dra-Warriors that helped forge the time machine? Or, the other Digimon I've bonded with? And what my sister, Jaguarmon?!" Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri, calm down," Sedna stood, resting her hand on Dimitri's right shoulder.

As Dimitri unstressed physically and mentally, he sat down with Sedna. Mimi clearly felt for her son's distress and concern for his Digimon families. He lost his Jaguarmon sister to the Artificials. He lost his uncle Takeru at the hands of the same Artificials. Dimitri avenged them and vanquished the Artificial siblings. It was only a few years ago DF-616's Athenamon was killed by Imperfect Virus. Dimitri avenged his godmother and destroyed the creature, vanquishing the last of Datamon's creations. Although, Jaguarmon was able to return as a reborn Digiegg. However, Mimi's tone seems to imply that Jaguarmon and the Amazons' fates are in the dark.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Purify**_ **)**

"Are you sure you want to know what happened with our Digimon friends?" Mimi asked knowing how her son will react.

Dimitri nodded, furrowing his brows. "I'm ready."

"Dimitri, I don't know how to say this…" Mimi murmured softly as she started tearing up. She leaned her face into her hands, crying.

Palmon hugged Mimi. "We've gotta tell him, Mimi."

Dimitri gripped his chest, feeling his pulsating chest.

"They're dead. They're all gone," Mimi revealed, shaking and crying hard in her hands. "They tried to fight the Black Omega X, but they fell. The Black Ascendant Trio left nothing but destruction all over the Digital World! Dimitri, I'm very sorry… Palmon and I tried to help them. They saved us and made sure we lived to tell you what happened."

Palmon cried hard. "Dimitri, we're very sorry."

Shaking his head, Dimitri cried. "They're all gone? The entire Amazon clan? Even Jaguarmon?"

"Everyone, dear," Mimi confirmed.

"No…" Dimitri gritted, clenching his fists. "She just came back! This isn't fair!"

"We know, but at this point we've been through so much hell," Mimi said, drying the tears from her eyes. "But after all the hell we've been through, you, Dimitri, have been our shining beacon of hope. You are my shining hope." She walked over and embraced Dimitri. "I'm glad you've come home. I thought about you every time. I hoped you'd come to save us again."

 **(3:33-4:40)**

"I'm here now, mother," Dimitri embraced Mimi. "And as for this Black character and this Trio, I vow I'll do them just like I did the Artificials and DarkMagimon." He said with determination.

Nodding, Mimi smiled softly. "I know you will."

"Of course we will, Mimi," Sedna interjected. "And we won't fight these Black Ascendants alone. We have friends back home willing to show these monsters up! And our Tai will put his Black counterpart in his place!"

"That's what I'm talking about! The real Tai wouldn't put up with any of this!" Palmon said.

"Right, together we'll make the Black Ascendants pay for what they've done," Dimitri said as he and Mimi pulled away from each other's embrace.

"That's my son. I'm proud of the man you've become. To think now I'm a grandmother now for such a beautiful and pure child like Athena," Mimi said, proud of her son's successful upbringing. "I always knew you and Karin made a wonderful company. I'm glad I'm right." She veered and smiled toward Sedna's direction.

Sedna blushed and smiled, brushing her hair bang aside. "And you can count on me to care for Dimitri for a long time, Mimi."

"I know. You'll make a great and loving wife," Mimi nodded before turning over to Dimitri. "And Dimitri, my son…"

"Mother…"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosive blast ripped through the house ceiling, alarming everyone inside the dining room. As the ceiling collapsed, the group scattered and evaded being crushed. However, the debris caused a cloud of smoke to cover the room. Two shadows swiftly drifted through the smoke and headed straight for Dimitri's group.

"Look out!" Dimitri shouted as he grabbed Faith.

Sedna headed toward the other side of the room. One of the shadows attempted to cut Sedna off, but Palmon quickly evolved into Rosemon and intercepted the shadow being.

"Dimitri!" Mimi called out to her son, who was about to be attacked by the other shadow.

"Mother, stay back!" Dimitri pleaded.

The second shadow being immediately turned his sights on Mimi. He flew up and seized Mimi's arm. He then lifted Mimi off the floor and into the air near the ceiling.

"No, mother!" Dimitri cried out as the second shadow entity revealed himself.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Comalies**_ **)**

The smoke thinned out, unveiling a mirror image of Angemon X. Except this Angemon X look-alike has black spiky hair and black/gray battle suit modeled after BlackSeraphimon.

Dimitri became horrified seeing this 'Black Angemon X', but he quickly snapped out of his shocked state when he saw his mother in this being's clutches.

"LET HER GO!" Dimitri demanded.

However, his plea fell under Black Angemon X's deaf ears. Rather than letting go, Black Angemon X tightened his hold on Mimi and lifted her close.

"Y-You…" Mimi paled at Black Angemon X. Her terrified look was replaced with a determined demeanor. "You have my son's face, but I know you're not my son!"

Wearing a fiendish grin, Black Angemon X brought Mimi closer.

"Mother!" Dimitri flew up only for Mimi to stop him.

"Don't come near! Dimitri, go now! Take Karin and go back! Tell the other me, Tai, and the others! Tell them all that's happened here!" Mimi yelled out regrettably. She smiled and teared up for a last time. "Dimitri, I love you. Remember that."

"Mother…!" Dimitri was cut off as he heard Rosemon's blood-curdling wails filled the room.

"ROSEMON!" Sedna shouted as the other shadow being put a hand through Rosemon's chest.

Rosemon looked down as the being's hand shoved through her bosom. The smoke around the second being cleared revealing Black Omega X. An evil grin adorned the Black Ascendant's features.

"Palmon…" Mimi muttered, seeing her long-time Digimon friend's body dissolving as her life was quickly snuffed out.

"I'm sorry, Mimi… Dimitri…" Rosemon muttered weakly. Her body dissolved into digitized sand as her life ended.

Black Omega X chortled as Rosemon's data scattered past him.

"Do it," Black Omega X instructed Black Angemon X.

Grinning evilly, Black Angemon X released dark Ki that engulfed Mimi.

"MOTHER!" Dimitri yelled out as he witnessed Mimi's body dissolve into dust. He let out a shocked gasp and fell to his knees.

"No!" Sedna turned away as she grabbed Dimitri. "C'mon! We have to go now!"

"Let's go!" Faith pulled and tugged on his partner.

Reeling back his emotions, Dimitri quickly picked himself up and stormed out with Sedna and Faith. Sedna summoned Knut once again, who picked her up and carried her out. Faith evolved into his Seraphimon form and flew alongside Dimitri.

"I can't believe they're gone… they're both gone…" Dimitri muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. Anger filled his sorrowful eyes.

"Dimitri!"

Sedna's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but your mom wouldn't want us to grieve for her now. Let's honor her last wishes and tell the others," the Kuiper leader firmly stated, trying her hardest to hide her tears.

"We're getting close to the time machine, Dimitri!" Sedna called out. "You know we could've used my dimension portal to get us out of here."

"Yeah, but might as well use my machine. I don't want to leave it here."

"Down there!" Faith pointed toward the time machine, who sat out in the open behind the ruins of the Fuji TV Station.

As they descended, they headed toward the time machine. However, a barrage of black Ki blasts stopped them. They looked up as the Black Ascendant duo dropped in near them.

"Damn! They found us!" Dimitri growled as he pulled out and brandished his sword. He shifted his fury toward the Black Ascendant duo. "You! You're not getting away with all this!"

Sailor Sedna transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie garb and brandished her Ice Trident.

"Don't you worry. Very soon, we're going to send you four to the same place as that woman and her plant," Black Omega X openly promised.

"Bastard," Faith muttered angrily.

"Death is a blessing for foolish humans and their tamed pets," Black Angemon X chortled calmly.

Having heard enough, Dimitri grabbed Faith's hand and quickly merged with him. In their place, Angemon X emerged bathed in his golden aura and powered up into full Ascendant status.

"You monsters!" Angemon X growled, gritting his teeth intensely. "How dare you do all this!"

Angemon X flew at Black Angemon X and punched him hard in the gut. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned a sheet of ice over Black Omega X.

Angemon X followed up with rapidfire kicks and punches. However, Black Angemon X blocked and parried Angemon X's blows.

Black Omega X powered up and shattered the ice barriers surrounding him. He flew at Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. Sedna waved her Ice Trident, forging an ice clone of herself. Black Omega X shattered that ice clone with a single punch. This gave Sedna enough time to take cover behind debris.

"Come out!" Black Omega X unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts, blowing away every trace of hiding spots. He drew Sedna out into the open and dove toward her.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna swung her Ice Trident, sending a sheet of ice toward Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant charged a Ki ball and wiped it out. As Black Omega X reached for Sedna, Knut charged in and intercepted Black Omega X.

"Out of the way, you beast!" Black Omega X snarled.

Knut swiped his right paw at Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant caught Knut's paw and kicked his face. Knut was knocked away by a single kick.

"Knut!" Sedna cried out as she watched Black Angemon X kick Angemon X back.

"Come here, human!" Black Omega X reached for Sedna.

Angemon X flew in and pushed Black Omega X away. As he grabbed Black Omega X, Black Angemon X dropped in and punched Angemon X's back. Black Omega X landed a sidekick to Angemon X's ribs and knocked the wind out of him. Angemon X stumbled back and griped his side. Black Omega X launched himself at Angemon X and exchanged blows with him. They continued their heated blow exchange for a few moments until Black Omega X booted Angemon X through a building wall.

Angemon X crashed into the wall, leaving a huge wall impression that cushioned his fall. However, Black Omega X didn't stop there. He landed a kick into Angemon X's gut and repeatedly booted him into the wall. Black Omega X jumped up and fired a Ki barrage on him.

"Dimitri!" Sedna rushed in to save him, but Black Angemon X stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Sailor Sedna?" Black Angemon X taunted the Ice Senshi. "You wouldn't hit me with this face, would you?" He said with a devilish grin.

However, Sedna retorted. "Yes, because you're not my Dimitri!" She swung her Ice Trident at Black Angemon X, who so easily caught it with two fingers.

"What now?" Black Angemon X chortled.

"This," Sedna replied a sneaky grin as an icy blast shot out of the trident and covered Black Angemon X's face.

"You frigid whore!" Black Angemon X roared, firing Ki blasts at Sedna.

Sedna flew up and forged ice sheets to absorb the Black Ascendant's blasts. The Ice Senshi flew down next to Angemon X and picked him up.

"We're so close, Karin," Angemon X muttered.

"We'll be out of here," whispered Sedna.

"This is the end for you," Black Omega X declared. "This is such a pathetic end for the legendary Ascendant race."

Then, the Black Ascendant duo formed dual black Ki balls. These black balls expanded in the cusp of their palms.

"Now be gone," the Black Ascendants muttered darkly.

"Karin, get down!" Angemon X yelled out, pulling her behind him. He grabbed his sword and tossed it at the Black Ascendant duo.

"What?!" Black Omega X gasped as the sword knocked away both of their Ki balls.

 _ **Boom!**_

After the Ki balls exploded, Angemon X flew up catching his sword and fired _**Finish Buster**_. The blast shot through the smoke covering the Black Ascendant duo and hit them head-on. Proving to be resilient, the Black Ascendant duo absorbed the impact of Angemon X's attack. They flew out of the smoke only to find Angemon X, Sedna, and Knut gone.

"Where did they go?!" Black Angemon X snarled.

Black Omega X scanned the vicinity and scoffed. He failed to sense their presences. "He's masked his power, but in their conditions, they haven't gotten far."

xxxxx

Angemon X and Sedna rushed down a flight of stairs into an underground bunker. They came across the time machine and boarded it. Angemon X pushed the activation button, firing up the machine.

xxxxx

"Trying to hide isn't going to work!" Black Omega X called out.

The Black Ascendant duo closed their eyes and tried to sense Angemon X's Ki again.

 _ **Boom!**_

The time machine came shooting out of the ground and straight shotted into the air. The Black Ascendant duo quickly turned and spotted the machine preparing to leave.

"There!" Black Angemon X pointed out.

"Black…!" Angemon X gritted, staring a hole toward the Black Ascendant duo.

"Attempting to escape in that vehicle isn't going to work," Black Omega X said, cupping his hand to his left side and building up a black variation of the _**Tsunami Wave**_. "This is the end, Dimitri and Sailor Sedna!" He launched his _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ toward the time machine's direction.

At the last second, the time machine vanished just as the blast went through and crashed into a building.

"They're gone!" Black Angemon X exclaimed.

"Where did they go?!" Black Omega X scanned the area, but didn't pick up anymore trace of Angemon X and Sailor Sedna. "They completely disappeared."

"So, they got away," a third voice chimed in as the Black Ascendant duo turned around and spotted a third shadow casting red eyes on them.

"Unfortunately, yes," Black Angemon X said.

"But we will find them," Black Omega X vowed.

"Of course we will," the third man added as he emerged from a veil of darkness. He was a mirror image of Dramon X, except his AlforceVeedramon/Exia Gundam-like armor is black/gray.

"Black Dramon X, yes, they won't get far," Black Omega X chortled, his evil smile broadened.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **The Last Goodbye**_ **)**

Having departed from the DF-811 alternate time, Angemon X and Sedna were relieved to have escaped with their lives. What was supposed to be a wonderful reunion turned out to be horrific disaster. These unforeseen circumstances are only the beginning of what will lead to a series of more horrific events.

Letting out a deep sigh, Angemon X powered down. He split back into Dimitri and Faith. As Faith fell on Sedna's lap, Dimitri collapsed to the side.

"Dimitri!" Sedna quickly caught him. "I've got you."

"The others have to know… they must know… we have to tell them."

"Don't worry, Dimitri. We're going to tell them everything."

Sedna eyed the controls as it displayed their next destination: DF-616. May 4, 2012.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/Dimension: DF-616/May 4, 2012**_

Tai and Max spent some quality father and son time sparring. Watching them are Agumon, Gojiramon, Kari & Gatomon, Matt & Gabumon, Madoka, Shu, Gai, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), Sora & Biyomon, Keke, and Mimi & Palmon.

"Not bad, Tai! But we still need to work on your guard!" Max called out, parrying Tai's punches. "Can't let another bad guy take you out with your back turned."

"I'm always to learn from my mistakes," Tai smirked, countering Max's blows.

Matt scoffed. "When's my turn?"

Keke added. "'Til Max says it's time. Be patient, dad."

Sora showed off her wedding ring to Mimi.

"It's so pretty, Sora. I can't believe you and Tai are finally tying the knot," Mimi said, gleaming over Sora's newest accessory.

"When's the date?" Palmon asked.

"The date? We haven't decided yet, but we'll let you all know.

Suddenly, the air around them started to shift and the sky darkened. Everyone paused and watched as a vortex opened up. From this vortex, the time machine descended and landed near the group.

"That's my brother's time machine!" Keke called out.

"Dimitri?!" Mimi cried out.

"They sure came back sooner than I expected," Tai realized.

"Let's check this out," Max said, knowing something wasn't right.

As Tai, Max, Matt, and Keke flew over the time machine, they saw Sedna open the capsule top. Upon seeing Dimitri in his battered state, Matt and Keke became concerned. None were more concerned than Mimi.

"What the hell happened here?" Max asked Sedna.

Tai asked. "Karin, thank goodness you're ok, but why is Dimitri in this state?"

"Help me carry him out and we'll tell you everything. And trust me you're going to want to hear it all," Sedna stated.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **– PokeMixr92 version)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Garden of Sinners 1: Overlooking View OST -** _ **04-M04**_ **)**

In a royal bedroom, it shows two young fully nude women covered in a blanket embracing each other and sleeping. One is on top of her partner who happens to be a clone of Canon!Mana Ouma called Yami Transcendent Mana. The other is a golden-skinned light elf with long mauve hair that has platinum blond streaks at the tips; she resembles Quinella from Sword Art Online (the Alicization arc that the anime has yet to be adapted). Her name is Quedesha. As she begins to wake up, she reveals her Valknut-like pale lilac eyes.

Yami Mana's head is sleeping between Quedesha's breasts like a pillow. Quedesha gives a soft, yet evil simper as her right hand pets her head and strokes her hair, while her left hand is holding Yami Mana's right hand. Quedesha's right hand then casts a visual sphere screen showing the destruction caused by the BAT in DF-811. As the screen disappears, Yami Mana begins to wake up and stares at Quedesha.

"Good morning." Yami Mana smiled.

"Same goes for you, my object." Quedesha replied while stroking Yami Mana's hair before sharing a French kiss. Then Quedesha gets off the bed, showing off a full view of her back that has a thistle tattoo/design of a Sephirot shape of the Nine Realms and Memoria.

Like a secretary throwing herself to her boss, Yami Mana embraces Quedesha behind and she kisses her left shoulder and licks her golden skin from her shoulder to her neck. She then licks and nibbles her left Elven ear. Quedesha uses her magic to dress herself in revealing bra and undies (but not covering her butt), which have textures and spots designed like a Wood Leopard Moth.

"Aww, I wanna do a bit more with you." Yami Mana caressed.

Quedesha quickly turns around and grabs Yami Mana's cheeks with her right hand to face her partner. She shares another kiss to the lips before letting go and throws Yami Mana back to bed.

"I have business to attend to." Quedesha smiled before turning away and murmurs to herself. "Time to leave a mark on that Character Corner dimension… _my_ home."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Dark Angels' Second Advent**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well that went well for the dark arc, this is what we see is a Happy Ending Override for Dimitri's future. The Black Ascendant Triad make their appearances, and them killing Future Mimi and Palmon is shocking.

The post-credit scene, a renegade Seelie plots to make her move with her own 'BAT' dolls in the Cornerverse.

This and the next chapter is going to be a double-feature to kickstart this arc.

 **Kanius' A/N** : There you have it. This pretty much is the prelude to our Black Rebellion story arc. It's surprisingly short, but don't worry the subsequent chapters will be double and triple the length.

This chapter, though short but sweet, establishes the Black Ascendant Triad and shows her destruction of the DF-811 future world. The deaths of Future Mimi and Palmon marks the end of the original/Odaiba Digi-Destined legacy in the DF-811. They represented the last of the original eight. And their deaths show the ruthlessness of the Black Ascendants.

Now Dimitri, Faith, and Sedna land in DF-616 and next chapter they'll briefly tell them about the Black Ascendants. However, it won't be long until the BAT find them there.

And yes, can't forget the post-credit scene. Quedesha makes her move along with her 'BAT' dolls. The Cornerverse is about to get hit hard.

I know it was a short chapter, but next one will be slightly longer. Until the next update, send a review and see you soon.


	17. The Dark Angels' Second Advent

**Kanius' A/N** : By the time of this update, my birthday will have passed and it's probably Halloween. Our heroes are about to face the terror of the BAT and Quedesha's Black Valkyrie dolls are about to strike the Cornerverse.

And without delay, enjoy this chapter and Happy Halloween!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : The BAT makes their second move, alongside the Light Elf using her dolls to lay waste on specific locations.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XVI:**_ _ **The Dark Angels' Second Advent**_

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/Dimension: DF-616/May 4, 2012**_

Dimitri awoke on a park bench with Sedna & Faith, Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Kari & Gatomon, Madoka, Shu, Gai, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) crowded around him.

"Karin…? Guys?" Dimitri stirred, clarifying his blurry vision. As he rose slightly disoriented, Mimi knelt down and hugged him.

"It's ok. You're safe," Mimi muttered kindly.

"Welcome back, bro," Keke genuinely smiled.

"M-Mother…? Mimi?" Dimitri replied, realizing this was present Mimi, but still his mother. He was trying to come to grips over the death of his mother. Seeing the present version of her was enough to calm him down.

"Dimitri? Are we glad you and Karin are ok!" Tai called out.

As Dimitri heard Tai, he quickly turned and gasped upon seeing him. He was immediately reminded of Black Omega X, who slew his mother before his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dimitri snapped as he lunged at Tai.

"DIMITRI! STOP!" Sedna called out.

"BRO!" Keke shouted.

Dimitri threw a right hand to Tai, who instinctively caught it with ease. However, Tai was surprised with his outburst.

"Dimitri?! It's me! Karin's already told us what happened! I'm not _that_ guy!" The Bearer of Courage reasoned with him.

 _ **Slap!**_

Dimitri felt Mimi's hand smack him across the face. As he came to, Dimitri turned to Mimi, who hugged him again.

"Please stop. We already know what happened…" Mimi teared up. "I heard what happened to the future me. I'm… I'm so sorry, Dimitri."

"It's unforgivable what happened," Keke expressed disdain for the Black Ascendants.

"Mimi…" Dimitri whispered softly, hugging her tight. "Thanks for snapping me to my senses." He then apologized to Tai. "And I'm sorry for attacking you, Tai."

"I understand. You and Karin went through hell back there. And I know I'd be mad if I met this evil version of me," Tai said, determined to stop Black Omega X.

"But there's also a Black version of Angemon X, too. Sounds like we've got ourselves a handful of a battle," Max noted.

Matt walked over to Dimitri. "So, we're dealing with an evil version of Tai and you?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to let them get away with what they've done, are you?" The Bearer of Friendship asked his future son.

"Of course, I won't. I intend to beat them and avenge my mom."

"You won't do it alone," Tai addressed, getting Dimitri's attention. "This is our fight, too. Whoever this other me is, I want a crack at him for what he did to future Mimi."

"That's right, Dimitri. We're not letting these imposters get away with hurting others," Sora reassured.

"But how did they appear in your world? That's what I'm wondering," Kari wondered. "The Tai in your world has been long dead. Could this be that Tai. maybe we was revived by someone who has it in for you?"

"That's a good question, Kari. Even mother doesn't know where Black Omega X and the Black version of me came from. It doesn't explain why there's an evil version of me."

"Clone perhaps? I don't think is the work of some Datamon plot since he's long gone in your world. Either way, we're going to beat these Black Ascendants," Max vowed to help Dimitri dealing with their new enemy.

Shu interjected. "Look, we're no personally close, but me and Gai totally get what it's like to see your world turned to ruin."

"Well, our world wasn't destroyed, but evil ruled our world for a long time until we resolved for peace," Gai added, slightly correcting Shu.

"Thank you," Dimitri nodded to Shu and Gai.

"Nothing to it. We're here when you need us," Madoka kindly said to Dimitri.

"Chin up and let us help in anyway we can," Kirito (Corner) said with a confident smile.

"So, what now? Do we go to your world?" Asked Tai. "Is your time machine able to go another trip?"

"I'd have to go check, but there should be fuel for one more trip."

"Why waste that fuel when I can dimension cross us over to your world?" Sedna offered.

"That's a better and energy conserving solution," Max concurred with Sedna's idea.

"C'mon then, let's get going," Matt cracked his knuckles. "I know Yamato would be satisfied knowing he gets to shove his fist in another Tai's face."

' _ **I don't care if he's a goodie goodie dumbass or an evil conniving monster, I'm shoving my foot up this evil Tai's ass!'**_ Yamato honestly added his opinions regarding Black Omega X. _**'And double goes for that evil clone version of your boy, Matt.'**_

"Dimitri, whenever you're ready, we'll go," Tai stated but Dimitri turned away and looked up to the sky.

All Dimitri could visualize was the final moments of his mother's death and the Black Ascendants leaving a wave of chaos in their wake. He clenched his hands tight and gritted his teeth hard.

"Dimitri," Sedna muttered as she approached him.

"I just need a little time to decompress," he replied.

"Of course, and we'll be waiting while we mull things over some more," Max nodded.

"Take all the time you need, brother," Keke said.

"Thank you."

xxxxx

 _ **DF-811**_

"This is getting bothersome," Black Angemon X muttered with frustration. "They're no longer here. I can't sense either of their Ki anymore. It's like they vanished."

"Recall. You're wearing a body similar to Dimitri," Black Omega X said. "You also have his memories. Have you forgotten he's a time traveler?"

Focusing, Black Angemon X drew upon Dimitri's memories. "Yes, I now remember. That was his time machine."

"And they've likely traveled back to the past to warn their friends," Black Dramon X assumed.

"But where could he have gone?" Black Angemon X wondered.

"I can only think of two dimensions," Black Omega X pointed out. "One, the present timeline of this alternate future where the Chosen are still alive. Two, Dimitri's current residence: dimension YYGDM-01."

"So we'll have to chance crossing two dimensions?" Black Dramon X queried.

"I suggest we split up," Black Omega X said. "I'll take dimension DF-616 where I'll likely face that timeline's Taichi and company. You two take dimension YYGDM-01." Then, he raised his right fist and on his index finger was a ring There was a green gem embedded on it. "I'll open us the gateways."

With that, Black Omega X's ring gem glowed with life. Two thin beams of green light formed two separate portals. Black Omega X took the portal on the right. Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X went into the left portal.

"Happy hunting," the trio chuckled in unison.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/Dimension: DF-616/May 4, 2012**_

After having some solitude to meditate, Dimitri walked back over to the group. He picked up Faith.

"Ok, I'm ready," Dimitri said.

"Were you able to clear your thoughts?" Max asked him.

"Yes, I did. I'm focused and ready to fight."

"That's the spirit, Dimitri," Tai was pleased with this. "Karin, we're ready. Open us a portal to the future world."

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **– PokeMixr92 version)**

Just then, a black portal opens in the sky. The heroes shift their attention toward it.

"Look up there!" Sora pointed to the ominous source.

"A portal, but who's opening it here?" wondered Biyomon.

"That's definitely not my doing or Ryo's," Sedna revealed, sensing a malicious vibe coming from it.

"Guys, there's a dark Ki coming out of it! Stand your ground!" Tai warned the group.

After a few moments, Black Omega X came out of the portal. The group were on their guard and stood their ground. There was a mix of shock and confusion etched on their faces. Dimitri, however, blanched and then conveyed anger toward the Black Ascendant.

"It's Black Omega X!" Dimitri shouted, preparing to grab his sword.

"So, you arrived in this time?" Black Omega X scanned the dimension. His eyes fell on Tai and the others. "Well, if you're here, your other home dimension has been left vulnerable to my other two colleagues."

"What?!" Dimitri and Sedna exclaimed in unison.

"Wait, there's a third one?" Matt asked. "Dimitri, why didn't you tell us there was a third?"

"I didn't…! We only saw two of them!"

"Exactly what he said," Sedna added. "We only ever saw two, but Mimi did mention a trio."

"Karin, we have to get back to our world. Athena and the others are in danger!" Dimitri exclaimed, fearing for his future daughter and other colleagues' lives. He turned to Tai. "Sorry we have to cut this short."

"We understand. We'll hold off evil me," Tai nodded.

"Be careful, Dimitri and Karin," Keke nodded to them.

"Karin, you know what to do," Dimitri said as the Kuiper leader opened a portal straight to dimension YYGDM-01. He, Faith, and Sedna immediately jumped through the portal taking them to the other two Black Ascendants.

Black Omega X grunted and shifted his eyes on Tai. "Ah, you're Taichi Kamiya."

"And you're the Black me," Tai acknowledged his Black counterpart.

"Damn, he looks just like you!" Shu exclaimed in shock.

"That's the monster who looks like Tai?" Mimi frowned upon seeing Black Omega X.

"Except he doesn't have that gentle and goofy look I like so much about you, Tai," Sora observed Black Omega X's demeanor, which was a stark contrast to her Tai.

"The darkness around him is so intoxicating," Kari shuddered, backing away to recollect herself. Gatomon tended to her.

Black Omega X continued eyeing each group member. He noted the Chosen present. "So Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Hikari are among you. Yes, even you're here, Max Kamiya." He shifted over to Shu, Gai, Madoka, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner). "Newcomers? Doesn't matter who you are, I will deal you with justice."

"I don't know who you are, but you're not our Tai," Max addressed Black Omega X.

Matt scoffed. "I don't care who you are, but you're an imposter."

"We can take him together," Keke added.

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon both floated over toward Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant turned his sights toward them. Tai looked like he was staring at a mirror seeing a darker variation of Omega X.

"Man, you really got my look down to a fault," Tai scanned Black Omega X.

"Yeah, it's scary similar," Agumon noted.

"So nice to meet you, Taichi Kamiya, the Bearer of Courage," Black Omega X acknowledged him.

"I don't care who you are, you've crossed the line destroying Dimitri's world and killing someone close to him," Tai said as his Crest of Courage symbol flared up, enveloping him and Agumon in a golden light that merged them into Omega X. "I'll take you on in Dimitri's place!"

"It'd be an honor," Black Omega X replied. "I also want to fight you using this body."

"In _this_ body?" Omega X blinked in curiosity.

"There's no need for me to give you an overly convoluted explanation. I don't think your tiny brain can handle it."

"Now let's not get persona-" Before Omega X can finish, Black Omega X quickly formed a dark Ki ball and tossed it to Omega X.

Omega X quickly braced himself and took the ball head-on. However, the ball expanded and overpowered Omega X, pushing him far back and away out of the city.

"Tai!" Kari cried out as she and Gatomon combined to become Celesta X.

Matt and Gabumon shared the former's Crest of Friendship light that turned them into Metalla X.

As Max powered up, he, Gojiramon, Celesta X, Metalla X, and Keke & Mosuramon took off following Omega X and Black Omega X.

"Hey, wait up!" Shu called out to them.

Just then, Madoka produced wings on her back to grant her flight. She then casted wings on Shu, Gai and Kirito & Asuna (Corner), giving them flight mobility.

"None of you can fly, so why don't I give you a way to fly?" Madoka smiled to them.

"Thanks a lot, Madoka," Gai said. "Now onward!"

Sora and Mimi used their Digivices to evolve their partners to Mega. Sora flew onto Phoenixmon's feet and they both headed off. Mimi grabbed Rosemon's hands as the Digimon carried her forward.

By the time the group arrived, they found Omega X being slammed into a cargo ship. Omega X's impact caused a dent on the side of the ship.

"TAI!" Sora, Mimi, Celesta X, and Max called out to him.

Omega X chortled as he pulled himself off the ship and floated over to Black Omega X.

"That couldn't have been your full strength," Omega X remarked. "If you're using my body, you'd know there's more power to use. Well, am I right?"

Black Omega X smirked. "But of course. How interesting you're evaluating me against you."

"Now let's see you try me at full power!" Omega X powered up.

"Yes, that famous Ascendant power," Black Omega X chuckled.

"Here we come!" Declared the Bearer of Courage. He launched straight at Black Omega X and engaged him in fisticuffs.

As Omega X missed a punch, Black Omega X went for a right cross, but Omega X folded both legs over his arm and flipped him over. Black Omega X fell and barely landed over the water's surface. Omega X unleashed a Ki barrage. The rain of Ki blasts exploded around Black Omega X, who simply held himself in place.

"Yeah, take that!" Gojiramon cheered.

"He's not done yet," Max noted as a dark aura swept away the smoke covering the area.

Black Omega X emerged through the smoke unscathed. A thick black aura enveloped over him.

The Black Ascendant chortled calmly. "Incredible. So this is the power of Ascendant Omega X!"

"So, he's got Tai's thrill for a fight," Sora sighed. "Guess that can't be helped."

"Except this Tai is out to kill us," Phoenixmon stated.

"Something's about to happen," Max muttered.

Just then, Black Omega X powered up and flew up to meet Omega X.

"So strongest among the Ascendants, show me more of your power," Black Omega X demanded. He didn't waste time and shot up to attack Omega X with fisticuffs.

As Omega X dodged and parried, Black Omega X kept up with quick and deadly ferocity. Black Omega X went on the offense smiling evilly and seemingly enjoying himself. He quickly broke through Omega X's defenses and gut punched the Ascendant. As Omega X doubled over, Black Omega X kicked him far back. Black Omega X unleashed a Ki barrage on Omega X, who flew off luring the beams away from the cargo ships. Blasts exploded upon hitting the water.

Omega X swerved to the opposite side and shot up in front of Black Omega X. The two Ascendants once again exchanged quick fisticuffs. Both matched punch and kick. Eventually, both had the same idea and simultaneously punched each other. Their fists buried into each other's faces.

"They're evenly matched!" Asuna (Corner) exclaimed.

"I don't think I can keep up with them," Shu remarked.

Metalla X snorted. "That other Tai hasn't even transformed yet. Why?"

Max speculated. "He has to be hiding reserves. I doubt this is all he has."

Omega X and Black Omega X cautiously pulled away from each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Omega X inquired.

"I can ask the same from you," Black Omega X replied.

"Go ahead and show me your full power."

The Black Ascendant smirked darkly. "There's no need to rush. I've got plenty of time to show."

"Nah, c'mon show the rest of the class."

"Well fine. I'll have to go Super Blue," Omega X said as he powered up into his Super Ascendant God aka 'Super Blue' state.

"He's really going all out. Good," Sora nodded approvingly. "He can finish that fake Tai now."

"Like how can the Black Omega X beat Super Ascendant Blue?" Mimi said, wondering about the outcome.

"He can't," Madoka said.

"C'mon, Tai! You've got him!" Celesta X cheered him on.

"If you insist." Black Omega X evilly smiled, ready to crush Omega X's friends' hopes.

 **(Cue Devil May Cry 3 -** _ **Doppelganger Theme**_ **)**

Then, Black Omega X yelled and powered up to a form similar to Super Ascendant Blue, except his hair color changes to rose and his battle suit is altered to look like Omegamon Alter-B. He has become Super Ascendant Rose.

"Wait, what?! A pink aura?!" Metalla X exclaimed in shock.

"This isn't Super Blue," Max noticed as this 'Super Ascendant Rose' was now apparently new to him. "What kind of form is this?"

"Whatever it is, it's made him as strong as my brother!" Celesta X cried out.

"Repent, mortals! For this is the pinnacle of my pure and divine power!" Black Omega X boasted as the rose aura bathes over him. He grinned evilly, clenching his right hand tight. "What do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful? I shall give you all your due punishment! Let's make this battle a true spectacle!"

Omega X pointed to Black Omega X, "Geez, I never thought I'd see myself talking so high and mighty with a faux-British accent and wearing such a fruity color."

Celesta X muttered, "Um, hello, I wield pink light, Tai."

Black Omega X grinned at Celesta X, "Not to worry, Hikari. I've made certain my rose light is being wielded in the hands of a real divine being. Once I kill you, I'll absorb Homeostasis into my light."

"I don't know how you achieved this Super Rose power, but we can't let you continue to augment your strength with it!" Max declared.

"Spare me this drivel! The more I look at his face, the more I'm reminded of Tai's stupid face!" Metalla X shouted as he shoots up and attacked Black Omega X first.

Black Omega X quickly traded and parried Metalla X's punches. Omega X, Max & Gojiramon, Celesta X, Keke & Mosuramon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Shu, Gai, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) lend support against the Black Ascendant.

Metalla X threw a punch, which Black Omega X dodged. Black Omega X turned around catching Metalla X's fist. Metalla X chortled and fired a beam straight into the Black Ascendant's gut. This sent Black Omega X crashing through a building. Black Omega X shot out of the rubble, leading to Omega X and Celesta X to attack him together. Black Omega X dodged Omega X's punches and parried Celesta X's kicks.

"Tai!" Celesta X called out.

With that, Omega X flew toward Black Omega X. Black Omega X prepared to blast him, but Omega X vanished with _**Instant Movement**_. Celesta X phased in place of her brother and side kicked Black Omega X's face. Black Omega X barely tilted his head and blasted Celesta X away.

"Nice try," Black Omega X smirked only for Omega X to teleport behind him. "What?!"

"You're mine!" Omega X went for a spinning kick, but Black Omega X grinned evilly and faked him out with an _**Instant Movement**_ of his own. "Crap!"

Black Omega X reappeared in front Omega X and blasted him in the gut. Omega X gets blasted and hits the ground hard.

"Bastard!" Max yelled out at Black Omega X. He hastily shot toward the Black Ascendant and went for a punch.

Black Omega X casually caught Max's fist and pushed him back. As Mas powered up to Super Blue, he unleashed fisticuffs on Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant parried Max's punches. Gojiramon evolved into Godzillamon and attempted to grab Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant evaded Godzillamon and unleashed a black sphere, which slammed hard into the Kaijuu Digimon.

"Gojiramon!" Max shouted, but as he tried to save him, Black Omega X cheapshotted and kicked Max back.

Keke and Mosuramon tried their luck. Black Omega X quickly took down Mosuramon. Keke tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ at the Black Ascendant's way, but the Black Ascendant neutralized her discs with two beams. He shot up and kneed Keke hard in the face. He then clubbed Keke and sent her falling next to Mosuramon.

Shu, Gai and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) quickly fly down and launch coordinated attacks on Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant dodge Shu and Gai's attacks. Shu used his _**Singer's Sword**_ on Black Omega X, who stopped the sword with one hand. He kicked Shu away and threw the _**Singer's Sword**_ aside. He turned as Gai slashed him with his _**Dancer's Sword**_. Black Omega X formed a pink energy blade in his right hand and knocked Gai's weapon away. He grabbed and kicked Gai back.

"Come get you some!" Kirito (Corner) boasted as he caught Black Omega X with a double sword slash to the back.

Black Omega X took Kirito (Corner)'s attacks with little damage. He gave an irked glare at Kirito (Corner) and punched him back. He disarmed Kirito (Corner)'s swords and tossed them. Asuna (Corner) flew down catching Kirito (Corner).

"Tai! Max!" Sora cried as she tended to Omega X and Max. She looked up, staring a hole through Black Omega X. A fiery aura flared over her as she prepared to take charge against the Black Ascendant, but Mimi stopped her.

"Don't, Sora. You'll end up just like Tai and Max," Mimi pleaded.

As Phoenixmon and Rosemon tried to fend off Black Omega X, the Black Ascendant largely toyed with the two. He blasted them both away. Then, he grabbed Rosemon and kicked her away.

"Feh, you're no better than the Rosemon I killed," Black Omega X scoffed irritably. He shifted over to Sora and Mimi, giving them an evil grin.

Omega X stirred in Sora's arms. "You're not getting away… with this…"

 **(End theme)**

"I had enough for one day." Black Omega X powered down and used his ring to create a portal. "Catch you all later."

With that said, Black Omega X left the dimension as the portal disappeared.

"He's gone. Whoever he is, he's got quite the power," Max muttered. "Being able to match Super Ascendant Blues."

"This Ascendant Rose is in a league of its own," Omega X muttered.

Metalla X snarled as he stirred next to Mimi. "He's not getting away with humbling me in that manner!"

The Bearer of Sincerity sighed. "Welcome back, Yamato. Or, do you like being called Yamakins?" She then stopped and realized. "Dimitri! Oh no, what about Dimitri and Sedna?!"

"They're in danger!" Keke exclaimed.

"Hopefully their friends can give them the help they'll need," Omega X muttered, recovering from Black Omega X's attack.

xxxxx

 _ **National Diet Building/Chiyoda**_ _ **, Tokyo/Japan/Dimension: YYGDM-01/?Month ?Day,**_ _ **2012**_

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **Restlessness**_ **)**

Switching to YYGDM-01's dimension in Tokyo, there is an outside campaign at the Diet showing the xenophobic businessman named Cain Bearer, who is rallying a group of loyal supporters chanting for his campaign.

Cain has plans to rid the world of Meta-beings with the power to defy them back. One of his goals is to become prime minister that might happen in December 2012.

In distance, the group of heroes witness the rally: Moon, Yusuke, Kensuke & Veemon, Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, and Kotori. Their expressions are disgusted, knowing that this will allude to the eventual Defiant conflict.

"And starting today, I throw my name in the race to be nominated as a prime minister candidate!" Cain made his declaration as his blind supporters cheered and rallied in front of him. "I vow to see to it that Metas pay for their irresponsibility and disregard for normal hard-working citizens! Under me, Meta activity shall decrease a hundred-fold. I vow to make Tokyo a safer place. And I hope the registered heroes from Legend HQs will be so kind to help me bring down the Meta pestilence. I'm sure wherever you are, you are considering my offer."

Kensuke yelled out. "You suck! Kiss my ass!" However, his insult was drowned out by Cain's loyal supporters' loud cheers.

"Does this asshole really believe everything he says?" Kotori scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and that's what makes him dangerous sadly," Henry pointed out.

"So, he's like old Yamaki but to the tenth power. Yep, he's gonna be such a swell guy to deal with," Terriermon sardonically remarked.

"Can't believe he's even being given a mouthpiece to speak on," Rika said disgusted.

"Can we go? I've just about heard enough," Takato said, covering his ears.

"Not until he turns and I shoot him in the back of his stupid head," Yusuke threatened to use a weak _**Spirit Gun**_ to hassle Cain.

"I don't like Cain either, but let's not resort to violence, guys. We're better than that," Sailor Moon said, painstakingly eyeing Cain and his supporters. "The best we can do is watch him in the shadows. All right, let's go."

Kotori sighed with relief. "About damn time."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Perfect Assassination**_ **)**

Just then, an explosion occurred that got Cain and his supporters' attention. They turned to the sky to see two dark figures: Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X.

The crowd of Cain's fanatics fled in terror upon seeing the Black Ascendant duo, while Cain stands in aghast with his eyes widened.

"Who-Who are you intruders?!" Cain shouted at the two dark angels.

"Heh, we are your executioners." Black Dramon X answered insidiously.

Black Angemon X nodded in disappointment. "To think there are humans that are so overly bigoted. You are a sole example of leading the growing filth of the populace to eradicate meta-powered beings preventing co-existence."

"On top of spreading hate like those shitty hate journals in the internet realm. Now, time for you to die. Die for your sins, mortal filth." Black Dramon X declared, as he lobbed a black Ki blast at Cain.

Suddenly, Kensuke jumped in to deflect the Ki blast to the sky as the energy exploded like firecracker. The rest of the heroes interjected as well.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon demanded, pointing to the Black Ascendant duo.

"Hey, it's Dimitri and Kensuke!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"No, I'm right here, Guilmon," Kensuke corrected Takato's Digimon.

"They look just like Dimitri and Kensuke's Ascendant forms, but who are they?" Takato wondered.

Renamon replied vaguely. "Whoever they are, they're not Dimitri and Kensuke. There's malevolence forces behind their exteriors."

"Very astute of you," Black Angemon X responded to Renamon's keen senses.

"But I doubt you have a grasp of who we really are," Black Dramon X remarked.

"If you ask me, all I see are two assholes acting high and mighty," Kotori retorted. "Not like we care for Cain, but when you put people's lives in danger, we're here to respond. Simple as that."

Yusuke looked over and saw Cain crawl away. "Hey, you. If you don't wanna get smeared on a wall, you'd get your hostile ass out of here."

"Telling me to leave my campaign post? You imbecile, don't you know who you're…!"

Yusuke seized Cain by the collar and growled in his face. He tossed Cain aside.

"Are you deaf, old man?! Get your ass moving or I'll light your sorry ass!" Yusuke threatened, almost readying a _**Spirit Gun**_.

Nodding, Cain took heed of Yusuke's threat and bolted off in a hurry. He spotted Grace Groves, his chauffeur/body guard, waiting for him near their limo.

"Get us out of here, Grace! On the double!" Cain yelled out, jumping into his limo.

Grace wasted no time and drove them away from the scene. Cain looked over through his rear view window, observing the heroes confront the Black Ascendant duo.

Black Dramon X scoffed. "That xenophobic mortal got away. No matter, the rest of you will do."

Black Angemon X smirked evilly. "Seeing you're affiliated with that time traveler, we'll deal you before he returns."

Just then, a dimensional portal opened up in between the heroes and the Black Ascendant duo.

"Dimitri!" Takato yelled out, elated to see him.

"Sedna, great timing!" Moon shouted to her.

"No kidding. You're not gonna believe this…!" Kotori said as Dimitri and Sedna faced the Black Ascendant duo.

"So good to have you join us, Dimitri," Black Angemon X acknowledged his presence.

"Actually, now we have our counterparts together. That completes the circle," Black Dramon X said, eyeing Kensuke.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you've just earned yourself an ass kicking for using my likeness," Kensuke frowned toward Black Dramon X. "Ready to fight, Veemon?!"

"Let's kick some butt, Ken!" Veemon chimed.

"Do your worst," Black Angemon X descended with Black Dramon X.

Dimitri & Faith merged to become Angemon X. Ken & Veemon merged to become Dramon X. Takato & Guilmon merged into BlazeGallantmon. Rika & Renamon merged into StormSakuyamon. Henry & Terriermon merged into QuakeGargomon. Kotori transformed into Brunhilde.

"Hehehe. Let the battles begin." Black Dramon X sinisterly cackled.

 **(Cue Koutetsujou no Kabaneri OST –** _ **JAnoPAN**_ **)**

The fight against the two dark angels began and swept across Tokyo.

Angemon X, Sedna, Moon, BlazeGallantmon engaged Black Angemon X. Angemon X and Black Angemon X clashed with their swords above the sky. Angemon X executed a strong slash, but Black Angemon X evaded. Sedna fired icicle shards to hit the Black Ascendant. BlazeGallantmon charged with his shield and smashed into Black Angemon X. Black Angemon X threw the Beast Biomerger off, but BlazeGallantmon recovered and fired blazing beams at Black Angemon X. Black Angemon X uses his wings to dispel the beams.

Then, Black Angemon X sighted an area in the distance from the fight. Surprisingly, it's Tokyo Disneyland, with a lot of happy people and tourists. Black Angemon X's gives a twisted expression.

"That looks like a pleasant place to wipe out!" Black Angemon X unleashed a huge _**Black Big Bang Attack**_ out of sheer spite, to which the large blast descended on Disneyland.

However, Sailor Moon quickly formed a huge dome-like barrier made out of moon energy to protect Tokyo Disneyland and dissolved the _**Black Big Bang Attack**_. The people seeing this cheered for Sailor Moon and the other heroes' presence.

"Don't you even dare destroy this theme park inspired by children's dreams and hopes!" Moon angrily chastised at the hope destroyer.

"That is so low of you!" BlazeGallantmon shouted in Takato's voice.

Meanwhile, Dramon X, Yusuke, Brunhilde, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon all ganged on Black Dramon X. They go into mid-air flight battle that's close to the Tokyo Imperial Palace. Civilians on the ground ran escaping from the battle site.

Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_. StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon threw their storm and large boulders respectively. The three attacks converged to hit Black Dramon X, but the Black Ascendant unleashed a flurry of energy blades that destroyed them all. Black Dramon X is then hit from behind by Brunhilde. In return, the Valkyrie then unleashed _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. Black Dramon X used a barrier to dispel it.

Then, Black Dramon X gets assaulted by Dramon X. With both recovering for another strike, Dramon X and Black Dramon X fly around the Imperial Palace attacking fistcuffs and Ki blasts. Dramon X threw a _**Ryuken Star**_ at his evil counterpart, only for Black Dramon X to crush it with his sole hand.

"Nice try, but how about mine?" Black Dramon X taunted as he threw his _**Black Ryuken Star**_ at Dramon X.

Dramon X became agitated as he slashed at the opposing attack.

"You know, all you're doing is just copying my attacks and corrupting them. You're such a boring piece of crap." Dramon X scoffed as he powered up to his Ascendant God form and wielded his _**Star Breaker**_ blade.

"Well, it's time to get serious then." Black Dramon X responded.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **As Will Ascends**_ **)**

Then, both Black Angemon X and Black Dramon X yelled and powered up to new forms similar to Super Ascendant Gods minus the color changes.

Black Angemon X's appearance stayed the same except his hair color and wings changed to rose with elements of Super Angemon X's built frame.

Black Dramon X's appearance stayed the same, except his body glowed to a rose color similar to Trans-Am from _Gundam 00_. He wields his Black Star Breaker blade.

Both have become Super Ascendant Roses.

Dramon X facepalmed seeing his counterpart wearing a rose-schemed gimmick. "God, couldn't you have picked a badass color than that?"

Black Dramon X chortled, speaking a familiar faux-British voice. "I guess you just can't comprehend the beauty of one wielding divine light? Such a shame, Kensuke Rainer."

"Man, spare me that pretentious British accent, please. You're killing me here, fake me." Dramon X groaned.

"Then, let's resume this fight, Kensuke."

Dramon X and Black Dramon X flew around with Trans-Am-like speed in the sky. They moved so fast no ordinary people see their reaction movements. Clashes and sword strikes are felt that neither gets a direct hit.

"Man, I can't even hit you?!" Dramon X growled with fury.

Black Dramon X cackled. "Our speeds are equalized! We can keep this going for however long we can!"

"Well, I don't have all the time in the world to be fighting you!" Dramon X snapped as he flew into Black Dramon X and slammed him down.

Angemon X and Sedna arrived to confront Black Angemon X. They watched Dramon X fight with his might.

"Brother, be careful!" Sedna pleaded. She turned her sights on Black Angemon X's rose presence.

Watching Dramon X and Black Dramon X's battle escalate, Black Angemon X taunted Angemon X.

"Seeing you look like me and with rose hair is so wrong," Angemon X conveyed his disgust at Black Angemon X.

Black Angemon X chortled evilly in response to their retorts, "Oh, I'm touched. Not really I am. I'm glad you recognize the rose color suits me well." He speaks in a more eloquently than Dimitri's polite tone.

"We didn't compliment you!" Sedna rebuked, quickly transforming into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"Let's end this chatter and commence with your deaths," the Black Ascendant suggested, charging two black Ki balls and fired them at the two.

Angemon X and Dai-valkyrie Sedna both flew up, but the Ki blasts homed on them. Angemon X sliced the Ki ball in two. Sedna produced a ball of ice that absorbed and stopped the Ki blast in its tracks.

"Not bad!" Black Angemon X cackled as he phased behind Angemon X and Sedna. "But still too slow!"

Angemon X and Sedna quickly turned to attack Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant blasted Angemon X back. Sedna drew out her Dragon Saber and slashed at Black Angemon X. But, the Black Ascendant caught the blade with one hand and kicked it from her hand. Black Angemon X went for an elbow, but Sedna summoned Knut, who took the blow for his rider. Knut was felled quickly. Sedna flew down to tend to Knut.

"I don't think so," Black Angemon X lobbed a black Ki ball at Sedna, who turned as it approached her.

"SIS!" Dramon X instinctively flew over and threw himself in front of Sedna, taking Black Angemon X's blast. He wailed painfully, leaving himself open for the Black Ascendants to double team him with coordinated attacks.

The Black Ascendant duo combined black Ki balls, forming a larger black sphere. They shoved it into Dramon X and sent him crashing toward Angemon X.

"Brother!" Sedna cried out, flying down to tend to Dramon X and Angemon X.

"That does it! Let's see how you handle Advanced Beasts!" BlazeGallantmon declared as red flames enveloped him. The red flames formed into a red sphere, which cracked open. From this sphere came Guilkatomon, who fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ at the Black Ascendants.

"Takato!" Moon called out him. She transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form and tried to help Guilkatomon.

"Foolish mortal," Black Dramon X muttered, putting his hand out to stop Guilkatomon's attack.

Black Angemon X propelled toward Guilkatomon and hammered him with punches. Guilkatomon put up his guard, but Black Angemon X overwhelmed him with heavy punches. The Black Ascendant clubbed Guilkatomon's face and blasted him down. As StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon intervened, Black Dramon X stopped them at their tracks.

"Going somewhere?" Black Dramon X grinned evilly, taunting them.

"Take this!" StormSakuyamon flew at Black Dramon X.

As Black Dramon X prepared to attack, Guilkatomon fired a red beam that cut StormSakuyamon off from Black Dramon X.

"Don't, Rika and Renamon…!" Guilkatomon called out. "You and QuakeGargomon can't beat him…"

"He's right. You'd best stand down," Black Dramon X chortled.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell won't stand down!" Brunhilde quickly flew at Black Dramon X. She swung her blade at Black Dramon X and tossed it at him.

Black Dramon X backhanded Brunhilde's sword. She took out a small silver crystal, which was her _**Moon Force Crystal**_. She invoked its power and unleashed a silver beam that impacted Black Dramon X.

"Kotori, don't overexert yourself with that!" Moon warned her.

"It's ok! I've got a better grasp over it these days! Especially after beating that whore Mist!" Brunhilde called out.

"Too bad you're fighting two opponents!" Black Angemon X said as he phased behind Brunhilde and clubbed her back. He then elbowed her in the spine, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Kotori!" Moon cried out as she flew down to tend to the Valkyrie.

Yusuke attempted a last desperate attack on Black Angemon X. However, the Black Ascendant stopped Yusuke's _**Spirit Gun**_ shot with one hand. He quickly kneed Yusuke and kicked him away, sending him landing on top of a cart.

Moon looked up, casting a scornful glare at the Black Ascendants. "This isn't right. Where did you come from?"

 **(End theme)**

Then, Black Angemon X and Dramon X powered down to their normal states.

"I think it's time we have leave." Black Angemon X stated.

"But don't worry, we'll play with you maggots again." Black Dramon X wickedly said.

Both dark angels conjured portals to leave the dimension.

"Wait! Get back here, you monsters!" Angemon X roared.

But, the Black Ascendants already departed as the portals disappeared.

Smashing his fist to the ground, Angemon X vented. "Damn it! They got away!"

"Brother, are you ok?" Sedna asked, holding Dramon X.

"I'll live…" Dramon X muttered, opening his eyes. "But those rose-colored assholes sure won't. I sure as well won't let them get away calling us fucking maggots."

"I'm just glad Athena wasn't here to see this," Sedna said.

Angemon X stood, staring intensely toward the sky. "They won't get away with this."

"Don't worry. If we know bad guys like them, they'll come and try to finish us off, but we will rebound from this. We'll be stronger and we'll beat them," the Kuiper Senshi reminded them. "It's what we do."

"She's right," Moon said, finishing healing Brunhilde. "This is just a battle we lost, but there'll come another chance."

Guilkatomon struggled to sit up. "Right."

Holding Dramon X, Sedna carried him. They then both stood next to Angemon X.

"Let's hope all of us are better prepped for these guys next time," Angemon X began to resolve from his despair. "I bet Tai and the others would agree. I mean, there's only three Black Ascendants to worry about. What else can go wrong?"

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Illidiance –** _ **Deformity**_ **)**

In the city of Paris, a battle has already happened with civilians seen running and panicking outside. The battle shows Skuld (Corner), Philippe (Corner), Artemismon (Corner), and Philippe's Duel Monsters (The Moon Fairy Trio and Storming Wynn) (Corner) facing a new enemy.

To their shock, this enemy looked like Brunhilde, except she has long light rose hair, light skin, black armor with light gray trim, rose bodysuit underneath, black helmet trimmed with light gray edges and three rose feathers each, an axe shaped blade in the helmet, rose wings, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. She is Black Brunhilde.

Black Brunhilde purred with evil delight. "What a nice romantic night in Paris, isn't it? Of course, I decided a little flavor of chaos would spice things up tonight."

"Kotori?" Philippe (Corner) was befuddled.

"No, that's not Kotori. I don't know who _she_ is, but she's not our Brunhilde!" Skuld (Corner) snarled, glaring intensely at Black Brunhilde. "Plus, you know our Kotori hates pink."

"Oh yeah!" Philippe (Corner) recalled. "All right, you fake. Nice try, but we know you're not my cousin!"

Black Brunhilde shrugged. "Oh, too bad. I so wanted to fool you like the gullible mortals you are, but can't be helped. You'll die here regardless."

Artemismon (Corner) readied her arrows. "Yeah? Let's see you try, bitch!"

Black Brunhilde's calm smirk became a twisted grin. "Ok, I will! Come at me then!"

Skuld (Corner) and her group charged at Black Brunhilde. Philippe's Duel Monsters (Corner) attack with their magic and wind powers, but Black Brunhilde repelled by unleashing _**Black Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ that easily burned the Duel Monsters to a crisp, killing them like cannon fodder.

"Oh no!" Philippe (Corner) cried out and turned to Black Brunhilde, "You'll pay for killing my friends!"

Skuld (Corner) used her chains to ensnare Black Brunhilde, while Philippe (Corner) and Artemismon (Corner) teamed up to deliver combos on the dark Valkyrie. Black Brunhilde then easily freed herself and parried Philippe (Corner) and Artemismon (Corner)'s assaults. Then, Skuld (Corner) phased behind Black Brunhilde and is about to cut her in half with her scythe, but Black Brunhilde leaped above to evade. Black Brunhilde unleashed black & rose fire and ice attacks. Skuld (Corner) fired her green hellish flames to dissolve Black Brunhilde's barrage.

Black Brunhilde mounted a comeback and she brutally tackled Skuld (Corner). Skuld (Corner) tried to counter, but Black Brunhilde grinned seeing this coming and delivered a beat down before sending her crashing to a wall.

"Now to do this!" Black Brunhilde charged at her opponent with her blade.

However, Philippe (Corner) jumped in and took the blow. It is a reminder of his YYGDM-01 self's sacrifice to protect Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) from Mist (YYGDM-01). Philippe (Corner) is stabbed by Black Brunhilde, to which the Black Valkyrie gave an evil smile in knowing what she's doing unlike Mist (YYGDM-01)'s initial surprise.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **PHILIPPE!**_ " Skuld (Corner) cried out in shock and horror.

Black Brunhilde then released her blade from Philippe's (Corner) body as Philippe (Corner) fell down to the ground. Philippe's (Corner) bloodied body became cold as his life force faded.

" _ **YOU BITCH!**_ " Artemismon (Corner) shouted as she charged at Black Brunhilde, only for the Black Valkyrie to easily slash her apart and killing her. "I'm sorry… Philippe…" Artemismon (Corner) bursted into data and died.

 **(Cue Bloodborne OST –** _ **Darkbeast**_ **)**

Then, Black Brunhilde flew up to the sky and mounted her partner called Crimson Sleipnir. She opened her hand, revealing and holding the _**Black Force Crystal**_.

"Show me. Release your CAPITALIZE slash **bold** slash _italics_ anger, Skuld!" Black Brunhilde goaded while using the crystal's power. "Let's raise some hell!"

Skuld's mind snapped as she looked up. Her eyes glowed red with fury and green hellish flames engulfed her. In response to her growing fury, the green flames spread like wildfire and swept across Paris.

" _ **YOU WILL DIE!**_ " Skuld screamed with bloody murder as her roars spread throughout Paris.

Then, like a bomb, the flames erupted and exploded, sending more destructive power that wiped out Paris nearly from the map.

Seeing the deed is done, Black Brunhilde evilly laughs as she and Crimson Sleipnir leave the destroyed area.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **From The Heart of Paris**_ **)**

It is the aftermath of Paris' destruction. All buildings are left in ruins, the Eiffel Tower is falling apart, and over 12 million people are accidentally killed by Skuld (Corner), which includes Sasha's parents and Philippe's parents (Kotori's aunt/uncle).

Skuld (Corner) comes to her senses while holding Philippe's (Corner) dead body. Her eyes widened in both anger and tears, and her facial expression is distorted. Garm (Corner) materializes over to his master to comfort her.

"Lady Skuld…" Garm (Corner) tried to comfort her.

Skuld (Corner) looked up, holding Philippe (Corner)'s corpse. Blood trickled down from both sides of her mouth where she bit her lips.

" _ **PHILIPPE, IN YOUR NAME… I WILL HUNT DOWN AND KILL THIS IMPOSTER BRUNHILDE! I SHALL BURN HER UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Alfheim/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue** **Dinosaur -** _ **The Courtship**_ **)**

At the realm of the Light Elves, the elves are seen doing their daily lives in their forest town. In the top of a tall tree, a _Leptictidium_ observing. This is Gondul (Corner). It has been months since being Alfheim's guardian, reminding her of her former role protecting her village prior to her Valkyrie awakening.

Then, two elves approach the tree and see Gondul (Corner) above. These elves are a lesbian couple and are part of the group called the Nine Realm Defenders. One is a lipstick Light Elf who has blond hair whose length is reach to the shoulders, heterochromia eyes (green on the right and purple on the left), fair skin, white shirt, green skirt, and green shoes named Ellen. The other is a butch Dark Elf, named Nicolle, whose white hairstyle is tomboyish, dark gray skin, and wearing dark teal and black Goth clothing.

"Hey Gondul!" Ellen happily cried out.

Gondul (Corner) looked down at the two as she turns back to normal and jumped down to the ground. She responded, "Hey there, what are you two doing?"

"We're just checking, knowing you're taking your job seriously here." Nicolle answered.

"Someone's got to defend Alfheim, though I did have free time of professional fighting across the realms as promised." Gondul (Corner) stated before talking to herself. "Even so, I feel that I miss my home village somewhat. If I can ever come back to visit."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, an explosion occurred.

"What was that?!" Nicolle exclaimed.

Gondul (Corner) and the lesbian elves then rushed forward to the forest town. The civilian elves are seen running in panic from the intruder. Gondul (Corner), Ellen, and Nicolle make it in time to confront it.

 **(Cue Attack on Titan Season 2 –** _ **Opening Theme**_ **)**

They see a dark figure that looks like Gondul, but she has long rose hair, dark brown skin, rose wings, black armor with white trim, rose right eyepatch, black metal helmet with metal wings attach, rose gloves, rose skirt, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her name is Black Gondul.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?!" Gondul (Corner) territorially roared.

Black Gondul answered otherwise, "I'm here to briefly challenge you."

Black Gondul does a fighting stance, wielding her _**Dark Spear**_. Gondul (Corner) does her stance, wielding her _**Light Spear**_.

"We'll back you up!" Ellen exclaimed with she and Nicolle fighting alongside the Light Valkyrie.

Gondul and Black Gondul charge at one another with their spears. Gondul struck first, but Black Gondul jumped and tried to stab her opponent from above. Gondul evaded and delivered a kick to Black Gondul's back. Black Gondul recovered, but saw Ellen creating constructs and wielding a bow, firing arrows at Black Gondul. Black Gondul dodged the arrows, only to be sucker punched by Nicolle's glowing light purple fist.

Gondul shape shifted into a cheetah as she summons Geri & Freki (Corner). Black Gondul shape shifted into an _Acrocanthosaurus_ as she summoned Scarlet Geri  & Freki. Black Gondul charged in about to bite Gondul, but Gondul leaped above the theropod's back with fast speed and delivered claw attacks. Geri & Freki (Corner) are fighting off Scarlet Geri & Freki with biting and slashing. Black Gondul tried to shake Gondul off, only to be distracted by Ellen's arrows firing at the beast's body. With Nicolle's feet glowed in light purple, she kicked Black Gondul's leg and tripped the theropod down. Gondul leaped back to the ground.

Black Gondul recovered quickly as she changed back to normal and backs off. Gondul turned back to normal as both stared down.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, Black Gondul stopped the fight and gave an arrogant smirk. Scarlet Geri & Freki are called off as they disappear. Geri & Freki (Corner) disappear while being called off.

"We should stop the fight for now. I'm afraid you have other worries about your...former home."

"Former home…?!" Gondul (Corner) questioned, before she realizes in shock of what she meant.

Black Gondul disappeared as Gondul (Corner) frantically flies off leaving Alfheim.

"Gondul!" Ellen cried out to the Valkyrie, but no use as the Light Valkyrie already left the realm.

xxxxx

 _ **Ayanna's Village/Great Rift Valley, Kenya/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **African Sunset**_ **)**

Once Gondul (Corner) quickly made it back to her home village, she came to a catatonic shock.

The village was destroyed in flames, caused by Black Gondul's light destruction that quickly wiped it out. Every native was killed with their bodies lying dead. All the animals that Ayanna sworn to protect are slaughtered, specific dead bodies seen are the elephant herd. Needless to say, Gondul (Corner)'s mind was absolutely devastated.

"My home… it can't be…" Gondul (Corner) looked on in aghast. "Is there anyone there?!"

As Gondul (Corner) walked around the village in fear, she heard an injured child voice and turned to see Anuli (Corner). The young boy was barely able to get up as he's seen with bruises.

"ANULI!" Gondul (Corner) rushed towards him.

"Ayanna…!" Anuli (Corner) saw her before something pierced through the African child's chest, making him cry out in pain.

Gondul's (Corner) eyes watched in shock as it's a _**Dark Spear**_ that skewered Anuli (Corner). Anuli (Corner)'s life force fades as he falls dead. Gondul (Corner) angrily turned to the sky to see none other than Black Gondul.

"This is what happens when you abandon them." Black Gondul taunted. "You betray their trust!"

"Damn you!" Gondul (Corner) snapped as she flew up to attack Black Gondul.

However, Black Gondul cackled. "We'll see each other again, Gondul. Stay and mourn your pitiful losses." With that, she teleported as Gondul (Corner) barely punched through Black Gondul's after image.

"NO!" Gondul (Corner) screamed with fury.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Portland, Oregon/United States/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX –** _ **Missing You**_ **)**

In the busy streets of Portland, there are civilians seen in their daily lives. Cars and vehicles are driving to work and other places.

A group walkings in the sidewalk: Jessica (Corner), Samantha (Corner), Ford (Corner), Carmen (Corner) and an Asgardian boy who's Carmen (Corner)'s love interest and looks like Lann (Word of Final Fantasy). His name is Eikou.

They just already visited Jessica (Corner) and Carmen (Corner)'s old childhood hometown before Jessica (Corner) and her family moved to Arizona. Jessica/Ford (Corner) left their two babies to Jessica (Corner)'s parents' care in Arizona.

As of now, the group have already visited specific places such as Jess/Carmen (Corner)'s high school (But the big difference is Jessica (Corner) is a smart student and got accepted to a university) and that Smithsonian with modeled aircraft that reminds of Jessica/Carmen (YYGDM-01)'s reunion before Jessica (YYGDM-01)'s awakening as a Valkyrie.

As of now, they are seen still walking and enjoying the view.

"Doesn't this take you back, Carmen?" Jessica (Corner) asked her friend.

"Yes, where our friendship began," Carmen (Corner) replied.

Samantha (Corner) looked around. "This is nice and all, but I have like no close connections to this place."

Ford (Corner) smiled. "It's ok, Samantha. Just think we're having a good time together."

Eikou approached Carmen (Corner). "C'mon, let's explore over here."

"Sure," Carmen (Corner) nodded.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, an explosion occurred that sends civilians running in panic. The group became alert and search the source. Once they reach the site, the group became shocked of what they saw.

"What the hell was that?!" Samantha (Corner) exclaimed.

"Up there!" Ford (Corner) pointed up.

 **(Cue Drums of Thunder (Native American Music) Mountain Spirits)**

A dark figure that resembled Skogul approaches them. She has long light rose hair, bronze skin, gray wings trimmed with rose, black armor with light gray trimmed, rose bodysuit underneath, four white lines attach to her lower body with four rose diamond shapes and black lines around them, black tiara helmet with three rose feathers and a rose gem in the middle, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her name is Black Skogul.

"Welcome. I've seen that we're fated to fight in today's battle." Black Skogul darkly greeted them.

Jessica (Corner) looked at her befuddled. "Y-You look like me?!"

"Except she has rose hair," Eikou pointed out.

"Another Jessica? C'mon now," Samantha (Corner) grumbled.

"Don't worry. Only you and original Jessica are all I love. No one else," Ford (Corner) reassured them.

Black Skogul cleared her throat. "Anyway, your attention should be on me. I mean, I after all caused the destruction you saw."

"You won't get away with that! Samantha, Eikou, Ford, and Carmen!" Jessica (Corner) rallied her husband, lover, and friends together.

Jessica transformed into Valkyrie Skogul. Samantha turned into Geirskogul. Carmen produced a red katana. Ford and Eikou readied for battle, too.

Black Skogul chortled evilly. "Not wasting anytime, huh? Fine by me."

"Don't let the fact she looks like Jessica distract you, she's the enemy! Now attack!" Ford (Corner) declared.

The battle began. Black Skogul fires rose blasts at the heroes. Ford (Corner)'s memory powered glow as he forms a barrier to dissolve the blasts. Eikou threw metallic grenades at Black Skogul, but they did nothing but amuse her a bit. However, this distracted Black Skogul enough for Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) to direct punch her head on. Black Skogul recovered and saw Carmen (Corner) about to swipe her behind with a red katana. Ford materialized two cross blades to strike, but Black Skogul evaded them both. Skogul (Corner) force pushed Black Skogul, while Geirskogul (Corner) fired an antimatter sphere to hit Black Skogul.

Then, Black Skogul summoned Red Huginn & Muninn (they have four eyes in similar to Trigon (Teen Titans)). Skogul (Corner) summoned Huginn & Muninn (Corner) and Chilali (Corner). Geirskogul (Corner) summoned Durathror (Corner) and Dark Chilali. Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) are outnumbering Black Skogul's ravens, though Red Huginn & Muninn held off on their own without problems.

Black Skogul taunted her opponents to catch her as she flew across Portland. Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) flew and chased after their opponent. Ford (Corner), Carmen (Corner), and Eikou pursued Black Skogul across the streets. Skogul (Corner) fired emerald temporal beams at Black Skogul, but the evil Valkyrie easily evaded. Nearby, Black Skogul saw a large lake named Lake Oswego and smiled as she turned behind to face her two opponents.

"Let me present something to please myself." Black Skogul chortled as her hands are charged with rose magical circles.

Black Skogul then used space manipulation, sending a force wave that injures Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) and sent them down to the shore. Ford (Corner) became affected by the manipulations and is teleported crashing into the waters of Lake Oswego. Underwater, Ford (Corner) quickly recovered and swam back to the surface.

As Ford (Corner) swam above Lake Oswego for air, Black Skogul appeared behind and embraced him.

"AH! Let me go!" Ford (Corner) struggled.

But no use. Black Skogul used her powers to remove Ford (Corner)'s shirt. The Black Valkyrie briefly removed her armor, showing off her white leopard moth-styled bra/panties (while her butt is revealing) for Ford (Corner) to feel her breasts and skin. Ford (Corner) felt his 'thing' being held by Black Skogul's hand sliding through his pants, but it's not shown since the water covers both of their lower bodies. Black Skogul then gave Ford (Corner) a French kiss to seduce him.

On the shore, Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) quickly get up to see their husband being molested by Black Skogul in Lake Oswego. Needless to say, they are furious that she's taking advantage of their man.

"HEY! LET GO OF OUR MAN!" Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) yelled out together. They both rushed Black Skogul.

Black Skogul anticipated Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner). She cackled and flew up, recalling her armor back to her body. She engaged Skogul (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner). She blasted Skogul (Corner) back and kicked Geirskogul (Corner) down.

"I'm not finished yet!" Carmen (Corner) attacked Black Skogul.

Carmen (Corner) continued blocking Black Skogul's Black Quern-biter sword with her Meta katanas, but it's no use as Black Skogul disarmed Carmen (Corner) and viciously pierced her in the chest.

 **(End theme)**

" _ **CARMEN!**_ " Skogul (Corner) shouted as she blasted Black Skogul away with her magic circle.

Skogul (Corner) rushed and held Carmen (Corner) as the Latina is dying from severe injury and blood loss. Huginn/Muninn/Chilali/Durathror/Dark Chilali are called back by Skogul/Geirskogul. Black Skogul called back Red Huginn & Muninn.

Wasting no time and quickly recovering, Black Skogul flew up to the sky and powered herself up to the fullest. Skogul (Corner), who is carrying Carmen, can do nothing but retreat in emotional panic alongside the others from Black Skogul's destructive power.

And that's right. Black Skogul unleashed her temporal explosive wave that spreads through all of Portland, killing all civilians and destroying all buildings. It goes on until the explosive wave eventually ceased. As the energy is cleared, Black Skogul gave a sinister chuckle before flying away.

xxxxx

 _ **Portland, Oregon/Former Nightwind Residence/United States/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Epic Native American Music -** _ **Black Ravens**_ **)**

It is the aftermath of Portland's destruction with a somber song played through the background. Millions of civilians are dead. All of which was caused by Black Skogul.

The group is seen outside of Jessica's former household in the forest. Skogul (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner), Ford (Corner), and Eikou are the survivors, but not without a cost. Skogul (Corner) is seen crying while cradling Carmen (Corner)'s dead body, while the rest lower their heads in sadness.

"Carmen, my friend…" Skogul (Corner) cried over her friend's body.

Eikou wept. "Carmen… this isn't right… it's not fair."

Geirskogul (Corner) gritted. "That bitch won't get away with this. She's on our shit list."

Ford (Corner) nodded, unable to contain his anger. "Don't worry, we'll get another chance to finish her and avenge our friend Carmen."

"Oh you bet we will," Skogul (Corner) growled. "Black Skogul, you've just declared war."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super: Unreleased OST -** _ **Zamasu's Theme**_ **)**

At the dark area within the mystery villain's base, a round table appeared. On one side, R. Homura, the Rebellious Witch, sat. On the other side, Zamasmon sat. Both of them are drinking tea. Standing behind the renegade Supreme Guardian are Black Omega X (in the middle), Black Angemon X (in the right), and Black Dramon X (in the left). The Black Ascendant Triad have already done their warm-ups in the Triad Dimensions.

Both R. Homura and Zamasmon are similar to Lucifer, and both exhibit a disdain for humanity, yet their motives are completely different.

R. Homura stirred her tea with her teaspoon and sipped before speaking, "I take it that getting the Triad's attention was a success?"

Zamasmon calmly answered, "Yes. My master did not suspect a thing while my creations wrecked havoc amongst the mortals."

"These Ascendants didn't stand a chance." Black Omega X arrogantly smirked.

"A turning point for our despair to overcome their hopes." Black Angemon X stated.

"Can't wait to make fun of Kensuke and his fuck-off pissy attitude." Black Dramon X chortled.

"Then, it's time we shift into the next phase of our plans." R. Homura stated as she talks to the BAT, "By tomorrow, you three will need to steal certain items from the Triad dimensions you'll visit again: SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores, RaPhoenixmon's mirror, and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem. Harness their powers for further destruction. As for me, my group and I will separate the heroes, as to not repeat the same mistakes from that Corner Universe."

"Heh, it's no big deal." Black Omega X grinned.

"And I know exactly what to do with that gem to control a certain loved one of Kenshithead." Black Dramon X declared.

"The more divided the more dissension." Zamasmon concurred. "I will take note by planning to kill Gowasmon tomorrow as well."

"So be it, this meeting is over." R. Homura concluded.

With that said, the antagonists leave the area as the scene fades black.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **– PokeMixr92 version)**

xxxxx

 _ **Ueno Park/Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

It's nightfall at the park that's close to the University of Tokyo (which is already destroyed with people killed). Kara Summers (Corner) is walking alone. She then senses a faint lifeforce. Kara (Corner) runs to find in shock that Sara Shinobu (Corner) is bloodily injured on the ground.

"Sara!" Kara (Corner) yelled. "What happened?!"

Sara (Corner) can only mutter, "She..she has come to this dimension.."

"Hang on! I'll save you!" Kara (Corner) shouted.

Kara (Corner) then puts her hand on Sara (Corner)'s forehead. Sara (Corner)'s soul is recollected and placed back into her body. Sara (Corner)'s eyes open as a green light envelops her body. She stands completely garbed in a green dress and brown armor.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Separations**_ _ **of Tomorrow**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here we have it, the BAT have their test run in assaulting the Triad dimensions. They sure know to ruin Cain Bearer's campaign before the heroes' arrival to fight them.

Not only that, but we are introduce to these three Black Valkyries called the Black Odin Triad. They did a real mess here that they kill three of the Valkyries' love ones, luckily, the Valkyries turn them into their Einherjar. I have written my scenes in making things easy.

Next chapter will be the antagonists separating the heroes and the revelations of Zamasmon/BAT (for better pacing unlike DB Super) before the forthcoming BAT royale.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Hope you enjoyed the heroes first battle with the BAT. Surprised two of them attacked the YYGDM-01 dimension, interrupting Cain Bearer's campaign? Consider that a prelude that ultimately ties into the upcoming _Wrath of the Defiants_ fic, which could very well be YYGDM's series finale.

The BAT show their ferocity and don't waste time unveiling their Super Ascendant Rose forms. If you can already tell, the pacing has been hastened compared to _Dragon Ball Super_.

Then there's the whole Black Odin Triad. They've done plenty of damage and left their mark on the Cornerverse. And our Cornerverse heroes ended up with losses. Thanks Ford for writing most of the Cornerverse fights.

And that scene with Rebellious Homura having tea with Zamasmon. They're behind the BAT and now plan to steal three artifacts from the Triad dimensions.

Anyway, next chapter will feature heroes being divided and revelations behind Zamasmon's BAT. That and more Cornerverse/BOT conflicts. We're not that far from the (non-Cornerverse) Black Ascendant royale.


	18. Separations of Tomorrow

**Kanius' A/N** : We're now shifting into the villains' next plan phase and our heroes are about to split up (for better or worse, but you decide).

And since this story is Dragon Ball in spirit, let us pay our respect to the sadly and recently departed Hiromi Tsuru, the Japanese seiyuu of many well known characters, including Bulma.

And with that, onto the chapter.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here comes this chapter of R. Homura and the BAT's next phase.

Before we begin, please pay respects to Hiromi Tsuru, the Japanese voice actor of Bulma.

And also the betraying news of the author of Rurouni Kenshin. Holy fucking hell, this is clearly messed up for those (like me and K) have watch the anime on Toonami.

xxxxx

 _ **Aokigahara/Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **81\. Horrors of the Night**_ **)**

In a rainy season in a Japanese forest riddled with many rumors of suicides, a skirmish battle shows a Duel Monster based on a Star Wars Jedi named Kozmo Farmgirl holding off two Jedi Tonberries (Final Fantasy XV), who are being controlled by the Black Odin Triad. They are in the middle of the duel with the three bruised combatants. Lightsabers keep clashing.

" _Man, I really don't wanna stay in this creepy forest that long."_ Kozmo Farmgirl thought as she uses her blue Kozmo Lightsword, blocking one of the Jedi Tonberry's light purple lightsaber.

The other Jedi Tonberry acts like Yoda, launching a jumping attack at Kozmo Farmgirl, but she yells swinging around her Lightsword while blocking the other Tonberry's attack and damaging the former one. Kozmo Farmgirl quickly leapt behind the first Jedi Tonberry and swiftly stabs it behind, killing the Daemon as it disappears. The other Jedi Tonberry does another sword slash, but Kozmo Farmgirl Force pushes it away into a tree. As the Daemon recovers, Kozmo Farmgirl wasted no time stabbing the Jedi Tonberry's chest, killing it before the Daemon disappears.

 **(End theme)**

"Whew, I gotta get back to meet the others." Kozmo Farmgirl said to herself.

Kozmo Farmgirl then raced away, leaving the forest of Aokigahara as the raindrops kept falling.

xxxxx

 _ **Ayanna's Village/Great Rift Valley, Kenya/Dimension: Character Corner**_

As Gondul (Corner) is pounding on the ground, screaming and in tears, a spider materialized next to her. It is the African trickster, Anansi.

"There is still a way to save Anuli." Anansi (Corner) suggested.

Gondul (Corner) looks up and realizes. "Yeah, you're right."

Gondul (Corner) then placed her hand on Anuli (Corner)'s forehead. Anuli (Corner)'s soul is recollected and placed back into his body. Anuli (Corner)'s body changed, much to Gondul (Corner)'s surprise, into a young adult's shape. Anuli (Corner)'s eyes open as light gray light enveloped his body. He stood wearing light gray armor and a white body suit.

"Anuli, is that you?!" Gondul (Corner) called out.

Anuli (Corner) answers in a deep voice replacing his child self's, "I am here to serve you, Lady Gondul."

Anuli (Corner) briefly summons his spirit partner to demonstrate. It is a Catoblepas. The head is shaped like a warthog (alongside ears, hair and tusks) with buffalo horns, body structure and long neck like a Mokele-mbembe; a single horn on its forehead is shaped like a Emela-ntouka, and upright plates on its back like a Muhuru. The Catoblepas bellowed. Gondul (Corner) was surprised as Anuli (Corner)'s spirit partner disappeared.

"He's not the same one since he's an Einherji, but he will provide the help he needs." Anansi (Corner) stated.

Gondul (Corner) quietly takes to thought by briefly looking at the sky. With that said, the Valkyrie shapeshifted into a _Quetzalcoatlus_. Anuli (Corner) hopped on Gondul (Corner)'s neck. Gondul (Corner) flies up to the sky, setting off to meet up with the others.

xxxxx

 _ **Portland, Oregon/Former Nightwind Residence/United States/Dimension: Character Corner**_

Skogul (Corner) knew what to do. Quietly, the Valkyrie put her hand on Carmen (Corner)'s forehead. Carmen (Corner)'s soul is recollected and placed back into her body. Carmen (Corner)'s eyes open as magenta light enveloped her body. She stood wearing magenta armor and a red dress.

"That's Carmen?!" Eikou cried out.

Skogul (Corner) answers, "I've turned her into an Einherji. Her loss is not in vain."

"Thank you, Lady Skogul. I will be on your side." Carmen (Corner) said.

Skogul (Corner) looked up in the sky, "Let's meet with our friends, everyone."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XVII:**_ _ **Separations**_ _ **of Tomorrow**_

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

A spotlight beamed over a dark and empty space, revealing R. Homura and Zamasmon. Opposite from them are the Black Ascendant Triad, an Egyptian garbed ghoul-like humanoid creature, and three other individuals; two of them are Digimon and one is a young human male.

"Good, we're all present and accounted for," R. Homura counted the members.

"Indeed, welcome Soma Saitou, Arkadimon, and Deathmon. So good to have you with us, Imaginalists. And of course, how can I forget you, Nyarla?" Zamasmon addressed the others. "I notice Puckmon is no longer among us. That's a sign he's fallen in battle."

"Yes, he suffered a so humiliating defeat against those Cornerverse heroes," R. Homura shrugged nonchalantly, her face conveyed no empathy for their recent loss. "No matter, the show must go on. However, three of our other assailants did reck some damage to that Cornerverse world."

As R. Homura stated this, the Black Odin Triad materialized and emerged from the darkness. They approached R. Homura.

"Quedesha, I see you had your fun," chortled R. Homura.

Black Brunhilde responded, smiling evilly. "Yes, and my fun is just beginning."

Black Gondul added. "And we left death in our wake. That should rile up those Cornerverse Valkyries."

Black Skogul giggled darkly. "And the next time…"

The BOT declared in unison. "We, Quedesha, will deal a finishing blow to the Cornerverse Valkyrie Maidens."

Zamasmon turned to the Black Ascendant triad. "And don't forget you three have a mission to bring the three artifacts. SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores, RaPhoenixmon's mirror, and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem."

Black Omega X calmly replied. "Of course, and we shall harvest the powers of these three items. We'll utilize their powers to their fullest and use them to defeat Taichi and his colleagues."

"Not to mention fuck with Kenny boy. Boy, do I have plans for him," Black Dramon X made his intention known.

"They won't even know what'll expect once we use those three artifacts," Black Angemon X said.

Saitou spoke up. "Leave me to capture Max Kamiya. I won't fail you. These two here will take care of those other two."

"Jessica and Ford. Once you bring them to me, I'll have my way with them," R. Homura said. "And of course, I won't just be lounging around. I'll be leaving with you three to dimension DF-616. There's a certain pink-haired woman, whose name is pretty infamous in the Cornerverse."

Black Brunhilde guessed. "Mana Ouma."

"Yes. Did anyone honestly think I'd say Madoka Kaname? Oh don't worry, if she and Homura ever cross my way, I'll deal with them," the Rebellious one vowed to handle the two Puellas. "So, Zamasmon, will you be returning to your post?"

"Yes, and continue posing as the 'good student' for that deluded old fool. And today will be the day I finally sever my ties with him."

"Excellent, then this is where we depart," R. Homura said as Zamasmon vanished from the sanctuary. She pivoted toward the BOT. "Quedesha, perhaps you'll need to reconvene with your Heavenly Queens? You'll have quite a heavy conflict forthcoming since you've angered the Cornerverse's Valkyries."

"Yes, that would be for the best. I'll have a talk with them," Black Brunhilde said.

R. Homura shifted over to the BAT, Imaginalists and Nyarla. "And as for the rest of you, good hunting."

With that, multiple portals opened and they each took one to go to their desired destinations.

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba District/Odaiba Notama Apartments/Tai's Residence/Room#122/Dimension: DF-616**_

"Black Ascendants? And one of them looks like you?" Dorothy asked Tai, who was sitting down with Sora rubbing his back. "This dark you sounds like he's lot of trouble."

"Yeah, Dorothy. He's even got his own Super Ascendant form called Ascendant Rose. And no I'm not joking."

Dorothy chuckled. "Well after blue, nothing surprises anymore. Not even rose."

"By the way, didn't we reincarnate from a pink monster?" Avengemon inquired to Dorothy.

"So, where's Matt?" Kari asked her brother.

"More like where's Yamakins? He took Matt with him to some isolated spot to sulk and train to get revenge on the evil me. As if an evil me beating me wasn't enough to bruise that guy's ego," Tai shrugged over Yamato's plight.

TK sighed. "I hope he can get over it. We'll need him if we're going to beat these three Black Ascendants."

"TK, you oughta know your brother and Yamakins better than that by now," the Bearer of Courage reassured him. "He'll come back and get stronger than before. He won't accept less."

"And to find out those other Black Ascendants attacked our friends' dimension. I'm glad Dimitri and Karin are ok," Mimi said, relieved over their safety.

"You and me both, Mimi!" Palmon concurred.

"Hey, Tai, you know Lords Beerusmon and Whismon are gonna meet us, right?" Agumon reminded him of their meeting with the deities.

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling they're just showing up 'cause Mimi bribed them with food."

"Well, I had to give them a reason to show up and the Pizza Palace is putting out a brand new pizza dish. So, why not take advantage?" The Bearer of Sincerity said.

"Nah, sounds like a plan," Tai approved.

"So, what have they discovered about these Black Ascendants?" Sora wondered.

"We won't know until they show up to tell us," the Bearer of Courage surmised. "Here's hoping they've got some leads about the Black Ascendants."

"Likewise," Sora nodded. "By the way, isn't Max supposed to meet us?"

"Yeah, but he and Gojiramon went back to Other World to talk with Simms. Max said he'll catch," Tai answered. "Hopefully he doesn't take long."

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST -** _ **Garibaldi Courtyard**_ **)**

As Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) wander in a park alone, they sense someone approaching. Seeing the figure above them is R. Homura herself.

"What the heck?!" Jessica (YYGDM-01) cried out.

"Wait! You're not Homura-!" Ford (Story) exclaimed before being intervened.

Wasting no time, R. Homura casts a sleeping spell, putting both Ford (Story) and Jessica (YYGDM-01) to sleep and knocking them unconscious. R. Homura then carries both of the captives in her arms.

"I apologize for intruding. I need this young man for opening the source….but an entity wants to meet you, Skogul."

R. Homura then creates a portal, walking towards it and leaving the dimension.

xxxxx

 _ **Other World/X's Planet/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

Back on X's planet, Max and Gojiramon are inside their mansion with concerned looks about the situation.

 _We'll make sure to gather everyone as much as we can._ Max anxiously thought. _The Cornerverse did it before, we can do so again!_

"Then, what what if I decide to butt in, Max?" A voice called out, seemingly reading Max's thoughts and breaking his train of thought.

Max and Gojiramon turned to see the intruder approaching: Soma Saitou. Kyubey appears besides Saitou.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?!" Max demanded. "And did you just read my mind?" _Only gods and Tai has been able to do that!_

"Then, make me the next line to read your thoughts, Max Kamiya. Anyway, I don't want to fight, but you should come with me." Saitou answered before raising the palm of his hand.

Max gets up to fight. However, the palm sends a force that knocks Max unconscious.

"Max!" Gojiramon cried out and is about to attack, but Saitou sends a Ki blast that quickly knocks out the Kaijuu Digimon cold.

Saitou approaches the unconscious Max and carries him with his arms.

"Sleep tight, we'll properly greet each other momentarily." Saitou stated.

With that, Saitou creates a portal for him, Kyubey, and his hostage to leave the dimension.

Shortly after Saitou and Kyubey left taking Max with them, Simms returned to see Max. To his dismay, he saw Gojiramon laying unconscious.

"Gojiramon?!" Simms yelled out as he ran over to the Kaijuu Digimon. "Gojiramon! Hey, what happened to you? Where's Max?" He shook Gojiramon awake.

Gojiramon came to and groaned. "...Simms… it's Max… they took him…"

"Who took Max?"

"Kyubey and some guy named Saitou… they took Max…!"

The old watcher was left befuddled. "The Black Ascendants weren't behind this? What in Other World is going on here?"

xxxx

 _ **Earth/Odaiba Park/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

Elsewhere in the Real World, Shu and Gai are seen injured (with Inori seen beside the two) and tired against two powerful opponents. Both young men dismiss their void swords as the weapons disappear.

The first opponent is the Ascendant form of Saitou's Arkadimon that has elements of Death from the Castlevania series such as the skull face and carrying a scythe. His name is Arkadi X. A lot of small sickles surround him in mid-air.

The other adversary is the Ascendant form of Saitou's Deathmon that looks like Galamoth from the Castlevania series. His name is Galamoth X.

Arkadi X is carrying the unconscious Mana Ouma.

"Where are you taking my sister?!" Shu demanded.

"We have no time to answer, boy. We're just following orders for our master." Arkadi X answered.

Arkadi X's tone, since he's an Arkadimon, is shown to be polite and serious. He was a complete contrast to the axe-crazy Arkadimon that served Paradixalmon and GranDracmon.

"And we must go, Arkadi X." Galamoth X deeply said.

Arkadi X then opened the portal, leaving this dimension. Galamoth X leaves the area first. As Arkadi X is about to leave, he turned to the Lost Kingdoms group.

"We shall meet again." Arkadi X taunted.

With that, Arkadi X leaves the dimension with Mana holding.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_ _ **/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Stones Hold a Grudge**_ **)**

The atmosphere within Azulongmon's realm was calm and serene. With the rising conflicts going on, Azulongmon decided to take measures and increased security in his dominion.

"Lord Azulongmon, we've been able to completely seal away the Digicores," Falcomon informed the Eastern Realm Sovereign.

" _ **Excellent, Falcomon. Have Minervamon, Dianamon, and Apollomon on guard duty,**_ " Azulongmon instructed him.

"Yes, Lord Azulongmon…"

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up and interrupted their conversation. Alarmed by this, Falcomon and Azulongmon attentively turned toward the disruptive source. From the portal came Black Omega X, whose appearance baffled Azulongmon and Falcomon.

"Tai?!" Falcomon cried out.

" _ **No, this is the evil Black clone that ravaged Dimitri's future and attacked Tai's group in this dimension,**_ " Azulongmon corrected him. " _ **Imposter, what is your business here?!**_ " He demanded, raising his tone as his body glowed with cerulean light.

Black Omega X chortled, walking and scanning the domain. "Pretty fancy place you got here. Yes, Taichi's memories tell me this is Azulongmon's realm and where I'll find SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores."

" _ **You have Tai's memories? Then, that body…**_ "

"An artificial body that's based off Cornerverse Taichi's body," Black Omega X revealed. "And I was instilled with all of Taichi's memories and Ascendant powers. I know all his strengths and weaknesses. And I know where to find the Digicores. Now would you be so kind and fetch me the Digicores?"

Falcomon backed off from Black Omega X. He dropped into a stance.

"Don't come any closer! This place is heavily guarded!" Falcomon warned. "I have friends who'll stop you!"

"Then please bring them out to play."

" _ **Enough!**_ " Azulongmon bellowed as he unleashed a furious array of thunder bolts. His _**Soukai**_ brought forth a divine fury that blasted Black Omega X. However, the Sovereign didn't stop there. He swooped down and casted _**Lightning Whip**_ , sending an immense thunderbolt on the Black Ascendant.

Falcomon quickly took cover and sent a telepathic distress to his Olympus friends. _Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, we have an intruder! Get in here now!_

Azulongmon fiercely glared down the billowing debris cloud shrouding the spot where he attacked the Black Ascendant. As the smoke cloud thinned, Azulongmon and Falcomon watched in horror as Black Omega X walked out unscathed and enveloped in a black aura.

Black Omega X scoffed in annoyance. "Tch, that was irritating. Surely a Sovereign can do better than this?"

"Lord Azulongmon, we can't let him have the Digicores no matter what!" Falcomon exclaimed, taking a stance against Black Omega X. "By letting someone as evil as him take the Digicores, I'd fail my Spirian brothers and sisters!"

"You needn't worry, because we're here, Falcomon!" A male warrior's voice proclaimed.

Just then, three beams of light struck the space between the Black Ascendant and Falcomon. Apollomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon appeared before Black Omega X, ready to take him on.

Black Omega X chuckled, wearing a sadist's grin. "Some worthy challengers?"

"We are Lord Azulongmon and Falcomon's line of defense!" Apollomon announced. "In Spira and its people's good names, we shall fight to protect our sacred orbs!"

"We know you're not our Taichi! Imposter, you shall be dealt with!" Dianamon declared.

Clapping mockingly, Black Omega X shot back. "How noble of you to protect the honor of your race and its sacred treasures. If only you weren't tied to serve the need of those selfish mortals called the Chosen, you'd probably be on your own world living your lives out how you should and use the Digicores however you want. But…" He formed a rose-colored energy blade through his right hand. "...I could care less for your Spirian heritage and history. I've come to take SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores to fulfill our organization's desires."

"You won't get far…!" Apollomon roared as he rushed Black Omega X. He forged immense flames from his back to make a fiery ball, launching it at the Black Ascendant.

Black Omega X stopped Apollomon's _**Sun Ball Blast**_ with a yell. The Black Ascendant flew at Apollomon and traded blows with the Olympian Digimon. Apollomon clenched his right hand into a fist, imbuing it with fire. Apollomon attempted a _**Sunfire Punch**_ , but Black Omega X spun around and kicked Apollomon hard, sending him flying into the air.

As Apollomon was sent sailing, Black Omega X shot up into the air above him. Black Omega X quickly spun into a tornado and pulverized him with _**Black Giga Break Tornado**_. He dropped Apollomon like a bad habit and left him lying unconscious.

Dianamon and Minervamon both rushed Black Omega X. Dianamon fired her _**Arrow of Artemis**_ , a series of ice arrows that flew at Black Omega X. The Black Ascendant rocketed forward as his black aura brushed away the arrows. He landed a straight jab, snapping Dianamon's instrument in two. Dianamon glided up, distancing herself from Black Omega X.

"Now, Minervamon!" Dianamon called out.

Minervamon charged at Black Omega X with her _**Olympia**_ sword. She went for her _**Olympia Slash**_ , which Black Omega X stopped with a Ki blast.

"Imposter, prepare to be exorcised!" Dianamon declared, casting her _**Crescent Harken**_ to bewitch the Black Ascendant into an illusion. She seemingly manipulated Black Omega X, making him believe he was his own enemy and hoping to kill him through this method. "It's all over."

Black Omega X's confused look shifted into a devious grin. "Oh, is it?"

"What?! It can't be…!" Before Dianamon can finish, Black Omega X snatched her throat and lifted her overhead.

"Your little illusions won't work on me," Black Omega X grinned fiendishly. He then formed a black Ki ball inside the palm of his right hand. "None of you are even worth my time." He blasted Dianamon away.

"You're not getting away with hurting my friends!" Minervamon jumped Black Omega X from behind. She then quickly evolved into Mervamon and summoned her Medullia snake, using it to bite and inject venom into him.

However, Black Omega X powered up as his black aura produced enough force to blow Mervamon away. Mervamon was knocked back into Minervamon as she fall unconscious.

As Azulongmon tried once more to defend his realm, he curled himself up and unleashed his _**Aurora Force**_. Once the attack caught Black Omega X, it pushed him far back and pinned him against the wall interior. Azulongmon focused his intent to kill the Black Ascendant and protect the Digicores.

" _ **Imposter, you shall not have the Digicores! No matter what!**_ "

Azulongmon prepared for another _**Aurora Force**_ , but a rose aura formed over Black Omega X. The villainous Ascendant transformed into full Super Ascendant Rose. Falcomon blanched in horror as Black Omega X's rose aura cracked and ripped the interior wall, shattering it with immense force.

 _This is Super Ascendant power?! So immense and divine… and yet it brims with evil!_ Falcomon thought, trying to process what he's witnessing.

" _ **You've attained the power akin to an Ascendant God?! Who are you…? Your power feels similar to a Digi-Deity's!**_ " Azulongmon yelled out, horrified with that he was sensing.

Black Omega X cupped his hands and gathered a black ball of Ki. "Time for you to sleep, Azulongmon!" He then unleashed his _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ , hitting Azulongmon with full force and knocking the Sovereign out of commission.

Azulongmon collapsed still breathing but critically damaged by Black Omega X.

Falcomon backed off terrified for his life. Black Omega X seized the Digicore guardian and lifted him up.

"Now tell me where those Digicores are contained, or you die." Black Omega X readied a black Ki ball in case Falcomon refused to cooperate.

Before Falcomon can say anything, Black Omega X turned and sighted bright glowing lights. He threw Falcomon down and flew into the source of the lights. He entered a spacious room and eyed the four Digicores sitting inside four slots.

"They're right here for the pickings," Black Omega X eyed the four glowing orbs.

Suddenly, the images of Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon appeared on the wall. They noticed the Black Ascendant stealing the Digicores.

" _ **Who are you?!**_ " Baihumon demanded. " _ **Wait, it's Taichi Kamiya!**_ "

" _ **No, it's that black imposter we were informed by Azulongmon!**_ " Ebonwumon's left head added.

" _ **Set those Digicores down if you know what's good for you!**_ " Zhuqiaomon threatened as his body lit with divine flames.

"You should tend to your fellow Sovereign. He and his guardians require some medical treatment after what I did to them," Black Omega X said, snapping his fingers, causing the Digicores to float around him. "I have what I came for. Time for me to depart."

"Stop!" Falcomon shouted as he flew at Black Omega X.

"Farewell!" Black Omega X waved off as he summoned a black portal and hopped through it.

As he narrowly missed the Black Ascendant, Falcomon hit the ground facefirst and punched the ground.

"No, he's gotten away with the Digicores!" Falcomon blamed himself for his failure as guardian.

" _ **Come my friends! We must tend to Azulongmon!**_ " Baihumon declared.

" _ **Alert Taichi and his friends, Falcomon!**_ " Zhuqiaomon ordered.

"Will do!" Falcomon replied without hesitation. He closed his eyes. _If I can somehow locate him, if he isn't far away with Lords Beerusmon and Whismon!_

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine**_ _ **/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Normally, it would be another casual and mundane day at the Hikawa Shrine. However, following the recent Black Ascendant duo attack, dimension YYGDM-01's heroes have been put on high alert in case of repeated Black Ascendant incursion.

Preparing to leave the shrine, Rei Hino, Hiei, and Cammy set off to meet with the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives near Legend HQ.

"Are we all set?" Rei asked.

"Yep, Future Koori and Ryuuhi said they'd stay and take care of themselves," Cammy referred to the future Neo Senshi and Detective staying to take care of their present day child selves. "So, I can come. Hope Yui, Aoshi, and the others will be there."

"Well, we aren't going to know if we're still here chatting," Hiei snorted.

"Right, let's get going," Rei said.

"Oh, hold on! I forgot something!" Cammy cried out, speaking for something in her bag. "My Dragon Gazer's Mirror! I was intending to bring it to show Yui and the others something! You two go on ahead!"

"Oh, ok…" Rei sighed.

"We can't delay this meeting any further," Hiei remarked.

"Relax, she probably just left it in her room."

As Cammy entered her room, she picked up her Dragon's Gazer Mirror and stormed out.

"Aunt Cammy? Is everything ok?" Future Koori asked while reading a children's book to her younger self.

"Yeah, I just to get something. We'll be back," Cammy waved them off. "Where's Ryuuhi?"

"They're both in the back garden," Future Koori replied.

"Oh ok."

"Tell Yui and Aoshi we said hi."

"Will do," Cammy walked out the door. Just as she opened the door, Black Angemon X appeared in front of her. "Ah, Dimitri?!" She paused as she sensed the dark Ki permeating from the Black Ascendant and already picked up on his black appearance. "No, you're one of those Black Ascendants!" She sprang back, but Black Angemon X grabbed her arm.

"You have something I want," Black Angemon X demanded.

"AUNT CAMMY!" Future Koori screamed.

"Get out of here!" Cammy cried out. "Get little Koori out of here!"

Taking heed of her aunt's order, Future Koori ran out with her child self. Black Angemon X quickly ripped the backpack off Cammy as the Dragon Gazer's Mirror fell out. The Black Ascendant grabbed the mirror.

"Thank you, human. Now allow me to repay the favor," Black Angemon X formed a rose hand blade, preparing to gut Cammy with it.

"STOP!" Rei cried out. "CAMMY GET DOWN!"

Suddenly, a fiery arrow hurtled toward Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant grabbed the arrow, which exploded in his face. Black Angemon X took to the air and scanned the grounds. He sighted Sailor Mars and Hiei readying attacks.

"You're one of those Black Ascendants that attacked during that campaign!" Mars harshly berated Black Angemon X. "How dare you attack our family grounds and wear the face of a good man. You won't get away!"

"Sis, he's got my mirror!" Cammy shouted.

"Are the kids ok, Cammy?!"

"Yeah, I told Koori to take herself to the garden with Ryuuhi!"

Hiei jumped up and tossed his sword at Black Angemon X. The Black Ascendant effortlessly backhanded the blade away. However, this distraction served in Hiei's favor, allowing him to gather darkness flames. Hiei imbued his body with his _**Darkness Dragon Armor**_. Hiei unleashed fisticuffs on Black Angemon X, but the Black Ascendant parried and dodged the demon swordsman's blows.

"Not bad, mortal demon, but you won't last with a pure and divine being like me!" Black Angemon X responded with a black Ki blast, sending Hiei flying back.

"HIEI!" Mars and Cammy cried out.

Upon seeing Hiei being tossed aside, Mars' fury was unleashed. The Houou, too, emotionally responded to Hiei's plight. Cosmic flames formed over Sailor Mars as the Houou took over and transformed her into Houou Mars.

' _ **This man is not what he seems. Beyond that Ascendant exterior lies a fallen being.'**_ The Houou hinted to the Black Ascendant's true identity.

Black Angemon X scowled, feeling the Houou's presence. "This woman has a divine being contained within her? This I didn't see coming."

"I told you to get off my family's grounds, intruder!" Houou Mars yelled, forming a phoenix-like cloak. She pushed her right hand out, sending an immense force that repelled Black Angemon X away.

Black Angemon X formed a black Ki ball and tossed it toward Cammy's way.

"CAMMY!" Houou Mars cried out, flying down in front of her sister and absorbing the Ki blast with her Houou's cloak.

As Black Angemon X prepared to make his leave, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke & Veemon, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Shingo, Kohana, and Lien arrived on the scene.

"I wish I can play with you mortal fools a little while longer, but I have a special delivery to make," Black Angemon X formed a portal and hopped through it.

"Hey, get back here!" Yusuke yelled out.

"It's that asshole again!" Kensuke snapped.

"Damn it, he got away!" Dimitri cursed, hoping to stop his black counterpart again. "Is everyone ok here?"

"We're all fine, but he took my sister's mirror," Houou Mars sighed.

Shingo ran over and hugged Cammy, who cried onto his shoulder.

"He took the mirror," Cammy cried.

"The one with RaPhoenixmon in?" Shingo queried.

"Yeah… I don't know why he would want it beyond taking RaPhoenixmon's power."

"That's very likely the realistic scenario," Kurama said, treating Hiei.

"And just when I thought the shrine would be free from assholes for a while," Houou Mars said. "It wasn't long ago 'daddy' showed up possessed by a fragment of Yami Houou to take Igasu's container."

Sailor Moon turned to Houou Mars. "I'm sorry. I wish we could've gotten here sooner."

"No, you responded faster than I could've expected."

"These Black Ascendants aren't wasting any time. This one didn't waste anytime stealing Cammy's mirror. They're no doubt planning to do something with it," Sailor Sedna speculated.

"Whatever it is, we'll stop them," Sailor Orcus nodded.

Yui patted Cammy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this. There's no way you could've stopped him on your own."

"Thanks, Cammy."

"Yeah, we're going to take back that mirror and beat these Black Ascendants!" Aoshi reassured her.

"We have to tell Tai and the others about this," Dimitri informed everyone.

"Don't worry that's the plan," Sedna said. "I mean, that's the sole purpose for the meeting, so we can talk to Tai about these Black Ascendants."

"Well, it didn't take one of them long to come right back and take the mirror," Kensuke said. "Wait, what if they're after the other two objects? SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores and ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem?!"

"That would be trouble," Saturn said.

"Yes, it's imperative more than ever we take action right away," Venus suggested. "After Hiei's healed, we're heading to Legend HQ, everyone. This has bumped up to an omega level situation."

"Are we ready to go?" Moon asked Kurama, who finished treating Hiei. "Ok then, let's get moving. Off to Legend HQ!"

xxxxx

 _ **Pocket dimension**_ _ **/Dimension: XLR-8**_

Meanwhile, Black Dramon X had no trouble collecting ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem in the Digi-Deity's pocket dimension. He examined the gem in his hand and chuckled.

"Perfect and that makes three. We have all three items in our hands," Black Dramon X muttered, glancing over to see Black Omega X and Black Angemon X with the Digicores and Dragon Gazer Mirror respectively.

"Now let's make use of their powers as our masters wished," Black Omega X stated.

"And we must act quickly before we shift to the next phase," Black Angemon X suggested.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Legend HQ**_ _ **/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Not long after their skirmish with Black Angemon X, the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives reconvened with the other heroes in Legend HQ. When they informed the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Duelists, and the others about the Black Ascendant's attack, serious discussions went down about the BAT's recent appearances and just now Black Angemon X stealing RaPhoenixmon's mirror.

"I'm seriously glad you're ok, Cammy," Takato said as he and the others listened to their entire account.

"But the fact he took the mirror spells bad news, especially if they're after the other three items," Yugi stated.

"Without those items, that prevents us from reviving anyone with the Digicores and without the other two items we have little way to repair dimensional damages," Sedna pointed out these scenarios.

"If we're going to stop these Black Ascendants, we'll have to approach this situation with extreme caution," Sailor Pluto highly suggested. "And predicting the arrival of the Black Ascendants will be difficult to pinpoint. They're traversing through the Nexus using rings."

"I've seen similar instruments used by past dimension crossers. These foes probably based their rings on those items," John Smith elaborated.

"Isn't Ryo doing his part and investigating this, Karin?" Dimitri asked Sedna.

"Yeah, and if he returns with anything he'll let us know, but we're in the dark now. Ryo suggested I lay low for now so I don't run the risk into running into the Black Ascendants."

Although not present in the conference room, Marty Stonebagel, founder of the West Coasters, was on a big screen to speak with the other Founders and their cohorts.

" _ **Yeah, sounds like we have a troubled situation here. Me and my team would be willing to help. We'll send for some of us over there.**_ " Marty informed them.

"We're very grateful of you willing to help us, Marty," Moon genuinely said.

Just then, Brunhilde, the Valkyries, Alec, and Reginleif (Corner) stormed into the conference room. Missing from their group was Skogul (YYGDM-01).

"Guys, Skogul and Ford have gone missing!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "We've tried to contact them, but we've gotten no response from Skogul!"

"What?!" Takato cried out.

"Skogul's missing?!" Pluto stood up, alarmed by this development.

As the Valkyries informed everyone of Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story)'s last whereabouts, they speculated the coincidental connection between the BAT and the disappearance of the aforementioned.

"Think the Black Ascendants are behind this?" Takato wondered.

"Maybe, but what would they want with Jessica and Ford?" Brunhilde questioned the villains' motives. "Taking those two doesn't seem in character for them."

"Then again, bad guys will do anything to get our attention," Gondul said. "This could be their way of forcing a surrender from us."

"Well, we're not going to surrender, are we?" Reginleif (Corner) asked the Valkyries.

"Hell no we're not!" Sigrun said.

"So, how are we going to save them now? Between these Black Ascendants and our captured friends, we don't know where to turn," Brunhilde said.

Pluto offered. "I think I know some people who may be able to help us."

"Who?" Moon asked the Time Guardian.

"I think you'll be surprised if they're willing to help us," John vaguely said.

"Also, apparently others have mysteriously vanished in dimension DF-616," Pluto informed everyone. "John's TARDIS picked up on a few anomalous sources that infiltrated that dimension."

"Was it the Black Ascendants? And who were captured?" Dimitri asked her.

John answered. "We don't know who entered that universe, but one of the Watchers, Simms I believe his name was… he informed us Max Kamiya was captured among others."

"Max's been captured, too?!" Dimitri and Kensuke yelled out together.

"No way, who'd get the drop on him?!" Takato was aghast hearing this.

"Who are the others?" asked Moon.

"The other is Mana Ouma," Pluto revealed. "These four were captured at different points of time and locations. We can't confirm or deny if the Black Ascendants had any involvement."

"Maybe not them, but they probably have accomplices working with them," Takato considered.

"That's a likely scenario, Takato," Henry said.

"This has become a multi-dimension problem," Yugi added. "We might need to break into groups."

"That's good an all, but we need to find out where the Black Ascendants and their accomplices are hiding out," Venus said.

"That's why Ryo is on the job looking for the bad guys' location," Sedna plainly said.

"Moreover, our DF-616 allies will do their part and investigate into this as well," Pluto reminded them.

"We'll have to decide who's willing to go," Moon pressed. "And if anyone doesn't feel up to fighting with us, we won't blame you nor hold it against you."

"Ok, so we're all in this together, are we?" Brunhilde asked her crew.

"You bet, I mean that's our friend who's been captured!" Sigrun said energetically.

"Count me in. Jessica is our friend," Gondul nobly added.

"And you can count on me, too. Right, Kara?" Alec asked. "I mean, I know I could help y'all with sup-" He stopped as Reginleif (Corner) shot him an intense glare.

"Nah, we won't need you for this mission. You can sit this one out," Reginleif (Corner) rebuked, getting right up in Alec's face.

"Um, is there a problem?" Alec asked, backing off.

"In my world, you're nothing anything special, but apparently here you've managed to get with Kara. I won't hold that against you, but I'm not gonna let you show us up here," Reginleif (Corner) got up in Alec's face, making him back off more. "I'm not taking any chances with you messing up our operation. And if you have any objections, I'll beat your 'show stealing' ass, Tuxedo Norse!"

Alec was speechless with Reginleif (Corner)'s threats. The others were just as confused with her hostility, but Brunhilde couldn't help chuckle.

"Tuxedo Norse?" Brunhilde cracked a grin. "I thought I was the only one who thought of that."

"Actually, a few of us did," Gondul pointed out.

"Elle, it's ok," Sigrun called Reginleif (Corner) by her real name, which calmed her down. "I don't understand your problem with Alec. Ever since you got here, you've given him the cold shoulder."

"I'm sorry, Kara. You're right, I was being too hostile, but I think Alec should stay behind and help defend home in case the bad guys send underlings here. Likewise, Saya and Kiyoko should stay behind, too. Those are liabilities in battle."

"Well, I guess that's fair," Brunhilde shrugged.

Alec nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'm cool with."

"Then, it's decided," Brunhilde pointed to herself, Skuld, Gondul, Sigrun, and Reginleif (Corner). "We're in this together to save Jessica and Ford!"

"Looks like we'll be in this to save Max and beat some Black Ascendant ass," Kensuke turned to Dimitri and Sedna.

"Got that right, but I suggest we invite Tai and the others here so we can discuss how we approach this delicate situation," Dimitri said.

"Good idea. We still need to find out where the Black Ascendants' current location is," Sedna said. "I mean, they could be occupying some pocket dimension within the Nexus for all we know. They could be linked to the entity that unleashed all those anomalous agents we've been clearing out."

"Anomalous agents…" John muttered.

Suddenly, something just dawned on John Smith. He stormed out of the conference.

"John?!" Pluto went after him. She ran out the room and spotted him getting into his TARDIS.

John typed something into his TARDIS board as he pulled up a map of the Nexus. He meticulously scanned the Nexus map and isolated every anomalous beacon until he noticed three anomalies moving toward a location. He watched as these beacons quickly vanished upon entering some black void.

"John? What is it?"

John then noticed several other beacons vanish into another dark void. He picked up on the coordinates to these two void locations.

"Miss Sedna brought something to my attention. All those anomalous agents we've been working hard to eliminate was due to my TARDIS picking up on their locations," John reminded Pluto.

"Yes, and what about that?"

"If these Black Ascendants and accomplices operate like any other anomalous agent, then the TARDIS should be able to track their current locations."

"Have you been able to locate them?"

"Apparently so," John pointed to the two void-like beacons on a screen. "See these two beacons? I just three anomalous sources converge and enter this void. When you think three, who immediately springs to mind?"

"The Black Ascendants."

"They've entered a dimension with the coordinates: DUA-16. And get this, I noticed other beacons moving toward another void. And you know what dimension this is?"

"Do tell."

"Yog-Sothoth's Realm."

Pluto was speechless to hear this.

"Pluto, we have to tell everyone about this. I think we may have found the location of our kidnapped friends."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Pizza Palace**_ _ **/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

As Simms told them about Max's kidnapping, Tai and Sora responded with extreme apprehension. Tai didn't waste causing a scene and running out of the Pizza Palace to use _**Instant Movement**_ to trace Max's location.

"Tai, you won't be able to find him with Instant Movement," Simms advised him. "I've tried to feel his Ki, but it's as if he's ceased to exist."

"Then, he's not in this dimension anymore," Whismon said.

"Tai, look I'm worried for Max, too, but let's calm down and hear what Whismon has to tell us," Sora reasoned with Tai. "We both know Max can take care of himself."

"If anyone else should be pissed about this besides Tai, it's me," Keke added. "But don't think Max can't handle situations by himself."

"Yes, if anything, they'll keep Max alive to lure you all to them," Simms said.

"Then, we have little reason to worry if that's the case," Whismon said.

"Now, where's that special pizza Mimi promised? We have much to discuss," Beerusmon snarled impatiently.

"Right this way, Lord Beerusmon!" Mimi called over to him.

"About time," the gluttonous purple cat god remarked.

"Thank you for inviting us, Miss Mimi. Hopefully, this special pizza is worth our time," Whismon said.

"Well, have you heard of Pepperoni Pizza Wraps?" The Bearer of Sincerity enticed them with a wink.

"Sounds delicious," Whismon smirked.

"Well, c'mon! I'm hungry!" Beerusmon stormed into the restaurant, pushing away customers and rudely demanding service.

Keke muttered to Simms. "Did anyone forget to tell Lord Beerusmon that even gods have to stay in line?"

"Don't tell him that," Simms replied

xxxxx

"Ah, that sure hits the spot," Beerusmon licked his fingers.

"Yes, those pizza wraps were worth the wait, Miss Mimi," Whismon said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Glad you like it," Mimi chuckled.

After the god and the angel had their pizza fill, the Kai Digi-Destined and their cohorts were already preparing to save Max and Mana from the Imaginalists. Gojiramon, Shu, Inori, and Gai already told them their witness accounts about Max and Mana's kidnappings.

"Ok, guys. Consider this Operation: Save M&M's," Tai named their mission title of saving Max and Mana.

"And we'll be coming with," Shu added. "Those bastards kidnapped my sister."

Gai nodded. "Agreed, these foes will pay for what they've done."

"Yeah, but this Saitou guy was able to capture Max. I-I don't… his energy was nothing like I felt before," Gojiramon told his side of the scenario. "According to him, he's from some other world where Max exists… well, existed. So, he came and took our Max! I want to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Keke growled. "You're speaking my mind, Gojiramon. But I call kicking Saitou's sorry ass. No one takes my Max!"

"Yes, but before we go and carry out this rescue mission, I've just been informed of the location of where Max and Mana are currently held," Whismon informed everyone.

"Huh? Already?" Tai asked him.

"It appears that Time Lord Digimon, Volodramon, confirmed two possible locations. One in a dimension called DUA-16 and the other is Yog-Sothoth's Realm."

"Yog-Sothoth? _The_ Yog-Sothoth?" Izzy asked the Digital Angel Digimon.

"Yes, he exists. It appears our enemies may be holding Max and Mana there. And it appears Max and Mana aren't the only ones captured, our YYGDM-01 friends had two of their own captured by an unknown being. Though, according to an eye witness who watched their kidnapping, this being had an uncanny appearance to Miss Homura Akemi," Whismon explained.

Upon hearing this, Homura sprang out of her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"Homura?!" Madoka shrieked from Homura's sudden jolt.

"Did you say this being has my exact likeness?" Homura inquired to Whismon.

"Well, according to the witnesses there, yes, but I can't confirm."

 _Could it be one of my other alternate selves are still out there? What could've possessed her to kidnap two innocent people?!_ Homura wondered about her counterpart. "It's critical we look into this. If there's another me that's involved with these kidnappings and is partnered with the Black Ascendants, then I want in!"

Madoka smiled. "And wherever Homura goes, I'll follow her to the end."

Kyoko shrugged. "Can't be helped. I'm in."

Sayaka added. "I think we're all in. Right, Ayase?"

"Got that right," Ayase concurred.

Kirito (Corner) stuck a fork into his pizza. "Consider me in, too. Besides I've been itching for more action since fighting with y'all against that Black Ascendant."

"Yes, yes, but first there's a little matter we need to look into first," Beerusmon interjected. He turned to Tai and Agumon. "You two, we're going to that other dimension to pick up Dimitri and Kensuke."

"Um, what for, Lord Beerusmon?" Agumon inquired.

"I think we might have our lead as to who might've created the Black Ascendants."

"Really?! Do tell!" Tai yelled out as Beerusmon cupped his mouth.

"Don't blurt it out! I'd rather you see for yourself, you dolt!" Beerusmon chided the Bearer of Courage.

"Mmmmhpf!" Tai tried speaking, but Beerusmon still had a handful of his mouth and kept it closed.

"Go on, Tai. We'll be waiting," Sora smiled. "Find out who's behind these Black Ascendants. And when you get back, tell us."

Tai withdrew Beerusmon's hand and kissed Sora. "We will. And when we get back, we're gonna save Max along with Shu's sister."

Wasting little time, Tai and Agumon gathered with Whismon and Beerusmon.

"We're ready, Whismon. Let's get Dimitri and Kensuke," Tai said.

"Of course, that's the idea." Whismon tapped his staff on the floor and teleported them out of their universe.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

After a brief stop at dimension YYGDM-01, a portal materializes that brought forth the sphere containing Whismon, Beerusmon, Taichi, Dimitri, Kensuke, and the Digimon. They are now in outer space with the sphere floating above the atmosphere of Digiverse 10's Central Planet.

"This is it, now let's go warn Gowasmon." Tai suggested.

"Not quite yet. We have to verify if Zamasmon turns rogue first." Whismon added.

"Do we have to wait, Whismon? We've already seen the end results through our Cornerverse counterparts." Beerusmon groaned.

"Yeah, me and Max have already seen what's coming." Tai argued.

"True, but to see how this plays out we must see for ourselves if things play out similarly. For all we know there could be something that deviates from what we can expect. Let's see how this ordeal plays out in our universe." Whismon said otherwise as he showed a visual of the Holy Sanctuary from his staff.

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

At the Holy Sanctuary, Gowasmon is sitting at the table waiting for more tea. Then, he heard the sound of wheels being carted his way. He sees Zamasmon pulling the cart to his table.

"Ah, thank you for the tea, Zamasmon." Gowasmon acknowledged his protege's kindness.

Zamasmon places the tea on his master's table.

"You're welcome, master Gowasmon." Zamasmon replied, but underneath, his mindset is already set on murder.

"I heard some news in Digiverse 7 that they were under siege by a Black Ascendant." Gowasmon stated since he saw it on GodTube. "Not only had that, but two more of these dark Ascendants laid siege on dimension YYGDM-01."

"That's too bad, but you should drink some tea to ease up your mind." Zamasmon requested.

"Of course." Gowasmon said.

Gowasmon begins to drink some tea. Unaware, Zamasmon walked behind him without the old master noticing. Zamasmon's right hand glowed with purple light, formed a blade and swiftly struck Gowasmon behind. Gowasmon gasped in pain and collapsed.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

As soon as the Ascendant Triad group saw that on the visual screen, they are immediately shocked.

"Whoa!" Tai yelled. "I knew that this is gonna happen!"

"It's like what happened in that Cornerverse!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That self-righteous bastard is seriously going down!" Kensuke cried out.

Without delay, Whismon's tapped the bottom of his staff down, as a rippling effect occurred. Time is reversed a bit until it eventually stopped. The visual showed Gowasmon still alive and Zamasmon is approaching.

"Not to worry, turning back in time helps to make you understand." Whismon stated.

"Then we have to stop this right now!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"I agree, let's go!" Tai declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Holy Sanctuary/Digiverse-10/Dimension: DF-616**_

 **(Cue Death Note OST I -** _ **Light's Theme 03**_ **)**

Returning to Gowasmon's sanctuary, Gowasmon is seen drinking tea and recapping the event. Zamasmon is about to approach behind him.

Just then, both Gowasmon and Zamasmon sensed a teleportation entrance coming to their location. A ki blast appears out of nowhere and blasted Zamasmon back. They turned to see Whismon, Beerusmon, and the Ascendant Triad alongside their Digimon. The ki blast came from Beerusmon, who painstakingly eyed Zamasmon.

Zamasmon gets up and his expression conveyed shock.

"Beerusmon?! Whismon?! And you humans again?!" Gowasmon cried out to see them.

"We hate to interrupt, Gowasmon, but your so-called apprentice is going rogue." Beerusmon stated.

"Zamasmon has gone mad! You have to understand!" Dimitri warned.

"Yeah, we sensed some bad vibes between him and the Black Ascendants!" Tai announced.

"Indeed, you should have picked a better apprentice with compassion and not someone based on raw fighting power." Whismon lectured Gowasmon.

As soon as the Supreme Guardian apprentice is exposed, Zamasmon began with a sinister chuckle. Then, he lets out an insane laughter that would make Light Yagami proud.

"Zamasmon, what is the meaning of this?!" Gowasmon demanded.

Zamasmon stopped laughing, a wicked smile adorning his green face.

"Zamasmon!"

Zamasmon announced. "That's right, me and the Black Ascendant Triad are one in the same."

The Ascendant Triad is shocked about this, especially Dimitri who finally faced the perpetrator that destroyed his timeline.

"But, what you see here is a decoy body of myself." Zamasmon revealed.

"A decoy body?!" Kensuke yelled.

"Correct, Kensuke. But, my soul and mind have be separated and transferred to the Black Ascendants. Their bodies originated from that Character Corner dimension, where my counterpart once used those bodies to fight your counterparts, but he's been wiped out of existence. Alas, I won't make the same mistakes as him, since I received assistance from the Rebellious Witch."

"We saw the event as well, but we're still ready for you, Zamasmon." Tai glared at the Renegade Guardian.

"Oh, but do you still have the guts to face the Black Ascendants in your dimension, human?" Zamasmon taunted.

"Then…all of my teachings to you are all for nothing?!" Gowasmon cried out in shame. "Then I am such a fool!"

Zamasmon responded. "Yes, old man. You failed to change me for the better, since I already found my answer through my own righteousness. What will you do now to stop me…?!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Beerus Madness**_ **)**

Just then, Beerusmon quietly walked towards Zamasmon. The Digital God of Destruction grabbed Zamasmon's left arm with his right hand, and raised the palm of his left hand directly at his target. Glowing with a purple light, Beerusmon glowed wore serious expression, which spooked Tai.

" _ **DESTRUCTION.**_ " Beerusmon grimly stated.

At last, he performed the powerful ability of _**Digital Hakai**_. Suddenly, Zamasmon's body began to dissolves in particles as the Ascendant Triad  & their Digimon and Gowasmon reacted in shock to see this physical erasure. Zamasmon, however, remained calm and rebelled a taunting smirk.

"It's too late now, Beerusmon. You may destroy my fake body, but my mind and spirit resides within the Black Ascendant Triad." Zamasmon chuckled and started laughing at the group. "Oh how glorious it will be see the extinction of all mortals come to fruition!"

With that, Zamasmon's decoy body disappeared to nothingness. Everyone remained silent for the moment. Then, Agumon speaks up.

"What do we do now, Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai then gives a valiant look and informed everyone, "It's time we gather up as much people as possible."

Indeed, the Ascendant Triad began to recruit the heroes and then pursue the Black Ascendants and Imaginalists.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Pokemon Platinum Remix -** _ **Distortion World**_ **\- PokeRemixStudio)**

Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) wake up in separate sphere prisons attached by an organic tendril wall. They look at their surroundings and find to their surprise that they're in an eldritch location. Below them is R. Homura herself. Behind R. Homura is a large sealed gateway with two columns on each side attached by the organic wall.

"Where are we?!" Jessica (YYGDM-01) cried out of seeing the location, before peering above and blanched in shock, "And what the heck is that?!"

Above R. Homura is a huge sphere prison encasing an eldritch abomination. This specific sphere is above and attached to the sealed gateway.

A massive four winged, two close to its neck, while the other two at the end of its body, making its body like an 'I' shape, amphiptere abomination whose maize yellow centipede/millipede body is made out of tendrils and carnivorous mouths. It is surrounded by conglomerations of glowing spheres with eyes inside. Its legs are centipede/millipede-like and some have gecko-like feet. Its horned serpentine head has no eyes and main mouth, giving it a faceless visage. Its height is 77'66" ft tall.

"Welcome to the realm of Yog-Sothoth." R. Homura greeted. "The entity gateway of time and space that I captured. He holds the key of opening this door behind me."

"The doorway?" Ford (Story) wondered, facing the door.

"Yes, and you alongside Mana Ouma are the power sources essential for this sole purpose." R. Homura responded.

"Then why am I being dragged along in this mess?" Jessica (YYGDM-01) asked.

"Because Yog-Sothoth desires to see you." R. Homura answered.

Yog-Sothoth turned to see the captives. He looked at the scene with great interests of wanting to know them.

"Ah, you must be the Skogul of YYGDM-01. So nice to see you, even if I'm just held hostage for a while." Yog spoke in a raspy voice.

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you..?" Jessica (YYGDM-01) nervously replied.

" _ **Go on, he doesn't even bite.**_ "Geirskogul (YYGDM-01)'s conscious inside Jessica's mind joked, making Jessica groan.

"I'll leave you alone for the moment." R. Homura stated. "It's only a matter a time before the gate shall be opened."

With that, R. Homura departed the inner chambers, leaving the hostages alone with no way out.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

In the outer chambers, Max Kamiya and Mana Ouma wake up in separate sphere prisons attached by an organic tendril wall. They see below them: Soma Saitou, Arkadimon, Deathmon, and Kyubey.

"Good morning, Max." Saitou greeted.

"Where the hell are we?!" Max demanded, punching the sphere with no effect.

"Why, we are in the dimension of Yog-Sothoth." Saitou plainly answered. "The Rebellious Witch has plans to open the gateway by capturing him."

"So that's why you kidnapped us?!" Max shouted.

"Well, we only need Mana and the person named Ford to supply the power sources. You, on the other hand, all I want is a personal reunion." Saitou happily said.

"Whoa, where are we, and why am I trapped in here being used for some bad guy scheme?" Mana asked.

"Then how do you know me?" Max questioned.

"I know and remember an alternate version of you in my own dimension. We were like childhood friends, until my world was destroyed by the Canon Mana Ouma from the Character Corner dimension during the Apocalyptic Upheaval. Me and my two Digimon partners: Arkadimon and Deathmon are the sole survivors and were brought forth by the anomalous master alongside R. Homura that we now serve. And to think the Mana of GCLK-1113 is a reminder." Saitou stated.

Max processed this information about an alternate version of himself that was acquainted with Saitou. It sounded too surreal to him.

"So, another me did a lot worse damage to the multiverse than me?" Mana pondered.

"Heh. A touching reunion isn't it, even if I'm not the Max you know." Max stated.

"It doesn't matter. In due time, I want you to see the show Yog-Sothoth will present when he opens the gate for us." Saitou calmly added.

"Yeah, I gotta wonder how human relationships are like that?" Kyubey queried.

"Quite the curious one, Kyubey." Saitou turned to the Incubator.

Max and Mana can only do nothing but to watch and wait for their rescuers to arrive.

Mana looked to Max. "This your first time being captured?"

Max said nothing and tried powering up into full Ascendant. However, the sphere's power worked against Max and nullified access to his Ascendant power.

Max stubbornly tried again but to no avail.

"Guess I can take that as a 'no'," Mana remarked sardonically.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Unspoken**_ **(Acoustic))**

Inside the famous headquarters in the Cornerverse, there is a huge conference room complete with a round table. There are big monitor screens on the wall coupled with a dimensional portal that can traverse to other dimensions.

Right now, a memorial service was being done for the late Hiromi Tsuru, the Japanese voice actor of Bulma.

The characters present in the headquarters: HYPNOS, Janyuu Wong, Daigo Nishijima, Maki Himekawa, Akane Tsunemori, The Valkyries (Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul, Skuld, and Sigrun) (Corner), Betamon (Corner), Ford (Corner), The Einherjar (Jeri, Philippe, Carmen, Anuli, Sara) (Corner), The Erinyes (Mist, Geirskogul, Rota, and Geiravor) (Corner), BabyVolcanicdramon, Sailor Moon (Corner), Sailor Pluto (Corner), Takato & Guilmon (Corner), Rika & Renamon (Corner), Henry & Terriermon (Corner), Himura & Inumon (Corner), Bulma herself, Jaco, All Might (My Hero Academia), Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door), and Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door).

The Beast Tamers (Corner), Brunhilde (Corner), Jeri (Corner), and Mist (Corner) just came back from the Alamo City Comic-Con. They helped the other heroes like the Ascendants against Puckmon, who's already been defeated and erased from existence. Surprisingly, Brunhilde (Corner) and company have first encountered Black Brunhilde. Jeri (Corner) is killed, but she is brought back as an Einherji. They came back with a furious Skuld (Corner), alongside Philippe (Corner) who became an Einherji.

Now, they are discussing the events from the Triad dimensions alongside their own problems with the Black Odin Triad. Skogul (Corner) and Ford (Corner) are surprised that their Story counterparts have been kidnapped. They also learn that Kenta (Corner) is in intense medical condition and being treatment by Jami (Corner). The reason? Kenta (Corner) has been infected by some form of 'STDs'. All they know is that Kenta (Corner) muttered the appearance of the perpetrator, linking it to Mist (Corner) finding hair similar to herself and reported Sara (Corner) being stabbed.

Bulma bows to everyone. "Thank you for honoring Hiromi Tsuru for me, everyone. She would've loved this."

All Might flashes a proud smile. "Anything for such a great Seiyuu and she voiced you well, Miss Bulma."

Jaco concurred, placing a flower down to the Hiromi Tsuru picture. He sits and prays. "We'll never forget you, Hiromi Tsuru."

There is a moment of silence until everyone shifts to the other important matter at hand.

"Our other counterparts are in deep trouble, Jessica," Ford (Corner) addressed his wife. "The good news is that their friends are already making the effort to save them."

"Now apparently their Pluto and Volodramon want us to aid them," Skogul (Corner) informed Sailor Pluto (Corner).

Pluto (Corner) nodded. "Then you two should go. You've already met the YYGDM Pluto and Volodramon. Now you can meet your counterparts."

Brunhilde (Corner) encouraged the two. "Yeah, you two go. We'll handle our Black counterparts! Though, you'll miss out on beating up your Black counterpart, Jessica."

Skogul (Corner) replied. "I'll be fine. I can count on you and the others to take her down along with those other two."

"Actually, I'll be staying here to monitor my wife's activities." Ford (Corner) answered.

"Really? Are you sure?" Skogul (Corner) asked her husband.

"Yes, don't worry about me. You go help the other you and the other me. I have faith you can handle this, dear," Ford (Corner) reassured Skogul (Corner).

"As you say, my love," Skogul (Corner) smiled to him.

" _ **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME TO KILL THOSE BLACK VALKYRIE BITCHES.**_ " Skuld (Corner) vowed to single handedly destroy the BOT.

"So, Pluto, you've already figured out the identity of the BOT is this Quedesha?" Sailor Moon (Corner) asked her.

"John and I were able to scan the BOT's energy signatures. There's no mistaking it. They're one in the same," Pluto (Corner) informed.

"I don't know what we'd do without you and John. His TARDIS really comes in handy," Takato (Corner) said.

"So, if we destroy these three, then this Quedesha bitch comes out of hiding?" Gondul (Corner) wondered.

"Possibly so," answered the Time Guardian. "But you'll have to figure that yourself after you've beaten her."

"Hold on," Gondul (Corner) walked up to Skuld (Corner). "Not everyone's got their head on straight. Tell me, what are the chances you won't decide to flip out on us while we're fighting the Black Valkyries? I mean, we can even trust you to contain your anger and power?"

Skuld (Corner) growled. " _ **THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET ME GO SOLO IF YOU'RE SCARED.**_ "

"No shit, look at what YOU did to Paris?! Who's to say YOU won't blow us up while YOU'RE at it and going off on that Black Brunhilde?!" Gondul (Corner) angrily chastised Skuld (Corner).

Skuld (Corner) retorted as green flames shot out of her eyes. " _ **YOU LET ME WORRY ABOUT THAT! IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, LET'S SETTLE IT AND SEE WHO KILLS THAT BITCH FIRST!**_ "

As two heated Valkyries got up in each other's faces, Brunhilde (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), and Skogul (Corner) pulled them apart. Sigrun (Corner) calmed Gondul (Corner) with a hug and kiss. Brunhilde (Corner) restrained Skuld (Corner).

"Look, I'm pissed that whore killed Philippe, his family, and the others close to us, but let's cool down! I watched Jeri die before my eyes. Besides, we already have Jeri, Philippe, and the others the BOT killed as our Einherjar! So, they'll be fighting with us. We need to save that anger when we beat Quedesha and her fucking BOT dolls!" Brunhilde (Corner) tried reasoning with Skuld (Corner), who stared intently at Brunhilde (Corner). "Wherever we fight them, just don't blow us all up because you can't contain your anger. Ok?"

Skuld (Corner) resigned. " _ **WHATEVER. JUST DON'T STOP ME FROM TEARING THEIR ASSES UP.**_ " She watched Philippe (Corner) approach her. " _ **PHILIPPE, I'M SORRY.**_ "

Philippe (Corner) replied. "I'm not really gone. I'm now your Einherji, Skuld."

Skuld (Corner) nodded. " _ **YEAH, BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME.**_ "

"Whew, sounds like you've settled things," Skogul (Corner) sighed with relief.

"Anyway, I really want to confront and beat my other universe counterpart," Mist (Corner) referred to Mist (YYGDM-01). "She thinks she can get away with framing me and giving me a bad reputation."

Brunhilde (Corner) scoffed. "And your reputation's getting better in our world."

Geirskogul (Corner) added. "Yes, we don't want a worse version of you tarnishing your image."

Rota (Corner) chuckled. "So, we all get turns beating that motherfucking piece of shit?" She vowed to tear apart Mist (YYGDM-01).

"As long as I get to kill her," Mist (Corner) said. "Besides, she hurt Kenta and infected him with nasty STDs. And she maimed Sara, prompting Sigrun here to turn her into her Einherji."

Brunhilde (Corner) nodded. "Right. Between the other Mist and Quedesha, we have two bitches to kill. Though, that (M)otherfucking(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) is someone we all want to beat the living crap outta." She turned to Takato (Corner) and the other three Tamers. "I promise Black Brunhilde and the other Mist will get what's coming to them."

Takato (Corner) nodded. "Of course."

Himura (Corner) added. "Don't forget, we'll be joining in. Besides, Quedesha must pay for killing Jeri." He faced Jeri (Corner), who stood beside Brunhilde (Corner).

Brunhilde (Corner) scoffed. "Anyway, Quedesha is starting to sound similar to Ahmanet from that crappy _The Mummy (2017)_ movie. God, that was a piece of crap movie. Tom Cruise deserved better than that."

Skogul (Corner) concurred. "Indeed, that wasn't a good remake and that pretty much killed the Dark Cinematic Universe."

Mist (Corner) signed. "Seriously, not everything needs to be a Cinematic Universe. The Dark Universe was dead on arrival. And don't get me started with the DCEU and their botched world building. _Justice League_ failed for reasons, but not limited to just rushing to catch up with Marvel. Movie studios can be so incompetent."

"Word, all you said is true," Brunhilde (Corner) added. "Nostalgia Critic hit the nail on the head with that new terrible Mummy movie. And wow, I'm so glad he covered _Dragonball Evolution_."

"Long overdue if you ask me," Takato (Corner) said. "I was wondering if he'd tear that movie apart."

"I think everyone's torn and dissected that movie by now," Henry (Corner) pointed out.

"It's like beating a dead horse now," Rika (Corner) shrugged nonchalantly.

Terriermon (Corner) chuckled. "Hey, but at least we got to see Nostalgia Critic dress up like Krillin. He looks more convincing as Krillin than Justin Chatwin as Goku!"

Inumon (Corner) added. "And Kyle Hebert reprising the narrator's voice was a nice touch. Oh, and Masako X showing up as Goku and LittleKuriboh as Vegeta!"

"That review with front loaded with guests," Himura (Corner) stated. "Of course, they couldn't help adding in an over '9000' reference with that 'over 9 percent' based on the 14 percent Rotten Tomato rating."

Brunhilde (Corner) added. "Yeah, and he went into detail about why that Mummy movie didn't make sense."

Skogul (Corner) interjected. "Anyway, we're digressing off our missions. We should get going."

Brunhilde (Corner) nodded. "Right, let's go and do the hero thing again! Time for to beat the BOT!"

Takato (Corner) concurred. "About time, I'm getting anxious!"

Pluto (Corner) addressed them. "Be careful going out there."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a beam of light appeared and summoned the three Valkyries of _Valkyrie Profile_ : Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist. Then, something came out of the dimensional portal, which surprised some folks like HYPNOS as their surprise visitor turned out to be none other than the spirit of Janyuu Wong (YYGDM-01).

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Prosperity's Compensation and Then Introduction**_ **)**

The Valkyries are taken aback by the _Valkyrie Profile_ trio.

Brunhilde exclaimed in shock. "Oh my gosh, it's them! The main Valkyries from _Valkyrie Profile_?!"

Gondul (Corner) faced the trio. "Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist here?!"

Henry (Corner) and Janyuu (Corner) are flabbergasted by Janyuu (YYGDM-01)'s presence.

Terriermon (Corner) breaks the silence. "Hey, Henry, I didn't know you had two dads."

Henry (Corner) pointed to Janyuu (YYGDM-01). "That's the Janyuu from the main YYGDM universe!"

Yamaki (Corner) explained. "Yes, and from what I understand, he died in that world."

Daigo (Corner) added. "And this would be his spirit, but for what reason?"

Akane (Corner) wondered. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Maki (Corner) frowned. "He wouldn't be here unless it's to warn us about some impending event."

"Actually, I'm mostly here to see my counterpart and his son," Janyuu (YYGDM-01) turned to Janyuu (Corner) and Henry (Corner). "These three here, however, wish to join you in the conflict against those Black Valkyries."

Lenneth approached Brunhilde (Corner). "I'd be an honor to fight alongside you and your Valkyries, Brunhilde. Another reason we want to join is because our enemies apparently are in league with the Black Valkyries."

Silmeria asserted. "And we'd like to investigate to confirm our suspicions."

Hrist added, fiercely glaring at the Valkyrie Maidens (Corner). "And we won't take no for an answer."

Skuld (Corner) growled. " _ **THIS IS OUR BATTLE.**_ "

Skogul (Corner) retorted. "Be nice, Skuld. Since I'm not going with you, these three can go in my place."

Brunhilde (Corner) nodded in approval. "It's settled then. We'd be honored to have you three join us. And yeah, three is better than one. The BOT aren't gonna like when you three help us mess up their day." She shakes Lenneth's hand, signifying their union against the BOT and the _Valkyrie Profile_ bad guys. "Before we go…" She turned to Himura (Corner). "We have something to take care of."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department/Dimension: Character Corner**_

Later that night, Kotori and Himura are returning to their job place in meeting up with their co-workers and boss. Once inside, they notice Natsuna Sakurada, Toshio Wakagi, and Daigo (not Daigo Nishijima) appear standing besides them with solemn expressions.

"So when were you going to tell us about your secrets?" Sakurada (Corner) asked Kotori and Himura. "You have some explaining to do."

Wakagi (Corner) points to the two. "Yes, why didn't you tell us you were double agents?!"

Kotori (Corner) plays dumb. "Um, what are you talking about? What's this about us being double agents?"

Daigo (Corner) retorted. "Don't play us like we're idiots! We already know."

Wakagi (Corner) accuses them. "Kotori, we already know you're that heroic Valkyrie named Brunhilde!" He shifted over to Himura (Corner). "And we're already now aware you're the warrior Himakko and you have a Digimon partner!"

Himura (Corner) gaped in shock. "B-But would you know that?!"

Kotori (Corner) sighed. "I had a feeling we couldn't keep our hero identities secret, Himura. Right?" She then turned toward Sakurada, Wakagi, and Daigo. "It was only a matter of time. What gave us away?"

Sakurada (Corner) raises her hand. "Me. I caught you two transform in an alley one day. I was mesmerized when it happened. It was breathtaking."

"Damn, it must've been when we transformed thinking that alleyway lot was empty!" Kotori (Corner) cursed over their dilemma. "So, now that you know, guess we're off the force?"

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't want heroes and vigilantes working for you," Himura (Corner) said. "So, if that's the case, we'll resign from the force."

Sakurada (Corner) slams her hand on her desk. "You won't do such a thing! You two are too valuable for the force!"

 **(Cue Persona 5 OST -** _ **60 – Alleycat**_ **)**

Kotori and Himura are taken aback by this development.

Kotori (Corner) blinked. "Y-You mean you're ok with us still being on officers?"

Sakurada (Corner) smiles with elation. "Of course! Having superheroes like my beloved Sailor V on my force makes my world even more interesting! In fact, I'm in full support of your double duty and you have my blessings."

Wakagi (Corner) shrugged. "My hands are tied with this. And normally I'd be against this, but now I don't even care. You two have helped raise the morale of the force. Letting you two go would be bad for us."

Daigo (Corner) faces Kotori (Corner). "Now I understand how you'd beat me in arm wrestling. I give you your props, Kotori Ayami."

Kotori (Corner) blinked again, dumbfounded by their responses. "So, you're… all ok with this."

"Yes, but make sure to tell us when you have to go do your hero thing," Sakurada (Corner) said. "So, are you two about to go off and save the world?"

Himura (Corner) replied. "Yeah, we are."

Kotori (Corner) nodded. "And it might be a tough battle. There's a chance we may get killed, maybe not."

Sakurada (Corner) walked up to Kotori (Corner) and Himura (Corner). She hugs them both. "Then come back to us alive, you two. I don't want to lose my best officers ever. Sailor V blessed me with you two."

Upon hearing Sakurada's blessings, Kotori and Himura exchanged smiles and gave thumbs up to each other.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm/Digiverse-7/Dimension: DF-616**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The door to the Room of Time came off its hinges and exploded. In fact, the entire building containing the Room of Time space exploded.

BanchoLeomon, Falcomon, and the Olympus trio arrived to see the ruined rubble that used to be the Room of Time facility. They watched as Metalla X emerged breathing deep and covered in a thick blue aura.

"Look I know we agreed to let him in, but this is going too far!" Minervamon cried out.

"Well hey, if we let him use it, then he'd get strong enough to beat that Black Omega X, right?" Apollomon said.

BanchoLeomon scowled. "Yamato, your strength has doubled, but will it be enough?"

Falcomon sighed. "Man, now it's gonna take a while to repair the damages."

Clenching his fist, Metalla X vows with determination. "This time… This time that Black Ascendant is going to regret humiliating me. The next time we met, the result with be much different." He grits his teeth hard. "And Matt, I'd prefer if you sit out on this one. I'm killing him with my own hands!"

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Arctic/Dimension: DF-616**_

Dramon X sat down watching Angemon X finish up last minute training preparations. He got up as something intrigued him about Angemon X's power.

"Dimitri, you've been able to grasp that form I used?" Dramon X asked him. "How does it feel?"

"It's going to be necessary when we fight our Black Ascendant counterparts, Ken. That's for sure."

Dramon X nodded. "Yeah, you and me both."

Suddenly, Omega X appeared before them using _**Instant Movement**_.

"Tai?" Angemon X acknowledged.

"It's time for us to go," Omega X said.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil -** _ **Senzafine**_ **(Studio Acoustic))**

Few hours later, a large group of heroes gathered in the YYGDM-01 dimension outside of Legend HQ. They are preparing to split into two groups.

Group 1 going after the Black Ascendant Triad consisted: Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X, Beast Tamers (BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01), QuakeGargomon (YYGDM-01), StormSakuyamon (YYGDM-01), AuroraInumon (YYGDM-01)), Kuipers (Sailor Sedna, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar), Athena X (Athena & PinkPatamon), Kai Digidestined (Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Yolei & Valkyrimon, Cody & Vikemon), Legendary Warriors (Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi), the D3s (David, Tike, Kara, Sam) & their Digimon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Dorothy & Avengemon, Meryl & Mastemon, D-Reaper, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Team Xros Hearts (Taiki & OmegaShoutmon, Akari & Dorulumon, Zenjirou & Ballistamon, Kiriha & ZekeGreymon, Nene & Mervamon, Yuu & Armamon, Tagiru & Arresterdramon), DATS (Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaomon, Yoshi & Rosemon, Ikuto & Ravemon), Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01), Sailor Mars, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Joey, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), Skuld (YYGDM-01), Marty, Larry, Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner).

Group 2 going after the Imaginalists consisted: Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Homura, Sailor Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01), Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Gai, Sigrun (YYGDM-01), Gondul (YYGDM-01), Carmen (YYGDM-01), Nick, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Shu & Inori, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka (Yui/DarkGabumon), Ayase, Argo, Shibungi, Oogumo, Sayaka, Nagisa, and Reginleif (Corner).

Omega X counts all their available members. "Is this all of them?"

Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) replied. "That's all of them."

Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) added. "Then, we're ready to go. Sedna and Homura, please provide us our dimensional doors."

"Ok," Sedna and Homura responded ready to create the portals.

Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened and coming out are two figures: Skogul (Corner) and Carmen (Corner). Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01) expected their arrival. The Valkyries (YYGDM-01) are surprised to see a different Skogul, and especially noticing her different sleeker outfit and lack triforce symbols.

"Wait, Jessica and Carmen?! But how did you…?!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) was flabbergasted to see them before turning around to see Carmen (YYGDM-01) still with them.

Carmen (YYGDM-01) is flabbergasted to see Carmen (Corner).

Nick spat out. "Carmen, that's you! But she… you… her… looks different…!" He stammered on, taken aback by Carmen (Corner)'s presence.

Skuld (YYGDM-01), on the other hand, sensed a different vibe from these particular two. "It's not them."

"It's not _our_ Jessica and Carmen. Our Jessica is still captured by the enemy," Volodramon (YYGDM-01) replied, irked by Brunhilde's outburst. "Is that right, Pluto?"

"Correct, these are alternate dimension versions of our Jessica and Carmen. They come from a unique amalgamated world called the Corner universe." Pluto (YYGDM-01) pointed out. "They come from the same dimension this Reginleif comes from." She glanced over to Reginleif (Corner).

"Yep, these two are my Jessica and Carmen. How's it going you two?!" Reginleif (Corner) greeted them so casually.

"So, this is where you've been staying, Reginleif?" Carmen (Corner) asked her.

"Yep, and I've been hanging with this universe's Sigrun as you can see!" Reginleif (Corner) said, putting an arm over Sigrun's shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Reginleif," Skogul (Corner) said. "Now, Pluto and John have already informed us of the situation you have. And we'd be happy to help you find your friends. And it'll be interesting to finally meet the less mature version of me."

Omega X approves of this. "Great, welcome aboard, you two."

"Do we have the finalized coordinates of our enemy's locations?" BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01) asks.

"We do now," Sailor Sedna replied as she and Homura formed dimensional doors for them.

Omega X turns around, raising a fist into the air. "All right, now let's go and bring Max and the others back!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

R. Homura walked into an internal chamber room. She saw the three Black Ascendants utilizing rituals on the Triad artifacts. They had just finished their work.

"Are we ready to initiate the next phase?" R. Homura asked the three.

Black Omega X turned as all but one of the Digicores have split, accounting one whole Digicore and three split ones. Black smoke formed from these Digicores, releasing negative energy. From this negative energy formed seven bodies. These bodies then became monster-like creatures as these Digicores attached to their bodies.

Black Angemon X held the Dragon Gazer's Mirror, which darkened in his possession.

Black Dramon X held the gem, which darkened into a darker shade of blue.

"We are. Let us commence by eliminating these mortals," the BAT responded calmly in unison.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **– PokeMixr92 version)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Black Ascendant Royale**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here we have it, the big changer for the story. First, we see the BAT are stealing the Triad items for more nefarious purposes. Secondly, R. Homura and the Imaginalists have kidnapped four people as hostages, two of which are going to be use as power sources for Yog-Sothoth in opening a gateway. Yes, Yog-Sothoth is the same one seen in the final chapters of _Shinnen:New Year_ and _Valkyrie Homecoming_ (the latter shows a post-credit scene of being captured).

The big revelation reveals that Zamasmon and the BAT are one in the same. Zamasmon transfers his mind and soul to these bodies to rid of the world of mortals. Beerusmon may have destroyed the decoy body, but the BAT remains on the loose in showing the conflict has just only begun.

Rei mentions an event that her father is possessed by a symbiote piece of Yami Houou and steal Igasu's container. This we'll see in _Wrath of the Defiants_. Not only that, but Corner!Kotori and Himura got their secret identities found out by the police department they work, this can be use as a similar scene for Defiants as well. DUA-16, this is the world of _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters_ to see next chapter.

Meanwhile at the Cornerverse, our heroes have meet the three Valkyries of Valkyrie Profile in planning to fight the BOT soon. Janyuu Wong (YYGDM-01) appears as a spirit since YYGDM: Dawn of Chaos.

The last scene shows the gathering of heroes in splitting to two groups. Skogul and Carmen (Corner) arrive in helping out Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group, and we can expect a meeting between two Skoguls.

Stay tune for the next chapter, featuring the battles ahead.

 **Kanius' A/N** : While this was mostly set-up, lots of developments happened. The Imaginalists and Black Oding Triad (BOT) have revealed themselves on screen to us and are in league with R. Homura & Zamasmon.

The BOT shall remain the main threats for the Cornerverse. They won't be interfering in the main YYGDM and DF-616 conflicts.

Soma Saitou. The story on him: His character had the most revisions. In fact, he was originally supposed to come back as the main villain and retain the name Himo Saitou during the creative process of the original _Cross Generations_. That was in 2011. But as time progresses and things change, so too does the creative process. To differentiate him, we changed Himo Saitou to Soma Saitou in this continuity. We removed the V-Tamer character involvement, especially Neo Saiba and his crew. In their place, we have two Digimon (Arkadimon and Deathmon) as Soma Saitou's Digimon partners. Soma now has a connection to Max Kamiya (albeit a different one from another universe). Unlike Himo, Soma Saitou is demoted to a henchman to our main villains, R. Homura and Zamasmon, of this arc.

Speaking of R. Homura, she's decided to make her move, capturing YYGDM-01's Jessica and Ford. This is to show she's willing to take the direct approach and not sit around barking orders behind the scenes. Will be interesting when R. Homura meets our Homura in this story.

As for Zamasmon, he's been erased by Beerusmon! However, not really. That was a fake clone set in place while the real one is actually the BAT themselves. So, nice try, Beerusmon, but the Renegade Guardian is still on the loose.

The BAT take direct action and capture the three artifacts of the Trinity. They certainly didn't waste any time.

The four captured will be the power sources for Yog-Sothoth to open that portal mentioned. And yes, this is the first time appearance of Yog-Sothoth outside the Cornerverse. Notice how differently Jessica (YYGDM-01) reacted to his presence? This further supports Skogul (Corner)'s view of Jessica (YYGDM) still mentally immature.

Yes, the DUA-16 dimension is in fact the _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters_ dimension. I've seen the first few episodes of the show and it's ok so far. It's a different take on the other Digimon series. The more I delve into it, I'll give my further impressions. So, this dimension will be the location where our heroes will fight the BAT.

Additionally, not that it matters in this conflict, but Igasu's escape from Rei and Cammy's shrine sets up a Gaiden, which itself ties into _Wrath of the Defiants_. Keep an eye out on that if you're interested.

As for the Cornerverse, Janyuu (YYGDM-01)'s spirit arrives with the surprise appearance of the _Valkyrie Profile_ trio. I know a friend of mine out there will be pleased (Belletiger, what do you think?), and they'll be helping the Cornerverse Valkyrie Maidens to confront the BOT and the VP bad guys. Skogul (Corner), though, will be joining the Group 2 of the YYGDM-01 and DF-616 heroes.

The line-ups may look too big (especially Group 1), but don't worry we've figured out to balance out the numbers and highlight the members that matter.

Finally, Skogul and Carmen (Corner) show up at the end to give support to Pluto and Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group. It won't be long when Skogul (Corner) meets Skogul (YYGDM-01).

Next time, the central battles of this arc will finally happen. Group 1 confront the BAT and their cohorts. Group 2 confronts R. Homura and Soma Saitou. The Cornerverse group engages the BOT. What shall occur when these battles escalate? You'll have to wait and see, my friends.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	19. Black Ascendant Royale

**Kanius' A/N** : Build up is over. The battles against the Black Ascendant Triad, R. Homura, and the Imaginalists begins now.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Now the real battles of this arc is about to start.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XVIII: Black Ascendant Royale**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16/Year: 2045**_

Upon arriving at their prime destination, Omega X's entire group surveyed a Japanese town in near ruins. Angemon X was reminded of his own future world that the Black Ascendants devastated.

"No, this is terrible," Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) was aghast by the destruction.

"It's just like my world," Angemon X noted, gritting angrily over this.

"Dimitri, we're going to find and beat them. I promise," Sailor Sedna vowed to him as she closed the portal.

"All right, let's not waste any time and begin looking. I suggest we stay together," Omega X stated as he led the group passed the destructive scenery. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go see Max."

"He'll be ok, Tai," Sora reassured him. "Look I'm worried about him, too, but I trust Pluto and her group will find him."

"Me, too, Sora."

"Hey, can we be certain there are… or, rather were heroes here to try and stop the Black Ascendants?" Joe wondered, scanning the ravaged debris littering the streets.

"We can't say for sure," Izzy said. "Maybe there were Chosen like us here."

"And probably were powerless to stop these bastards," BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01) said. "Well, their terror's about to end here."

"I hope," StormSakuyamon (YYGDM-01) mumbled.

"So there might've been Chosen of Tamers here? Man it sucks if anything did happen to them!" Masaru said.

"Oh yeah, you said it, big bro," ShineGreymon concurred with his partner.

"To think these Black Ascendants caused this much destruction," Thomas scanned the devastation brought by the evil trio. "I'm not sure we could've stopped them if they came to our world."

"Thank goodness they didn't," said Yoshi.

"We'll show these Black Ascendants what we're made of, Taiki," OmegaShoutmon vowed to avenge the fallen heroes of this world.

"They're gonna get all of Team Xros Heart, buddy," Taiki firmly nodded.

Suddenly, three energy shots came hurtling toward Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X at high speeds.

"Tai/Dimitri/Ken!" Sora, Sailor Sedna, and Sailor Orcus yelled out in unison, calling out to their boyfriends.

"Look out!" Madoka called out to them.

The Ascendant caught wind of the beams and instinctively backhanded them away. Another series of beams rained them on them. Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X launched Ki blasts, neutralizing these blasts dead at their tracks.

"You three are not getting away with this!" A young boy's voice was heard from a distance.

"Where did those shots come from…?!" Marty exclaimed.

"Heads up, everyone! Looks like we've got more than Black Ascendant jackasses to deal with!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) warned the group.

"Stop!" Omega X beckoned everyone from counterattacking.

"Up ahead," Angemon X pointed out to a group of four pre-teen children accompanied by small Digimon.

"Why are your Digimon shooting at us?!" Dramon X demanded from the four.

"Why else?! You look like _them_!" The source of the voice answered, who turned out to be a pre-teen blue-eyed boy with short green hair, a red track jacket with yellow hemlines, blue capri pants, and white  & red sneakers.

Omega X, BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01), KaiserGreymon, Taiki, and Tagiru noticed the dead giveaway yellow goggles nestled on the boy's hair.

"Yep, he's definitely the leader," the five noted in unison.

"But look at this Digimon!" BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01) pointed out in Guilmon's voice. " _He's a weird-looking little guy!_ " Takato chimed in.

Next to the green-haired boy is small cat-like white furred creature with big, round yellow eyes, a tiny horn on its nose, and small fangs. It seemed to have metal feet with three toes coupled with a large claw on each toe and metal hands with three clawed fingers. On its tail is a magnifying glass-like appendage hanging off to the side. It has a red helmet with two horns that form into a 'V-like shape and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet. The most peculiar feature this creature has are two cables on its back. This is Gatchmon.

The cat-like Digimon whispered to the boy. "Hey, I don't think it's them. I just scanned these three and they're not giving off that dark energy those three were giving off."

"They look just like those three that destroyed our home," Haru said, facing Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X.

"Just because they look like them, doesn't mean they are them, Haru," the only girl of the four-person team replied. She was fair-skinned and blue-eyed like Haru. She has long, wavy pink hair in numerous shades tied up with yellow hair ties into twin ponytails. She is seen wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, and a pink tie coupled with jean shorts with brown attachments, black high-knee socks with pink trims, and aqua/hot pink sneakers.

"Eri, they don't look like the bad guys that destroyed our home. Look, they're with friends and those jerks came alone!" A blue-skinned, Bart Simpson-like hair styled robot-like creature said to the pink-haired girl. He has on metallic boxing gloves, a black shirt, and a white 'X'-like mark running from its face down to its stomach. This a Dokamon.

"And they keep calling us, Digimon. We ain't Digimon! We're Appmon!" Another one of the four creatures chimed quickly. This one is a yellow rabbit-like creature with arms on its head in place of ears and white 'M'-shaped facial marks. It is seen wearing a red vest with purple speakers coupled with blue pants and purple sneakers. The round discs and baton gives it the elements of a DJ. This is Musimon. "Tell 'em, Astra!"

"Yeah, these are _App_ mon! Get it right!" The boy partnered with Musimon loudly boasted, correcting Omega X's group. This green-eyed boy has wavy blonde hair long enough to tie back into a ponytail. He has two small marking on his cheeks resembling cat's whiskers. And to complete his cat-like motif, he seems to have a wide cat-like mouth. He is seen wearing a black cap with a green bill and a metal plating on the crown, a brown vest over a black shirt with yellow highlights, green wristbands, yellow shorts, and green/white sneakers.

The fourth members of the group remained silent. The human is a pale-skinned pre-teen boy with grayish green hair and red eyes. He is seen wearing a black hooded jacket over a gray hooded sweatshirt coupled with dark blue pants with a white zipper and white sneakers.

Next to the pale-skinned, black hooded boy is a dragon-like creature with black armored skin, red claws, and horns. It's seen wearing a purple cape with a monster face hood design. Like the other three Appmon, it has two cables on its back.

"Appmon?" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) was befuddled with this reveal. "What are they some kind of new Digimon types I haven't heard of?"

"Well, they don't exist in our world," Sedna pointed out.

"This Appmon thing is totally new to me," Masaru said.

"Same here. They don't exist in our world," Taiki added.

"But Digimon did exist in ours," Haru revealed. He pointed toward all the Digimon present in Omega X's group. "I recall all of you in the games I played!"

"So, we existed as game characters here?" OmegaShoutmon became intrigued with this.

"Ok, first let's ease the tensions between us," Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) interjected. "First off, whoever you saw destroy your home are not these three."

"Yeah, they're our evil doppelgangers," Angemon X said.

"Do you know if they're still here?" Yugi asked the kids and their Appmon.

Haru sighed, nodding. "No, they struck and destroyed our home when we least expected it. We thought it was Leviathan finally striking us hard."

"Leviathan?" Madoka asked inquisitively. "What's that?"

"The enemy that's gone and corrupted the Appmon. We thought those three dark guys were some kind of Appmon, but they just proved too powerful for us to handle," Eri said.

"Yep, and when I scanned them I couldn't find anything on them!" Gatchmon said. "No info, nada! And they said they had no connections with Leviathan."

"Of course, because these three came from another universe," Izzy said as he and the other Digi-Destined greeted the Appmon. "Fascinating. As if the Digimon multiverse couldn't intrigue me more than it already has!"

"You said it, they're so cute," Mimi said, patting each Appmon.

Metalla X scowled. "Look, we didn't come here to greet and meet. We came here to find those Black Ascendant bastards and tear them new assholes!"

Musimon floated over to Metalla X. "Hey, you need to chill man."

"Buzz off," Metalla X scoffed, sending enough a negative vibe to scare Musimon away.

"We're worry for attacking, but look we thought you were them," Haru apologized to the Ascendant trio.

Dramon X nodded. "It's fine. We understand why you'd attack us. Those three are not giving us a good reputation wearing our faces."

"Well, I'm Haru Shinkai and this is Gatchmon."

Gatchmon added. "Hi! At your service!"

"I'm Eri Karan, the center of the universe. And I'll punch my way through your heart! And this little guy here is…"

Dokamon finished for her. "Dokamon and don't forget it!"

Astra introduced himself. "Sup, y'all. I'm Torajiro Asuka, but y'all can just call me Astra! And this pal of mine is Musimon!"

Musimon struck a pose with Astra. "Nice to meet ya!"

"And these two…" Haru tried to introduce the last two members."

The pale-skinned pre-teen answered, putting his hand to Haru's face. "Rei Katsura." He replied calmly. "And this is Hackmon."

Hackmon nodded. "Hello."

"So it's just you four?" Omega X asked them.

"Most of the populations have been wiped, but half of them have been contained in stasis fields," Rei answered. "The three invaders thought they could lure us out by sealing people in stasis fields."

"So while we save those people, they'll launch an attack on us," Haru said. "Man what cowards! How can they do this?!"

Angemon X spoke up, getting Haru and company's attention. "Hey, no one knows true horrors like I have. I've had to see my own world destroyed twice over. These Black Ascendants destroyed that brief period of peace my world enjoyed since the last period of darkness. And I don't want to see anyone else have to suffer and fight like their lives depend on it." He approached the four. "That's why we're here now to stop the Black Ascendants and somehow restore your world. I'm sorry your world had to be targeted by these monsters."

"And we will make them pay for their terrible crimes," Omega X openly vowed.

"Thanks," Haru said with tears. "Hopefully our families are out there trapped in those fields and not killed."

"They may already be dead, Haru," Rei said.

"No, that can't be! I refuse to believe that!"

Eri sadly sighed. "I want to believe my mom is ok."

Astra added. "Same with my family, dudes."

"Oh, don't worry if your families happen to be dead, we'll be sure to reunite you with them!" The voice of Black Omega X chimed in, taunting the Appmon team.

"It's them!" Angemon X's face hardened as he and Omega X's group looked up finding the Black Ascendant Triad standing atop of a ruined building. Beside them is Nyarlathotep.

"Guess we didn't need to find them," Sailor Mars noted.

"Yeah, they already sensed our presences and came here to confirm our location," QuakeGargomon (YYGDM-01) said.

"Wait, who is that fourth guy with them?" Joey pointed to Nyarlathotep.

"He looks familiar," Tea said. "Isn't he a Duel Monster?"

"Doesn't matter, he's with the enemy," Seto simply put.

"All right, we're here and there's no running from us! We settle it here!" Omega X declared.

"But of course, we're going to make this place your graves," Black Omega X determined. "In fact, we've already laid the groundwork and made enough holes to place your bodies in. Well, that's if we don't completely vaporize any of you." He said with a fiendish grin on his face.

"Oh piss off! We're sick of listening to you!" Dramon X snapped.

Black Dramon X chortled. "That's too damn bad, Kenny boy. You could afford to take a breather and listen to what we have to say."

"I guess you're hard of hearing, but we're tired of hearing you talk!" Sailor Orcus retorted, receiving a darkened glare from Black Dramon X.

Black Angemon X addressed Angemon X and the Appmon group. "That was sooo touching listening to you give these children reassurance they'll find their families and saving their world. I'm afraid you'll be dashing their hopes, Dimitri. We've beaten Leviathan to the punch and destroyed these brats' home in short order. Look, you failed to save your own world. You let everyone down there and you'll disappoint these children here."

Angemon X snapped back. "No, I'm not going to fail these kids! I won't let them experience the similar horrors I've had to ensure all my life!"

"That's right, you tell him, son," Mimi said.

Metalla X firmed his resolve for Angemon X. "We'll end this horror show here."

"Thank you so much," Haru said to Angemon X and the others. "Gatchmon, let's fight!"

"Yes, about time!" Gatchmon readily said.

"Alright, let's call the calvary shall we?" Black Dramon X announced.

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #1: Gestation**_ **– Morganstudios)**

Then, the Black Ascendants put the Triad items to good use. Nyarla chuckles, waiting for the end results.

Black Omega X uses SliferGigaSeadramon's Digicores.

"Wait, aren't those…?!" Yolei exclaimed in shock.

"It's the Digicores!" Izzy cried out.

"SilferGigaSeadramon's Digicores!" BanchoLeomon said.

As the orbs glowed, seven figures materialize. Their appearances closely resemble the Shadow Dragons from _Dragon Ball GT_. Their names are: Syndramon, Nuovadramon, Eisdramon, Naturodramon, Oceandramon, Ragedramon and Hazedramon.

"What the hell are those things?!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"T-They just came out of the Digicores! Their energies are so odd… it's like I'm sensing the Digicores mystic energies coursing through them!" BW said.

"But Black you somehow corrupted them?" Sora turned to Omega X, who intensely glared at Black Omega X.

"What did you do?! It's like you converted them by filling them with dark energy!" Omega X said.

"Precisely," Black Omega X fiendishly grinned. "The Digicores were already accumulating negative energy from over usage. They were already going to be tainted as a result of the accumulated dark energy. I simply sped up the process. What you're seeing are enemies you would've likely fought in the near future. Say hello the Shadow Dramons."

The Shadow Dramons lined up and faced off against the heroes.

"Shadow Dramons? Cute name, but we'll beat them the same," Metalla X scoffed.

BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01) gulped as he whispered to KaiserGreymon. "These guys look like the Evil Shadow Dragons. Man, if they're as strong as them, we're in deep trouble."

KaiserGreymon nodded. "Yeah, but we've got strength in numbers, dude. We'll beat them."

"Exactly! These Black Ascendants are just throwing obstacles our way to keep us busy!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) said, readying a battle stance. "Tai, listen up! If we beat these Shadow Dramons, then the Digicores will be restored to normal!"

Omega X nodded. "I figured as such, thanks for the tip."

Black Angemon X then uses RaPhoenixmon's mirror to rip out a familiar soul and from it creates a new body. To Angemon X's surprise, Black Angemon X revives none other than Imperfect Virus (DF-811).

"Well, well, look who it is, Dimitri?" Black Angemon X cackled, pointing to Imperfect Virus (DF-811). "He's back and ready to drink some people!"

"No! It can't be!" Angemon X cried out in horror.

Jax, Sonja, and BW shared similar reactions as Angemon X, but most especially the former two. Sonja backed away, feeling terrified as flashbacks to her absorption filled her mind with dread.

"V-V-Virus…!" Sonja stammered fearfully as Jax and BW stood in front, obstructing the Imperfect Virus from making eye contact with her.

"What's wrong with her?!" Taiki asked them.

"PTSD. She was swallowed by a creature like that one!" answered Sam. "Same thing happened to her brother here." He nodded over to Jax, who helped shake off Sonja's anxiety.

"It'll be ok, sis. I promise we're not getting swallowed by Virus again," Jax reassured his broken-minded sister.

Sonja blinked and shook her head, snapping out of her mental distress. "O-O-O-Ok… I'm fine… thanks, bro…" She clenched her fist and stood firmly next to Jax.

"That's the spirit," BW nodded approvingly.

"Don't worry, they wanna try and bring back Virus? We'll beat him again!" Omega X declared.

"I killed this Virus in my time. Unforgivable for you to bring this abomination back!" Angemon X chastised Black Omega X.

Black Omega X replied with no reservations. "Well hey, who else to bring back that brought horror to your world, Dimitri? He certainly remembers you killing him."

"Hey, that's ObeliskMegaGargomon's…!" Dramon X pointed to the object in Black Dramon X's hand. "I don't even want to know who you're intending to bring back with that!"

"Oh, I'm not reviving anyone. You should know ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem doesn't revive the deceased," Black Omega X replied.

Black Dramon X uses ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem as the item forcefully on its own and struck Sailor Orcus. The gem them covered Orcus in dark light and, much to the heroes' shock, moved her to the BAT's side. As Orcus cried out, the gem infused with on Orcus' forehead, quickly filling her with negative emotions and placing her under the BAT's control.

"ORCUS!" Sedna and Dramon X shouted together.

"SAILOR ORCUS!" The Kuipers cried out in unison.

"Aunt Orcus!" Athena X screamed in horror.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Dramon X snapped as he shot up to save her, but Black Omega X and Black Angemon X blasted him back.

"So sorry, but she's our property now," Black Dramon X chortled evilly, putting a hand over Sailor Orcus' back. "Isn't that right, Sailor Orcus?"

Sailor Orcus raised her head, the color in her eyes dulled out and devoid of life. Her mind and will were suppressed by inner negative energy, converting her mind into a mindless drone-like state.

"Damn it! They've got Orcus!" Sailor Varuna cursed.

"They'll even take one of us and turn us loose against each other!" Sailor Ixion exclaimed.

"This is low! Even for you, three!" Omega X accused them BAT.

"We'll do anything to kill you all, even reviving an old enemy and turning friends against each other. To restore order, we must bring chaos to destroy you all." Black Omega X declared.

"And this is our justice!" The BAT yelled out together.

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #2: .ionS**_ **– Morganstudios)**

The Black Ascendant Triad then power up to their Super Ascendant Rose forms.

With the palm of his hand, Black Omega X then immediately powered up the seven Shadow Dramons as their auras glow blackish-purple: Syndramon becomes OmegaSyndramon, Novadramon becomes SuperNuovadramon, Eisdramon becomes SuperEisdramon, Naturodramon becomes SuperNaturodramon, Oceandramon becomes SuperOceandramon, Ragedramon becomes SuperRagedramon, and Hazedramon becomes SuperHazedramon.

Black Angemon X then uses RaPhoenixmon's mirror to rip out the two souls of Jax & Sonja (DF-811) from Digital Limbo, and incorporated them into Imperfect Virus (DF-811). Imperfect Virus (DF-811) cried out in pain as he's transformed. Imperfect Virus (DF-811)'s aura intensified, filling him with the ghastly souls of his victims to spook the heroes. This is more like perfect regression instead of perfect evolution.

As the aura cleared, Imperfect Virus (DF-811)'s physical structure is the same, but his exoskeleton skin is grayish black, the orange sections and his mouth are now gold, white spots, the blue veins are now red, gained red predatory eyes, has two extra wings similar to a dragonfly, and has long light gray hair reaching up to his stinger tail (which now has three stinger tails instead of one). He has become Black Imperfect Virus.

Black Dramon X formed a scythe, which he swiped it mid-air in creating a gateway summon. Coming out of the void are an army of Mira X clones. These clones are based off the foul-mouthed Zeed X aspect that Dramon X (XLR-8) fought that nearly destroyed nearby dimensions. The gateway then closed.

Nyarlathotep immediately wore armor shaped like Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord (from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of Dimensions_ ).

Now, standing before the heroes are their opponents: The Black Ascendant Triad, the empowered Shadow Dramons, Black Imperfect Virus, the controlled Sailor Orcus, and Nyarlathotep. Behind them are the armies of Corrupted Appmons and Mira X clones.

Gatchmon blanched. "Um, talk about stacking the odds."

Haru paled. "There's too many of them."

Dokamon added. "Look at all those Appmon!"

Eri gaped. "They've all been corrupted!"

Omega X faced the BAT. "You've been busy while you were away, but going as far as corrupting these things and now taking control of one of our friends, you've sunk to new lows!"

Angemon X berated the BAT. "I'll make sure to cut you three down to size!"

Dramon X clenched his fist toward the BAT. "Take Orcus away from me and the others, you three are forever on my shit list!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you disrespect us," Black Angemon X took on a battle stance. "By the way, the reason I've chosen to exterminate humanity is because of you, Dimitri! Ever since you altered history in dimension DF-616, this altered all circumstances that led up to this conflict. So, this is all your fault."

"You're wrong! All I wanted is to save everyone not to suffer the same fate as my timeline!" Angemon X protested.

"Then what about the long term future? A hopeless, endless struggle between good vs. evil, light vs. dark, and cosmos vs. chaos? There are no winners after all from both sides. And you, are the _ **hopeless loser**_." Black Angemon X flashed a grin, waiting to trigger Angemon X's anger.

 **(End theme)**

And he certainly triggered him.

 **(Cue DragonBall Z Abridged MUSIC:** _ **Hikari no Willpower - (Fauxchestral Battle Mix)**_ **)**

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Angemon X roared as he powered up to a new form like never seen before.

All the Ascendants and other heroes are surprised witnessing this.

Angemon X's appearance remained the same, but his muscles are slightly bulkier yet more slender than his past Ascendant muscular form, which failed to hit Perfect Virus. His golden aura is mixed with cyan almost akin to Super Ascendant Blue. Initially, Angemon X's eyes are pupiless like GalacticNova X as he stomped towards the BAT. Black Imperfect Virus is briefly terrified seeing Angemon X's state.

"BLACK ASCENDANTS! _**WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_ " Super Angemon X roared as his pupils turn back to normal with a fierce expression.

How did Dimitri attain this form you ask? Dimitri received his form through training with his father and Kensuke; he learned to adapt Ascendant 3 power through Ascendant 2 to put less strain on himself; and with his father's instructions, he found a way to tap into Ascendant God power through this method. He combined Ascendant 2/3 to create his own Ascendant God form: Super Angemon X.

"Well done, my son." Metalla X complimented.

"That's the motivation we have here!" BlazeGallantmon (YYGDM-01) stated.

"Then we're going to stop these Black Ascendants for good!" Dramon X glared at the enemies.

"Yeah! We're not the sidekicks here, we're heroes in helping our new friends!" Gatchmon declared.

"I agree, Gatchmon!" Haru smiled at his Appmon.

"Let's do this." Omega X glared at the Black Ascendant Triad.

"Alright, let our fated battle royale commence!" Black Omega X announced.

All of the heroes and villains readied their fighting stances. The Beast Tamers powered up to their Advanced Biomergers. Legendary Warriors became their Z-Hybrid forms. D-Reaper and Dorothy & Avengemon merged to become Kaimodosu X AM. Both sides then charged at each other.

And so, the Black Ascendant Royale begins.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #3: Partials (Semiperfect)**_ **– Morganstudios)**

Sailor Ixion, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Quaoar, Sonja, Jax and BW teamed up to face the nightmarish bio-artificial, Black Imperfect Virus. Black Imperfect Virus strikes them with his three stingers, but they all evaded while Jax, Sonja, and BW fired ki blasts at the bio-artificial.

"Damn, I hate reliving nightmares with this bug." Jax muttered.

"I won't let you eat me again, freak!" Sonja yelled.

"I cannot suffer this anymore!" Black Imperfect Virus screeched as he resisted the ki blasts. "I must absorb the real bodies of Jax and Sonja to achieve my actual perfect form!"

Black Imperfect Virus charged close at the Artificials and BW, but Eris used her lasso to seize Black Imperfect Virus and swung him around like a tornado, implementing _**Tornado Blitz**_ and throwing him up to the sky. Then, Ixion shot up Black Imperfect Virus with her _**Poison Arrow Barrage**_.

"May you wither away," Ixion frowned.

In response to the arrow barrage, Black Imperfect Virus shielded himself with his ghostly aura and scoffed.

"Do you think you can at least damage me more, Kuiper Belts?" Black Imperfect Virus scoffed.

"Don't underestimate us, you overgrown cicada!" Varuna hollered, flying up to attack Black Imperfect Virus with her battle axe.

As Black Imperfect Virus prepared to counter Varuna, Quaoar launched a vine toward the creature. Preparing to grab the vine, Black Imperfect Virus was taken aback as Quaoar summoned her _**Piercing Thorn Storm**_ , a storm of thorns that stabbed into Black Imperfect Virus. The creature created a Ki barrier, knocking away the thorns. This provided enough distraction for Varuna swoop down behind Black Imperfect Virus.

Varuna quickly swung down her battle axe, sending a cutting edge beam at the creature. Unleashing her _**Flash Fury**_ , she produced seemingly a hundred slashes at top speeds. Black Imperfect Virus dodged and produced a Ki barrier, nullifying nearly all of Varuna's deadly strikes.

"C'mon!" Varuna gritted hard, trying to get one hit on Black Imperfect Virus.

"Hahah! I told you, Kuiper Belts! You think you can damage me?!" Black Imperfect Virus taunted them. "Now how about I repay the favor in kind?!"

Black Imperfect Virus powered up and unleashed a black fist-empowered beam called _**Black Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , a dark-version of BanchoLeomon's attack. The heroes are almost caught by the blast, but BW arrived in time to backhand the beam with quick reflexes. Black Imperfect Virus shot up in front of his opponent and threw a punch, but BW evaded as both went on a flurry of fistcuffs. Black Imperfect Virus cackled as he tried to stab BW with his tails.

"Hahahaha! Without you being synthetic, I can easily absorb you!" Black Imperfect Virus taunted.

"Heh, not really." BW retorted.

BW easily grabbed his tails and ripped them apart before blasting away Black Imperfect Virus with his _**Terra Destroyer**_. Black Imperfect Virus then stood and regenerated his tails. Black Imperfect Virus evilly smirked and taunted the heroes to bring it.

The four Kuipers, Artificial twins and BW are ready for another round.

xxxxx

Yugi/Dark Magician, Seto/Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Tea/Dark Magician Girl, and Joey/Flame Swordsman confront Nyarla.

"Well well, the four famed Duelists band together to stop me?" Nyarla chortled.

"Be careful, Nyarlathotep is a dangerous foe." Yugi warned.

"So let's evaporate his lovecraftian ass." Seto glared at the enemy.

"Not if you evaporate first!" Nyarla taunted as he summoned glowing cubes surrounding him.

The cubes began to be thrown at the Duelists. Yugi and Tea fired their dark magic to destroy some of them, while Seto unleashed _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_ to destroy more. Joey slashed at some only for them to explode and damage him a bit, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Joey!" Tea cried out.

"Oooohhh. That mutt should've know that they explode upon physical contact." Nyarla stated.

Joey quickly gets up and gets peeved. "Hey, who are you calling me a mutt?! That's something jerkass Kaiba used to call me!" Joey shouted at Nyarla.

"That is so long ago, dumbass." Seto groaned, recapping his old self.

"How about I spice it up a notch?" Nyarla stated.

The eldritch figure then has his cubes fire lasers and tendrils at the Duelists. Tea conjured a reflecting shield to block some. Joey slashed some of the tendrils and barrell rolled from another tendril coming Joey was saved by one of Seto's light blasts, which destroyed more cubes. Yugi unleashed _**Mirror Force**_ to deflect the lasers at Nyarla, to which Nyarla took some damage. Nyarla simply shrugged off.

"HAHA! We're still getting started!" Nyarla said as he summoned more cubes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Neon Rebels**_ **)**

Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Donarmon, Kyoko, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Ikuto & Ravemon, Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), and Rei & Hackmon are fighting SuperRagedramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Donarmon and Rei & Hackmon are handling the Corrupted Appmons. The rest handled the Shadow Dramon.

SuperRagedramon cackled as he send lightning strikes at HerculesKabuterimon, Kyoko, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Ravemon, and Inumuramon (YYGDM-01). The heroes dodged the lightning blasts.

"You're up, HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy ordered.

HerculesKabuterimon hits SuperRagedramon with _**Giga Scissor Claw**_.

"Good idea not to use Mega Electro Shocker. Don't want to take chances and make him strong." Izzy researched his opponent.

Kyoko flied up towards the Shadow Dramon and taunted, "Hey, you pink pudgy freak!"

"Who are you calling me pudgy?!" SuperRagedramon shouted.

"Try this!" Kyoko shouted as she jumps down in hitting the Shadow Dramon with her spear.

SuperRagedramon fired a lightning strike at the magical girl, but Kyoko easily evaded. ShineGreymon used his _ **GeoGrey Sword**_ in slashing at SuperRagedramon. Ravemon used his _**Celestial Blade**_ to slashed the Shadow Dramon. Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) slashed at the Shadow Dramon with a few slashes.

"Oh man, I'm tumbling-!" SuperRagedramon stumbled before he gets hit by Masaru's fist on the face.

"And I send this pudgy freak down!" Masaru shouted.

SuperRagedramon falls down to the ground, but the Shadow Dramon gets up and shoots more electricity at the heroes. The heroes evaded and continued their battle.

xxxxx

Cody & Vikemon, Yetimon, Meryl & Mastemon, Marty, Larry, and Astra & Musimon engage SuperHazedramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Yetimon, Meryl & Mastemon, and Astra & Musimon are handling the Corrupted Appmons. The rest handle the Shadow Dramon.

"Ohohohohoho! My poison against all of you weaklings!" SuperHazedramon laughed in spewing poisonous gas and energy mucuses at his opponents.

Vikemon dispelled the attacks with his hammer. Marty erected his power nullification field, protecting him from the Shadow Dramon's attacks. Larry infused psionic energy into some Duel Monster cards and tossed them at SuperHazedramon, which only annoyed the beast more than anything. SuperHazedramon tried to slashed at the Meta cousins with his claws, but they evaded them, as Vikemon used _**Arctic Blizzard**_ to shoot an ice barrage from his hammer to slam through SuperHazedramon to a building.

SuperHazedramon gets up and shaked the debris off his back. "Hey, what is that?! Now I'm seriously pull off my secret weapon!"

SuperHazedramon used his corruption powers for the remaining Corrupted Appmon to play an infamous rap music in distracting his opponents.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT -** _ **Step Into the Grand Tour**_ **)**

"Ah yeah! Witness the ultimate battle! (Step into the Grand Tour!) Between the greatest of warriors (Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour)! In all the worlds. Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour (Time is running out!) GT! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The heroes covered their ears in response, especially giving Astra & Musimon bad taste.

"If there's anything I hate more is crappy nu-metal rap!" Marty shouted.

"And out of date nu-metal rap at that! Oh the pain!" Larry cried out.

"This is not cool, dude!" Astra yelled of being an App Tuber. "This old song has a lot of dislikes on App Tube!"

"Totally, make it stop!" Musimon yelled.

SuperHazedramon said, "We're playing down and dirty, suckas!"

However, Vikemon resisted long enough to used _**Viking Flare**_ in neutralizing the Corrupted Appmons and disabled them.

 **(End theme)**

"Great job, Vikemon." Cody complimented.

"Kiss your short-lived rap career goodbye!" Astra gave a thumbs down.

"Aww snap." SuperHazedramon said.

xxxxx

 **(ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Neon Rebels**_ **resumes)**

Joe & Plesiomon, Ventimon, Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Thomas & MirageGaomon, Yoshi & Rosemon, and Eri & Dokamon are fighting SuperOceandramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Ventimon, and Eri & Dokamon are handling the Corrupted Appmons. The rest handle the Shadow Dramon.

"Big water miracle, coming up!" Plesiomon expelled his _**Hydro Impact Crusher**_ , a powerful burst of water.

SuperOceandramon counters with his/her water burst as both attacks collided. Within this distraction, Ventimon unleashed gust of wind to hit SuperOceandramon's face. The Shadow Dramon growled and fired eye beams at the Legendary Warrior, but Ventimon easily evaded.

Rosemon unleashed a leaf storm in damaging SuperOceandramon. MirageGaomon used _**Gale Claw**_ in hitting the Shadow Dramon off balance, as SuperOceandramon falls down to the ground. Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) unleashed a storm strike in striking the Shadow Dramon within.

"Is it over?" Yoshi pondered.

Suddenly, SuperOceandramon quickly gets up and is enraged.

"Nope, not yet." Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) answered.

SuperOceandramon bellowed as he/she unleashed a tidal wave, "THIS TIME, NO MORE GAMES!"

xxxxx

Yolei & Valkyrimon, Mami, Taiki & OmegaShoutmon, Akari & Dorulumon, Zenjirou & Ballistamon, Kiriha & ZekeGreymon, Nene & Mervamon, Yuu & Armamon, Tagiru & Arresterdramon, Terryamon (YYGDM-01), and Haru & Gatchmon unite in a big group against SuperNaturodramon and Corrupted Appmons.

Team Xros Hearts (except OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon) and Haru & Gatchmon are handling the Corrupted Appmons. The rest handle the Shadow Dramon.

"Feel the wrath of the earth!" SuperNaturodramon laughed as he delivered an earthquake to his foes.

The heroes evaded and fly up to avoid getting caught on the earthquake. OmegaShoutmon fired his _**Flame Cannon**_ and ZekeGreymon fired _**Zeke Flame**_ at the Shadow Dramon. SuperNaturodramon used his arms in blocking the blazing attacks.

Valkyrimon and Mami attack SuperNaturodramon together. Mami fired magical bullets at the mole dramon's hide that take little damage. Valkyrimon throwed _**Aurvandil's Arrow**_ toward the Shadow Dramon. SuperNaturodramon extended his claws and chopped the arrow in two.

"Darn it, he cut my attack in half!" Valkyrimon cried out in disbelief.

"And his defense is tough to breached." Mami stated.

SuperNaturodramon spits out laughing, "That the best ya got?! I'm disappoint-!"

Terryamon (YYGDM-01) flied at SuperNaturodramon at light speed, hitting him in the face with a megaton punch. Terryamon (YYGDM-01) reappeared in front of the Shadow Dramon and palm strike him in the gut, causing him to double over and cough in pain. This allows OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon to fire their attacks in knocking SuperNaturodramon to the ground. The Shadow Dramon gets up with an angry look on his face.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dragon!" SuperNaturodramon roared.

xxxxx

KaiserGreymon, David, Tike, Kara, Sam, Anguirusmon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, KingCaesarmon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon (YYGDM-01) team up against SuperNuovadramon.

KaiserGreymon used _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ at the Shadow Dramon, but SuperNuovadramon fired dual fiery beams to repel the Legendary Warrior's attack.

"Fire vs. Fire, huh? Not bad." SuperNuovadramon commented.

The Shadow Dramon is then interrupted by Tike and David brashly delivering physical assaults, but SuperNuovadramon easily swatted them. The Kaijuu Digimon fire their energy beams, but SuperNuovadramon conjured a fiery sphere shield that protects him and reflected the beams back to the Digimon.

Just then, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon (YYGDM-01) merge to become Mizuchi Mode.

"Hey! Your fight is with me! How about I show you my fire and ice powers?" Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode (YYGDM-01) goaded.

SuperNuovadramon faced the Valkyrie and appeared impressed, "I am honored. Well compare to my brother, Eisdramon that is. Let's see how you fare against the heat."

Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) and SuperNuovadramon charge at each other. Both start by delivering a round of fistcuffs and kicks. SuperNuovadramon fired his fiery beam at the Valkyrie, but Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) unleashed her blue flames to repel and actually hit SuperNuovadramon. The Valkyrie then fired an ice wave to freeze the Shadow Dramon's wings. Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) then slashed at her opponent with her sword. Sam and Kara back her up, lobbing ki blasts and making SuperNuovadramon back off.

"Impressive. Now I am finding my answer of fighting honorable opponents." SuperNuovadramon readied his stance.

The heroes are prepared as well for another round.

xxxxx

MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, and Skuld (YYGDM-01) team up against SuperEisdramon.

The humanoid ice dragon attempted to freeze them with ice beams.

MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon flew through SuperEisdramon's ice beams and double slammed into him. Both drove SuperEisdramon through a window with their combined light/darkness beam and sent him sailing out the other side. The others managed to dodge the ice beams.

"Not that I ever get cold, I just don't want to be turned to ice." Sheila said to herself.

"Can't say I blame you." Pikkan shrugged.

"Yes, same here even though I have fur." BanchoLeomon added.

Skuld (YYGDM-01) and SuperEisdramon launch hell flames and ice beams at the exact same time. The fire and ice coalesce with each other, cancelling one another out. SuperEisdramon materialized out of the Valkyrie's sights, but Skuld (YYGDM-01) used her chains to ensnare and throws him to the ground.

SuperEisdramon gets up, only for BanchoLeomon to intercept and fire his _**Flash Bantyo Punch**_ , blasting off SuperEisdramon's right arm. SuperEisdramon cringes in pain and floats away, regenerating his arm.

"Lucky for me, the Black Ascendants have empowered us Shadow Dramons with new abilities, including granting me regeneration." SuperEisdramon pointed out, flexing his regenerated arm.

"Gee, I'm not surprised." BanchoLeomon grunted.

"Heads up! And dodge!" Pikkan added.

SuperEisdramon flapped his wings, sending a barrage of sharp icicles. Pikkan responded with his _**Thunder Flash**_ _ **Attack**_. His attack melts away the icicles.

"Keep your guards up, everyone." YamiLeomon warned them.

Ogremon said to BanchoLeomon in his mind, _"Having fun, furball?"_

BanchoLeomon respond to Ogremon, _"A lot of fun and it'll be better when you stop mocking me."_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue ILLIDIANCE -** _ **Breaking The Habit**_ **[Linkin Park Cover])**

Now, the main event. These heroes are personally facing the Black Ascendant Triad themselves.

Omega X, Metalla X, Sailor Moon, Sora & Phoenixmon, and Mimi & Rosemon face Black Omega X.

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Madoka and Kaimodosu X AM faced OmegaSyndramon.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) rebuked against Black Omega X, "This is unforgivable! You use a different Tai's old body and now use it for your own means, Zamasmon?! Shouldn't you use your divine power to heal and help mortals? Not every mortal is wicked and ignorant like you believe they are! If you'd just give them a chance to change for the better!"

Black Omega X grunted, "Spare me your hearty lectures, Moon Princess. You out of anyone have given humanity too many chances to repent. Nothing has changed. The longer humanity take hold of their backwater world, the more their planet deteriorates. And I'm not waiting for the next mass extinction. Humanity must fall for their planet to progress. No, the universe must progress without humanity involved!"

Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) bit her lip, "No, you're wrong."

Then, Metalla X roared as he shot up and attacked Black Omega X first. Black Omega X quickly traded and parried Metalla X's punches. Omega X, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) lend support against the Black Ascendant.

Sora and Mimi stand together on a rooftop.

"C'mon, Tai and Phoenixmon! Stay on him!" Sora cheered them on.

"Sora, remember what we need to do when our Digimon are in trouble," Mimi reminded her.

"Yeah."

OmegaSyndramon used _**Dragon Thunder**_ to send Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Madoka, and Kaimodosu X AM scurrying around and avoiding his thunder blasts.

"C'mon, this is too easy!" OmegaSyndramon taunted.

"We'll show you how easy we are! Ready, Dorothy?!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) asked.

Kaimodosu X AM answered him, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) and Kaimodosu X AM attack OmegaSyndramon head-on with a series of punches. OmegaSyndramon managed to dodge and parry their blows. Both heroes land a double punch into the Shadow Dramon's gut. Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) clubbed OmegaSyndramon from behind. Kaimodosu X AM jetted over to OmegaSyndramon and kicked him in the side of the head. Madoka in distance fired her holy arrows to hit the Shadow Dramon. OmegaSyndramon stumbled back from nearly having his head taken off.

"What'ca think of that one, big guy?!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

OmegaSyndramon cackled and pumped dark energy into himself. "Yes, I was assessing how much powers you warriors have. You're all strong, but now the kid gloves are coming off!"

Radical lightning blasted OmegaSyndramon and powered him like a lightning rod. A surge of renewed power resonated within the Shadow Dramon's negative power.

OmegaSyndramon then bellowed, "The Black Ascendants has given me the power to wipe you all out. I shall be your executioner!"

OmegaSyndramon's body grew ten times in size. The three heroes spread out and attacked, but OmegaSyndramon simply raised his hand. An immense power erupted and sent them flying back.

Kaimodosu X AM paled with shock, "The power he's now exuding is stronger than my own!"

"I have infinite negative energy to keep me going for as long as I'm still here." OmegaSyndramon boasted.

"You're wrong, evil dragon." Madoka muttered.

"You've already shown to have limits before." Kaimodosu X AM contested.

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) addressed OmegaSyndramon, "You've got infinite power, but we fought bad guys like that before. You're not different from those arrogant creeps!"

"Just for your taunts, you'll be the first to go!" OmegaSyndramon growled.

As OmegaSyndramon prepared to incinerate Guilkatomon, the Tamer and Kaimodosu X AM launched a combined _**Tsunami Wave/Hazard Wave**_ combo that knocked OmegaSyndramon into the air. OmegaSyndramon absorbed both attacks through the dark Digicores on his chest.

"No way, he absorbed our attacks!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) said aghast.

"Don't give up folks, we can do this!" Madoka cheered them.

Nevertheless, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) and Kaimodosu X AM both tackled OmegaSyndramon away, while Madoka continued to fire her arrows at the Shadow Dramon.

Meanwhile, Metalla X threw a punch, which Black Omega X dodged. Black Omega X turned around catching Metalla X's fist. Metalla X chortled and shot a beam straight into the Black Ascendant's gut. This sent Black Omega X crashing through a building. Black Omega X shot out of the rubble, leading to Omega X to attack him. Black Omega X dodged Omega X's punches. With that, Omega X flew toward Black Omega X. Black Omega X prepared to blast him, but Omega X vanished with _**Instant Movement**_. Omega X teleported behind him.

"What?!"

"You're mine!" Omega X goes for a spinning kick, but Black Omega X grinned evilly and faked him out with an _**Instant Movement**_ of his own. "Crap!"

Black Omega X reappeared in front Omega X and blasted him in the gut. Omega X gets blasted and hit the ground hard.

Phoenixmon and Rosemon fly above Black Omega X, preparing coordinated attacks. Phoenixmon launches _**Crimson Flare**_ and Rosemon unleashed _**Thorn Whipping**_. Black Omega X stopped Phoenixmon's flamed blast with a _**Black Tsunami Wave**_. He then produced a rose hand blade, which he used to cut through Rosemon's thorn whip. The Black Ascendant retaliated forging dual black spheres in his hands.

"Worms," Black Omega X scoffed, throwing his _**Dual Black Terra Destroyers**_ , knocking both Phoenixmon and Rosemon back.

"Phoenixmon!" Sora cried out as she jumped off and landed on Phoenixmon's back.

Rosemon crashed on the roof where Mimi was. The Bearer of Sincerity hurried over to her Digimon.

"Know your place in the pecking order, Chosen maggots!" Black Omega X fiendishly smiled over Sora and Mimi's plight. As he prepared to blast them with a _**Black Terra Beam**_ , Metalla X cut him off from the pass.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Metalla X boasted, defending Sora, Mimi, and the Digimon.

"Yamato, be careful!" Mimi cried out.

"You might've found ways to tap into an Ascendant's power through grave robbing and body stealing in a different dimension, but you'll never know how to fully utilize our potential without experiencing the pains we've had to endure!" Metalla X bellowed angrily.

Black Omega X sighed. "Do you love hearing yourself yammer on?"

"Kettle calling the pot black!" Metalla X snapped.

Black Omega X cringed, "Kettle calling the pot black? I hate that cliche!" He shot up and went for a punch, but Metalla X swerved around and prepared to hit him with a _**Big Bang Attack**_.

"I could care less if you've taken that other Tai's old body, but you crossed me knowing you took the alternate version of my son's old body! Now take this!" Metalla X snapped, preparing to blast Black Omega X.

 _ **Shick.**_

"I have finally made Taichi's Ascendant power all my own."

Black Omega X ran a hand blade through Metalla X's torso, stopping the Super Ascendant Blue dead at his tracks.

"H-How are you much more powerful than me?!"

Black Omega X smirked. "Because Yamakins, a rose by any other name is still… _Taichi_."

Metalla X coughed blood. Black Omega X yanked his hand blade out and clobbered Metalla X, sending him crashing to the ground.

Omega X phased in and catches Metalla X.

"I've got you, Yamato!" Omega X cried out. "Huh different timelines, same results, huh, best buddy?"

"Fuck you…" Metalla X sarcastically groaned and spat blood. "If there was anyone I hate more than you, it's a pretentious douchebag wearing your face."

"Is he ok, Tai?!" Mimi asked him with worry.

"He'll be fine once Madoka treats him," Omega X whistled and beckoned Madoka who just been briefly called from the fight against Syndramon over to heal Metalla X.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) transformed into Dai-Valkyrie mode. She flew around Black Omega X hitting him with lightning fast sword strikes. Black Omega X does his best to cover up. The Black Ascendant quickly summoned forth _**Black Gaia Breaker**_ , which he used to parry Moon's sword. Moon pivots her blade and pulls back.

"You have a chance to stop this, Zamasmon!" Moon (YYGDM-01) pleaded. "I don't want to have to destroy you if you won't change your ways."

Black Omega X snorted. "How dare you defy a god."

Omega X and Dai-Valkyrie Moon (YYGDM-01) fly around Black Omega X, which irked the Black Ascendant.

"Learn when to quit already," Black Omega X sighed, taking on both Omega X and Moon (YYGDM-01).

xxxxx

Super Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Athena X, and Houou Mars confront Black Angemon X.

Super Angemon X roared, flying over and punching Black Angemon X.

"Get him, dad!" Athena X cheered him.

Sailor Sedna quickly went into Dai-Valkyrie mode. Sedna flew over Black Angemon X and struck him with her Ice Trident. Black Angemon X grabbed Sedna's trident, only for ice to flow out and freeze his hand. Black Angemon X jerked his hand away and melted the ice with his rose Ki. Black Angemon X unleashed _**Black Finish Buster**_ , which Super Angemon X stopped with his _**Finish Buster**_.

"You and your two friends aren't getting away with this!" Super Angemon X roared like a beast.

"Hate to break it to you, but we already have!" Black Angemon X taunted him.

Sedna hefted her Ice Trident and summoned Knut the Polar Bear. Knut formed an ice shell over himself and slammed through Black Angemon X's blast.

"Foolish beast! What do you hope to accomplish with this?!" Black Angemon X yelled.

"Enough for this!" Knut vanished as Sedna flew up and fired a rain of icicles on Black Angemon X.

Black Angemon X dodged Sedna's _**Frozen Barrage**_ , although he does catch an icicle through his shoulder. Snarling, Black Angemon X shot up and reached to grab her neck. Super Angemon X phased right in front of Black Angemon X and clobbered him hard.

"Thanks, Dimitri!" Sedna said.

"Touch her again and you're a dead man," Super Angemon X threatened the Black Ascendant.

As Black Angemon X attempted to recover, Athena X blasted him from behind. Black Angemon X spun around chuckling as murderous intentions filled his mind.

"Come here, child of mine," Black Angemon X chuckled.

"I was just a distraction," Athena X phased away.

As Black Angemon X readied another attack, a giant pillar of flames erupted behind him. He turned around and saw Houou Mars behind the Houou's cosmic flames. Black Angemon X stares in awe at the cosmic being inhabiting the Senshi.

"So, this is the fabled Houou I've been warned about," Black Angemon X scowled. "You think your divine power can match my own…?!"

 _ **Pow!**_

With a wave, Houou Mars smacked Black Angemon X away with her phoenix aura's wing. The force behind the Houou's attack sent him crashing through the earth.

Houou Mars sighed, "Oh spare me. The Houou doesn't want to hear it."

Black Angemon X flew out of the rubble and intently glared down the Houou vessel.

"Another mortal who's found a way to wield a god's divine power? This is unacceptable!" Black Angemon X snapped, unable to find any other words to describe his disgust with another 'mere mortal' wearing a divine aura.

"She chose me. I didn't pick her," Houou Mars said, raising a hand and firing a cosmic flamed blast at Black Angemon X.

The Black Angel glided up, avoiding Houou Mars' blast. He amassed a beam and launched his _**Black Final Blaze**_ toward Houou Mars. Houou Mars flew up and used her Houou cloak to absorb Black Angemon X's attack.

"T-This isn't possible!" Black Angemon X snarled, struggling to match the Houou's strength. "Can this vessel possibly be that formidable than Taichi and his cohorts?!"

"And this one's for even glaring at my daughter!" Super Angemon X phased right above Black Angemon X.

Super Angemon X kicked Black Angemon X away.

"T-This isn't over," Black Angemon X growled, spitting blood.

"Thanks for keeping him busy, Mars," Super Angemon X said.

"Anytime," Houou Mars nodded.

xxxxx

Dramon X, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) face Black Dramon X and Sailor Orcus. Dramon X evened the odds by summoning CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, his Duel Monster Number 39 Utopia, and his OmegaShoutmon. Black Dramon X and Orcus are backed up by armies of Mira X. As Kirito & Asuna (Corner) and Dramon X's partners fight and slash apart the Mira X clones, Dramon X alone faced Black Dramon X and Orcus.

"It's just you and us now, Kensuke." Black Dramon X chortled.

"No, it's just me and you! Orcus has nothing to do with this!" Dramon X retorted.

"Then you have to save her first!" Black Dramon X flew towards his opponent.

Dramon X blocked the coming attack from his dark counterpart. Then, Orcus rushed behind and is about to slash at Dramon X with her sais. Dramon X easily sensed it and teleported out of the way, evading and reappearing in front of the two.

"Christina! Try to fight it!" Dramon X pleaded.

"Oh, your little orca can't even hear you now." Black Dramon X responded. "Now Sailor Orcus, attack!"

The brainwashed Orcus lobbed two black hole spheres at Dramon X. However, Dramon X used his _**S.O.L Purge Slash**_ to cut them in half and destroy them. Black Dramon X utilized his _**Black S.O.L Purge Slash**_ to go after his opponent. The two large energy blades clashed many times, but Black Dramon X used his strength to push through the opposing blade. In responded to this, Dramon X shifted into Miracle Mode and attacked Black Dramon X. However, the Black Ascendant transformed into Despair Mode, the opposite of the miraculous elements Kensuke represents. Switching from their large energy blades to their fists, the two catch each other with punches to their guts. However, Dramon X punched Black Dramon X that stunned him, but the Black Ascendant quickly recovered.

"That's the spirit, boy!" Black Dramon X DM laughed.

Then, Black Dramon X noticed his Mira X clones are gone. Kirito & Asuna (Corner) and Dramon X's partners arrive to join Dramon X.

"So they defeated my clones? Oh well, not like it matters," Black Dramon X said, self-assured with himself.

Out of the blue, Black Dramon X threw an energy ball at Sailor Orcus. Sailor Orcus screamed as the energy enveloped over her and transformed her into Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Dramon X angrily yelled at his black counterpart.

Tsukuyomimon DM readied her scythe and looked to slice up Kensuke and the SAO couple. However, Kensuke, Kensuke's partners, and the SAO couple fought her and Black Dramon X with their hearts filled with courage.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue** _ **The Cradle Will Fall**_ **\- Final Fantasy XIII)**

Back at Yog's realm, it showed Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) have already gotten their acquaintance by getting to know each other.

"I'm so glad to properly speak to the Jessica of dimension YYGDM-01." Yog-Sothoth said.

"Um, yeah. You look sinister like my native name, but you're not such a bad guy." Jessica (YYGDM-01) responded warily.

"You seem to know all of time-space when locked in your own dimension, can you tell us about who's the main cause of these agents?" Ford (Story) asked.

"I'll gladly tell you who the main anomalous force behind these viral agents, but something is blocking the reveal of the name." Yog-Sothoth responded, " _He_ must have blocked the view himself unless he fully reveals himself in person. All I can say that it begins with a 'Z' and he's the reincarnation of the Dark God."

"The Dark God?" Ford (Story) wondered.

"Well let's forget about that. That's not important since that is the main issue for the main Triad heroes like the Ascendants." Yog switches the topic to something else, "Of course, there are many versions of Skogul in the multiverse. One of which is the GCLK-1113 version who lost a Thai boy that's not Ford."

"Yeah, I figured there are versions that don't have my name." Ford (Story) remarked.

"Then, there's that prominent counterpart who resides in the Cornerverse." Yog-Sothoth explained. "She's already a Time Guardian substitute early and also guardian of Memoria. I am one of the four Tempus Guardians in that dimension guiding our Valkyrie of Time. And good news, that Skogul is coming to save you and she's with the YYGDM-01 Pluto and Volodramon."

"I've heard of her from Elle, yet that cooler and smarter version of me is coming to see me?" Jessica (YYGDM-01) asked.

"Yes. And it will be an interesting experience." Yog-Sothoth replied.

"Hehe, sounds like your jealous." Ford (Story) joked.

" _ **He has a point there."**_ Geirskogul (YYGDM-01)'s voice snickered inside Jessica (YYGDM-01)'s mind.

"I am not!" Jessica (YYGDM-01) cried out to him and Geirskogul's conscious.

"But, most of all. I shall mention something of a unique unborn universe." Yog-Sothoth mentions another topic. "Two beings based on both Jessica and a Ford that have yet to be born."

"A different person similar to me, yet to be born?" Jessica (YYGDM-01) pondered.

"Really?" Ford (Story) crossed his arms in raising an eyebrow of being intrigued.

"That's right. With both the Corner and Story selves now in synch, the pairs are pilot and prototype forerunners." Yog-Sothoth explained to both. "Outside of our layer, this unborn pair will having something bigger in mind."

Both Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) look at each other in their separate prisons before turning to Yog-Sothoth. They silently wonder about that unborn universe.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

In the middle of Yog-Sothoth's realm, Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01) and Keke's group are amazed and a bit creeped out at the bizarre realm.

Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) advised the group. "Be on guard, everyone."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Yeah we're in unchartered grounds." She along with the others cautiously scanned the creepy eldritch-looking dimension.

Sailor Saturn looked around, gripping her Silence Glaive. "And stay close to each other."

Sailor Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) huddled close to Pluto and Volodramon. "This place is scary."

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) reassured the Lycan Senshi. "You'll be fine staying with us, Hina."

Argo watched Shibungi hold Nagisa close. He stammered. "Y-Yeah, I can't say I blame the kids being scared. Even I'm kinda outta my wits here."

Ayase frowned. "Let's stay strong for the little ones, Argo."

Gojiramon gulped. "Yeah, I don't blame her either. This place creeps me out. But, y'know what? Nothing's holding me back from saving Max."

Keke added. "That's the spirit, Gojiramon. Let's keep Max on our minds."

Mosuramon concurred. "That's why we're here."

Shu stayed close to Inori. "Let's keep together so we don't get lost." He said, holding the pink-haired songstress' hand.

"Yeah," Inori replied, holding Shu. "And remember Mana's waiting for us."

Shu chuckled. "Yeah, I hope the bad guys can put up with her bossiness a little longer."

"For her and our sake, let's hope that's the case, Shu," Gai remained vigilant of his surroundings.

Kuwabara shuddered. "Man, this place is even creepier than the cave Sensui and his goons brought me in."

Kurama analyzed the dimension. "It's nothing like I've ever seen before. We're in a realm beyond the reaches of human and demon worlds."

Hiei asserted. "This would make a good place for demons."

Yusuke gritted, feeling uneasy about this realm. "Can't believe I'm agreeing with you, Hiei." He looked toward Shaka, who was trying to contain herself. "How are you holding up, Yui?"

"I think I'll be fine. This place is a little overbearing even for me."

WarAngemon watched Celesta X. "Tell me about it. Kari, just stay close to me."

Celesta X replied, shuddering as if she were getting a cold. "Thanks, TK. I'll be fine. I can't keep my brother, Tike, and Kara off my mind."

Ultima X reassured her. "They'll be fine, Kari. Trust me, David and Sonja will be there for them. And don't forget Sonja's brother, Jax, is with them to keep things in check!"

Celesta X nodded, feeling more assured about the Ascendant kids.

Zodiark X looked around. "I don't actually blame Kari for feeling these disturbing vibes. It's like we've fallen into a dimension where darkness and insanity thrives."

"Keep a clear head, everyone. You don't want the atmosphere of this realm to overwhelm you," Volodramon (YYGDM-01) reminded the group.

Reginleif (Corner) scoffed. "Well, gee thanks for the heads up." She paused as she watched Sigrun (YYGDM-01) carefully scanning the realm. "We'll be out of here soon, Kara. We'll free your Jessica and Ford before too long."

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) replied earnestly. "Right. Thanks, Elle."

Gondul (YYGDM-01) punched her left fist, growling. "Wait until I get my hands on the asshole that captured our Jessica and Ford."

Carmen (Corner) curiously approached Carmen (YYGDM-01). The two counterparts exchanged glances and waited for the other to speak.

Carmen (YYGDM-01) ended the silence, translating with her computer wrist device. " _Hello… um, so you already know my name since you are me…_ "

Carmen (Corner) replied casually. "No sweat, Carmen. It's good to meet you. I see you still use the wrist device."

Carmen (YYGDM-01) queried. " _You're an Einherji now. Then that means… you were…_ "

Carmen (Corner) answered. "Killed? Yeah by our Jessica's dark counterpart, Black Skogul, who's really some rogue Light Elf named Quedesha. Our Valkyries will be taking care of the situation against her and the Black Valkyries."

Carmen (YYGDM-01) gasped. " _But… shouldn't your Jessica here be with them?_ "

Carmen (Corner) nodded dismissively. "No, she's entrusting their fates in the hands of three more Valkyries who offered to help our Brunhilde and her team."

Skogul (Corner) overheard and addressed the Carmens. "I'm here because I want to see my Jessica. It's about time she 'grew up' some and realize her potential she has. And I can't stand by while my friend, Yog, is being held captive."

Carmen (Corner) nodded. "Of course, Lady Skogul." She bowed and addressed the Valkyrie by her warrior title.

Carmen (YYGDM-01) looked between her counterpart and Skogul (Corner). " _And you're her Einherji?_ "

Carmen (Corner) replied. "Correct and I intend to protect my maiden at all costs."

Carmen (YYGDM-01) found herself enamored by Skogul (Corner) and Carmen (Corner)'s beautiful and strong bond.

Nick shuddered, rubbing his arms. "Ugh, I still can't believe my Corner self got together with that psycho. From what the other Carmen told me, Rota's a total nutjob who loves torturing the other me out of love…? Geez, she makes Harley Quinn look so freakin' innocent, dude!"

Carmen (YYGDM-01) reminded her fellow West Coaster. " _But you never even met our Rota. Remember she got killed during the Ragnarok war not too long ago?_ "

Nick chuckled. "Ehe, yeah, looks like I lucked out, Carmen. Can't say the same for the other me. Poor dude."

Reginleif (Corner) snickered, teasing Nick. "Hehehe, the other you is so 'lucky', she grabbed him by the balls and made him squeal! I personally thought it was cute… in a sorta demented and fucked up kind the way."

Upon hearing this, Nick whimpered and grabbed his own crotch for his counterpart's unfortunate sake.

Just then, everyone paused when Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Homura, and Skogul (Corner) stopped halfway through their trek.

"Why are we stopping?" Sayaka asked them.

"Stay still and quiet, everyone," Homura advised.

The more sensitive warriors sensed sinister presences materialize near them. Everyone's spirit animal/partner briefly appeared, feeling the approaching threats. Pluto (YYGDM-01) looked down as Lupe crouched over growling and baring his teeth. Homura watched her _Andrewsarchus_ growl and showing his teeth similarly like Lupe. Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) witnessed Ratatoskr sitting on her shoulder feeling uneasy. Venus noticed her unicorn, Cupid, snorting and neighing. Saturn watched her Lich horse, Thanatos, growl. Sayaka saw her _Dorudon_ spirit partner humming a warning song.

" _ **The enemy is closing in, Lady Pluto.**_ " Lupe warned her.

Nodding, Pluto griped her Garnet Rod. "Get ready, my friends. It appears they're onto us."

Sailor Venus called out. "Get ready to fight, everyone!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, standing in their way are Arkadi X and Galamoth X. They anticipated to fight these two guards.

"Halt. You shall not pass." Galamoth X bellowed.

"Unless if some of you can stay to fight us while the two groups can meet Masters Saitou and the Rebellious Witch?" Arkadi X offered.

Reginleif (Corner) turned to Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01), "Don't worry, some of us are going to fight these two."

"In that case, we'll continue our way." Volodramon (YYGDM-01) agreed.

With that said, Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group (Homura, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Skogul (Corner), Sailor Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01), Carmen (YYGDM-01), Nick, and Carmen (Corner)) head for the Inner Chambers, while Keke's group (Gojiramon, Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark Z, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Inori, and Gai) go to the Outer Chambers. The rest remained behind to take care of the adversaries.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness –** _ **The Dark Holy Man**_ **)**

Without a word, the fight against Saitou's Ascendant Digimon began.

Sigrun (YYGDM-01), Ayase, Shibungi, Reginleif (Corner) and Nagisa faced Arkadi X.

"Ok, let's see if you can kick as much ass as my Sigrun," Reginleif (Corner) nodded to Sigrun (YYGDM-01), who stood in a fighting stance.

"Why don't I show ya?" Sigrun (YYGDM-01) replied earnestly.

Ayase eyed Sigrun (YYGDM-01) with intrigue. "You're just like my Sigrun, too. And I'll fight akin to your style." She got into a similar battle stance that Sigrun (YYGDM-01) has taken on.

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) thought in confusion. _Just how many mes are out there in the blasted Nexus?!_

Arkadi X unleashed a swarm of small sickles at his opponents. Nagisa blows magical bubbles to seal and destroy some. Ayase evaded the sickles. Shibungi shoots them down with his rifle. Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and Reginleif (Corner) unleashed lightning and flames to destroy most of the sickles. Arkadi X then charged and swung his scythe, but Reginleif (Corner) blocks it with Laevateinn (Surtur (Corner)'s sword), allowing Ayase to deliver a kick to send Arkadi X back. Arkadi X then charged up large spheres from his hands and throws at them while his scythe automatically moved at his foes. Ayase grabbed hold of the pole of the scythe and pushed forward, yet Arkadi X pushed back. Nagisa used her magic to slow down the spheres. Arkadi X then grabbed his scythe and is about to slice apart Ayase, but Nagisa pushed the spheres to hit directly at Arkadi X.

Sayaka, Gondul (YYGDM-01), Argo, and Oogumo face Galamoth X.

"Bring it on!" Gondul (YYGDM-01) howled, readying her battle spear.

"And here we come swinging!" Sayaka declared.

Galamoth X raised his axe to swing down his four opponents, but they dodge the heavy attack. Argo is firing his rifle while Oogumo fires his bazooka. Though they take little damage, it serves as a distraction for Sayaka to charge with her cutlass and slashes at Galamoth X's heels. Then, she fired a bubble beam in damaging him. Galamoth X unleashed hellish thunder to deliver damage to Sayaka. Then, it's Gondul (YYGDM-01)'s turn as she shape shifted into a _Triceratops_ and bashed Galamoth X before changing back to normal and delivers a combo of strikes from her _**Light Spear**_.

Both Arkadi X and Galamoth X backed off.

"We waste no time! Let us fuse, Galamoth X!" Arkadi X announced.

"Yes, to crush all of our enemies!" Galamoth X responded.

Arkadi X and Galamoth X then fuse to a singular being. He now looked like the Time Reaper from _Castlevania Judgment_ while wearing a helmet shaped like Galamoth X. He wielded a devastating-looking scythe. His name is Galakadi X.

The heroes readied their fighting stances for another round.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku/Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **81\. Horrors of the Night**_ **)**

Switching to the Cornerverse. In Tokyo, the _Sword Art Online_ secondaries are now in the middle of the battles against the Black Odin Triad's controlled monsters.

Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, and the Fuurinkazan (Klein's Friends/Team that are named: Dale, Dynamm, Harry One, Issin, Kunimittz) are fighting the __Naglfar (Final Fantasy XV).

The Naglfar fired mid-air vertical lasers in different line direction straight towards the SAO characters.

"Take cover!" Klein yelled.

All of them evade the devastating vertical lasers. Klein and his friends charge at the insectoid demonic monster, but the Naglfar swipes them away with his claw to the floor. Lisbeth smashes the monster's leg with her hammer while Agil backs her up, but both are being slammed by the Naglfar.

Suddenly, coming from the skies, Skuld (ALO) of Alfheim Online swooped down with her holy sword and slices off the Naglfar's left claw that the beast screeches of being cut apart.

"ALO Skuld! You came!" Klein smiled while getting up.

"Am I glad to see you too." Skuld (ALO) smiled as she raises her shield to block the Naglfar's right claw attack.

Klein defended Skuld (ALO) by unleashing a full-powered sword slash to damage the Naglfar, while Lisbeth and Agil beat down more at the monster. This allows Skuld (ALO) to finish the Naglfar off with a holy beam that kills it.

"Yeah! We all made it!" Klein cheered.

xxxxx

In another area; Sinon, Dyne, Behemoth, Leafa, Sakuya, Recon, Alicia Rue, and Eugene are facing off the Dread Behemoth (Final Fantasy XV).

Sinon, Dyne and Behemoth fired their guns at the Dread Behemoth's hide. The Dread Behemoth flied up and shoots a blizzard blast at them, only that Leafa repeled with her wind magic. Sakuya and Recon unleashed their magic to hit the monster, while Eugene used his claymore in slashing at the Dread Behemoth in sending to the ground.

The Dread Behemoth responded by tail slapping Eugene and blowed away Sakuya and Recon.

"Oh shit, there's no way we can kill that critter." Dyne said.

"Hey, you wanna die like a coward? We can still win this, and I believe in Kotori!" Sinon encouraged.

Sinon then rushed forward at the Dread Behemoth. The Dread Behemoth smashed the ground in creating stone edges as rocks burst from the ground, but the Gun Gale Online player evaded and leaped to one of the rocks. Sinon then shoot directly at the Dread Behemoth's left eye in blinding him.

This allowed Behemoth to shoot the Dread Behemoth's right horn with his gatling gun at full force, while Eugene recovered in slashing apart the monster's left wing. Sinon then fired a nuclear grenade that she throwed it. Leafa and Recon used their magic to amplify the grenade as it hit directly at the Dread Behemoth. The grenade exploded by killing the beast.

"Thank god we killed it." Sinon muttered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy IX -** _ **Assault Of The Silver Dragons**_ **)**

At the skies in one-on-one combat, Adult Silica is riding Adult Pina in facing against the Nova Dragon (Final Fantasy IX).

Nova Dragon unleashed an _**Aerial Slash**_ , but Silica & Pina evaded as Pina fired a wind breath to hit her opponent. Pina clawed through Nova Dragon, but the enemy dragon counters and hits Pina and Silica with his _**Tidal Wave**_ as the water engulfed them both. Then, Pina raised her wings to dissolve the waters.

"Now's our chance!" Silica commanded.

Pina then delivered a swift strike a few times to damage the Nova Dragon. Nova Dragon tried to unleash _**Psychokinesis**_ to move away his opponent, but Pina resisted and fired an energy beam at close range to engulf and obliterate the Nova Dragon.

"Yeah, we did it." Silica said to herself.

xxxxx

Besides the SAO cast's involvement, the Nine Realm Defenders (Eikou, Eiko, Ellen, Nicolle, Fice, Rowan) have already got their hands full during the middle of their fight against Ymir's son, who is revived and brainwashed. He is the six-headed Frost Giant named Thrudgelmir.

Thrudgelmir stomped on the ground, kicking up icicle shards. These shards burst out at the NRD, but the team evaded them. Eiko gives the party members attack and defense boost. Eikou slashed at Ymir's son with his sword, before throwing electric grenades to damage him in the faces. Ellen created the construct spear shaped like Odin's Gungnir, though nowhere near as powerful as the real one, yet delivered a combo of strikes at Thrudgemir's legs to trip him down. Rowan casted a ballista arrow mid-air that pierced through Thrudgemir's shoulder. Fice and Nicolle deliver normal strikes.

Thrudgelmir roared and unleashed a blizzard. Fice conjured a fiery wall to protect himself and his teammates. However, Thrudgelmir charged up a huge icy energy sphere to the Nine Realm Defenders shock. Ymir's son throws the sphere that touches the fiery wall, in which Fice can't hold much longer.

"Everyone, go on without me! For our team!" Fice exclaimed.

The icy sphere engulfed the half Frost/Fire giant and the fiery wall as Fice is killed. The NRD are shocked.

"No! Fice!" Eikou cried out.

 **(Cue** _ **Gate Opening 1 (Sore wa Akatsuki no Yō ni)**_ **\- Kisida Kyoudan & The Akebosi Rockets)**

"We can't let his sacrifice be in vain!" Ellen encouraged.

"She's right, even if we are overmatch, we are not giving up!" Rowan said.

Just then, Silica riding Pina arrives to the battlefield as Pina shoots wind blasts at Thrudgelmir. Ymir's son tries to crush them both, but Silica & Pina evade. Then, Sinon snipes one of Thrudgelmir's eyes in one of his heads as the Frost Giant cries out in pain. Leafa, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, and Skuld (ALO) have also arrived.

"You guys need a hand?" Lisbeth asked the NRD.

"Yeah! Together, we'll defeat that giant!" Eikou appreciated.

The Nine Realm Defenders and SAO Secondaries unite as they surround Thrudgelmir. Nicolle transformed into a Svartalf Warg with mostly black fur and tufts of light purple, her white hair is retained. Nicolle charged and bashed at the giant's chest before slashing him with energy claws. Thrudgelmir breathed his frost breath from his heads, but the heroes evade them as they attack on different sides. Leafa unleashed _**Panta Rhei**_ in doing severe wind damage like a tornado to hit Ymir's son hard. Skuld (ALO) boosted Klein's katana imbued with holy energy as Klein slashed one of Thrudgelmir's heads and the light burned the giant's insides. Ellen created a bow construct in shooting arrows at the giant. Eikou scanned the enemy weakness, and using his advantage, he throwed a flare grenade through the hole from the severed head that blows up Thrudgelmir's body on the inside, killing him.

As Ymir's son falled down to the ground, his body is frozen till its crush to dust and is sent back to Niflheim's prison.

"Thrudgelmir is finally slain." Skuld (ALO) said.

"But we lost Fice." Eikou saddened.

"When the event is over, those that are dead will be brought to life if there's any specific magic." Rowan stated.

"Yeah, hehe. I was brought back to life once back then. So no worries, guys." Klein chuckled.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Mt. Fuji/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue** _ **raTEoREkiSImeAra (Telethia Battle)**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST - Hiroyuki Sawano)**

At the airborne site nearby Mt. Fuji, an epic battle between a group of deities and a brainwashed evil god occurs. The evil god is the son of Ahriman (Angra Mainyu) named Zahak. Zahak looks like Monster X from _Godzilla Final Wars_ , having three heads, the middle head lacks eyes, but the right and left heads have one eye and Brahma horn each side, and has wings. However, Zahak is already empowered by the BOT, making his appearance look like a beastly gijinka ZeedMillenniummon.

The deities seen battling the beast are: Beerusmon (Corner), Whismon (Corner), Champamon, Vadosmon, Galaxia, Marduk, Rumsshimon, Cusmon, Belmodmon, and Marcaritamon.

They are in the middle of their godly battle.

Zahak unleashed an explosive wave and energy beams in all directions. Marduk then conjured a fire and wind barrier to protect himself and the deities from the attack. Beerusmon (Corner), Champamon, Rumsshimon, and Belmodmon unleashed their sphere attacks: _**Beerusmon's Judgment**_ , _**Champamon's Judgment**_ , _**Rumsshimon's Judgment**_ , and _**Belmodmon's Judgment**_ at the evil god. Zahak's three mouths absorbs Champamon's, Rumsshimon's, and Belmodmon's, but Beerusmon's (Corner) sphere hits Zahak in the chest to deal some damage.

"Alright! Let me and Whismon fuse to get the job done!" Beerusmon (Corner) yelled.

"No, Beerusmon, allow me." Galaxia interjected.

Galaxia then became Holactie Ma'at, complete with a background of light pillars for the transformation. Then, she summoned three familiars of herself fused with each bearing the motif of the Egyptian God Cards.

One showed Galaxia in golden armor with Ra's claws. Golden armored boots formed over her feet. The front part of her armored footwear had claws like Ra's. Replacing her headdress was the head and visage of Ra, including his crimson eyes. Galaxia's hair cascaded down her helmet and reached down to her back. Ra's tail became a long sword in Galaxia's right hand. Forming on her back were Ra's giant armored wings. She is Divine Ma'at – Ra Mode.

The second is Galaxia in crimson armor with Slifer's claws, crimson armored boots with Slifer's claws, replacing her headdress was the head and visage of Slifer, including his yellow eyes. Galaxia's hair cascaded down her helmet and reached down to her back. Forming on her back were Slifer's giant wings. Slifer's tail becomes a bow armed with arrows. She is Divine Ma'at – Osiris Mode.

The third is Galaxia in cyan armor, cyan armored boots with Obelisk's feet, replacing her headdress was the head and visage of Obelisk, including his crimson eyes. Galaxia's hair cascaded down her helmet and reached down to her back. Forming on her back were Obelisk's giant wings. Galaxia is armed with Obelisk's fists serve as battle gloves. She is Divine Ma'at – Set Mode.

"WHAT?! FIRST THE HOUOU STEALS THE GLORY AND NOW MA'AT HERSELF?!" Beerusmon (Corner) yelled.

"Oohh, there's another competition for you, even though she's not the God of Destruction." Whismon (Corner) joked.

"You're not helping, Whismon." Beerusmon (Corner) muttered.

Then, an image popped out of Whismon (Corner)'s staff revealing Quitelamon, as the mouse Digital God of Destruction taunts the feline god.

" _Hehehe, serves you right, 'Billsmon'."_ Quitelamon chortled.

Beerusmon (Corner) can only grit his teeth with an angry glare at his rival for insulting him with a nickname, yet tries to regain his composure.

Holactie Ma'at then ordered her three familiars to attack. Zahak fired devastating mega beams from his mouths and hands. Divine Ma'at – Ra Mode's wings created a golden barrier that dissolved them, and then used her sword to slash at Zahak. Divine Ma'at – Osiris Mode then fired crimson arrows that deals divinely damage to Zahak. Divine Ma'at – Set Mode then clobbered Zahak with her fist and throws at the evil god above the atmosphere. This allowed Holactie Ma'at to deliver the finishing move in firing a holy beam that obliterates Ahriman's son for good.

"It's over." Holactie Ma'at muttered.

"There's still those Black Odin Triad running around, but it's not our problem." Beerusmon (Corner) shrugged.

"Indeed, it's all up to the Valkyries." Whismon (Corner) agreed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Pacific Ocean/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Musashi Samurai Legend -** _ **White Whale of Heaven**_ **)**

At the vast waters of the Pacific Ocean, a group of party members are flying and swimming across. Those that are flying are: Sailor Moon (Corner), Lenneth, Silmeria, Hrist, Mist (Corner) who is riding Volcanicdramon, Geirskogul (Corner), Sailor Pluto (Corner), Sailor Gao Pluto (Corner), Skuld (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), Rota, BlazeGallantmon (Corner), StormSeiryuumon (Corner), QuakeGargomon (Corner), and AuroraInumon (Corner).

Brunhilde (Corner) is riding MetalSeadramon (Corner). Gondul (Corner) has already become a _Liopleurodon_ as Jeri (Corner), Philippe (Corner), Sara, and Anuli stand on top of the prehistoric sea reptile. This reminded Anuli of being an open explorer outside of his village. Geiravor is now an _Elasmosaurus_. Riding her are two unexpected characters: Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow.

Seeing the target in distance is the brainwashed Lyngbakr itself. The leviathan looked like an island Blue whale that's ten times larger than the real one. A single large mountain is seen in the middle of the whale's body. The back of Lyngbakr is covered in tons of tropical trees, sand for the edge of the beast like shores, and rivers. Lyngbakr's moans that sounded like real-life whales, as the heroes hear the beautiful sounds from this tortured leviathan. They figured that the BOT intended to use that sea monster to conjure tidal waves to flood all of Japan.

"Down there! Geez, look at the size of that thing!" BlazeGallantmon (Corner) exclaimed, flabbergasted by the size of Lyngbakr.

"We've seen bigger," QuakeGargomon (Corner) added.

Brunhilde (Corner) growled. "Let's stay focused, guys. They're close. I can feel them."

Hearing this, Lenneth nodded in agreement. "Yes, your enemies and mine are waiting for us on that leviathan."

Sailor Moon (Corner) added. "In any case, we're about to touch down on that giant whale. And he sounds so sad."

Sailor Pluto (Corner) furrowed her brows. "He's waiting for someone to free him from their mind control."

Sailor Gao Pluto (Corner) resolved. "We'll free the poor whale so he won't suffer anymore."

Mist (Corner) bit her bottom lip, sensing a presence akin to her own. Volcanicdramon noticed his partner's distress.

Volcanicdramon muttered. "Are you ok?"

Mist (Corner) replied. "I'll manage…" _Can it be that more evil version of me is there? I'll finally get the chance to face you myself._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Lyngbakr/Dimension: Character Corner**_

The group then safely landed on the shores on Lyngbakr. As they are bewildered at the sight of this living area, they hear a voice.

"You've all come."

The group then sees their opponents arriving on the opposite side: Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul. Black Brunhilde is the source of the voice.

"Honey, we're home," Brunhilde (Corner) sardonically quipped.

"Thought so, but we brought servants." Black Brunhilde smirked.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **72\. ARDYN II**_ **)**

Standing beside them are six figures: Mist (YYGDM-01), Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile), Loki (Valkyrie Profile), Fenrir (Valkyrie Profile), Bloodbane (Valkyrie Profile), and Gunnar (YYGDM-01).

The Valkyries (Valkyrie Profile) are not pleased to see Lezard, their Loki and his two minions, revived by the BOT, yet they are not controlled and retain their free will. The YYGDM characters are truly repulsed to see Mist (YYGDM-01). Gunnar (YYGDM-01)'s appearance is now mutated to look like Daemon Ravus (Final Fantasy XV).

For Mist (Corner), she finally meets her mainstream counterpart. Like a mirror reflection, both have some obvious and subtle differences to appearances: hair (YYGDM!Mist – blond, Corner!Mist – dark blond), eyes (YYGDM!Mist – purple, Corner!Mist – blue), lips (YYGDM!Mist – purple, Corner!Mist – olive green), helmet (YYGDM!Mist – featherless green Valkyrie helmet, Corner!Mist – gray spiked iron crown) and armor (YYGDM!Mist – green and less revealing, Corner!Mist – olive green and more revealing).

Mist (YYGDM-01) cracked an evil grin, seemingly enthused seeing her alternate reflection. "Heh, we finally meet, other me. You're looking… younger and sexier. But ugh, you lack the evil I possess, what a shame. I can already tell you've grown soft."

Mist (Corner) responded with an intense glare. "Soft? Please, I'm still a mean bitch when I want to be." She scanned over Mist (YYGDM-01)'s outward appearance. "Yeah, you almost look like _her_." She said with disgust in her tone.

"Oh? By her, you mean…" Mist (YYGDM-01) chortled before Sailor Moon (Corner) cuts her off.

"We're ending it here. Free this poor creature from your control and surrender!" Sailor Moon (Corner) demanded from the villains.

"So, those familiar evil presences just happen to be you four," Lenneth acknowledged Lezard (VP), Loki (VP), Fenrir (VP) and Bloodbane (VP).

"Why would you bring along these four?!" Hrist yelled at the BOT.

"Hehe, it's called making bargains we can't refuse," Lezard (VP) chuckled over the unholy alliance between him and the BOT. "Anything to take revenge on you and your Valkyries, Lenneth."

"Not to mention they're in services of a Loki who isn't burdened by petty attachments," Loki (VP) pointed to himself.

Black Brunhilde added, chuckling calmly and evilly. "And how opportune it'll be when we not only wipe out your group, Brunhilde, but Lenneth's as well. We vow to make this site your graves."

BlazeGallantmon (Corner) retorted fiercely. "Our graves? Yeah, how many times have we heard those threats by now?"

StormSakuyamon (Corner) remarked. "And I'm not ready to die anytime soon."

Skuld (Corner) growled. " _ **ENOUGH. I WANT TO TEAR THESE PIECES OF SHIT UP NOW.**_ "

Gondul (Corner) sighed. "Look, let's not keep her waiting before she goes off."

Sigrun (Corner) added. "Might as well. I'm anxious to whoop their butts, too."

Sailor Pluto (Corner) brandished her Garnet Staff. "Then, let's already make haste and beat them."

Brunhilde (Corner) snarled at the BOT. "Hear that, Quedesha?! We're kicking you and your crew's dumb asses!"

Black Skogul cackled. "We couldn't agree more. We shall crush you here and now!"

Black Gondul dropped a thumbs down. "We're burying you under these watery depths."

Black Brunhilde smirked darkly, quickly snapping her fingers. "Then, let us commence! Black Odin Triad, full power initiate!"

The BOT then powered up to their Titled forms.

Black Brunhilde's rose hair has distinctive streaks of black highlights, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small black headdress crown, her armor changed to a blackish-platinum build with a rose dress that have a black silhouette of Crimson Sleipnir. She holds both the Rose Gungnir in her right hand, and her own sword in her left.

Black Skogul's rose hair gained distinctive streaks of black highlights. She also gained native face rose tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Red Huginn & Muninn. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with gray & rose feathers and black at the end of each tip. She holds the Rose Quern-biter in her right hand.

Black Gondul's rose hair gained distinctive streaks of black highlights. She also gained African rose tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a rose shaman dress with black silhouettes of Scarlet Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal rose cheetah mask with black spots on the left side on her face. Her rose wings have black artistic cheetah spots. She holds the Rose Tiwaz javelin in both hands.

Sailor Moon (Corner) gawked. "Pink hair? I'm so glad Usa isn't here to see this."

Sailor Pluto (Corner) sardonically remarked. "She'd bitch at them and declare copyright infringement."

AuroraInumon (Corner) added. "Actually, wouldn't shouldn't it be Goku Black or the Black Ascendants that should be suing?"

Brunhilde (Corner) spat out with disgust. "Feh, who freakin' cares?! Just seeing my reflection wearing pink or rose is enough to piss me the fuck off!" She pointed to Black Brunhilde. "I can't ever forgive you for perverting my looks with one of my least favorite colors!"

Gondul (Corner) added with her disdain. "Can't say I blame you, rose doesn't look good on me."

Black Brunhilde shrugged and chuckled. "Hey, anything to get under your skin, dear Brunhilde."

Black Skogul snapped her fingers. "Oh, how can we forget? We've brought a little surprise for you! Some idols in our image!"

To the heroes' surprise, the BOT also calls forth 13 ft tall 'Persona-like beings/regnant guardians' behind them. Their nude appearances and visages are shaped like Quedesha's, but have blond hair and different skin tones: Black Brunhilde's Persona (Asherah's Will) - standard blue, Black Skogul's Persona (Astarte's Will) - light blue, and Black Gondul's Persona (Anat's Will) - dark blue.

BlazeGallantmon (Corner) blanched. "Your _little_ surprise?"

StormSakuyamon (Corner) scowled. "This Quedesha is too narcissistic for my tastes."

Brunhilde (Corner) scoffed. "Big whoop. Are we supposed to be impressed?!"

Cackling, Mist (YYGDM-01) interjected. "But you want to see impressive? Watch this!"

Then, Mist (YYGDM-01) powered up, surprisingly showing off her newly gained 'titled form' as well.

Mist (YYGDM-01)'s blond hair changed to white with negative rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, her featherless Valkyrie helmet is replaced by a devilish crown with horns similar to demon Beatrice (Dante's Inferno) and the High Priestess (Samurai Jack), demonic spiked shoulder pads, blood eagle rib-like angel wings, and wears a lime dress similar to her life as Gudrun filled with black silhouettes of Mist (YYGDM-01)'s laughing faces. She has become the Immoral Valkyrie.

Mist (Corner) is taken aback by her evil alternate self's outward appearance. "So, you've truly taken on _her_ image! As if I couldn't hate my other self anymore than I did."

Mist (YYGDM-01) chuckled, ignoring Mist (Corner)'s scathing remarks. "Such music to my ears to hear my counterpart express her hatred of me. Don't worry you'll come to appreciate me soon."

Mist (Corner) snapped. "The day that ever happens, I'll kiss Brunhilde! And like hell that'll ever happen!"

Brunhilde (Corner) squicked. "Yeah, I wouldn't kiss you either. Time to level up, Maidens!"

Sailor Pluto (Corner) turned to Moon. "And let's fight as Valkyries, too."

Sailor Moon (Corner) nodded. "That's what I had in mind!"

The Valkyries (Corner) and Erinyes (Corner) become their titled forms. Not only that, but Sailor Moon (Corner) transforms into the Silver Valkyrie. They and their allies are ready to fight.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **84\. RAVUS AETERNA**_ **)**

Now the battles of the BOT royale begin.

The first battles showed the Beast Tamers facing their opponents: StormSakuyamon (Corner) faced Gunnar (YYGDM-01), BlazeGallantmon (Corner) faced Loki (VP), QuakeGargomon (Corner) faced Bloodbane, and AuroraInumon (Corner) faced Fenrir (VP).

Gunnar (YYGDM-01) roared in pain and launched his left black infested arm at StormSeiryuumon (Corner), but StormSeiryuumon (Corner) evaded and launched a storm blast to damage him.

"Please…kill me.." Gunnar (YYGDM-01) muttered.

"I'll comply with your wishes." StormSakuyamon (Corner) responded.

The other Tamers have felt the past reminder that they were possessed by their Loki and his sons. Now, it's ironic that they fight back as 'spiritual' payback only against different versions.

BlazeGallantmon fired dual flame beams at Loki (VP), but Loki (VP) teleported to evade and reappears to launch an energy sphere at BlazeGallantmon. BlazeGallantmon dodges and hits Loki (VP) with his lance. The trickster god fell to the floor, but he then gets up.

"Does it feel déjà vu to fight the trickster god?" Loki (VP) boasted. "Oh wait, I should be the sole one!"

"Not a chance! I'm fighting you with my own power!" BlazeGallantmon retorted.

Fenrir (VP) lunged at AuroraInumon (Corner), but AuroraInumon (Corner) dodged and beats him with swift attacks by using Gram. QuakeGargomon (Corner) fired boulder missiles at Bloodbane, which the dragon fired venomous breath back at him, QuakeGargomon (Corner) evaded the venom breath as his missiles take a direct hit on Bloodbane. Bloodbane flied to strike, but QuakeGargomon easily punched him to the ground with his fist.

Suddenly, the mutations of Gunnar (YYGDM-01) become so great that he's feeling more pain. Loki (VP), Fenrir (VP) and Bloodbane are feeling pain that they are also infected by Mist (YYGDM-01)'s STDs.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Loki (VP) yelled.

Fenrir (VP) and Bloodbane roared as they, Loki (VP), and Gunnar (YYGDM-01) are transforming. All four have transformed into Beast Spirit-like abominations with Mist (YYGDM-01)'s faces. Gunnar (YYGDM-01) has Seiryuu's appearance called Seirist. Loki (VP) has Suzaku's appearance called Suzaist. Fenrir (VP) has Byakko's appearance called Byakist. Bloodbane has Genbu's appearance called Genbist.

All four of the Mistruxes roared at the Beast Tamers and engaged for another round.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Musashi Samurai Legend -** _ **Dark Duel**_ **)**

Brunhilde (Corner) and MetalSeadramon are fighting Black Brunhilde.

Brunhilde (Corner) rides on Sleipnir while Black Brunhilde rides on Crimson Sleipnir. They charged at each other and delivered spear strikes from Gungnir and Rose Gungnir respectively. Then, Brunhilde (Corner) countered by hitting Black Brunhilde down.

Black Brunhilde gets up as she ordered her Asherah's Will unleashes _**Black Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ from her hands to attack Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon. Brunhilde unleashed _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ and MetalSeadramon used _**River of Power**_ to dissolved Black Brunhilde's Persona's attacks.

"Oh, you seriously are getting good since the last time we fought at that convention center." Black Brunhilde said.

Brunhilde (Corner) fiercely rebuked. "Because seeing you bearing pink is enough of a motivator for me!"

Black Brunhilde chuckled. "You really hate pink that much."

Brunhilde (Corner) snapped. "Yeah, especially if it's someone wearing my face and body that's given me a pink paint job! Just seeing you… just listening to you… seeing me act all weird, sensual, and talking like some pretentious douchebag is enough to piss me the fuck off!"

With that, an unbridled fury was unleashed. Brunhilde (Corner) slide-changed into the Silver Kirin.

Black Brunhilde responded by becoming a rose alicorn with kirin features. She still wore her headdress crown. Her rose wings are retained. A silhouette of Crimson Sleipnir are seen in her rose body. This form is called the Rose Kirin.

Both of them charged up their horns in firing energy beams at one another till they explode in collision.

Brunhilde (Corner) roared. "Your ass is so mine, bitch!"

Black Brunhilde laughed. "Yes, give into your anger! Hate me with all your heart!"

Brunhilde (Corner) retorted. "Yeah, with my fist going through your heart!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Within Temptation -** _ **Ice Queen**_ **)**

The long awaited match between Mist (Corner) and Mist (YYGDM-01) is here. Volcanicdramon backed up by firing fire blasts at Mist (YYGDM-01), but the hateful witch dodged while Mist (Corner) tackled at her counterpart.

Mist (Corner) gritted while shoving Mist (YYGDM-01) down. "Just you and me now, other me! Is it true you blew up that university I met Takato in? And did you kill his and Rika's family?!"

Mist (YYGDM-01) nonchalantly admitted. "Yes, I did! I committed all those acts without conscience!"

Mist (Corner) went on. "Did you harm Sara Shinobu? And were you truly the one who gave poor Kenta those STDs?!"

Mist (YYGDM-01) laughed in her face shamefully. "Yep, and I'd be happy to do it all over again!"

Having heard enough of the immoral witch, Mist (Corner) kicked Mist (YYGDM-01) into the air and backhanded her. Building up momentum, Mist (Corner) slapped Mist (YYGDM-01) hard and punched her down, sending the immoral witch crashing on top of the leviathan's back. Mist (Corner) descended where Mist (YYGDM-01) lied still.

Mist (Corner) scoffed irritably. "Get up. I know you're faking it. I know me better than anyone."

Mist (YYGDM-01) awoke wearing a devilish grin. She jumped up and licked her lips sensually. "Hmm, you hit and bitch slap harder than I thought. I dare say you got more strength than me, but I'm much more clever than you, other me. Let's see just how well you know me when…"

Mist (YYGDM-01) then vanished behind a green veil of smoke and reappeared behind Mist (Corner). However, Mist (Corner) was more than ready and forged a green energy blade. She and Mist (YYGDM-01) had the same idea as both put green energy blades toward each other.

Mist (Corner) grinned evilly. "Seems we do think on parallel levels, evil me."

Mist (YYGDM-01) shrugged as she dissolved her energy blade. "I suppose we do. By the way, did you see I brought my universe's Gunnar?"

Mist (Corner) nodded. "Yes, and you've let him become an abomination. How could you stand by and let that happen?!"

Mist (YYGDM-01) smirked. "Because even he's expendable to me."

Mist (Corner) conveyed full-on disgust. "And that's the silver lining that separates us. You have no empathy whatsoever."

"Like you've never used anyone for your own goals."

"I'm not perfect, but I never betrayed my Loki like you have!" Mist (Corner) forged a sword from green energy. "And if anyone is going to slay you, I'll be more than happy to end you."

Mist (YYGDM-01) laughed in a haughty manner. "Hah, so you'd be killing yourself… oh wait, no I'm not you. You have morals and I don't. No, I'm _better_ than you! And I'll show you why!"

Then, Mist (YYGDM-01) slide-changed to a 17 ft tall Chimaera abomination. She has two black heads made out of figures of Mist (YYGDM-01) molding together. The left head is a maned lion that the face structure is shaped like the combination of the Topaz Lion (but more lean to the Nemean Lion) and Obsidian Panther, the mane is actually plume of white and lime feathers based on the Emerald _T. rex_ , the ears are shaped like the Amethyst Koala. The right head is a Kirin head shaped like the Silver Kirin wearing her devilish crown and Mist (YYGDM-01)'s white hair is retained as its mane, yet it has tusks based of Gullinbursti's. The black body is lion-shaped and four legged that it is made out of figures of Mist (YYGDM-01) molding together (Overall, the form is based on the Beast/Wings of Human Sacrifices from _Persona 5_ and Legion from _Castlevania_ ). Mist (YYGDM-01) retained her blood eagle rib-like angel wings. She has a lime tail like a snake's, but instead of a snake's head, the head is actually Mist (YYGDM-01) herself like a Rokurokubi. She is the Immoral Chimaera.

Mist (Corner) responded by slide-change into the Iron Lindworm. Mist (Corner) can only smirked to see Mist (YYGDM-01)'s head as a snake tail for humiliation.

Mist (Corner) busted out laughing. "Oooh, what's that about you being better than me?! I think oughta look yourself in the mirror, dickface!"

Mist (YYGDM-01) growled. "Shut up. For mocking me, you'll pay with your life!"

Mist (Corner) taunted. "Whatever you say, dickface!"

xxxxx

Moon (Corner) and Lenneth are teaming up to face Lezard.

Lezard fired dark blue lightning bolts from his hands, but Moon (Corner) and Lenneth evaded them. Lenneth starts by using _**Bolt Slash**_ at Lezard, but Lezard easily blocks the Valkyrie's blade with a hand barrier.

"No matter, you'll still be mine once I subdue you, Lenneth." Lezard sinisterly smiled.

"I'll never be with you." Lenneth gritted with hostility.

Suddenly, Moon (Corner) uses the Silver Gungnir in countering Lezard and successfully hit him a few times. Lezard backs off.

"You reminded me of Prince Demande, only much creepier." Moon (Corner) glared.

"And you are bestowed by Queen Serenity in honoring your Odin's legacy, Silver Valkyrie." Lezard responded. "This is fascinating for my research, so allow me to test this hypothesis!"

Lezard then fired a round of devastating holy beams from the sky and crashing down to hit his two opponents. Moon (Corner) and Lenneth evade most of them at all cost. Moon (Corner) uses her Silver Gungnir in deflecting the beams back at Lezard. Lezard dispels his own beams with a counter-magic. The fight against the evil sorcerer (AKA Evil Harry Potter) continues.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Epic Native American Music -** _ **Timber Wolf**_ **)**

Geirskogul (Corner), Pluto (Corner), Gao Pluto (Corner), Silmeria, Aluminum Siren, and Lead Crow are facing Black Skogul.

Astarte's Will is sent to hold off Silmeria, Aluminum Siren, and Lead Crow. Silmeria uses _**Dual Tusks**_ to launch twin bolts at Astarte's Will, while the Persona counters by firing temporal blasts. Aluminum Siren uses _**Galactica Tsunami**_ and Lead Crow uses _**Galactica Tornado**_ as both attacks collided at Astarte's Will, but Black Skogul's Persona uses magic circles from her hands to repel the attacks.

Lead Crow quickly catches Aluminum Siren. "Are you ok?"

Aluminum Siren swoons lovingly to Lead Crow. "Yes, thanks to you, my dearest Crow. This is just like old times, huh?"

Lead Crow nodded. "Yes, who knew having a double lifestyle has its perks. All right, let's punish this abomination!"

Aluminum Siren chimed. "I'll follow your lead, my love!"

Pluto (Corner) and Gao Pluto (Corner) unleashed a dual- _ **Dead Scream**_ at Black Skogul, but Black Skogul dodge and reflected back with her sword, forcing the Time Senshis to evade. Black Skogul phased behind Pluto (Corner) and delivered a sword strike, but Pluto (Corner) blocked the blade with her staff.

"What's the matter _sensei_? Was your teaching that useful to me?" Black Skogul taunted Pluto (Corner).

Pluto (Corner) angrily retorted. "Be silent! You are _not_ my student! You merely wear her face, skin, and body! You're just a doll housing a vengeful Light Elf's soul!"

Gao Pluto (Corner) tried to bite Black Skogul behind, but Black Skogul easily swatted the Lycan Senshi away.

"Feh, to think that you are my little sister figure." Black Skogul scoffed.

Gao Pluto (Corner) growled, baring her wolf teeth. "You're _not_ my sister figure!"

Pluto (Corner) added. "You can't deceive us, Quedesha! We know it's you!"

Black Skogul shrugged. "Oh well, I tried."

Then, Black Skogul becomes a gray feathered _T. rex_. She wears a gray owl plumage coat up to her head with rose stripes and silhouettes of Red Huginn  & Muninn, while her own body is bronze. Her rose hair/black highlights move up to her tail. She still wore her gray & rose feathered war bonnet. She has an upper gray owl beaked carnivorous mouth, and gray claws from her fingers and legs. She is the Rose _T. rex_.

Geirskogul (Corner) arrived in response that she became the _Peridot T. rex_. Both _T. rexes_ roar as they charged at each other. Geirskogul (Corner) delivered the first bite in fighting for Ford (Corner) and Skogul (Corner)'s sake. She is about to pin down Black Skogul, but Black Skogul shakes off and bites Geirskogul (Corner)'s neck and throwed her like a ragdoll. Pluto (Corner) and Gao Pluto (Corner) arrived in time in delivering time blasts to hit Black Skogul. Red Huginn  & Muninn are summoned to intervene, yet Pluto (Corner) and Gao Pluto (Corner) summoned Lupe (Corner) and Ratatoskr (Corner) to fend off the demonic ravens. Black Skogul roared in letting out a temporal sonic scream at the Time Senshi. However, Geirskogul (Corner) quickly gets up and head butts Black Skogul to the water shores.

Geirskogul (Corner) turned back to normal and sees Black Skogul turning back to normal as both glare at each other. Pluto (Corner) and Gao Pluto (Corner) backed up the Erinye.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Attack on Titan Season 2 OST -** _ **APETITAN**_ **)**

In the forest area; Gondul (Corner), Skuld (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), Rota, Geiravor, Hrist, Jeri (Corner), Philippe (Corner), Sara, and Anuli are facing Black Gondul.

Gondul (Corner) and Geiravor used their Light Spear and Specter Spear to block Black Gondul's Dark Spear attacks. Then, Geiravor shape shifted to a Nilgai to kick Black Gondul away, only that Black Gondul recovered and commanded her Persona to shape shifted to an Osprey and talon slashes at Geiravor. Sigrun (Corner) used _**Thunderclap Flash**_ to shocked Anat's Will and saving Geiravor, as Black Gondul's Persona revert to normal.

" _ **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Skuld (Corner) angrily screamed as she lunged at Black Gondul with her _**Hell Scythe**_.

Black Gondul easily blocked with her _**Dark Spear**_ and both are in a power struggle.

"Hehehe, seeing you like this makes the hell of my day. C'mon, you're more funny when you're angry." Black Gondul taunted as she uses one of her hands to pat Skuld (Corner)'s forehead, briefly stunning the Underworld Valkyrie.

Skuld (Corner) is reminded that when Sasha (Corner) first met Ayanna alongside their YYGDM-01 counterparts, Ayanna (Corner) was hesitant and only pats Sasha (Corner)'s forehead. Anat's Will sneaked behind Skuld (Corner) and shape shifted into a _Metoposaurus_ while hiding in a river. Black Skogul's Persona bursted out of the water and lunged at Skuld (Corner).

Gondul (Corner) called out. "Skuld, behind you!"

Skuld (Corner) growled as she turned around and barely stopped Anat's Will with her scythe. " _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!**_ " As she raised her scythe, she unleashed hell chains and grabbed Anat's Will, but Black Gondul threw her _**Dark Spear**_ , piercing Skuld's side with it, which stunned the Underworld Valkyrie enough for Anat's Will to knock her aside. " _ **SON OF A BITCH!**_ "

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Rota groaned, preparing to make a save for Skuld (Corner).

However, Philippe (Corner) hastily raced over and caught Skuld (Corner).

Gondul (Corner) sighed. "Oh thank goodness for Einherji Philippe."

Black Gondul chortled. "We're not done yet."

As Philippe (Corner) set Skuld (Corner) down, the Underworld Valkyrie beckoned him to help Jeri (Corner) and the others.

Anat's Will shape shifted into a _Gigantopithecus_ as the giant ape guarded Black Gondul and chased Gondul (Corner) and Geiravor. Both Gondul (Corner) and Geiravor shape shifted into an _Australopithecus_ and a Hornbill respectively to escape from Anat's Will's smashing attacks. Within moments, Gondul (Corner) shape shifted into a Sloth bear and mauled Anat's Will, while Geiravor becomes a tiger in biting the giant ape's neck. Anat's Will grabbed Geiravor and threw her off.

Jeri (Corner), Philippe (Corner), Sara and Geri & Freki are seen holding off Scarlet Geri & Freki.

Black Gondul becomes a winged brown-skinned Barbary lioness that has rose tufts of hair with streaks of black highlights reaching up to her tail (not a mane like a male lion), her body has silhouettes of Scarlet Geri & Freki, the wings still has cheetah spots. She is the Rose Lion.

Black Gondul then tackled Gondul (Corner), only that Gondul (Corner) slide-change to the Topaz Lion to have an equal fighting level. They bite and clawed relentlessly, but Black Gondul gained the upper hand and throwed her away. Black Gondul turned back to her human titled form and turned her attention to Sigrun (Corner).

Meanwhile, Anat's Will shape shifted to an _Antarctopelta_. Anuli summoned his Catoblepas. The Catoblepas and Anat's Will bash through each other, while Anuli yelled and jump to stab Black Gondul's Persona with her spear. Hrist backed him up by using _**Armor Break**_ in delivering damage to Anat's Will.

As Anat's Will distracted the rest of the heroes, Sigrun (Corner) attempted to focus on Black Gondul in about to attack with Mjolnir, but Black Gondul swiftly beats down Sigrun (Corner) and goes behind the Valkyrie in grabbing her and flying upward.

"Ah! Get me off!" Sigrun (Corner) struggled.

Black Gondul ignored her pleas as her left hand is caressing and touching her hot abs, while her right arm chokeholds the Valkyrie. "Oh, I just love touching you, Kara. They feel so naturally white and hot."

Black Gondul's left hand then slid down through Sigrun (Corner)'s panties, as she then french kisses Sigrun (Corner).

"You like it, you aussie bitch?" Black Gondul said underneath her lips as she sucks the tip of Sigrun (Corner)'s tongue.

Gondul (Corner) eventually recovered and sees above of Sigrun (Corner) being molested by Black Gondul. If destroying her village isn't enough, then her way on Sigrun (Corner) takes the cake.

Gondul (Corner) became infuriated and screamed. "Get your fucking hands off her, you bitch!"

Black Gondul taunted Gondul (Corner). "Oh but I'm having so much fun trying to break her will. Hold on I'm not done yet." She lifted her hands over Sigrun's abdominal muscles. "Mmmm, such a strong and lovely body you have. I could rub your belly all day. You're really turning me on."

Sigrun (Corner) struggled to break loose. "LET ME GO!"

Gondul (Corner) flew up to remove Black Gondul. "I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

"Heh, what a stupid waste." Black Gondul sneered.

Black Gondul then punched Sigrun (Corner)'s abs so hard that the Valkyrie coughed in pain. She then throwed Sigrun (Corner) far away that the Storm Valkyrie plunged to the ocean below.

Gondul (Corner) cried out. "SIGRUN!" She swerved away, opting to save Sigrun and dives head first into the ocean.

Black Gondul looked down at her own hand. "Oh well, she was no fun. She couldn't even get excited when I touched her." She then rubbed her own abdominal muscles. "Hers are a lot firmer and stronger than this Gondul copy is. Feh, I never cared for the muscled abs look. I much prefer my more perfect and seamless skin my real body has. Much more beautiful if you ask me." She glanced over to where Black Brunhilde and Brunhilde (Corner) were still fighting.

As both shifted back to their Valkyrie selves, Black Brunhilde and Brunhilde (Corner) collided once again. Brunhilde (Corner)'s determined eyes burned with fury. Black Brunhilde was unfazed by the Valkyrie's anger.

"We can keep this up all day, every day, Brunhilde, but you and your friends shall fall! And I, Quedesha, will continue to spread her influence and punish those who dare look down upon me!"

Brunhilde (Corner) snapped. "OH SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT PRETENTIOUS BULLSHIT! I'VE HAD IT TO HEAR WITH YOU!"

Black Brunhilde quickly dodges Brunhilde (Corner). "Ugh, such a vulgar mouth. Perhaps I should cast this doll aside and take your body just to make your life miserable and destroy your reputation. And you'd have to live with pink hair for the rest of your life. How's that…?"

 _ **Bam!**_

Brunhilde (Corner) smacked Black Brunhilde back, raising her fist. "Sorry, this body's staying occupied for a long time. Now let's quit screwing around so I can kill you, you elven slut."

Black Brunhilde spat blood from her mouth. "And you'll pay dearly for making me bleed. Your death is now guaranteed to be imminent."

Brunhilde (Corner) goaded. "Oh, it's on now."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **A Dangerous New Enemy**_ **– PokeMixr92 version)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Divinity of Justice**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here we have it, the Story version of the Black Ascendant Royale. Taking place in the introduction of Appmons in Kanius' fanfics. This makes it easier thanks to the Intermission alongside Shinnen's Dragon Ball/DFKai battle royale. I help out a lot of the various scenes alongside other battles outside of it.

Because first we have the Shadow Dramons that are expies of the Shadow Dragons. Originally, back in 2011 in pre-development before DB Super, there was suppose to be an actual Shadow Dramon Arc with them as the main antagonists. I remember in the past mail that Kanius mentioned which Digiteams go to each Shadow Dramon.

-Legendary Warriors – Hazedramon

-DATS – Ragedramon

-Taito and Company – Oceandramon

-Xros Hearts – Naturodramon (Akari would have been captured for the dragon to become SuperNaturodramon and Taiki had to save her.)

Of course all completely changes with them becoming minor antagonists serving the BAT and these Digiteams (except Taito and company that their involvement is scrapped) are scattered to fight opponents, only Xros Hearts fights their respective Shadow Dramon. It doesn't matter since it's fine in the final version.

Then, we have the return of Imperfect Virus from Dimitri's timeline and given a power boost for a creepier appearance. Of course, I see an Alas Poor Villain of being tortured by the BAT and is starved to absorb Jax and Sonja for perfection.

And of course Sailor Orcus is being controlled by Black Dramon X, this is a deviation for the Black Ascendant to mess with Kensuke's head.

Meanwhile at the Cornerverse, as the other characters like SAO Secondaries are defeating the BOT's controlled mooks, the main group are heading to the whale island in confronting their targets. The BOT brings the villains from Valkyrie Profile, YYGDM!Gunnar, and the one we all hate the most, YYGDM!Mist. For those that don't follow YuYuGiDigiMoon, Mist (YYGDM-01) survived after the events of _Valkyrie Advent_ , on the run powerless until she's captured by the main CG Big Bad's organization and forced to served with Quedesha. Both Mists finally meet and are ready to spill blood to one another. Corner!Moon becomes the Silver Valkyrie, since knowing in _Valkyrie Advent_ that Moon will become one in the final battle against Loki besides Brunhilde. And seeing Skuld (Corner) remains furious for the moment, I have a surprising idea (Since I just watched all of Season 3 of Sailor Moon Crystal) for Ch. 19 that gives a preview for Skuld (YYGDM-01) in VA's First Ragnarok Intermission.

Side note of grammar corrections I corrected, Einherji is singular as in one person, while Einherjar is plural as a group/race.

Just two more chapters to end the Black Rebellion arc.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Here we start the standardized version of the Black Ascendant Royale. To compare and contrast the versions, you can already read the Black Ascendant Royale Corner version in Chapter 13.5/Intermission of this story. If you've already read that and are expecting the same battles, then you'll notice the differences between that and this starting now.

Instead of the Daemons from the Cornerverse version, the Shadow Dramons are in their place here. Nyarlathotep and Black Imperfect Virus are involved in this whereas they didn't exist in the Cornerverse version. Moreover, Orcus wasn't brainwashed in the Corner take of the Black Ascendant Royale like here.

The Shadow Dramons were long conceptualized for the original _Cross Generations_ plans. They were intended to have their own arc as central villains much like their GT counterparts. But overtime plans changed, but I didn't want to remove the Shadow Dramons completely. So they're been demoted to minions of the Black Ascendants.

Nyarlathotep and Black Imperfect Virus are completely new additions to this conflict. They were never in the cards until we decided since Burizalor returned, why not some form of Virus? In fact, he's the Super 17/Super Jax of this story now since the Super 17 adaptation originally intended for _Cross Generations_ has long been scrapped. Having been fed the souls of Future Jax and Sonja, Black Imperfect Virus now intends to absorb Present Jax and Sonja to achieve his goal of becoming the 'Ultimate Artificial'. Unlike Perfect Virus, who's a narcissistic and charismatic fella, Black Imperfect Virus is nightmare fuel walking.

Plus there's no point to turn Jax heel out of nowhere just so he merges with a Hell version of himself and gets killed. He's a redeemed guy just like 17. And so Jax will fight with his sister and BW to defeat their nemesis.

Tldr; Nyarlathotep is just a baddie for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast to fight. ;)

The big one; Sailor Orcus becomes brainwashed and turned loose via ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem. As if the Black Ascendants haven't gone far enough to push Kensuke's buttons. This is the clencher. And this starts Dramon X's deterioration that a certain villain has wanted out of him. Chaosblazer knows who I'm referring to.

This chapter marks the debut of the _Digimon Universe: Applimonsters_ cast. I've started watching the show thanks to Ford1114's recommendation to get a feel of the characters personalities and dynamics. It's an ok show, but very different from the Digimon lore. As a result, the Digimon multiverse has expanded within my fanfic stories with the addition of Appmon.

The Cornerverse scenes: Just what you might expect as the Valkyries and their allies face the Black Odin Triad and company. Lenneth and her team face their major enemies from _Valkyrie Profile_. Yeah looking at this, this could be sorta like a _Valkyrie Profile 3_ story. Not only are the VP villains unveiled, but YYGDM!Gunnar and the queen bitch herself, YYGDM!Mist, have appeared. Also the moment some have waited for: Corner!Mist meets YYGDM!Mist and the former already resents her mainstream counterpart.

Special note: YYGDM!Mist here has already been defeated in _Valkyrie Advent_. So once I get around to the point in that story, YYGDM!Mist will have fallen from grace and reduced to nothing. She is then picked up by CG's Big Bad and forced to cooperate with Quedesha, who in turn treats YYGDM!Mist like crap. And YYGDM!Mist has since to this point been subjected to being Quedesha, R. Homura, and Zamasmon's lapdog. Poor poor YYGDM!Mist. If you weren't so damn evil, I'd feel sorry for you… not. And yes the CG Big Bad can take anyone from their respective universe, dead or alive (which explains why YYGDM!Gunnar from _Valkyrie Advent_ First Intermission chapter is here).

Next time, the battles against the Black Ascendant Triad, the Shadow Dramons, the Imaginalists, R. Homura, and the Black Odin Triad escalate forward with most of the battles set to wrap up. Two chapters left of the Black Rebellion arc. Wow, it's progressed so quickly, hasn't it?

Until then, send a review and see you soon.


	20. The Divinity of Justice

**Kanius' A/N** : And straight into the battles we go! Apologies if there's some confusion and there's a ton of battles/characters to keep up with. Don't worry we're heading for a climax in these next two chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

 **Ford1114's A/N** : The next part of the battles continues, with the climax of those are also shown. By the time I write this, I will be heading to Japan for the holiday vacation.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XIX: The Divinity of Justice**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue** _ **Cell Theme #4: Perfection Kills**_ **– Morganstudios)**

The fight against Black Imperfect Virus is reaching its end. Despite Black Imperfect Virus' relentless attacks, the heroes begin to overwhelm him. Jax and Sonja double team the bio-artificial delivering a beating while evading his tails, which opened up into funnels. BW saves his friends by bashing Imperfect Virus. Eris kicks Black Imperfect Virus above the sky. The bio-artificial recovered in mid-air and having this three tails open up into funnels. The tails charged up attacks with a ghostly aura.

"Oh this couldn't get any uglier." Varuna glared.

"Let's see if you can withstand this!" Black Imperfect Virus yelled.

Black Imperfect Virus' tails each fired a _**Black Terra Beam**_ , _**Black Tsunami Wave**_ , and _**Black Special Beam Cannon**_ at his opponents, unleashing impending devastation on them. Most of the heroes tried to evade and shielded from the coming attacks as the beams still continued to devastate the area.

"IS THAT ALL, ORGANICS?!" Black Imperfect Virus screeched.

Unaware, Varuna rushed behind and used her axe to slice apart Black Imperfect Virus' tails. Then, Quaoar used her _**Acid Roses**_ to cover the flesh wounds of the insectoid chimera's tails, preventing them from regenerating.

"What?! NO! I can't even regenerate!" Black Imperfect Virus glared at Varuna and Quaoar. "You bitches, how dare you prevent me from absorbing Jax and Sonja to perfection!"

"Why don't you just shut your a-hole. Oh wait, can you talk through your ass, scatman?" Varuna smirked, summoning and now wielding Mjolnir.

"How dare you speak to me like that woman!" Black Imperfect Virus angrily shouted.

Out of the blue, Quaoar fired her _**Destructive Rose**_ at Black Imperfect Virus' left arm to ensnare and making it explode. Then fired her _ **Acid Rose**_ to prevent it from regenerating.

"Don't you talk down to _my man_ like that." Quaoar defended.

"Thanks, sweetie. Now let me finish this." Varuna stepped in.

Utilizing a _**Flash Step**_ -like movement, Varuna used her speed of light to bash Black Imperfect Virus with Mjolnir. After a few more quick blows, she bashed the bio-artificial upward, before unleashing a _**Mjolnir's Flash Cannon**_ from Thor's hammer, engulfing the weakened Black Imperfect Virus.

"NO! CURSE YOU!" Black Imperfect Virus shouted.

The beam then completely destroyed Black Imperfect Virus. The group takes a breather defeating their opponent.

BW sighed with relief. "And it's over."

"Thank goodness," Sonja remarked, satisfied over her and Jax's nightmare being wiped out.

"That'll teach you." Varuna stated.

"Great shot, Varuna. You made sure nothing's left of him!" Eris praised.

"We gotta help Orcus next." Ixion announced to the Kuipers.

"Right, let's go." Quaoar said.

xxxxx

The fight against Nyarlathotep is also reaching its conclusion. Hundreds of more cubic lasers and tendrils engulf the Duelists while Nyarla laughed at them. Yugi and Tea both conjured a dome to block them.

"Give up now! You can't stop me!" Nyarla said.

Yugi glared above Nyarla and retorted, "No, we still got our trump cards ourselves! Behold!"

A bright light shined through the dome, evaporating the lasers and tendrils. The Duelists then reached higher Duel Monster levels: Yugi becomes Legendary Magician of Dark, Seto becomes Legendary Dragon of White, Tea becomes Magi Magi Magician Gal, and Joey becomes Phoenix Gearfried.

"Aw yeah! We're gonna kick your ass!" Joey raised his fist above, threatening Nyarla.

"This time, we are going to evaporate you to dust." Seto growled.

Nyarla countered with his cubes that fired lasers and tendrils again, but Yugi and Seto fired their dark and light attacks to evaporate and destroy all of the cubes. Joey swooped above Nyarla, to which Nyarla sent tendrils from his back, but Joey sliced them through and punched Nyarla's face. Then, Tea came behind and delivered a magic attack from her staff to damage Nyarla. Nyarla fired two beams from his hands, but both Joey and Tea evaded. Seto flew and delivered claw strikes, damaging Nyarla. Yugi is seen on top of Seto's head and finally fired his _**Dark Magic Attack**_ to destroy Nyarla.

"Hahaha…! Well done defeating me, Duelists!" Nyarla chortled. "Even in defeat, chaos still wages on for you."

Nyarlathotep then disappeared and dies.

"That took care of the freakshow." Seto commented.

"Then let's go help the others." Yugi announced.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Evolving Equations**_ **)**

The fights against the Shadow Dramons are nearing their end. At the same time, all the Corrupted Appmons are already dealt with.

First, the group is nearly done with the enormous SuperRagedramon. Hackmon has already evolved into Raidramon.

SuperRagedramon sends more shockwave bolts at his opponents, but HerculesKabuterimon and Donarmon absorbed the energies with the assistance of Rei & Raidramon's hacking skills.

"Go, Raidramon!" Rei ordered.

Raidramon complied as he used _**Barrage Jack**_ , sinking his claws to the ground. He sent spikes towards SuperRagedramon, ending with a ball bursting under the Shadow Dramon's feet. SuperRagedramon is sent flying.

Then, Kyoko summoned chains from her spear as she ensnared SuperRagedramon. This allows ShineGreymon, Ravemon, and Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) to combine their melee attacks, delivering massive combos on the Shadow Dramon.

"Wait! Don't!" SuperRagedramon pleaded.

But, Masaru and ShineGreymon finished off the Shadow Dramon with their fists, making SuperRagedramon explode.

"We did it, aniki!" ShineGreymon exclaimed.

"Yeah, like it was nothing!" Masaru grinned.

xxxxx

Next, the group is coming close to defeat the annoyance that is SuperHazedramon. Musimon has already evolved into Mediamon. SuperHazedramon keeps firing poison blasts at the evading opponents.

"Can you keep this up, weaklings?!" SuperHazedramon taunted.

"How about this, idiot?!" Mediamon cried out.

Mediamon then used _**VirtualVerse**_ , a technique that generated a giant warship from out of nowhere. Its ion cannon fired at the Shadow Dramon.

SuperHazedramon yelped, panicking that he dodged the blasts. However, Mediamon fired his _**Howling Blast**_ from his speakers. The supersonic pulse damaged the Shadow Dramon, knocking him off balance.

The Shadow Dramon gets up and sees the blasts from the _**VirtualVerse**_ ship being fired at him. He was hit constantly. Then, the heroes are all combining their attacks and send them straight at their opponent. SuperHazedramon then waved a white flag.

"I give, I give!"

But, it's too late. The attacks consumed and obliterated the Shadow Dramon.

"YEAH! We rule didn't we?!" Asta and Mediamon gave their victory poses together.

"That really takes care of that." Larry stated.

"Indeed," Marty nodded.

xxxxx

Another group is still fighting SuperOceandramon. Dokamon has already evolved to Dosukomon.

"THIS TIME, YOU WILL ALL BE ENGULFED BY MY WAVES!" SuperOceandramon screamed furiously.

The Shadow Dramon sent a huge tidal wave at the heroes. Plesiomon and Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) make a watery barrier, repelling the tsunami. Dosukomon used _**Jet Headbutt**_ that flew through the tidal wave and delivered a fatal headbutt to SuperOceandramon's forehead.

The Shadow Dramon cried out in pain, "WHY YOU-!"

SuperOceandramon is about to slash at Dosukomon, but Rosemon arrived in time and used her rose whip, slapping at SuperOceandramon's hand, which injured him/her. Then, Ventimon fired her wind energy, deflecting the tidal wave back at the Shadow Dramon, soaking him/her. MirageGaomon and Rosemon briefly beat down SuperOceandramon. FInally, Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) unleashed a thunderstorm that shocked the Shadow Dramon, vaporizing him/her for good.

"Alright! We gave that 'thing' an explosive punch!" Eri cheered.

"Yeah, that was a close call!" Joe cried out.

Renrukimon posed triumphantly. "Too close, but we still win."

xxxxx

Another group is seen fending off SuperNaturodramon. Gatchmon has already evolved to DoGatchmon. At this point, the Xros Hearts has had it and want to end this now.

"Okay! Let's Digi-Xros!" Taiki cried out while raising his Xros Loader.

OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Sparrowmon, and the Starmons all fused into the mighty Shoutmon X7.

"What the…?! You brats think a little fusion can stop me?!" SuperNaturodramon boasted.

"Not ft we can help it!" DoGatchmon defended.

Shoutmon X7 and SuperNaturodramon then clashed and pounded each other with many hits. SuperNaturodramon then swiped at Shoutmon X7 with his tail, and creates another earthquake toward the Xros-fused Digimon. However, Terryamon (YYGDM-01) sends his own earthquake, repelling the Shadow Dramon's. DoGatchmon flew across, firing his _**DoGatch Buster**_ blasts on SuperNaturodramon's face. Then, DoGatchmon used _**Sonic Slash**_ that combined two of his pointers into a sword and slashed at the Shadow Dramon.

"Ow! You'll pay for that runt!" SuperNaturodramon yelled out.

The Shadow Dramon is about to attack the Appmon, but Shoutmon X7 quickly recovered and used his _**Final Victory Blade**_ , firing a fiery 'V' shaped aura blast that critically injured SuperNaturodramon.

Finally, Shoutmon X7 used _ **All Omega the Fusion**_ , which unleashed an Omegamon-shaped aura that engulfed the Shadow Dramon and obliterated him. SuperNaturodramon is finally defeated.

"Hey, thanks for saving me!" DoGatchmon gave his gratitude to Shoutmon X7.

"No sweat it, we all help a friend in need." Shoutmon X7 replied.

"And that's reminds me I don't have to stay on the sidelines in order to be a protagonist!" Haru smiled of his goal.

xxxxx

The battle against SuperNuovadramon is reaching its end.

Anguirusmon, Varanmon, Rodanmon, and KingCaesarmon blasts at the Shadow Dramon, distracting him. SuperNuovadramon easily guarded against them, but Tike and Kara fired a _**Tri-Force Attack**_. This Tri-beam attack damaged SuperNuovadramon.

SuperNuovadramon somersaulted and flapped his wings as he fired nova spheres at the two D3s. Tike and Kara dodged. David and Sam teamed up, striking down the Shadow Dramon, but SuperNuovadramon threw them off. Following this distraction, this allowed KaiserGreymon to launch a full-powered _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ , which was enough to pierce through SuperNuovadramon's body. The Shadow Dramon cried out in pain. Finally, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) struck him down with her sword, finishing him off.

"Gotta hand it to you, you are all not bad fighters." SuperNuovadramon muttered. "If I had another life as an honorable person instead of a dark creation, I would have found my purpose."

As the Shadow Dramon said his last words, SuperNuovadramon faded away.

"We did it!" Kara cried out.

"He pretty much gave us a good fight, but wished he would have turned good like Nuova Shenron." KaiserGreymon commented.

"Same here, but that's enough about that." Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) remarked.

xxxxx

Likewise for SuperEisdramon. Despite the Shadow Dramon's strength, he's on a receiving end from his oppositions.

"Is that all you have?!" SuperEisdramon retorted.

Suddenly, a pillar of hellish flames impacted SuperEisdramon. He whirled around as Skuld fired a hellfire blast at him. SuperEisdramon caught it, which shattered his ice defenses. Skuld then punched through SuperEisdramon chest, breaking open a hole in his ice armor. The two Legendary Warriors, BanchoLeomon, Sheila, and Pikkan seized advantage. MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon delivered a tag-team combo, clobbering the Shadow Dramon. Sheila backed them up with her kicks and paralysis threads. Pikkan unleashed his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_. The blast quickly broke SuperEisdramon apart. Then, BanchoLeomon summoned his _**Pantera Sword**_ over SuperEisdramon and unleashed an immense blast that eradicated what's left of SuperEisdramon.

"That takes care of him." Pikkan said.

Sheila compliment, "Good for you to bring that new toy with you, kitty."

"Not a problem." BanchoLeomon replied before he and the others sensed Omega X and Metalla X, "They're already going all out. As the only Shadow Dramon left, OmegaSyndramon is heads and shoulders above the rest of them."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Divided Bliss**_ **)**

Omega X, Metalla X, Madoka, Guilkatomon, Sailor Moon, Kaimodosu X AM Sora & Phoenixmon, and Mimi & Rosemon are still fighting Black Omega X and OmegaSyndramon.

"You're not going to win! We outnumber you!" Omega X yelled out, throwing his hands out and forming golden discs. He spun around and tossed the _**Gaia Discs**_ as they flew forward and ignited with intense fire.

Black Omega X quickly dodged the _**Gaia Discs**_ and raised both hands. He forged similar-looking energy discs, but these were dark purple and engulfed in darkness energy.

"Anything you can do, I can, too!" Black Omega X boasted, tossing his dark energy disc variation, the _**Black Gaia Discs**_.

Omega X evaded the Black Ascendant's discs. Omega X motioned over his discs toward him and sent them toward Black Omega X's. Their discs cut through and cancelled each other out.

Omega X sensed an accumulating Ki and turned around as Black Omega X formed an even bigger _**Black Gaia Disc**_ with both hands. He tossed it at Omega X, who prepared to stop it with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. However, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon intervened and used her sword to cut the giant disc in two.

"Well, well, magnificently done, lunar princess," Black Omega X clapped mockingly.

"That was a close one," Omega X addressed Moon. "Thanks."

"We're looking out for each other, aren't we?" Moon reminded him. "I can't stand seeing him with your face and identity."

Guilkatomon flew past Omega X and Moon, making headway toward Black Omega X.

"That's exactly why I don't like you! You're disservicing Tai by wearing this face! And I won't stand for anyone blemishing my idols!" Guilkatomon readily charged up and fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ at the Black Ascendant.

Smirking evilly, Black Omega X imbued black Ki in his hands. He pushed both hands out and stopped Guilkatomon's explosive attack. He effortlessly pushed Guilkatomon's attack back at him. Guilkatomon. narrowly dodged the incoming blast, allowing him to drop his guard, which Black Omega X exploited with ease. Black Omega X quickly got the drop on Guilkatomon and blasted him down.

"Ugh!" Guilkatomon grunted as he hit the earth hard.

"Takato!" Omega X yelled out as he and Moon flew down to check on him.

As the two tended to Guilkatomon, Metalla X shot out of debris and headed up toward Black Omega X. He unleashed a _**Big Bang Attack**_. Black Omega X easily stopped the attack and sent it hurtling into far off into space.

"Such a stubborn fool you are! You just don't know when to concede?!" Black Omega X cackled, taunting Metalla X.

"Concede doesn't exist in my dictionary, you rose-haired dick!" Metalla X snarled, growing frustrated with the Black variant of his rival/friend. He powered up and rocketed toward the rose-haired Black Ascendant.

Metalla X unloaded a flurry of punches, refusing to be done in by fatigue and defeat. Everytime he saw the Black Ascendant with his rival's face, he couldn't be anymore motivated to punch his face and bash his skull in.

"Everytime I look at you, you piss me off! You continue to remind me of _him_!" Metalla X harshly chastised him. He shot up and kicked Black Omega X's gut, finally landing a blow on the Black Ascendant. He then headbutted Black Omega X's face and clubbed him in the back. "And each second I look at you, I'm constantly reminded of how far behind I am. To know someone else can easily take an alternate version of my rival's body and utilize his potential and creating a new variation of a Super Ascendant form, you think for one minute I'm going to stand by and let you leave me in the dust?! Like hell I will!" He swooped down and landed a kick into Black Omega X's gut, causing him to cough up saliva.

Metalla X grabbed Black Omega X's hair and headbutted him.

"I can barely tolerate losing my Tai, but I absolutely refuse to lose to a fake like you!" Metalla X shouted into Black Omega X's face.

"You increased your power this much in such a short time?!" Black Omega X was baffled. He and Metalla X locked each other's hands into a standstill. "So you aren't warriors for nothing!" He noticed being pushed back by Metalla X.

Metalla X jumped up and kicked Black Omega X straight through several buildings.

"Holy crap! Yamato's had this built up in him?!" Guilkatomon was taken aback.

"I'm not surprised. Yamakins really still does hate me that much," Omega X sighed. "But his hatred for the fake me doubles that."

Moon nodded. "He may still need our help though. And don't forget…" She looked up as OmegaSyndramon fought off Kaimodosu X AM, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon's attacks. "Madoka's healing and defense magic can only help them so long."

"Tai!" Sora called out as she hovered down carrying Mimi. "I've tried sending my own power to enhance Phoenixmon, but it's still not enough. I'm not even sure I can merge with her and become an Ascendant!"

"You have to tap harder, Sora. Intense emotions will bring it out. Remember what happened when Burizalor and the Warlord almost killed me and Max! Wait, that's it! Use Max as a motivator! Think about him and how we're fighting to save him!" Omega X reminded her.

Sora nodded. "All right…"

"Hurry, because that big creep's about to attack Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and Dorothy again!" Mimi cried out.

Meanwhile, Madoka breathed hard, struggling to maintain her magic defense spells, which protected Kaimodosu X AM, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon.

"I can only hold it for so long…" Madoka panted as she watched OmegaSyndramon's negative energy tearing through her defense walls. "Ah!" She was struck with a negative energy wave.

"MADOKA!" The group cried out to her.

Omega X wasted no time flying up and catching Madoka. He set her down.

"Sorry, Tai… I tried to hold him off as best I can…" The pink-haired Puella apologized to him.

"I won't let your hard work be in vain, Madoka!" Kaimodosu X AM declared, converting her power staff into a long white saber. She jumped up into the air, slashing her saber around and forging streams of thin lines that formed into energy blades that pierced into OmegaSyndramon.

OmegaSyndramon absorbed the piercing energy blades and flew straight up. He reached for Kaimodosu X AM, who then proceeded to hit OmegaSyndramon with a Kamen Rider-styled kick to his face. Kaimodosu X AM then shoved her saber through OmegaSyndramon's stomach and kicked him back.

Phoenixmon swooped down and engulfed OmegaSyndramon in flames. Rosemon swung her thorn vine and slashed multiple strikes at the Shadow Dramon. OmegaSyndramon repelled both Digimon back, leaving Kaimodosu X AM open to attack him. Kaimodosu AM X used Dee's candy beam, attempting to turn the Shadow Dramon into a chocolate-flavored Dramon, but the Shadow Dramon dodged and let them beam hit a building turning it into a giant candy bar.

"Hold still!" Kaimodosu AM X fired another candy beam.

OmegaSyndramon dodged again as the beam hit a mountain of debris and turned it into a pile of gumballs.

"That's it!" Kaimodosu AM X dove at OmegaSyndramon and kicked him hard in the face, but the Shadow Dramon was barely fazed.

"Enough humoring me. Now I'll kill you!" OmegaSyndramon snarled, grabbing Kaimodosu X AM's arm. As he prepared to blast her into oblivion, a beam of blue Ki struck OmegaSyndramon's back. "What?! Taichi, you fool…!"

"Do it, Dorothy!" Omega X cheered her on.

With his guard dropped, Kaimodosu X AM pushed OmegaSyndramon back and threw her hands up. Pink light quickly enveloped her and expanded outward. OmegaSyndramon was not only caught within the light, but was dealt with damage. OmegaSyndramon flew back covered in scratches and burns.

"You'll pay for that…!" OmegaSyndramon snarled at the ex-Teen-Reaper, who dealt him damage to his body and pride.

Meanwhile, Metalla X and Black Omega X traded fisticuffs and kicks on the other side of the ruined vicinity. Metalla X kicked Black Omega X away and shot straight at him with a straight jab. The Black Ascendant quickly seized Metalla X's fist. He formed an rose Ki blade in his right and grinned.

"Tell me Yamakins, _do you bleed_?" Black Omega X taunted. "You will."

"I don't know what movie you picked that from, but sounds lame!" Metalla X roared as Black Omega X tried to behead him, but he lifted his right arm, countering the Black Ascendant's deadly strike.

"Do I need to remind you where you miscalculated?!" Metalla X chided him.

"What do you mean…?!" 

"That body of yours…" Metalla X punched him in the face. "...right down to the corners of its cells…!" He kicked Black Omega X up and down again. He then grabbed Black Omega X's face and shoved him toward the ground. "...was forged by Taichi's long, hard fought history of combat! For you and your friends, you're just borrowing vessels!" He punched Black Omega X into the ground.

As Black Omega X's body bounced off the earth, Metalla X punched him down again and unloaded with a flurry of punches.

"Only a real stubborn fool like him can utilize the Ascendant cells within him!" Metalla X ranted on while punching and pummeling the Black Ascendant like there was no tomorrow. "Utilizing them to their very fullest!" He drove his fist into Black Omega X's gut.

 _ **Boom!**_

From the point he punched Black Omega X, Metalla X's blue aura expanded outward and wiped out the vicinity they were fighting on. As the debris cleared, Black Omega X was left mulling over losing ground to an 'inferior opponent' he easily disposed of previously.

"Why is there such a difference in strength…?" Black Omega X muttered.

Metalla X grabbed a handful of the Black Ascendant's rose hair. "You really want to know?" He headbutted Black Omega X's forehead and punched him back. "It's because you're a counterfeit. And I'm the real deal. I am a true Ascendant!"

Matt internally gave Yamato his props. _**'Nicely done, but you could've said 'I am Lord Yamakins!' Y'know just give yourself a title name to feed your ego.'**_

 _Laugh it up. You're not ruining my moment here, Matt._ Metalla X focused on Black Omega X, who tried to fly away only for Omega X, Moon, and Guilkatomon to stop him.

"Give it up," Moon readied her sword.

"Looks like you're losing ground, 'Zamasmon'," Omega X stood in a fighting stance.

Black Omega X sneered, forming a condescending grin. "No, it's not over yet."

xxxxx

Now working together as a group, alongside the other Kuipers' arrival: Angemon X, Dramon X, Houou Mars, Sedna, Varuna, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion, Athena X, Dramon X's partners (CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Number 39 Utopia, and his OmegaShoutmon), and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) are fighting Black Angemon X, Black Dramon X and Orcus/Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.

Black Dramon X taunts Dramon X while holding him off, "See how you fail in protecting Sailor Orcus! Shows how much of an accelerated pussy you are, Kenshithead. Why don't you handle it in a manly way than whine and getting skull-fucked like a _little bitch_."

"The only one who's gonna be a _little bitch_ is you when I'm through with you!" Dramon X roared. "Especially when I shove cannons up your fruity ass!" He quickly grabbed Black Dramon X and slammed him through a building.

As the building collapsed after the two crashed into it, Black Dramon X used the debris smoke as a veil to conceal his presence from Dramon X.

"And who's the pussy now?! I'm not the one hiding!" Dramon X powered up as his aura pushed away the smoke. He revealed Black Dramon X, who flew at and attempted to blast him with a _**Black Ryuken Wave**_.

Dramon X narrowly dodged Black Dramon X's sneak attack and caught him with a punch to the face. Dramon X shot straight into Black Dramon X and unloaded a series of hard-hitting punches into the Black Ascendant. Black Dramon X tried covering up, but Dramon X's relentless punches broke his defenses and pummeled him.

"I'm not letting you go scot free for what you did to Christina! I will broke her free from your control, YOU BASTARD!" Dramon X bellowed like a beast as he grabbed Black Dramon X's face and crushed it in his hands. He prepared to unleash _**Dova Finger**_ and pop off Black Dramon X's head.

However, Black Dramon X broke loose and used _**Black Soul Force**_ to slam into Dramon X. Dramon X rebounded and summoned a sword from his shoulder shield and slashed Black Dramon X with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_. Black Dramon X countered with his variation: _**S.O.L. Corruption Slash**_. As they crossed blades, the two pushed back on each other.

Dramon X and Black Dramon X opened up their weapons, revealing cannons and fired off their _**S.O.L. Draco Cannon/S.O.L Black Cannon**_ at the same time. Both attacks collided and created a big explosion that knocked both warriors far back.

"Ken!" Titaniamon called out to him.

"Damn, they both got sent hella far!" CyberBeelzemon spat out. "Stay focused, babe! We got our handsful with Ken's girl."

"Thanks for coming to help us, you four," OmegaShoutmon acknowledged the four Kuipers.

"No problem. I can't believe that asshole turned Orcus into this!" Varuna exclaimed.

"And now he's counting on us to fight our own friend! How low can you get?!" Ixion reproved of this development.

"Same. I don't want to fight our own friend," Eris expressed disdain for the situation.

"Me either, but if we want to reach out for Orcus, we'll have to fight her now that's under their control now," Quaoar stated.

Sedna affirmed her stance on the situation. "Believe me, you four. I don't want to fight Christina myself, but we'll have to. We just need to restrain her and hopefully purge the corruption out of her. Just seeing any form of Tsukuyomimon Death Mode scares me."

Orcus/Tsukuyomimon Death Mode chuckled darkly, her tone sounding cruel and sardonic. "Aww, too scared to fight me? Afraid I'm gonna cut y'all up like sliced pork?! I'm not just gonna cut you up, but dunk you in sauce!" She brandished her scythe and flew at the Kuipers and Kensuke's Digimon (and Duel Monster).

As the group evaded Tsukuyomimon DM, CyberBeelzemon loaded gunfire to knock the scythe out of her hands. Tsukuyomimon DM stopped the bullets with her scythe.

"Damn it!" CyberBeelzemon readied a shotgun fire, but Tsukuyomimon DM sliced the shotgun barrels in two. "Crap!"

"Hehehe, slice and dice!" Tsukuyomimon DM, wearing a sadistic look, dropped the scythe preparing to slice CyberBeelzemon in two.

Titaniamon pushed CyberBeelzemon, narrowly saving him from getting bisected. Titaniamon raised her sword and blocked Tsukuyomimon DM's scythe blade.

"Christina, it's us!" Titaniamon yelled to her. "Sedna, go for it!"

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna flew at Tsukuyomimon DM and smashed her _**Ice Trident**_ against the corrupted warrior's side. Tsukuyomimon DM gritted as Sedna batted her away.

"Ugh, you frigid bitch! C'mon here!' Tsukuyomimon DM cursed as she prepared to attack Sedna.

Just then, a lasso ensnared and yanked away Tsukuyomimon DM's scythe. She turned and sighted Eris throwing the scythe away. Ixion swiftly flew over Tsukuyomimon DM and fired _**Paralysis Arrows**_ to neutralize her. Tsukuyomimon DM fired a blast, taking out all the arrows. Quaoar tossed her _**Destructive Roses**_ at her corrupted friend.

"Ugh, have you forgotten I already now y'alls attack playbook?! So pre-DICT-able!" Tsukuyomimon DM burned Quaoar's roses with an aura.

"Yeah?! How's this for pre-DICT-able?!" Roared Varuna, who used _**Flash Step**_ to get in front of Tsukuyomimon DM and bashed her in the chest with Mjolnir. She swiftly knocked Tsukuyomimon DM high up and swooped up driving Mjolnir over the corrupted warrior's head.

"Yikes, that was going too far, Varuna!" Quaoar called out.

"That thing isn't our friend. She's got our friend held captive inside her," Varuna said, wielding both her battle axe and Mjolnir. "All right, you psychopathic bitch, c'mon…!"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Tsukuyomimon DM shot up so fast she was right back in Varuna's face. Varuna backed off, dismayed by her quick recovery.

"YOU RANG?!" Tsukuyomimon DM giggled evilly. She smashed her hands over Varuna, but jumped up and avoided getting pulverized.

Varuna brought down both her axe and Thor's hammer. However, Tsukuyomimon DM seized both weapons and kicked Varuna far back. To Tsukuyomimon's surprise, the weight of Mjolnir sent her falling to the ground. She struggled to lift the hammer while holding Varuna's axe.

"Aw, son of a bitch! How did I forget only worthy ones can lift this stupid hammer?!" Tsukuyomimon DM cursed her own short sightedness.

"NOW!" Sedna yelled out as she and the Kuipers blasted her from all sides.

"Shit…!" Tsukuyomimon cursed as their attacks connected with her.

As Tsukuyomimon DM stumbled around, Quaoar uprooted a giant vine from the ground and hit the corrupted warrior with it. Eris used her lasso to summon a tornado, which pulled Tsukuyomimon DM into it and sent her flying into the air. As the corrupted warrior hit the ground, Varuna beckoned Mjolnir back to her hand and clobbered Tsukuyomimon DM's face with it.

"OmegaShoutmon! Cross with me!" Titaniamon called to her golden armored colleague.

From afar Kensuke's B.A.X. Digivice activated and granted his partners their _**Xros Fusion**_ powers. Titaniamon and OmegaShoutmon _**Xros Fused**_ into OmegaTitaniamon.

OmegaTitaniamon rushed Tsukuyomimon DM. OmegaTitaniamon smashed an elbow into Tsukuyomimon DM, sending her sailing back. Tsukuyomimon DM flew right back at OmegaTitaniamon and briefly traded punches with her. Tsukuyomimon DM went for a straight jab, but OmegaTitaniamon ducked and grabbed the corrupted warrior's arm and tossed her her far back through several walls.

OmegaTitaniamon powered up with a golden sheen surrounding her. She collects enough passionate energy from her aura and sends a hail of fiery blasts at Tsukuyomimon DM's way. Tsukuyomimon DM quickly recovers and rushes OmegaTitaniamon. However, the golden-armored warrior sidesteps Tsukuyomimon DM and catches her with fiery punches. OmegaTitaniamon blasts her with _**Twin Fireball Strike**_.

Tsukuyomimon DM's body gets pummeled like never before. She couldn't keep up with their quick attacks.

"Damn it! I won't be done in!" Tsukuyomimon DM cried out furiously. Blinded with fury, the corrupted warrior bombarded the vicinity with dark blasts. The Kuipers and Kensuke's partners spread out, avoiding the corrupted warrior's destructive blasts.

"We can't give up, guys! Christina wouldn't want us to quit now!" Sedna rallied her troops. _Don't worry, brother. We're going to save Christina no matter what!_

Tsukuyomimon DM chuckled, rising as her darkened eyes gleamed red. "Christina belongs to me now, bitches. Deal with it!"

"Hey, Varuna," Quaoar whispered to her. "If anything can purge that thing and free Christina, Mjolnir will do."

"Yeah, that hammer's did more damage than any of our attacks," Eris said.

Ixion concurred with this. "It's worth a shot. Just strike her really good with it again."

Gazing over Mjolnir, Varuna nodded. "Ok, let's do this, Mjolnir."

"Eff this! I'm ending this now!" Tsukuyomimon DM flew at the Kuipers and Kensuke's partners.

Suddenly, two forces swiftly attacked following a sonic boom. Both Kirito and Asuna (Corner) came out of hiding, striking Tsukuyomimon DM head-on with a combined series of sword/rapier strikes. Both combined their sword techniques and delivered a _**Climhazzard**_ , sending sword waves through Tsukuyomimon DM, dealing damage but not enough to destroy her.

"Go for it!" Asuna (Corner) called out.

"Do what you gotta do!" Kirito (Corner) said.

Readying Mjolnir, Varuna rushed Tsukuyomimon DM.

"You stupid bugs…! You'll pay!" Tsukuyomimon DM directed her gaze on Kirito and Asuna (Corner). However, she dropped her guard as Varuna smashed Mjolnir through her chest, which cracked open her dark armor. Varuna then imbued Mjolnir with her light power, unleashing _**Mjolnir's Flash Cannon**_ , which not only obliterated Tsukuyomimon DM's outer layered dark form, but purged the entity out and purified her turning her back into Sailor Orcus.

"Orcus!" Sedna cried out, catching Orcus in her arms. "Hey, can you hear me?! Orcus!"

Orcus finally came to and looked up at Sedna. "W-What happened? Where am I? Ah! That's right, we were fighting those Black Ascendants!" She sprang up only to collapse on her knees. "Ugh, feels like I just went through a car wreck! Did we win?"

"Not even close, but we did save you," Ixion said.

Quaoar nodded. "Yes, thanks to Varuna here. She saved you."

"Bwuh? Me? You mean _us_!" Varuna spat out.

Orcus looked perplexed at her friends. "...Varuna saved me? From what?"

OmegaTitaniamon shook her head. "It's best if you don't remember."

CyberBeelzemon sighed. "Yeah, it beats having to tell ya."

"You were out of it after that Black Ascendant knocked you out and captured you," Sedna reassured Orcus. "But don't worry we saved you, but Tai, Dimitri, and brother are fighting those three now."

"Oh yeah? Then, let's go check them out!" Orcus said with new enthusiasm. "I wanna see those three beat the snot out of those fakes! I hope Ken beats that fake Ken for taking me away! We don't want to miss this!"

As Orcus badgered her friends to take her to see the Black Ascendant battles, Sedna's spirit partner, Knut the polar bear, telepathically reached Orcus' partner, Razor the bat.

Knut telepathed with Razor. _**'Do you at least remember what happened?'**_

Razor sighed. _**'Sadly I do, but that gem's power coupled with the Black Ascendant's dark energy suppressed me once he put Christina under his control. I could only look on helplessly as she was forced to fight with Sedna and the others.'**_

Knut added. _**'Well for now, at least, Christina is back and she likely won't remember anything that happened.'**_

' _ **It's for the best, Knut. Now we and our Kuipers have other matters to attend to.'**_

' _ **Indeed they do.'**_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Super Angemon X and Black Angemon X unleashed fisticuffs on each other. Super Angemon X caught Black Angemon X with a punch. Black Angemon X stopped his adversary's fist and blasted him away. Super Angemon X was pushed up into the air, riding the blast with him.

"You're far too slow, Dimitri! Didn't you know sacrificing speed for power is a costly mis-!" Black Angemon X stopped mid-sentence as Super Angemon X phased in front of him. "No!"

"Who's slow now?!" Super Angemon X decked Black Angemon X with a right hand. He briefly powered down from his 'Super' state and discharged his _**Burning Attack**_ on the Black Ascendant.

Athena X watched from a safe distance, cheering on Angemon X. "Yeah, that's it, dad! Don't let him get away!"

Angemon X dashed head-on and punched Black Angemon X. However, the Black Ascendant caught Angemon X's fist and kneed his gut. Black Angemon X landed a kick, knocking Angemon X back into a wall.

"No! Get up, dad!" Athena X growled. Having seen enough, she powered up and flew over the area where her father battled the Black Ascendant. "Hey, you jerk! Leave my dad alone!" She cupped her hands and fired a Ki blast at Black Angemon X's back.

As the blast fizzled on his back, Black Angemon X quickly turned and fired a black Ki blast at Athena X.

"ATHENA!" Angemon X hastily flew up to save her.

However, a fiery wave intercepted and stopped Dark Angemon X's attack dead at its tracks. Startled by this intervention, Black Angemon X looked up as he saw Houou Mars descend. Houou Mars wore a determined glare, not taking her eyes off the Black Ascendant.

"Thank you, Mars!" Athena X called for her.

"Yes, thank you so much, Mars. I owe you," Angemon X was relieved.

Houou Mars replied, maintaining her gaze on the Black Ascendant. "It's ok. How about leave me with him?"

"And let me stand by and watch? Sorry, but he's mine," Angemon X said, drawing out his sword.

"Sure, have at it," Houou Mars said. "But not until I get a lick in."

"Foolish woman, you wield the power of a divine entity, but you ever so casually use it. What kind of divine being would allow for such mockery?!" Black Angemon X chastised the Houou. "Allow me to show you how a divine bein-!"

Before he can finish, Houou Mars casually put a hand out and repelled Black Angemon X with a force-like push. She then casted a ring of fire that surrounded Black Angemon X. Everytime the Black Ascendant tried to escape, the cosmic fire walls expanded inward.

"You're being rude. I was talking to my friend before you interrupted," Houou Mars scoffed over the Black Ascendant's interruption.

"Don't you don't overlook me!" Black Angemon X roared, powering up and unleashing his dark aura, which put out Houou Mars' ring of fire.

Angemon X stood in front of Athena X. "Stay behind me, sweetie."

"Yes, stay behind your dearest father, little one! Don't worry, after I get rid of him, you'll be next!" Black Angemon X cackled.

Houou Mars descended in between the father & daughter and the Black Ascendant. She raised a hand and forged a cosmic fiery ball.

"Step back or burn," Houou Mars warned Black Angemon X, who held his ground knowing full well the Houou can and will easily put him in his place.

"Seems I'm losing on all three fronts. Time to change course," Black Angemon X muttered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Just then, a beam of light emerged revealing Beerusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 7), Whismon (DF-616/Digiverse 7), Shintomon (DF-616/Digiverse 7), Gowasmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10), Rumsshimon (DF-616/Digiverse 10's Digital God of Destruction that looks like a bipedal pink elephant), and Cusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10's Digital Angel that looks like a petite girl). Shintomon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) is holding two pairs of Fusesha earrings.

"Are we here already?" Beerusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) asked impatiently.

"We are now, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) answered.

"Look at this mess!" Shintomon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) gazed over the destruction caused by the ongoing battle against the Black Ascendant Triad. "I hope you're seeing this father." He wondered if Shinmon is watching, which obviously he would.

"So, the Rogue Guardian is here?" Rumsshimon (DF-616/Digiverse 10) asked Gowasmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10). "You realize he is your responsibility?"

Gowasmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10) nods regrettably. "Yes."

Cusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10) scanned the battle ravaged vicinity. "There's loads of fighting energies spread all over the place! Hey, that Rogue Guardian's presence is like spread in three different places. So he did transfer his spirit into those three Black Ascendant bodies!"

Whismon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) nodded. "Indeed, and Shintomon, I see you have the Fusesha earrings. You know what to do?"

"Yes, I do," Shintomon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) holds up the earrings.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?!" Beerusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 7)'s lazy mood shifted as he fumes with anger.

"What do you ever mean?" Rumsshimon (DF-616/Digiverse 10) asked the cat deity.

"THAT BLASTED COSMIC POULTRY IS HERE!" Beerusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) roared.

"You've lost us," Cusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 10) replied.

"Beerusmon's favorite avian friend is here, too," Whismon (DF-616/Digiverse 7) chuckled.

"Watch your mouth, Whismon," growls Beerusmon (DF-616/Digiverse 7). "She's here to hog the glory from me! That is unacceptable!" He powered up, completely bathed in a furious purple aura. "HOUOU, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Dystopian Future**_ **)**

With every antagonistic force defeated, Sailor Orcus being freed from the BAT's control, and only the Black Ascendant Triad/Zamasmon and OmegaSyndramon remaining, every hero arrived at the main area and they stand behind the Ascendant Triad (Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X).

Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, Black Dramon X, and OmegaSyndramon are on the opposite side facing off their oppositions. The BAT's bodies glow three beams of light. From their foreheads, the lights form the essence image of Zamasmon, who gives a smug expression.

"Congratulations on defeating all of my expendable servants." Zamasmon sneered. "All that is left is myself, but, I will not rest until all mortals are eradicated under my endgame: _**Zero Dawn**_."

"Your endgame?!" Omega X exclaimed.

"To wipe out all you mortals and cleanse this world of your stench," Zamasmon stated. "But it's all part of an even greater purpose than I originally had intended."

"You're not getting the chance to use it on us!" Moon (YYGDM-01) declared.

"That's right! We're ending you here, Zamasmon!" Angemon X draws his sword.

Zamasmon evilly chuckled. "It's too late. Now to show you the…"

Metalla X blasted the Zamasmon essence, which does nothing. Everyone gawked at Metalla X's trigger happy response.

"What? Hell, can't blame me for trying!" Metalla X spatted out.

"...pinnacle of almighty divine punishment!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG)**

Suddenly; Black Omega X, Black Angemon X, and Black Dramon X's bodies glow as they move each other towards the center and touch their bodies. They spin around and around as a column of black and purple life engulfed them. The heroes are surprised that the BAT's powers are increasing as they merge.

The fused BAT emerge from the column of black and purple light. He is an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large black wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed one mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Black Dramon X and Black Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by BlackVictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly black and grey with some blood red. He has no helmet, which shows Zamasmon's face and spiky white hair. His entire body was outlined by a black aura flared like dark fire. He has become Black Gaiamon X.

Unlike Gaiamon X's voice which combined the three Ascendants, Black Gaiamon X's voice is only Zamasmon, to which he announced while raising his arms in sheer holiness.

"This noble and beautiful form is justice for the world. Revere and praise the most powerful god... Zamasmon!"

Upon Black Gaiamon X's birth, the skies are filled with black clouds. These clouds have faces shaped like Zamasmon's like Zamas' final cloud-like form. These faces fill the air with insane laughter.

Behind Black Gaiamon X, a giant purple entity similar to Merged Zamas' Wall of Light is summoned with avian wings, only it's based on the Statue of the Gods (Final Fantasy VI) with Zamasmon faces/effigies (except the white tiger head).

Thanks to Black Gaiamon X's presence, OmegaSyndramon fuses with all the Digicores to become a colossal serpentine dragon that's a white-evil version of Shenron with black horns called OmegaSyndramon Darkness Mode. His appearance is completely similar to Omega Shenron Darkness Mode back in the _Shinnen:New Year_ event in the Character Corner dimension. OmegaSyndramon DM gives a loud eldritch roar throughout all of Tokyo.

Needless to say, despite being shocked and eyes widened, the united forces are in for a big fight.

"Taichi! Yamato!" Shintomon's voice called out. The Ascendants and others turn to see Shintomon approaching them with the Fusesha earrings.

"Shintomon!" Omega X sees him.

"Use the earrings to fuse once again in order to fight on Zamasmon's level." Shintomon requested and further explained. "However, we modified these new earrings to have a time limit of one hour instead of being permanent."

"Thanks Shintomon! Time doesn't matter to me, we'll stop Zamasmon as soon as possible!" Omega X accepted as he puts on his pair of earrings.

"Ugh, do we have to fuse again?" Metalla X briefly complained while putting on his earring pair.

"We have to, Yamato. Now let's do this!" Omega X answered.

Both Omega X and Metalla X put on their Fusesha earrings thanks to Shintomon, which caused the two to instantly merge.

A flash of light enveloped the two Ascendants, in place of both is none other than Kaiser X. Kaiser X's appearance has a mixture of Omega X and Metalla X's features. His spiky hair is dark brown, almost black from a far distance, with two bangs sticking out in a downward 'V' shape. Some blond streaks are visibly seen on the sides of his head. He has the two Fusesha earrings as the result of the fusion. He's now wearing dark blue pants and a matching colored shirt with an orange undershirt. Other accessories also included white gloves and boots. Embroidered on his back are the symbols of Courage and Friendship. The same symbols, now intersecting with each other, flared on his forehead.

Wasting no time, Kaiser X yelled as he powered up to Super Ascendant Blue with his dark brown hair becoming cyan.

"Kaiser X, the being that bested Mystic Super-Reaper. What more can you do to scratch me?" Black Gaiamon X taunted.

"Heh, knowing that you're more powerful than Super-Reaper, I'm not the only one who wants to destroy you." Kaiser X formed a confident smirk.

The Senshi (Moon, Sedna, Orcus, Varuna, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion) except Houou Mars become their Golden forms with their clothing/armor becoming Golden. The Advanced Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors become Super Golden Kirin (Same appearance as the Golden Kirin with golden scales, long whiskers, and unicorn horn, only having a cyan mane) and SuperSusanoomon (Same appearance as Susanoomon only with a cyan flame surrounding him like TTGL) respectively.

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) becomes her ultimate form first used against LoR/Dragon-Loki (YYGDM-01) and LoR/Dea Mist (YYGDM-01). Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) 's blue hair changed to platinum blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changed to a silver-platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde (YYGDM-01)'s dark blue wings have expanded and covered in fire/ice. She righteously holds her own sword. She's become the Silver Valkyrie.

For the first time, Skuld (YYGDM-01) has become her titled form as well. Skuld (YYGDM-01)'s red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet is replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem centered on it. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that looks like Lady Hela. The lower part of her body has an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The covered chains from her black wings are released and are dangling with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She holds her scythe. She is now called the Obsidian Valkyrie.

Surprisingly, Beerusmon (DF-616) and Whismon (DF-616) fused to become a singular being that has the physical appearance of Beerusmon (DF-616), but with Whismon (DF-616)'s skin color and wearing his uniform. He is called Whirusmon (DF-616).

Black Gaiamon X sees this and scoffed, "So that's all you have? Even Beerusmon gets desperate enough to fuse with his attendant to match my divine power."

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X pointed at Black Gaiamon X.

"Now, shall we commence this dance?" Black Gaiamon X raised his arms in mid-air for a battle stance.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST –** _ **Dracula's Castle**_ **)**

At the outer chambers, the process already begins with Mana's prison glowing. The tendrils' energies are flowing to the inner chambers. Yet, Mana does not feel pain.

"Saitou, you don't know what you're doing!" Max yelled. "Opening the gate will bring total calamity to the Nexus!"

"How could I care less about that?! I wish to follow my destiny!" Saitou replied.

"I really have no clue of what's going on." Mana casually smiled.

Suddenly, Saitou and Kyubey turn to see intruders arriving. Max and Mana notice them as well.

The intruders reveal themselves as: Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Keke & Mosuramon, Gojiramon, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Inori, and Gai.

"What is this? More friends to invite over, Max?" Saitou glanced at the group.

"Whew, I'm lucky Homura is not there to spotted me." Kyubey quipped.

"Homura's not here, but you're dealing with us now!" Shu declared.

"Shu! Gai!" Mana called to her brother and boyfriend. She gave a sly grin. "About time you guys came."

"How could you do this, Kyubey?" Inori queried, dismayed by the creature's apparent change of allegiance.

Gai scoffed. "Kyubey has no true loyalty to anyone but himself."

"MAX!" Gojiramon teared up as he and Max exchanged glances.

"All right, you guys made it!" Max exclaimed.

"Of course, we never abandon our friends!" Keke declared.

"All right, let our friends go now!" WarAngemon demanded from Saitou.

"Yeah, buddy, you're dealing with all of us and you're just one guy!" Ultima X threatened him.

"Just let our friends go and we won't have to fight," Celesta X proposed.

Saitou chuckled. "Sorry, but it's not quite that simple. You see, your friends are necessary for our goal." He then pointed to the gate slowly opening. "Their energies are what's going to open the gate. Once the contents are released, they'll be unleashed into the Nexus and wreck havoc. By destroying the Nexus, a new Nexus will take its place. One ruled by the beings behind these gates."

"Man this is starting to sound like Sensui and the Demon Tunnel all over again," Kuwabara realized the deja-vu they were experiencing.

"Yes, but this impending disaster will be on a grander scale that extends beyond our universe," Kurama informed them.

Yusuke raised a fist toward Saitou's direction. "Hey, we've faced and stopped a maniac like you before, and we're gonna do it again. So, how about we kick your ass and take back our friends by force, Sensui Jr.?!"

Saitou chuckled. "You're quite the amusing, little man. Fine there's still some time before the gates fully open, I can humor you." He jumped down from his high pedestal and landed in front of the group. He dropped into a kickboxer's stance.

Recognizing his stance, Yusuke smirked. "Yep, just like Sensui."

"But this power exceeds that of Sensui, Yusuke. Be vigilant," Hiei warned him.

"Don't worry he's dealing with all of us now," WarAngemon firmly said.

Shu quickly brandished his _Singer's Sword_. "Ready, Gai?!"

Gai readied his _Dancer's Sword_. "Of course!"

"And I'm ready as well," Inori said as a pink aura bathed over her. Her regular clothing was replaced with a reddish orange dress coupled with two flower patterns on the waist made of pure crystal. She now wore a pink crown with a crystallized hairpin. She has become Genesis Inori.

"Don't you get too overconfident. It shall be your undoing!" Saitou declared as he dashed forward to attack, but he vanished quickly out of plain sight.

Everyone was taken aback by his speed and prepared to anticipate his moves. Before they can even react, the whole group were met with quick attacks that none could've perceived.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

The whole group were swept back and knocked away into different sections of the chamber. Saitou reappeared standing in the center looking relatively unfazed by their presences.

"Your perceptions to my attacks were slower than I anticipated. This won't last long I'm afraid," Saitou sighed out of disappointment.

Zordiark X exclaimed. "He's much faster than I thought him to be!"

"Did anyone see him move?!" Shu exclaimed. "'Cause I couldn't!"

"Neither could I I'm afraid," Gai said.

"I could, but only briefly," Hiei admitted.

"Yeah, he's a lot faster than Sensui, I'll give this bastard that much," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I was only barely able to keep up until he picked up the pace and attacked us," WarAngemon added.

"Max, could you see him?!" Keke asked him.

"Yeah, I was," Max said. "Actually I was able to see the whole thing."

"You saw him pretty much wipe us out there?!" Gojiramon yelled out.

"I did. Don't let your guards down, guys! Stay on him!" Max said. "You'll better perceive him if y'all power up and enhance your senses!"

Ultima X nodded, facing WarAngemon and Zordiark X. "How about it, TK, Ken? Let's power-up to level 2 and see if that works."

"Kari, you ready?" WarAngemon asked her.

"Yeah!" Celesta X declared as she powered up into Mystic status.

WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X powered up to their level 2 states.

"Saitou, you won't be so cool and collected for much longer," Keke gritted as she, too, powered up into Ascendant level 2 status.

"Why don't you bust out and help us, Max?!" Gojiramon asked his partner.

"Wish I could, but being inside this thing suppresses my powers," Max said, punching his prison wall. "You guys will have to fight hard and hope one of y'all can destroy our prisons."

Mana pouted as she sat down. "Poo, this is gonna take a while. Don't keep us waiting."

"Don't worry, you two won't be leaving here as long as I'm here," Saitou smirked as he faced his opposition. "Shall we continue this?" He powered up as a similar golden aura enveloped him like an Ascendant, but unlike an Ascendant his hair didn't spike up and turn yellow. He clenched his fists, calmly smirking down his adversaries. "What? You were expecting a hair color change?"

"Kinda, but we could care less," WarAngemon replied.

"You'd look lame with the hair color change," Ultima X said.

"Not really since I already fought a guy like you," Yusuke quipped. "What? You gonna bust out some gawdy ass-looking armors, too?"

"You know me too well even if we haven't met before, but it doesn't matter. You'll be the first to go down," Saitou declared as he hastily dashed at Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness –** _ **A Toccata Into Blood Soaked Darkness**_ **)**

As he reached for Yusuke, Shaka interceded Saitou and launched a _**Spirit Wave**_ his way. Saitou narrowly dodged Shaka's spirit blast and turned as Kurama threw a _**Rose Whip**_. Saitou hopped over Kurama's thorned vine. Kuwabara prepared his _**Spirit Sword**_ and slashed at Saitou. Saitou caught the spirit-imbued blade and dissolved it with his energy.

"Are you ok, Yusuke?" Shaka asked him.

"Sure. Thanks, Yui. I know a way to break this guy's psyche," Yusuke said. "Hey, Sensui Jr., I bet you got other personalities in that noggin of yours! Why not bring 'em out and introduce them to us?!"

While Yusuke kept distracting him, Saitou started to unravel and attack more viciously. He kicked Kuwabara back and blocked Hiei's sword. When Shaka rushed over to attack him, Saitou jumped over her and charged up a purple Ki sphere in his hand. He kicked the sphere toward Shaka, who dodged it.

"Y'know what? Dodgeball was Sensui's favorite game, too! And he had better play than you, Jr.!" Yusuke taunted Saitou to the point where it was getting under Saitou's skin.

"Silence!" Saitou hissed, kicking another energy sphere toward Yusuke, who jumped out of harm's way.

"Almost had me, Jr.!"

"Shut up!" Saitou gritted as he flew down and grabbed Yusuke. He quickly slammed the Spirit Detective through a chamber wall.

With Saitou's back turned, WarAngemon and Mystic Celesta rushed him from behind. They grabbed and slammed Saitou through thin lens-looking wall interiors. Saitou fell only to recover and jump back to his feet. WarAngemon charged and went for a _**Seraphi Fist**_ , but Saitou caught WarAngemon's hand.

"Why don't you take a break?" Saitou asked as he punched WarAngemon's arm, snapping it in two.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta cried out, watching in disgust as Saitou broke his arm.

"We've got this, TK! Hey, jerk, come and try breaking our arms!" Ultima X goaded as he and Zordiark X double teamed Saitou.

Saitou easily danced around Ultima X and Zordiark X's attacks. He landed a roundhouse kick to Ultima X, knocking him down. He struck and knocked away Zordiark X with a sidekick.

"TK!" Mystic Celesta tended to WarAngemon.

"Get him, Kari… I'll be ok…"

Mystic Celesta glanced over her shoulder as Saitou phased behind her. As she turned to attack, Saitou caught her hand and repelled her with his aura. Mystic Celesta hit a wall. Saitou went diving at Mystic Celesta, but the Bearer of Light barely dodged. Mystic Celesta jumped up high and cupped her hands together.

"Too slow…" Saitou stopped as WarAngemon, Ultima X, and Zordiark X restrained him. "Damn it!"

"Blast him, Kari!" WarAngemon encouraged her.

"And leave nothing left of this jerk!" Ultima X yelled out.

Letting go of her restraints, Mystic Celesta fired her _**Holy Beam**_. As the beam headed closer, Saitou's aura expanded, brushing away the three Ascendants. He then raised his aura, which guarded him and nullified Mystic Celesta's attack.

"A valiant effort, but not enough to break through my _**Saint Light**_ ," Saitou boasted. "My light transcends anything your pathetic light can dish out!" With a wave of a hand, he unleashed a sample wave of his _**Saint Light**_.

Before Mystic Celesta had time to react, she felt her whole body being pummeled as if a hundred punches pounded her. She was pushed away and sent crashing into a wall. Mystic Celesta coughed and gagged having been physically pulverized by Saitou's light. It was enough to knock her out of her Mystic state as she fell on the ground.

"KARI!" WarAngemon called out worryingly to her.

"He just took out Kari and knocked her out of her ultimate state!" Zordiark X was flabbergasted.

"Bastard, you're gonna pay!" Ultima X growled.

"Wait, Davis, we can still use Meta-Fusion!" Zordiark X suggested to him. "TK, you've at least taught Kari the Meta-Fusion, right?"

"Yeah, but she's in no condition…"

"Remember we've packed enough Digi-Vitamins before coming here," Zordiark X reminded him.

"We could've used Keke's help. Where the hell is she?!" Ultima X wondered, scanning the chamber.

"Look! Over there!" WarAngemon pointed across.

Keke was seen with Gojiramon and Mosuramon. The trio prepared to break Max and Mana's prisons. Upon seeing this, Saitou phased out and reappeared near Keke.

"Sorry, but I'm going to need those two to remain where they are!" Saitou interjected, sending energy spheres at Keke, Gojiramon, and Mosuramon.

The trio dodged Saitou's attacks. Keke launched herself at Saitou and threw a punch. Saitou caught Keke's punch and smirked.

"I've beaten your friends. What makes you think you stand a chance in hell?" Saitou taunted her.

"I have someone waiting for me to save his ass!" Keke retorted, firing a Ki blast into Saitou's gut.

Saitou's _**Saint Light**_ absorbed the impact of Keke's attack. As he went for a kick, Keke narrowly dodged and tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_. The pink discs dissolved as they touched Saitou's aura. He flew up and kneed Keke's gut.

"Keke, stop! He's stronger than you!" Max urged her to cease resistance. He pounded against the prison wall.

Saitou grabbed Keke's neck and headbutted her. He then knocked her away with a kick. Seeing her partner in distress, Mosuramon evolved into Mothramon and flew straight into Saitou, pinning him against a wall.

"I've got ya, Keke!" Gojiramon caught her.

"Thanks, Gojiramon buddy!" Max said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna bust ya out, Max!" Gojiramon fired his _**Atomic Flame**_ at Max's prison seal first.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Mana yelled to Gojiramon.

"Don't worry, sis! We're coming!" Shu cried out as he, Inori, and Gai climbed up to reach Mana.

Mothramon kept ramming her head into Saitou. As she went for another body slam, Saitou's aura pushed the Kaijuu Digimon back. Saitou put both hands out, producing a _**Saint Light Barrier**_ , protecting him and pushing Mothramon back.

"Nice try, giant moth, but nothing is going to keep me from opening that gate! I want Max to see it all when a new order is brought upon the Nexus!" Saitou declared, using his aura to overpower and push away Mothramon. "I can't let you set them free!"

"Yeah? Well, too bad! Our Max isn't your friend and he wants nothing to do with ya!" Gojiramon protested as he blew another _**Atomic Flame**_. This time, and motivated to save Max at all costs, the flames pounded the prison walls hard enough to crack them.

"Damn it!" Saitou cursed as he witnessed Max's prison seal shatter before his eyes.

As if that wasn't enough, Shu and Gai used their swords to break Mana's seal. Genesis Inori finally shattered it using her crystal shard attacks. These attacks were enough to break the seal, freeing Mana.

"Oh yes, I'm free," Mana grinned sadistically as her powers returned to her.

"Mine as well!" Max powered up into Super Ascendant Blue.

Upon seeing Max in his full glory, Saitou couldn't help but smile.

"Max, your power. Your aura. It's so intoxicating. I'm drawn to it like a moth to a flame," Saitou muttered, finding himself entranced by Max's divine blue light. "The Max I knew never possessed this incredible energy. If he were here, he'd be drawn to you like I am now."

"I somehow doubt that. The other me likely never wanted you to go down this path, Saitou," Max said. "You chose poorly siding with these people and helping further their agendas."

Realizing this, Saitou reflected to memories of his friendship with his universe's Max Kamiya. He remembered their brotherly relations and their respect for each other's strengths.

 _Is it true, Max? Is this one right to tell me I chose poorly? Am I fighting for the wrong side…? No! You and my world were taken from me, leaving me alone to nearly die! It's thanks to these people that I've been able to reunite with another Max, so I may be able to start over!_ Saitou's fractured mind became conflicted between right and wrong. Ultimately, his poor decision would be his final one. "No, I made the right choice. You and I are together once again, Max! Nothing will keep us apart. Not ever again!" He hastily shot up past Gojiramon and reached for Max.

"MAX!" Keke and Gojiramon cried out together.

 _ **Bam!**_

Max caught Saitou with a fist to the face. He sent Saitou sailing far back as the Saint Light wielder bounced off a wall and landed on his feet. Saitou scanned the chamber as his opposition surrounded him.

"I'm sorry about the Max you called a friend and a brother, but I already have friends on my side," Max chided him while helping Keke up.

Mothramon recovered and awoke to see Keke safely in Max's embrace.

"Good to have you back, Max," Shu said, assembling Gai, Genesis Inori, and Mana with him.

After eating Digi-Vitamins, WarAngemon, Celesta X, Ultima X, and Zordiark X regrouped with the Spirit Detectives. They headed over where Max and company confronted Saitou.

"Party's over, Jr.," Yusuke scoffed, charging spirit energy in his index finger.

"Understand you can't win now, Saitou," Max plainly told him.

Despite being grossly outnumbered, Saitou calmed his tense emotions and palmed his face. He chuckled and then laughed loudly. His laughter filled the chamber and sent bad vibes to his opposition.

"Um, why isn't he scared? Like running scared?" Kuwabara asked nervously. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Might be for the best since we're still in for a fight," Kurama said.

"Don't worry, we still have Meta-Fusion," WarAngemon said, motioning over to Celesta X, Ultima X, and Zordiark X.

Max analyzed Saitou's behavioral shift. He already started to pick up on Saitou's mental state fracturing.

Saitou recollected his composure and scanned his opposition, most especially Max.

"Even if you kill me, you can't stop the gates from opening."

Max rebuked. "We'll see once it comes to that." He and the others readied themselves for the final round battle against Saitou.

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST –** _ **Dracula's Castle**_ **)**

Switching back to the inner chambers of Yog's realm, the process has already started with the gateway glowing and is opening. The energies from Yog-Sothoth and Ford (Story)'s spheres are transferred to the gate, yet the prisoners don't feel pain.

"Look R. Homura, even if the gate is open, aren't you satisfied?" Ford (Story) questioned the Rebellious Witch.

"I'm, I am not so certain. I'm doing this following orders and wonder if salvation can be saved." R. Homura answered.

"That's not true! There's no salvation from that dark force, because seriously, there's something that you really need to know!" Jessica (YYGDM-01) reprimanded her.

R. Homura remained quiet for a moment. She wondered if she's going to free her three prisoners.

Suddenly, R. Homura turns to see intruders arriving. Yog-Sothoth, Jessica (YYGDM-01), and Ford (Story) noticed them as well.

The intruders reveal themselves as: Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Homura, Venus, Saturn, Skogul (Corner), Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01), Carmen (YYGDM-01), Nick, and Carmen (Corner).

Jessica (YYGDM-01) is surprise to see another Skogul (Corner). She notices her outfit looks a bit different. Plus in comparing their wings; Skogul (YYGDM-01)'s wings are fully golden, while Skogul (Corner)'s wings are white trimmed with gold.

Skogul (Corner) acknowledged Jessica (YYGDM-01)'s presence. "We finally meet other me. Yes I can already tell you haven't fully matured. I wouldn't be captured like this so easily."

Jessica (YYGDM-01) was at a loss for words seeing her Cornerverse counterpart.

"Dude, it's the other Jessica!" Nick pointed to Jessica (YYGDM-01).

Carmen (YYGDM-01) waved and called out to Jessica (YYGDM-01). " _We're here to free you, Jess!_ "

Carmen (Corner) nodded, sighing. "It won't be that simple. Right, Lady Skogul?"

Skogul (Corner) replied to her. "Yes, this Homura's power greatly exceeds ours combined. We must be careful."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) pointed her Garnet Staff toward R. Homura. "I know full well you aren't the Homura I know. You're _that_ Homura from that GCLR-1113 universe!"

"Very astute of you, Mistress of the Time Gates."

Homura shot a fierce glare at her alternate self. "Let these two go now!"

"Hear me out, Homura. Before we fight, I shall tell you about my past." R. Homura announced while showing her right hand, is a blackish-purple Dark Orb symbol glowing. "Like what Pluto mentioned, I originated in that alternate dimension similar to GCLK-1113. In the final stages of the war against GHQ, I took the final Void Genome and became its wielder instead of Shu. Events played out differently in the final battle, to which I then became the ruler of the utopia created by Crystal Tokyo. But….a universal pandemic of black crystals destroyed everything. My home dimension! I'm the sole survivor with my failures coming back to haunt me! So that's why I worked with the forces behind these agents that affect the Nexus, because I have nowhere to go… yet. If I were to find the one responsible for destroying my world and my Madoka, I will kill that being slowly and painfully. But, I can't. Because I am ordered to get rid of you all, I'm sorry!"

R. Homura then brandishes two familiar void swords from her hands: The _Singer's Sword_ and the _Dancer's Sword_. The Rebellious Witch does a fighting stance.

"Then, we'll have to stop you through force," Homura took out her guns.

Realizing they have no other choice, Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group readied themselves for a tough battle.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment –** _ **Time Reaper**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the group continued their fight with Galakadi X.

Galakadi X swings his huge scythe at everyone, but all of the heroes evade with some receiving injuries from a devastating energy wave caused by the scythe. Galakadi X raises the palm of his hand and fires light purple lasers and small sickles. Most of the heroes evaded and took cover, some taking damage while others blocking them.

"Let's power up with new forms we got!" Sigrun (YYGDM-01) cried out.

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and Gondul (YYGDM-01) are powering up to their titled forms.

Gondul (YYGDM-01)'s white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tribal tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side on her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She is called the Topaz Valkyrie. 

Sigrun (YYGDM-01)'s pink hair had some parts of her blond hair appearing as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She is called the Amethyst Valkyrie.

Reginleif (Corner) added. "And don't forget me!" She powered up, too. 

Reginleif (Corner)'s long auburn hair have fiery bolts at the end of each hair tip. Bright flaming wings sprout out of her back. The lower part of her body had a jasper dress with a burgundy silhouette of Duneryr of Summer. She wears a persimmon diadem. Reginleif (Corner) is called the Jasper Erinye. She bravely holds Surtur's Laevateinn greatsword on her right hand, while holding a kite shield with a fire salamander insignia on her left hand. This makes her like a fiery shieldmaiden.

Surprisingly, Sigrun (YYGDM-01) summoned an Einherji of a familiar face.

"Holy crap! Is that my YYGDM-01 self?!" Reginleif (Corner) shouted.

Indeed, she is a young woman with long auburn hair, freckles, grayish black full-body knight armor with spikes on her shoulder pads, grayish black armored gauntlets with claws on each fingertip, and wearing no spiked crown. She is named Reginleif (YYGDM-01), the Berserker Erinye. Her eyes are now normal, showing she controls herself after being freed from Mist (YYGDM-01).

Reginleif (YYGDM-01) turns to Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and asks, "Sigrun, how may I serve thee?"

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) answers her Einherji. "Help us defeat the enemy that's been beating us. Lend us all the support you can."

Reginleif (YYGDM-01) then turns to Reginleif (Corner), "Thou look just like me?"

Reginleif (Corner) chuckles. "Yeah, no shit, huh?" She then turned to Sigrun (YYGDM-01). "Well, let's finish this jerk off so we can move forward."

With that, Sigrun (YYGDM-01), Gondul (YYGDM-01), Reginleif (Corner), and Reginleif (YYGDM-01) rushed toward Galakadi X.

"Oh, you fools are such gluttons for punishment! So be it then!" Galakadi X raised his hands, launching a bombardment of purple lasers and sickles that rained over the chamber.

However, the Valkyries, the Erinye, and the Einherji hastily dodged the incoming energy wave storm. Galakadi X scowled and flew over to attack the four. He reached for Sigrun (YYGDM-01), who jumped away at high speed. Reginleif (YYGDM-01) intercepted Galakadi X and stopped his scythe with both hands. Reginleif (YYGDM-01) then lifted the scythe and kicked it out of Galakadi X's grip.

"Now, my Lady Sigrun! You and your compatriots can attack!" Reginleif (YYGDM-01) called out.

Reginleif (Corner) smirked. "Other me you've done good." She brandished her greatsword and flew over on Galakadi X's left side.

Galakadi X unleashed purple lasers on Reginleif (Corner), who responded with her shield protecting her from the Digimon's destructive blasts. Reginleif (Corner) screamed a defiant battle cry and shoved her greatsword through Galakadi X's side.

"Damn you…!" Galakadi X gritted, feeling the sword being drive into his body. He continued firing lasers, which Reginleif (Corner) stopped with her shield.

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and Gondul (YYGDM-01) rushed Galakadi X head-on. Sigrun (YYGDM-01) transformed into a streak of pinkish purple light. Gondul (YYGDM-01) became a streak of pure white light. They shot forward and slammed through Galakadi X. The combined force of the Valkyries obliterated Galakadi X in short order.

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and Gondul (YYGDM-01) both regained their Valkyrie forms and collapsed, having exhausted themselves.

 **(End theme)**

Galakadi X is killed off from the battlefield.

"Hell yeah, we kicked his sorry ass to oblivion!" Reginleif (Corner) boasted their victory. She turned to Reginleif (YYGDM-01) and raised a hand for a high-five. "Right, put it there, other me!"

Reginleif (YYGDM-01) blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Reginleif (Corner) awkwardly glanced away. "Or, not… never mind."

Reginleif (YYGDM-01) gave a slow high-five to her counterpart. "There. I think that's how it's done."

Reginleif (Corner) smiled at this. "Yeah, that's how it's done." She and Reginleif (YYGDM-01) checked on the two Valkyries.

"Lady Sigrun, well done slaying that beast," Reginleif (YYGDM-01) praised her. "Lord Odin would be proud."

Sigrun (YYGDM-01) smirked. "Thanks."

Gondul (YYGDM-01) sighed hard. "That sure took a lot out of us. I feel drained."

Reginleif (Corner) chuckled. "Well you two did go all out and use up your powers. Don't worry some rest will do you two nicely!"

"That's one adversary down." Shibungi stated.

"He is a tough one to defeat, but it all worked out in the end." Sayaka said.

Reginleif (Corner) thought, _"My Kara, I just hope you_ _'re_ _okay."_

xxxxx

 _ **Pacific Ocean/Underwater/Dimension: Character Corner**_

Returning to the Cornerverse dimension, the unconscious Sigrun (Corner) is seen underwater. Thrown off from Lyngbakr by Black Gondul, she is seemly drowning.

Gondul (Corner) swam down, getting close to save her.

At least, until a Great white shark swam toward Sigrun (Corner). This shark is something Kara Summers is familiar with. Gondul (Corner) senses no malice from the animal as she follows him. His name is Bruce, and he is seen carrying Sigrun (Corner) to the surface…

xxxxx

 _ **Pacific Ocean/Dimension: Character Corner**_

….both Bruce and Sigrun (Corner) reaches the ocean surface for air. Gondul (Corner) reaches the surface as well. Sigrun (Corner) regains consciousness and coughs out water, figuring out that she has been saved. Her arm is holding the shark himself.

"Bruce…?" Sigrun (Corner) muttered.

Suddenly, the Great white shark surprisingly speaks in a deep voice.

"Sigrun, so glad you're safe." 'Bruce' stated.

"What the-?! You can talk?!" Sigrun (Corner) yelled of regaining her strength.

"Actually, my true identity is the Hawaiian god and Pele's brother, Kamohoalii." The shark properly introduced. "I've been watching you for sometime a few years back, right when Brunhilde's group arrived in Sydney and awakened your Valkyrie self."

Sigrun (Corner) couldn't believe this. "...you're really a Hawaiian god?"

Kamohoalii nodded. "Yes, and while looks may be deceiving, I have great wisdom. I chose this shark form in order to watch you grow up and realize your Valkyrie destiny."

"And here I thought people would think I'm crazy for befriending a Great white shark and not something typical like an orca or a dolphin."

"I took on the form of animal you're closely the most fondest with."

Sigrun (Corner) smiled as she patted Kamohoalii's snout. "Well, I'm just glad you came when I needed you now. Hey, can I still call you Bruce?"

Kamohoalii chuckled. "Of course, between you and me, Kara."

"Thanks for still looking out for me."

Gondul (Corner) genuinely smiled watching Sigrun (Corner) and Bruce's bonding.

"Bruce, you see my friend over there? She's…"

"Ayanna, or I should also refer to you as Gondul," Bruce acknowledged the other Valkyrie's presence.

"It's an honor, sir," Gondul (Corner) bowed lightly to Bruce. "Kara also means a lot to me."

"Yes, of course and I expect a beautiful relationship to blossom from your love," Bruce said. "But, you two are needed. Your friends need you to stop the Renegade Light Elf and her cohorts."

"Right, we have work to do, Kara," Gondul (Corner) stood ready to leave.

Sigrun (Corner) hugged Bruce. "We'll catch up another time."

"Yes. Please be careful, Kara."

"We'll be back," Sigrun (Corner) nodded as she and Gondul (Corner) flew away, leaving Bruce to praying for their safe return.

xxxxx

 _ **Lyngbakr/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST -** _ **Fury of the Entities**_ **)**

The fight against the Beast Tamers (Corner) and their Mistrux counterparts wages on. BlazeGallantmon (Corner) engaged Suzaist. StormSakuyamon (Corner) fought Seirist. QuakeGargomon (Corner) battled Genbist. AuroraInumon (Corner) fought Byakist. Both sides keep firing their elemental attacks, with neither taking a hit.

As the fight went on, the four Beast Spirit Mistruxes combined to form a Kirin abomination with Mist (YYGDM-01)'s face and has elements of Yiazmat (Final Fantasy XII). The name of it is called Kiriist, which gave a loud bellow.

"Oh crap!" BlazeGallantmon (Corner) cried out.

"Now they are getting serious." QuakeGargomon (Corner) muttered under Henry (Corner)'s voice.

Suddenly, a javelin jump strike directly struck Kiriist as the figure jumped back for safety. That figure reveals to be the female Lokar general, Sanngridor. Two Lokar generals appear behind her: Gunnar (Corner) and Hagen.

"You kids are alright?" Sanngridor asked the Beast Tamers (Corner).

"Well, yeah! We're still alive thanks to you!" StormSakuyamon (Corner) shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our butts there!" AuroraInumon (Corner) expressed gratitude for their saviors.

"Let's save the thanks for after the battle. We've got big problems to deal with now!" BlazeGallantmon (Corner) reminded them of the Kiriist.

Sanngridor nodded. "That's why we're here!"

Gunnar (Corner) commented. "So, my other counterpart's been merged with this abomination? Such a terrible fate."

The Kiriist roars as the upper body between its neck and front legs bursts in showing the face and neck of Gunnar (YYGDM-01), allowing him to briefly meet his Corner counterpart.

Gunnar (Corner) gaped in shock. "I would never wish this one anyone."

Hagen added. "Except for those who are truly insidious."

The Kiriist roared loudly and expelled flame blasts. The Beast Tamers (Corner), Sanngridor, Gunnar (Corner), and Hagen dodged the incoming fiery blasts. They spread out surrounding the Kiriist and unleashed a united attack.

BlazeGallantmon (Corner) jumped up and jabbed his lance through the Kiriist's neck. BlazeGallantmon (Corner) bombarded multiple _**Phoenix Shots**_ into Kiriist's face. StormSakuyamon (Corner) flies up into the air, swinging her staff around and bringing down the storm on the Kiriist. QuakeGargomon (Corner) rushed and pounded on the Kiriist's head. AuroraInumon (Corner) tossed a barrage of silver laced blades known as his _**Magnet Blades**_. These blades tore into the Kiriist. AuroraInumon (Corner) summoned Gram and slashed off one of the Kiriist's limbs. Sanngridor jumped up, pulling out and retrieving her javelin from the Kiriist. Hagen slashed at Kiriist.

The Kiriist mounted a retaliation attack on the warriors. However, they were able to rebound and fend off the Kiriist's attacks. Gunnar (Corner) briefly meets the Gunnar (YYGDM-01), whose face groans and pleads to get killed.

"Ple...ase...kill...me...kill...me…" Gunnar (YYGDM-01) groaned loudly.

Gunnar (Corner) gave a merciful look. "As you wish, we'll end your pain."

Honoring Gunnar (YYGDM-01)'s wishes, the Beast Tamers (Corner), Sanngridor, Gunnar (Corner), and Hagen worked together tearing into Kiriist. Gunnar (Corner) covered Gunnar (YYGDM-01)'s face and gives him a mercy killing, snapping his neck quickly. BlazeGallantmon (Corner) rallied the other Beast Tamers (Corner) as they amassed their attacks into a giant ball of destructive energy. They sent the destructive blast toward the Kiriist and wiped it out. As a result of the Kiriist's demise, Loki (VP), Fenrir (VP), and Bloodbane are cured from Mist (YYGDM-01)'s infection as their souls will ultimately return to Niflheim.

Gunnar (Corner) lowered his head, praying for his counterpart's merciful demise. "Hopefully you'll find peace in the afterlife." He then shifted over to the Beast Tamers (Corner). "By the way, I visited Hitori in the afterlife."

"That's Kotori's sister!" AuroraInumon (Corner) replied in Himura's voice. "I remember having a crush on her for a time."

"She says hi to you and Kotori," Gunnar (Corner) said.

AuroraInumon (Corner) nodded. "Tell her I said thanks. Kotori and I still think of her."

BlazeGallantmon (Corner) sighed. "Well, we still have other bad guys to clear out. C'mon, let's move."

Hagen offered. "And we shall help in anyway we can, friends."

"Thanks," AuroraInumon (Corner) replied.

As the Beast Tamers (Corner) and their new cohorts leave, unbeknownst to them the remaining essences of Gunnar (YYGDM-01) return to Mist (YYGDM-01), who has already anticipated his demise.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Unrestrained Struggle**_ **\- Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria)**

The fight between Moon (Corner) and Lenneth against Lezard reached its conclusion.

Lezard fires large magic energy spheres at his two opponents, but the maidens evaded them as they hit and explode in contact. This serves as a distraction, allowing the evil sorcerer to fire his holy beams from the sky. Some of the beams hit both maidens, but they took little damage. As Moon (Corner) quickly gets up, she sensed that Lezard rushes with fast speed and grabs her Silver Gungnir.

"I got you!" Lezard declared.

Moon (Corner) held her weapon and retorted, "You let go!"

However, Lezard quickly steals the weapon from the Moon Princess, a reminder of his past memory when he once stole Odin (Valkyrie Profile)'s Gungnir. Moon (Corner) readied her stance as Lezard is about to strike with the stolen Silver Gungnir. But, Lenneth arrives in time to save her new ally by blocking the weapon, even though Moon (Corner) could already defend herself anyway.

"Thanks, Lenneth!" Moon (Corner) said to the Valkyrie.

"You're welcome, Moon Princess." Lenneth replied as she glared at Lezard.

"What? Is there anything else you can do, dear Lenneth?" Lezard taunted.

Without a word, Lenneth charged at Lezard as their weapons clashed. Lezard fires magic from the Silver Gungnir at Lenneth, but Lenneth evaded and casts _**Tri-Blast**_ , firing three arrows at Lezard. Lezard blocks them all with Moon (Corner)'s stolen weapon, only for Moon (Corner) to shot an energy beam made out of moon energy at him. This makes Lezard drop the Silver Gungnir, allowing Moon (Corner) to reclaim it. Then, Lenneth charges up her sword.

"It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! _**Nibelung Valesti!**_ " The Valkyrie Profile maiden declared.

Lenneth then flew ahead and slashed Lezard, hitting the evil sorcerer with a flurry of rapid and lightning sword slashes.

 _ **Slash! Slash! Swish! Slash!**_

Lezard is sent flying up, allowing Lenneth to fly above and slashes him down to the ground.

The bloodied Lezard muttered with a smile, "Lost again.. Oh well, I'll still haunt you my dear Lenneth. Hehe..."

With that said, Lezard died as his body disappeared out of the living realm. Moon (Corner) and Lenneth sighed with relief.

"That was close, who knows what Lezard would've used my spear for." Moon (Corner) stated.

"We are going to help our allies next." Lenneth replied.

"Right, Lenneth." Moon (Corner) nodded.

xxxxx

Geirskogul, Pluto, Gao Pluto, Silmeria, Aluminum Siren, and Lead Crow are continuing their fight against Black Skogul and her Persona.

Red Huginn & Muninn are with beside their master as the dark Valkyrie flies up.

Black Skogul gives a wicked smirk as Astarte's Will behind her powers up, "So, ready to die now?"

Black Skogul's Persona then unleashes a temporal explosive wave. It was the same technique that destroyed Portland and now attempted to kill her foes in one swoop with it. However, Pluto (Corner) & Lupe, Gao Pluto (Corner) & Ratatoskr and Geirskogul (Corner) hold off the wave with their time (and Geirskogul's antimatter) powers. Geirskogul (Corner) summoned Durathror and Dark Chilali to help them out.

Geirskogul (Corner) then speaks out in a random topic while holding off the wave, "Say Setsuna and Hina. Recalling how Lupe (YYGDM-01) origin was a Svartalf native, what is Lupe (Corner)'s different origin?"

Pluto (Corner) responded. "My Lupe is merely a spirit wolf that lived in Makai."

Lupe added. "Correct, I lived among Lycans in the Makai and ventured into Earth's realm for a time before I was welcomed to the Moon Kingdom."

Gao Pluto (Corner). "Yeah, he's different from the other Lupe that way."

Ratatoskr called out. "Hey, less chatting and more fighting the bad guys!"

Silmeria concurred. "Focus on the enemy, friends!"

Geirskogul (Corner) shouted at Black Skogul. "And I'll be the one that kills you since Jessica isn't here!"

 **(End theme)**

Black Skogul scowled as she withdrew Astarte's Will to recover. However, her opposition wouldn't allow for anymore recovery time for the Black Valkyrie and her Persona.

Pluto (Corner) flew up hitting Black Skogul with her Garner Staff. She then unleashed and blasted Astarte's Will with her _**Deadly Scream**_. The blast impacted and damaged Astarte's Will. Silmeria slashed into Astarte's Will, but didn't stop there as she gave repeated slashes to damage the Persona even further.

"Ready?!" Sailor Lead Crow rallied Aluminum Siren to double team the Persona.

"Let's do this!" Aluminum Siren declared.

Lead Crow and Aluminum wrapped each other's fingers together, pulling themselves into a loving embrace. They performed a courtship dance as they danced they put their hands out, sending red wave of cosmic energy toward the Astarte's Will.

Witnessing her Persona fall to its demise, Black Skogul turned to face Geirskogul (Corner), who was gearing up to finish this.

"Down to you and me. I told you I'd finish you!" Geirskogul (Corner) declared as she and Black Skogul briefly exchanged lightning fast kicks and punches.

As Black Skogul went for a kick, Geirskogul (Corner) ducked under the Black Valkyrie's physical attack. Geirskogul (Corner) blasted her with an antimatter beam. Try to resist as she might, Black Skogul was quickly overtaken by Geirskogul (Corner)'s antimatter attack. Geirskogul (Corner) then casted an antimatter sphere, which enveloped over and encased Black Skogul.

"This one's for you, my love and my partner!" Geirskogul (Corner) declared her next attack in the name of Ford (Corner) and Skogul (Corner). "Now I've got you where I want you!" She increased the power of her antimatter sphere, which began crushing Black Skogul.

As Red Huginn and Muninn try to save Black Skogul, Geirskogul's spirit partner, Durathror and Dark Chilali, stopped the crows from interfering.

Black Skogul witnessed her body slowly breaking down and dissolving. The longer she stayed inside the antimatter sphere, the quicker her body weakened and dried up before decomposing. As Geirskogul (Corner) withdrew her sphere, Black Skogul collapsed a dried husk of her former self.

With their master now defeated, Red Huginn and Muninn both faded.

"Your revenge is complete, Skogul," Geirskogul (Corner) sighed with satisfaction.

"All right, we beat one Black Valkyrie!" Gao Pluto (Corner) cheered.

"But two more left to go," Ratatoskr said.

"Hopefully, Brunhilde and Gondul have finished them by now," Pluto (Corner) said.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **The Demon who Swallows Planets**_ **)**

Just then, Pluto/Gao Pluto (Corner)'s group sensed a dark energy coming from Skuld (Corner).

"Pluto, I don't like this," Gao Pluto (Corner) shuddered fearfully.

Geirskogul (Corner) frowned. "Oh no… this is Skuld's power. We're in deep trouble."

Pluto (Corner) gripped her Garnet Staff. "This power is coming from one of our own Valkyrie Maidens. Oh Queen Serenity help us."

Sailor Lead Crow whispered to Sailor Aluminum Siren. "Sounds like some crazy shit's about to break out."

Aluminum Siren nodded. "Yep, so hope we aren't asked to deal with it."

Lead Crow patted her friend's shoulder. "Let's pray we don't. I'd rather have Lady Galaxia kick our butts than meet whoever's sending these bad vibes."

xxxxx

Likewise for Moon (Corner) and Lenneth. They have a bad feeling about this.

xxxxx

The bloody fight between Mist (Corner) & Volcanicdramon and Mist (YYGDM-01) continued. The Mists remain in their slide-beast forms mauling at each other. Mist (Corner) backs off and breathed spring green flames at Mist (YYGDM-01). Mist (YYGDM-01) runs and blasts poisonous flames from her Mist snake head at her counterpart. Mist (Corner) conjures a spring green fire wall to dispel them.

Suddenly, both Mists paused the fight for a moment as they turned back to their human forms and sensed Skuld (Corner)'s energy. Mist (YYGDM-01) gave an evil smile, knowing she remembered her dimension's first Ragnarok, which was the result of Skuld (YYGDM-01)'s destructive power.

xxxxx

Both Brunhilde (Corner) and Black Brunhilde paused the fight, sensing the dark energy.

xxxxx

The Beast Tamers (Corner) and Lokar Generals sensed the dark energy. BlazeGallantmon (Corner) is reminded of his bad memory of Megidramon.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

The skies of the earth have turned black and red thanks to Skuld (Corner)'s anger.

As Lyngbakr is coming closer, the colossal whale unleashes a huge tsunami that is about to engulf the whole country. However, the Sword Art Online characters work together. Some of them summoned a magic repellant to hold off the tidal waves.

On the other side, the Nine Realm Defenders (sans Rowan who stays behind) are going to Lyngbakr.

In distance on top of a building, a character named Eiji (Ordinal Scale) observes the events. Taking place after the movie, he knows that Japan will be saved.

xxxxx

 _ **Kyoto, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

In Kyoto, the _Sailor Moon Crystal_ versions of the Senshi (Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi Moon) are holding off the tidal waves. Not only that, but the Witches 5 (Eudial, Mimete, Tellu, Viluy, and Cyprine & Ptilol) are unexpectedly helping their enemies.

xxxxx

 _ **Osaka, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

In Osaka, the Digital Pride Troopers (Toppomon, Jirenmon, Dyspomon, Kahseralmon, Cocottemon, Vuonmon, Tuppermon, Zoiraymon, Kettolmon, and Kunshimon) defend the city from the tidal waves. Jirenmon provides the biggest asset, using his immense power, which is greater than a Digital God of Destruction, to hold back the tidal waves.

xxxxx

 _ **Yokohama, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

In Yokohama, the Digital Kamikaze Fireballs, consisting of Ribriannemon, Kakunsamon, and Roziemon, defend the city from the tidal waves.

xxxxx

 _ **Nagoya, Japan/Dimension: Character Corner**_

In Nagoya, some of the students of U.A. High School's Class 1-A (Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki, Eijirou Kirishima, Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Tsuyu Asui) utilize their Quirks to stop the tidal waves.

xxxxx

 _ **Lyngbakr/Dimension: Character Corner**_

Skuld (Corner) & Garm, Rota & Dainn, Geiravor & Dvalinn, Hrist, Philippe (Corner), Anuli, Jeri (Corner), and Sara are still facing Black Gondul and her Persona. Black Gondul notices Skuld (Corner)'s anger causing green flames to burn many trees like a wildfire.

Skuld (Corner) gritted in ferocity as blood is spilled down from her mouth. As she stomped, it left burnt marks on the ground. Skuld (Corner)'s face contorts beyond disturbance. Her green flames permanently shot out of her eyes as they spin around like Mistress 9 (Crystal)'s. Skuld (Corner)'s ears become pointy with two small white crystal shards each above the ears. Devilish horns burst out of her forehead. Her teeth lengthen and become suited for a carnivorous beast. White spikes bursted out of her back and shoulders. Her skin turns light obsidian with volcanic Tron Lines. The Valkyrie's white hair grew longer and wilder. Nails from her fingers are extended. She does not wield her scythe anymore. Bestial feet bursted out of her boots. The Valkyrie's black wings become demonic with white crystal-like spikes instead of feathered. A black prehensile tail with white crystal-like spikes emerged from out of her back side. Her skin throughout, and seen through her wings, revealed moaning and screaming demonic human faces and hands appeared randomly, as if corpses wanting to burst out from their 'mother'.

She has gained a demonic form called Helregina. The heroes are surprised in horror that this is the same form Skuld (YYGDM-01) turned into into and destroyed YYGDM-01's Asgard way back during Ragnarok's final moments.

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Helregina gave a hellish roar (Besides Skuld's own voice, a demonic echo is added) that is heard throughout all of Midgard.

Suddenly, Lyngbakr lets out a pained bellow, letting out a huge spout of water from his forehead blowhole.

"Careful, the uproarious anger of Hela's hellspawn is accelerating the whale's torture. It won't be long until Japan is sunk to the depths of the sea." Black Gondul warned while laughing at Skuld (Corner)'s silly anger. "If this keeps up on the other hand, then Skuld's meltdown is going to destroy all of Midgard, just like what her YYGDM-01 self did to Asgard back in Ragnarok."

Philippe (Corner) pleaded to Skuld (Corner). "SASHA!"

Jeri (Corner) held Philippe (Corner) back. "That's not Sasha or Lady Skuld anymore…"

Garm dreaded seeing Skuld's new form. "This beast has ceased to be Skuld. She has tapped and embraced her full demonic nature! With the power she's wielding now, she'll destroy this realm!"

Hrist growled as she flew at Helregina. Hastily drawing out her sword, she attacked Helregina, who stopped Hrist's blade with one hand. Helregina effortlessly tossed Hrist back. Geiravor and Dvalinn both caught Hrist.

"Crap, Gondul leave us to fight not just your dark counterpart, but now a completely unstable demon Skuld?!" Geiravor exclaimed.

Even Rota couldn't find anything amusing about this scenario. She was utterly speechless by Skuld's full demon nature.

Helregina stomped toward Black Gondul with the intent to kill. Her eyes burned with intensity as she stared down Black Gondul.

"What? Am I supposed to be afraid of you, now that you're a freak?" Black Gondul remained unfazed, and then taunted Helregina, "Silly little rabbit (also referring to Sasha), tricks are for kids."

Hearing this insult, Helregina growled as blood spilled from her mouth. She opened her mouth, roaring loudly and defiantly.

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

She let out an earth-shattering roar that shook the whole of the leviathan's back, causing it to tip back and forth. Helregina quickly lunged at Black Gondul. Black Gondul barely dodged, but Helregina responded by flapping her black wings and shooting out white crystal shards. Black Gondul tried to stop the white shards, but a few stabbed her body.

"Damn it!" Black Gondul growled, tearing off the white crystals piercing her skin. Before she can respond with an attack, Helregina swiftly phased in front of her and unleashed a fist imbued with green flames.

 _ **Bam!**_

Helregina one-punched Black Gondul down with pathetic ease. Everyone watched in utter disbelief over Helregina easily taking down the Black Valkyrie.

Anuli muttered in utter shock. "Incredible…"

Hrist gritted witnessing Helregina's power in full display. "I'm glad I'm not fighting her now."

"In this form, she's very much capable of destroying that Black Valkyrie single handedly," Garm remarked, assessing Helregina's strength. "She has more than double the power to end all life in Midgard, but…"

"But what?" Philippe (Corner) asked him, looking worryingly at Helregina.

Before Garm can answer, Black Gondul stood up while trying to recover from Helregina's brutal attack.

"Move away! I'm coming through!" Geiravor declared.

 **(Cue Attack on Titan OST -** _ **TWO-lives/The Weight Of Lives**_ **)**

Geiravor shape shifts into a _Diplodocus_ and smacks Black Gondul with her whip-like tail. Unaware, Anat's Will becomes a Camel spider and crawls on the sauropod's back and then shape shifts into a _Giganotosaurus_ , biting Geiravor's neck and pinning her down. Geiravor cries out in pain, struggling to free herself.

Out of the blue, a thunder strike then hits Anat's Will, knocking Black Gondul's Persona over to the ground. The savior reveals to be Sigrun (Corner), who is flying in mid-air to save her friends. Gondul (Corner) arrives with her. Gondul (Corner) is also surprised to see Helregina. Anat's Will gets up and roars. Scarlet Geri & Freki stand beside the theropod persona.

"What is that monster over there?!" Sigrun (Corner) asked, casting a fearful look over Helregina.

"That's Lady Skuld!" Sara answered her Valkyrie Maiden.

"No, so that dark power turned her into this?!" Gondul (Corner) exclaimed, shifting her gaze on Black Gondul. "You pushed her this far!" She angrily gritted and flew toward Black Gondul. "I'll make you pay for this!"

Black Gondul snapped her fingers, beckoning her Persona forward. "Anat's Will, come forth and defend!"

Gondul (Corner) shape shifted into a _T. rex_ while Geiravor shape shifted into a four-legged (accurate portrayal) _Spinosaurus_. Both charged at Anat's Will/ _Giganotosaurus_. Gondul (Corner) and Anat's Will fight with their jaws. Geiravor bites down Anat's Will's leg, injuring her. Anat's Will furiously kicks Geiravor down. Gondul (Corner) bites the persona on the neck, but Anat's Will frees itself and bites Gondul (Corner), throwing her to the ground. However, Geiravor shape shifted into an _Achillobator_ and leaps above Anat's Will's head, delivering painful slashes. Anat's Will roared and became distraction. Gondul (Corner) quickly gets up and bites Anat's Will on the neck, plowing it through the trees, while Geiravor kept slashing Anat's Will's back.

"All right, Rota! Let this thing have it!" Geiravor beckoned her the Carcass Erinye to finish Black Gondul's Persona.

Rota summoned a flayed centaur creature with a full horse body & head and an upper humanoid body called the Nuckelavee, which came armed with a lance, and a small army of flayed zombies. Rota's undead warriors charged to attack and lunged at Anat's Will. Rota then summons her Dainsleif sword and drives it through the back of Anat's Will's head.

"See? You think you can still one-up me now…?!" Rota turned only to see Helregina violently punched and tearing into Black Gondul. "You fucking glory hog!" She screamed with rage, delivering the finishing blow to Black Gondul's Persona.

Helregina lifted Black Gondul by her face and flew up carrying her. The Black Valkyrie struggled to break loose, punching and kicking the demonic entity's stranglehold. Try as she might, Helregina refused to release her captive prey item. She stared into the face of a grinning sadist with a murderous intent.

"As scared as I am of what she's become, she can finish Black Gondul for us," Sigrun (Corner) said.

"Yeah," Gondul (Corner) quietly agreed, meticulously watching Helregina.

Suddenly, Black Gondul used whatever strength she had to punch Helregina' gut several times. She punched Helregina's stomach again, causing her to falter back and let go. Having broken out of the demon's hold, Black Gondul conjured her _**Dark Spear**_ and drove through Helregina's chest. She summoned another _**Dark Spear**_ and shoved it through Helregina's head. She produced another and drove it into Helregina's back. She forged a fourth and drove it hard into the demon's cranium.

Before long, Helregina was entirely covered with black spears sticking all over her body. Black Gondul panted hard acting out on pure desperation on her part.

"Now let's see you break out of this!" Black Gondul roared. She lunged at Helregina with two more _**Dark Spears**_ , aiming to gouge the demon's eyes out with them. As she prepared to take out her vision…

Helregina grabbed the two spears and crushed them. Much to her dismay, Black Gondul was pulled by Helregina and yanked forward. Helregina's body produced a fiery green aura, which burned and dissolved the black spears from her body. Black Gondul quickly folded her legs around Helregina's neck hoping to snap the demon's neck, but Helregina shoved her claws through Black Gondul's chiseled abs and tore open her stomach.

"Ugh… you… impure beast… you haven't won…!" Black Gondul chided Helregina, who tore her hand out of Black Gondul's gut.

Helregina roared triumphantly and unleashed her green flames, igniting and setting Black Gondul ablaze. Both were engulfed in green flames. Gondul (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), and the others rushed over to stop Helregina, but the demon beckoned them off with her green flames protecting her.

However, Black Gondul refused to relent and drove one last _**Dark Spear**_ through Helregina's chest, causing her to bleed all over and collapse.

"...I told you… you haven't won… yet… the battle with me has yet to begin…" Black Gondul muttered as the demonic flames burned her flesh into char and embers.

Scarlet Geri and Freki both faded.

"SKULD!" The group called out to their Valkyrie friend, who pulled the black spear out with her last ounce of strength left.

Philippe (Corner) ran through and watched as Helregina transformed back to Skuld (Corner), who then regressed back to Sasha (Corner). She fell unconscious as the green flames healed her chest wound. However, she had expended her powers as a result of the demon transformation.

 **(End theme)**

"SASHA!" Philippe (Corner) held the unconscious Sasha (Corner).

"Philippe, take her somewhere to recover. Right now she's not in any condition to fight with us," Garm ordered him. "We'll take the rest from here."

"But won't you need me?"

"Do as he says, Philippe," Gondul (Corner) approved Garm's suggestion. "You have to be at Sasha's side when she wakes up."

"All right," Philippe (Corner) complied with their orders. He carried Sasha away and departed from the battlefield, leaving the others to handle the remainder of the conflict.

"If Skuld's out of the picture like this, we're in trouble," Garm nodded.

"Nah! You still got me after all!" Rota boasted. "We don't need Skully!"

"Hey, shut up!" Gondul (Corner) snapped at Rota. "She tore my evil counterpart a new asshole!"

"Yet she got the last laugh and critically wounded Skuld, taking her out of commission. Quedesha had it figured out," Geiravor plainly said. "Sorry to say, but Rota's our best bet out of our group now. She may not be as strong as Skuld, but she can summon an army of the undead to help our cause."

"Maybe, but our Skuld is one of a kind," Sigrun (Corner) said. "And don't forget about Brunhilde. I wonder if she's finished that last Black Valkyrie already."

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Rivers in the Desert**_ **\- Persona 5)**

The bloody fight between Mist (Corner) & Volcanicdramon and Mist (YYGDM-01) has resumed.

Mist (Corner) summoned both Eikthyrnir and Gullinbursti (Corner). Mist (YYGDM-01) recalled her Gullinbursti (YYGDM-01) turned against her back during YYGDM-01's Second Ragnarok. Gullinbursti (Corner) ruthlessly charged at Mist (YYGDM-01), knocking her off balance. Eikthyrnir fires a beam from his antlers, alongside Volcanicdramon fires molten blasts to damage Mist (YYGDM-01).

Despite the damage she's taken, Mist (YYGDM-01) couldn't help but laugh at her counterpart's valiant efforts.

Mist (YYGDM-01) openly praised Mist (Corner). "I must commend you for going all out to kill me. You've indeed evolved into an anti-hero type that I abhor so much."

"Better that and keep my dignity than regress into some bottom-feeding whore who lost it all," Mist (Corner) chastised her evil mainstream counterpart. "I've honed my powers and lead a better example for my Erinye team. And what of your Erinyes?"

Mist (YYGDM-01) spat. "Like I have a shit about them. They're expendable to me and always have been."

Mist (Corner) gritted furiously. "Unforgivable. I won't let you leave here alive then." She marched toward Mist (YYGDM-01) with Volcanicdramon, Eikthyrnir, and Gullinbursti (Corner) following her lead.

As she backed off from their advance, Mist (YYGDM-01) formulated a scheme.

"You don't want to kill me."

Mist (Corner) channeled energy into her right hand. "And why the hell not?"

"Because if you do, you won't know the truth."

"What truth?"

Mist (YYGDM-01) wore a devilish grin. "About _your_ birth and _our_ connection."

This managed to halt Mist (Corner)'s advancement.

"Yes, now I have your attention, my dear Mist. Listen closely…"

xxxxx

Likewise with Brunhilde, Sleipnir, & MetalSeadramon facing Black Brunhilde, Crimson Sleipnir & her Persona/Asherah's Will. Grani is summoned by Brunhilde. Black Brunhilde called forth Viral Grani from the _Battle Supremacy_ segments. Both Grani and Viral Grani are settling the score. While both Brunhilde and Black Brunhilde are beating each other up, Black Brunhilde countered and pinned her down.

Black Brunhilde evilly smirked as she fondled Brunhilde's breasts. "And just so you know, I will kill every last Frost Giant in Jotunheim like the cattle they are, especially children. But most of all, _your highness_ , I will rock your majesty (Kouichi) and prove why my elven beauty is more beautiful than any Frost Giant and Valkyrie hybrid filth! He will taste my _pink_ fluids."

This ignited Brunhilde with incandescent rage as her face turned light blue and eyes turned green, hence showing her half-Frost Giant heritage.

"C'mon, you filthy hybrid mutt!" Black Brunhilde goaded the enraged Valkyrie, who quickly flew into her and unleashed a flurry of blue coated-fists. She tried to cover up, but Brunhilde (Corner) blasted her with blue flamed fists.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE NOT GOING NEAR THOSE FROST GIANTS I'VE BEFRIENDED! YOU HARM THEM AND I'LL TEAR YOU A THOUSAND NEW ASSHOLES!" Brunhilde roared with intense fury. She then forged a long spear made of blue flames and slashed Black Brunhilde. "AND DON'T EVER LAY A FINGERNAIL ON MY GUY!"

Brunhilde shoved her hand through Black Brunhilde's chest and ripped out the Black Force Crystal. She expelled blue flames and destroyed the Black Force Crystal. Black Brunhilde's eyes widened as her crystal shattered into shards.

"NOW EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Brunhilde roared, invoking her _**Moon Force Crystal**_ , which became imbued with her blue flames. The combined energies of the crystal and her dual fire/ice powers combined into a silver sheen of light, which formed into a giant sword. She grabbed the giant silver sword and swooped down with fury in her eyes.

Black Brunhilde opened her eyes and saw Brunhilde diving at her at fast speeds. Before she could resist, Brunhilde drove her blade into Black Brunhilde and hacked her body in two, splitting her through the torso. Brunhilde's _**Valkyrie's Fury**_ finished the job.

Now bisected, the Black Valkyrie's upper and lower bodies hit the ground. Black Brunhilde's face twitched painfully as she tried crawling away. Brunhilde descended and put her foot on Black Brunhilde's back.

"It's over," Brunhilde muttered, shoving her sword through the Black Valkyrie and sealed her fate.

Crimson Sleipnir, Asherah's Will, and Viral Grani are also defeated. However, the Black Valkyrie's evil smirk left an ominous sign the war was far from over.

 **(End theme)**

The Black Odin Triad have been vanquished. This leaves Mist (YYGDM-01) the sole hateful target remaining. All of the heroes are gathering up. Then out of the blue; Ellen, Nicolle, Eiko, and Eikou arrive to join the heroes.

"We made it to the place!" Eikou stated.

"Are we missing out?" Nicolle wondered.

"Not really just yet, I know they can free that whale from their control." Ellen said.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Fortress of Seduction**_ **)**

Suddenly, streams of golden air arrive from the ground locations where the Black Odin Triad were slain. Alarmed, the group sensed a malignant essence from the energy stream that is reforming.

The three energies merge together, forming the renegade Light Elf. She has golden skin, her body is almost nude wearing a white bra and loincloth designed like a wood leopard moth that covers her private parts except her revealing butt, white small furred necklace with a rose gem, long mauve hair with streaks of platinum blond stays the same, white furred earplates above her pointy ears remain same, three pale lilac irises shaped like a Valknut design together, remains barefooted, and has a thistle tattoo/design in her back of a Sephirot shape of the Nine Realms and Memoria. The Light Elf opens her eyes in revealing her hellish irises and smiles. Quedesha is here.

"So glad to properly show my cardinal presence." Quedesha announced to her oppositions.

"You're her. You're my ancestor." Ellen muttered as her eyes widened and she is shaken in fear.

Quedesha turns to Ellen, "That's right, my descendant. You're afraid of me because I look down on you, isn't it?"

"I've heard nothing but infamous stories about you!" Ellen responded. "Knowing what you've done, I refuse to accept you're my ancestor!"

Quedesha demoralized her. "Well, I'm insulted a weak bleeding heart like you is my descendant." She looked over as Brunhilde (Corner), Gondul (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner), the Beast Tamers (Corner), and the others headed toward her. "And all the players are coming forward." She shifted over to Mist (YYGDM-01) confronting Mist (Corner). "Time to enact your part, Mist." She referred to the immoral one.

 **(Cue Kill la Kill –** _ **Blumenkranz**_ **)**

Chuckling evilly, Mist (YYGDM-01)'s body became developed in a lime green light. This light formed and shaped into a body. Two black eyes and a devilish-looking grin appeared on this shapely figure's face. This is the essence of Grimhilde (YYGDM-01) surfacing over Mist (YYGDM-01). Mist (YYGDM-01) lifted her right hand as the remnants of Gunnar (YYGDM-01)'s essence absorbed into her green aura.

Upon seeing this, Mist (Corner) froze with shock. Distress and despair etched on her face as she felt Grimhilde (YYGDM-01)'s presence.

"You're not just my counterpart, but you're that universe's Grimhilde!" Mist (Corner) cried out.

"Yes, but not quite. I'm Grimhilde's daughter," Mist (YYGDM-01) revealed. "That soul essence I just absorbed just now? That was my brother."

"Gunnar…" Mist (Corner) muttered. "You used him for your own means?!"

"He served his purpose and has become merged with me," Mist (YYGDM-01) chortled, her voice slightly darkening and maturing as Grimhilde (YYGDM-01) spoke through her. "But enough of him. Allow me to tell you a story. This will take a while so sit tight."

"Fat chance, bitch!" Mist (Corner) rebelled as she and her partners charged to attack her.

However, Mist (YYGDM-01) raised her right hand and activated a spell that neutralized Mist (Corner), freezing her in place. Mist (Corner)'s partners, too, were frozen in place.

"Like I said, this will be a long story, so be a good girl and sit tight," Mist (YYGDM-01) folded her arms and floated over to meet Mist (Corner) face to face.

Despite Mist (Corner) defiantly facing her, Mist (YYGDM-01) was unfazed. She caressed Mist (Corner)'s face and slapped her.

"Once upon a time, there was a bottom-feeding whore named Grimhilde. She was the most feared sorceress of her time," Mist (YYGDM-01) chortled, wearing a fiendish smile. "She crafted hundreds of the most dangerous spells enough to send fear to the Nine Realms. She also experimented with breaching other worlds beyond the Nine Realms. One day, she crafted a spell that allowed her to create a wormhole. Expecting to enter one of the Nine Realms, she accidentally opened a portal into a random realm. Although, it was a happy accident. Unbeknownst to her, she unintentionally traverses this Cornerverse dimension at the time of the Norse era's beginnings." She placed both hands on Mist (Corner)'s face, sending hers and Grimhilde (YYGDM-01)'s dark magic through the Erinye's body. "During her time in this Cornerverse, she decided to leave her mark by creating a clone of herself, not only giving this Grimhilde life but leaving her to become and develop her own individuality. The witch then departed and returned to her home dimension, leaving her clone to enact and execute her own plans."

Mist (Corner) felt an uncomfortable warmth flowing through her body. Mist (YYGDM-01)'s dark magic spread inside Mist (Corner) and slowly transformed her physiology from within. Mist (YYGDM-01) then tapped into a source inside Mist (Corner). This source seemed to be apart of Mist (Corner) without her prior knowledge.

"Grimhilde's clone became the Cornerverse's Grimhilde. Like the original Grimhilde, the clone met a similar fate and was defeated by Freya's team. However, before her demise, she conceived two children with Giuki: Gudrun and Gunnar. However, only one of these two children received the bulk of her mother's essence. That was Gudrun, who was blessed and cursed with her mother's heritance. Refusing to accept this, Gudrun wanted to be a normal girl, but Grimhilde abused her daughter and molded her into a near mirror image of herself. That girl grew up into the Erinye called Mist. And she just happens to be you, my dear." Mist (YYGDM-01) cackled as she continued infusing Mist (Corner)'s body with corrupt energy. "Right now I'm activating the shard that _I_ left with my clone. She passed my seed over to you so that one day should we ever have our fated meeting, that shard will activate and you'll awake into my sleeper agent."

Mist (Corner) screamed in excruciating pain as Grimhilde (YYGDM-01)'s magic revived the shard. The shard reacted to Grimhilde (YYGDM-01)'s power. This activation leads to a black aura to spread over Mist (Corner)'s body.

"Yes, I know that was probably the most convoluted origin story for you, my dear Gudrun. If you're able to wrap your mind around it, then good. Because in the end, you're sorta like my granddaughter."

Mist (Corner) screamed in a horrific manner as the black aura spread like the Venom symbiote possessing its host.

"Try to deny it, but you know it's true. Now I've activated my seed, my inheritance to you! Awaken, granddaughter, and embrace who you really are! My sleeper agent!"

The last trace of pain in Mist (Corner)'s eyes faded away and was replaced with a lifeless zombie-like trance.

As the dark aura is cleared, the controlled Mist (Corner) gains a shadow appearance, which is similar to Ashi's corrupted demon form from _Samurai Jack_. Her skin is dark olive green, is faceless without a mouth except white circular eyes, long white hair, flaming light purple revealing armor, and flaming light purple wings. She is called the Immoral Erinye.

Due to the corrupted darkness, Eikthyrnir and Gullinbursti are forced to be ejected out of Mist (Corner) as they are transferred to Brunhilde (Corner) for safety.

Brunhilde (Corner) was taken aback as Mist (Corner)'s partners coming to her.

"What the hell is going on?! Mist!" Brunhilde (Corner) called out to her rival friend.

"Mist?! What has that other Mist done to her?!" Geirskogul (Corner) cried out.

"This looks bad! Looks like she's turned our Mist to the dark side!" Geiravor exclaimed.

"Sounds kinda cool…" Rota joked before Geiravor and Geirskogul (Corner) silenced her with glares. "Aw, I was just joking around! Shit, lighten up!"

"Hardly the time to be joking around," Gondul (Corner) shuddered, sensing Mist (Corner)'s awakening into the Immoral Erinye.

Witnessing Mist (Corner)'s conversion thanks to Mist & Grimhilde (YYGDM-01)'s contingency, Quedesha was impressed with the end results.

"Well done, Grimhilde," Quedesha remarked. "Perhaps you aren't as worthless as I once thought you. You've done well and possibly earned a promotion within our organization."

"ADORA!" Brunhilde (Corner) once again called to her, but instead used her civilian name.

The Immoral Erinye slowly shifted toward the Valkyries (Corner), Erinyes (Corner) and company. She didn't respond. Instead, her eyes glowed with lime green light.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment –** _ **Dance of Illusions**_ **)**

Switching to Yog's Realm, the battle against Saitou (with Kyubey supporting him) continues.

Shu and Gai charged into Saitou, attempting to double team him. Saitou caught their swords and knocked them back with his _**Saint Light**_ aura. Yusuke and Shaka jumped Saitou from behind. The two Spirit Detectives fired off dual _**Spirit Gun**_ shots. Saitou dodged the spirit attacks and swung his right arm forward, sending an immense force that swept Yusuke and Shaka back.

As Genesis Inori prepared to hit Saitou with crystals, Kyubey jumped down and mounted her face. Inori tried to pull Kyubey off, who attempted to smother Inori and obstruct her plain sight view.

"Hey, ya backstabbing jerk! Get off my sis's face!" Mana quickly yanked Kyubey off Inori and tossed him aside. "You ok, Inori?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, time for me to get serious!" Mana declared as a pink light formed over her. Her regular clothing was replaced with a short black dress that looks like Inori's glowing orange suit alongside two crystallized flowers. Red threads formed on her arms, legs, and chest. Crude purple wing crystals shaped like a tiara formed on her left side. Purple crystal shoulder spike pads formed on her shoulders. She has transformed into Apocalypse Mana.

Kyubey slowly stirred and stood. As he tried to escape like a thief, Apocalypse Mana pinned the Incubator under her barefoot.

"Going somewhere, you little shit?" Apocalypse Mana smirked coolly. She formed a crystal in her right hand and shoved it through Kyubey, killing him.

"Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily," Kyubey's familiar voice chimed in.

Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana looked up as another Kyubey appeared on a chamber wall. His lifeless red eyes scanned the other battles taking place.

"He's going to be more trouble than he's worth," Genesis Inori said.

"So, what? I'll just killing the jerk until he concedes to me!" Apocalypse Mana tossed a barrage of crystals at Kyubey, who hopped up and bounced around the chamber. "Man this is annoying!"

Meanwhile, Hiei gathered dark flames and imbued it in his sword. He attempted to cut Saitou with his _**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_. Having transformed into Yoko Kurama, the silver-maned warrior aided Hiei and summoned a man-eating plant to devour Saitou. Saitou unleashed his _**Saint Light**_ aura, neutralizing Hiei and Yoko Kurama's attacks. He swiftly attacked and took down both demons.

Max rushed Saitou and attacked him with a flurry of punches. As Max kept Saitou occupied, the others were given time to recover.

Watching each member being taken down, Celesta X had enough. She closed her eyes and tapped into Homeostasis' powers within her. She started to flashback to her training with Kensuke/Dramon X, who took her in for private training similar to Yusuke's Spirit Wave Orb training.

She recalled it was her most grueling and physically abusive she ever endured. Kensuke had given her a portion of his own Ascendant God energy, which bonded with her Ascendant and Homeostasis energies. With all three powers now instilled to her, her body would constantly reject and react by nearly destroying Kari's body, pushing to her absolute brink to near death.

After a whole day of torture, Kari's body finally accepted the Ascendant God-like essence. And as a result, this allowed her to tap into a form beyond Mystic. Her mortal body, coupled with Homeostasis' essence, ascended into a divine body.

Celesta X's body became consumed by a white aura. This white aura converted to pure silver and gold. Once the silver and gold light bathed over her, her dramatic transformation was complete. Her overall physical appearance and clothing changed dramatically. She now wore an ankle length white gi with some lined patterns. Her outfit now has long, wide sleeves. Two long, flowing golden ribbons tied at her back. She now has the Crest of Light embellished on her center chest. Celesta X's hair became snow white. The D-Sword, a weapon she had pulled out and broke, appeared in her right hand. The Bearer of Light at last unlocked her Ascendant God form: Celesta X Holy Mode.

To her friends, this was their first time seeing it and it marveled them. Even Max and Saitou ceased their fight to witness the new Ascendant God awakening.

"Aunt Kari… well done…" Max smiled with satisfaction. "Now you're able to control it better. Thank Kensuke for that."

"This light permeating from this woman. Her light is… almost as divine and strong as my own!" Saitou was mesmerized by Celesta X Holy Mode's power.

"Yeah! Let him have it, Kari!" Ultima X cheered her on.

WarAngemon nodded approvingly. "Take him down."

Celesta X Holy Mode focused her sights on Saitou. "Max, you might want to move."

"Sure," Max hopped away, leaving Saitou to face down Celesta X HM.

"You think your light can match my _**Saint Light**_ ki aura? Try your worst," Saitou responded to the new power, enveloping his golden sheen all over him.

"I can only hold this form for a short time, but I'll make this count!" Celesta X HM raised her D-Sword and took on a swordswoman stance.

"Your move, light wielder."

Celesta X HM responded with a mix of hers and Homeostasis' voices. "After you."

With that, Celesta X HM and Saitou rushed each other simultaneously. Saitou sent a wave of his _**Saint Light**_ to engulf and overpower Celesta X HM. However, Celesta X HM's D-Sword hacked and slashed through his _**Saint Light**_ aura like a wet paper towel.

"WHAT?!" Saitou blanched in shock as Celesta X HM not only cut through his defenses but landed a critical strike to his body. He watched as she cut into his body and leave a gaping chest wound.

Celesta X HM's D-Sword unleashed an immense white energy wave that engulfed Saitou. Her _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ further damaged Saitou, leaving him gravely injured but not yet slain.

Saitou landed on his feet while struggling to maintain his _**Saint Light**_ aura. He glanced over and saw Celesta X HM readying her D-Sword for another strike.

"Well done wounding me, woman… I concede your light is superior, but…" Saitou forged a purple sphere and kicked it her way. "Your light burns out quicker than mine!"

Preparing to block the incoming sphere, Celesta X HM caught it with her D-Sword and sliced it in two. This gave Saitou enough time to cut the gap between them. He was already right in her face. He disarmed Celesta X HM and prepared to kick her. Celesta X HM seized Saitou's leg and tossed him aside, slamming him into a chamber wall.

"YES!" Ultima X cheered for his former crush.

"Nicely done, Kari," Max nodded in approval. "You're back to your prime."

As Celesta X HM turned toward Saitou, she cupped her hands together and prepared to blast him with a _**Holy Beam**_.

However, her limit came and Celesta X fell out of her Holy Mode state. This alarmed the others.

"No, she's hit her limit! That last attack took a lot out of her!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

"Quick, Meta-Fusion!" Zordiark X declared.

"Good idea!" Ultima X added.

"Kari, let's fuse!" WarAngemon flew over to her.

Keke grabbed Max's hand. "C'mon, you and me!"

"Wait, but…!" Max called out as Keke quickly dragged him to her.

As he recovered fast, Saitou walked forward critically hurt, but he had enough _**Saint Light**_ reserves to heal himself. However, that wouldn't matter as his adversaries executed their Meta-Fusion dances.

Three beacons of light flared before Saitou's eyes. He watched as the Meta-Fusion dances were completed.

The Spirit Detectives and the GCLK-1113 were flabbergasted with what they saw.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so awesome!" Gojiramon exclaimed gleefully. "Check it out, Mothramon, our partners are fusing!"

"Tell me, they didn't…" Kuwabara gawked.

"Yes, and this happened to us before when Aoshi's Moon Heart Crystal came through for us," Yoko Kurama reminded him.

"That's right! I remember that!" Shaka recalled that one instance.

Yusuke laughed genuinely. "Yeah, that was cool, wasn't it?!"

Hiei mumbled. "Don't remind me. I fused with that woman Mizuno after all."

Shu turned to Gai. "Well? What'ca think?"

Gai sweatdropped. "No, we're never doing that."

Apocalypse Mana watched while choking Kyubey. "Yeah! Fusion rocks!"

Celesta X and WarAngemon fused into WarCelesta X, a female Ascendant with a mix of Kari and TK's hair. She now has TK's eyes and Kari's face. She powers up into Mystic state.

Ultima X and Zordiark X fused into Ultimark X, who has a mix of Davis and Ken's hair colors. He has Ken's eyes and Davis' face. He powers up into full Ascendant state.

Finally, Max and Keke fused into Maxeke, a male Ascendant with a mix of Max's dark brown hair and Keke's strawberry blonde hair. He has Keke's eyes and Max's face. He powers up into Super Ascendant Blue state.

"So, this is how it ends…" Saitou muttered, seemingly ready to accept his fate. "Then so be it."

"Farewell, Saitou!" Maxeke declared as he cupped his hands together and unleashed a _**Super Tsunami Wave**_.

Likewise, WarCelesta X and Ultimark X released their attacks. WarCelesta X fired off her _**Seraphi Beam**_. Ultimark X unleashed his _**Ultima Wave**_.

The three attacks converged into a single combined blast and slammed head-on with Saitou, who was thrown back. His face didn't contort with fear or defeat. A tiny smirk curved on the man's features. His entire life flashed before his eyes, including his memories with his world's Max.

 **(End theme)**

Saitou could muttered, "It was good to see you again Max... even if you aren't the same one I knew..."

His last words were then snuffed out as the beam eradicated him. Nothing was left of Saitou.

"Yeah! Take that, Jr.!" Yusuke spat out.

"Whew, we managed to survive that," Shu sighed with relief.

"But no doubt we still have ways to go," Gai reminded them. "We have to find our way out of the chamber and regroup with the others."

"Hey, I bagged us a traitor in our mists!" Apocalypse Mana said, tying a crystal collar around Kyubey's neck. "No worries, I got him on a leash!"

Genesis Inori nodded. "Let's go find the others. I sense they managed to beat those two monsters."

"Yeah, we sensed it, too," Maxeke said. "And don't worry these fusions will wear off as we're exploring so let's get going!"

The group headed out of the Outer Chamber to reconvene with Sigrun (YYGDM-01) and Gondul (YYGDM-01)'s group.

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Pokemon D/P Remix:** _ **Giratina**_ **– PokeRemixStudio)**

Likewise in the Inner Chambers, Pluto (YYGDM-01)/Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group are fighting R. Homura.

Much like Saitou, R. Homura was proving to be more than a team wrecker. However, unlike Saitou, she was faring better.

Homura fired off multiple magic rounds at R. Homura, who quickly stopped and sliced them up with her _Singer's_ and _Dancer's_ dual swords. She quickly flew right into Homura and slashed at her. Homura barely dodged getting bisected by R. Homura, who kicked Homura away.

"Pity your reaction times are pitiful compared to me, Homura Akemi," R. Homura demoralized her. "With the years of pained experience and power I've received, I've hardened himself into a ruthless warrior. I've struck down every single foe that's dared to challenge my authority!"

Pluto (YYGDM-01) chastised her. "You're no better than a dictator in your world. You couldn't save it because you lost the trust of your friends there."

"What do you know, Time Guardian? Your counterpart there never dared to challenge me since she knew her place."

"But I am not her, Homura," Pluto (YYGDM-01) rebuked to R. Homura. "If I must defeat you to prevent you from opening these gates, so be it." She flew toward R. Homura and drove her Garnet Staff into R. Homura.

R. Homura instinctively stopped Pluto (YYGDM-01)'s staff with her dual swords. Two black angelic wings formed from her back. These wings flapped hard, sending a powerful gale force that knocked Pluto (YYGDM-01) away.

"Pluto!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) jumped up catching her.

"That's it!" Venus declared as she flung her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. Attempting to ensnare R. Homura, the Rebellious Witch sliced the chains in two.

"Is that all you have, Senshi of Love?"

"Not even close!" Venus defied R. Homura. She took to the air and unleashed a barrage of _**Crescent Beams**_.

R. Homura crossed her swords, blocking the beams. R. Homura prepared to attack, but Saturn intervened and summoned her _**Silence Wall**_ , protecting her and her allies from R. Homura's attacks.

"Go now!" Saturn beckoned Skogul (Corner) to save Ford (Story), Jessica (YYGDM-01), and Yog.

Nodding, Skogul (Corner) glided over to Ford (Story) and Jessica (YYGDM-01)'s prisons. Carmen (Corner), Carmen (YYGDM-01), and Nick helped Skogul (Corner) break open their seals.

Seeing this, R. Homura sent a cross slash attack with her _Singer's_ and _Dancer's Swords_.

Witnessing this, Volodramon (YYGDM-01) took a chance and threw himself into R. Homura's attack. He was quickly felled by R. Homura, but this allowed Skogul (Corner) and the others to free Ford (Story), Jessica (YYGDM-01), and Yog. Of the three, Yog was still out of it as most of his energy was drained to accelerate the door way's opening to this unknown realm R. Homura and the Imaginalists alluded to.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Jessica (YYGDM-01) frantically cried out, pulling Skogul (Corner) into a hug.

"You're welcome," Skogul (Corner) hugged back. "I just couldn't sit by letting other versions of me and Ford fall into evil hands."

Ford (Story) rubbed his neck. "Ow, it was cramped in there." He looked up and stared Skogul (Corner) down. "Wow, you almost look like her."

"Well, except the design of my outfit is slightly different," Jessica (YYGDM-01) assessed. "But, hey who am I judge?"

Skogul (Corner) patted Jessica (YYGDM-01)'s shoulder. "It's time to suit up and fight. Let's see what you're made of, immature me."

Jessica (YYGDM-01) smirked. "Sure." With that, she invoked her Valkyrie Maidens transformation and became Skogul (YYGDM-01).

Carmen (YYGDM-01) commented. " _See? That's my Jessica._ "

Carmen (Corner) added. "Yeah, but let's see how she compares to my Lady Skogul."

Nick pumped his fist up, cheering them both. "Dudes, we have two Jessicas fighting on our side. I bet that crazy dark magical girl is getting scared now!"

Overhearing Nick's outburst, R. Homura chuckled darkly in amusement. "Not really, little boy, but nice try." She wasted no time and flew toward the Skogul duo.

R. Homura slashed at Skogul (YYGDM-01) first, but Skogul (Corner) defended her younger counterpart. Skogul (Corner) went for a roundhouse kick, but R. Homura dodged her attacker's blow.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Skogul (Corner) hounded Skogul (YYGDM-01). "A little assist here!"

Skogul (YYGDM-01) blanked for a moment, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Out of the way!" R. Homura slashed at Skogul (Corner).

Suddenly, Skogul (YYGDM-01) summoned a spell circle between R. Homura's attack and Skogul (Corner). R. Homura's swords bounced off Skogul (YYGDM-01)'s spell seal. R. Homura pivoted over to Skogul (YYGDM-01) with an miffed look.

"Ah, so you rely on defense and counterspells," Skogul (Corner) said.

"And you rely on physical attacks. We're the same, but completely opposite," Skogul (YYGDM-01) realized.

"Duh," Skogul (Corner) rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that Skogul can fight hand to hand combat smoothly." Ford (Story) commented about Skogul (Corner), "I can see the YYGDM-01 one never does that and only uses 100% magic. I'd say she fights due to awkwardness and hates getting her hands dirty."

" _ **Tehehehehe. I like where this is going."**_ Geirskogul (YYGDM-01) snickered inside Skogul (YYGDM-01)'s head.

This makes Skogul (YYGDM-01) feel peeved by the joke. _Oh, you shut up, Geirskogul! Time out for you!_ She then turned and gave a darkened glare at Ford, making a snide joke. "And you, make a comment like that and I'll age you to dust."

Ford (Story) whistled fearfully, backing off from the scary vibes Skogul (YYGDM-01) gave off. "Sorry…!"

"Whatever, just stay put and let me help my friends." Skogul (YYGDM-01) rolled her eyes as she returned to the battlefield.

Skogul (Corner) observed their interactions. _They treat each other much differently than me and my Ford do. These two definitely feel like an awkward high school couple._ She noticed their immaturity.

Skogul (Corner) summoned her snowy owl partner, Chilali, to distract R. Homura.

R. Homura scowled while swiping at Chilali with her swords. The snowy owl taunted her with funny faces, attempting to distract her. R. Homura remained resolute with her attacks and kept slashing at him. Chilali flew back to Skogul (Corner).

"Wow, you have a snowy owl for a partner?! Does he have a name?!" Skogul (YYGDM-01) asked her Corner counterpart.

"His name is Chilali."

"Ah! That's the name of our family owl pet! We really are the same!"

Skogul (Corner) sighed at her counterpart's childish response. "But does he talk?"

Skogul (YYGDM-01) ceased her fangirl moment. "Well, no."

"Yo, psycho magical girl is coming our way again!" Nick warned as he popped open his canteen and sent a water wave toward R. Homura.

R. Homura effortlessly cut through Nick's water blast. However, Nick utilized waterbending tricks to pull the water back and wrap itself around R. Homura. The water formed ropes and binded R. Homura.

"Hah! Bet ya didn't see that coming, lady!" Nick boasted tying up the Rebellious Witch. "Never look down on the little people! 'Cause we tend to surprise the Big Bads."

R. Homura struggled to break loose from Nick's water binding trick.

" _Great work, Nick! Hold her!_ " Carmen (YYGDM-01) encouraged him.

"Yep, looks like I stopped the bad guy. Wait 'til I tell Penny that I single handedly stopped the evil Homura all on my own!" Nick said, tightening the water bondage ropes around R. Homura.

"Take her down now!" Homura declared, taking out a magical RPG. She crouched and readied the magic rocket.

Homura, Dai-Valkyries Venus & Saturn, Skogul (Corner), Skogul (YYGDM-01), Carmen (Corner), and Carmen (YYGDM-01) attacked R. Homura at once.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) recollected Volodramon (YYGDM-01), who was recovering from R. Homura's attack.

Suddenly, a purple pillar of light formed over R. Homura, breaking her free from Nick's water bondage ropes. Then, R. Homura summons light purple whirlpool-like vortexes from the ground. They are similar to one of Date Masamune (Nioh)'s attacks that used Nurarihyon's watery essence, attempting to suck the group like a vacuum and unleash continuous damage to her opponents. Most of them attempted to move away in vain. However, Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01) dispel the vortexes with their time counterspell.

Seeing this, the agitated R. Homura is about to strike down Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01) with her void swords, but out of the blue to their shock, Ford (Story) jumps in to take the hit to save them both.

"Ford?!" Skogul (YYGDM-01) shouted.

 **(End theme)**

R. Homura's swords slashes Ford (Story)'s chest as he fell down to the ground. He is fatally injured, leaving R. Homura most of all shocked of her deed.

"No! Ford, wake up!" Skogul (YYGDM-01) rattled his body and sensed that his life force faded, " _ **FORD!**_ "

There is silence. Skogul (Corner) can only be reminded of Ford (Corner) sacrificing himself to save her from Geirskogul (Corner) during Shinnen, to which now she sees Skogul (YYGDM-01) crying in tears. Skogul (YYGDM-01) took back what she said of being compared to her Corner self. The rest of the heroes like Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) are simply shock and remain silent. However, they are not enraged since they listened to R. Homura's backstory. She's truly not malicious and had fallen into a tragic figure being forced to commit this act.

Dropping her swords, R. Homura took a step back with her eyes widened. She was beginning to become beside herself. She was beginning to show regret and hesitation.

However, they know that they have the resolve to hold off R. Homura. Wasting no time, Skogul (Corner) slide-changes into the Emerald _T. rex_ , as she gave a loud roar at R. Homura. Skogul (YYGDM-01) looked up and stopped crying. She was flabbergasted upon seeing her counterpart's beastly appearance.

Skogul (Corner) charged and bashed at the unfocused R. Homura, delivering actual damage as the Rebellious Witch hit the ground. R. Homura gets up as her expression becomes slightly unhinged. She counterattacks by recalling her void swords. Skogul (Corner) stomped on the ground, casting temporal shockwaves, forcing R. Homura to jump to evade. This enabled the Emerald _T. rex_ to bite R. Homura's left arm, swinging the Rebellious Witch like a ragdoll. The theropod runs through an eldritch column, dealing some damage to R. Homura.

Skogul (YYGDM-01) sees this as encouragement. While seeing R. Homura striking back to injure Skogul (Corner)'s face and pinning the Emerald _T. rex_ to the ground, Skogul (YYGDM-01) stood up as a green aura glowed over her. Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01) and the others take notice as Skogul (YYGDM-01) powered up to a new form.

Skogul (YYGDM-01)'s blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muninn. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. Dark green highlights are added on her golden wings. She has become the Emerald Valkyrie.

As R. Homura is about to deal the killing blow, a magic circle hits the Rebellious Magical Girl. R. Homura took no damage, but is surprised to see the YYGDM-01 counterpart of Skogul arriving to save her Corner self.

"I won't give up. I'll fend you off to defend my friends." Skogul (YYGDM-01) declared.

Skogul (YYGDM-01) summoned three large floating magic circles behind her. These frames are shaped like three maiden statues each, totalling to nine and symbolized Heimdall's nine mothers. They are called _**Heimdall's Circles**_ , a technique exclusive only to Skogul (YYGDM-01). The Valkyrie readied her fighting stance with her two smaller circles from her hands.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/Dimension: Character Corner**_

Ford (Corner) sees the events in Yog-Sothoth's Realm on the monitors. Seeing his Story counterpart killed is a reminder to himself in a past situation, yet knows that hope will rise.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Legend Headquarters/Medical Room/Dimension: Character Corner**_

In the medial room, Ixion (Corner) is still caring for Kenta (Corner) under intensive treatment while working tirelessly to remove Mist (YYGDM-01)'s STDs. Likewise, Philippe (Corner) is watching over the unconscious Sasha (Corner) lying in bed under life support and in recovery.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super -** _ **Goku Black Theme (Unofficial)**_ **– EnigmaTNG)**

Returning to the Appmon dimension, the final battles of the royale has already begun with various heroes. The rest of the characters such as Shintomon and Gowasmon are on the sidelines watching as audiences.

First; Kaiser X (Blue), Super Angemon X, Dramon X, Golden Sedna, Golden Orcus, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Thomas & MirageGaomon BM, Shoutmon X7, Madoka, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner) are facing Black Gaiamon X.

Kaiser X and Black Gaiamon X delivers a round of punches and kicks. Kaiser X makes some direct kicks, but Black Gaiamon X beats him away. Black Gaiamon X floats up to the air as both Super Angemon X and Dramon X charge on each side. They strike with fist attacks (With Dramon X using _**Giga Fist**_ ), but Black Gaiamon X easily blocks them both simultaneously crushing their hands, then grabs both of their foreheads and bashes them both hard before throwing them away. Shoutmon X7 uses his mic weapon, while Black Gaiamon X uses his _**Soul Infinity Blade**_ and clashes with him. After a few blows, Black Gaiamon X flies through Shoutmon X7, turning into swirls of rose light that pounded on and shredded through Shoutmon X7's defenses.

Black Gaiamon X phases behind Shoutmon X7 and lifts his scimitar. Following a few second delay, Shoutmon X7's body erupted with explosive rose light. Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene watch in horror as Shoutmon X7 crashes hard. Shoutmon X7 splits back to Shoutmon, Greymon, Dorulumon, Mervamon, and Sparrowmon.

"No! Greymon!" Kiriha cried out in shock.

"Beat his ass, Taichi!" Taiki cheered.

ShineGreymon BM and MirageGaomon BM take the offensive, firing their blasts at Black Gaiamon X. Black Gaiamon X blocks all of them, but they are hit by the Digimon's physical attacks. From out of nowhere, Masaru jumps to punch Black Gaiamon X in the face. Black Gaiamon X growls and grabs Masaru's arm, swinging him around and throws him at ShineGreymon BM and MirageGaomon BM. All three are sent crashing to the ground. Black Gaiamon X smiles as he then summons multiple portals armed with swords akin to Gilgamesh from _Fate/Zero_ & _Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works_. He unleashed his _**Blades of Judgment**_ at his opponents. Madoka, Golden Sedna, and Golden Orcus shoots a lot of light arrows, icicle spears, and black holes to destroy most of the swords. Kirito & Asuna (Corner) helped destroy and block the swords.

"Try as you might, but you are all just wasting your time!" Black Gaiamon X cackled.

xxxxx

Second; SuperSusanoomon & Super Golden Kirin (YYGDM-01), Golden Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Yugi, Seto (who summons: Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon), Tea (who summons: Dark Magician Girl, Berry Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl, Apple Magician Girl, Chocolate Magician Girl, and Kiwi Magician Girl as part of The SepteMagician Girls), Joey, Kyoko, Mami, Golden Varuna, Golden Quaoar, Golden Eris, Golden Ixion, Marty, Larry, Whirusmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon are in an air force battle against the Wall of Light.

At the same time, the dark cloud with Zamasmon faces are raindropping mouth lasers. Most of the combatants are evading the mouth lasers and firing their attacks at the Wall of Light. The Zamasmon giant demon figure attached to the bottom of the Wall of Light roars and unleashes devastating rock edges from the ground at his opposition, but they evade them and fire some blasts at the figure. The Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon are already engaging with the bottom demon figure with Houou Mars backing them up with her cosmic flames.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon fired _**Burst Stream of Destructions**_ at the middle body of the Wall of Light. One of the Zamasmon figures casts a magical barrier to deflect one of the beams at the heroes. Marty  & Larry fight the white tiger head of the Wall of Light. The tiger head fired homing eye beams and a mouth blast, but both Metas dodge with Joey backing up and blocking the beams. Yugi blasted the tiger head with his _**Dark Magic Attack**_. The SepteMagician Girls, the Golden Kuipers, Mami, and Kyoko fire their own magic and energy blasts at the Wall of Light's upper body, to which the two Zamasmon figures: a Virgin Mary female and a male sleeping figure try to repel with a holy psychic storm and status decrease abilities. The magical girls repel and cure from the status affections.

"ALRIGHT, I'M FINISHING THIS OFF!" Whirusmon yelled.

Wasting no time, Whirusmon charged up a giant white sun sphere from his hands called _**Whirusmon's Judgment**_. He throws it at the Wall of Light with every combatant taking cover to not get hit. The sphere engulfed Black Gaiamon X's familiar and completely destroyed it. Indeed, Beerusmon has beaten The Houou ahead in killing his opponent.

"That's how it's done. Let's not delay this pointless fight." Whirusmon scoffed.

"You seem hasty in getting this done, and I'm talking to the Beerusmon inside the fused body, not his advisor." Rumsshimon clarified.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **An Antagonistic Battle**_ **)**

Third; it shows Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), Arresterdramon Superior Mode, OmegaArmamon BM, Kaimodosu X AM, Meryl & Mastemon, BanchoLeomon, Jax, Sonja, BW, Pikkan, Sheila, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, the D3's Kaijuu Digimon, Yoshi & Rosemon BM, Ikuto & Ravemon BM, and Skuld (YYGDM-01) are fighting OmegaSyndramon DM.

OmegaSyndramon DM fired _**Doomsday Artilleries**_ , unleashing nuclear missiles at the targets. Most of them evaded as the missiles destroyed parts of the town. Skuld (YYGDM-01) unleashed her chains and ensnared OmegaSyndramon DM, while Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) heats and freezes up the chains causing burn and freeze the Shadow Dramon.

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) then commands, "Everyone, fire!"

Skuld (YYGDM-01) evilly cackled, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Everyone all fired their energy blasts/beams at OmegaSyndramon DM, delivering major damage. OmegaSyndramon DM is enraged and unleashed an explosive wave while freeing himself. This causes critical damage (and nearly kills) most of the combatants.

As the united forces recovered, OmegaSyndramon DM opened his eldritch mouth and is about to unleashed a huge red sphere, _**Apocalypse Wrath**_. He fired at them. Kaimodosu X AM unleashed a huge barrier, protecting them and their critically injured allies from the apocalyptic blast. Then, Kaiser X arrives in time while briefly pausing the fight against Black Gaiamon X.

"Not so fast!" The fused Ascendant announced his presence.

"All right, Kaiser X!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) cheered him on.

Kaiser X immediately charged up and fired his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ , a combination of _**Final Blaze**_ and _**Tsunami Wave**_. The beam pushed the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ at OmegaSyndramon DM as the full out energy engulfed the Shadow Dramon. OmegaSyndramon DM gives a final eldritch roar as the last Shadow Dramon is completely destroyed.

Black Gaiamon X sees this and scoffed, "How useless of you being disposed."

"I see that's how you treat and value your minions." Kaiser X glared at his opponent.

"Let's return to me personally destroying you." Black Gaiamon X said.

Determine to cleanse everything around him, Black Gaiamon X charged up a huge sun-like sphere called the _**Holy Wrath**_.

"Fall to the likes of me!" Black Gaiamon X shouted.

Black Gaiamon X throwed the _**Holy Wrath**_ at Kaiser X and the others, but Super Angemon X and Dramon X combined their energy beams. They blast and push away at the _**Holy Wrath**_. Black Gaiamon X yelled and pushed his sphere more, but Super Angemon X and Dramon X pushed the _**Holy Wrath**_ further till it gets close to Black Gaiamon X. Both Super Angemon X and Dramon X become fatigued from their actions. Black Gaiamon X evaded as the _**Holy Wrath**_ pushed up to the atmosphere and exploded. Black Gaiamon X turned to see Kaiser X powering up with the crimson _**Fury Blitz**_ aura flying towards him and delivering a punch to the face straight into the ground. Then, he used _ **Instant Movement**_ to teleport to Black Gaiamon X and decked him again. This time Kaiser X sent him flying straight. At last, Kaiser X charged up his ultimate attack.

Kaiser X then unleashed his _**Final Tsunami Wave**_ at Black Gaiamon X, delivering great damage to the Renegade Guardian. Smoke appeared as a result of the blast.

"You think this is enough?!" Black Gaiamon X snarled as he flew up above the smoke.

"We'll see about that!" Kaiser X retorted, as he took to the air ready to deliver a finishing blow….

….only that the fusion immediately wears off much sooner than expected due to the immense power from Kaiser X. This was not helped since the _**Fury Blitz**_ expends it further. As a result of this, the warrior splits back to Omega X and Metalla X. Needless to say for the heroes and audiences (especially Shintomon and Gowasmon), they are shocked.

"No way-!" Omega X cried out before Black Gaiamon X punched him in the chest.

Metalla X roared, preparing to attack, only to be karate chopped by Black Gaiamon X. Both Ascendants fall down to the ground.

 **(End theme)**

Black Gaiamon X, recovering himself, floats above in the sky with a sinister smirk. The beaten heroes are lying down to the ground. Some like the Ascendant Triad and Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) defiantly look above the dark messiah. The Super Golden Kirin (YYGDM-01) and SuperSusanoomon (YYGDM-01) had already separated back to the Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors, tired from holding off the mouth lasers from the Zamasmon clouds. Moon (YYGDM-01) and Houou Mars are the only ones standing, willing to put up the last defense.

"We're not beaten not, Zamasmon," Moon (YYGDM-01) defiantly said.

"Neither am I and the Houou," Houou Mars declared as she and Moon (YYGDM-01) held hands.

On the other hand, Black Gaiamon X looked down at his beaten enemies, like God bringing divine punishment to the mere mortals.

"Now to purge all of you." Black Gaiamon X declared. "This time, Pluto and Volodramon are not going to interfere."

The Chakravartin then summoned three colossal portals behind him. Dramon X is surprised that he's familiar with this technique since he knows the news that NeoGranDracmon (XLR-8) used that similar attack at him. Coming out of the portals are heads of draconic versions of Black Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. The heads also has traits of the Pokemon Creation Trio (Omega X – Giratina, Angemon X – Dialga, Dramon X – Palkia), with Black Gaiamon X as their Arceus. This is called _**Gates of (Z)amas**_. The extraordinary power from that attack will be enough to wipe out all of the area.

A new world order is here for Zamasmon's Zero Dawn.

" _ **ALL SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!**_ " Black Gaiamon X divinely shouted.

The _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ is firing energy beams from their mouths as they are about to obliterate their foes and the whole area.

Moon (YYGDM-01) invoked her Silver Crystal and Houou Mars summoned the Houou's cosmic flames to shield everyone.

However...

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 -** _ **Break in The Battle**_ )

One stood in the way of her loved ones.

One brave and innocent soul selflessly put herself above the others, including her mother, father, uncle, her best friends, and the others.

Sedna, Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Metalla X (and Yamato), Meryl, and the others watched in horror.

" _ **ATHENA!**_ " They cried in unison.

Athena X stood in the way of Black Gaiamon X's ultimate attack. Tears formed in her eyes. A smile formed on her innocent face. She slowly turned, smiling to her loved ones.

"Athena! PinkPatamon! Don't!" Meryl pleaded. As she tried to stop her, Meryl's partners, Angewomon and LadyDevimon, held her back. "No! NO! ATHENA! PINKPATAMON!"

Sedna gasped in horror and reached for Athena X.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna save us," Athena X maintained her resolve behind a smile. "I love you."

" _ **ATHENA!**_ " Sedna screamed.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

The attack cut straight forward and obliterated all in its wake, including Athena X. The child vanished behind a wall of light, erased before everyone's eyes.

It happened so sudden and quicker than anyone can anticipate.

Sedna's mental state shattered as she collapsed. Moon (YYGDM-01) and Houou Mars held onto Sedna, crying with her.

Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X shifted upward, angrily eyeing the Chakravartin. Black Gaiamon X expressed no sympathy for the tragedy. In his view, the child was nothing more than a mortal bug in the way of divine punishment.

"Don't mourn the child. You shall all join her soon."

xxxxx

 _ **Athena Osaka-Ishida**_

 _ **Born: 30th Century (YYGDM-01's Crystal Tokyo)**_

 _ **Died: May 2012 (DF-616/YYGDM-01)**_

xxxxx

 **(Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 -** _ **Break in The Battle**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Rebellious Hope vs. Rebellious Despair**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Wow that is quite the shocker.

The Shadow Dramons, Imperfect Virus, and Nyarla are all defeated. That leaves Zamasmon to become Black Gaiamon X.

The fights against R. Homura and Saitou, Saitou is defeated, Ford (Story) sacrifices himself to stop R. Homura's attack, yet the heroes never give up their resolve.

The Valkyries (YYGDM-01) have received their titled forms for the first time. Before that, during the final battle against Dragon-Loki, Brunhilde as the Silver Valkyrie gave her maidens a temporary boost. After which is gone, some parts of the power is left intact for the other Valkyries to train and using their will to eventually gain these forms in this arc.

Meanwhile in Corner, the BOT and the Valkyrie Profile villains are defeated, allowing Quedesha to take over the fray. Before that, we get a special preview of Skuld (Corner)'s demon form that tributes Mistress 9 and dear lord Megidramon named Helregina, that will be an advertisement preview shown for First Ragnarok in VA, where this is the same form for Skuld (YYGDM-01) that destroyed Ragnarok. A big surprise is that Corner!Mist alongside her own mother (Corner!Grimhilde) were originated by YYGDM!Mist's creations. It has gone beyond meta and horror levels, that YYGDM!Mist controls her granddaughter against her will to become a humanoid abomination remind of Demon!Ashi.

But, the biggest shock: _**Athena's death**_. That's right, the child that represents the legacy of the Ascendants, sacrifices herself to protect her family and friends from Black Gaiamon X. Now things are going beyond personal for the Triad heroes.

Next chapter will be the last one for the Black Rebellion arc.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Yeah this was a packed chapter. (sweatdrops like crazy)

I didn't count on this to be bigger than it needed to be, but with so many players and stakes raised, I couldn't leave any notable battles off screen. Yea a few lesser battles were rushed, but that was our intentional. The ones that mattered (BAT/Zamasmon, BOT/Quedesha, R. Homura, Saitou) could be fleshed out.

So, about that shocking moment that is our cliffhanger. No YYGDM!Pluto and Volodramon to save the day. I'm certain no one saw this twisted outcome coming. Didn't think we'd have the guts to kill off a child character (well I already did that with Tike in _Digimon Fusion Kai_ 's Virus arc)? But _this_ child character? Athena? Yeah, all to make Sedna, Dimitri, Kensuke, Tai, and others pissed at Zamasmon and he's getting his next chapter. And going by how went Cornerverse/ _Intermission: Black Ascendant Royale_ , you'll know where this is leading.

I think Varuna should be considered an MVP (well outside of Athena's sacrifice). Not only did she give the finishing blow to Black Imperfect Virus, but pretty much took down Tsukuyomimon Death Mode (Orcus version). I'm throwing her two big bones after failing to win any tournaments in my fics. And yes, by this point she's the full-time wielder of Mjolnir. Don't worry for those following _Valkyrie Advent_ , the next couple of chapters will show how Varuna receives Mjolnir from Sailor Jupiter (psst, Jeffrey, it's coming, the gaps are going to be filled soon).

This chapter was Fusions galore. This marks the non-Corner debut of Maxeke, WarCelesta X, Ultimark X, and Whirusmon (which is based off Beerus & Whis' Fusion form). And this also marks the debut of Celesta X Holy Mode, Kari's official Ascendant God mode. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to show her training, but that could be something me and Chaos can discuss for a Gaiden one-shot. Oh well, what's done is done.

More _Valkyrie Advent_ spoilers: The Valkyrie Maidens show off their Titled Forms (Ford1114's words: And Brunhilde is Silver Valkyrie). Expect these to make their proper debuts during the climax of that fic. Just a few chapters away from that happening from where I'm currently at. Very soon, more gaps between _Valkyrie Advent_ and _Cross Generations_ are being filled as I'm planning a big catch-up on the former.

Saitou and his Digimon partners are defeated. This version of my Saitou character is less important than his original counterpart in my previous D-Fusion series. And yes he was based on Shinobu Sensui. Although in this, I'd say the Sensui character becomes split between R. Homura and Saitou. And speaking of R. Homura, she's already starting to crack and reveals she's being used by a higher power against her will. Hmm, who could she be alluding to?

And speaking of character deaths, poor Ford (In-Story version). He dies just like his Corner counterpart and the two Skoguls are already raising hell on R. Homura. Thoughts on the Skogul duo interactions? Yeah, it's clear the YYGDM!Skogul is less mature as evidenced in her meeting with Corner!Skogul.

Cornerverse stuff: The BOT are defeated, but not without taking Corner!Skuld with them. While Corner!Skuld's not dead, she's out of commission for the remainder of the Quedesha conflict. Since we're on the subject on Skuld, yes this is her demon form (her own take on Megidramon and Mistress 9). This is a form that YYGDM!Skuld will show in _Valkyrie Advent_ as it's this exact form that was used to end Ragnarok. So, be on the look out for that in the coming chapters during the First Ragnarok flashbacks.

And the WHAM moment: through convoluted means, Mist (Corner) is the granddaughter of Grimhilde (YYGDM-01). This is all due to Grimhilde (YYGDM-01) entering the Cornerverse via magic means and creating a Grimhilde clone that birthed the Corner versions of Gudrun/Mist and Gunnar. Both Mists are offspring of Grimhilde, but the YYGDM!Mist allows herself to become possessed by the Immoral Witch while Corner!Mist rejects her to be her own individual. Of course, the Immoral Witch planned a contingency just in case and revives her seed within Corner!Mist, who had no prior knowledge of its existence until now. Yeah, it's complicated, but ancient mythological family lines tend to be. So I guess we're following that tradition. It'll become more clear later. And yes, YYGDM!Mist being connected to Grimhilde is another _Valkyrie Advent_ spoiler. That moment will play out during that story's climax.

And like what happened to Ashi during _Samurai Jack_ Season 5, Corner!Mist being the offspring of YYGDM!Grimhilde has been converted into a demonic humanoid called the Immoral Erinye.

These conflicts are about to reach their climax (and will bleed through into the opening of the final arc). One chapter left and this Black Rebellion arc will be behind us. Fingers crossed I can get that chapter out before 2017 ends.

Speaking of X-Mas, this is my gift to you my readers who're still following me to this day. For being my loyal readers, I say: Thank you.

Until then, send a review and Happy Holidays! :D


	21. Rebellious Hope vs Rebellious Despair

**Kanius' A/N** : We're ending 2017 and starting 2018 right with the final chapter of the Black Rebellion arc. Then after a month and a half break, maybe by March, the final arc, Fiction's Closure, kicks off.

Now let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here we are ending the battles of the Black Rebellion to end this arc. After which, will lead to the final arc of not just CG, but _Digimon Fusion Kai_ as a whole.

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

Emptiness. Blackness. A young Thai American man's body is floating in the darkness. He stares above inside his mindscape.

"Where, where am I?" Ford (Story)'s voice muttered as his soul is then transported to a mysterious and ethereal realm in a flash of white light.

xxxxx

 _ **Memoria/Dimension: YYGDM-01**_

Ford (Story) is in a realm that looks similar to Memoria (Final Fantasy IX) with a mansion that looks similar to the house from Within Temptation's Memories music video. Quietly, Ford (Story) looks around the gateway and sees a medium-size, ostrich-like dinosaur called an _Ornithomimus_. The reptile turns to the young man and squawks at him.

"What do you want from me?" Ford (Story) curiously asked.

The _Ornithomimus_ ignores his question and sprints away inside, causing Ford to follow it. As the Thai man walks inside the castle area, he wonders why he arrived here. When he got that far ahead, he saw nobody around and the _Ornithomimus_ is nowhere in sight. Until he hears a calm female voice.

"You're here in such a timely manner."

 **(Cue Within Temptation –** _ **Memories**_ **)**

Ford (Story) turns to see a young woman with long curly straight, auburn-brunette hair, grayish green eyes, light skin, and wearing a Greek pistachio dress.

"You must be?" Ford (Story) asked.

"Mnemosyne, the Titan goddess of memory, and the mother of the Muses." Mnemosyne answered.

"I see, but I'm curious to know why you invite my soul over here?" Ford (Story) questioned.

"Because seeing you risk your life to save Skogul, the Valkyrie I knew back then, I figured to offer you to be my successor as guardian of memories?" Mnemosyne asked.

"Wait, how did you know about Jessica?" Ford (Story) questioned about the mention of the Valkyrie.

Mnemosyne is silent at first, but sighs and begins to explain the story.

"A long time ago, I was an old acquaintance of Sailor Pluto. We knew each other and related, and I comforted her when Sailor Charon turned rogue. That all changed when Skogul's existence was brought to us." Mnemosyne explained.

"So that means, you used to be friends with Pluto, but Skogul affected your friendship?" Ford (Story) guessed.

"That's correct." Mnemosyne regretfully answered. "Skogul was Pluto's student. But, because I needed a suitable successor, I desired Skogul to be my successor instead of being Time Guardian. I would have given the power to her without training to the point of being forceful, but she refused, and Pluto of all people defended the Valkyrie with kindness that I myself do not have. When Ragnarok happened and Skogul died, I blamed the Time Guardian of her foolish pride and we had a fallout for a long time. Now that Skogul is reincarnated and I've reflected on my past deeds, I wondered if there's another chance to forgive."

After the memory goddess said that, Ford (Story) cannot believe what he's hearing and begins to show sympathy. He now saw Mnemosyne in a different light.

"I understand. I know that's why when I first came to this dimension in meeting the Triad heroes and Jessica in the first place." Ford (Story) reflected.

"Now that you've learned this, it is why you must help Skogul to find her real destiny. I realize her having Norse bloodlines is not suitable for Memoria. Her future is after all becoming Heimdall's successor. Will you accept?" Mnemosyne sincerely offered.

Ford (Story) genuinely smirks, "Sure, why not? Sounds like it'll be an adventure."

Mnemosyne walks over to Ford (Story) and places her hand on Ford's, channeling mystic power to him. Ford (Story) feels a flow of energy possess him, granting him foresight and hindsight of people's memories. He is overwhelmed at first, but then he pauses and rises to meet Mnemosyne face to face.

"You have chosen wisely. Now, get ready to return." Mnemosyne stated.

"Thank you, Mnemosyne." Ford (Story) appreciated.

A white light washes over Ford (Story) as he is being taken back to inhabit his body.

"Jessica, here I come!" Ford (Story) cried out.

Ford (Story)'s soul vanishes from the realm. He is then returned to his body where he will soon be revived.

"Take care, young Ford. I hope this was a wise decision on my part to atone myself." Mnemosyne muttered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Lost Hope**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations**_

 _ **Arc II: Black Rebellion**_

 _ **Chapter XX:**_ _ **Rebellious Hope vs. Rebellious Despair**_

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

It was an out of turn and shocking turn of event, which sent a visceral impact to Omega X, Angemon X, Sedna, Dramon X, and the others. An innocent and loving member of their group had been wiped out before their eyes.

Sailor Sedna and Angemon X witnessed their own child of the future obliterated in front of them. This struck a cord within them. They couldn't believe she was gone.

Dramon X witnessed his own niece disappear before him. This struck him just as hard as Sedna and Angemon X.

Metalla X watched his granddaughter perish, which sparked not only his resolve but Yamato's burning passion.

Omega X's fury went into overdrive as Athena's sacrifice gave him the emotional boost he needs to destroy Black Gaiamon X.

However, Athena Ishida and PinkPatamon didn't perish screaming. They died with smiles etched on their faces. They selflessly sacrificed and put themselves above the others, ensuring that they'd get an emotional boost to continue the hard fight against Black Gaiamon X.

Black Gaiamon X turned away from the spot where he obliterated Athena X. He set his sights on his originally intended targets. His maniacal face conveyed no shame for what he had done. From his point of view, Athena X was merely another mortal insect to be exterminated in order to foster his new paradise.

"And who shall join that insufferable child next?" Black Gaiamon X queried in a calm tone.

Suddenly, the area where Athena X perished exploded as bundles of white light emerged. Everyone, including Black Gaiamon X, turned toward the source as a big ball of white condensed light emerged. The white ball glowed with life, shooting out streams of light toward the heroes.

The Ascendants, the Sailor & Kuiper Senshi, the Digimon, Team Xros Heart, Data Squad, and the others were each hit with these streams of light. Each felt their bodies being renewed with power.

"What's happening here?!" Black Gaiamon X gawked, a look of concern formed on his face. His calm exterior faded as each hero glowed with white light. _They should be weakened! They should be kneeling to me! What's happening here?! Yes, it's that child's doing! She's doing this!_

"This is coming from Athena, guys!" Omega X announced to his friends and colleagues. "She and PinkPatamon are sending their life energies to us!"

Sedna teared up feeling her daughter's Ki flow through her. "Athena… I can feel your presence in me."

With a hand on his chest, Angemon X sensed Athena's life energy resonate within him. "You're giving us all the strength to fight back harder than before."

Dramon X felt Athena's power going through him. "We're not going to let this go to waste." With that, he channeled Athena's power and transferred it to his B.A.X. Digivice.

Guilkatomon declared. "Damn right! We're not going to give up for Athena!" He rallied Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon with him.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon felt Athena's energy within her and helping empower her Silver Crystal. "We won't let your sacrifice be in vain, little Athena!"

"Of course not, she's giving us the boost we need to beat this fake god's ass!" Masaru declared, raising his fist, which flowed with Athena's Ki.

"C'mon, guys, we're not wasting our Athena's sacrifice!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna declared, rallying Orcus, Eris, Ixion, and Quaoar together.

As Athena's energy resonated with her Houou cloak, Houou Mars stood hers and the Houou's power became stronger.

"Rest easy, Athena and PinkPatamon. We won't let this monster get away with what he's done," Houou Mars vowed to help bring Black Gaiamon X's terror to an end.

"ZAMASMON!" Omega X yelled out toward the so-proclaimed Chakravartin. "If you thought you had us beat, think again!"

"We're not done with you now that Athena's shared her life energy with us!" Angemon X shouted, holding Sedna's hand as they became united with their future daughter's energy resonating within them.

"You'll ever fully erase the child that gave herself for us," Sedna said.

"Athena, we'll make sure your energy gets put to good use!" Dramon X exclaimed as his B.A.X. overflowed with his and Athena's shared Ki.

Then, a burst of white energy flowed out of Dramon X's B.A.X. Digivice. Omega X and Angemon X were seemingly drawn toward the energy coming out of the B.A.X. Digivice.

Scowling, Black Gaiamon X had seen enough. "Ludicrous, you're all just posturing! Now join that pest in the afterlife!" He activated the _**Gates of (Z)amas**_ again, but the blasts were quickly nullified by the white veil of light enveloping the Ascendant Triad. "WHAT?!"

Omega X gritted. "Go for it, Kensuke!"

 **(Cue** _ **Theme X**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST)**

 _Give us strength, Athena!_ Then, Dramon X called out. " _ **Ascendant! DigiXros!**_ " He raised the B.A.X. Digivice into the air as it released three pillars of white and cyan light that engulfed the Ascendant Triad simultaneously and pulled them together to a single column of light.

Eventually, the fused Ascendant Triad emerge from the column of white and cyan light. The Triad become an armored knight with massive shoulder guards and large white wings folded behind his back. The warrior had three sheathed swords on him, two sheathed ones mounted on his hips and a massive one on his back. The smaller swords were Dramon X and Angemon X's. The large one on his back resembled the Dramon Breaker wielded by VictoryGreymon. The armor's color schemes are mostly white and gold with some cyan. He has no helmet, which shows a face looking like Kaiser X (Blue) and spiky cyan hair. His entire body was outlined by a white aura flared like white fire. He has become Gaiamon X.

The other heroes became awestruck by Gaiamon X's presence. Those who remember the last time Gaiamon X was summoned (namely the Ascendants, the Sailors, and Team Xros Heart) were still drawn to his rare appearance.

With his fists shaking, Masaru gleamed over Gaiamon X. "Oh man, now that's so awesome!"

"He's so cool looking!" ShineGreymon BM exclaimed like a giddy child.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget about this guy!" Taiki said.

Tagiru gleamed. "So cool and shiny! And look at all those swords he's got!"

"So this is Gaiamon X I've heard so much about? Yep, too bad I missed out on the whole Paradixalmon thing. He sure lives up to the hype," Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) observed Gaiamon X with great interest.

"We can't judge his hype until we see him in action, but I have a good feeling about this," Skuld (YYGDM-01) added, quivering with excitement.

Sedna observed Gaiamon X silently, but just as enamored. "It's been a long time since Gaiamon X. Only you could've brought him back, Athena." Shedding tears, she smiled with a hand on her chest. "Thank you, Athena."

As their fusion wore off, Beerusmon and Whismon hovered away, relocating where Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon were. They watched Gaiamon X with piqued interest.

"Well, how about this turn of events?" Whismon asked Digiverse 10 colleagues.

"All it took was that child's sacrifice to make this possible?" Rumsshimon observed. "This was quite unexpected."

"Zamasmon sure didn't count on this while being blinded by his narcissism," Gowasmon said.

"He looks so shiny and so strong! Maybe he's enough to challenge Gods of Destruction?" Cusmon wondered, eyeing both Beerusmon and Rumsshimon.

The pink elephant Digital God coughed. "Yes, well… maybe, perhaps not. We'll have to assess his power right now, won't we?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Don't be silly. As imposing as Gaiamon X is now, he can't even come close to me."

Whismon chuckled, teasing the purple cat. "Are you sure you want him hear that?"

"Forget it. Let's just enjoy Zamasmon get what's coming to him."

Baffled by Gaiamon X's presence, Black Gaiamon X chastised his presence. "What are you?!" Black Gaiamon X demanded at his opposition.

"I am Gaiamon X." the fused warrior announced in a deepened tone akin to Omega X's. A bit of Angemon X and Dramon X was heard behind Omega X's dominant voice. "Our power will right all the wrongs you've committed and end your pointless ambition to destroy all mortals."

"My pointless ambition? No, you'll see there's a purposeful meaning to purging every mortal. Mortals like you don't understand what I'm trying to do for the better of us divine beings!" Black Gaiamon X boasted his mission purpose, which his opposition saw as nothing more than a front for his own egotistical reasons.

"Yeah, we don't buy that. You're only in this for yourself!" Gaiamon X retorted as he walked toward Black Gaiamon X. "Now how about we shut up and fight already? I'm ready to end you for good."

Black Gaiamon X put on a self-composed grin. "Oh, you can try. You can be three people or three combined into one. It won't make a difference to me! The end result shall be the same with me on top of the food chain!" He prepared to attack Gaiamon X.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, beams of white light from Athena's sacrifice engulfed Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon, Joe & Plesiomon, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, Cody & Vikemon, and Yolei Valkyrimon.

"What's this light? Why is it hitting us?!" Yolei asked as she freaked out.

"Wait, this light isn't hurting us. It's as strange it sounds… comforting," Joe noticed as the white glow covered him and Plesiomon.

"You're right! Whatever it is, it's healing my body and reenergizing me!" Plesiomon said.

"Same here, Izzy! This light is making me stronger than I was before," HerculesKabuterimon added.

"Those streams of light were coming from the vicinity where the others are fighting Zamasmon!" Izzy pointed toward the area where Gaiamon X was seen facing off against Black Gaiamon X. "Look! Is that…?!"

"Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke!" Mimi cried out.

"It feels like them," Sora nodded. "Wait, could that be the exact form they used to defeat Paradixalmon with?"

"And this light… this is Athena's light!" Phoenixmon revealed.

"Yes, so it was Athena's energy that faded just now. She sacrificed herself to save the others and is sending her life energy to us!" Rosemon stated.

"Athena… gone? Oh no," Mimi gasped in horror.

"And she's passed her power over to us?" Sora watched as the white auras enveloped them and their Digimon partners. "Guys, something's happening! I...I feel… my Crest's power coming to the surface! Not just that, but my latent Ascendant powers that I've been trying to bring out is being brought out to the surface!"

Each of the Kai Digidestined watched their respective Crest symbols flash on their chests.

"It's as if Athena's life force is tapping into our latent Ascendant energies!" Izzy stated. "We've always had them, but we never took the time to bring them out to their fullest potential! We've only managed to create Crest Weapons for ourselves to fight enemies, but we thought that was our limits."

"But thanks to Athena, we could possibly become Ascendants like Tai, Kari, Matt, and the others?!" Mimi wondered. An exuberant grin adorned her face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's not let Athena's sacrifice go to waste!"

The Kai Digidestined each put their hands on their respective Digimon partners. Athena's light engulfs the Kai Digidestined and their Digimon.

Sora/Phoenixmon merged into a female warrior garbed in sleek red-orange armor. Tufts of yellow feathers covered her neck collar, arms, and legs. Her hair turned reddish yellow and pointed up. Two long bangs hung down the sides of her face. Her eyes, like any other Ascendant, became green. She became the Ascendant of Love, Houou X.

Izzy/HerculesKabuterimon combined into a warrior with combined traits of a Metal Hero and Kamen Rider Kabuto. He gains the armor color features of Kabuterimon's blue, MegaKabuterimon's burgundy, and HerculesKabuterimon's gold. The upper half of his face is revealed, now showing off green eyes, while the bottom half is covered in a mask. Two beetle pincers formed on his head. He became the Ascendant of Knowledge, Kabuto X.

Mimi/Rosemon combined into a female warrior that's based on the official Rosemon X, but her hair is pointed up and eyes became green. She became the Ascendant of Sincerity and with the same name, Rosemon X.

Joe/Plesiomon combined into a warrior that's a humanoid version of Vikemon with Plesiomon's traits. He became the Ascendant of Reliability, Vulcan X.

Cody/Vikemon combined into a warrior that's a humanoid version of Shakkoumon and Orichalcos Shunoros. He became the Ascendant of Nobility, Shunoros X.

Yolei/Valkyrimon combined into a female warrior whose appearance is based off Valkyrimon, but with Halsemon's color traits. She became the Ascendant of Caring, Zephyr X.

The Kai Digidestined are in awe over their Ascendant forms.

"We're finally Ascendants!" Kabuto X exclaimed.

"It's like a dream come true!" Vulcan X said enthused. "Someone pinch me?"

Rosemon X pinched Vulcan X, "Hey, we're awake, Joe!"

"We're definitely wide awake," Houou X said, looking up at Gaiamon X facing Black Gaiamon X.

The newly awakened Ascendant Digidestined hastily flew over to the area where the final battle was set to take place.

"My gosh, is that Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody?!" Sedna exclaimed in shock. "They're Ascendants now?!"

Takuya watches in awe, "It's like they've become Legendary Warriors!"

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) adds, "This is totally awesome!"

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) smiles, "We'll see how they stack up compared to us."

That's not all, the light from Athena also bathed BanchoLeomon, Jax, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Sheila, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam. The light granted them more fusion power to become new unified beings.

BanchoLeomon and Jax ultimately fused into CyberLeomon, who is a half-cyborg BanchoLeomon with Jax's orange bandana, jeans, and has a new pair of yellow gray boots trimmed with yellow. He looks like a cross between BanchoLeomon and Super 17.

BW and Pikkan fused into Bikkan. He has become a gray-skinned warrior with tufts of yellow hair like BlackWarGreymon and has pointed ears like Pikkan.

Sonja and Sheila fused together into Soneila. She looks like a green-skinned version of Sonja with long orange hair. She's now wearing a black vest, baggy white pants and yellow boots.

Tike and Kara fused to become Tikara, a female Ascendant with a mix of Tike and Kara's hair. She powers-up into full Ascendant form.

And David and Sam fused to become Davam, who has a mix of David and Sam's hair. He has David's eyes and Sam's facial structure. He powers-up into full Ascendant form.

Davam scanned himself and jumped up. "Wow, we've become fused!"

Tikara grinned mischievously over her new form. "Heheh, nice! I call this an improvement!" She struck a sexy pose.

Soneila scoffed, brushing her hair back. "Please, I'd call myself an improvement."

Bikkan flexed his arms. "Not bad. I wasn't expecting us to merge."

CyberLeomon checked over his new form. "Combining Digimon and Artificial traits into one? I rather like this development."

"Wow, it's like a fusion party over here!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, who's next? Me and Shoutmon fusing?" Taiki wondered.

Shoutmon added. "Maybe Athena can make it happen?"

OmegaTitaniamon added. "Well, I'm still merged, but who knows for much longer."

Haru was shook by all this. "I don't even know what to think anymore. And I thought Appmon fusions were over the top!"

Gatchmon added in his excitement. "I don't think we've seen everything yet!"

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Come to our world and you'd be surprised," Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) addressed Haru and Gatchmon.

Madoka walked up and clamped her hands together for Gaiamon X. "Athena brought us a miracle. She's going to make sure we defeat Zamasmon for good."

As Gaiamon X flew into the air, he paused and glared down Black Gaiamon X. The latter was overcome with a rush of anxiety, unsure of what to do with a being of near equal power to his own.

"Zamasmon, it's over." Gaiamon X glared.

Black Gaiamon X can only react in shock, before powering up and charging at Gaiamon X for one final round.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inner Chambers/Dimension: Yog-Sothoth's Realm**_

 **(Cue Castlevania Judgment -** _ **Dusk's Holy Mark –**_ _ **An Empty Tome**_ **)**

There is a desperate struggle to hold off the rebellious magical girl. Pluto & Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s group are fending R. Homura off. But most of all, Skogul Heimdalldóttir (YYGDM-01) and Skogul Cassieldóttir (Corner) team up in the wake of Ford (Story)'s sacrifice.

"GET AWAY!" R. Homura backs off in panic.

Skogul (Corner), already reverted to her normal form and unleashed her _Tempus Limit Break_ , a technique exclusive only to her. She rushed to punch R. Homura in the face full force, implementing a technique akin to Hit/Hit the Hitmon's _**Time-Skip**_. Following that, Skogul (YYGDM-01) unleashed _**Heimdall's Circles**_ to force push R. Homura away.

Pluto and Volodramon unleashed temporal blasts to damage R. Homura. Venus and Saturn deliver kicks and energy blasts at the rebellious magical girl. R. Homura tried to swipe them with her void swords, but they evade. Saturn stopped R. Homura's void swords with her Silence Glaive. This is followed by Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Nick parrying their opponens, allowing both Carmens to deliver little damage to R. Homura with their katanas. Homura herself mounted the top of Yog-Sothoth and unleashed a rain of bullets at R. Homura. R. Homura used a heavy force field to repel them all.

Suddenly, Skogul (YYGDM-01) used her smaller magic circles from her hands to try to dispel R. Homura's barrier, but it doesn't work much. Even so, this distraction allowed Skogul (Corner) to slide-change to her _T. rex_ form and head butted R. Homura. She slide-changed back to normal and delivered many sword slashes with her Quern-biter blade and her spear, while using her staff to fire blasts. Then, Skogul (Corner) forced R. Homura to back off with comets that fire temporal beams called _**Asteroid Rays**_.

As R. Homura endured so many attacks, she realized that she had to go into the gate leading into her destined dimension.

 _I must go inside the MillenniRealm! I can't last against these great numbers!_ R. Homura anxiously thought until she saw Yog floating above her.

Using supporting magic, R. Homura's aura then affects Yog-Sothoth, allowing her to escape and enter the MillenniRealm's gateway.

The heroes officially stopped the assault for the moment.

 **(End theme)**

"She got away into that gateway!" Nick cried out. "Dudes, like don't tell me we have to go in there?"

"You wanna stop her? Then, we have no choice. We're in this together," Carmen (Corner) stated.

"Actually, he's right," Volodramon (YYGDM-01) added. "I don't believe we'll need a big group to go after her. Some of you should stay behind."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) nodded. "Indeed, and by staying behind, you can help defend our home dimension incase this Rebellious Homura and her cohorts unleash anymore anomalous creatures."

"So, you want us to stay behind and take care of business," Sailor Venus asked. "No problem, just leave it to us."

"Wait though, who's going in there and who's staying behind?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We've yet to decide, but I know I'm going after my Rebellious counterpart," Homura declared.

"I'll go as well and so will Volodramon," Pluto (YYGDM-01) said.

"And what about me? I guess I can't go?" Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) asked Pluto (YYGDM-01).

"I'm sorry, Hina," Pluto (YYGDM-01) knelt down and hugged Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01). "But I trust you'll assist our friends back home. They'll need you to support them all they can."

"I won't let you down, Pluto," Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01) vowed, hugging Pluto (YYGDM-01) back. As she hugged Pluto (YYGDM-01), Ratatoskr popped his head out and gave a thumbs up to Pluto's spirit partner, Lupe.

Skogul (YYGDM-01) then kissed Ford (Story)'s lips, before she let go. Then, Ford (Story) begins to wake up much to everyone's relief.

"Hey, looks who's awake… I mean alive!" Nick cried out. "Dude, you like died on us!"

"It appears divine intervention came when we needed it," Pluto (YYGDM-01) observed this. "Could this be your doing, Mnemosyne…?"

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) overheard this. "Mnemosyne? You mentioned her to me before."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) replied. "Yes, and it's a long story…"

"Oh god, you're back, Ford!" Skogul (YYGDM-01) embraced Ford (Story).

"Whoa. Take it easy, Jess." Ford (Story) calmed her.

"Look, I'm such an idiot myself, but you're okay." Skogul (YYGDM-01) responded.

Skogul (Corner) smiled and noted a difference with her YYGDM-01 self and Ford (Story). Despite the similarity, their personalities contrasted being 'young and unique' from Skogul (Corner)'s own experiences as more heartwarming than the Story version.

"You know when my Ford came back to life, I simply told him 'Welcome back'. And he said 'Jess-? Is that you?' And then I said, 'It's me'," Skogul (Corner) mentioned to Skogul (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story). "We handled out situation more maturely than yours. Just watching you two acting out this similar situation, it's kinda cute."

Skogul (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) both had nothing to say about this. They hugged each other until Skogul (YYGDM-01) realized she had been squeezing Ford (Story) too hard and pulled away.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to hug you too hard!" Skogul (YYGDM-01) yelped.

"It's ok…." Ford (Story) cringed, rubbing his sides.

Skogul (Corner) beckoned Chilali to lift their mood. "Go on and lighten the scene up."

Chilali (Corner) then closed his eyes and kept his beak agape, forming a smile. This creeped out Skogul (YYGDM-01).

"Oooook, that's like not totally weird," Skogul (YYGDM-01) blinked in bewilderment at Chilali (Corner).

Just then, Max/Keke's group and the group that defeated Galakadi X arrived at the Inner Chambers.

"Hey, we're back!" Max called out as he and Keke returned. Their Meta-Fusion expired. "Great, you guys got Jessica and Ford free."

"And same with you and Mana. So, did you beat your enemies?" Venus asked Max's group and Sigrun & Gondul's group.

"Yep, we took down those two Digimon monsters," Sigrun (YYGDM-01) replied.

"It wasn't easy but we got the job done," Gondul (YYGDM-01) added.

"But we did it. Now we're ready for whatever else is next!" Reginleif (Corner) said enthusiastically.

"Well, actually we've decided we're going forward with a smaller, consolidated group to enter that gateway," Volodramon said.

"What, you mean some of us gotta stay behind?" Ayase asked.

"Understood. It's for the best," Shibungi nodded.

"Aww, and I was ready for the next bad guys!" Reginleif (Corner) felt dejected.

" _ **Most of you here don't possess the will to last beyond the gateway into the MillenniRealm,**_ " Yog informed them. " _ **Only the few here can advance forth. Both versions of Jessica, I suggest you not go beyond the gateway. Likewise for you, Ford.**_ "

Skogul (Corner) smiled. "We understand. My counterpart and this version of Ford have already been traumatized enough. And since I look like this Jessica, you don't want me going either."

"And of course, some of us are considered liabilities against immensely powerful forces. We don't know what lies beyond that gate," Argo said.

"Yeah, just going near that gate thing gives me the creeps," Nick shuddered, feeling a cold dread coming from the MillenniRealm gate.

" _I'll stay behind, too,_ " Carmen (YYGDM-01) decided.

Carmen (Corner) added. "And if she's staying behind, I will, too."

"Guess I'm out, too," Reginleif (Corner) sighed.

"Don't worry, who knows? We may have to defend our home dimension in case the bad guys send an army of dark agents," Sigrun (YYGDM-01) reassured Reginleif (Corner).

" _ **The MillenniRealm gateway is closing, but I will provide a portal for the group choosing to stay behind and go home.**_ " Yog offered his help to them.

"Thank you," Max said.

"You ready for whatever lies beyond, Kari?" WarAngemon asked Celesta X.

"Yeah."

Ultima X clenched a fist. "Let's go and serve a whooping on these bad guys!"

"You guys ready to kick more ass?" Yusuke asked his fellow Detectives.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shaka nodded together, resolving to continue the battles.

"Let's do this, guys," Shu turned to Gai, Inori, and Mana.

"Be careful, Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana," Ayase waved to them.

"We await your safe returns," Argo gave a salute to them.

As Kyubey tried to slip away, Mana grabbed him. "Eh, eh, no you don't, mister." She put a binding rope on the Incubator, tying him up. "And this time you can't escape."

"And if he does," Homura readied a pistol. "And he can say hi to the other end of this barrell."

"Going to the extreme like always, Homura," Sayaka commented over her friend's unorthodox methods of detaining someone.

Shu chuckled nervously. "Always coming prepared, huh, Homura?"

"When it comes to Kyubey, always," the dark-haired Puella plainly said, staring Kyubey dead in his beady red eyes.

With that, Yog's portal allowed Gao Pluto (YYGDM-01), Skogul (YYGDM-01), Sigrun (YYGDM-01), Gondul (YYGDM-01), Ford (Story), Carmen (YYGDM-01), Nick, Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Shibungi, Skogul (Corner), Carmen (Corner), and Reginleif (Corner) to return to dimension YYGDM-01.

Yog was preparing to close the portal. " _ **Is that everyone?**_ "

"Yes, that's all who'll go back," Pluto (YYGDM-01) nodded. "Thank you."

Max put on a determined look. "Then, let's finally move forth, troops. Our next destination: the MillenniRealm."

"MillenniRealm? Has a funny ring to such a scary place," Kuwabara noted.

"I think we should know by now never to judge a book by its cover," Kurama reminded him.

"The feel of it feels like we're about to enter the Makai gate, but on a much grander scale. It's intoxicating," Hiei assessed.

"Yui, think you can handle this?" Yusuke asked Shaka.

Shaka resolved. "Yeah, we didn't come this far to turn back."

"We're ready, Pluto," Volodramon addressed the Time Guardian.

 _Hina, wait for us, my child._ Pluto had her goddaughter in mind as she and Volodramon advanced toward the MillenniRealm gate.

 _Other me, we're coming for you._ Homura resolved to confront and stop R. Homura on her own. _Madoka, hopefully we see each other soon._

The group heading toward the MillenniRealm gate comprised Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Homura, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sayaka, Nagisa, Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana (carrying Kyubey).

Yog watched the resolute group enter the MillenniRealm gate. He had a newfound respect for them.

" _ **Good luck on the other side, heroes,**_ " Yog wished them well into unchartered territory unknown to them. " _ **Because you will need it.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Lyngbakr/Dimension: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Musashi Samurai Legend -** _ **Last Battle**_ **)**

Back at Lyngbakr in the Cornerverse, the battles have become desperate.

BlazeGallantmon (Corner), StormSakuyamon (Corner), QuakeGargomon (Corner), AuroraInumon (Corner), Garm, Gondul (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), Anuli, Jeri (Corner), and Sara face Mist/Immoral Valkyrie (YYGDM-01).

"You did this to our Mist?!" BlazeGallantmon (Corner) growled, storming over toward Mist (YYGDM-01). He shoved his lance, which became tipped with flames, into Mist (YYGDM-01), but the Immoral Valkyrie evaded the Beast Biomerger's attack.

"So what if I did?! I only reminded her of who she truly is and where her bloodline came from!" Mist (YYGDM-01) quickly dropped energy blasts on BlazeGallantmon (Corner) and company.

"We know all about your horrible reputation! You're manipulating our Mist!" Gondul (Corner) yelled out.

"As much as our Mist and I don't get along, she's nowhere near as bad as you!" StormSakuyamon (Corner) shouted, sending lightning bolts down on Mist (YYGDM-01).

QuakeGargomon (Corner) charged at Mist (YYGDM-01) and caught Mist (YYGDM-01) with an elbow. His giant elbow slammed into Mist (YYGDM-01) and sent her flying back.

Gondul (Corner) flew over Mist (YYGDM-01) and tossed a _**Light Spear**_ her way. Mist (YYGDM-01) dodged. Gondul (Corner) tossed a spare spear to Anuli, who threw it at the Immoral Valkyrie. Mist (YYGDM-01) quickly stopped the spear with her bare hand and laughed.

Sigrun (Corner) beckoned Sara (Corner) to help her attack Mist (YYGDM-01). Both the Valkyrie and her Chimera Einherji engaged Mist (YYGDM-01). Mist (YYGDM-01) blasted Sigrun (Corner) back, who returned the favor by blasting her with _**Thunderclap Flash**_. Taking Sigrun's blast head-on, Mist (YYGDM-01) absorbed most of Sigrun (Corner)'s attack. She turned and reached over to grab Sara (Corner), but Sara's body went intangible. Seeing her hand phase through Sara (Corner), Mist (YYGDM-01) growled.

"I forgot you can do that!" Mist (YYGDM-01) hissed, leaving herself open for Sigrun (Corner) to hit her with Mjolnir. As she was sent flying away, Mist (YYGDM-01) recovered and smirked despite blood trickling from her lip.

AuroraInumon (Corner) rushed Mist (YYGDM-01) and swung Gram at her. The Immoral Valkyrie jumped up avoiding AuroraInumon (Corner)'s attack. BlazeGallantmon (Corner) charged up flames in his lance and fired a _**Phoenix Shot**_ at Mist (YYGDM-01), who put up a barrier and stopped the Beast Biomerger's heated attack. Mist (YYGDM-01) expelled lime green flames, driving BlazeGallantmon (Corner) and the others back.

"Why don't we take a look how vicious my other self now that my seed has bloomed inside her!" Mist (YYGDM-01) boasted, watching Mist (Corner) preparing to make her next move.

Brunhilde (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner), Rota, Geiravor, MetalSeadramon (Corner), Volcanicdramon, Gunnar (Corner), Hagen, and Sanngridor confront Mist/Immoral Erinye (Corner).

"C'mon, Adora, snap out of it!" Brunhilde (Corner) pleaded to her rival/friend. Before she can further plead to the Erinye, the Immoral Erinye phased right in front of Brunhilde (Corner) and knocked her back with a punch.

"That's it!" MetalSeadramon roared, diving down and blasting Mist (Corner) with _**River of Power**_.

Grani (Corner) flew down, catching Brunhilde (Corner). Volcanicdramon, Eikthyrnir, and Gullinbursti (Corner) watch in horror as their partner, Mist (Corner), has been turned loose on Brunhilde (Corner)'s friends and colleagues. They watched as MetalSeadramon (Corner) repeatedly blasts Mist (Corner), who stops his attacks with her flaming purple wings.

"Thanks, Grani," Brunhilde recollected herself.

"Now that our Mist is being controlled by that eviler counterpart of hers, we've been transferred over to you, Brunhilde," Gullinbursti (Corner) said.

"We have no love loss for you, Brunhilde. We're deeply loyal to our Mist, but we will need your help to restore Adora," Volcanicdramon stated as Eikthyrnir and Gullinbursti (Corner) nodded together.

"Then let's snap our Mist right out of it!" Brunhilde (Corner) declared, leading Grani (Corner), Volcanicdramon, Eikthyrnir, and Gullinbursti (Corner) forward. "Hang on, MetalSeadramon!"

As MetalSeadramon (Corner) snapped his jaws over Mist (Corner), the Immoral Erinye caught the ex-Dark Master's mouth and blasted him back with purple flames. As MetalSeadramon (Corner) recoiled and reconvened with Brunhilde (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner), Rota, and Geiravor stepped in to confront their leader.

Geirskogul (Corner) reasoned with Mist (Corner). "You've got to snap out of this, Mist! We know you possess an iron will to break free from that other Mist's hold over you!"

Rota snorted. "Hate to say it, but she ain't listening. Guess we gotta kill her."

Geiravor retorted. "No, she's our leader, Rota. We just need to neutralize her." With that, she shapeshifted into a secretary bird. She quickly flew at Mist (Corner) and kicked her with her talons.

While Geiravor kept Mist (Corner) occupied, Geirskogul (Corner) and Rota rushed in to attack the Immoral Erinye from the rear. Geirskogul (Corner) dove in from the right. Rota came from the left. Mist (Corner) quickly raised a purple aura, which repelled Geiravor, Rota, and Geirskogul (Corner) back.

Gunnar (Corner), Hagen, and Sanngridor tried their luck with Mist (Corner). However, the Immoral Erinye swiftly took them down with quick attacks. Brunhilde (Corner) dropped in and blasted Mist (Corner)'s back with blue flames. As blue flames engulfed her, Mist (Corner)'s purple flamed wings absorbed these flames.

"Hey, are y'all ok?" Brunhilde (Corner) asked the three Erinyes that Mist (Corner) took down on her own. She then pivoted over to Gunnar (Corner), Hagen, and Sanngridor.

"Adora, please stop this! I implore you!" Volcanicdramon pleaded to Mist (Corner), who lifelessly glared at him without recognition.

As their pleas fell on deaf ears, Mist (Corner) marched forward with a new purpose. She charged at Brunhilde (Corner) first and slashed at her with sharp claws. Brunhilde (Corner) imbued her hands with blue fire and parried the Immoral Erinye's blows.

"I'm not stopping until you're head is in the right place!" Brunhilde (Corner) screamed passionately in Mist (Corner)'s face.

The Immoral Erinye seized Brunhilde (Corner)'s right arm and prepared to immolate her. However, Brunhilde (Corner) called upon MetalSeadramon and activated her Digivice, Biomerging with him to become Mizuchi Mode. Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode (Corner) unleashed a full-powered wave, repelling Mist (Corner) back. Brunhilde MM (Corner) rushed Mist (Corner) and clashed with her.

"Wake up, Adora! I know you're still there!" Brunhilde MM (Corner) openly pleaded to her, but her words seemed to fail to break the Immoral Erinye.

Moon (Corner), Lenneth, Silmeria, Hrist, Pluto (Corner), Gao Pluto (Corner), Ellen, Nicolle, Eiko, Eikou, Aluminum Siren, and Lead Crow face Quedesha.

Quedesha chortled, taunting her enemies. "So, my pathetic descendant, why don't I just end your existence so I don't have to look at you anymore." With that, she dashed toward Ellen, who was then saved by Dai-Valkyrie Moon (Corner), Pluto (Corner), and Lenneth's intervention.

Moon (Corner) slashed at Quedesha, forcing the renegade Light Elf back. "You're not getting by us, Quedesha!"

"Annoying pests," Quedesha scowled in irritation. She lunged at Moon, unleashing rapid kicks to knock the blade out of Moon (Corner)'s hand.

Moon (Corner) dodged Quedesha's kicks and landed a good kick on Quedesha, knocking her back. Moon (Corner) flew at Quedesha and went to cut the renegade Light Elf in two, but Quedesha teleported out of Moon (Corner)'s attack.

Quedesha reappeared in front of Pluto (Corner) and fiercely attacked her. Pluto (Corner) used her Garnet Staff, countering Quedesha's attacks. Pluto (Corner) charged up her Garnet Staff, firing off her _**Dead Scream**_. Quedesha teleported again, throwing the Time Guardian off.

Gao Pluto (Corner) picked up on Quedesha's scent, following her movements. "Lenneth, she's behind you!"

Taking heed of Gao Pluto (Corner)'s warning, Lenneth turned around and stopped Quedesha with her sword. Lenneth unleashed sword slashes on Quedesha, who dodged and parried the Valkyrie's attacks.

Silmeria and Hrist run over to aid Lenneth. Quedesha quickly teleports, leaving the Valkyrie trio to scan around for the renegade Light Elf. Quedesha reappeared behind Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist. She unleashed three beams, knocking the three away.

Eiko and Eikou attacked Quedesha from the rear. Quedesha dodged their strikes and repelled them with a wave.

"Ellen!" Nicolle called out to her while in her Svartalf Warg form.

"I'm right here, Nicolle!" Ellen called out as she ran over to her.

Sailor Lead Crow grew frustrated. "C'mon, Aluminum Siren, let's show them how we handle renegades!" She took out a whip and swung it at Quedesha, who caught it with one hand.

Aluminum Siren ran at Quedesha to save Lead Crow. Quedesha chortled and opened both her hands. She fired two beams from her hands. The beams struck the two Sailor Animamates, obliterating and killing them both quickly.

"No, Lead Crow! Aluminum Siren!" Moon (Corner) cried out to her former enemies.

"And they were starting to grow on me," Pluto (Corner) commented.

"You witch!" Gao Pluto (Corner) yelled at Quedesha. She ran at Quedesha and took out her Garner Wand. Activating her wand, a ribbon snapped out of it and glowed a lavender light. Using her _**Möbius Whip**_ , Gao Pluto (Corner) grabbed Quedesha's arm, but the Light Elf's arm released energy, causing the whip to snap off.

"Annoying wolf child," Quedesha recognized the wolf scent from Gao Pluto (Corner). She lobbed an energy blast at Gao Pluto (Corner), who jumped out of harm's way.

Gao Pluto (Corner) scrambled over to Pluto (Corner).

"I couldn't beat her, Pluto."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hina. She's not someone you can defeat."

Quedesha shifted her sights on Ellen and Nicolle, who were coming into contact with each other. Then, a fiendish thought came to her mind.

"Can't allow you have bear any happiness, my unworthy descendant," Quedesha muttered with disgust. She formed an small energy ball in her hand and dashed toward the two Light and Dark Elves.

"Nicolle! Ellen! Move!" Moon (Corner) called out to them.

"Go now!" Lenneth yelled out.

However, just as Moon (Corner), Lenneth, Pluto (Corner), Gao Pluto (Corner), Hrist, Silmeria, Eiko, and Eikou attempted to stop Quedesha, it was already too late.

Quedesha's deadly strike came hard and fast.

Quedesha struck Ellen, putting her hand through Ellen's chest. Moon (Corner) and the others were too late, but they unleashed attacks to force Quedesha to release Ellen. Ellen fell as Nicolle watched in horror. Nicolle's heart sank like a stone.

 **(Cue Yuki Kajiura -** _ **Historia Ending**_ **)**

"NO! ELLEN, MY KRYSTAL!" Nicolle shouted in tears.

The Svartalf Warg turned back to her normal dark elf form as she rushed in carrying Ellen in her arms.

"Nicolle..." Ellen muttered with a smile.

"Stay with me!" Nicolle cried out as she got something out of her pocket. It's revealed to be a wedding ring. "See look?! This is where I proposed you!"

Ellen sees this and smiles, "I'm so glad."

As Ellen is about to reach Nicolle's hand and the ring, a beam blasted through the wedding ring and destroyed it. Ellen reaction causes her to die in shock. The one who destroyed the ring is none other than Quedesha herself.

"Now that my pathetic descendant is dead, you have no need for that rubbish," Quedesha smirked evilly, taking out the last thing that would've fully established Ellen and Nicolle's beautiful relationship.

"How would you do this?!" Moon (Corner) snapped at Quedesha.

"Simple. No one is allowed to love except me. And I love thyself," Quedesha replied, expressing no regard for Ellen's passing. "And soon you will only learn to love only me."

"No!" Lenneth defied the renegade Light Elf.

"What did you say?!" Quedesha hissed.

Suddenly, Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist's bodies started glowing. Their bodies glowed with white light as they were drawn to Ellen's body.

"What is this?!" Quedesha was taken aback.

Gao Pluto (Corner) gasped. "Pluto, what's happening to them?"

"They're going to use their life forces to revive Ellen!" Eiko answered.

"But, what's going to happen to those three?!" Moon (Corner) wondered as she and the others watched as the three Valkyries hovered over Ellen's body.

"Nicolle, you may want to move," Lenneth insisted as Nicolle moved aside.

Pluto (Corner) gently pulled Nicolle aside. "It's ok. Just let them handle this."

"But, can they really revive Ellen?" Nicolle wondered, still crying.

"Hey, something's happening!" Eikou cried out.

Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist's bodies turned into columns of white light. These white lights glowed and immersed with Ellen's body. Ellen's body glowed with light and restored all her vitals. Ellen's eyes snapped open as she awoke.

"ELLEN?!" Nicolle screamed.

"She's back!" Gao Pluto (Corner) cried out.

"Yes, but she's not quite the same," Pluto (Corner) stated.

 **(Cue** **Lacuna Coil** _ **\- The Ghost Women And The Hunter**_ **)**

Ellen is then revived and her attire changes to something similar to The Valkyrie/Alicia from Valkyrie Profile 2. She shot an epic glare to her ancestor.

"What..? You have become a Valkyrie?!" Quedesha cried out, knowing an irony that she didn't became a maiden herself.

"I am not just a Valkyrie, I am _The_ Valkyrie," Ellen/The Valkyrie declared boldly. "The three Valkyries are apart of me. We are one. We are The Valkyrie who's come to end your terror, rogue Light Elf."

Everyone else cease their fighting and witnessed The Valkyrie's awakening. Brunhilde (Corner) MM, Gondul (Corner), and Sigrun (Corner) are quickly drawn to her presence.

"Is that Lenneth, Hrist, and Silmeria in Ellen?" Sigrun (Corner) asked, confounded by the whole experience.

"They've merged with Ellen and revived her!" Gondul (Corner) said.

"Wow, this is incredibly awesome!" Brunhilde MM (Corner) yelled out, not realizing what she said was stupidly redundant. "She's like become the ultimate Valkyrie!"

The Valkyrie raised her hand. A sword materialized in her grasp.

"This one is on me, warriors," The Valkyrie declared in an otherworldly, divine tone. She shifted her sights on Quedesha and Mist (YYGDM-01). "You two have caused enough suffering."

Quedesha snarled at The Valkyrie. "As if Valkyries aren't insulting enough, but now you've become a Valkyrie using your body as a medium and allow those three to become one with you?!"

"Correction, I am not a Valkyrie. I am _The_ Valkyrie."

"I don't care what you've become. You…!" Before Quedesha can finish, The Valkyrie flew at her faster than she can anticipate. She landed a slash across Quedesha, knocking her far back.

"Heh, what's the big deal? She doesn't look that tough," Mist (YYGDM-01) scoffed as she flew at The Valkyrie. "Hey, why not give me a try? Quedesha's weak compared to me…!"

And just like Quedesha, The Valkyrie struck Mist (YYGDM-01) hard and fast. The Valkyrie took down Mist (YYGDM-01) and kicked her away.

As Mist (YYGDM-01) landed near Quedesha, both stood ready to engage The Valkyrie. Quedesha and Mist (YYGDM-01) formed a circle over The Valkyrie, blocking her off from calling the others for help. However, The Valkyrie remained calm and collected.

Mist (YYGDM-01) launched a green flamed attack. Quedesha threw a barrage of mystic blasts at The Valkyrie. With one swing of her sword, The Valkyrie swept back and wiped their attacks out.

"Whoa, she's incredible!" Moon (Corner) was left awestruck.

"This is the power of three Valkyries merged with a vessel," Pluto (Corner) said as much.

"Wow, I wonder if she's as strong as my Silver Valkyrie form?" Brunhilde MM (Corner) muttered, glancing over to Mist (Corner), who hadn't moved since The Valkyrie formed. "Adora, you can feel their power, too, huh? Deep down, I know you're loving seeing these two get their shit wrecked."

Mist (Corner) said nothing, quietly watching The Valkyrie taking apart Quedesha and Mist (YYGDM-01).

The Valkyrie kicked Mist (YYGDM-01) hard and sent her flying back. As Quedesha tried a sneak attack blast, The Valkyrie quickly batted away Quedesha's attack. Quedesha growls with frustration.

"Stop making a fool out of me, pathetic descendant of mine! You dare to mock me becoming what I wanted to be!" Quedesha roared as her unleashed her unbridled fury. She teleported behind The Valkyrie and tried to shove an energy blade through The Valkyrie's shoulder.

The Valkyrie imbued her sword with light and tossed it at Quedesha. The glowing blade struck Quedesha, inflicting damage on the renegade Light Elf.

Overcome with shock and distress, Quedesha noticed her beautiful perfect skin received cuts and damaging burns from The Valkyrie's attacks. She couldn't believe how easily she's been beaten.

"How dare you damage my perfect skin! My beautiful skin that you'll never have in your lifetime, unworthy descendant! You knew you couldn't defeat me so you had these Valkyries save you!" Quedesha screamed with fury. She breathed hard and ultimately calmed down, recollecting herself so she doesn't completely become blind by her own fury. She chuckled calmly and grabbed Mist (YYGDM-01). "So sorry, but we must take our leave."

"No, you aren't getting away from us!" Brunhilde MM (Corner) shouted. As she attempted to stop them, The Valkyrie cut her off from the pass.

Gondul (Corner) transforms into a shoebill bird and flies over to attack Quedesha, who waves and shoos the bird away. Mist (YYGDM-01) smacks Gondul (Corner) away, causing her to turn back to normal.

"You think we're letting you get away?!" Moon (Corner) shouted.

"Not when we're here!" BlazeGallantmon (Corner) added. He turned over to The Valkyrie. "Hey, why aren't you letting us by?"

"She's luring you into a trap if you chase her," The Valkyrie warned them.

"Why yes, it's time for me and my friend here to make our leave," Quedesha chuckled.

"Hey, other me! You're coming with us, too! Hurry and get over here!" Mist (YYGDM-01) beckoned Mist (Corner) over to her.

With that, Mist (Corner) fully complied and flew over to Mist (YYGDM-01).

"ADORA! NO!" Geirskogul (Corner), Rota, Geiravor, Volcanicdramon, and Gullinbursti (Corner) yelled out to her.

"Don't listen to them, Adora! Don't go!" Brunhilde MM (Corner) once again pleaded her not to abandon them. "That other you has you fully under her power. I know you can break it! You're better than this!"

As Mist (Corner) seemed to finally connect hearing Brunhilde MM (Corner) and the others, Mist (YYGDM-01) manipulated the shard inside Mist (Corner), putting her under control again.

"Come, let's lick our wounds and prepare for the final battle!" Quedesha declared. "Yes, we will settle this again and soon, my friends." She glanced over to The Valkyrie. "And let us hope we don't see each other again, my unworthy descendant. Farewell."

Quedesha then opens a portal, to which she, Mist (YYGDM-01) and Mist (Corner) escaped through it. As all three escaped, the portal closed.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn it, they got away!" Rota cursed.

"I can't believe our Mist is with them now!" Geiravor said.

"Not by choice. We'll have another chance to break that other Mist's control over our Adora!" Geirskogul (Corner) swore. "Right, Kotori?"

Nodding, Brunhilde MM (Corner) firmed her resolve to save her rival/friend. "Yeah. You bet your ass we will." She turned over to Volcanicdramon, Gullinbursti (Corner), and Eikthyrnir. "And I swear on my title as Asgard ruler that we'll save your Adora. No, _our_ Adora."

"Thank you, Brunhilde," Gullinbursti (Corner) said.

"We will repay in kind one day," Volcanicdramon said.

"You already are by being my temporary partners until we get her back," Brunhilde MM (Corner) said, patting Volcanicdramon's snout as well as petting Gullinbursti (Corner) and Eikthyrnir.

"And we're going to help, too," Moon (Corner) swore. "That other Mist and Quedesha won't get away with what they've done."

As a white light enveloped over her, The Valkyrie noticed this and sighed. "Looks like my time has expired. The three Valkyries will be returning."

Nicolle called out. "Wait! Ellen!"

The Valkyrie turned, hearing the name of her vessel being addressed to her. The Valkyrie noticed her body respond to Nicolle with familiarity as if Ellen herself was took over.

"Nicolle," The Valkyrie addressed her in Ellen's voice as her form became enveloped in a pearl white.

Then, the three souls of the Valkyries (Valkyrie Profile) ejected out of Ellen's body. Sadly, the Elf remains dead. The souls of Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist return back to life with their bodies.

"NO! ELLEN!" Nicolle cried, catching the Elf's body.

Lenneth apologized. "I'm sorry, but The Valkyrie could've only maintained that form for a short time. And while that did revive Ellen, it wouldn't last long."

"No…" Nicolle cried over Ellen as Eiko and Eikou comforted her.

"Not just Ellen, but we've got Lead Crow and Siren Aluminum," Pluto (Corner) mentioned the two slain Sailor Animamates.

"Yeah, we won't let their sacrifice be in vain," Moon (Corner) said.

Not too soon after the villains escaped, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Klein, Agil, and Skuld (ALO) arrived and reconvened with Brunhilde (Corner) and her friends.

"So, they got away," Sinon said.

"Not for long, we're going right after them," Brunhilde MM (Corner) vowed to defeat Quedesha and Mist (YYGDM-01).

"And save our Adora, too," Geirskogul (Corner) added.

Brunhilde MM (Corner) clenched her fist and rallied her friends. "We're not finished with you, Quedesha. This is just the beginning. Next time, we're finishing this."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DUA-16**_

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Birth Of A God**_ **)**

It's the final phase of the royale at the Appmon dimension. Athena's light restored the powers of every able hero willing to fight. Sailor Moon and the Kuiper Senshi invoked their Golden forms again.

Gaiamon X, Golden Sedna, Golden Orcus, Metalla X, Houou X, Rosemon X, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, Zephyr X, Brunhilde, Madoka, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, Davam, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, and Inumuramon readied themselves for the last stand against Black Gaiamon X.

Gaiamon X quickly kicks things off and launches himself straight at Black Gaiamon X.

"Come forth and meet your demise!" Black Gaiamon X goaded him to attack.

Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X collided head-on, unleashing a massive explosion of light that shook the sky.

 _ **Boom!**_

Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X delivered a round of combos with punches and kicks. Black Gaiamon X tried landing a punch, but Gaiamon X swiftly dodged and hits Black Gaiamon X's back.

"Sora, Mimi! Go!" Gaiamon X called forth Houou X and Rosemon X.

Houou X and Rosemon X landed a double uppercut to Black Gaiamon X's chin, sending him upward. Houou X fired phoenix energy blasts and Rosemon X spread petal cannon ki blasts, delivering repeated damage to Black Gaiamon X.

"It's our turn!" Kirito and Asuna (Corner) declared, preparing their finishing combo attack.

Kirito and Asuna (Corner) rushed forward to deliver a _**Climhazzard**_ with their swords. They landed 9,999 x 2 damage to Black Gaiamon X just like they did it before to the Cornerverse's Black Gaiamon X.

Black Gaiamon X countered by unleashing _**Blades of Judgment**_ , firing blades from portals at them and the others. Kirito & Asuna, the other Kai Digidestined Ascendants (Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, & Zephyr X), and the fused Kai Warriors (CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, & Davam) blocked and destroyed the sword barrage.

"CURSE YOU, MORTAL INSECTS!" Black Gaiamon X bellowed, growing frustrated with smaller beings wiping out his divine attacks.

"How about kissing our ass, you crybaby?!" Tikara tapped, yanking down her pants and flashing her butt at Black Gaiamon X.

"Not really an appropriate time to do that!" Davam pulled up Tikara's pants.

"Focus, you two!" CyberLeomon barked at Tikara.

Houou X, Rosemon X, Kabuto X, Vulcan X, Shunoros X, and Zephyr X unleashed blasts from one side. CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Soneila, Tikara, and Davam fired shots from another. They targeted and took down Black Gaiamon X's remaining sword summons. Then, they launched their attacks toward Black Gaiamon X, dealing damage to him.

"Hey asshole! Up here!" Metalla X yelled out from above, catching Black Gaiamon X's attention.

Black Gaiamon X watched as Metalla X had both hands pushed forward.

"Cram this down your fucking throat! Athena, I hope you're watching this!" Metalla X then fired off a massive _**Final Blaze**_ attack that collided with Black Gaiamon X.

As he rode along with the beam, Black Gaiamon X crashed hard and hit the ground. The beam impacted and exploded on contact with Black Gaiamon X. As the smoke stirred, Black Gaiamon X emerged slightly hurt but not yet defeated.

Suddenly, a large red sphere materialized in Guilkatomon's hands. Black Gaiamon X watched as Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) setting up for his _**Hazard Wave**_.

"Oh son of a…!" Black Gaiamon X cursed, but was immediately cut off as Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) blasted him head-on with a full-powered _**Hazard Wave**_.

Catching the red wave with one hand, Black Gaiamon X tried to overcome and reverse Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01)'s attack. He shoved his other hand and grabbed the red wave, attempting to send it back at the Advanced Biomerged warrior.

Just then, Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), and Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) quickly attacked Black Gaiamon X from behind. Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) slashed Black Gaiamon X's back with his _**Byakko Fang**_ sword. Terryamon (YYGDM-01) bashed the back of Black Gaiamon X's head with his _**Genbu Seed**_ shield. Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) brought out her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ blades, hitting them all over Black Gaiamon X's backside.

"Insects… INSECTS THE LOT OF YOU!" Black Gaiamon X roared, unleashing a wave that knocked back the Advanced Biomerged Tamers.

However, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) managed to hold his ground and blasted Black Gaiamon X with his _**Hazard Wave**_.

After being hit with Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01)'s attack, Black Gaiamon X backed off injured and recovered. This disoriented Black Gaiamon X enough for Gaiamon X slam into him. The two immediately locked up and grappled in an intense power struggle.

"Mortals don't deserve to live!" Black Gaiamon X shouted.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Gaiamon X retorted while grabbing Black Gaiamon X's face and plowing him to the ground. He attempted to crush Black Gaiamon X with his bare hand, akin to Optimus Prime trying to grab The Fallen's face.

"Then you will die with them!" Black Gaiamon X freed himself by grabbing Gaiamon X's arm and tossing him to the side. " _ **JOIN THEM AND**_ _ **THE NEOPHYTE TO**_ _ **EXTINCTION!**_ " He referred to and insulted Athena's sacrifice.

Black Gaiamon X then unleashed _**Black Terra Ryuken Buster**_. The powerful dark beam reached Gaiamon X, but Gaiamon X dodged it as the beam impacted the ground and exploded in the distance.

"Holy crap, that was close!" Takuya cried out.

"Nice dodge, Gaiamon X!" Shoutmon called out.

"Man the fight with Paradixalmon is nothing compared to this!" Taiki exclaimed.

"Stay on him, Gaiamon X!" Masaru hollered out to the Xros Ascendant. "Man if only I can get in there!"

"You and me both, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM excitedly said.

Just then, both Gaiamon X and Black Gaiamon X transformed into gigantic dragon forms.

Gaiamon X's looked like Dramon X's dragon form with Gaiamon X's white armor and traits of White Kyurem. He wore a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam, and tufts of cyan hair appeared up through his neck. He is called Vast White Mode.

Black Gaiamon X looked like Black Dramon X's dragon form with Black Gaiamon X's black armor and traits of Black Kyurem, only that the ice details meshed in his purple skin instead of light blue. His draconic face is light green like Zamasmon's. He wore a draconic-horn helmet similar to Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, and tufts of white hair appear up through his neck. He is called Deep Black Mode.

Both opposing dragons gave mighty roars and charged at each other. Black Gaiamon X DBM landed the first punch to the face at Gaiamon X VWM, but Gaiamon X VWM punched back and delivered a devastating bite to the neck. Gaiamon X VWM threw his enemy aside.

Black Gaiamon X DBM recovered and unleashed _**Lightning of Absolution**_ , but then black holes formed around him. Black Gaiamon X DBM turned and noticed Golden Orcus summoning black holes to suck the lightning in and reflected it back at Black Gaiamon X DBM, damaging him.

"Yeah! That's for brainwashing and turning me against my own friends! They told me all that happened, jackass!" Golden Orcus flicked her tongue at him. "Pffft!"

Black Gaiamon X DBM's breakdown worsened. _DAMN THEM!_ _I WON'T LET THIS ALL GO UNPUNISHED!_

"Zamasmon, it's time to end this!" Madoka called out, flying over Black Gaiamon X DBM's back.

Madoka fire her arrows at Black Gaiamon X DBM.

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) combined her _**Seiryuu Scale**_ with her right foot, covering her leg and boot in sharp blades. She then spun around, landing her _**Seiryuu Kick**_ , which was a fierce roundhouse across Black Gaiamon X DBM's face.

"Think I'm done yet with you?! Have another, dickface!" Metalla X fired his _**Final Blaze**_.

"We won't rest until you're gone, Zamasmon!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) fired his _**Hazard Wave**_.

Golden Sedna hurled large icicle spears. "This one's for my daughter!"

All of them damaged the black dragon.

Black Gaiamon X DBM fired his _**Light of Judgment**_ beam and _**Forsaken**_ from his mouth at them, but they dodged.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun, guys!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) called out, riding Grani (YYGDM-01) along. "MetalSeadramon, go for it!" She took out her Digivice, granting MetalSeadramon (YYGDM-01) to power to Mega Evolve into Leviamon.

Leviamon (YYGDM-01) lunged at Black Gaiamon X DBM and bit into his shoulder. Black Gaiamon X DBM roared in pain, but fought back and tossed Leviamon (YYGDM-01) aside.

Black Gaiamon X DBM prepared his _**Light of Judgment**_ and launched it straight for Brunhilde & Grani (YYGDM-01).

"Not so fast, jackass!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) retorted, taking out a silver gem in her right hand. She invoked her _**Moon Force Crystal**_ and fired an equally powerful beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM's beam for another beam struggle. "Yeah, you preach how you're higher above us mortals?! Well, hate to break it to you, but I'm the reincarnation of a demi-goddess! I've meet and fought with gods. And let me be the first to say you're the biggest pretentious prick of a god I've ever met in my life!"

"Yeah, verbally tear him into pieces, Kotori. That'll shatter his ego!" Leviamon (YYGDM-01) cheered him on.

"And for your information everyone. Yes, that's my girlfriend telling off the big bad evil god," Kouichi informed everyone near him.

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible," Kouji nodded.

In the end, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) won and pushed the beam at Black Gaiamon X DBM, dealing him heavy damage.

"Himura, you're up! Nail him!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) called up her friend.

"Here I come!" Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) hollered.

Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) followed up and unleashed his _**Byakko Fang**_ while evading Black Gaiamon X DBM's claw attacks. Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) bounced off Grani (YYGDM-01) and used her Moon Force Crystal to blast Black Gaiamon X DBM's right eye. A silver light enveloped over Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), transforming her into her Silver Valkyrie form. She raised her hand and summoned a pillar of blue flames, which formed into a silver flamed spear.

"Outta the way, Himura!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) called out, throwing down her _**Silver Gungnir**_ , which struck Black Gaiamon X DBM's side.

Black Gaiamon X DBM angrily roared out loud painfully. After ripping out the spear, he charged to full power and unleashed a barrage of _**Holy Wraths**_ at Gaiamon X VWM and the others. However, Gaiamon X VWM roared back, charging to full power and unleashed large cyan spheres that matches the _**Holy Wraths'**_ size and power. Both sides collided, igniting explosions with both dragons taking a lot of damage from the explosive wave. The rest of the combatants take cover and retreat to recover.

Because of this, both Gaiamon X VWM and Black Gaiamon X DBM turned back to their normal forms as both plant their feet to the ground.

Meanwhile, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka flew straight into the air to confront the Zamasmon clouds. The Zamasmon cloud faces cackled maniacally at the three magical women. The faces spewed bullets of destructive blasts at the three.

Madoka fired her arrow barrage, taking out as many of the blasts as she could. Houou Mars summoned a giant fire cloak, which absorbed the beams. Golden Moon activated her Silver Crystal and cleared out the blasts from hitting the others.

"These faces are becoming a nuisance!" Houou Mars voiced her annoyance of the Zamasmon cloud faces.

' _ **You're not alone in that regard. Let's wipe those smiles off their faces.'**_ The Houou telepathically addressed her.

Madoka launched a barrage of arrows that pierced and destroyed some of the Zamasmon cloud faces.

Houou Mars wiped out many Zamasmon cloud faces with her cosmic flame waves. As more faces reformed, she enveloped herself in a phoenix cloak and shot through the faces, unleashing her _**Houou Bullet**_ to destroy the faces.

Golden Moon combined her golden power and the Silver Crystal to cleanse the sky of the Zamasmon faces.

"They just keep coming!" Madoka cried out.

"Then, we're going to keep hitting them until they can't come back," Golden Moon firmly stated. "I see the only way to get rid of them is if Gaiamon X can finish off Zamasmon himself."

"That's a good conclusion to draw from. Destroy the main source and these extensions will cease!" Houou Mars unleashed cosmic flames over the Zamasmon faces as their blood-curdling wails filled the sky.

"Look! Zamasmon's just got taken down!" Madoka noticed Black Gaiamon X slowly rising and seething with anger.

"It has to be over, I hope," Golden Moon concentrated on the Zamasmon faces and the ongoing battle beneath them.

" _ **I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**_ " Black Gaiamon X panted and roared.

Black Gaiamon X goes beyond berserk and increased his height and muscles, and his green skin becomes fully purple (instead of half green/purple like Merged Zamas). His demonic teeth formed and gritted, conveying frustration. He became Black Gaiamon X Berserker Mode. By losing his focus, Black Gaiamon X BM sacrificed all of his defenses and energy blasts for more physical strength. Black Gaiamon X BM tried to squash Gaiamon X with his huge fist and instead made a crater on the ground. But, Gaiamon X easily evaded by leaping up. He furiously kicked Black Gaiamon X BM all the way through a building.

As Gaiamon X lands on the ground, he shouted out while lifting his sword, "Everyone, lend me your energy!"

Knowing what Gaiamon X's request is, everyone immediately agreed without question as every ally sent their energies like the _**Spirit/Life Bomb**_ to Gaiamon X. Gaiamon X's blade glowed in a bright cyan blue as it increased in length to become a large cyan blue sword. He has summoned the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ (or the _**Genki Blade**_ ).

Black Gaiamon X BM gets up and sees this. Roaring like a mindless demon, Black Gaiamon X BM sprinted and charged with reckless abandon. Gaiamon X charged and attacked his enemy with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ , yet Black Gaiamon X tried to block it with his huge hands.

Gaiamon X shouted while pushing through the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ into Black Gaiamon X, " _ **IT'S NOT ABOUT GODS OR MORTALS! I WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO CAN'T BELIEVE IN ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!**_ "

Black Gaiamon X BM is raving mad, " _ **I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE! I AM JUSTICE!**_ "

" _ **WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOUR JUSTICE!**_ " Gaiamon X yelled as he finally cut open upward with the _**Life Bomb Blade**_ , slicing Black Gaiamon X's body and soul in half.

Black Gaiamon X BM screamed as his body bursts to particles and he ceased to exist. The Zamasmon cloud disappeared after Black Gaiamon X ceased to exist. The madness of the Renegade Guardian is no more.

Gaiamon X splits back to Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. At last, they have avenged Athena and PinkPatamon.

 **(End theme)**

"It's over," Omega X panted hard, falling to one knee having exhausted himself.

"We defeated Zamasmon, but… at what cost? Not only has this dimension been wrecked, but we lost my daughter and PinkPatamon," Angemon X expressed sadness, tearing up over Athena.

"I don't even feel satisfied despite kicking that bastard's ass. This feels too hollow a victory for me," Dramon X said, collapsing as Sedna and Orcus both caught him.

"There, we've got you, sweetie," Golden Orcus carried Dramon X on her shoulder.

Meryl cried over Angewomon and LadyDevimon's shoulders. "Athena's gone. I can't believe she and PinkPatamon are gone!" She shed more tears than she could ever produce.

"She ensured we'd all live, Miss Meryl," Angewomon reassured her.

"Yes, and with those Digicore things maybe we can return her to us," LadyDevimon reminded her.

Meryl looked up, making a crying ugly face. "REALLY?!"

Meryl's two Digimon partners nodded, trying their hardest to smile. "REALLY!"

Sedna approached Angemon X and hugged Angemon X. The loving couple mourned the losses of their precious future daughter and PinkPatamon.

The other Kuipers, Metalla X, the other Kai Ascendant Digidestined, the Beast Tamers, Brunhilde & Grani/MetalSeadramon, Skuld, the Legendary Warriors, Team Xros Heart, Team Data Squad, the Appmon Chosen, and the others hurried over to meet with the Ascendant Triad, Sedna, and Orcus.

Golden Moon, Houou Mars, and Madoka also landed near the group, who helped alleviate Sedna, Angemon X, and Dramon X's grieving.

"Nobody wants to celebrate and how can I blame them?" Madoka said, crying and praying for Athena.

"The Digicores," Metalla X remembered. "That last Shadow Dramon monster was destroyed. The Digicores should've been released from that thing's body."

"Can we use them to bring back Athena and PinkPatamon?!" Meryl asked aloud. "Please! We want our friends back!"

Sedna smiled sadly. "You're not the only one who wants them back."

"But, can they work now? Haven't they been tainted with negative energy?" Angemon X asked his father and the others.

"We won't know until we try," Omega X sighed.

"Are you looking for these?" A voice belonging to Beerusmon interjected as he, Whismon, Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon appeared before the group. Beerusmon walked forward as the four Digicores floated around him.

"And I do believe this belongs to you," Whismon tossed ObeliskMegaGargomon's gem to Dramon X.

Dramon X caught the gem and folded his fingers over it. "Thanks, now we've gotta find a place where no one can find it again."

"And this mirror?" Cusmon asked, holding up RaPhoenixmon's Dragon Gazer Mirror.

"I'll take that. That belongs to my sister," Houou Mars took the mirror from Cusmon.

"Y'all need to take better care of those enchanted objects. After all, they do carry the spirits of SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon," Whismon reminded them. "They were not really meant to be treated like ordinary house items."

"Don't worry we'll find a place for the gem at least," Omega X reassured.

"Yeah, least we want to put up with ObeliskMegaGargomon," Dramon X scoffed, withdrawing himself from the group.

"Ken, wait!" Golden Orcus called out as she followed Dramon X.

"Gowasmon, I think we've learned a valuable lesson here, haven't we?" Rumsshimon turned to the Digiverse 10 Supreme Digi-Deity. "Choose your successors more wisely."

Gowasmon sighed, realizing his gravest error was lack of foresight of potential pupils. "Yes, I understand. I'll let this Zamasmon experience be a harsh lesson."

"Good! Maybe we can help pick your next successor?" Cusmon suggested. "I've got a few in mind."

"Thank you, but I'd like some time alone to reflect on my transgressions."

Shintomon reassured his father's Digiverse 10 counterpart. "Have no fear, Gowasmon. even us Digi-Deities are prone to making misjudgments. I know me and my father have made grave errors."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be in a hurry, but our city's been left a mess," Haru motioned the group to the ravaged Tokyo caused by the Black Ascendant Triad. "Maybe you can help fix this?"

"Well, we do have the Digicores back. Let's see if they work," Omega X suggested.

"Don't bother, Taichi," Whismon interjected as he and Cusmon raised their staffs. "This one's on us."

"Wait, you're not gonna reset time back, are you? Doing that will bring that Zamasmon bastard back!" Metalla X protested against this move.

"No, we're not rewinding time. Goodness no! Ho ho ho!" Whismon chortled in a light hearted manner.

"We're going to restore this ruined city back to its original state and restore the people who've lost their lives," Cusmon winked.

"Yes, these people and their world were not meant to be destroyed, especially by invaders from another dimension," Whismon said as his and Cusmon's staffs glowed with divine light. "Ready, Cusmon?"

"Yep!"

With that, Whismon and Cusmon used their divine powers as they casted a wave that enveloped all of Tokyo. In no time, buildings were being restored. All damages were repaired. Even the people who lost their lives were returned to normal and their memories of the tragic events were erased by the Digital Angels' powers.

The Appmon Chosen watched awestruck and jubilant as their city and people were restored to their original state.

"Look! It's all fixed! These two restored our home, guys!" Gatchmon excitedly said.

"It's been all been restored! Like if those three monsters never even showed up!" Eri cried out, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yeah, it's all good as new!" Dokamon gleamed.

Astra added, adding in his joy. "And our families should be back, too! This is surreal!"

Musimon hollered. "Yes, this is a miracle!"

Both Rei and Hackmon smiled coolly over their restored home.

"Looks all good as new," Whismon said. "And with that, we must make our leave."

"Besides don't you have a wish to make with these?" Beerusmon asked, pointing to the Digicores floating over him.

"Yeah, to revive Athena and PinkPatamon," Metalla X nodded.

"Wait a minute, we should wait for brother," Sedna suggested.

"Don't worry you friend, Sailor Orcus, went to go get him," Omega X said.

xxxxx

Isolating himself from the others, Dramon X stared off at the restored Tokyo home of the Appmon Chosen. The city somewhat reminded him of home. Try as he might, he couldn't get Athena off his mind.

"I couldn't save you, Athena…" Dramon X gritted, clenching his fist. "Damn it all. Why do I keep losing them all?!"

"KEN!" Orcus called out, breaking Dramon X's secluded train of thought.

Startled, Dramon X turned around as Sailor Orcus, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Utopia came to pick him up.

"We're leaving, Ken. We can't stay here much longer," Titaniamon firmly stated.

"Well, we could, but y'know we have our own home to go back to," Shoutmon said.

"Look, Ken. She's not gone forever," Orcus approached and took him by the hands. "She can come back with those Digicores."

"If they work…"

"Don't think so negative, Ken. After all, you and my friends saved me just now. Apparently I was turned into some feminized Tsukuyomimon Death Mode and just the thought of that… ugh, scary!" Orcus became creeped by the notion she was converted into one of Ken's living and breathing worst nightmares. "But I'm ok now thanks to you. Athena and PinkPatamon will be back sooner than later, ok?"

Hearing this from Orcus, Dramon X felt his broken heart being pieced together. He raised his head and smiled to her face.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us, Ken."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

xxxxx

 _ **?-?**_

 **(Cue Gurren Lagann OST -** _ **Someone's Cursing Someone Else**_ **)**

A portal opened up and walking out of it was the anomalous figure, who has orchestrated and solely responsible for the recent aberrations that have plagued the Nexus. He had just returned from causing havoc across multiple universes and leaving his mark on them.

He pivoted over to numerous visuals displaying the multiple worlds he had ravaged, but left intact.

"Oh, so boring," the being nearly wanted to yawn, but felt no need to. "Visiting these worlds and fighting their heroes was fun while it lasted. But all just a time waster for me. I didn't even feel like purging their worlds." His face morphed as white eyes and a straight line that doubled as his mouth appeared on his face, giving him an appearance akin to the Anti-Spiral leader.

The visuals displayed the following worlds: Universe-DCAU ( _Justice League Unlimited_ ), Universe-NAR-99 ( _Naruto_ ), Universe-OP-97 ( _One Piece_ ), Universe-FFVII-97 ( _Final Fantasy VII_ ), Universe-KH ( _Kingdom Hearts_ ), Universe-FT-06 ( _Fairy Tail_ ), Universe-BLCH-01 ( _Bleach_ ), Universe-SE-08 ( _Soul Eater_ ), Universe-DBU-84 ( _Dragon Ball/Z (Kai)/Super_ ), Universe-DBU/GT-84 ( _Dragon Ball/Z/GT_ ), Universe-TFP-10 ( _Transformers Prime_ ), Universe-AoT-09 ( _Attack on Titan_ ), Universe-FFXV-16 ( _Final Fantasy XV_ ), Universe-SMC-14 ( _Sailor Moon Crystal_ ), Universe-HXH-98 ( _Hunter x Hunter_ ), Universe-VLD-16 ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ ), Universe-SW-77 ( _Star Wars_ ), Universe-HP-97 ( _Harry Potter_ ), Universe-LoTR ( _Middle-earth_ ), Universe-SJ-01 ( _Samurai Jack_ ), Universe-KND-02 ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ ), Universe-TFA-07 ( _Transformers Animated_ ), Universe-YJ-10 ( _Young Justice_ ), Universe-TMNT-12 ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)_ ), Universe-GF-12 ( _Gravity Falls_ ), Universe-DT-17 ( _Ducktales (2017 Series)_ ), Universe-MvC-96 ( _Marvel vs. Capcom_ ), Universe-SM-02 ( _Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy_ ), Universe-Earth-199999 ( _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ ), Universe-G00-07 ( _Gundam 00_ ), Universe-AS-99 ( _Afro Samurai_ ), Universe-MHA-14 ( _My Hero Academia_ ), Universe-OPM-09 ( _One-Punch Man_ ), Universe-RWBY-13 ( _RWBY_ ), Universe-RE-96 ( _Resident Evil_ ), Universe-Okami-06 ( _Okami_ ), Universe-Persona-96 _(Persona series)_ , Universe-DW-97 ( _Dynasty Warriors_ ), Universe-MM-79 ( _Mad Max_ ), Universe-BlazBlue-08 ( _BlazBlue_ ), Universe-RK-12 _(Rurouni Kenshin (Live Action Films))_ , Universe-GoT-11 ( _Game of Thrones_ ), Universe-ST-16 ( _Stranger Things_ ), and among countless other worlds. Scenes of defeated and broken heroes (and villains) are shown on these screens, all of which the anomalous being was responsible for.

"So many worlds, so little time. I'll spare you all for the time being. But once I get back from conducting some business, I'll come by, say hello, and finish the job," the anomalous figure cracked his back and popped his knuckles. "Ah that felt good! Yes, onto the matter of hand!" His face formed a creepy grin as it faded and became replaced with a deadpan expression. "Now to conduct some business."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-811**_

By Dimitri's request, the group was transported to his future timeline via Whismon and Beerusmon. Shintomon, Gowasmon, Rumsshimon, and Cusmon returned to their respective deity planes.

"I suppose we'll leave the rest to you then," Whismon said as Beerusmon placed the Digicores down. "Beerusmon, shall we make our leave now?"

"Yeah, we've intervened enough for today," Beerusmon yawned a bit. He turned over to Omega X and Metalla X. "And you two owe us big for this! You better have a feast worthy of a thousand kings for me the next time we meet!"

Mimi quickly stood in Beerusmon's way. "Don't worry! I promise we'll make it up to you, Lord Beerusmon! In fact, I'll find us the best places overseas!"

"Y-Yeah, you won't be disappointed!" Palmon reassured him.

"We look forward to it, Miss Mimi," Whismon said. "Come, Lord Beerusmon. Let's go back."

"Remember to keep that promise," Beerusmon scoffed as Whismon tapped his staff, teleporting them out of Dimitri's future world.

Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, and Sedna formed a circle over the four Digicores. They stared at the mystic orbs knowing what their first wish would be.

"Ready to give this a shot?" Omega X asked them.

"After we make the wish to revive Athena and PinkPatamon, we should use the other wishes to restore your future timeline to before the Black Ascendants attacked and revive the future Mimi," Sedna suggested.

Mimi overheard. "I like the sound of that. I'd like to finally meet my future self."

"Sure," Angemon X was delighted to hear this suggestion.

"If the Digicores don't work, we can use the Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) offered them a second option to restore all that Dimitri had lost.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Angemon X said. "All of you, thank you for everything. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well? Why don't we just get this over with? Let's bring little Athena and PinkPatamon!" Madoka called out cheerfully.

"Bring back Athena and PinkPatamon!" Meryl cheered.

Dramon X grew anxious, but soon calmed once Sailor Orcus grasped his hand. She nodded to him and he genuinely smiled.

"Ok, here goes! Digicores, heed my call! I summon the great spirit within you!" Omega X called forth SliferGigaSeadramon's spirit to emerge.

A few seconds pass and the Digicores remained still. There were no signs of activity from the mystical orbs. The group waited anxiously, but the longer they waited the more worried they became. And the longer they waited, the sooner a big hole opened up behind them.

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep -** _ **Xehanort**_ **)**

Every Ascendant, Digimon, and energy sensitive warrior turned toward this unknown source of chaotic energy. Dramon X watched as something grabbed Sailor Orcus and pulled her back.

"KEN!" Orcus screamed.

"CHRISTINA!" Dramon X shouted, his mouth and eyes agaped as he and the others watched something resembling a giant black hand pulling Orcus away.

"ORCUS?!" Sedna and the Kuipers cried out in unison.

"Something's pulling in Orcus!" Sora shouted.

"But, what?! It can't be Zamasmon!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"It's not…!" Omega X gritted. "This energy is different. It doesn't belong to anyone I know! I can't discern who this is!"

"Hang on, Christina!" Dramon X yelled out as he, Sedna, and the Kuipers beelined over to pull Orcus toward them.

However, the source behind this mysterious hand repelled them with a shockwave effortlessly.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Sailor Mars shouted.

' _ **This ambiguous power feels similar to ChaosMillenniummon, but on a grander scale! We must be on our guard!'**_ The Houou warned Mars while telepathically spreading her distress message to Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01), the Beast Tamers (YYGDM-01), the Legendary Warriors, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), and the Duelists.

"A power similar to ChaosMillenniummon?!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) cried out in alarm.

"You've got to be kidding!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But it can't be Charon or Millenniummon… who is this?" Sailor Moon whispered fearfully as the dark and chaotic energies from the portal became so violent that something else finally emerged from the doorway.

Everyone present can now feel this dangerous anomalous power. The portal continued to keep rumbling as this anomalous individual yanked himself out of the Nexus. The anomalous figure descended from the portal. His mere presence spread an unsettling vibe that caused everyone to freeze in their places.

Sailor Orcus looked down in terror, unable to utter a word at the entity whose presence caused her friends to not even move.

The being resembled a humanoid figure standing an unimposing 5'7 feet tall. He has short gray hair. His facial features was pale white like a ghost. He looked middle-aged yet youthful in his outward appearance. He wore light, organic armor down to his legs, which are colored maroon and cobalt. His arms and neck are colored grayish-pale green. He has clawed feet. His very figure looked like a gijinka ZeedMillenniummon and somewhat an older version of Ryo Akiyama turned evil.

The first to break the silence was Sedna, who recognized his face.

"Ryo?!" Sedna yelled out before gasping and realizing this wasn't her fellow dimension crosser. "No, you're not him, but you look like him."

"You're right! He does look like Ryo!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

"Ugh, why wear his face? Of all the guys to pick a face…" Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) muttered with disdain.

"Now isn't the time, Rika," Terryamon (YYGDM-01) said.

"Whoever he is, his energy is so similar to Chaos and Millenniummon," Sailor Mars shuddered, probing the anomalous being's aura. "Yet I don't feel anything. It's like there's… emptiness."

"The fire Senshi's right. I can't discern any Ki from him and he's certainly no Artificial," Metalla X scowled.

"Who are you?!" Omega X demanded from the anomalous being.

"Yeah, and how dare you interrupt our summoning!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Wait, what if… what if this guy is behind all the anomalous agents we've been trying to get rid of?" Madoka deduced, painstakingly observing and reading the entity's presence.

The anomalous figure answered them with a low and slightly high-pitched voice, "You are correct, Madoka Kaname. I am the one responsible of the agents for allowing you Triad heroes to clean up." He then turns to Omega X, "We finally meet, the Kai version of Omega X. You reminded me of _The One_."

"The One? Who the hell is that?" Omega X was confounded.

"He's the original Omega X, but never mind that. I'm here to congratulate you for purging all my anomalous agents, including that deluded fool Zamasmon," the being calmly stated. "Your friends have already cleared their stages and beaten the Imaginalists. The Rebellious Witch is on the run, but we shall meet very soon."

"Wait, then Homura and the others are ok!" Madoka was elated to hear her friends managing to defeat R. Homura, Saitou, and company.

"Then, Max and Mana have been rescued," Omega X said.

"They're safe… for now," the being replied. "Their victory much like yours will be short-lived."

Having heard enough, Metalla X lunged at the being and landed a punch to him.

"Why don't you just shut the hell…?!" Metalla X blinked in shock as the anomalous being was behind him. "What?!" _How did the hell did he get behind me so fast?!_

"Oh, such a rash one, Yamato. Oh wait, the original Metalla X doesn't have a Yamato persona." The being replied, walking away from Metalla X and ignoring him.

"You better stay back!" Angemon X stood in the being's way. "We were going to bring back my daughter and restore my future until you interrupted!"

The being chuckled, "We properly have the eventual time to have a personal battle, Angemon X. I recall I once easily killed the original Angemon X before he was brought back."

"Original Angemon X? Just what are you talking about?!" Angemon X was confused by the being's apparent familiarity with him.

Sedna gasped. "Don't tell me… he actually went to the original DF-616?"

Upon hearing this, the others looked at Sedna in confusion.

"Yes, and that Angemon X doesn't have Sedna as a love interest." The being replied.

"Wait, Karin. What do you mean original DF-616?" Angemon X asked the Kuiper leader.

"It's the DF-616 dimension that existed before yours. Otherwise called _**DF-616 Prime**_ ," Sedna revealed. "I...I didn't… No, I wasn't supposed to tell by orders of Lady Cosmos herself, and even a being called Goddess Moinanea."

"Goddess Moinanea?" Mimi queried.

"She's a Digi-Deity who has no counterpart in your DF-616 universe," the being answered. He noticed Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) and the other Advanced Biomergers advancing on him.

"Ok, you freak. That's as far as you go," Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) warned the entity.

"Ah, Takato Matsuda of YYGDM-01. You are much more powerful and prominent than the one from DF-616 Prime. He lacked the forms of the Beast Spirit, Shining Mode, and Guilkatomon."

"What the hell?! Did this guy do a complete background check on all of us?!" Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) was flabbergasted.

"This is deeply disturbing," Terryamon (YYGDM-01) muttered.

"That's right Rika, and the Henry of DF-616 Prime is together with the Dorothy of that dimension." The being responded.

Inumuramon addressed the being. "Hey, what do you know about me?"

"You don't exist in DF-616 Prime. However back then; a past counterpart of you, Kotori, Yui, Philippe, and a character named Jiraiya from an independent dimension bestowed your energies for the Universal Life Bomb that killed me." The being replied to Inumuramon (YYGDM-01).

"Yo, another me out there helped get rid of you before?! Hah, I'm too awesome to be confined to one universe!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) boasted.

"Yet, that dimension's you and Himura don't even have Norse ancestry." The being taunted.

"Pfft, like that even matters…"

"Kotori," Skuld stopped Brunhilde (YYGDM-01).

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars tried to intercept the anomalous figure. Moon prepared to use her Silver Crystal. Mars prepared to invoke the Houou's power.

"Ah yes, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars of YYGDM-01. Future Neo-Queen Serenity, you're an obvious threat as long as you wield the Silver Crystal and you also possess the power to invoke Valkyrie armors. Mars, your other many counterparts are mere weaklings compared to you. In the YYGDM-01 universe, you're quite the unique specimen. You possess the Houou's cosmic power, enough to boost your threat levels to Omega status and allow yourself to fight alongside the princess you've sworn to protect. But even with the Houou apart of you, you won't be a difference maker as long as I'm here. Even you have your limits."

Moon frowned at the being. "I don't like you know too much about us."

Mars nodded, sensing emptiness from the being. "Yeah, it's creepy. And you best keep back."

The Houou telepathically warned Moon and Mars. _**'He's right. Even with as much power I wield, this being is on a level beyond ChaosMillenniummon and Black Gaiamon X.'**_

"We're not fighting him alone, Houou," Mars said, cautiously watching the being walk past her and Moon.

"The fact you were defeated before tells us you're not infallible," Yugi said.

"That's an answer you have, Yugi Mutou. DF-616 Prime also has _Sailor Moon_ , _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , _Tenchi Muyo_ , _Cardcaptor Sakura_ , and even _Inuyasha_ linked from its own dimensional timeline co-existed. You can say that this old dimension is the forerunner before the existence of the Triad dimensions."

"What?! All those other characters existed in that dimension?!" Sailor Eris exclaimed.

"That universe almost seems like if our dimension and the DF-616 were to combine into one," Sailor Ixion said.

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, that's nice and all, guys, but there's just one teeny, tiny problem…" Sailor Orcus chimed in before screaming aloud. "GET ME THE HELL DOWN HERE!" She tried breaking loose from the giant hand still holding her.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 5**_ **)**

"Hang on, Christina!" Dramon X yelled out as he, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Utopia, and OmegaShoutmon went to retrieve her.

"Hell yeah! My friends come to my rescue! In your face, jerk!" Sailor Orcus taunted the being.

"And don't mind if I cut down this tree stump of a hand," Sailor Varuna summoned her battle axe to chop down the giant hand.

However, with a mere eyeblink, the being activated the giant hand's defenses. A hundred black spikes came shooting out of the hand. These spikes quickly pierced, striking Dramon X and his Accel Digimon/Duel Monster army down.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed in horror.

"NO! KEN!" Orcus cried out.

As the spikes came shooting at Varuna, the Kuiper barely dodged using her _**Flash Step**_ movements.

"Holy hell, that was close!" Varuna panted hard.

Of the ones who were shot down, Dramon X was the first to recover as he stood. His white Ascendant God aura burned the spikes that pierced his whole body. He shot a fearsome gaze toward the being's direction.

"Kensuke Rainer. Do you, _remember_?" The anomalous figure raises the palm of his hand. This sends a force that affected Dramon X's mind.

Suddenly, Dramon X's head is shaking, as if a flood of lost memories are coming back to him. His mentality deteriorates as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. As a result of this, Dramon X splits into Kensuke and Veemon, the latter was knocked away and left lying unconscious next to Kensuke's other partners.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"KEN!" Sedna and Orcus screamed in horror.

"Ken, what's wrong?!" Angemon X called out to him.

"What's he doing to you?!" Omega X yelled toward him.

Kensuke's berserk rage from that brutal mental attack transformed into a massive crystalline ice dragon. He lets out a dimensional roar that shook DF-811.

"Oh god, Ken! What's happened to him?!" Omega X was taken aback by this.

Everyone else had shocked reactions toward this twisted turn of events.

"This is terrible…!" Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) became horrified.

"Ken! I can't believe that guy did this to him!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

"Guys, this isn't the first time he's been turned to this dragon form!" Sedna revealed.

Varuna and Quaoar both watched quietly in horror, both recalling Dramon X's transformation to this exact dragon during an incident that involved a skirmish with Puckmon.

"You did this!" Omega X shifted away from the dragon and glared down the anomalous being. "Change him back!"

"I'll leave you all to deal with the Accel Ascendant." The being announced. "Before we meet again soon, my name is ZeedMillenniummon X, Zeed X for short. I am the Dark God's reincarnation, Zeed, that fought DF-616 Prime's warriors, including _The One_ before the rise of the Ascendants: _Digital Fusion_."

The Ascendants and others are beyond surprise at these revelations. Zeed X gave a low chuckle before he leaves the dimension. The hand that hold Orcus leave with Zeed X as well. The portal is left open.

"ORCUS!" Sedna cried out as she headed for the portal. However, Angemon X stopped her.

"We'll follow them, Karin! We have to get Ken under control!" Angemon X shouted.

Taking immediate action against the dragon Ken, Omega X, Metalla X, the D3s (Tike, Kara, David, Sam), the Kai Digidestined Ascendants (Houou X and company), the other Kai warriors (BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, Sheila), Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Madoka, Brunhilde, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, the Legendary Warriors, Team Xros Heart, Masaru & ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Kyoko, Yugi, and Seto engaged the dragon.

Half of them blasted the dragon in order to subdue it. The others went on the defense and stopped the dragon's destructive blasts with Ki/magical barriers.

 _Slade isn't going to like this!_ Omega X thought as he fired a full-powered _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the dragon.

The dragon charged and fired its _**Absolute Zero**_ , a massive ice beam, which clashed with Omega X's powerful beam. Omega X felt his beam being pushed back, causing him to falter. He delved deep and powered up to Super Ascendant Blue. Likewise, Metalla X did the same. Omega X fired back, catching the dragon with a _**Tsunami Wave**_ to its face. Metalla X landed a fierce kick to the beast's right eye.

The dragon retaliated and blasted Metalla X back with its _**Ice Dragon Roar**_.

"Hey, over here, Ken!" Tike cried out, firing a Ki blast to the dragon's face. "Chill out! We're trying to help you!"

"Tike, look out!" Kara warned him aloud as the beast fired an ice beam at Tike.

The beam came too fast, but BanchoLeomon pushed Tike away.

Seto utilized his Spirit Fusion power and transformed into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The blue-scaled winged beast flew around firing multiple _**Burst Stream of Destructions**_. However, the Ken dragon fired ice beams, taking out all of Seto's blue blasts. The Ken dragon flew over and swatted Seto down with its tail.

"This can't go any further!" Angemon X roared as he powered up into Super Angemon X mode. He rocketed upward and punched the dragon's chest, stunning the ice beast. "Karin, now!"

"Forgive me, Ken," Sedna focused as she summoned her Dragon Saber.

Sailor Moon summoned a sword and slashed the Ken dragon with it. Sailor Mars quickly turned into Houou Mars and formed a fiery barrier, protecting herself and others from the dragon's blasts.

"Move!" Sedna cried out as she flew up and shoved the Dragon Saber through the Ken dragon's gut, which unleashed a surge of light that neutralized and purified the beast, turning him back into Kensuke.

"Ken!" Sedna cried out as Angemon X dove in to catch him.

As Kensuke landed, he slowly regained his bearings and scanned the vicinity. He couldn't see clearly as his vision was still blurry.

"Ken! Can you hear me?!" Sedna called out to him.

"Dude, here let me help!" Tike offered to help Kensuke. As he reached for Kensuke, the Accel Ascendant seemingly started seeing Zeed X.

"BASTARD!" Kensuke roared, driving his fist through 'Zeed X', only to realize he punched through Tike's chest.

"Wh-Wha… ugh!" Tike coughed blood as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

"TIKE!" Kara screamed in shock. She flew over to Tike's side and cradled her dying brother. "Oh shit! Tike! TIKE! Don't die on me!"

"No… NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Kensuke realized what he had done. He saw Kara shot a scornful glare at him. "It was him! Zeed X…! That bastard's making me see him all over the place!" He turned as he saw more 'Zeed Xs' rush toward him.

As Kensuke shook his head, all the 'Zeed Xs' vanished. He saw his friends in their places.

"KEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Varuna yelled at him.

Looking down at his hands, he saw Tike's blood on his right hand. He saw the D3s, the Kai Digidestined Ascendants, and the Kai warriors surrounding Tike. Sedna, Angemon X, and Omega X were overcome with shock, but Sedna and Angemon X tried to approach him.

"Ken! Calm down! Listen…!" Sedna pleaded to him.

"Why did you do that, Ken?! What's going on with you?!" Angemon X berated him.

Covering his ears, Kensuke couldn't take it anymore. Zeed X had gotten what he wanted and that was to shatter Kensuke's bonds with his friends.

"Hey! That wasn't right! Tike was on our side!" A voice belonging to Tagiru interjected, catching Kensuke by surprise.

"Tagiru! Stop, you fool!" Kiriha tried to stop him.

As Kensuke turned, he didn't see Tagiru and Gumdramon. No, he saw two 'Zeed X's' running toward him. His eyes narrowed darkly as he fired a beam at them, quickly wiping out the two 'Zeed Xs'. However, the blasts had wiped out Tagiru and Gumdramon instead.

"Oh god… Tagiru!" Taiki cried out in shock.

Having witnessed one of their own teammates killed, Akari sank to her knees and cried. Zenjirou hugged Akari to comfort her.

"Bastard, you went too far!" Kiriha accused Kensuke.

"I can't believe this…!" Nene was horrified by this.

Omega X teleported in front of Kensuke. "Ken, that's enough! I'm sorry about Athena and Orcus, but you're attacking and killing our teammates! Snap out of it…!" As he placed his hand on Kensuke's head, he saw that Kensuke's mind was muddled with images of Zeed X. "So, that's it! That guy skewed your mind and planted your memories with him in it! So, you're seeing us as him!"

"GET AWAY!" Kensuke roared, pushing Omega X away. Then, he used his B.A.X. Digivice to open a portal. He recalled Veemon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Utopia, and OmegaShoutmon into his Digivice. He then jumped through the portal.

"KEN!" Sedna cried out as she jumped and reached for him. However, the portal closed right in front of her. "NO!"

"He's gone," Angemon X hugged Sedna.

"Whatever he did, he's made Ken think we're all that Zeed X bastard!" Omega X said. "I was able to tell when I touched and read Kensuke's mind."

"Damn it, just how twisted can you get?" BW wondered.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, because of Zeed X's appearance, his influence begins to destroy the fabrics of DF-811.

"Hey, something's happening to this dimension!" Sailor Moon scanned the dimension as a white flash of light began consuming and seemingly erasing everything in its path.

"Shit, this doesn't look good," Kyoko gulped.

"This universe is being erased!" Madoka alarmed everyone.

"Zeed X's presence has destroyed the fabrics of this dimension," Sedna revealed. "If he's the reincarnation of the infamous Dark God Zeed, then the Nexus is in serious danger. This is beyond anything we've come up against."

"Y-yeah, I think we better split!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) watched as the white light erased more of the dimension.

Angemon X fell into disarray seeing his home dimension being erased. Everyone he had loved and cared for had been taken from him. And just now his future daughter died, and any hope of reviving her would have to be delayed with Zeed X's presence looming.

"Dimitri, we have to go," Sedna grabbed Angemon X's hand. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about your world. I really wish this didn't have to happen, but look… we have to go!" She pulled Angemon X with her.

"We can take that portal he left open for us!" Omega X pointed to the portal forged open by Zeed X. "That's where we'll probably find him so we can save Orcus."

"Yeah, but I don't think all of us are fit to go," Metalla X decided. "Half of us will have to go back home to our dimension."

"Count me and Larry out then," Marty decided. "Personally I think we've seen our share of war now. And having seen that Kensuke guy kill three of our colleagues, it's best if I make my leave."

Larry approached Sailor Eris and kissed her. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, and trust me we'll be back," Eris reassured Larry.

Angewomon and LadyDevimon tended to Meryl. They both spoke for Meryl. "And we'll leave with Lady Meryl."

"And I think Akari's seen enough," Zenjirou said as Nene hugged Akari, who was sobbing over the whole traumatic experience.

"We're going to sit this one out, guys. I wanna be here for Akari," Taiki suggested.

"We can respect that," Omega X nodded.

"And don't worry, Tai. We'll protect home just in case that Zeed X creep sends minions to stir up trouble in our world!" Dorothy vowed to help the other Digidestined and the warriors hold the fort down.

"Thanks, Dorothy," Omega X gave a thumbs up to her.

It was quickly decided the following members would return to the DF-616 and YYGDM-01 dimensions: the Legendary Warriors (minus Takuya), Valkyrie Skuld, Marty, Larry, Meryl & her two Digimon partners, Team Data Squad (minus Masaru & ShineGreymon BM), Team Xros Heart, the other Kai Digidestined Ascendants, the other D3s (with Kara carrying Tike), the other Kai warriors, and the Duelists.

Sedna provided two dimension portals for the departing members. The Legendary Warriors, Valkyrie Skuld, Marty, Larry, and the Duelists entered the YYGDM-01 portal. The other Kai Digidestined Ascendants, the other D3s, the other Kai warriors, Dorothy & Avengemon, D-Reaper, Meryl & Angewomon/LadyDevimon, Team Data Squad, and Team Xros Heart passed into the DF-616 portal.

Before making their leave, Sora walked over to Omega X and kissed him.

"Come back and this time with Max," Sora wished.

"Don't worry. No one else is going to die on our watch," Omega X affirmed.

Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were the last ones to leave carrying the Digicores.

As the two portals closed, the DF-811 was on the verge of total collapse. The remaining members turned to face the doorway left open by Zeed X.

The group preparing to enter the portal consisted of Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Madoka, Kyoko, Mami, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Quaoar, Guilkatomon, Renrukimon, Terryamon, Inumuramon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, KaiserGreymon, and Kirito & Asuna (Corner).

"Here we go, probably the point of no return," Omega X resolved.

"I'm ready for anything and ready to reunite with Homura," Madoka nodded.

"Brother, wait for us. We'll beat him for you," Sedna muttered, referring to Kensuke.

As the group entered the portal, what's left of DF-811 is wiped out of existence. The home dimension of Dimitri, and all the inhabitants and souls, are forever gone. All that is left is nothing but Nexus space.

Nothing is the same anymore.

xxxxx

Final Arc Approaches: _**Fiction's Closure**_

Next chapter: _**Paradais Lost**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well, that's the way to end this arc. The last update of 2017 to celebrate New Years Eve/Day. So Happy New Year to all!

R. Homura is driven off and has to retreat to the MillenniRealm from the heroes. Ford (Story) is revived as some of the heroes in Yog-Sothoth's realm have to return to YYGDM-01 before the main forces lead by Pluto/Volodramon (YYGDM-01) are heading to the MillenniRealm.

Ellen receives an awesome moment for the _Valkyrie Profile_ maidens to merge with her body in tributing the climax moment of _Valkyrie Profile 2_. Though, Quedesha, Mist (YYGDM-01) and the controlled Mist (Corner) retreat, showing that the Cornerverse conflict isn't over yet (hence we have Yami Transcendent Mana and Sailor Specter will join the fray).

But the biggest moment of all, the return of Gaiamon X up and ready to wipe out Zamasmon/Black Gaiamon X's self-righteous ass and avenge Athena's death. Just as we expecting the typical aftermath, the main CG villain kidnaps Orcus, sending Dramon X to a rampage and recovered his lost memories (back in Chaosblazer's _Final Acceleration_ movie fic) that ends with Tike's death (alongside Tagiru  & Gumdramon).

Now, things are _**not going to be the same**_ anymore. The status quo seen in most of Kanius' canon fanfics is averted. With the final arc, Fiction's Closure coming in early 2018, it's going to be really dark and realistic. The main villain of Cross Generations finally reveals himself. He is named Zeed X. I have so much fun co-writing this wham scene, feeling so hype of what's to come for the final arc. Millenniummon/Zeed/Zeed X makes Zamasmon child's play. Can't believe we'll immediately segue straight into it for the coming final battles of CG. The final arc will have 10 chapters, akin to _Samurai Jack's_ final season. This is going to be one of the biggest turn of events for the author's life-changing destiny.

 **Kanius' A/N** : This was a way to end the year and just in time to ring in the new one. Can't believe I pulled an almost all nighter with this (and thanks to Ford's help), but hey I can afford just one day out of this week with little sleep. I just wanted to get this chapter out before 2017 ends.

So, this chapter serves as the transition from the Black Rebellion and into Fiction's Closure. _**I can't believe we've finally made it to this point.**_ Many event things have happened: the return of Gaiamon X, Ellen dying and becoming The Valkyrie to put Quedesha & YYGDM!Mist in their places, the other Digidestined receiving their overdue Ascendant forms, Gaiamon X taking out Black Gaiamon X, the reveal of CG's Big Bad Zeed X, Dramon X going ballistic against his own will, some more character deaths (including Tike and Tagiru & Gumdramon), and the total erasure of Dimitri's timeline.

Two groups have been formed to enter the MillenniRealm where R. Homura and presumably Zeed X lie in wait. And to avoid overcrowded scenes, half of the cast were sent back to their home dimensions.

R. Homura escapes, but she already has a group coming after her. Quedesha and YYGDM!Mist leave with Corner!Mist and that conflict shall be resolved in the next arc.

Zeed X, what can I say? First of all, this isn't the same one from the _Shinnen: New Year_ fic. That one was a mere shadow of this one who appeared in the flesh in this chapter. And he's also the reincarnation of the Dark God, Zeed, from my old D-Fusion fic series. He's returned after all this time to wreck havoc, but this time on the new _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (DF-616) universe and the entire Nexus. However, now he's returned as a more calculating and calm demeanored individual than his original self who was mostly brutish and boastful (alongside sarcastic). Zeed X is written as if he were a mix of the Anti-Spiral leader (but without the well-intentioned extremist aspects), Michael Emerson's portrayal of The Joker from _Batman: The Dark Knight Returns_ and typical charismatic but corrupted political leaders. While he possesses enough power to wipe out universes (as he demonstrated with Dimitri's timeline), he can play into an individual's mind and manipulate them. Our goal hopefully is not to make him a repeat of his old Zeed self from the original D-Fusion finale. Maybe he'll be similar to the Zeed X from _Shinnen: New Year_ , but I guess we'll see once we reach that point where he takes the kid gloves off.

And so I leave you with this cliffhanger. As we enter 2018, we segue way into the final arc: Fiction's Closure. Just warning, the story will start hitting the meta territory. Zeed X already started throwing meta references to Omega X and the others, revealing to them about DF-616 Prime (the original D-Fusion universe). Fiction's Closure will be 10 chapters and we'll kick things off with the battle against R. Homura to fully wrap the Black Rebellion portion up (In the first half of Ch. 21) before Zeed X takes full command (For the second half of Ch. 21).

And with that, this is my last update for 2017. Until then, send a review and see you in the new year! Take care!


	22. Paradais Lost

**Kanius' A/N** : Hey, it's been a few months since the last update! Sorry, but I needed time away to launch _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ and catch up on _Valkyrie Advent_ (this one's heading for its climax).

And this gets released just in time as it correlates to Toonami's 21st birthday: March 17, 2018. Heh, maybe not a big deal to some, but I think it's a cool coincidence.

Before we start, in regards to _Digimon Fusion Ascendancy_ , it is ongoing and has mostly been a retelling of (so far) _Battle of Digital Gods_ and _Cross Generations_ ' Dimension Missions arc. I did this story for two main reasons:

1.)Give my DFK readers an easier way to navigate through the series after _D-Reaper's Fury_. And to follow it through a DFK-focused direction with little _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ / _Accel Stream_ / _Lost Kingdom_ interaction, but some crossover will still exist in some form (can't exactly cut them out entirely without herky jerky awkward cuts).

2.)Allow me to expand on the future of the series and room for new arcs. Yes, there's already plans in place for new arcs that aren't fic retellings, including one based on the Android 21 story in _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ (there'll be no revived villains but may have Marvel character crossover). _Ascendancy_ will ultimately be the fic where I will adapt and post chapters based on the Universe Survival/Tournament of Power arc. The fic will also have an expanded version of the Black Rebellion arc especially if you feel CG's version was rushed. So for those who have yet or have any piqued interest in new DFK arcs, that's where you can find those new arcs.

So now that I have your attention, we've hit the climax of _Cross Generations_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (outside the new arcs in _Ascendancy_ ). Fiction's Closure is the one that decides them all. The fate of DFK, YYGDM, and the entire Nexus are all on the line. After this arc, things won't be the same.

And now we begin.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Twenty years have passed since a certain author came to this website (1998 – 2018). The final arc of _Cross Generations_ , and the whole _Digimon Fusion_ franchise since 2001-03 begins.

Side-note, I have written a once-in-a-lifetime comeback of doing a series epilogue fanfic called _Persona Vein_. An OVA six chapter crossover of _Persona 5_ and the forthcoming _Code Vein_ , with elements of _Nioh_ and _Kakegurui_. This tributes _Digimon Adventure tri._ in coming full circle why most of the author's fics are inspired by getting into the _Digimon_ franchise, and why _Ascendancy_ comes full circle of DFusion's success. So far, I already uploaded the first two chaps, and plan to released the third next month or so. I plan to release the final three chapters after _Code Vein's_ release. Obviously, another reason why I did this is inspiring the author in properly getting into _Persona 5_ (Such as he's watching the whole playthrough right about now I showed him. He just finished watching _Kakegurui_ (Season 1) before jumping in to _Persona 5_. I wonder to remind if Kanius knew or remember experiencing past games like _Persona 3_ and _Persona 4_ for just supplementary background, since _Persona 5_ is the main focus.) alongside new concepts outside of Shonen typically seen in DFKai and YYGDM. Looking back of _Nioh_ used in the segments of Ch. 12 - 13, it's like a 'backdoor pilot' of one of the new concepts used for _Persona Vein_ (Yes I did remember showed him the video walkthrough last year, and I just already send him the three DLC video walkthroughs to watch next.). The Phantom Thieves of _Persona 5_ made cameos in Segment 11 of _Valkyrie Homecoming_ as another foreshadowing. There are two future plans outside of my fic for the author to adapt:

1.)The Corner versions are going to appear in Fiction's Closure. They will first appear in Ch. 26.

2.)I bring the discussion of having them playing main roles in the final party corner that's a Defiants tie-in as the Cornerverse's series epilogue in almost like 'Last Episode/Story, New Characters'. It's going to be completely different in terms of POV. The Triad cast are not having major roles after past Corner stories of their involvement in every scene. There's a chance that it'll be a separate Corner fic, originally thought to be put together with _Defiants_ just like _Resurrection B_ and _Battle Supremacy_ till I realized and concern of LazerWulf's watchful eye on A/N. This final Corner will be rated M-Mature (besides three lemon one-shots, but their not multi-chapter stories) unlike T-Teen of past separated Corner fics.

xxxxx

" _Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."_

-X-Men (2000)

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Character Corner/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters/Medical Room/Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_

In the medical room, Philippe (Corner) continued watching over the unconscious Sasha (Corner). It has been sometime since Skuld (Corner) obliterated one of the Black Valkyries (Black Gondul), but as a horrific result nearly destroyed Midgard, and at the expense of that power knocked Sasha (Corner) unconscious.

And that result was Skuld (Corner)'s full demon form, Helragna. Hel's greatest champion, whose blood and power has passed over to Skuld (Corner). The same feral form that Skuld (YYGDM-01) used to destroy Asgard back in _Valkyrie Advent_. It was the same scene that the Corner audience watched back in _Valkyrie Homecoming_. Sasha (Corner) was beyond terrified seeing this form, while Inner Skuld (Corner) seemed impressed.

Of course, looking back when Skuld (Corner) was furious at Rota (Corner) at _Valkyrie Homecoming_ , the Underworld Valkyrie's power threatened to destroy Asgard. Thankfully those like Brunhilde (Corner), Philippe (Corner), and Gondul (Corner) calmed her down. Otherwise, she would have become Helragna in a Harsher in Hindsight moment.

xxxxx

 _ **Sasha's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue Owari No Seraph OST -** _ **13.**_ _ **脱出行**_ _ **(Escape Line)**_ **) (0:00 - 1:17)**

Inside Sasha (Corner)'s mind. The white-haired French girl has regained consciousness and looked around the blackness filled with green flames. She then saw a throne chair with someone sitting in it. Sasha (Corner) faced her other half, Skuld (Corner).

"So, I see you're back, little white rabbit." Skuld (Corner) gave her a mordant greeting.

However, Sasha (Corner) remained quiet before giving a reproached glare.

"What are you giving that look for?" Skuld (Corner) questioned.

"Tell me? You destroyed all of Paris? Including Kotori's uncle and aunt? And my parents?!" Sasha (Corner) questioned.

"Of course I did, but I let my anger get the better of me thanks to that Black Valkyrie bitch." Skuld (Corner) answered with an annoyed tone. "I sensed that Light Elf whore is out there. I still need to kill her."

"Even so, the way I see it is unforgivable!" Sasha (Corner) yelled. "My mindscape was left blank covered in flames while you take over like a beast! I reacted in horror knowing I 'killed' my mother and father with your own hands. I became that same monster I saw back happen during _Valkyrie Advent_! I should be ashamed that I hold you responsible!"

 **(1:18 - 2:19)**

" _ **DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU STUPID TWERP! I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!"**_ Skuld (Corner) roared and snapped as her throne chair is engulfed by green flames. _**"I CONTROLLED MY DEMON FORM AND THANKFULLY, DID NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO DESTROY YOUR HOME REALM! YOU THINK YOU HAVE ISSUES?! I REMAIN STUCK IN YOUR BODY WITHOUT A FUCKING REASON BESIDES SUCKING PHILIPPE'S DICK!"**_

"No, you're wrong!" Sasha (Corner) chastised. "The way I see it is all wrong! We both remember seeing that moment when our YYGDM-01 selves come to terms with each other, just like Yugi and Atem, before their Second Ragnarok. That showed our counterparts have a special bond with Skuld (YYGDM-01) having experience, even getting along with others like Ayanna (YYGDM-01) without any real conflict. _You_ , on the other hand, still have _yet_ too! Since our Second Ragnarok ended few years back, you are still a dark persona that wanted full control over my body! No wonder my friends and Philippe still feared you. You and our Ayanna (Corner) still have issues like Mr. Yamato and Kensuke than their YYGDM-01 selves. That's why Saya and Kiyoko still used their magic in sealing you before coming to Asgard's party before, while your YYGDM-01 self no longer needed the seal due to her terms with her Sasha (YYGDM-01). If you think becoming Niflheim's ruler changed you, think again. WAKE THE _**HELL**_ UP!"

Upon hearing Sasha (Corner)'s harsh lecture coming from a mere white rabbit, Skuld (Corner) is absolutely stunned.

"And if that's the way you want it, then that means goodbye." Sasha (Corner) regretfully stated in a solemn tone.

A white light flashed back to reality...

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Character Corner/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters/Medical Room/Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_

Just then, Sasha (Corner)'s began to slowly wake up, revealing her blue eyes to Philippe (Corner).

"Philippe…" Sasha (Corner) muttered. Not only that, but her eyes had tears. She's on the verge of sadness.

"Sasha!" Philippe (Corner) called her name as he held her hands. "You'll be okay, I promise you."

With that said, Sasha recovered well. However, as for the emotional state concerning Inner Skuld, it was uncertain. Right now, Sasha was in full control of her body and as Skuld, but where was the equilibrium? Can both find peace and finally truly be seen as equals and eventually as friends? Can Inner Skuld finally be true friends with specific others like Gondul?

Outside the window glass unaware, there was a silver fox with yellow eyes observing her. His name was Reynard, a trickster figure. He left the scene, but was planning to greet Sasha/Skuld soon alongside four other tricksters that'll join him.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension:**_ _ **The MillenniRealm**_

The MillenniRealm is an age old dimension filled with skyscrapers covered in crystallized foliage. The feeling of it was exotic yet mysterious. The skies consist of a grayish blue backdrop with an ominous outlook.

The origins of this realm are created by Zeed/Zeed X, whose goal was the destruction of the Nexus. There are no life forms around. Everything seemed quiet.

R. Homura was seen on top of a skyscraper. In distance, she saw an area that looked like the Garden of Assemblage from _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix/2.5 HD Remix_. Covering the entire circular wall are thirteen crystal containers covered in crystallized vines.

The Rebellious Magical Girl founded the goal, planning to release these crystal containers. However, at the same time, she is doubtful, knowing that they are dangerous to the Nexus' existence . In secret, she planned to destroy them.

Before she can decide, she sensed a bunch of oppositions coming to her direction.

"So, you have all come." R. Homura turned.

 **(Cue Owari no Seraph - OST -** _ **To Be Continued…**_ **)**

Within moments, these united heroes arrived: Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max & Gojiramon, Keke & Mosuramon, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Eris, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) & MetalSeadramon, KaiserGreymon, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner).

The group cautiously observed their new ominous surroundings. Half of the group were instantly creeped out by the dreadful scenery of the MillenniRealm. Homura was reminded of similar dreadful imagery from past experiences. Celesta X shuddered, feeling the high concentrations of dark energy that filled this dimension.

"What is this place?" Omega X scanned the dimension.

"I can't even sense any energy signatures here," Metalla X said.

"This place looks so devoid of life," Sailor Sedna said.

Omega X turned to Max. "By the way, I'm glad you're back with us safe and sound."

Max smiled. "Yeah, same here. Looks like half of your group went back to their homes."

Angemon X added. "We figured we didn't need to bring too large a group. Besides, half of our group either had enough after we lost Athena, Tike, and that Tagiru kid. And others just didn't feel up to coming here."

"And Kensuke's not here," Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) turned to Sedna, who was already saddened over losing her future daughter. "I'm sorry, Sedna."

"No, we have to move forward," Sedna said, wiping a tear.

"Don't worry we'll bring back Athena, Sedna," Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01) reassured her.

"Yep, and then she can see us after we beat these bad guys," Madoka added.

"Beating the bad guys? Oh, Madoka Kaname, you're just as idealistic as I remember you!" The sound of Homura's voice called out from above.

"Homura?!" Madoka gasped, turning to Homura.

"It's not me!" Homura gazed upward.

Everyone else shifted their view toward the top of a ruined skyscraper covered in crystallized foliage. R. Homura stood on the top smiling coolly.

"What the hell?! Another Homura?!" Kyoko was aghast by R. Homura's appearance.

"So, I presume this is that other Homura your group contended with?" Mami asked Homura and Sayaka.

"I didn't fight her directly, but Homura did. I did see her though," Sayaka answered.

"She looks like you, Homura, but older and a little creepier," Madoka addressed Homura while carefully eyeing R. Homura.

"Yes, she's in fact from another timeline that diverged from Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana's timeline," Homura briefly touched on. "Her timeline is designated GCLR-1113."

Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) nodded. "And don't be fooled by her mere appearance. She had enough power to keep us on our toes."

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) concurred. "Pluto's right about that. Don't underestimate her. Even by herself, she's enough to wreck a whole group, and she's had plenty of time to recover since we last fought her in Yog-Sothoth's realm."

"This Homura, she must have wielded the Void Genome." Gai glared at the adversary.

"No kidding, I sensed it, too." Shu added. "She uses that power better than I do."

"Wait…!" Madoka began to remember something, "This world, it's the same as my past dreams before meeting Taichi and the others!"

"Really Madoka?" Shu asked.

"Yeah, but it feels vague. Like if something brought all of us together." Madoka admitted.

"Ah, so you've had visions pertaining to this realm, Madoka Kaname?" R. Homura smirked. She gave Homura a perturbed look, exhibiting jealousy over another Homura with Madoka.

"Yes, but I have this feeling that dream was a vision of the future. Like we were meant to come here to face our greatest threat… And it's not you," Madoka said. "We already know there's someone on a higher plane."

"Yeah, in fact we already met him!" Omega X alluded to Zeed X. "He just be your boss, right?!"

R. Homura briefly scowled until she regained her composure and smirked. "So, what if he is? What does it matter? You either die by his hand or mine. You've already eliminated my colleagues. Zamasmon, Saitou, Nyarla, and all their cohorts. I'm all that stands in the way between you meeting Zeed X."

"Please if it can helped, drop your weapons and help us fight Zeed X!" Madoka pleaded to her.

"Madoka…" Homura muttered, shifting her view from Madoka to R. Homura. "I don't think she's going to idly abandon her position that easily."

"And you'd be right. I didn't come this far just to be enticed to join you and betray my master," R. Homura plainly stated. "Now that you're all here I can swiftly defeat you all!"

"No!" Madoka protested.

R. Homura frowned. "What?"

"You're lying! I know you're really here to stop Zeed X!" Madoka called out. "You failed to beat my Homura and the others! You think Zeed X is going to let you get away alive for failing a mission? It's better if all of us fight together, Homura!"

Homura and the Puellas meticulously watched R. Homura. Omega X and the others also waited for her next move, but didn't waste time preparing to defend themselves if push comes to shove.

R. Homura's face contorted as she seemingly decided between fighting with or against her master.

"Homura…!" Madoka cried out as R. Homura ultimately answered by shooting a beam at her, which Homura intercepted with a shield.

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami, and Nagisa amassed near Madoka protecting her from the Rebellious Witch's next possible attack.

"She offered you a chance to fight with us and this is how you repay her kindness?!" Homura shouted at her witch counterpart.

"Now you've crossed the line!" Shu shouted.

Despite the overwhelming number of opposition facing her, R. Homura giggled loudly. She then uncharacteristically broke out into laughter and palmed her whole left face. A crazed smile adorned the woman's delicate pale features.

"There's no reasoning with her, Madoka Kaname. This other me shouldn't be given a pass just because she has my face!" Homura said as a black aura covered her. "She's long set on her path!"

"Correct, Homura Akemi. I mean, I was you before I took the Genome Void that was meant for Shu. And with it, I was on my path to becoming the goddess you see before you. The Madoka from my timeline died, leaving me with no other purpose, but become the Devil." R. Homura declared, forming a similar dark aura but more powerful than Homura's. "With my Madoka gone, I no longer have any petty attachments to restrain me. The way I see it, you will all be obliterated."

Finally, R. Homura saw no reason to hold back from showcasing her full power in the MillenniRealm. R. Homura transformed into the form everyone feared in her home universe. The form that surpassed God and all deities: Devil Homura. She brandished both the _Singer's Sword_ and _Dancer's Sword_. She let out an unrestrained force that knocked everyone back, but most managed to hang onto something within reach in their surroundings.

"Geez, this is seriously who you guys have been fighting?!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

"No! She wasn't using this much power when we fought her!" Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

"She's just deciding now is the perfect time to go all out! And why not? This dimension seems like an endless space where one can freely go nuts and release one's full strength!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) shouted.

"Man what an arrogant bitch!" Kyoko cried out.

Sailor Saturn quickly forged her _**Silence Wall**_ protecting most of her Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Sailor Venus, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), Brunhilde (YYGDM-01)  & MetalSeadramon, KaiserGreymon, and Masaru & ShineGreymon.

"Geez! This bitch's power is beyond anything I've come against!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) shouted in disbelief. "She makes Loki and Mist look so tame in comparison!"

"Is everyone ok?!" Sailor Venus asked everyone sitting behind Saturn's barrier.

"We are thanks to Sailor Saturn," Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) said.

Houou Mars formed a cosmic fiery barrier, protecting Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01), Omega X, Metalla X, Max & Gojiramon, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Keke & Mosuramon, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, the other Kuiper Senshi, and the Spirit Detectives.

Hiei turned around and looked at Houou Mars, who provided them protection.

"Thanks a lot, Mars," Moon (YYGDM-01) said, already prepping her Silver Crystal.

"I'm so lucky to have the Houou bonded with me or I wouldn't have made a difference," Houou Mars said, maintaining her Houou's cloak barrier.

"Holy crap! Had she gone all out back in that other realm, we would've been royally screwed!" Yusuke was flabbergasted by R. Homura's immense power.

"Her powers as a devil goddess are beyond anything of our comprehension," Kurama stated, also feeling a sense of dread being in R. Homura's presence.

Kuwabara noted Kurama's anxious state. _If Kurama's nervous, then we're in deep shit._

"Damn it all! She held back all this power?!" WarAngemon was flabbergasted. "Kari, hang together!" He held Celesta X, who shivered from R. Homura's dark power.

"Hard to believe, but it's true," Max stated.

"She thinks she can show us up?!" Metalla X snarled over being eclipsed by the Rebellious Witch's power.

Omega X looked up and faced R. Homura. "All this unbridled she's letting out is unbelievable. I can see why Zeed X picked her to be top command. Her full power's way above Zamasmon's! If we're beating her, we have to go all the way!" He along with Max and Metalla X turned Super Ascendant Blue.

Angemon X went into his Super Angemon X state. Celesta X powered up into her Holy Mode form.

The Sailor and Kuiper Senshi, minus Houou Mars, went into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) also turned into Dai-Valkyrie mode.

R. Homura watched as a white veil of light formed over Madoka. She witnessed Madoka's Puella wardrobe vanish, replaced with a white dress & gown as her light pink hair extended. Her white aura shifted into a rose color and radiated off Madoka's body. Madoka became Ultimate Madoka.

In place of Homura, the Puella turned into Devil Homura. R. Homura became intrigued meeting a mere reflection of herself.

Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura used their combined energies to form a barrier to protect their Puella friends, Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kirito (Corner), and Asuna (Corner).

Kirito (Corner) sighed with relief. "Hey, thanks a lot."

Shu added. "Gai, look! You're seeing this!"

Gai nodded. "Madoka and our Homura have gone all out to unveil their goddess and devil forms."

Inori whispered. "Madoka, Homura."

Mana chuckled. "So you two wanna bust out those goddess forms and show us up? Don't forget me and Inori have our own goddess forms to fight with."

Homura nodded. "Then by all means use them because we're going to need them."

R. Homura giggled fiendishly. "Oh, this shall be prove to be most interesting! But, I am curious how many of you will last? Let this be a fight for the survival of the fittest! This battle of ours shall separate mortals from divine beings! Last one standing shall be the one that stands on top of the hierarchy!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Final Arc: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter XXI: Paradais Lost**_

xxxxx

 _ **The MillenniRealm**_

 **(Cue Illidiance -** _ **Open Your Eyes**_ **[Guano Apes cover])**

A rock song is played; an epic fight against an SNK Boss has started.

R. Homura charged at Omega X, Metalla X and Super Angemon X. The rebellious magical girl attacks with her void swords, but Omega X used _**Gaia Breaker**_ and Angemon X used his sword to block them.

"Nice counters, Ascendants," R. Homura smiled coolly in the face of Omega X and Angemon X. "It's no surprise you were able to defeat Zamasmon well!" She parried Omega X and Super Angemon X strikes quickly, sending them sailing back with the swing of her void swords.

"Hey, bitch! Eyes on me!" Metalla X interjected, whose loud boastful remark irked the Rebellious Witch.

Metalla X unleashed _**Gamma Burst Blaze**_ , this time without tiring himself thanks to the training while creating an equilibrium for Yamato, on R. Homura. But, R. Homura easily evaded the beam as it instead blasted a crystallize skyscraper while evading the three Ascendants.

"Ugh, son of a whore!" Metalla X snapped.

R. Homura openly taunted him. "You should keep an eye on the ball, dear manboy."

Then, she saw Celesta X Holy Mode, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max & Godzillamon, and Keke & Mothramon head toward her. All of the DFKai heroes fired their energy blasts at their opponent.

R. Homura flew around, evading her enemies' attack barrage. She shot up toward WarAngemon, who attacked her with a _**Seraphi Fist**_. Ultima X and Zordiark X tried a sneak attack while R. Homura's back was turned. The Rebellious Witch swung her void swords around, blocking their attacks at once. She slashed all three and blasted them.

"TK, Davis, Ken!" Celesta X HM cried out as seeing her friends' plight invoked Homeostasis' power within her.

As Mothramon sprang her attack on R. Homura, Keke hopped off her partner and swooped down to attack the Rebellious Witch. She summoned and tossed her _**Rosemary Discs**_ at R. Homura. R. Homura neutralized the discs with her void swords. Then, she responded by flying up to Keke and Mothramon as they slashed them both.

"Get the hell away from her, witch!" Max snapped, diving toward R. Homura.

R. Homura knocked Keke and Mothramon away before shifting her sights to Max.

Then, Max unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Godzillamon belched his _**Atomic Inferno**_ as it combined with Max's signature attack. R. Homura spun her void swords, stopping and deflecting their attacks at them. Max and Godzillamon moved away.

"Homura!" Celesta X HM called out, quickly drawing the Rebellious Witch's attention. "This is for my friends!"

Celesta X HM used _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ , which engulfed R. Homura. Then, R. Homura easily repelled them all and unleashed a bladed shockwave to send the Kai heroes flying.

"You're all being such annoyances," R. Homura scoffed.

Suddenly, Sailor Eris tossed her rope to ensnare R. Homura. Ixion and Quaoar fired their poison arrows and _**Destructive Roses**_ at R. Homura, but R. Homura easily freed herself by destroying the rope with her aura. She then widened her eyes, sending a shockwave that wiped out the coming projectiles.

"Oh, c'mon now!" Eris cried out.

"Our wiped our attacks out effortlessly?!" Ixion exclaimed in disbelief.

Sailor Sedna and Varuna clashed with R. Homura's swords with their trident and axe. R. Homura countered and kicked Sedna away. Sedna tossed large icicle shards. Varuna empowered them with lightning from Mjolnir. The lightning shards are thrown at R. Homura, but R. Homura unleashed mid-air lasers, destroying them.

"Damn it! What does it take to defeat this overpowered witch…?!" Varuna gritted.

"Then I'm here to back up!" Masaru hollered.

Masaru leaped forward, landing a punch to R. Homura's face, but it surprisingly had no effect. R. Homura no sold Masaru's strongest punch. Smirking, R. Homura sent a powerful shockwave, blowing Masaru through a crystallized skyscraper.

"Aniki!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode cried out. The Digimon clashed at R. Homura with his _**Corona Blaze Sword**_ and his fiery shield. R. Homura easily blocked every one of ShineGreymon BM's weapons and bashed him down to the ground with her swords.

Then, a few _**Dragonfire Crossbows**_ hits R. Homura thanks to KaiserGreymon. R. Homura felt no damage and dissolved the arrows. Then, she fired projectile lasers from her wings to take down KaiserGreymon.

"Don't your eyes off us!" Yusuke yelled out, getting R. Homura's attention.

Yusuke, Shaka, and Hiei fired their _**Dual**_ _ **Spirit Guns**_ and _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_. Kuwabara and Kurama charge through with their _**Dimensional Sword**_ and _**Rose Whip**_. R. Homura easily anticipated the Spirit Detective assault, and unleashed vortex whirlpools to absorb the _**Spirit Guns**_ and _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_. Then, the vortexes engulfed the five Spirit Detectives, making them spin around like a mixer until they are thrown out and sent falling through a skyscraper.

"They never knew that _I_ ended the Taiyoukai War for them in my timeline." R. Homura muttered as she floated to the ground.

Just then, R. Homura sensed that Kirito (Corner), Asuna (Corner), Shu, Gai, Genesis Inori, and Apocalypse Mana approach.

Shu cried out, raising his _Singer's Sword_ with Kirito (Corner) assisting him. Shu and Kirito (Corner) clashed with R. Homura's _Singer's Sword_. Gai wielded his _Dancer's Sword_ with Asuna (Corner) assisting him. Gai and Asuna (Corner) clashed with R. Homura's _Dancer's Sword_. A four on one swordsmen duel commenced. They clashed so many times that not even an eye blink can keep up with their swords clashing. As the four sword fighters provided the distraction, Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana fired crystal projectiles at R. Homura. R. Homura easily noticed, and used her full strength to repelled her sword-wielding opponents with her void swords, and unleashed a shockwave and twilight spheres that injured Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Kirito (Corner)  & Asuna (Corner) out of the area.

R. Homura flew up to the sky and noticed more heroes: Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode (YYGDM-01), Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa all ready to unleash their combined attacks.

"Alright, gang! Let her have it!" Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) shouted.

"Right behind you, Kotori!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

First, Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) casted _**Cyan Symbols**_ on herself and the Beast Tamers (YYGDM-01), empowering them to be covered in cyan flamed familiars of the Five Symbols: Brunhilde MM – Ouryu, Guilkatomon – Suzaku, Renrukimon – Seiryuu, Inumuramon – Byakko, and Terryamon – Genbu. The five Beast Spirit familiars charged at R. Homura and clashed with her. R. Homura unleashed a barrier, repelling the five; yet despite R. Homura's defenses, they attempted to push through.

Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Venus, and Saturn all shoot out their blasts at R. Homura's barrier constantly. Moon (YYGDM-01) raised her sword and slashed a wave of holy energy that cracked parts of the barrier. After Moon (YYGDM-01)'s _**Moon Asgardian Wave**_ hit its mark, Houou Mars launched an cosmic inferno blast that shattered the barrier. R. Homura was then hit full force by Moon (YYGDM-01) and Houou Mars' attacks, sending her flying back.

"Attack together, Senshi!" Moon (YYGDM-01) rallied her troops.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) unleashed her _**Dead Scream**_ on R. Homura, who blocked with her void swords. However, this distraction let Venus hit her in the back with her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. Saturn then flew at R. Homura and attacked with her Silence Glaive. R. Homura countered with her void swords, leading to a brief clash between Saturn and R. Homura. R. Homura's void swords stopped Saturn's glaive from stabbing her.

R. Homura quickly landed a kick, sending Saturn away. Pluto (YYGDM-01) caught Saturn as they crossed their weapons. They unleashed a combined blast. Volodramon (YYGDM-01) also fired a sphere that hurtled toward R. Homura. The Rebellious Witch prepared to stop their attacks, but Moon (YYGDM-01) tossed her _**Moon Tiara**_ to distract her. This let Pluto (YYGDM-01), Saturn, and Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s attacks to hit R. Homura.

The Senshi's attacks followed by Ultimate Madoka's _**Nebula Arrow Storm**_ dealt more damage to R. Homura. Devil Homura conjured seven circles that form black and purple versions of Lucifer's Dragon of Revelation heads. The heads fired black hellish rays toward R. Homura. Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa all followed suit and fired their blasts at the rebellious magical girl.

The continuous attacks from her enemies began to wear down R. Homura. As Brunhilde MM (YYGDM-01) and the Beast Tamers (YYGDM-01) were striking back, R. Homura suddenly snapped and shouted.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ _"_

Then, R. Homura unleashed a titanic explosive wave that blasted away her enemies. This is followed by countless laser beams, huge twilight spheres, and all kinds of energy weaponry (swords, javelins, rapiers, Labrys, katanas, Khanjali, Xiphos, Nodachi, Kopis, Nagamaki, glaive, and Hoko yari) fell from the sky and mid-air, which tore apart the vicinity and damaged all of the heroes. The heroes still managed to endure these overwhelming attacks, evading, and blocking every hit.

"That was close!" Omega X yelled out. "Ok, everyone! Fight back and give it your all!"

 **(Cue Castlevania Order of Ecclesia -** _ **Sorrow's Distortion**_ **)**

Finally having endured enough and fully recovered, the united heroes became determined to defeat their seemingly invulnerable adversary once and for all.

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and MetalSeadramon defused from each other, opting to fight separately. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and the Beast Tamers launched their counterattack on R. Homura. Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) flew toward R. Homura and cupped his hands together, forging a red sphere inside his palms. Preparing to block his attack, R. Homura readied her void swords. Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), and Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) interceded R. Homura and distracted her with attacks. MetalSeadramon swooped in and unleashed _**River of Power**_. R. Homura swung her void swords, cutting MetalSeadramon's beam in two.

R. Homura quickly knocked away the three Advanced Biomegers. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) struck R. Homura. Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) summoned a wave of blue and red flames, merging said flames and sending them toward R. Homura. At the same time, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) launched his _**Hazard Wave**_. R. Homura raised both void swords, seemingly blocking their attacks. However, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) increased their power output and pushed their attacks forth, finally breaking through R. Homura's defenses. R. Homura tried covering up from Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) and Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01)'s powerful attacks.

Yusuke once again fired off his _**Spirit Gun**_. The blast struck R. Homura head-on. Shaka followed up by attacking R. Homura with her claymore.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned forth her Dragon Saber. With Kensuke and Athena on her mind, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper became motivated to defeat their opponent. She flew at R. Homura and landed a flurry of strikes on R. Homura. Sedna then followed up with her _**Sedna Frozen Barrage**_ , blasting R. Homura with icicles. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna used Mjolnir and sent lightning bolts, once again charging up Sedna's icicles. The lightning icicles pierced into R. Homura and inflicted damage to her.

KaiserGreymon and ShineGreymon BM crossed their swords together. They combined their fire energies. They unleashed a combination of _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ and _**Corona Blaze Sword**_. The fiery attacks blasted R. Homura, furthering the damage to her.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) combined their powers. Pluto (YYGDM-01)'s Garnet Staff and Volodramon (YYGDM-01)'s Sonic Screwdriver tail combined immense energies, forming a giant sphere that collided with R. Homura.

Celesta X HM once again unleashed _**Hikari Purgatorial Maelstrom**_ , which engulfed and dealt damage to R. Homura.

Metalla X, Super Angemon X, and Keke joined together for a family attack. They fired their _**Triple Final Blaze**_ , hitting R. Homura head-on.

Houou Mars and Hiei put their hands together. The former summoned her _**Houou Cosmic Flare**_ and combined that with Hiei's _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_. The two polar opposite flame attacks combined into a tidal wave of silver flames shaped like a phoenix dragon hybrid. The silver phoenix dragon slammed head first and engulfed R. Homura.

Max unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. At the same time, Godzillamon fired his _**Atomic Inferno**_. The combined attack collided against R. Homura.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon (YYGDM-01) readied her sword and flew at R. Homura. She lifted her sword overhead and brought it over R. Homura, sending her _**Moon Asgardian Wave**_ that dealt critical damage to the Rebellious Witch.

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport right in front of a dazed R. Homura. He readily conjured his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ and unleashed it right in R. Homura's way.

Finally, Madoka and Homura fired their holy arrows and dark bullets, damaging and sending R. Homura downward. R. Homura landed on the ground almost one inch away toward the area near the thirteen crystal containers.

 **(End theme)**

The fight against R. Homura was over. R. Homura was injured a bit, but still stood and defiantly shot a glare at her opponents.

"Surrender." Devil Homura warned her counterpart.

"Please, stop this fight. You're still the same Homura no matter what your intentions." Ultimate Madoka pleaded while raising her bow and arrow.

While she stared at her oppositions, R. Homura remained quiet for a moment, mulling about Madoka and her counterpart's words.

Before the rebellious magical girl could do anything, she and the united heroes heard the sounds of ominous clapping. They became alert and saw the figure floating in mid-air above the thirteen crystal containers.

ZeedMillenniummon X is here.

 **(Cue LOST - Ben Linus Theme Music –** _ **Dharmacide**_ **) (0:00 – 1:18)(3:51 – 4:24)**

"Good show, friends. I give that performance a 7/10," Zeed X chortled lightly. But behind the lighthearted clapping was sinister motivations.

"It's him again!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon (YYGDM-01) pointed to Zeed X.

Super Angemon X seethed at Zeed X, who wiped out his world from existence.

"Yeah, so you decided to come out of hiding already?" Omega X frowned. "You were acting all high and mighty back there, you decided now that we're a little worn down you come out."

Celesta X HM turned to Omega X. "Tai, who is this?"

Max asserted. "I think I have a good idea who he is. Everyone, meet the main source of all the anomalous entities we've been purging from the Nexus this past year."

"This is _it_? I mean _him_?!" Ultima X exclaimed in shock.

"Strange, I'm not feeling any Ki from this guy," Keke added. "And I seriously doubt he's some Artificial."

"I assure you he isn't," Max said.

"Thank you for the introduction, Max Kamiya." Zeed X responded. "I'm sure I remembered two versions of you in DF-616 Prime. One who is the watcher originally from his own destroyed D3 dimension, mentor of The One, and also the former mentor of a version of Saitou I knew named Himo Saitou. The other is the son of The One himself, almost a past reminder of Athena as a child."

"Who is The One?" wondered Sayaka.

"I can guess not Neo," Kyoko remarked.

"Wait?! Am I hearing this right? Two versions of you, Max?!" Omega X turned to Max.

"Yeah, in this other dimension there exists two versions of me," Max vaguely answered. "In fact, this DF-616 Prime he's mentioning is our universe's predecessor."

"There was a universe like ours that's always existed?!" Metalla X snapped as he approached Max. "Max, you neglected to tell us this sooner?!"

"No, dad, even I knew," Keke interjected, causing Metalla X to turn around and glare at her. "We didn't tell you because we figured we'd might go there one day during all these dimensions escapades. Y'know to surprise you."

"Now he's forced our hand," Max turned and faced Zeed X.

"Wow, we had predecessors had their own universe before we came along?" WarAngemon was in awe over this.

"That's right, Takeru. That version of you once sacrificed yourself from Virus' self-destruction instead of Taichi." Zeed X stated.

Both Omega X and WarAngemon were taken aback by this. Celesta X HM sorta blushed hearing the other Takeru sacrificed himself for her sake.

"Hey, look! Whoever you are, some of these guys might be impressed with what you're telling them, but we don't give a flying damn who you are!" Yusuke yelled toward Zeed X's way.

"Oh, then why do I see specific dimensions of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and even _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ having yaoi couples?" Zeed X taunted at the Spirit Detective.

"...what the hell?!" Yusuke gawked over this revelation.

Shaka was flabbergasted, but deep down snickered that her yaoi fantasies were being tickled with this revelation. Likewise, Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) felt the same way.

"Damn, now I've gotta see these universes!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) blurted out. She got irked glares from Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. "What? I can't even fantasize you kissing Kurama or Hiei, Yusuke."

"Don't even joke," Yusuke snarled at the Valkyrie, readily charging his finger with spirit energy.

"Yeah, and I never pegged ya to be one of those closet yaoi fangirls, Kotori!" Kuwabara yelled. "You always seemed like a tough chick who doesn't like that stuff."

"There's a lot you don't know me about, Kuwabara!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Do we even want to know more?"

"Well, um… guys…" Shaka blushed. "I'm kinda the same way. I like to think about Aoshi making out with another guy."

"Ok, I don't need to hear any of this!" Yusuke covered his ears. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but…" He turned his attention back to Zeed X. "But I'm nothing like these other yaoi mes. I'm a married man first of all!"

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) briefly queried to Renrukimon (YYGDM-01). "Tell me you aren't a closet fangirl either."

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? Like I'd ever…" _He must never know._

"Nice try playing mind games with us, jerk!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus pointed to Zeed X. "But we're not going to fall for any tricks! We're here to beat you the same way we just defeated your top minion!" She referred to her group defeating R. Homura. "You're not taking us down that easily!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn nodded. "Yes, and we've gotten rid of much of your entities. If you're all that remains, then it's clear what we must do."

Suddenly, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01) recalled. "Not unless this entity can create and reincarnate different versions of himself. That's it then. I learned about you through my Cornerverse counterpart. You're ZeedMillenniummon X!"

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) added. "Or, Zeed X as you'd like to refer to yourself these days!"

Kirito (Corner) began to recall and exclaimed, "I remember me and Asuna encountered him in our dimension three years ago!"

"Yeah, but what I learn upon seeing him here, the one the Cornerverse fought is not the real deal!" Asuna (Corner) added.

"So, tell us. Did you reincarnate yourself after you were defeated?" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) demanded from the anomalous being. "Did you cheat death? Or was that just a mere replicate you unleashed on the Cornerverse to give our counterparts a false sense of security? Well, which is it, Zeed X?"

"And just how did you even come to exist?" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01) demanded. "Your existence is one of the few mysteries even I couldn't figure out."

Zeed X chortled as he vanished, only to reappear in front of the group. "Those are loaded questions, but easy for me to answer. First off…" He turned to Volodramon (YYGDM-01). "John Smith, or Doctor- _mon_. I'm surprised you being Ancientmon's champion and being part-Time Lord would ask me such a simple query. You should know by now that I can reincarnate as long as balance in the universe exists. I am the darkness to Ancientmon's light. I can't really cheat death if it's already imprinted into my being to reincarnate. And unlike reincarnations simple mortals face, I retain all the memories of my past lifetimes. And how many lifetimes have I lived before now? Too many to count. And yes, that was a mere replicate I sent to mess up that Cornerverse, alongside the one Kensuke Rainer fought that their fight threatened nearby dimensions till Zen-Oh's involvement." He veered over to Kirito (Corner) and Asuna (Corner), chuckling. "And I do apologize for my replicate's rude behavior threatening to wreck your universe. He can be quite the pest."

Kirito (Corner) retorted. "Don't toy with us, you bastard!"

Asuna (Corner) added angrily. "That other you nearly wiped out the Cornerverse!"

Zeed X sighed. "And I just apologized on his behalf. Further proof you Homo sapiens are such irrational creatures." He then snapped his fingers. "Ah, right, to answer the Time Guardian's questions!" He turned facing Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01). "Pardon me, _Madam Time_. How did _I_ come to exist? Well, you must be asking how my ZeedMillenniummon X self end up existing? It all started years ago shortly after my previous incarnation, known as Zeed at the time, was defeated in universe DF-616 Prime. It took two sacrifices to subdue my previous self to allow that dimension's heroes to defeat me. Yes, I'm referring to the two individuals who've been a thorn in my side for nearly all my existence: Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon. That universe's incarnations of those two sacrificed their bodies and spirits to help purge me from the DF-616 Prime continuity… and for a while it appeared I'd cease to exist." A sneaky grin adorned the entity's face.

"What? No, don't tell you…" Omega X didn't get to finish as Zeed X revealed.

"There was a struggle of control with my darkness that Ryo and Cyberdramon tried to subdue. For a long time, they contained me very well, but my will to return became too strong for them. I couldn't be contained anymore so I unleashed my power, causing Ryo and Cyberdramon's spirits to cease!"

"You bastard!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) shouted. "You killed them?!"

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) added. "Even if those two aren't _our_ Ryo and Cyberdramon, that's not freaking right!"

Terryamon (YYGDM-01) spoke in Henry's voice. "Well if you needed further proof of the multiverse theory of many Ryos running around, here it is."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spoke up. "And that Ryo was one of many that died doing his duty in the Nexus."

Zeed X shifted his view toward Sedna. "Ah yes, you're the other dimension crosser that's quite acquainted with Ryo Akiyama. I've come across other yous in the Nexus multiverse. I didn't bother with them knowing I'd eventually meet _you_. You're the original Sedna and the only one I care to acknowledge."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna raised her staff. "And let me guess. You've come to kill me?"

"Oh no no. Not yet anyway," Zeed X vanished as he reappeared behind Sedna and Angemon X. "By the way, I give my condolences to your sweet and innocent angel of a daughter. She died with a smile on her face, but yet you failed to protect that smile."

"BASTARD!" Angemon X snapped, instinctively punching at Zeed X.

To Angemon X's dismay, Zeed X merely sidestepped and casually walked by him.

"Oh, I'd also like to apologize for what I did to your brother, Karin Osaka," Zeed X addressed Sedna. He turned with a sad look with a big teardrop from his eye, almost resembling an emoji. "I'm sorry for breaking dear Kensuke and sending him one of his rampages. I do believe he killed three of your people?"

Sedna was stricken with grief over this. "Stop…"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna swung Mjolnir at Zeed X's head. "Shut up, asshole!" To her dismay, Mjolnir's lightning didn't make Zeed X flinch.

Zeed X merely pushed the hammer away. "Excuse me, adults are having a conversation here."

"Don't take me lightly!" Varuna yelled out, prompting Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar to pull her away. "We want to know what you did to Orcus!"

"That's right! Where's Orcus you bastard?!" Sedna demanded from the anomalous being.

Zeed X waved a finger in Sedna's face. "Shhh, patience. You'll know soon enough."

"Hey if we're gonna be interrupting him, let's keep it up!" Masaru roared as he rushed Zeed X and punched him square in the face.

"Yeah! Nice shot, Aniki!" ShineGreymon BM cheered him on.

"Not let's see if I can take data from you…" Masaru then saw Zeed X recover.

However, Zeed X simply gets up without a bruise much to Masaru's shock. Zeed X's face briefly changed to Pennywise the Clown (It (2017 Film)) and taunts with its exact same voice till he then ended with a smile filled with carnivorous teeth, "Ohohohoho! Nice try, little man! But we all float down here! Even the innocent Athena floats like dear Georgie! Speaking of which, you wanna know how I got these scars?!" His face then briefly changed into Pennywise the Clown (It (1990)). "C'mon, buckos? Don't ya want balloons?! Don't y'all want to stay down here? There's all kinds of cotton candies, rides, and all sorts of surprises down here! And balloons? Did I mention balloons?!" His face then brief changed into Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)). "Haha! Come to Freddy!" His face then changed into Deadpool (2016). "Now, I'm about to do to y'all what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late-90s!"

"Gah!" Masaru freaked out.

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) shouted. "No way! Deadpool?!"

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) sardonically remarked. "Oh goodie, this is _not_ normal."

Zeed X's face became Bugs Bunny's as he bit into a carrot. "Ehehehe, ain't a stinker?!"

"What the freaking hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Metalla X growled. "That's supposed to scare us?! We're supposed to take this clown seriously now?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto (YYGDM-01) shouted. "Enough! Get serious with us!"

Homura sighed in annoyance. "We're dealing with a child, are we?"

Discarding his carrot, Zeed X's face then changed back to normal after freaking out his audience. "No respect for the classics. Oh fine, but can you blame me after reincarnating various times? It does drive you to the brink of insanity!" He then pointed to Homura without giving her a glance. "And no, I'm much older than you, Homura Akemi-Ouma. Learn your place and respect your elders."

"So, you can shapeshift into anything you want?" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) scoffed. "And those performances was quite juvenile, ZeedMillenniummon X."

"I can turn into anything I want, but I preferably like to transform into any fictional character I want. They're a lot more fun to become," Zeed X said.

 **(End theme)**

"In fact, all of us here are fictional characters. Created by real-life people themselves for the whole fictional omniverse." Zeed X revealed the most shocking information. "The author and his contributor are writing this on Google Docs."

"Wait, what?! Someone's writing us right now?!" Omega X exclaimed. "No way, that's just not possible."

"No one writes for me!" Metalla X retorted with disgust. "I speak what my mind tells me! Oh, and whatever Matty boy has to say I guess."

Max frowned hearing this. "Maybe it's just me, but I do feel like someone's been writing my exact thoughts. In fact, it does seem like more than one person has written for me."

Houou Mars surmised. "Can it be this whole time we've been living people's fantasies, especially whoever is writing for us?"

"That's if whatever this jerk's telling us is true, and I don't buy it!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) exclaimed.

"He's just trying to get into our heads," Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) said.

"And you know why you dealt with your personal depression, Takato." Zeed X mentioned an example. "The reason why Suzaku once died is due to one of the author's contributors suggesting to do it to continue your struggle with Loki and (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) taking advantage as the pinnacle. Now, you officially conquered your depression ever since you accidentally killed Mars by Suzaku's control a decade ago."

Hearing this, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) struggled to lash out. "You didn't need to remind me."

Houou Mars addressed Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01). "Good job containing your anger there, Takato. You've matured. I'm proud of you." She smiled to him.

"Yes, even I hated (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T)'s existence. Her immorality surpassed mine. I mean, why did the author create that whore in the first place?" Zeed X shrugged, knowing _he_ recruited Mist (YYGDM-01) in the first place, and also foreshadowing Mist (YYGDM-01)'s true power in the future chapters.

"Well, you know what? If our fates are being predetermined by a writer, he'll write us to kick your ass!" Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) yelled out. "The same way I kicked Mist's ass!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon (YYGDM-01) added. "And just like every bad guy we've been put against."

Omega X nodded. "Yeah, and what will make this situation any different?!"

"Especially now that we know you're previous incarnations have been beaten. That tells us you're not infallible," Max pointed out.

"Well, what if I said that I now have influence over the writer as we speak?" Zeed X revealed.

"You're bluffing!" Shu shouted at him.

"Why should we believe you?" Gai refused to believe this.

"Yeah, like c'mon that's hard to believe," Mana said. "We have to believe everything you say at face value?"

"That's right. Show us," Homura demanded.

"You want proof?" Zeed X chortled as he produced a visual screen and took out a remote. "Let me show you."

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance –** _ **Xehanort – The Early Years**_ **)**

Zeed X then showed the heroes the visual screen. This was a flashback many years back from DF-616 Prime in a pivotal moment when his past self explained the origins to the DF-616 Prime cast.

Oh yes, because of Zeed X's influences, _everyone_ is hearing background music.

" _ **Years ago, you had teamed up with a boy's partner, ironically named Agumon, to rescue the original DigiDestined from my evil clutches."**_ _Millenniummon (DF) explained._

" _ **However, you DigiDestined were very different. There were no Digital Fusions. No Omega X for Taichi. No WarAngemon for Takeru. Not even Mystic Celesta for Hikari.**_ _ **You only had your Digimon partners and nothing more.**_ _ **"**_ _Millenniummon (DF) explained further._

The historical video continued playing through until Zeed X stopped the screen. It was nostalgic indeed.

"Now I know why there are these different Digimon universes. It's thanks to many real-life fan authors and creators conjuring these parallel versions splintered from the Official Canon Layer." Zeed X smirked.

"So, we're all just splintered off one main source?" Zordiark X tried absorbing these details.

"We're all just products of one source?!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Zeed X continued, "That explained many things. One is why a paralleled version of Taichi (V-Tamers) was made into a Turtle Prime symbol thanks to the fanfic author, while the official version doesn't have that trait. In Official Canon, Yamato and Sora are married in the epilogue of Digimon Season 2, thus started the example of shipping wars for a mere children's anime franchise. It was controversial. Though some are fine such as Ken/Yolei, and it's still unknown if Takeru/Hikari were to officially paired up. Interestingly, subsequent Digimon animes like Tamers do not outright showed pairings, and let the fans do what they pleased, such as versions of Takato and Jeri paired together, and versions of Takato and Rika like the YYGDM-01 versions seen here. The author was originally part of the shipping wars, and he did Taichi and Sora paired up in both DF-616 Prime and DF-616. The MetalSeadramon of YYGDM-01 was made into a hero thanks to another of the author's contributors. In Official Canon, BelialVamdemon and MaloMyotismon are the canon names, while specific fan authors combined these names to formed BelialMyotismon. YYGDM-01 had ShadowMetalGarurumon, while the Official Canon was named BlackMetalGarurumon."

Needless to say, the group were baffled to everything Zeed X told them. They were trying to come to grips that they're just splintered and alternate versions of existing characters.

Ultima X blinked. "Did anyone get any of that?"

Zordiark X added. "Other than me and Yolei being a couple."

WarAngemon shifted to Celesta X HM. "And in this official universe, me and Kari's status as a couple is unknown."

Celesta X HM concurred. "Everything else pretty much flew over my head."

"So, the original Matty boy ended up with Sora?" Metalla X gawked as he turned to Omega X and Max. "Look, whatever comes between Matty boy and Sora."

"Nah, we know," Omega X nodded. "We made our choices and I went with Sora. Whatever happened in this Official Canon thing or whatever is their choice."

"And who would've thought we came from a children's cartoon franchise?" WarAngemon was somewhat intrigued.

Max sighed. "Is it really that surprising?"

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) turned to MetalSeadramon (YYGDM-01). "Wow, well I have this author and his contributors to thank for you being my friend. I couldn't have asked for a better partner than you!" She hugged his face.

MetalSeadramon (YYGDM-01) chuckled modestly. "And I sure as hell couldn't ask for a better Tamer than you."

Houou Mars surmised. "And I'm just splintered from an existing character who doesn't have something like the Houou?"

"Correct. Who knew that Sailor Moon is the queen of all different continuities. There was an anime released around the 1990s that was different from the manga source material." Zeed X explained in detail. "Mars had a different _fiery_ personality, her rivalry with Moon was amplified, and loved boys. While the manga version of Mars is a calm figure and disliked men. You, the YYGDM-01 version, have the personality of the 1990s' incarnation mix with some of the manga. The 1990s anime had a lot of silly monster-of the-week, while the Manga and Crystal doesn't have it. Pluto does not even have an evil twin sister in Official Canon, alongside the Crystal version you met before. It explained why the parallel version of Sailor Cosmos was made the ruler of the multiverse resided in her Galaxy Cauldron, like the Living Tribunal, opposing with Chaos as both remained the strongest forces of nature that surpassed me."

"My original self gave birth to all these different worlds with me and you guys in it?" Moon (YYGDM-01) was shocked to hear this.

"Interesting the other mes have varied personalities," Houou Mars noted.

"And I'm finding out I don't have an evil twin sister in other continuities," Pluto (YYGDM-01) realized.

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) calmed Pluto (YYGDM-01). "Yes, while that's true you're just one splinter from one source, but you're still your own individual. That makes you unique and that's what I love about you. I couldn't ask for any other Pluto than you."

"Thank you, John," Pluto (YYGDM-01) was relieved to hear.

Venus added. "Wait, but I'm the original Sailor Senshi! I was the first to reawaken before Sailor Moon did! I should be credited, too."

Zeed X finally addressed Venus. "Of course, I can't forget you. You're the first to ever be conceived by your original author and artist. And you, and I mean YYGDM-01 you was the first superhero to appear in modern times. You developed a huge fan following, gained the notoriety and respect from your fellow heroes. You're a leader by example!"

Venus' smiled broadened, flipping her blonde hair back. "And who else besides Sailor Moon is fit to lead by example? Why me of course."

"And I shouldn't be surprised you're one of the few to show up here. I know there's a certain reader of this story who'll be pleased to know his favorite Senshi is speaking to me and giving her props," Zeed X acknowledged the fact there was a fan of the author's story that's reading this. "Anyway…"

Venus blinked in confusion. "Um, who's this reader that's a fan of mine? Well tell him we're gonna kick your sorry ass, Zeed X!"

Zeed X turned to Sedna and the Kuipers, "And that explained that you five are examples of Sailor Earths. Sailor Moon OCs created by fanfic authors."

Quaoar gasped. "So, we're not even real."

Varuna scoffed. "Of course we are, I mean we're standing here talking and listening to this conceited jackass breaking the fourth wall."

Eris added her disdain for Zeed X. "Yeah, this is getting beyond meta."

Ixion turned to Sedna. "Are we really real, Sedna?"

Sedna nodded. "Yeah, of course we are. We might not be official, but we exist in our world. We have our fans making fanfiction and fanarts about us in our world. We also have our followings. We are real as we want to be."

"I can also see why Norse Mythology is different in terms of continuity like Sailor Moon." Zeed X explained to Brunhilde (YYGDM-01). "The YYGDM-01 version is codenamed _NorseA_ , while the Cornerverse's version is codenamed _NorseΩ_."

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) scowled. "Ok, look spare me all this meta talk. I get it, there's different versions of me and I'm probably someone's wish fulfillment character."

Zeed X clapped. "Wow, I'm impressed. You get brownie points, Kotori Ayami."

Suddenly, a few chocolate brownies fall into Brunhilde (YYGDM-01)'s hands.

"Oh wow, these look delicious!" The Valkyrie prepared to munch them until she realized the gravity of their situation and dropped them. "Haha, how dumb you think I am?! Those brownies were probably poisoned!"

"Enough!" Homura interjected. "We're not here to play games! I could care less where me and Madoka originated from. All that matter is the here and now."

Madoka concurred. "That's right!"

"Ohh, Madoka Kaname. I knew you are a child with many opportunities in doing great things like your Official Canon self." Zeed X explained. "In fact, back when this arc is in-development, you were originally supposed to be the _sole character_ involved with no memories. There was originally a Black Digicore and Shadow Dramon concepts just like DF-616 Prime till its scrapped. Until many changes occurred from the author and his contributors, such as you and the magical girls involved with the AU Guilty Crown dimension, and the inspiration back then of the Cornerverse for the dimension's Puellas and Kyubey to run a night restaurant called House of Madoka. Here we are now. You can thank your past dreams set in this dimension before meeting with the Triad heroes."

"So, that would explain the dreams I've had," Madoka realized. "Including that one with characters serving as chess pieces."

Homura gasped hearing this. "Really?"

"Then, what about me?!" R. Homura shouted as she stood and faced Zeed X. "I only joined you because you forced me!"

"Do you know who destroyed your home universe? It was _me_. I ordered a dark clone of Mana Ouma to destroy it." Zeed X answered.

 **(End theme)**

R. Homura fell silent as this horrifying revelation came out. Everyone else were shocked. Madoka and Homura turned to R. Homura, both expressed sympathy for the Rebellious Witch.

"I knew you weren't truly bad," Madoka whispered to R. Homura.

R. Homura gritted hard as blood dripped from her lip. She has _**lost. Her. Shit.**_

 _ **Boom!**_

It happened so fast. R. Homura struck Zeed X with her void swords. She drove both swords through Zeed X and looked him dead in the eyes.

" _ **YOU BASTARD!**_ " R. Homura screamed with bloody murder in Zeed X's face.

Zeed X grabbed both swords and yanked them out. His fresh wounds closed up as if nothing happened.

"You finally just realized that, witch?" Zeed X taunted R. Homura.

"No, I've always been onto you ever since you 'recruited' me! I know you've been hiding secrets and that's why I came here…" R. Homura eyed the thirteen crystallized containers. "If I had not been interrupted, I would've destroyed them."

"Ah, so you chose to come here while all that chaos took place and while I was out greeting our friends here," Zeed X smirked malignantly. "Well played, demoness, but you forget. My eyes are everywhere. So even if you tried sneaking in here without my knowing, I would still know." He snapped his fingers as thousands of real-life eyeballs appeared all over the dimension, causing some to freak out. "Do you realize the futility of your situation, witch? In the end, your plans to betray me would've blown up in your face." He quickly grabbed R. Homura's face and prepared to suck her life force dry, but Madoka and Homura blasted Zeed X, which only distracted him long enough for Madoka to retrieve R. Homura.

"He mustn't be allowed to release those containers!" R. Homura cried out. "Madoka, please…!" She grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand and pleaded.

Madoka wasn't sure what to make of this. Homura gave a pitiful look toward R. Homura and faced Zeed X.

"Don't worry, witch. I'll get to those containers in a minute," Zeed X chuckled as his body healed from Madoka and Homura's attacks. He snapped his fingers to make all the eyeballs vanish."I thanked the author for giving me and the Ryo & Monodramon receiving purpose for his first stories." Zeed X softly grinned before saying, "And the author responded in real-life: _Oh Zeed/Zeed X thank_ _ed_ _me for sending him and Ryo/Monodramon to the original DF-616 Prime universe instead of Tamers. And then taking over Apocalymon's realm to convert into his Dark Realm. You're welcome, Zeed/Zeed X._ "

"Well good for you, but we'll show you this author has our backs now!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) declared.

"All right, what now?" Shu asked.

"Despite all you've told us, we still haven't been broken," Omega X said.

"Oooh, believe me. After the hells I'm about to unleash, you'll become more broken than you've ever been!" Zeed X declared.

 **(Cue Person of Interest OST -** _ **Root of All Evil**_ **)**

"Now, we shall begin our _Dark Ending_." Zeed X declared before his projectile image of himself disappeared.

The thirteen crystal containers began to tremble and erupt. Within a few moments, they had broken through. Thirteen figures are freed much to the heroes' shock.

"They're opening!" Madoka cried out.

" _This_ is what I'm been preventing," R. Homura muttered dreadfully.

The first was Zeed X in his same real body after using his projectile image for so long while observing the Nexus. He stepped out calming clapping his hands and grinning.

The second was a draconic time demon that had a similar appearance to Omega Shenron (and Syndramon/OmegaSyndramon), including his pale white skin and the large black spikes on his back. However, he lacked the Digicores and was at full power thanks to his reincarnation. This is the original form of The Dark God and the most powerful enemy that DF-616 Prime fought in the past: Zeed. Zeed now has an updated appearance that combined some elements from his final form as a black dragon. Some colors of black-grayish reptilian hide covered his white skin. He had a pair of black demonic gargoyle wings on his back with three sharp claws equipped on each wing. His pair of white horns on his head are replaced with black Brahma bull horns. Finally, he had a black tail with a hook-like attachment at the end of the tip. His appearance as The Dark God is compared to The Devil himself.

Next are the bringers of chaos from YYGDM-01 and the greatest enemies the YYGDM heroes ever fought, the Paradais duo. The one on the left is Pluto's evil twin sister named Sailor Charon, who now took the form of Sailor Chaos. The other on the right is her Digimon partner, Millenniummon.

The next two are the Da'ath duo of GCLK-1113: One is a young blond-haired boy wearing a white robe, black cloths, and sandals; his name is Yuu, the AU son of Charon and Millenniummon. The other is a dark version of Madoka with black clothing named Kriemhild Gretchen.

Next is the Millenniummon of DF-616 (The same one that freed Apocalymon with Millenniummon/Zeed X's manipulations), taking the form of Moon=Millenniummon. Beside him is the Millenniummon of DXW-06 taking the form of ZeedMillenniummon, this is a monster that Team Xros Hearts fought before.

Then, four figures calling themselves the Time Deaths emerged from their seal. The first is Sailor Charon's future self, Future Charon/Jishikitori X with the appearance of Gundam Heaven's Sword. The second is Death Phantom/Jishikiaku X with Master Gundam's appearance. The third is Pharaoh 90/Jishikikumo X with Walter Gundam's appearance. The fourth is Metalia/Jishikiushi X with Grand Gundam's appearance. These versions of Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Metalia came from YYGDM-01.

Lastly was none other than the captured Sailor Orcus. Her mind was now controlled by Zeed X.

They are the Synisters, forming the organization known as Neo Paradais.

"Christina!" Sedna cried out as she and the Kuipers recognized their friend was on the enemy side.

"Orcus! It's us!" Eris called to her.

"I'm reading evil signatures from her now," Ixion informed, scanning Orcus with her visor. "And I mean she's radiating with dark power in her!"

"You bastard!" Varuna cursed Zeed X.

"No, it can't be!" Pluto (YYGDM-01) recognized Sailor Charon, who was now Sailor Chaos.

"And Charon's Millenniummon partner!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) pointed out to Charon's partner in crime, who formerly also went by Jeremiah Grand and The Prophet.

Moon (YYGDM-01) faced Charon with contempt. "You shouldn't even be here. I defeated you as Sailor Cosmos!"

"Fancy to see you again, my dearest sister, and Sailor Moon," Sailor Chaos taunted them with a haughty laugh.

Sedna conveyed anger toward Charon and Future Charon/Jishikitori X. "The last faces I ever wanted to see again."

Saturn growled toward Pharaoh 90/Jishikiushi X. "I recognize your power, Pharaoh 90!"

"Not just him, but Death Phantom!" Venus cried out.

Moon (YYGDM-01) added. "And Metalia!"

Omega X gawked at Zeed the Dark God. "But, he looks just like that Shadow Dramon we defeated!"

Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana blanched at the sight of their old nemesis Yuu.

"You again?!" Shu cried out.

Madoka and the Puellas were none too pleased to see Kriemhild Gretchen.

"So, she was one of those you've hidden?" R. Homura shot a cold glare at Gretchen.

"The one Madoka I'm not happy to see," Sayaka added.

"But they're all supposed to be gone!" Homura protested. "How is this possible?!"

"Let's bring 'surprising' old enemies." Zeed X announced.

Zeed X used his resurrection powers that six columns of anomalous light revived six villainous figures. To the heroes' big shock, these figures revealed to be Burizalor (DF-616), Virus (DF-616), GalacticNova X (DF-616), Valmarmon (YYGDM-01), Gamera (YYGDM-01), and Arago (YYGDM-01).

Needless to say, the Ascendants and YYGDM heroes were not pleased with the 'surprise guests'.

Metalla X spat out. "Burizalor?! Just when will you stay dead?!"

Omega X pointed out each of their villains. "Burizalor?! Virus?! Yagami?!"

Burizalor (DF-616) chortled. "I'm finally out of that hell once again! It hasn't even been that long and here we meet again, Taichi, Yamato, and company. Now I can complete my revenge without the Warlord and Cyrus."

Virus (DF-616) cackled. "Yes, it feels good to finally be out of that cramped chamber!" He shifted his sights on Omega X, Metalla X, Max, Celesta X HM, Angemon X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiark X, and Keke. "It's been a while, Taichi and company. And I see some of you dyed your hair. Ugh, what's with the blue? Has gold really gone out of style?"

GalacticNova X (DF-616)'s fury increased tenfold as he spotted Omega X. "Taichi, you can wear blue, gold, or whatever the hell you want, it won't make a difference after I've crushed you!"

The YYGDM heroes were shocked by the appearance of three of the central antagonists during the Dawn of Chaos conflict.

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) cried out. "That's Valmarmon! He's back!"

KaiserGreymon gulped. "Great, now we gotta fight him again?"

Valmarmon (YYGDM-01) chuckled darkly. "Indeed and this time no Granasmon to intervene."

Yusuke pointed to Arago (YYGDM-01). "And you want to go another round with us?!"

Hiei drew out his sword. "Then, we can defeat him again."

Arago (YYGDM-01) said nothing and kept his glare on the Spirit Detectives.

Gamera (YYGDM-01) boasted. "Sailor Senshi, we meet again. Who would've thought I'd be given another chance to finish you. And this time Lady Cosmos can't save you!"

Houou Mars retorted. "We won't need Lady Cosmos to defeat you. We'll defeat you again."

Moon (YYGDM-01) readily drew out her sword. "And this time for good, you monster."

Venus balled up her fist. "And we've gotten a lot stronger since we last beat you!"

R. Homura gritted hard. "Now you've brought these villains back to break us down? Zeed X, you're a fool if you think bringing dead villains back will shift the tide in your favor."

Zeed X chortled. "You'd think that, but no I've augmented them to fight you at your best. For instance, I've empowered these two to more threatening levels." He pointed to Virus (DF-616) and GalacticNova X (DF-616). "So, you Super Blue Ascendants and Ascendant Gods will have yourselves a hard time beating them. Likwise." He turned to Valmarmon (YYGDM-01), Arago (YYGDM-01), and Gamera (YYGDM-01). "I've powered them up back to their peaks before their inevitable demise. So, you'll be reliving that Dawn of Chaos gauntlet like before. Heheh, this is gonna be fun!"

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) scowled. "Oh, flipping fantastic. The last thing we wanted are reruns."

"Ooh, but some reruns aren't so bad… until the replayability factor wears off and believe me this will be your final rerun," Zeed X said.

"Yeah, we'll pulling the plug on this reality show," Omega X powered up.

"And for good this time!" Moon (YYGDM-01) declared.

"Zeed X is mine! Do what you want with these other villains!" R. Homura set her sights solely on the mastermind.

"Homura, but we can help!" Madoka offered as she and Homura stood behind R. Homura.

Zeed X raised a hand. "Ok, that's enough idle chit-chat. Ladies and gentlemen, let this show commence!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Zero Dawn**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : This is the big reveal and paying tribute to Chapter 21 of the Millenniummon Saga, the final arc of the original D-Fusion series.

The prologue Corner scene with Sasha, like I write it out of nowhere two months back. At first, I didn't know where to fit or should it be a separate one-shot that I was concerned it's too short. Thankfully, it has been placed as one of the chapter's prologue scenes. One of the inspiration is back in VA Ch. 11, Lazer helped out the author of how Sasha (YYGDM-01) and Skuld (YYGDM-01) come to terms with one another sharing one body. Here, I write the opposite as a deconstruction. It represents Inner Skuld (Corner) having an 'Adaptational Jerkass' moment unlike her YYGDM-01 self throughout the past Corner stories I reviewed. And now following the Helragna incident, this caused Sasha to briefly have a fallout with her past self. Let's hope they'll eventually patch up and Inner Skuld (Corner) to finally change for the better. Yes, here we have the appearance of Reynard the fox. He and the other trickster figures (Anansi, Coyote, Crow, and Tanuki-Ō) appeared together in VA Ch. 12, so expect their Corner selves to appear together in the next CG chapter.

Back to the main parts. It starts with the heroes facing R. Homura in her full power. After an intense matchup against the SNK Boss, R. Homura is defeated, yet still standing. However, before it can continue, Zeed X appears.

To remind, this is the moment that old and new fanfic readers have been waiting for. This is _**THE SAME**_ Millenniummon from the original D-Fusion series. To think it all started that he was once a Machinedramon that survived from WarGreymon's onion slice attack, eventually fusing with a Kimeramon (Recent updates from Digimon's Complete Monster Tropes section that Machinedramon and Millenniummon are still one in the same, so Machinedramon is the one fully control of his actions. Yes, what was once a simple Dark Master becomes one of the biggest threats of the Digiverse greater than Apocalymon and D-Reaper.). He has discussed about how everything in the fabrics of the fandom omniverse is fictional and stuff. Zeed X has been conceptualized since 2011. I remember the first inspiration back then was when I saw the trailers of _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_ and was reminded of Young Xehanort/Master Xehanort; I remember that time when I once drew his appearances. Him rebuilding the Organization XIII: this is what Millenniummon/Zeed/Zeed X does building a Neo Paradais with the members referred as the Synisters (In the original D-Fusion stories, the Synisters were titan-like demons of the Dark Realm that they would have been freed, but they remain sealed. The Synisters of Neo Paradais pay tribute that they finally have been freed. But, who's to say if we'll get to see the Synisters (DF-616 Prime) when DF-616 Prime will get involved.).

Another inspiration of Zeed X is when I remember seeing the crossover of _Ben 10_ and _Generator Rex_ with the main antagonist called the Alpha Nanite. Alpha's voice actor is Michael Emerson, and the personality became imbued to Zeed X, which is something I'm thankful for.

Zeed X mentioned 'Dark Ending'. The original title of CG's final arc was called The Dark Ending pre-Super (This reminds me of The Dark Knight Trilogy title), until it's changed for the better into Fiction's Closure.

The Synisters feature the return of old villains such as the Paradais duo of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and the Da'ath duo of _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. What they all have in common is they are inspired by Millenniummon/Zeed/Zeed X, alongside using the terms of Christianity and End of Times/End of Days.

Stay tune for the next-(transmission interrupted by..)

 **Zeed X's A/N** : Hehehehe. Thank you for bringing all the details of my creation, Ford1114, also known as AnimatedFord in your early days. My presence is enough to affect the fabrics of your author's notes. The Zero Dawn has come to fruition, and my Neo Paradais are wreaking havoc amongst the author's fictional omniverse.

Let's see how the author fares at my interference below.

 **Kanius' A/N** : (transmission turns back on) Yikes, Zeed X's really taking this fourth wall thing too far! Anyway, our feed is back.

This concludes the opening act to _Cross Generations_ final arc and what a way to start. This chapter pretty much ends what's left of Black Rebellion and transitions smoothly into Fiction's Closure. How quickly R. Homura goes from being one of the big threats to being upstaged by the Final Boss.

What a shock to R. Homura to learn her universe was wiped by Zeed X, as if Dimitri wasn't the only one to lose a home to this fourth wall breaking psychopath.

What can I say about Zeed X's personality what hasn't been said? He has a mix of dark humor and sadism that kinda sets him apart from most of the villains we've seen up to now. And he has a personality that his previous incarnation lacked, who was mostly a powerful brute with just a tiny bit of sarcasm.

He is indeed the same _**original**_ ZeedMillenniummon (otherwise just known as Zeed) in my old _Digimon Fusion_ final story, _D-Frontier: Millenniummon Saga_. He's reincarnated through sheer will after purging DF-616 Prime's Ryo and Cyberdramon's spirits before absorbing their physical bodies to gain the current Zeed X form. Additionally, he has all the memories of the previous Zeed, including his defeat.

As if it wasn't already confirmed enough, but the Zeed X that appeared in _Shinnen: New Year_ fanfic was a mere shadow. A replicate he sent to make an example of the Cornerverse. Granted, that replicate failed, but that was just part of Zeed X's long term experiment to test the powers of the Nexus. The real Zeed X has already gone and left his mark on hundreds of universes before coming here to confront our heroes. In his eyes, those other dimensions were mere warm-ups before meeting the Triad of heroes.

As Ford pointed out, Zeed X sorta plays that Young Xehanort/Master Xehanort character and now formed his own Organization XIII through Neo Paradais and each member referred to a Synister (yes that is the correct spelling for them). Judging by this chapter title, it probably was no surprise that members of the previous 'Paradais', who were central villains in _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , would return. The Paradais duo (Sailor Charon/Sailor Chaos, & Millenniummon) and the Da'ath duo (Yuu & Kriemhild) have returned. Additionally, Future Charon/Jishikitori X (one of the main villains of Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream_ ) has returned along with the some of the _Sailor Moon_ Big Bads as they've been named the Future Deaths. Moreover, we have three central villains from _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (DF-616) and three of main villains from _YYGDM: Dawn of Chaos_. Next chapter, Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X will gain new exclusive forms just for this arc thanks to Zeed X.

And just who is this 'The One' that Zeed X referred to? No, it's not Keanu Reeves as Neo. Just wait and see. ;)

Ouch, and now poor Orcus has been converted into a Synister. This will no doubt lead to some emotional moments with the Kuipers and ultimately Kensuke when he returns.

Next time, Zeed X's _Dark Ending_ starts with devastating results for our heroes and it won't be long 'til that MillenniRealm loses it purpose.

As for the Cornerverse scenes, I must thank Ford1114 for writing those much earlier and for putting them in this chapter instead of a separate spin-off. It fits here considering what happened to the Corner!Sasha/Skuld after she transformed into Helragna. How interesting for Ford to point out the differences between the relationships of YYGDM's Skuld & Sasha and Cornerverse's Skuld & Sasha. The latter's relationship is much more strained than the former, who've started to set aside their differences in _Valkyrie Advent_. Yes, that fic is still going and I hope to finish it while CG is still going with this final arc. Hopefully, VA is finished before CG! Hah, don't worry it will. I may have to slow down on CG updates so I can catch up with VA.

Anyway, that's all I have to comment on this chapter. From this point on, it's the point of no return for our heroes in this final stretch against Zeed X and his Neo Paradais. Next chapter should give an idea of how the rest of the arc will play out. And yes this arc will be re-released in _Ascendancy_ , though that'll be months from now since as of this writing (March 17, 2018), that fic barely started the Resurrection B arc.

That's all for now until the next update! Send a review and see you soon!


	23. The Zero Dawn

**Zeed X's A/N:** Everything is according to plan with my Neo Paradais. We shall breach our millennium prison to commence the Zero Dawn.

 **Kanius' A/N:** Great. Well, this isn't the first time a bad guy has hijacked my A/N segments. Hopefully this is the last.

Now we return you to more _Cross Generations_ as our heroes take on Zeed X and his Neo Paradais.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _"Fifty years have passed, but... I do not age. Time has lost its effect on me. Yet, the suffering continues. Aku's grasp chokes the past, present... and future. Hope is lost. Gotta get back... back to the past... Samurai Jack."_

-Samurai Jack, Season 5 (2017)

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension:**_ _ **The MillenniRealm**_

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST -** _ **05\. Shaded Truths**_ **)**

The brief battles commenced against Neo Paradais and other villains.

R. Homura fended off against both Zeed X and Zeed. Despite the two on one odds, R. Homura held her own well. She landed a few good hits on Zeed, but Zeed X parried all of hers.

"Heheh, I knew I chose wisely picking you to join me, demoness!" Zeed X cackled, blocking all of R. Homura's void sword strikes.

Zeed grunted after taking a _Singer's Sword_ through his shoulder. "Impressive you're able to give me a flesh wound."

"Don't be fooled by her outward appearance, Zeed," Zeed X warned his previous incarnation. "She didn't ascend into the devil and reshape her entire universe for nothing."

R. Homura flew up and attacked the duo. She slashed Zeed with her _Dancer's Sword_ and quickly hit Zeed X with the _Singer's Sword_. R. Homura then crossed both void swords and unleashed two successive slashes that struck them. Zeed X and Zeed brushed off R. Homura's attacks.

"Heheh, that tickles," Zeed X chuckled.

"You call those attacks?!" Zeed boasted as he fired a barrage of red beams from his finger.

R. Homura batted away Zeed's blasts and flew down to attack him. Zeed had the same idea and headed off R. Homura. Zeed snapped a finger and summoned a wormhole, intending to pull R. Homura into it and relocate her. However, R. Homura vanished out of thin air, catching Zeed by surprise.

"Where did she…?!" Zeed yelled out and as he turned around…

 _ **Wham!**_

R. Homura kicked him in the face. The Rebellious Witch kicked Zeed far back. Then, R. Homura turned around facing Zeed X, who clapped and morphed his face into Madoka's. "Oh, Homura, you're my hero! Teehee!" 'She' gave a cutesy smile.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND!" R. Homura fumed at the anomalous villain's attempt to distract and break her will. She lost focus and attacked Zeed X with reckless abandon.

"Please, Homura! Be gentle! Ow! Ow!" 'She' giggled as her face morphed back into Zeed X's. Zeed X parried all of R. Homura's unfocused attacks.

"I just know the right buttons to trigger you!" Zeed X taunted R. Homura.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) and Volodramon (YYGDM-01) are fighting Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) and Millenniummon (YYGDM-01).

Charon (YYGDM-01) clashed with Pluto (YYGDM-01), smiling deviously in her face. "It hasn't been that long and yet you still resent me, dear Setsuna? Your dear sister? Do you want me to apologize for putting you and your friends through all that Dawn of Chaos hell?"

"I don't need your apology!" Pluto (YYGDM-01) snapped back. "Did you forget the minute you perished? I don't consider a monster like you my sister!" She swung her Garnet Rod and unleashed her _**Dead Scream**_ , which knocked away Charon (YYGDM-01).

Charon (YYGDM-01) rebounded and swing her staff wildly, sending energy waves that blasted Pluto (YYGDM-01). The Time Guardian knocked away Charon (YYGDM-01)'s beams and smacked her hard in the face with her Garnet Staff. The sisters then exchanged a series of quick staff strikes.

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) fired beams from his Sonic Screwdriver tail. He flew over and bombarded Millenniummon (YYGDM-01)'s body. Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) retaliated and fired _**Giga Cannon**_ blasts at Volodramon (YYGDM-01). Volodramon (YYGDM-01) quickly put up a barrier, nullifying the beast's cannonfire.

"How sad you've regressed back to a mindless monster serving a superior!" Volodramon (YYGDM-01) talked down to Millenniummon (YYGDM-01). "You're officially Charon's pet now!" He amassed an energy sphere in his palms and tossed it on Millenniummon (YYGDM-01)'s head.

Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) roared and flew up so fast he smacked Volodramon (YYGDM-01) with one hand. Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) fired _**Giga Cannon**_ blasts, forcing Volodramon (YYGDM-01) to form defensive barriers.

"Who cares you're calling me a mindless monster, foolish half-Time Lord?!" Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) angrily retorted. "I hope Ancientmon watches as I annihilate his great warrior!"

"Volodramon!" Pluto (YYGDM-01) called as she headed over to assist him, but Charon (YYGDM-01) teleported in front and cut her off.

Charon (YYGDM-01) snickered. "Going somewhere, Setsuna?"

Pluto (YYGDM-01) gritted. "Damn you, Sharon."

Charon (YYGDM-01) watched Yuu (GCLK-1113). "Now watch as my bastard hellspawn gets rid of Shu, Madoka, and their ragtag group. He's making his mother dearest proud. And Pluto, as his aunt, you should be proud, too."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) attacked Charon (YYGDM-01) head-on. "Never!"

Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, and Homura are fighting Yuu (GCLK-1113) and Kriemhild Gretchen (GCLK-1113). Shu and Gai are fending off Yuu's dual rapiers with their void swords. Both Inori and Mana fired purple crystal shards at Yuu, but the alternate son of the Paradais duo easily evaded the shards.

Yuu gave a Cheshire grin, "It has been a while since I fought you four, Void Kings and Queens."

"Tch. Don't be such a kiss-ass, you bastard." Shu growled at his arch-enemy.

Madoka and Homura are seen firing their arrows and bullets at Kriemhild. Kriemhild countered with dark arrows that both sides contacted and exploded.

"Tehehehe! I never had so much fun fighting the Puella Goddess and Devil themselves! You've grown much stronger as magical girls!" Kriemhild giggled.

"And you're still the same witch counterpart I fought!" Madoka shouted.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa engaged Moon=Millenniummon (DF-616) and ZeedMillenniummon (DXW-06). The four magical girls are holding their defenses against the two Millenniummons' crystal shard attacks.

Saturn, Varuna, Quaoar, Ixion, and Eris are facing Future Charon/Jishikitori X, Death Phantom/Jishikiaku X, Pharaoh 90/Jishikikumo X, and Metalia/Jishikiushi X.

Varuna hastily flew at Jishikitori X and hit her with Mjolnir. The force of the hammer's blow knocked Future Charon back.

"Sorry to disappoint you won't fight Sedna. I'll gladly kick your ass in her place!" Varuna assumed her leadership status and raised Mjolnir. She gathered enough potent lightning in the hammer and blasted Jishikitori X with a _**Mjolnir's Strike**_.

Jishikitori X took the lightning blast to the chest and fell back. She sneakily teleported behind Varuna and clawed her in the back. Varuna instinctively blocked Jishikitori X's strike with Mjolnir. In her other hand, Varuna summoned her battle axe and smashed Future Charon's left shoulder with it. Jishikitori X screeched loudly and pulled away.

"See? I can take you by myself now!" Varuna boasted.

"Heh, but I'm sure you're worried Sedna can't save Orcus. Orcus belongs to us now!" Jishikitori X reminded her, which irked Varuna.

Jishikiaku X launched dark energy beams at Quaoar and Ixion. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers swiftly avoided the former Death Phantom's destructive blasts. Ixion fired a barrage of her _**Poison Arrows**_ and Quaoar threw deadly _**Vampire Roses**_ to suck the life out of Jishikiaku X. Jishikiaku X put up a barrier, protecting him from their barrage.

Jishikiaku X chortled evilly. "Is this the best the famed Kuiper Belt Senshi are capable of? I brought Crystal Tokyo to ruin in the future!"

Ixion turned to Quaoar. "Our attacks aren't going to be potent enough to defeat him, Quaoar."

Quaoar nodded. "It took Sailor Moon and her daughter's combined Silver Crystals to defeat him. Sadly we lack anything like their crystals to beat him."

Varuna yelled out from afar. "So, what?! Remember, guys, we're the Kuiper Senshi! We were kicking ass and taking names long before the Moon Kingdom even existed!"

Eris flew around avoiding Jishikiushi X's poisonous smoke, which melted a whole skyscraper. Eris tossed her lasso, ensnaring large building debris and tossed it toward Jishikiushi X's way. The former Metalia melted the debris with her aura.

"Easier said than done, Varuna," Eris fiercely faced Jishikiushi X.

Saturn dove downward and clashed head-on with Jishikikumo X. She drove her Silence Glaive through the former Pharaoh 90 and ripped open sections of his armor. Jishikikumo X fired a quick beam, knocking Saturn back. Saturn defended herself with her Silence Glaive and sliced Jishikikumo X's beam in two.

"Well said, Sailor Varuna!" Saturn called out. "Do not be deterred by your lack of a potent power like a Silver Crystal, Mjolnir, or even my Silence Glaive. You possess your own extraordinary qualities to subdue these monsters!"

Hearing this, Eris, Ixion, and Quaoar nodded and resolved their will to fight.

"They're right!" Eris called out, lassoing up and tossing more building debris at Jishikiushi X.

Ixion and Quaoar continued their barrage on Jishikiaku X.

"Weak fools! You'll never defeat us!" Jishikikumo X boasted.

"No, but we can weaken you enough to let Saturn and Varuna finish you!" Quaoar exclaimed.

Varuna raised Mjolnir again and fired multiple _**Mjolnir Strikes**_ , which hit Jishikitori X, Jishikiushi X, Jishikiaku X, and Jishikikumo X. Saturn flew into each monster and slashed them repeatedly with her Silence Glaive.

"Way to go, guys!" Sedna called out as she turned toward Orcus.

Sedna continued her fight with Orcus. However, each blow Sedna made with her Ice Trident was restrained, fearing she'll hurt Orcus.

"Please, Orcus! You're under Zeed X's control!" Sedna pleaded to her brainwashed friend. "It's me, Karin! Resist that bastard's influence over you!"

Orcus screamed and attacked Sedna. She tossed her sais, which Sedna deflected with her Ice Trident. As Orcus flew at Sedna, the Kuiper leader forged an ice wall, which resisted Orcus' darkness beams.

"Please stop!" Sedna cried out so hard that Knut the polar bear emerged and repelled Orcus back with an ice wind.

Within so much darkness inside the corrupted Kuiper, Razor the bat is ejected out of Orcus' mind as the spirit animal resides inside Sedna's mind.

' _ **Huh…?! Whoa, where am I?'**_ Razor's voice was heard in Sedna's mind.

 _Razor?! But, what are you doing in my head?!_ Sedna thought.

' _ **I could ask you… wait, now I see. That corrupted darkness Zeed X planted in her became so much to bear it ejected me out of her! And since you were the closest, my spirit just decided to jump into you.'**_ Razor explained his reasons.

 _Great now I've got two spirit partners?_ Sedna realized her situation.

' _ **What's wrong with me, Sedna?!'**_

 _No, you're fine. It's just going to take some getting used to. But, we have to get you back with Christina again._

Razor materialized next to Sedna. "Yeah, good luck with that. We'll have to purge that corrupted darkness that's taken poor Christina over!"

Orcus screamed like mad and launched herself toward Sedna. For every blow Orcus tried to land, Sedna countered with her Ice Trident. Knut helped assist Sedna and launched ice blasts.

"Even if she's attacking us now, I can't bring myself to injure her, Sedna!" Knut bellowed.

"C'mon, Christina! Snap out of it, babe!" Razor tried reasoning with his partner.

Orcus turned her head and growled. "No! You die!" She flew at Sedna and Knut, throwing dark beams at them.

"Man, this isn't going well. I can't imagine how poor Ken would take this if he were here with us," Razor dreaded.

"I don't even want to imagine what brother would do!" Sedna replied as she fought her hardest to block Orcus' attacks.

Omega X (DF-616), Metalla X (DF-616), Angemon X (DF-811), Celesta X (DF-616), WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zodiark X, Max (DF-616), and Keke are fighting Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X.

After all three went Super Ascendant Blue, Omega X (DF-616), Metalla X (DF-616), and Max (DF-616) fought Golden Burizalor (DF-616). The golden tyrant fired three _**Death Beams**_ , which the Ascendant trio stopped with their hands.

"You still need to work on your shots, Burizalor!" Omega X (DF-616) criticized him.

"Doesn't seem like you've gotten stronger since we kicked your ass," Metalla X (DF-616) scoffed.

"Wait, there's something more I'm sensing from him, guys," Max (DF-616) warned.

Chortling, Golden Burizalor (DF-616) smirked. "How astute of you, Max Kamiya. During my return to that nightmarish hell, I've learned to increase my strength through mental training. All I could think about was building my power enough if by some miracle someone revived me, I'd return to destroy you digitized simians! Well, as luck would have it, Zeed X was kind enough to release me from my imprisonment!"

Metalla X (DF-616) snorted. "Hn, and pray tell how much power did Zeed X grant you?"

Golden Burizalor (DF-616) struck his transformation posture. "Enough to grant me a new form and combined the essence of Apocalymon on top of my own golden power!"

"Yeah?! Like we'd give you that chance!" Omega X (DF-616) flew at the golden tyrant.

However, Golden Burizalor (DF-616)'s golden aura exploded like flames and brushed the three Ascendants back.

Golden Burizalor (DF-616) powered up as his physical form grew and took on a completely new outward appearance. He now looked like a humanoid version of Apocalymon with a purple cape infused with his back, had golden skin like his Golden Burizalor form, and had a purple face. He is now called Apocaly X.

Apocaly X (DF-616) chortled evilly. "Ohohoho, well does my new form send dread down your spines, you simian bastards?"

Omega X (DF-616), Metalla X (DF-616), and Max (DF-616) flew at Apocaly X (DF-616) to attack. Omega X (DF-616) and Max (DF-616) fired a _**Father-Son Tsunami Wave**_ toward Apocaly (DF-616). Metalla X (DF-616) tossed his _**Final Blaze**_.

"Nice try," Apocaly X (DF-616) cackled as Apocalymon-like claws popped out and caught the Ascendant's attacks. He redirected their own blasts from his claws.

"Crap! He can send our own attacks back at us!" Omega X (DF-616) shouted, swerving away from his and Max's _**Tsunami Wave**_.

"Damn, this is like deja-vu with Apocalymon!" Metalla X (DF-616) evaded his _**Final Blaze**_.

"Not looking good for us," Max (DF-616) grimaced.

Apocaly X (DF-616) laughed. "Now how about I dissect you one by one until I have you screaming in agony?!" He launched his claws hoping to catch the three Ascendants.

Celesta X Holy Mode (DF-616), Angemon X (DF-811), and WarAngemon are fighting Virus (DF-616).

Virus (DF-616) cupped his hands and fired _**Tsunami Wave**_. Celesta X HM countered with her _**Super Holy Beam**_. The two enemies renewed their epic struggle from years back.

"Impressive, Hikari! You've gotten much stronger! But, there's something different about you…" Virus (DF-616) assessed the Bearer of Light.

"Virus, don't keep your eyes off us!" Angemon X (DF-811) launched _**Finish Buster**_ at the bio-artificial.

WarAngemon swooped down and went for his _**Seraphi Fist**_.

Virus (DF-616) grinned as he used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid destruction. He floated behind Celesta X HM (DF-616).

"Yes, I see what's different about you, Hikari," Virus (DF-616) commented. "You lack that killer's instinct you possessed when you dealt me my fate. Despite that, you've found means to build back up your diminished power. I take it you underwent some training to harness Homeostasis' light. Yes, and judging by your new appearance, you're achieved a new peak. You're hardly the same person." He eyed Angemon (DF-811) and WarAngemon. "And you two also achieved power increases, especially you, Dimitri. It's thanks to your recent battles with those Black Ascendants."

Angemon X (DF-811) raised a fist. "I've done that and more, Virus. And make no mistake, I've become strong enough to beat you!"

Virus (DF-616) chuckled. "Yes, you have, but not enough to save your precious daughter. My condolences."

"Bastard…!" Angemon X (DF-811) growled.

Virus (DF-616) pointed his finger to Celesta X HM (DF-616)'s head. "Eh, eh, hold it right there, Dimitri. Not unless you want poor Hikari's head to pop like a pimple…" Before he can pull his trigger, Celesta X HM (DF-616) grabbed Virus' (DF-616) arm and tossed him overhead.

Surprised, Virus (DF-616) landed and glared down Celesta X HM (DF-616). His scowl became a calm and condescending smirk. "Heh, I was just testing you, Hikari. Your two friends here would've gladly came to your rescue, but I shouldn't be surprised you'd still have it in you."

"Give up, Virus," Celesta X HM (DF-616) demanded. "Just go back to limbo where you belong."

"Hah, and miss the opportunity to enjoy my freedom?! I grew tired being stuck inside that cramped container! And don't think I didn't come without an ace up my sleeve." Virus (DF-616) smirked as a golden light covered him.

"Damn, did Zeed X give him a new form, too?!" WarAngemon exclaimed.

Angemon X (DF-811) sighed. "Way to state the obvious, TK."

"Stop him!" Celesta X HM (DF-616) shouted as she and the duo tried to stop Virus (DF-616).

However, the golden aura surrounding the bio-artificial knocked them back.

Bathed in golden light, Virus (DF-616) powered up as his physical form, too, took on a massive size. He's now slightly taller and his body structure is built like a sleek looking BelialMyotismon, but his light green armor is retained. He had notable tufts of wild pale green hair. Two black and gray Imperfect Virus heads with light blue pupiless eyes doubled as bodyplates. A gray Datamon insignia appeared on his upper middle chest. His long stinger grew back as well. He is now called Belial X (DF-616).

Belial X (DF-616) rose, towering over his three adversaries. He gave a low chuckle and flexed his massive right arm. "Yes, now this is what I call _Ultimate_ Perfection! Thanks to Zeed X, he was able to manipulate Myotismon's data code encrypted in me and allowed me to take on his final form."

WarAngemon recalled his friends' brief battle with BelialMyotismon, which happened before Mecha Burizalor and LadyMyotismon's arrival. "Virus combined with Myotismon? As this guy can't get any uglier!"

Angemon X (DF-811) held his ground. "You made yourself bigger, but you just made yourself an easy target."

Celesta X HM (DF-616) quickly flew at Belial X (DF-616) and prepared to blast him with Homeostasis' light.

Belial X (DF-616) quickly phased out and reappeared behind Celesta X HM (DF-616). The behemoth turned to his opposite as Angemon X (DF-811) and WarAngemon prepared to attack him. Belial X (DF-616)'s Imperfect Virus heads opened up, firing _**Super Tsunami Waves**_ at both ways. The Ascendants avoided getting swept up by Belial X (DF-616)'s attacks.

"Well so much for him being an easier target!" WarAngemon yelled out.

"He's fast enough to keep up with us!" Celesta X HM (DF-616) cried out.

Belial X (DF-616) chuckled evilly. "Lesson one, losers. Not every giant are slow and lumbering."

Ultima X, Zodiark X and Keke engaged GalacticNova X. The Legendary Ascendant tossed green spheres at the three warriors. Ultima X and Zordiark X dodged the behemoth's _**Galactic Cannon**_ blasts. Turning Ascendant 2, Keke fired her own _**Final Blaze**_ , stopping one of GalacticNova X's _**Galactic Cannons**_.

"After I'm done stomping you bugs, Taichi is mine!" GalacticNova X laughed maniacally.

"Geez, this guy still has a one track mind!" Ultima X exclaimed. "Can't he just learn to let go?!"

Zordiark X remarked. "Sadly, his mind's long been fractured ever since we first encountered him."

GalacticNova X lunged at the Ascendants. Ultima X kicked the behemoth's face. Zordiark X fired a beam into GalacticNova X's gut. GalacticNova X managed to walk through their attacks. However, Keke swooped in and kicked GalacticNova X's head, knocking him away.

"You'll never get Tai as long as we're here!" Keke cried out.

As he recovered, GalacticNova X stood tall and wiped the blood from his forehead where Keke kicked him. He licked his own blood and grinned devilishly.

"Now to end this quickly!" GalacticNova X declared as he powered up. His generic green aura exploded and became more flame-like.

"Great, now what?!" Ultima X exclaimed in horror.

Keke gaped. "Don't tell me Zeed X gave him a power-up, too?!"

GalacticNova X powered up to his own Ascendant God form. His appearance and hairstyle took cues of Broly God from _Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai_.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Now I've become an Ascendant Devil!" GalacticNova X wildly cackled.

"Shit, did you hear what he called himself?!" Ultima X cried out.

"Ascendant Devil?" Keke eyerolled. "How original."

GalacticNova X flew at the trio so quickly and smacked them around. He grabbed Ultima X and Zordiark X, tossing them down. Keke tossed her _**Rosemark Discs**_ hoping to cut the Ascendant Devil into pieces. The behemoth tossed a _**Demonic Galactic Cannon**_ , wiping out Keke's energy discs.

"HA HA HA! That all you've got, woman?!"

Keke gritted. "Not even close!"

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), KaiserGreymon, ShineGreymon & Masaru are facing Valmarmon. The heroes fired energy blasts at the satanic Digimon. Valmarmon absorbed little damage from the attacks. Then, Valmarmon flapped his wings in unleashed his _**Supreme Darkness**_ at his enemies, but all of them evaded the dark wind attack.

"Ha! Ha! Is that the best you got, Digidestined?!" Valmarmon bellowed.

"Not if we beaten you first!" Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) retorted.

"Hold it together, guys!" Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) rallied his friends. He quickly fired a _**Hazard Wave**_ , which hit Valmarmon's head.

Valmarmon scoffed. "Is that the best you've got?!"

"Then, how about this?!" Masaru flew at Valmarmon and went to punch him.

Valmarmon flapped his wings, knocking Masaru back. ShineGreymon dove in and caught Masaru.

"Got ya, Aniki!" ShineGreymon said.

"Great, no surprise that Zeed X jerk powered up even Valmarmon!" Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) shouted.

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Venus, and Asuna (Corner) are facing Gamera.

"Tch! This guy is tough just like the version I saw in me and Kirito's universe." Asuna (Corner) gritted while holding her rapier.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) fired ice flames toward Gamera. "Wait, you saw a version of this guy in your world?!"

Venus tossed her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ to ensnare Gamera, but the former Neo-Rajita leader grabbed and snapped her chains. He pulled on Venus' chain string and tossed her aside.

Moon (YYGDM-01) quickly flew at Gamera with sword ready. She slashed at the Neo-Rajita. This time, unlike the last time he was felled by her blade, the Neo-Rajita dodged Moon (YYGDM-01)'s strike and fired green beams at her. Moon (YYGDM-01) deflected nearly all his attacks.

"And he's gotten much stronger than before! But, together we can beat him!" Moon (YYGDM-01) rallied her colleagues.

Houou Mars flew down and blasted Gamera with her cosmic flames. Gamera narrowly dodged Houou Mars' attack and cackled.

"I wasn't revived just to fall so easily!" Gamera boasted until Houou Mars blasted his head off with a fiery wave. Gamera regenerated a new head in place of the old one. "See?"

Houou Mars frowned. "Of all the revived villains, why isn't Ghidorah here?"

Moon (YYGDM-01) added. "Personally, I'm glad he's not here with his evil son. We can just worry about taking down Gamera."

Venus stood ready to fight again. "And we're not going to be easy to beat!"

Gamera watched as Moon (YYGDM-01), Houou Mars, Venus, and Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) flew around him. Asuna (Corner) stood ready to strike the Neo-Rajita's vital spots if and when he dropped his guard.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, and Kirito (Corner) are fighting Arago.

"Hey! I remember fighting a version of you!" Kirito (Corner) grinned at the Taiyoukai while diving to slash him with his dual blades. "I easily defeated him, and I'm here for a rematch!"

"Yeah, but was your Arago as tough as ours?" Yusuke asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Kirito (Corner) brandished his swords.

Shaka sighed. "Sometimes Yusuke forgets things."

"Focus on taking down Arago!" Kurama said, throwing his rose whip at the Taiyoukai master.

Arago powered up as a demonic aura swept back his opposition. He surprised Kirito (Corner) and backhanded him, sending him crashing onto some floating debris. He then set his sights on Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Hiei unleashed his _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_. Kuwabara swung his _**Dimensional Sword**_. Arago dodged Kuwabara's dimension cutting attack and caught Hiei's dragon. Arago surprised Hiei as he absorbed the darkness flames into his being.

"What?! He's absorbed Hiei's flames?!" Kuwabara blanched.

Bathed in a black flamed aura, Arago launched a barrage of black flamed blasts. The Spirit Detectives evaded, but left themselves open to Arago's physical blows. Yusuke and Shaka tried to double team Arago. Yusuke fired his _**Spirit Gun**_. Shaka tossed her claymore at her nemesis. The Taiyoukai master's darkness flamed aura nullified Yusuke's blast. He grabbed Shaka's claymore and melted it with his flames.

"As long as he's covered in Hiei's flames, we're screwed!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei scowled. "Damn it all. Why didn't I anticipate this? Grave error on my part."

Zeed X then stopped his fight with R. Homura and levitated above. Utilizing his reality wrapping influence, the MillenniRealm dimension began to crumble. The rest of the Synisters and villains immediately stopped their brief fights and returned to Zeed X's side.

"Time's up, but we can finish this next time. But, here's a quick announcement! In a few days, prepare for the coming _**Zero Dawn**_!" Zeed X broadcasted the news.

After which, the Neo Paradais and the villains disappeared thanks to Zeed X's teleportation powers as they left the dimension. The heroes became frustrated that they got away, and now they have no choice but to retreat.

"Karin! We gotta get outta here!" Omega X (DF-616) exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Sedna nodded as she already created a huge dimensional portal for the group to escape.

Falling into a shocked state, R. Homura nearly dropped her void swords. She felt two people tightly grabbing her arms. She turned as Madoka and Homura pulled on her.

"C'mon, let's go!" Madoka pleaded.

Homura and R. Homura gave each other cold glares. Kyubey poked his head out of Homura's dress pocket.

"Go with them, Homura. This dimension will cease to exist with us," Kyubey said to the Rebellious Witch.

R. Homura blinked and faced Madoka, who smiled and nodded. "...ok." She gripped Madoka and Homura's hands as she entered the portal with them.

As all the heroes left the dimension by portal, the rest of the MillenniRealm disappeared until everything was erased completely.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cross Generations  
**_ _ **Final Arc: Fiction's Closure  
**_ _ **Chapter XXII: The Zero Dawn**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Limp Bizkit -** _ **Behind Blue Eyes**_ **)**

" _ **This is Tai Kamiya of DF-616 speaking. Sorry if I'm sounding less enthused than usual, but it's for good reason. Ok, let's backtrack. It's been a few days since we defeated Zamasmon, but we encountered the mastermind behind these anomalous agents. Zeed X and his forces have been unleashed into the Nexus. No, more like the author's fictional omniverse. During these past days, I heard from Max that Ken collected the last of some kind of rare dragon cards after some incident and duels in dimension YYGDM-01. However, we haven't seen Ken either. Doesn't help that things haven't lightened up without Athena. Today, we have been gathered to Azulongmon's Realm for a meeting on Zeed X's next move and his Zero Dawn business.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Azulongmon's Realm**_

 **(Cue** _ **Cold**_ **(Acoustic) - Crossfade)**

The people who've shown up in Azulongmon's Realm included: Omega X (DF-616), Metalla X (DF-616), Angemon X (DF-811), Celesta X (DF-616), the other Kai Digidestined, D3s (except Tike) & their Kaijuu partners, Kai Allies, Kuipers (except Orcus and Athena/PinkPatamon), Xros Hearts (except Tagiru & Gumdramon), Puellas, GCLK, Kirito & Asuna (Corner), Ryo & Jacomon (DF-616), and Falcomon.

Before the eventual meeting started, Madoka and Homura dropped R. Homura off to the YYGDM-01 dimension to mend differences with Skogul (YYGDM-01), Skogul (Corner), and Ford (Story).

Many were still stricken with grief over Athena and PinkPatamon's deaths. As for Athena and PinkPatamon's fates, Zeed X's influence have caused the Digicores to become inactive, rendering wishes obsolete. Now, the stakes were raised higher with death a possibility for anyone.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Sedna mourned her future daughter's passing, which was only a four days ago. She saw Angemon X (DF-811) put an arm over to comfort her.

"If what the gods said is to be believed, if we can beat Zeed X, the Digicores can be active again," Angemon X (DF-811) reassured her.

"I hope you're right, sweetie," Sedna leaned her head on Angemon X (DF-811)'s shoulder.

David sat beside Kara. "Poor Radonmon and Meryl. Neither are taking Tike's death well."

Nodding, Kara added, crying. "Yeah, and neither am I! I'm his sister!"

David added. "And Meryl's not taking Athena being gone well either."

Omega X (DF-616) finally spoke up. "Guys, what Athena and PinkPatamon did was by far the most selfless act I've ever seen. We wouldn't be here now if she didn't do what she did."

Madoka nodded. "Yeah, but she's still a child! She had a lot to look forward to in life!" She teared up as she said this. "I even saw some of me in her!"

Homura added. "We're not going to let Athena and PinkPatamon's sacrifices be in vain."

"Don't forget about Christina," added Sailor Eris. "She's now captured and being controlled by that freak!"

"Don't worry we're going to bring her back," Sailor Varuna vowed. "The same way some of us saved Quaoar."

Sailor Quaoar sighed, being reminded of her initial kidnapping during the Dawn of Chaos event. "It's not something I want to be reminded of."

Sailor Ixion patted Quaoar's shoulder. "None of us likes the thought of being kidnapped, but know we'll always have each other's backs and go to great lengths to rescue each other."

Sedna addressed her Kuipers. "That's right. We saved Quaoar. We'll do the same for Orcus."

"Yeah, well we lost someone dear to us, too! Tagiru and Gumdramon are gone because of your friend Kensuke!" Taiki interjected, getting everyone's attention.

Akari reasoned with Taiki. "Please, it wasn't his fault. That Zeed X guy was manipulating him! He made us all think we were the enemy!"

Nene walked up and slapped Taiki's face. "Don't go accusing anyone of what happened to Tagiru! We all have to stay on the same page."

Taiki rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, yeah I don't know what came over me."

Hearing this, Metalla X (DF-616) scoffed from a corner.

"Matt?" Mimi approached Metalla X (DF-616). "Is something the matter?"

"It's Yamato now," he corrected her. "Matt's taking a nap."

Mimi frowned and sighed. "Fine, ok, Yamato. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…"

"Don't lie," Mimi said.

As Mimi got too close, Metalla X (DF-616) turned away.

"You always get moody whenever Kensuke's brought up."

"For good reason and if he ever shows up again, I'm going to confront him."

The Bearer of Sincerity sighed. "No, you won't. And don't think I'm going to let you now that I can go Ascendant like you now!"

Metalla X (DF-616) looked Mimi in her eyes. "No offense, but you're not anywhere near my level. You, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody have only gained Ascendant powers. Don't act like big shots until you've learned to harness those powers." He took Mimi's hands. "Even Sora has slightly more experience than you guys because she already started some form of training before she tapped into the Ascendant's energies within her Crest."

Mimi smiled, looking into Metalla X (DF-616)'s eyes. "Then maybe you, Keke, and Dimitri can train me. Don't think I'm not afraid to fight because you saw me when we helped you against Zamasmon!"

Metalla X (DF-616) grinned. "Now that's the spirit, woman. Your passionate spirit is what draws me to you."

Mimi teased. "Oh? For you or Matt?"

"Why me of course. I know how to express my feelings better than Matty boy ever could!"

"Riiight," Mimi chuckled.

"Also, Athena's death is another reason why Matt's down in the dumps and why I'm moody, too," Metalla X (DF-616) revealed.

"I see…" Mimi nodded, looking down as she, too, was affected by Athena and PinkPatamon's passings. "She was such a sweetie pie. And such a brave little soul, too."

"Agreed, and don't worry Mimi," Keke interjected. "Dad, Dimitri, and I will help you get to where you need to be!"

"Thanks, Keke," Mimi smiled as Palmon walked up next to her.

Elsewhere, Zordiark X conversed with Ryo (DF-616) and Jacomon about the Millenniummons they encountered.

"Wow, so on top of Zeed X, there were other Millenniummons in that dimension?" Ryo (DF-616) grew intrigued.

"Yes, in fact Madoka's friends over there fought him and a different ZeedMillenniummon that came from Taiki's world," Zordiark X pointed to the Puellas.

The Puellas overheard their conversation and approached them.

"Yeah, we took on two Millenniummons. Boy, were they tough," Sayaka said.

"I thought for sure we wouldn't make it out of there alive," Mami added.

"Psst, the next I see them, I'm poking their eyes out and make them cry like total bitches!" Kyoko said.

"Wish we could've been there to help fight those Millenniummons, including the one from this universe. You and I could've beaten him together, Ken," Ryo (DF-616) said. "Well, me and Jacomon could've helped ya."

Jacomon quickly responded to this. "Whoa, time out! Who's _we_? If what I heard about Millenniummon is true, I want no part of that guy, especially not a whole group of them!"

Ryo (DF-616) chuckled. "C'mon, Jacomon, we're partners in this whole ordeal. And we'd get promoted in the Galactic forces if they hear of our heroic ventures."

Zordiark X nodded. "He's got a point there, Jacomon."

Jacomon sighed. "I guess…"

Just then, and right as scheduled, the inhabitants of Digiverse 6 have arrived via a portal provided by Vadosmon. The Digiverse 6 team consisted Hit, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, Willow, Tamara, and two humanoid Digimon that are Digiverse 6's versions of Tai & Matt respectively: GokuGreymon & VegetaGarurumon.

"Are we glad you guys are here!" Omega X (DF-616) greeted the Digiverse 6 visitors.

"Taichi," Hit the Hitmon acknowledged the Bearer of Courage.

"Hello, Taichi. Good to see you again," Xander bowed. "Say, where's Master Yamato? Is he here? I have two friends I want to introduce to you and him."

Omega X (DF-616) whistled as he pointed toward Metalla X (DF-616) conversing with Mimi and Keke.

"Hey! Master Yamato!" Xander called out to Metalla X (DF-616).

Upon hearing his name being called, Metalla X (DF-616) instinctively turned and recognized the young boy's voice.

"You're looking well, Master Yamato!" Xander ran over to meet Metalla X (DF-616).

"Xander?!" Metalla X (DF-616) was taken aback by the Digiverse 6 Ascendant's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't they tell you? Me and my friends from Digiverse 6 are here to help you against Zeed X!" Xander said.

"Oh, hey there, cutie!" Mimi playfully greeted Xander.

"You look like you've gotten stronger, Xander!" Keke said.

"Yes, thank you. I've been training hard since the tournament. Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to friends of mine! Hey, Tamara, Willow! Over here!"

Tamara and Willow both felt like elephants in the room as every Ascendant and Digimon noted them. However, to the Kai Digidestined, they noticed striking resemblances to two people they know.

"Geez, what the hell are they all staring at for?" Tamara scoffed, looking miffed by everyone's glances.

Willow hit behind Tamara. "Tell them to please stop looking, Tamara."

"Whoa, you two look just like Jun and Catherine!" Omega X (DF-616) pointed to Tamara and Willow.

Ultima X (DF-616) approached Tamara. "You're right! You look like my sister Jun! What's wrong name?"

Tamara scoffed. "First off, it's rude to point at people. And second, I don't know this Jun, but I'm Tamara! And you best back off unless you wanna rumble with me?" She fiercely glared at both Omega X (DF-616) and Ultima X (DF-616).

"Huh, no way! I wouldn't even pick a fight with you much less Jun!" Ultima X (DF-616) backed off.

BanchoLeomon interjected. "I think it's clear these two are the parallel counterparts of Jun Motomiya and Catherine Deneuve. First off, the differences are clear. These two are full Ascendants and their hair colors are dark."

"Yeah, we're Ascendants! Just so we're clear, I'm stronger than Xander," Tamara boasted her strength. "And Willow is… a force to be reckoned with."

Sam approached Willow. "Wow, you really do look like Catherine. Hello, nice to meet other universe Ascendants."

Willow meeped and hid behind Tamara.

"Hey, back off, dick! Willow is my friend!" Tamara got in Sam's face. "You'll have to fight me if you want Willow and I doubt you can kick my ass, pretty boy!"

Sam backed off. "Whoa, time out! I'm already taken! I'm just saying your friend looks like my girlfriend, only that she's blonde!"

"She may look like Jun, but she's nothing like our Jun," WarAngemon commented.

"Tell me about it. This Tamara girl is a no nonsense kind of woman," Celesta X said.

"C'mon, let's all try and be friends here," Omega X (DF-616) interjected, sticking his hand out to Tamara and Willow.

Tamara slapped Omega X (DF-616)'s hand away, prompting Sora to step in and confront her. Celesta X (DF-616) stepped in to pull Sora back.

"Whoa, Tamara! Stop!" Xander ran over to prevent an escalation.

"Hey, my boyfriend's trying to be nice!" Sora snapped at Tamara.

"Easy, Sora!" Celesta X (DF-616) restrained her.

"You want to make something of it, bitch?" Tamara growled in Sora's face.

"Tamara, stop!" Xander got between Sora and Tamara.

"Listen here! We're not here to buddy buddy with y'all. This is strictly to save our universes from this Zeed X jerk!" Tamara clarified her reasoning being involved.

"Hey, you said you're stronger than Xander. Did I hear that right?" Omega X (DF-616) asked Tamara.

Celesta X (DF-616) sighed in annoyance. "Oh brother. You need to ask her that?"

"Well duh, of course!" Tamara casually shrugged. "I'd be happy to fight you if you're the strongest guy here."

"Hmm," Omega X (DF-616) glanced over to Willow. "And you're an Ascendant like Xander and your friend, Tamara, here, too?"

Willow squeaked and hid next to Tamara.

"Yes, her name is Willow," Xander said.

"Xander, Willow, Tamara… geez, they have to be fans of Buffy if they're calling themselves that," Yolei muttered.

"Except it's supposed to be _Tara_. Not Tamara," Cody carefully noted.

Metalla X rolled his eyes. "Gee, I wonder if the author writing this named them after Buffy characters. Probably." He couldn't deny the fact anymore they were just characters written by a veteran fandom writer. "Yes, and who says Zeed X has to be the only self aware person in this story?" He shrugged. "Fine, let's get back to the story."

"Nice to meet you two," Omega X (DF-616) welcomed Tamara and Willow. "Can't wait to see you two in action."

"It's great to see other universe Ascendants," Max greeted Xander, Tamara, and Willow. "I'm sure you three will provide us all the help we'll need, but I'm definitely most interested in you two." He shifted over to GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon. "Now you two have to be Digiverse 6's parallel versions of Tai and Matt!"

Omega X (DF-616) and Metalla X (DF-616) confronted GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon.

"Whoa, you're totally a human Greymon!" Omega X (DF-616) was awed by GokuGreymon. "And the Ki I'm sensing from you is no joke!"

GokuGreymon responded genuinely. "And I sense you have an incredible power, Ascendant. You're probably stronger than Tamara."

"Wrong! Clearly I'm stronger than that jerk, GokuGreymon!" Tamara interjected.

GokuGreymon sighed. "She always get offended the second I say someone's stronger than her."

Metalla X (DF-616) sensed VegetaGarurumon's Ki level. "I can tell you'll be a valuable asset."

VegetaGarurumon smirked. "Between you and me, I'm superior to my colleague here."

GokuGreymon rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. We'll see once we're in action."

"So, are all the warriors you brought, Hit?" Max asked the assassin.

"Yes. Furizlor naturally didn't join us, because he's been on the run from the galactic police," Hit revealed Furizlor's fate after his insidious plots were broadcasted to Digiverse 6, which tarnished Furizlor's image and destroyed any good will he brought to his universe.

"So, what happened to Furizlor turned out to be true," Max shook his head. "What a shame, but can't say I feel sorry for him. He brought that on himself."

"So, I brought GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon in his place," Hit said.

"It's cool, Hit," Omega X (DF-616) stated. "I trust you brought us the best fighters you could."

"Indeed, and I'll use the best of my abilities to help you all stop Zeed X," the assassin vowed.

Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana witnessed these interesting interactions. They didn't know where and who to talk with.

"Wow, there's so many people I want to meet," Shu said, looking at each Digiverse 6 warrior. "Yet so little time."

Gai smiled. "We still have some time, Shu. They haven't told us yet about Zeed X's next move."

Inori grabbed Shu's hand. "C'mon, let's go meet some of these other universe warriors."

"Sure, Inori."

Mana grabbed Gai's hand. "Cmon, Triton! I wanna meet these cool-looking peeps!" She pointed to Botamamon and Magettamon first. "Remember we saw them at that tournament? Hey, Winnie the Pooh and Iron Giant! Over here!"

"Mana! Let's take this one person at a time!" Gai tried to restrain his hasty girlfriend.

Kirito (Corner) grabbed Asuna (Corner)'s hand. "Wanna go meet those other universe people?"

Asuna (Corner) replied eagerly. "Sure!"

"C'mon, Karin," Angemon X (DF-811) helped Sedna up. "Let's go meet those Digiverse 6 fighters."

"Sure," Sedna genuinely replied.

Varuna eyed Hit. "That guy actually pushed Kensuke to his limits and forced a draw to happen."

Eris nodded. "He's got that Time Skip thing if I recall. He'll definitely be a great asset to us."

Ixion sighed. "Question is, will that even work against Zeed X? The nature of Zeed X's power seems to suggest otherwise."

Quaoar turned toward Tamara and Willow. "And it's good we have other Ascendants helping our side."

Sonja, Jax, BW, Pikkan, and Sheila watched the interactions with the Digiverse 6 fighters.

"So, does anyone wanna meet our Digiverse 6 neighbors?" Sheila asked her colleagues.

"Why don't you go?" Pikkan shrugged.

"I'd like to give that bossy bitch a piece of my mind. No one talks smack to my Davis," Sonja shot a piercing glare toward Tamara.

Jax sat down. "Nah, I'm pretty chill where I'm sitting."

"Fine, I'll go," Sheila sighed. "Y'all suck."

"Max," BW walked over to his brother. "When are we going to discuss Zeed X's next move?"

"In a minute, let's give everyone a little more time to get to know our Digiverse 6 allies," Max replied. "Then, we can get down to business."

Simms whispered to Max. "Probably best to get the business in order, sir."

"Listen everyone. I know Ken needs more time to himself, but we still have important matters to discuss," Max addressed his colleagues and guests. "And yes that pertains to Zeed X's next move." With that, he discussed the villain's supposed next phases and how they were going to respond to his Zero Dawn.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters/Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Crossfade -** _ **So Far Away**_ **\- Acoustic)**

Elsewhere in Legend HQ, the heroes and allies are discussing the meeting as well.

The people shown are the Planetary Senshi (Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn) (YYGDM-01), Yusuke, Yui & BlackGabumon, Duelists (Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tea, Lyn), Tamers (Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, Himura & Inumon) (YYGDM-01), Ryo & Cyberdramon (YYGDM-01), Marty, Larry, Valkyries (Kotori, Kara, and Jessica) (YYGDM-01), Ford (Story), John Smith (YYGDM-01), Skogul (Corner), Reginleif (Corner), Carmen (Corner), and R. Homura.

The YYGDM-01 characters are shock that their just fictional characters. The Planetary Senshi also knows that the Neo Senshi (except Chibiusa/Neo Moon that she's a canon character) are just fanfic OCs, since in Official Canon, the other Senshi don't even have children and unknown of their official couple statuses besides Moon/Tuxedo Kamen and Uranus/Neptune. Like _Digimon_ , the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ cast in Official Canon don't outright showed couples. The Duelists also learned that in Official Canon; Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei met in a special event that didn't happened in YYGDM-01 called _Bonds Beyond Time_ ; alongside Canon!Jaden dueled Yugi at the end Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's final season. While in YYGDM-01; the Duelists, Duel Academy, and Signers met early in Dawn of Chaos; thus officially render this fanfic dimension an AU. In Official Canon, Mai never reunited with her former friends, while the YYGDM-01 versions did back in Invasion of the Rajita. Lyn learned that since she's a fanfic OC, she and Seto learned that the Official Canon Seto Kaiba remained a celibate figure. Even Yugi, Joey, and Seto are grossed out that they learned of yaoi versions of themselves, especially poor Kaiba boy disgusted of pairing up with Joey.

Offscreen, both Jessica (YYGDM-01) and Ford (Story) already forgive R. Homura after the incident and learning her tragic reasons.

"Are we all clear on this?" Pluto (YYGDM-01) publicly addressed everyone present. "Let's forget that we're fictional characters being written by a fantasy writer who's been authoring our adventures for nearly 15 years."

Uranus (YYGDM-01) scoffed. "I don't know. That's not something I can just get over. To find out we're not even real and just pawns in an author's fantasy series that continues our adventures."

Neptune (YYGDM-01) calmed her lover down. "We'll get over it, Uranus. At least this author has respected us enough to keep us together."

Saturn (YYGDM-01) smiled. "I find it intriguing."

Takato (YYGDM-01) added. "Well, as interesting as it is, it was a real mind opener for all of us."

Guilmon (YYGDM-01) nodded. "Yeah! Thanks to this author, you and me have been together again for a long time!"

Yugi (YYGDM-01) interjected. "I can just imagine how this must have been for all of you during your confrontation with Zeed X. Speaking of which, we have this Zero Dawn to anticipate."

Moon (YYGDM-01) stood from her seat. "Yeah, and it's our last chance to stop Zeed X. Thankfully we have Tai and his friends to help us out."

"So, rumor has it Zeed X will strike three dimensions," John (YYGDM-01) revealed to the others. "Pluto, Homura, and I did some digging. And we made sure Zeed X wasn't aware."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) nodded. "Unfortunately, Zeed X will likely know about our eavesdropping. Why he didn't intercept us when he's had every opportunity to? I can't say, but he seems very confident his Zero Dawn will succeed."

"Then, that's going to be his downfall," Ryo (YYGDM-01) stated. "And I know Millenniummon better than anyone in this room. Even this advanced form of him still can't learn from his mistakes. But, still, we have to be very cautious. This version of him is far more meticulous than his previous incarnation."

"Good insight, Ryo," Marty said.

"Um, if I may speak…?" Ford (Story) raised his hand. "Sorry if this is going off topic but it does relate to you all coming to realize you're all just fictional characters."

Jessica (YYGDM-01) encouraged him. "Go ahead, Ford."

"I'm actually created by one of the author's contributors. You can say I'm like an avatar of that contributor." Ford (Story) interjected and explained. "That contributor, at first he's similar as the author's other contributors, but something tells me that he has a great destiny that transcends beyond the author's future. Him changing the boundaries of the Triad stories is one thing. Since Cosmos already knew that everything is fictional, she sent me to meet you guys and help you in these dimensional missions. After I died, my soul went to meet Mnemosyne and she revived me, as a result turning me into her realm's guardian. Because of this, my ties with that contributor have been permanently severed to be my own person, alongside losing my ability to dimension travel."

"So, you can't dimension travel anymore?" Ryo (YYGDM-01) queried.

"Um, what's what he just said, duh," Rika (YYGDM-01) scoffed.

Pluto (YYGDM-01) addressed Ford (Story). "I understand. In exchange for your life being restored, you sacrificed your dimension traveling ability."

"Yes. And Lady Mnemosyne told me to tell you, she's still there if you two need to settle your differences," Ford (Story) revealed.

Hearing this, the Time Guardian gripped her Garnet Staff tight. John (YYGDM-01) noticed Pluto (YYGDM-01) seemed shakened by this.

"Who's this Lady Mnemosyne, Pluto?" Venus (YYGDM-01) asked her.

"Never mind," Pluto (YYGDM-01) muttered coldly, changing the subject. "Thank you for enlightening us about what's happened to you, Ford. Now let us resume with our previous discussion about Zeed X."

John (YYGDM-01) whispered to Pluto (YYGDM-01). "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now, John. Please."

Chilali (Corner) materialized and perched on Kara (YYGDM-01)'s left shoulder. He then spoke to the Australian swimmer, "Hello, do you remember 'me' as Jessica's pet owl?"

Kara (YYGDM-01) is surprised to see the snowy owl talk. She does remember meeting Chilali (YYGDM-01) as a simple animal last year and referred him as a 'pretty bird'.

"Yeah, I remember you!" Kara (YYGDM-01) recalled. "Well, not that _you_ , but you looked just like that snowy owl!"

"I am that same owl, just from a different universe and I'm able to talk in human tongue," Chilali (Corner) wisely said.

"And you're still a beautiful bird," she stroked the feathers under his beak.

Reginleif (Corner) then approached and spoke to Kara (YYGDM-01), "I should confess why I was being hostile towards Alec."

"You don't need to apologize…"

"No, I do. You see, as the events of your Valkyrie Advent were being preplanned and written, the man you know as Alec wasn't supposed to appear. He wasn't originally considered until one contributor sorta imposed him in."

Kara (YYGDM-01) was taken aback by this. "Really? So, Alec wasn't going to exist?"

"Not originally. I was against the idea of someone being forcefully paired with you. Well, that's how I originally felt," Reginleif (Corner) sighed deeply, petting Chilali (Corner). "But I've since cooled down on the idea. The more I got to know Alec, he's not that bad. He seems like the right guy for you. Granted, he's not fit for my Kara, since I already told you she's paired with Ayanna in our world."

"You mentioned something about that. That's interesting how differently our fates and relationships turn out to be across the multiverse. So, you and Alec patched things up?"

Reginleif (Corner) smiled. "We did. Though, I did challenge him to a spar match and kicked his butt!" She flexed her arm proudly.

Kara (YYGDM-01) giggled. "Heheh, yeah. Much as I love him, he still can't beat me in a spar match. I'm like ten times physically stronger than he is, but he doesn't resent that. He finds my emotional and physical strengths to be my strongest attributes."

Reginleif (Corner) slightly teared up. "Well, I'm happy for you. Just know that."

"Thanks, Reginleif."

"Also visiting your Reginleif's grave in Yggdrasil's realm eased my conscience, too," Reginleif (Corner) said. "It was nice interacting with my counterpart's spirit."

"Glad I can do that for you."

Reginleif (Corner) smiled to Kara (YYGDM-01), "While my Kara wielded Thor's hammer, you had something that your counterpart lacked. And that is you were once a Valkyrie leader in your past life."

Kara (YYGDM-01) replied. "So, while we had some things in common, we were also different. I bet the other me would be jealous if she heard I was a leader in my past life."

Reginleif (Corner) chuckled. "Maybe."

"Yog-Sothoth mentioned about an unborn universe yet to be born outside of our dimensional layers. Scratch that, there might be _two_ unborn universes being brainstormed by the author. He's thinking of naming them: _NorseΩ_ and _NorseA_. Though, the author must start the first unborn universe to begin his own clean slate writing process." Chilali (Corner) explained some future information yet to materialize.

"I gotta wonder if some form of Alec is a dimensional traveler." Reginleif (Corner) made a snarky joke.

Kara (YYGDM-01) rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, who knows?"

"Reginleif, we're leaving," Skogul (Corner) called her colleague over.

"Oh right!" Reginleif (Corner) called out. "Hang on a minute!" She turned to Kara (YYGDM-01) and hugged her. "It was fun hanging with you and patching things up with your man. And tell the other me to rest peacefully."

Kara (YYGDM-01) hugged back. "Sure. You tell the other me I said hi."

"See ya, Kara!" Reginleif (Corner) waved her goodbye. She and Chilali (Corner) joined with their group.

"Are we all set to depart?" R. Homura asked.

"Yes, we are," Carmen (Corner) replied.

Then, Skogul (Corner), Reginleif (Corner), Carmen (Corner), and R. Homura entered the portal in leaving YYGDM-01. The portal closed.

"Goodbye other me," Jessica (YYGDM-01) waved as Ford (Story) approached her. "You know, Ford? She was cool in a big sister kind of way."

"Yeah, almost like looking at a future version of you," Ford (Story) said. "She's definitely older and wiser."

Jessica (YYGDM-01) asked. "You think I'll be like her?"

Ford (Story) smiled. "Who knows? I'd say you will."

Kotori (YYGDM-01) walked up behind Kara (YYGDM-01) and Jessica (YYGDM-01). She patted their backs.

Kotori (YYGDM-01) grinned. "Chin up, guys. They got their battles ahead for them. They want us to focus on our own problems now."

Kara (YYGDM-01) and Jessica (YYGDM-01) both smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

 **(End theme)**

Mars (YYGDM-01) opened her eyes as she finished a mental conversation with the Houou.

"What is it, Mars?" Moon (YYGDM-01) turned to ask. "Hey, what's wrong, Mars?"

"Nothing, but the Houou just informed me to tell you all that the deities are having some kind of meeting relating to the Zero Dawn. Lady Cosmos is there as well."

Moon (YYGDM-01) blinked at this. "Really? Well, I'm not surprised. Of course, Lady Cosmos would take Zeed X seriously, too."

Pluto (YYGDM-01) wondered. "They must have something in store to help us. Whatever it is, we'll know when it comes."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zenomnimon's Palace**_

In Zenomnimon's Palace; there was a deity meeting with Sailor Cosmos, the Gods of Destruction and Angels. Before that, Zenomnimon was previously imprisoned by Zeed X during the Black Ascendant conflict. That was quickly resolved as Cosmos and the others freed him.

The participants seen are: Sailor Cosmos, The Ora Guardians, SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, Zenomnimon & his two attendants, GrandWhismon, Blazer, Beerusmon & Whismon (Digiverse 7), Champamon & Vadosmon (Digiverse 6), Rumsshimon & Cusmon (Digiverse 10), Belmodmon & Marcaritamon (Digiverse 11), Genemon & Matinumon (Digiverse 12), Iwenmon & Awamomon (Digiverse 1), Hellesmon & Sourmon (Digiverse 2), Moscomon & Camparimon (Digiverse 3), Quitelamon & Cognacmon (Digiverse 4), Arakmon & Cukatailmon (Digiverse 5), Liquirmon & Kornmon (Digiverse 8), and Sidramon & Mojitomon (Digiverse 9).

"This divine meeting shall now commence," GrandWhismon announced as Cosmos, the Ora Guardians, Blazer, the Gods of Destruction, and Angels seated themselves.

Zenomnimon sat down with his two attendants standing beside him. SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon chose to remain floating as they were too big to fit in any portable chairs.

"So, we're all here," Cosmos acknowledged.

"Not Slade Matrix," Blazer spoke up. "I'm here in his place. As you know, he's been with Kensuke."

"Understood," GrandWhismon stated. "Now as you're all well aware, the anomalous being responsible for the escalating aberrations that've spread through the Nexus during this past year has revealed himself to us. And to our horror, it's the one once thought to have been destroyed. As such, we know the nature of this being allows him to reincarnate after each defeat. The being once Millenniummon has evolved into a being beyond his original version. Each death he has revived himself into entities far more dangerous and craftier than his previous incarnations. Now he goes by Zeed X."

Every deity grew despondent hearing this.

"And for the first time, he was able to get the drop on Lord Zenomnimon and capture him," Cosmos stated. "If he's able to infiltrate and get by GrandWhismon, then all of us here are vulnerable to Zeed X."

SliferGigaSeadramon inserted. " _ **Dudes, Zeed X's power is so far he's prevented me from being summoned, and ya know granting those dudes and dudettes in DF-616 their wishes. He's blocking me out. Then again, maybe this is a good thing cause I need some sleep.**_ "

RaPhoenixmon groaned. " _ **SliferGigaSeadramon, with all due… this is a serious matter that endangers the entire Nexus! You won't have a domain to rest in if Zeed X's Zero Dawn launches successfully!**_ "

" _ **SliferGigaSeadramon was never one to take situations seriously.**_ " ObeliskMegaGargomon grunted hard, irked by the Digicore granting deity's chill demeanor.

" _ **Of course, I take things seriously, but y'know if it's our time to go… well, what can we do?**_ "

"A lot, SliferGigaSeadramon," GrandWhismon stated. "Once Zero Dawn is unleashed, nothing in the Nexus will survive. All of us attending this meeting won't be able to survive."

"Not even Lord Zenomnimon?" Vadosmon asked worryingly.

"Possibly not," GrandWhismon replied.

One of the Ora Guardians, a female named Sren, spoke in a calm, serene manner. "Lady Cosmos, we've been monitoring Zeed X. It appears he's able to conjure clones of himself. He experimented with this ability by sending a lesser powerful version clone to the Corner Universe. The heroes of that universe united and with great effort defeated that Zeed X aspect."

The second Ora Guardian, another female with long green hair identified as Cysta, added. "Proving that experiment was successful, Zeed X has deemed it now more than ever to launch his machinations into overdrive. The quick escalation of aberrations throughout the Nexus supports this."

The third Ora Guardian, a white-haired man identified as Gythos, pointed out. "And as the heroes from various dimensions have worked together to neutralize his agents, Zeed X saw it fit to push forward with Zero Dawn before we gained further insight of his activities."

The fourth Ora Guardian, a third female identified as Tomos, spoke. "The more the heroes of YYGDM-01 have become aware of the Nexus, the quicker Zeed X responded to their interventions. That is why he put amassed an organization to distract them, allotting Zeed X time to invade and defeat each universe's heroes to assess their strengths before challenging to meet the Triad alliance in the MillenniRealm."

"Yes, and so he's gained enough knowledge of who to eliminate using Zero Dawn," Cosmos said. "Though sadly, it appears every dimension in the Nexus is in grave danger. He won't spare any dimension in order to fulfill his desire to purge fiction from the multiverse. He also intends to purge every fiction writer, ensuring the immediate death of the Nexus. Without fiction writers, be it original or fandom, the Nexus will die. Fiction writers are the lifeblood that keeps the fictional omniverse alive."

Beerusmon scoffed loudly, standing up. "And you think I'm going to stand idly while that psychopath wipes me out?! And without so much as a mano o mano fight with me?!"

Whismon pulled Beerusmon down. "Easy, Lord Beerusmon. Even our powers combined would be ineffective against Zeed X."

"Brother's right. Why should we let some crazy manchild like Zeed X strike fear in our hearts?!" Champamon protested. "Ain't no way I'm letting him wipe my dominion!"

Rumsshimon added with less hostility. "I'm inclined to agree. After all, we'll be adding the mortals and their cohorts against this omniversal threat."

Belmondmon chuckled, tapping his fingers together in a Gendo-like manner. "Yes, won't he be surprised what happens when all of us work together. Surely he can't last." He smiled like the mischievous clown he is.

Hellesmon jumped out from her seat and raised both arms, shouting. "He won't be able to withstand the power of our love!"

Moscomon buzzed in a robotic manner. "Bzzt bzzt bzzt."

Camparimon translated for the robot. "Lord Moscomon says he's in agreement."

Quitelamon snickered. "I think the lot of you are way over your heads. Zeed X will know far advance we'll be coming for him. He's not worried."

Beerusmon scowled at the rat. "Yeah?! Well, I hope so! So we can wipe that damn smug look off his face! We'll Hakai that bastard right out of existence!"

Whismon addressed GrandWhismon. "We're going to need to be extra careful how we approach this delicate situation. Everything is riding on this battle. If we're not careful, everything we know will cease."

GrandWhismon nodded. "Indeed, that is why it's decided a few of you will join the heroes in the three dimensions that Zeed X has seemingly chosen for his final battlegrounds. In fact, we have guests coming to us from one of these universes as we speak."

Zenomnimon raised a hand. "I can't wait to meet this person!"

Cosmos stood up, bowing. "Please, if you will all excuse me. I must leave now to the Cauldron to make my preparations. As you know, I'll be aiding the Triad group heading for the Dissidia dimension."

"Very well. A safe journey to you, Lady Cosmos," GrandWhismon granted permission.

"Bye-bye! Let's play next time!" Zenomnimon waved to the departing Cosmos.

"Of course," Cosmos bowed as she faded from the room.

Beerusmon grumbled in his seat. "If any one of us is gonna take Zeed X down, it's gotta be me, Whismon."

"Now, now, even we have our limits, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon said.

"As Lady Cosmos just revealed, she will accompany the Triad of heroes from YYGDM-01 and others into dimension Dissidia-08. The other two dimensions Zeed X have selected are: DF-616 Prime and KLK-13," GrandWhismon revealed to the deities. "And right now, we have two guests coming in from DF-616 Prime. One of those guests happens to be the head deity of DF-616 Prime." He and the deities turned toward the a giant pair of doors being opened.

Zenomnimon looked in awe. "Oooo!"

GrandWhismon smiled. "Welcome, Lady Moinanea. We've been expecting you and your colleague."

 **(Cue Tenchi Muyo OST -** _ **Saint Sasami**_ **)**

A surprising figure appeared to the council. It is a woman with a matured face, garbed in a white gown with green shoulder padding on both of her shoulders. Her chest is lined up with an array of beautiful golden gems with pieces of cloth hanging from each gem. Her face is gorgeous and nearly as pale as the clouds. Her eyes were light blue shaded with black irises, a curved body, and her turquoise hair flowed back down to her feet. She is Goddess Moinanea, the Digital Kami of DF-616 Prime.

Standing beside Moinanea is the legendary digital fused hero of DF-616 Prime himself: The One, Omega X (DF-616 Prime). His appearance differed from his DF-616 self. His spiky blond hair and green eyes are retained, but he wore armor and a helmet shaped like WarGreymon's.

Beerusmon's mouth drop upon seeing Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "BWUH?! T-T-T-TAICHI?!"

Whismon laughed aloud. "Ohohoho, that is Taichi, but not _our_ Taichi, Lord Beerusmon."

Champamon scoffed. "Could've told ya that sooner, brother."

Beerusmon controlled the urge to confront Omega X (DF-616 Prime). "He looks so much like him, but his power feels so different. This one has no God ki."

Whismon sighed. "Control yourself, Lord Beerusmon. We don't want a fight to break out here right where Lord Zenomnimon is."

The purple cat remembered this and restrained. "Err, right."

Zenomnimon waved to her. "Hi! Please have a seat!" He happily invited her. He noticed Omega X (DF-616 Prime) and stared. "Oh, you're not the Taichi I know." He smiled. "But you're definitely another him."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) blinked at Zenomnimon. "...huh? So, you know that other me?"

Zenomnimon nodded. "Yep! He's a funny guy and promised to play with me."

Omega X (DF-616 Prime) chuckled. "Oh, I see."

Zenomnimon turned to Lady Moinanea. "Um, can you have a seat please?"

Lady Moinanea quickly bowed. "But of course, Lord Zenomnimon." She walked with Omega X (DF-616 Prime), who accompanied her like a bodyguard. She down in Cosmos' vacant seat. "Yes, as I understand it, the anomalous being known as Zeed X has surfaced. Well, more like Zeed has reincarnated into this new phase. No one in this room has the experience encountering this entity better than myself and The One beside me."

"So, how do you propose we approach this situation, Lady Moinanea? Based on your expertise?" GrandWhismon inquired to DF-616 Prime's deity.

Lady Moinanea answered as her soft features hardened with a glare. "Fight united and hope to survive. And do not let him prey on your insecurities. And trust me as I tell you all this, he knows we're having this meeting and he'll be more than ready to counteract anything we throw at him. We must approach this with great caution."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

 **(Cue Who Framed Roger Rabbit -** _ **Judge Doom**_ **)**

The antagonists seen are Neo Paradais (Zeed X, Zeed, Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01), Millenniummon (YYGDM-01), Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, Moon=Millenniummon (DF-616), ZeedMillenniummon (DXW-06), Time Deaths), Burizalor (DF-616), Virus (DF-616), GalacticNova X (DF-616), Valmarmon, Gamera, Arago, Furizlor, Quedesha, Mist (YYGDM-01), the brainwashed Mist/Immoral Erinye (Corner), Yami Transcendent Mana, and Yami Sailor Specter.

Sailor Specter was freed from the Nexus prison thanks to Quedesha/Black Odin Triad and Mist (YYGDM-01). Specter's mindset already deteriorated during her prison time, making her speech pattern akin to _Beast Wars_ Waspinator's, and she's been enhanced into Yami Sailor Specter. Furizlor was recruited by Burizalor as the latter saved the former being a fugitive on the run in Digiverse 6.

In the background, a crystal tube is seen. Inside it contained a liquid-like statis. There was a sleeping nude female figure ready to be awakened. She has white hair with pale blue streaks that resembled Viluy of the Witches 5. She was named Dark Cyber Mercury and one of Sailor Chaos' first experiment since joining Neo Paradais.

Besides the villains, a massive army was created and amassed by Zeed X. They consisted of ships that looked like Ashtanga and Mugen from _Gurren Lagann_ with elements of the Reapers (Mass Effect). There were also Necromorphs (Dead Space), the Locust Horde (Gears of War), Cyberdemons (Doom (2016)), Magician Type 0 clones (The House of the Dead), Demogorgons (Stranger Things), MillenniLampmons, MillenniZanbamons, MillenniMachinedramons, MillenniKimeramons, XeedImperialdramons (Both its Dragon (Having elements of Armageddemon) and Fighter Modes (Having the color schemes and faces of Diaboromon)), DarknessShoutmon X7s, BerserkArresterdramons (With elements of Berserk Dragon from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ), MukuroGaruru Xs, MazokuGrey Xs, Quartzmon Xs, Styxes (Chaos nymphs summoned by Sailor Chaos), Kerberoses (Paradais monsters), Black Omega X clones, Black Angemon X clones, Black Dramon X clones, Black Metalla X clones, Black Celesta X clones (With elements of Dark Celesta X (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black WarAngemon clones (With elements of Dark WarAngemon (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black Ultima X clones (With elements of Dark Ultima X (DF-616 Prime) corrupted by Zeed), Black Max clones, BlackBanchoLeomon clones, BlackNeoDevimon clones, BlackBabimon clones, BlackSaibamon clones, BlackGinyumon clones, Black Chaser clones, BlackBrutemon clones, Black Devilin clones, BlackGurdmon clones, Black Burizalor clones (complete with all of his four forms), Black Jax clones, Black Sonja clones, Black BW clones, Black Virus clones (complete with his Imperfect, Semi Perfect, and Perfect forms), Black Virus Jr. clones, Black Warlord clones, Black Cyrus clones, Black GalacticNova X clones, BlackParadixalmon clones, BlackGranDracmon clones, BlackNeoGranDracmon clones, Black Dee clones (complete with Fat, Evil, Super, Super II, Mystic, and Teen forms), BlackBeerusmon clones, Black Android 21 Expy clones, Zamasmon clones, and Black Gaiamon X clones.

Zeed X materialized three screens shown in mid-air displaying three dimensional coordinates: DF-616 Prime (Digimon Fusion), KLK-13 (Kill la Kill), and Dissidia-08 (Dissidia Final Fantasy).

"You have all been gathered for this." Zeed X announced. He changed his face to be Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) for this villainous meeting, all from his goatee and being bald, right down to his voice, "All of this was decided. My twelve Synisters would welcome me here on this day. It is the future that lies beyond my sight."

Zeed responded to his current, more powerful incarnation. "It's a pleasure to be fighting with my current cycle incarnation. And your power of omniscience is far beyond my own."

Yuu chortled coolly. "What an honor to be revived by the one responsible for all the chaos that's affected the Nexus."

Gamera added, glancing over to Burizalor (DF-616). "Though I wonder why you decided to revive others who've apparently already died before."

Burizalor (DF-616) chortled, snarking at Gamera. "Heheh, look who's talking. From what I've been told, you're just the offspring of your more powerful father. I do wonder where he's at."

Gamera smirked. "My father is part of me right here." He tapped his forehead. "I've inherited his memories prior to his demise. And as for his whereabouts? Who knows, but there has to be a reason he wasn't revived with us."

Furizlor approached Burizalor (DF-616). "I should be thankful you decided to save me further humiliation and brought me here to this summit. So, it's true Zeed X can grant me a power akin to yours?"

Burizalor (DF-616) replied with a smug grin. "You'll have to ask him that. And as for a golden form? Hmph, you'd best not copy me. Get your own color coded form."

Furizlor nodded, jotting notes down. "Ok, duly noted. Do not copy my alternate counterpart."

Valmarmon grunted as he pointed to Zeed X. "I'm flattered you've decided to revive me, but understand that the heroes that defeated are mine to defeat. And once I've finished them, don't be surprised if I choose to come after you."

Zeed X shrugged. "You're more than welcome to, Valmarmon. However, I think you should direct your anger toward the whore and her pet." He pointed down to Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) and Millenniummon (YYGDM-01).

The original Paradais duo noticed the spotlight cast on them. The other Synisters and villains shifted their attention toward them.

Valmarmon grumbled, cracking his giant knuckles. "That's right. It was you two. How could I have forgotten? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) growled in resistance toward her accuser. "Hey, don't it personally! My lover and I only did was necessary to initiate the final phase of our End of Days strategy!"

Millenniummon (YYGDM-01) growled, finding himself unable to speak normally.

Valmarmon chortled. "Such a shame. He truly has become your pet, chaos witch. Are you going to teach him new tricks and make him fetch?"

Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) scowled, defending what was left of Millenniummon (YYGDM-01)'s dignity. "I'm working on restoring his speech! And you best back off, Valmarmon!" She turned toward the others. "The same goes for all of you!"

The tension in the summit was silenced by the sound of clapping. Chaos (YYGDM-01) turned as Zeed X mockingly clapped for her holding a firm stance against the Demon God Digimon.

"Well said, Sharon Rivers," Zeed X chortled, still clapping loudly, which unnerved Chaos (YYGDM-01). "Oh, right. I shouldn't call you by that identity anymore. After all, the woman known as Sharon Rivers in dimension YYGDM-01 ceases to exist. All that's left is Chaos' incarnate version of Sailor Charon."

"Don't you dare get coy with me. I don't care if you truly are me and my lover's superior," Chaos (YYGDM-01) retorted, standing up to Zeed X, despite knowing she was completely outmatched in terms of power and Xanatos Gambit scheming. She knew full well Zeed X planned ahead of her.

"Understand I brought you back so you can take your revenge on YYGDM-01's heroes, including killing your sister and the future Neo-Queen Serenity," the anomalous one reminded the Chaos witch. "That is your only purpose in the grand scheme of things. Just do me a big favor…"

"What?"

Zeed X turned his back towards Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) and stated while not showing his face. "Don't make the battles too clusterfucked and long like your _oh so classic_ Dawn of Chaos travesty. It once made the author suffer mental pains and drained a lot of his energy back then. Because if you do that again, you'll suffer the wrath of..." Zeed X then swiftly turned towards Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) by giving an epic jump scare with his face morphing into Toon!Judge Doom from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. His scary cartoonish eyes popped out and he shouted in a squeaky devilish voice. " _ **THIS!**_ "

"GAH!" Chaos (YYGDM-01) wailed as she fell back, taken by surprise with Zeed X's jump scare.

Jishikitori X prepared to jump in on Chaos' (YYGDM-01) behalf, but the other Time Deaths stopped her.

"Hehehe! Ah, Christopher Lloyd never ceases to amaze me in that role," Zeed X chuckled as his face morphed back to normal. "So, are we clear, chaos witch?"

"Bastard…" Chaos (YYGDM-01) scowled, propping herself up. "Fine. Whatever." She gave an intense glare at Zeed X. "So, where is that Kuiper you captured? I know you have Sailor Orcus sealed up here."

"She's being preserved until the final battles go down. Orcus shall serve as a vessel core for Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode," Zeed X turned toward Jishikitori X. "Oh yes, I think you're quite familiar with this entity. It was your final form I take it?"

Jishikitori X growled behind her mask. "Yes, what of it? So Orcus now doubles as its vessel core?"

"Yes, and all in the next step to destroy Kensuke's reputation. Oh, how easily I broke that woman after I snatched her from Kenny's grasp," Zeed X chortled pervertedly.

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Private Quarters**_

 _Before R. Homura and the heroes entered this realm, Zeed X briefly brought Sailor Orcus here. He placed Orcus down and watched her fearfully back off._

" _Wh-Where am I?!" Orcus screamed. "Take me back now!"_

 _Zeed X casually walked up to her. "Relax, Christina Denton." This surprised her. "Don't be surprised. I know all about you and the fact you're just an original character a fanfic writer created."_

" _What…?" Orcus could hardly process this. Her mind was all over the place. As she readily formed a dark hole to suck him in, Zeed X phased through her attack. "Stay back!"_

 _As Zeed X snapped his fingers, Orcus was forcefully pushed against a crystallized barrier. Her body became neutralized as a result of Zeed X's power. Try as she might, Orcus failed to break loose from Zeed X's hold on her._

 _Zeed X motioned his head, forcing Orcus' face to turn forward looking at him. He walked up to Orcus and leaned over. His lifeless eyes stared deep into Orcus' apprehensive eyes._

" _Relax, Orcus. I'll make it better…" Zeed X reassured calmly as his face morphed into Kensuke (XLR-8)'s, shocking and scaring Orcus. He spoke in Kensuke (XLR-8)'s voice but his voice sounding soothing. "I promise I'll protect you, Christina." He learned over and planted a kiss._

 _Orcus struggled to break the kiss, but Zeed X's lips forcefully locked with hers. Much to her own horror, she witnessed Zeed X's Kensuke face transform into her own father's. Orcus tried screaming as Zeed X delved deep and played with the girl's insecurities. He began to datally rip her mouth._

 _All Orcus could think about were the Kuipers and Kensuke to come save her. Her memories of them seemed to be blacked out as she fell unconscious. Zeed X then placed Orcus inside the core of a giant planet-sized humanoid woman with eight arms, four on each side. A giant spear rested in its giant hands. Four snakes wrapped around giant legs which were visible due to the skirt of its outfit only covering its back and sides. It had black hair and closed eyes. As the core sealed shut with Orcus inside, a dark glow enveloped the_ _ **Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode**_ _entity. Its form started to change as it gained some features that resembled the Colony Devil Gundam, changing Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode into_ _ **Colony Chaos Hydra Mode**_ _._

" _Yes, Christina Denton, your insecurities shall fuel this engine of destruction. And Kensuke, let's see if you can save her now. In the end, I will ensure both of you are broken beyond repair. Oh, and don't think this is over, Kensuke, because I've added one important element. I've revived an 'old friend' who's dying to greet you again. And he will be that_ _ **final recipe**_ _to finally break you once and for all, Kenny!"_

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

If Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) wasn't heckled enough, Mist (YYGDM-01) was next as Quedesha brought her forward.

"Look at you, Adora Frost. _You_ think you're fit to be in league with us?" Quedesha scoffed, kicking Mist (YYGDM-01) down and forcing her to kiss her feet. "Foolish whore, you're not even up to par with Yami Sailor Specter over here."

"Heeeey! Thhhaaat's nooootttt niiiiiiceeee!" Yami Sailor Specter spoke much like _Beast Wars_ Waspinator.

Yami Transcendent Mana giggled evilly. "She's not fit to be apart of our Yami Heavenly Queens. Say, why don't we just rename her 'Spot'?"

Mist (YYGDM-01) defiantly glared down Quedesha, Yami Sailor Specter, and Yami Transcendent Mana. "No one humbles me! I helped you bring the other Mist to our side!"

Quedesha wore an arrogant smirk. "And we thank you for your services, but that doesn't mean you've earned our respect. You're going to have to continue working for it." She snapped her fingers as the brainwashed Mist/Immoral Erinye (Corner) walked over to Mist (YYGDM-01). "Beat her down for me."

Complying with Quedesha's order, the Immoral Erinye kicked and slashed Mist (YYGDM-01), bringing her down to her knees.

Mist (YYGDM-01) gritted as she continued taking beatings from Mist (Corner). _Just you wait… I'll be the one who laughs last!_

Watching Mist (YYGDM-01) getting mercilessly beaten, Sailor Chaos (YYGDM-01) realized she at least still had some of her dignity and standards.

"Good riddance to her," Chaos (YYGDM-01) snorted. "This is for trying to displace me as the top bitch queen of dimension YYGDM-01."

"I didn't realize you hated her this much," Gamera acknowledged.

"Yeah, even I loathe this little blonde whore. She admires us, but yet can't even defeat some Valkyrie. This wannabe of mine is trash."

"By the way, what about that Prime Taichi from dimension DVT?" Zeed inquired to Zeed X. "I do believe Burizalor was close to erasing that dimension, which would've caused a chain reaction and wiped out every universe with a Taichi in it."

Upon hearing this, Zeed X recognized this event. "Yes, Burizalor did in fact nearly wipe every Taichi from the Nexus. Hmm, perhaps I should finish the job for him? Or maybe let him do what he pleases?" He considered options.

Hearing Zeed X's discussion with Zeed, Burizalor (DF-616) grunted and fumed over the fact he was just another fictional character and an expy based off Freeza.

"Damn that Taichi. He and his friends are going to rue the day they sent me to hell!" Burizalor (DF-616) ranted over his last defeat. "I was so close to erasing every Taichi in the multiverse, and I would've succeeded, too! And to find out I'm just a fictional character? I, Lord Burizalor, won't stand for it!"

Virus (DF-616) cackled. "Hahah, the truth hurts doesn't it, Burizalor? Why not just come to terms and accept your a fictional character? There's no shame. So as long as the author writes us, our fates are predetermined. And since we're back, we'll have another chance to redeem our defeats."

The digital tyrant scoffed, glaring down Virus angrily. "You had better hope you're right, for your sake, Virus. No one shall have the honor of ending Taichi's entire existence in the multiverse but me."

GalacticNova X (DF-616) grunted. "Taichi is mine, tyrant."

Burizalor (DF-616) proposed. "First one that kills him shall hold bragging rights forever." Both agreed to this proposition.

Virus (DF-616) rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Zeed X quietly eavesdropped on the DF-616 villains, specifically Burizalor (DF-616). "So, now that we're all on the same page, let's make this omniversal war something to remember. I have determined which of you will take a specific dimension. Until further notice, this meeting is adjourned." He turned away with Zeed.

Zeed muttered to him. "No surprise not everyone's on the same page with you."

Zeed X shrugged, remaining unfazed by his detractors and conspirators. "As expected. It comes as no surprise. The Chaos witch is still sore once her Dawn of Chaos plans fell on top of her. I'm not fond of YYGDM-01 Mist either. And Burizalor still wishes to end Taichi's entire existence by finishing where he left off and complete his revenge. Well, not if I have anything to say about it. Regardless, we still have a fated battle with the Nexus' heroes. There won't be any further delays."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Zodiac Temple**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy IX OST -** _ **Chamber of a Thousand Faces**_ **)**

A group of thirteen goddesses floating in mid-air are seen in a council room. They are the reincarnations of the Zodiac Senshi from Spirit and Specter's dimension. Thanks to Cosmos, they become the Zodiac Valkyries. Their armor appearances give references to the Espers from _Final Fantasy XII_.

The first zodiac maiden is a dream seer and her armor is based on Belias (FFXII). She is the Aries Valkyrie.

The second is a huge muscled woman similar to Zarya (Overwatch) and her armor is based on Chaos (FFXII). She's a gentle type and a butch lesbian. She is the Taurus Valkyrie.

The third is a conjoined twins maiden, her armor is based on Zalera (FFXII), and she's one of the strongest members. In their past life as Sailor Gemini, their separated appearances were Sailor Castor and Pollux as fraternal twins, they fight together and balance each other. She is the Gemini Valkyrie.

The fourth is a lipstick lesbian and an aggressive woman, whose armor is based on Zeromus (FFXII). She is the Cancer Valkyrie.

The fifth is a fire warrior and a half-furry lion, to which her skin is as hard as the Nemean Lion's metal-like skin. Her armor is based on Hashmal (FFXII). She is the Leo Valkyrie.

The sixth is the leader of the Zodiac Valkyries. Her powers are based on defense and healing. Her armor is based on Ultima (FFXII). In her past life as Sailor Virgo, she is Sailor Spirit's mother. She is the Virgo Valkyrie.

The seventh is a light and dark user, that she and Gemini were the strongest members. Her armor is based on Exodus (FFXII). She is the Libra Valkyrie.

The eighth is the potions/alchemist master that her armor is based on Cuchulainn (FFXII). She is the Scorpio Valkyrie.

The ninth is the archer of the Zodiac maidens, that her armor is based on Shemhazai (FFXII). She is the Sagittarius Valkyrie.

The tenth is the lightning and cheerful warrior of the group, which her armor is based on Adrammelech (FFXII). She is the Capricorn Valkyrie.

The eleventh is the water warrior of the group and her armor is based on Famfrit (FFXII). She is the Aquarius Valkyrie.

The twelfth is the younger sister of the Aquarius Valkyrie and the ice warrior of the group. Her armor is based on Mateus (FFXII). She is the Pisces Valkyrie.

The last zodiac maiden is petite and in her past life as Sailor Ophiuchus was the mother of Sailor Specter. Her armor is based on Zodiark (FFXII). She is the Ophiuchus Valkyrie.

Standing on the ground below the Zodiac Valkyries are Sailor Spirit and Alma themselves.

Sailor Spirit kneeled before the Zodiac Valkyries. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you all again, my Zodiac sisters."

The Ophiuchus Valkyrie genuinely replied to Spirit. "Likewise, Spirit. And I know you've pursued and successfully had my daughter, Specter, imprisoned in the Nexus Prison."

Alma sighed sadly. "But she's managed to escape. No doubt with help from Zeed X's followers."

The Virgo Valkyrie added. "We're well aware and we've acted out against this." She descended near Sailor Spirit and raised a hand. "Sailor Spirit, my daughter. I am bestowing to you our weapon passed down across generations of Zodiac Senshi. As of now, the Zodiac Senshi line has ended. However, tragic endings open up to beautiful new beginnings. Today starts the Zodiac Valkyrie line."

Then, from the Virgo Valkyrie's hand, a weapon is materialized in mid-air that levitated down to Spirit's hands. The name of the weapon is the Zodiac Spear.

Spirit gasped in awe, examining the spear. "Can this be…?!"

The Virgo Valkyrie nodded. "Yes, Spirit. That is our legendary Zodiac Spear. I am bestowing it to you to slay Specter with. Her new allies have undoubtedly empowered her with stronger dark power. This weapon should possess enough potency to defeat her once and for all."

"Thank you, Virgo Va-No, thank you, mother," Spirit raised her Zodiac Spear. "And I won't fail you all. With this, I will avenge your previous deaths."

The Capricorn Valkyrie gleefully cheered. "Yay, take her down!"

The Gemini Valkyrie wished her well. "Do us proud, Spirit."

The Ophiuchus Valkyrie addressed Spirit. "And you have my permission to end the creature that used to be my daughter. Specter had lost her way and betrayed herself a long time ago."

After tearing up, Sailor Spirit resolved and lifted the Zodiac Spear proudly.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: Character Corner/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters/Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)/Real-Life: March 2018**_

 **(Cue Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo "Shounen Tanteidan" yori OST -** **)**

In the Cornerverse, they have the same meeting as well.

The people seen are Brunhilde (Corner), Skuld (Corner), Sigrun (Corner), Gondul (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner), Rota (Corner), Geiravor (Corner), Ford (Corner), Neuromancer, Scott, Nick (Corner), Penny, Tunnel, Playdate & Rover, the Beast Tamers (Corner), Philippe (Corner), Anuli, Jeri, Sara, Eiko & Eikou, Nicolle, Rowan, Gunnar, Hagen, Sanngridor, Seadramon (Corner), Volcanicdramon, Janyuu Wong (Corner), Akane Tsunemori, TOM, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mr. Popo, Saitama (One-Punch Man), Genos (One-Punch Man), Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia), All Might (My Hero Academia), Sailor Moon (Corner), Omega X (Corner), Angemon X (Corner), Dramon X (Corner), Metalla X (Corner), Celesta X (Corner), Max Kamiya (Corner), Janyuu's spirit (YYGDM-01), Sailor Pluto (Corner), Volodramon (Corner), Sailor Charon (Corner), Millenniummon (Corner), Burizalor (Corner), Virus (Corner), Warlord (Corner), Boros (One-Punch Man), Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia), and surprisingly Negro Freeza (Gonzossm).

"Before we begin, for those wondering who's control of this body? It's me, Sasha," Skuld (Corner) reminded everyone.

"Well, that's a relief," Brunhilde (Corner) sighed deeply. "I mean, that's not to take anything away from Skuld, but better you than her, Sasha. We don't want a repeat of Helragna."

Gondul (Corner) queried to Skuld (Corner). "Are you sure you have her under control, Sasha?"

"Yes, for sure."

"Forget that, tell me about my new hair?" Rota (Corner) interjected, showing off her new hairstyle, which looked like _My Hero Academia's_ Himiko Toga. "Don't I look cute, Nicky boy?!" She grabbed Nick (Corner)'s arm and pulled him toward her.

"Whoa! Hey now!" Nick (Corner) cried out.

Rota (Corner) shoved her face into Nick (Corner)'s and showed her new hair off. "Isn't it cute, Nicky?!"

"Um, sure. Yeah! It's real cute, Rota!" Nick (Corner) nervously said.

"See? Nicky likes it, y'all!" Rota (Corner) boasted proudly.

Penny (Corner) clenched her fist. "Do you really need to say that openly, you blonde twit."

Neuromancer (Corner) scoffed. "The sooner we leave here, the sooner I can get Adora away from those monsters." He worried for Mist (Corner) and happened to be her love interest.

Tunnel (Corner) turned to his love interest, Geiravor (Corner). "Don't worry. We're going to kick their asses and save _our_ Mist."

Geiravor (Corner) grabbed Tunnel (Corner)'s hands and smiled. "Thank you for going out of your way to do this."

Besides the whole group are the Trickster Quintuple that represent the Valkyrie Maidens (Anansi, Coyote, Reynard, Crow, and Tanuki-Ō).

Tanuki-Ō addressed everyone. "It's paramount that you defeat the renegade Light Elf, the other Mist, and their associates if you want to restore our Mist."

Brunhilde (Corner) reassured him. "We're right on it, Mr. Raccoon Dog!"

Tanuki-Ō snorted. "It's Tanuki-Ō, woman. Get it right again."

Sigrun (Corner) chuckled. "Don't worry and thankfully we have a bunch of friends here willing to help us."

Sailor Charon (Corner) rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Sailor Pluto (Corner) poked at Charon (Corner). "Then, why are you here?"

Charon (Corner) turned away. "Nothing, I just didn't want you to go and take credit for doing something heroic. Not like I'm some stupid hero. No, I just thought you could use company."

Volodramon (Corner) interjected. "Setsuna has me, Charon."

Millenniummon (Corner) added. "And you have me, Charon."

Charon (Corner) sighed. "Yeah, I know."

It has been a few days since the Ascendants (Corner) and their friends of Digiverse 7 were involved in the Digiverse Survival Tournament. Their team consisted of: Omega X, Metalla X, Max, Celesta X, BW, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, and Dorothy/Avengemon. Yes, Digiverse 7 has won the competition, alongside experiencing epic fights such as facing Willow (Corner) & Tamara (Corner) in their Meta-Fused form, Toppomon (Corner) being the next Digital God of Destruction of Digiverse 11, and Omega X (Corner) vs. Jirenmon (Corner). Omega X (Corner) has received and mastered a new state called Ascendancy Instinct. The last member standing was Jax (Corner). Using the Super Digicores, Jax (Corner) wished for all the Digiverses destroyed to be brought back to life.

With _Dragon Ball Super_ having just ended, a new upcoming movie is set to release in December 2018, alongside the likelihood anime will return in some form. Akira Toriyama is the George Lucas of anime. One must wonder if Goku is going to be in the new Smash Bros on the Switch?

Omega X (Corner) briefly breaks the fourth wall. "Yeah, I do wonder if he'll make it to Smash Bros?"

Max (Corner) tapped Omega X (Corner). "Talking to the narrator again?"

Omega X (Corner) smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

An overly enthused Izuku briefly chatted with the Digiverse 7 group.

"That all sounds so awesome! Congrats on the big win!" Izuku cheered them on. "Hey, Saitama, doesn't this all sound exciting to you?"

Saitama, barely paying any mind, finished sipping his protein shake. "...yeah, sounds cool, I guess."

"I can definitely say it sounds awesome, young Midoriya!" All Might flashed a thumbs up, widening his shiny grin.

Watching Digiverse 7 chat with the other heroes, Burizalor (Corner) and Warlord (Corner) were less than thrilled.

Warlord (Corner) scoffed. "Man, just listen to those freakin' chumps act like big shots. That Jax guy thinks he's something special now. Right, Burizalor?"

Burizalor (Corner) snorted. "Yes, how dare they not ask me to join them."

Warlord (Corner) nodded. "Yeah, got that ri…" He stopped and did a double take. "...what?!"

Burizalor (Corner) added. "I figured they'd recruit me like Goku did with Freeza. Yeah, I wasn't dead, but I could've offered something to the table, but they went and got the Teen-Reaper's reincarnation instead. I was denied some memorable spots in the Digiverse Survival Tournament!"

Virus (Corner) chuckled. "Sounds to me you're looking to change your ways, Burizalor."

Burizalor (Corner) balked at this. "Absolutely not. I'm still rotten to the core and villain all the way, but who says we can't provide assistance to our foes? Consider it a form of intel collecting."

Boros nodded. "Now that you mention it, you're correct. We would be gathering intel on our foes by aiding them."

Warlord (Corner) mused. "I do wonder if there's anything in store for our Story canon selves, Burizalor. I mean, your Story self as well as Virus were revived along with GalacticNova X. But, it sucks I was left in hang in limbo with Cyrus!"

Burizalor (Corner) sighed. "Who knows? Perhaps there may come form of redemption for our story counterparts after this story and if my story counterpart's universe gets tangled up in its own Digiverse Survival Tournament. Much early to tell."

Warlord (Corner) added. "Well, I hope something eventful comes for our story counterparts. I'd hate to see the other me stuck in limbo while your story counterpart could somehow survive this Zeed X ordeal."

Virus (Corner) wondered. "Well, Burizalor, your counterpart's already plotting to make his move. We'll see if this possible mutiny pays off. But, I did get a kick out of seeing my counterpart heckle you, Burizalor."

Burizalor (Corner) snarled. "Oh shut up, Virus."

Just then, coming out of the portal are Skogul (Corner), Reginleif (Corner), Carmen (Corner), and R. Homura.

Another portal materialized, coming out are Sailor Spirit & Alma alongside the Gokaigers (KSG-11).

"Jessica!" Both Ford (Corner) and Geirskogul (Corner) exclaimed happily.

They then approached their wife to greet her as Skogul (Corner), Ford (Corner), and Geirskogul (Corner) share a lovely threeway kiss. After which, the three let go of their lips.

"Welcome back, Jess," Brunhilde (Corner) was delighted to see her. "How was meeting the other Jessica and Ford?"

Skogul (Corner) replied. "It was an experience I won't forget. I learned quite a bit from meeting them."

Sigrun (Corner) ran by Reginleif (Corner). "It's great to see you again. I take meeting the other me was a similar experience like Jessica's was?"

Reginleif (Corner) nodded. "It was surreal meeting a Kara with a boyfriend." She said this knowing Gondul (Corner) was close by. "Anyway, I got off to the wrong foot with that Alec guy, but after a while he wasn't too bad a guy."

Sigrun (Corner) smiled. "Well, that Kara has someone in her life and she should be happy with whoever she ends up. Me? I'm sticking with Ayanna."

Crow flew over and landed on Reginleif (Corner)'s shoulder. "And did you meet their universe's Crow?"

Reginleif (Corner) replied. "Yeah, I saw him with the other Kara. He wasn't much different from you."

Coyote (Corner) approached Skogul (Corner). "And what of my counterpart?"

Skogul (Corner) answered the curious trickster. "Not much of a difference in personality. He and the other tricksters did recognize that me and Reginleif were not theirs and that we were from a parallel universe."

Reginleif (Corner) added. "Yep, and guess what? I got to visit my counterpart's grave in Yggdrasil's realm." This statement got Sigrun (Corner)'s attention.

"Really, Reginleif?"

"Yeah, and rightfully so I paid my respects to her and she paid me her blessings."

Brunhilde (Corner) smiled to this. "That's great."

Moon (Corner) noticed R. Homura. "Homura? No, wait, you're not our Homura."

Pluto (Corner) approached R. Homura. "You're the Rebellious Homura who originated from the offshoot timeline that diverged from GCLK-1113. You're from dimension GCLR-1113."

R. Homura gave a serious look to Pluto (Corner). "And you're the Sailor Pluto of the Cornerverse. I've encountered and fought your YYGDM-01 counterpart. She and her cohorts barely bested me, but I've withdrawn after severing my alliance with Zeed X. That anomalous being knew I would betray and prevent the release of his Synisters. I underestimated the fact he's an omniscient. And having learned he's the one who destroyed my dimension, it fueled my need for revenge on him. But, even my power is not a match for his."

Volodramon (Corner) frowned. "Revenge isn't always the best option. You're already the last survivor of GCLR-1113. Don't let it all be in vain if Zeed X kills you."

Moon (Corner) added, kindly taking R. Homura (Corner)'s hands. "We're all in this together. By everyone, I mean the entire multiverse. Don't fight alone by yourself."

Hearing all their reassurances, R. Homura became somewhat relieved. "Thank you. I haven't felt this genuinely happy since before my Madoka died." She felt her spirits being lifted and the weight of the universe lifted from her shoulders.

 **(Cue Crossfade -** _ **Breathing Slowly**_ **)**

Suddenly, a portal emerged surprising the Corner cast. Coming out are five teenage girls wearing armor sets inspired from _Horizon Zero Dawn_. They are the Valkyries (Corner) future daughters. This came as a surprise to the Valkyries (Corner).

The first is a turquoise haired girl with amber streaks, and wore an attire similar to a Banuk tribe member. Her name is Hitori Ayami-Kimura/Neo Brunhilde.

The second is a white haired girl with red streaks, and wore an attire similar to a Shadow Carja tribe member. Her name is Ayaka D'Anjou-Sagara/Temperance Skuld.

The third is a blond haired girl with green streaks, and wore an attire similar to a Nora tribe member. Her name is Sophia Nightwind/Prudence Skogul.

The fourth is a white haired girl with blue streaks, and wore an attire similar to an Oseram tribe member. Her name is Rozanne Nazawi-Kaname/Justice Gondul.

The fifth is a pink haired girl with purple streaks, and wore a revealing attire similar to a Carja tribe member. Her name is Karina Summers-Kaname/Courage Sigrun.

"Whoa, check it out, mates." Courage Sigrun muttered in amazement to see her mother in the present timeline.

"Yeah, no kidding, sis." Justice Gondul agreed with her half-sister, since both have different mothers with the same husband.

Prudence Skogul gazed upon Skogul (Corner), Geirskogul (Corner) and Ford (Corner), "Moms, dad."

"Are you the Sasha of this timeline?" Temperance Skuld pondered to Skuld (Corner) and sensed, "Skuld is not even here inside your mind. What happened to her?"

Skuld (Corner) was taken aback by this. "What's going on here? You look like me!"

Temperance Skuld looked between Skuld (Corner) and Philippe (Corner). "Well, that's because I'm your daughter, Skuld. You're my mother and Philippe is my father. Oh, and hi, dad." She waved to Philippe (Corner), who was beside himself.

Philippe (Corner) gaped in shock. "What?! I'm a father?!"

Himakko (Corner) chuckled. "Well now? Who would've thought you'd be a daddy before me!"

Suzakato (Corner) smiled. "Congrats, Philippe and Sasha! Same to you, too, Kotori and Kouichi."

Seirika (Corner) added. "So, Kotori ends up with a kid before me? Takato, we need to have a talk about our future."

Suzakato (Corner) blinked at Seirika (Corner)'s remark. "Um, sure?"

Brunhilde (Corner) chuckled. "Sweet, I'm like an aunt to your daughter, Philippe." She then turned to Neo Brunhilde. "And wow, I'm your mother, huh? Yep, I can tell you're my kid."

Tanuki-Ō got between Brunhilde (Corner) and Neo Brunhilde. "Yes, it's true, Kotori. This girl is your daughter. Her name is Hitori Ayami-Kimura."

Neo Brunhilde bowed and hugged Brunhilde (Corner). "Bet you can guess who my dad is."

Brunhilde (Corner) hugged her back. "With a name like yours, how can I not? So how long until me and Kouichi have you?"

Neo Brunhilde answered. "Well, I can't answer the specifics, but it won't be too long from now."

Tanuki-Ō added. "Oh, and as of right now, I am Hitori's spirit animal partner. Likewise, my fellow tricksters are spirit partners for the Maidens' daughters."

Skuld (Corner) nodded. "I see." She turned to Temperance Skuld and smiled. "So, your name is?"

"Ayaka, and Reynard is my spirit animal partner. And you didn't answer my question? Where is Skuld?" Temperance Skuld asked. "How can I not sense her in your mind right now?"

Skuld (Corner) answered as plainly as she could. "I suppressed her. I know it's hard to believe, but we've forged a pact that I be the one who controls this body. That's why you can't sense her now. She might as well be gone."

Temperance Skuld nodded. "That explains it. Well, to be honest, I'm glad I'm talking to you, mother, and not her."

"Hehe, well look at that, Ford?" Geirskogul (Corner) smirked coyly with him. "So, you end up with a daughter. And not just yours, but also mine and Jess'!"

Skogul (Corner) gazed upon Prudence Skogul, who bowed politely. "Whose qualities did you inherit from most? Me or Geirskogul?"

Prudence Skogul answered. "Mostly you, but I also inherited my other mother's as well." She said this shifting her view toward Geirskogul.

Ford (Corner) asked. "Is Geirskogul also your biological mother?"

"Yep, Skogul and Geirskogul are both my biological mothers," Prudence Skogul said this as Coyote walked beside her.

Coyote explained. "How this is possible? Anything is possible with science and magic. Feeling dejected that she'd never bear a child, a pact was forged between you three. Skogul would be the one to give birth to young lady Sophia." He turned to Geirskogul (Corner). "I gave you magic that'd temporarily give you a penis. Then, all three of you had an all-nighter. Once Ford and Geirskogul inseminated Skogul, her egg fertilized and nine months later, Lady Sophia was born."

Geirskogul (Corner) rubbed her chin in recalling. "Yeah, I had a dick for a short time. That sounded kinky."

Skogul (Corner) sighed and remembered. "So, I end up the one going through labor? Oh joy."

Prudence Skogul chuckled. "Yes, I've inherited all three of your traits." She hugged all three of her parents. "I'm so happy to be here to see you!"

The four have a heartwarming embrace.

Coyote snickered. "Oh, and did I forget to mention I'm Lady Sophia's spirit animal?"

Skogul (Corner) gawked hearing this. "Really? You?"

"That's correct."

"Well, I couldn't have picked a better partner for our little girl than you."

Geirskogul (Corner) couldn't be any happier to have a daughter along with Skogul (Corner) and Ford (Corner). For the longest time, she never considered having a child was possible until today.

Justice Gondul and Courage Sigrun conversed with their mothers Gondul (Corner) and Sigrun (Corner).

"I can tell you're my daughter," Gondul (Corner) smiled proudly at Justice Gondul.

"Hello, mother, I'm proud to meet the past version of you," Justice Gondul hugged her.

Sigrun (Corner) and Courage Sigrun exchanged an embrace.

"I can easily take a guess. Both of your father is Arashi?" Sigrun (Corner) asked the girls.

Courage Sigrun smiled. "Yeah, that's right! You two end up marrying him and having three-way adventures, including giving birth to me and Rozanne. I'm Karina Summers-Kaname."

Justice Gondul added. "And I'm Rozanne Nazawi-Kaname."

Anansi appeared on Justice Gondul's right shoulder. "And I'm her spirit partner."

Crow landed on Courage Sigrun's hand. "Heh, yeah! And I'm Karina's trusty spirit friend!"

Both Gondul (Corner) and Sigrun (Corner) smiled about this development.

"Well, we approve," Sigrun (Corner) said. "So, who was born first?"

Courage Sigrun answered. "Me! Oh, Rozanne, show your mom your trick."

"Wanna see my therianthropy forms? Take a look at this." Justice Gondul demonstrated to her present mother as she shapeshifted into a Ring-tailed lemur and hopped on to Gondul (Corner)'s left shoulder.

"Wow, you can shapeshift just as well as I can!" Gondul (Corner) said, patting the lemur's forehead.

Reginleif (Corner) chuckled, patting both Sigrun (Corner) and Gondul (Corner)'s shoulders. "Can I say congrats to ya both?!"

Courage Sigrun greeted Reginleif (Corner). "Hey, 'sup my cool auntie Reginleif?!"

Reginleif (Corner) waved back. "'Sup?!"

Gondul (Corner) sighed. "Well, we know who ends up influencing your daughter, Kara."

Then, Sailor Pluto (Corner), Volodramon (Corner), Sailor Charon (Corner), and Millenniummon (Corner) created a portal in about to leave the dimension in meeting up with the YYGDM-01 heroes.

Pluto (Corner) turned and faced everyone. "I hate to cut this short, but we have a crucial mission ahead for us. Everyone who wishes to fight join us. We'd like all the help we can get."

Volcanicdramon approached the Valkyries. "Thank you, Maidens, for going out of your way to save my Adora. She needs us more than ever."

Seadramon (Corner) added. "You can count on them to save Adora, Volcanicdramon, my friend."

Brunhilde (Corner) raised a fist to Volcanicdramon's face. "You bet your ass we're bringing our Adora home. We're kicking that conceited Light Elf and that (M)otherfucker (I)mmoral (S)hi(T) stain's sorry asses they're going to beg us to stop! And you know what we'll do? We'll keep kicking their asses until they can go no more!"

Rota (Corner) grinned devilishly at the sound of grinding up her enemies. "Eheheh, yeah! I wanna skin that other Mist for taking our Mist!"

Geiravor (Corner) concurred with her psychotic colleague. "Yes, they can't get away for taking our Mist from us."

Reginleif (Corner) added. "And I'll be right there with you guys this time."

Nicolle clenched her fists as she went up to Brunhilde (Corner). "And I'm not going to miss on seeing that Light Elf bitch die for what she did to Ellen. For what she did to my _Krystal_."

Brunhilde (Corner) reassured Nicolle. "Hey, this is all of our paybacks. We ain't letting Quedesha leave alive, and that's my promise to you and Ellen."

Nicolle resolved. "Thank you, Brunhilde."

Omega X (Corner) scanned everyone in the crowd. "Then, we're all set?"

Moon (Corner) answered. "We are. Let's go and stop Quedesha!"

Pluto (Corner) noticed Charon (Corner) looking anxious. "Nervous?"

Charon (Corner) smirked coolly. "Not even. I'm just excited for whatever's ahead of us. Hopefully I can face the other Charon and give her a piece of my mind."

Pluto (Corner) nodded. "You may get your wish."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_ _ **(**_ _ **東京都庁舎**_ _ **)**_ _ **/Legend Headquarters (Outside)/Shinjuku District, Tokyo**_ _ **(**_ _ **新宿区**_ _ **,**_ _ **東京**_ _ **)**_

 **(Cue Cold –** _ **Suffocate**_ **)**

The stage is set.

Outside of the Legend Headquarters, two amassed groups are heading to the dimensions they are going to venture.

The ones that go to the _Kill la Kill_ dimension are Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde (YYGDM-01), Shu, Gai, Inori, Mana, Madoka, Homura, Ayase, Argo, Shibungi, Oogumo, Tsugumi, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Kirito  & Asuna (Corner).

The ones that go to the _Dissidia: Final Fantasy_ dimension are Golden Moon (YYGDM-01), Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01), Volodramon (YYGDM-01), Sailor Cosmos, the Ora Guardians, Houou Mars, Golden Mercury, Golden Jupiter, Golden Venus, Golden Saturn, Golden Uranus, Golden Neptune, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ Urameshi, Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, Ryuuhi, Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Gao Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, Tai/Matt & Omegamon (YYGDM-01), Davis/Ken & Imperialdramon (YYGDM-01), Athenamon, Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01), Renrukimon (YYGDM-01), Terryamon (YYGDM-01), Inumuramon (YYGDM-01), Legendary Warriors (KaiserGreymon, Ventimon, MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, Yetimon, and Donarmon), Monoryomon (YYGDM-01), Yugi/Legendary Magician of Dark, Seto/Legendary Dragon of White, Joey/Phoenix Gearfried, Tea/Magi Magi Magician Gal, Tristan/Gaia Knight the Force of Earth, Mai/Cyber Harpie Queen, Lyn/Alexandrite Dragon, Sam/Magician of Black Chaos, Max/Black Luster Soldier, Mazoku Yusuke, Hiei, Yoko Kurama, Kuwabara, Shaka, Taiki/Kiriha/Nene/Akari/Zenjirou/Kotone & Shoutmon X7, Yuu & Armamon, Ryouma & Astamon, Ren & Yasyamon, Airu & Cho-Hakkaimon, Oraclemon, Harbingermon, and Granasmon.

With the assistance of Cosmos and the Ora Guardians, Granasmon is given a temporary body for his forthcoming final confrontation against Valmarmon. This time, it is going to be their last, and that Granasmon knew about their inevitable fates.

Omegamon (YYGDM-01) acknowledged Granasmon's presence. "What an honor for you to fight with us, Lord Granasmon."

Imperialdramon (YYGDM-01) added. "Even if this is a temporary body to house your spirit."

Granasmon finished adjusting to his temporary body. "It should be good enough for this battle. Thank you, Lady Cosmos. Now I can confront and end my conflict with Valmarmon."

Cosmos smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, Sir Granasmon. You deserve another chance to defeat Valmarmon."

Granasmon shifted over to Volodramon (YYGDM-01). "Yes, I understand you wanted to confirm if what Zeed X claim to be Ancientmon's darkness is true, well you're hearing it from me here. That claim is cold truth."

Volodramon (YYGDM-01) replied to the God Digimon. "Thank you for confirming this with me, Lord Granasmon."

"Being Ancientmon's strongest soldier, I know you'll show us your warrior skills."

Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01) whispered to Volodramon (YYGDM-01). "And why isn't Ancientmon here?"

"Lord Ancientmon generally prefers to be an observer, not actively participate in battles," Volodramon (YYGDM-01) stated. "Although since Millenniummon is involved, don't be surprised if he turns up."

Harbingermon added. "That's why he sent me and Oraclemon here to assist you, Volodramon."

Monoryomon (YYGDM-01) overheard the mention of Millenniummon. "Since there's many Millenniummon involved in this, I couldn't let this one slip by."

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) scoffed hearing this. "Just letting you know, Zeed X is not your average Millenniummon. So you aren't beating him alone."

"How different than he can be?" Monoryomon (YYGDM-01) shrugged.

"So different he might as well not be Millenniummon anymore," Terryamon (YYGDM-01) said.

"It's like he's evolved to the point of being his own individual," Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) stated.

"And he single handedly humbled us," Inumuramon (YYGDM-01) pointed out.

KaiserGreymon nodded. "Yeah, don't take him lightly, Ryo."

Monoryomon (YYGDM-01) replied. "Never said I was. I just want to see how he's like."

Brunhilde (YYGDM-01) asserted. "Well, you're lucky you won't be fighting him alone, Ryo. Besides, we have his Neo Paradais gauntlet to go through first and I doubt it'll be that easy."

Golden Moon (YYGDM-01) addressed the massive group. "Ok, are we all ready?"

Mazoku Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Let's bust some ass, guys."

Yugi nodded. "We're all ready."

Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01) pointed her Garnet Staff forward. "Then let us go! Onward to meet Zeed X and Neo Paradais!"

Just then, a portal emerged to the surprise of most of the heroes. Some have already expected these guests' arrival to help the united YYGDM-01 heroes. Coming out of the portal are Sailor Pluto (Corner), Volodramon (Corner), Sailor Charon (Corner), and Millenniummon (Corner).

Pluto (Corner) approached Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01). "Greetings, universe YYGDM-01 me."

Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01) smiled. "You were cutting it close."

Volodramon (Corner) apologized. "So sorry, but Charon here was delaying us."

The YYGDM-01 heroes were rightfully shocked and miffed at the sight of Charon (Corner). Her appearance elicited a scornful reaction from most.

"Charon?! What is she doing here?!" Golden Venus rightfully snapped.

"You do realize Charon's here, right?!" Golden Jupiter gritted, shooting a hateful glare toward Charon (Corner).

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon confronted Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01). "Tell me I'm not seeing who I think I am?!"

Cosmos calmly reassured the YYGDM-01 heroes. "It's ok, my friends. This isn't the Charon that orchestrated Dawn of Chaos in your universe, nor is she here with malevolent intentions. She is the Corner Universe's Charon."

Charon (Corner) nodded dismissively. "Geez, my face and name has become so infamous in the Nexus. Why am I not surprised to see such abhorrence from you all."

Pluto (Corner) beckoned Charon (Corner) back. "Down, girl." She approached Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon and hugged her. "Believe me, I know how you must feel. This Charon orchestrated a similar Dawn of Chaos in our world, but we defeated her just like your world's heroes. Unlike your Charon though, ours begrudgingly changed her ways to help us defeat the Zeed X aspect that nearly wiped our universe out."

Neo Moon smiled being embraced by Pluto (Corner) even if she knew this wasn't her Pluto.

Before Houou Mars could speak, the Houou telepathically spoke to her.

' _ **This Pluto is telling the truth. This Charon has better intentions that'll benefit us.'**_ The Houou informed Mars, who painstakingly eyed Charon (Corner).

Golden Moon (YYGDM-01) confronted Pluto (Corner). "I'm glad you're here to help us. So, what more can you tell us regarding this Zero Dawn?"

"That it must be averted at any cost," Pluto (Corner) stated. "However, we'll be going to dimension Dissidia-08 as arranged, other me." She said this facing Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01). "There we will face your Charon and Millenniummon. Yes, the very same Paradais duo that orchestrated Dawn of Chaos. Along with them are the same villains that were part of that whole ordeal: Valmarmon, Arago, and Neo-Rajita leader Gamera. Also there are dimension DXW-06's Millenniummon and dimension DF-616's Millenniummon. And no doubt they've amassed forces there to stop you."

Guilkatomon (YYGDM-01) spoke out boldly. "Well, those two wanna have another go? We'll give them a fight to the finish and put an end to this two once and for all."

Renrukimon (YYGDM-01) nodded. "You tell 'em, goggles."

Houou Mars nodded in approval. "Preaching to the choir, Takato."

Golden Pluto (YYGDM-01) turned to Pluto (Corner). "We're ready whenever you are."

Pluto (Corner) smiled. "Of course, let us all go. Next stop: dimension Dissidia-08."

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Odaiba (**_ _ **お台場**_ _ **)**_

The pivotal group that is going to _DF-616 Prime_ are Omega X (DF-616), Metalla X (DF-616), Houou X, Kabuto X, Rosemon X, Vulcamon X, Max (DF-616)  & Gojiramon, Angemon X (DF-811), Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Ultima X, Celesta X (DF-616), WarAngemon, Zodiark X, Zephyr X, Shunoros X, Decade X (Ryo & Jacomon/DF-616), Keke & Mosuramon, David & Angirasumon, Kara & Caesarmon, Sam & Baranmon, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Jax, Sonja, Sheila, Dorothy & Avengemon, Mummymon, Meryl & Mastemon, D-Reaper, Dramon X (XLR-8), Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Masaru & ShineGreymon, Thomas & MirageGaogamon, Yoshi & Rosemon, Ikuto & Ravemon, Beerusmon, Whismon, and Digiverse 6 (Champamon, Vadosmon, Hit, Xander, Botamomon, Magettamon, Willow, Tamara, GokuGreymon & VegetaGarurumon).

After some time away, Kensuke (XLR-8) regrouped with his friends and met with Sedna. After much reassurance from his sister, Kensuke (XLR-8) transformed into Ascendant form.

"Glad you can join us, Kensuke," Max said, noticing Dramon X (XLR-8) with them.

"I'm not missing a chance to get back at Zeed X for the crap he's put me through and trying to create dissension between us." Despite saying that, the few who still upset (the other D3s (sans Keke), WarAngemon, and Metalla X) made no eye contact with him.

Also gone from their group was team Xros Heart, who transferred over with the YYGDM-01 group. In exchange, the DF-616 group got the last two remaining Kuiper Belt Senshi: Sailor Haumea and Sailor Makemake. Additionally, Digiverse 6's group was a huge plus.

Omega X (DF-616) scanned the faces in the crowd. "Ok, I think this is all of us."

Sedna added. "Yeah, it's all of us, Tai."

Metalla X (DF-616) punched a fist into his palm. "I look forward to punching that bastard's face in!"

Keke chimed in. "Be sure to save some for me, too, dad."

Angemon X (DF-811) added, nodding. "Yeah, that we're all in agreement."

Masaru clenched his fist. "Yeah, and he ain't freaking me out with those Pennywise and Deadpool faces again!"

Houou X turned to Mummymon. "And what brings you here with us, _champ_?"

"When I heard y'all are gonna fight some multiverse bad guy, I, the Digiworld champion, wasn't gonna miss out saving all of reality with y'all!" Mummymon boasted hard, causing nearly everyone to sigh and facepalm.

Meryl gritted. "I'm fighting for Athena and PinkPatamon's sakes, dad!"

Mummymon was taken in by his daughter's determination. "Of course, honeybun. We can't forget about our Athena."

D-Reaper raised his clenched fists. "Don't worry, Meryl. We're gonna beat that bad guy up!"

Dorothy chuckled over this. "Yes, of course we will. This one's for Athena and PinkPatamon. And I won't let you down, Tai."

"Lords Whismon and Beerusmon, we're ready whenever you are," Omega X (DF-616) said.

"Oh, you're waiting for us?" Whismon chortled. "I thought we were waiting for you?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Look, can we just get going already?"

Champamon grunted. "The sooner we get the heck out of here, the better!"

Vadosmon chuckled over Champamon's zest. "You're really eager to go. This battle will surely help you lose some of that weight you've been working off."

Whismon turned and faced everyone. "Listen up. The dimension we're going will be where Zeed X currently is positioned. He won't be the only one there. With him is his old incarnation, Zeed, as well as Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, the Time Deaths, and a massive Synister army."

Sedna muttered. "And I hope there's where we'll find Orcus there."

The Kuipers heard this and resolved to fight for their missing cohort's sake.

Omega X (DF-616) frowned. "We've come this far. There's no turning back for us."

Max added. "Whatever lies ahead for us, we're going through whatever hell Zeed X wants to put through us."

"Well then, Ms. Osaka if you'd be so kind," Whismon called Sedna forward.

"Yes?" The Kuiper leader asked the angel.

"Could you open the portal for us to dimension DF-616 Prime?"

"Sure, but couldn't you send us there?"

Whismon smirked. "I would, but I'd rather you do so. I'd like to see Cosmos' chosen dimension crosser at work with my own eyes."

"All right then," Sedna said. "Everyone, get ready and get behind me."

"Dimension DF-616 Prime?" Omega X (DF-616) turned to ask Whismon. "Is this one of those parallel dimensions of our timeline?"

The angel Digimon coyly smiled. "Oho, you and your friends are in for a _mind-shattering_ surprise."

As Sedna opened a portal for them, the group passed through and prepared for the fated final battle, which will commence in dimension DF-616 Prime.

xxxxx

 **(Cold –** _ **Suffocate**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616 Prime/The Dark Realm/Dark Ocean**_

As the Dark Ocean lord's eyes shot open, the primordial being gazed upon the three groups from DF-616 and YYGDM-01 venturing into dimensions DF-616 Prime, Dissidia-08, and KLK-13.

However, that wasn't what concerned him. He sensed the presence of the Dark God resurface in his native dimension.

"So, the revived Dark God has returned to this universe and has decided his former home universe will be the location of the fated final war," Dragomon (DF-616 Prime) muttered. He waved a tentacle over his viewing orb, which switched to an isolated dark realm where two fragments of Apocalymon (DF-616 Prime) started converging. "Yes, and Apocalymon's two pieces have started to shift and combine. Soon, Ordinemon shall surface. This is the telltale sign that the final battle will commence soon. This battle will decide the fate of the entire Nexus. Warriors of DF-616 Prime, prepare to meet your Ascendant successors."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Across Dimensions Part Trois**_

xxxxx

 **Zeed X's A/N** :The groups of heroes are in place and are set to confront us in the three dimensions we've ventured.

Yes, Kensuke Rainer of XLR-8, they distrust you. Karin is worried about you. Athena will be afraid of you once she learned of your true nature. Even Yamakins still hates your guts. Suffering is the daily routine of your life. Let your anger flow as part of my plans.

The dark clone army is inspired from _Dragon Ball FighterZ_. These real-life humans take a liking to this game more than the _Xenoverse_ series. What's with their simple-minded hype of this? They think _FighterZ_ is the 'best Dragon Ball Z' fighting game in human history with it's fluid graphics, yet _Budokai 3_ and _Budokai Tenkaichi 3_ were great in the past, and I can tell there will be a future fighting game around the next decade that will be the same level of hype as _FighterZ_ alongside increased graphics. So there is no 'greatest Dragon Ball Z game'. There's nothing special for mere opinionated humans.

At last, I/Zeed am returning to my former home, DF-616 Prime, to have revenge on The One and his friends. I sensed that Moinanea and The One are aware of this. They are ready to confront me. The time has come for the Ascendants (DF-616) and Digital Fusion (DF-616 Prime) to finally meet in one of fandom's historical moments. What's this, so Dragomon sensed the remnants of this dimension's Apocalymon? The abomination that I previously killed ages ago before I took over to created this fan-made Dark Realm? I'd like to see it try, for Apocalymon's revival as Ordinemon's existence will collide with the Digital Worlds and Dark Realm to the Real World. It's Canon (Apocalymon/Ordinemon) vs. Fanon (Zeed/Zeed X) for sure! Speaking of the Dark Realm, I remembered the Synisters lived there and would have breached to the Real World many years ago. Now with my return, they will finally be free for real for the heroes to fight them in the next chapter.

And of the DVT-98 dimension, we shall plan to visit it later. But, it could be more chaotic and sooner upon Ordinemon's awakening that besides the world mergers above, her growing existence will also collide both the DF-616 Prime and DVT-98 dimensions to create a road pathway in finding and killing Taichi (DVT-98)! First that, then destroy the rest of the author's omniverse!

 **Kanius' A/N** : This is going to take some getting used to. -;

Whew, this turned out to be a double length chapter. The entire cold opening was a battle with Zeed X, Neo Paradais, and other villains. Then, the MillenniRealm collapses and gets erased by Zeed X. This is just to further illustrate the power he wields. No dimension or timeline is safe from his reach.

Yep, Burizalor, Virus, and GalacticNova X from DF-616 have been revived thanks to Zeed X. All free from their limbo prisons and new leases on life. For Burizalor, it's his second revival. Zeed X has even granted them new forms: Apocaly X for Burizalor, Belial X for Virus, and the Ascendant Devil for GalacticNova X. The first two have been conceived through fanarts Ford1114 drew from a few years ago. So, picture Freeza merged with Apocalymon and Cell fused with BelialMyotismon. In Apocaly X's case, he was originally just white but can also utilize the Golden form since Burizalor still access to that form. GalacticNova X's Ascendant Devil (Which Broly refers to himself) counters Ascendant God, a simple Devil vs God theme.

The Time Deaths. Yes, the very same Metalia, Death Phantom, and Pharaoh 90 from YYGDM-01 have returned as Gundam themed entities. Their leader, Jishikitori X, is the Future Sailor Charon that was revived to serve the Evolites in Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream_ series and ultimately turned against them once her memories returned. She became one of that series' primary villains and now has returned to lead the former Sailor Moon Big Bads as Time Deaths.

For YYGDM-01 readers: Pluto and Charon have reunited but not in a happy way. Their Corner counterparts, more or less, have forgiven each other and work on the same page. And how about that big moment when Corner!Pluto and Corner!Charon meeting YYGDM!Pluto? That no doubt led to some tense moments for the others.

The big 'whoa' moment: Lady Moinanea and The One appearing in the gods' summit. Yep, The One is none other than Omega X (DF-616 Prime). The original Omega X from my first _Digimon Fusion_ series. Zenomnimon and Beerusmon have taken an interest to him. Lady Moinanea is an important deity from DF-616 Prime and pretty much fills the place of Beerusmon  & Whismon since those two don't exist in DF-616 Prime.

Yep, the three dimensions our heroes will venture into are: Digimon Fusion Prime, Dissidia, and Kill la Kill dimensions. The first two will be the most important ones. Since Zeed X will appear in Digimon Fusion Prime and the Paradais duo will lead forces in the Dissidia universe. Now that doesn't mean the battles in the Kill la Kill world will be inconsequential, but it is smaller scaled in comparison to the first two.

Corner stuff: Of course, there will be a major battle against Quedesha, Mist (YYGDM-01), Mist (Corner), and the Yami Heavenly Queens. And all this to save Mist (Corner) and defeat Quedesha's collective unit. Corner!Reginleif bids her farewell to YYGDM!Sigrun and goes back to her world to help her Valkyrie & Erinye friends against Quedesha. Corner!Skogul also leaves YYGDM!Jessica and Story!Ford to remember everything they've been through. This should hopefully lead to YYGDM!Jessica and Story!Ford's maturing relationship. I know R. Homura's apology to those two happened off screen, but the chapter was getting too long and opted to skip it. There's a lot more important shit about to go down.

More Corner stuff: We get the early bird appearances of the Valkyrie Maidens' future daughters. In regards to YYGDM-01, plans are only Hitori will retain her name. The others may have different names and personalities, though I suspect Sasha and Philippe's daughter will be the same concept and personality-wise. YYGDM!Jessica's daughter will just hers and Story!Ford's since Geirskogul only exists as a spirit sharing Jessica's body. The Corner!Erinyes now have love interests: Corner!Mist with Neuromancer, Corner!Reginleif with a male human civilian, Corner!Rota with Corner!Nick, and Corner!Geiravor with Tunnel.

Digiverse 6: Yes, it's the early bird appearances of Caulifla, Kale, Saonel, and Pirina's DFK expies. With having used Xander, the Buffy references have come reinforced with Tamara (really Tara, but whatever) and Willow.

Tamara is not only Caulifla's expy but also Jun Motomiya's Digiverse 6 counterpart. Willow is not only Kale's expy but Catherine's Digiverse 6 counterpart. And since Digiverse 7's Catherine already had a brief friendship with Yagami/GalacticNova X, her counterpart is a merger of those two characters (and Broly). Just wait until Willow transforms. Poor Sam won't look at his Catherine the same way again. :P

GokuGreymon and VegetaGarurumon are huge intentional nods to Omega X and Metalla X's Saiyan counterparts, and are Digiverse 6 Spirians.

Furizlor (Frost's expy) did not join for obvious reasons. His recruitment by Burizalor (DF-616) happened off screen to save time (maybe I'll show that in _Ascendancy_ once that story reaches this point). And yes expect a color changed transformation for Furizlor. Just not gold. :P

Whoops, can't forget Sailor Spirit receiving her gift from the Zodiac Valkyries to slay Specter. The Zodiac Senshi were originally created by Belletiger. So, if Belle when you read this, tell us how you like this.

On the villain meeting: Hahah, poor Charon/Chaos (YYGDM-01) and Mist (YYGDM-01). Those two got roasted badly by their peers. Valmarmon verbally lays it thick on Chaos and then Zeed X gives her the Toon!Judge Doom jump scare. Having re-read that part, it almost seemed like Zeed X was defending me (yes, he was referring to me as 'the author'). Well, I'm not letting history repeat itself. Charon and her Millenniummon pet are getting less resources to play with, so that guarantees no long stretched out battles.

It's obvious Burizalor (DF-616) still wants to wipe DVT-98 ( _Digimon V-Tamers_ ) and Taichi out of the multiverse. Hmm, and with the way Zeed X eavesdropped, could this be forthcoming character development for the digital tyrant? I suppose we'll see.

Last scene; yes, that is Dragomon from DF-616 Prime and still very much alive. Here, it's been years since the end of Zeed and the original _Digimon Fusion_ series. He's a broken Elder One who was beaten by his universe's Celesta X. He's since given up acquiring the Bearer of Light and chooses to observe events in the background. And that is Ordinemon from _Digimon Adventure tri._ , born from the remnants of that universe's Apocalymon. Shit is still going down even during that universe's peacetime. With Zeed X returning to his original home, his presence will unleash hell on everyone there.

The next chapter will be one to remember. Universe DF-616 will finally meet Universe DF-616 Prime. This one's been a long time coming, my friends! :D

Until the next big update, send a review and stay digital.


End file.
